someone to love you
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: Tradução do original da northstar61. As atitudes de Rachel colocaram seus colegas de time contra ela. Pode um ex diminuir sua solidão?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** As atitudes de Rachel a colocam em desvantagem com seus colegas do Glee club. Será que um certo ex-namorado pode diminuir sua solidão?

**Nota da Tradutora:** Tradução autorizada pela autora, northstar61. O link para a história original está no meu perfil. Spoilers até 'Furt'.

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 01_

"_**E**__la é uma aberraçãozinha ambiciosa que faria qualquer coisa pra manter o seu poder"._

"_O que você fez foi ruim"._

"_Você não fez isso porque ama o glee. Fez porque se ama mais"._

Como um fluxo infinito que ela não podia purgar de sua mente, as palavras ásperas ditas por seus colegas de glee ecoavam sem parar na mente de Rachel. Claro que ela provavelmente não devia ter mandado aquela menina nova, a Sunshine, para uma boca de fumo abandonada, mas o que eles esperavam dela? Ela era Rachel Berry, a estrela do New Directions. Mesmo que eles pudessem não gostar, todos no grupo tinham chegado a aceitar que ela era a sua fêmea alfa – aquela destinada a cantar os maiores solos, fazer duetos com os vocalmente melhores parceiros, ficar sob o holofote mais forte. Eram seus direitos. Ela os ganhara, pela virtude do trabalho duro e uma abundância de talento dado por Deus. E não tinha chance de ela desistir de algo. Não por um de seus colegas de time, e com certeza não por uma aluninha de intercâmbio qualquer com problemas de altura.

Ela expirou alto, de frustração. Nada estava indo de acordo com o plano. Este deveria ser o ano dela. Onde ela e Finn, recém-chegados da vitória do New Directions nas regionais, se tornavam o casal mais poderoso de McKinley High. Bom, isso tinha ido pro beleléu quando o time fracassou em se classificar, e ela teve que ver o Vocal Adrenaline – e Jesse – erguer o cobiçado troféu. Agora que Finn fora expulso do time de futebol americano, com certeza que insultos e raspadinhas estariam na pauta do dia, em vez da adoração e dos elogios que ela buscava tão desesperadamente. O namorado dela certamente não parecia otimista sobre suas perspectivas – ou as dela, por sinal.

"_Eu sou só mais um perdedor do glee agora"._

Ela fez uma careta à lembrança, chocada pela escolha de palavras dele. Perdedor? Ele os considerava perdedores? Uma vez atleta, sempre atleta, era o que parecia. Apesar de apreciar o fato de que ele ter ficado no clube apesar da grande pressão sob a qual estivera previamente para sair, ela sabia que glee era apenas uma distração para Finn. Algo que o divertia, sim, mas não era de vida ou morte para ele, como era para ela. Como era para...

**Jesse.**

E lá estava **ele**, ocupando novamente espaço em sua cabeça. Apesar da traição dele, apesar da humilhação que ela vivera nas mãos dele, a imagem do belo ex-líder do Vocal Adrenaline continuava a aparecer, sem ser chamada, invadindo seus pensamentos de dia e seus sonhos à noite. E, ela tinha que admitir, frequentemente fazendo seu atual namorado parecer definitivamente de araque em comparação.

Apesar de qualquer circunstância, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que Jesse nunca se consideraria um perdedor. Sua autoconfiança, sua arrogância, seu ego... Tudo era parte do charme para Rachel. Em certos pontos, ela aspirava ser exatamente como ele – segura em seu talento e, portanto, capaz de suportar todo e qualquer insulto atirado para ela. Naturalmente, confiança era fácil de se ter como membro do maior coral da região. O clube era reverenciado em Carmel, onde praticamente dominavam a escola. As Cheerios e os jogadores de futebol estavam no topo da cadeia alimentar de McKinley, e eles nunca deixavam que alguém do New Directions se esquecesse disso. Pelo menos ela e seus colegas tinham uns aos outros, mesmo se todos os outros estavam contra eles. Bom, a maioria deles tinha...

Rachel soltou outro suspiro, lembrando-se da gelada recepção que tivera no ensaio de hoje. Havia se contido, sabendo que o resto dos membros do clube estava furioso com ela, vagando do lado de fora da sala e observando em silêncio enquanto eles aqueciam tanto os corpos quanto as cordas vocais. Estavam brincando e rindo, divertindo-se, até que ela entrara. Imediatamente, como se alguém jogasse um balde de água fria no local, a sala ficara pesadamente silenciosa. Em vez de se defender, no que ela havia percebido que seria uma tentativa vã de aplacá-los, ela apenas moveu-se silenciosamente para sentar ao lado de Finn. Como uma punhalada no coração, ela notou que todas as cadeiras ao redor dele estavam vazias, como se ninguém pudesse suportar sequer estar perto dela. Desviando o rosto brevemente, ela esforçou-se para disfarçar a mágoa que estava sentindo. _Divas não choram_, lembrou a si mesma enquanto recompunha o rosto em uma expressão neutra antes de olhar para frente mais uma vez. Usando todos os truques de atuação à sua disposição, ela fez parecer estar perfeitamente bem, canalizando todas as suas emoções nas músicas que o Sr. Schue havia escolhido para eles naquele dia.

No fim do ensaio, a alma machucada de Rachel havia ansiado apenas uma coisa – o conforto e a segurança do lar. Quando Finn lhe disse que ele e Puck iriam à piscina local, ela deu um suspiro involuntário de alívio. Ela podia finalmente deixar de lado a sua showface. Seu queixo doía do sorriso insincero que mantivera na última hora. _Só mais um pouco agora..._

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ozinha em seu carro, ela olhou do outro lado do estacionamento, vendo Finn e Puck empurrarem-se de brincadeira. Rindo abertamente, eles estavam ignorantes da morena baixinha e das lágrimas que agora corriam livremente por seu rosto. Ele nem me deu um beijo de despedida, ela lamentou intimamente, dolorosamente ciente que mesmo seu namorado tinha ficado meio frio durante o ensaio. Bom, ela se preocuparia com isso amanhã. Enfiando a mão no porta-luvas, ela pegou o primeiro CD que tocou e, sem examiná-lo de perto, colocou o disco no som. Esperando achar consolo na música, como normalmente fazia, em vez disso ela sentiu o estômago apertar quando uma voz muito familiar saiu das caixas...

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips – a thousand times**

Ela rapidamente colocou o carro no acostamento e desligou o motor. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e as lágrimas que ela apenas acabara de conter ameaçavam jorrar mais uma vez. Pegando a caixa do assento aonde ela casualmente a jogara poucos segundos antes, ela a olhou sem entender. A capa frontal estava vazia, não dando pista de sua origem. Abrindo-a, ela engasgou com a mensagem que continha.

**Para Rachel.**

**De Jesse.**

**Por favor, apenas ouça. Isso diz mais do que eu poderia**

Apenas cinco faixas estavam listadas. – 'Hello', 'Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry', 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word', 'Sorry' e 'Forgive Me' – mas o tema estava abundantemente claro. Quando ele fizera isso? E como fora acabar no porta-luvas seu carro? Pelo mais breve momento, ela considerou quebrar o CD em dois e jogar sem cerimônia no lixo, mas a tentação de ouvir foi maior.

Dando play mais uma vez, ela recostou-se no assento, deixando o calor da voz de Jesse envolvê-la. Um sorriso fraco flutuou sobre seus lábios enquanto ela se lembrava de seu primeiro dueto na loja de música, há tantos meses. Fechando os olhos, ela pôde imaginá-lo como fora na época, envolvente e sincero e tão sexy, praticamente fazendo amor com ela via música. Um rubor subiu em seu rosto. Se pelo menos...

Um zumbido mudo a tirou de seu transe. Pegando o telefone do fundo da bolsa, ela o abriu, esperando ansiosamente por um torpedo de Finn. Sem dúvida, ele havia decidido se desculpar por ignorá-la durante o ensaio. Sua expressão murchou quando leu a mensagem que definitivamente não era de seu namorado.

_Você foi longe demais dessa vez, Rachel. Não pode controlar essas suas tendências a diva? Honestamente tenho que questionar se podemos continuar amigos depois dessa arte que você fez._

Ressentimento borbulhou dentro dela. Isso vindo de Kurt, que lhe deu um terrível make-over na esperança de ela parecer ridícula diante de Finn. Um insulto egrégio, mas ela havia perdoado-o por isso. Por que ele não podia estender a mesma cortesia a ela? Por que seus supostos amigos não podiam aceitá-la como era, com todos os defeitos? Com um aperto furioso, ela deletou as palavras lesivas e foi para casa, enquanto a trilha sonora do pedido de desculpas de Jesse destruía suas defesas inconscientes, oferecendo um bálsamo para seu coração ferido e destroçado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Tradutora:** Em itálico são as mensagens do Chris e em negrito, as do Jesse.

**Somebody to Love You**

_Original de northstar61_

_Capítulo 02_

**O** quarto estava escuro e silencioso, a única iluminação vinda do abajur de metal preto que havia sido colocado diretamente no meio de uma escrivaninha gasta. Jesse esfregou os olhos, com a fatiga ameaçando destruir seus planos de estudo noturno. Na verdade, ele não devia estar tão cansado. Depois de tantos anos de extenuantes ensaios no Vocal Adrenaline, esse estudo de última hora para uma prova devia ser mamão com açúcar.

Levantando de sua cadeira, ele se arrastou até a cafeteira e, pela quarta vez nas últimas duas horas, reencheu sua xícara com a infusão extra-forte da qual se tornara dependente para suas doses diárias de cafeína. Colocando a xícara na mesa antes de abrir o iTunes em seu notebook, ele selecionou uma nova música em uma de suas inúmeras playlists e aumentou o volume. Movendo-se para o meio do pequeno espaço que era seu dormitório na UCLA, ele começou a alongar-se em um esforço para diminuir a tensão nos músculos e fazer o sangue circular mais uma vez. Não pela primeira vez desde sua chegada à Califórnia, Jesse ficou grato que a fortuna de seus pais havia lhe bancado o luxo da privacidade, mesmo ele sendo um calouro. A mera idéia de ter que dividir um espaço tão pequeno com alguém o fez estremecer. Uma criatura de natureza noturna, que pouco precisava de sono, ele não podia nem começar a imaginar ter que ajustar seu estilo de vida à agenda de outra pessoa – bom, a não ser que essa pessoa fosse Rachel Berry.

Sua expressão abrandou-se ao pensamento da garota que ele deixara para trás em Lima, Ohio. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que a ouvira cantar, durante a pequena missão de reconhecimento de Shelby para sondar as forças e as fraquezas dos outros corais da área. Desde os primeiros acordes de 'Don't Rain On My Parade', ele fora fisgado. Ela havia cantado como se a música tivesse sido escrita expressamente para ela, fazendo o coração dele disparar enquanto imaginava os dois dividindo um palco, seu talento finalmente tendo encontrado outro à altura. Não havia questão. Ele apenas tinha que conhecê-la.

Apesar do controle que Rachel já exercia sobre ele, Jesse havia se assegurado de passar o que ia fazer para Shelby primeiro. Por mais que ansiasse por um dueto – e, se fosse honesto, por muito mais – com a belíssima morena, ele não queria arriscar seu futuro com o Vocal Adrenaline. Apesar de ele ter detectado uma leve hesitação, sua técnica no fim havia concordado que não haveria dano se ele 'dormisse com o inimigo', por assim dizer, e havia lhe dado sua bênção.

Sabendo que uma fã de musicais como Rachel certamente freqüentaria a única loja de música de Lima, Jesse começou a passar pelo local regularmente, na esperança de esbarrar 'acidentalmente de propósito' nela. Quando ela finalmente apareceu, ele havia se acostumado a gastar suas horas ali dando shows inesperados, acompanhando a si mesmo com o piano e acumulando a adoração da multidão que invariavelmente se juntava para ouvir. Então, tinha sido inteiramente instintivo tirar o livro de partituras que ela estava segurando da mão dela e tentar fazer a melhor primeira impressão possível ao cantar para ela.

Ela o conhecia de nome, e pareceu mais que um pouco fascinada por sua presença. Mas em pouco tempo, contudo, sua natureza havia emergido, e quando ela uniu a voz à dele, tinha sido exatamente como ele esperava. Sem esforço. Mágico. Absoluta perfeição. Era como se, depois de esperar a vida inteira, ele havia finalmente encontrado a pessoa que podia completá-lo em todos os aspectos. Querendo tomar vantagem da situação, ele sugeriu um encontro na sexta à noite, e ela concordou imediatamente. Indo para casa naquela noite, ele tivera certeza de que as coisas podiam apenas melhorar a partir daí.

Ele deu uma risada de desgosto. Como se tudo fosse assim fácil para ele. Apesar da aparência em contrário, a vida de Jesse não fora apenas uma série de triunfos sempre maiores. Sim, é claro, ele era o muito admirado cantor principal do coral mais importante de Ohio, abençoado com talento, beleza e fortuna, mas toda a fama e a popularidade do mundo não compensavam pela sufocante solidão que experimentara desde quando era um menininho. Ah, os pais dele adoravam o filho prodígio – isto é, à distância. Ficavam mais que felizes de matriculá-lo nas melhores escolas, pagarem pelas aulas adicionais que ele ou um professor julgassem necessárias, e assistirem as performances obrigatórias, contanto que nada disso interferisse com seu estilo de vida ao redor do mundo. Na oportunidade mais cedo possível, eles haviam jogado-o sem cerimônia na porta do tio em Ohio e, embora os tios o tratassem bem, não era o mesmo que estar cercado de pais amorosos e dedicados. Por causa desse vácuo em sua vida, ele havia se agarrado à sua técnica e colegas do Vocal Adrenaline como uma família adotiva. A opinião que tinham dele era importante – bem mais do que deveria, na verdade – então quando Shelby dividiu seu chocante segredo com ele e pediu sua ajuda, ele não podia recusar-se. No fundo, ele sabia que era improvável que tudo acabasse bem, mas ele sentiu-se dividido entre a mulher que fora como uma mãe para ele e a garota que vinha roubando seu coração um pouco mais a cada dia.

No fim das contas, quando entre a cruz e a espada, ele optara pela segurança do mundo que conhecia bem, em vez da incerteza de um futuro com Rachel, e nem um momento se passava desde então sem que ele não se arrependesse dessa escolha. Deus, ele sentia **falta** dela, com uma dor que era profunda e visceral. Se não fosse pelo fato de que ela não estava atualmente falando com ele, ele teria tomado um avião para o leste há semanas. Na situação atual, ele ainda não havia descartado completamente a idéia. Talvez ela tivesse se acalmado com ele no dia de ação de graças...

Olhando para o relógio ao lado da cama, ele balançou a cabeça em um esforço para focalizar sua atenção para os livros abertos à sua frente. Embora não tivesse o menor interesse em estudar no momento, lembrou a si mesmo que seria tolice, e desperdício, não aproveitar as oportunidades dadas pela UCLA – especialmente considerando o que ele sacrificara. Exatamente quando se dedicou ao que devia fazer, foi interrompido pelo zumbido de seu telefone. Abrindo-o, sorriu quando viu a mensagem que recebeu.

_Ei, surfista, como a costa está te tratando?_

**Tudo bem. UCLA é maravilhosa. E vc? Como está o VA?**

_Não tão bem quanto ano passado. Vc faz falta, cara._

**Tenho certeza que não é assim, Chris. Agora vc pode ter todos os solos que te negaram por tanto tempo.**

_Bom, já que vc falou... O Goolsby já me deu o solo em alguns números._

**Que ótimo! Vc merece, depois de todo o tempo e esforço que devotou ao clube.**

Era fácil ser magnânimo agora que ele e Chris não mais se batiam por uma posição no Vocal Adrenaline, admitiu Jesse, em silêncio.

_Valeu._

**E aí, alguma carne fresca?**

_Sim, e você vai amar a história._

**?**

_É uma menina. Uma anãzinha, com uma puta voz. Entrou há uns dias._

**E daí?**

_Ela era do McKinley._

Jesse ficou sem ar. Seria possível? Agora que ele e Shelby tinham partido, teria Rachel decidido entrar no coral que asseguraria que ela se tornasse uma campeã regional, e talvez até mesmo nacional? Apesar do que poderia parecer, ele tinha que perguntar.

**É a...?**

_O que? Ah, não, cara. Ela não. É uma aluna de intercâmbio, das Filipinas ou algo assim. Mas está aqui por causa da Berry._

**Hein?**

_Aparentemente a Berry ouviu a Sunshine – esse é o nome dela – cantando no banheiro das meninas, e se encrespou toda._

Isso parecia com a Rachel que ele conhecia e amava, Jesse pensou.

**E?**

_Como um guri saiu do clube de McKinley, eles estão com um a menos, então precisam de membros novos. Rachel ofereceu um teste pra Sunshine._

**Isso não explica por que ela está no VA em vez de no ND.**

_É porque ainda não te contei a melhor parte. A Rachel deu instruções escritas de como chegar ao teste._

**Ela é tão burra que não conseguiu achar o auditório ou a sala onde o ND ensaia?**

_Não é isso. Ela é até bem esperta. A Rachel que deliberadamente armou pra cima dela._

**Pra onde ela mandou a garota? O vestiário dos meninos?**

_Nada assim tão benigno. A Berry mandou a competição pra uma boca de fumo!_

Café saiu da boca de Jesse enquanto ele caía na risada. Apenas seus excelentes reflexos impediram que o líquido tocasse seu celular ou teclado. Pegando um pano, ele limpou rapidamente sua mesa enquanto Chris mandava mais detalhes.

_Em defesa da Berry, não era uma boca de fumo ativa._

**Tudo bem então ;) Depois dessa foi fácil pro Goolsby atrair a novata pro VA.**

_A arte da Berry ajudou, sem dúvida, mas as vantagens de sempre do VA também não foram nada mal._

**Carro novo?**

_Melhor ainda. Cidadania e um apartamento._

**Nossa! Ela deve ser mesmo ótima.**

_O Goolsby quis se assegurar que o ND não criasse idéias de nos derrotar agora que vc se foi. Ter a Sunshine vai garantir nossa contínua supremacia._

**Espero que o VA esmague a competição como sempre.**

_Pode apostar. Opa, o chefe tá chamando. Preciso voltar._

**O Goolsby te deu um break tão grande? Parece um molenga comparado com a Shelby.**

_Não. Ele montou um número só pras meninas, então estava dispensado. Mas agora se olhar matasse... Depois._

Jesse fechou o telefone e recostou-se em sua cadeira para melhor digerir as notícias que recebera. Não pôde deixar de sorrir com malícia às ações de Rachel. Para falar a verdade, era precisamente o que ele fizera em mais de uma vez, para melhor manter moleques com ilusões de grandeza longe de se sentirem muito convencidos e pensarem que tinham a menor chance de usurparem sua posição como a principal voz masculina do Vocal Adrenaline. Sim, ele nunca havia mandado ninguém para uma boca de fumo, mas eram apenas detalhes. O impulso era o mesmo, e lhe deu infinita satisfação perceber que, como ele sempre suspeitara, Rachel era em todos os aspectos seu par ideal.

Ele especulou como os colegas dela haviam reagido a essa demonstração de insegurança – a qual, se eles a conhecessem bem, eles teriam reconhecido instantaneamente. Sem dúvida eles todos estavam recriminando-a por causa disso, criticando-a por causar-lhes a perda de uma ótima artista e de uma de suas melhores chances de bater a competição nas regionais. Eles não entendiam que não seriam nada sem ela? Era apenas por causa do imenso talento e da ambição de Rachel que o New Directions era algo mais que um triste e patético grupo de cantores.

Ainda assim... Se eles estavam criticando-a, ele sabia que ela estaria sofrendo por isso. Não podia imaginar ninguém no time apoiando-a por isso, nem mesmo aquele namorado varapau dela. Provavelmente, ela estava necessitando de um ouvido apoiador e algumas palavras de conforto. Seus olhos brilharam de malícia. Talvez havia algo que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso..


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody to Love You**

_Original de northstar61_

_Capítulo 03_

**O**s últimos acordes do 'CD de desculpas' de Jesse, como Rachel havia espontaneamente batizado o disco recém-descoberto, silenciaram exatamente quando ela estacionou na frente de casa. Estava relutante de encarar os pais, que eram geralmente capazes de ver debaixo de suas fachadas com facilidade. Instalada na relativa segurança de seu carro, ela escolheu uma das faixas, apertou o play e, recostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, deixou que a voz de Jesse a envolvesse mais uma vez.

_Ele realmente é fascinantemente talentoso_, ela admitiu a si mesma, contente pelo momento de apenas sentar e ouvir a esse muitíssimo original pedido de perdão do garoto que havia partido seu coração. Como ele era diferente de Finn. Jesse vivia uma vida plena, cheia de promessas extravagantes e gestos grandiosos. Sabia quem era e onde estava indo, com a certeza de alguém que já havia experimentado uma boa dose de sucesso, e que esperava que o futuro contivesse mais do mesmo. Por outro lado, Finn, enquanto esperava por uma bolsa de estudos vinda do futebol americano para poder escapar de Lima, não era particularmente talentoso ou ambicioso. Era um cara normal e comum. E isso era o que ela amava nele... Não era? Bom, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela tinha que reconhecer que frequentemente desejava que Finn partilhasse de sua determinação... Seu perfeccionismo... Seu desejo de ser o melhor... Como Jesse fazia.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando livrá-la dos pensamentos traidores que tinham subitamente se apossado dela. _Qual é o problema comigo? Eu estou com o Finn. Eu o amo. O Jesse não é mais parte da minha vida._ E ainda assim, apesar de seus protestos internos ao contrário, ela sabia que nada podia estar mais longe da verdade. O mero fato de que ela havia escutado o CD dele, em vez de destruí-lo no momento em que reconheceu de quem era, significava muito. Para não mencionar as comparações que ela fazia entre Jesse e Finn em uma base diária, onde seu atual amor inevitavelmente perdia, e os sonhos... Não importava quanto tempo ela passasse olhando a imagem de Finn em sua mesinha de cabeceira à noite, em uma vã tentativa de imprimir seu rosto em seu subconsciente, era sempre Jesse que ocupava o centro do palco enquanto ela dormia, trazendo à vida todas as suas inconfessadas fantasias. Calor espalhou-se por seu corpo enquanto ela se lembrava o quão eróticas algumas dessas fantasias tinham sido.

Mais uma vez, ela voltou à realidade com o tocar de seu fone. Um olhar rápido permitiu-lhe ver o nome de Mercedes na tela. Um leve traço de esperança explodiu no coração de Rachel quando ela se moveu para ler a mensagem. Talvez essa colega entendesse. Abrindo o celular, ela engasgou-se.

_Por que você foi tão bitch com a Sunshine? Com medo de um pouco de competição? Se não fosse pelo fato de que eu amo o glee, eu pensaria em sair do que continuar a alisar seu ego. Cresce, Rachel!_

Seus olhos arderam com a agulhada amarga das lágrimas, e bile subiu à sua garganta. Ela achava que essas pessoas gostavam dela. Achava que eram seus amigos. Mas se era assim que eles tratavam um amigo depois de um errinho... Fechando a fone mais uma vez, ela o jogou em sua bolsa. Com muito mais cuidado, tirou o CD do som, retornou-o à sua caixa, e colocou-o gentilmente em sua bolsa. Aprumando os ombros, ela respirou profundamente, acalmando-se, e entrou.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> aroma delicioso da comida de Hiram Berry soprava da cozinha quando Rachel entrou pela porta da frente. Ignorando sua tristeza, ela colocou no rosto o que esperava ser uma expressão adequadamente feliz, e moveu-se pela casa para cumprimentar o pai.

"Oi, papai".

"Oi, querida. Bem-vinda."

Hiram virou-se do fogão e envolveu a filha em um abraço caloroso. Ela desabou agradecida contra ele por um momento, antes de se afastar pra inspecionar os pratos do jantar.

"Seu pai tem que trabalhar até tarde de novo hoje, então vamos ser só nós dois. Pensei em aproveitar a oportunidade pra fazer uma fritada de tofu".

Os cantos da boca de Rachel se curvaram à notícia. O pai dela, um carnívoro por natureza, não era grande fã do menu vegan que seu companheiro e sua filha preferiam, com tofu sendo sua comida menos preferida.

"Tenho certeza que o papi vai parar pra um hambúrguer antes de vir pra casa", disse Rachel.

"Você tem razão. Acho que não precisamos guardar pra ele", Hiram retrucou, nem um pouco ofendido com as atitudes do parceiro.

Rachel ocupou-se arrumando a mesa e servindo as bebidas. Se Hiram surpreendeu-se com o silêncio nada característico da filha, manteve para si mesmo. Eles tinham um relacionamento íntimo e aberto. Se algo estava perturbando-a, Hiram tinha certeza que descobriria no tempo devido. Quando se serviram e começaram a comer, a conversa fluiu.

"O Finn disse que tem um novo menino querendo entrar no glee", ela disse.

"Isso é bom, certo?"

"É, sim. Desde que o Matt saiu, não temos membros o suficiente pra competir este ano. Precisamos de vozes novas".

Hiram, por natureza um homem extremamente perceptivo, notou a levíssima hesitação na voz da filha.

"Mas?" Ele ofereceu um gentil estímulo.

"Não sei, papai. Somos um grupo muito unido. Parece estranho deixar desconhecidos entrarem na nossa panelinha".

"Você quer continuar competindo, não quer?"

"Claro que sim".

"Então precisa se abrir à possibilidade de expandir o grupo. Qual é o pior que pode acontecer?"

_Algum novato pode ser melhor que eu._

"A nova pessoa pode alterar toda a nossa simetria. Realmente precisamos de um novo garoto para substituir o Matt, para que nossos números continuarem pares".

"Bem, vamos torcer então para que dê certo com esse menino que Finn mencionou".

Rachel murmurou sua concordância, então rapidamente mudou de assunto perguntando sobre o dia do pai. Enquanto ele dividia como fora seu trabalho, Rachel deleitou-se com a normalidade da conversa, esquecendo-se por vários abençoados minutos da mágoa que sofrera mais cedo pelas mãos de seus colegas do glee. A uma pergunta aparentemente inócua do pai, contudo, as memórias dolorosas voltaram cedo demais.

"Queria te perguntar quando vai ser o primeiro jogo de futebol americano de McKinley vai ser. Quero estar lá para apoiar o Finn".

Hiram era indisfarçavelmente um fã de futebol americano; e parte do afeto dele por Finn nascia do fato de que o adolescente era o quarterback de McKinley. Ele havia ido a jogos quando podia no ano passado, ansiosamente torcendo pelo time da casa e pelo namorado da filha. Inocente de tudo que havia transpirado nas últimas horas, Hiram ficou perturbado ao ver murchar a expressão de Rachel.

"Qual é o problema?"

"É o Finn... A técnica Beiste o expulsou o time hoje".

Hiram mal pôde conter o choque diante da notícia.

"O Finn está fora do time? Ele deve estar arrasado!"

"Está. Segundo ele, ele é só mais um perdedor do Glee agora".

Hiram imediatamente detectou a mal-disfarçada amargura na voz de Rachel.

"Você sabe que é apenas o orgulho ferido dele falando, não sabe?"

"Sei... Mas mesmo assim... Ele nos chamou de perdedores".

"Ele está sofrendo. Está descontando. Dê um tempo a ele de se ajustar. Ser o quarterback é importante na escola. Deve estar matando-o ter perdido a posição e tudo que a acompanha. Lembre-se que ele queria uma bolsa de estudos".

Rachel não respondeu. O fato de que seu amado papai tinha tomado o lado do namorado machucou-a mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Esperando que ele notasse a dica, ela se levantou e começou a tirar a louça suja. Hiram moveu-se para o lado dela e, abraçando-a pelos ombros, apertou-a de leve.

"É difícil, eu sei. Mas vocês dois vão se resolver".

Com isso, Hiram se calou, optando manter mais de suas opiniões para si mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>aquele exato momento, há milhares de quilômetros, Jesse estava navegando por sua agenda. Rapidamente localizando o contato desejado, ele selecionou o remetente, digitou duas palavras curtas e apertou 'enviar'. Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seu belo rosto. Agora tudo que ele tinha que fazer era relaxar e esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel e o pai tinham quase acabado de limpar a cozinha quando o telefone dela emitiu um som alto e claro. Para o grande choque de Hiram, sua sociável filha abertamente ignorou-o.

"Ah, docinho, você não vai atender?"

"Depois, papai. Ainda temos o que fazer aqui".

"Não tem muito mais, então não me importo de terminar. Sei que seus amigos são importantes pra você".

_Se eu tivesse algum que realmente merecesse o título._

"Sério, papai, tudo bem. Eu os vejo todo dia. Você merece a minha atenção agora".

Mais uma vez, Hiram suspeitou que havia mais acontecendo com a filha do que ele estava ciente, mas manteve sua curiosidade sob controle. Se ela queria passar tempo com ele, quem era ele para negar a ambos tal prazer? O dia viria, e ele esperava que logo, que ela mal estaria em casa, e passar tempo com os pais não estaria em alta em sua lista de prioridades.

Olhando para o rosto expressivo da única herdeira, ele notou lampejos de um sofrimento interno, e observou que a mão dela parecia estar movendo-se contra a vontade dela para o fone em seu bolso. Ela estava claramente dividida entre ver quem lhe mandara a mensagem e ignorar totalmente o aparelho. Pressentindo que ela gostaria de uma distração, Hiram começou a cantar uma de suas músicas preferidas da Broadway, seu barítono forte e seguro enchendo a cozinha e dissipando os pensamentos tristes da filha.

_To dream the impossible dream_

_To fight the unbeatable foe_

_To bear with unbearable sorrow_

_To run where the brave dare not go_

_To right the unrightable wrong_

_To love pure and chaste from afar_

_To try when your arms are too weary_

_To reach the unreachable star_

_This is my quest_

_To follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless_

_No matter how far_

_To fight for the right_

_Without question or pause_

_To be willing to march into Hell_

_For a heavenly cause_

_And I know if I'll only be true_

_To this glorious quest_

_That my heart will lie peaceful and calm_

_When I'm laid to my rest_

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man, scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable star_

Tendo acabado a música e o trabalho, Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto do pai.

"Obrigada, papai. Isso foi muito inspirador".

"À vontade, querida".

"Tenho tarefa de casa, então é melhor eu ir fazer".

Hiram observou a filha pegar sua bolsa e subir as escadas, com uma expressão de preocupação. Ela parecia... Derrotada era a melhor descrição que ele podia imaginar, e isso o preocupou. Ele esperava estar errado, mas, por prevenção, conversaria com Leroy quando o marido chegasse em casa. Juntos, ele tinha certeza que eles poderiam ajudar a colocar sua menininha nos trilhos de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inalmente sozinha em seu quarto, Rachel hesitantemente pegou seu telefone. Colocando-o fechado na mesa, ela olhou para o ícone de mensagem por vários momentos. Queria realmente se submeter a mais abuso a essa altura? Sem dúvida era Kurt ou Mercedes, censurando-a um pouco mais por seu desprezível tratamento da pequena Miss Sunshine. Mas, e se fosse finalmente Finn? Com os dedos trêmulos, ela pegou o fone, preparando-se para outro ataque emocional. Com os olhos presos na pequena tela, seu queixo caiu quando um nome totalmente inesperado materializou-se. Jesse St. James. Sem parar para pensar, ela apertou em 'ler'. Imediatamente, a mais breve mensagem apareceu.

**Eu entendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Tradutora: **Negrito, Jesse. Negrito itálico, Rachel.

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 04_

**R**achel olhou, encantada, para as duas palavrinhas em sua tela.

**Eu entendo**

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu-a quando ela percebeu que Jesse não havia apagado seu número. Exatamente como, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles, ela não fora capaz de se forçar a apagar o dele.

Se a mensagem viesse de outra pessoa, ela poderia ter ficado intrigada com sua natureza enigmática. Mas uma coisa com a qual ela sempre pudera contar em Jesse era como eles estavam em sintonia um com o outro. Seu jeito de pensar, suas reações, seus sentimentos... Eram simplesmente tão parecidos! Seus lábios se curvaram no sorriso mais genuíno a aparecer em seu rosto o dia todo. Só Jesse para saber exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir, e dizer tão sucintamente. Mas como, Deus, ele tinha sabido? Agindo puramente por instinto, ela rapidamente compôs uma resposta, não mais detalhada que a mensagem original dele fora. Torcendo para que o número dele continuasse o mesmo, ela apertou enviar.

_**Quem te contou?**_

Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto de Jesse quando ele ouviu o sino que indicava que ele recebera uma nova mensagem. Com absoluta certeza, ele clicou em ler, e não se desapontou. Aquela era a Rachel que ele conhecia e amava – franca e direta, dispensando os cumprimentos desnecessários e indo direto ao ponto.

**Chris. Ele achou bem engraçado, e pensou que eu também acharia.**

_**E você achou?**_

A questão era enganadoramente simples, mas Rachel prendeu a respiração esperando pela resposta dele.

**Pode-se dizer que sim. Meu telefone quase tomou um banho de café.**

Aliviada, ela permitiu-se respirar.

_**Então você entende.**_

**Entender? Mas com certeza. Já fiz isso.**

_**Você mandou alguém para uma boca de fumo também?**_

**Não literalmente isso. Mas também aprontei algumas para eliminar algum competidor em potencial.**

_**Tais como?**_

Não apenas estava ela absurdamente curiosa, mas buscava desesperadamente uma confirmação de que o que ela fizera não fora tão além a ponto de ser considerado imperdoável.

**Mandei um cara para o teste do time de luta 'por erro'. Ele não podia entender por que estávamos fazendo os testes no ginásio, mas aceitou a palavra de Jesse St. James.**

_**Isso não parece tão ruim.**_

**O cara gostava de moda – tal qual o Kurt. Os lutadores, nem tanto.**

_**Ele se machucou?**_

**Nada. Saiu correndo de lá como um cãozinho assustado, e nunca maculou a porta do VA de novo.**

_**Algo mais?**_

**Pescando idéias novas? ;)**

_**:P**_

**Bom, teve uma vez que eu contei a um novato particularmente promissor que era costume os membros novos em potencial passarem nus em pelo por seu segundo teste.**

_**Não!**_

**Sim. Acho que nunca vi um cara tão verde na vida. Juro que ele ia vomitar nos próprios pés.**

_**E os seus colegas, como reagiram?**_

O primeiro impulso dele foi mandar uma resposta irônica, mas ele imediatamente ignorou-o. Por qualquer motivo, ela havia dado-lhe uma brecha naquela noite, e ele estava determinado a não fazer nada que arriscasse as chances de um futuro contato.

**Eles não levaram a sério. Entendiam que eu tinha uma posição a manter, e que eu faria o que fosse necessário para me manter no topo.**

_**Mesmo se suas atitudes tivessem potencial para prejudicar o time?**_

**Lembre-se que o VA foi um grupo extremamente forte e bem-sucedido durante meu tempo. O que eu fiz com alguns candidatos nunca prejudicaria ou beneficiaria o time.**

_**Quer dizer, ao contrário do ND?**_

**Estou sendo honesto contigo, Rach. Você é o arrimo do ND, sem dúvidas o membro mais talentoso. Sem você, eles não seriam nada.**

Apesar de a opinião dele não dever importar, ela não conseguiu impedir o calor agradável que a envolveu ao elogio dele.

_**Então está dizendo que devo me preparar para deixar outros talentos entrarem, para beneficiar o time.**_

**Daria a vocês mais chances contra pesos-pesados como o VA.**

_**Mas eu já sinto como se eu tivesse que dividir os holofotes com tantos outros!**_

**É porque o Schuester trata todos vocês como iguais, mesmo que não sejam. Ele quer espalhar as oportunidades, para manter o resto do time motivado.**

_**E quanto a me manter motivada?**_

Ela estremeceu ao reler a mensagem que acabara de mandar. Como ele conseguia fazê-la abrir-se tão completamente?

**Rach, você sabe que é melhor do que eles, então pode se dar ao luxo de ser generosa. Você vai ser uma estrela da Broadway enquanto eles penam para pagar as contas com seus empreguinhos de Lima.**

_**Acha mesmo?**_

Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou como uma artista tão brilhante podia ser tão insegura de si mesma. O bullying constante e puxadas de tapete estavam claramente afetando-a.

**Eu sei que sim. Espero ver seu nome em outdoors em alguns anos. Exatamente como o meu.**

Ela sorriu contra vontade, seu humor totalmente melhorado. De repente ela se lembrou do misterioso CD que achara em seu carro mais cedo. Já que a conversa estava indo tão bem, achou que não faria mal em perguntar a ele sobre isso.

_**Jesse?**_

**Sim?**

_**Você colocou algo no meu carro?**_

Ela o encontrara! Talvez isso explicasse sua disposição em falar com ele, assim como o tom civilizado da conversa até agora. Sentiu-se quase eufórico, e optou em ceder à vontade de brincar com ela.

**Como o quê? Uma cobra? Um figurino suado? Uma foto autografada minha em toda a minha glória?**

Ela esforçou-se para manter-se séria, mas era uma batalha perdida.

_**A glória de seu segundo teste para o VA?**_

Ele arregalou os olhos diante do tom de flerte da resposta dela.

**Ora, ora, Srta. Berry, eu acho que estou corando.**

_**Sem chance, St. James. Você não tem uma partícula de modéstia em seu corpo.**_

**Fato. Mas, de volta ao assunto. Você acha que deixei algo em seu carro?**

_**Um CD.**_

**Eu achei mesmo que tinha perdido aquele do show dos Wiggles.**

Ela caiu na risada, encantada como sempre pela agilidade mental dele. Como sentira falta de conversas assim com ele.

_**Ainda tenho o meu aqui. Você é mais do que bem-vindo a pegá-lo emprestado.**_

**Quem sabe quando eu estiver na cidade ;)**

_**Combinado. Falando sério, eu achei algo completamente inesperado no meu porta-luvas hoje. Como foi parar lá?**_

**Acredita em mágica? Destino?**

_**Jesse!**_

Ciente de que havia passado o tempo de brincar, ele lhe deu a verdade.

**Eu o coloquei lá.**

_**Quando? Como?**_

**Um homem não pode guardar os próprios segredos?**

_**Não sobre algo tão importante. Fale, St. James.**_

Ele a achava incrivelmente adorável quando estava sendo mandona.

**Sim, senhora. Eu o levei para sua casa, alguns dias antes de vir para cá.**

_**E arrombou o meu carro?**_

**Não precisei. Você dificilmente se lembra de trancar as portas. Dei sorte.**

"Acho que quem deu sorte fui eu", ela disse a si mesma.

_**Como pôde ter certeza de que eu o ouviria?**_

**Eu te conheço, Rachel. Já te vi, quando chateada, pegar cegamente qualquer coisa para tocar, música para te acalmar. Era questão de tempo antes que o meu fosse o seu escolhido. Lei das médias.**

_**Mesmo assim, mesmo que eu acabasse casualmente pegando o seu, eu poderia tê-lo jogado fora assim que percebi de quem era.**_

**Mas não jogou.**

_**Não.**_

A admissão cândida dela fez esperança encher loucamente o peito dele. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela lhe jogou outra pergunta.

_**Por que o fez?**_

**Eu tinha algo importante a te dizer. Achei que você estaria mais disposta a ouvir se fosse por meio de música.**

_**Se era assim tão importante, como pôde ter deixado para as hipóteses?**_

**Confiei no destino. Inevitável, lembra?**

Quando ela não respondeu imediatamente, ele decidiu fazer uma pergunta.

**Por que o ouviu?**

_**Eu estava curiosa.**_

A resposta dela o desanimou momentaneamente, mas ele decidiu saber mais.

**Só por isso?**

Ela considerou inventar algo, mas não tinha coragem de mentir para ele.

_**No começo. Mas aí percebi o quanto sentia falta de ouvir sua voz.**_

Ele estremeceu. Ela acabava de admitir que sentia falta dele – ou de sua voz. Era um começo.

**Então...**

De repente, em um momento crucial, as palavras o abandonaram. Como era tão freqüente entre eles, contudo, eles entendiam tudo que ficava não dito.

_**Eu entendo.**_

Ele sorriu vendo-a repetir sua mensagem original.

**E?**

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder, ciente de que sua resposta mudaria tudo.

_**Desculpas aceitas. Eu o perdôo, Jesse.**_

O alívio o envolveu, e seu coração encheu-se de gratidão. Ela havia lhe dado uma segunda chance, e nem no inferno ele erraria de novo.

**Obrigado.**

Dificilmente parecia suficiente, dada a magnitude do gesto dela, mas ele não podia oferecer nada melhor.

**De nada.**

Agora que tinham chegado a esse novo entendimento, ambos tiveram o desejo idêntico de contemplar em silêncio a mudança em seu relacionamento, para poderem determinar o que significaria, para eles, ir em frente.

_**Ei... Eu tenho que ir. Está ficando tarde aqui e ainda tenho a escola.**_

**Também tenho coisas da faculdade. Então... foi muito bom falar com você, Rach.**

_**Também acho, Jesse. Boa noite.**_

**Boa noite.**

Com isso, ele encerrou a conversa, e então apenas olhou para o objeto que lhe dera o privilégio do acesso aos pensamentos e sentimentos dela mais uma vez. Estava perplexo com essa virada positiva dos acontecimentos, e impaciente para conversar com ela mais uma vez.

_Calma, St. James. Você é o filho da mãe mais sortudo da terra agora. Não quer assustá-la dando um passo maior que a perna._

Não, assustá-la definitivamente era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. De fato, ele concluiu que o melhor plano de ação era deixar que ela desse o próximo passo, apesar do quanto demorasse. Preparando-se para uma espera potencialmente longa, ele focou-se novamente em seus estudos e sorriu suavemente de antecipação. Naquela noite, seus sonhos seriam doces.

Rachel encontrou-se completamente incapaz de concentrar-se nas questões de matemática que ela supostamente deveria estar resolvendo. Sua mente insistia em voltar para Jesse. O jeito com que ele a compreendia... Como a apoiara... Como ela se sentia livre para completamente honesta com ele.

_Por que não é assim com o Finn?_

Mais uma vez ela não pôde deixar de comparar o ex-namorado com o atual, e o último saiu perdendo. Jesse havia magoado-a terrivelmente. Havia humilhado-a diante de seus colegas de time e usado-a para os próprios fins egoístas – e os de Shelby. Era seu direito odiá-lo. E ela houvera, brevemente, imediatamente depois do incidente dos ovos. Mas o ódio e a raiva haviam apenas servido para mascarar o profundo desespero que ela sentira ao fim do que tinha parecido ser o relacionamento mais perfeito de sua vida. Jesse era... Ela – ela, só que homem, com todos os defeitos e qualidades. O tempo passado com ele era tanto fácil quanto excitante, e a fazia sentir-se plenamente viva. Finn? Bem, ele era confiável... E seguro. Finn seria a escolha responsável, aquela pela qual ela receberia aplausos ao fazer. E mesmo assim... Era isso o que ela queria para si mesma? Iria ela, Rachel Berry, acomodar-se por algo menos que uma verdadeira alma gêmea? Podia viver com tal decisão?

Com esse turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, ela finalmente aceitou que não faria nada de sustança, então fechou os livros e se preparou para a cama. Ao apagar a luz, deu à foto de Finn apenas o mais breve dos olhares. Uma imagem de Jesse, com seus cachos desalinhados e sorriso malicioso e confiante, materializou-se no momento em que ela fechou os olhos. Seus sonhos, como os dele, seriam doces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Tradutora: **Negrito, Jesse. Negrito itálico, Rachel. Negrito sublinhado, Santana. Itálico sublinhado, Finn.

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 05_

**E**sperar era uma agonia. Por mais que Jesse quisesse deixar Rachel determinar o ritmo de sua relação ainda indefinida, ele não conseguia impedir-se de olhar o telefone de vez em quando, assegurando-se de que ainda estava funcionando, que a bateria não havia acabado, e que um torpedo dela não havia de algum jeito passado despercebido.

_Só se passaram algumas horas._

Percebendo o horário, ele concluiu que ela estaria na escola, e que dificilmente podia esperar que ela começasse a lhe mandar mensagens da sala. Não que ela não pudesse lidar com uma distração momentânea – ela era uma aluna nota dez, afinal – mas ele achava que ela relutaria em divulgar a mudança em sua atitude em relação a ele para seus colegas de time. Ela podia ter perdoado-o, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que o resto do grupo não seria igualmente magnânimo. Aos olhos dele, ele havia traído-os e, no fim das contas, lhes custado as regionais. A chance de vitória deles, mesmo com a presença dele, estava aberta à discussão, mas era uma que dificilmente importava. O ponto mais importante era que ele havia magoado Rachel e, apesar de os supostos amigos dela serem com freqüência menos que gentis, sua regra parecia ser que apenas eles podiam maltratá-la. Se outra pessoa sequer tentasse, eles fechavam uma redoma. Sim, Rachel definitivamente não gostaria de espalhar que eles estavam se falando de novo.

_Se é que ela vai se importar de entrar em contato de novo._

Passando uma mão impaciente por seus cachos, Jesse decidiu ir para o chuveiro. Logo tinha aulas, e ele precisava se aprontar. Talvez, se ele tivesse muita sorte, ele ouviria de Rachel ao fim do dia.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>resa no meio da aula de espanhol, a mente de Rachel divagava. Apesar de normalmente achar as aulas do Prof. Schue interessantes e, ousava dizer, até mesmo engraçadas de vez em quando, não podia se forçar a focar-se em uma palavra que ele dizia em qualquer idioma. Tudo que era capaz de pensar desde a noite anterior tinha sido Jesse e a conversa que tinham tido.

_E o fato de que você o perdoou_, ela lembrou a si mesma.

Existia algo imensamente libertador naquele simples ato, fazendo uma parte dela desejar ter feito isso muito antes. Ela havia acordado ao nascer do sol, sentindo-se recuperada e alegre pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em semanas. Quase imediatamente, ela pegara seu telefone, louca para mandar-lhe uma mensagem de bom dia, mas então, do mesmo jeito, parou para pensar. Para começar, era meio da noite na Califórnia, mas, muito mais importante, ela não queria parecer ansiosa demais. Que Deus proibisse-o de achar que ela sentira tanta falta dele que não podia ficar um dia sem falar com ele.

_Mesmo que seja verdade._

Seus lábios se curvaram quando ela se lembrou de como ouvira o CD de Jesse naquela manhã, deixando a voz dela envolvê-la – deliberadamente iludindo-se que ele estava bem ali ao seu lado, fazendo-lhe serenata no caminho para a escola. Graças a Deus não era dia de dar carona a Finn. Não teria como razoavelmente explicar o canto de Jesse ecoando das caixas de som de seu carro. Teria que se lembrar de enterrar o disco no porta-luvas novamente, para impedir que Finn o encontrasse. Ela sorriu, divertida pelo pensamento de finalmente ter encontrado um pró à indiferença de Finn à sua coleção de trilhas de shows da Broadway.

"Rachel?"

Absorta em seu sonho, ela não percebeu Schue chamando repetidamente seu nome.

"Planeta Terra chamando Rachel. Pode voltar?"

Ela sentiu o rubor subindo em seu rosto quando o riso do resto dos colegas encheu a sala. Com uma determinação de aço, reconcentrou-se e, graças a seus impecáveis hábitos de estudo, com sucesso conseguiu manter as aparências respondendo a Schue em um espanhol perfeito. Em minutos, o último sino tocou para seu alívio. A vontade de correr para seu carro e checar seu telefone em particular era predominante, e ela estava a meio caminho da porta da frente da escola quando brecou. Tinha o ensaio do Glee. Não tinha como sair sem despertar grandes suspeitas. Relutante, ela virou-se e dirigiu seus passos para a sala do coral.

Passando o banheiro das meninas, ela optou por entrar. Quando encontrou uma cabine vazia e estava seguramente trancada lá, ela mexeu na bolsa e ansiosamente pegou seu celular. Seu rosto murchou, e desapontamento a percorreu quando o encontrou. Sem luzes acesas. Nenhum indicativo de chamada perdida. Sem mensagem.

Teria ela interpretado mal o papo da noite anterior? Jesse parecera amigável, ansioso e disposto em conversar com ela. Fora aberto e honesto, e enchera sua bola quando ela se sentira deprimida com a situação de Sunshine. Haviam brincado. Ela admitira que sentira falta dele. Bem, admitira ter sentido falta da voz dele, mas ela achara que ele seria capaz de perceber seu verdadeiro sentido. Havia oferecido-lhe o seu perdão. Depois de tudo isso, ela esperava que ele ligasse.

Fuzilando o telefone com os olhos, como se o silêncio de Jesse fosse de alguma forma culpa do aparelho, ela fez um gesto para jogá-lo furiosamente dentro da bola, quando foi assomada por um pensamento súbito. Cá estava ela, achando que ele daria mais uma vez o primeiro passo. Afinal, fora **ele** quem rompera seu silêncio de meses ontem. Quem arriscara a ser rejeitado por ela. Quem se colocou em risco fora ele. Conhecendo-o como ela conhecia, ele sem dúvida sentia que era ela quem devia corresponder. Ao iniciar a próxima conversa, ela estaria assegurando-lhe que seu perdão era genuíno, e que ela estava realmente pronta e disposta a restabelecer alguma forma de relacionamento entre eles – mesmo que nenhum deles entendesse plenamente a verdadeira natureza de tal relação a essa altura.

Quando estava a ponto de montar um rápido torpedo – para que ele saiba que eu falava sério, ela justificou para si mesma – o telefone vibrou em sua mão, assustando-a e quase fazendo-a derrubar. _Finn_. Uma agulhada de culpa fez suas entranhas se torcerem enquanto ela considerava, brevemente, ignorá-lo.

_Cadê vc? O ensaio tá começando._

_**Banheiro. Vou chegar em alguns minutos.**_

Tendo lidado com aquela distração em particular, ela digitou uma mensagem, inseriu o número de Jesse e apertou em enviar.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ormalmente, Jesse gostava de sua aula de introdução à performance, mas, naquele dia, sua mente estava em outro lugar – cerca de três mil quilômetros de distância, em Lima, Ohio, para ser preciso. Olhando para o relógio pela que parecia ser a décima vez na última hora, ele gemeu discretamente. Já que era quarta-feira, ela estaria no glee a essa hora, e isso queria dizer que ela certamente não lhe mandaria uma mensagem tão logo. Com um suspiro, ele voltou sua atenção para a aula em andamento. Naquele mesmo momento, sentiu um vibrar contra sua coxa. Sua respiração acelerou de antecipação, e seus dedos formigavam em pegar o fone de sua mão. Infelizmente, essa professora provara ser fiel à regra de 'sem celular em aula' mais de uma vez.

Apesar das conseqüências em potencial, a tentação foi grande demais. Falar com Rachel valeria qualquer risco.

Discretamente, ele tirou o celular do bolso, com cuidado para mexer o fichário de modo que este escondesse o aparelho da linha de visão da professora. Seus olhos brilharam quando o nome de Rachel ficou visível na telinha, e ele não resistiu ver o que ela tinha a dizer.

_**Glee agora. Mais tarde?**_

O maior dos sorrisos iluminou seu rosto. Como podiam quatro palavras fazê-lo tão ridiculamente feliz?

_Porque elas provam que ontem à noite não foi um sonho. E porque ela é o meu mundo._

Ele digitou uma resposta apressada. De repente, uma sombra caiu sobre sua mesa. Não precisou olhar para cima para saber que tinha sido pego no pulo.

"Sr. St. James, eu adivinho pelo sorriso bobo em seu rosto que ninguém morreu. Correto?"

"Sim senhora".

"Bem, a não ser que você esteja esperando notícias do passamento iminente de um amigo ou familiar, não vejo por que este aparelho não está fora das minhas vistas. Se não me engano, acredito que deixei abundantemente clara minha posição quanto ao uso de celulares em sala".

Jesse teve a sensatez de apagar o sorriso do rosto, substituindo-o por uma expressão contrita.

"Peço perdão. Não acontecerá novamente".

"Assegure-se de que não. Mais uma infração, e você me deverá um ensaio de duas mil palavras sobre o uso inapropriado da tecnologia".

"Eu compreendo".

Guardando o telefone, ele acomodou-se em sua cadeira e dirigiu sua concentração à aula do dia, expulsando da mente todos os seus pensamentos de Rachel. O resto da hora passou depressa. Quando ele guardou suas coisas e se preparou para ir para casa, sua professora fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse da frente da sala.

"Sim, Prof. Kane?"

"Sr. St. James, você é um dos mais talentosos alunos desta turma, mas isso não significa que pode tomar liberdades ou torcer as regras à sua mercê. Nada bom renderá deste tipo de comportamento".

"Eu sei disso, senhora. Como eu disse antes, não acontecerá novamente".

"Posso sugerir que você passe os seus horários à sua namorada? Assim, ela saberá quando não interromper as minhas".

"Ela não é..." Ele começou, mas o resto da negativa morreu em seus lábios. Embora ela não fosse tecnicamente sua namorada naquele momento, ele estava confiante de que havia retomado o caminho para reconquistá-la – e jurou que não permitiria a nada e a ninguém que ficasse em seu caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>o outro lado do país, Rachel estava tentando resistir ao chamado da sereia de seu telefone – com limitado sucesso. Já havia sucumbido ao impulso de checá-lo duas vezes desde que o ensaio começara, apenas para desapontar-se a cada vez.

_Talvez se você desse a ele alguns minutos para responder..._ Ela censurou-se, ciente do quão ansiosa estava para ouvir dele.

Estava para jogar o celular na bolsa quando o piscar de uma luz alertou-a de uma mensagem nova. Certa de que era Jesse, ela abriu-a com ansiedade.

**Estamos te entediando?**

Rachel ergueu a cabeça, e seu olhar vagou por cada um dos colegas, finalmente vindo parar nos olhos zombeteiros de Santana Lopez.

_**Não que te diga respeito, mas estou esperando uma mensagem do meu pai.**_

**Tudo bem, ManHands.**

Como se Santana pudesse ser capaz de lhe arrancar todos os segredos do outro lado da sala, Rachel rapidamente fechou o telefone e deu toda sua atenção à discussão entre Kurt e o professor Schue sobre a sugestão de que eles prestassem tributo a Britney Spears na primeira apresentação do outono. Jogando-se no debate, Rachel ofereceu sua cautelosa opinião sobre o assunto, sempre respirando profundamente para acalmar seu coração acelerado.

_Controle-se, Berry!_ Ela se repreendeu. _A última coisa que você precisa é despertar as suspeitas da Santana._

Com esforço hercúleo, Rachel conseguiu manter uma expressão neutra até o fim do ensaio, não entregando nada de sua impaciência. Assim que Schue os dispensou, ela pegou sua bolsa e correu para a porta. Antes que pudesse fugir, Finn a chamou.

"Ei, Rach, espera! Achei que íamos estudar hoje".

Ela mal reduziu o ritmo quando respondeu descontraída por cima do ombro. "Desculpa. Tenho planos com meus pais".

Ela sabia que devia se sentir mal por mentir para Finn, mas naquele momento seu namorado era a última coisa em sua cabeça. Sem olhar para trás, ela correu para o estacionamento e praticamente jogou-se em seu carro. No momento em que a porta se fechou, ela pegou o telefone dos recessos de sua bolsa e o ligou novamente. Foi recebida pelo zumbido que indicou uma nova mensagem. Quando viu o nome de quem a enviou, seus olhos brilharam, e a antecipação lambeu sua espinha.

**Estou livre quando você estiver.**

Era exatamente a resposta que ela esperava. Colocando o CD de Jesse mais uma vez no som, ela ligou o carro e foi para casa. Deu um sorriso suave enquanto contemplava a noite adiante, agora cheia de possibilidades.


	6. Chapter 6

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 06_

**A**pesar de normalmente ela não gostar de vir da escola para uma casa vazia, naquele dia Rachel ficou profundamente grata pela nota que seus pais lhe deixaram.

_Planos de última hora com os colegas do papai. Vamos chegar tarde, não espere acordada. Boa noite e durma bem._

Subindo as escadas até seu quarto, ela parou devido ao roncar de seu estômago. Claramente ela precisava se alimentar; assim, desviou-se para a cozinha. Depois de encher a chaleira para ferver, ela mexeu na geladeira até que achou uma vasilha de um de seus pratos preferidos – a salada de grãos de morrer de seu pai. Servindo um pouco numa tigela, ia fazer uma xícara de chá para si quando seu telefone zumbiu.

**Cadê você?**

A felicidade que sentiu foi desproporcional à simplicidade da mensagem.

_**Vou servir um prato e comer. Não quero desmaiar de fome enquanto conversamos.**_

**Especialmente quando eu não estou aí pra te socorrer.**

Por que esse pensamento amoleceu o coração dela?

_**Nem você nem ninguém. Pais fora, então preciso mesmo comer.**_

**O que tem no cardápio?**

_**A salada de grãos do meu pai.**_

Jesse lambeu os lábios e seu estômago roncou. Ele se lembrava daquela salada.

**Não como nada assim tão bom há semanas. Lanche de faculdade é horrível.**

_**Acho que não posso te mandar isso pelo sedex.**_

Ela podia trazê-lo pessoalmente, ele pensou. Mas teve que manter silêncio. Era cedo demais para isso.

**Coma por mim então.**

Sua mente o imaginou sentado em sua mesa da cozinha, como fizera tão frequentemente quando estavam namorando, os dois alimentando um ao outro...

_**Vou contar ao papai que você sente falta. Vou levar tudo isso lá pra cima. Já volto.**_

Ele podia imaginá-la, naquele quarto tão feminino, enroscada na cama... Balançou a cabeça para limpá-la. Não devia pensar naquilo. Não devia pensar naquilo _mesmo_.

_**Estou acomodada e pronta. Como foi seu dia?**_

**A aula foi ótima. Tive introdução à performance hoje, e estou aprendendo tanto aqui. Mas me meti em um probleminha.**

_**Você?**_

Ele nem tinha que ouvir a voz dela para reconhecer o sarcasmo na última frase.

**Sim, eu. Mas foi por culpa sua**

_**Eu nem estava aí!**_

**Você me mandou uma mensagem.**

_**Esse foi o problema?**_

**A professora é meio antiquada. Realmente anti-tecnologia. Não entende porque nossa geração sente a necessidade de estar em contato o tempo todo. Ela nem tem um celular.**

_**Deixa eu adivinhar. Ela não quer que usem durante a aula dela.**_

**Isso mesmo. É bem rigorosa com isso, o que é meio louco, já que os outros professores não ligam se trocamos mensagens na sala. A maioria acha que nós que bancamos nossa educação, então se não prestamos atenção, azar o nosso.**

_**Qual o castigo?**_

**Ensaio de duas mil palavras no uso inapropriado da tecnologia.**

_**Que rígida! Mas você se arriscou, então...**_

**Eu estava torcendo que você fizesse contato. Não pude resistir quando senti a vibração.**

A admissão franca dele a fez sorrir.

_**Já escreveu?**_

**Já que, como ela disse, foi minha primeira infração, eu escapei com uma advertência.**

_**Me passa o seu horário, e vou me assegurar de não te mandar mensagem durante essa aula.**_

"A não ser que eu queira te torturar", disse em voz baixa.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto quando pensou nisso. Seria divertido tentá-lo, descobrir o quão grande era seu poder sobre ele. Como bônus, era uma desculpa perfeitamente válida para pedir o horário dele. Não precisara recorrer a qualquer tipo de subterfúgio.

**O horário vai estar já na sua caixa de entrada.**

Ela se dirigiu à escrivaninha e ligou seu notebook. E, de fato, quando abriu seu e-mail, um novo de Jesse estava lá.

_**Chegou. Obrigada.**_

**Bom. A que horas não devo mandar mensagem?**

_**Evite o ensaio do Glee. A Santana já está desconfiada.**_

**Porque...?**

_**Fiquei olhando o telefone pra ver se você já tinha respondido. Acho que não fui muito sutil.**_

Ela estava tão impaciente para saber dele quanto ele para ouvir dela. Saber disso o encheu de euforia.

**E aí, além da curiosidade da Santana, o que mais aconteceu hoje?**

_**O Kurt tentou convencer Schue que devemos cantar Britney Spears na apresentação de outono.**_

**Não consigo ver o Schue concordando com isso. Ele provavelmente a odeia tanto quanto a Shelby. O VA nunca poderia fazer um número da Spears. Seria minimizar as mulheres, péssimo modelo, tudo isso.**

_**Mas, sério... Não é como se todos os cantores que fizemos versões no glee sejam um modelo de virtude.**_

**Fato! O que o Schue quer que vocês cantem?**

_**Ele mencionou Christopher Cross e Michael Bolton.**_

**Devo cantar uns versos de 'Sailing'?**

_**Pelo menos você sabe quem é. A Brit achou que ele tinha descoberto a América, e o Finn concordou com ela.**_

"O que ela vê naquele idiota?"

**Não é meu músico preferido, mas ele ganhou um Grammy.**

_**Eu sei! Enfim, o mais estranho foi quando a Brit disse que não queria cantar Britney.**_

**Achei que ela ia adorar a idéia.**

_**Nada. Parece que o nome completo dela é Brittany S. Pierce.**_

As palavras rolaram por sua boca até que ele fez a conexão.

**Se disser do jeito certo, parece Britney Spears.**

_**Isso mesmo.**_

**Mas isso não torna Britney e Brittany um par perfeito?**

_**A nossa Brit reclamou que viveu a vida inteira à sombra da outra Brit, e que nunca seria tão talentosa, e que quer que glee seja livre de Britney.**_

**Que coisa bizarra.**

_**Típico da Brittany.**_

**Certo. Além do Kurt, como o resto sente sobre cantar Britney?**

_**Parecem ser a favor. Você seria?**_

**Eu gostaria de te ver num dos figurinos dela.**

"Eu falei isso mesmo em voz alta?"

_**É, foi o que eu pensei.**_

"Ela parece ter aceitado bem, graças a Deus".

**E você? Contra ou a favor da Britney?**

_**Sou neutra. Apoiei o Kurt por lealdade a ele, não porque acho que as músicas da Britney são as melhores.**_

**Bom, não importa o que o Schue acabe escolhendo, sei que você vai arrasar.**

Lá estava ele elogiando-a de novo. E cá estava ela corando. Melhor mudar de assunto, e logo.

_**Soube da Tina e do Artie?**_

_Foi uma mudança descarada de assunto. Parece que meus elogios ainda a afetam._

**O que tem eles?**

_**Romperam no verão. Ela está com o Mike agora...**_

A conversa continuou a fluir facilmente entre eles, e as horas voaram. Envolvida em uma animada discussão sobre os vencedores do Tony do ano anterior, Rachel surpreendeu-se com o som de sussurros e risadas fora do quarto.

_**Meu Deus, Jesse, meus pais estão em casa, e disseram que iam chegar tarde. Que horas são?**_

**Ah... Pouco antes das nove para mim, então quase meia-noite pra você.**

_**Preciso ir. Falamos amanhã?**_

**A qualquer hora. Boa noite, Rachel.**

_**Boa noite, Jesse.**_

Discretamente, para não perturbar os pais, Rachel preparou-se para a cama. Com uma música no coração, ela se aninhou nos lençóis e, em momentos, estava dormindo.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel acordou antes do amanhecer. Pensando na noite anterior, maravilhou-se com a facilidade que era conversar com Jesse. Em todos os seus meses juntos, comunicar-se nunca foi um problema e, julgando pelo tempo trocando mensagens no dia anterior, essa facilidade continuava. Estaria cansada hoje, mas reconectar com ele valera a pena.

Enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava, viu que seu celular piscava. Sem nem olhar para o identificador de chamadas, ela soube imediatamente de quem era a mensagem. Ninguém mais teria ligado no meio da noite. Ela sorriu quando a voz dele encheu seu ouvido.

"Eu sei o que você disse, mas uma mais não faz mal, certo?"

Segundos mais tarde, uma melodia familiar inundou seus sentidos, e ela descobriu-se mais uma vez sob a serenata de Jesse St. James.

_Now I know I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I let you down in the worst way_

_It hurts me every single day_

_I'm dying to let you know_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_So many things I would take back_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I don't blame you for hating me_

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

_You and I were living like a love song_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_You were the best I ever had_

_We fell in love for a reason_

_Now you're leaving_

_And I just want you back_

_So many things we believed in_

_Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back_

_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

_You and I were living like a love song_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_

_You were,_

_You were the best I ever had_

Ele não disse mais nada, optando por deixar a música falar por ele. Ela ficou tocada pelo desejo dele de pedir desculpas mais uma vez, mesmo que ela houvesse claramente perdoado-o e tinha esquecido toda a dor, raiva e ressentimento. Demonstrava, mais claramente do que palavras podiam expressar, o quanto ele se arrependia de suas ações. Ela percebeu naquele momento, com absoluta certeza, que ele nunca a machucaria de propósito. Estimulada por esse conhecimento, foi para o transport para começar seu dia.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> escola se passou como um borrão com Rachel em uma névoa na maior parte. Agora, pronta para o ensaio do Glee, ficou surpresa de ver um homem desconhecido à frente da sala. Quando o Prof. Schue conseguiu a atenção de todos, ele apresentou o convidado como Dr. Carl Howell, um dentista que coincidia de ser o novo amor da Srta. Pillsbury. Como um favor à namorada, Carl explicou, ele ia verificar o estado da higiene oral deles. E assim começaram os dez mais constrangedores minutos da vida de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tá aí?<strong>_

**Oi, Rach. Tudo bem?**

Ela só digitara duas palavras. Como ele pudera saber?

_**Tive um dia bem ruim.**_

**Fique à vontade para desabafar.**

_**Começou com o novo namorado da Srta. Pillsbury. Ele é dentista, e decidiu fazer-lhe um favor e examinar nossos dentes.**_

**Como isso foi ruim? Eu lembro que você é cuidadosa com sua saúde bucal.**

_**Eu sou! E é por isso que é tão constrangedor. Apesar de eu escovar os dentes e usar os dentes quase que obsessivamente, meus dentes ficaram completamente azuis depois que ele nos fez mastigar uma pílula para ver se havia placa neles.**_

**Você foi a única?**

_**Não. O Artie e a Brittany também foram acertados com a boca azul da vergonha.**_

Ele riu alto à resposta dramática dela. Que bom que ela não podia vê-lo pelo telefone.

**Ele pôde explicar os resultados?**

_**Ele disse que isso acontece às vezes. Não achei uma resposta particularmente satisfatória ou reconfortante.**_

**Posso imaginar. Seu dia melhorou?**

_**Dificilmente. O Finn e eu brigamos.**_

Ele resistiu à vontade de expressar sua felicidade a isso. Se ele ia tentar ser o melhor amigo que ela já teve, ouvi-la desabafar sobre Finn – ou elogiar o filho da mãe – era parte do trato. Ele se esforçou para manter a resposta neutra.

**Sobre?**

_**Ele entrou em crise existencial depois de ser expulso do time de futebol. Como se isso fosse a única coisa importante, e ele não fosse nada se não é o astro de futebol.**_

Enquanto o adolescente assustadoramente alto podia não ser sua pessoa preferida, Jesse podia realmente simpatizar com ele nesta questão. Mas achou que seria melhor sondar a reação de Rachel antes de comentar.

**E você disse?**

_**Eu fui honesta com ele. Disse que nosso relacionamento só daria certo se os dois fôssemos perdedores, porque senão, eu sempre me preocuparia que uma das Cheerios poderia decidir dar em cima dele. Disse que ele precisava escolher – o futebol, ou nós.**_

**É sério, Rach?**

_**Você está mesmo ficando do lado dele, Jesse?**_

Ele quase podia ver a fumaça saindo dos ouvidos dela nesse momento.

**Você sabe que não sou o maior fã dele, mas tente olhar pela ótica dele. Como você se sentiria se ele tivesse te dado o mesmo ultimato?**

_**Eu aceitaria. Nossa relação vale qualquer sacrifício.**_

**Então você desistiria do glee? Esqueceria seu desejos de Broadway?**

_**É claro que não, Jesse! Eu sou uma artista. São essas coisas que me definem. Eu não seria nada sem meus objetivos e sonhos.**_

**As artes são nossos sonhos. Meus e seus. O futebol é o do Finn. Acho que você pode ver que escolha impossível está pedindo que ele faça. Você o colocou entre a cruz e a espada.**

Rachel olhou chocada para a tela. Jesse St. James, o egoísta ex-cantor principal do Vocal Adrenaline, havia desprendidamente defendido seu rival, Finn Hudson. Isso não fazia sentido nenhum. Teimosamente, ela se recusou a admitir que ele tinha razão.

_**Você não sabe do que está falando.**_

**Sei sim. Eu vivi isto. Estive na exata mesma situação, e perdi ao fazer a escolha errada. E me arrependo desde então, mas na época parecia certo.**

Com súbita clareza, ela percebeu que ele estava falando deles... Dele colocando o Vocal Adrenaline, sua bolsa de estudos e sua ambição acima do que eles tinham significado um para o outro.

_**Ah.**_

**Se você continuar a pressioná-lo, pode achar difícil viver com as conseqüências.**

Quanto mais ele falava, mais ela se surpreendia. Ele partilhara sua experiência, fizera um ponto válido e não tomara vantagem da oportunidade de valorizar-se às custas de Finn.

_**Você me deu muito em que pensar. Obrigada por ouvir, e pelo conselho.**_

**De nada.**

_**Tenho que ir agora. Boa noite, Jesse.**_

**Boa noite, Rachel.**

Mais do que frustrado por ter que dizer algo bom sobre um garoto que considerava inferior em todos os aspectos – a não ser na altura, mas quem gostaria de ser alto daquele jeito? – Jesse jogou o fone na mesa e começou a perambular pelo confinamento de seu pequeno quarto. No que estivera pensando? Quem era esse estranho vivendo em seu corpo? O antigo Jesse teria agarrado a chance de forçar uma brecha entre Rachel e seu atual par. Esse novo cara? Diabos, ele praticamente a empurrara de volta aos braços abertos de Hudson. Ser 'amigo' dela estava provando ser mais desafiador do que ele antecipara originalmente e, por mais talentoso como ator que ele fosse, ele não tinha certeza se queria a tarefa. Sentindo-se subitamente claustrofóbico, ele decidiu mudar de cenário. Usando short e camiseta da UCLA, ele foi dar uma corrida, esperando que o ar fresco e o exercício limpassem sua mente.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel ainda sofria processando a conversa que acabara. Jesse lhe dera conselhos úteis e genuínos sobre seu relacionamento com Finn. Por mais que ela tentasse, não pudera detectar segundas intenções da parte dele, e isso era muito intrigante. Ela esperara que ele fosse irônico, fizesse comentários sarcásticos sobre Finn, e talvez até a encorajasse a romper com o namorado. Parte dela especulava o que afinal ele queria, mas a outra parte vibrava. Sentia como se ela tivesse de novo um melhor amigo – alguém que dividia seus interesses, suportava seus humores e a entendia de dentro para fora. O tipo de homem que saía de seu caminho para achar a música perfeita para desculpas...

_Ah meu deus, a música!_

Ela engasgou e tapou a boca, envergonhada. Estivera tão envolta nos próprios dramas que esquecera totalmente de agradecer pela bela versão de 'Best I Ever Had' daquela manhã. Não queria que ele achasse que ela não apreciara o gesto. Pegando o telefone da mesa de cabeceira, digitou o número de Jesse e suspirou quando foi direto para a caixa de voz.

"Oi, sou eu. Acabei de notar que fiquei tão envolvida em meu jeito dramático que nem mencionei o quanto amei ouvir sua voz cantando pra mim assim que acordei hoje. E você tinha razão, já pediu desculpa e com certeza não precisava pedir de novo, mas, tendo dito isso, sua escolha de música foi inspirada. Obrigada. Espero retornar o favor e surpreendê-lo com uma música um dia. Pode demorar um pouco para escolher a certa, porém, e eu não quero te dar menos que a melhor música possível, porque você merece. Desculpa, estou tagarelando. Melhor voltar à minha tarefa. Tchau, Jesse. Falo com você depois".

Sentindo-se muito mais aliviada, Rachel deitou-se na cama. Era hora de pensar em como agir com Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>uado e cansado, Jesse foi direto para o chuveiro quando chegou da corrida, portanto foi só quando ele saiu que percebeu seu celular iluminado. Pegando-o, não pôde disfarçar sua euforia ao ver o nome de Rachel na tela. Ao ouvir a mensagem dela, sorriu ainda mais. Ela gostara da música – não, ela _amara_ a música – e queria cantar para ele. E queria escolher a música perfeita. Talvez algo era favorável nessa coisa de amizade afinal. Se ele apostasse certo, tinha cada vez mais certeza que podia levar a muito mais...


	7. Chapter 7

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 07_

**T**endo passado a maior parte do dia se sentindo irritável e desconfortável, Rachel encontrou-se mais uma vez ansiando pelo último sino. Estava secretamente aliviada por, depois de seu número na primeira apresentação de outono, Schue ter optado cancelar o ensaio do glee. Quem teria adivinhado que sua versão de 'Toxic' de Britney causaria quase que uma briga? Talvez o Prof. Schue tivesse razão em ter vetado a idéia a princípio. Claro, ele cedera por fim, e até mesmo insistira em ser parte do número, mas Rachel tinha quase certeza de que isso apenas porque ele esperava impressionar a Srta. Pillsbury. Claramente, seu professor sentira-se muito ameaçado pelo recente relacionamento da bela orientadora com o lindo – para um homem mais velho – Dr. Carl Howell.

Pensar nos adultos e em seus desencontros amorosos fez Rachel avaliar sua própria situação. Assim como a Srta. Pillsbury, ela tinha dois homens em sua vida: Finn, aquele que ela estava namorando, e Jesse, aquele que ela... Bem, o que ele era para ela, exatamente? Era definitivamente alguém que ela contava como amigo, por mais implausível que isso pudesse parecer há menos de uma semana. Ao mesmo tempo, seu renovado contato havia despertado nela emoções que ela acreditara estar há muito enterradas. Não devia ansiar por ouvir a voz dele... As palavras dele não deviam fazê-la feliz... Mas faziam. Não devia desejar o toque dele contra sua pele... Mas desejava. E o que isso dizia sobre ela, ela não tinha muita certeza, mas suspeitava que Mercedes ou Kurt não teriam dificuldades em categorizar seu comportamento. 'Vadia' e 'traidora' seriam os mais dóceis rótulos que eles lhe dariam.

Precisava achar um jeito de manter as coisas leves com Jesse – manter a amizade, sem escalar em algo mais. A distância geográfica entre eles ajudaria, é claro. Ela podia fantasiar em segurança com ele sem trair Finn de fato. Mas o jeito com que ela respondia a Jesse não era um jeito de intimidade emocional que era um tipo específico de traição?

Balançando a cabeça, ela exalou um suspiro audível. Com todos os sentimentos confusos flutuando dentro dela, não era de admirar que ela estivesse impaciente ultimamente.

_Seja sincera pelo menos consigo mesma, Berry. Você está agindo como se estivesse com TPM brava porque não falou com o Jesse em mais de 48 horas._

Ela sorriu marota quando reconheceu a verdade de seu diálogo interior. Haviam reconectado há alguns dias, e ela já havia vindo a se apoiar no contato com ele em um nível diário. Estava até mesmo ciente de quanto tempo se passara desde sua última conversa – 51 horas e 13 minutos para ser precisa. Não fora por falta de tentativa. Ele estivera livre na noite que um dos melhores amigos de seu pai se apresentara num cabaret local, enquanto ela estava com tempo vago quando ele estivera ocupadíssimo com aulas noturnas. Logicamente que, com suas respectivas agendas ocupadas e um fuso de três horas, eles recorreram a breves torpedos durante as aulas, conseqüências em potencial que fossem para o inferno.

Ao se aproximar do estacionamento, ela estacou de repente. Finn havia lhe dado uma carona para a escola naquela manhã, e mesmo se ela quisesse que ele lhe levasse para casa agora, no momento ele estava sofrendo no campo de futebol, graças à decisão da técnica Beiste de deixá-lo reentrar no time. Sem querer implorar a outra pessoa por uma carona, dado que a maioria dos membros do glee estava mal falando com ela, ela mexeu na bolsa e pegou suas sapatilhas. Depois de trocar de sapatos, ela pegou o telefone e escolheu tocar a única mensagem salva. Cantando 'Best I Ever Had' junto com Jesse, ela ajustou a mochila e moveu-se decididamente para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ma hora mais tarde, Rachel suspirou agradecida quando finalmente subiu a escadinha da sua varanda da frente. Ao entrar em casa, surpreendeu-se de encontrar os dois pais na cozinha, com a trilha sonora de My Fair Lady tocando baixo ao fundo. Aos primeiros acordes de 'On The Street Where You Live', Hiram e Leroy começaram a cantar juntos, suas vozes misturando-se perfeitamente. Assistindo silenciosa fora de seu campo de visão, Rachel maravilhou-se com a felicidade que viu refletida nos rostos dos dois homens.

_Tenho tanta sorte de tê-los._

Quando seus pais terminaram seu dueto, ela entrou na cozinha e bateu palmas com força.

"Vocês estavam ótimos, como sempre."

"Obrigado, Rachel".

Leroy esticou a mão para fazer um cafuné nela, um gesto afetuoso que ele parecia não deixar de lado apesar de Rachel não ser mais uma menininha. Hiram, fitando a filha com um olhar acostumado, notou imediatamente que ela não estava no seu ânimo normal.

"Você parece cansada, docinho".

"Vim andando para casa".

"O Finn não te deu carona?"

"Ele voltou pro time, então tinha treino".

Hiram e Leroy trocaram um olhar intrigado. Apesar de Rachel não nutrir afeto pelo esporte preferido do namorado, ela normalmente se esforçava para apoiá-lo.

"Por que não o esperou? Não precisava se apressar".

"Não estava com humor hoje. A escola foi um pouco louca".

"A comida está quase pronta. Por que não nos conta tudo durante o jantar?"

"Tá, pai. Vou me refrescar, e volto em um minuto".

Ao jogar sua bolsa na cama, ela ouviu o som fraco de um zumbido mudo. Mexendo por seus pertences dentro da bolsa repleta, ela finalmente localizou seu fone, enterrado bem no fundo. Um olhar na tela iluminou seus olhos, e todo seu stress desapareceu. Apesar de conter uma só palavra, era de Jesse.

**Hoje.**

Uma transbordante sensação de paz fluiu por ela. Saber que seria finalmente capaz de falar com ele de novo fez mais uma vez que tudo parecesse certo em seu mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> mudança repentina de humor de Rachel não passou despercebida pelos pais, mas, sendo ambos homens de tato, eles optaram por não mencionar. Ficaram, contudo, satisfeitos por estarem ambos em casa naquela noite em particular. Fazia um tempo já que os três comiam juntos, e parecia que tinham muito a conversar. Depois que se serviram, as perguntas começaram.

"Como estão as coisas com o Finn?" Leroy não perdeu tempo e foi no X da questão, apesar do chute nada sutil que Hiram lhe deu sob a mesa.

"Hum..."

A hesitação da filha significava muito. Ela dificilmente ficava sem palavras quando se tratava do namorado.

"O que quer que seja, docinho, você sabe que pode nos contar, certo?"

"Eu sei, papai. Só é... É complicado".

"Como assim?"

"Como eu disse, a técnica Beiste permitiu que Finn voltasse ao time. Mas percebi quando ele estava fora o quanto eu realmente não gosto de futebol. Era um alívio não ter que fingir que gostava. Agora, causou um pouco de um distanciamento entre a gente".

"Não pode esperar que Finn divida todos os seus sonhos".

_Seria bom se ele dividisse alguns deles._

"Eu sei disso. Mas, quando ele não tinha treino de futebol, nos dava mais tempo de ensaiar para as tarefas do glee".

_E Finn precisa de ensaios._

"Fazer isso juntos te alegrava?"

"Sim. Na verdade, achei que nos fortalecia como um casal. Tanto que eu..."

Sua voz morreu. Apesar do relacionamento franco e íntimo que dividia com os pais, ela ainda hesitava em deixar que eles vissem o quanto ela podia ser insegura. Hiram lhe deu um olhar de encorajamento.

"Eu fiz algo do que não me orgulho. Dei um ultimato ao Finn".

"Você fez o quê?" Leroy não pôde conter o choque.

"Eu o fiz escolher. Ou o futebol, ou eu".

"Acho que não precisamos perguntar como isso acabou".

"Obviamente, ele escolheu voltar ao time".

"E vocês ainda estão juntos?"

"Sim, papai. Eu não cumpri o que disse".

"Você percebe que, se continuar pressionando Finn, pode não gostar das conseqüências".

"Foi basicamente o que o Jesse disse".

_Eu falei isso em voz alta?_

Um olhar para os rostos perplexos dos pais confirmou que, de fato, ela havia mencionado o nome de Jesse.

"Está dizendo que está em contato com aquele moleque?"

O rosto de Leroy estava vermelho, e seu tom traía sua raiva. Hiram colocou uma mão gentilmente restritiva no braço do marido.

"Vá em frente, Rachel. Explique por favor como isso aconteceu".

"Os outros membros do glee estavam bravos comigo, porque fiz algo que eles não aprovavam. O Jesse soube".

"Que cara de pau desse fedelho, julgando-a depois do que ele fez", disparou Leroy.

"Não foi assim, pai. O Jesse me apoiou quando ninguém mais o fez".

"Mesmo assim, não compensa pelo que ele fez. Ele te magoou".

"Ele pediu desculpas. Mais de uma vez. E eu escolhi perdoá-lo".

"Mas ele quebrou um ovo em você!"

"O senhor parece esquecer que o Finn uma vez também fez o mesmo. Sei que não foi tão pessoal quanto o que o Jesse fez, já que o Finn não me conhecia de fato na época e nós não estávamos namorando, mas ele também não é perfeito".

"Ele com certeza é melhor que o Jesse".

"Eu respeitosamente discordo, pai. Em vários aspectos, o Jesse é bem melhor..."

_... Para mim_, ela acrescentou em pensamento.

Naquele momento, os olhos de Hiram de encheram de entendimento.

_Ela ainda está apaixonada por ele. Não sei se ela já percebeu, mas vamos perdê-la se insistirmos em criticá-lo. Preciso fazer Leroy entender._

"Acho que já interrogamos a Rachel o suficiente para uma noite, Leroy. Ela provavelmente tem tarefa a fazer".

Rachel deu um olhar de gratidão ao pai. Leroy parecia pronto para protestar, mas se calou diante do olhar enfático e sério de Hiram.

"Lembre-se apenas de tomar cuidado, docinho".

"Eu tomarei, papai".

E, com isso, ela correu escada acima, a discussão com os pais praticamente esquecida em sua pressa de falar com Jesse mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>omo sempre, eles começaram a conversar sem preâmbulo.

_**Estou aqui!**_

**Finalmente! Sinto como se não tivesse falado com você há semanas!**

_**Foram apenas dois dias, Jesse!**_

Apesar de estar brincando com ele, o fato de que ele obviamente sentira tanta falta dela quanto ela dele aqueceu seu coração.

**Ei, foram 54 horas e... 16 minutos. É muito tempo.**

_**Você estava contando?**_

**Você não?**

Ele prendeu o fôlego, esperando a resposta dela.

_**Culpada.**_

O sorriso dele foi tão amplo que praticamente rompeu o rosto dele em dois.

**Bom saber que você também sentiu minha falta ;)**

_**Não deixe lhe subir à cabeça, St. James!**_

**Vou tentar não deixar. E aí, o que aconteceu na sua vida?**

_**Você nunca vai acreditar. Tive uma fantasia com a Britney.**_

**Deve ter sido todo o papo sobre ela no glee.**

_**Isso, e um anestésico poderosamente forte no consultório do Dr. Carl.**_

**?**

_**Eu fui pra minha limpeza dental, e ele me dopou.**_

**Pra uma limpeza? Esse cara é sério?**

_**Bom, eu ouvi a Brittany e a Santana comentando sobre como tinham tido essas fantasias no consultório do Dr. Carl, então não protestei muito quando ele me ofereceu algo pra relaxar.**_

**Estranho.**

_**Eu sei. Acabei sonhando que era a Britney no clipe dela para '...Baby One More Time'. Não apenas isso, mas usei um figurino como o dela na escola no dia seguinte. De algum modo, minha fantasia me fez acreditar que eu podia me vestir como uma garota bonita.**_

Apesar de ele não ser um fã de Britney, o icônico clipe não escapara de sua atenção. Visualizar Rachel em aquele traje de colegial em particular fez seu corpo reagir imediatamente.

**Aposto que te olharam.**

_**Pode-se dizer que sim. Caras que nunca repararam em mim estavam assobiando.**_

**Não me surpreende.**

_Eu também estaria assobiando. Para não mencionar te despindo mentalmente._

_**Pra mim sim. O único tipo de atenção que recebo dos atletas é quanto a raspadinhas. Como eu me visto realmente faz tanta diferença no jeito que as pessoas me vêem?**_

**Na escola? Com certeza.**

_**Quer dizer que não é assim na UCLA?**_

Ele quase pôde ouvir o anseio na pergunta dela.

**Tem tantos alunos aqui, e o gosto de roupas deles é completamente diverso. Ninguém liga.**

_**Parece um paraíso.**_

**É um grande lugar pra se estar. Por vários motivos.**

_Mas seria ainda melhor se você estivesse aqui comigo._

_**Quem sabe um dia. Aí eu não teria que tolerar a Santana e a Brittany insultando o jeito que eu me visto.**_

**Elas não gostaram da sua roupa da Britney?**

_**Não. A Santana gostou desse. Provavelmente porque é algo que ela usaria. Não, é o resto das minhas roupas que ela decidiu criticar.**_

**Isso vindo da garota que pensa que um uniforme de cheerleader é o topo da moda apesar da estação ou da ocasião? Me dá um tempo. Ela simplesmente não tem coragem de ser original como você.**

Rachel não conseguiu deixar de sorrir às palavras. Seu próprio namorado achou melhor não defendê-la, mas Jesse sim. Mesmo que Santana nunca ouvisse o corte dele, ele acabara de ganhar muitos pontos em sua nova escala de amizade.

_**Obrigada.**_

**Pelo quê?**

_**Querer me defender. O Finn não quis.**_

_Eu admiti mesmo isso para ele?_

**Você é linda não importa o que use. Se o Finn não pode ver isso, então bateram demais nele. Por falar nisso, ele ainda está fora do time?**

_**Não. De volta e com o maior orgulho.**_

_Ele me chamou mesmo de linda?_

**Lamento.**

_**Obrigada. Espera. Lamenta pelo quê?**_

**Era mais fácil pra você quando ele não estava jogando.**

_Como é que ele me entende?_

_**Sim, mas você tinha razão. Não posso pedir que ele desista do futebol. Se nosso relacionamento vai sobreviver, devo deixar que ele persiga sua paixão.**_

_Mesmo que me mate de tédio._

**E em recíproca, ele deixa você perseguir a sua, do jeito que quiser, certo?**

_**Espero que sim.**_

**Se ele não te apóia, ele não te merece.**

_Quando você diz coisas assim, eu começo a pensar que ele já não merece. E é um jeito desleal de ver meu namorado._

_**Podemos falar de algo diferente?**_

**Claro. Como o quê?**

_**Aconteceu algo muito esquisito...**_

**Você está bem?**

_**Ah. Sim. É só... Você se lembra do Jacob?**_

**O cara estranho que se considera repórter? O cabeludo? Aquele cara?**

_**Esse mesmo.**_

**O que ele fez agora?**

_**No dia que usei minha roupa da Britney... Na mesma noite, a técnica Sylvester pegou o Jacob na biblioteca...**_

**Não é onde ele passa a maior parte do tempo? Quando não está perseguindo metade do corpo estudantil atrás de fofoca, quer dizer.**

_**O assustador é o que ela o pegou fazendo.**_

**?**

_**Ele estava olhando uma foto minha online... Nu... E estava...**_

Ela não precisou dizer. Considerando como ele reagira simplesmente ao pensar nela naquele figurino, ele sabia exatamente o que aquele verme, Ben-Israel, estava fazendo. Mas, sinceramente. Nu? Na biblioteca? Era vários níveis de nojento.

**Droga, Rach, como eu vou conseguir me livrar dessa imagem mental?**

_**Desculpa. Mas coloque-se no meu lugar. Eu tenho que vê-lo na aula e nos corredores, sabendo que ele tem esses pensamentos impróprios sobre mim...**_

Ele de algo modo pressentiu que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

**Ei. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te abraçaria se estivesse aí.**

_E eu aceitaria, de bom grado. Você não sabe como o pensamento de ter seus braços ao meu redor me faz sentir._

_**Eu vou me abraçar e considerar como seu.**_

**Não é a mesma coisa, mas tem que ser suficiente. A propósito, eu ainda tenho amigos em Carmel. Quer que eu reúna alguns e os despache para o Jacob? Tenho certeza que podem dar um... Recado... Pra ele.**

_**Você faria isso? Por mim?**_

_Eu faria tudo por você._

**Claro. Não seria problema, e eles provavelmente iam adorar.**

_**Obrigada. De novo. Mas por agora, vou tentar ignorá-lo. Espero que ele me deixe em paz.**_

**Se mudar de idéia, me avise.**

_**Farei isso.**_

**Acabei de lembrar. Hoje foi a reunião, não foi?**

_**Foi.**_

_Esse cara me fascina. O Finn mal consegue lembrar dos ensaios do glee e dos treinos de futebol._

**O que vocês apresentaram?**

'_**Toxic'.**_

**O Schue cedeu?**

_**Ele finalmente concordou, mas só se participasse do número.**_

**Como assim?**

_**Ele está tentando impressionar a Srta. Pillsbury.**_

**Humm... Acha que deu certo?**

_**Dificilmente. O pessoal ficou tão excitado com a música que virou o que a técnica Sylvester chamou de motim sexual. Ela acionou o alarme de incêndio – para esfriar as coisas. As pessoas foram esmagadas e machucadas – inclusive a Srta. Pillsbury.**_

**Nossa. Nunca é tedioso em McKinley quando se trata do glee.**

_**Tem razão. Ei, e quanto a–**_

Ela foi interrompida no meio da mensagem pelo som de uma batida na sua porta, acompanhada pela voz de Hiram chamando suavemente seu nome.

"Rachel?"

"Sim, papai?"

"Você se importa de descer de novo? Seu pai e eu temos algo a discutir com você".

"Tudo bem. Estarei lá em um minuto".

**Rach? Tá aí?**

_**Desculpa, tenho que ir. Pais querem falar comigo.**_

**Que tal amanhã?**

_**Tudo bem. Mesmo horário?**_

**É um encontro. Tchau, Rach.**

_**Tchau, Jesse.**_

Fechando o telefone, ela sorriu de antecipação. Amanhã não podia chegar cedo o bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>omo era seu costume, Rachel correu escada acima para o quarto imediatamente depois do jantar e acomodou-se confortavelmente para sua conversa via torpedo noturna com Jesse. Apesar de estar alguns minutos adiantada, ele não a fez esperar.

**Boa sexta!**

_**É uma boa sexta. A escola acabou pela semana, não tenho muita tarefa e meus pais vão me levar para ver uma produção local de 'O Homem de La Mancha' amanhã de noite.**_

**É um dos favoritos deles, não é?**

_**Como pode se lembrar disso?**_

_Eu me lembro de tudo ligado a você._

**Hiram costumava cantar faixas dele em casa o tempo todo.**

_**Ele ainda canta. Um dos amigos dele é o Sancho nessa nova versão.**_

**Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir. Era isso que eles queriam falar com você ontem?**

_**Não.**_

**Só vai me dizer isso?**

_**É meio embaraçoso.**_

**Qual é, Rach, você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Não posso te ver, então não saberei se você está corando.**

_Vai sim. Você me conhece muito bem._

_**Não esse tipo de embaraço. Falamos sobre você.**_

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas a essa novidade.

**Eu? Por quê?**

_**Deixei escapar que estamos em contato.**_

**Ah. Acho que isso não acabou muito bem.**

_**Papai foi surpreendentemente compreensivo. Meu pai por outro lado...**_

**Me expulsaria sob pancada da cidade com a maior alegria – se eu já não estivesse fora da cidade.**

_**Algo assim.**_

**Então... É adeus?**

Apesar de estarem quilômetros de distância, suas reações a essa mera possibilidade foram as mesmas – um profundo senso de perda os invadiu, fazendo seus corpos tremerem incontrolavelmente.

_**Não! Mesmo que eles quisessem, eu não poderia me despedir de você de novo. E eles não me pediram isso.**_

**Graças a Deus!**

Foi necessário um momento para seus corações voltarem ao normal.

**O que eles disseram?**

_**Eles delinearam suas reservas sobre eu permitir que você entre na minha vida de novo, mas no fim me disseram que confiavam em mim para tomar a decisão certa. E me estimularam a tomar cuidado.**_

**E você está.**

_**Isso.**_

_A não ser pelo fato que eu já deixei você roubar um pedaço do meu coração._

_**Então... Vamos falar de assuntos mais seguros. Quais os planos para o fim de semana?**_

_**E**_**studar. Tenho umas provas chegando, alguns trabalhos a fazer. E também tenho que aprender minhas falas para a peça do departamento de teatro.**

_**E qual é?**_

'**A Bela e a Fera'**

_**Você é a Fera?**_

**Não.**

_**Gaston?**_

**Não.**

_**Então quem?**_

**Monsieur D'Arque.**

_**Mas, Jesse! Ele nem é principal! Eles não apreciam o seu talento?**_

A pronta defesa dela ao talento dele o satisfez infinitamente.

**Eles têm toneladas de pessoas talentosas aqui, Rach. Além do que, acredito que seja mais para currículo. Você sabe o ditado. Não existem papeis pequenos...**

_**... Só atores pequenos. Tá, tá. Mesmo assim. Eles deviam pelo menos ter te dado o Lefou.**_

**A comédia não é o meu forte. Essa é uma oportunidade de tocar meu lado sombrio. Até agora tem sido divertido.**

_**Tenho certeza que você vai roubar todas as cenas.**_

**O plano é esse.**

_**Somos tão parecidos.**_

_Lá vou eu, deixando meus dedos fora de controle de novo. É como se eu não controlasse a língua dessa vez com ele._

**E não se esqueça disso. Por falar nesse assunto, o que minha diva favorita fez hoje?**

_**Está falando de mim?**_

**Do jeito mais simpático, é claro. Você deve saber que uso o termo como um elogio.**

De qualquer outra pessoa, seria um insulto. Do garoto que sempre a aceitara completamente, não era nada disso.

_**Eu sei.**_

**Então... Me conte sobre sua sexta.**

_**Eu testei o Finn.**_

**Como?**

_Ele nem me pergunta por que. Simplesmente conclui que tenho meus motivos._

_**Fiz a Quinn fingir que estava interessada nele de novo, agora que ele voltou ao time.**_

_Já que ela está me contando isso, acho que ele passou no teste idiota. Maldito seja!_

**E?**

_**Ele deu o fora nela. Pediu que ela respeitasse nosso namoro.**_

**Fico feliz por você, Rach.**

_**Obrigada. O quê? Fica?**_

_Ele fica?_

**É claro. Para que amigos servem, se não dão apoio?**

_Que bom que ela não pode me ver. Mesmo eu teria dificuldade de exibir uma showface convincente a essa altura._

_**Certo. Eu sei disso.**_

_Ou saberia, se eu tivesse amigos verdadeiros que me apoiam._

**Então tudo está bem com o Finn?**

_**Está sim. Eu dediquei uma música pra ele durante o ensaio do glee.**_

**Qual?**

Ele estava de queixo cerrado com tanta força que sua mandíbula doía.

'_**The Only Exception'. E disse a todos que nunca fui tão feliz.**_

Seu estômago virou, e ele teve vontade de vomitar.

**É verdade?**

Se ela dissesse que sim, ele teria que recuar. Recusava-se a causar mais dor a ela, e se isso significasse que ele teria que libertá-la para ser feliz com Finn, daria um jeito de fazer isso. Não sabia como, mas era o mínimo que podia fazer pela garota que amava... Por aquela cujo coração ele destruíra. Ele esperou, mal respirando, pela resposta dela.

_**Eu quero que seja. Acho que, se eu repetir o suficiente, vai ser.**_

**Não é assim que funciona.**

_**Não. Mas eu preciso que seja.**_

**Por quê?**

Ela hesitou por um longo momento antes de responder. Conhecendo-a como ele conhecia, ele não teria dificuldade em ler nas entrelinhas, e ela não tinha muita certeza se estava pronta para que ele fizesse isso. Finalmente decidindo que era inútil adiar o inevitável, ela lhe deu a verdade.

_**Para que eu possa parar de comparar o presente com um passado... Para que eu possa me contentar com a opção segura... Para que eu possa parar de sonhar com um futuro que não vai acontecer...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 08_

**N**as horas seguintes, Jesse foi incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não as palavras finais de Rachel. Ele as repetia mentalmente, revisando-as diversas vezes enquanto tentava decifrar seu significado. Se ele não a conhecesse bem, podia jurar que... Mas não. Essa não podia ser a intenção dela...

Apesar de ter sido gratificante saber que Finn não era, de fato, o responsável pelos momentos mais felizes de Rachel, Jesse não alimentava ilusões. Por mais que ele desejasse o contrário, ela sempre o associaria a dor e desilusão. Apesar de jurar ter perdoado-o, ele sabia que ela nunca esqueceria. Ele havia tomado o mais precioso presente – a confiança dela – e a estilhaçara irrevogavelmente. As atitudes dele a mudaram. Seu tempo juntos havia deixado-a profundamente ferida, e as cicatrizes eram fundas. E mesmo assim...

_Para que eu possa parar de comparar o presente com um passado..._

Por mais que ele tentasse examinar essa frase em especial, sempre chegava à mesma conclusão. Ela estava falando **deles**. Ela estava comparando seu antigo relacionamento com ele ao atual com Finn. E, a não ser que ele estivesse completamente enganado – o que ele não acreditava estar – ela havia basicamente admitido a ele que sentia falta do que eles tinham. Se não sentisse, por que compararia qualquer coisa? Se o que eles haviam dividido estivesse verdadeiramente morto e enterrado, não devia nem lhe passar pela mente. Mas passava. Apesar de tudo que havia dado errado, ainda existia algo tão poderoso entre eles que ainda a assombrava, ofuscando o elo que ela estava tentando forjar com Finn.

Finn... O garoto que era claramente quem Rachel considerava a opção segura. Embora o tivessem chamado de muitas coisas, Jesse St. James não era nada seguro, um termo que ele igualava a chato e previsível. Rachel sem dúvida percebia que a vida com ele seria uma montanha russa, cheia de altos incríveis, e de baixos potencialmente devastadores. Ambos eram pessoas tão emocionais que não podiam evitar que sua paixão se manifestasse na intensidade de seu relacionamento. Ele a conhecia muito bem. Ela nunca se contentaria com seguro, por mais que tentasse.

Quanto ao futuro que não era possível, mais uma vez não tinha como isso se aplicar a ela e Finn. Eles estavam juntos, eram namorados, aparentemente felizes... Seu futuro pareceria algo garantido – sem nada a duvidar. Se ela estava sonhando com um futuro com ele, por outro lado... Seu coração disparou ao mero pensamento.

Havia esperança, afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>s pensamentos de Rachel estavam em turbilhão. Ela basicamente admitira a Jesse que tinha sérias dúvidas sobre sua relação com Finn e, dado o nível de percepção de seu ex-namorado, ela sabia a facilidade com que ele perceberia as plenas implicações de sua declaração.

_Eu praticamente contei a ele que eu não vejo um futuro com o Finn. Confessei minhas dúvidas à única pessoa que podia usar essa informação para destruir tudo que eu tenho._

Ela riu de si mesma.

_Mas não foi exatamente por isso que você fez isso?_

No fundo, ela tinha que admitir a verdade. Estava sendo sugada pela órbita de Jesse, apaixonando-se um pouco mais por ele com cada conversa que eles tinham. Ele não tinha dito nada de inapropriado, não passara do limite de qualquer modo... Ele estava simplesmente sendo um bom amigo – algo que era uma lacuna gritante em sua vida – e respeitando seus limites. Mas, se ela fosse completamente honesta, não era o suficiente.

_O que aconteceu com manter as coisas leves?_

Estava ficando crescentemente óbvio que manter uma distância emocional segura em relação a Jesse era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eles estavam ligados de um jeito que nunca acontecera com mais ninguém, antes ou depois. Ele se igualava a ela em todo pensamento, em todo humor. Estar com ele, mesmo via mensagem, era como um pico de adrenalina, fazendo-a sentir-se tão viva. Mas tanta intensidade vinha com um preço, um que ela não tinha muita certeza se estava disposta a pagar. Valeria a pena desistir da segurança que encontrara em Finn? Da aceitação social de ser a namorada do astro do time? A facilidade de sua descomplicada dinâmica?

Só tinha um jeito de descobrir. Ela se dedicaria totalmente ao relacionamento com Finn. Não se controlaria. Daria tudo que tinha. E determinaria se conseguiria viver sem a força da natureza que era Jesse St. James.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uatro dias tinham se passado desde que Jesse falara com Rachel, e o silêncio dela havia deixado um imenso vácuo na vida dele. Depois das primeiras 24 horas, ele parara de checar seu celular obsessivamente. Depois das 24 horas seguintes, ele decidiu deixá-lo desligado durante suas aulas. Agora, ele começava a se perguntar se ela entraria em contato com ele de novo, e o mero pensamento era capaz de deixá-lo louco de desespero.

Ele estivera progredindo, tinha certeza disso. Ela fora honesta com ele, ele a apoiara, a confiança um no outro estava sendo reconstruída aos poucos... E então ela reconhecera que nem tudo era perfeito em seu relacionamento com Finn. Que ela tinha dúvidas. Claramente, estava se arrependendo disso.

_Ela se arrepende de ter te contado isso, idiota! Está provavelmente preocupada que você vá usar isso pra arruinar a existência ordenada dela._

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela o conhecia bem demais – ou, pelo menos, conhecia o velho Jesse. Aquele que não hesitaria em usar a confissão dela em sua vantagem, apesar de como a afetaria. Aquele que faria o que fosse, sacrificar tudo e todos, para conseguir o que queria. Aquele que priorizava a si mesmo. Ela ainda não percebera que ele não era mais esse. Mas como ela descobriria a verdade se recusava-se a falar com ele?

Passando a mão pelos cachos desalinhados, ele olhou para o relógio e deu um suspiro de alívio. Era hora do ensaio. Por algumas horas, podia cercar-se de seus colegas, se perder num mundo de fantasia e, com alguma sorte, conseguir suprimir a dor que ameaçava consumi-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>uado e cansado, mas feliz com sua performance – o comentário da diretora sobre como ele adicionara camadas a seu papel diferente de qualquer outro que ela já vira certamente alimentara seu ego – Jesse estava indo para seu quarto quando seu telefone fez um zumbido característico. Tirando-o do bolso, ele o abriu, para descobrir duas mensagens não lidas, ambas de Rachel. A primeira era uma pergunta simples.

_**Jesse? Tá aí?**_

A segunda foi mais urgente.

_**Jesse, por favor. Podemos conversar?**_

Olhando o relógio, ele hesitou. Era tardíssimo em Lima. E ainda assim, a mensagem mais recente dela viera há menos de meia hora. Talvez ela ainda estivesse acordada... Esperando pela resposta dele. Valia a pena arriscar. Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele jogou a bolsa no chão e se esticou na cama, em uma tentativa de relaxar. Seus nervos estavam tomando conta dele, e seu coração havia acelerado. Ela iria oficialmente lhe dar o fora? Respirando fundo, ele respondeu com neutralidade.

**Oi, Rachel. Tudo bem?**

_**Você acredita em Deus?**_

Nossa. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, mas não era isso.

**Quer mesmo ter essa conversa agora?**

_**Preciso ter.**_

**Considerando que passou da uma da manhã pra você, acho que aconteceu algo que te deixou com insônia.**

_**Tem razão, mas explico depois. Pode responder à pergunta?**_

**Ok. Acredito.**

_**Você é religioso então.**_

**Eu não diria isso. Acredito em Deus, mas não sou parte de uma igreja.**

_**Então você é...**_

**Espiritualizado. Acredito no que eu quero.**

_**E quanto a sua família?**_

**Se recuar umas gerações, os St. James eram sólidos episcopais, mas meus pais nunca foram muito carolas. Eles louvavam ao todo-poderoso dólar.**

_**Então como você chegou aos seus credos?**_

**Desde que eu era pequeno, as pessoas estavam falando do talento que Deus me dera. Eu segui daí.**

_**Você acredita em Deus porque é um bom artista?**_

**Em partes. A mim parece que há muitas belezas e encantos no mundo. Algo ou alguém tem que estar por trás. Uma poderosa força do bem. Eu escolho acreditar que é Deus.**

_**E o que você sente pelas outras fés?**_

A-há! Estavam chegando ao xis da questão.

**Sou um cara que vive e deixa viver, Rach. O que quer que conforte aos outros, o que as ajude a atravessar por suas fases, não vejo problema.**

_**Você não tentaria converter ninguém?**_

**Eu não quero que ninguém me force suas visões goela abaixo. Do mesmo jeito, eu não forço as minhas a ninguém.**

_**Mas você poderia viver com alguém de fé diferente.**_

Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Mesmo assim ele respondeu.

**Mas claro. Por que tudo isso?**

_**Finn.**_

_Óbvio. Sempre acaba nele, não acaba?_

**O que houve?**

_**Ele subitamente encontrou Jesus.**_

Isto era uma novidade inesperada. Ele imediatamente se perguntou se podia usar de algum jeito.

**Sabe por quê?**

_**Ele se recusa a dizer. Algo aconteceu que ele não pode dizer a mais ninguém o que é, mas fez dele um devoto. E agora ele quer que o glee homenageie Jesus via música.**_

**E qual o problema com isso?**

_**Eu sou judia. Para nós, Jesus não é o salvador do mundo. Não sei como lidar.**_

**O Finn está te pressionando para mudar de religião?**

_**Não...**_

**Então relaxe, Rach. Se conheço o Hudson, é só uma fase. Ele vai esquecer em algumas semanas, e tudo vai voltar ao normal.**

Ela tinha certeza que havia um insulto dirigido a Finn no meio, mas escolheu focar-se no fato que, mais uma vez, Jesse havia oferecido um bom conselho.

_**Como sabia o que eu queria ouvir?**_

**É um dom ;)**

_**Bom, obrigada. E me desculpe.**_

**Pelo quê?**

_**Ter sumido nos últimos dias.**_

_Ah. Isso._

**Eu podia dizer que nem percebi, mas estaria mentindo.**

_E eu não quero mais mentir pra você._

_**Obrigada pela honestidade.**_

_Foi um inferno pra mim. Graças a Deus não foi fácil pra ele também._

**Amigos, lembra? Achei que você tivesse seus motivos.**

_**Senti a necessidade de me focar no relacionamento com o Finn.**_

_Porque estou caindo de cabeça com você – de novo – e isso me assusta._

**Eu entendo.**

_Eu odeio. Mas entendo. Deixar-me entrar na vida dela de novo está tirando-a de sua zona de conforto._

_**Jesse?**_

**Sim?**

_**Não quero perder sua amizade. Significa um mundo pra mim.**_

_Espero que ele veja mais do que eu disse de fato._

**Estou à disposição enquanto você me quiser.**

_Um dia, espero que mais que um amigo, mas por enquanto vou aceitar o que você quiser me dar._

_**Nos falamos amanhã então?**_

**Pode apostar. Durma, Rach.**

_**Obrigada, Jesse. Boa noite.**_

**Boa noite.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>om as aulas do dia tendo acabado, Jesse mais uma vez voltou para seu quarto e mandou uma rápida mensagem a Rachel.

**Pode ser agora?**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>a atmosfera tensa da sala de espera do hospital, Rachel quase morreu quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar. _Ah, Deus. Jesse_. No frenesi de atividades cercando o ataque cardíaco de Burt Hummel, ela perdera completamente a noção do tempo. Virou-se para Mercedes.

"Preciso usar o banheiro. Já volto".

Mercedes quase não ergueu os olhos quando Rachel se distanciou do grupo ansioso e dirigiu-se ao banheiro mais próximo. Já dentro de uma cabine, ela pegou o fone e montou uma resposta rápida.

_**Não. O pai do Kurt sofreu um infarto. Conto mais depois.**_

Depois de apertar 'enviar', a fachada tranqüila de Rachel desabou, e ela permitiu que as lágrimas que mal conseguira conter corressem à vontade pelo rosto. Ela queria, mais que tudo, conversar com Jesse, mas dificilmente era a hora ou o lugar. Quando tivessem novidade sobre o Sr. Hummel, poderia ir para casa e deixar que seus medos e incertezas aparecessem. Jesse saberia o que dizer. Ele seria capaz de confortá-la, como sempre fora. Tudo ficaria bem.

Várias exaustivas horas depois, Rachel estava enfim em casa. Seus pais a receberam assim que chegou, preocupados com o pai de seu amigo. Leroy envolveu a filha em um abraço forte antes de se afastar para melhor examiná-la.

"Como está o Sr. Hummel?"

"Em coma no momento. O Kurt está arrasado".

"Tenho certeza que ele gostou de ter os amigos por perto para apoiá-lo", Hiram sugeriu, enquanto também abraçava a filha.

"Acho que sim. Ele meio que está internalizando tudo, tentando ser forte".

"Compreensível. E como você está?"

"Estou bem. Cansada. Acho que vou subir".

"Tudo bem, querida. Se mudar de idéia e querer conversar, desça. Vamos ficar acordados mais um tempo".

"Obrigada, pais".

Mal havia fechado a porta atrás de si antes de mandar um torpedo a Jesse.

_**Em casa agora.**_

Ele respondeu imediatamente.

**OK. Pode esperar 1 seg?**

_**Claro.**_

Mental e fisicamente exausta, ela deitou-se na cama enquanto esperava pela mensagem seguinte de Jesse. De repente, seu telefone tocou. Olhos semicerrados, ela não se preocupou de olhar o identificador de chamadas, concluindo que era alguém do ND com notícias do Sr. Hummel.

"Oi?"

"Oi, Rach. Sou eu".

A voz dele era a última que ela esperava ouvir, mas era inegavelmente a que mais precisava.

"Jesse..."

O resto ficou engasgado na garganta.

"Tudo bem. Solta".

A doçura do estímulo dele serviu para abrir as comportas, e ela se viu em um pranto incontrolável. Ele esperou pacientemente, murmurando palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido. A cadência gentil lhe trouxe infinito conforto, e ela manteve os olhos fechados, querendo flutuar na segurança do casulo que a voz dele tecia ao seu redor. Aos poucos, seus soluços acalmaram. Com sua tristeza gasta, ela inspirou enquanto tentava controlar suas emoções. Ele continuou a lhe falar baixinho. Em poucos momentos, o corpo dela relaxou visivelmente.

Ela tinha uma miríade de perguntas a fazer, mas descobriu-se incapaz de montar uma frase coerente.

"Como... Por quê?"

"Achei que você provavelmente esteve com a showface o dia todo. Pensei que você gostaria de uma chance de deixar a atuação de lado".

_E queria ouvir a sua voz pra ter certeza que você estava bem._

"Obrigada. Foi exatamente o que eu precisava".

"Eu sei. Melhor agora?"

"Sim".

"Como está o pai do Kurt?"

"Em coma".

"Ah, Rachel, lamento em saber disso".

"Os médicos parecem não saber quanto tempo vai demorar, ou se vai haver dano cerebral quando ele recobrar a consciência".

Se ele recobrasse a consciência. Mas ela não podia se forçar a falar isso em voz alta.

"O Kurt deve estar surtando".

"Ele está extraordinariamente calmo – pelo menos na nossa frente".

"Não somos os únicos com boas showfaces".

"Tem razão. Ele teve muita prática".

"Infelizmente".

Eles ficaram quietos por um momento, até Jesse retomar o ponto de conversa.

"Lembre-me de uma coisa. Ele tem alguém próximo além de vocês para apoio?"

"Não. É só ele e o pai".

"Não posso nem imaginar como deve ser difícil".

"Ele perdeu a mãe. Não sei como ele vai lidar se perder o pai também".

Ela sentiu-se quase às lágrimas de novo.

"O Sr. Hummel é forte, Rach. Ele vai ficar bem".

"Como pode dizer isso? Nem o conheceu!"

"Você me falou sobre ele, lembra? Como ele criou o Kurt sozinho por anos. Como o apoiou e ficou ao seu lado quando ele se assumiu. Um homem fraco não faria isso".

"Mas isso é força emocional. Fisicamente, ele pode nunca se refazer".

"Sinto que o cara é um guerreiro, Rach. Ele ama o filho. Fará tudo o que puder para não abandoná-lo".

"Espero que tenha razão".

"Eu tenho. Acredite em mim".

"Quero acreditar".

O timbre da voz dela havia mudado, e ambos notaram que sua conversa havia ido de um assunto neutro, Burt Hummel, a um território mais pessoal.

"E eu quero que você acredite. Quero ser o cara com quem você pode contar, Rach".

_Eu acho que você já é. Mas não estou disposta a assumir isso pra você ainda._

"Estou me esforçando pra isso".

"É tudo que posso pedir. E provavelmente mais do que mereço".

Ela sabia bem que podia esculhambá-lo sobre isso, mas optou por manter um silêncio educado. Quando estava a ponto de mudar para um assunto mais seguro, ouviu uma batida fraca em sua porta. Leroy Berry enfiou a cabeça no quarto, a preocupação pela filha expressa em seu rosto.

"Docinho?"

"Sim, pai?"

"Sabe que horas são?"

Ela olhou rápido para seu relógio de cabeceira e viu que a meia-noite passara longe.

"Desculpa, pai. Estávamos falando sobre o Sr. Hummel e não prestei atenção na hora".

"Eu entendo, mas você precisa desligar agora. Você vai ver seu amigo amanhã na escola".

_Quem dera._

"Estarei na cama em dez minutos, prometo".

Ela abaixou o telefone e se aproximou para abraçar o pai.

"Boa noite, pai. Dê boa noite ao papai por mim".

"Eu darei. Boa noite, Rachel".

Quando o pai sumiu no corredor e a porta estava seguramente fechada, ela pegou o celular e falou nele em voz baixa.

"Jesse. Tá aí?"

"Estou. Acho que você vai desligar, né?"

Ela relutava em deixá-lo ir. Perder a conexão entre eles. Abrir mão do calor da voz dele em seu ouvido. Assim, decidiu cumprir sua promessa literalmente.

"Prometi ao meu pai que ia deitar. Nunca disse que pararia de falar".

Ele não evitou o riso diante da esperteza dela. E ela não evitou a euforia que a envolveu ao som. Deus, sentira falta do riso dele.

Louco para prolongar o assunto, Jesse revirou a mente atrás de um assunto que a manteria na linha o máximo de tempo possível. Em segundos, inspirou-se.

"Estou trabalhando na minha caracterização de Monsieur D'Arque. Quer me dar sua opinião?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 09_

**R**achel acordou com um sorriso no rosto, e pelo mais breve momento, ficou perdida para explicar seu ânimo – até sentir seu telefone ainda aninhado na curva do seu pescoço. Havia adormecido com Jesse cantando para ela pedaços de _Maison des Lunes_, e podia verdadeiramente dizer que dormira mais em paz do que acontecera em semanas. Ao se levantar e dirigir-se ao transport para começar sua rotina matinal, a fria e dura realidade da situação de Kurt sombreou seu humor instantaneamente. O pai dele ainda estava no hospital, seu estado sem dúvida não havia mudado. Apesar de Kurt nem sempre ter sido gentil com ela, ela o considerava realmente um amigo, e apesar de não ser médica, Rachel tinha certeza que tinha algo que podia fazer para ajudar. Quando teve uma idéia, ela rapidamente começou a planejar como colocá-la em prática.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ogo depois que o sol apareceu no horizonte da costa oeste, Jesse bocejou, espreguiçou-se e lentamente abriu os olhos. Descobriu-se usando um sorriso estranhamente bobo enquanto lembrava-se de pedaços da conversa na noite anterior com Rachel em sua mente.

_Rachel._

Ele murmurou o nome dela e suspirou contente. Fora tão incrivelmente bom ouvir a voz dela de novo... Tê-la respondendo às suas palavras... Ser capaz de lhe dar conforto em um tempo difícil... Mencionar o detalhe da confiança, e ser de fato levado em consideração, em vez de jogado furiosamente em sua cara... Ver um lampejo de seu lado sapeca quando ela achou um jeito de manter a promessa que fizera ao pai enquanto simultaneamente continuava a conversa entre eles até depois da hora de dormir...

Seus lábios se curvaram quando ele se lembrou de como ela adormecera enquanto ele cantava. Sem disposição de romper a ligação deles, ele se viu enrolando e ouvindo, fascinado, a melodia de sua respiração gentil.

Obviamente que, agora que ele falara de novo com ela, voltar a um relacionamento estritamente via mensagem seria quase tortura. As notícias sobre Burt Hummel haviam oferecido uma oportunidade que ele aproveitara prontamente, mas não estava absolutamente convencido do desejo dela de manter um elo mais íntimo. Ele teria que proceder com cautela. Sondar como ela se sentia sobre o assunto. Ir de ouvido. Com sorte, pareceria tão natural para ela quanto fora para ele – quase como chegar em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse ainda debatia como contatar Rachel quando seu telefone vibrou.

_Parece que ela decidiu por mim._

Levando aos lábios o café que comprara no caminho de volta ao dormitório, ele voltou sua atenção para a tela do celular.

_**Deixei o Finn avançar o sinal hoje.**_

Ele engasgou-se com o gole de café. Por que diabo ela estava lhe contando isso? Agradeceu ao seu bom anjo que ela decidira mandar mensagem hoje em vez de conversar. Ele teria sido completamente incapaz de esconder sua reação dela, se ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

_Melhor amigo, melhor amigo, melhor amigo..._ Ele repetiu as palavras como um mantra enquanto sofria para escrever uma resposta adequadamente neutra.

**Foi?**

Não muito esperto, mas foi tudo que ele conseguiu.

_**Foi meio que uma recompensa.**_

Uma recompensa? Em vez de algo que acontecera por eles estarem envolvidos demais no momento? Ele se viu rindo à admissão dela, e sentiu o humor melhorar dramaticamente. Considerando o tempo que ela e Hudson estavam namorando, seu rival precisara de um tempo absurdo para chegar a esse ponto. Droga, o clima entre eles dois havia esquentado no quarto dela dias depois de se conhecerem – e recompensas definitivamente não tinham nada a ver. Ele a desejara. Ela o quisera. E, até que sua inocência a fizera brecar o ritmo, ambos tinham se esbaldado com as delícias de uns amassos mais ousados. Ele chegara mais longe, mais depressa. Com certeza podia ser generoso.

**O que ele fez pra merecer?**

_**Ele concordou em criar nossos futuros filhos como judeus.**_

Merda! Eles já estavam falando de filhos?

**Dá pra voltar a fita, Rach? Como surgiu o assunto?**

_**Eu estava preocupada com o novo amor dele por Jesus.**_

**Então perguntou sobre criar filhos?**

_**Sim. Eu informei a ele que, quando tivesse 25 anos e estivesse pronta para sexo e bebês-**_

Ele quase se engasgou pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas mesmo assim mandou uma resposta rápida antes que ela concluísse o pensamento.

**Espera aí. Você falou ao Hudson que não dormiria com ele até completar 25 anos?**

_**Isso mesmo.**_

**Então eu garanto que ele não fazia idéia com o que estava concordando. Nada que você disse depois disso registrou.**

_**O que quer dizer?**_

_O Finn parecia meio distraído mesmo. Engraçado, não tinha percebido isso até agora._

**Ele deve ter ficado chocado com a bomba que você jogou nele. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, ele diria sim a qualquer coisa na esperança de você mudar de idéia.**

_**Talvez você pense assim, Jesse, mas o Finn é diferente.**_

**Não é não. Ele é homem. Quando se trata de sexo, todos nós somos basicamente a mesma coisa.**

_**Não acredito em você.**_

**É justo, mas, sinceramente, você disse a um adolescente cheio de hormônios que não transaria com ele por NOVE ANOS! Isso leva a espera a um nível diferente.**

_Quando ele fala assim... Mas ainda é uma opção perfeitamente válida, e vou mantê-la._

_**Bom, senti a necessidade de ser sincera com o Finn. Tenho minha carreira a considerar. Para ser uma estrela da Broadway, preciso limitar minhas distrações.**_

_Ela considera o Hudson uma distração? Não fala muito sobre a profundidade do relacionamento deles._

**É possível alcançar o sucesso enquanto envolvida com alguém. Olhe a Idina Menzel, ou a Meryl Streep.**

_Ele tem razão. Mas eu me recuso a admitir._

_**Elas são as exceções.**_

**Eu não acho. Mas mesmo se fosse o caso, você é igualmente talentosa. Se elas podem fazer, você também pode – não importa que tipo de peso o Hudson possa ser. Você vai superar.**

_**Eu sei que posso, e vou.**_

_Opa... Acho que devia defender o Finn. Hora de controlar os danos._

_Ela deixou passar aquele golpe baixo que dei no namorado dela. Interessante..._

_**Sua frase sobre o Finn foi desnecessária. Você só tem inveja da superioridade dele...**_

A mente dela procurou loucamente por algo – qualquer coisa – em que Finn fosse melhor que Jesse, e acabou constrangedoramente sem resultados. Em seu desespero, disparou a única coisa que rejeitara como abertamente falsa no instante em que a pensara.

_**... Quanto aos beijos.**_

O corpo inteiro de Jesse tremeu de riso, e ele quase caiu da cadeira. _Isso_ era o melhor que ela podia fazer? Porque, se tinha uma área em que ele tinha absoluta certeza de que era ótimo, e Finn não era – poder vocal de lado – era nos beijos. Sem chance que ele a deixaria escapar dessa ilesa.

**Ele deve ser ótimo então, já que eu não me lembro de você reclamando sobre isso quando estávamos juntos. Na verdade, você geralmente queria mais.**

Seu olhar caiu sobre o travesseiro ao lado dela, e ela foi imediatamente transportada para aquele momento, há tantos meses... O peso dele sobre ela... Sua mão vagando preguiçosamente ao longo do corpo dela, a sua boca na dela... A pressão dos beijos dele fora intensa, alternando suavidade e gentileza com exigência e firmeza. O toque dos lábios dele a deixava em brasa; e ela nunca experimentara algo igual antes ou desde então. Um rubor coloriu seu rosto, e sua respiração acelerou.

_Ele só menciona beijos e eu reajo assim? Que tipo de idiota eu sou por ter mencionado?_

_**Devo te dizer que o Finn beija muito bem.**_

_Na verdade não, mas preciso sair dessa de algum jeito. Tem chance de você deixar pra lá?_

**Só 'muito bem'? E isso o faz melhor que eu? Acho que não, Rach.**

_Você não vai deixar pra lá. Vou ter que conceder derrota._

_**Tem razão.**_

**Agora você está concordando comigo?**

_**Você me pegou. Insultou o Finn, e eu estava tentando ser uma boa namorada defendendo-o.**_

**Insultando a mim? Na próxima vez, use algo que vá dar certo.**

_**Tá, tudo bem. Me...**_

Ela se impediu antes de prosseguir. Sinceramente, estava ficando ridículo.

_**Me desculpe.**_

**Eu me perdi, Rach. Por que você está se desculpando?**

_**Estou me comportando como uma menininha dando um piti, e é apenas parcialmente sua culpa.**_

Os lábios dele tremeram e uma risada borbulhou dentro dele.

**E que parte seria?**

_**A parte em que te contei que tenho me agarrado com o Finn, e você não ficou com ciúme.**_

_Eu nunca imaginaria._

**Tentando me provocar?**

_**Um pouco.**_

**Legal da sua parte admitir :) Mas por que você ia querer isso?**

_Estou em território perigoso de novo. Por que eu faço isso comigo mesma?_

_**Pra ver se eu podia?**_

**Não engulo essa, mas tudo bem. Vou deixar pra lá.**

_**Obrigada.**_

**Pra falar a verdade, estou com ciúme.**

_**Está?**_

_Ele está!_

**Sim. Não das habilidades do Finn, já que acho que ele não tem alguma que valha a pena invejar, mas do simples fato que ele está aí com você, e eu estou há quilômetros de distância.**

_**A UCLA é uma oportunidade fabulosa.**_

**Eu sei, e não quero desistir. Mas queria estar com você agora, pra poder te confortar apropriadamente sobre o pai do Kurt.**

_E te abraçar, e te tocar, e te beijar, e ser o seu primeiro... Opa. De onde veio isso?_

_**Eu adoraria isso.**_

_Eu gostaria ainda mais se você pudesse me abraçar, me tocar, me beijar e... Opa. Tenho que me controlar antes que algo escape._

**Por falar no Sr. Hummel, alguma novidade?**

_**Sem mudanças até agora. Te mantenho atualizado.**_

Alguns momentos depois, eles desligaram. Os dois haviam sido visivelmente afetados pela conversa da noite, e precisavam de tempo para processar a crescente complexidade da conexão que estava sendo estabelecida entre eles.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel olhou para o telhado, perdida em pensamentos. Como tinha decidido que precisava, estava tentando com mais vigor com Finn. Na verdade, essa era uma das razões principais pelas quais ela havia deixado que ele avançasse o sinal depois de tantos meses cortando os avanços dele. Ele era seu namorado. O desejo dele de tocá-la mais intimamente era perfeitamente normal. E ainda assim...

_Eu sinto como se estivesse traindo o Jesse._

Era uma noção louca. Eles eram amigos agora, nada mais. Mas ela não conseguia tirar a imagem dele de sua cabeça. A memória do toque dele não desaparecia. E, com grande freqüência ultimamente, em vez de estar presente com o garoto ao seu lado, ela se via fantasiando sobre aquele que se fora. Suas lembranças dele eram vívidas e distintas... A firmeza de seu corpo... O calor de suas mãos... A ligeireza de seus dedos... A magia de seus lábios...

_Eu o desejo. Mais do que já quis alguém._

O que certamente não era justo para Finn, que recusara os avanços de Santana quando a mais fácil das Cheerios havia se jogado para cima dele no ano anterior. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar. Com ele, ela era reservada. Francamente, baseado na experiência dele, ele tinha todos os direitos de considerá-la pudica. Mas o fato era que ela não tinha desejo de ser diferente quando eles estavam juntos. Enquanto que com Jesse... Apesar de ela não fazer idéia de quando estariam próximos de novo, o mero pensamento de estar na mesma sala que ele fez seu coração disparar enquanto imaginava os braços dele ao seu redor, a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, a boca talentosa fazendo misérias com o corpo dela. Talvez fosse a tentação do proibido, mas tudo sobre ele a excitava.

_Então onde isso deixa o Finn?_

Ela exalou bruscamente enquanto ponderava como responder a própria questão. Apesar de não ser culpa do namorado, a lacuna entre eles crescia. Enquanto isso, quanto mais contato ela tinha com Jesse, mais próxima se sentia dele. A atração que ele exercia sobre ela era inegável e, abençoada que era com uma autoconsciência que muitas invejariam, uma coisa se tornava cristalina – ela tinha certeza que, se tivesse uma segunda chance, não o negaria uma segunda vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>__u quero ser o primeiro dela._

Jesse não era estranho a seduzir garotas virgens. Como astro do Vocal Adrenaline, ele tivera sua quota de parceiras dispostas, todas elas atraídas por sua popularidade, assim como pelo infame charme dos St. James, haviam lhe provido um relaxamento físico e rápidos momentos de companhia nas raras vezes em que ele não queria ficar só, mas pouco mais que isso. Não significavam nada para ele, e ele teria dificuldades para lembrar algo significativo sobre uma delas.

_Ela é diferente._

Rachel podia ter entrado em sua vida graças às suas próprias mentiras e subterfúgios, mas apesar desse começo nada auspicioso, ela conseguira insinuar-se em cada fibra de seu ser. Ele não tocara em outra garota desde que a conhecera – um celibato auto-imposto que, apesar de testado durante suas férias de uma semana em San Diego depois do fiasco de 'Run Joey Run', ficara firmemente intacto.

Sua inocência e cautela, apesar de incrivelmente frustrantes, eram também, simultaneamente, completamente adoráveis. Apesar de ele tê-la pressionado para fazerem aquilo, no fim das contas ele viera a entender e respeitar o desejo dela de procederem devagar. Ela lhe dissera que sexo era um grande passo para uma garota e, pela primeira vez na vida, ele de fato se importara o suficiente para levar em conta os sentimentos de outrem. E agora estava considerando o mais estranho dos pensamentos.

_Ela merece mesmo um romance épico. E quero ser aquele que lhe dará isso._

O namorado atual dela certamente não cumpriria a tarefa a contento. Sem dúvidas se atrapalharia todo, tão inexperiente quanto ela. E enquanto Jesse não estava necessariamente orgulhoso de seu antigo jeito de galinha, este havia lhe tornado um amante extremamente habilidoso – alguém que poderia dar a Rachel Berry uma experiência que ela nunca esqueceria.

_E marcá-la-ia como minha._

E havia esse outro lado, a faceta escondida e egoísta de seu assumido desejo. Não importasse o que o futuro lhes reservasse, se ele tivesse a sorte de ser o primeiro dela, uma parte dela sempre seria dele. Uma parte que nunca pertenceria a Finn Hudson. E apenas isso tornava um objetivo que valia a pena alcançar. Não que fosse um concurso. Embora pudesse ter sido no passado, agora era muito mais. Era sua vida, seu amor... Seu destino...

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>amborilando dedos inquietos na beira da mesa, Rachel esperou impacientemente que Jesse atendesse ao telefone. Exatamente quando ela esperava que a chamada fosse para a caixa de mensagem, ela ouviu um clique na outra ponta.

"Alô?"

A voz dele, calorosa e envolvente como sempre, estava grossa de sono.

"Jesse? Pra você ainda é cedo. Te acordei?"

"Oi, Rach. Acordou sim. Com aulas, trabalhos, ensaios e muito papo com essa minha amiga muito talentosa, eu ando dormindo pouco. Tenho uma prova vindo e achei que podia me acomodar pra estudar, então deitei na cama e, de repente, algumas horas se passaram. Me dá um segundo pra clarear a mente".

Ela podia imaginá-lo, o cabelo despenteado, olhos semicerrados, o corpo relaxado; e seu próprio corpo reagiu à sua visão. Ela rapidamente manteve o fone a uma distância, nas esperanças de que ele não notasse sua respiração ofegante. Quando recuperou a compostura, ela imediatamente se desculpou.

"Eu lamento. Devo ligar depois?"

"Não, não. Tudo bem. Nunca estou cansado pra falar com você".

_Você diz as coisas mais doces._

"Eu te disse que daria notícias do pai do Kurt..."

"Você não precisa de uma desculpa pra ligar, Rach".

"Eu... Eu sei. Mas facilita".

"Eu sempre gosto de saber de você, mesmo quando você não tem muito a falar".

Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo do absurdo do que ele dissera.

"Como se isso fosse um problema pra mim".

"Tem razão. No que eu estava pensando?"

"Obviamente, era a sua mente cansada falando".

"Então, como está o Sr. Hummel?"

"Não houve mudança. Estamos todos tentando dar apoio, mas o Kurt nos rejeita".

"Não parece ele. O Kurt que eu me lembro gostaria de ter os amigos por perto numa hora dessas".

"Bom, ele gostaria, se a maioria de nós não tivesse conseguido ofendê-lo".

"E vocês o ofenderam como...?"

"Sugerimos rezar pelo pai dele".

"Deixa eu adivinhar. O Kurt não é fã de religião".

"Como é possível que você saiba disso?"

"Alguns dos caras do VA eram gays. A maioria deles se sentia rejeitada na igreja simplesmente por serem quem eram. Não preciso dizer que eles tinham dificuldades quando Shelby insistia que a gente cantasse músicas religiosas".

"Ela fez vocês cantarem hinos?"

"Na opinião dela, todos os cantores devem ter um conhecimento básico de música sacra, pra serem artistas completos".

"Parece que é outra grande diferença entre McKinley e Carmel. Acabamos de ser barrados de cantar músicas religiosas na escola, cortesia da técnica Sylvester".

"Eu sei que ela tem muito poder, mas como ela conseguiu ditar o que vocês podem cantar ou não?"

"Ela convenceu o Figgins a ver as coisas do jeito dela. Separação da igreja e do Estado e coisa assim".

"Não acredito como o cara é covarde".

"Quer dizer que a Shelby não burlava as regras ao seu bel-prazer?"

"Captei vossa mensagem. Então, de volta a que você sem dúvida ligou pra desabafar. Você quis expressar seus sentimentos ao Kurt por música, escolheu uma linda canção espiritual, e ele não quer saber".

"Honestamente, acho que você lê mentes às vezes".

"É o que nós fazemos, Rach. Nas horas boas e más, cantamos. É como lidamos".

"Só você pra entender".

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. É claro que ele entendia. Eles pensavam exatamente do mesmo jeito.

"O que você acabou escolhendo?"

"'Papa, Can You Hear Me?'. Arrastei o Finn para o parque – você sabe, aquele perto do lago –, acendi uma vela e mandei ver".

_Por que ela tinha que levar ele? Eu devia estar ao lado dela nesse momento. Eu teria apreciado o gesto._

"Eu queria poder ter ouvido. Tenho certeza que foi brilhante".

A resposta dela não foi nem resultado de uma decisão cônscia de sua parte. Os primeiros acordes da música passaram por seus lábios e, a partir daí, ela seguiu no instinto.

Jesse ouviu, hipnotizado. Aos seus ouvidos, ela nunca soara melhor. Não precisava vê-la para saber que ela estava cantando com corpo e alma, e ele se arrepiou por inteiro.

De seu lado, Rachel sentiu a concentração de Jesse em absorver sua performance, e reconheceu que tinha sua total atenção. Mesmo com toda a distância entre eles, ele estava completamente presente e reagindo a cada nota.

_É exatamente o que eu esperava do Finn, mas ele ficou lá jogado como uma pedra e não me deu nada. Podia estar cantando pra uma parede. Jesse não está aqui e, apesar de estar calado, posso praticamente ouvi-lo me escutar, é assim intenso._

Quando as últimas notas sumiram, Jesse cedeu ao desejo de se colocar de pé, dando a ela uma não vista salva de palmas.

"Meu Deus, Rach. Isso foi... absolutamente deslumbrante. Obrigado por dividir comigo".

Ela se viu despreparada para o jeito que o elogio sincero dele a afetou, e lágrimas lentas e salgadas desceram por seu rosto. Apesar de sufocá-las rapidamente, não fora rápido o bastante.

"Rach? Tudo bem?"

"Eu... tudo bem, Jesse. É a música, e a situação com o Sr. Hummel, tudo está me afetando".

"Lamento. Queria poder fazer algo pra ajudar".

Um risinho sem humor escapou dela.

"Você ajudou mais do que pode imaginar".

Ele não tinha muita certeza de como o fizera, mas decidiu não pressioná-la por uma explicação. Em vez disso, escolheu melhorar o humor ao começar uma descrição detalhada de algumas das comédias que aconteceram no ensaio mais recente. Em minutos, foi recompensado com o som da risada dela ecoando pelo telefone.

A conversa deles avançou noite adentro e, quando finalmente desligaram, ambos foram assolados pelo mesmo pensamento.

_Minha vida seria um lixo sem você._


	10. Chapter 10

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 10_

"**P**uck está no reformatório, e temos um novo cara no glee!"

Ela parecia quase sem fôlego ao repassar a novidade, e ele pôde ouvir alguns sons estranhos ao fundo.

"Onde você está?"

"Ah, você pode ouvir o trânsito? Estou andando pra casa".

"Qual o problema com o seu carro?"

"No mecânico. Problema de rotina".

_Não acredito que vou perguntar isso..._

"Por que então o Finn não te deu uma carona?"

"É um lindo dia de outono e eu queria aproveitá-lo".

_E também estava louca pra falar com você, e, como sei que você não tem aula hoje à tarde, pareceu a oportunidade perfeita pra conversar._

"Bom, agora que você satisfez minha curiosidade sobre esse detalhe, explique sobre o Puck".

"Aparentemente, ele invadiu com o carro da mãe uma loja de conveniência e se mandou com o caixa eletrônico".

"Não faz sentido. Quero dizer, o Puckerman tem músculos, mas para roubar um caixa eletrônico? E qual o tamanho do carro da mãe dele, pro troço caber nele?"

"Nossa, você tem razão. Olhando por esse lado, não parece tão plausível. Mas achei que o prof. Schue sabia do que estava falando".

"Parece mais uma desculpa elaborada inventada pelo guri pra esconder a verdade".

"Com certeza aumenta a reputação de bad boy dele".

"Fato. Por quanto tempo ele vai ficar fora?"

"Indeterminado".

"O que é um problema pras competições".

_Ele sabe o que está em risco sem eu ter que dizer. É um alívio falar com quem entende._

"Sim. Mesmo com o Sam entrando..."

"Esse é o novato?"

"É. Ele está no time com o Finn. Mesmo assim, estamos com um a menos".

_Queria que você pudesse voltar pra cantar com a gente... Cantar comigo..._

"Que pena que não estou por perto. Adoraria preencher a vaga do Puckerman enquanto ele estivesse... Ocupado".

"Você adoraria entrar na sala do coral e ver a cara de choque de todo mundo".

"É, isso também".

Ela quase podia ver o sorriso dele ouvindo claramente o tom convencido de sua voz.

"Você sabe que, assim que superassem o choque, os meninos estariam te enchendo de pancada".

"Acha que eu não conseguiria demovê-los com meu charme?"

"Boa sorte tentando, Jesse. Eles ainda xingam quando seu nome é mencionado".

"Não me surpreende. Mas o risco quase valeria a pena, pela oportunidade de cantar com você de novo".

_Esquece o quase. Valeria a pena, ponto._

"Eu também gostaria disso."

A voz dela foi tão baixa que ele teve que se esforçar pra ouvir.

"Teremos que achar um jeito de fazer aquilo, então".

Imediatamente, ambos lembraram um 'aquilo' bem diferente que uma vez ele sugerira que eles fizessem. O estômago dela se agitou em resposta, e a calça dele ficou visivelmente mais apertada. Ambos podiam detectar um aceleramento em suas respirações. Receoso de arriscar a fúria dela, se ela considerasse o comentário inapropriado, ele rapidamente ofereceu uma explicação.

"Cantar. Juntos. Foi o que eu quis dizer".

Ao ouvir o riso suave dela, ele relaxou perceptivelmente.

"Eu sei. Somos apenas amigos, então não tem nada mais que eu podia ver do que você disse, certo?"

_A não ser pela única coisa que eu quero tanto que dói._

"Certo. Vamos tocar em frente. Me fale sobre esse Sam."

"Ele é novato em McKinley. Transferiu-se de uma escola masculina. Ele era o quarterback enquanto o Finn estava fora do time".

"O seu namorado deve amá-lo então".

O sarcasmo dele era inegável.

"O Finn recuperou o topo, então ele está bem com o Sam. Na verdade, ele ficou feliz de ter outro jogador de futebol no glee".

"Ele sabe cantar?"

"Eu ainda não o ouvi. O Finn sim, há um tempinho, e parece pensar que ele tem uma voz decente".

_Considerando que o Finn é no máximo medíocre, ele dificilmente pode julgar astutamente o talento._

"E quanto à aparência? As meninas já estão babando?"

"Ele é gatinho, de um jeito surfista da Califórnia. A Quinn pode estar de olho nele, mas o Kurt acha que ele é gay".

"E você acha que?"

"Cedo demais para dizer. Talvez nosso trabalho da semana vá clarear as coisas".

"E o que o Schue mandou vocês fazerem dessa vez?"

"Duetos".

_É claro que você vai cantar com o Finn, e não tem nada que eu possa fazer._

"Você e o Finn já escolheram sua música?"

"O que te faz pensar que vou cantar com o Finn?"

"A não ser que o Schue determinou com quem vocês vão cantar, não tem mais ninguém que você escolheria. Vocês dois são um casal, afinal".

"Você tem razão, nós somos parceiros".

_Mas eu preferia cantar com você. Arrasaríamos com todo mundo._

"E aí? Qual a música?"

"Ainda não falamos sobre isso. Tem que ser algo que entre na escala do Finn, pra que possamos ter uma chance maior de ganhar".

"Ganhar? O Schue tornou um tipo de concurso?"

"Ah, eu me esqueci de falar dessa parte? Os vencedores, determinados pelos votos dos outros membros do glee, ganham um jantar para dois no Breadstix, cortesia do Prof. Schue".

"Hummm... Não sei como isso vai funcionar. Todo mundo não vai votar em si mesmos?"

"Com certeza que eles vão achar adequado valorizar o talento superior".

"Sério, Rach? A não ser que você ofereça algum tipo de suborno, eu acho que esse voto vai acabar empatando em cinco. A não ser que a pessoa ímpar te apóie, então..."

Ele educadamente optou por não completar essa frase em particular.

_Eu sei onde isso vai chegar. Considerando que eu ainda não sou muito apreciada, a casa está contra mim._

"O que você sugere que eu faça?"

"Alguma chance de o Schue dar o voto final?"

"Talvez, mas é improvável que vá ser em meu favor".

"Por que não? Ele pelo menos devia reconhecer sua habilidade".

"Não necessariamente. Lembre-se que ele é sobre dividir as riquezas. Motivar aqueles que não vêem a arte como seu objetivo de vida, como eu e você vemos".

"Ah. Sim. Então eu acho que só tem um jeito de abordar isso".

"Que é?"

"Para se poupar da humilhação pública de não serem declarados os vencedores unânimes, você e o Finn vão ter que perder – de propósito".

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o banheiro feminino convenientemente deserto, Rachel repassou o plano que ela e Jesse haviam formulado na noite anterior. Haviam considerado e rejeitado diversas idéias antes de finalmente decidirem por aquela que consideravam com mais chances de sucesso, e ela estava ensaiando os detalhes para que sua atuação fosse impecável. Jesse, tendo-lhe dito exatamente no que dizer, assegurara que ela não tinha nada a temer, além de lembrar-lhe como ela era uma atriz supremamente talentosa.

"_Você pode sim convencer. Tenho absoluta fé em você"._

"_Eu queria sentir a mesma coisa"._

"_Não se preocupe. Se manter-se no plano, o Finn vai quase acreditar que tudo foi idéia dele"._

Embora não tivesse certeza de que esse seria o caso, ela concluiu que havia ensaiado para seu papel o máximo que podia. Dando-se um último olhar no espelho, ela passou a escova pelo cabelo, aprumou os ombros e foi atrás de Finn.

**V**árias horas depois, Jesse estava para ligar para Rachel para uma atualização quando seu celular tocou. Seu rosto se abriu em um grande sorriso quando o nome dela apareceu na tela.

"Olá. Como vai minha co-conspiradora esta noite?"

Ela não se perturbou em responder a ele, escolhendo em vez disso ir direto para o âmago do que a estava perturbando.

"Por que o Finn é tão irritante?"

"Você não quer **mesmo** que eu responda isso".

Ele tentou, mas falhou, manter o divertimento fora de sua voz.

"Acho que não".

_Apesar de ser interessante ouvir o que você realmente pensa._

"O que o ca... cachorrinho treinado fez agora?"

_Bom disfarce. Você até conseguiu fazer parecer que planejava chamá-lo assim o tempo todo._

"Você não devia xingar o Finn".

A defesa dela do namorado foi automática, sem reprovação real por trás, e Jesse percebeu o tom imediatamente. Sua resposta não tinha nenhum senso de arrependimento.

"Não devia. Mas você sabe melhor que a maioria que nem sempre eu faço o que devo".

Uma risadinha escapou dela antes que ela pudesse engolir.

"Eu diria que isso é dizer o mínimo".

Ele riu da resposta dela.

"E você teria razão. Mas chega de mim. Como o plano foi?"

"Tudo bem, eu acho".

"Isso parece meia boca, no máximo. Me diga o que aconteceu".

"Começou tudo bem. Ensaiamos a música que você sugeriu, e foi tudo bem. Muito bem. O Finn estava convencido de que íamos ganhar o concurso com ela".

"Com a sua voz, você ganharia qualquer coisa que quisesse. Quanto ao Finn... Já que estou tentando ser bom, tudo que vou dizer é que pelo menos 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' é dentro do alcance vocal dele".

Apesar de seus esforços para ressentir-se pelo namorado, os lábios dela se curvaram à vontade própria, e ela engoliu uma risada.

"Eu diria que sua descrição foi correta. De qualquer jeito, passei à parte seguinte do plano. 'Admiti' ao Finn que eu não era muito legal, e era apenas generosa se lucrasse alguma coisa".

"Lamento que te fiz dizer essas coisas, Rach. Você sabe que não é assim que eu te vejo, certo? Mas achei que um pouco de falsa humildade atrairia ao Finn, e ajudaria a conseguir o resultado que você queria".

"Você tem razão. Eu o elogiei pela generosidade e gentileza, e então sugeri que sabotássemos a competição para que o Sam ganhasse. Insisti que isso o faria sentir-se parte do time, e nos estimularia a acreditar nele".

"Até então tudo bem. Tudo de acordo com o plano".

"É, e eu acho que o Finn estava engolindo. Ele disse que nunca me vira assim, e então..."

Ela se calou, e Jesse notou um fundo de tristeza às palavras dela, apesar de suas valentes tentativas de manter a voz alegre.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ele decidiu que, já que eu estava tecnicamente sugerindo isso para que pudéssemos ganhar as nacionais, eu lucraria algo e não contava de fato como eu fazendo algo de legal".

"O Finn é um **idiota**!"

As palavras escaparam da boca de Jesse antes que ele pudesse conter. Na ponta dela da linha, Rachel estava quieta, e Jesse apressou-se para apagar qualquer ressentimento que poderia ter criado.

"Lamento, Rach. Fiquei bravo que ele te magoou, e isso escapou".

"Eu não ia argumentar contra".

As palavras baixas o chocaram. _Talvez eu só precise dar ao Hudson corda o suficiente pra se enforcar._

"Ele está errado, você sabe. Dado o seu talento, você sabotando qualquer coisa é muito grande. É claro que você quer ganhar as nacionais, e sua ambição de ser a melhor é para ser admirada, não desprezada. Achar um jeito para Sam se sentir aceito tem vantagens pra você, mas isso não te torna egoísta. O sucesso nas nacionais beneficiaria a todos. No mínimo, o Finn não está vendo a longo prazo, aqui".

"Seria bom se ele visse assim, mas não vou prender o fôlego".

A amargura dela era completamente inesperada; e isso, junto a várias outras pistas que ela soltara naquela noite, reforçou a Jesse que tudo não era perfeito no relacionamento atual de Rachel. Ele tinha todos os motivos de nutrir esperanças.

"Acho que você não mencionou o que ele disse".

"É claro que não. Continuei como se nada tivesse errado, enquanto usava uma showface que até você teria admirado".

"Eu vi a sua showface. É impressionante".

"Obrigada. E para responder o que eu acho que vai ser a sua próxima questão – sim, o plano continua. Eu em certo momento convenci o Finn da importância disso para o time".

"Excelente. Então, você vai usar a música elegante, e a péssima apresentação, ou a música péssima e a apresentação elegante?"

"Ainda não decidi. Vamos repassar de novo algumas das alternativas".

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>urgiu um obstáculo!"

"O Finn mudou de idéia?"

_O pouco que tem pra mudar._

"Não, não, não é isso. Ele ainda concorda. Mas assegurar a vitória do Sam ficou um pouco mais difícil".

"Por que?"

"A Mercedes e a Santana arrasaram no dueto delas hoje".

"Dupla interessante".

"Bom, a Santana provavelmente cantaria com o Puck, mas já que é não é uma opção... E a Mercedes poderia ter escolhido o Kurt, se ele não estivesse decidido a tentar com o Sam".

"Em mais de um sentido".

Rachel riu.

"Ah, com certeza".

"E aí, o que as damas usaram pra encantar a todos?"

"'River Deep Mountain High'".

"Ambicioso".

"Elas conseguiram".

"Onde isso deixa o Sam? Se ele é parceiro do Kurt, pelo menos ele tem alguém com talento".

"Esse é o problema. Não tenho certeza se o Kurt vai cair fora, ou se o Sam vai. O Finn tem pressionado os dois para não cantarem juntos".

"Qual o problema do Finn?"

"O Finn está preocupado que o Sam acabe no fim da cadeia alimentar social assumidamente confusa se cantar com um gay assumido, e que vai sofrer tantos problemas que acabará saindo do glee".

"E ele teve a cara de pau de te chamar de egoísta? É o sujo falando do mal lavado".

"Eu sei, mas não tenho energia pra me importar agora".

"Ainda acho que você não tem com que se preocupar. Enquanto você e o Finn votarem pelo Sam e o parceiro dele, ele vai vencer. Não importa o quanto os outros sejam bons, eu continuo com a minha crença de que cada um vai querer o jantar no Breadstix pra si mesmos".

"Lá vai você, voz da razão outra vez. Quase me convenceu".

"Então vamos ver se fecho o acordo com um pouco mais de persuasão".

* * *

><p>"<strong>P<strong>or um minuto eu achei que seria a parceira do Kurt no dueto".

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"O Kurt dissolveu a parceria com o Sam".

"O Finn finalmente o convenceu?"

"Provavelmente. O Kurt disse algo sobre sensibilidades que não quis falar sobre".

"E então ele te pediu pra cantar com ele?"

"Dificilmente. Eu cheguei a uma conclusão – precipitada, no fim das contas – que quando o Kurt declarou que ia cantar com o membro mais talentoso do Glee..."

"... Ele falava de você".

"Sim. Mas ele falava de outra pessoa completamente diferente".

"Tenho que dizer que não faço idéia. Ninguém naquele clube pode te ofuscar".

Ela guardou o elogio dele na memória, sabendo que serviria como um bálsamo para seu ego na próxima vez que alguém lhe tratasse com desprezo.

"Ele cantou consigo mesmo".

"Como isso é um dueto?"

"Ele cantou 'Le Jazz Hot'".

"Tá..."

"Ele usou um figurino dividido no meio. Metade era masculino, metade era feminino".

"Acho que se pode dar pontos pela criatividade".

"Fato. E foi uma boa apresentação, mas não é uma ameaça nos termos do concurso. A boa notícia é que a decisão de Kurt deixou o Sam livre".

"Então ele vai cantar com a Quinn, né?"

"Estamos trabalhando para isso. Ela está sendo surpreendentemente resistente".

"Por quê?"

"O Sam parece estar interessado nela – o que parece resolver a questão da sexualidade. Ela tem mantido todos os meninos à distância desde a gravidez".

"Ah. O Finn não pode convencer o guri a pegar mais leve?"

"Ele está tentando. Eu espero que ele consiga, também, porque se não conseguir, o Sam não vai cantar".

"Todos os outros já estão em pares".

"Sim. Tina e Mike, e Artie e Brittany".

"Artie e Brit? Tipo, eles estão juntos?"

"Não sei com certeza. Acho que o Artie queria deixar a Tina com ciúme, e a Brit ficou magoada que a Santana escolheu a Mercedes..."

"Eles ficaram juntos por falta de opção então".

"Basicamente. Nem imagino o que vão cantar".

"Eles não se apresentaram?"

"Não. Hoje foram Tina e Mike".

"Cantando?

"'Sing!'. Foi uma gracinha, com o Mike cantando as partes da Kristine e a Tina, as do Al".

"Posso visualizar isso. Combina com eles".

"Sim. A dança do Mike foi ótima, como sempre".

"E você e o Finn? Quando vai ser a sua vez?"

"Provavelmente amanhã".

"E a música que você escolheu foi..."

"Jesse! Já falei que não quero atrair azar!"

"Não pode culpar um cara por tentar".

"Não posso, mas você não vai arrancar nada de mim. Eu te aviso quando acabar".

"Certo, certo. Vou apenas repetir que confio em qualquer das escolhas que discutimos".

"Espero que você tenha razão".

"E quando eu estou errado?"

"Você não quer **mesmo** que eu responda essa pergunta".

Ele riu quando ela ecoou sua resposta anterior.

"Musicalmente falando, quando te dei maus conselhos?"

Ela fingiu levar a pergunta dele em séria consideração.

"Hummm... Deixa eu pensar..."

A resposta dela o fez rir ainda mais e, em segundos, a risada dela se uniu a sua. Relaxados e confortáveis, eles continuaram conversando noite adentro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>E<strong> aí, como foi?"

Ela riu da excitação na voz dele. Ele parecia um menino na manhã de Natal, ansioso para descobrir o que Papai Noel deixara sob a árvore.

"Do que quer saber primeiro? O dueto ou o voto?"

"O dueto, é claro".

"Deixe-me dizer assim. Se visse a expressão no rosto de todos, você teria jurado que fizemos algo loucamente inapropriado como um strip-tease na frente deles".

"Eu pagaria para ver isso".

"A expressão nos rostos deles?"

_Eu sei que não é isso que você queria dizer, mas não pude resistir a caçoar de você._

"Tenta de novo".

O rosto dela ficou vermelho quando ela imaginou tornar as próprias palavras uma realidade.

"Você não teria que pagar".

_Isso saiu mesmo da minha boca? Eu não seria tão ousada se ele estivesse na minha frente._

O tom dela era baixo e rouco, e ele deu um gemido estrangulado quando sentiu-se enrijecer.

"Nossa, Rach, você vai me matar aqui".

Ela começou a cantarolar o refrão de 'Killing Me Softly'. Ele caiu na gargalhada e a tensão erótica entre eles se desfez.

"Desculpa. Eu errei".

"Você não parece estar lamentando muito, mas te perdôo mesmo assim".

"Bom, porque você ainda não ouviu a música que eu e Finn cantamos".

"Baseado na reação que você descreveu, acho que você escolheu 'With You I'm Born Again'. E acrescentou os figurinos pra completar".

"Você é inteligente demais pro próprio bem".

"Eu sei. Faz parte do meu charme".

Ela não podia discordar. Achava a esperteza dele incrivelmente sexy.

"Como são várias coisas – das quais eu tenho certeza que você tem ciência. Vamos voltar ao assunto em discussão?"

"Vamos".

"Tudo bem. Todos na sala de coral estavam olhando pra gente e basicamente pareciam enojados. O que eu achei na verdade que foi um pouco de exagero. A gente cantou bem".

"Estavam reagindo à coisa do amor proibido? Ou simplesmente acharam a música de mau gosto?"

"Não posso dizer com certeza. Sem dúvida um pouco de cada".

"Ah, então sobravam dois pares. O que houve com eles?"

"O Artie e a Brit saíram da competição. Acho que eles tiveram algum tipo de briga. O Sam acabou cantando com a Quinn".

"Mais detalhes, por favor".

"Eles escolheram 'Lucky', e cantaram bem".

_Nós teríamos sido bem melhores._

"Significa que..."

"Eles venceram. A não ser por mim e, acho eu, Finn, todos os outros votaram em si mesmos, exatamente como você previu".

"Parabéns são a palavra de ordem, então".

"Ora, obrigada. Apesar de alguns contratempos, tudo acabou bem no final. O que não teria acontecido nunca sem sua visão. Suas sugestões foram inspiradas".

"E são suas sempre que pedir".

"Vou manter isso em mente. Ah, a propósito, eu acabei de fato cantando com o Kurt".

"Foi?"

"Sim. Ele pareceu tão triste depois de perder a competição que tive vontade de fazê-lo sentir-se melhor..."

_E eles a chamam de egoísta. Não vêem o quanto ela se importa?_

"... então dei a ele a chance de cantar comigo. No fim das contas, fomos fabulosos. Oferecemos competição acirrada a Judy e Barbra, na minha opinião".

"'Get Happy' e 'Happy Days Are Here Again'. Tenho certeza que vocês dois fizeram justiça".

_Você entende cada referência que faço. Deus, amo isso em você._

"Obrigada – de novo. Devo dizer, satisfeita que estou com a conclusão, estou aliviada que o trabalho finalmente acabou".

"Faz idéia do que o Schue está planejando pra vocês depois?"

"Eu o ouvi falar algo sobre Rocky Horror..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 11_

_**E**__le não estava só._

_Ela estava em pé diante dele, parecendo mais deliciosa que qualquer garota tinha o direito de ser. Uma saia vermelha e curta. Uma blusa de renda branca. O provocante lampejo de pele através do tecido fino. O cabelo longo e brilhante. Aqueles expressivos olhos castanhos. E aquela boca... Ele não conseguia afastar o olhar de sua fartura. Enquanto ele se inclinava para perto, atraído pela força de sua atração, os lábios fascinantes dela moveram-se e ela começou a cantar._

**I was feeling done in, couldn't win.**

**I'd only ever kissed before**

_A voz dela simultaneamente seduzia-o enquanto o mantinha preso em seu lugar. Ele podia apenas assistir enquanto ela movia-se determinadamente em direção a ele. Enquanto eles tinham ido um passo além dos beijos no passado, com aquele olhar de tentação que ela estava no momento lhe atirando, ele queria desesperadamente fazer muito mais. Ele umedeceu os lábios de antecipação, enquanto ela se esticava, os dedos roçando o queixo dele gentilmente, e então se movendo para o ombro dele, enquanto ela girava para seu lado._

**I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting**

**It only leads to trouble and seat wetting**

_A respiração dela, quente em seu pescoço, fez com que a respiração dele acelerasse. Ela rodopiou ao redor dele, finalmente parando a vários passos de distância, e ele suspirou de arrependimento quando ela rompeu o contato físico entre os dois. O desapontamento desapareceu em um instante e seus olhos se arregalaram quando as mãos dela deslizaram pelo corpo e preguiçosamente desfizeram o primeiro botão da blusa._

**Now all I want to know is how to go.**

**I've tasted blood and I want more.**

_Tão encantado estava ele pelas ações dela que ele não sentiu sua aproximação até que os lábios dela estavam nos dele. Estes se abriram por vontade própria, permitindo que a língua dela invadisse e se enroscasse com a dele. Enquanto os braços dele moviam-se para rodeá-la, ela mordeu gentilmente seu lábio inferior antes de afastar. __Ele gemeu de frustração._

**I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance.**

**I've got an itch to scratch. ****I need assistance.**

_Ela voltou a abrir a blusa, finalmente chegando ao botão final. O tecido abriu-se, revelando um simples sutiã de algodão. Apesar da inocência deste, sua visão fez com que todos os nervos do rapaz formigassem, e ele ficou imediatamente mais duro do que já estivera na vida. Agora não era só a voz dela que o mantinha cativo, com ele congelado no lugar, despindo-a ainda mais com olhos que ardiam de luxúria. Seu coração pareceu parar, e então voltou a bater em dobro quando, com um movimento fluido, ela deslizou as mãos sob a camiseta dele e a subiu, tirando-a por sua cabeça. Pressionando o corpo dela ao dele, ela permitiu que os braços dele serpenteassem em torno de sua cintura. Ele maravilhou-se sentindo a pele quente dela na sua. Não tinha como ele deixá-la ir, jamais._

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a – touch me. ****I wanna be dirty.**

**Thrill me chill me fulfill me, creature of the night.**

_Ela se virou em seu abraço, posicionando suas costas ainda cobertas contra o torso nu dele. O protesto que subiu aos seus lábios foi silenciado quando ela pegou a mão dele e a colocou em seu ventre, a centímetros de seus seios. Os dedos dele tracejaram padrões abstratos em seu peito enquanto deslizavam acima. Ela não fez gesto para impedir seu progresso, e sorriu de surpresa quando as mãos dele subiram mais alto do que ela esperava. Segurando-a pelos ombros, ele a girou de modo que o encarasse mais uma vez. Com muita gentileza, ele empurrou a blusa do corpo dela para o chão, antes de puxá-la fortemente para si. Os braços dela ergueram-se e se acomodaram possessivamente em torno de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto. O desejo que borbulhava bem embaixo da superfície explodiu, e ele baixou a cabeça para tomar a boca dela num beijo exigente..._

Jesse acordou com um sobressalto. Estava encharcado de suor, e sua ereção latejava dolorosamente sob sua cueca. O sonho tinha sido tão vívido. Tão real. Quase como se ele pudesse estender a mão e ela estaria ali, ao lado dele, nua e lasciva e disposta... O que, é claro, ela não estava – deixando-o excitado e só. Relutante a submeter-se a mais um banho frio – que estava se tornando meio que um hábito desde que Rachel reentrara em sua vida – sua mão escorregou para baixo da coberta quando ele optou pela segura e mais prazerosa solução para seu problema...

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>eguindo seu caminho pela massa de alunos nos corredores de McKinley High a caminho de sua segunda aula, Rachel cantarolava 'The Time Warp' quando sentiu a vibração distinta de seu telefone. Quando registrou o nome na tela, permitiu-se um rápido sorriso antes de cuidadosamente adotar uma expressão adequadamente neutra. Olhando rapidamente ao redor para assegurar-se que nenhum dos colegas de time estava nas redondezas, ela trouxe o fone ao ouvido.

"Oi".

Apesar de seus esforços, seu cumprimento adotou um ar ofegante que traiu sua calma externa.

"Olá".

"É cedo pra você. Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Só queria ouvir sua voz para começar meu dia".

A admissão simples e honesta a deliciou.

"Eu posso te ligar de manhã. Ser seu despertador humano".

Mesmo em tom de brincadeira, o fato de que ela sugerira isto o encheu de euforia.

"E cantaria pra mim? Com certeza seria melhor que meu iPod".

"Um pouco difícil de fazer isso da escola".

Não que eu não gostaria.

"Certo. Porque você não pode cantar ao telefone. As pessoas falariam".

"Ou isso, ou me jogariam slushies".

"Não quero ser causa de te jogarem mais bebidas congeladas no rosto. Esqueça que sugeri isto".

"Tá. Mas nunca se sabe. Posso te surpreender um dia".

"Cuidado. Posso cobrar".

_Ou te abraçar – quando quer que te veja de novo._

"É uma ameaça ou uma promessa?"

"Qual você prefere?"

Rubor encheu seu rosto ao tom de flerte dele.

"Eu..."

"EI, RACHEL!"

_Ah, meu Deus! Finn!_

A mão de Rachel apertou-se no telefone. Ela esforçou-se para manter sua compostura enquanto Finn trotava em sua direção, enquanto o riso cúmplice de Jesse ecoava em seu ouvido.

_Ele acha que sabe tudo de mim, não acha? Vou mostrar a ele!_

Ela levantou um dedo para silenciar Finn, apontando seu telefone. Ele moveu-se silenciosamente para perto dela, e tentou acomodar seus longos passos aos dela, mais curtos.

"Promete?"

Sem perder o passo, Jesse deu uma resposta esperta.

"Posso te fazer qualquer número de promessas. Algumas delas posso até manter".

Um arrepio de excitação a percorreu à resposta dele, e ao risco que estava tomando. Na ponta dele, Jesse sorriu marotamente, especulando até que distância Rachel estava disposta a ir.

"Não vai mudar de ideia?"

"Só se você me quiser... que eu mude".

_Ah, eu quero você._

"Isso significa muito pra mim".

Algo na voz dela fez Finn olhá-la intrigado, e ela falou rapidamente para acalmá-lo.

"Só... Papai... Fazendo planos para hoje à noite".

"Ah... Tudo bem".

Ele franziu a testa, em desculpas, antes de continuar.

"Tenho que ir à aula. Vejo você depois".

"Tchau".

Sem lhe dar a chance de um beijo, ela acenou em despedida, e então desceu pelo corredor oposto antes de continuar a conversa interrompida.

"Isso te torna a mamãe?"

O tom de piada dele tornou seu divertimento aparentemente.

"Não seja um espertinho! E estou desligando agora. Tenho drama".

"Tem com certeza", ele não pôde se impedir de responder. "Vamos conversar hoje, né? Fizemos planos, afinal".

Ela pôde ouvir o sorriso maroto na voz dela. Por algum inexplicável motivo, isso a deixou toda quente.

"Fizemos. E vou esperar ansiosa por ouvir algumas daquelas promessas".

Depois de desligar, ele se permitiu um sorriso satisfeito. O dia tinha começado excelentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>entado na biblioteca, com livros abertos cobrindo cada centímetro de seu cubículo de estudo, Jesse estava tendo dificuldade de concentrar-se em seus trabalhos. Estava coçando para enviar a Rachel um torpedo, mas sabia que ela estava no glee, e eles haviam concordado que não era boa ideia estarem em contato quando ela estava tão perto dos colegas. Por outro lado, ela ficara falando com ele, com Finn ao lado. Se ele não a conhecesse bem, teria jurado que uma parte dela se excitara com o risco corrido. Optando por jogar a precaução ao vento, ele sacou seu telefone e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>entando bravamente mascarar sua crescente frustração, Rachel tentou mais uma vez explicar a premissa de 'Rocky Horror Show' para um desorientado Finn. Já que ela havia oferecido o namorado para o papel de Brad, estava para oferecer uma detalhada delineação do personagem quando ouviu o zumbido mudo que a notificou de uma nova mensagem.

"Desculpa, preciso verificar. Pode ser um dos meus pais..."

Finn virou a atenção para Kurt, que estava destacando a natureza altamente sexual do musical que o prof. Schue acabava de confirmar que iam apresentar. Rachel, enquanto isso, abriu seu telefone. Ao ler as poucas palavras na tela, mordeu o lábio para manter o rosto sério.

**Eu prometo fazer comentários irritantes sobre a Santana.**

Olhando discretamente do outro lado da sala sob pálpebras semicerradas, Rachel permitiu-se um sorrisinho de malícia ao observar a mais desbocada das Cheerios provocar Sam sobre ele ter que malhar para ser Rocky.

_Ela se acha tanto._

Seria divertido ouvir Jesse derrubar sua inimiga um degrau ou dois. Jogando o fone dentro da bolsa, reinseriu-se na conversa, ansiosa para influenciar a direção do show em qualquer meio possível.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>chando que Jesse mandaria novas mensagens, e esperando evitar suspeitas, Rachel tinha escolhido desligar o fone durante o ensaio. Uma vez só na privacidade de seu carro, abriu a bolsa e desencavou o aparelho de seu lugar de costume no fundo da bolsa. Ao ligar o aparelho, percebeu três novas mensagens. Com montante curiosidade, leu cada uma por vez.

**Prometo protestar quando o Schue não te der o que é seu.**

Isso a fez rir alto, pois o imaginava batendo de frente com seu diretor de coral. Ela não duvidava que o conhecimento musical de Jesse fosse maior que o do professor, e tinha muita certeza que seu ex seria melhor ao argumentar também. Se Jesse estivesse um dia em posição de cumprir essa promessa em particular, ela achava que seria um confronto interessante.

**Prometo te cobrir de elogios.**

Seus lábios se curvaram. Agora essa era uma promessa que ele já cumpria. Elogiá-la parecia ser tão natural para ele – ao contrário de Finn, que geralmente precisava de estímulos para oferecer-lhe concordância de qualquer tipo. Mesmo que a admiração declarada de Jesse ocasionalmente a fizesse corar, ela tinha que admitir que nunca deixava de deliciá-la.

**Prometo massagear seus pés depois do ensaio de balé.**

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela se perdia em lembranças das mãos dele, quentes e fortes, diminuindo as dores que eram as inevitáveis consequências de qualquer aula de dança. Ela lembrou-se de como ele começava por seus pés, então trabalhando até os músculos de sua canela, os dedos subindo ainda mais... Desejo flamejou dentro dela, e ela balançou a cabeça para se livrar da visão traiçoeira. Claramente, estava pisando em terreno perigoso, mas ainda se sentia mais viva do que sentira em anos.

Um suspiro escapou dela. Apesar de seus esforços, estava ficando crescentemente difícil ficar leal a Finn, pois seus pensamentos insistiam em vagar para Jesse – o belo, talentoso e sexy garoto de cabelos cacheados que estava aos poucos, mas com determinação, recuperando seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>iscando o número familiar de Jesse, o coração de Rachel acelerou ao mero prospecto de falar com ele.

_Se estou reagindo assim agora, como será que vai ser quando ficarmos cara a cara?_

Ela admitiu a si mesma que não duvidava da possibilidade de que eles estariam juntos em algum ponto do futuro. Apesar de não saber quando ou onde, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que aconteceria. Era simplesmente inevitável.

"Oi, Rach".

O corpo inteiro dela relaxou ao som da voz dele.

"Olá".

"Como foi o resto do seu dia?"

"Bom. Recebi umas mensagens bem interessantes esta tarde".

"É mesmo?"

"De um cara. Fazendo um monte de promessas".

"Acha que ele vai cumprir?"

"Não tenho certeza. O que você acha?"

"Ah sim. Pode apostar".

"Fico feliz de ouvir".

Um silêncio confortável caiu entre eles. Ficaram momentaneamente perdidos em pensamentos em tudo que Jesse já havia prometido. De algum modo, ambos entendiam que aquelas eram apenas as primeiras de muitas. Rachel foi quem rompeu o silêncio. "Schue confirmou hoje de manhã. Vamos apresentar 'Rocky Horror'".

"Parece bem ousado para um glee club de escola. Como ele vai convencer os pais a concordarem?"

"Ele nos deu formulários de autorização para serem assinados. Mas esqueça os pais, ainda não estou convencida de que ele vá vender a idéia para o Diretor Figgins e a técnica Sylvester".

"Você tem razão, eles podem ser os mais difíceis de serem convencidos. Sabe por que Schue quer fazer isso?"

"A Srta. Pillsbury".

"Hã?"

"Aparentemente ela ama a peça. Foi assistir recentemente com o namorado, o dentista bonitão".

"Ah, Schue está com ciúme".

"Sim."

"E está disposto a fazer seu coral encenar uma peça altamente inapropriada apenas para impressionar a donzela".

"É o que parece".

"Acho que vamos ver se sai do papel. Se sair, você vai ser a Janet, e o Finn será o Brad".

"Fácil demais. Me diga como o Schue escalará o resto do elenco, St. James".

"Ok. Vou com os mais óbvios primeiros. O Artie será o Dr. Scott".

"Fácil demais".

"Em alguns pontos, Schue é bem previsível".

"Concordo. Próximo?"

"Bom, vocês têm garotas demais e papeis de menos. Então... vão dobrar, no mínimo".

"Acertou de novo. A Quinn e a Santana estão se revezando no papel de Magenta, e a Tina e a Brit se alternam como Columbia".

"E sobra a Mercedes. Tem certeza que você não...?"

Ela interrompeu antes que ele completasse.

"Nunca! Mas, agora que você mencionou, não tenho idéia de que papel o Prof. Schue tem em mente para ela".

"Vamos seguir em frente, então. Acho que o Kurt seria um ótimo Riff Raff, apesar de ele provavelmente ser o único cara do grupo que não ficaria constrangido de perambular por aí de meia arrastão e salto alto".

"Estranhamente, ele foi bem firme de que não queria interpretar Frank, então vai interpretar Riff Raff".

"Estou um pouco desorientado depois desse. Você tem o Mike, o Sam e... O Puck ainda tá em cana?"

"Infelizmente sim".

"Então três papeis e dois caras".

"Na verdade não. O Eddie aparentemente foi cortado do roteiro".

"Que pena. 'Hot Patootie' é uma das minhas preferidas".

_E você seria muito sexy cantando._

"A minha também. Acho que sem garotos o suficiente, alguém tinha que cair fora".

"Acho que sim. Mesmo assim... Mas, de volta ao elenco. Baseado no que sobrou, eu daria Frank ao Mike e faria o surfista ser o Rocky".

"Exatamente. E o nome dele é Sam".

"Eu lembro. Estava apenas brincando. O Sam não vai encanar de andar por aí de cueca?"

"Ele diz que não tem problemas em exibir o corpo. Ao contrário do Finn".

_Opa. Acho que o Finn não vai gostar por eu ter dividido esse segredo em especial dele com o Jesse._

"O Hudson não está confortável com o corpo?"

"É algo que temos em comum. Nós dois somos meio inseguros sobre nossas aparências".

_Estou começando a achar que é a única coisa que temos em comum._

"Espero algum dia te fazer acreditar que você não tem motivo nenhum pra ficar insegura. Você é absolutamente linda".

_E mesmo que o seu namorado não tenha autoconfiança, ele devia ser capaz de te convencer que você é uma gostosa – porque você é._

"Isso é outra promessa?"

A pergunta dela foi um suave murmúrio, mas ele não pôde deixar escapar o traço de desespero.

"É sim. Uma que tenho toda a intenção de manter".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ntes de ir para a cama naquela noite, Rachel examinou-se criticamente no espelho do banheiro. Sem esforço, focou-se em todos os seus defeitos evidentes – o nariz grande, a boca generosa, os seios pequenos... Dificilmente era a imagem da perfeição. Tinha consciência de que não levava exatamente os meninos à loucura. Os olhos de Finn vagavam com freqüência, para Santana, Brittany ou Quinn, entre outras. E ainda assim, quando ela estivera com Jesse, o foco dele nunca vacilara. Ele sempre olhara para ela como se ela fosse a garota mais linda da sala. Ele a observava quando achava que ela não prestava atenção, seus olhos absorvendo cada detalhe, fixo nela... Ele a fizera sentir-se desejada e adorada – e ela queria esses sentimentos de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>"V<strong>ocê nunca vai adivinhar quem interpreta o Frank!"

"Não é o Mike?"

"Os pais dele recusaram-se a dar permissão".

"Ah. Droga. Então, quem o substituiu?"

"A Mercedes!"

"Nossa! Nunca imaginei isso".

_Mas fico feliz que o Mike não vá tentar te seduzir, mesmo que seja de mentirinha._

"Nem eu. Mas essa não é a notícia mais estranha sobre o elenco que tenho pra te dar".

"Não posso imaginar o que pode ser mais estranho".

"O namorado da Srta. Pillsbury, Dr. Carl, fez um teste para ser o Eddie".

"Um adulto que nem é do corpo docente vai ter um papel numa peça estudantil? É bizarro mesmo para os padrões do Schuester".

"Sem brincadeira. Devia ter visto a cara do Prof. Schue enquanto o cara estava cantando. Ele é bastante bom, e todos se envolveram. O Schue ficou vários tons de verde".

"Ele precisa aprender a showface".

"Sim. Ah, e olha isso. A técnica Sylvester queria que o Dr. Carl fosse o Frank antes que a Mercedes se oferecesse".

"O que a técnica Sylvester tem a ver com isso?"

"Acho que o Prof. Schue ofereceu um papel a ela também, mas ela ainda não compareceu aos ensaios".

"Isso fica mais estranho a cada minuto".

"O Dr. Carl teve a sensatez de ressaltar que, como Frank, seria esperado que ele se esfregasse nos alunos, e isso não seria apropriado".

"Pelo menos um adulto usa o cérebro. E aí, o Dr. Carl está no show?"

"Sim. Já que ele pode cantar, e não temos um Eddie, o Schue não teve razões válidas para recusá-lo".

"O ensaio está indo bem então?"

"Razoavelmente bem. Com todas as mudanças de última hora, não avançamos muito nos ensaios, e as pessoas estão reclamando sobre os figurinos. O Sam já pediu um short mais comprido".

Quando Jesse processou a última novidade, seu recente sonho emergiu, sem ser chamado, em sua mente. Podia imaginá-la refazendo aqueles mesmos passos, com o 'surfista gatinho' como o objeto de seu desejo. O rosto do Prof. Schue não era o único capaz de tingir-se de desagradáveis tons de verde.

_Não! É uma produção escolar! Não vai ser tão ardente quanto a minha fantasia!_

Um gemido raivoso o escapou, fazendo Rachel rir.

"É uma versão censura livre, Jesse. O Schue cortou esse número em particular".

Ele não pôde deixar de rir de sua própria transparência, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a ela.

"Mas é seu único solo!" Ele protestou.

"Não podemos ter tudo", zombou ela.

"Certo. Tá. Deixe-me então dizer que fico feliz que o Sam de ouro não vai conseguir te conhecer assim tão bem, mas lamento que o Schue tenha roubado sua chance de brilhar".

"Talvez eu tenha outra chance de cantar algum dia".

"Se você tiver, espero estar lá pra ver".

_Também espero que esteja – como o Rocky da minha Janet._

"Vou me assegurar de te mandar um convite".

* * *

><p><strong>"O<strong> show foi cancelado!"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Para começar, o Finn quase foi suspenso por andar nos corredores de McKinley usando só a roupa de baixo. Antes que você pergunte, ele estava tentando ficar mais confortável com as pessoas olhando pra ele só de cueca. Então, por algum motivo desconhecido, o Prof. Schue decidiu que o Sam não devia ser o Rocky, então se escalou para o papel em vez dele".

"É sério? Isso está se tornando incrivelmente distorcido".

"Nem me fala. Para completar, a técnica Sylvester aparentemente estava apenas fingindo nos apoiar. Ela estava filmando esse documentário crítico que ia transmitir durante o segmento dela na televisão local, falando sobre o mal que é 'Rocky Horror', ou algo do tipo. Parece que ela disse coisas que fez o Prof. Schue parar para pensar, e ele decidiu cancelar a peça".

"Lamento. Sei que vocês já tinham se esforçado".

"Não é tão ruim quanto fiz parecer. Ainda vamos apresentar, mas apenas para nós mesmos".

"Acho que isso é melhor que nada".

"É. A propósito, tem algo que quero te perguntar".

"O que é?"

"Se você estivesse aqui, que papel gostaria de representar?"

Ele respondeu imediatamente, sem um momento de hesitação. "Rocky".

"Ele nem canta!"

"Verdade. Mas ele é seduzido pela Janet".

As palavras dele pesaram no ar entre os dois, carregado de uma significativa tensão. A mente dela encheu-se de visões que eram surpreendentemente similares àquelas da fantasia dele. Em segundos, ambos estavam respirando fundo, em um cônscio esforço de acalmar os corações acelerados.

"Ainda assim, acho que você arrasaria usando meia arrastão e salto alto".

"Eu posso até ficar bem impressionante de bustiê".

"Então, se não o Rocky, então definitivamente o Frank".

"Sim. Porque, de qualquer jeito, eu estaria em algumas cenas delirantemente sexy com você, e você sabe que nós iríamos arrasar".

Ela reconheceu que devia provavelmente repreendê-lo pelo comentário, mas não pôde se forçar a negar o óbvio.

"Iríamos sim".

O simples reconhecimento dela confirmou o que ele vinha suspeitando há um tempo – ela estava a ponto de ser dele de novo. Era só questão de tempo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 12_

**A** chegada de novembro marcou um aumento massivo na carga de trabalho de Jesse. Não apenas estava ele consumido de trabalhos e provas vindouras, mas também os ensaios para 'A Bela e a Fera' haviam apertado, requerendo que ele passasse uma copiosa quantidade de tempo aperfeiçoando sua performance como Monsieur D'Arque. Normalmente, ele ficaria radiante por estar tão ocupado. Como alguém determinado a ser bem-sucedido, ele havia passado a vida inteira trabalhando duro, fazendo aulas, e geralmente fazendo tudo que fosse necessário para ser o melhor. Enquanto liderava o Vocal Adrenaline, sua agenda fora brutal, com os ensaios do grupo essencialmente tomando quase que todo tempo disponível. Estava acostumado a dias cheios e agitados, seguidos por noites que passavam depressa, onde ele frequentemente caía em um sono exausto e sem sonhos. Mas agora tudo tinha mudado. Rachel Berry voltara à sua vida.

Claro, eles não eram um casal ainda. Ela ainda estava namorando aquela péssima desculpa de namorado, Finn Hudson. Jesse xingou mentalmente. As coisas seriam tão diferentes se eles não estivessem separados por milhares de quilômetros. Ele seria capaz de exercer sua magia sobre ela... Fasciná-la com o charme dos St. James... Lembrá-la de como eles eram bons juntos – não apenas vocalmente, mas também física e emocionalmente. Na verdade, ele achava que não precisaria muito para convencê-la a dispensar o supracitado namorado. Uns duetos, alguns beijos apaixonados, os inevitáveis amassos ardentes...

Como sempre acontecia quando tinha tais pensamentos com Rachel, o corpo de Jesse reagiu instantaneamente. Passando a mão pelos cachos, ele pegou o calendário do celular e olhou amargurado para os dias lotados a vir, antes de gemer de frustração. Tinha que ter algum jeito de mudar as coisas – de criar algum tipo de lacuna, de fazer dar certo. Ele simplesmente tinha que voltar ao Ohio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>__sticada na cama, os olhos de Rachel estavam fechados enquanto se enroscava em direção ao garoto ao seu lado. Enquanto as mãos dele tracejavam padrões preguiçosos na base de sua espinha, ela passava os dedos distraidamente pelo peito largo, antes de movê-las para cima, para acariciar a curva do queixo dele. Pousando a palma em sua face, ela ergueu a cabeça, movendo-se cegamente, instinto guiando-a rumo aos lábios quentes e firmes. A mão dele tocou seu queixo e o ergueu._

"_Abra os olhos. Olha pra mim, Rach"._

_A voz dele, sedutora como sempre, teceu seu feitiço usual. Ela fez como ele pediu, e foi recompensada com um olhar que era em igual medida amor e luxúria. Ela não ofereceu resistência quando ele a puxou perto o bastante para sentir a definição de cada músculo. O desejo dele por ela estava evidente, e ela sorriu triunfante, eufórica com sua habilidade de provocar essa reação em particular nele. Como se lendo sua mente, ele optou por uma provocação própria. Seus toques levíssimos acenderam uma tempestade de fogo dentro dela, e ela ficou imediatamente úmida. Arqueou-se para ele, sua mente nublada de desejo. Ela normalmente não deixava as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mas era tão bom... O que possivelmente podia ser errado em ceder um pouquinho? Ele era sua alma gêmea, afinal, e ela o amava... O nome dele flutuou de seu subconsciente, um sussurro insistente exigindo ser ouvido._

_Jesse..._

Rachel foi arrancada de seu transe pela sensação de uma mão movendo-se desajeitada até seu seio. Seus olhos se abriram, e então se arregalaram de choque quando ela percebeu que era Finn, e não Jesse, que estava deitado ao lado dela. Rapidamente mascarando seu desapontamento, ela afastou-se abruptamente do abraço dele, antes de sentar-se e passar os braços em torno dos joelhos. Finn encarou-a com confusão escrita por todo o rosto.

"Droga, Rachel! Achei que tínhamos superado todo esse seu pudor! Por alguns minutos você pareceu bem envolvida, então achei que estava tudo bem... Que diabo é o teu problema?"

A resposta dela, furiosa e acusadora, o gelou.

"Meu único problema, no momento, é você. Achei que você entendia isso. Achei que você estava disposto a esperar. Eu achei que meus sentimentos eram mais importantes pra você do que a sua necessidade de me levar pra cama!"

Ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição, enquanto se movia em direção à segurança da porta. Intrigado com o que ele considerou ser uma reação extremamente exagerada da parte dela, ele disparou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Você tá na TPM?"

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, e sua voz ergueu-se bruscamente.

"Sai daqui!"

Esgueirando-se para o corredor, ele evitou por pouco ser acertado pelo livro que ela havia retirado da mesinha de cabeceira e jogado em sua direção. Descendo as escadas dois degraus de cada vez, ele correu porta afora, resmungando sozinho sobre sua namorada louca e descontrolada. Enquanto isso, Rachel, cujo ressentimento havia dado lugar à melancolia, imediatamente pegou o telefone. Suspirou aliviada quando Jesse atendeu ao primeiro toque.

"Oi, Rachel".

"J... J... Jesse..."

A voz dela desabou quando lágrimas quentes alfinetaram suas pálpebras. Jesse esforçou-se para manter a voz calma enquanto tentava descobrir a causa da tristeza dela.

"Rachel? Rach? O que foi? Fala comigo".

"Eu... Eu... tive outra briga... com o Finn. Foi... feia, Jesse".

A admissão murmurada dela foi pouco mais que um sussurro, e ainda assim ele ouviu cada palavra com clareza. Sabia que era insensibilidade sentir tanta alegria quando ela estava obviamente sofrendo, mas não conseguia evitar. Aquele canalha, Hudson, havia pisado na bola mais uma vez. Tudo que Jesse precisava fazer era continuar dando apoio e juntando os pedaços, e o resto se resolveria por conta própria.

"O que aconteceu?"

"A gente estava no meu quarto, se beijando..."

Jesse mordeu a língua com força, portanto conseguindo sufocar o xingamento que borbulhara em seus lábios.

"... e eu não estava completamente envolvida. Minha mente estava..."

As palavras morreram repentinamente quando ela percebeu o que quase confessara – e para exatamente quem ia fazer tal confissão.

"... Ah... Em outra coisa".

"E o Hudson ficou bravo com você por isso? Isso não é um crime".

_Mas tenho certeza que você não pensaria em outra coisa que não nós se eu tivesse te beijando._

"Não, não foi por isso. Ele ficou bravo porque eu esqueci o que estava fazendo por um momento, e meio que correspondi... E então me afastei".

"Ele ficou frustrado".

"É, acho que sim".

"Provavelmente achou que você estava brincando com ele".

"Mas não foi de propósito. Honestamente. Estava de olhos fechados e na minha mente eu estava beijando vo-"

Ela rapidamente se calou, mas não rápido o suficiente. Foi como se uma lâmpada se acendesse acima da cabeça de Jesse, e ele finalmente teve o quadro completo.

_Ah, meu Deus! Ela estava aos amassos com o Hudson, mas fantasiando comigo!_

Felicidade borbulhou dentro dele, e ele teve que conscientemente se conter para não pular pelo quarto como um completo imbecil.

_Ela quer compreensão e não festa, St. James. Controle-se!_

"Tenho certeza que ele vai superar logo. O Hudson não é do tipo que guarda rancores".

_A não ser que você tenha dito meu nome enquanto ele estava tentando te pegar._

"Espero que tenha razão".

"Eu sempre tenho, lembra?"

A tentativa dele de animá-la foi bem-sucedida, com suas palavras arrancando uma risadinha de uma Rachel emocionalmente exausta, seguida de uma resposta áspera.

"Vai sonhando, St. James".

_Eu não sonho tanto em estar certo ultimamente, mas são grandes sonhos._

"Você deve estar se sentindo melhor se consegue dar respostas à altura das minhas provocações".

"Estou. Obrigada por ouvir".

"De nada, Rach. Sempre estou à sua disposição".

"É outra promessa?"

"Pode apostar".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse teve razão, e Rachel sorriu contra vontade. Quando chegou em McKinley na manhã seguinte, Finn rapidamente pedira desculpa por sua explosão, e ela foi igualmente rápida em dizer que o perdoava.

_O que não quer dizer que o perdoei de fato_, ela lembrou a si mesma.

Ela dera a resposta esperada, simplesmente porque não queria mais brigar com Finn. Ele era seu namorado e ela gostava dele, mas estava ficando crescentemente consciente de um fato muito importante – ela não o **amava**. Tentara fazer dar certo, realmente tentara, mas o que quer que tinham partilhado no passado se fora. Não tinha muita certeza de quando seus sentimentos mudaram para algo diferente, e ainda não parara para examinar sua mudança tão intimamente. Simplesmente sabia que, quando imaginava seu futuro, não havia lugar para Finn Hudson nele. E, mesmo assim, não queria voltar a ser como era – uma exilada e solitária, isolada por quase todos em McKinley e banhada em raspadinha diariamente. Podia não ser uma escolha particularmente admirável, mas, no momento, planejava continuar no papel da namorada devotada de Finn. Enquanto interpretasse bem seu personagem, ele nunca saberia a diferença.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ma punhalada de desapontamento atravessou Rachel quando seu telefonema noturno para Jesse foi direto para a caixa de recados. Havia se acostumado tanto com a liberdade de ele atender sempre que ela ligava, aparentemente a qualquer momento, que sua ausência veio como um choque. Relutante de deixá-lo ouvir o quanto estava consternada, ela adotou um tom de entusiasmo.

"Oi, Jesse. Sou eu. Tenho umas coisas pra te contar, então... me ligue quando puder, tá? Tchau".

Acomodando-se para completar sua tarefa, ela completou rapidamente os trabalhos de espanhol, biologia e matemática. Quando seu telefone ficou calado, ela desceu, esperando que uma xícara de chá a acalmasse. Ao entrar na cozinha, ficou feliz de ver o pai no balcão, preparando um lanchinho noturno.

"Oi, papai. Só vim fazer um chazinho pra mim".

"Que bom. Com seu pai ainda fora da cidade, você pode me fazer companhia enquanto eu como".

Hiram acrescentou os últimos pedaços de banana à salada de frutas que acabara de fazer, e então se serviu de uma generosa porção em uma vasilha e se sentou à mesa. Observou a filha cuidadosamente enquanto ela enchia a chaleira para ferver. Estava aparente que algo a perturbava, mas, em sua sabedoria, Hiram sabia que o melhor curso de ação seria simplesmente deixar-se disponível, caso ela quisesse fazer confidências. Não demorou muito.

"Papai, já se sentiu em conflito por... alguém que estava namorando?"

"Está perguntando se já questionei meus sentimentos por alguém?"

"Sim".

"É claro que já. É perfeitamente normal. No meu caso, antes de admitir a mim mesmo que homens me atraíam, eu namorei algumas meninas. Eram lindas e inteligentes, e nos divertíamos juntos. Eu tentei muito gostar dela do jeito que 'devia', mas sempre parecia estranho. E então conheci um rapaz. Ele era lindo... Atlético... Talentoso... E sexy à beça. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente. Mas ele não era seguro, e não foi fácil, e lutei contra meus sentimentos por ele por muito tempo".

Rachel engasgou-se com os paralelos à própria situação. Pousando o queixo na mão, ela inclinou-se para o pai, ansiosa para ouvir mais.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ele me machucou terrivelmente. Eu me enchi de coragem, disse a ele como me sentia e finalmente o beijei..."

Ela estava prendendo o fôlego, completamente cativada pela história do pai.

"Ele me empurrou para longe – literalmente. Me deu um soco no estômago. Me chamou de bichinha fraca, e me disse para nunca mais me aproximar dele".

"Que horror! Você deve ter odiado-o depois disso".

"Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo. Sim, fiquei furioso com ele por muito, muito tempo, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que ele tinha seus motivos para fazer e dizer aquilo. Naquela época, ser gay... Não era algo que se gritava dos telhados. Além do que, havia outros problemas. A religião dele condenava a homossexualidade, e ele cresceu ouvindo que isso era errado e pervertido. Tudo isso combinado o manteve profundamente no armário por muito tempo".

Rachel, que estava olhando atentamente para Hiram, viu um lampejo de algo nos olhos do pai e, de repente, entendimento a acertou. Seu queixo quase bateu no chão.

"Você o amava".

"Completa e apaixonadamente".

"Você o perdoou. Deixou-o entrar de novo na sua vida".

"Sim. Nada fazia sentido sem ele".

"Esse rapaz... era papai..."

Ela disse mais como uma frase do que uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim olhou para Hiram para confirmação.

"Sim. O rapaz em questão era Leroy e, apesar daquele péssimo começo, ele era – e ainda é – o amor da minha vida. Eu simplesmente precisei dar a ele a oportunidade de se tornar o homem que estava destinado a ser... Aquele que sempre esteve lá, enterrado debaixo da bravata e da pose. Tive que seguir meu coração. E esse é melhor conselho que posso te dar, querida filha. Nunca vai errar se seguir seu coração".


	13. Chapter 13

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 13_

**E**la estava de volta ao quarto há poucos minutos, com a revelação do pai ainda pesando em seu cérebro, quando seu telefone tocou. Julgando pelo adiantado do horário, só podia ser uma pessoa, e ela apressou-se a atender.

"Jesse?"

"Oi, Rach. Desculpa não ter atendido a sua ligação antes. A diretora estava marcando ensaios extras sempre que pode reservar um horário extra no teatro".

"Todos estão com as falas na ponta da língua?"

"Quase todos".

"Eu aposto que você está com as suas decoradas há semanas. Provavelmente memorizou as dos outros também".

"Senti falta disso".

"Do quê?"

"De ter alguém que me conhece tão bem".

_Eu sinto falta disso também. Queria que você estivesse aqui._

"Tenho certeza que não demoraria pra você me achar tão chato que ia querer me esganar".

Ele percebeu o traço de autodúvida enterrado debaixo da leveza do tom dela e se amaldiçoou, mais uma vez, por ter tido uma parte significativa na existência desse sentimento.

"Nunca. Me mantém em forma. Não posso me distrair com você por perto".

"Jesse St. James, distrair-se? Não acontece".

"Eu conheço alguém que poderia provavelmente me convencer a me distrair – por um tempinho, na verdade".

A rouquidão da voz dele trouxe sua fantasia prévia vividamente em foco, e calor acumulou-se em seu ventre.

_Você tem idéia de como me afeta?_

"Vou acreditar quando ver".

"Então vou me assegurar de que veja quando eu estiver aí".

_Por favor, que seja logo._

"Quando acha que isso vai acontecer?"

Ela tentou não soar ansiosa demais, sabendo como era fácil para ele lê-la.

"Não sei com certeza. No momento estou lotado".

"Ah. Bom, eu estou bem ocupada também. Na verdade, o prof. Schue acabou de nos contar quem vamos enfrentar nas seletivas, então realmente temos que melhorar nosso jogo para nos preparar".

"Quem são? Posso te dar algumas dicas sobre suas forças e fraquezas".

"Um é um grupo chamado Os Hipsters".

"Eu... Nunca ouvi falar deles", ele admitiu, com uma resposta estranhamente hesitante.

A vontade de caçoá-lo foi forte demais para resistir.

"Não me diga que tem um coral no Ohio que o grande Jesse St. James desconhece!"

"Sinceramente não achei que houvesse. Aparentemente estou por fora".

"Viver na Califórnia pode fazer isso com a pessoa".

"Acho que sim. E aí? O que pode me contar sobre esses caras?"

"Eles são um grupo calouro..."

"Tá explicado!"

Ela não pôde perder o deleite na voz dele por ter recebido um motivo válido por desconhecer o grupo. Sem querer inchar o ego já cheio dele, ela continuou como se ele não tivesse interrompido.

"... Do programa de educação contínua do distrito de Warren, formado inteiramente por idosos que voltaram à escola para conseguirem seu diploma".

"E isso é **válido**?"

Ela caiu na risada quando ele ecoou a resposta dela ao anúncio do prof. Schue.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você fez a mesma pergunta que eu quando o Prof. Schue nos deu a notícia".

"Grandes mentes".

"É. Bom, acho que se o Vocal Adrenaline pode repetir seus veteranos por vários anos seguidos..."

"Acho que tenho teto de vidro, hein?"

"Isso. Aparentemente, eles são um grupo legitimo. O Noah sugeriu que usássemos a fragilidade deles para nossa vantagem".

"O Puck voltou do reformatório? O que ele tem em mente?"

"Ele voltou hoje. Claramente, a estadia lá não o mudou em nada. Ele sugeriu que déssemos uns tapinhas de boa sorte, quebrar um ou dois ossos frágeis".

"Parece que o Puckerman tem fome de vitória".

Ela notou a admiração relutante na resposta dele.

"Você acharia isso".

"Que outro jeito existe? É uma competição, Rach".

Ela lembrou, não pela primeira vez, de como o desejo de ganhar era profundamente enraizado nele – como se fizesse parte de seu DNA.

_Como é no meu. É por isso que as pessoas não gostam da gente, mas vamos triunfar por causa dele._

"Eu sei".

Ficaram momentaneamente calados, enquanto Jesse absorvia o significado das duas palavras aparentemente inócuas.

_Ela sabe. Ela entende. É provavelmente parte do motivo pelo qual ela me perdoou._

"Rach?"

"Sim?"

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Não houve necessidade de ele explicar o que era o isso a que se referia. Ciente de que, apesar de ela tê-lo perdoado, eles nunca haviam realmente discutido seus sentimentos e pensamentos, ela decidiu que não havia melhor momento que o presente.

"Certo. Quer começar, ou eu começo?"

"Eu gostaria de ir primeiro, se não tiver problema".

"Tudo bem".

"Eu lamento profundamente por tantas coisas, Rach. Você sabe disso. Mas eu quero tentar explicar por que eu fiz o que fiz. Por que me comportei como um grande canalha..."

"St. Jerk".

"Perdão?"

"É como o Noah e o Finn te chamam, entre outras coisas".

"Todas elas igualmente elogiosas, sem dúvida".

"Basicamente".

"Eles têm todo o direito, Rach. Especialmente já que todos eles podem ver o quanto eu te magoei, com minhas mentiras e meus esquemas... E os ovos... Francamente, sempre esperei que eles viessem atrás de mim. Me dessem uma lição".

"Eles quiseram".

Se ele se assustou com a admissão dela, não demonstrou.

"O que os impediu?"

"Não fui eu. Não que eu apóie violência, mas eu estava tão destruída naquele momento... eu não estava com cabeça de fazer qualquer coisa".

"Eu sinto muito".

"Não precisa ficar pedindo desculpa, Jesse. Sério".

"É só que... Não suporto ouvir a dor na sua voz, sabendo que eu a causei. Não posso desfazer, não posso retirar minhas atitudes. Só o que posso fazer é me desculpar. É menos do que adequado, mas é tudo que tenho para dar".

"Tudo bem. Aceitarei o 'me desculpe' ocasional. Mas não exagere".

Ele ficou aliviado de ouvir uma nota levemente zombeteira na voz dela.

"Combinado. Então, de volta àquele dia infame... Quem, exatamente, eu devo agradecer por impedir seus colegas de me matarem de pancada?"

"O Prof. Schue. Ele os convenceu a estremecer vocês com 'Give Up The Funk'".

"E conseguiram, sabe. Me forçou a trabalhar ainda mais em 'Bohemian Rhapsody', enchê-la de tanta emoção quanto eu podia. Já que eu estava pagando um preço tão alto, eu queria ter certeza de que o Vocal Adrenaline vencesse pelo menos as regionais. Foi meu prêmio de consolação".

Ela focou-se nas palavras que não esperava ouvir. Seria possível que ele queria dizer...?

"Que preço?"

"Perder você".

Ele disse com tanta definição, como se fosse a mais óbvia verdade. E ainda assim, ouvir a genuína declaração dos sentimentos dele por ela, dita em voz alta, causou a libertação de algo dentro dela – a liberação da última parte de seu coração, o único pedaço que ela mantivera longe dele mesmo enquanto aos poucos ele reconquistava sua confiança. Ela fungou em voz baixa enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam dos cantos de seus olhos. Ela não se moveu para enxugá-las.

"Rach?"

A voz dele era doce e cheia de preocupação.

"Estou... bem. Só preciso de...um minuto".

"Me des..." Ele se calou, e a desculpa parcial morreu em seus lábios. "Eu não quis te fazer chorar".

"Eu sei. Você me pegou de surpresa, só isso. Acho que nunca percebi como você se sentia sobre o nosso rompimento. Que você tinha visto como um preço tão alto a se pagar..."

"Alto demais. No momento em que eu o fiz – quebrei aquele ovo na sua cabeça, fiz a minha escolha – eu fui inundado por um arrependimento profundo, e esmagado pela devastadora certeza de que havia destruído a melhor coisa a me acontecer".

"Você escolheu a sua bolsa de estudos. Sua futura carreira. Não posso criticá-lo por isso. Eu poderia ter feito a mesma coisa".

"Não, não faria. Você tem um coração grande demais. Teria ficado tentada, é claro, mas no fim das contas, o amor teria derrotado a sua ambição".

"Você não pode ter certeza disso. Estamos falando do assunto, e nem mesmo eu tenho certeza".

"Eu tenho. Você teria achado um jeito de fazer funcionar, de ter tudo".

"Você tem tanta fé em mim".

"É porque eu te conheço. Você é igual a mim na aparência, no talento, na ambição, na inteligência... mas, ao contrário de mim, tem mais em você do que apenas isso. Você é doce, e é carinhosa, e quando a situação pede, é capaz de priorizar outras pessoas. Eu sempre priorizei a mim".

"Eu não concordo".

"Quando eu fui algo que não egoísta com você? Pode me dar um exemplo de atitude altruísta da minha parte?"

"A noite em que quase dormimos juntos".

"Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava te pressionando a fazer sexo! Isso dificilmente foi nobre e generoso da minha parte".

"Está errado. Você me disse que era o que você queria, mas nunca me **pressionou** de verdade. Sim, a primeira vez que eu disse não você saiu correndo todo irritadinho, mas a segunda vez não. Dessa vez, você aceitou meus motivos para não ir em frente, mesmo eu tendo te enchido de esperanças insistindo que eu estava pronta. Você me ouviu, não zombou de mim, e respeitou minha decisão. Você não ganhou nada".

"A não ser que você conte que eu precisava ficar perto de você o suficiente pra te entregar a fita da Shelby".

"Não acredito que esse tenha sido o motivo pelo qual você ficou comigo naquela noite. Por que você concordou em só me abraçar".

"Talvez fosse outro exercício de atuação. Um desafio ao meu autocontrole".

"Desista, Jesse. Por que não pode aceitar que tem um cara decente submerso sob esse exterior arrogante?"

"Porque isso significaria que eu me perdoei pelo que te fiz. E não me perdoei. Ainda não".

Ela estremeceu com o amargo desprezo a si mesmo evidente na voz dele. Incapaz de suportar a dor dele, ela optou por mudar o foco da conversa.

"Você não é o único responsável pelo que nos aconteceu, sabe? Tem culpa o suficiente para dividir".

"Do que está falando? Você não fez nada errado".

"Tem certeza? Lembra de 'Run Joey Run'?"

"Isso foi só..."

Ela o cortou antes que ele concluísse.

"Aquilo fui **eu** sendo insensível e egoísta. Priorizando a mim, sem me importar nos sentimentos em que eu pisaria no processo".

"Você estava cansada de todos aqueles idiotas te desvalorizando. Queria agitar as coisas, dar a si mesma uma vantagem. Além do que, não estava em por cento certa de mim, e não tinha superado completamente o Finn. E ainda achava que o Puckerman era meio sexy".

"Eu te machuquei".

"Eu te machuquei mais".

"Não é uma questão de intensidade, Jesse. Nós dois erramos. Ambos somos indivíduos insanamente ambiciosos, mas profundamente defeituosos. Ambos tivemos nossos motivos para fazer o que fizemos. Podem não ter sido bons motivos, mas faziam sentido para nós na época. E eu entendo os seus, bem como você entende os meus. E eu te perdôo. E você me perdoa..."

Ele sentiu a hesitação dela, e apressou-se em acalmá-la.

"Eu te perdoei há muito tempo".

"Então... Estamos num bom lugar agora, né?"

Algo duro e gélido, que estivera pesando sobre ele pelo que parecera uma eternidade, derreteu-se com as palavras dela, e um calor desconhecido o envolveu.

"Sim, Rach. Estamos num lugar muito bom".

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ela primeira vez na história recente, Rachel decidiu não seguir sua costumeira rotina matinal. Em vez disso, ficou sentada, em silêncio, na cama, olhando janela afora pelo céu que aos poucos clareava. Não havia dormido nada na noite anterior, as horas voando despercebidas enquanto ela e Jesse conversavam – alternadamente rindo, chorando e despindo suas almas um para o outro. Ela havia se desnudado para ele de um jeito que nunca fizera com mais ninguém, a não ser os pais. E, em vez de sentir-se insegura, achara a experiência estranhamente libertadora.

Quando ela dissera coisas bobas, ele se contivera de zombar dela. Quando soluçara, ele esperara pacientemente que ela recuperasse a compostura. Ela admitira para ele, com leve timidez, que era a primeira vez que ela virava a noite com um garoto, e ele gentilmente lembrou-lhe que eles não estavam realmente vendo o sol nascer juntos, já que ainda estava noite fechada fora do dormitório dele. E fizeram planos de assistir o nascer do sol juntos na próxima vez que ele estivesse no Ohio.

_Mal posso esperar._

Apesar de não fazer idéia de quando poderia vê-lo – ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de vir para casa no dia de ações de graças – o mero pensamento do retorno dele causou-lhe arrepios de antecipação. Na quietude do começo da manhã, as palavras conselheiras do pai lhe vieram à cabeça.

_Siga seu coração._

Seus lábios se curvaram no mais suave dos sorrisos, quando sua cabeça confirmou o que seu coração já sabia – seu caminho levava diretamente a Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>les não resistiram e trocaram mensagens durante todo o dia, sem vontade de deixar que algumas horas se passassem sem que não estivessem em contato. Sentada na sala do coral, seus dedos voavam pelo teclado enquanto digitava uma mensagem rápida a Jesse.

_**Mal posso manter os olhos abertos.**_

**O que o Schue passou para hoje? Canções de ninar?**

_**Nada ainda. O ensaio ainda não começou. Mas acho que poderia dormir durante o rap mais recente dele, a essa altura.**_

**E não o ver dançando? ;)**

Ela mordeu o lábio para conter uma risadinha. Ela e Jesse frequentemente riam da tendência do Prof. Schue ao rap, o que achavam estranho considerando seu gosto por músicas pop antigas e rock reciclado dos anos oitenta.

_**Não me faça rir. O pessoal vai querer saber o que estou fazendo.**_

**Isso é um convite.**

_**A que?**_

**A te fazer corar. Aí eles realmente teriam o que falar.**

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o calor escaldou seu rosto. Ela abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que seus cabelos caíssem diante de sua face protegendo-a da vista dos colegas de time.

_**Jesse! Comporte-se!**_

**Por que eu deveria, quando a alternativa é tão mais divertida?**

_**Pode parar agora. Missão cumprida.**_

**Ah, Rach, nunca pensei que você fosse tão fácil!**

As palavras ambíguas aumentaram ainda mais o seu rubor, e ela sofreu para impedir que o sorriso aflorasse.

**O Finn devia ficar com ciúme?**

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava se focar na mensagem inesperada. Ao contrário das mensagens anteriores, não era de Jesse. Erguendo os olhos, ela examinou a sala, até que eles esbarraram nos olhos zombeteiros de Santana.

_**A Santana acabou de me mandar um SMS perguntando se o Finn devia ficar com ciúme!**_

**Acho melhor continuarmos isso depois. Falo com você de noite!**

_**Tchau.**_

Ela rapidamente montou uma resposta que, achava, dissiparia as suspeitas de Santana.

_**Apenas um velho amigo. Nada para que você ou Finn se preocupem.**_

Observando a cheerleader ler a nova mensagem, Rachel suspirou resignada quando a outra garota lhe exibiu um sorriso cético. Não esperara de fato ser capaz de distraí-la da trilha assim facilmente, mas valera uma tentativa. Em vez de complicar-se ainda mais, a geralmente tagarela diva optou por manter seu silêncio.

_Não tem por que lhe dar mais munição._

Fechando o telefone, ela deu sua atenção total ao agora presente Prof. Schue, apagando Santana e sua curiosidade de seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>u peguei pesado esta tarde. Me desculpe."

Ele esperou que ela explodisse em um discurso sobre como ele passara do limite, que lhe desse uma bronca por forçar o joguinho deles além do que ela havia estabelecido. O que não esperara era que ela começasse a rir.

"Ah, Rach? Por que está rindo?"

"Admito que eu estava meio que me apavorando no ensaio hoje, mas depois de pensar um pouco, a situação me pareceu engraçada. A Santana está tentando simplesmente me afetar, e, enquanto eu a ignore, ela não vai saber de nada".

"Então... Não tem medo de que ela conte ao Finn?"

"Contar o que? Que eu estava recebendo torpedos durante o ensaio? Isso não são notícias arrasadoras, e duvido que ele vá se importar".

"Ela pode fazer soar suspeito. Ela é bem capaz de insinuações, mesmo sem ter todos os fatos".

"Pode sim, mas duvido que vá. Espero que ela vá até o Finn se tiver evidências concretas contra mim – e não planejo lhe dar nenhuma. Você e eu somos amigos, Jesse. Não há dano em conversarmos".

_Duvido que o Finn veja desse jeito. Eu certamente não veria, se você virasse a noite de papo com outro cara – que acontece de ser seu ex que ainda é louco por você._

"Vamos continuar conversando então. Você nunca terminou de me falar quem é a concorrência nas seletivas".

"Eles são de uma escola particular só de meninos em Westerville..."

"Os Warblers?"

"Ah, então **deles** você ouviu falar".

"Sem dúvida. O Vocal Adrenaline os encarou há alguns anos. São bastante bons. Ao contrário da última vez, acho que vocês vão ter uma séria concorrência a derrotarem para as regionais".

"Nossa, valeu".

"Quero apenas prepará-la, Rach. Eles têm vozes fortes, um monte de ótimas harmonias e uma dança decente".

"Sem fraqueza então?"

"Hum... Se vocês exibirem alguns de seus melhores dançarinos, como a Brittany e o Mike, podem derrotá-los nesse campo. E, já que eles ignoram a individualidade e não tendem a deixar ninguém ter solos chamativos, você pode potencialmente implodi-los por si mesma, dependendo do que o Schue vai te deixar cantar".

"Eu ainda não sei".

"Caramba, Rach, ele ainda está usando a técnica da última hora para a setlist? Como ele espera que vocês estejam no topo da linha sem horas de ensaio?"

"Acho que ele acha que se deu certo ano passado..."

"É, porque os outros times eram fraquíssimos. E não os ajudou a ganhar naquele dia das regionais".

Ela ficou calada com a lembrança daquele tempo doloroso.

"Eu não devia ter mencionado isso. Desculpa".

E lá estava ele, tendo que se desculpar de novo. Talvez seus detratores não estavam tão enganados ao chamá-lo de canalha, afinal.

"Tudo bem, Jesse. Você tem razão. Nós estávamos lamentavelmente despreparados em comparação com o Vocal Adrenaline. E, apesar de termos muita emoção, não compensava pela ausência de polimento no nosso desempenho. Você, por outro lado... A sua apresentação de 'Bohemian Rhapsody' foi impecável".

"Lembre-se que eu precisava que a gente ganhasse, para ter algo que compensasse por toda a dor que eu tinha vivido – e que eu tinha feito você viver também. Eu estava canalizando todos os meus sentimentos pelo que tinha acontecido entre nós naquela música... Esperando que você visse por trás da minha fachada cuidadosamente construída..."

"A sua showface escorregou por um breve momento..."

Ele sorriu com a lembrança.

"Quando eu te avistei no fundo do auditório, já sabia então que o resto do seu time tinha ido ao hospital com a Quinn. Pra mim, significou o mundo que você ficou para trás".

"Não podia perder a chance de ver você se apresentar".

"E vice-versa, você sabe. Normalmente fico bem recluso antes de uma apresentação, mas me enfiei na coxia naquele dia. Eu tinha que te ver".

_Mesmo que te assistir cantando 'Faithfully' pro Hudson quase tenha me matado._

"Eu senti você por perto. Me pressionou a melhorar meu jogo".

"E melhorou. **Você** estava um arraso".

Ela ignorou a alfinetada sutil a Finn. Ela **era** melhor. Contra a força dos fatos não há argumentos.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui".

"Nas seccionais?"

"É. Seria maravilhoso saber que você está na platéia, torcendo por mim".

_Seria maravilhoso simplesmente estar na mesma sala... ver o seu sorriso... ter o seu abraço..._

"Não é que eu não queira, Rach. Você sabe disso. Mas a minha agenda está terrivelmente cheia. Precisaria de muito jogo de cintura..."

Apesar dos protestos dele, ela podia sentir as defesas dele enfraquecendo. Enchendo sua súplica com todo o anseio de seu coração, ela forçou sua vantagem.

"Por favor, Jesse".

_Você está me convidando para te ver cantar. Você me quer aí. E quando você me pede com essa ânsia adorável na voz, como posso recusar?_

"Não estou prometendo nada, mas vou ver o que faço..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 14_

**"O** Kurt copiou uma tática sua".

"Qual delas?"

"Ele bancou o espião". A risada suave indicou que ela não queria ofendê-lo. "Ele foi até Dalton checar a concorrência".

"O Schue o forçou?"

"Não. Foi idéia dele. Quando ele ouviu que Dalton é uma zona anti-intolerância, ele agarrou a chance de escapar de McKinley por um tempo".

"Por quê? O que está havendo?"

"Lembra do Karofsky?"

"O jogador de futebol Neandertal? Com um punho maior que o cérebro?"

"Esse mesmo. Ele está pegando particularmente pesado com o Kurt ultimamente".

"Pesado como?"

Jesse abaixara a voz, uma camada fina de raiva evidente bem abaixo da superfície.

"Ele tem insultado-o. Caçoando de como ele se veste. Empurrando-o contra armários".

"Os caras do glee não protegem o Kurt?"

"Você sabe que o Kurt passa a maior parte do tempo com a Mercedes. Os meninos não ficam muito por perto".

"Mas deviam fazer uma exceção. O Kurt é parte do time. Eles têm o dever de protegê-lo".

"Parece que eles não têm a mesma opinião".

"Qual diabo é o problema deles?"

Percebendo que estava ficando abalado demais por uma situação que não podia mudar, Jesse respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de prosseguir.

"Aquela oferta que fiz antes, de mandar alguns caras de Carmel aí – ainda está de pé. O Kurt é um guri decente. Ele merece coisa melhor do que está recebendo dos seus supostos amigos".

"Considerando que ele foi menos do que gentil quando você estava em McKinley, me surpreende que você se importe".

Não havia julgamento na voz dela, apenas pura curiosidade.

"Ele me lembra de alguém que conheci... Que foi maltratado por ser gay..."

As lembranças o envolveram, tão dolorosas quanto foram na época, e ele se calou abruptamente.

"O que houve?"

"Ele... se matou..."

"Ai, meu Deus, Jesse, eu sinto muito".

"Nós podíamos ter impedido, sabe. Se não fôssemos todos tão egoístas... tão desligados... tão imersos em nossos próprios melodramas... nós o abandonamos para lidar sozinho com tudo, e ele não era emocionalmente forte o suficiente..."

"Não vai chegar a esse ponto com o Kurt, tenho certeza. Ele é bem mais forte do que aparenta".

"Espero que sim, Rach. Mas mantenha minha oferta em mente, ok? O Karofsky e os colegas dele não têm direito de fazer a vida dos outros um inferno apenas porque são diferentes".

Naquele momento ela se apaixonou um pouco mais por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>"C<strong>omo está indo o mashup meninos versus meninas?"

Jesse tentou, mas falhou em, manter o desprezo fora da voz. Quando Rachel anunciou a princípio o objetivo de seu atual trabalho no glee, ele respondera instintivamente, proferindo um quilo de comentários irônicos, acompanhados de uma irônica crítica aos métodos do Prof. Schue. Em resposta, Rachel murmurara alguns protestos em defesa de seu diretor de coral, mas haviam sido de má-vontade, mais por lealdade que por convicção. Jesse os treplicara facilmente, deixando Rachel livre para lamentar a ausência de preparo adequado de seu time para as seccionais.

"Você percebe que ainda não temos uma setlist? Enquanto eu sou perfeitamente capaz de aprender músicas e coreografias no último minuto, o mesmo não se aplica a todos os outros do time".

Ele sorriu à declaração autoconfiante dela, consciente que refletia a opinião dele das habilidades dela.

"Você teria se encaixado tão bem no Vocal Adrenaline".

"A não ser quando se tratasse da funkificação de times concorrentes".

"Com nós dois como cantores principais, não teríamos precisado recorrer a tais medidas. Seríamos indestrutíveis".

"Vamos ser realistas, Jesse. Mesmo sem mim, o Vocal Adrenaline não precisava abalar a oposição. É algo que fizeram pra se divertir".

Seu primeiro instinto foi de negar a acusação, mas ele o sufocou de imediato. Lembrando o prazer sádico que seus colegas de time haviam sentido em cobrir de ovos uma vegan assumida, era óbvio que a impressão dela de todos deles era acurada demais.

"Captei vossa mensagem. Mas, se você estivesse conosco, poderia ter sido capaz de me ajudar a convencê-los".

"Você era o líder deles. Tenho certeza que poderia ter mudado as idéias deles sozinho".

A voz dele era encabulada.

"Provavelmente. Mas eu não tive a vontade – ou a coragem – de fazer o que era certo".

"A maior parte dos homens adolescentes sofrem com isso. Você não queria demonstrar fraqueza, já que sempre havia um ansioso para tomar seu lugar no topo da cadeia".

"Verdade. Apesar de meu talento obviamente superior, havia um sem-número de caras que tinham certeza que deviam capitanear o time – e não hesitavam em atacar qualquer lapso meu, não importa o tamanho".

"A sua transferência para McKinley deve ter te deixado especialmente vulnerável".

"Deixou. Teve um forte conflito pela posição durante minha ausência, e demorou em a rivalidade morrer mesmo depois que voltei. Tive que lutar para recuperar meu lugar de direito".

Ela pôde facilmente detectar o toque de irritação por tal esforço ter sido necessário.

"Foi por isso que você os seguiu".

"Sim. Minha outra opção seria ceder a liderança a alguém que a merecia menos".

"E você preferia parar de respirar".

_Você entende. Você me entende. Não me admira que eu te ame._

"Não devia ter sido tão importante pra mim, mas era".

"É claro que era importante. É pelo que você vive".

_Vivia. No passado. Eu vivo por algo diferente agora._

"É pelo que **você** vive também. Como eu disse antes, você e o Vocal Adrenaline teriam sido um par perfeito – contanto que você ignorasse as tendências à crueldade".

"Eu pensei nisso – frequentemente. Houve vezes que até falei com meus pais sobre a hipótese de transferir para Carmel".

_Isso teria mudado tudo._

"Por que não foi?"

"Fiquei com medo"

"De que?"

"Do fracasso. Em McKinley, eu sabia que não tinha chance de não entrar no glee. Em Carmel, não havia garantia".

"Sinceramente, Rachel, você era infinitamente melhor que qualquer cantora principal que o Vocal Adrenaline teve em todos os quatro anos que fui membro".

"Você é parcial, Jesse".

"Posso até ser, mas nunca brinco com algo tão importante quanto talento. E você o tem aos montes. Você é meu par, e você sabe muito bem que não faço essa declaração pra qualquer um".

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer".

"Não precisa dizer nada. Só se lembre do que eu disse quando o Hudson, o Schue ou qualquer outro naquele seu clube puxe o seu tapete".

"Lembrarei. Obrigada".

O tom dela transmitia a enormidade de sua gratidão.

"De nada. Mas sabe que mudamos de assunto."

"Do que estávamos falando? Esqueci completamente".

"O exercício completamente desnecessário dessa semana. O mashup".

"Ah. Sim. Sabe como é difícil trabalhar com pessoas que não valorizam sua opinião?"

"Tenho que admitir que minha experiência nessa área limita-se ao meu tempo no New Directions".

"Sorte sua. É meu sofrimento constante".

"Eu sei, e queria poder abrir a cabeça desses idiotas que não te apreciam".

"Bom, considerando que você se enrascaria com o diretor Figgins por agredir um punhado de meninas, talvez devesse se satisfazer em me dar sugestões de músicas que podem ter chance em agradar um grupo que inclui a Santana e a Mercedes".

"Parece que você precisa de algo ousado e diferente".

"Deve funcionar".

"Que tal 'Start Me Up'?"

"Os Stones. Hum... Tem possibilidade. São uma banda ousada e divertida".

"Uma resolvida, uma a escolher. Consideraria 'Highway to Hell'?"

"É maculada, Jesse".

"Justo. Nada mais vindo do Vocal Adrenaline".

"Não que a Shelby fizesse más escolhas. Eu só não quero reciclar".

"Isso elimina uma generosa porção do catálogo do Queen então".

"Eu diria que sim".

Ele rapidamente vagou por amostras de várias músicas que veio à mente. Finalmente, escolheu uma que achou que funcionaria.

"'Livin' On a Prayer'?"

"Bon Jovi. Eu gosto".

"Que bom que servi de assistência, senhorita. Sinta-se à vontade de servir-se do meu excepcional conhecimento musical sempre que quiser".

"Não fique convencido, St. James".

"Não posso evitar. Já sou".

"É sim. E na verdade é charmoso".

Apesar de a última parte ser um sussurro, não escapou de sua audição sensível.

"Com certeza vou te lembrar disso na próxima vez que você zombar de minha superioridade arrogante".

Como era freqüente nos últimos dias, sua réplica provocou uma risada de resposta dela, e logo ambos morriam de rir. Pouco depois, tendo notado o adiantado da hora, eles relutantemente se despediram. Uma vez fora do telefone, Rachel preparou-se para a cama, cantarolando 'Hello' contente enquanto o fazia. Há milhares de quilômetros, Jesse ansiosamente voltou a resolver os detalhes de sua futura viagem ao Ohio...

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel estava eufórica. Ficara agradavelmente surpresa com a rápida aceitação de Santana às músicas propostas para o mashup. Com o apoio da Cheerio, foi questão de tempo antes que as meninas do glee seguissem o exemplo e abraçassem a mesma escolha. Todas foram entusiasmadas nos ensaios, e estavam confiantes que ganhariam o concurso desse ano por unanimidade.

Apesar de Rachel a princípio ter ficado desconfortável com o figurino escolhido por Mercedes e Tina, eventualmente fora seduzida pelas vantagens dos trajes justos de couro – sobretudo a oportunidade de exalar sensualidade enquanto cantavam, portanto tendo uma vantagem no voto. Enquanto se vestiam em preparação para a apresentação, a mente de Rachel vagou para o garoto que nunca estava longe de seus pensamentos.

_Essa roupa teria um belo efeito no Jesse. Tenho que achar um jeito de ele ver._

Assim que a idéia veio à sua mente, ela descobriu a solução. O plano perfeito lhe veio em um lampejo. Rapidamente tirou o telefone da bolsa e acessou a câmera, e ergueu a voz para ganhar a atenção de todas.

"Tina, você está muito gata agora. Posso tirar uma foto?"

Em segundos, todas as meninas tinham os celulares nas mãos. Gritinhos soaram enquanto posavam para a câmera, adotando posição sexy depois da outra. Tendo batido várias fotos de suas colegas de time, elas passaram a dar as câmeras umas para as outras para conseguirem uma lembrança dos próprios figurinos.

Deliciada que seu esquema tinha dado certo, Rachel tomou um momento enquanto as outras iam para a sala do coral. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela escreveu uma mensagem rápida e anexou a foto antes de mandar para Jesse. Ela não duvidava que geraria a reação exata que estava esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse no momento estava sorvendo uma bebida bastante quente em uma das cafeterias do campus, acompanhado de Nate, um de seus colegas de elenco de 'A Bela e a Fera'. Os dois calouros dividiam várias aulas, e, assim que ambos foram escalados para sua primeira produção estudantil, descobriram que tinham muito em comum. Estavam no meio de um animado debate sobre o uso de legenda em filmes estrangeiros quando o telefone de Jesse vibrou, o som distinto de uma nova mensagem. Pegando o aparelho do bolso do jeans, ele sorriu quando viu a primeira linha da mensagem – _**Opinião, por favor**_. Estava sempre mais que feliz de dividir sua opinião – a pedidos ou não – e sua curiosidade o engoliu quando abaixou a tela para ver o que Rachel queria que ele comentasse.

Quando a foto dela apareceu, ele arregalou os olhos, perdeu o fôlego, e sua calça ficou desconfortavelmente apertada. Observando-o do outro lado da mesa, Nate ficou interessado quando notou o nada característico rubor tingir o rosto normalmente impassível do amigo. Impulsivamente, ele arrancou o telefone de Jesse. A foto à mostra fez com que Nate desse um assobio apreciativo.

"Essa é a sua namorada, cara? Se é, você é um sortudo – e se não, pode me apresentar".

Jesse pegou o aparelho e rapidamente o enfiou de volta no bolso antes de encarar Nate. O outro rapaz o observava em expectativa, esperando a resposta para sua pergunta.

"Ela é... Hum... Uma amiga".

"E? Eu sei que tem mais nessa história, St. James, então fale".

"Ela também é minha ex".

"A tua ex tá te mandando uma foto dela mesma usando couro sexy? Ou o rompimento foi horroroso e ela está determinada a te torturar, ou ela te quer de volta".

"Espero que seja a segunda opção".

"Quer dizer que a hipótese da vingança é possível?"

"Se me perguntasse isso há umas semanas, eu teria dito que sim. Mas agora eu tenho quase certeza que já resolvemos tudo. Mas não quero atrair azar, sabe?"

"O que você fez a ela?"

Jesse ficou imediatamente na defensiva.

"Por que acha que eu fiz algo?"

"A culpa, pra começar. Tá escrita na sua testa. Para não falar que já vivi isso uma vez ou duas. Reconheço os sinais".

A ausência de julgamento na voz de Nate fez com que Jesse baixasse a guarda enquanto ponderava o quanto seria aceitável revelar ao primeiro amigo de fato que fizera desde que chegara à UCLA. Decidindo jogar a cautela ao vento, ele decidiu dar a Nate um lampejo do verdadeiro Jesse St. James.

"Eu menti para ela. Eu a usei. Eu me aproximei dela por interesses escusos. E então me apaixonei por ela".

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>s dois rapazes engoliram vários outros cafés e perderam a aula da tarde enquanto Jesse desabafava completamente com a única pessoa, além de Rachel, com quem foi completamente honesto sobre as idas e vindas de seu previamente rompido – mas agora retomado – relacionamento. Nate provou ser um bom ouvinte, além de ser alguém capaz de oferecer conselhos úteis nascidos de experiência própria.

"Baseado em tudo que você me disse, acho que é seguro concluir que ela é genuína em seu perdão. Ela deixou o passado para trás e parece disposta em lhe dar uma segunda chance, tornando-o um dos filhos da puta mais sortudos do planeta".

"Estou bem ciente do fato, acredite".

"O objetivo agora é não fazer nada – e quero dizer absolutamente nada, zilch, niente, nothing – que dê a ela motivo para duvidar de você de novo. Porque se der, é de volta à estaca zero. A chance de você conseguir uma terceira chance com ela seria inexistente".

"Não tenho intenção de pisar na bola. É importante demais pra mim".

"Fico feliz em ouvir. Odiaria ter que juntar os pedaços se isso não desse certo".

O tom de Nate era leve, mas Jesse podia ouvir a sinceridade escondida. Pela segunda vez na história recente, um calor desconhecido se espalhou por ele quando percebeu que conhecera alguém que se importava por ele como pessoa em vez de apenas um meio para um final. Para um rapaz que errara tanto, sua vida definitivamente melhorara.

"Então... Sobre o namorado dela... O que acha que eu devia fazer?"

"Seus instintos estão no ponto com esse. Você precisa voltar ao Ohio o mais rápido possível. Acho que sei de um jeito que pode te ajudar..."

* * *

><p><strong>"H<strong>omens são tão canalhas!"

"Oi pra você também, Rachel. Estou incluso nessa pesada crítica ao meu gênero".

"Sim. Não. Não sei".

"O que te deixou tão irritada hoje?"

"A técnica Beiste se demitiu, e o Prof. Schue nos culpou a todos, mesmo sendo mais culpa do Finn e do Sam".

"Espera um minuto, Rach. O Finn e o Sam fizeram algo tão grave que fez sua técnica de futebol pedir as contas? Preciso ouvir isso".

"Aparentemente eles estão usando-a para cortar o clima".

"O quê?"

"Para resistirem a tentação de irem longe demais quando estão namorando, eles têm fantasiado sobre a técnica Beiste".

_Mas que grupo de imbecis patéticos! Você aproveita o momento o máximo possível e, se a garota diz não, então exerce autocontrole. Qual é a dificuldade nisso?_

"E a técnica descobriu sobre isso?"

"Sim".

"Que embaraçoso para ela. Que pena que ela deixou os idiotas derrotarem-na, porém. Parecia que ela era uma grande melhora comparada ao Tanaka".

"Eu concordo. Ela parecia uma mulher muito decente, e estou furiosa com o Finn por ser tão insensível".

_Finnsensível ataca novamente._

"Bom, por mas que eu adoraria tirar vantagem dessa fabulosa oportunidade para esculhambar seu par, na defesa dele, ele não foi o único".

"Não. O Sam também foi. Os dois caras que têm a infelicidade de namorarem garotas que não cedem".

Amargura e mágoa estavam evidentes na voz dela.

"Ele disse mesmo isso?"

"Não com tantas palavras. Mas a Santana estava mais do que feliz de apontar a solução simples para o problema".

"Todos deviam ser fáceis como ela?"

"Isso. Se todas nós nos dispuséssemos a fazer sexo, ela sugeriu que teríamos um time de futebol vencedor".

"Hummm... Alguns técnicos recomendam a abstinência antes de um jogo. A Santana pode querer repensar seu argumento".

"Tenho certeza que os caras estão basicamente todos do lado dela".

"Não posso discordar. Nós homens somos frequentemente controlados por uma certa parte de nossa anatomia. Infelizmente não é nosso cérebro".

"Jesse, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Mas é claro, Rach".

"Como você faz?"

Enquanto ele gostaria de fingir que não entendeu a pergunta dele, sabia que a constrangeria ter que explicar, e queria poupá-la de mais humilhação. Ela não merecia nada menos que total honestidade, mesmo que não fosse a mais confortável das respostas para ele no momento.

"Controle mental sobre o físico".

"É mesmo?"

"É o que funciona pra mim. É fato que não tive muitas chances de pôr a técnica em uso".

"Não teve?"

Ela precisou de um momento para absorver totalmente seu significado.

"Ah".

Ela conseguiu injetar a pequena palavra com uma miríade de emoções, e o coração dele apertou-se à dor que pressentiu entre elas.

"Apesar do meu nome, eu não sou um santo, Rachel. Tive experiências. Na verdade, você é a única que já me disse não".

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Sou?"

"É. É parte do motivo pelo qual saí às pressas naquela primeira vez. Não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, e não aceitei tão bem assim. E, em uma questão mais prática, eu tão precisava lidar com certa dor latejante que nosso intenso amasso me rendeu".

Uma risadinha borbulhou antes que ela pudesse engolir.

"Está rindo da minha dor?"

Ele tentou soar ofendido, mas fracassou fragorosamente.

"Estava imaginando você num banho frio".

A voz dela ficou um pouco esganiçada quando disse isso, e ele riu.

"Nunca cheguei tão longe. Eu cuidei do meu problema..."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática, e ela prendeu a respiração, antecipando.

"... no seu jardim. Olhando para a sua janela".

Ela fechou os olhos com força, a imagem que ele conjurara em sua mente fazendo com que calor se acumulasse entre suas pernas enquanto seu coração acelerava e sua respiração tornava-se ofegante. Ela nunca seria capaz de olhar para o jardim do mesmo jeito outra vez.

"Como eu devo me livrar dessa imagem, Jesse?"

"Não faço idéia. Mas pode tentar. Alguém me mandou um torpedo muito revelador, e teve um efeito forte sobre mim. Parece estar permanentemente gravado em minha mente".

"Você pode deletar".

O murmúrio rouco da sugestão dela fez com que fisgadas de desejo o percorressem. Como uma garota tão inocente podia ser tão tentadora?

"Sem chance. Aquela foto é o que vai me fazer enfrentar a loucura das semanas a vir – e tornar minhas noites suportáveis".

As palavras dele causaram um rubor furioso às bochechas dela, enquanto ele explicava com riqueza de detalhes como ele planejava usar a foto que ela tão delicadamente prouvera. Logo ela lhe implorava que retornasse o favor e, em momentos, ela se viu rindo amplamente quando a imagem dele – vestido apenas de cueca e camiseta, deitado na cama – encheu a tela de seu celular. Agradecendo, ela despediu-se rapidamente, antes de mergulhar entre os lençóis com a imagem dele plenamente visível no telefone que agora pousava aberto, no travesseiro ao seu lado. Seu coração disparou ao seu último pensamento consciente – naquela noite, ela dividia a cama com Jesse St. James.


	15. Chapter 15

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 15_

**R**achel piscou e espreguiçou-se languidamente, estranhamente relutante de deixar o conforto de sua cama. Sua mão entrou em contato com algo duro, e seus lábios se curvaram quando seus dedos agarraram seu celular para olhar a telinha. O rosto risonho de Jesse a encarou, e ela ficou momentaneamente perdida na tentação de seu corpo lindamente torneado e a beleza de seus traços incrivelmente atraentes. Ela queria nada mais que olhar para a imagem dele por horas, mas era dia de escola, e ela precisava se aprontar. Com um gemido, ela empurrou as colchas para o lado, saiu da cama e colocou uma sandália. Vagando pelo quarto, ela tirou o robe de seu cabide e o envolveu em seu corpo antes de colocar o telefone em um dos bolsos. Havia algo de incrivelmente reconfortante em tê-lo consigo, sabendo que tinha apenas que abri-lo para ver a foto que continha – uma foto que a deixava incrivelmente feliz.

Ela teria que resistir ao impulso, contudo, especialmente perto dos colegas de time. Não haveria explicação aceitável para ter uma foto de Jesse em trajes sumários no seu telefone. Levantaria perguntas que ela não estava pronta para responder... Perguntas que poderiam jogar sua existência cuidadosamente ordenada no caos.

Ela sabia que vagava numa linha terrivelmente fina ultimamente – namorando Finn em público, enquanto em particular envolvia-se com Jesse em um comportamento que não era nada inocente. Para somar à sua conexão em um nível profundamente significativo, seu flerte havia cruzado a linha para algo de natureza altamente sexual. Mais e mais ela se via buscando por meios de evitar contato físico com Finn, enquanto ansiava por isto com Jesse. Interrompia conversas com o namorado e passava o mínimo de tempo possível com ele; ainda assim, não deixava que meras horas se passassem sem falar ou mandar mensagem para Jesse, em sessões que geralmente iam até tarde da noite. Apesar de não ter assumido e admitido a extensão de seus sentimentos, suas atitudes convergiam tanto quanto qualquer palavra podia. Jesse sempre fora capaz de a ler como um livro. Ela tinha certeza que ele já entendia o que ia em seu coração.

_Eu o amo._

E isso a deixava em um dilema profundo. Por mais que a natureza clandestina de seu relacionamento a excitasse, ela estava bem consciente de que era questão de tempo antes que ocorresse um deslize. Ela estava simplesmente não acostumada a viver uma vida dupla, e não era justo com os dois rapazes. Claramente, havia apenas uma opção viável – tinha que romper com Finn. Com as seccionais se aproximando rapidamente, contudo, o momento não podia ser pior. Não queria ser responsável por destruir antecipadamente as chances de seu time. Então... precisava esperar, e continuar com a farsa. Não era uma solução ideal, mas, por agora, teria que ser suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse mal estava acordado quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Pegando-o da mesa de cabeceira, o apoiou no ouvido, esperando ouvir a voz aveludada de Rachel. Mas, em vez disso, uma profunda voz masculina soou.

"St. James! Ainda não está acordado?"

"É cedo, Steadman".

"E daí? Levante a bunda da cama e me encontre no pátio".

"Você parece muito animado para alguém que normalmente não é uma pessoa matinal".

"É porque tenho novidades, e sei que você vai gostar".

"Me dê dez minutos".

Depois de uma chuveirada apressada, Jesse vestiu o jeans de sempre com uma camiseta, passou as mãos pelos cachos despenteados e saiu. Olhando o pátio à sua frente, avistou Nate sentado apoiado numa árvore, com a expressão relaxada e segurando dois cafés. Ansioso por ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer, Jesse cruzou o gramado para juntar-se a ele.

"Já era hora de chegar aqui. Estava seriamente considerando beber isso eu mesmo".

Nate sorriu marotamente antes de passar um dos copos altos para Jesse, que resmungou em agradecimento.

"Você ainda parece que está dormindo. Talvez devêssemos remarcar isso pra mais tarde, quando você estiver alerta o suficiente pra apreciar".

"Você me arrancou da cama, então vai falando".

"Tá, tá... Você me disse que fez vários planos pra ir pro leste, e que conseguiu convencer todos os seus profes a te dar os trabalhos adiantados".

"Isso... Ainda não sei onde você entra..."

"Qual a única coisa que você não conseguiu remarcar?"

"Ensaios."

"Agora está esquentando".

"Você convenceu a Sarah a mudar de idéia? Como? Tenho insistido com ela há semanas, mas ela está irritantemente ignorante ao meu famoso charme".

"É porque você não pode prover o que ela quer em troca".

"Que era?"

Jesse estreitou os olhos quando viu o sorriso malicioso e significativo de Nate.

"Só pode estar brincando!"

"Não estou. Palavra de escoteiro".

"Não acredito que você já foi um escoteiro".

"Detalhes. O ponto é que eu te consegui o que você precisa. Ela cancelou os ensaios por uma semana, para que possamos todos curtir o feriado".

"Sem chance".

"Chance. Claro, ela espera que todo mundo ensaie por conta própria, para que não nos atrasemos. E sem dúvida ela vai ficar bem incomodada quando eu infelizmente disser a ela que vou para casa visitar parentes em vez de ficar no campus por uma semana".

"Hum, não está preocupado que ela possa tornar a sua vida um inferno quando voltar? Talvez até re-escale o seu papel enquanto você não estiver aqui? Uma mulher enganada e tudo isso".

"Mas esse é o pulo do gato. Eu não vou enganá-la. o dever chama e eu devo obedecer. E prometerei compensá-la de um jeito que eu sei que ela não vai ser capaz de recusar..."

O sorriso que Nate exibiu era positivamente pecaminoso, e Jesse riu em resposta.

"Sabia que tinha um motivo pra eu gostar de você".

"Idem. Agora se apresse e termine aqueles planos. Você tem uma garota te esperando em casa".

* * *

><p><strong>"V<strong>ocê está atrasada".

Ela detectou um traço de desapontamento na voz dele, apesar de seus esforços para mascarar.

"Jogo de futebol. Eu tinha esquecido".

"Cuidado, Rach. Sua auréola de 'namorada perfeita' está sumindo".

"Provavelmente".

A resposta dela foi distraída, e ele ficou deliciado por perceber que ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a perspectiva.

"Quem é o técnico agora que a Beiste partiu?"

"Ah, eu não te contei? Ela mudou de ideia".

"Sabe por quê?"

"O Schue forçou os meninos a cantarem seu mashup como um tipo de desculpas. Eles tagarelaram sobre como tinham julgado-a mal, e como ela era durona por fora e fofa por dentro antes de começarem".

"Isso deve ter sido... Estranho, pra dizer o mínimo. O que eles cantaram?"

"'Stop! In The Name of Love' e 'Free Your Mind'".

"E isso a convenceu mesmo a ficar?"

Ele não se perturbou em disfarçar seu ceticismo.

"Bom, ela pareceu chocada com meio caminho andado, mas no final ela sorriu, disse a eles que tinha gostado, e eles se abraçaram".

"Parece que a técnica Beiste tem uma showface própria".

"Mas não tão boa quanto a nossa".

"Ninguém se compara".

Aos outros, a declaração teria vindo como o topo da arrogância, mas ambos riram reconhecendo a verdade que continha.

"Então, à parte da **excitação** do jogo de futebol..."

Ele fez uma pausa, rindo quando seu tom altamente sarcástico não causou reprimenda.

"... Como foi o resto do seu dia?"

"As coisas foram bem doidas".

"Doidas boas ou doidas ruins?"

"A Sue Sylvester é a diretora de McKinley".

"Não é novidade. Ela basicamente fazia isso quando eu estava aí".

"Dessa vez é de verdade".

"Não pode estar falando sério! Como diabo isso aconteceu?"

"Tá tendo uma epidemia grave de gripe, e o Figgins foi uma de suas vítimas".

"Você está se cuidando, né?"

A preocupação imediata dele para com seu bem estar aqueceu o coração dela.

"É claro. Tornei-me quase tão paranóica quanto a Srta. Pillsbury sobre germes, então estou carregando gel anti-séptico para todos os lados... E não estou beijando o Finn, por precaução".

_Estou tão feliz agora que poderia literalmente pular de alegria._

"Certo, então está se mantendo saudável. Bom saber. O que mais aconteceu?"

"Na metade do ensaio do glee, o Prof. Schue também ficou doente. Não sei quanto tempo ele vai ficar fora de licença".

"Ele pelo menos começou a trabalhar na setlist?"

"É claro que não. Ainda temos algumas semanas até as seccionais".

Foi a vez dela de injetar sarcasmo nas palavras. Ele fez uma careta ao dilema no qual Will Schuester havia deixado o grupo.

"Você devia guiar o time enquanto ele não está".

"Eu tentei".

Ele percebeu a frustração malmente disfarçada instantaneamente.

"O que houve?"

"Eu tentei incluí-los. Pedi-lhes que sugerissem solos que eu poderia cantar nas seccionais, em vez de escolher as músicas nas quais eu estava interessada. Eles me atacaram como um bando de cães raivosos. Juro que a Santana queria me atacar".

"Eles simplesmente não apreciam a maravilha do seu talento. Você sabe disso".

Um suspiro pesado lhe escapou.

"Tem razão. Por que eu insisto?"

"Porque você se importa. Quer vencer as seccionais, e você sendo a voz principal é a melhor chance do New Directions de conseguir isso. Não é culpa sua que eles estejam cegos demais pela inveja para perceber".

"Obrigada. Você nunca falha em me animar".

"Eu me esforço para agradar".

_Em mais de um jeito._

"E você agrada. Boa noite, Jesse. Nos falamos amanhã".

"Esperarei ansioso, como sempre. Boa noite, Rach".

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>agabundeando em um dos assentos do auditório enquanto outros membros do elenco ensaiavam, Jesse observava Nate flertar discretamente com Sarah. A atração da diretora pelo jovem ator estava gritantemente óbvia, agora que Jesse sabia o suficiente para procurar. Capturando a atenção do amigo, Jesse ergueu uma sobrancelha para Nate, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso maroto e divertido. Antes que sua comunicação silenciosa pudesse lhes causar problemas, Jesse foi distraído pela vibração em seu bolso. Seu sorriso ampliou-se quando o nome de Rachel apareceu em seu identificador de chamadas. Movendo-se para o fundo da sala para não atrapalhar ninguém, ele achou um canto silencioso e abriu o telefone.

"Oi".

Aquela única palavra fez o coração dela disparar loucamente em seu peito, e seu humor começou a melhorar.

"Oi, Jesse. Eu sei que você está no ensaio e me desculpe por perturbar..."

"Não perturba. Não vou entrar em cena ainda. Tudo bem?"

Ela ficou deslumbrada, como sempre, pela perceptividade dele – e pela preocupação claramente evidente na voz dele.

"Estou... Bom, na verdade, não estou bem".

"Eu meio que percebi isso. O que te desanimou?"

"A substituta do Prof. Schue, Holly Holliday. Ela também vai assumir o glee".

"Ela parece um cartão de boas festas. E você não gosta dela".

"Ela quer ser amiga de todos. E acha que tudo devia ser divertido".

"Não parece tão diferente assim do Schuester".

Ela resmungou à acurada declaração dela.

"Tem razão. Como não vi isso?"

"Ocupada demais ficando irritada por ela ter ocupado seu lugar liderando o clube, e que todos a amam".

"Você não cansa de estar certo?"

"Não".

Ela praticamente podia sentir a arrogância da resposta dele saindo do fone, mas não mais achava uma característica irritante. Era parte do que a tornava Jesse... Parte do que o tornava perfeito para ela...

"Nem eu".

A resposta dela era inesperada, e ele teve que morder o lábio para engolir o riso que ameaçava interferir na seriedade do que estava para acontecer no palco.

"Você é adorável".

Rubor subiu às faces dela diante do elogio. Apesar da freqüência com que ele a elogiava, ela nunca se cansava – nem se acostumava totalmente.

"Ora, obrigada".

"De nada. Então, me diga o que ela fez para conquistar todos".

"Ela perguntou que músicas queríamos fazer. Todos agiram como se fosse algo extraordinário, mesmo que possamos escolher músicas o tempo todo. De qualquer jeito, o Noah tinha mencionado a nova música do Cee Lo Green ao Prof. Schue..."

"'Fuck You'? Isso deve ter caído muito bem..."

"Ele usou a versão censurada do nome, Jesse!"

"Opa, estamos falando do Puckerman, afinal. Ele dificilmente é um coroinha".

"Ele também não quer voltar ao reformatório".

"Certo, eu entendo. Ele se regenerou. Como a substituta reagiu?"

"Ela cantou a música!"

"Posso ver como ela ganhou pontos com isso".

"E isso foi depois que ela passou no teste da manteiga no chão".

"Deixe-me adivinhar – o Puckerman de novo".

"É. Ela conseguiu escorregar por cima. Outros não tiveram tanta sorte".

Ele notou um levíssimo tremor na voz dela.

"Rach? Você caiu?"

"Sim".

Ela disse a admissão num sussurro dolorido.

"Você me machucou?"

"Só meu orgulho".

"Eu sei que eles são amigos, mas espero que o Finn tenha dado uma bronca no Puckerman por você".

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

O riso foi breve e amargo, e o pegou completamente de surpresa.

"Ele não te defendeu?"

"Não. Ele ficou lá e assistiu".

"Mas ele é o teu namorado! Ele não devia ficar calado enquanto você é humilhada!"

"Eu fico grata por ele não ter rido".

_Canalha! Estou quase decidido a lhe ensinar a ter modos quando estiver em Lima._

"Lamento que você tenha que passar por isso. Tem algum jeito que eu possa melhorar tudo?"

"Canta pra mim quando nos falarmos mais tarde?"

"É só disso que vai precisar?"

"Sim. Sua voz é incrivelmente tranqüilizadora".

"Uma música será, então".

Um traço de movimento chamou sua atenção, e ele ergueu os olhos para ver Nate vindo em sua direção, fazendo um movimento para ele interromper a conversa.

"Rach? Tenho que ir".

"Tá. Você liga?"

"Assim que o ensaio acabar. Prepare-se para ser encantada".

"Estarei esperando".

Ele desligou o celular exatamente quando Nate o alcançou.

"Era a Rachel?"

"Como você soube?"

"Você tinha essa expressão no rosto..."

"Uma expressão?"

"É. Moleque apaixonado vem à mente".

Jesse deu um soco no braço de Nate.

"Olha quem fala".

"Minha expressão é inteiramente diferente. O amor não tem nada a ver".

"A Sarah sabe disso?"

"Ela é uma adulta. É sem compromisso. Ambos deixamos claro desde o começo".

"Com base no conselho que você me deu, achei que você estaria reconsiderando o método de ação".

"Se eu encontrar alguém que eu ache que valha a pena, como você obviamente encontrou, posso até mudar de atitude. Até então, planejo me divertir o máximo possível. Esses são os melhores anos da minha vida, e eu pretendo aproveitar o quanto puder".

Jesse precisou de apenas um momento para perceber o quanto era grato pela certeza de saber que queria passar os melhores anos de **sua** vida com uma Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>la estava enroscada na cama, com o fone pressionado no ouvido, esperando ansiosamente. Sempre que ele cantava para ela era uma revelação. Ela esperava que ele fosse brilhante, e ele nunca decepcionava.

_For all the times I tried for this_

_And every chance at you I missed_

_I've been known to go my way_

_But I confess it made me miss you more_

Os lábios dela se curvaram em admiração mesmo enquanto ela franzia a testa. Ele conseguira achar uma música que ela desconhecia – um feito impressionante por si só. Era doce e marcante, e o significado das palavras servia a ele... Servia a eles... Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, não querendo perder uma única nota... Ansiosa por capturar cada nuance...

_I drew my line across the sand_

_And set my flag in no-man's land_

_But here I am, the one man band_

_With a song that's meant for two_

A combinação da paixão na voz dele com a intensidade das palavras tocou seu coração, e a deixou sem fôlego. Ela ignorou a umidade crescente em suas faces, pois lágrimas silenciosas rolavam de debaixo de seus cílios.

_And there is a light from a higher window_

_Shining down on you tonight_

_And the music floats on the breeze_

_Bringing an easier time_

_And all of our cards are on the table_

_Tell me what you want to do_

_Just don't tell me that it's too late_

_For me to love you_

Ela discerniu a pergunta enterrada nas palavras que ele cantava, e percebeu a pausa quase imperceptível, como se ele estivesse lhe dando a oportunidade de responder. Apesar de sua cabeça lhe sugerir cautela, seu coração não ouvia. Sua resposta, embora sussurrada, soou verdadeira e clara, sem deixar espaço para dúvidas.

"Não é tarde demais".

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>__u não devia ter dito aquilo. Nem rompi ainda com o Finn, e cá estou eu dizendo ao Jesse que tudo bem ele me amar. O que, me conhecendo tão bem quanto conhece, ele vai interpretar do jeito que eu inconscientemente quero que ele interprete – que eu também o amo. O que é algo que não quero mais esconder. Quero gritar para o mundo. Deixar todos saberem que o futuro supercasal da Broadway se reconciliou, e que nada vai impedir que alcancemos nossos objetivos. Somos destinados. É inevitável._

_Tenho apenas que me conter apenas um pouco mais. Só mais algumas semanas até as seccionais, e as mentiras vão acabar. O relacionamento com o Finn, que me fez duvidar de mim mesma e tem sido um erro meu em praticamente todos os sentidos, vai acabar, e eu estarei livre para ficar com a única pessoa que me aceita completa e absolutamente._

Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso radiante iluminou seu rosto. Ela mal podia esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse estava fazendo horas extras, utilizando-se de todos os seus notáveis poderes de concentração em um esforço de avançar na montanha de trabalhos que esperava completar antes da partida para o Ohio. Quanto mais pudesse fazer agora, mais capaz seria de relaxar enquanto estivesse lá. Tinha planos – e não tinha intenção de permitir que fossem prejudicados pela faculdade. Uma morena em particular, e as vontades e desejos dela, sempre teria prioridade.

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>u fui ver o prof. Schue hoje. Ele parecia péssimo".

"Você não deixou respirar em você, deixou?"

Mais uma vez, ela ficou radiante com a preocupação dele.

"Claro que não. Usei uma máscara cirúrgica".

"Essa é a minha garota".

_Você me considera sua!_

Seu coração acelerou à possessividade no tom dele.

"Ele não pareceu se importar que a Srta. Holliday estava usurpando o lugar dele no glee".

"Provavelmente tinha assuntos mais importantes em mente – como tentar não vomitar na sua frente".

"Certo, eu sei que não devia ter ido lá, mas achei que ele merecia saber que pode ser mais fácil substituí-lo do que ele pensa".

"Você contou a ele sobre a sessão em comum?"

"Sim, e eu o lembrei que a técnica – ou melhor, a diretora – Sylvester não é a maior fã dele".

"Então você fez tudo que pôde. O resto é por conta dele".

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>u dormi com a concorrência hoje".

A declaração dela foi como um soco na virilha, e ele teve que usar cada miligrama de autocontrole para engolir a réplica cortante que lhe subiu aos lábios.

_Você me diz que não é tarde demais para te amar... E então vai e dorme com aquele babaca que chama de namorado?_

Ela esperara que ele risse de sua frase irônica. Em vez disso, um silêncio desconfortável pesou entre eles. Incapaz de manter suas emoções em controle, ele foi o primeiro a rompê-lo.

"Como você **pôde**?"

Ele falou deliberadamente, com um tom frio como gelo. Ela ficou profundamente intrigada.

"Eu não quis a princípio. Quer dizer, ela chegou ao meu armário, e na verdade disse que eu sou horrível..."

Interrompendo-a no meio da frase, ele rapidamente buscou o esclarecimento de que desesperadamente precisava.

"De quem está falando?"

"Da Holly Holliday. De quem você achou que eu estava falando?"

O silêncio dele falou tudo.

"Ah, meu Deus, Jesse! Não! Eu não estava sendo literal! Eu nunca faria isso com você, como você pôde sequer pensar nisso?"

"Desculpa, Rach. Eu exagerei. Você disse que tinha dormido com a concorrência e eu imediatamente achei que você queria dizer que tinha cedido ao Finn..."

A voz dela era suave quando ela se esforçou para sufocar os receios dele.

"Você não percebe que eu passo todas as noites olhando para a sua foto? Fantasiando com você? Querendo que você estivesse aqui ao meu lado? Eu não tenho interesse de dormir com o Finn – nem agora, nem nunca".

"Mas você ainda se relaciona com ele. Oficialmente, ainda é sua namorada".

"É verdade. Mas eu esperava que você fosse capaz de entender. Qual é, Jesse. Você me conhece bem demais para não entender".

Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos, antes de oferecer uma palavra como resposta.

"Seccionais".

"Exatamente".

"Só porque eu entendo não quer dizer que eu goste".

"Eu também não gosto, mas é temporário. Não posso me dar ao luxo de decepcionar o time. Não depois do que eles consideram minha traição com você no ano passado".

Ele suspirou resignado.

"Tá. Geralmente não sou paciente, e normalmente nunca divido, mas, por você, vou fazer uma exceção".

"Obrigada. Lembre-se de que não é por muito mais tempo".

"É a única bênção em tudo isso".

Depois de um momento, ele lembrou-se do insulto que fora dirigido a ela.

"A moça festiva teve a cara de pau de dizer que você é horrível? Ela já tinha te ouvido cantar?"

Ela riu do apelido dele para a substituta antes de responder.

"Ela não estava falando da minha habilidade vocal, mas do fato de que eu aparentemente sou uma chata que leva tudo a sério demais".

"O estrelato é um negócio sério. Ela claramente não faz idéia".

"Concordo, mas já que ela tem o selo de aprovação da nova diretora e eu não sei por quanto tempo ela vai ficar, achei melhor começar a ser boazinha. Ela ofereceu me deixar cantar qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, então escolhi algo que ela pudesse cantar em dueto comigo, já que parece que ela adora se apresentar".

"Outro ponto em comum dela com o Schue. O que você escolheu?"

"'Nowadays' e 'Hot Honey Rag'".

"E como ela se saiu?"

"Melhor do que eu esperava. Foi até divertido".

"Fico feliz".

"Eu também. Jesse?"

"Sim?"

"Pode cantar 'Higher Window' para mim de novo?"

Uma ponta de satisfação transpareceu em sua voz, e ele não fez esforço para disfarçá-la.

"A escolha de ontem à noite foi aprovada então?"

"Foi perfeita. Eu amei, e você sabe disso".

"Vamos esperar que você sinta o mesmo na reprise".

"Eu poderia ouvir repetidamente e nunca me cansaria, enquanto fosse você quem cantasse".

O coração dele disparou no peito, e um calor estranho assomou a seu rosto.

_Você conseguiu mesmo me fazer corar?_

"Então um bis você terá".

Ela sorria ao se recostar, permitindo que a música invadisse seus sentidos e a transportasse para outro tempo e lugar. Em momentos, seus olhos se fecharam – o calor da voz dele ninando-a para um sono cheio de sonhos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 16_

**O** dia de ação de graças aproximava-se às pressas. Rachel esperava que Jesse desse um jeito de vir para casa para o feriado, mas a perspectiva reduzia a cada dia. Ele ficava lembrando-a de que estava fazendo o melhor para poder ir às seccionais e, considerando a carga de trabalho, mesmo isso o atrasaria. Sabendo que ele estava tão desapontado e frustrado quanto ela, ela se esforçava para disfarçar a infelicidade com a situação. Em privado, derramava algumas lágrimas, queixara-se da solidão de relacionamentos à distância e buscara em vão por algum motivo viável para uma viagem a Los Angeles.

_Não que meus pais fossem me deixar viajar sozinha por milhares de quilômetros. E também não concordariam se soubessem que o Jesse está diretamente envolvido._

E isso a lembrou – mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que admitir aos pais que havia se apaixonado de novo por Jesse. Suspeitava que Hiram pudesse apoiá-la, mas Leroy precisaria definitivamente de mais convencimento. Ansiosa por se focar em algo que não a melancolia que ameaçava engoli-la, ela concentrou-se em descobrir um jeito de persuadir os dois pais das inúmeras virtudes do garoto que, mais uma vez, tomara posse de seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>a última semana, Jesse mal deixara seu quarto, que não para ir às aulas e ensaios. Havia passado a maioria das noites acordado até o nascer do dia, completando um trabalho atrás do outro em rápida sucessão. Estava para começar seu último ensaio quando foi interrompido por uma batida. Esgotado, ele se levantou e arrastou-se para abrir a porta. Ficou feliz por ver Nate do outro lado,segurando uma sacola de comida e um grande copo de café.

"Achei que você se beneficiaria de um intervalo, comida e bebida, e uma conversa inteligente".

"Com certeza concordo com o intervalo, e você me fez perceber que estou faminta. Qualquer conversa inteligente vai ser unilateral".

"Ou você me fez um belo elogio, ou acabou de morder a mão que vai te alimentar".

"Descubra só. Estou cansado demais para debater minha própria esperteza".

Ultrapassando Jesse, Nate empurrou para o lado o laptop e os papeis do amigo, e esvaziou o conteúdo do saco na mesa. Pegando o sanduíche mais próximo, Jesse mordeu-o ansiosamente, engolindo o peru integral com um grande gole do café preto e amargo. Depois de comer em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele deu um sorriso grato ao visitante.

"Valeu. Precisava mesmo disso. O meu cérebro tá quase frito".

"Olha, eu entendo que você queira resolver tudo antes de ir, mas não se esgote. A 'Operação Conquistar Rachel Berry' não será um retumbante sucesso se você não puder nem manter os olhos abertos".

"Quer dizer que não é suficiente eu aparecer na porta dela? Também vou ter que estar acordado?"

"É, espertinho. As garotas gostam de um papo inteligente junto com a sedução".

"Ah, então agora eu fui de conquistar a seduzir em dois segundos? Devo me preocupar com as amenidades, ou apenas me aproximar dela e arrancar as roupas dela fora?"

"Pode querer dizer 'oi' primeiro. Além disso, não vejo problema com a opção B".

"Talvez devesse me passar a faca que veio com a comida. Sinto necessidade de cortar fora essa casca grossa de sarcasmo que entrou contigo".

Os dois riram, e Jesse percebeu sumir um pouco da tensão que se acumulava em seu pescoço e ombros. Nate ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Se esse é o que você pode fazer quando está com os miolos fritando, me lembre de nunca entrar em uma discussão com você quando você estiver na melhor forma".

"Você poderia se cuidar sozinho. Apenas precisa tentar mais. Por falar nisso, eu não sou o único que vai viajar durante a semana. Você está com tudo em dia?"

"Sim, sim. As coisas estão indo bem".

O tom de Nate era descontraído, e o humor de Jesse sombreou-se instantaneamente.

"Eu odiaria juntar os pedaços caso você levasse bomba".

_Quando eu me tornei o cara que se importa com o sucesso ou fracasso de outra pessoa?_

"Não se preocupe. Eu aperfeiçoei os mesmos chocantes métodos de estudo por anos, e sempre consegui me dar bem. É um choque de adrenalina. Eu me refestelo nele. Mas que bom que você se importa".

"Só não quero perder o melhor bate-papo que tive em algum tempo".

O tom de Jesse era leve, mas Nate discerniu a emoção genuína que existia por baixo.

"Não tema que isso não vai acontecer. Mesmo se eles me expulsassem, eu teria que ficar por aqui. Alguém tem que te manter na linha".

Jesse riu em resposta antes de pegar o pote de salada de espinafre na sua frente e servir-se de uma generosa porção em seu prato. Quando terminou, a conversa prosseguiu.

"Já contou para ela?"

"Não".

Um sorriso triunfante apareceu no rosto de Jesse quando ele notou a admiração nos olhos de Nate.

"Estou impressionado. Achei que você ia ceder e dizer a ela que está indo".

"Não seria mais segredo se eu contasse".

"Eu sei, mas ela parece ter você na palma da mão. Achei que você seria incapaz de resistir".

"Tá insinuando que ela me domina?"

"Não tô insinuando nada. Ela te domina. É sério".

"Por que é que eu te aturo mesmo?"

"Pelo meu sorriso adorável e personalidade charmosa".

"Vai sonhando".

Amassando o guardanapo, Jesse jogou-o em Nate, que o evitou sem esforço. Espiando o notebook, a expressão de Nate ficou séria.

"Quanto mais disso?"

"Estava para começar o trabalho de história do teatro. Quando acabar, estarei liberado e pronto pra ir".

"O vôo é em dois dias?"

"É. Não chega cedo o bastante. Estou sonhando com isso há semanas".

"Tudo se resume a isso, cara. Realizar os seus sonhos".

* * *

><p><strong>"N<strong>ovidades!"

"O Schue finalmente te deu os solos das seccionais?"

"Nem de longe. O McKinley foi agarrado pela febre do casamento".

"Ouso eu perguntar?"

"O pai do Kurt pediu a mãe do Finn em casamento, e ela aceitou".

"Isso é ótimo! Pelo que você me contou, eles parecem um par perfeito".

"Concordo. O Kurt está nas nuvens com isso".

"E o Finn?"

"Ele... está tentando ficar feliz pela mãe".

"Ele não gosta do Sr. Hummel?"

"Gosta. O pai do Kurt passou muito tempo com o Finn, levando-o a eventos esportivos e fazendo coisas de homem como essas".

"E qual é o problema então?"

"Acho que tem uma parte do Finn que se ressente por alguém tomar o lugar do pai – e, vamos encarar, tomar o lugar dele como homem da casa. O Finn está acostumado a ter a mãe contando com ele para tudo. Eles são um time unido há tanto tempo... Acrescentar o Kurt e o pai à situação desestabiliza isso".

"Eu sinto que tem algo mais".

_Como você faz isso?_

"O Kurt tinha uma paixonite no Finn, então suspeito que o Finn esteja nervoso de dividir uma casa com ele".

"Eles vão ser irmãos agora. Isso deixa o Finn inalcançável, mesmo que ele esteja remotamente interessado – o que ele não vai estar".

"Espero que ele chegue a um ponto em que fique bem com isso, para o bem de todos".

"Concordo".

"Adivinha quem mais vai se casar?"

"O Prof. Schue com a Srta. Pillsbury?"

"Ele adoraria isso, mas ela ainda está namorando o dentista".

"Não um dos alunos!"

"Não! Isso seria tão suculento que provavelmente já estaria bombando no Youtube".

"Eu desisto então. Me fale".

"A técnica... Opa, a diretora Sylvester".

"Tem um cara pronto pra se enforcar com ela?"

Ela riu alto da intensidade da reação dele.

"Não é nada do tipo. No ano passado, ela namorou o Rod Remington por um tempo – o âncora do jornal local".

"Certo. Eu o conheço. Ele foi um juiz nas regionais".

"Esse mesmo. Continuando, ela o pegou traindo-a com sua co-âncora, Andrea Carmichael, por isso rompeu com ele. Acho que ela foi mais afetada do que deixou transparecer. Há alguns dias, o Rod anunciou no ar que ele e Andrea vão se casar. No dia seguinte, a diretora Sylvester estava enviando convites de casamento".

"Quem é o pobre sujeito?"

"Não é um sujeito".

"Ela é lésbica?"

"Não que eu saiba. Ela vai se casar consigo mesma".

"Hã?"

"Sue Sylvester vai se casar com Sue Sylvester".

"Tem outra dela por aí?"

O tom dele explicitou seu absoluto terror ao pensamento.

"Abençoadamente não. É só um grande esquema. Ela quer chover na parada do Rod".

Ambos sorriram à lembrança da primeira vez em que os olhos dele caíram sobre ela, quando ela apresentara o clássico de Barbra nas seccionais anteriores.

"Mal posso esperar pra te ver cantar de novo".

"Você já conseguiu resolver tudo para poder vir?"

"Já".

Uma simples palavra, e a encheu de tanta alegria que ela pensou que iria explodir.

"Mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo".

"Eu também".

"Me faz querer que as seccionais fossem antes – mesmo que não tenhamos nada pronto ainda".

"Não falta muito".

_Você não faz ideia._

"Estou contando os dias".

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>stou muito preocupada com o Kurt!"

"O Karofsky ainda está pegando pesado com ele?"

"Sim, e parece que está piorando. O Kurt está perdendo peso, e mal entra em conflito comigo pelos solos. E, de acordo com a diretora Sylvester, ela não pode fazer nada. Empurrar alguém por aí não é uma ofensa punível com a expulsão".

"Parece que você precisa que eu mande aqueles capangas de Carmel aí".

"Tenho um plano meu que quero tentar primeiro. Se não der certo, fique à vontade para soltar seus amigos".

"O que tem em mente?"

"Convoquei uma reunião com as meninas do glee que estão namorando jogadores de futebol. Acho que se pudermos pressionar os meninos a confrontar o Karofsky, ele vai deixar de lado".

Ele rangeu os dentes, frustrado pelo fato de ela ainda se incluir naquele grupo, e então respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Ela ia usar seu elo a Finn para um intuito nobre. Ele precisava ter maturidade o bastante para não explodir por isso.

"Me diz como vai ser".

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>u... Eu... Eu estou tão brava com ele que poderia gritar!"

Ele deu um tiro de sorte no escuro.

"Finn?"

"Aquele canalha egoísta! O Sam e o Mike concordaram. O Artie topou. Mas o Finn levou em consideração? Não!"

"Por que não?"

"Escuta só. A desculpa dele é que se o Karofsky ficar bravo com ele, ele vai ser agredido mais vezes, o time vai perder e a técnica Beiste provavelmente vai colocar o Sam como quarterback de novo".

"Não é uma preocupação irracional para um cara que sonha em jogar futebol na faculdade".

"Não acredito que você está do lado dele!"

"Não estou. Acho que ele é um grande calhorda por não querer defender o Kurt. Não apenas ele tem uma obrigação para com ele como colega de time, mas eles vão ser parte da mesma família. Estou apenas ressaltando que ele tem seus motivos, e para ele são válidos".

"Continuo furiosa. Não importa quais sejam os motivos dele para recusar. Ele devia se importar mais com o Kurt do que com aquele jogo idiota".

_O Finn não ficaria feliz de ouvir como você se sente sobre o esporte que ele ama._

"Concordo. O resto dos meninos pulou fora quando o Finn saiu? Ah, e quanto ao Puckerman? Você não falou dele".

"O Noah não pôde participar, embora quisesse muito. Ele tem que tomar cuidado, ou vai voltar pro reformatório".

"Isso deve frustrá-lo infinitamente".

"Frustra. Ficar fora de uma briga vai contra todos os seus instintos".

"Hum... Isso quer dizer sem Puck ou Finn. Parece que a banca estava contra o seu grupinho de vingadores".

"Estava, mas os outros foram em frente mesmo assim. Não acabou bem. O Karofsky empurrou o Mike no Artie, e ambos caíram no chão. O Sam prontamente pulou no Karofsky e acabou de olho roxo".

"Interessante. Eu diria que o Finn tem motivos para ficar nervoso sobre o Sam".

"Não entendo".

"O Sam acabou de demonstrar um verdadeiro espírito de liderança – à custa do Finn, para completar. Se eu fosse a técnica Beiste, isso seria incentivo o suficiente para considerar mudar os quarterbacks".

"Nunca pensei nisso sob essa ótica, mas faz sentido. Certamente pareceu que a bravura do Sam o fez subir muito no conceito da Quinn".

Rachel ficou quieta, e Jesse pôde sentir que algo a perturbava.

"Qual o problema?"

"Fiz algo hoje de que me envergonho".

"Me conta. Você sabe que não vou julgar".

"Eu sei, e fico grata".

Ela precisou de um momento para reunir sua coragem antes de continuar.

"O Finn mentiu para todos, bem na minha frente, e eu não o desmenti. Na verdade, corroborei para sua mentira".

"E qual foi?"

"A Santana perguntou onde ele estava enquanto as coisas aconteciam com o Karofsky. O Finn disse que ainda estava ocupado com o treino, no campo. Eu sorri, acenei e o apoiei".

"Ele ficou lá fora pra fugir do confronto?"

"Sim".

"Então não foi mentira. Não se torture por isso".

"Mas eu sabia seu verdadeiro motivo. Tá, talvez ele tivesse tecnicamente contando a verdade, mas o fato era que ele nunca ia encarar".

"E isso vai ser a cruz dele a carregar. Atos de covardia tendem a ficar na mente de um ser por muito tempo. Acredite em mim. falo por experiência".

"Você sempre sabe o que falar pra me fazer sentir melhor".

"Eu te conheço. Facilita as coisas".

"Ah. Mais uma coisa".

"Mais algo pelo que você se sente mal?"

"Arrependida, na verdade. Eu propositalmente excluí a Santana da nossa reunião de meninas do glee sob pretexto de que, já que o Noah não podia ser parte de qualquer ação tomada contra o Karofsky, não havia motivo pra ela estar lá. Sem surpresa, isso a enfureceu".

"Está preocupada que ela vá contar ao Finn sobre os torpedos?"

"Fiquei, por um momento. Mas agora que estamos falando disso, percebo que não me importo. Espero que ela fique de boca fechada sobre quaisquer suspeitas que tenha até depois das seletivas, mas se não fizer... Vou enfrentar".

"Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Por falar em feliz, como vão os preparativos do casamento?

"As coisas estão progredindo bem. O Kurt escolheu uns vestidos fabulosos, estamos com um par de performances prontas..."

As palavras de troça escaparam antes que ele pudesse as conter.

"São dois a mais do que vocês têm prontos para as seletivas, certo?

"Calado, St. James".

"Eu poderia, mas você sentiria falta do som da minha voz".

A voz em questão subitamente abaixou-se uma oitava, e causava deliciosos arrepios na espinha dela. Uma onda de desejo a engoliu.

_Preciso te ver. Logo. Não ser capaz de te tocar ou beijar é tortura!_

"Existem outras coisas que você pode fazer com a boca.

_Você... Ah... Uau..._

O comentário sugestivo roubou-lhe momentaneamente todos os pensamentos coerentes. A mente dele recuperou-se rapidamente. Seu corpo foi algo inteiramente diverso.

"As possibilidades são infinitas. Devo demonstrar algumas delas na próxima vez que estivermos juntos?"

"Sim. Por favor".

O anseio nas pequenas palavras quase serviu como sua perdição. Se eles continuassem se falando, ele sabia que sucumbiria – entregaria o segredo... Estragaria a surpresa... Por mais que lhe doesse, ele tinha que se despedir.

"Rach? Aceito sugestões quando chegar aí. Por que não pensa em algumas boas para mim?"

"É um trabalho difícil, mas devo ser capaz de inventar algo. Afinal, ainda temos algumas semanas".

Ele sorriu em segredo de antecipação. Ela não fazia ideia de como sua reunião estava iminente...

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse assobiava alegremente enquanto verificava os conteúdos da mala de mão pela última vez. Previsivelmente, tudo estava em ordem. Enquanto fechava a bolsa, seu telefone tocou. Olhando para a tela, reconheceu o número de Nate.

"Oi. Estou para ir ao aeroporto".

"E eu estou na frente do teu prédio esperando que você divida um táxi comigo".

"Não percebi que nossos vôos iam sair no mesmo horário. Dividir o táxi é ótimo. Já desço".

Pegando a bagagem, ele fechou a trancou a porta e praticamente correu escada abaixo em sua pressa de sair. Parando, um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto quando notou o táxi já à espera na rua.

"Te devo mais uma por essa".

"Deve. O que posso dizer? Acredito no amor verdadeiro".

Empurrando Nate de brincadeira, Jesse colocou a mala no porta malas e entrou no banco de trás. Os dois amigos dividiram detalhes de seus planos para a semana vindoura enquanto o táxi os carregava para seu destino. Quando o aeroporto entrou em foco, Jesse pediu a entrada mais próxima do check-in da Front Airlines. E então olhou curioso para Nate.

"Qual a sua companhia?"

"Parece que a mesma que a sua".

"É mesmo? Por que não me contou?"

"E perder a sua cara? Achei que faria a espera passar mais depressa se pudéssemos conversar um com o outro".

"Às vezes acho que você é mais escorregadio do que eu sou".

"Você pode ter razão", Nate respondeu, um meio sorriso divertido curvando o canto dos lábios.

Depois de imprimir seus cartões de embarque e passar pela segurança, eles se dirigiram pelo longo corredor aos vários portões. Sabendo que ainda tinha algumas horas até a partida, Jesse sugeriu tomarem um café em um dos restaurantes da sala de espera.

"A não ser que você não tenha tempo. Não sei quando seu vôo decola".

"13h30".

Jesse estreitou os olhos enquanto as peças se encaixavam.

"Portão 37?"

"É".

"Você é da Flórida".

"Fato".

"Então por que está indo pro Ohio?"

"Achei que você nunca perguntaria".

Um brilho maroto ficou aparente nos olhos de Nate, e ele riu da surpresa claramente visível no rosto de Jesse.

"Parece que eu não sou o único que pode guardar segredo", Jesse retrucou.

"Eu tenho meus momentos".

Ambos se calaram enquanto compravam suas bebidas e lanches. Quando estavam confortavelmente acomodados, Nate começou a explicar.

"Normalmente damos uma grande festa em casa. Minha família adora ter um lugar garantido pra ficar na Flórida, então meus pais bancam os anfitriões – e muito. De repente, esse ano, meu tio decidiu que queria que todos fôssemos à casa dele para o feriado. Ele nunca nos convidou antes, e minha mãe não ia deixar passar a chance de deixar a cozinha pra outra pessoa pra varar, então ela topou. Portanto, a minha viagem para a cidade em desenvolvimento de Lima, via Akron".

"Lima. O teu tio é de **Lima**? Eu tenho falado direto da cidade e você nunca achou adequado mencionar que tinha parentes lá?"

"Como eu disse antes, ele geralmente vinham nos ver. Nunca estive no Ohio, que dirá em Lima".

"Queria saber se a Rachel o conhece".

"Suponho que sim. É uma cidade pequena. Ele é dentista".

O queixo de Jesse caiu.

"Não".

"Não o que? O que não está me contando, St. James?"

"Seria consciência demais. O seu tio não se chama Carl, chama?"

"Uh, sim, chama. Carl Howell".

"A Rachel o conhece sim. Ela foi humilhada nas mãos dele. E ele namora a conselheira estudantil da escola dela".

"Nossa! Está começando a fazer sentido. O mulherengo tio Carl deve ter encontrado uma mulher que leva a sério, e quer apresentá-la à família... Espera, o que quis dizer quando disse que ele humilhou a Rachel?"

Jesse explicou o que aconteceu durante o exame de Carl aos dentes dos membros do New Directions. Passou então a descrever com detalhes a Srta. Pillsbury, inclusive com um resumo de seu complicado histórico com Will Schuester, bem como detalhes dos esquemas que aconteceram durante 'Rocky Horror'. Foi a vez do queixo de Nate cair.

"Isso deve ser considerado informação demais".

"Bom, você certamente não vai entrar em cena despreparado".

"Obrigado... Eu acho".

Naquele momento, o anúncio de embarque do vôo deles soou no sistema de som do aeroporto. Reunindo seus pertences, os dois rapazes dirigiram-se ao avião, suas vozes soando com o ritmo estável da conversa animada. Deliciaram-se ao saber que o tédio da longa viagem seria reduzido pela companhia um do outro.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> recepção do casamento de Burt e Carole estava a pleno vapor; Rachel estava sentada e silenciosa em sua mesa, perdida em pensamentos, quando o Prof. Schuester chamou Finn para fazer o brinde aos recém-casados. Observando o garoto alto enquanto este se dirigia ao centro do salão, ela lembrou-se de quando o encontrou, há poucas horas, sozinho com Santana. Rachel preocupara-se momentaneamente que a outra garota tivesse escolhido aquele inapropriado momento para soltar a língua sobre as mensagens recentes de Rachel durante os ensaios do glee. Mas rapidamente tranqüilizara-se diante da expressão no rosto de Finn. Em vez de bravo ou irritado, ele na verdade parecera particularmente culpado. Enquanto ela estava levemente curiosa para saber o que eles estavam discutindo antes de sua chegada, não tinha interesse real em descobrir. Suspirou quando lembrou que tivera que incentivá-lo, quando ficaram a sós, a elogiá-la por sua aparência.

_Jesse teria dito algo lisonjeiro no momento em que me viu._

Apesar de cercada de pessoas, ela foi acertada por uma agulhada de intensa solidão. Sentia tanta falta de Jesse – acentuada pelo contato limitado no dia anterior. Ela, é claro, estivera ocupada com os ensaios para o casamento e o jantar que se seguira, então sua ligação fora um pouco mais tarde do que o normal. Embora a voz dele indicasse que ele estava feliz de ouvir dela, ele explicara que tinha companhia – um amigo, apressara-se a acrescentar antes de passar o telefone ao citado amigo para totalmente confortá-la. Ela se viu rindo quando o total estranho reclamou em zombaria que tudo o que Jesse queria fazer era falar dessa garota que o enlouquecia, e ela sabia que tinha um efeito tão poderoso sobre ele? Quando Jesse recuperou o celular, ele confessara que eles estavam trabalhando em um projeto que estava próximo do prazo de expirar, e teria que ligar para ela depois. Rachel ficara desanimada, e bem mais que um pouco invejosa. Jesse obviamente fora abençoado o suficiente para encontrar alguém com quem podia confidenciar sobre eles, enquanto ela... Bem, ela não podia abrir-se exatamente com quaisquer de seus colegas de sala sobre os detalhes de seus sentimentos retomados com o rapaz que eles consideravam um traidor e espião.

_É não é como se eu tivesse outros amigos._

Ela havia acordado de manhã para ver que ele tinha lhe mandado um torpedo durante a noite.

**Me desculpe por mais cedo. Absolutamente morto. Preciso dormir. Nos falamos amanhã.**

Que era hoje. Ela considerara brevemente esgueirar-se da recepção por alguns minutos para poder conversar com ele, mas rejeitou a ideia. Logo cantaria com os outros membros do grupo, então não poderia ir longe.

Finn ainda não terminara o seu discurso, e a mente de Rachel vagou mais uma vez, dessa vez lembrando-se do jogo que experimentara quando entrara no clube. Enquanto Finn dirigia atrás de uma vaga para estacionar, ela poderia ter jurado que avistara o Range Rover de Jesse no lado oposto do estacionamento. Ela rapidamente achou a ideia ridícula. Para começar, ele estava em Los Angeles. E depois, ele dificilmente era o único a ter aquele tipo de carro em particular. E mesmo assim... Seu coração disparara ao mero pensamento dele...

"Rachel?"

A voz hesitante de Tina a tirou de seu estado de quase transe.

"Sim?"

"É a hora. Da música".

"Certo".

Rachel levantou-se de seu lugar e juntou-se ao resto do New Directions na pista de dança, quando Finn começou sua versão de 'Just The Way You Are'. Apesar de a princípio ele ter cantado para Kurt, logo voltou sua atenção diretamente para ela. Ela vestiu sua showface e uniu a voz à dele, como haviam ensaiado.

Subitamente, foi engolida por uma sensação de ser observada, que fez todos os seus nervos se arrepiaram.

_Não seja ridícula. É claro que está sendo observada. Está no meio do palco, todos os olhos estão em cima de você._

Sua justificativa não a impediu de examinar a multidão. Por um breve segundo, quando seus olhos viram a área da porta, ela teve certeza que avistara familiares cachos escuros. Piscou, e eles sumiram.

_Se é que estavam lá para começar._

Ela percebeu, com atraso, que Finn postara-se diante dela e esperava que ela respondesse a o que quer que ele tenha dito.

"Perdão?"

"Quer dançar?"

Não tinha como recusar educadamente tal pedido, então ela postou-se em seus braços. Enquanto dançavam juntos, ela ficou crescentemente desconfortável, e seu corpo reagiu ao estresse que estava experimentando. Suas bochechas coraram, a garganta fechou, e seu coração iniciou um ritmo errático. Precisava de ar. Retirando-se do abraço de Finn, pediu licença e dirigiu-se às pressas ao toalete feminino. Depois de alguns minutos na solidão do aposento, ela conseguiu recompor suas emoções. Após borrifar água fria no rosto e retocar a maquiagem, ela estava para retornar à recepção quando decidiu checar seu telefone atrás de mensagens. Seus lábios curvaram-se quando descobriu um novo torpedo de Jesse.

**Você está linda nesse vestido. O vermelho te cai bem.**

Ela olhou chocada para as palavras. Como ele soubera? A não ser que suas suspeitas estivessem certas o tempo todo. Rapidamente saindo para o saguão, ela olhou loucamente ao redor, os olhos buscando em todas as direções. Se ele estava ali, ela o encontraria. As núpcias Hudson-Hummel não eram o único evento acontecendo no prédio. Deixando que seus instintos a guiassem, ela desceu por um corredor desconhecido, do lado oposto do qual saíra. Risadas e palmas soavam de uma porta aberta, e ela dirigiu-se a esta. O barulho morreu quando uma voz entusiasmada soou no microfone.

"Mais uma vez, uma salva de palmas para o nosso funcionário do ano, Andrew St. James!"

Ela ficou temporariamente congelada.

_Andrew St. James. É o nome do tio do Jesse._

Abruptamente, aparentemente movendo-se por vontade própria, seus pés começaram a guiá-la adiante, levando-a para ainda mais perto da celebração. Incapaz de resistir, ela logo se viu vagando na entrada, seu olhar inexoravelmente atraído para o centro da sala.

Há alguns metros, sentado em uma das mesas reservadas para convidados de honra e suas famílias, Jesse observava orgulhoso enquanto seu tio subia no palco improvisado para aceitar seu prêmio. De repente, sentiu uma presença familiar por perto. A presença dela. Sua cabeça ergueu-se, virando-se para a porta como se atraída por uma força irresistível.

Sem palavras, seus olhos se encontraram...


	17. Chapter 17

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 17_

**C**atherine St. James, absorvida como estava pelo discurso do marido, detectou movimento ao seu lado. Virando-se de leve, ela percebeu que a atenção do sobrinho havia mudado, e estava agora focada inteiramente em algo ou alguém atrás dele. Avistando o rosto dele, ela maravilhou-se com a alegria pura e inalterada que viu refletida ali. Podia honestamente dizer que nunca o vira tão feliz em toda a vida. Curiosa, ela virou-se em sua cadeira em um esforço para determinar a que ele estava reagindo, e sorriu quando avistou Rachel Berry.

Quando os olhos de Catherine capturaram os de Jesse, ela não precisou de palavras para entender a pergunta silenciosa que os dele continham.

"Vá", ela murmurou para ele, com um sorriso de aprovação.

_Ela é o mundo dele. Espero que eles consigam dar certo dessa vez._

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse não precisou de mais estímulos. No momento em que a tia lhe deu permissão para deixar o jantar de premiação, ele saiu de sua cadeira como um raio, ansioso para se dirigir à garota que se mantinha, imóvel, à entrada do imenso salão.

Era como se Rachel não pudesse acreditar plenamente no que estava vendo. Mesmo com a evidência bem diante de si – ele estava, no momento, a passos de distância – ela ainda estava quase convencida de que este era mais um de seus vívidos sonhos. A qualquer segundo, ela despertaria, descobrindo-se em casa, em sua cama, e sozinha.

E então ele a alcançou.

Sem uma palavra, ele a tomou em seus braços, puxando sua silhueta esguia o mais humanamente perto possível dele. Os braços dela, em resposta, serpentearam em torno da cintura dele, e ela enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça e inalava o intoxicante cheiro do perfume dela. Deixando uma das mãos apoiada na base da coluna dela, a outra deslizou acima, enroscando-se na massa de mechas escuras. Ela sentiu a pulsação, forte e estável, latejando na base da garganta dele, e deu um suspiro de absoluto contentamento.

Os dois ficaram ali, imóveis, por incontáveis e longos minutos, ambos engolfados por uma sensação de completude que nunca haviam conhecido antes. De fato, durante os últimos meses ele havia trocado mensagens com ela, conversado com ela, fantasiado com ela... Mas nada disso o preparara para a paz que o envolvera no momento em que ele a puxara para seu abraço. Ela era a sua outra metade. Enchia o buraco que tinha dentro de si há tanto tempo. Com ela ao seu lado, tudo e qualquer coisa parecia possível.

Durante sua separação, ela admitira a si mesma repetidamente que sentia falta dele. O que ela não reconhecera totalmente era a profundidade da dor que experimentara por estar sem ele. Era como se ele tivesse levado um pedaço de seu coração com ele para Los Angeles, e era apenas agora, diante do retorno dele, que ela entendia o que a sua ausência havia custado a ela. Ela vagara pelos dias ignorando a mágoa e a solidão, enterrando tais sentimentos profundamente enquanto encarava o mundo, com sua showface firme no lugar. Agora ele estava ali. Ela podia abaixar a guarda e ser ela mesma. Estava inteira mais uma vez.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela lateral do rosto dela, e ela tremeu. Como era possível que o toque de uma pessoa podia simultaneamente ateá-la em chamas e acalmar todos os seus medos? Ela tentou aninhar-se ainda mais perto, e seus esforços foram recompensados pelo aperto do abraço dele em torno dela. Ambos estavam tão confortáveis que não queriam se mexer, e precisaram de vários minutos para perceber que ainda tinham que trocar palavra.

"Oi".

O murmúrio de cumprimento dela foi um mero sussurro, um sopro de ar quente na pele dele que lhe causou um choque elétrico.

"Olá".

Ela sentiu os lábios dele torcerem-se contra o cabelo dela. Afastando-se apenas o suficiente para capturar o olhar dele, ela ficou intrigada com o divertimento que avistou ali.

"Qual é a graça?"

"O Nate – o cara com quem você falou ontem – me deu uma sugestão bem interessante do que fazer depois de dizer oi".

"E o que era?"

"Inadequado para ser dito em público".

Ele ergueu sugestivamente uma sobrancelha para ela e ofereceu sua marca registrada, o sorriso malicioso.

"Me fala".

Abaixando a cabeça, ele murmurou algumas palavras breves no ouvido dela. Imediatamente, as bochechas dela se tingiram de vermelho brilhante. Apoiando em dedo em seu queixo, ele ergueu o rosto dela.

"Esse é um tom que te cai bem. Combina com seu vestido".

A voz dele, levemente provocante, fez com que calor se acumulasse em seu ventre. De repente, apesar de como seus corpos estavam próximos, não era perto o suficiente. Aproximando-se ainda mais, seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de distância um do outro, a antecipação fazendo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem perceptivelmente. Os olhos dela se fecharam quando, enfim, suas bocas se encontraram. O beijo foi lento e gentil, os lábios movendo-se em sincronia, enquanto se re-acostumavam com sensações das quais estavam privados há tempo demais...

Estavam tão perdidos um no outro que permaneceram completamente ignorantes das duas silhuetas que se aproximavam até que o par estava ao seu lado. Um pigarro alto os arrancou de seu transe.

"Já era hora de quererem ar".

Constrangida, Rachel enterrou o rosto no peito de Jesse, e ele ergueu o rosto para olhar, sem graça, para o homem mais velho à sua frente.

"Desculpa, tio Drew. Não quis ofuscar o seu grande momento".

"Não se ache, moleque. A maior parte dos convidados já viu um beijo ou dois. Vocês foram apenas uma distração temporária".

"Drew, comporte-se".

"Ah, qual é, Cat. Ele é um St. James. Pode agüentar umas brincadeiras".

"Poder, pode. Mas não devia nesse momento. Olhe pra ele".

A expressão de Drew St. James abrandou-se. A felicidade incontrolável do sobrinho não escapara de sua atenção. Ele sorriu cúmplice, observando silenciosamente que, embora os pombinhos tivessem se afastado, continuavam próximos – o braço de Rachel estava firme na cintura de Jesse, e o dele casualmente sobre os ombros dela, os dois de mãos dadas.

Incapaz de resistir, Catherine dirigiu-se a Rachel e envolveu a morena num abraço afetuoso.

"É bom vê-la de novo, Rachel".

"A senhora também, Sra. St. James".

"É Cat, lembra?"

"Certo. Cat. E parabéns, Drew, pelo seu prêmio".

Ela deu um abraço carinhoso no homem sorridente.

"Obrigada, Rachel. Se eu soubesse que o Jesse tinha te convidado, teria reservado um lugar a mais na mesa".

O rosto dela coloriu-se de embaraço.

"Ele não convidou. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que ele estaria aqui".

Três pares de olhos curiosos fitaram Jesse, esperando que ele se explicasse. Embora a resposta fosse dirigida aos parentes, seus olhos nunca deixaram Rachel.

"Eu queria surpreendê-la. Portanto, marquei tudo e simplesmente me esqueci de dizer que estava vindo".

O coração de Cat quase se derreteu à declaração do sobrinho.

"Isso é tão romântico".

"Não sabia que você era capaz disso", Drew brincou.

Jesse piscou para o tio.

"Aprendi com o melhor".

"Aprendeu sim. Mas isso não explica como, se ela não sabia que você estaria aqui, vocês dois acabaram juntos no mesmo lugar".

Rachel engasgou-se, repentinamente consciente de quanto tempo estivera fora da recepção de Burt e Carole. Finn podia estar à sua procura naquele mesmo momento.

"Eu... Estava no local, atendendo outro evento".

"E eu mandei uma mensagem. Dei uma pista de que estava por perto. Ela conseguiu me encontrar".

Os olhos dele brilhavam de orgulho quando ele olhou para Rachel, apenas para notar a expressão de pânico nas orbes castanhas dela.

"Eu realmente devo voltar".

A voz dela deixou clara a sua relutância de o fazer. Jesse aumentou a pressão na mão dela, apertando-a possessivamente. Cat, como era de hábito, rapidamente ofereceu uma saída.

"Tenho certeza que amanhã Jesse tem o dia livre. Vocês podem se ver então".

Jesse voltou-se esperançoso para a garota ao seu lado.

"É verdade. A minha agenda está completamente livre. Quer dividir o dia comigo?"

"Não tem nada que eu queira mais".

Os dois sorriram ansiosamente.

"Tá combinado então... Vou acompanhar a Rachel".

"Certo. Já que você veio de carro, Jesse, não vai ter problema se formos antes de você voltar, certo?"

"Nenhuma problema, tio Drew".

"Boa noite, Rachel. Parece que vamos te ver amanhã".

"Boa noite, Drew... Cat... Espero que aproveitem o resto da sua noite".

"O mesmo pra você".

_Vou aproveitar._

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>m segundos, Jesse acompanhou Rachel para o frio ar noturno. A baixa temperatura a fez arrepiar-se, e ele imediatamente retirou o paletó, colocando-o sobre os ombros esguios dela. Ela sorriu, agradecida, antes de fazer um frágil protesto.

"Já sumi por muito tempo. O Finn vai estar à minha procura".

A resposta dele foi um grunhido baixo.

"Que ele procure. Esperei a noite toda pra fazer isso".

Puxando-a contra si, ele a abraçou novamente, antes de pressionar os lábios nos dela. Dessa vez, o beijo não foi nada gentil. Foi firme e exigente, alimentado por meses de desejo reprimido. Logo, ambos estavam sem fôlego, mas nenhum dos dois dispunha-se a dar ao outro mais que um segundo para encher os pulmões de ar antes de darem vazão à sua paixão. Seus lábios entreabriram-se e suas línguas exploraram suas bocas. Ele detectou traços de limão misturado no gloss de morango dela. Ela identificou o gosto acentuado do álcool.

_O Drew deve ter dado algo a ele, como sempre._

O gosto e o cheiro dele invadiram os sentidos dela, e ela não conseguia fartar-se dele. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos cachos tentadores, e ela o puxou para mais perto. Ele estava mais que disposto a lhe dar o que ela tão claramente queria.

Rachel não sentia mais frio. Seu corpo crescentemente quente estava inteiramente focado nas sensações deliciosas que o toque de Jesse despertava dentro dela. Tirando uma das mãos da cintura dela, Jesse usou-a para seguir a linha do queixo dela antes de deslizar pelo queixo até a clavícula dela. A respiração dela ficou mais curta quando os dedos dele desceram perigosamente mais. Relutantemente, ela esticou a mão e bloqueou o seu progresso.

"Tenho que voltar".

"Eu sei. Mas tem uma coisa que preciso fazer antes".

Enlaçando a mão na dela, ele a levou para ainda mais fundo na escuridão. Apesar do fato de que deveria estar encaminhando-se na direção oposta, ela não ofereceu resistência.

_Eu o seguiria a qualquer lugar._

Quando chegaram a um arvoredo isolado, ele parou. Virando-a para encará-lo, ele tomou as duas mãos dela nas suas e prendeu o olhar dela com o seu.

"Tenho uma confissão a fazer".

"Vai me levar embora para algum lugar aonde o Finn nunca vai me achar?"

Um riso escapou-lhe. "Não me tente". _Mais do que já tenta._

"O que então?"

"Eu dei uma espiada na recepção. Te vigiei por um tempo".

"Então não foi imaginação minha!"

Ele a encarou intrigado.

"A certa altura, eu senti como se tivesse sendo observada. Ergui os olhos e avistei o que pareciam ser cachos familiares, bem quando a pessoa saía do meu campo de visão".

"Era eu".

"Embora eu goste de saber que não estava ficando louca antes, não sei exatamente por que você está me contando isso".

"Eu o vi. Cantar. Pra você".

"Ah..."

"Acho que nunca registrei totalmente o quanto eu podia ter ciúme até aquele momento".

"Desculpa. A música era pro Kurt. O Finn não devia..."

Ele a calou com um beijo rápido.

"Não estou com raiva de você. O Hudson é algo inteiramente diferente, mas não foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Foi pra que pudesse fazer isso".

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rachel viu-se sendo objeto de uma serenata. A diferença era que, dessa vez, ela sabia que o garoto à sua frente falava sério cada palavra. E, em vez de ficar desconfortável, a versão de Jesse a deixou arrepiada enquanto ele abria o coração para ela via música.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause, girl, you're amazing, just the way you are_

Quando ele terminou, abraçou-a com força, pousando a testa na dela por um momento antes de soltá-la de seu abraço. Ela sorriu para ele, e então ficou na ponta dos pés para murmurar no ouvido dele.

"A **sua** versão foi perfeita".

O sorriso de resposta dele foi tão grande que praticamente rachou o rosto dele em dois. Dando um último e casto beijo nos lábios dela, ele tomou de volta seu paletó e relutantemente afastou-se dela.

"Mantive você aqui por tempo demais. Acho que devia me desculpar por isso, mas não lamento nem um pouco".

"Nem eu".

"Te vejo amanhã".

Ela piscou para ele antes dirigir-se ao calor do interior do prédio.

"É uma promessa".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel mal colocara os pés porta adentro quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar. Com um olho acostumado, observou meia dúzia de mensagens de texto, bem como várias mensagens de voz. Ela claramente estivera ocupada demais para sequer perceber. E escolheu ignorá-las todas em favor de atender a nova ligação.

"Jesse?"

"Não posso esperar até amanhã".

"Também não posso. Teremos um dia todo para passarmos juntos. Podemos ver filmes... Sair para uma volta... Cantar alguns duetos..."

Em sua empolgação, ela começou a tagarelar. Ele a interrompeu no meio da frase.

"Não. Quero dizer que literalmente não posso esperar até amanhã. Tenho que te ver de novo. Hoje".

"Jesse, eu..."

"Encontre-me mais tarde".

A voz dele, macia e sedutora, exerceu sua atração familiar. Ela era incapaz de resistir.

"Tá".

"Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa. Vou estar estacionado na mesma quadra".

"Posso demorar um pouco. Tenho que fazer a social, dar a meus pais uma versão altamente editada da noite, fingir ir para a cama..."

"Vou esperar".

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois de fechar o telefone e retorná-lo á sua bolsa, Rachel parou na entrada do salão onde a recepção Hudson-Hummel ainda acontecia a pleno vapor. Respirando fundo, ela aprumou os ombros e entrou de cabeça erguida, a própria autoconfiança em pessoa. Examinando a multidão, avisou Finn prontamente, conversando atentamente com Santana.

_Duas vezes no mesmo dia. Queria saber do que se trata._

Exatamente quando começou a avançar na direção dele, ela sentiu uma mão que a segurava pelo braço. Erguendo os olhos, viu Puck ao seu lado.

"Ei, Berry. O que houve contigo? O Finn estava ficando maluco".

Ela deu um olhar duvidoso na direção de Finn.

"A mim ele parece bem".

"A Santana conseguiu acalmá-lo. Mas ele tem tentado te achar. Disse que você não estava atendendo ao telefone e respondendo às mensagens".

"Eu não estava me sentindo bem, Noah. Precisava respirar ar puro".

Puck olhou com ceticismo para ela, mas não a questionou mais, e ela dirigiu-se à mesa de Finn. Uma expressão de alívio assomou ao rosto dele quando ela apareceu.

"Rachel! Graças a Deus!"

Ele se ergueu de um pulo para abraçá-la. Ela optou por manter-se imóvel e ele recuou imediatamente, fitando-a cheio de suspeitas.

"Aonde você foi? E por que não atendeu ao telefone ou respondeu suas mensagens?"

Todos os traços de preocupação sumiram da voz dele, que assumira um tom de acusação.

"Eu me senti mal. Fui ao banheiro e desliguei o celular".

"Mas não esteve lá esse tempo todo. Tanto a Tina quando a Mercedes foram lá atrás de você, e não te acharam".

"Tive uma dor de cabeça horrorosa, e fui dar uma volta. Achei que ar fresco ajudaria".

"Mas demorou demais. A minha mãe e o Burt foram há um tempinho. Ficaram tristes por não poderem agradecer ou se despedir".

"Desculpa, Finn. Não estava tentando ferir os sentimentos deles. A dor na minha cabeça estava me deixando péssima, e eu não queria estragar um momento tão feliz".

A explicação dela finalmente pareceu satisfazê-lo.

"Ah. E está se sentindo melhor?"

"Um pouco. Mas queria ir pra casa assim que possível".

"Ainda tenho que cuidar de umas coisas aqui, então vou demorar um pouquinho. Se não quer esperar, talvez outra pessoa pode te levar em casa".

Ele não parecia tão abalado por isso.

"Vou pedir a alguém".

"A propósito, você perdeu a melhor parte".

"E qual foi?"

"Eu peguei a liga".

Ele pegou um fio de tecido azul rendado do bolso do casaco e balançou para ela.

"Parabéns. E quem foi a solteira felizarda que pegou o buquê?"

"A Santana".

"Tenho certeza que ela ficou feliz. Ela gosta de ganhar".

Como não queria entrar em uma briga, Finn deixou de lado o tom irritado da namorada.

"Boa sorte em encontrar uma carona".

"Obrigada. Boa noite, Finn".

"Tchau, Rach".

Ele abaixou-se para beijá-la, mas ela já se afastara. Erguendo os ombros, Finn foi atrás do novo irmão, com a mente já concentrada em tudo que precisavam fazer antes do fim da festa.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel teve a prazerosa surpresa de não precisar implorar para conseguir uma carona. Sam concordara prontamente que, já que eles passariam pela casa dela a caminho da de Quinn, poderia deixá-la facilmente em casa. Longe das outras Cheerios, Quinn era uma companhia surpreendentemente agradável, e Sam parecia beber as suas palavras. A alegria que borbulhava em Rachel deixava-a incapaz de invejar-lhes a óbvia felicidade.

Com o rádio soando baixo ao fundo, os três jovens começaram uma insignificante conversa distraída sobre vários assuntos antes de eventualmente todos se calarem. Rachel recostou-se e fechou os olhos, enchendo-se de coragem para o que a esperava. Não era uma mentirosa particularmente talentosa, especialmente quando se tratava dos pais. Seriam necessários todos os seus truques de atuação para convencê-los de que nada extraordinário acontecera em sua noite – e que nada de indevido aconteceria. A sombra de um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ela ansiou por ver Jesse de novo. Era arriscado, mas ele valia a pena.

"Rachel?"

Subitamente ciente de que Quinn estava chamando-a, Rachel piscou para clarear os pensamentos.

"Acho que me distraí. Desculpa".

"É a sua casa ali, não?"

Quinn apontava uma casa modesta de classe média, indicando aonde Sam devia dobrar. Enquanto Rachel acrescia às instruções de Quinn, ela olhou discretamente pela rua. Seu coração disparou quando avistou o Range Rover preto estacionado algumas casas abaixo. O impulso de correr direto para Jesse, sem se perturbar em entrar primeiro, foi forte, mas ela conseguiu combatê-lo. Se ela não aparecesse logo em casa, os pais telefonariam para Finn, repreendendo-o por manter a filha deles até tão tarde na rua. Não seria bom se eles descobrissem que ela não estava mais na companhia do garoto que a pegara em casa horas antes.

No momento em que Sam parou no acostamento, Rachel praticamente pulou do carro antes que freasse de vez. "Obrigada pela carona, gente. Fico agradecida". Com um sorriso e um aceno, ela se foi. O casal loiro fitou-a, encolheu os ombros e continuou em seu caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel compôs uma expressão agradável, mas neutra quando entrou em casa, e silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Depois de tirar o casaco e os sapatos, ela dirigiu-se à sala. O brilho tremeluzente da televisão infiltrava-se no corredor, confirmando que os pais ainda estavam acordados. Leroy foi o primeiro a perceber a chegada da filha. Pegando o controle remoto, ele desligou a TV, e ambos focaram sua atenção nela.

"Oi, querida. Chegou mais cedo do que esperávamos".

"Estava com dor de cabeça".

A mentira muito repetida deslizou facilmente pelos lábios.

"O Finn te trouxe?"

"Não, ele e o Kurt ainda tinha o que fazer. Peguei carona com a Quinn e o Sam".

Se os pais ficaram surpresos com a novidade, disfarçaram bem.

"E aí, como foi o casamento?"

"Foi lindo. A mãe do Finn e o pai do Kurt escreveram os próprios votos. Foram tão emotivos, e eles estavam radiantes. E, claro, o Kurt fez um trabalho fabuloso com o vestido e as flores. Tudo transcorreu às mil maravilhas".

"E a recepção?"

"A comida foi ótima! O Kurt se assegurou de ter um prato vegan para mim, e estava delicioso. Todos pareceram gostar muito do resto do bufê também".

"E depois?"

"O Prof. Schue foi excelente como ceremonialista, e o Finn fez um belo brinde. Todos cantamos e dançamos. Foi divertido".

Ela deu uma olhada especulativa aos pais. Eles não pareciam nem um pouco suspeitosos.

"Parece que você se divertiu, querida".

"Sim. Mas foi um dia longo, e estou bem cansada. Vou me preparar para dormir".

"Tudo bem, filha. Logo nós também vamos deitar".

Ela beijou o rosto dos dois homens antes de mover-se para a porta. Assim que saiu da vista deles, ela praticamente correu escada acima para o quarto. Mantendo a rotina de sempre, ela retirou a maquiagem do rosto, tonificou e hidratou, e escovou os dentes. Indo ao guarda-roupa, ela pendurou o elegante vestido vermelho e descartou a meia-calça. E então, em vez de vestir pijama, pôs um jeans skinny. Depois de um momento de deliberação, ela tirou o sutiã, vestindo uma regata rosa justa e um suéter combinando. Feliz com as escolhas, pegou o telefone da bolsa, sentou-se na cama e mandou uma mensagem curta a Jesse.

_**Estou esperando meus pais irem dormir. Não deve demorar.**_

A resposta chegou em segundos.

**Espero que não. Estou virando sorvete aqui fora.**

Ela riu de como ele estava sendo dramático – não estava tão frio assim – antes de sorrir maliciosa enquanto digitava a própria resposta.

_**Posso pensar em uns jeitos de te esquentar.**_

**Estou contando com isso ;) Me fale quando for sair, e paro na frente da sua casa.**

_**OK.**_

Dez intermináveis minutos depois, ela cautelosamente enfiou a cabeça no corredor, apurando os ouvidos para qualquer indicativo de que os pais ainda estavam no andar de baixo. E encarou-se com silêncio total. Pegando mais uma vez o telefone, digitou uma palavra só.

_**Indo.**_

Deixando o celular na mesa, Rachel pegou as chaves e então foi na ponta dos pés pelo corredor. Parando na sala, ela conteve a respiração, procurando mais uma vez por qualquer sinal de vida na casa. A audição sensível não detectou sons inusitados, e ela desceu cautelosamente o resto das escadas. Procedendo cuidadosamente para frente, ela respirou de alívio ao chegar na porta da frente. Colocando o casaco e os sapatos, ela escorregou porta afora, trancando-a o mais silenciosamente possível atrás de si. Ficou dura como um espeto na varando, permitindo que os olhos se ajustassem à escuridão. Quando isso aconteceu, seu rosto se iluminou ao ver Jesse, encostado casualmente contra a lataria do Range Rover.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>m seu escritório de casa, Hiram Berry estava checando o e-mail pela última vez antes de ir deitar quando um clique baixo o alertou de que algo estava errado. Dirigindo-se à larga janela que lhe dava visão panorâmica de seu jardim e da rua adiante, ele puxou a cortina de lado a tempo de avistar a filha, correndo desesperadamente pela calçada, direto para os braços à espera de Jesse St. James.


	18. Chapter 18

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 18_

**N**ão querendo invadir a privacidade da filha, Hiram soltou a cortina, e então se dirigiu apressado ao quarto que partilhava com o marido. Leroy estava mergulhado em um romance, os óculos de leitura pendurados precariamente no nariz, testa franzida enquanto tentava descobrir o assassino em seu novo romance policial. Hiram parou na porta, relutante em interromper, mas sabendo que era ele quem devia contar a novidade.

_Se ele ouvir de mim, posso impedir talvez que ele exagere em sua reação._

Apesar de ter planejado divulgar ao parceiro há vários dias sua intuição de que a filha estava, novamente, apaixonada pelo ex-namorado, ambos tinham estado excepcionalmente ocupados ultimamente, e nunca parecia ter o momento adequado de tratar do assunto.

_Querendo ou não, não posso mais adiar._

Leroy, sentindo a presença do marido, ergueu os olhos do livro com um sorriso – que sumiu rapidamente quando notou a expressão abalada no rosto do outro homem. Colocando o volume e os óculos de lado, ele bateu no espaço ao seu lado e chamou Hiram com um gesto. Este acomodou-se com um suspiro.

"Tem algo que preciso te contar".

"Parece sério".

"É, e eu não sei como você vai reagir".

"É ruim então?"

"Isso depende de seu ponto de vista", murmurou Hiram.

"Mas você está nervoso. Não é um bom sinal".

"Na verdade estou bem feliz. Só não acho que você vá sentir o mesmo".

"Agora você me deixou curioso. Fale".

"É sobre a Rachel..."

A coragem de Hiram sumiu e ele se calou.

"O que tem ela?"

Notando uma ponta de impaciência na voz do marido, Hiram respirou fundo e despejou a verdade.

"Ela está vendo o Jesse St. James de novo".

"O garoto está em Los Angeles. Defina vendo".

Essa parte seria delicada. Hiram achou melhor ir com calma nos detalhes.

"Lembra-se da noite em que ela confessou que estava em contato com ele? Como ele ficou ao lado dela quando todos os colegas de glee dela estavam irritados com ela por algo que ela tinha feito?"

"Sim".

"Eu suspeitei naquele momento que ela ainda o amasse".

O rosto de Leroy não demonstrou surpresa.

"Você não foi o único. O jeito com que ela o defendeu, e criticou Finn – mesmo diante da minha óbvia reprovação – deixou claro que ela tinha sentimentos fortes por St. James... e não do tipo negativo que eu teria esperado".

"O tipo que você ainda alimentava?"

"À época? Sim".

"Está dizendo que mudou de ideia?"

"Estou reconsiderando. O guri deve ter boas qualidades se conseguiu reconquistar Rachel".

"Que bom ouvir isso... porque você provavelmente não vai gostar do que eu tenho a dizer".

"E piora?"

O tom de Leroy era cansado, mas resignado.

"É a definição de ver. Ela está com ele nesse momento".

"O que quer dizer, está com ele? Ela está no quarto dela, dormindo".

"Não está não. Eu estava desligando as coisas no escritório quando ouvi a porta da frente. Quando olhei pela janela, ela estava correndo para os braços dele".

Leroy pulou da cama como um homem possuído.

"Se aquele filho da puta colocar uma mão nela..."

Hiram moveu-se depressa, a boa forma alcançada em seus anos de corredor de longas distâncias existindo mesmo agora. Ele posicionou-se diante do marido, de mãos estendidas.

"Leroy, por favor. Acalme-se".

"Acalmar? Minha filha de 15 anos está fora Deus sabe onde com um universitário, fazendo Deus sabe o que..."

"Não se lembra de como era ter a idade deles?"

"Bem demais! Sufocado por hormônios em ebulição e incapaz de prever as conseqüências..."

"Nós a criamos melhor que isso".

"Mas quem criou a **ele**? Não sabemos, na verdade, muito sobre ele".

"Então devemos nos interessar em saber. Deixar que ele nos convença que é bom o suficiente para a nossa filha. Deixar que ele ganhe nosso respeito".

Com um brilho nos olhos, Leroy acenou em concordância.

"Submeter Jesse St. James a um interrogatório? Definitivamente me serve".

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>aquele mesmo momento, inocente da sabatina que o esperava, o rapaz em questão estava aboletado alegremente em seu Range Rover, ainda estacionado diante da casa dos Berry. Em um acordo tácito e mútuo, Jesse e Rachel haviam ignorado completamente o banco da frente, indo direto para o assento de trás, onde ficariam mais próximos e teriam certo grau de privacidade, caso acontecesse de alguém passar. Inclinando-se no conforto do estofado de couro, Jesse sorriu enquanto Rachel aninhava-se em seu colo. Estava fascinado, como sempre, com como parecia certo estar com ela. Apesar de não terem cruzado ainda nenhum limite, havia uma intimidade inerente em apenas sentar com ela. Ele prendeu uma mecha rebelde de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, e deixou seus dedos um momento a mais, enroscados nas mechas sedosas.

"Senti saudade".

A admissão dele fez seu coração disparar, mas ela não resistiu em caçoar dele.

"Você me viu há menos de duas horas. Não foi o bastante?"

"Nem de perto".

Apoiando a mão em sua nuca, ele a puxou para mais perto, até que o cheiro mentolado da pasta de dente dela atingiu suas narinas. Cortando o espaço entre eles, ele cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, que se abriram, e ele se aproveitou para deixar que sua língua explorasse cada canto da área doce. Ao contrário de antes, a urgência selvagem se fora, substituída por um desejo simples de se re-acostumarem entre si.

"Que gosto bom", ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

A resposta dela foi intensificar o beijo, a língua dela deslizando hesitante para dentro da boca dele. Ainda era novata nisso, bem menos experiente que ele, mas ele era um ótimo professor, e ela aprendia depressa. Recuando de leve, ela mordiscou gentilmente os lábios dele, antes de os lamber devagar, uma provocação que fez o sangue correr para a virilha dele. Ela o sentiu endurecer contra sua coxa. Inconscientemente, moveu-se de leve, fazendo-o gemer. Deliciada com o efeito que causava nele, ela passou pela curva de seu queixo, descendo pelo pescoço, vindo pousar no V em sua camiseta, tracejando padrões abstratos em sua pele quando o fez. A respiração dele acelerou. Jamais garota alguma o afetara tanto quanto ela – e ela mal o tocara.

"Você vai me matar", ele murmurou, com a voz rouca de desejo.

"Ah, eu espero que não", ronronou ela. "Tenho planos pra você".

Os olhos dela brilharam com malícia, e ele tremeu de antecipação. As mãos moveram-se para os botões da camiseta dele, e ela os abriu um a um com dolorosa calma. Beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele que expunha, os lábios dela estavam iniciando um inferno dentro dele. Precisava tocá-la. Colocando as mãos firmemente nas laterais da cintura dela, ele ergueu o corpo delicado e a virou de modo que ela estava 'montada' nele, com as pernas ao seu redor. Foi a vez de ela ofegar com a intimidade da nova posição. Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela antes de deslizar as mãos sob a regata, acariciando languidamente suas costas de um jeito que a fez arquear-se para ele. A cabeça dela pendeu para trás, e ele foi incapaz de resistir o canto da sereia do pescoço exposto, fazendo uma trilha de beijos úmidos na coluna de sua garganta. O calor a possuiu quando os lábios dele encontraram a curva de seu seio. Ele enterrou o nariz no decote dela, enquanto mordia e sugava a pele sensível.

"Vai ficar uma marca", ela observou secamente, sem reprovação na voz.

Erguendo a cabeça, ele lhe deu um sorriso sacana.

"Vai. Facilmente disfarçável, mas você vai saber que está aí".

Não havia como não notar o propósito dele. Ele estava fazendo valer seus direitos, marcando-a como sua. Algo na possessividade dele a excitou, e ela ardentemente retomou os lábios dele. Enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais ardoroso, os dedos dele moveram-se para pousar no ventre liso antes de subir levemente. Ele inspirou bruscamente quando percebeu que ela não usava sutiã. Afastando-se, ele a encarou, olhos presos nos dela em uma pergunta muda. Silenciosa, ela pegou a mão dele e a pôs com firmeza em seu seio. Ele ficou imóvel, dando a ela a chance de se acostumar com a nova sensação. Inclinando-se para ele, ela aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.

"Tudo bem. Não vou quebrar".

"Nunca achei que quebraria. Mas não quero te pressionar a fazer mais do que está confortável".

"Nunca estive tão à vontade na minha vida".

Encorajado, ele começou a acariciar seu seio. As pontas de seus dedos moveram-se de leve circulando seu mamilo, enrijecendo-o em um pico rígido. A pulsação dela acelerou e ela estremeceu. Tocando a camiseta dele, rapidamente abriu os botões restantes antes de puxar a peça de seus ombros. Em resposta, ele baixou a blusa dela de modo que se acumulou em torno da cintura dela, e a puxou para si.

Sentir a pele nua dele na dela provocou uma sensação diferente de tudo que ela já experimentara. As mãos dela vagavam livres, gravando o calor e a maciez do corpo dele na memória, e as ações dele refletiam as dela. Apesar de sua inexperiência, ela estava completamente à vontade nos braços dele. Incentivada, ela colocou as mãos na cintura do jeans dele. Quando começou a mexer no zíper, ele conteve seus dedos nervosos ao enlaçá-los nos dele. Ela gemeu de protesto.

"Não é uma boa ideia".

Observando-a, o estômago dele se apertou vendo a mágoa e a incerteza que lampejou no rosto dela. Segurando seu queixo, ele a forçou a olhar para ele. O olhar dele nunca vacilou enquanto ele se esforçava a tranqüilizá-la.

"Meu Deus, Rach, não. Não é possível que você pense que eu não te quero".

Inconscientemente, os olhos dele pousaram no volume proeminente em sua calça – prova inegável do desejo que ela lhe despertava.

"Eu sei que você quer, por isso não entendo. Por que está me afastando?"

A voz dela estava baixa e insegura, e ele a abraçou com força em resposta. Sem uma palavra, o toque dele acalmou os seus medos.

"Não é certo. Lembra o que eu te disse uma vez? Você merece romance épico. Sua primeira vez não deve ser uma rapidinha no banco de trás de um carro".

"E se for o que eu quero?"

"Então vai ser a única coisa que vou ter que negar. Não só porque não é o lugar certo, também não é o momento certo. Você ainda está com o Finn".

"Só na teoria. E só até depois das seletivas".

"Não importa. Eu te conheço. Você se sentiria culpada, e isso te corroeria. Não tem chance de eu deixar que a sua primeira vez – **nossa** primeira vez – seja maculada por algo feio. Podemos esperar".

A chama havia retornado aos olhos dela, e ele soube que havia convencido-a.

"Fale por si mesmo".

Ele riu.

"Você também pode esperar. Afinal, você não é a garota que não cede? Quando se tornou insaciável?"

A resposta dela foi baixa e sedutora.

"Deve ter algo a ver com as minhas companhias".

"Está dizendo que sou má influência?"

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela o olhou significativamente.

"O que acha?"

Os dedos dele distraidamente tracejaram um caminho entre seus seios antes de retornarem à sua cintura.

"Provavelmente a pior que possa imaginar. Sou o tipo de cara contra quem seus pais te alertam".

"Literalmente".

O tom dela era zombeteiro. Inclinando-se adiante, os lábios dela pararam a centímetros dos dele enquanto ela ria, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas na bochecha dele. Ele capturou sua boca facilmente, e suas línguas enroscaram-se, todos os traços da hesitação anterior desaparecidos. Com segundos, a respiração de ambos estava superficial, e calor queimava entre eles. Jesse esforçou-se para recuperar um pouco de controle.

"A gente disse que não faria isso".

"Você disse. Eu nunca concordei".

"Rach..."

Uma nota de aviso apareceu na voz dele, e ela parou imediatamente.

"Desculpa. Vou me comportar".

Ele deu um sorriso matreiro.

"Espero que nem sempre. Adoro seu lado sapeca. Mas não queremos fazer algo do que vamos nos arrepender".

"Eu sei. Tem razão".

Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele passou um braço em torno dela. Com a outra mão, gentilmente colocou a camiseta dela no lugar, antes de vestir a própria camisa.

"Achei que um pouco menos de tentação pode ajudar".

Ela riu enquanto se aninhava no conforto do abraço dele. Esticando a mão, ele passou a ponta dos dedos na franja dela.

"Gostei do corte novo. Muito sexy".

Passando uma mão pelos cachos dele, ela ecoou o comentário.

"Eu gosto do corte antigo. Ainda muito sexy".

Eles ficaram calados, ambos agudamente cientes de como era fácil aumentar a tensão sexual entre eles. Enlaçando os dedos nos dele, ela o fitou intrigada.

"Você nunca contou como conseguiu".

Como sempre, ele sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

"Eu queria te surpreender a tempos, então fui deliberadamente vago sobre meus planos para o feriado".

"Quer dizer que nunca teve um risco real de você não voltar para o dia de ação de graças".

"Não é inteiramente verdade. Eu tinha mesmo um monte de trabalho a fazer, e a Sarah tinha ensaios marcados pela maior parte da semana. Eu estava que nem um louco tentando meu melhor livrar meus dias pra vir aqui. A maior parte dos professores foi legal, e, trabalhando como um louco, eu completei todos os meus trabalhos. Contudo, a Sarah estava provando ser imune ao meu charme..."

Ela deu um tapa leve nele, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Fico feliz de ouvir. Devia estar guardando esse charme pra mim".

Ele fez um bico de brincadeira para ela, em resposta.

"E cá estava eu acreditando que você estava sob meu completo domínio".

Toda a brincadeira sumiu quando ela lhe deu uma resposta direta.

"E estou".

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça antes de continuar a explicação.

"Então, basicamente, eu achei que ia ficar na Califórnia apenas por causa dos ensaios".

"Mas você obviamente conseguiu que a Sarah eventualmente mudasse de ideia, já que está aqui".

"Ela mudou sim de ideia, mas não tive nada a ver com isso".

"Quem teve então?"

"O Nate".

"O seu amigo Nate?"

"Esse mesmo".

"Quer dizer então que você não tem o monopólio do charme?"

"Infelizmente não. Na verdade, parece que a Sarah tem uma quedinha pelo Nate. Ele a usou para nossa vantagem mútua".

"Ele também queria uma semana de folga para visitar a namorada? Pobre Sarah".

"Até onde eu sei, ele não tem uma namorada séria, e você não vai acreditar nisso. Ele queria a folga para poder vir a Lima visitar o tio".

"O Nate está aqui?"

"Viemos no mesmo vôo".

"Você nunca me disse que ele era de Lima".

"Ele é da Flórida, mas o tio dele é daqui, e a família toda foi convidada pro feriado".

"Que legal".

"Você nem ouviu a melhor parte ainda".

"E qual é?"

"Você conhece o tio dele".

"Conheço?"

"Se eu fosse apostador, botaria dinheiro no fato de que o Nate logo pode acabar sendo parente da Srta. Pillsbury".

Só precisou de um momento para Rachel encaixar as peças.

"O Nate é sobrinho do Dr. Carl? Quase sinto como se tivéssemos que começar a cantar 'It's a Small World After All'".

"Fiquei chocado quando descobri. Ele nunca mencionou seus laços ao Ohio, que dirá a Lima".

"Posso conhecê-lo?"

"Você quer?"

"Quero. Vocês dois parecem íntimos, então gostaria de conhecê-lo".

"Que tal eu ver se ele pode ainda nessa semana? Podemos montar um grupo e ir ao karaokê".

O rosto dela murchou com a sugestão.

"Rach? O que foi?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse amigos que possa convidar. Não sou de socializar com os outros membros do New Directions e, mesmo se fosse, até onde eles sabem, eu ainda namoro o Finn. Não posso aparecer de braço dado com você em público".

"Mas eu sou tão gato. Você seria o alvo de inveja de todas".

Ela revirou os olhos e ele riu.

"Não consegue manter esse ego imenso em controle?"

"Não é você que deve fazer isso agora?"

"Eu ficaria feliz de cuidar disso, mas tem certeza que quer me dar tanto poder sobre você?"

"Eu praticamente abri mão de todo controle, acredite".

Ela sorriu calorosamente antes de ficar séria mais uma vez.

"Karaokê contigo parece maravilhoso, mas acho que não devemos arriscar".

"Podemos escapar juntos. Ir a outro lugar. Em Akron tem um ótimo karaokê-bar para todas as idades. Você ia adorar".

_Podemos dividir um palco de novo. Brilhar como é o nosso destino._

Os olhos dela brilharam a esse pensamento.

"Tudo bem. Eu topo".

"Ótimo! Eu cuido de todos os arranjos".

Eles continuaram abraçados enquanto planejavam a semana adiante. Apesar de sua euforia de estar com Jesse, Rachel logo achou incrivelmente difícil conter os bocejos.

"Acho que alguém precisa ir dormir".

Ela sorriu sonolenta para ele.

"Vai vir comigo?"

"Eu adoraria, mas acho que dificilmente os seus pais aprovariam".

"Tem razão. Tenho que ir. Me acompanha à porta?"

"Eu não seria um cavalheiro se me recusasse".

Ajudando-a a vestir a jaqueta de novo, ele então vestiu a própria antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair para o frio ar noturno. Tomando a mão delicada na sua, ele a levou até a varanda da casa.

"Eu queria que você pudesse ficar".

"Eu também. Mas vamos nos ver em apenas algumas horas".

"Eu sei. Mal posso esperar".

Abaixando a cabeça, ele se despediu com um beijo doce e ficou na varanda até ela estar segura em casa. Voltando ao carro, ele ligou o veículo e arrancou na noite.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel moveu-se o mais silenciosamente possível pelo corredor. Acabara de chegar ao primeiro degrau da escada quando congelou onde estava, por causa de uma voz explodindo atrás dela.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, pode ficar bem aí".

Virando-se lentamente, a cor sumiu de seu rosto quando ela avistou os dois pais na entrada da sala.

_Tô frita._

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse estava cantarolando junto à trilha sonora de 'American Idiot', quando o som fraco de seu toque o sobressaltou. Um sorriso malicioso assomou. Apenas uma pessoa lhe ligaria a essa hora. Uma olhada na tela confirmou o palpite.

"Opa".

"Você tem que voltar".

"Já com saudade?"

"É sério, Jesse".

Ele notou a ponta de tensão na voz dela.

"Qual o problema?"

"Meus pais estavam me esperando quando entrei. Eles querem falar com nós dois".

_Merda._

Distraidamente passando a mão pelos cabelos, Jesse xingou quando uma onda de exaustão o abateu.

_Estou cansado demais para impressioná-los favoravelmente._

"Agora?"

"É. Aparentemente eu os mantive acordados, então eles querem pagar na mesma moeda".

"Isso não parece promissor".

"Pode vir? Por favor?"

"Eu não te deixaria encará-los sozinha, Rach. Já chego".

Enquanto refazia o caminho que acabara de deixar para trás, Jesse por um momento desejou ainda ser um membro do Vocal Adrenaline.

_Assim pelo menos eu teria umas latas de Red Bull em algum lugar aqui._

Usando o tempo em seu benefício, ele respirou fundo e começou a limpar a mente, uma rotina que se tornara sua segunda natureza antes de qualquer apresentação. Porque era o que isso era – uma apresentação importante diante dos pais de Rachel. Ele se permitiu a sombra de um sorriso. Ele era persuasivo. Ele era charmoso. Diabos, ele era Jesse St. James. Eles veriam as coisas da sua ótica, ele tinha certeza.

A alternativa era simplesmente impensável.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse ficou grato por Rachel ser quem o recebeu quando ele chegou à casa dos Berry. Ele notou imediatamente a tensão no corpo dela quando ela buscou um abraço rápido.

"Não devemos deixá-los esperando", ela murmurou.

"Que a Inquisição comece", ele retrucou, tentando amenizar o clima.

De mãos dadas, eles tiraram forças do contato enquanto se dirigiam à sala. Frente a frente com os pais dela, ele apertou a mão dela antes de soltá-la, e então adiantou-se confiante, com a mão esticada.

"Sr. Berry. Sr. Berry".

Hiram ergueu-se de seu assento no sofá e apertou calorosamente a mão do rapaz, apesar da expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Jesse".

Leroy, por sua vez, ficou sentado, e apenas acenou brevemente na direção de Jesse.

_Eu sei qual dos dois vai ser o tira mau._

Indicando a banqueta diante deles, Hiram fez um gesto a Jesse para que se sentasse. Rachel acomodou-se na poltrona, a certa distância.

_Eles não querem me deixar à vontade._

Leroy foi direto ao assunto.

"Por que está aqui?"

_Suponho que 'porque vocês insistiram que eu viesse' não seria considerado uma boa resposta._

"É o feriado de ação de graças. Temos uma semana de folga".

"Não seja espertinho. Quis dizer **aqui**, com a nossa filha".

_Melhor ser simples e sincero._

"Senti falta dela enquanto estava em LA. Precisava vê-la".

"E você achou que o melhor jeito disso era tirá-la da casa depois da meia noite?"

"Em retrospecto, não foi meu movimento mais esperto. Eu devia ter esperado até amanhã. Eu só... Não pude. Lamento".

"Você lamenta. Acha que isso resolve as coisas?"

"Não. Mas acho que é um começo".

"Um começo pra que?"

"Para explicar a vocês o quanto a sua filha significa pra mim. sei que a tratei horrivelmente no passado. Fiz coisas que foram... imperdoáveis. Mas me desculpei com ela e, graças a Deus, ela me desculpou. Prometi a ela que serei uma pessoa melhor... um namorado melhor... e planejo manter essas promessas. Ela estava perdida pra mim por um tempo, e foi o período mais doloroso da minha vida. Planejo fazer tudo em meu poder para nunca dar a ela motivo de duvidar de mim de novo".

Rachel espiou os pais, e ficou aliviada de ver que a expressão de Hiram abrandara-se perceptivelmente. Infelizmente, o mesmo não podia se aplicar a Leroy.

"São palavras bem bonitas. Mas você ainda é o moleque convenceu a nossa garotinha a fugir de casa no meio da noite, quando achávamos que ela estava segura em seu quarto. Como devemos confiar em você depois disso? E se você não pode esperar nem um dia para vê-la, como vocês dois vão ser capazes de se controlarem quando os hormônios começaram a ferver?"

Rachel engasgou, com um rubor furioso colorindo suas faces.

"Pai! Você está me constrangendo!"

"Eu prefiro te constranger agora a você venha até mim em uma semana ou um mês, confessando aos prantos que está atrasada".

"Eu nunca faria isso, Sr. Berry. Você tem minha palavra".

"Nunca vai dormir com ela? Ou nunca vai engravidá-la?"

Jesse respirou fundo antes de responder.

_Ou vocês vão me respeitar pela minha honestidade ou me castrar agora mesmo._

"Posso prometer que nunca vou engravidar a Rachel".

Uma sombra de sorriso apareceu nos cantos da boca de Hiram, enquanto os olhos de Leroy fixaram-se nos de Jesse.

"Isso exigiu bravura. Tenho que admitir que admiro sua coragem – e sua candura".

"Obrigado, senhor".

"Mas ainda não acabamos aqui. Rachel, o que tem a dizer por si mesma?"

"Lamento que eu tenha escapado esta noite. Não quis preocupá-los".

"E...?"

"Hum... Eu também quero ser honesta, pai, então não posso prometer que não vou fazer de novo. Tudo depende do que vocês decidirem".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Preciso estar com o Jesse. Não suporto o pensamento de não vê-lo. Então, se vocês proibirem..."

"Você iria contra o nosso desejo?"

A voz dela estava calma, seu olhar forte e estável quando ela respondeu.

"Se vocês me forçarem a fazer uma escolha – eu o escolherei".

Um silêncio absoluto desceu no aposento enquanto os pais de Rachel absorviam suas palavras. Os dois homens se entreolharam, uma mensagem silenciosa passando entre eles. Hiram colocou uma mão no ombro do marido e deu um apertãozinho gentil.

"Devia contar a ela", ele estimulou.

"Acha mesmo que é sábio?"

"Ela já sabe sobre... o incidente".

Leroy fitou o companheiro, intrigado.

"Ela me perguntou recentemente se eu já tinha estado em conflito sobre alguém que namorei".

A cabeça de Jesse girou na direção de Rachel, e ela lhe deu um pequeno aceno. A expressão de Leroy era de dor, mas ele mudou seu olhar, fitando a filha mais uma vez.

"O ultimato que você acabou de dar... eu disse exatamente a mesma coisa aos meus pais há vinte anos. Tenho certeza que seu pai lhe contou o quanto eles se opuseram à nossa união. Bom, no começo, eu o afastei. Não tinha assumido minha própria sexualidade, e não conseguia me ver indo contra tudo no que eu fora criado acreditando ser certo. Mas, apesar do quanto eu tentava, eu não conseguia tirar esse homem maravilhoso da minha cabeça – ou do meu coração. Eventualmente, começamos a nos ver em toda pequena chance que tínhamos. Foi incrivelmente romântico, até o dia que meus pais nos pegaram uma tarde em meu quarto. O meu pai literalmente jogou o Hiram pra fora de casa. Quando ele voltou, ele gritou e xingou e ameaçou me deserdar a não ser que eu concordasse nunca mais ver o seu pai de novo. Acho que finalmente honrei minhas calças naquele dia, pois disse a ele que escolhia o Hiram".

Jesse e Rachel observavam, boquiabertos, Leroy, completamente perplexos pelas similaridades entre as circunstâncias dele e as deles.

"Se posso ser ousado, Sr. Berry, o que aconteceu depois?"

"Meus pais me expulsaram. Recusaram-se a falar comigo".

"Eles mudaram de ideia?" Rachel perguntou em voz baixa.

"Não, querida, não mudaram. É por isso que você nunca os conheceu. Ambos morreram incapazes de aceitar a vida e o companheiro que escolhi pra mim mesmo".

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Rachel e Jesse. Instintivamente, ela correu e jogou os braços em torno do pai, abraçando-o com força. Ele retornou o abraço gratamente antes de retomar sua história.

"Como vocês podem esperar, não quero repetir os erros do passado. Se aprendi algo com o que transpirou, entre os meus pais e eu, é o quanto é bobo tentar controlar aqueles que amamos. Admito que não estou inteiramente convencido de que você seja um namorado adequado para a minha filha, Jesse, mas esta noite você deu os primeiros passos para conquistar o meu respeito. Além do que, é óbvio que Rachel gosta de você, por isso estou disposto a lhe dar uma chance – sua última chance. Se você pisar na bola, se magoá-la de qualquer jeito, eu agirei de um jeito que você vai querer nunca ter encontrado alguém com o sobrenome Berry".

Jesse levantou-se e estendeu a mão mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Leroy apertou-a.

"Obrigado, senhor. Não vai se arrepender".

"Assegure-se disso".

Rachel moveu-se para o lado de Jesse e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. Concluindo que tudo estava resolvido, ambos ficaram surpreendidos quando Hiram, que ficara calado na maior parte da noite, subitamente pigarreou.

"O que foi, papai?"

"Não está esquecendo um grande detalhe?"

Ela questionou o pai com um olhar.

"O Finn".

"O que tem ele?"

"Já terminou com ele?"

"Ainda não", ela admitiu em voz baixa.

"Por que não? Eu sei que você não o ama, mas certamente você lhe deve a cortesia de romper o relacionamento antes que ele veja vocês dois juntos em algum lugar. Ele merece isso".

Rachel desviou o olhar quando ofereceu sua explicação.

"Eu estava esperando até depois das seccionais".

O queixo de Hiram caiu.

"Não admira que você tenha achado tão fácil perdoá-lo!" Ele exclamou.

Jesse e Rachel trocaram um olhar confuso.

"Vocês dois são idênticos. Colocam a competição acima do que realmente importa".

Rachel abriu a boca para protestar, mas rapidamente mudou de ideia, optando pela verdade.

"Tem razão. É o que estou fazendo. mas o Jesse entende o motivo e me apóia nisso. Todo o nosso drama do ano passado prejudicou o New Directions, e não quero ser responsável por outro fracasso".

"Você não controla sozinha o destino do seu time, Rachel". Diante do olhar enfático que os adolescentes trocaram, Hiram acrescentou, "Mesmo que você pense que controla".

"As seletivas serão em algumas semanas, papai. Prometo que não deixarei o Finn no escuro por muito mais tempo que isso".

"Assegure-se de que não. Não fico feliz com sua escolha, mas respeito seu direito de fazê-la".

"Obrigada, papai".

Leroy levantou-se, então bocejou e espreguiçou-se. Estendendo a mão ao marido, ele o puxou do sofá.

"Acho que é hora de encerrarmos a noite. Rachel, pode acompanhar o Jesse até lá fora, mas a espero lá em cima em 15 minutos, entendido?"

"Sim, pai".

"Jesse, imagino que o veremos mais tarde hoje?"

"Esse é o plano, Sr. Berry".

"Está bem para ir pra casa? Sei que é tarde, e você parece bem cansado".

"Ficarei bem, obrigada. A casa do meu tio é há alguns quilômetros daqui".

"Certo. Boa noite então".

Depois que todos se despediram, Rachel tomou a mão de Jesse, e eles se dirigiram à varanda.

Tinham o coração leve quando ficaram na calçada, abraçados, olhando o céu estrelado. Virando-se para ela, ele beijou sua testa suavemente antes de se abaixar um pouco para murmurar no ouvido dela.

"Você as ofusca a todas".

Ela corou de prazer ao elogio, mas moveu-se rapidamente para corrigi-lo.

"Nós brilhamos igualmente. E está óbvio que estamos destinados a brilhar juntos".

"É a nossa inevitabilidade".

Pousando a cabeça no ombro dele, ela suspirou contente enquanto a mão dele vagava distraída pelo cabelo dela. Um riso baixo lhe escapou.

"O que foi?"

"Acabei de perceber que, em algumas horas, poderíamos ver aquele amanhecer do qual falamos".

"Tentador, mas meu pai deu quinze minutos. Ele está sendo tão compreensivo conosco que não quero fazer nada que possa arriscar isso".

"Concordo. Então... Preciso ir".

"Precisa sim".

"E vou... assim que te dar um adeus apropriado".

A boca dele achou a dela, e eles se beijaram lenta e profundamente. Assim que se afastaram, seus dedos permaneceram entrelaçados o máximo possível, até que a caminhada dele pela calçada tornou necessário que eles se soltassem. Ele lhe soprou um beijo, e ela respondeu do mesmo jeito. Observando os faróis traseiros dele desaparecerem rua abaixo, ela abraçou-se com força, mal ousando acreditar em sua boa sorte.

_O Jesse voltou, e temos o apoio dos meus pais. É impossível que a vida fique melhor do que isso._


	19. Chapter 19

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 19_

**A** meio caminho do sono e do despertar, Jesse estava enroscado na cama, um sorriso inconsciente em seu rosto. Seus sonhos tinham sido repletos de visões de Rachel – a maciez de seus cabelos, o brilho de seus olhos, a doçura de sua boca, a fartura de seus seios... Ele moveu-se inquieto sob os lençóis. Praticamente podia sentir o calor da respiração dela em seu ouvido, seus corações acelerados em sincronia, os dedos talentosos dela e sua boca maliciosa exercendo sua magia no corpo dele...

Estava para se tocar em um esforço de aliviar a pressão insistente quando se sobressaltou com o toque do telefone. Seus lábios se curvaram enquanto ele apalpava cegamente atrás do telefone.

"Bom dia, linda".

"Desculpa se eu passei uma impressão errada, mas não sinto isso por você".

Os olhos de Jesse se arregalaram quando ele foi cumprimentado não pela voz aveludada da namorada, mas pela caçoada de Nate.

"Steadman... A que devo o prazer duvidoso de ouvir de você a essa hora maldita?"

"Hum, acho que devia olhar o relógio, St. James. São mais de dez da manhã. O raiar do sol já vai longe".

Esfregando os olhos cheios de sono, um olhar rápido confirmou a Jesse que Nate estava certo.

"Tem razão. Desculpa".

"Relaxa. Dormiu tarde?"

"Muito".

"Posso concluir que isso significa uma boa notícia? Você encontrou a Rachel?"

Jesse não conseguiu evitar que a felicidade transparecesse na sua voz quando respondeu, "Sim".

"E? Como foi?"

"Foi... Além dos meus melhores sonhos".

"Você realmente seguiu o plano B?"

"Não, mas disse a ela que você o sugeriu".

"Ótimo. Ela provavelmente vai me dar um tapa na primeira vez que me ver".

"Nunca se sabe. Ela expressou mesmo um interesse em fazer isso".

"Me dar um tapa?"

Jesse deixou o amigo no suspense por um momento a mais do que o estritamente necessário antes de esclarecer. "Te ver. Embora eu não faça ideia do motivo".

"Talvez ela já esteja cansada do seu charme questionável".

"Vai sonhando".

A resposta de Nate foi estranhamente séria

"Não, não vou. O que vocês dois têm é verdadeiro. Eu nunca tentaria me meter no meio disso."

"Fico feliz em saber. Não que você tivesse uma chance mesmo".

"Eu sei. É o destino de vocês e coisa assim. Então, acho que ela ficou feliz em te ver?"

"Ah, ficou".

"Você não está me dando muita coisa aqui, St. James. Sou um dos principais motivos pelos quais você foi capaz de participar desse abençoado reencontro. O mínimo que você pode me fazer é me dar um osso. Partilhe alguns dos detalhes mais suculentos".

"Cuidado, Steadman. Está soando como uma menina".

"Tenho como evitar se parte de mim quer saber todos os detalhes? Só porque estou pegando todas não quer dizer que nunca penso sobre como seria encontrar a mulher certa".

"Não existe sensação melhor no mundo", Jesse disse, fervorosamente.

"Vou aceitar a sua palavra nisso. Agora fale".

"Como te contei durante o vôo, a cerimônia de premiação do meu tio aconteceu no mesmo local que a recepção na qual Rachel estava".

"Com o namorado canalha, porque a noiva era a mãe dele, e ela e o futuro marido aparentemente tinham tão poucos amigos que os colegas dos filhos faziam parte do cortejo nupcial".

"Você estava prestando atenção", Jesse riu antes de continuar, "Bom, já que eu estava no prédio, entrei de penetra pra ver se podia atraí-la pra longe, mas ela estava se apresentando..."

"Ah, sim. O entretenimento gratuito".

"Cheguei lá bem na hora que Hudson estava cantando pra ela. Fiquei enjoado de ver".

"Posso até imaginar. Você invadiu a festa e a seqüestrou?"

"Isso não teria acabado muito bem... Além do que, eu me orgulho de ser sutil – ao contrário daquele idiota que ela namora".

"Então você assistiu em silêncio, mordeu a língua e..."

"Mandei uma mensagem. Disse como ela estava linda, mencionei a cor do vestido".

"Suave. Eu gosto".

"Depois disso, voltei pro jantar de premiação e esperei..."

"... Até que ela apareceu de repente e correu pros seus braços".

"Não exatamente, mas quase".

"Então você disse oi e... não arrancou a roupa dela".

Jesse não evitou rir do desapontamento na voz do amigo.

"Não. Arrastei-a pra fora e provei minha superioridade do melhor jeito que sei".

"Fazendo?"

"Cantando pra ela a mesma música que o Hudson usou para tentar seduzi-la. Ela admitiu que a **minha** versão foi perfeita".

"Eu não esperaria nada menos de você".

"E cumpri. Então, ela voltou à recepção".

"Tá brincando! Todos os planos e os esquemas pra você vir surpreendê-la, e ela te dispensa?"

"É claro que não. Ela só não queria despertar suspeitas. Nos encontramos depois. Os pais dela nos pegaram. Fomos submetidos à Inquisição Espanhola".

Jesse cruzou os dedos. Apesar da amizade íntima, não tinha vontade de prover Nate com detalhes do que acontecera no banco de trás do seu Range Rover na noite passada. Abençoadamente, suas táticas de distração foram bem-sucedidas.

"Ai. Meu. Deus. Eles escolheram te escaldar e depenar, ou trancar a Rachel no quarto dela depois de comprarem um cinto de castidade?"

Na resposta, Jesse manteve a voz perfeitamente neutra.

"O pai dela pegou um revólver e ameaçou atirar numa certa parte da minha anatomia".

"É sério? E você se borrou? Porque eu sei que eu me borraria nessa situação".

Não mais capaz de manter uma expressão séria, Jesse rugiu de riso, enquanto Nate engasgava de indignação.

"Você me enrolou? Você me **enrolou**? Isso é tão não legal, St. James".

"Ei, você é fácil de enganar. O que posso dizer?"

"Bom, obviamente as conseqüências não devem ter sido tão ruins assim se você tá de piadinha comigo".

"Em certos momentos foi incrivelmente estranho, mas a Rachel foi forte. Fiquei tão orgulhoso dela. Ela deu um ultimato aos pais – disse a eles que, se eles forçassem o assunto, ela me escolheria".

Nate suspirou.

"Você não sabe o quanto tenho inveja de você agora".

"Inveja?"

"Não posso imaginar uma garota um dia fazendo o mesmo por mim".

Jesse sorriu reconhecendo sua boa sorte.

"Eu sou o cara de mais sorte que eu conheço. Mas a sua vez vai chegar. Um dia, quando menos esperar, uma garota vai entrar na sua vida e ser o seu mundo".

"Eu sinceramente espero que sim".

"Por falar em meninas, tenho que me aprontar. Tenho que ir à casa da Rachel ao meio-dia. Ei, antes de eu desligar, ela e eu estávamos conversando ontem sobre juntar um grupo pra ir ao karaokê ainda essa semana. Topa?"

"Como se eu fosse passar uma chance de conhecer a famosa Rachel Berry. Tô dentro".

Nate parecia a ponto de desligar quando se lembrou de algo.

"Ah, eu tenho parentes aqui da nossa idade. Não os vejo há um tempão, mas parece que se tornaram seres humanos decentes. Posso convidar?"

"Por que não? Quanto mais, melhor".

"Beleza. Me manda os detalhes por mensagem, e vamos estar lá. Divirta-se hoje. Ou o máximo possível sem recorrer ao plano B".

"Pode deixar. Até depois, Steadman".

Depois de desligar o telefone e jogar o aparelho de lado, Jesse saiu da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tinha um encontro com a garota mais linda do mundo e precisava estar devidamente arrumado.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> barulho leve das gotas de chuva contra sua janela foi o primeiro barulho que Rachel ouviu quando saiu de um sono que foa incrivelmente tranqüilo. Espreguiçando-se languidamente, ela se deu ao luxo de ficar na cama um pouco mais, com os olhos fechados e a mente cheia de imagens de cachos castanho-escuros, um sorriso convencido, um peito torneado e... Precisou de um instante para o calor inundá-la, e ela foi engolida pelo anseio.

Lembrando-se da noite anterior, ela mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito – e o que tinham lhe feito – no banco traseiro do carro de Jesse. Quando se tornara tão ousada e corajosa?

_Assim que conheci o Jesse._

Era verdade. No momento em que ele a tocara, tinha despertado algo primitivo dentro dela. Lógico, ela resistira a seus impulsos. Mal o conhecia. Fora cedo demais. Mas nunca fora capaz de apagar completamente as lembranças do quão maravilhosa ele a fizera sentir-se. O quão desejada. O quão querida, em todos os sentidos da palavra. E, agora que ela permitira que ele voltasse à sua vida, seria finalmente capaz de explorar plenamente a faceta de si mesma que ninguém mais chegara perto de ver. O lado que não parecia existir, a não ser com ele. O talento dele podia ter exercido a atração original, mas era a poderosa atração física que a tinha empurrado para ainda mais perto do abismo... Tão perto que ela quase cedera a ele em mais de uma ocasião. Estava feliz por não ter se entregado aos seus impulsos originais. Se tivesse dormido com Jesse na primeira vez, a experiência teria sido maculada com a ocorrência de seu rompimento. Agora, era como se virassem uma página... Uma chance de recomeçar.

Ela estremeceu ao lembrar o dia em que deixara que Finn avançasse o sinal. A mão dele, exageradamente grande, parecera desajeitada quando a tocara, com uma pressão forte demais, e ela tivera que engolir a vontade de recuar do contato. Havia algo de embaraçoso em toda a situação, mesmo que ela tivesse ficado inteiramente vestida. Mas na noite passada, tinha permitido que um garoto a visse sem blusa pela primeira vez, e não experimentara vergonha. A mão de Jesse em seu seio nu fora exatamente certa – macia e quente e gentil – e ela não quisera nada mais que arquear-se no toque dele e implorar para que ele não parasse. A sensação da pele dele pressionada na dela causara um choque elétrico em seu corpo. No passado, a única coisa que chegara perto de excitá-la a tal ponto fora subir ao palco e apresentar-se para uma deslumbrada platéia. No futuro... Bem, ela achava mais sábio que eles passassem muito tempo em público – senão, tinha certeza que seria incapaz de resistir à tentação de arrancar fora as roupas dele na primeira chance.

_E o Finn me acha frígida. Ele apenas nunca foi o cara certo, apesar do que eu erroneamente achei por muito tempo._

Pegando o telefone de seu lugar na mesinha de cabeceira, ela o abriu pra revelar a foto que acrescentara na noite anterior. Elogiando o quanto os dois estavam lindos, a tia de Jesse insistira em tirar uma foto do par que ela elegera o 'casal mais lindo do salão'. Admirando-a agora, Rachel tinha que concordar. O vestido vermelho justo evidenciava todas as suas curvas, e Jesse estava excepcionalmente bonito em seu terno preto, acompanhando camisa cinza-clara e – coincidentemente – gravata vermelha. O que sobressaía-se na foto, contudo, era como seus corpos encaixavam-se bem. A curva do ombro dele estava exatamente na altura certa para a cabeça dela encostar-se. O braço dele encaixava-se em torno de sua cintura como se tivesse sido feito para tal propósito. Seus olhos brilhavam e eles sorriam abertamente. A profundidade de seus sentimentos um pelo outro estaria evidente para qualquer um que avistasse o momento que Cat capturara na tela.

_E é por isso que tenho que escondê-la. Mas só mais um pouco._

Fechando o telefone, ela saiu de debaixo das cobertas e abriu a cortina. O céu escuro que a recebeu era um total contraste ao bom humor dela. Mesmo se a leve chuva repentinamente virasse uma forte tempestade, nada podia deprimi-la. Tinha um dia inteiro à sua frente para passar com o garoto que amava. Cantarolando 'Unexpected Song' alegremente, ela entrou no chuveiro.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>eia hora depois, Rachel desceu. Estava quase animada demais para comer, mas decidiu que um pouco de café da manhã seria uma escolha sábia. Ao entrar na cozinha, surpreendeu-se ao ver os dois pais sentados à mesa. Era quase como se estivessem esperando que ela aparecesse. Sufocando a vontade de correr de voltar para a segurança de seu quarto, ela os abordou hesitante.

"Bom dia, pai. Bom dia, papai".

"Bom dia, querida", Hiram respondeu.

Seu nervosismo acalmou um pouco quando viu o ar reconfortante no rosto de Hiram.

"Bom dia, Rachel. Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, pai. Meu sono foi muito repousante".

Os dois homens ficaram calados, e ela os olhou com cautela. Iriam rescindir sua aprovação ao relacionamento dela com Jesse? Teria o pai mudado de ideia? Iria forçá-la a escolher? Leroy fixou o olhar na única filha. Sua expressão era carinhosa, nada fria.

"Relaxe, Rachel. Falava a sério ontem à noite. Não tenho intenção de repetir o erro dos meus pais".

"Obrigada, pai. Não faz ideia do que significa para mim".

"Acho que faço sim. O ultimato que nos deu falou muito".

"Não queria ameaçá-los. Precisava apenas que vocês entendessem a importância do Jesse para mim".

"Isso ficou claro como cristal. O que quero saber é, como isso tudo aconteceu? Me parece que há pouco tempo você não queria nem vê-lo", Leroy lembrou-lhe.

"Vem acontecendo há um tempo, pai".

"Por que você até começou a falar com ele de novo?"

"Tudo começou em setembro..."

"Isso tem acontecido nas nossas costas há meses?"

A voz de Leroy alterou-se, uma brecha aparecendo na fachada calma. Hiram colocou uma mão tranqüilizadora no braço do companheiro, e este respirou fundo.

"Não foi assim, juro. Eu tinha tido um dia péssimo. Meus colegas estavam bravos comigo, e eu queria apenas me perder na música, como sempre faço".

Tanto Leroy quando Hiram sorriram de reconhecimento. Era algo que tinham visto a filha fazer com freqüência.

"Continuando, peguei o primeiro CD que achei no meu porta-luvas e coloquei no som. Imaginem minha surpresa quando foi a voz do Jesse que saiu pela caixa de som".

"Você tinha guardado um CD da época em que namoravam antes?"

"Não, não foi assim. Ele tinha feito algo novo, e enfiado no meu carro".

Os lábios de Hiram se curvaram. Mesmo Leroy pareceu impressionado.

"Quais as faixas, docinho?"

"Todas as músicas que pediam desculpas".

"Ele é criativo, tenho que admitir", Leroy disse de má vontade.

"A voz dele... Ainda a achei tranqüilizante, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós. Ouvi-lo cantar me fez sentir-me melhor".

"E foi então que você o contatou outra vez?"

"Ele me procurou. Como contei antes, ele descobriu o que tinha acontecido no glee. Me informou que entendia. Eu respondi. Era fácil e confortável, como se nunca tivéssemos estado afastados".

"A partir daí?"

"Nos falávamos ou trocávamos mensagens praticamente todos os dias, mas, no começo, apenas como amigos".

Leroy riu de incredulidade.

"Tenho certeza que isso foi papo dele pra que você o ouvisse".

"Não diria isso se ouvisse..."

Ela se calou, insegura de quanto exatamente queria divulgar aos pais. Leroy não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

"Ouvisse o quê?"

"O conselho que ele me deu. Ninguém na escola importava-se de fato com todo o meu drama, e ele estava ali, disposto a ouvir os meus problemas – mesmo se fossem com o Finn".

"Sei..." Leroy bufou.

"Não, pai. O Jesse podia ter usado todas as oportunidades para criticar o Finn, mas não o fez. Até me enfureci com ele por tomar partido do Finn às vezes. Ele foi meu amigo quando eu desesperadamente precisava de um".

"Até..." Estimulou Hiram.

"Até que virou algo mais... Algo mais profundo... Não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Era com ele que eu queria dividir todos os detalhes do meu dia... Que eu queria confidenciar os meus medos... Que eu queria conversar quando precisava de conforto..."

"Você se apaixonou por ele novamente", Hiram disse em voz baixa.

_Nem admiti isso ao Jesse ainda. Meus pais não podem saber disso antes dele._

"Eu gosto dele, muito".

"Como sabe que ele não vai magoá-la?"

A voz de Leroy estava rouca, sua preocupação com a filha clara.

"Não posso dar certeza, é claro. Ninguém pode quando entrega seu coração a outro alguém. Mas confio nele – implicitamente. Temos sido claros e honestos um com o outro, discutimos todos os nossos problemas, e ambos nos desculpamos. Estamos recomeçando, e acredito que temos uma chance real de felicidade dessa vez".

Hiram e Leroy trocaram um olhar significativo.

"Parece que é bem sério. Não é nada descompromissado, pra nenhum dos dois?"

"Com certeza não".

Algo silencioso se passou entre os homens Berry, e Leroy acenou para o companheiro.

"É o que suspeitávamos. Marcamos uma consulta pra você com a Dra. Weiss".

Rachel franziu a testa. Por que os pais dela queriam que ela visse a médica da família? Enquanto virava a cabeça atrás de respostas, finalmente compreendeu, e corou profundamente. Em vez de protestar, aceitou o inevitável.

"Ah... Quando?"

"Amanhã de manhã. Confiamos que vocês dois usem... Outros métodos... Até que as pílulas comecem a fazer efeito".

Rachel estremeceu de constrangimento que essa conversa em particular estava lhe causando.

"Papai, a gente não..."

Hiram a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar.

"Rachel, vamos ser realistas. Ouvimos o que o Jesse disse – ou melhor, o que ele não disse – ontem à noite. Você pode achar que vai ser capaz de esperar. O Jesse pode acreditar que pode se controlar. Mas qualquer coisa pode acontecer no calor do momento. E a última coisa que eu e o seu pai queremos é que você se torne outra estatística".

"Eu entendo".

"Bom".

Hiram abraçou rapidamente a filha, antes de olhar o relógio.

"Corrija-me se estiver enganado, mas acredito que um rapaz está para chegar. Não devia estar se arrumando?"

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Rachel foi tão brilhante que aqueceu o coração dos pais.

"Sim, papai. Estou indo".

Quando a filha voltou ao andar superior, os pais ficaram em silêncio, tomando seu café. Leroy foi o primeiro a falar.

"Como chegamos ao ponto onde praticamente dissemos a ela que tudo bem se ela transar? Ela nem tem dezesseis anos ainda!"

"Você os viu juntos. Ela vai fazer com a nossa permissão ou sem. Muito melhor que ela esteja preparada".

Leroy suspirou, resignado.

"Parece que o St. James vai ficar um tempo. Acho melhor nos acostumarmos".

"Poderia ser pior".

"Como?"

"Ela podia ainda estar tentando fazer funcionar com o Hudson".

Leroy fitou intrigado o marido.

"Achei que você gostasse do Finn".

"Não tenho nada contra ele como pessoa. Mas ele nunca foi muito bom em fazer a nossa filha feliz".

"Você nunca disse isso antes. Sempre era irretocavelmente educado e receptivo. Até foi aos jogos de futebol dele, pelo amor de Deus. Sempre pareceu o maior torcedor dele".

Hiram encolheu os ombros.

"Gosto de futebol. E queria que Rachel se sentisse apoiada. Mas sempre soube que entre eles não seria para sempre".

"O que te fez acreditar nisso?"

"Bom, ela parecia sempre ter que tentar demais com ele, pra começar. Eu não sentia que ele a aceitava pelo que ela é. Era também dolorosamente óbvio que eles têm muito em comum".

Leroy concordou, acenando.

"Lembra quando ela o convidou pra assistir os Tony com a gente? Ele não conhecia nenhum dos indicados, e estava tão entediado que dormiu durante a entrega do prêmio pela obra de Marian Seldes".

"Concordo, foi realmente um alarme vermelho. Mas a maior pista foi o sexo".

Leroy engasgou-se com o café.

"Achei que ela ainda era..."

Ele não podia fazer-se dizer a palavra em voz alta.

"Tenho quase certeza que ela é", Hiram respondeu, confiante. "O que quis dizer é que nunca pareceu haver paixão entre eles. Com o Jesse, por outro lado..."

"Nós os pegamos se agarrando mais de uma vez", Leroy admitiu. "Eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro".

"Na época, achei que era porque ele era mais velho e mais experiente. Mas, relembrando, suspeito que era bem mais que isso. Sempre existiu algo profundo aproximando-os. Sem dúvida parece clichê, mas estou começando a acreditar que eles são almas gêmeas".

Leroy fixou no marido um olhar cheio de amor.

"Como nós somos".

Hiram sorriu imensamente em resposta, apertando a mãos do companheiro.

"E, como nós, tenho fé que eles vão vencer".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel examinava os itens em seu armário, considerando – e então rejeitando – várias opções. Finalmente, tirou um vestido de malha vinho. Havia comprado-o quando namorara Jesse pela primeira vez, mas nunca tivera chance de usá-lo. Olhando-se no espelho, segurou a roupa justa diante de si e examinou o reflexo atentamente antes de acenar em aprovação. Ficaria bem. Enquanto começava a abrir os botões, olhou para baixo, notando o pequeno hematoma púrpuro que se formara na curva de seu seio esquerdo. Ele a marcara, sim, como tinha planejado – discretamente, para que apenas ela soubesse.

_Não acredito o quanto ele ter feito isso me excita._

Sorrindo marotamente, ela optou mais uma vez por não usar sutiã. Colocando o vestido simples, ela considerou deixar o primeiro botão aberto, mas achou melhor não.

_Vou esperar até depois, quando estivermos a sós._

Completando o visual com sandália nude, ela se olhou pela última vez. O vestido chegava ao meio das coxas, exibindo as pernas torneadas, e o material elástico aderia às suas curvas. Satisfeita com a escola, escovou os cabelos, passou perfume nos pontos de pulsação e aplicou gloss de morango. Quando estava fechando o gloss, a campainha tocou.

"Eu atendo", ela disse em voz alta.

Depois de apressar-se escada abaixo, ela correu da sala à porta. Uma vez lá, ela abriu a porta, sorrindo deliciada ao ver Jesse do lado de fora. Eles nem mesmo se preocuparam de cumprimentar-se adequadamente. Assim que a porta se fechou, Jesse buscou Rachel, puxando-a para si e então a imprensando junto à parede mais próxima. Os braços dela ergueram-se para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura. Ele abaixou a cabeça, com os lábios ficando a centímetros dos dela, seu hálito quente no rosto dela. Incapaz de tolerar a espera, ela puxou-o para ainda mais perto, os lábios dos dois unindo-se. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente de onde estava, Rachel gemeu baixo antes de deslizar a língua para a boca faminta dele.

Enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam, a mão de Jesse vagou ao longo do quadril de Rachel, finalmente vindo parar na curva de seu joelho. Com um movimento rápido, ele passou a perna dela sobre sua coxa. Ela engasgou-se quando sentiu a excitação dele pressionada contra si. Começou a tremer quando a boca dele moveu-se para seu pescoço, mordiscando gentilmente a carne macia. Fechando os olhos, ela rendeu-se à miríade de sensações que ele provocava nela, até que o som de vozes abafadas puxou-a de volta à realidade.

"Jesse..."

Ela sentiu a vibração da resposta murmurada dele contra sua pele, e esforçou-se para formar um pensamento coerente. As ações dele pareciam ter roubado dela o poder de falar.

"Meus pais estão em casa", ela conseguiu exalar.

Os lábios dele pararam, e então curvaram-se contra sua clavícula. Ela sabia, sem nem mesmo olhar, que ele sorria maliciosamente. Devagar, ele baixou a perna dela para o chão enquanto permitia que sua boca planasse por vários minutos no pulso enlouquecido na base do pescoço dela, antes de finalmente se afastar.

"Acho melhor me comportar então", ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

Uma expressão de pânico misturado a arrependimento lampejou no rosto expressivo dela.

"Não queremos que eles decidam de repente que você não é um namorado adequado. Afinal, apesar do que eu disse ontem à noite..."

Preocupada que pudesse magoá-lo, ela se calou e abaixou os olhos. Apoiando um dedo debaixo do queixo dela, ele forçou-a a erguer o rosto e encará-lo.

"... Você não quer, de verdade, ter que cumprir aquele ultimato. O que é perfeitamente compreensível, Rach. Você ama os seus pais e eles te amam. Não tenho intenção de estragar isso".

"Mas não posso desistir de você. Não vou".

"Você não vai ter que fazer isso. Não vamos fazer nada a que os seus pais poderiam objetar".

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, em questionamento.

"Não?"

O sorriso de resposta dele foi tão sedutor que ela corou.

"Bom... Não enquanto eles estiverem por perto..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 20_

**A** chuva leve do começo do dia tornou-se um temporal constante, fazendo Jesse e Rachel optarem pelo conforto de uma tarde passada relaxando na casa dela. Cientes da tentação que era ficarem a sós, e querendo manter o apoio contínuo de Hiram e Leroy, eles se acomodaram na sala, em plena visão. Ou um dos homens Berry, ou o outro, sempre aparecia de vez em quando, mantendo um olho vigilante nos dois adolescentes. Os pais dela ficaram bastante surpresos por, ao curso de várias horas, ainda não terem encontrado o casal em qualquer posição remotamente comprometedora.

Atualmente imersos em uma maratona cinematográfica de Barbra Streisand, Jesse e Rachel relaxavam juntos no sofá, com o braço dele passado casualmente sobre o ombro dela, a silhueta mignon dela aninhada no flanco dele. Uma tigela de pipoca pela metade estava pendurada no colo dele. Quando os acordes finais de 'Nosso Amor de Ontem' soavam pelas caixas de som, Jesse notou que Rachel discretamente enxugava uma lágrima do rosto. Inclinando-se, ele beijou gentilmente o local antes de abraçá-la.

"Nós nunca vamos ser assim", assegurou a ela.

A expressão dela era abalada. "Como pode ter certeza?"

"Já vivemos a nossa cota de desentendimentos, assim como uma grande separação. E reencontramos nosso caminho de volta, somos mais fortes por isso".

"Mas ainda somos jovens. Podemos mudar de maneiras que nem podemos começar a imaginar".

"Verdade. Não posso te prometer que nada nunca vai entrar entre nós. Imagino que teremos nossa cota de brigas, e as coisas podem ficar estranhas às vezes. Afinal, somos os dois muito dramáticos. Mas, no fundo, onde realmente importa, somos fundamentalmente a mesma pessoa. Temos os mesmos sonhos. Queremos a mesma vida. Acredito firmemente que, enquanto continuarmos o diálogo entre nós, vamos superar tudo".

"Espero que você tenha razão".

O sorriso dele era convencido, dissipando qualquer mágoa que suas palavras pudessem provocar.

"Eu não te falei? Tenho sempre razão".

Ela o empurrou de brincadeira e ele caiu para trás com um floreio teatral, fazendo com que a tigela de pipoca voasse. Quando ela se ajoelhou para juntar o que caíra, ele se aproveitou da oportunidade para fazer-lhe cócegas. Ela desfez-se em uma crise de risadinhas altas e gritinhos enquanto ele conseguia achar um punhado de locais sensíveis. Estavam ambos completamente ignorantes da intimidade de sua posição, com ela deitada no chão e ele montado em sua cintura.

"Tudo bem aqui?"

Ao som da voz de Leroy, Jesse saiu de cima de Rachel tão rápido que bateu na mesa de centro, quase a derrubando. Rachel, com o rosto inundado de cor, rapidamente voltou a juntar a pipoca derramada.

"Tudo bem, pai. Só fizemos uma baguncinha, mas estamos cuidando disso".

Leroy não deu resposta, fazendo os dois jovens ficarem em forte nervosismo. Sentindo a necessidade de romper o silêncio desconfortável, Jesse foi o primeiro a falar.

"Não era o que parecia, Sr. Berry. A Rachel estava tentando arrumar a bagunça que fizemos, e não pude resistir a fazer cócegas nela".

O homem mais velho dirigiu-se lenta e deliberadamente para o lado de Jesse, e este fez o seu melhor para não estremecer. Abaixando-se, Leroy aproximou a boca do ouvido de Jesse e murmurou-lhe algo que Rachel não conseguiu ouvir. Ela prendeu a respiração, aterrorizada que o pai pudesse ter feito alguma ameaça. Observando Jesse cuidadosamente, o rosto dela expressou sua confusão quando a expressão dele mudou de choque para divertimento.

"Obrigado, Sr. Berry. Vou me lembrar disso".

"Lembre-se. A propósito, o Hiram queria que eu descobrisse se vocês dois vão jantar conosco".

"Aprecio o convite, mas meus tios esperavam ver a Rachel hoje também, e eu disse a eles que passaríamos lá depois".

"Tudo bem, Jesse. Dirija com cuidado e traga-a para casa à meia-noite", advertiu Leroy.

"Só para esclarecer, senhor. Esse é um prazo imutável ou ela tem uma tolerância de minutos?"

"Não mais que dez, entendido?"

Leroy reconheceu o aceno de Jesse antes de virar-se para Rachel. "Quanto a você, querida, não esqueça o que conversamos esta manhã".

A curiosidade de Jesse foi espicaçada quando ele viu o rubor que coloriu as faces de Rachel.

"Como poderia?" Murmurou ela, a cabeça abaixada enquanto terminava de jogar o resto da pipoca na tigela e se colocar de pé.

Pegando a tigela da mão estendida da filha, Leroy abraçou-a rapidamente, deu um tapa no ombro de Jesse e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"Está pronta para ir?"

"Só tenho que ir lá em cima pegar minha bolsa. Volto em um minuto".

Como dissera, Rachel retornou em segundos, com a bolsa a tiracolo. Colocando os casacos e os sapatos, Jesse entrelaçou os dedos aos dela e a levou até o Range Rover.

Apesar de a chuva ter virado uma garoa leve, a umidade da noite desencorajava a permanência externa. Ao se aproximarem do veiculo, ambos olharam saudosos para o banco traseiro, mas reconheciam o risco envolvido em ficarem estacionados na rua por qualquer período de tempo.

"Mais tarde", ele murmurou ao abrir a porta e ajudá-la a entrar.

O brilho dos olhos dele estava cheio de promessas, e calor imediatamente espalhou-se pelo corpo dela. Ao pegar no volante e manobrar o automóvel na rua, ele pegou a mão dela e, colocando-a sobre a coxa dele, cobriu-a com a sua. Recostando-se no luxuoso conforto do banco de passageiro, ela exalou profundamente.

"Agora pode relaxar?"

"Posso, até que enfim. Sobrevivemos a uma tarde com os meus pais de vigia. Não acredito em quantas vezes eles nos espiaram".

"Ei, pelo menos eles não insistiram que queriam ver alguns filmes da Streisand. Poderiam ter ficado sentados ao nosso lado o dia todo".

Rachel gemeu a esse pensamento.

"E lógico que meu pai tinha que entrar no único momento que não era exatamente censura livre".

"Bom, se você não tivesse rido tão alto..."

"Se você não tivesse dado um jeito de achar todos os pontos sensíveis do meu corpo..."

Um som estranho saiu da boca de Jesse, e Rachel notou que ele esforçava-se para conter uma risada.

"O que foi?"

"Você não faz ideia do que o seu pai me disse, faz?"

"Não. Mas tenho que admitir que achei que ele ia te ameaçar de algum jeito".

"Também pensei nisso. Imagine a minha surpresa quando foi o exato oposto".

"Ele te elogiou?"

"Hum... Pode-se dizer que sim, acho, de certa forma. Ele mostrou grande confiança em mim".

"Como?"

Ele lhe deu um grande sorriso de malícia.

"Revelando o seu ponto mais sensível".

Rachel sufocou de descrença.

"Ele não faria isso!"

"Ah, fez sim".

Sorrindo, ele ergueu a mão de modo que a ponta dos dedos dele começaram uma lenta subida ao longo do corpo dela.

"Na verdade, acho que estou ficando muito quente", ele brincou.

Ela deu um tapinha na palma dele, ofegando quando esta roçou a lateral de seu seio. Ele, enquanto isso, enfrentava uma batalha interna consigo mesmo, a vontade de soltá-la digladiando-se com o impulso que lhe gritava para abraçá-la, beijá-la fervorosamente e continuar de onde tinham parado na noite anterior. O controle venceu, pelo menos no momento. Colocando a mão dela sobre sua coxa novamente, ele a fitou com curiosidade pelo rabo do olho.

"O que é que o seu pai quer que você lembre?"

Ele surpreendeu-se ao ver o rubor tingir o rosto dela.

"Deve ser muito constrangedor. Toda vez que o assunto é mencionado, você fica com uma linda coloração rosada".

"Acho que não podemos deixar pra lá?"

Percebendo o desconforto de Rachel, Jesse imediatamente virou o carro para o acostamento, desligou o motor e virou-se em seu banco para encará-la.

"É muito ruim?"

Ela ergueu as mãos e deu um suspiro de frustração.

"Não é tão ruim assim. Mas é que... Eu queria ter uma mulher por perto pra conversar sobre coisas assim. Eu queria ter uma mãe".

Esticando-se, ele soltou o cinto de segurança dela e puxou gentilmente a manga de seu casaco até que ela sentou-se em seu colo. Passando confortadoramente os braços em torno dela, ele beijou sua cabeça. Ela apoiou-se em seu peito e fungou audivelmente.

"Lamento tanto que não tenha dado certo com a Shelby".

A voz dele, tensa e baixa, era testemunho da dor que ele ainda sentia pelo papel que representara na desastrosa reunião dela com a mãe biológica.

"Você não sabia. E agora eu estou bem com isso – pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Os meus pais têm sido maravilhosos. Mas tem coisas que seriam mais fáceis com uma mulher".

"Eu entendo. Por mais ótima que a Cat seja, tem um monte de coisas que eu não ia querer falar com ela".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, completamente confortáveis com o silêncio. Ele passou os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos dela. O calor de seu toque tinha um efeito tranqüilizante, e ela começou a relaxar.

"Acho que tinha a ver com sexo".

Um gemido estrangulado deixou-a.

"Meus pais marcaram uma consulta para mim com a médica da nossa família".

"Por quê?"

Rachel hesitou antes de responder, esperando para ver se ele seria capaz de chegar à mesma conclusão que ela sem que esta fosse dita com todas as letras. Enquanto ela o observava, os olhos dele arregalaram-se quando ele entendeu.

"Eles querem que você se proteja. No caso de acontecer no calor do momento... Eu se eu esquecer o preservativo... Ou então se ele rasgar".

"Sim".

A resposta dela foi pouco mais que um suspiro. Ele pegou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador e a fez olhar para ele.

"Você entende o que isso quer dizer, certo? Eles te levaram a sério ontem à noite. Eles nos levaram a sério. Entenderam o que eu estava dizendo – bom, o que eu estava deixando implícito. Sei que foi profundamente desconfortável pra você conversar com os seus pais sobre a sua vida sexual..."

"Algo que eu nem tenho de fato ainda", interrompeu ela.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

"Isso é facilmente remediado", assegurou a ela.

O estômago dela apertou-se, e seu coração disparou no peito quando o significado total das palavras dele a atingiu. Desejo surgiu no fundo dela, e ela tocou o rosto dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Surpreendentemente ele resistiu.

"Aqui não. Agora não. Romance épico, lembra?"

"Quanto tempo você vai me torturar com isso?"

O sorriso de resposta dele era sem vergonha.

"Até quando eu puder escapar".

Ele surpreendeu-se com o brilho maroto que apareceu nos olhos dela.

"Isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que facilitar pra você", retrucou.

Antes que ele pudesse processar por completo as palavras dela, sua boca estava na dele. O beijo não foi nada casto, pois ela mergulhou a língua na boca dele, firme e fortemente. Após apenas alguns segundos ela recuou e passou a alternar-se entre sugadas e mordidinhas em seu sensível lábio inferior. Seus gestos tiveram um previsível efeito nele, e ela sentiu-o endurecer. Precisando aumentar o contato, ela afastou-se um pouco para reposicionar-se, passando uma perna sobre a dele de modo que estava ajoelhada na frente dele, com a coxa dele entre seus joelhos. Ele não perdeu tempo em aproveitar a nova posição dela, firmando seu aperto ao redor da cintura dela e puxando-a ainda mais perto. O vestido dela levantou, e ela ofegou audivelmente quando a ereção dele pressionou o seu centro, a sensação fazendo-a arquear-se nele. Quase como se seguindo vontade própria, o corpo dela começou a mover-se, intensificando a deliciosa fricção. Ele gemeu.

"Como você ficou tão boa nisso?" Perguntou em voz alta.

"Instinto. E a ajuda de um excelente professor", ela murmurou no ouvido dele.

"Deixe-me te ensinar mais umas coisinhas então", ele murmurou, sedutoramente.

As mãos dele escorregaram por seu tórax, vindo pousar levemente na lateral de seus seios. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram os mamilos dela, e ele sorriu de satisfação ao senti-los endurecer sob seu toque. Mais uma vez, ele notou a ausência de certa peça em particular.

"Parece que você tem um novo hábito recentemente".

Ela lhe deu seu olhar mais inocente.

"Qual?"

O sorriso dele foi malicioso.

"Está deixando algumas roupas suas em casa".

Apenas um levíssimo rubor tingiu suas faces dessa vez.

"Ah... Isso. É bem seletivo. Faço apenas pra você. Melhor parar?"

"Nem sonhe".

A voz dele foi um rosnado baixo, e seu olhar, quando se fixou no dela, estava escuro de luxúria. Os dedos dele moveram-se para desfazer o botão de cima de seu vestido, o segundo seguindo-se rapidamente. Quando ele puxou o tecido de lado, seus olhos foram atraídos pela pequena marca roxa, claramente visível. Abaixando a cabeça, ele deu um beijo suave no hematoma, antes de fitá-la. A pergunta foi silenciosa, a resposta a ela igualmente tácita. Ela pôde sentir os lábios dele curvando-se contra sua pele quando a boca dele moveu-se de leve, vindo parar provocantemente perto de seu mamilo esquerdo. Bem como fizera antes, ele começou a mordiscar e puxar a pele sensível. Ela enroscou os dedos no cabelo dele, enquanto ondas de desejo a envolviam. Tendo terminado as carícias, ele permitiu que sua língua passasse zombeteiramente pelo pico endurecido antes de deixar uma trilha de beijos molhados do peito até a clavícula dela.

A respiração de ambos ficou superficial, e suas pulsações dispararam enquanto desejo os engolfava. Jesse estava a ponto de puxar o vestido de Rachel pelos ombros dela quando as luzes brilhantes de um carro passante iluminou o interior da caminhonete, parando-os. Os dois congelaram, a interrupção servindo para esfriar imediatamente suas libidos estimuladas. Apoiando a testa na dela, ele exalou um suspiro.

"Desculpa. Estava no calor do momento".

Ela colocou gentilmente a palma no lado do rosto dele.

"Eu não estava protestando".

"Mas eu te prometi..."

"... Romance épico. Eu sei. Mas nada diz que a gente não possa se divertir até que esse momento chegue, certo?"

O sorriso maroto dela fez o coração dele disparar.

_Como foi que tive tanta sorte?_

"Acho que posso concordar com isso. Mas vai ter que esperar".

Ele piscou para ela, e ela ficou de bico.

"Tem certeza que não posso te persuadir do contrário?"

"Tenho quase certeza de que você poderia me persuadir de tudo. Mas precisamos ir a outro lugar".

Relutantemente, Rachel saiu do colo de Jesse. Ajeitando o vestido, ela fechou um dos dois botões, e então se acomodou no assento de passageiro mais uma vez. Jesse, tendo ligado novamente o Range Rover e o manobrado para a estrada, enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e puxou seu iPod.

"Escolha algo que possamos acompanhar", ele pediu.

Ela ficou mais do que feliz em atender. Navegando pelas várias playlists, escolheu uma que estivera entre suas favoritas na primeira vez em que namoraram. Quando uma melodia familiar saiu das caixas de som, Jesse sorriu da escolha dela, e logo eles harmonizavam em 'Let It Be Me'.

Vários duetos depois, estavam chegando ao fim de 'All I Ask Of You' quando Rachel sentiu o carro começar a desacelerar. Olhando janela afora, ela esperou estar cercada de árvores, com o bangalô em estilo rancho de Drew e Cat esparramado à sua frente. Em vez disso, ela se viu encarando uma rua desconhecida. Intrigada, ela deu um olhar curioso a Jesse.

"Onde estamos?"

"Claramente em uma das ruas menos populares de Lima se uma residente da vida inteira como você não a reconhece".

Ela olhou janela afora mais uma vez, tentando orientar-se.

"É vagamente familiar. Mas o que eu realmente quis dizer é, por que não estamos na casa dos seus tios?"

"Achei que você poderia estar com fome, então planejo pagar o jantar".

A expressão dela refletia a confusão não-resolvida.

"Ah. Não vamos comer com o Drew e a Cat?"

"Não".

Ele fez uma momentânea pausa antes de continuar, dando nada a ela para prosseguir. O tom dele era de piada quando ele fez uma simples pergunta.

"Desapontada?"

"Nem um pouco", ela assegurou. "Apenas surpresa. E um pouco preocupada. Você disse aos meus pais..."

"Que iríamos à Chez St. James mais tarde. E iremos. Não tenho intenção de nos meter em problema com os seus pais".

"Bom".

Com seus receios acalmados, ela sentiu-se livre para resolver sua curiosidade.

"Então, pra onde você está me levando?"

"Lá".

Ele apontou para um prédio de tijolos gastos há alguns metros. Ela olhou incerta para ele. "É seguro comer aí?"

Rindo suavemente, ele conteve sua resposta até que tivesse guiado o Range Rover à vaga mais próxima.

"Não se engane com o exterior. A comida é de primeira, de acordo com a Cat, e você sabe como ela é exigente. Aparentemente, o chef e todos os seus funcionários trabalharam em restaurantes cinco estrelas da China. Além do que, ela confirmou que tem várias opções para vegans no cardápio".

"Tudo bem, vou aceitar a palavra dela. Mas não estava apenas perguntando se a comida é palatável. Também me preocupo se alguém que nos conheça vai nos ver".

"Acho que o risco é bem baixo. Parece um buraco na parede, mas na verdade é bastante caro. Não consigo imaginar ninguém de McKinley aparecendo por aqui. Mas se você estiver nervosa, podemos ir direito pra casa do Drew. Tenho certeza que podemos assaltar a geladeira".

"Parece muito atraente, e eu adoraria provar com você. Vamos em frente!"

Ele estava fora do carro e ao lado dela em um minuto, abrindo a porta para ela e lhe oferecendo sua mão enquanto ela descia do veículo.

"Você está sendo tão cavalheiro", observou ela.

"Você não merece menos que isso", ele insistiu.

Enlaçando os dedos dela com os dele, Jesse a levou à entrada do restaurante. Quando entraram, um sem-número de aromas deliciosos soprou em torno deles, enchendo a boca de Rachel de água. Olhando ao redor do ambiente decorado com muito bom-gosto, ela ficou aliviada de perceber um número decididamente pequeno de clientes, nenhum dos quais ela reconheceu. Jesse apertou sua mão quando o maitre ergueu os olhos, reconhecendo sua presença.

"Sr. St. James. A mesa que você pediu está pronta. Siga-me, por favor".

Ambos foram escoltados a uma cabine no canto mais longe do salão, que havia sido arrumada para duas pessoas. Um vaso de cristal continha um buquê de deslumbrantes rosas vermelhas, e a vela acesa no centro da mesa emitia um brilho quente. Quando ambos se acomodaram, a felicidade de Rachel explodiu.

"Jesse, é lindo. Quando você organizou tudo isso?"

"Hoje de manhã. Acho que está tudo de acordo com o seu gosto?"

"Bom, ainda não posso falar da comida, mas, se o gosto for tão bom quanto o cheiro, vai ser delicioso. Todo o resto está perfeito".

"Como você".

O coração dela disparou à profundidade da emoção na voz dele. Esticando-se pela mesa, ela colocou a mão sobre as dele, e ele puxou a dela para seus lábios, beijando-a. Repentina e inesperadamente, os olhos dela começaram a brilhar de lágrimas contidas. Preocupação apareceu no rosto de Jesse.

"Rach? Algo errado?"

"Não. Nada errado. Tudo está tão certo..."

"Então por que você está prestes a chorar?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

"Não consigo me lembrar da última vez em que estive tão feliz... A última vez em que alguém me tratou como se eu importasse... Como se eu fosse especial e interessante e digna de cuidados..."

Erguendo-se de sua cadeira, ele moveu-se para o outro lado da cabine e sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto. Com grande doçura, ele ergueu o queixo dela de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. Quando uma lágrima correu, o polegar dele acariciou o rosto dela, gentilmente secando a umidade.

"Você é tudo isso pra mim e mais".

Um sorriso sardônico cruzou o rosto dela quando ela considerou a ironia da situação.

"Depois de tudo que vivemos... Depois do jeito como rompemos... Eu nunca poderia ter sonhado, na época, que você seria a pessoa capaz de diminuir toda a dor que eu carregava comigo por tanto tempo. E ainda assim, foi isso que você fez. É o que você faz, sempre que nos falamos por mensagem ou conversamos ou passamos tempo juntos. Você me faz sentir-me completa, Jesse, e isso é território novo para mim".

"Pra mim também é. Mas, mesmo naquela época, eu sonhava mesmo que você seria parte da minha vida outra vez, algum dia. Eu estava tão vazio sem você, e por meses, que a esperança era tudo que eu tinha para me agarrar. Naquela noite, quando você respondeu o meu torpedo, eu soube que tinha uma chance. E agora, graças à sorte, ou ao destino – como quer que você prefira chamar – aqui está você. Nos meus braços. Exatamente aonde você pertence".

Olhando para ela, ele se viu ficando perdido nos expressivos olhos castanhos. Instintivamente sua cabeça inclinou-se na direção da dela, e os lábios dela se entreabriram de antecipação. Suas bocas se encontraram e colaram, provando e provocando de um jeito que já se tornara natural aos dois. Quando ele moveu-se para aprofundar o beijo, subitamente sentiu todos os músculos dela ficarem tensos. Afastando-se o suficiente para examinar sua expressão, ele conteve a pergunta que estava a ponto de fazer quando ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele em aviso, implorando por silêncio sem palavras. Ele precisou de um momento para entender o que arrancara tal reação dela. De um local desconfortavelmente próximo, ele ouviu uma voz perturbadoramente familiar.

"Por que você me arrastou pra cá, Brit?"

"Eu vim aqui com meus pais uma vez, e achei a comida ótima. Além do que, você não se cansa de ir ao Breadstix o tempo todo?"

"Tá brincando? Eles dão aperitivos ilimitados. E não nos olham de cima a baixo como o carinha arrogante da porta fez. Juro que ele resmungou algo em voz baixa sobre um traje obrigatório".

Jesse teve que morder a língua para não rir do ultraje na voz de Santana. Enquanto ele e Rachel se encolhiam em sua cabine num esforço para não serem vistos, ele enfiou a mão na bolsa dela, pegou uma caneta e rabiscou, **Tem duas líderes de torcida na cabine atrás de nós?** no guardanapo mais próximo. Sinalizando discretamente para seu garçom., Jesse lhe passou a nota e deu um gemido silencioso ao gesto afirmativo do rapaz.

"Estamos presos", ele murmurou, tão suavemente que ninguém além de Rachel poderia possivelmente ter ouvido-o.

Pegando o guardanapo, ela respondeu por escrito.

_**Vamos torcer para que o garçom a irrite mais um pouco, e ela vá embora logo.**_

**Talvez eu possa suborná-lo para derramar algo no uniforme precioso dela.**

_**Você é mau.**_

Ele piscou para ela e ela sorriu em resposta. Apesar da situação nada ideal em que se encontravam no momento, escolheram tirar proveito da chance que receberam de ficarem sentados, em silêncio, contentes de apenas estarem na presença um do outro. Aninhada no abraço carinhoso de Jesse, Rachel fechou os olhos e conseguiu ignorar as duas Cheerios – até o momento em que a voz de Santana ergueu-se em óbvia frustração.

"Sério, Brit, não vejo por que você está insistindo nisso. Não pode deixar pra lá?"

"É porque você é minha amiga, San. Quero que você seja feliz. Mesmo se eu não entenda".

"O que é tão difícil de entender? O Finn é o quarterback. Eu sou uma líder de torcida".

Os olhos de Rachel arregalaram-se quando as palavras de Santana capturaram sua total atenção.

"E daí? O Puck também está no time, e ele é a fim de você".

"Isso já é passado. Além do que, o Puck não é muito seletivo. Qualquer coisa com pulsação serve".

"Ah, San? Você não é muito diferente".

"Verdade. Mas, de algum jeito estranho, o Finn faz com que eu queria ser mais seletiva".

"Ai, meu Deus. Você está gostando dele. Achei que fosse só uma ficada".

"Também achei. Mas parece que tirar a virgindade de um cara é uma experiência estranhamente colante..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 21_

**O** queixo de Rachel desabou quando ela absorveu o significado pleno do que Santana inocentemente acabara de revelar. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a boca de Jesse estava na sua, calando efetivamente a resposta cortante que ele tinha certeza que ela estava a ponto de soltar para a líder de torcida. Com os braços presos firmemente em torno do corpo magro de Rachel, ele a sentiu tremer. Aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, ele ofereceu, em voz baixa, palavras de cautela.

"Fique calma. A última coisa que você quer é uma briga pública".

A resposta dela foi o mais suave sussurro.

"Não vou fazer nada idiota. Mas preciso sair daqui".

Pegando outro guardanapo, Jesse rabiscou uma nota rápida e discretamente chamou outra vez o garçom. Ao aceno do homem, Jesse jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa – o rapaz merecia uma gorjeta pelo serviço, mesmo que eles não tivessem tido a chance de pedir nada – antes de colocar sua jaqueta sobre os ombros de Rachel. Assim que ela puxou o capuz sobre sua cabeça em uma tentativa de disfarçar-se, eles saíram da cabine, e seguindo os passos do garçom, dirigiram-se para a porta de trás. Assim que desapareceram em um canto, Brittany avistou um pedaço da silhueta que se afastava de Jesse. Ela franziu a testa enquanto tentava reconhecer os cachos escuros estranhamente familiares.

"Ei, San, aquele ali não é o filho do Sr. Schue?"

Santana virou sua cabeça na direção que Brittany apontou, mas foi um segundo tarde demais. Virando-se para a loira à sua frente, ela pressionou para mais informação.

"O Sr. Schue não tem um filho, Brit. De quem você está falando?"

"Você sabe, daquele cara que saiu do Vocal Adrenaline. Ele era a cara do Sr. Schue".

"Jesse St. James? você acha que o viu aqui?"

"Bom, eu só vi a trás da cabeça dele. Ele tinha cabelo cacheado".

"Um monte de gente tem cabelo cacheado, Brit, e já que o St. Jerk era finalista no ano passado, tenho quase certeza que ele se mandou do Ohio na primeira oportunidade. Não posso imaginar por que ele voltaria a Lima. O único laço dele à cidade é a ManHands, e não tem chance de ela ter dado bola pra ele depois de ele ter dado o fora nela e depois aquele banho de ovo antes das regionais".

"Tem razão. Provavelmente não era ela. Então, vamos voltar a você e o Finn..."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ssim que eles saíram do restaurante para a rua de trás, Rachel saiu correndo, precisando dissipar um pouco da raiva que borbulhava dentro dela. Jesse a seguiu sem esforço, mantendo o ritmo mesmo quando ela disparou nos metros finais até o Range Rover. Assim que eles pararam, ele a observou com cuidados, tentando sondar a reação dela ao que tinham acabado de ouvir. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que, apesar de os olhos dela estarem brilhando, estavam secos. Incapaz de ficar parada, ela começou a perambular, xingando Finn enquanto o fazia.

"Aquele babaca podre, imprestável! Como ele fez isso comigo?"

"Dormir com a Santana?"

Jesse viu-se inconscientemente prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava a resposta dela, odiando o significado de uma resposta afirmativa. Se ela estava furiosa com Finn por ter feito sexo com outra garota, seria um claro indicativo de que ela nutria sentimentos mal-resolvidos pelo idiota.

"Isso".

Ela viu o lampejo de dor que apareceu no rosto dele antes que ele rapidamente o disfarçasse. Erguendo uma mão até o rosto dele, ela o acariciou suavemente, buscando acalmá-lo.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não me importa que ele tenha dormido com outra..."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em ceticismo, mas não fez outro comentário. Ela apressou-se a explicar.

"O que me irrita é que, de todas as pessoas que ele podia ter escolhido, ele elegeu a Santana. Ela é meio que a rainha do colchão de McKinley. Ele não a ama. Não sei nem se ele gosta dela de verdade. Mas ele deixou que ela fosse a primeira mulher dele".

"E isso te irrita por que...?"

"Eu te falei que o sexo é muito importante para uma garota. Por algum motivo, achei que também era pro Finn. Achei que ele era diferente, e é desapontador saber que ele é apenas como qualquer outro cara".

A voz dele era baixa quando ele falou.

"Você quer dizer que ele é como eu".

"Não, eu..." Ela se calou e suspirou profundamente. "Tá. Sim. Fico perturbada de saber que você esteve com outras meninas".

"Não desde que nos conhecemos".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao que ele admitiu.

"Eu... não sabia. Nem uma vez? Nem mesmo quando você esteve em San Diego com o... seu time?"

"Especialmente não nessa época. Eu estava magoado e precisava de espaço, mas foi então que eu percebi plenamente que você tinha se tornado bem mais importante pra mim que apenas mais um exercício de atuação".

Ele fez uma pausa momentânea, para organizar os pensamentos, passando uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto o fazia. Ela sorriu ao gesto, que já era tão querido para ela.

"A sua decisão de escalar os três me deixou completamente maluco. Quando parti em minha viagem de uma semana para o oeste, eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que te deixaria para trás e me prepararia para meu retorno ao Vocal Adrenaline. Jurei que faria o que fosse necessário para conseguir isso".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu tinha todas as intenções de entrar em coma alcoólico e transar com qualquer garota que oferecesse".

"Mas não fez?"

"Ah, eu consegui um dos dois. Engoli álcool o suficiente para nublar seriamente meu julgamento, mas havia uma linha que eu não conseguia me forçar a cruzar. Você estava sempre lá, na minha cabeça, inabalável. Toda vez que eu considerava sequer a ideia de levar uma de minhas colegas para a cama, parecia uma traição. Acho que foi quando eles começaram a perceber tudo, notando o quanto você era importante pra mim. Foi o que os fez tão determinados a fazerem de você o objeto de nossa funkificação".

"Obrigada por explicar tudo isso".

"De nada".

Ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas antes de continuar.

"Não posso mudar o passado, Rach. Eu obviamente não sou nenhum virgem. Mas posso te prometer que isso – quando quer que decidamos dormir juntos – não vai ser insignificante, e não vai ser uma vez só. Porque, até agora, isso foi tudo que eu conheci. Com você vai ser diferente".

Ela não pôde evitar arquear uma sobrancelha a ele.

"Que certeza de si mesmo, não?"

A resposta dele não tinha um traço de humor.

"Tenho certeza de **nós**".

Às palavras dele, ela o abraçou pela cintura e o puxou para perto, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos lentos e estáveis. Apesar de ainda estar louca de raiva de Finn, a conversa com Jesse servira para dissipar um pouco de sua fúria. Como se esperando ler a mente dela, ele ergueu seu rosto para o dele e olhou fixamente nos profundos olhos castanhos.

"Sente-se melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada. Mas ainda estou brava com o Finn. Ele mentiu pra mim. Repetidamente".

A voz dela se ergueu quando a força de sua ira a subjugou mais uma vez.

"Ele disse que me amava. Como pode ter dito isso e então ser desonesto comigo, por meses sem fim? Ele teve várias chances de abrir o jogo, mas nunca o fez. Estava provavelmente rindo de mim pelas minhas costas, achando graça do quanto eu era inocente por acreditar em tudo que ele dizia".

"Ele não foi o único que não foi honesto, Rach".

"Do que está falando?"

"Você também mentiu pra ele".

"Não menti não! Eu confessei a ele que não dormi de verdade com você. Contei a verdade".

Ele deu um olhar incrédulo para ela.

"Sempre?"

"Sim. Eu nunca..."

A negativa prendeu em sua garganta, e seu rosto se tingiu de embaraço.

"Eu entendo que você esteja brava. O Finn esteve mentindo pra você, há muito tempo, então a sua raiva tem justificativa. Mas você dificilmente não tem telhado de vidro. Você sequer mencionou a ele que estávamos trocando mensagens? Contou a ele sobre nossos telefonemas até altas horas da noite? Ele sabe que você fugiu do casamento da mãe dele pra me encontrar?"

A cada uma das perguntas dele, ela balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo em silêncio a dura e fria realidade que ele a forçava a examinar. Lentamente, a raiva que ela sentia começou a abrandar, e o rush acompanhante de adrenalina sumiu, deixando-a arrasada e trêmula. Jesse destrancou o carro, e eles entraram em seu relativo calor. Rachel conseguiu um sorriso instável enquanto desabava no abraço reconfortante dele.

"Não estou apenas brava com o Finn", ela admitiu baixinho.

Ele acariciou gentilmente as costas dela, em um gesto de silencioso encorajamento.

"Estou brava comigo mesma também. Por algum motivo que não posso explicar, coloquei o Finn em um pedestal. Ele não merecia, mas eu o idealizei em minha mente. Então, mesmo que ele não partilhasse das minhas paixões, me ignorasse metade do tempo, estivesse mais que disposto a me criticar e raramente me defendesse quando outros me atacavam física e emocionalmente, eu o visualizei como um namorado dos sonhos. Era louco e estúpido, e baseado em autodúvida, mas, mais importante, era injusto com você".

"Comigo?"

"Sim. Com você. A partir do momento que te conheci, Jesse, eu fiquei fascinada. Total e completamente. Você era tudo o que eu sempre quis – inteligente, engraçado, talentoso, lindo... E ainda assim eu não conseguia me soltar da fantasia. A loser se torna popular por namorar o quarterback. Era um clichê ruim, mas eu estava vivendo-o. Eu dei tanto desconto ao Finn por causa disso, mas não fiz o mesmo por você".

"Ele ainda está no pedestal?"

"Mas nem perto! Já tem um tempinho que ele não está muito seguro. E o que eu descobri esta noite... Bem, terminou de derrubá-lo".

"Não posso dizer que lamento em ouvir isso".

"Mas me deixou com um grande problema".

"Qual?"

"Não quero mais esperar até depois das seletivas. Não posso suportar a ideia de continuar a fingir ser a namorada apaixonada do Finn. Tenho vontade de socá-lo, não de cantar com ele".

Ele riu à imagem da morena baixinha dando um soco no estranhamente alto jogador de futebol.

"Acho que vou pagar pra ver isso", ele brincou.

Em resposta, ela lhe deu um empurrão brincalhão. "É serio. Preciso do seu conselho".

"Você sabe que eu estou em um conflito de interesses aqui. Meu coração queria que você desse o fora nele há semanas. Minha cabeça sugere que você mantenha o plano original. Sei o quanto a competição é importante pra você".

"Mas não tenho como esperar até lá pra confrontá-lo, e, quando eu o fizer, não vai ter volta. Eu e ele vamos estar definitivamente acabados".

"Se você fizer isso, ainda vai ser capaz de cantar com ele, se for isso que o Schue no fim decida fazer?"

"**Eu** não vou ter problemas. Sou profissional. Vai ser um bom treino para o dia em que estiver dividindo o palco com algum idiota que insiste em comer sanduíche de alho antes de uma cena de amor. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre as habilidades de Finn nesse ponto".

"Então eu sugiro que se arrisque e vá em frente".

"Tudo bem".

Pegando sua bolsa, ela a abriu e começou a revirar o que continha.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Procurando meu telefone pra ligar pro Finn".

"Agora?"

"Por que esperar? Por que deixar pra amanhã o que posso fazer hoje?"

Ele considerou lembrar a ela que eles deviam ir à casa dos tios dele, mas repensou a ideia. Tão cedo ela se livrasse do Hudson, mais cedo eles podiam estar juntos às claras. Além do que, tendo que fugir do restaurante sem comer, ele achava que ainda era relativamente cedo. Ele observou quando ela apertou um dos botões de discagem rápida, sorrindo maldosamente quando notou que era o sete. Tinha quase certeza que ele mesmo estava mais alto na lista.

Ela segurou a mão dele enquanto esperava impacientemente que Finn atendesse. Depois de vários toques, o telefonema foi para caixa de mensagens. Ela fez uma careta quando ouviu a mensagem, e então desligou sem deixar recado. Jesse a fitou, intrigado.

"O que houve?"

"Eu esqueci. O Finn saiu da cidade com a mãe dele, o Kurt e o pai do Kurt. E fez questão de dizer que não planejava ficar agarrado ao telefone enquanto estavam viajando. Além do que, isso é algo que quero fazer pessoalmente".

"Sabe quando ele vai voltar?"

"Depois de amanhã, de acordo com o que acabei de ouvir".

"Então nada mais pode ser resolvido esta noite, certo?"

"Certo".

"Vamos então ir pra casa do Drew. Ele e a Cat estão nos esperando, e estou faminto".

Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso maroto.

"Parece que você ainda me deve um jantar fora, St. James".

"E vou cumprir, prometo".

* * *

><p><strong>"J<strong>esse?"

Tendo ouvido a porta que levava à garagem abrir, Drew chamou, incerto, o nome do sobrinho.

"Oi, tio Drew, sou eu".

A voz do homem mais velho ficou mais alta à medida que se aproximava do saguão.

"Não estávamos te esperando tão cedo. Tá tudo bem? Ou você já conseguir destruir as coisas com a Rachel?"

Drew calou-se subitamente quando avistou os adolescentes em questão. As mãos de Rachel estavam enfiadas firmemente nos bolsos de trás da calça de Jesse, enquanto os dedos dele estavam enroscados nos cabelos dela. Envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado, os dois ficaram ignorantes de qualquer um que não fosse um e outro.

"Acho que não", Drew comentou secamente antes de pigarrear para sinalizar sua presença.

Jesse relutantemente afastou os lábios dos de Rachel. Virando-se apenas de leve na direção do tio, ele manteve um braço ao redor da garota ao seu lado, jogado casualmente sobre os ombros dela.

"Odeio desapontá-lo, tio Drew, mas parece que ainda não destruí nada até agora", brincou Jesse, com um confiante sorriso de malícia no rosto.

"A noite é jovem", retrucou Drew.

"Viu o que eu tenho que aturar?" Jesse queixou-se para Rachel.

Ela apenas riu da chateação falsa na voz dele, e moveu-se em direção a Drew, que a envolveu em um abraço de boas vindas.

"Mas, sério, por que voltaram tão cedo? O restaurante não correspondeu aos efusivos elogios que a Cat e eu fizemos?"

"Parecia ótimo. Amamos o ambiente, e os cheiros estavam de babar. Mas nunca tivemos uma chance de fazer o pedido", admitiu Jesse.

"Por que não?"

"Algumas pessoas que eu conheço apareceram", confessou Rachel.

"E vocês não queriam ser vistos juntos?"

"Em parte. Se tivéssemos sido muito cuidadosos, provavelmente poderíamos escapar sem ser notados, mas elas estavam na mesa bem atrás da nossa e..."

Rachel calou-se em meio à explicação, pois seus anteriores sentimentos de raiva afloraram. Jesse interferiu fluidamente para continuar o relato da saída abortada.

"Entreouvimos uma notícia bastante chocante sobre o Finn, e a Rachel sentiu vontade de tomar ar. Quando saímos, pareceu a melhor escolha virmos para casa".

Nenhum deles tinha percebido a chegada de Cat, até que ela apareceu ao lado de Rachel e silenciosamente abriu os braços. Rachel aceitou o abraço, grata.

"Isso quer dizer que vocês não comeram?" Cat perguntou solícita.

"Nadinha", confirmou Jesse.

Cat imediatamente tomou as rédeas da situação. "Drew, por que não acende um fogo? Rachel, querida, vá com ele. Você parece gelada. Jesse, me ajude a preparar comida pra vocês dois".

Todos sabiam que era melhor não discutir as ordens de Catherine St. James quando ela estava com um humor exigente. Rachel obedientemente seguiu Drew para a sala de estar enquanto Jesse uniu-se à tia na cozinha. Enquanto ela reunia os ingredientes para uma pizza vegan, suas verdadeiras intenções para intimar o sobrinho ficaram aparentes.

"Ela está mesmo bem?"

"Ela está furiosa, e está magoada – mesmo que ela esteja dando seu melhor para disfarçar de mim este sentimento em particular".

"Por que ela faria isso?"

"Ela está tentando me poupar. Descobriu esta tarde que o Finn dormiu com uma das líderes de torcida, e tem mentido para ela sobre o assunto há meses. Ela está furiosa – e com razão – mas eu sei uma traição dessas a feriu profundamente. Ela não quer que eu pense que ela ainda se importa com o canalha, mas eu entenderia se ela estivesse triste e deprimida. E seria capaz de lidar, porque sei que eu e ela somos sólidos".

"Pobre Rachel. Ela com certeza não tem tido muita sorte com os meninos ultimamente".

"Ui".

"Se a carapuça servir, Jesse. Vocês podem ser sólidos, como você diz, mas isso é apenas porque você teve a incrivelmente boa sorte de se apaixonar por uma garota muito generosa. Pessoalmente, eu teria seduzido algum garoto a te dar uma boa surra, e me afastado com um sorriso enquanto você estivesse no chão, machucado e sangrando".

"Nunca imaginei a senhora como sendo vingativa".

"Normalmente não sou. Mas eu já vi vocês dois antes. Ela foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu, e você cometeu o maior erro de sua vida quando permitiu que seu time ditasse seu comportamento em relação a ela".

"Por que está me contando isso agora?"

"Porque não suporto a ideia de isso acontecendo de novo. Você mudou de fato enquanto esteve fora. Notei uma maturidade maior em você, e isso é bom para o seu futuro com a Rachel. Espero que você aprecie a magnitude do presente que ela te deu ao concordar em voltar pra você".

Jesse assentiu. Satisfeita, Cat continuou.

"Mas se você a ferir uma vez. Se fizer isso de novo, não precisará se preocupar com a reação dela, porque meu novo objetivo na vida será fazer você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu".

"Pode deixar".

"Certo, acabou a bronca. Agora use o famoso charme dos St. James e dê um jeito de trazer a Rachel pra cá, mas seja sutil sobre isso".

"Alguma vez eu não fui sutil?"

Cat revirou os olhos.

"Ai, por favor. Caia fora, e leve esse ego gigantesco com você".

Dando um risinho convencido para a tia, Jesse dirigiu-se à sala de estar. Brecou na entrada enquanto observava Rachel e Drew profundamente envolvidos em uma conversa. Estava para sair discretamente quando ouviu seu nome ser mencionado. Curioso, ele ficou em silêncio, mal ousando respirar enquanto esperava as palavras seguintes.

"O Jesse pode não querer que eu te conte isso, mas ele ficou um desastre em junho. Honestamente, nunca o vi tão arrasado. Ele veio ficar um tempo conosco, e, nas primeiras semanas depois do seu rompimento, ele mal saía do quarto. E quanto à música que eu ouvia sair de lá em todas as horas... bom, vamos dizer que se eu criasse uma playlist com aquele troço, eu provavelmente a batizaria de _Música Para Cortar os Pulsos_. Ele nunca foi uma criança alegre – era muito sério e ambicioso pra isso – mas ele estava definitivamente melancólico. Eventualmente, ele começou a passar mais tempo conosco, mas basicamente evitou os amigos pelo resto do verão, e pareceu ter perdido todo o entusiasmo por ir à UCLA. Ah, e ele recusou-se a permitir que a Cat comprasse ovos. Dizia que simplesmente vê-los embrulhava-lhe o estômago".

Rachel surpreendeu tanto Jesse quando Drew ao rir suavemente.

"Comigo foi o contrário. Papai e eu não comemos ovos, mas eu insistia em ter alguns em casa. Acho que foi um tipo de terapia reversa".

"Deu certo?"

"Deu. Não estremeço mais quando vejo alguém segurando um".

"Fico feliz em saber. E também fico feliz – eufórico, de fato – que você tenha voltado à vida do Jesse. Ele ilumina-se quando fala de você. Você é boa pra ele".

"E ele é bom pra mim. Parece certo estar com ele de novo. Senti falta dele. Senti falta de você e da Cat também".

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rachel viu-se envolvida nos braços fortes de Drew. Jesse escolheu esse momento em particular para entrar casualmente na sala.

"Oi, vocês dois. Estou interrompendo?"

"Nadinha. Chegou a tempo de pegar lenha na garagem".

"Certo. A propósito, Rach, a Cat queria que você desse uma forcinha a ela. Aparentemente meus talentos domésticos não estão em alta hoje".

Drew ergueu a sobrancelha. Pareceu querer fazer algum comentário, mas um olhar de Jesse o aquietou. Assim que Rachel foi à cozinha, Jesse respondeu à silenciosa pergunta do tio.

"A Cat quer falar com ela. Me disse para ser sutil".

"Me surpreende que ela tenha acreditado nessa, considerando o quanto você cozinhou para ela".

"Tenho quase certeza que ela sabe o que eu fiz. Mas ela gosta de falar com a Cat, então não é como se fosse um esforço para eu convencê-la".

Drew riu.

"Interrogatórios separados, hein? Como foi o seu?"

"A Cat basicamente ameaçou fazer da minha vida um inferno se eu ferir a Rachel de novo".

"Ela teria que entrar na fila".

"Eu me pergunto se a Rachel sabe o quanto vocês estão profundamente ao lado dela".

"Se ela não sabia antes, depois de hoje vai saber. Agora vá pegar aquela lenha".

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando Rachel entrou na iluminada e ventilada cozinha dos St. James, ficou apenas levemente surpresa ao ver a pizza já no forno, e Cat sentada à mesa com duas canecas fumegantes de chá à sua frente.

"Você não precisava da minha ajuda".

"Não. Só queria bater um papinho".

"Não precisava mandar o Jesse dar uma desculpinha qualquer sobre ele não saber cozinhar. Nós duas sabemos que ele é melhor nisso do que eu".

"Eu acho que ele precisa ser mais sutil", Cat ria.

O sorriso de resposta de Rachel foi caloroso quando ela acomodou-se na cadeira à frente de Cat. Levando a caneca à boca, ela bebericou o líquido quente apreciativamente.

"Como sabia que eu precisava disso?"

"Sou vidente", brincou Cat. "É de família".

"Obrigada".

"De nada".

Um silêncio fácil caiu entre elas. Cat foi a primeira a falar.

"Rachel, você sabe o quanto nós – o Drew e eu – gostamos de você, certo?"

"Sim".

"Não tenho certeza se você percebeu... bem... quando você e o Jesse namoraram na primavera, nós acabamos vendo você como sendo nossa... quase como a filha que nunca tivemos".

Os olhos de Rachel ficaram úmidos à confissão de Cat.

"Enfim... sei que você tem dois pais ótimos, e não estou tentando assumir o lugar deles... mas simplesmente queria que você soubesse que, se tiver algo sobre o que você gostaria de conversar... algo que você acha que poderia ter uma opinião feminina... eu sou uma boa ouvinte, e dou bons conselhos – ou pelo menos me dizem isso".

"Você deve ser mesmo vidente", Rachel murmurou, com um olhar perplexo no rosto.

"Algo te incomoda?"

"Sim. Eu amo meus pais, amo muito, mas nos últimos dias ando tão constrangida..."

"Por quê?" A pergunta de Cat foi gentil.

"Eles começaram a falar comigo sobre sexo... e contracepção..."

"É mesmo?"

"Quero dizer, não que eles não tivessem falado antes. Ouvi o papo sobre os fatos da vida há anos. Mas agora não é mais abstrato. É sobre o Jesse, e eu... e eles marcaram uma consulta pra mim com a nossa médica pra começar a tomar anticoncepcional".

A última parte saiu aos borbotões, de tão ansiosa que Rachel estava por finalmente discutir a situação com alguém que poderia dar uma perspectiva feminina.

"Isso parece prático da parte deles. Eles sempre foram assim racionais?"

Pousando a cabeça nas mãos por um momento enquanto ponderava a pergunta de Cat, Rachel foi acertada por um repentino insight.

"É completamente diferente dessa vez!"

"O que? O jeito com que eles reagem ao seu namoro com o Jesse?"

"Não, isso não mudou nada. Agora que penso nisso, eles sempre aceitaram a presença dele. Meu pai gostaria que a gente se controlasse um pouco mais, mas ele nunca nos deu uma bronca. Tenho quase certeza que papai o mantinha sob controle".

"Então a diferença que você está falando..."

"É com o Finn. Meus pais nunca me pediram para tomar cuidado ou me precaver quando eu estava com ele".

Ela franziu a testa enquanto tentava entender as abordagens aparentemente contraditórias aos dois garotos em questão. Incapaz de alcançar uma conclusão satisfatória, ela encolheu os ombros, derrotada. Cat sorriu sabiamente em resposta.

"Eles não são cegos, Rachel, e nem somos nós. A gente vê o jeito que você e o Jesse se olham. O jeito com que se comportam perto um do outro. Mesmo quando não estão se tocando, é tão óbvio que vocês querem se tocar. Tem essa eletricidade entre vocês dois. É poderosa, e é impossível de ignorá-la".

"O que está dizendo é que meus pais perceberam isso com o Jesse, mas não com o Finn?"

"Não sei muito sobre o Finn – só o pouco que o Jesse me contou – mas é o que eu acho. Também suspeito que, se aconteceu com eles como foi com o Drew e eu, seus pais pegaram vocês dois aos amassos pelo menos uma vez".

Rachel ficou cabisbaixa, recusando-se a encarar Cat, mas a leve coloração rosada que tingiu suas bochechas foi toda a confirmação que a mulher mais velha precisou.

"Olha, Rachel, não quero me intrometer. Você sabe que amo o Jesse como um filho, e você também é muito especial pra mim. E você, especialmente, é muito jovem. Mas, em muitos aspectos, é muito mais madura que várias meninas da sua idade, e tenho ciência de que vai chegar o momento em que você decidirá que está pronta pra dormir com o meu sobrinho. Então, mesmo que eu não apóie exatamente, não sou boba de proibir. Mas, exatamente como os seus pais, eu quero ter certeza de que vocês dois estejam preparados. Se tiver alguma pergunta, qualquer coisa sobre a qual esteja insegura, agora ou depois que ver a sua médica, não hesite em perguntar. Tá?"

Rachel deu um pequeno aceno, antes de dar a Cat um sorriso grato.

"Acho que vou aceitar a oferta".

"Ficarei muito feliz se aceitar".

Levantando-se de sua cadeira, Cat rodeou a mesa e deu um aperto apoiador no ombro de Rachel, antes de farejar o ar.

"Acredito que a pizza tá finalmente pronta".

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo decretado que deviam se aproveitar do forte fogo que Jesse e Drew haviam acendido, Cat e Rachel encheram duas bandejas com comida e bebidas, e dirigiram-se à sala de estar. Assim que entraram, Jesse moveu-se de leve e bateu no espaço ao seu lado, chamando Rachel para sentar-se ali. Acomodando-se confortavelmente, ela lhe passou uma fatia de pizza antes de servir-se de uma. Por vários minutos, nenhum deles falou, enquanto enchiam suas barrigas e matavam sua sede com a cidra sem álcool que Drew lhes servira.

Assim que acabou o jantar, Drew sacou de um dos jogos de tabuleiro favoritos da família. Depois de vários e hilariantes rounds de Imagem e Ação, Drew e Cat saíram discretamente, deixando Rachel e Jesse a sós. Apoiando-se em uma ponta do sofá, ela esticou as pernas, pousando os pés no colo dele. Pegando um dos pés dela, ele começou a massageá-lo habilmente, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ele riu ao som.

"Cuidado. O Drew e a Cat podem pensar que estamos fazendo algo que não devemos".

"Ótimo. Eles e os meus pais já estão convencidos de que só pensamos nisso".

Ele a encarou, com os lábios curvados em um sorriso sedutor, enquanto seus dedos subiam pela perna dela.

"Bom, pode não ser tudo que eu penso... Mas tenho que admitir que você é uma grande distração".

Sentando-se, ela aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, e suas palavras murmuradas causaram arrepios na espinha dele.

"Pode esperar, St. James. Você ainda não viu nada".

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

Ela passou a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior, e o coração dele disparou.

"Não. É uma promessa".

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ouco depois, Jesse estacionava na frente da casa de Rachel. O relógio do painel marcava 23h51.

"Te trouxe pra casa a tempo. Acha que isso vai me dar pontos?"

"Com certeza... Conquanto que eu entre em casa antes do horário marcado".

Ele deu um olhar inocente para ela.

"Não posso pensar em qualquer razão pela qual você não entraria".

"Eu posso", ela sussurrou, antes de enfiar os dedos nos cabelos dele e puxá-lo para mais perto.

"Está tentando me colocar em confusão?" Ele perguntou em voz alta, com a voz rouca e os lábios dela a centímetros dos seus.

Em resposta, ela fechou o espaço entre os dois, pressionando seu corpo sobre o dele enquanto suas bocas se colavam. Não pela primeira vez, ele maravilhou-se com a facilidade que era perder-se nela... No gosto e no cheiro e na sensação dela. Ele já havia começado a mordiscar o pescoço sensível dela quando se afastou abruptamente.

"Eu acabei de começar a ganhar a boa vontade deles. Por mais tentadora que você seja... Que isso seja... Não posso me dar ao luxo de estragar".

"Eu sei. E eu devia entrar".

"Devia sim".

Relutantemente, ele desvencilhou-se do abraço dela e rodeou rapidamente o carro para abrir a porta dela. Quando os pés dela estavam no chão, ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele, inspirando o cheiro da colônia dele e o aroma que era unicamente Jesse. Enquanto ele a acompanhava até a porta pela segunda vez em muitas noites, ele parou pouco antes de chegarem aos degraus da frente.

"Quer que eu vá com você amanhã?"

"Pra consulta com a médica?"

"É. Se você achar que vai ajudar eu estar lá".

A expressão dela ficou séria enquanto ela contemplava a sugestão dele. Não demorou em que ela decidisse.

"Eu gostaria. Vai me acalmar. E, além do que, eu dificilmente vou dispensar uma oportunidade de passar tempo com você".

"Te pego amanhã às 10h30?"

"Combinado".

Os lábios dele roçaram na testa dela, e ela o abraçou com força em resposta antes de murmurar uma única palavra.

"Obrigada".

"Por me oferecer pra ir à sua consulta?"

"Por saber o que eu precisava esta noite. Por me distrair do Finn. Por me distrair do melhor modo possível".

"Às ordens. Um seu criado", ele murmurou, antes de dar um beijo casto no canto de sua boca.

Quando ela entrou, os dois sobressaltaram-se um pouco quando a voz de Leroy explodiu de dentro de casa.

"Parabéns, St. James. Passou no primeiro teste. Agora se afaste da porta e vá pra casa. Vai vê-la amanhã".

Com um sorriso e uma piscadinha, Jesse entrou no Range Rover e o manobrou para a rua. Rachel acenou até que os faróis dele sumiram, antes de subir as escadas e se preparar para dormir. Passaria o dia seguinte com o garoto que amava, e precisava de seu sono de beleza.


	22. Chapter 22

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 22_

**A** Dra. Weiss estava atrasada. Rachel e Jesse estavam sentados na sala de espera há mais de meia hora. Abençoadamente, os nervos de Rachel tinham sido acalmados pela presença de Jesse, e os dois adolescentes no momento estavam de cabeças muito juntas, dividindo os fones de ouvido, cantarolando baixinho as músicas de uma de suas playlists preferidas. De mãos dadas, estavam contentes de sentarem-se juntos, em silêncio. Naquele momento, palavras não eram necessárias. Quando o nome dela foi finalmente chamado, ele deu um apertãozinho encorajador na mão dela. Assim que ela ficou sem o calor do toque dele, sua ansiedade subiu vários níveis. Sentindo a hesitação dela, ele levantou-se, envolveu-a em um abraço tranqüilizador e aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

"Você não é a primeira adolescente a falar com ela sobre contracepção, e não vai ser a última. Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim".

"Eu confio".

Ele beijou a testa dela, e ela lhe deu um sorriso instável antes de seguir a enfermeira pelo corredor até o consultório. Jesse acomodou-se em sua cadeira, pegando uma revista e folheando-a distraidamente, sua mente focada em Rachel e na grande mudança que ela estava fazendo por ele... por eles... A vibração de seu celular interrompeu seus pensamentos, e um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto quando ele viu a identidade da pessoa que o contatava.

_Lima é meio parada. Família e eu estamos entediados. Rola de irmos ao tal karaokê hoje à noite?_

**Nossa, Steadman, não está aproveitando as baladas de Lima? ;)**

_Lamento, St. James, mas não consegui achar nenhuma._

**Você não deve estar procurando o bastante.**

_Escute a si mesmo. O único motivo pelo qual você está nesse buraco é porque é onde a Rachel está._

**Ela torna qualquer lugar fascinante.**

_Diminua a melação. Posso vomitar o café._

**Tá. Tá. Não quero ser causa de constrangimento seu diante de seus parentes.**

_Agradeço isso. Então, esta noite?_

**É, acho que vai dar certo. Não temos planos fixos.**

_Que horas?_

**Que tal às cinco? Podemos comer antes.**

_Parece bom. Carros separados?_

**Deixa eu falar com a Rach e ver o que seria melhor pra fazer com que os pais dela concordem.**

_Pra mim tudo bem. Só tente nos avisar uma hora antes. Algumas pessoas aqui precisam de muito tempo pra se arrumar._

**Pode deixar.**

Fechando o telefone, ele sentiu a antecipação envolvê-lo. Fazia tempo demais que ele e Rachel não cantavam juntos. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que a noite seria ótima.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo lido cada pôster na parede duas vezes, Rachel começou a vagar pelos confins do pequeno aposento. Exatamente quando estava considerando seriamente a ideia de se mandar, a porta se abriu, dando passagem a uma mulher baixa de cabelos escuros, cujo jaleco branco movia-se enquanto ela dirigia-se rapidamente à paciente, murmurando desculpas o tempo todo.

"Emergências. É uma parte inevitável do emprego, receio. Lamento tê-la feito esperar, Rachel".

Ela parou por um momento para examinar o histórico na pasta que segurava, antes de fixar seu olhar treinado na garota que literalmente vira crescer.

"O que a traz para me ver hoje?"

"Eu... ah... meus pais acharam melhor que eu viesse".

"Você não se sente bem?"

"Ah, não. Não é nada do tipo. Eu... ah..."

"Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Tudo que discutirmos será confidencial".

"Eu sei. Estou aqui... pra pedir uma receita... de anticoncepcional".

A expressão da Dra. Weiss permaneceu neutra enquanto ela absorvia o pedido de Rachel. Sua voz, quando ela falou, era doce.

"Você diz que seus pais sabem dessa consulta?"

"Eles que marcaram pra mim. Eu nem mesmo sabia".

"Você está realmente querendo o anticoncepcional então?"

Rachel engoliu em seco, mas sua resposta foi absoluta e clara.

"Estou sim".

"Se está planejando tornar-se sexualmente ativa, Rachel, quero lembrar-lhe que a pílula só a protege da gravidez, e não de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. A não ser que o seu parceiro não tenha estado com mais ninguém, ele deve fazer exames, e vocês devem usar camisinha".

O fantasma de um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Rachel.

"Prestei atenção nas aulas de educação sexual, Dra. Weiss. Entendo os riscos, e sei que precauções tomar. Os meus pais só se anteciparam em começar as coisas, apenas".

"Muito bem. Vamos discutir as suas opções então".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse ergueu os olhos quando as portas se abriram, e sorriu de deleite quando viu Rachel finalmente aparecer. Examinando-a atentamente para sondar seu humor, ele ficou aliviado de perceber que, apesar da sombra avermelhada nas bochechas dela, ela parecia perfeitamente composta. Erguendo-se ansiosamente de sua cadeira, ele estava prontamente ao lado dela.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim, estou ótima".

"Como foi?"

"Foi bem. A Dra. Weiss, que me conhece desde que eu era um bebê, saiu-se excelentemente em manter o choque fora do rosto à ideia de que a pequena Rachel Berry queria tomar anticoncepcional para logo poder fazer sexo".

Ele não conseguiu evitar a risada à ironia na voz dela.

"Provavelmente quase tão embaraçoso para ela quanto para você?"

"Acho que sim. Mas ambas nos saímos esplendidamente escondendo".

"Ela não dificultou as coisas então?"

"Não. Eu recebi o que eu acho que é a palestra padrão sobre DST e exames, e então ela seguiu para o funcionamento de tudo isso e quais eram as minhas variadas opções".

"Parece que ela cobriu tudo".

"Cobriu sim, e respondeu às minhas perguntas sem fazer com que eu me sentisse uma idiota por fazê-las".

"Fico feliz".

Chegando ao elevador, eles se calaram enquanto esperavam que este chegasse. Entrando na caixa abençoadamente vazia, Jesse não perdeu tempo em pressionar Rachel contra a parede. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço, e seus lábios se colaram com uma intensidade que logo os deixava ofegando por ar. Inspirando rapidamente, suas bocas se encontraram outra vez, até que o soar do elevador os fez se afastarem. De mãos dadas e com a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, Rachel e Jesse eram o modelo de comportamento quando um casal idoso juntou-se a eles. A mulher mais velha sorriu docemente antes de se virar para seu companheiro com um comentário murmurado que ressoou no espaço confinado.

"Eles me lembram de nós nessa idade".

Seu esposo apenas apertou seu braço gentilmente em resposta, e o resto da viagem foi feito sem incidente. Quando as portas se abriram no térreo, a mulher surpreendeu Rachel e Jesse ao hesitar brevemente antes de sair, e então lhes oferecendo um conselho.

"Nunca percam esse sentimento entre os dois. É precioso".

"Não iremos, senhora", Jesse acalmou-a.

Os dois riram enquanto se dirigiam à farmácia no prédio.

"Aqueles dois eram fofos, e ainda obviamente apaixonados", comentou Rachel.

"Nós vamos ser assim um dia", Jesse declarou, confiante.

O pensamento fez o coração de Rachel disparar. Levando a mão de Jesse aos lábios, ela deu um beijo terno em sua palma, antes de mais uma vez enlaçar os dedos dele com os seus.

"Você nos vê envelhecendo juntos?"

"Sem dúvidas. Vamos ser aqueles dando shows improvisados aos nossos colegas de asilo em uma base semanal".

"Apenas semanalmente? Seria negligente", ela brincou.

"Não, apenas não quereríamos sufocá-los com nossos combinados talentos".

Seus olhos brilhavam com o deleite que sentiam de estarem na companhia um do outro, e do maravilhoso futuro que eles tinham certeza que os esperava. Aproximaram-se do balcão com alegria, e radiosamente ignoraram o olhar de reprovação que o farmacêutico lhes dava. Tinham acabado de se sentar em um banco para esperar a pílula quando o telefone de Rachel deu um toque distinto. Um número muito familiar apareceu na tela.

"É o papai. Provavelmente querendo saber como foram as coisas".

"Você devia atender então".

Abrindo o telefone, ela encheu suas palavras de entusiasmo.

"Oi, papai".

"Oi, querida. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo foi ótimo. A Dra. Weiss foi de grande ajuda".

"Que bom ouvir isso. Estou ligando porque seu pai e eu queríamos que você nos encontrasse para o almoço, naquele cafezinho na frente do escritório dele".

"Ah, estou com o Jesse agora, papai".

"É claro. É para os dois virem".

"Deixe-me checar com ele".

Cobrindo o bocal com uma mão, ela rapidamente sussurrou uma explicação.

"Meus pais nos convidam para o almoço".

"O prato do dia é Jesse assado?"

"Não tenho certeza. Mas mesmo assim acho melhor irmos".

"É. Precisamos ficar nas graças".

O sorriso dele não tinha a usual arrogância, revelando uma incaracterística vulnerabilidade. Ela massageou o posterior da mão dele em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

"Tudo bem, papai, estaremos aí em minutos".

"Bom. Até logo".

"Sabe do que se trata?"

Rachel jogou o fone de volta na bolsa enquanto ponderava a pergunta de Jesse.

"Acho que eles provavelmente querem detalhes da minha consulta. E se tem algo mais acontecendo, podemos lidar. Até agora você tem sido ótimo com eles. Não tem motivo pra pensar que isso vai mudar"

Nesse momento, o balconista da farmácia sinalizou que a receita estava pronta. Assim que Rachel pagou e guardou na bolsa, ela abraçou a cintura de Jesse.

"Obrigada pelo voto de confiança".

Ele então franziu a testa para ela enquanto saíam da loja.

"Eu devia fazer você provar minha comida antes de comer?"

Ela fingiu ponderar seriamente a ideia por um momento.

"Duvido que isso seja necessário – mas o farei se você quiser. Só assegure-se de pedir algo que eu goste", ela retrucou.

Ele deu um olhar de admiração para ela. Linda, sexy, inteligente e esperta também. Apesar do que os pais dela podiam fazer com ele, ela valia a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>nquanto o Range Rover percorria as ruas pouco movimentadas de Lima, Jesse lembrou-se de repente de sua conversa anterior com Nate.

"Acabei de perceber um benefício a esse tal almoço".

"E qual é?"

"O Nate me mandou um mensagem enquanto você estava com a médica. Perguntou se podíamos ir ao karaokê esta noite, e eu disse a ele que achava que sim, mas conversaria com você e veria se a gente podia achar um jeito de convencer seus pais. Agora, temos a oportunidade perfeita para convencê-los".

"E vamos convencê-los".

Desviando os olhos de Jesse, Rachel apontou para o café, que acabara de entrar no campo de visão. Depois de guiar o carro para a vaga mais próxima, eles se beijaram rapidamente e então ficaram de mãos fortemente dadas e entraram no restaurante, de showfaces firmemente no lugar. Hiram, que foi o primeiro a avistá-los, acenou para chamá-los a uma mesa quadrada no canto do salão.

"Pelo menos ele está sorrindo", Rachel percebeu suavemente.

"Em antecipação por me ver sofrer, talvez", Jesse sugeriu, apenas meio de brincadeira.

Leroy e Hiram ambos se ergueram enquanto os adolescentes se aproximavam, estendendo as mãos para Jesse e abraçando Rachel. Ela observou com perplexidade que os pais sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, significando que ela e Jesse teriam que fazer o mesmo. Enquanto se moviam para se sentar, ela já sentia a falta do corpo quente dele ao lado do dela. Assim que se acomodaram, Leroy os estimulou a estudarem seus cardápios.

"Eu tenho uma hora até ter que voltar para o trabalho".

Tendo feito os pedidos, Rachel e Jesse se calaram, esperando que um dos homens mais velhos puxasse a conversa. Hiram foi quem primeiro falou.

"Nós sabemos que você não precisa, mas poderia nos contar o que aconteceu com a doutora Weiss?"

"Hum, com certeza, papai. Conversamos sobre porque eu estava lá, ela me fez algumas perguntas, explicou minhas opções e me deu uma receita".

"Você já comprou?"

Ela o encarou quando respondeu.

"Já sim".

Como se estivesse apenas esperando a chance, Leroy intrometeu-se.

"Ela lembrou a você que uma gravidez não é a única coisa com que se preocupar?"

Jesse e Rachel ambas inspiraram asperamente quando perceberam exatamente para onde a conversa ia.

"Lembrou".

Leroy virou os olhos perfurantes para o rapaz ao seu lado. Para seu crédito, o olhar de resposta de Jesse não vacilou.

"Achamos que a nossa filha não vai ser a sua primeira mulher".

"Tem razão".

"O que quer dizer que você pode arriscar a saúde dela".

"Pai!"

A voz de Rachel ergueu-se de indignação, mas Jesse calou-a.

"Tudo bem, Rach. Eles têm direito de perguntar".

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina, mas ela se conteve de comentar a mais. Ele se virou para Leroy, encarando o homem de rosto severo com sua expressão mais sincera.

"Eu estou perfeitamente saudável, posso lhes assegurar. Era um dos requisitos para ser parte do Vocal Adrenaline. Éramos rotineiramente submetidos a exames de sangue aleatórios. Drogas, DST... Se os resultados mostrassem traços de qualquer coisa fora do normal, estávamos fora do time. Sem explicações nem recursos. Tenho os resultados do meu último exame em casa. Poderia mostrá-los a vocês, se isso aplacaria sua mente".

Mais uma vez, Rachel detectou relutante admiração de Leroy, além da explícita aprovação visível no rosto de Hiram.

"Quanto tempo faz do último exame?"

Jesse refletiu antes de responder.

"Seis meses".

"As coisas podem ter mudado".

"Eu lhes juro que não fiz nada nesse tempo para ter causado uma mudança, mas não vejo problema em fazer um novo exame".

Os tons mais gentis de Hiram soaram em seguida.

"Isso significaria muito pra nós, Jesse".

"Vou a uma clínica esta tarde".

Leroy sorriu de fato.

"Obrigado, Jesse. Parece que você passou em outro teste".

"Sempre fui um aluno nota dez".

A resposta espertinha saiu da boca dele antes que ele pudesse engolir. Rachel arregalou os olhos de horror enquanto esperava as reações dos pais. Os dois adolescentes sobressaltaram-se quando às risadas de Hiram uniu-se a risada rouca e baixa de Leroy.

"Você tem mesmo coragem, moleque. Estou impressionado".

Nesse momento, o garçom aproximou-se com seus pratos, e todos passaram os minutos seguintes de boca cheia demais para falar. Depois de saciar sua fome, Jesse pigarreou e os homens Berry o encararam em expectativa.

"Senhores Berry, tenho um favor a pedir a ambos, e espero que me escutem".

A expressão de Leroy sombreou-se consideravelmente, mas a de Hiram permaneceu aberta e encorajadora.

"Vá em frente".

"Um amigo meu da UCLA está passando a semana aqui em Lima. Tínhamos conversado sobre montar um grupo e sair para karaokê, e esperávamos fazer isso esta noite".

"Você sabe que a Rachel é muito jovem para ir a bares, Jesse – assim como você", Leroy acrescentou enfaticamente.

"Naturalmente. Na verdade, todos nós somos. Mas tem um ótimo lugar para todas as idades em Akron..."

"É uma viagem de duas horas e meia".

"Eu sei. Mas em Lima não tem nada..."

Rachel interrompeu, esperando que suas palavras o convencessem, caso as de Jesse não tivessem feito.

"Seria tão divertido, pai. Quero muito conhecer os amigos do Jesse. Por favor?"

Leroy e Hiram trocaram um olhar significativo através da mesa.

"De quantas pessoas estamos falando".

"Rachel, eu mesmo, meu amigo Nate e os parentes dele".

"Parentes? São meninos ou meninas?"

"Tenho que admitir que ele nunca foi específico sobre isso. Mas, dado o comentário dele esta manhã sobre a necessidade de muito tempo para se aprontar, acho que são meninas".

Ele estremeceu de leve quando Rachel chutou sua canela.

"Precisaríamos de mais detalhes, Jesse. Eu não ficaria confortável de despachar a minha filha em um carro com um monte de adolescentes cheios de hormônios".

"Posso ligar para o Nate agora e esclarecer tudo isso".

Ao aceno de Leroy Jesse digitou o número do amigo. Ficou silenciosamente grato quando Nate atendeu no segundo toque.

"St. James! Tudo certo pra hoje à noite?"

"Oi, Nate".

"Por que a formalidade, cara? Você nunca me chama pelo primeiro nome".

"Estou com a Rachel e os pais dela aqui. Eles tinham algumas perguntas que eu não pude responder".

"Ah, entendo. Certo, manda. O que você precisa saber?"

"Seus parentes. Quantos são, e a Rachel seria a única menina?"

"Duas meninas. Amy e Grace. Isso ajuda?"

"Provavelmente. Espera um pouco enquanto eu passo pra eles".

Jesse reportou a informação que recebeu. Leroy pareceu satisfeito, enquanto Hiram franziu a testa.

"Elas vão a McKinley? A Rachel as conhece?"

Nate falou antes que Jesse dissesse uma palavra.

"Eu ouvi. Diga a ele que elas estudam no Lima Prep".

"Escola particular. Duvido que elas tenham se encontrado", respondeu Jesse.

"Isso é tudo que precisávamos saber", Leroy declarou.

"Certo. Obrigado, Nate. Te ligo já, já".

"Com certeza. Use o famoso charme, tá? As meninas estão todas animadas com uma noitada na cidade grande. Eu odiaria ter que desapontá-las".

"Vou dar meu melhor. Falo contigo depois".

Quando Jesse desligou, como em um sinal pré-combinado, Hiram e Leroy levantaram-se da mesa.

"Vamos precisar de um minuto para conversar sobre isso", Hiram os informou, enquanto colocava uma mão no cotovelo do marido e o guiou para a outra ponta do salão.

Assim que não podiam mais ser ouvidos, Leroy e Hiram trocaram um sorriso conspiratório.

"Ele lida bem com pressão, não lida?" Leroy comentou.

"Muito. Acho que você sente o mesmo que eu".

"Por mim tudo bem que ela vá. Por mais chocante que isso possa ser, eu confio nele".

"Eu também. E acho que ela vai se divertir, e é algo que ela faz muito raramente".

"Concordo. Obviamente vamos ter que ampliar a hora que ela chega em casa".

"Que hora que você aposta que ele vai pedir?"

"1h30? Mas eles teriam que interromper sua noite ridiculamente cedo para voltarem".

"Acho que seria mais realista pedir 2h. Estou disposto a dar a eles até 3h, mas não tem motivo para afrouxarmos a rédea muito cedo".

"E aí, acha que já os torturamos demais por um dia?"

"Vamos deixar que eles se preocupem um pouco mais".

Há vários metros de distância, Rachel observava os pais atentamente. Eles estavam de costas viradas para ela; portanto, ela era incapaz de ver suas expressões, ou de qualquer jeito arrancar qualquer pista de qual fora a decisão que tomaram.

"O que você acha?" Jesse cochichou.

"Não sei. Tenho quase certeza de que o fato que o Nate tem primas vai ser um ponto ao nosso favor, mas por outro lado eles não conhecem mais ninguém no grupo além de você e, apesar de você estar fazendo progressos com eles, duvido que eles confiem em ti plenamente".

Eles continuaram a esperar em um silêncio tenso, Rachel sentindo como se todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem subitamente contraídos. Querendo relaxar e buscando contato com Jesse, ela descalçou sua sapatilha. Ele detectou um brilho maroto nos olhos dela segundos antes de o pé dela começar a subir pro sua perna. A ousadia dela tanto o chocou quanto o excitou, e ele esforçou-se para manter o desejo do rosto. Os movimentos dela eram sedutoramente lentos; e cada momento de sua doce tortura só aumentava a excitação dele. Os dedos dela finalmente fizeram contato com sua ereção dolorosamente rija e, quando ela esfregou o pé contra ele, a fricção resultante causou que ele soltasse um gemido estrangulado.

"Você está bem?"

Ao som da voz de Leroy, Jesse começou a tossir e gaguejar, em um esforço para disfarçar a vermelhidão que, ele tinha certeza, coloria suas faces. O pé de Rachel caiu ao chão com um barulho suave.

"Engoli do jeito errado. Estou bem", Jesse conseguiu balbuciar.

_Que Deus me ajude caso eles estejam pra ir embora e eu tenha que me levantar pra me despedir._

Hiram deu um tapa em suas costas e se sentou. Leroy continuou de pé.

"Receio que tenha que ir. Meu horário de almoço acabou. Vou deixar que o Hiram lhes informe nossa decisão".

Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Jesse, beijou o topo da cabeça de Rachel e apertou a mão do esposo antes de apressar-se porta afora. Os adolescentes voltaram a atenção a Hiram, com olhos esperançosos.

"Você tem nossa aprovação", ele declarou sem preâmbulos.

Rachel ficou de pé em um pulo e abraçou o pai. Tanto ela quanto Jesse vibravam.

"Obrigada, papai. Vocês não vão se arrepender".

"Tem razão. Não vamos. Porque vamos estabelecer limites".

"Tudo que o senhor quiser, Sr. Berry".

"Vamos começar pelo princípio – absolutamente nada de álcool. Entenderam?"

"É claro, papai. Isso nem precisa dizer. Somos menores".

Hiram deu um olhar de sabedoria na direção deles.

"Isso não é necessariamente um impedimento. Jovens da idade de vocês dão um jeito de contornar essa lei em particular o tempo todo".

"Eu prometo ao senhor que nenhum de nós vai beber o que não deve".

"Vou cobrar. Estamos confiando a você a segurança da nossa filha, o que me leva ao próximo ponto. Nada de correr. Esperamos que você dirija como se o Leroy e eu estivéssemos sentados ao seu lado".

"Sim, senhor".

"Vocês vão viajar todos em um único veículo?"

"Ainda não decidimos isso. O senhor tem uma preferência?"

"Todos juntos. Menos tentação para vocês dois desse jeito".

Jesse não conseguiu evitar um sorriso malicioso, e Rachel corou furiosamente.

"E, finalmente, temos a questão do horário de Rachel".

O rosto dela murchou. Akron era distante o suficiente para, caso os pais insistissem que ela voltasse no horário de sempre, ela ter que voltar para casa quando a noite ainda estivesse no começo. Os amigos de Jesse sem dúvidas acabariam reclamando pelo fato da namorada dele ser tão jovem.

"Como o senhor pode esperar, estávamos torcendo que vocês considerassem esticá-lo, apenas por esta noite".

"Estou ouvindo. O que tem em mente?"

"Sei que o mais sensato a fazer agora seria sugerir algo próximo do horário de sempre, e eu o faria se eu pensasse que é possível. Mas, como seu esposo ressaltou, Akron fica a mais de duas horas da distância. Para tornar a viagem aproveitável, nós teríamos que ficar no clube por mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que levará pra irmos e voltarmos. Baseado nessa lógica, se ficarmos até a meia noite, eu posso ser capaz de deixar a Rachel em casa às 3h – assegurando-me de manter-me dentro do limite de velocidade, é claro".

Rachel engasgou-se audivelmente com o pedido de Jesse. Hiram, por sua vez, sorriu em aprovação.

"Franco e direto. Definitivamente, mais pontos ao seu favor, meu jovem".

"Obrigado. Isso quer dizer que o senhor concorda?"

"Sim. Extensão concedida".

"Mais uma vez, obrigado".

"De nada. Agora que isso está acordado, vocês dois gostariam de tomar sobremesa?"

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>nquanto revirava seu armário atrás da roupa ideal, Rachel mal podia conter seu excitamento. Milagrosamente, seus pais confiavam a Jesse que a levasse para fora da cidade por uma noite inteira, com quem basicamente era um grupo de estranhos. Ela não tinha muita certeza do que os persuadira a concordar, mas não ia questionar a sua boa sorte.

Sua euforia diminuiu um pouco quando ela contemplou encontrar os amigos de Jesse pela primeira vez. Ela começou a sentir o aperto familiar na boca do estômago que sempre indicava um caso de nervos.

_E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se forem atletas e líderes de torcida, e caçoarem de mim como todo mundo em McKinley faz? Por que eu deixei que ele me convencesse a isso?_

Sua crise de autodúvida foi interrompida por uma batida suave na porta do quarto.

"Rach? Tá quase pronta? O Nate nos espera às cinco".

Ela cruzou o quarto, abriu a porta e abriu espaço para ele entrar. Ele o olhou em surpresa.

"Você ainda tá de roupão. Na verdade é excitante, mas imagino que não é bem o visual que você queria".

Ele notou a expressão de pânico no rosto dela.

"Não posso decidir. Quero tanto causar uma boa impressão, e não sei o que vai me ajudar a fazer isso".

"Gostaria da minha opinião?"

"Você é parcial, Jesse. Parece que você pensa que eu fico bonita em tudo que tenho".

"Você fica ainda melhor sem nada", ele murmurou, com a voz rouca.

O comentário inesperado a fez rir, servindo para acalmar seus medos.

"Tenho quase certeza que existem leis contra isso".

"Mesmo que não houvessem, não divido essa parte de você com mais ninguém".

Mexendo no armário dela, ele tirou dois itens dos cabides e os jogou na direção dela.

"Isso".

O tom dele não deixava espaço para discussão, e os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao ver a saia preta pecaminosamente curta que ele combinara com uma bata vinho estampada que ela esquecera totalmente que tinha. Ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha um excelente gosto.

"Por mais que eu ame assistir você se vestir, nunca vamos sair se eu o fizer, então vou esperar na sala".

Quando ficou sozinha, ela abriu sua gaveta de lingeries. Sem hesitar dessa vez, ela fez sua escolha. Pouco tempo depois, de pé diante do espelho, ela observou cuidadosamente o seu reflexo. A garota que lhe sorria parecia sexy e sofisticada. A saia cobria o suficiente para ser decente, e a cor da blusa ressaltava seu tom de pele. Sua maquiagem ressaltava os expressivos olhos castanhos, e a curva suave de seu cabelo emoldurava lindamente o seu rosto. Satisfeita com o que via, ela calçou botas de cano alto cor de vinho, colocou perfume nos pontos de pulsação, pegou sua bolsa e desceu.

Ouvindo os passos dela, Jesse levantou-se e encontrou-se preso no lugar quando ela pausou na entrada. Ele deu um assobio baixo.

"Nossa!"

"Você aprova?"

"Ah sim. Todas as garotas lá vão morrer de ciúmes de você. Não apenas porque você vai estar acompanhada do cara mais bonito do pedaço, mas também porque você vai ser a garota mais gata do lugar".

"Tem certeza que não é... demais?"

"Bom... você pode causar um infarto ou dois, mas não quero que mude nada. Acho que é perfeito. Você é perfeita".

Puxando-a para perto, ele deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela antes de cobrir sua boca com a dele. Arrepios percorreram-na, e ele apertou seu abraço. Estava para escorregar a mão por baixo da blusa quando seu celular tocou, trazendo-os de volta à realidade. Ele sorriu malicioso vendo os lábios pálidos e inchados dela.

"Vai precisar retocar esse batom", murmurou, antes de voltar sua atenção ao celular. "Você de novo?"

"Tá atrasado, St. James".

"Culpado. Estamos saindo. Chegamos aí em..."

Ele questionou Rachel silenciosamente. Ela ergueu as duas mãos em resposta.

"... Dez minutos".

"Todos nós estamos prontos – até a Grace, e isso quer dizer algo – então se concentre, St. James. Não se distraia".

Jesse não se perturbou em negar a conclusão de Nate.

"Não prometo nada".

"Vocês dois precisam de um quarto".

"Quando for o momento certo. Não temos pressa".

"Tá, tá, tá. Só diga à sua tentação adolescente que espero ansioso por conhecê-la".

"Cuidado, Steadman. É da minha namorada que você está falando".

"Que é uma adolescente, e está claramente te tentando. Só falo a verdade".

Jesse caiu na risada.

"Certo. Estou desligando agora. Até já".

Rachel não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

"O que o Nate estava falando de mim? Espero que nada de mal".

"Apenas que ele está ansioso para conhecê-la".

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha cética para ele, indicando sua crença de que ele divulgara apenas parte da história.

"E que você devia parar de me tentar".

Os olhos dela brilharam marotamente, e seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso.

"Qual a graça disso?"

"Exatamente o que penso".

"Mas acho que não devemos deixá-los esperando mais tempo. Temos uma longa jornada à nossa frente".

Tirando o casaco dela do gancho próximo à porta de entrada, ele galantemente o abriu para ela. Enquanto ela colocava os braços nas mangas, ele tomou vantagem do fato para abraçá-la gentilmente. Virando-se para encará-lo, ela correspondeu ao abraço, antes de abaixar a mão para entrelaçar à dele.

Enquanto se acomodavam no Range Rover, não podiam deixar de sorrir. Tendo conectado seu iPod ao som do carro, Jesse escolheu uma música, tomou a mão de Rachel e a trouxe para o console central. Ela começou a balançar-se no ritmo da batida familiar que pulsava pelos alto-falantes. Em pouco tempo, suas vozes soaram, juntando-se em harmonia perfeita.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 23_

**Q**uando os últimos acordes da música desvaneceram, Jesse surpreendeu Rachel ao estender a mão e abaixar o volume, de modo que o som ficou quase inaudível. Virando a cabeça de leve para encará-lo, ela achou ter visto um traço de preocupação nos belos traços dele.

"Alguma coisa errada?"

"Mais ou menos. Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Não fui totalmente honesto com os seus pais – ou com você – hoje".

As palavras dele provocaram um nó em seu estômago. Ela precisou respirar fundo várias vezes antes de poder falar novamente.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Acho que se pode chamar de pecado por omissão. Esqueci de te contar que seria mais que cinco pessoas esta noite".

Ela lhe deu um olhar intrigado.

"Quem mais está vindo? O Nate tem algum ramo questionável de família que você não queria que soubéssemos?"

"Nada do tipo. São alguns velhos amigos meus... de Carmel".

Ele a viu enrijecer imediatamente, e uma expressão apreensiva apareceu em seu rosto. Ele apertou sua mão, de modo reconfortante.

"Relaxe, Rach. Eu não faria isso contigo".

"Eles não são do Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Nem um deles".

Ele fez sua declaração com mais do que um traço de orgulho.

"Então por que sentiu que não podia mencioná-los quando estávamos com meus pais?"

"Fiquei preocupado com a sua reação. Seria apenas natural que você assumisse que eram parte do grupo que lhe jogou os ovos, e achei que seus pais não me dariam nem uma chance de explicar as coisas depois que vissem a sua reação".

"Ah. Isso faz sentido. Mas você podia ter me contado depois que ficamos sozinhos".

"Verdade. Em minha defesa, eu estava concentrado em fazer meus exames de sangue, e então em te ajudar a se arrumar para o nosso encontro. Eu tinha esquecido até agora".

Ele adotou sua melhor expressão de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

"Me perdoa?"

Levando a mão dele aos lábios, ela distraidamente deu um beijo suave em seus dedos como resposta. Fitando-a, ele notou a ruga em sua testa, como se ela quisesse fazer sentido de algo em sua mente.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Achei que você tivesse aqueles infames ensaios exaustivos todos os dias da semana. Contudo, como achou tempo de fazer amigos fora daquele círculo em particular?"

"Bom, o Stefan costumava andar muito com a gente".

"Como um groupie?"

"Dificilmente, e nunca o deixe ouvir você dizer qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele era fotógrafo do anuário. A Shelby sempre estava pedindo a ele que tirasse fotos nossas. Ela gostava de qualquer tipo de publicidade, entenda, então ensaios, concertos, competições... Diga um e lá estava o Dalberg. Começamos a conversar um dia enquanto a Shelby dava uma bronca no resto do time por algo que eles não estavam conseguindo fazer, e nos demos bem. Ele é meio quieto. Estilo 'águas paradas correm depressa no fundo'. Você vai gostar dele. E ele adora cinema, como o Nate. Acho que os dois vão ser corda e caçamba".

Ele notou, com grande alívio, que a tensão nos ombros dela havia reduzido um pouco.

"Ele parece gente boa. Mas você mencionou amigos, plural. Quantos mais convidou?"

"Só mais um, mas ele vai trazer a irmã".

"Fale-me sobre eles".

"Vincenzo e Julia. Eles nunca perdem um karaokê".

"Gostam de cantar?"

"Pra dizer o mínimo. Eles dois se apresentam em pequena escala – cafeterias e algo do tipo – quase que todas as semanas. São bem talentosos".

"E não estavam no Vocal Adrenaline? Como é possível?"

"Por causa da teimosia do Vince. Na verdade, a Shelby deixou sua showface escorregar por um momento quando os ouviu pela primeira vez. O Vince sempre estava com seu violão pra cima e pra baixo, e um grupinho nosso estava matando o tempo na frente do armário dele um dia. A Julia e eu estávamos cantando com ele, quando a Shelby apareceu. Ela deve ter sido atraída pela música. A partir daquele momento, ela sempre os procurava para entrarem, oferecendo todo tipo de suborno que podia pensar, sem sucesso".

"Se eles são tão bons, por que dispensaram a oportunidade? Vocês ganharam as nacionais por quatro anos seguidos".

"Acredito que as palavras exatas do Vince foram, 'Eu tenho uma vida e pretendo mantê-la'. Ele é bem relaxado. Não tolerava a intensidade dos ensaios e a mentalidade de vencer a todo custo".

"Ele é confortável na própria pele".

Ela soou decididamente invejosa ao fazer sua observação.

"Tem razão. Ele não liga nada para a opinião dos outros. Sempre admirei isso nele".

O fato de que ambos frequentemente ligavam demais ficou entre eles, admitido, mas tácito.

"Então como vocês dois ficaram amigos?"

"Éramos vizinhos. Os pais dele ainda moram na mesma rua que os meus".

"Quero conhecê-los – a todos eles, na verdade".

Ele procurou cuidadosamente por um sinal de que o entusiasmo dela fosse falso, mas não pôde detectar nenhum. Ela parecia genuinamente ansiosa, o que trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios e um brilho aos seus olhos.

"Mal posso esperar pra exibi-la, sabe?"

"Não vai precisar esperar muito. A rua do Dr. Howell é aquela à direita".

Quando Jesse fez a curva, ele reduziu a velocidade e checou o número das casas. Logo parou diante de uma estradinha comprida que levava a uma grande casa em estilo vitoriano. Desligando o motor e guardando as chaves, ele rapidamente rodeou até o lado de Rachel. Virando-se na cadeira, ela hesitou de repente, com os pés a poucos centímetros do chão.

"Qual o problema?"

"E se ela estiver aí?"

"Quem?"

"A Srta. Pillsbury. Se ela me vir com você, vai provavelmente contar ao Prof. Schue, e o Finn pode descobrir por outra pessoa que não eu..."

"Espera. Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Nate".

**Namorada do seu tio tá aí?**

Ele teve uma resposta em segundos.

_Não. Ela e o Carl saíram. A barra tá limpa._

"Estamos seguros", Jesse confirmou.

Ele observou enquanto Rachel alisava sua saia e apertava o casaco, seu nervosismo aparente para o olho habituado dele. Passando protetoramente um braço em torno dos ombros dela, ele abaixou-se para murmurar em seu ouvido.

"Ele não morde. Mas, considerando o seu visual esta noite, pode babar".

A brincadeira leve teve o efeito desejado, e ela se desfez em risinhos. Ao se aproximarem da varanda, ele a virou em seu abraço e, acariciando seu rosto, trouxe sua boca para a dele. O beijo era pra ser doce e breve, uma prova de que ele estava a seu lado e ela nada tinha a temer. Contudo, no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram, foi algo inteiramente diverso – apaixonado, urgente e intenso. Tinham ainda que se afastar para respirar quando foram subitamente banhados pela luz que fluía pela porta aberta.

"Tem certeza de que vocês não querem descolar um quarto?"

Rachel rapidamente desfez o beijo, cabisbaixa e com o rosto queimando de embaraço. Jesse apenas riu, antes de se afastar da namorada e trocar um abraço amigável com o adolescente moreno que saíra para recebê-los. Recuando para pegar a mão de Rachel, ele a puxou pra frente.

"Rachel, esse palhaço é o Nate. Nate, Rachel".

Ao estender a mão em cumprimento, ela viu-se olhando para um par de divertidos olhos castanhos. O garoto à sua frente era poucos centímetros mais baixo que Jesse, mas de compleição semelhante. A não ser pelos cabelos lisos de Nate, o tom levemente azeitonado de sua pele e os olhos de cor diferente, os dois quase podiam passar por irmãos. Apertando sua mão, ele lhe deu um sorriso caloroso que a fez instantaneamente sentir-se à vontade.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Nate. Ouvi muito sobre você".

"Igualmente, Rachel".

Virando-se para Jesse, Nate deu um empurrãozinho brincalhão no amigo enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se em Rachel, cujo casaco havia ficado aberto depois dos amassos anteriores.

"Você tem guardado segredo, cara".

"Eu tenho?"

"Mas com certeza. Olha pra ela. Ela é uma gatinha".

"Não é como se você não tivesse a visto antes, Steadman. A foto..."

"... Nem começou a fazer justiça a ela".

Nate inesperadamente colocou casualmente um braço sobre o ombro de Rachel, fazendo-a dar um olhar intrigado em direção a ele. Ele adotou um ar contrito.

"Perdão, Rachel. Não quis falar de você como se você não estivesse aqui. É só que... bom... tem certeza que quer se amarrar a esse palhaço? Por que tenho certeza que você pode arranjar coisa melhor".

A expressão dela foi completamente inocente quando respondeu.

"Tem um candidato específico em mente? Sei que não está falando de si mesmo, pois acho que ouvi falar que você tem alguém. Sarah, não é?"

Jesse mordeu o lábio pra não rir quando ela piscou pra ele discretamente por cima do ombro de Nate. Este caiu na risada.

"Ei, St. James, você tirou na loteria com essa. Não só sexy, mas também esperta".

Virando-se para Rachel, ele fez sua pergunta seguinte com um sorriso de desarmar.

"Acho que você não tem irmãs?" Instigou, esperançoso.

"Sou filha única".

"Ela é especial", Jesse acrescentou, com orgulho evidente.

"Eu..."

A resposta de Nate foi interrompida pela chegada de uma loira alta e graciosa que, baseando-se no olhar assassino que dava a ele, parecia bem descontente com ele.

"Qual é a sua, Nathaniel? A gente vai sair mesmo, ou você vai ficar aqui fora na varanda a noite toda enquanto eu e a Grace ficamos chupando o dedo?"

"Paciência, Amy. Estava me apresentando a essa adorável jovem aqui".

"Quer dizer, tentando convencê-la a dar o fora no namorado por você".

Rachel riu suavemente enquanto os lábios de Jesse se curvaram em um dos seus maliciosos sorrisos habituais.

"Ela é que nem você, cara".

"Isso é mesmo", Nate admitiu livremente, ao abrir passagem para a prima adiantar-se. Rachel foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la.

"Você deve ser a Amy. Eu sou Rachel Berry".

Jesse também estendeu a mão.

"E eu, Jesse St. James".

"Prazer".

"E eu sou Grace".

Uma garota baixa e magra apareceu atrás da prima. As duas eram um estudo em contraste. Enquanto o rosto pálido de Amy era emoldurado por uma massa de cachos loiros curtos e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, o cabelo liso e escuro de Grace cascateava até o meio de suas costas. O formato de seus olhos castanhos indicava um traço de ascendência asiática. Ela era obviamente a mais quieta das duas, pois ninguém tomara ciência de sua presença até que ela falara. Mais uma vez, mãos apertaram-se e apresentações, feitas. Rachel, para seu grande constrangimento, não podia deixar de olhar para as jovens Howell.

"Irônico, não é?"

A voz de Amy interrompeu os pensamentos de Rachel.

"Perdão?"

"Nós três somos parentes, e é difícil de achar qualquer semelhança. Enquanto o Nate e seu namorado, eu os consideraria irmãos".

Jesse e Nate se entreolharam, em horror falso.

"Sem chance".

"Não temos nada a ver".

"Tem sim", Grace declarou.

"Mas isso não é ruim", Rachel acrescentou. "O Jesse é incrivelmente bonito, Nate, então você deveria ficar lisonjeado".

"Eu gosto de você", Amy decretou, enquanto passava o braço pelo de Rachel. "Então, que tal colocarmos o pé na estrada? Akron não vai vir até nós, e o tempo tá passando".

Os cinco adolescentes dirigiram-se ao Range Rover de Jesse. Quando se aproximaram do veículo, Nate colocou uma mão no braço de Rachel, efetivamente contendo-a. A expressão de seu rosto era quase que suplicante.

"Sei que é pedir muito, mas poderia considerar me deixar ir no banco do carona? Não estou muito a fim de me espremer atrás com essas duas por duas horas".

"Por mim tudo bem. Ela vai ocupar bem menos espaço que você", Grace murmurou.

"Além do que, desse jeito, vai ser mais fácil pra nós conhecermos você, Rachel", acrescentou Amy.

Capturando o olhar de Rachel, Jesse viu que o arrependimento nos olhos dela refletia o dele. Ele deu de ombros, resignado, e ela relutantemente entrou no banco de trás, assegurando-se de posicionar-se diretamente atrás de Jesse. Mesmo que eles não pudessem ficar de mãos dadas durante a viagem, ela ainda seria capaz de esticar-se e tocá-lo ocasionalmente. Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Jesse deslizou a mão pelo espaço entre o assento e a porta, e seus dedos roçaram os dele antes que ela o soltasse e prendesse seu cinto de segurança. Não pode deixar de lembrar o que acontecera naquele mesmo espaço há apenas duas noites, e calor subiu ao seu rosto. Abençoadamente, Grace foi a única a perceber. Ela deu um meio-sorriso a Rachel, mas a não ser por isso manteve seu silêncio.

Não surpreendentemente, Amy foi quem começou a conversa.

"Então, Rachel, você vai a McKinley?"

"Sim. Estou no segundo ano. Soube que vocês são do Lima Prep".

"É. Tem que manter a tradição da família, afinal".

Rachel notou a ponta de sarcasmo na voz de Amy.

"Não gosta?"

"Eu provavelmente teria preferido a McKinley. A minha escola é bem esnobe, e eu gosto de pensar que não sou. Mas meu pai foi lá. Assim como a mãe do Nate, o pai da Grace e o tio Carl. Não tem como fugir do lugar".

"Para te dar outra perspectiva", Grace interrompeu, "eu adoro. Os padrões acadêmicos são bem altos, e nem todos são superficiais. Além do que, eu seria capaz de apostar que McKinley tem os próprios problemas".

Tanto Jesse quanto Rachel bufou ao acerto da declaração de Grace.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Se você é atleta ou cheerleader, está feito. Todos os outros, nem tanto".

"Infelizmente, o glee club está basicamente na base da cadeia alimentar lá", Jesse explicou. "A Rachel tem que manter uma muda de roupa em seu armário o tempo todo".

"Por quê?" Amy e Grace disseram juntas.

"Jogam raspadinha em mim, quase que diariamente", ela confessou, em voz baixa.

"Você o quê? Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que quer dizer?"

Apesar de ter acabado de conhecê-la, Nate simpatizara com Rachel de cara, e havia uma fúria controlada em sua voz enquanto ele esperava pela confirmação de suas suspeitas.

"Se você acha que quer dizer que jogam bebidas com xarope gelado em mim, tem razão".

"Isso é ultrajante. Por que a administração não para com isso?" Grace perguntou.

"Honestamente, nunca vi um diretor mais mané na minha vida. A técnica de torcida o puxa pelas bolas", opinou Jesse.

"É sério?" Amy parecia estar tendo dificuldades de acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Ah, sim. A Sue Sylvester odeia o glee, e faz tudo o que pode para tornar nossas vidas miseráveis".

"Sue Sylvester? Do 'Canto da Sue'?" Amy especulou.

"Essa mesma".

"Nunca gostei mesmo daquela mulher", Grace resmungou.

"Talvez eu devesse sugerir ao papai e ao tio Carl que tirem o patrocínio do programa", Amy refletiu em voz alta.

Uma onda de algo desconhecido explodiu em cima de Rachel, e ela precisou de alguns momentos para identificá-lo. **Aceitação**. Enquanto Jesse fora o primeiro a fazê-lo, ela agora se encontrava mais uma vez entre pessoas que pareciam aceitá-la como ela era. Eles mal a conheciam, e já estavam dispostos a protegê-la.

_É precisamente_ **porque** _eles não te conhecem de verdade. Se conhecessem, não se sabe como seria. Então só tem um jeito de descobrir._

"Para ser sincera, não sou a pessoa mais fácil de conviver".

"E daí?" Foi a resposta imediata de Grace.

"Qual de nós é? Eu posso ser uma bruxa furiosa, mas isso não dá a ninguém o direito de me atacar com bebidas geladas". Os olhos de Amy brilhavam.

"É que... Tendo a me gabar do meu talento. Sei desde que era pequena que sou destinada à Broadway, e nunca fui tímida em deixar isso claro".

"Por que deveria? Você acredita em si mesma, e é ambiciosa. Qual é o problema de falar sobre isso?" Nate intrometeu-se.

"E eu tento controlar o glee. Discuto com o Prof. Schue quando ele dá solos aos outros membros do time".

"Você é melhor que eles?" Grace questionou.

Agora era a hora. O momento em que, se ela respondesse a pergunta como normalmente faria, todos eles retrairiam diante de sua óbvia arrogância. Mas não havia ponto em mentir. Se ia passar tempo com eles, logo revelaria sua personalidade real.

"Sou", respondeu em voz baixa.

"Agora ela tá sendo modesta", Jesse retrucou. "Ela dá um banho em todos eles. Ela é extraordinária, como vocês vão descobrir por si mesmos esta noite".

"Então qual é o problema deles? Eles tinham que engolir e te escutar", Amy disse furiosamente.

"Não apenas isso. Deviam ficar gratos por terem você", Nate declarou.

Rachel sentiu uma agulhada em suas pálpebras, e esfregou uma mão impaciente em seus olhos em um esforço de impedir que as lágrimas rolassem. Mais uma vez foi Grace, sentada a seu lado, que percebeu o gesto. Sem palavras, ela procurou na bolsa e deu um lenço a Rachel. Sentindo que a garota emocionada gostaria de ter mudado o foco da conversa pelo momento, Grace escolheu revelar um pouco mais sobre si.

"Nunca é fácil ser diferente, não é?"

"Gracie, você não precisa relembrar tudo isso", Nate protestou.

"Tudo bem, Nate. Acho que ouvir pode ajudar a Rachel".

Nate lhe deu um olhar preocupado, mas não fez outro esforço para impedi-la.

"Eu falava a sério antes. Eu amo a Lima Prep. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Por muito tempo, a escola era a pior parte do meu dia. Era cheia de riquinhos mimados, e eu nunca era boa o bastante. Não apenas eu não tinha a grana que eles tinham, mas eu era mestiça. Era de se pensar que não importa, nos dias de hoje, mas aos alunos no topo, certamente importava".

"Ah, eu entendo isso. Já me disseram alguns insultos horrorosos por causa dos meus pa..."

As palavras de Rachel morreram na garganta.

_Talvez seja isso que acabe afastando-os._

Amy esticou-se e apertou encorajadoramente a mão de Rachel.

"O Nate nos contou que os seus pais são casados. Posso ver de onde você herdou a sua coragem".

_Não acredito. Eles ainda não fugiram às pressas, e estão me elogiando._

"Obrigada", ela voltou-se para a garota ao seu lado. "Grace, perdoe-me por ser curiosa, mas se a sua família inteira foi a Lima Prep, como dinheiro pode ser um problema?"

"O meu pai é a ovelha negra da família. Tanto o tio Carl quanto o pai da Amy seguiram os passos do nosso avô e se tornaram dentistas. Mas meu pai não".

"O que ele faz?"

"É artista. Pintor. Está seguindo sua paixão, mas não ganha muito com isso. Se não fosse pela minha mãe tendo um salário fixo, estaríamos em péssimas condições. Antes que pergunte, ela é professora na Prep. É por isso que fui aceita. Familiares são inclusos no plano 'tenha pena'".

O lábio de Grace curvou-se levemente às últimas palavras. Era obvio que seu suposto status de caso de caridade magoava. Rachel olhou-a com simpatia.

"Mas estou confusa. Como é possível que você agora ame? O que aconteceu que mudou as coisas?"

"Ganhei um concursinho", Grace confessou.

"Um concursinho? Não lhe dê ouvidos, Rachel. O motivo pelo qual todo o corpo discente pensa que ela é o máximo agora é porque ela sozinha colocou nossa escola no mapa. Você está olhando para a vencedora do concurso estadual de novos dramaturgos", gabou-se Amy.

"É mesmo? Que massa!" Jesse declarou, entusiasmado.

"Parabéns", Rachel acrescentou.

Grace sorriu para a garota ao seu lado.

"Você planeja conquistar a Broadway um dia. Eu também, do meu jeito. Depois de ganhar o primeiro lugar no curso de teatro de Yale, é claro", ela declarou.

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam quando ela, Grace, Jesse e Nate envolveram-se em uma discussão entusiasmada de quais características tornava uma peça bem-sucedida. Amy ficou estranhamente quieta. Depois de vários momentos, Rachel olhou para a loira bonita que parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

"Me desculpe, Amy. Estamos entediando você?"

"Não, nem um pouco. Estou só vendo minhas seleções musicais para esta noite. Com tantos talentos vocais ao meu redor, preciso achar algo que valorize meus pontos fortes. E também estou ficando com fome, e já que posso ficar meio azeda quando não como por um tempo, achei que se ficasse quieta, seria improvável que eu quisesse matar um".

"Podemos parar a qualquer momento", Jesse disse do banco da frente.

"Assim que acharmos algo adequado para a vegan do carro", Nate lembrou-o.

Ela não soube por que, mas surpreendeu Rachel que Jesse tivesse contado a Nate sobre sua dieta preferencial. Estava para agradecer pela consideração, quando alguém o fez antes dela.

"Eu aprecio o esforço, mas a esse ponto eu quase seria capaz de fazer uma exceção. Tinha esquecido como alguns pedaços dessa estrada são desertos", Amy comentou.

"Não se preocupe, Amy. Vim preparada", Grace comentou à prima.

Ela então pegou uma bolsinha a seus pés que Rachel não tinha notado antes. De dentro dela, tirou algumas maçãs e uma vasilha cheia de uvas. Quando Amy colocou um pouco das últimas dentro da boca, notou que Rachel a observava.

"Quer um pouco?"

"Sim, por favor".

Assim que Rachel serviu-se da fruta doce, ela virou-se novamente para Amy.

"Você é vegan".

"sou. Tenho sido há alguns anos, apesar de não ter sido bem-aceito em casa. Meu pai é totalmente contra. É o típico cara carnívoro. E você? Já pensou em mudar o que come?"

Jesse riu.

"Está ensinando a missa ao vigário, Amy. Graças à Rach, eu conheço todos os restaurantes em um raio de trinta quilômetros de Lima que possuem cardápio vegan".

Amy sorriu para Rachel.

"É mesmo? Você também é vegan? Eu conheço tão poucas pessoas que entendem a minha escolha!" Amy admitiu.

"Eu também".

Enquanto continuavam a se dirigir a Akron, as três garotas começaram a partilhar suas opiniões sobre o sabor de diferentes fontes de proteína. No banco da frente, os rapazes distraíram-se sem esforço, sua discussão particular centrada em vários trabalhos que exigiriam sua atenção quando retornassem à UCLA. Finalmente, Jesse avistou uma parada adiante.

"O Mcdonalds é bem ali. Sei que não é uma escolha popular, mas não tem muito entre aqui e Akron".

"Vocês duas podem esperar até chegarmos lá?" Grace perguntou.

"Quanto tempo falta, Jesse?" Nate questionou.

"Cerca de uma hora".

Assim que todos concordaram que na cidade grande haveriam opções mais palatáveis, Jesse continuou dirigindo. A conversa fluiu facilmente no grupo, e o tempo passou depressa. Antes que qualquer um deles esperasse, as luzes de Akron entraram em foco.

"Bom, Jesse, é o seu território. Onde recomenda que comamos?" Nate perguntou.

"O karaokê tem um cardápio bem decente. E pra melhorar, chegando lá cedo, vamos conseguir uma boa mesa".

"Então vamos!" Animou Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>o lado de fora, o Key 'o Kara não era de impressionar. Localizado em uma rua sem saída no distrito industrial de Akron, o prédio indiscriminado era grande e quadrado com poucos indicativos da vibração que lá acontecia sete noites por semana. Dado o horário, Jesse conseguiu achar uma vaga próxima à entrada, e depois que ele desligou o motor os cinco jovens ansiosamente desembarcaram do carro. Tomando uns minutos para esticar os músculos doloridos, eles se deliciaram ao sentir a anormal brisa quente da noite. De mãos dadas com Rachel, Jesse guiou o grupo para dentro. Ao quarteto que nunca o vira antes, o interior do bar foi uma surpresa.

O salão era cavernoso. Os tijolos aparentes das paredes provinham um calor que complementava as mesas grandes e redondas de madeira que estavam montadas em um semicírculo de modo que todos os freqüentadores tinham uma visão clara do palco. Cabines aconchegantes alinhavam o perímetro da sala e foi em direção de uma dessas que a recepcionista direcionou o grupo de Lima. Assegurando-se de que fossem os primeiros a chegar à mesa, Jesse e Rachel acomodaram-se na ponta mais distante da cabine. Nate sentou-se ao lado de Jesse, enquanto Grace e Amy aninharam-se ao lado de Rachel. Com todos eles famintos, rapidamente fizeram seus pedidos e relaxaram para examinar os catálogos de músicas. Jesse e Rachel começaram a trocar sugestões entre si, fazendo Nate dar um suspiro exagerado.

"Por favor me digam que vocês dois não vão nos forçar a ouvir show tunes a noite toda", ele protestou, o lábio inferior projetando-se em um bico falso.

"Você não gosta de show tunes? E eu que achava que você tinha classe".

A voz de Rachel ergueu-se de leve, com a expressão sombria. Apenas Jesse detectou o traço de caçoada no tom dela, e deliberadamente manteve seu rosto neutro, esperando para ver como Nate lidaria com Rachel em seu modo diva.

"Nada contra em pequenas doses, mas tenho enchido minha cota nos ensaios de 'A Bela e a Fera'. Além do que, sei que o St. James aqui pode cantar Broadway. O que eu não sei é se ele pode fazer justiça a outros estilos. Ou se você pode, por falar nisso".

Amy e Grace engasgaram com a provocação deliberada de seu primo à sua nova amiga. O queixo de Rachel cerrou-se em uma linha teimosa quando ela encarou Jesse. Os olhos dele brilharam de divertimento com a expressão no rosto dela.

"Ele está nos desafiando, Jesse".

"Estamos prontos pra isso", ele lembrou a ela.

Com isso eles se aproximaram e começaram a trocar idéias em voz baixa, discutindo e rejeitando uma opção atrás da outra. Finalmente, Jesse murmurou um título no ouvido de Rachel, e os lábios dela curvaram-se em um sorriso confiante. Ela acenou em concordância, e eles selaram o acordo com um beijo leve.

Quando a comida chegou, todos caíram de boca em seus pratos avidamente, e a conversa reduziu. Quando os pratos foram retirados e eles tinham pedido uma rodada de drinques não-alcoólicos, um imenso sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Jesse à vista de três jovens que se aproximavam. Passando por Nate, ele levantou-se para cumprimentar os recém-chegados, abraçando-os um após o outro sinceramente.

"Jules!"

"Há quanto tempo, Jesse!" Exclamou a garota.

"Stefan!"

"E aí, universitário. Bom te ver".

"Meia Noite!"

Rachel e os outros trocaram olhares curiosos. Que tipo de nome era Meia Noite?

O rapaz alto, moreno e forte deu um tapa afetuoso nas costas de Jesse.

"Você é o único que ainda me chama assim. Eu meio que senti falta".

Conscientes dos olhares que seus companheiros de Lima estavam dando, Jesse virou-se para as apresentações.

"Pessoal, esses são Vince, a irmã dele Julia e nosso amigo mútuo, Stefan. Gente, esse é meu colega da UCLA Nate, as primas dele Grace e Amy, e Rachel".

Três pares de olhos imediatamente fixaram-se de Rachel, examinando-a descaradamente. Ela os examinou com igual interesse. Linda e curvilínea, Julia tinha cabelos longos e castanhos que cascateavam em ondas por suas costas, e seus olhos profundamente verdes brilhavam. Ouvindo uma inspiração rápida ao seu lado, Rachel notou o olhar fascinado no rosto de Nate.

_Se a Julia é solteira, acredito que a Sarah acabou de perder o gatinho dela._

Movendo sua atenção para os rapazes, Stefan a recompensou com um sorriso fácil. Quase da mesma altura de Jesse, seu cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e pele clara indicavam uma ascendência nórdica. Obviamente extrovertido, ele tinha se instalado ao lado de Amy e já conversava com as duas jovens Howell. À esquerda dele, Julia sentava-se, silenciosamente absorvendo todos os novos rostos, enquanto o irmão dela acomodava sua silhueta comprida ao lado de Nate, e encarou a expressão abertamente questionadora de Rachel.

"Tá tentando entender o apelido, não tá?"

"Bom, você tem que admitir que é incomum".

"É o sobrenome dele", Jesse explicou.

"Seu nome de família é Meia Noite?"

"Mezzanotte, na verdade".

"O que em português traduz-se para meia noite", retrucou Rachel quando fez sentido.

"Você fala italiano?" Julia pareceu impressionada.

"Não, mas sou muito boa em espanhol, e as similaridades entre as duas me ajudam a entender as palavras".

Jesse, que retornara ao lado de Rachel, acenou em concordância.

"Ela tem razão. Meu conhecimento de espanhol me entregava o básico daquelas conversinhas sussurradas que vocês costumavam ter no banco de trás quando eu os levava pra escola".

Julia estreitou os olhos, enquanto Vince apenas sorriu maroto.

"Podia ter mencionado esse fatinho antes, Jesse. E eu aqui pensando que esculhambava o Vinnie impunemente".

"Não se preocupe. Eu já esqueci tudo mesmo", Jesse

A atenção do grupo foi repentinamente alterada para o palco, pois a primeira apresentação da noite dirigiu-se ao microfone. A introdução instrumental de _Can't Make You Love Me_ fluiu pelos alto-falantes, e a platéia calou-se. Jesse sufocou um riso quando notou o queixo de Rachel desabar de choque diante do anseio sonhador na voz da cantora.

"Ela é boa", Rachel admitiu suavemente.

"Esse lugar atrai uma galera talentosa. Já que não vendem álcool, não é possível ter coragem líquida aqui – e a platéia está completamente sóbria, então é menos tolerantes", ele murmurou em explicação.

Eles precisariam usar de seu melhor jogo para impressionar aquelas pessoas, ela percebeu, e um arrepio de antecipação a percorreu a esse pensamento. Virando-se de leve em sua cadeira, ela e Jesse trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

"Não vai ser uma moleza", ela admitiu, com relutante respeito pela mulher no palco evidente em sua voz.

Ele praticamente podia sentir a excitação tremendo em seu corpo. Passando um braço em torno da cintura dela, ele a puxou para mais perto. Seus lábios roçaram pelo rosto dela e sua respiração quente acariciou-a quando ele abaixou a cabeça para falar em seu ouvido.

"Seu lado competitivo me excita".

Ela riu em resposta antes de dar um beijo rápido no queixo dele.

"Mais tarde. Agora precisamos nos concentrar. Decidir se fizemos a escolha certa".

Pela próxima meia hora, eles sentaram-se confortavelmente juntos, prestando uma concentrada atenção a todas as performances e trocando críticas entre si. Tendo chegado uma pausa entre vocalistas, Jesse pediu licença e dirigiu-se ao banheiro masculino. Quando estava secando as mãos, teve a sensação de estar sendo observado. De repente, ouviu uma voz familiar.

"St. Jerk!"

Sua cabeça ergueu-se e ele virou-se. Com sua showface deslizando suavemente para o lugar, Jesse calmamente encarou o olhar pétreo do garoto agora inesperadamente de pé à sua frente – Kurt Hummel.


	24. Chapter 24

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 24_

**T**irando o celular do bolso, Jesse mandou a Rachel uma mensagem de aviso.

**O Kurt está aqui.**

Guardando o aparelho antes que seu indesejado companheiro pudesse ver até mesmo um lampejo da mensagem, Jesse enfrentou impassivelmente o olhar gélido de Kurt, causando com que o rapaz mais jovem piscasse primeiro. Jesse não conseguiu evitar um sorriso malicioso. Kurt refez-se rapidamente.

"O que diabo você tá fazendo aqui, St. Jerk?"

"Eu podia te fazer a mesma pergunta, Hummel. Eu sou de Akron. Qual a sua desculpa?"

"Mas você devia estar na UCLA", Kurt retrucou, descaradamente ignorando a pergunta de Jesse.

A expressão normalmente triunfante do rapaz mais velho permaneceu intacta.

"Uma coisinha chamada feriado prolongado. Já ouviu falar?"

"Não precisa me tratar como idiota. Estou apenas surpreso em vê-lo".

"Digo o mesmo. E pergunto de novo. O que te traz ao meu cantinho do Ohio?"

Claramente desconfortável, Kurt desviou o olhar. Sua resposta, quando finalmente veio, foi pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

"O Blaine me assegurou que aqui não seriamos assediados".

"E não serão", Jesse respondeu sinceramente.

"Vamos ser se os seus amigos do Vocal Adrenaline estão por perto", Kurt disparou amargamente.

Tentando manter sua irritação sob controle, Jesse respirou fundo.

"Vamos deixar umas coisas claras. Primeiro, não estou mais com o Vocal Adrenaline. Como você mesmo mencionou, estou na UCLA agora. Não que te diga respeito, mas mantive contato com apenas uma pessoa do meu velho time, não é como se fossemos íntimos, e não vim aqui com ele hoje. Segundo, esse é um ambiente de grande apoio. Contanto que você não seja um desastre – e sei em primeira mão que você não é – as pessoas vão ouvir educadamente e aplaudir quando acabar. Não tem nada a temer aqui, Kurt".

"Veremos".

"Sinceramente, seu amigo tem razão. Você disse que o nome dele é Blaine?"

"Disse. O que te diz respeito?"

"Blaine Anderson? O Blaine dos Warblers de Dalton?"

Kurt tentou, sem sucesso, disfarçar a surpresa.

"Como conhece o Blaine?"

Havia um estranho tom de pânico na voz de Kurt quando ele fez a pergunta.

"O mundo dos corais é pequeno, Kurt. O Blaine e eu nos esbarramos várias vezes. Ele é um bom garoto. Eu gosto dele".

"Bom, St. Jerk, seu selo de aprovação é o beijo da morte. Devo provavelmente ir dizer a ele que nunca mais quero vê-lo".

"O que seria uma pena, já que acho que você torce para que ele seja mais que um amigo".

O rosto claro de Kurt tingiu-se de vermelho profundo, mas ele não desmentiu.

"Você ainda não disse a ele como se sente", Jesse especulou em voz alta.

Terror explícito apareceu no rosto expressivo de Kurt.

"A gente mal se conhece. Eu não posso... Você não pode... Por favor..."

"Relaxa, Hummel. Não tenho a intenção de estragar as coisas pra ti".

"O seu histórico sugeriria o contrário, o que quer dizer que eu dificilmente te considero de confiança. Por que deveria acreditar em ti?"

Jesse não conseguiu resistir à oportunidade de deixar Kurt desconfortável. O garoto nem sempre tratara bem Rachel no passado, e essa era a chance de Jesse de dar um pouco de troco.

"Que escolha você tem?"

"Tá me ameaçando?"

"Poderia estar, mas não. Já te falei isso. Falando sério, não estou tão interessado na sua vida amorosa. Mas estou curioso sobre como vocês dois se conheceram. Não é como se o New Directions já tivesse encarado os Warblers antes".

Mesmo que já soubesse da resposta de sua pergunta, ele não podia revelar exatamente a extensão de seu conhecimento a Kurt, sem trazer à tona seu renovado relacionamento com Rachel. Por mais que estivesse confortável com a ideia de revelar a todos o seu romance, **ele** não tinha nada a perder ao fazê-lo, e ela definitivamente tinha. Teria que ser uma escolha de Rachel.

"Não sei por que estou te contando isso, mas fui a Dalton pra checar a concorrência. Meio como você fez ano passado, mas eu não estava tentando infiltrá-los para destruí-los de dentro pra fora".

Reconhecendo a validade da acusação de Kurt, Jesse deixou passar sem comentário.

"E?"

"Eles são bons. Mas você já sabia disso".

"É, sabia. O que você achou de Dalton?"

Uma pequena ruga surgiu no rosto de Kurt enquanto ele olhava cauteloso para o outro garoto. Estava mesmo no banheiro de um karaokê, tendo uma conversa civilizada com Jesse St. Canalha? Como eles tinham chegado a esse ponto? E que dano, se é que havia algum, poderia acontecer de responder essa pergunta com honestidade? Depois de rapidamente ponderar suas alternativas, Kurt escolheu falar do coração.

"Abriu meus olhos. Eu sabia que vocês eram tratados como deuses em Carmel, mas achei que era a exceção, o resultado de seu campeonato nacional. Os Warblers nunca estiveram no nível do Vocal Adrenaline, mas ainda têm o respeito dos outros alunos. Eu mal podia acreditar. E conhecer o Blaine... Foi uma revelação. Ver alguém assumido e orgulhoso, sem raspadinhas à vista..."

Kurt de repente notou um lampejo de algo inesperado no rosto de Jesse, antes que a máscara de triunfo do outro reaparecesse. Se ele não soubesse, teria jurado que era empatia.

"Te fez perceber que as coisas podiam ser diferentes, não é? Que era possível ir à escola e não ter que se preocupar diariamente sobre ter que levar uma surra".

Ao brilho de suspeita nos olhos de Kurt, Jesse compreendeu imediatamente que dissera mais do que planejara. Sem vontade de entregar o outro, usou de sua experiência e improvisou.

"Que foi? Você age como se fosse um grande segredo. Eu fui ao McKinley o suficiente para saber como vocês são tratados lá. Sinceramente, não sei como você agüenta".

"Não é como se eu tivesse alternativas. Meu pai não pode bancar a mensalidade de Dalton ou do Lima Prep. Então parece que meu destino é ser da mesma escola dos Neandertais e homofóbicos".

"Lamento, Kurt. Você não merece".

A sinceridade na voz de Jesse pegou Kurt totalmente de surpresa.

"Eu... Obrigado".

"Não agradeça. Não fiz nada. Mas poderia reunir alguns amigos fortões de Carmel. Fazer com que eles aceitem sua opinião à força, se sabe o que quero dizer".

"Provavelmente pioraria as coisas".

A voz dele abaixou, de modo que Jesse teve que se esforçar para pegar as próximas palavras de Kurt.

"Ele tá assustado, e descontando por causa disso. Espancá-lo não vai mudar isso".

"Karofsky? Assustado?"

Os olhos de Kurt arregalaram-se, seu pânico novamente evidente.

_Tem sido minha cruz pra carregar sozinho. Por que acabei de admitir ao St. Jerk de todas as pessoas? Porque estou cansado de guardar esse segredo, por isso. Vai ser um alívio tão grande contar a alguém. E tudo bem já que ele não vai ao McKinley. Ninguém mais precisa saber._

"É. Ele me beijou..."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>legremente acomodada na cabine, Rachel estava sentada e assistindo a interação das pessoas ao seu redor. Ficara abundantemente claro que Julia impressionara bastante Nate, que encontrara uma desculpa para sentar-se ao lado da garota morena de modo a ganhar toda a sua atenção. À frente deles, Stefan e Amy já riam como velhos amigos. Olhando para Grace, Rachel estava a ponto de retornar a conversa delas quando entreouviu o zumbido fraco de seu telefone. Pegando o aparelho de dentro da bolsa, ela surpreendeu-se de ver o número de Jesse aparecer na tela. Por que ele estava mandando mensagens estando do outro lado da sala? Achando que ele não podia esperar para opinar no artista atual, ela rapidamente leu a mensagem. Imediatamente, seu rosto empalideceu, e o telefone caiu de seus dedos subitamente inertes. Grace o segurou antes que caísse no chão.

**O Kurt está aqui.**

Não fazia ideia do significado das palavras, mas planejava descobrir. Pousando suavemente a mão no braço de Rachel, ela a forçou a encará-la.

"O que aconteceu?"

Quase imperceptivelmente, Rachel balançou a cabeça.

"Aqui não", ela murmurou.

Não precisando de mais incentivo, Grace levantou-se de sua cadeira e pediu licença, indicando que o melhor era irem ao banheiro feminino. No mesmo momento, Rachel ergueu-se para acompanhá-la. Apenas Vincent estava totalmente ciente da saída delas, e seus olhos as seguiram enquanto elas se dirigiram, não ao banheiro como esperado, mas saindo pela porta da frente – uma informação que ele arquivou, para o caso de se tornar relevante depois. Assim que as duas pisaram na calçada, Grace virou-se para Rachel, sem perder tempo com rodeios.

"Quem é Kurt?"

"Um garoto do meu glee club".

"Por que ele estar aqui te deixou tão abalada?"

"Ele não sabe sobre o Jesse e eu. Nenhum deles sabe".

"Por que não?"

"É uma longa história, e não me é lisonjeira – ou ao Jesse, por falar nisso".

"Me dê o resumo".

"Tá. Eu não sei o quanto o Nate sabe, ou o que ele pode ter te contado. Sinta-se à vontade de me interromper sempre que achar que não é novidade".

"O Nate me contou quase nada, então começa".

"O Jesse e eu namoramos ano passado. Acabou bem mal, mas nos reencontramos há alguns meses, nos perdoamos e estamos juntos de novo, mais fortes do que nunca".

"Mas?"

"Mas eu comecei a ver esse outro cara depois que rompi com o Jesse e... Bom... Ainda meio que estou vendo".

Rachel desviou os olhos dos de Grace, esperando pela crítica que tinha certeza que seguiria sua confissão. Mais uma vez, seus receios provaram-se infundados.

"É por isso que esse Kurt te apavora? Tem medo que ele vá contar ao Jesse sobre o seu outro namorado?"

"Não, não é nada disso. O Jesse sabe tudo sobre o Finn e entende por que eu ainda não terminei oficialmente com ele".

Os lábios de Grace curvaram-se em um sorrisinho.

"Parece um pouco arriscado, mas quem sou eu pra julgar. Então, se não é isso que tá te deixando toda perturbada, o que é?"

"Eu estava planejando romper com o Finn, mas a princípio estava esperando até depois das seccionais, e então quando descobri que ele dormiu com a Santana e mentiu pra mim sobre isso, eu estava pronta para acabar tudo de cara, mesmo se significasse arriscar na competição, mas no fim das contas o Finn tá fora da cidade e eu não fui capaz de fazê-lo ainda e o Kurt é meio que irmão dele. Ah, e parte do que o Jesse fez afetou o glee club, e o Kurt o odeia por isso".

Quando Rachel finalmente parou para respirar, Grace a encarou, com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto.

"Acho que realmente entendi tudo isso. Assumindo que eu tenho a base, sua atual preocupação é que Kurt pode potencialmente soltar a língua pro irmão sobre você e o Jesse, especialmente já que ele não gosta do Jesse e, portanto, não tem motivo para fazer nenhum favor a ele. Como me saí?"

"Brilhantemente. Estou impressionada. A maioria das pessoas se perde quando começo a tagarelar".

"Não sou a maioria das pessoas", Grace brincou antes de assumir uma atitude mais séria. "Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe?"

"Falar com o Kurt".

"Exato. Explique tudo pra ele. Deixe que ele te veja com o Jesse. Sei que não tenho um histórico pra embaçar minha opinião, mas, mesmo estando com vocês pelo pouquíssimo tempo que estou, ficou dolorosamente óbvio o quanto vocês se gostam. Faça ele ver isso também. Implore. Suplique. Humilhe-se se precisar. E, se tudo isso falhar, descobri que uma pequena chantagem é bem eficiente".

"Grace!"

"Que foi? Não sou o anjo que pareço ser!"

Rachel caiu na gargalhada, o que serviu para acalmar seu estresse imediatamente. Jogando os braços em torno de Grace, ela deu um abraço sincero em sua nova confidente.

"É um grande alívio ser capaz de falar honestamente com alguém e não ouvi-los me criticar pelo que eu fiz ou me censurar pelo quanto sou egoísta".

"Claramente, Rachel Berry, você te andado com uma galera totalmente errada. Admito que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas você me parece alguém a quem eu teria orgulho de chamar de amiga".

Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, Rachel sentiu a agulhada de lágrimas queimando seus olhos, e ela piscou rapidamente para impedir que as gotas caíssem. Grace a examinou atentamente.

"Você não está acostumada com as pessoas sendo gentis com você, está?"

"Como percebeu?"

"Porque toda vez que isso aconteceu hoje à noite, você fica à beira das lágrimas".

"Vamos dizer que não é o normal".

"Então considere esse o seu dia de sorte. A partir de hoje, a família Howell vai te cercar com tanta gentileza que você logo vai se acostumar como sendo merecida – exatamente como todo mundo faz".

"Obrigada, Grace".

"De nada. Agora, eu acredito que tem um colega seu dentro desse bar que requer um pouquinho de persuasão".

"Deixe apenas que eu dê uma pista ao Jesse pra que ele saiba que estou indo, e que ele precisa manter o Kurt lá por mais alguns minutos".

"Tá".

Assim que a mensagem foi enviada, Rachel aprumou os ombros e, com Grace ao seu lado, entrou confiante no Key 'o Kara.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> choque que apareceu no rosto de Jesse sumiu tão rapidamente que Kurt nunca percebeu que esteve lá. O que ele viu, quando finalmente reuniu coragem de encarar Jesse de frente, foi uma leve curiosidade, nada mais.

"O Karofsky te beijou?"

Kurt apenas assentiu em resposta.

"Recentemente?"

"Há algumas semanas".

"Você está bem?"

Kurt olhou confuso para Jesse.

"Estou tendo alucinações ou você tá sendo estranhamente legal comigo hoje?"

"Não é alucinação".

"Uau. Que surreal".

"Eu sei disso. Mas acho que você tá me enrolando".

Kurt respirou fundo para conter os nervos antes de continuar.

"Estou tão bem quanto posso estar depois que o Karofsky ameaçou me matar".

"É sério? Quando? Onde? Você tem alguma testemunha?"

"Foi no vestiário, depois do beijo. É claro que o lugar tava deserto a não ser por nós dois. Ele nunca teria feito aquilo se tivesse alguém por perto. Ele jurou que se eu contasse a alguém..."

"Nem uma palavra disso vai sair da minha boca, Kurt. Te prometo isso".

"Estranhamente, acredito em ti".

"Fico feliz em saber. Apenas queria que tivesse um jeito de provar que ele disse isso. Ameaças assim podem causar a expulsão da pessoa".

"E causaram?"

"É mesmo. Ra... Karofsky foi chutado?"

Como o profissional dedicado que era, Jesse rapidamente disfarçou seu deslize, na esperança de que Kurt não notasse que ele quase mencionara o nome de Rachel. Abençoadamente, Kurt estava completamente ignorante.

"Aconteceu de o meu pai estar na escola, e ele viu o Karofsky fazer um gesto rude na minha direção. Papai ficou bem estressado sobre isso, Karofsky e o pai dele foram arrastados até a direção, e, para encurtar a história, o Karofsky foi expulso".

"Isso é bom, não é?"

"Por agora. Mas não sei quanto tempo ele vai ficar longe, e não tem nada que me garanta que as coisas vão mudar quando ele voltar".

"Eu sei que isso não muda nada, mas você sabe que ele tem inveja, não sabe?"

"Hã? Você bebeu, St. James?"

Jesse sorriu ao deslize de Kurt, que pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado a conversar não o chamava por um de seus apelidos geralmente insultuosos.

"Você não entende? Você é assumido. É seguro com a própria sexualidade. Tem amigos que te aceitam como você é. O Karofsky não pode nem começar a imaginar esse tipo de liberdade. Ele se cercou de atletas machistas que se virariam contra ele num piscar de olhos se ele revelasse que é gay. Ele se tornaria um exilado. Perderia sua posição e os ditos amigos. Ele tem vergonha de quem é, e ao mesmo tempo, sem dúvida tão enterrado que ele nem sabe que está lá, existe um desejo de ter o que você tem".

"Decidiu cursar psicologia quando chegou à UCLA?"

"Dificilmente. É que conheci caras como o Karofsky, e eles são geralmente bem fáceis de ler".

"Eu não queria saber. Queria que ele nunca tivesse me sufocado com esse segredo maldito".

"É compreensível. Infelizmente não tem como recuar. Na minha opinião, você não tem nada a ganhar e muito a perder se lavar a roupa suja dele, por assim dizer".

"Concordo. Por mais difícil que seja, a partir de agora, tenho que manter isso pra mim mesmo". Um traço de malícia curvou o canto da boca de Kurt. "Não acredito que vou admitir isso, mas conversar contigo ajudou. Valeu".

"Sempre que quiser. Falo sério. Pode me emprestar teu telefone?"

"Tá".

Jesse apertou vários números e devolveu o aparelho ao garoto mais jovem.

"Agora pode me ligar. Se precisar".

O rosto de Kurt refletiu uma gratidão profunda, e ele balançou a cabeça em choque.

"Nunca teria sonhado nem em mil anos que eu faria confidências ao cara que tenho chamado de St. Jerk e St. Canalha pela maior parte de seis meses".

Jesse riu.

"A vida é assim engraçada".

Ambos foram subitamente distraídos pelo som de um zumbido abafado, que Jesse reconheceu como vindo do próprio telefone.

"Provavelmente um dos meus amigos, querendo saber por que estou demorando tanto. Tenho que atender".

Ele não ficou nem remotamente surpreso de descobrir que a mensagem era de Rachel, mas não estava preparado para o que dizia.

_**Preciso falar com o Kurt.**_

Ele aceitou as palavras dela sem perguntas, e digitou uma resposta breve.

**Estaremos bem na porta do banheiro masculino**

Guardando o aparelho no bolso, Jesse sorriu inocentemente para Kurt enquanto os dois saíam para o salão.

"Como pensei. Eles não querem cantar sem mim".

"E eu tenho que voltar pro Blaine".

Jesse colocou uma mão gentilmente de contenção no braço de Kurt.

"Não posso te deixar fazer isso ainda".

A testa de Kurt franziu-se de choque.

"Por que não?"

Ele surpreendeu-se com o som de uma voz familiar atrás dele.

"Porque precisamos conversar".

Virando-se, Kurt sentiu o queixo cair quando Rachel apareceu. Ela pareceu hesitar por uma fração de segundo antes de mover-se para perto de Jesse e silenciosamente entrelaçar os dedos aos dele. Mesmo com um gesto tão pequeno, não havia como negar a intimidade da ligação deles. Kurt tentou manter o choque de aparecer em seu rosto expressivo, mas falhou fragorosamente. Ao contrário dele, Rachel estava aparentemente calma, embora Jesse pudesse detectar os leves tremores que a percorriam enquanto ela sofria para conter seu nervosismo. Consciente de que Kurt ainda se ajustava à presença deles, ela foi a primeira a falar.

"Oi, Kurt".

"Rachel. Que surpresa".

"Sem brincadeira. Achei que você e o Finn ainda estavam fora da cidade".

"Abreviamos nossa viagem. A Carole estava se sentindo um pouco doente".

"Lamento em saber disso. Então o Finn está de volta?"

"Sim, mas não está aqui comigo hoje. Felizmente para todos nós, acho eu".

Kurt encarava enfaticamente Jesse, que encolheu os ombros descontraído em resposta. Não tinha medo de Finn Hudson.

"Sei que parece ruim..."

"Parece que você tá traindo o Finn".

Ela não se esforçou para negar a acusação.

"E estou".

"Nossa, Rachel, o que devo fazer com isso. Agora nós somos irmãos. Tenho que ir pra casa e encará-lo, sabendo que você está... O que, exatamente?"

"Eu estou vendo o Jesse. Estamos saindo. Ele é meu namorado. Escolha a frase que quiser".

O coração de Jesse disparou às palavras dela, mas ele teve a cautela de manter sua alegria em segredo.

"Por que não contou ao Finn?"

"Eu estava esperando".

"Pelo quê?"

"Seccionais".

"Ah. Na verdade, posso entender isso. Depois de todo problema que seu relacionamento com o St. Jerk causou a nós ano passado..."

"Isso não durou muito" Jesse disse em voz baixa.

Se qualquer um dos outros o ouviu, ignoraram-no. Kurt pressionou.

"Concluo que você não quer ser a catalisadora de mais do mesmo. Você deixou que ele estragasse a sua cabeça e a nossa antes, e olha o que nos rendeu".

"Isso foi rude", Jesse opinou.

"Mas acurado. O envolvimento passado dela contigo levou a desastre, e eu imagino que ela prefere evitar uma reprise".

Voltando-se para Rachel, ele dirigiu suas palavras seguintes a ela.

"Já que provavelmente você vai cantar com o Finn, tem que se assegurar que não vai ficar desconfortável".

"Fico feliz por ver que você entende. Exceto que houve uma mudança de planos. Agora que eu sei que ele está em casa, vou contar ao Finn amanhã".

"Por quê?"

"Não queria machucá-lo. Ele tem sido um namorado decente – por algum tempo, enfim – e eu achei que ele não merecia o que eu ia fazer a ele. Mas aí descobri que ele está mentindo pra mim há meses..."

Rachel calou-se quando observou a expressão nos olhos de Kurt.

"Você sabia?"

"Que ele dormiu com a Santana? Sabia. Todo mundo sabia".

"**Eu** não sabia! Como nenhum de vocês achou certo me contar?"

"Sinceramente? Com tantas pessoas informadas, eu achei que você já soubesse, mas que tivesse decidido perdoá-lo e seguir em frente".

Pressentindo a agitação crescente dela, Jesse passou o braço por sua cintura e a puxou para si. Inclinando a cabeça para perto dela, seus lábios roçaram no ouvido dela e ele murmurou algo tão suavemente que Kurt não pôde ouvir apesar de estar próximo. Ele assistiu, maravilhado, quando Rachel relaxou visivelmente, apoiando-se instintivamente no abraço de Jesse, enquanto este olhava para ela com escancarada adoração. Naquele instante, Kurt percebeu um fato inegável – ele **nunca** tinha visto Finn olhar para ela daquele jeito. Nem uma vez, em todas as várias encarnações de seu relacionamento vai-e-vem, seu novo 'irmão' tinha demonstrado uma fração da devoção que Jesse exibira nos últimos segundos.

_Eles se amam. E apenas um grande idiota se meteria no meio disso._

Rachel, ainda apoiando-se na força de Jesse, moveu-se de leve a fim de poder encarar Kurt mais uma vez. Seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas não derramadas, mas ela conseguiu manter a compostura.

"Apesar de quem sabia, e quando, a realidade é que o que o Finn e eu tínhamos acabou. Pra falar a verdade, tinha acabado há muito tempo, mas eu simplesmente não estava pronta pra voltar a ser uma exilada social, então me segurei nele por mais tempo que foi saudável, para ambos. E então foi por causa das seccionais. Mas estou cansada de mentir. Quero ser capaz de ficar com o Jesse abertamente. Então estou te pedindo pra me dar essa chance. Me deixe ser quem conta pro Finn. Por favor, Kurt, guarde meu segredo, por apenas um dia".

Ao se concentrar em Kurt, esperando a reação dele, ela não pôde evitar notar algo tácito passar entre ele e Jesse. Mas não teve tempo de decifrar o significado, pois Kurt de repente lhe ofereceu o mais breve aceno.

"Certo".

Soltando-se de Jesse, ela correu para Kurt e abraçou-o com força.

"Muitíssimo obrigada".

"De nada. Posso ir agora?"

Soltando-se dele, Rachel recuou alguns passos. Quase imediatamente, Jesse retomou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela mais uma vez.

"Divirta-se esta noite", ele disse em voz alta para Kurt enquanto este afastava-se rapidamente em direção ao salão principal do bar.

"Você também, St. James", Kurt disse por cima do ombro.

Rachel arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

"Ele usou seu nome verdadeiro".

"É. Vai entender. Mas não quero mais falar do Kurt".

"O que você quer fazer?"

A respiração dele acelerou ao tom sensual da voz dela. Ele a puxou para perto de si e sorriu marotamente.

"Todos os tipos de coisa que não são apropriadas em lugares públicos", ele admitiu em voz rouca.

"Quando isso te impediu?" Brincou ela.

"Normalmente não impediria, mas pessoas nos aguardam. Ficamos longe tempo demais. Estou meio surpreso que ninguém tenha vindo procurar".

"A Grace sabe que estou com você, então se alguém perguntou, tenho certeza que ela os informou".

Ele a fitou, intrigado.

"O quanto você contou a ela?"

"Praticamente tudo – apenas em uma versão altamente condensada. Ela está ciente de que temos um passado, que ainda estou tecnicamente com o Finn e que ele e o Kurt são aparentados".

"Ela vai me fuzilar com os olhos na mesa?"

"Duvido. Ela foi bastante compreensiva. Bom, a família inteira parece ser assim".

"É. O Nate é um grande cara, e as primas dele parecem ser farinha do mesmo saco".

"Vamos então passar mais tempo com eles?"

"Vamos. Mas, mais importante, quando voltarmos lá, vamos cantar..."

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando Rachel e Jesse aproximaram-se da mesa, Amy apontou para o palco. Eles deliciaram-se ao notar que haviam voltado a tempo de pegar a apresentação de Vince e Julia. Acomodando-se na cabine, eles prestaram uma focada atenção quando os primeiros acordes de um velho clássico começaram a tocar.

_Hello darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk to you again..._

Rachel pousou a cabeça no ombro de Jesse e deixou que a melodia marcante a engolfasse. Quando a dupla terminou, ela estava de pé, aplaudindo loucamente, enquanto Jesse assobiava de aprovação. Quando os aplausos silenciaram, eles se entreolharam e, sem uma palavra, dirigiram-se ao palco, congratulando Vince e Julia quando seus caminhos se cruzaram. Começando a própria música, eles se posicionaram nos microfones e, com um esforço, facilmente começaram a harmonizar.

_**I've been wandering around the house all night**_

_**Wondering what the hell to do**_

_**Yeah I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you**_

_**Well the phone don't ring cause my friends ain't home**_

_**I'm tired of being all alone**_

_**Got the TV on cause the radio's playing songs that remind me of you**_

_**Baby when you're gone I realize I'm in love**_

_**Days go on and on and the nights just seem so long**_

_**Even food doesn't taste that good**_

_**Drinks ain't doing what it should**_

_**Things just feel so wrong, baby – when you're gone**_

Quando as notas finais silenciaram, Jesse automaticamente pegou a mão de Rachel. Completamente satisfeitos com sua performance, eles deitaram e rolaram nos aplausos que a multidão lhes dava. Olhando ao redor do salão, Rachel ficou grata de ver Kurt e Blaine aplaudindo alto. O sorriso nunca saiu do rosto de Rachel, ou de Jesse, quando observavam todas as pessoas de sua mesa levantarem-se para aplaudirem-nos de pé. Praticamente saltitando do palco, eles se apressaram a reunir-se aos amigos. Assim que estavam perto o bastante, Nate deu uma cotovelada brincalhona em Nate.

"Tá certo, cara. Confesse. Há quanto tempo vocês dois estavam ensaiando pra isso?"

Jesse e Rachel riram juntos.

"Nós o cantamos pela primeira vez hoje", Jesse declarou.

"Sério?"

"É a mais absoluta verdade", Rachel adicionou.

"Como diabos vocês foram capazes de soar tão bem sem qualquer tipo de ensaio?" Nate persistiu.

"Somos naturalmente abençoados", Jesse sorria, ganhando outro empurrão de Nate.

"Você é sempre assim convencido?" Grace perguntou com um traço de malícia na voz.

"SIM!" Quatro vozes disseram em coro.

Stefan, Julia, Vince e Nate riram à resposta idêntica. Jesse adotou uma expressão magoada.

"E eu achando que vocês gostassem de mim", choramingou ele.

"Eu gosto de ti", Rachel murmurou, com os olhos brilhando. "Isso ajuda a diminuir a dor?"

Tomando-a nos braços, Jesse abraçou-a com força antes de pressionar a testa contra a dela.

"Ah, sim. Mas sei de algo que ajudaria ainda mais".

Infalivelmente, os lábios dele acharam os dela. Apenas precisou de um momento para que eles se esquecessem do mundo e o beijo aprofundasse.

"Arranjem um quarto", Julia brincou.

"Ei, essa é minha fala!" Nate protestou, sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Podíamos ensopá-los de água fria", Stefan sugeriu.

"Não precisamos recorrer a tais medidas drásticas. Só temos que inventar algum tipo de desafio vocal, e eles vão sair dessa", Vince sugeriu com sabedoria.

Como se combinado, Rachel e Jesse voltaram sua atenção ao grupo ao seu redor.

"Alguém mencionou um desafio vocal?"

A pergunta de Jesse causou brincadeiras descontraídas e muitas risadas, que ele e Rachel aceitaram graciosamente. Acomodando-se na cabine, eles uniram-se aos outros no exame do catálogo mais uma vez. Pela hora seguinte, a maioria deles se revezou no palco, misturando e combinando suas vozes em várias combinações. Quando Jesse, Nate e Vince dirigiram-se à frente do salão, Rachel tentou persuadir Grace a participar, mas esta se recusava.

"Sou escritora, não cantora, Rachel. Só vim assistir".

"Qual é a graça?"

"Estou perfeitamente bem em deixar o resto de vocês se divertir assim. Não quero me constranger".

"Não imagino que possa. E não estou sugerindo que você cante um solo".

"O que tem em mente?"

"Um número em grupo. Achamos algo que todos gostem e podemos todos irmos juntos. Você pode ficar atrás, longe dos microfones, e cantar mais baixo se isso te deixar mais confortável. Por favor?"

"Tá, tá, tudo bem. Eu topo. Não posso suportar te ouvir suplicar. Agora se vire e preste atenção no seu namorado lá em cima. Sei que ele vai querer sua opinião da performance dele".

As duas garotas começaram a balançar-se ao som da música enquanto o trio no palco dava um contorno arrasador a 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Congratulando a si mesmos enquanto se dirigiam à mesa, os rapazes estavam claramente radiantes com a resposta que tinham. Jesse caiu no assento ao lado de Rachel, com o rosto corado de triunfo e o olhar expectante.

"Você devia cantar com eles mais frequentemente. Suas vozes soaram muito bem juntas", ela informou-o, antes de inclinar-se, as palavras seguintes apenas para os ouvidos dele. "E você tava uma delícia enquanto o fazia".

"Você tá uma delícia agora", ele retrucou, enquanto sutilmente os manobrava na direção ao canto mais escuro da cabine.

Com a maior parte de seus amigos no momento cantando 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' enquanto Grace e Stefan, que tinham ficado para trás, assistiam atentamente, Jesse e Rachel aproveitaram-se de sua relativa privacidade. Continuando de onde haviam parado há pouco tempo, ele encheu de beijos a testa dela, suas faces, seu queixo e a ponta de seu nariz antes de atacar a sua boca. Ela abriu a boca para ele e suas línguas se encontraram, provando e provocando com abandono. Enquanto Rachel enroscava os dedos nos cachos macios dele, ele deslizou uma mão sob a blusa dela. O toque leve na pele dela a fez estremecer de prazer. Quando seus dedos se moveram estavelmente acima, ele sorriu quando tocaram delicada renda.

"Você é cheia de surpresas", ele comentou, as palavras vibrando contra o rosto dela.

"Preciso manter o mistério", ela respondeu, um brilho de flerte nos olhos.

Esses mesmos olhos castanhos escuros fecharam-se quando ela entregou-se às sensações prazerosas que ele estava despertando nela. Ele tracejou a concha do ouvido dela com a língua antes de deslizá-la pela lateral do pescoço dela até sua clavícula. Enquanto isso, seus dedos talentosos continuavam a beliscar e acariciar o mamilo dela por cima da renda do sutiã. Ela mordeu o lábio para se impedir de gemer alto.

O som de aplausos explodindo os trouxe de volta de sua bolha abençoada, e desapontamento a inundou quando ele tirou a mão de debaixo de seu top. Não querendo soltá-la de seu abraço, ele manteve um braço ao redor dela enquanto ela se aninhava ao seu lado.

"Que onda!" Amy exclamou enquanto caía numa cadeira ao lado de Stefan. Enquanto ele elogiava a performance dela, o resto do grupo tomou seus lugares em torno da mesa. Rachel estava para sugerir uma escolha a todos para se arriscarem depois quando foi emudecida pela reconhecível sensação da mão de Jesse subindo por sua coxa. Sua saia curta e meias longas ofereciam acesso fácil, e calor lambeu seu intimo quando as pontas dos dedos dele dançaram provocantemente ao longo da beira de sua lingerie. De repente, foi a vez de ele sufocar um gemido, pois fizera uma inesperada descoberta.

_Ai, meu Deus. Ela tá usando uma tanga._

Ele estivera rijo antes, mas não era nada comparado com a dolorosa pulsação que experimentava agora. Apesar de seu plano ter sido extrair um pouco de vingança pela doce tortura à qual ela o submetera no restaurante com os pais dela, parecia óbvio que mais uma vez ela estava por cima. De algum modo, ele conseguiu se conter quando os dedos dela deslizaram de leve por sua ereção. Os toques suaves causaram uma fricção deliciosa, e ele rangeu os dentes em extasiante frustração. Não pela primeira vez na noite ele estava grato pela escuridão e algazarra do arredor. Consciente de que não demoraria muito para que algo constrangedor acontecesse, Jesse aproximou a boca do ouvido de Rachel.

"Preciso cuidar disso".

Ela gemeu baixinho de protesto. Certamente ele sabia que os dedos dele tinham que mover apenas um centímetro para aliviar a dor ardente que ele despertara dentro dela. Ele lhe deu um olhar que era luxúria pura quando capturou os olhos dela.

"Parece que nós dois começamos algo que não podemos terminar", ele murmurou roucamente.

"Pelo menos não hoje", ela retrucou, com a voz igualmente tensa.

Os olhos dela, quando encontraram os dele, brilhavam com uma silenciosa promessa. Beijando o topo da cabeça dela, ele dirigiu-se cuidadosamente ao banheiro masculino. Enquanto os adolescentes que sobraram ao redor da mesa acertavam os detalhes de seu finale em grupo, Rachel pediu licença e cruzou a multidão, esperando reaplicar seu batom antes de subir ao palco.

Ao se aproximar do corredor que levava aos banheiros, pedaços de conversa flutuaram até seus ouvidos. Seu estômago embrulhou-se quando ela detectou o som de uma voz vagamente familiar, mas nem um pouco bem-vinda.

"Eu juro que você é o melhor ator que eu conheço. Fazê-la apaixonar-se por você uma segunda vez foi absolutamente genial. Se eu não te conhecesse, teria jurado que você estava loucamente apaixonado quando os vi naquele palco juntos. O Goolsby te fez fazer isso? Não importa. Você a abalou de novo, e isso é lindo".

Houve um breve silêncio, antes que a mesma voz chegasse de novo aos ouvidos de Rachel.

"É só um jogo, não é, Jesse?"

A resposta, muito mais baixa, fez com que bile subisse à garganta de Rachel.

"O que você acha, Giselle?"

Dobrando a esquina, Rachel congelou onde estava. A menos de um metro à sua frente, Jesse apoiava-se contra a parede, com os lábios curvados em um esgar maldoso. Ao lado dele, com a mão jogada possessivamente sobre seu braço, estava a atual cantora principal do Vocal Adrenaline.


	25. Chapter 25

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 25_

**R**achel estava enraizada em seu lugar, quase incapaz de processar o que estava vendo. Enquanto isso, Giselle sorria maldosamente enquanto apertava sua mão no braço de Jesse. Este abriu a boca para falar, mas o que quer que dissera fora sufocado pelo rugido nos ouvidos de Rachel. Uma fúria ardente e envolvente a engolfou, tirando-se de seu transe momentâneo, enquanto ela avançava cheia de determinação para a vocalista rival.

"Como **ousa**?" Rachel questionou.

"Rach, me deixa explicar. Não é o que parece!" Jesse protestou.

Rachel nem mesmo lhe dirigiu um olhar. Seu foco total estava em Giselle. Com os olhos brilhando, ela parou a poucos milímetros da garota mais alta, disparando-lhe um olhar cheio de inalterada repugnância.

"Tire as patas dele".

Erguendo-se ao máximo de sua altura, Giselle sorriu desdenhosamente para a garota à sua frente.

"Quem vai me forçar?"

"Eu".

Jesse assistiu em choque quando Rachel jogou-se adiante. Apesar de ser menor, seus anos de balé e elíptico haviam lhe recompensado com uma força que poucos sabiam que ela possuía. Agarrando a mão de Giselle, Rachel arrancou-a do braço de Jesse e então empurrou a outra garota de modo que a mandou voando contra a parede. Jogada de seu centro gravitacional, Giselle tropeçou antes de cair nada graciosamente no chão. De sua posição de queda, ela deu um olhar suplicante a Jesse.

"Vai deixar que ela escape me tratando assim, Jesse? Ela só é uma ninguém do glee club perdedor de McKinley. Ela não significa nada pra você. Faça-a desculpar-se. Diga a ela que está usando-a de novo. Explique que a sua lealdade é do Vocal Adrenaline. Sempre foi e sempre vai ser".

Enquanto esperava que Jesse a defendesse, Giselle viu em choque a sua expressão ficar sombria. Os olhos dele, frios como gelo, refletiam profundo nojo, e ela repentinamente percebeu o quanto errara. Agudamente ciente de sua atual vulnerabilidade, ela ergueu-se, louca para colocar tanto espaço quanto possível entre si mesma e o rapaz que só vira assim bravo em apenas mais uma ocasião – imediatamente depois do banho de ovo de Rachel Berry. Lembrando-se da violência verbal que ele disparara contra ela na época, ela começou a recuar devagar, receosa de provocar a fúria dele mais uma vez. Contudo, incapaz de engolir uma última alfinetada, ela capturou os olhos de Rachel e, com a voz cheia de veneno, cuspiu o que esperava ser uma frase esmagadora.

"Ele só importa consigo mesmo. Você nunca vai ser algo além de mais uma na cama dele, ou então um meio para um fim. Ele é cruel e desalmado. É incapaz de sentimentos verdadeiros, e você é uma idiota se pensa o contrário".

Rachel não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas jorrassem de seus olhos diante das palavras odiosas da outra garota. Virando-se em uma esforço de impedir que Giselle visse o efeito de sua alfinetada, Rachel literalmente esbarrou em Nate. Preocupado com a duração do tempo que seus amigos haviam desaparecido, ele viera à sua procura. Esperando encontrá-los aos amassos, estava despreparado para a cena a sua frente. Observando os diversos rostos – o de Rachel, molhado de lágrimas; o de Jesse, furioso; e o da morena desconhecida, triunfante – sua própria raiva veio à tona. Agindo em instinto e movendo-se tão rápido que nenhum dos outros teve tempo de discernir seus propósitos, sua mão cerrou-se em um punho que, sem aviso, bateu com toda força no queixo de Jesse. Este gemeu de dor, mas não se esforçou para defender-se.

"Você jurou que ia tratá-la direito desta vez".

"E vou. E **estou**. Isso é um grande mal-entendido. Você tem que acreditar em mim".

"Por que deveria?"

"Porque estou falando a verdade".

Consciente dos diversos olhares curiosos que suas atitudes estavam provocando, Jesse puxou Nate de lado. Abaixando a voz quase em um sussurro, ele tentou defender seu caso o mais rápido e calmo possível.

"Eu sou inocente na história, cara. A Giselle me encurralou quando eu tava saindo do banheiro. Eu estava pra mandá-la pro diabo quando a Rachel nos pegou. Qual é. De todo mundo, você devia saber o que Rachel significa pra mim. Eu tenho sido absolutamente sincero contigo sobre ela desde que nos conhecemos".

Nate assentiu em silêncio, examinando as palavras de Jesse. Finalmente, chegou a uma conclusão.

"Tá. Acredito em ti".

"Graças a Deus. Agora preciso que você me faça um favor".

Nate ouviu calado enquanto Jesse falava, e então assentiu concordando. Virando-se, Jesse sentiu o coração apertar quando percebeu que Rachel desaparecera. Giselle, por sua vez, por motivos que Jesse nem mesmo podia começar a imaginar, havia ficado para trás. Enquanto ela o encarava sem piscar, sua expressão endureceu mais uma vez. Fechando a distância entre eles com alguns passos, ele brecou a milímetros de distância da garota que veria alegremente desaparecer – mas não antes que ela lhe contasse o que precisava saber. Agarrando-a pelos ombros, ele a forçou a encará-lo.

"AI! Jesse, me solta! Tá me machucando!"

"Acha que eu ligo pra isso? Do jeito que me sinto por ti agora, eu acharia com a maior alegria algum jeito de assegurar que você e essa sua bunda seca fossem expulsas do Vocal Adrenaline definitivamente. É seu único e último aviso. Fica. Longe. Da. Rachel. Se eu descobrir que você chegou perto dela, ou a contatou de algum modo, não vai gostar das conseqüências. E outra coisa. Nunca mais me toca de novo".

Ela estremeceu sob seu aperto de ferro, com pavor refletido nos olhos.

"Você é louco!"

"Talvez".

"Tudo isso por causa da veganzinha? Ela não vale o seu tempo, Jesse! Ela só vai te arruinar!"

"É você que não vale o meu tempo, Giselle, de modo que assim que você responder minha pergunta, pode se mandar".

"Por que eu devo te falar algo?"

As mãos de Jesse moveram-se, lenta e deliberadamente, dos ombros ao pescoço dela.

"Porque estou com uma forte vontade de arrancar as suas cordas vocais. Você não quer brincar comigo".

Notando a determinação nos olhos dele, ela bufou um suspiro resignado.

"O que quer saber?"

"Pra onde a Rachel foi?"

"Mas é claro. É tudo por causa **dela**. Eu não te devo nada, St. James. Descubra sozinho", ela cuspiu amargamente.

Um traço de ameaça estava evidente na voz dele quando ele respondeu.

"Ah, você me deve muito. Foi ideia sua jogar ovos nela. Foi você que ficou plantando idéias durante os ensaios sobre minha deslealdade ao time. Foi você que os fez questionar a minha fidelidade".

"Então sem mim ela não teria te odiado? Vai sonhando, Jesse. Você teria ferrado com tudo eventualmente por si mesmo. Você é defeituoso. Não nasceu pra um relacionamento sério".

Giselle de repente sentiu uma pressão forte em torno da sua garganta.

"Vamos tentar mais uma vez, Giselle. Cadê a Rachel?"

O pavor nos olhos dela aumentou quando ela começou a sufocar.

"Ela sumiu. Saiu correndo. Você tá atrasado, namoradinho", ela engasgou.

Diante da expressão maldosa no rosto de Giselle, Jesse teve que sufocar o impulso crescente de esganá-la. Afrouxando seu aperto subitamente, ele encarou-a, com o olhar abertamente cheio de desprezo.

"Você já causou muito dano por uma noite, Giselle. Se manda".

"E se eu não quiser?"

Ela sobressaltou-se com o som de uma voz inesperada atrás de si.

"Então vamos te persuadir a ir", Nate declarou.

Virando-se, ela viu-se cara a cara com um estranho, bem como dois rostos muito familiares – nenhum dos quais exibia o menor traço de prazer ao vê-la.

"Quando o Nate me falou que tínhamos um problema, eu devia saber que era você, Giselle. Qual vida você quer destruir hoje?" Vincent perguntou, com a expressão pétrea.

"Não tenho nada a te dizer, Mezzanotte".

"E a mim, Gi? Você não tem nada a dizer a mim?"

Sua expressão desafiadora sumiu, substituída por um olhar de profundo arrependimento.

"Stefan..."

Ele ergueu uma mão para calá-la.

"Não se perturbe. Não tem nada que possa sair da sua boca que me interessasse em ouvir". Ele deu um meio-sorriso antes de continuar. "Eu agradeço todos os dias ao Jesse por abrir os meus olhos... Pra me revelar que tipo de pessoa você realmente é".

"Por favor, Stefan", ela tentou de novo, mas ele a interrompeu uma segunda vez.

"Você devia se voltar pra pedra da qual você saiu", sugeriu.

As palavras dele a atingiram como um tapa na cara, e ela estremeceu como se tivesse sido acertada. Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, sentiu-se cercada pelos três rapazes. Nate e Vince agarraram cada um, um de seus cotovelos, enquanto Stefan mantinha-se a uma distância curta, com cuidado para não tocá-la.

"Vamos acompanhá-la até a rua", Nate lhe informou.

"É, é o cavalheiresco a se fazer", Vince acrescentou sem um traço de ironia.

"Lembre-se, Giselle: o Jesse não quer nada contigo. E nem eu", Stefan firmou.

"Não mereço ser tratada assim!" Ela bufou indignada, enquanto era praticamente arrastada à saída.

"Tem razão", Vince retrucou, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Você merece algo muito pior, mas somos bons rapazes".

"E eu não te conheço, mas parece que você tem uma má fama circulando", Nate observou.

"O destino é uma desgraça", Stefan concluiu quando o trio empurrou Giselle sem nada de gentileza na calçada.

Enquanto a furiosa garota corria para seu carro, os rapazes trocavam tapas e soquinhos de parabéns.

"Isso foi surpreendentemente bom", Stefan admitiu.

"Vingar-se de uma ex nunca é ruim", opinou Nate.

"Agora que jogamos o lixo fora, vamos entrar e cantar", sugeriu Vince.

Rindo juntos, eles cruzaram a multidão de volta à mesa. Grace, vendo-os aproximarem-se, estranhou quando notou a ausência de Jesse e Rachel.

"Cadê eles?" Perguntou ao primo sem rodeios.

"Achamos que estão lá fora. Esperamos que estejam juntos".

Amy, Grace e Julia viraram-se para Nate com evidente curiosidade.

"O que houve?"

"Uma guria da escola deles", Nate aprontou pra Vince e Stefan enquanto falava, "deu em cima do Jesse. Não ouvi muito do que ela disse, mas ela deixou a Rachel aos prantos. Enquanto o Jesse me explicava por que eu não devia matá-lo de porrada, a Rachel sumiu. O Jesse foi atrás dela?"

"Ele fodeu com ela?" Amy foi, como sempre, direto ao ponto.

"A Giselle? Ou a Rachel?"

"As duas. Qualquer uma. O que quer que vá ajudar a fazer isso", Grace respondeu.

"O Jesse dormiu com a Giselle uma vez, há anos, logo depois que ela entrou no Vocal Adrenaline", Stefan admitiu. "Foi uma ficada de uma noite só, nada mais. Já a Rachel... Eu não faço ideia".

"Ele me jurou que não fez nada com ela no sentido figurativo, e acredito nele", Nate declarou.

"Você acha que a Rachel vai acreditar?"

Grace tentou, sem sucesso, manter a preocupação da voz.

"O passado deles pode levá-la a conclusões precipitadas, mas não pode dizer com certeza. Espero que sim", Nate declarou fervorosamente.

De repente, nenhum deles, sentiu-se com vontade de cantar. Pediram mais drinques e, no esforço de passar o tempo enquanto ansiosamente esperavam pelo retorno do casal que todos concordavam estar louco um pelo outro, começaram a trocar histórias sobre si mesmos, e sobre Jesse...

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o segundo em que teve certeza de que Giselle e sua tóxica presença seriam controladas, Jesse correu para fora. Olhando desesperadamente ao redor, ele exalou de frustração. Rachel não podia ser vista em lugar algum. Tentando colocar-se no lugar dela, ele revirou a mente atrás de descobrir exatamente aonde ela teria ido. Optando por confiar em seus instintos, ele dobrou à esquerda, dirigindo-se aonde, no estacionamento, tinham deixado o Range Rover. Ele suspirou aliviado quando avistou a silhueta delicada de pé perto do imenso veiculo. Pressentindo a aproximação dele, ela aprumou-se, mas não se dirigiu até ele.

Acelerando os passos, ele estava ao seu lado em um flash, antes de parar subitamente. Apesar de seu primeiro impulso foi o de tomá-la nos braços, estava ciente demais de que ela bem poderia estar furiosa com ele. A escuridão tornou seu rosto normalmente expressivo ilegível.

"Rach, por favor, me deixe explicar. Não foi nada do que pareceu..."

As palavras morreram enquanto ele esperava por sua resposta. Cruzando o pequeno espaço entre eles, ela ergueu as mãos e ele se preparou para um tapa. Em vez disso, ela colocou os dedos gentil, mas firmemente em cada lado do rosto dele e, movendo-se de modo que estavam banhados pela luz fraca do poste mais próximo, olhou nos olhos dele com uma intensidade que lhe causou arrepios.

"Eu te amo".

Por um momento, foi como se coração dele tivesse parado de bater, e sua respiração arrancada do peito. Certo de que devia estar sonhando, ele balançou a cabeça para desanuviá-la.

_Você acabou de dizer que me ama? Apesar de tudo que a Giselle fez e disse essa noite, sem uma explicação, você ainda acredita em mim?_

"Desculpa, achei que você disse..."

O olhar dela, claro e firme, nunca vacilou quando repetiu sua declaração.

"Eu te amo".

Não havia erro. Ela dissera novamente, sem hesitar. Em um momento em que ele menos esperava, quando estava aterrorizado que ela tivesse entendido mal a ceninha que Giselle causara, fora quando ela finalmente escolhera vocalizar o que ambos sabiam estar no coração dela há semanas, senão há meses. Ele estava tão cheio de euforia que pensou que podia explodir. Erguendo uma mão ao rosto dela, ele acariciou sua face, sorrindo quando ela se inclinou em seu toque. A intensidade repentina nos olhos dele refletiu a dela de antes.

"Eu também te amo".

Naquele instante, foi como se o resto do mundo desvanecesse. Como se nada nem ninguém mais existisse a não ser eles. Enrolando as mãos na camiseta dele, ela o puxou para si, enquanto os braços dele rodearam sua cintura. Seus lábios roçaram-se, a centímetros de distância, até que nenhum deles conseguiu suportar um segundo a mais. Seus lábios se encontraram e uniram, em um beijo que foi lento, e profundo, e gentil. Tudo que eles sentiam foi canalizado na união de suas bocas. Depois de muitos minutos, eles se afastaram apenas o bastante para poderem olhar um nos olhos do outro. Notando que os olhos de Jesse estavam suspeitamente úmidos, Rachel esticou-se e afastou gentilmente uma mecha rebelde da testa dele antes de mover os dedos para acariciar sua face levemente.

"Você está legal?"

"Legal? Ah, eu tô bem melhor que 'legal'. Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida".

"Eu também tô me sentindo muito bem".

"Exceto pelo fato de que você tá congelando", ele observou, quando o corpo dela estremeceu em seus braços.

"Talvez seja uma reação ao seu beijo", ela murmurou sugestivamente.

"Não que eu não poderia inspirar esse tipo de reação em você, mas sei que não é isso dessa vez. Estamos no lado externo sem agasalho no fim de novembro, e você tá tremendo".

Jesse moveu-se rapidamente para destrancar o Range Rover, e ele e Rachel entraram no banco de trás. Quando ele jogou um braço por cima dos ombros dela, ela aninhou-se contente no corpo dele, com uma mão traçando padrões distraídos na coxa dele. Ela falou sem encará-lo.

"Tem um tempinho que eu quero dizer isso".

"Eu também. Quando você soube?"

"Bom, eu não admiti pra mim mesma até pouco depois de você me mandar aquela foto. Mas eu sabia, no fundo, por muito mais tempo que isso".

"Desde quando..."

"... Achei aquele CD no meu porta-luvas. Assim que eu ouvi a sua voz, mesmo depois de um dia realmente péssimo, era como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo. Eu não entendia no começo. Estava namorando o Finn de novo, mas lá havia... não sei... um vazio no fundo de mim. como se algo estivesse faltando. E a única hora em que eu não me sentia assim era quando te ouvia cantar. Ou mandava mensagem ou falava contigo. Não demorei pra perceber o que o que eu sentia era bem mais que amizade. E você?"

"Quando de afastei de ti no estacionamento do McKinley".

Ela recuou para examinar o rosto dele, com os olhos questionando silenciosamente. Os lábios dele roçaram a testa dela antes que ele continuasse sua história.

"Me acertou como um soco no estômago. Eu disse as palavras naquele dia, mas me assegurei de as colocar no passado para não revelar o quanto eu estava envolvido. Não podia suportar o que tinha te feito, e tudo que eu queria era me virar, correr pra ti e implorar que me perdoasse. Mas é claro que eu não podia fazer isso. Então colei minha showface no lugar e me joguei nos preparativos pras regionais".

"Você me ama desde esse tempo?"

A voz dela tinha uma nota de surpresa.

"Eu acho que comecei a me apaixonar com você no momento em que cantamos 'Hello', mas ficava me convencendo do contrário. Quando me deparei com a tua perda, não pude mais negar".

"Queria que você tivesse me contado. Sofri por você o verão todo".

"Primeiro, eu estava pra ir pra UCLA. Não imaginei que você topasse a tal da distância. Mas, mais importante, você estava completamente furiosa comigo. Até onde eu sabia, você me odiava, e com bons motivos. Achei que te daria tempo e espaço..."

"Quer dizer que sempre planejou me contatar de novo?"

_Só você pra perceber isso._

Ele riu suavemente antes de responder.

"O plano era esse. Na hipótese de que eu pudesse juntar coragem, é claro. Eu sonhei por semanas sobre como eu apareceria na sua porta – por essa época do ano, na verdade – trazendo flores, aquele latte de soja que você tanto ama, e dois ingressos para um fabuloso musical da Broadway. Eu faria serenata com uma das minhas músicas de perdão, imploraria que me perdoasse..."

Ela não pôde evitar a curva de seus lábios enquanto ele delineava sua estratégia para reconquistá-la.

"E como isso funcionava, nos seus sonhos".

"Variava. Algumas vezes, você caía nos meus braços, beijava-me com abandono e me arrastava pro seu quarto, onde fazíamos um sexo louco e apaixonado. Outras vezes, você me esculhambava, pisava nas flores, jogava o latte no meu rosto e dava um chute brutal em uma parte particularmente sensível da minha anatomia".

"Posso ver por que então você ficava nervoso", ela retrucou, com uma fina camada de riso evidente bem abaixo da superfície.

"É. Mas aí o Chris me falou sobre a Sunshine, o que me deu uma razão legítima pra te contatar alguns meses antes do planejado, e de um jeito que não me expunha a potenciais danos físicos".

"Fico tão feliz que você tenha se arriscado", ela murmurou.

"Fico tão feliz que você tenha me deixado reentrar a sua vida", ele retrucou enquanto estreitava seu abraço nos ombros dela.

Eles ficaram sentados juntos, calados, inteiramente confortáveis um com o outro, até que ela se lembrou de algo que tinha intrigado-a antes. Virando-se contra ele, ela gentilmente correu a polpa de seu polegar contra a maçã do seu rosto, como se enxugasse uma lágrima invisível.

"Você pareceu meio emotivo antes. Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu não podia acreditar no que você tinha feito por mim".

Ela pareceu genuinamente perplexa à resposta dele.

"O que foi que fiz por ti?"

"Acreditou em mim. sem questionamentos. Me viu com a Giselle, com as mãos dela em mim; ela fez acusações horríveis sobre as minhas intenções e mesmo assim... você não tomou conclusões precipitadas. Não imediatamente pensou no pior. Confiou em mim e nem mesmo pediu explicações. Fiquei simplesmente assoberbado com a fé que você demonstrou em mim... Na gente".

"Se ainda fosse a nossa primeira tentativa, eu teria chegado a todos os tipos de conclusões, e provavelmente estaria certa. Mas, nos meses em que voltamos a nos falar, você não me deu motivo qualquer pra duvidar de ti. Você tem sido um bom amigo. Me apoiou quando ninguém mais o fez. Me deu bons conselhos – até mesmo sobre o Finn – quando não tinha nada a ganhar fazendo-o. E fez de tudo pra estar do meu lado. Você se submeteu a interrogatórios incrivelmente pessoais pelos meus pais. Provou a si mesmo diversas vezes. Confio em você, total e sem reservas.

"Então por que a Giselle conseguiu te fazer chorar?"

Rachel abaixou o rosto, repentinamente sem vontade de encarar Jesse. Ele apoiou um dedo sob o queixo dela, erguendo gentilmente o seu rosto.

"É bobagem".

"Qual é, Rach. Sabe que não vou te julgar".

"Eu me senti mal... Por **você**. Ela tava soltando todo aquele lixo sobre você e isso só... não sei... me deixou triste".

Ele gemeu.

"Você percebe que foi provavelmente ver as suas lágrimas que fez o Nate decidir me bater".

"Ele te bateu?"

A face dela exibiu o choque que sentiu à revelação dele.

"Você não sabia?"

"Não. Assim que ele apareceu, eu me mandei. Desculpa, mas tive uma vontade sufocante de me afastar da Giselle e de todo o veneno dela".

Os olhos dela cuidadosamente examinou cada centímetro do rosto dele, procurando por hematomas. Quando os dedos dela deslizaram por seu maxilar, ele os segurou com os seus e ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

"Eu estou bem. Juro. Ele não causou nenhum dano permanente".

"Não acredito que ele fez isso. Ele mal me conhece".

"Vocês podem ter acabado de se encontrar, mas falei muito de você a ele. Acho que ele meio que se imagina como o seu novo irmão mais velho".

"Ah, que doce. Fico emocionada".

"Ele é um cara de muita confiança, mesmo que tenha exagerado na sua defesa hoje à noite".

Eles ficaram calados mais uma vez. Envolvidos pela escuridão, seus instintos naturais subiram à tona. O braço de Jesse caiu para a cintura de Rachel, e a mão dele subiu por baixo da blusa dela, traçando círculos acima do cós de sua saia. Os dedos dela começaram a deslizar pela coxa dele, e ele gemeu de prazer. Precisando ficar mais próximos um do outro, ela se virou e estava para 'montar' no colo dele quando uma batidinha na janela do carro os sobressaltou. Avistar Nate espiando-os, com um sorrisinho cúmplice, fez os dois rirem. Tirando Rachel de seu colo, Jesse abriu a porta e saiu para o asfalto.

"Olha, vocês dois ainda estão vivos. E obviamente se falando. O que é um alívio já que a gente tava apostando se ela tinha te matado ou não", Nate brincou.

"Estamos bem. Estamos ótimos", Jesse assegurou ao amigo.

"Isso é ótimo. Então talvez vocês possam voltar lá dentro e se unir à gente naquele grande número em grupo que temos discutido? Não podemos fazer isso sem nossas estrelas".

"Bom... Quando você coloca assim... Não podemos manter a platéia esperando", Rachel aconselhou a Jesse, que revirou os olhos afetuosamente para ela.

Enquanto retornavam, de braços dados, para o Key 'o Kara, Jesse inclinou-se para dar um beijo casto no rosto de Rachel. Movendo a boca sobre o rosto dela, ela sentiu a carícia de sua respiração quente quando ele murmurou palavras apenas para seus ouvidos.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo", ela murmurou em resposta.

"Te ouvir dizendo isso me deixa louco".

"Vou me lembrar disso", ela prometeu.

De mãos dadas, eles aceleraram os passos para poderem alcançar Nate, que havia acabado de entrar no interior abençoadamente quente do bar. Quando se aproximaram de sua mesa, cinco pares de olhos fixaram-se em expectativa.

"Olha só quem eu encontrei!" Nate anunciou como se tivesse esbarrado em amigos há muito perdidos.

"Onde vocês estavam?"

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Ela te fez implorar esse tempo todo?"

"Por que estão com esses sorrisos idiotas no rosto?"

As perguntas vieram rápidas e furiosas, e Jesse jogou as respostas em uma sucessão igualmente veloz.

"Lá fora. Sim. Não. Que sorrisos idiotas?"

Rachel instalou-se ao lado de Grace, que prontamente atraiu a atenção de Rachel com um toque leve em seu ombro. Mantendo a voz baixa, ela fez algumas perguntas próprias.

"Você falou com o Kurt? Ele vai guardar o seu segredo?"

"Vai. Foi bem mais fácil de convencê-lo do que eu esperava".

"Ele te viu com o Jesse?"

"Viu".

"Aposto que foi só isso que precisou pra convencê-lo".

"Talvez. Mas tinha essa energia estranha entre eles dois. Ainda não falei com o Jesse sobre isso, então não sei isso influenciou ou não a decisão do Kurt".

"E quanto àquela garota, a tal Giselle? O Nate disse que ela é uma figura".

"Eu diria que ele está sendo bom até demais", interferiu Jesse, tendo ouvido a última frase de Grace.

"A Giselle não é um problema", Rachel assegurou à garota ao seu lado.

"Fico feliz de saber. Então tudo está bem entre vocês dois?"

"Nunca esteve melhor", eles disseram em coro.

De seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, Vince estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção de Jesse. Este relutantemente deixou de olhar Rachel para se focar em seu ex-colega de escola.

"Está ficando tarde, e acho que me lembro que vocês têm um prazo, então se vamos fazer isso", ele apontou para o título no catálogo que tinham concordado, "devíamos fazer logo".

"Vamos logo".

Levantando-se juntos, os oito adolescentes subiram ao palco. Jesse, Rachel, Vince e Julia assumiram suas posições diante dos microfones enquanto os outros se espalharam em torno deles. Todos começaram a se mover no ritmo do solo de abertura do violão, e então os quatro principais começaram a cantar.

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

Stefan, Amy, Grace e Nate uniram-se no refrão. Quando uniram suas vozes, a harmonia explodiu, causando um silêncio na multidão.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

Quando as últimas notas tocaram, a plateia os encheu de aplausos. Depois de abraçar Jesse, Rachel aproximou-se de Grace.

"Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Não. Foi ótimo", Grace admitiu, sorrindo.

"Teremos então que te empurrar lá pra cima de novo, logo", Rachel prometeu.

"Só se vocês estiverem comigo", Grace insistiu.

"Combinado".

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>odos estavam reunidos em torno do Range Rover de Jesse, relutantes em ver a noite chegar ao seu final. Trocaram números de telefone e abraçaram-se quando começaram a se despedir. Julia foi a primeira da turma de Akron a se aproximar de Rachel.

"Eu me diverti muito. Fico tão feliz que o Vince tenha me deixado vir junto", Julia declarou.

"Eu também. Gostei muito de conhecer você", Rachel admitiu.

"Espero que possamos fazer isso de novo algum dia".

"Eu gostaria disso".

Quando Julia se afastou, Stefan era o próximo da fila.

"Você é exatamente o que o Jesse precisa na vida dele", opinou Stefan. "Ele finalmente encontrou alguém que pode aturá-lo, porque vocês são tão parecidos. E falo isso no bom sentido", acrescentou enquanto a puxava para um abraço rápido.

"Obrigada. Ele é exatamente o que eu preciso também, então acho que temos uma boa chance".

"Eu sei que tem".

Com essas palavras de despedida, Stefan dirigiu-se a Amy, e Vince tomou o seu lugar.

"Devo te contar que nunca vi o Jesse tão feliz, em todo o tempo que o conheço. É óbvio que ele é completamente apaixonado por você. Inferno, hoje ele foi uma fera em cima da Giselle em sua defesa. Ele quase a matou de medo, e ela não se assusta tão fácil".

Notando a pergunta silenciosa nos olhos dela, ele balançou a cabeça.

"Peça que ele te conte".

E abraçou-a calorosamente.

"Boa noite, Rachel Berry. Tenho certeza que vamos nos ver logo".

"Vou gostar disso. Tchau, Vince".

Quando Julia, Stefan e Vince se dirigiram para o carro deste, Jesse virou-se para Nate e lhe deu suas chaves.

"Acho melhor você dirigir, Steadman".

"Hum, por quê? Você não está bêbado".

"Não, mas os pais da Rachel me fizeram prometer que eu dirigiria como se eles estivessem do meu lado, e já que estamos saindo um pouco mais tarde do que o planejado e ela tem um prazo..."

"Não diga mais nada. Meu pé direito e eu vamos ficar felizes de bancar o chofer. Ei, Ames", ele chamou a prima, "já que eu sei que a Gracie vai cochilar no banco de trás, por que você não senta na frente e me faz companhia?"

"Claro", ela respondeu, concordando.

Quando os cinco adolescentes entraram no automóvel, Grace e Rachel se acomodaram em cantos opostos, enquanto Jesse ocupou o espaço entre elas. Ele imediatamente abraçou Rachel pela cintura, e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Estavam na estrada há apenas alguns minutos quando ela lembrou-se do comentário de Vince sobre as ações de Jesse mais cedo naquela noite.

"O que aconteceu entre você e a Giselle hoje?"

"Eu disse a ela pra ficar longe de você".

"Só isso?"

"Basicamente. Por que a pergunta?"

"O Vince indicou que era mais do que isso".

"Ele tem razão", Nate interferiu. "O Jesse está sendo estranhamente modesto".

"Steadman..."

O tom de Jesse continha uma nota de aviso que Nate ignorou abertamente.

"E daí que você a apavorou fingindo que ia esganá-la? Qual o problema?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos quando encarou Jesse.

"Você fez mesmo isso?"

"Fiz".

"Por quê?"

Seu alívio à ausência de julgamento dela na única palavra foi palpável.

"Queria me assegurar que ela nunca mais perturbasse você, ou a mim, de novo. E eu precisava que ela me contasse pra onde você tinha ido. Já que ela não tinha motivo nenhum pra concordar com qualquer uma dessas coisas, achei que precisava de um método melhor de persuasão".

"Funcionou?"

"Bom, ela me deu detalhes o suficiente pra poder te achar. Além disso, não sei".

"Ela ainda estava bem desafiadora quando nós a levamos pra fora", Nate confessou. "Mas acho que ela entendeu a mensagem".

"Obrigada, aos dois, por me defenderem".

"De nada, Rachel", Nate assegurou a ela, antes de concentrar sua atenção à estrada.

"E você não precisa me agradecer, Rach. Sempre vou te apoiar, isso é uma promessa".

Ela lhe deu um radiante sorriso antes de beijar levemente seu queixo, aninhando-se ainda mais em seu abraço.

Enquanto os quilômetros passavam, a conversa diminuiu. Grace, como presumido, dormiu logo, enquanto Nate e Amy caíram em reminiscências sobre antigas reuniões de família e encontros estranhos com parentes raramente vistos. O jazz suave de um dos CDs mixados de Jesse soava pelos alto-falantes causando uma atmosfera relaxada. Jesse e Rachel falavam em voz baixa, nada cansados apesar do adiantado da hora.

"Você se divertiu?"

"Muito. Seus amigos são ótimos".

"Eles também gostaram de você. A propósito, como se sai ficando quieta?"

Ela virou sua cabeça para encará-lo, intrigada com a mudança abrupta de assunto. A expressão enigmática dele não deu pistas, mas suas ações logo responderam todas as perguntas dela, pois a mão dele deslizou de sua cintura e veio pousar na beira de sua saia, antes de escorregar por sua coxa, acima de suas meias. Ela ofegou, e ele capturou sua boca com a dele, abafando mais sons enquanto seus dedos deslizavam ainda mais acima. Suas línguas entrelaçaram-se silenciosamente enquanto os dedos dela enroscaram-se no cabelo dele, e sua outra mão escorregou por baixo da camiseta dele, ansiosa por sentir o calor de sua pele, os batimentos do seu coração.

Ela gemeu suavemente à perda súbita de contato quando a mão dele afastou-se ainda mais do lugar que ansiava por seu toque. Os lábios dele curvaram-se contra os dela quando sua palma deslizou por trás dela, tocando gentilmente sua nádega nua. Rompendo o beijo, ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

"Adorei essa surpresa", murmurou com voz rouca.

"Achei que fosse gostar", ela ronronou, sedutora.

O coração dele acelerou e suas calças apertaram-se perceptivelmente quando ela silenciosamente estendeu uma perna sobre as dele, fazendo sua saia erguer-se e deixando-a ainda mais aberta à exploração dele. Aceitando o convite implícito, ele trilhou os dedos acima até chegarem à beira de sua lingerie. Ela torceu-se silenciosamente de antecipação. Ele estava tão perto...

"Ei, St. James".

A voz de Nate rompeu a névoa de sua luxúria, sobressaltando a ambos. Rachel imediatamente reposicionou a perna em uma posição mais comportada, enquanto Jesse recolocava a mão na cintura dela. Ele pediu desculpas em silêncio antes de dirigir a atenção ao amigo.

"O que foi, Steadman?"

"Vamos precisar de combustível. Qual a distância do posto mais próximo?"

Olhando janela afora, Jesse ficou aliviado de perceber que estavam aproximando-se de uma área conhecida. Depois de indicar o retorno mais próximo para a estrada, e aceitando que o clima havia acabado, ele e Rachel trocaram sorrisos marotos. Procurando um lençol no banco de trás, Jesse trouxe Rachel para mais perto ao envolver ambos em uma manta quente. Aninhando-se um no outro, fecharam os olhos. Em minutos, ambos caíram no sono.


	26. Chapter 26

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 26_

_**O**__ quarto estava na escuridão, a única iluminação proveniente do rasgo fino de luar brilhando pela lacuna estreita entre as cortinas. Apesar de ser o meio da noite, o sono a driblava. Ao se mover em uma tentativa de encontrar uma posição mais confortável, ficou ciente de uma forma inerte ao seu lado. Esticando-se hesitantemente, entrou em contato com um peito largo e musculoso que reconheceu imediatamente._

_Jesse._

_Incapaz de resistir ao impulso, ela correu uma mão pelo torso bem-definido, tracejando círculos preguiçosos na pele lisa. Quando seus dedos escorregaram ainda mais para baixo, seu progresso foi impedido repentinamente pela pressão de uma mão sobre a sua._

"_Tá brincando com fogo", ele rosnou, com a voz baixa e rouca._

"_Estou disposta a me queimar", ela murmurou sedutoramente em resposta._

_As palavras dela deram a ele toda a autorização que ele precisava. Em um instante, ele torceu o corpo, posicionando-a de costas enquanto jogava uma perna entre as coxas dela, seu peso maior efetivamente prendendo-a no lugar. Apoiado em um cotovelo, ele a encarou com uma expressão de desavergonhado desejo, e ela estremeceu de antecipação. A mão livre dele pousou em seu seio, e ela gemeu de deleite quando ele começou a alternadamente esfregar e beliscar seu mamilo, fazendo-o tornar-se um pico duro. Um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito repuxou a curva de seus lábios ao sinal visível de seu efeito sobre ela._

_Um pequeno gemido escapou dela à perda de contato quando ele a soltou, permitindo que seus dedos trilhassem pelo estômago liso até chegarem à beira de sua calcinha. Ela engoliu em seco quando a mão dele escorregou sob o tecido rendado. Alerta a cada reação dela, ele parou imediatamente o movimento._

"_Quer que eu pare, Rach?"_

"_Não"._

_Foi tudo que ela conseguiu deixar escapar – uma palavrinha, rouca de desejo. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando a mão dele voltou à sua exploração, centímetro a dolorosamente lento centímetro. Ela deu um grito estrangulado quando os dedos dele deslizaram por entre suas dobras e ele começou a alisar e excitar seu âmago mais íntimo. Nunca tinha experimentado nada assim. Seu corpo todo vibrava com ânsia, e era tão bom. O calor que a inundava era estranho, mas levemente familiar, e ela arqueou em seu toque, querendo mais. Sua mão estendeu-se para enroscar-se nos cachos macios da base do pescoço dele, puxando a cabeça dele na sua direção. Quando a boca dele moveu-se para dominar a dela, ambos congelaram ao som de uma batida na porta..._

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Esforçando-se para localizar-se, rapidamente notou que sua mão havia amanhecido dentro de sua lingerie, que estava completamente encharcada. Quando se moveu para aliviar o desejo despertado pelo sonho, finalmente tomou ciência de que a batida era real.

"Rachel, querida, está acordada?"

"Sim, papai".

Hiram enfiou a cabeça pela porta, sorrindo em cumprimento à filha. Esta manteve a mão parada por baixo da coberta.

"Você se divertiu ontem à noite?"

"Sim. Foi tão legal. Obrigada por me deixarem ir".

"De nada. Diga ao Jesse que apreciamos o cumprimento do seu horário".

"Vou dizer".

"Seu pai e eu estamos indo pro trabalho. Acho que vai passar o dia com o Jesse hoje?"

"Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde, sim".

_Depois que eu romper com o Finn, mas não quero que vocês saibam disso até que estiver tudo feito._

"Certo. Vamos te ver no jantar?"

"Não tenho certeza. Eu ligo quando tivermos certeza dos planos".

"Tudo bem. Tchau, querida".

"Tchau, papai".

No momento em que o pai dela fechou a porta, ela pegou seu telefone. Apertando o número de Jesse na discagem rápida, ela recostou-se na cama enquanto seus dedos brincavam distraidamente com o feixe sensível de nervos. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque, com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

"Bom dia, linda".

"Oi. Sonhei com você ontem".

"Um bom sonho, espero eu".

"Foi... vívido. Ainda estou sentindo os efeitos".

Ele estava repentinamente bem acordado, pois seu corpo começava a reagir à sugestão no tom dela.

"É mesmo? E quais seriam esses?"

"Vamos dizer que vou precisar colocar uma calcinha limpa".

Ele engoliu audivelmente à imagem que as palavras dela invocavam. Sua cueca ficou crescentemente apertada.

"Então... o que precisamente estávamos fazendo nesse sonho?"

"Estávamos quase terminando o que você começou ontem à noite".

"Quase?"

"Mesmo no meu sonho a gente foi interrompido".

Os dois gemeram, risonhos, à admissão dela.

"Quem foi dessa vez. De novo o Nate?"

"Não. O papai".

"Então que bom que foi só um sonho. O Nate nos pegar é uma coisa. Sendo um dos seus pais pode levar a um resultado inteiramente diverso".

"Eu que o diga. Não seríamos capazes de chegar nem perto do ponto que estou a ponto de alcançar..."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de incredulidade, e sua ereção começou a pulsar dolorosamente quando entendeu exatamente o que sua namorada estava fazendo na outra ponta do telefone. Ele ficou agudamente consciente dos gemidos suaves dela, cada um mais excitante do que o anterior. Instintivamente, ele enfiou a mão na cueca e começou a alisar o membro enrijecido.

"Jesse?"

A voz dela tinha um tom ofegante que ele não conseguiu impedir-se de reagir.

"Sim?"

"Diz de novo".

Ele soube, sem ela precisar ser mais específica, exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo", ecoou ela.

Demorou apenas um momento para eles chamarem o nome um do outro, quando seus orgasmos os envolveram. Quando seus corações desaceleraram e suas respirações voltaram ao normal, Rachel foi quem falou primeiro.

"Não acredito que acabei de fazer isso".

"Também não consigo acreditar. Foi assustadoramente ousado da sua parte, Srta. Berry".

"Parece que você traz esse lado de mim à tona, Sr. St. James".

"Então eu diria que é sorte nossa".

"Eu concordo".

Ela hesitou, indisposta a estragar o clima, e não muito certa de como mencionar o assunto que precisava discutir com ele. Como sempre, ele notou tudo que ficava implícito.

"Então, você ligou pra curtir um pouco de sexo pelo telefone – não que eu estaria reclamando se você fez – ou tem algo mais na sua mente?"

"Queria seu conselho sobre o Finn".

"Rompa com ele", ele retrucou imediatamente.

"Isso já está nos planos e você sabe disso. Eu sei o como e o porquê todos delineados. É o onde que me perturba".

"Descreva suas opções e eu te digo o que acho".

"Tá. Do jeito que eu vejo, tenho três escolhas. Posso convidá-lo pra vir pra cá, posso ir à casa dele ou podemos nos encontrar em um território neutro como o Grão de Lima. Na primeira opção, estou no meu território, meus pais estão trabalhando – assim teremos privacidade – e é o terreno mais confortável pra mim. A maior desvantagem é que pode ser difícil, pra mim, fazer com que ele vá embora, e não tem mais ninguém aqui pra me apoiar caso as coisas fiquem feias. Na segunda opção, tenho a liberdade de sair sempre que eu quiser, mas o Kurt pode estar por perto, e estar em casa dá ao Finn uma vantagem emocional. Na terceira opção, estar em público manteria a conversa civilizada, mas o negativo é que não vamos ser capazes de colocar tudo a limpo. Então, o que você sugere?"

"Não preciso nem pensar. Faça na sua casa. Dê a si mesma essa vantagem psicológica. E pra acalmar seus nervos, assim que ele entrar, vou estacionar na sua porta. Mantenha o telefone com você e, se ele der algum problema, me ligue. Estarei lá num piscar de olhos".

"Por que não pensei nisso?"

"Porque você tá nervosa. É algo que você quer fazer, mas isso não torna mais fácil. Você gostou do Finn por muito tempo e agora você está a ponto de romper definitivamente esse relacionamento".

"Só preciso me lembrar que estou seguindo para algo infinitamente melhor".

Ele sorriu amplamente à resposta dela, antes de dar uma réplica convencida.

"Com certeza está".

Ele esperou que ela o censurasse por sua arrogância. Quando tal tréplica não apareceu, seu sorriso aumentou. A alegria não deixou sue rosto quando ela inesperadamente concordou com sua opinião.

"Estou. Isso é o que vai me dar força pra passar por isso".

"Lembre-se, estou à sua disposição, sempre que você precisar de mim".

"Eu sei. Então vou combinar com o Finn, e te dou os detalhes assim que eu tiver tudo acertado".

"É um plano. Já nos falamos, Rach. Eu te amo".

"Também te amo".

Assim que desligou com Jesse, ela digitou o número de Finn. E suspirou aliviada quando não foi direto para a caixa de mensagem.

"Alô?"

"Finn, é a Rachel. Precisamos conversar".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse mal tinha acabado de colocar seu telefone na mesinha de cabeceira quando o aparelho tocou de novo. Ele sorriu ao nome que apareceu na tela.

"Oi, Steadman. Você precisa mesmo trabalhar nesse seu timing".

"Ai, merda. Você tá com a Rachel agora? Desculpa, St. James. Falo contigo depois".

Jesse começou a rir do tom de desculpas de Nate.

"Não desliga. Tô só tirando uma com a sua cara".

"Bom, não seria a primeira vez que eu interrompo algo, seria?" Nate respondeu, com sabedoria.

"É. O seu timing foi mesmo péssimo ontem – mais de uma vez, na verdade".

"Eu sempre te falo que vocês precisam descolar um quarto. Assim não teriam terceiros inocentes como eu interrompendo sua diversão".

"Em que universo você é inocente?" Jesse brincou.

"Devo te dizer que fui modelo de comportamento ontem à noite".

"Só porque você não queria assustar sua mais recente paixonite. A Sarah devia se preocupar?"

"A Sarah e eu somos apenas amigos coloridos, você sabe disso".

"E ela, sabe?"

"A gente concordou em sem compromisso".

"Na minha experiência, as meninas sempre dizem isso mesmo quando não querem dizer, Steadman. Estou a ponto de testemunhar algum grande escândalo quando voltarmos à escola?"

"Não, acho que não. Ou pelo menos espero que não. Além do que, não é como se as coisas possam chegar a algum lugar com a Julia. Estou na UCLA. Ela ainda tem um ano e meio na Carmel. Isso dificilmente é alicerce pra um relacionamento praticável".

"Hum, você percebeu que acabou de descrever meu caso com a Rachel, né?"

"É diferente. Vocês dois têm uma história, e são malucos um pelo outro. Tudo o que eu tenho é uma atração imediata por uma garota que provavelmente nunca mais vou ver de novo. Para não mencionar o fato de que eu nem sou daqui".

"Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada e você sabe disso. Se quiser mesmo tentar algo com a Julia, você tem parentes que ficariam mais do que felizes em te receber. Droga, eu poderia até mesmo te hospedar na casa dos meus pais, assim você estaria em Akron em vez de Lima. É possível, se você quiser que seja".

"Como diabo vou saber? Acabei de conhecê-la".

"Descobre, cara. Liga pra ela, veja-a de novo antes de irmos embora. Ela te deu o número dela, não deu?"

"Deu".

"Então use-o".

"Você e a Rachel podem vir junto?"

"Não sei. Os pais dela podem não concordar com outra viagem a Akron tão logo".

"Por que não? Chegamos a tempo, não chegamos?"

"Sim, graças a você. Já mencionei o quanto apreciei que você tenha dirigido ontem?"

"Tá, tá. Promessas sobre velocidade e tudo isso. Eu sei que foi só uma desculpa pra você agarrar sua namorada no banco de trás".

"Talvez".

"Tá, chega da sua vida sexual. Vamos voltar a mim. Eu poderia convidar a Julia pra fazer algo aqui em Lima? E, se eu convidasse, teria que convidar o Vince também?"

"Eles não nasceram grudados. Acho que depende se você quiser que isso seja exatamente um encontro de casais, ou se quiser tentar em grupo de novo. O outro detalhe, contudo, é aonde ir. Acho que a Rach ainda não está pronta pra ser vista em público comigo".

"Mas a Grace não falou que vocês encontraram ontem alguém do clube glee de McKinley ontem à noite? Foi um problema?"

"E encontramos. O nome dele é Kurt, e ele jurou que manteria o nosso relacionamento em segredo".

"Kurt? Espera aí. Não é esse o guri cuja mãe se casou com o pai do Finn?"

"É. É exatamente esse. Então era especialmente importante pra Rachel que o Kurt não soltasse a língua sobre nós".

"Mas o Finn agora é irmão dele. Isso não é um conflito de interesses?"

"O Kurt tem motivos bem fortes pra ficar na dele. Confio nele".

"E eu confio que você saiba o que está fazendo, então tá. Agora me lembre de novo, por que a Rachel não quer que ninguém saiba de vocês dois?"

"Tudo que aprontei ano passado me tornou _persona non grata_ com os colegas de time dela. Ela não quer ter lidar com a dor de cabeça que eles vão dar a ela se souberem que voltamos. Seria diferente se eu estivesse aqui, mas, estando há quilômetros de distância, ela fica sozinha pra encarar os insultos e insinuações".

"Entendi. Você sabe que está fazendo-os parecer um bando de canalhas de primeira classe, não sabe? Honestamente, se eles são realmente amigos dela, deveriam ficar felizes por ela estar feliz".

"Isso implicaria que eles se importam de fato com ela, o que não acredito que se importem. Eles a toleram, já que ela é sua melhor chance de ganharem as seletivas. Além do que, eles não confiam em mim, então isso empata tudo. Eles teriam absoluta certeza que o único motivo pelo qual estou na área é pra melar as chances deles na competição de novo".

"Parece que a paranóia impera. Por falar em pessoas melando com outras pessoas, qual era a daquela tal de Giselle?"

"Nem me fale. Ela no momento é a atual cantora principal do meu antigo coral. Não é das mais talentosas, mas sempre se assegurou de dormir com os caras – ou garotas – certos para conseguir tudo o que quer. Ela é tanto uma chantagista oportunista quanto uma vadia de primeira".

"O Vince nos disse que você dormiu com ela".

"Uma vez. Foi um erro de proporções épicas. Ela tinha acabado de entrar em Carmel e não era parte do Vocal Adrenaline ainda".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Você já era o líder, e ela achou que dormir com você seria o ticket de entrada dela".

"Bingo. Que pena que eu não tenha visto tão rápido quanto você viu".

"Ah, você me deu algumas pistas. Já que você não repetiu esse lapso de julgamento, deve ter percebido sua pisada na bola bem depressa".

"Ela facilitou as coisas. Quando eu disse a ela que não ia interceder por ela junto à Shelby e que ela teria que entrar no time pelos próprios talentos, ela deu um piti. Teve um absoluto surto na minha frente. A partir desse momento, eu sabia que ela era louca de pedra, e que eu devia evitá-la o máximo possível".

"O que aconteceu entre ela e o Stefan?"

"O que te faz pensar que houve algo?"

"Ontem à noite, ele tomou muito cuidado em manter uma distância segura entre eles. Era como se ele pensasse que ela era tóxica, e mesmo um toque bem breve poderia contaminá-lo. Ah, e ele mencionou algo sobre ser grato por você mencionar a verdadeira natureza dela".

"Eu só lamento não poder ter feito isso antes. Na época que ela se agarrou nele, ela sabia que a gente era amigos, então o convenceu que eles deviam manter o relacionamento deles em segredo. Eu descobri puramente por acidente um dia, quando a entreouvi conversando com a Andrea, que na época era a líder comigo. Ou, melhor, eu a ouvi gabando-se pra Andrea de como tinha conseguido roubar o Stefan dela".

"Isso deve ter acabado bem".

"É, tão bem quanto você possa imaginar. As duas se meteram numa grande briga. Puxão de cabelo, arranhão, berro, tudo isso".

"E você se meteu pra apartar?"

"Nada. Eu não era assim tão nobre – ou idiota. As unhas daquelas garotas podiam causar danos sérios. Eu as deixei em paz um pouco e então delatei as duas pra Shelby. Ela deu um tremendo carão nas duas, você não ia acreditar. Gastei tudo o que eu tinha pra me manter sério e fingir que eu dava a mínima pro que acontecia com as duas".

"Você esperava que ambas fossem chutadas do time, né?"

"Acho que te contei segredos demais, Steadman".

"Então agora você vai ter que me matar?" Nate brincou, sem um traço de preocupação na voz.

"Nem, você é divertido de se manter".

"Idem. Agora, de volta à sórdida saga de Stefan e Giselle. Ela foi atrás dele só porque ele tava namorando a Andrea?"

"Não foi nada tão inocente assim. Causar dor à Andrea foi só um efeito colateral. Não sei se mencionei a vocês ontem à noite, mas o Stefan era o fotógrafo do anuário".

"É, falamos um pouco sobre isso. O que isso tem a ver?"

"A Giselle sempre teve delírios de grandeza. Ela tinha certeza que seria descoberta por algum agente figurão de Hollywood, arrancada de sua obscuridade no Ohio e ganharia o papel principal em algum filme blockbuster de grande sucesso".

"Tá... Nossa noitada deve ter dado curto no meu cérebro, porque não sei o que o Stefan tem a ver".

"Ele é fotógrafo".

"De um anuário de escola. Pera, ela achou que ele tiraria umas fotos sexy dela e de algum modo fazê-las chegar às mãos das pessoas certas, e o resto seria história?"

"Basicamente".

"Voce só pode estar brincando".

"Quisera eu. No mesmo dia que a Giselle e a Andrea saíram nos tapas, eu puxei o Stefan de lado e coloquei as cartas na mesa. Ele deu o fora nela, sem qualquer explicação, minutos depois que conversamos".

"Então ela te odeia desde essa época, e aproveitou a chance pra acabar com as suas coisas ontem".

"É de se pensar que sim, mas a Giselle é tão obcecada pela fama que ainda tem parte dela que deseja amarrar a estrela dela à minha".

"Isso é doença, cara".

"Concordo. Foi por isso que senti que tinha que ser bruto com ela. Ela não é racional".

"Espero que a nossa mostra de solidariedade, junto com você impondo o pavor de Deus nela, tenha dado certo então".

"Também espero. Ei, não que eu queira interromper a conversa, mas preciso ir pra casa da Rachel".

"Vocês planejaram alguma diversão vespertina?" Nate brincou.

"Talvez depois. Primeiro tenho que montar guarda".

"Ahn?"

"Ela chamou o Finn pra conversar".

"É isso? Operação rompimento?"

"É, é isso. Já que ela estava preocupada com a reação dele, prometi a ela que ficaria do lado de fora, por precaução".

"Então mexa esse traseiro e vá proteger a sua gata".

"Estou indo. Ah, pera um minuto. Acabei de pensar num lugar que possamos ir. Tem uma pista de patinação na qual o glee club da Rachel ensaiou ano passado. Não pergunte. Enfim, os colegas de time dela todos odiaram. Duvido que qualquer um deles volte lá, e na verdade foi bem divertido. Vou ver o que a Rachel acha, e te conto".

"Parece bom. Tchau, St. James".

"Tchau, Steadman".

Quando desligou o telefone, ele notou que tinha uma mensagem não lida de Rachel.

_**O Finn vai estar aqui às 11.**_

Com o relógio mostrando que já era 10h15, ele não tinha tempo a perder. Jogando o telefone na cama, ele tirou a cueca e entrou no chuveiro.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel estivera vagando por seu quarto pela última meia hora, esperando a chegada de Finn. Fora preciso um pouco de esforço para convencê-lo a vir à sua casa, pois ele já tinha feito planos para o dia que relutava em remarcar. Ela o surpreendera ao ficar firme, explicando que era importante para ela e recusando-se a ceder. Ele insistira que tinha pouco tempo vago, e ela assegurara-lhe que o que tinha em mente não demoraria muito.

Assim que tudo fora marcado, ela tomou um banho rápido e então cuidadosamente escolheu sua roupa – minissaia, meião nos joelhos e seu suéter preferido de estampa de bichinho.

_O Finn nunca gostou de como eu me visto. Vai ser bom lembrar a ele uma das coisas que ele não gosta em mim._

Apesar de seus melhores esforços para se manter calma, seus nervos começaram a engoli-la. Instintivamente, ela pegou o telefone e discou o número de Jesse.

"Ora, ora, se não é a garota mais linda de Lima. O que manda, Rach?"

"Tô nervosa".

"Tudo bem. Respira fundo. Foque no que você quer conseguir".

Ela fez como ele sugeriu, e descobriu-se ficando mais calma a cada segundo. Não tinha muita certeza se era efeito da respiração, ou apenas de ouvir a voz dele, mas achou que era o último.

"Tá perto?"

"Estou estacionado no quarteirão. Pensei que provavelmente vai ser melhor se eu ficar aqui em vez de estacionar na sua porta. Se tudo for bem com o Finn, não tem por que deixá-lo perceber que estamos juntos, o que aconteceria se ele saísse e me encontrasse esperando".

"Amo a sua esperteza".

"Idem. Ah. Se prepara. O Finn acabou de passar por mim".

"Obrigada pelo aviso. Deseje-me sorte".

"Boa sorte. Eu te amo, Rach".

"Eu te amo, Jesse".

Colocando o telefone no bolso da saia, Rachel voou escada abaixo, chegando na porta quando a campainha tocou. Respirando fundo pela última vez, ela abriu a porta e abriu passagem, permitindo que Finn entrasse.

"Oi, Finn. Entra, por favor".

"Oi, Rachel".

Ele abaixou a cabeça pra beijá-la, mas ela já tinha entrado ainda mais na casa.

_Merda. Ela já tá fula comigo. Queria saber qual das estúpidas regras de namoro dela eu burlei dessa vez._

Ela o surpreendeu ao dirigir-se à sala em vez de o quarto, que era onde geralmente ficavam quando os pais dela não estavam em casa.

_Se bem que, agora que tô pensando nisso, ficamos aqui embaixo a semana passada. E a semana retrasada também._

"Você sabe que eu não ligo se o teu quarto tá bagunçado, Rach".

_Queria que ele parasse de me chamar assim. Ele perdeu o direito quando dormiu com a Santana e mentiu pra mim sobre isso. Além do que, soa bem melhor vindo da boca do Jesse._

"Só queria ajudar, Finn. Você me disse que estava ocupado hoje, então achei que assim seria mais rápido".

E nunca mais eu te quero no meu quarto.

"Ah. É. Tá. O Puck, o Sam, o Artie e o Mike tão indo lá pra casa pra assistir o jogo dos Bengals hoje de tarde, e não quero que eles esperem".

_Era _**isso**_ que você não podia remarcar quando eu disse que precisava te ver?_

"Eu entendo o quanto os Bengals são importantes pra você", ela disse secamente.

Ele sorriu, completamente ignorante para o sarcasmo na voz dela.

"Certo. E aí, sobre o que você queria falar comigo".

"A gente".

"A gente?"

Um olhar genuinamente intrigado apareceu no rosto dele.

"O que tem a gente? Não me diz que você me fez algum novo calendário de casal ou agendou um monte de coisa sem falar comigo primeiro".

_Nossa. O tom da sua voz me diz o que você sente de verdade sobre isso._

"Não, Finn, não tem nada a ver com calendários e planos futuros. Pelo menos não do jeito que você pensa".

A testa dele continuou franzida. Ainda estava perdido sobre o verdadeir propósito dela.

"Mas acredito que logo a sua agenda vai estar livre".

"Do que você tá falando?"

"De você não tendo mais que lidar com o meu drama. Não tendo mais que aturar meu egoísmo, ou meu mau gosto pra roupas, ou minha personalidade exigente, ou meu vocabulário extenso, ou minha indisposição a ter sexo. De você ficando livre pra namorar alguém mais relaxada".

Rachel ficou em silêncio, seu rosto inexpressivo não entregando nada quando via Finn esforçar para fazer sentido do que ela tinha dito. Depois de muitos longos minutos, chegou a compreensão.

"Tá terminando comigo?"

Ele parecia absolutamente incrédulo com a ideia.

"Sim, Finn. Estou".

"Mas que diabo, Rachel! Por que tá fazendo isso? Achei que a gente estava bem!"

"Bem? Já tem um tempo que não estamos bem, Finn – se é que já estivemos".

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que você nunca verdadeiramente me aceitou pelo que eu sou. Você sempre quis que eu mudasse. Que eu fosse algo que não sou".

"Não é verdade".

"Então todas as piadas que você fez sobre as coisas que eu visto..."

"Você se veste estranho. Eu devia dizer que você tá gata quando não está?"

"Não é que eu esperasse que você mentisse, Finn. Mas o elogio ocasional não teria feito mal. E você me defender quando outras pessoas riam das minhas roupas seria um gesto muito significativo da sua parte".

"Eu te disse que você tava bonita no casamento".

"Depois que eu te pedi que dissesse. Nunca te ocorreu de dizer por conta própria".

"E você tá me dando o fora por isso?"

"É apenas parte do motivo, Finn. Mas acho que você não estava me ouvindo, como sempre".

"Eu te ouço o tempo todo. Mesmo quando você me mata de tédio".

_Pelo menos essa parte foi honesta._

"Não escuta. Você finge que escuta com mais freqüência do que não. Posso ver nos seus olhos. E você tem razão sobre o tédio. Não gostamos das mesas coisas, então você me entedia tanto quanto eu a você. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz se nunca te visse jogar outro jogo", ela admitiu, apontando a jaqueta dos Titãs dele.

"Achei que você amasse futebol".

"Eu te enganei. Sou uma atriz boa o bastante pra isso e fiz um esforço bom o suficiente pra que você nunca percebesse o quanto eu odeio um esporte do qual você realmente gosta".

"Você odeia futebol?"

Ele olhou pra ela como se ela tivesse admitido ter matado o cachorro dele, se ele tivesse um.

"Eu odeio futebol".

"Bom, já que estamos sendo honestos agora, eu odeio os filmes da Barbra Streisand. E a maioria dos musicais. E os Tony são uma completa perda de tempo, cheios de gente que eu não reconhecendo tagarelando sobre peças que eu nunca ouvi falar. E você fez com que eu me sentisse mal sobre tudo isso. Então você também nunca me aceitou como eu sou".

"Tem razão. Somos totalmente errados um pro outro desde o começo, e é por isso que sempre tivemos que nos esforçar tanto pra funcionar, e sempre fracassávamos fragorosamente vez após vez".

"Tá, se você se sente assim há um tempo, por que agora?"

"Porque descobri sobre você e a Santana".

A voz de Rachel estava geladamente calma. Finn teve a decência de parecer culpado por um breve momento antes de o ressentimento reaparecer mais uma vez.

"A gente tava separado. Na época você tava namorando o St. Canalha. E me disse que tinha dormido com ele. Não é como se eu te devesse satisfação".

"Você mentiu pra mim".

"E você mentiu pra mim. Você não perdeu a virgindade com aquele safado arrogante".

"Mas chegou um momento em que eu te contei a verdade. Você nunca me contou, mesmo quando teve todas as oportunidades. Não só isso, mas aparentemente todos os outros sabiam. Todos menos eu. Só posso imaginar o quanto eles riram de mim pelas minhas costas. Tudo porque você manteve a sua ficada em segredo da pessoa a quem mais importava".

"Não foi tão importante assim".

"Como pode dizer isso? Nós falamos sobre ter nossa primeira vez juntos. Eu ia te dar uma das partes mais preciosas de mim. E achei que você ia me fazer o mesmo, mas você não tinha mais isso pra dar, tinha? Você deixou que a Santana, de todas as mulheres, ter essa honra em especial".

"Pelo menos com a Santana eu sabia que não ia me amarrar a ela pra sempre!"

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre eles. Era como se a última réplica de Finn tivesse sugado todo o ar da sala, e Rachel viu-se momentaneamente sofrendo para respirar.

_Graças a Deus eu não me entreguei a ele. Ele não me merece. Nunca mereceu. E eu ficaria algemada a ele pelo resto da vida._

Ela notou que Finn a fitava com cautela, incerto quanto a como ela iria reagir. Ela o chocou ao lhe dar um sorriso genuíno.

"Obrigada, Finn. Acabei de perceber que você me fez um grande favor. Você tem razão ao achar que, se tivesse sido meu primeiro, eu teria me sentido estimulada a ficar com você. Nós eventualmente teríamos nos casado, e você ia querer ficar aqui em Lima, talvez ser técnico do futebol de McKinley, ou trabalhar com o pai do Kurt na oficina... Eu teria que abrir mão de todos os meus sonhos e ambições, e no fim das contas acabaria por me ressentir profundamente de você. De fato, é melhor assim, pra nós dois".

"Você acabou de me agradecer por ter dormido com a Santana?"

Rachel não conseguiu evitar o riso à confusão explícita no rosto de Finn diante dessa inesperada virada dos eventos.

"Acho que agradeci. Então sinta-se livre pra fazer isso de novo. Ou pra voltar pra Quinn, ou pra namorar todas as cheerios do grupo. Não ligo. Acabou".

"Espera aí. É isso? Você tá me dando o fora, assim desse jeito? E quanto às seletivas?"

"O que tem as seletivas? Eu sou uma profissional. Se o Sr. Schue me disser que tenho que cantar com você, eu posso, e vou. O que sentimos um pelo outro, quer sejamos um casal ou não, não tem nada a ver".

"Mas... mas... o que aconteceu com a garota que não me deixava em paz? Que ficava me enchendo pra voltar sempre que a gente rompia? Eu gostava dela. Eu a amava!"

"Eu não sou mais essa garota. E enquanto toda a atenção que eu te dava era sem dúvida muito boa pro seu ego, você só achava que me amava. Do mesmo jeito que eu me convenci que te amava, porque achei que você era o cara certo pra mim. Mas você não é, e eu não sou. Acabou. Toca a vida, Finn".

Rachel observou atentamente enquanto um misto de sentimentos transpareceu no rosto de Finn – choque, ressentimento, frustração e, no fim das contas, alívio.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Agora vai. Ache a pessoa com quem você vai ficar, e viva a sua vida".

Levantando-se do sofá, o jovem alto começou a dirigir-se ao saguão da frente. Quando chegou lá, ele se virou e puxou a ex-namorada para um abraço.

"Valeu, Rachel. Também espero que você ache a pessoa certa".

Ela abaixou a cabeça pra esconder o sorriso que assomou-lhe aos lábios.

_Eu já encontrei._

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ozinho em seu Range Rover, o tempo passava dolorosamente devagar para Jesse. Ele pegou seu telefone pelo que pareceu ser a décima vez nos últimos dez minutos, ansiosamente aguardando por um sinal de Rachel, e preocupado que pudesse de algum jeito ter perdido o chamado de socorro dela. Nada ainda.

_Será que o cérebro de ervilha do Finn tá tendo problema processando o que ela tá falando?_

Quando ele estava seriamente considerando jogar a cautela ao vento, dirigir-se à porta dela e tocar a campainha – as conseqüências que fossem para o inferno – um traço de movimento chamou sua atenção. Um sorriso triunfante apareceu no rosto de Jesse quando Finn Hudson saiu da casa, entrou em seu carro e disparou estrada abaixo. Em segundos, o carro de Jesse havia substituído o veículo de Finn na porta de Rachel. Ela estava na varanda, esperando, antes mesmo que ele pisasse na calçada, e só demorou um momento para que eles estivessem nos braços um do outro. Ela o abraçou fortemente, e ele respondeu do mesmo modo, apertando seu abraço no corpo delicado quando ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tô. Vamos entrar e eu te conto tudo".

De mãos dadas, ela o levou para dentro, cruzando o térreo e o guiando diretamente para o quarto. Ele não conseguiu evitar perguntar-se se Finn tinha ocupado o mesmo espaço há pouco tempo. Como era tão freqüente com eles, ela de algum modo leu a mente dele.

"Ele não pisa no meu quarto há semanas. Conversamos lá embaixo".

Jesse mal podia acreditar o quão delirantemente feliz essa pequena notícia o deixou. Acomodando-se confortavelmente na cabeceira da cama dela, ele puxou Rachel para seu colo e esperou pacientemente que ela começasse.

"Ele quase não veio. Tinha planos, então tive que insistir".

"O que podia possivelmente ser mais importante que a namorada dele querendo conversar com ele?"

"Receber os meninos pra assistir um jogo dos Bengals".

"É sério? Mostra quais são as prioridades dele".

"Sempre acaba no futebol com o Finn. Continuando, ele não fazia ideia do por que o chamei aqui. Ficou perplexo que eu queria terminar com ele. Não tinha a menor pista. Tivemos uma discussão brutalmente honesta sobre como nos entediávamos um ao outro..."

"É mesmo? Nossa. Eu teria adorado ser uma mosquinha na parede por isso. O que você disse?"

"Bom, admiti que odiava futebol".

"Ai, meu Deus. Isso deve ter te catapultado para o topo de 'pior namorada que existe'".

"Basicamente. Ele teve dificuldade em acreditar".

"Não me surpreende. Você pode vender tudo o que quiser. Quanto ao que o entediava, acredito que incluía tudo que incluísse o teatro musical".

"É. Ele mencionou musicais, os Tonys e Barbra".

"Sacrilégio! Absoluto mau gosto. Não me admira que você tenha terminado com ele".

Ela riu baixinho, antes de ficar séria novamente.

"Ele queria saber por que escolhi romper agora. Eu confessei que sabia sobre ele e a Santana".

"Como ele respondeu?"

"Ele disse que, já que eu estava com você na época e tinha mentido sobre transar com você, ele não me devia satisfação. Que não era importante. Que..."

Ela hesitou, ciente que o comentário lesivo de Finn sobre estar preso eternamente a ela podia inspirar receios similares em Jesse. Ela abaixou os olhos, recusando-se a encará-lo, mas ele não aceitaria isso. Tocando seu queixo, ele ergueu o seu rosto, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

"Anda, Rach. Me conta".

Com a voz pouco mais que um sussurro, ela partilhou a dolorosa verdade.

"Ele dormiu com **ela** porque era insignificante, pros dois. Porque ele sabia que ela não esperava nada além dele. Porque ela não acharia que isso o ligaria a ela pra sempre".

Jesse avistou a lágrima no momento que esta começou a rolar pelo rosto de Rachel, e a enxugou gentilmente com a polpa do polegar antes de responder ao que ela dissera.

"No caso de eu não ter mencionado antes, o Finn é um grandíssimo idiota. Um fato pelo qual sou extraordinariamente grato, a propósito. Quanto a estar unido a você pra sempre – não tem nada que eu possivelmente possa querer mais".


	27. Chapter 27

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 27_

**A** completa adoração nos olhos dele foi a gota d'água para ela. Suas lágrimas agora rolavam livremente, e ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, enquanto ele estreitou seu abraço, passando a mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas num esforço de acalmá-la.

"Rach? Eu falei alguma coisa errada?"

Erguendo a cabeça, ela lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo enquanto tentava retomar o controle de suas emoções.

"Ah, Deus, não. Na verdade é o exato oposto. Eu simplesmente fiquei assoberbada pelas suas palavras. Pela profundidade dos seus sentimentos por mim. Eu... eu sei que você me ama. É só que ninguém jamais expressou tal tipo de total devoção a mim antes. Acho que estou tendo dificuldades em acreditar que você fala sério".

"Eu não diria se não falasse", ele assegurou a ela.

"Eu sei. Mas é como se eu não pudesse aceitar totalmente a minha boa sorte. É como estar no meio do sonho mais maravilhoso de toda a minha vida, e morrendo de medo que, quando eu acordar, nada disso vai ser verdade".

"Isso não é ilusão, Rach. É real, e profundo, e é destino. Você é a minha alma gêmea. Estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos. Eu sei que você pode pensar que é cedo demais pra mim falar assim, e provavelmente estou correndo o risco de te assustar com palavras como 'para sempre', mas não posso imaginar seu futuro sem você".

"Não vale a pena ter um futuro sem você", ela respondeu, com uma inquestionável sinceridade. "E precisaria de muito mais que isso pra me assustar".

"Fico feliz. Porque essa é a última coisa que quero fazer".

"E qual é a primeira?"

A voz dela assumiu uma capa sensual, e ele repentinamente ficou ciente de que ela tracejava estampas desconexas em sua camiseta, uma mais baixo que a outra. Com a respiração acelerada, ele começou a imitar movimentos similares no suéter dela.

"Isso", ele expirou, com seu significado plenamente evidente.

Virando-se no abraço dele, ela posicionou-se de modo a encará-lo, passando as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Sua saia curta ergueu-se de leve, exibindo coxas tonificadas, e a calça dele ficou perceptivelmente mais apertada. Reunindo todo o autocontrole que podia invocar, ele desviou o olhar da tentação proposta pelas pernas dela, e em vez disso fixou-a nos olhos. Não ficou nada surpreso de encontrá-la encarando-o com desavergonhada luxúria. Tinha certeza que a mesma expressão estava refletida em seus olhos.

Fechando o pequeno espaço entre eles, Jesse abaixou a cabeça, capturando a boca de Rachel com a sua. O beijo foi pura paixão, seus lábios movendo-se juntos em uma dança que eles já tinham aperfeiçoado. Quando sua necessidade por oxigênio aumentou, eles desfizeram a conexão tempo suficiente para permitir que ar enchesse seus pulmões. Naquele momento, a língua dela saiu para lamber o lábio inferior dele. Os dentes dele mordiscaram, em brincadeira, em retorno, até que suas línguas encontraram-se novamente, resumindo seu duelo anterior.

As mãos dele enroscaram-se nos cabelos dela, tocando atrás de sua cabeça e abraçando-a apertado. Os dedos dela acharam a beira de sua camiseta e ela ergueu-a o suficiente para permitir que ela roçasse na pequena faixa de pele que ela tinha exposto. O toque dela provocou arrepios inesperados pelo corpo dele, e ele tirou a boca da dela para vocalizar o que ele tão urgentemente queria.

"Preciso te sentir... contra mim..." ele murmurou.

Silenciosamente, ela inclinou o corpo alguns centímetros do dele. As mãos dele deslizaram sob o suéter dela, e ele lentamente começou a deslizá-las para cima, seus dedos escorregando pela lateral do corpo dela em um movimento provocante que fez calor se acumular em seu ventre. Finalmente, ele tirou a peça pela cabeça dela, jogando-a sem cerimônia no chão. Os lábios dele se curvaram vendo o sutiã simples de algodão.

"Eu me vesti pro Finn hoje, não pra você", ela lembrou-o.

"Que bom que ele não merecia a seleção de ontem à noite... ou o efeito natural..." ele expirou.

"Ele nunca mereceu".

"Nem mesmo a renda?"

"Não".

"Sorte minha", ele a fitou apreciativamente. "Se bem que até mesmo esse tem seus charmes".

Estendendo-se, os dedos dele vagaram sobre o tecido fino. Ele sorriu marotamente quando sentiu os mamilos dela começarem a endurecer sob os levíssimos toques. Tomando ambos entre o polegar e o indicador, ele os estimulou até se tornarem picos rijos; então se inclinou para tomar um deles na boca, sugando-o através da peça de roupa. Rachel gemeu à fricção que ele estava criando, e ofegou quando a mão dele escorregou por baixo do material que ainda a cobria. Sentir a palma morna dele em seu seio era intoxicante, e ela arqueou-se em seu toque. Atingindo atrás dela, ele rapidamente abriu seu sutiã, e então gentilmente baixou as alças por seus braços. O sutiã logo juntou-se ao suéter no chão. Ele olhou para ela em escancarada admiração.

"Você é tão linda".

Ele levou a boca de novo aos seios dela, cobrindo-os de atenções enquanto ele alternativamente sugava e lambia cada mamilo, revezando-se. Os olhos dela se fecharam quando ela se entregou completamente ao prazer que ele estava provocando dentro dela. Quando colocou as mãos no peito dele para estabilizar-se, ela repentinamente percebeu que ele continuava todo vestido.

"Você tem roupas demais", ela sussurrou.

Ele não ofereceu resistência quando os dedos dela agarraram a beira da camiseta dele. Ela deu um puxão impaciente, sorrindo quando conseguiu removê-la do corpo dele. Passando as mãos pelo peito bem-definido, ela então as enroscou em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Exatamente como fora na primeira vez que experimentara, ela deliciou-se ao sentir a pele nua dele na dela. A paz que a envolvera ao estar com ele daquele modo era incomparável, e ela ficaria com boa vontade, segura no abraço dele, por horas. Mas ele tinha outros planos.

Unindo os lábios dele ao dela mais uma vez, ele a beijou suavemente, com uma doçura que inflou o coração dela. Com uma mão firme na base da coluna dela para ampará-la, a outra mão dele veio pousar bem sobre seu joelho. Ele sentiu-a inspirar aceleradamente quando os dedos dele deslizaram pela pele sensível do interior de suas coxas, dançando cada vez mais perto da beira de sua calcinha. Um tremor a percorreu, e ele parou os movimentos.

"É melhor que eu pare?"

"Não... não para..." Ela conseguiu ofegar em resposta.

Alerta a cada reação dela, ele procedeu com infinito cuidado. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram contra sua roupa íntima – o fino pedaço de algodão sendo a última barreira entre ele e o lugar que estava implorando por seu toque – e sua boca curvou-se num sorriso maroto contra os lábios dela quando ele ficou ciente do quanto ela já estava úmida. Lentamente, ele afastou o material, deslizando os dedos entre as dobras escorregadias. Ela soltou um gritinho mudo, e ele sentiu-a ficar tensa ao contato desconhecido. Mais uma vez, ele pausou, dando-lhe tempo para ajustar-se às novas sensações que estava experimentando. Só demorou um momento para ela começar a ondular os quadris, silenciosamente puxando-o para mais perto, mais fundo. Entendendo a pista, seu polegar tracejou círculos preguiçosos em seu sensível feixe de nervos, enquanto ele com toda a gentileza escorregou um dedo para dentro dela. Rachel arregalou os olhos, e engoliu audivelmente à explosão de sensações que os atos de Jesse estavam provocando.

"Rach?"

"Tudo bem... eu tô bem... só quero isso... quero você... tanto..."

Deliberadamente ignorando sua própria e crescente excitação, ele focou toda sua atenção na garota em seus braços. Gradualmente, ele acelerou seus gestos, provocando-a com estoques firmes e toques levíssimos. A respiração dela acelerou, e ele a sentiu começar a contrair-se em torno de seu dedo. Quando a mais doce dor que já sentira estourou nela, o nome dele saiu de sua boca como um gemido rouco, e as ondas de seu prazer a envolveram. Completamente esgotada, ela desabou contra ele, seu coração disparando acelerado.

"Ai meu Deus, Jesse. Isso foi... incrível... arrasador... deleite. Eu não... eu nunca..."

Ele simplesmente a encarou, completamente cativado por sua inabilidade de montar uma frase coerente. A inocência dela era mais excitante do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Enquanto ela continuava a pousar a cabeça contra seu peito e a respiração dela gradualmente voltava ao normal, o olhar dela moveu-se para baixo, avistando o inegável volume na calça dele. Silenciosamente, ela abriu o cinto dele.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Rach".

"Preciso sim. Você acabou de me dar um incrível presente. Quero dividi-lo com você".

No tempo que precisou para acalmá-lo, ela tinha conseguido abrir seu cinto e desabotoar e baixar o zíper de seu jeans. Levantando-se um pouco, ele permitiu que ela abaixasse sua calça apenas o bastante para que pudesse facilmente colocar a mão dentro de sua cueca. Deitando novamente na cama, com Rachel ao seu lado, Jesse exalou sileciosamente quando os dedos esguios dela entraram em contato com sua ereção latejante. O toque dela era suave e hesitante, mas o inflamava como o de ninguém antes o fizera. Apertando seu toque, ela começou a alisá-lo, a princípio lentamente, e então com uma velocidade estavelmente crescente. Observando-o atentamente, logo achou um ritmo confortável, sorrindo quando ele fechou os olhos e se entregou completamente ao momento.

"Meu Deus, Rach, isso tá **tão** bom".

Quando a pressão subiu, ele tocou sua nuca e a puxou para mais perto, colando a boca à dela e enfiando a língua dele dentro de sua boca, em um beijo tão intenso que roubou de ambos qualquer pensamento coerente. Em minutos o corpo dele todo estremeceu quando ela o trouxe para a beira do prazer e, com um último carinho, o mandou abismo abaixo.

Abrindo os olhos, ele notou um sorriso satisfeito nos cantos dos lábios dela. A sobrancelha dele se ergueu em uma questão silenciosa.

"Acho que realmente consegui te dar tanto prazer quanto você me deu".

"Você duvidava que daria?"

"Eu duvidava que **pudesse**. Nunca cheguei nem perto de fazer o que fiz. Sou uma virgem inexperiente. Só agi no instinto".

O sorriso dele foi tão sedutor que causou um rubor às bochechas dela.

"Então eu diria que você tem os melhores instintos que eu já conheci", ele murmurou. "Mas se quiser aperfeiçoar a técnica, ficarei mais do que feliz em doar meu corpo à causa".

"Humm... Posso cobrar isso de você depois. Claro, se eu não receber uma oferta melhor", ela brincou.

"Não fica melhor que isso", ele rosnou.

Em um gesto fluido, ele a deitou de costas e rolou sobre ela, apagando todos os traços de brincadeira. Sua boca moveu-se para o seio dela, e ela estremeceu deliciada quando os dentes dele gentilmente arranharam seu mamilo já eriçado. Exatamente quando a mão dele tinha começado uma langorosa descida na direção da calcinha dela, o telefone dele emitiu um toque distinto. Ambos gemeram à interrupção mal-recebida.

"Aposto dez pratas que é o Nate".

"Tenho certeza que você tem razão, então não aceito essa aposta", ela ria.

Pegando o celular, ele assentiu quando leu o identificador de chamadas. Puxando Rachel para seu corpo, Jesse pressionou o telefone contra seu ouvido.

"Steadman. Seu timing ainda é uma droga".

"Só pode estar brincando, St. James. Não, espera. Você só tá tirando uma com a minha cara, né?"

"Não, dessa vez não."

"Merda. Sério?"

"É".

"Bom, eu me desculparia, mas acho que me lembro uma vez que você disse que estava em muito débito comigo por fazer essa viagem acontecer".

"Considerando que eu estava pra me dar bem", Jesse começou, suprimindo uma risada quando Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e bateu sem força no peito dele, "eu diria que estamos quites. Droga, a essa altura você até me deve".

"Tá, tá, então eu te devo. Agora, você falou com a Rachel sobre o nosso possível encontro de casais de hoje à noite?"

"Não temos conversado muito, exatamente".

"Qual é, St. James, estou ficando sem tempo aqui. Amanhã é dia de ação de graças. Não posso esperar que a Julia dispense a família dela pra sair comigo, e então só temos mais alguns dias aqui até termos que voltar. Não sou orgulhoso. Implorarei se precisar".

"Tá, tá, chega disso. Vou pedir a ela".

Ele virou-se para Rachel, cujos olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Me perguntar o quê?"

"O Nate quer ver a Julia de novo, e esperava que pudéssemos sair em casal hoje à noite. Não tenho certeza se é pra impedi-lo de fazer um papelão ou se ele quer um jeito de escapar caso não dê certo".

"Eu ouvi isso", a voz de Nate ecoou do fone que Jesse segurava a certa distância.

A única resposta de Jesse foi rir.

"Não tenho certeza se os meus pais me permitiriam voltar a Akron tão cedo. Sei que chegamos em casa na hora marcada, mas acho que eles não vão estender meu horário durante todos os dias que você estiver aqui", Rachel disse, claramente desapontada.

"Na verdade eu sugeri que ele chamasse a Julia pra Lima".

O olhar de Rachel era perturbado quando ela contemplou as potenciais ramificações dessa ideia.

"Você sabe que não é que eu tenha vergonha de ser vista com você, mas eu estava meio esperando que pudéssemos manter isso entre nós um pouco mais", ela admitiu.

"Eu entendo. Foi por isso que sugeri a pista de patinação".

Os olhos dela se iluminaram às palavras dele.

"Seria perfeito. Os outros acharam que foi o máximo da cafonice, e eu lembro que vários insistiram que preferiam morrer a pisar lá de novo".

"Então vamos?"

"Vamos. Diga ao Nate que ficaremos felizes em ajudá-lo a causar uma segunda boa impressão", Rachel brincou, alto o suficiente para que sua voz fosse ouvida.

"Eu também ouvi isso", Nate retrucou, com divertimento claramente visível em sua voz.

Quando Jesse retornou o fone ao seu ouvido, Rachel desvencilhou-se de seu abraço e cruzou o quarto atrás do próprio celular.

"Preciso ligar pro Kurt", ela disse silenciosamente, antes de se acomodar na ponta da cama e procurar em seus contatos pelo número que queria. Enquanto isso, Jesse voltou sua atenção a Nate.

"Okay, então estamos dentro. Então você vai ligar e perguntar se ela pode ir, e nos fala?"

Nate pigarreou e então resmungou algo tão baixo que Jesse teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

"Ela vai estar na sua casa a que hora?"

"Lá pelas seis", Nate admitiu.

"E se a gente não tivesse topado?"

"Eu diria a ela que pintou um programa em família pra um de vocês no último minuto, e seria só nós dois".

"Muito ousado da sua parte, Steadman".

"Eu estava contando que você fosse o cara de todas as horas que você se gaba pra mim que é", Nate retrucou.

Mais uma vez, Jesse riu. Nate optou por acertar os detalhes.

"Você quer passar aqui, ou nos encontramos lá?"

"Depende. Você quer mais tempo a sós com a Jules, ou quer a nossa companhia pro caso de a atração de ontem à noite ser uma roubada?"

"Acho que carros separados é a melhor escolha. Talvez eu me dê bem".

"E talvez você leve um tapa na cara. Um aviso, Steadman. A Jules não é esse tipo de garota, e se é só isso que você tá querendo é melhor você cancelar essa saída agora".

"Ei, quem não chora não mama. Eu gosto mesmo dela, St. James. Não vou ser estúpido com isso".

"Bom saber. Porque o Vince, além de ser um excelente cantor, é faixa preta, e se você magoar a irmã dele ele vai te dar uma surra".

"Prometo que vou me comportar. Agora, o que você pode me contar sobre essa pista de patinação?"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel tamborilou os dedos impacientemente na superfície de sua cama enquanto esperava que Kurt atendesse ao telefone. Exatamente quando achou que seria forçada a deixar um recado, a voz sonolenta dele a cumprimentou.

"Alô?"

"Kurt. É Rachel. Você ainda tava dormindo? Já passou do meio dia".

"O Blaine e eu ficamos na rua até muito tarde, e... peraí. Você também não estava em casa ao bater da meia-noite. Por que não está na cama? Eu sei que você é tão fanática quanto eu sou sobre o seu sono de beleza".

Os lábios de Rachel se curvaram num sorriso maroto quando ela considerou confessar que estava, de fato, em seu quarto, embora não tivesse exatamente dormindo. Imediatamente rejeitou a ideia. Kurt claramente consideraria esse detalhe como informação demais.

"Fizemos um acordo ontem à noite. Eu cumpri a minha parte".

"Você já falou com o Finn?"

"Já. Ele veio aqui há umas horas, e eu terminei".

"Nossa, isso foi rápido. Como ele reagiu?"

"Surpreendentemente bem. Fomos brutalmente honestos um com o outro, e eu o fiz entender que ficaríamos mais felizes separados".

"Tenho que concordar com você nisso, Rachel. Mesmo que agora nós sejamos aparentados, eu não estou cego aos defeitos de Finn, e vocês dois são tão diferentes que nunca teria dado certo a longo prazo".

"Nossa, talvez você pudesse ter mencionado isso antes".

"Nós não éramos grandes amigos. E eu costumava ser a fim dele. Eu achei que você teria visto como outra de minhas penosas tentativas de sabotar o seu relacionamento".

"Provavelmente tem razão. Eu não estava disposta a ver a razão antes. Mas agora isso passou".

"Passou. Então, o Finn surtou quando você contou a ele que está com o Jesse?"

"Eu... ah... decidi que ele não precisava saber desse segredo em particular".

"O que aconteceu com a sua vontade de ficar com o Jesse às claras?"

"Eu ainda quero isso. Mas achei que seria melhor manter essa bombinha pra mim mesma até depois das seccionais. O rompimento foi amigável, mas poderia não ter sido se o nome do Jesse fosse citado. O Finn e eu temos que competir como parte de um time em questão de semanas. Não preciso desestabilizá-lo agora".

"Eu entendo. Então acho que você tá me ligando pra guardar o que eu sei pra mim mesmo um pouco mais".

"Sim. É pedir demais?"

Quando Kurt não respondeu imediatamente, Rachel concluiu que ele estava a ponto de rejeitar seu pedido, e imaginou um novo argumento que pudesse persuadi-lo. Quando começou a falar, ele a interrompeu com um pedido inesperado.

"Posso falar com o Jesse por um minuto?"

"Hum, ele tá em uma ligação", ela informou a Kurt, com sua confusão evidente na voz.

Jesse olhou na direção dela, aparentemente ciente de que era o atual assunto da conversa. Rachel, oferecendo o telefone com um muxoxo, indicou que Kurt queria conversar. Jesse rapidamente encerrou sua conversa com Nate, antes de tomar o celular da namorada. Ele estendeu o braço livre em um convite silencioso, e ela enroscou-se ao seu lado.

"Sim, Kurt?"

"Jesse, eu... queria agradecer de novo por ontem à noite".

"Não precisa agradecer".

"E eu queria que você soubesse que é principalmente por sua causa, e pelo jeito com que você me tratou ontem, que vou concordar com o pedido da Rachel. Então diga a ela que não vou contar nada ao Finn, ou a qualquer um do New Directions, sobre vocês dois estarem loucamente apaixonados".

Jesse não pôde evitar o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto com as palavras de Kurt.

"O que te faz pensar que estamos?"

"Ah, qual é? Irradia de vocês dois. Até mesmo um homem cego poderia ver".

"Você provavelmente tem razão quanto a isso. E vou contar sua decisão a ela. Valeu".

Depois de desligar o telefone e colocar tanto o seu quanto o de Rachel na mesinha de cabeceira, ele se virou para encará-la.

"O Kurt concordou em guardar o nosso segredo", disse a ela.

"Bom", ela murmurou, e exalou um grande bocejo.

"Cansada?"

Ela respondeu com um aceno contra o peito dele.

"Temos algumas horas antes de irmos encontrar a Jules e o Nate. Que tal um cochilo?"

"Tem certeza? Por que estávamos meio ocupados antes..."

Ele acariciou docemente o rosto dela, e deu um beijo casto em sua boca.

"Temos muito tempo pra isso mais tarde", assegurou.

Quando ela se aninhou em seu abraço, ele acertou o despertador em seu celular antes de puxar os lençóis sobre os dois. Felizes e confortáveis, eles imediatamente pegaram em um necessário sono.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel acordou ao som do despertador de Jesse, e com a distinta impressão de que estava sendo observada. Ela rapidamente percebeu que a posição deles havia mudando enquanto dormiam, pois estavam agora de conchinha, com a perna dele sobre seu quadril e o braço dele esticado sobre sua cintura.

"Você tá me olhando", ela murmurou.

"Não posso evitar. Você é absolutamente perfeita".

Virando-se para encará-lo, ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

"Você diz as coisas mais lindas".

"Você que me inspira".

Passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, ela se aproximou o máximo possível dele, deliciando-se ao sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua. Só demorou um segundo para o desejo arder dentro de ambos. Ela gemeu em queixa quando, em vez de continuar a partir de onde tinham parado antes, ele gentilmente a afastou.

"Tem um motivo pelo qual eu ajustei o despertador, Rach. O Nate e a Julia vão estar nos esperando na pista de patinação em menos de uma hora".

"Nate, chato. Ele pode se divertir com a Julia e a gente fica aqui e temos a nossa própria diversão", ela propôs com o lábio inferior saltando em um bico divertido numa tentativa de convencê-lo.

Inclinando-se, ele tomou o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes e o mordiscou gentilmente em resposta. Ela gemeu quando a língua dele achou entrada em sua boca, e ela agiu rapidamente para aprofundar o beijo. Reunindo cada gota de seu autocontrole, ele recuou, seus olhos dando a ela um olhar de alerta.

"Não apenas isso seria rude – o que eu sei muito bem que você não é – mas eu também tenho que te lembrar que os seus pais vão chegar logo. Acho difícil que me achar na sua cama, nós dois nus da cintura pra cima, vai ajudar a cultivar aquela confiança a qual temos trabalhado tanto para conquistar".

Ele quase cedeu diante da expressão de profundo desapontamento que lampejou no rosto expressivo dela, mas ele conseguiu manter sua decisão. Suspirando resignada, ela pendeu as pernas para a lateral da cama e dirigiu-se ao seu guarda-roupa. Ele assistiu fascinado enquanto ela procurava pelas várias peças o que queria – calça jeans skinny e um suéter roxo brilhante adornado com estrelas douradas. Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios dela quando ela colocou a blusa pela cabeça, enquanto seu sutiã continuava na pilha de roupas descartadas no chão. Sob o olhar contínuo dele, as atitudes seguintes dela fizeram seu queixo cair. Lenta e sensualmente, ela deslizou a calcinha de algodão pelas longas pernas antes de despi-la completamente e vestir o jeans justíssimo.

_A tanga de ontem à noite já foi muito ousado, mas ir sem lingerie? Quem é você e o que fez com Rachel Berry?_

Ele engoliu em seco, repentinamente achando muitíssimo difícil respirar. Girando para encará-lo, ela sorriu marotamente.

"Gostou do que viu?"

"Ah, sim", ele disse, com a voz rouca de implícito desejo.

Aproximando-se, ela lhe deu um beijo provocantemente leve antes de sair do seu alcance.

"Você precisa se vestir, Jesse", lembrou a ele. "Nossos amigos estão nos esperando".

"Amigos? Que amigos?" Ele resmungou.

"Lembra do Nate? Aquele que me chamou de tentação adolescente?"

Os olhos de Jesse brilharam, divertidos.

"Se ele pudesse te ver agora..."

"Ele vai me ver. Mas não do jeito que você vai ver", ela prometeu.

"Você tá sendo uma distração grande demais no momento". Ele admitiu. "Por que não vai me esperar na sala, e eu te encontro em um momento?"

"Tá".

Ela piscou para ele antes de deixá-lo sozinho em seu quarto. O sorriso dele era cretino quando ele despiu a cueca, escondendo-a entre os lençóis dela para assegurar que nenhum dos pais dela a encontrasse por acidente.

_Dois podem fazer esse jogo._

Pondo a roupa, antecipação percorreu quando ele visualizou as possibilidades da noite. Com um largo sorriso no rosto, ele saiu para o corredor e desceu a escada, indo tão silenciosamente que Rachel deu um gritinho quando os braços de Jesse serpentearam em sua cintura.

"Pronto?"

"Estou. Vamos?"

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>inte minutos depois, Jesse e Rachel estacionaram fora da Pista de Patinação Rinky Dink. Enquanto se dirigiam à entrada, Jesse examinou o estacionamento no que ele percebeu ser uma busca fútil pelo carro de Nate ou Julia.

"Você faz ideia do que ou ele ou ela dirige?" Ele finalmente perguntou a Rachel.

"Menor ideia, lamento. Não estava prestando muita atenção pra isso ontem à noite".

A temperatura fresca da noite anterior havia sido substituída por um vento forte, e os dois adolescentes começaram a tremer.

"Vamos ver se eles estão aqui. Mesmo se não estiverem, vamos ficar bem mais confortáveis lá dentro".

De pé um pouco depois das amplas portas de vidro, ambos sorriram quando lembranças de sua visita anterior os assaltaram. A batida forte da música reverberou em seus ouvidos e, notando o quanto os freqüentadores estavam esparsos, os dois chegaram à conclusão de que foram os primeiros a chegar.

"Ora, o que sabemos afinal? Talvez a Julia **esteja** deixando ele se dar bem", Jesse brincou.

"Ou talvez eles estejam perdidos. Nenhum deles sabem como andar por Lima".

"Você provavelmente tem razão. Mas o meu cenário é muito mais interessante".

Ela estava a ponto de sugerir que ele telefonasse para Nate quando o jovem em questão passou pela porta. Sempre alertas, os olhos observadores de Rachel notaram que a mão de Julia estava dada à de Nate, e os dois jovens tinham sorrisos bastante bobos em seus rostos.

"Acho que ela gosta dele", Rachel sussurrou para Jesse.

"Imagino que ela não teria feito todo o caminho de Akron pra cá se não gostasse", ele especulou, antes de se aproximar de Nate para um tapa nas costas, enquanto Julia e Rachel se abraçavam.

Olhando ao redor, Nate parecia estar ansiosamente examinando o ambiente da pista.

"Esse lugar é ótimo! Por que será que a Amy e a Grace nunca mencionaram?"

"Ele é meio antiguinho, não exatamente considerado na moda. Elas provavelmente não acharam que você fosse se interessar, antenado como é", Jesse brincou, bem-humorado.

"Tinha uma pista de patinação perto de onde eu cresci. Os meus amigos e eu ficávamos por lá o tempo todo".

Agarrando a mão de Julia, Nate praticamente correu com ela para a área de aluguel de patins. Jesse e Rachel deram tapas na mão um do outro.

"Eu sugeri esse lugar principalmente porque não iríamos esbarrar em ninguém aqui. Não fazia ideia de que ele fosse gostar tanto".

"Parece então que todos nós vamos nos divertir. A Julia parece bem feliz".

"O que estamos esperando? Vamos à pista!"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>s duas horas seguintes passaram rapidamente, enquanto o quarteto curtia patinar em si e as companhias uns dos outros. Eventualmente, depois de ficarem juntos como um grupo pela maior parte da noite, Nate e Jesse apostaram corrida, desafiando-se mutuamente e exibindo seus truques. As duas garotas aplaudiram os movimentos crescentemente intricados dos rapazes, antes de os deixarem em paz e se acomodarem em uma mesa para alguns minutos de descanso. Enquanto bebiam seus refrigerantes, Julia aproximou-se de Rachel, para que pudessem conversar sem que fosse aos gritos.

"Como você consegue?"

"Consigo o quê?" Rachel perguntou.

"O lance à distância com o Jesse", esclareceu Julia.

"Ah. Isso. Falamos por telefone e por mensagem todos os dias. Mas ainda somos bem novos nisso, então não estamos com tudo delineado".

"Você não se preocupa que ele vá conhecer alguma gostosona em LA e te esquecer?"

Ciente de que Julia estava considerando a possibilidade de tentar com Nate algo além de amizade, Rachel conteve a resposta espertalhona que lhe subiu à cabeça e, em vez disso, considerou seriamente a pergunta.

"Houve uma época em que eu provavelmente teria me preocupado com a possibilidade de isso acontecer. Mas a gente reconstruiu o que tinha tão gradualmente que discutimos todos os nossos problemas de confiança. É a nossa segunda tentativa, e estamos um pouco mais velhos, um pouco mais sábios... sabemos como mentiras e desonestidade causam danos a um relacionamento. Basicamente, contamos a verdade".

"Com que freqüência vocês se vêem?"

"Não o bastante", ela disse fervorosamente. "Na verdade, ele foi pra LA em agosto e essa é primeira vez que ele volta".

"Você não tinha estado com ele desde agosto? Isso são três meses! Como suporta?"

"Vai ser bem mais difícil agora", Rachel admitiu suavemente. "Na verdade eu não o via desde quando terminamos em junho. No começo, eu estava tão brava quanto magoada, então, mesmo que sentisse falta dele, eu enterrei esses sentimentos, tão fundo que nem percebi que estavam lá. Quando ele partir em alguns dias..."

Sua voz falhou, e ela piscou para conter as lágrimas que podia sentir estarem a ponto de jorrar. Julia a encarou com simpatia.

"Você realmente o ama, né?"

"Amo. Mais do que já pensei ser possível".

"Tá escrito na testa de vocês. Qualquer um que olhe pros dois pode ver".

"Somos nojentamente grudentos?"

"Não. Só irradiam felicidade. É bem fofo".

Calor envolveu Rachel às palavras de Julia. Ela realmente estava delirantemente feliz, e era finalmente capaz de expressar isso abertamente. Fitando a moça ao seu lado, Rachel tentou retornar a conversa aos sentimentos óbvios de Julia por Nate.

"Então... você e o Nate?"

"Não tem rodeio contigo, né? Gosto disso. Eu também gosto do Nate. Provavelmente mais do que devia, depois de só uma noite cantando no karaokê e um encontro. Meio que me acertou em cheio, depois que nos separamos ontem. Me diverti tanto conversando com ele ontem, que eu só sabia que queria fazer de novo".

"Eu basicamente me apaixonei pelo Jesse no dia em que nos conhecemos, quando ele me convenceu a duetar com ele no meio de uma loja de música".

"Ah, isso é tão romântico!" Julia suspirou.

"A voz dele me cativou do momento em que ele abriu a boca. Tenho ganhado concursos de canto desde que era criança, e foi a primeira vez que encontrei alguém que podia se equiparar a mim vocalmente. Foi um grande ponto em comum bem aí".

"E ele ser lindo como um ator de cinema também não prejudicou", Julia brincou.

"É, isso foi a cereja do bolo", Rachel admitiu. "Me apaixonei rápida e loucamente, e então tudo foi pelo ralo".

"O Nate e o Vince me contaram um pouco sobre".

Diante da expressão de surpresa de Rachel, Julia elaborou.

"Eu fiquei muito curiosa sobre você quando nos conhecemos ontem. Eu conheço o Jesse há muito tempo, e nunca o vi tão... encantado. E então, quando o Vince mencionou os ovos..."

As palavras de Julia morreram quando ela percebeu o que dissera.

"Lamento muitíssimo. Não era da minha conta. Eu não devia ter mencionado".

"Tudo bem, Julia. Aconteceu, passou, nós superamos. E, enquanto na superfície pode parecer algo impossível de deixar pra trás, o xis da questão é que eu não era inocente em tudo que aconteceu entre a gente. Mas nós dois entendemos os motivos do outro, e nos desculpamos".

"É muito maduro da sua parte".

"Nós dois tínhamos que crescer um pouco. Acho que precisamos nos afastar pra isso acontecer", Rachel riu, sem graça. "Por que é que a gente sempre acaba falando de mim?"

"Provavelmente porque eu tenho um monte de perguntas, e estou visando seguir seu exemplo. Se eu decidir de fato dar uma chance a o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre o Nate e eu, espero que possamos ter metade do sucesso que você e o Jesse têm".

"Bom, o Nate parece um grande cara, então tá aqui meu conselho – conversem, sempre sejam honestos e, como meu papi me disse um dia, tenha certeza de seguir seu coração".

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>a pista, Jesse e Nate tinham diminuído o ritmo, deslizando sem esforço lado a lado. Vendo o olhar de Jesse vagar na direção de Rachel sempre que passavam pela mesa das garotas, Nate deu uma cotovelada brincalhona nas costelas do amigo.

"Você está realmente completamente de quatro".

Em vez do tom de piada costumeiro de Nate, Jesse detectou um fundo de algo que ele não conseguiu identificar bem. Virando a cabeça, examinou a expressão de Nate atrás de um traço de sarcasmo, mas não achou nada.

"Não é ruim. Acredite em mim".

"Dura quanto?"

"O quê? Estar de quatro? Espero que me dure o resto dos meus dias, mas vou abraçá-lo com alegria. Ela vale a pena".

"Não, isso não. A sensação de que um caminhão te atropelou".

A compreensão iluminou os olhos de Jesse, e ele não pôde sufocar um riso maroto.

"Parece que alguém tá caidinho".

"Não tô não!"

A negativa que saiu da boca de Nate foi automática, mas sem significado.

"Tá, tá, eu to. Eu mal pude dormir ontem à noite. Sempre que fechava os olhos lá estava ela na minha cabeça. Eu fiquei lembrando das nossas conversas, esmiuçando-as atrás de pistas, tentando descobrir se ela gostava mesmo de mim ou se só estava sendo sociável. Hoje de manhã, eu queria ouvir a voz dela de novo, mas esperei até depois de falar contigo e você sugerir esse lugar, pra que tivesse uma desculpa válida. O que eu tenho, cara?"

"Você tá totalmente gostando da Jules".

"Eu discordaria, mas você veria a verdade. Merda, St. James, eu não queria a sua vida!"

"Qual o problema com a minha vida?" Jesse retrucou, genuinamente perplexo.

"Pra começar, você tá namorando uma garota que não é maior em todos os cinqüenta estados. Depois, vocês não estão nem perto de morarem na mesma cidade. Você não fica... frustrado?"

Jesse caiu na risada diante da única coisa na mente de Nate.

"Você precisa ampliar seus horizontes, Steadman. Tem mais na vida que sexo".

"Nunca acreditei nisso antes. Como é que você conseguiu me fazer pensar o contrário?"

"Não posso ter muito do crédito. A culpa é dela", Jesse respondeu, acenando na direção de Julia.

"Tem razão. É tudo culpa dela. Por que ela tem que gostar de cinema estrangeiro? E rock clássico? E patinação, pelo amor de Deus? Nenhuma garota que namorei demonstrou um traço de entusiasmo por patinação. Ela até ri das minhas piadas!"

"Agora isso é devoção verdadeira", Jesse retrucou, cheio de sarcasmo.

Nate ignorou a alfinetada e ficou parado diante de Jesse, com olhos suplicantes.

"E aí, o que eu faço agora?"

"Tente. Se arrisque. O que tem a perder?

"Só o meu coração".

"A Julia é uma grande pessoa. O teu coração vai estar em boas mãos".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> noite chegou ao final rápido demais. Ao se despedirem, os quatro jovens concordaram que um retorno ao Rinky Dink seria necessário na próxima visita de Jesse e Nate à cidade. Assim que ficaram a sós, Jesse e Rachel entraram no Range Rover e agradecidamente se aninharam nos assentos macios. Inclinando-se na direção dela com um brilho indisfarçável nos olhos, a língua de Jesse contornou a curva da orelha de Rachel antes de parar no pescoço dela, lambendo e mordiscando a pele sensível.

"Eu me diverti, mas fico feliz que eles tenham ido embora", ela expirou, seu corpo já zumbindo sob o toque dele.

"Eu também, porque tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar", ele sorriu.

"Tem? O que é?" Ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes de excitamento.

"É uma surpresa. Você vai ter que ser paciente só mais um pouquinho, mas definitivamente vai valer a espera. Eu garanto que você vai adorar".


	28. Chapter 28

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 28_

**O** Range Rover preto deslizou maciamente pelas ruas escurecidas de Lima. Seus ocupantes sentavam-se lado a lado, dedos enlaçados, harmonizando com itens do iPod de Jesse. De repente, o rosto de Rachel iluminou-se quando uma melodia muito familiar. Respirando fundo, ela cantou o primeiro verso, canalizando toda a sua paixão para as palavras.

_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words_

_Your smile has really thrown me_

_This is not like me at all: I never thought I'd know_

_The kind of love you've shown me_

Suas vozes combinaram-se perfeitamente quando Jesse uniu-se para o refrão.

_**Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do**_

_**I see your face appearing**_

_**Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song**_

_**That only we are hearing**_

Eles continuaram a cantar juntos, fascinados com a perfeição com que as palavras refletiam seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

_**I don't know what's going on, can't work it out at all**_

_**Whatever made you choose me?**_

_**I just can't believe my eyes: you look at me as though**_

_**You couldn't bear to lose me**_

As últimas notas não tinham ainda calado quando Jesse parou o automóvel e desligou o motor. Olhando janela afora, Rachel franziu a testa.

"Hum, Jesse, o Drew e a Cat vivem há duas casas daqui".

"Eu sei", ele riu, divertindo-se com a confusão dela.

"Então por que estamos estacionados diante da casa do vizinho?" Ela arregalou os olhos. "É pra podermos nos agarrar no banco de trás sem que os seus tios saibam?"

Ele deu um riso malicioso a ela.

"Gosto do jeito que você pensa. Mas não, não vamos nos agarrar aqui esta noite".

Os ombros dela desabaram e seu sorriso sumiu, quando seu desapontamento transpareceu em seu rosto. Ele gentilmente tocou seu queixo e a forçou a encarar o seu olhar.

"Ei. Você sabe o quanto eu quero estar contigo desse jeito. E eu não disse que não ia acontecer nada. Só que não ia acontecer **aqui**".

O sorriso dela apareceu imediatamente.

"Ah. Mas... ainda não entendo. Não vamos arrombar a casa, vamos?"

"Não. Nada ilegal, prometo".

Com essas palavras, ele saiu do carro e dirigiu-se ao lado dela, ajudando-a a descer para o pavimento. Dando um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça para reassegurá-la, ele tomou na sua a mão dela e colocou sua palma sobre o peito dele, permitindo-lhe sentir o batimento de seu coração.

"Você confia em mim?"

"Sim", ela respondeu, sem um momento de hesitação.

"Então quero que você feche os olhos".

Ela fez como ele pediu. Passando um braço seguramente em torno da cintura dela, ele começou a guiá-la adiante, um cuidadoso passo de cada vez. Depois de percorrerem vários centímetros, eles pararam. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de reagir, a mão dele foi cobrir seus olhos.

"Não olha ainda".

Ela o ouviu lutando com o que parecia um trinco, mas sufocou sua natural curiosidade e esperou pacientemente que eles continuassem. Quando caminharam adiante, ela detectou uma superfície mais flexível sob seus sapatos.

_Grama. Estamos no jardim? Isso não é invadir? O que as pessoas que moram aqui vão pensar?_

Jesse sentiu-a ficar tensa.

"Relaxa, Rach. Estamos quase lá".

Bem como ele disse, depois de mais alguns passos, eles pararam de uma vez.

"Pode abrir os olhos agora", murmurou.

Ela piscou em um esforço para ajustar-se à escuridão dos arredores. Ao sintonizar-se à negridão opaca, seu olhar foi atraído para cima, e ela não pôde conter seu encanto com o que viu. Aninhada entre dois carvalhos enormes, há pelo menos três metros acima de sua cabeça, estava uma casa da árvore – e não uma casa da árvore qualquer, montada às pressas. Do chão, a estrutura parecia ser do tamanho de um apartamento pequeno, completa com janelas, uma porta e um deque lateral.

"Ai, Jesse. É deslumbrante!"

"É ainda mais espetacular de perto. Quer entrar?"

"A gente pode? Os donos não vão objetar?"

"Vem comigo. Vou explicar tudo quando estivermos lá em cima".

Tomando-a pela mão, ele a guiou para uma escada circular que se enroscava em torno do tronco da árvore mais larga. A subida foi meio cuidadosa, e, quando aproximaram-se do topo, Jesse passou por Rachel para o deque, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a subir o último degrau. Ela então observou com surpresa quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso, extraiu uma chave e a usou para destrancar a porta da casa da árvore. Puxando-a pela soleira, acendeu um interruptor, e uma luz suave iluminou o espaço maior do que o esperado.

"Tenho quase certeza que o meu primeiro apartamento em Nova York vai ser menor que isso", Rachel disse, com uma nota de encantamento na voz.

Ao observar seus arredores, ela maravilhou-se com a beleza e a simplicidade desse refúgio entre as árvores. As paredes, construídas em sólido cedro vermelho, não eram apenas lindas, mas infundiam o ar com seu cheiro maravilhoso. A sala parecia ser equipada com todos os confortos, de um par de poltronas muito estofadas com uma sólida mesa de madeira entre eles, a uma cama dupla sobre uma base erguida de cedro, com uma colorida colcha artesanal cobrindo sua superfície. Uma caixa de som de iPod repousava no canto, enquanto uma estante baixa de duas prateleiras estava repleta de material para leitura.

"Essa é casa da árvore mais linda que eu já vi!" Elogiou ela, antes de corrigir, "não que eu tenha visto muitas. Um dos meus primos tinha uma, mas era só um par de estacas de madeira com um tipo de teto de plástico. Nada remotamente como isso. Sinto como se pudesse me esconder e ser perfeitamente feliz".

"Eu me escondi, e fui", ele admitiu em voz baixa.

Ela franziu a testa mais uma vez.

"Os filhos dos proprietários cresceram, e então eles deixaram que você a usasse sempre que quisesse?"

"Deixe-me colocar uma música, e então te explico tudo sobre isso".

Dirigindo-se à mesa, Jesse encaixou seu iPod na caixa de som, escolheu uma nova playlist, ajustou o volume e retornou ao lado de Rachel. Acomodando-se em uma das poltronas, ele abriu os braços. Ela se aninhou confortavelmente no colo dele, e o olhou em expectativa.

"Esse lugar é meu".

"Mas o Drew e a Cat..."

"... Não tinham o tipo certo de árvores. Eu comecei a passar muito tempo com eles quando tinha uns dez anos. Foi quando os meus velhos começaram a viajar com mais freqüência. Acho que sentiram que eu era velho o suficiente para ser despachado sem que eles sentissem muita culpa por isso. Então, feriados e verões, cá estava eu. Agora, não me entenda mal, o Drew e a Cat foram maravilhosos. Mas o fato de que os meus pais pareciam não quer muito papo com o único filho me corroia".

Os olhos de Jesse escureceram quando as memórias dolorosas o invadiram. Rachel puxou-a para mais perto em seu abraço, passando suas mãos pelos cachos dele em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ele relaxou nos braços dela, expirando profundamente antes de continuar seu relato.

"**Havia** uma árvore no jardim do Drew e da Cat. Não muito grande, mas eu costumava subir nela todos os dias, e me sentava lá por horas. Cantava, lia, ou sonhava. Era meu refúgio. Meu santuário. No meu aniversário de 12 anos, eles me arrastaram pra cá, me mostrara isso e me deram a chave".

"Eles mesmos construíram? E as pessoas que moravam aqui não se sentiram estranhas de você estar no jardim delas?"

"O Sr. Peterson, dono da propriedade, é um arquiteto. Quando o Drew o procurou com a proposta de uma casa da árvore vivível, o cara aparentemente ficou super-animado com a ideia de desenhar algo tão peculiar. E, já que ele e a mulher não têm filhos, ele não se importava que eu ficasse aqui. Seu único requisito era que eu não exagerasse com o canto nas altas horas da noite. A Cat sugeriu fazer as janelas e as paredes à prova de som. Então, funcionou perfeitamente".

"Isso deve ter te tornado superpopular com os seus amigos".

"Você esquece que eu não sou de Lima, então não socializava muito. Parece que a maior parte dos casais nessa rua não tinha filhos, e já que eu não ia à escola aqui... Além do que, havia algo especial e particular nisso. Não tinha interesse de dividi-la com ninguém".

Ele assentiu em resposta à pergunta silenciosa.

"Sim, você é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui em cima".

"Fico honrada".

Ele deu um beijo doce na testa dela antes de sinalizar sua intenção de levantar da cadeira. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando tomou a mão dela e a guiou pela sala.

"Vem. Tem algo especial que quero te mostrar".

Ao se aproximarem da cama, ela repentinamente ficou ciente da imensa clarabóia posicionada diretamente sobre. Subindo no colchão, Rachel deitou-se de costas e esperou que Jesse desligasse a luz. Em alguns segundos, ele estava estendido ao seu lado, dedos enlaçados aos dela. Com a exceção de algumas insistentes, os galhos acima estavam sem uma folha, permitindo uma vista limpa das estrelas brilhando no céu noturno. Ela exalou, maravilhada com a vista.

"Isso é espetacular. Me sinto tão em paz".

"Eu sempre me senti assim também aqui, e desde que nos conhecemos, quis dividir com você. Foi estranhíssimo, porque eu nunca tive esse impulso antes. Claro, depois do que eu fiz, achei que nunca iria acontecer. E então, milagrosamente, tudo mudou".

Ela enroscou-se nele, oferecendo um sorriso arrebatador que disparou o coração dele.

"Tudo mudou **mesmo**. Eu tô aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Vai ter que ir, e logo".

Diante do olhar intrigado dela, ele apontou para seu relógio.

"Seu horário. Em pouco mais de uma hora".

"Mas não quero ir embora. Já amo esse lugar".

"A gente vai voltar, eu prometo".

"Ai, bom. Porque tem coisas que quero fazer contigo aqui, sob as estrelas".

A voz dela assumiu um tom de paquera que o corpo dele não pôde evitar responder.

"O horário", ele lembrou a ela, de má vontade.

"Então vamos ter que ser rápidos", murmurou ela.

As mãos dela já haviam encontrado seu caminho por baixo da camiseta dele e, em segundos, a peça e o suéter dela estavam jogados ao chão. Em sua pressa, seus dedos atrapalharam-se enquanto tentavam livrar-se de seus jeans. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela descobriu que, como ela, ele também estava sem roupa de baixo.

"Jesse St. James, você é cheio de surpresas".

"Eu não podia deixar que você se divertisse sozinha", ele retrucou, enquanto deslizava a calça dela por suas pernas abaixo, massageando as nádegas nuas de um jeito que a fez se debater de deleite.

Ao contrário de seu momento juntos naquela manhã, os movimentos agora eram rápidos e urgentes. Ela procurou o membro rijo quando ele deslizou um dedo, e depois mais um, na umidade à espera. Só demorou um segundo para que um gritasse o nome do outro em seu gozo mútuo. Tocando a nuca dela, ele capturou sua boca em um beijo profundo e langoroso que desmentiu a pressa que acabavam de demonstrar.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou, as palavras um resfolego trêmulo contra os lábios dela.

"Eu te amo", ecoou ela, aninhando-se em seus braços enquanto os corações de ambos voltavam a um ritmo mais normal.

"Temos que ir", ele disse.

"Eu sei".

Relutantemente, eles deixaram o conforto da cama, vestindo suas roupas e então se abraçando mais uma vez. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele enquanto ele acariciava sua face.

"Obrigada por me trazer aqui".

"De nada. Agora é melhor eu te levar pra casa, antes que a sua carruagem vire abóbora", ele brincou.

"E antes que meu príncipe vire sapo", provocou ela.

"História errada", ele retrucou. "Mas eu posso precisar de outro beijo, só pra ter certeza..."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> manhã de ação de graças chegou fresca e clara. Rachel estava no meio de se vestir quando ouviu uma batida leve na porta do quarto. Rapidamente colocando uma camiseta, disse em voz alta.

"Pode entrar!"

Leroy enfiou a cabeça no quarto, parecendo bastante sonolento.

"Você pediu mesmo ao Jesse que viesse pra cá a uma hora amaldiçoada dessas em um feriado? Porque ele está lá embaixo te esperando".

Todo o rosto de Rachel iluminou-se à notícia.

"Sim, pai. Ele me convenceu a deixar o elíptico de lado e ir correr com ele em vez disso. Eu e ele vamos comer bem duas vezes hoje, afinal, então os dois achamos que devíamos começar o dia com um pouco de exercício".

"Bom, na próxima vez que vocês decidirem se ver ao raiar do sol, tente ficar pronta antes que ele chegue, pra que ele não tenha que tocar a campainha e acorde o resto da casa. Vou voltar pra cama. Boa corrida".

"Vou ter. Obrigada, pai. E desculpa. Se você ainda estiver na cama quando voltarmos, prometo que vamos ficar quietos".

Correndo escada abaixo, ela avistou Jesse no fim do corredor e, assim que o alcançou, prontamente jogou-se em seus braços. Ele a beijou ardorosamente, e então soltou-a para que ela pudesse colocar o moletom e os tênis. Ao se endireitar, notou um traço de malícia no sorriso dele.

"O que está pensando?"

"Que o seu pai não ficou particularmente feliz de me ver agora de manhã, mas você mais que compensou por isso. Acho que sentiu minha falta?"

"O que te deu essa ideia?"

"Hum... talvez tenha a ver com o jeito com que você se jogou em mim".

"Eu estava indo um pouco depressa demais. Precisava diminuir minha cinética, e o seu corpo estava ao alcance", ela encolheu os ombros, com voz divertida.

"É mesmo? Já que era só a velocidade, vamos ver o quanto você é rápida no que conta".

"Vamos".

Trancando a porta atrás dela, ela e Jesse tiraram alguns minutos para se espreguiçar antes que começassem a descer a rua num trote lento. Ela manteve o ritmo com ele facilmente, rapidamente percebendo que ele estava deliberadamente facilitando seus passos para permitir que ela o alcançasse. Seu espírito competitivo vindo à tona, ela disparou adiante, rindo quando aumentou o espaço entre eles. Seu divertimento tornou-se choque quando, tendo chegado à esquina, Jesse falhara em alcançá-la. Diminuindo um pouco, ela pôde apenas olhar quando ele repentinamente passou correndo por ela, um sorriso convencido no rosto. Por mais que tentasse, ela foi incapaz de cruzar a distância.

"Tá. Você ganhou", ela disse, ofegante.

Parando, ele correu no lugar até que ela chegasse ao seu lado. Dando-lhe um momento para recuperar o fôlego, ele a puxou junto a si e encostou a boca no ouvido dela.

"Se eu ganhei, qual é o meu prêmio?" Questionou ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada sugestivamente.

"Você está segurando-o", ela murmurou, antes de passar os braços em torno dele com força e cobrir sua boca com a dela.

Assim que o deixou tão sem fôlego quanto estava, ela rompeu o beijo e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, acalentada pelo bater ritmado do coração dele.

"Acho que tenho que ganhar com mais frequência se essa é a recompensa que posso esperar".

"Sim".

Foi um daqueles momentos em que ele não tinha certeza se seguia a linha de pensamento dela.

"Sim o quê?"

"Senti saudade".

Ela o sentiu sorrindo contra a pele de sua têmpora.

"Também senti sua falta. Mal podia esperar pra te ver hoje de manhã. Na verdade, acordei tão cedo que tive que me conter pra não aparecer na sua porta uma hora antes do que tínhamos combinado".

Ela riu diante dessa pequena informação.

"Somos um belo par, né? Eu mal dormi ontem à noite. Ficava olhando pro relógio, querendo que os minutos passassem mais rápidos, pra que pudéssemos ficar juntos de novo". A expressão dela ficou sombria. "Não sei como vou suportar depois que você voltar pra LA".

"Também estou preocupado com isso. Odeio ficar longe de você por algumas horas que sejam. Estou apavorado por ficarmos longe semanas a fio".

"A Julia me pediu conselhos sobre isso ontem à noite".

"Isso o quê?"

"Como fazer um relacionamento à distância funcionar. Ela está se inspirando na gente como casal modelo".

"Hum... Não sei bem se nós mesmos já estamos com tudo resolvido. O que você disse a ela?"

"Que conversávamos por mensagem e telefone diariamente, e diálogo e honestidade são vitais, e que ela devia seguir o coração dela".

"Parece um bom conselho. Você sabe que vou voltar assim que puder, não sabe? Quero dizer, eu já falei que vou vir pras seletivas".

"Certo. E isso é apenas um mês antes do feriado de Natal. São duas visitas em quatro semanas. Vamos conseguir viver isso, sem problema".

"É. Claro que vamos conseguir".

Ambos estavam cientes de que tentavam minimizar a inevitável dor da separação que teriam que suportar.

"Devíamos usar o Skype", ele sugeriu após um momento. "Pelo menos assim seremos capazes de nos ver".

"Eu gostaria disso".

Eles se abraçaram com força, nenhum deles querendo ser o primeiro a soltar. Finalmente, Jesse curvou um dedo sob o queixo dela.

"Se a competitividade já está fora de nosso sangue, podemos considerar fazer aquela corrida agora".

"A competitividade nunca vai sair do nosso sangue", ela retrucou com um sorriso, "mas tô pronta pra correr com você, não contra você".

Às palavras dela, eles começaram a fazer seu caminho pela rua, seus passos combinando-se enquanto se acomodavam num ritmo confortável, rindo e estimulando-se mutuamente, todos os pensamentos da partida iminente de Jesse momentaneamente esquecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando Rachel e Jesse entraram na residência dos Berry, suados, mas exaustos, o aroma de café recém-coado e panquecas de amora flutuou até eles, atraindo-os para a cozinha. Hiram estava cuidando da frigideira, enquanto Leroy jogava morangos em uma salada de frutas. Os dois homens ergueram os olhos quando a filha e o namorado dela entraram.

"Bom dia, vocês dois", Hiram os cumprimentou alegremente.

"Achamos que vocês iam voltar com fome", Leroy acrescentou, "então preparamos o café".

Nesse momento preciso, o estômago de Jesse roncou, fazendo-os rir. Ele espiou a comida, apreciativamente.

"Estou definitivamente com fome", confirmou. "Tudo parece delicioso".

Acomodando-se em torno da mesa, o quarteto comeu em silêncio por vários minutos. Assim que saciaram seu apetite, a conversa começou a fluir.

"Então, Rachel, a gente mal te vê nos últimos dias. Que tal nos contar o que vocês dois andam aprontando?" Hiram sugeriu.

Rachel de algum modo impediu que o rubor aparecesse em seu rosto diante da pergunta do pai.

_Relaxa. Não tem como ele saber._

Jesse apertou encorajadoramente sua mão por baixo da mesa.

"Bom, como contei pra vocês, no karaokê foi muito divertido, e os amigos do Jesse são ótimos".

"Acabamos encontrando mais alguns quando chegamos lá", Jesse complementou.

"O Vince e a irmã dele, Julia, e o Stefan. São todos de Carmel, mas não eram do Vocal Adrenaline", Rachel explicou diante da expressão preocupada que surgiu nos rostos dos dois pais.

"Eles são todos da sua idade, Jesse?" Questionou Leroy.

"O Vince e o Stefan são. A Julia é do segundo ano como a Rachel".

"E o amigo do Jesse, o Nate, gosta dela. Foi com eles que fomos ao Rinky Dink ontem à noite".

"Ela veio de Akron pra cá pra vê-lo? Acho que ela também gosta dele", sugeriu Hiram.

"Parece ser bem mútuo. Acho que ambos esperam que possamos nos encontrar de novo antes que o Jesse e o Nate precisem voltar a LA".

"É seu jeito de pedir nossa autorização pra outra viagem a Akron, Rachel?" Leroy perguntou.

"A gente não tem nada planejado ainda, na verdade, então não tenho certeza", ela admitiu.

"Dado a responsabilidade de vocês quanto a aderirem ao seu horário, provavelmente vamos concordar", o pai lhes informou.

"Obrigado, Sr. Berry".

"De nada, Jesse", Leroy voltou-se para Rachel de novo. "Agora, o que mais você tem feito? Como passou o dia ontem?"

Insegura quanto à reação dos pais à sua novidade, Rachel respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Eu terminei com o Finn".

O rosto de Hiram refletiu seu choque, enquanto o de Leroy deixou transparecer algo suspeitamente parecido com aprovação.

"Você não ia esperar até depois das seletivas?" Surpreendeu-se Hiram.

"Ia. Mas as circunstâncias mudaram".

"O que houve?" Leroy perguntou, calmamente.

"Alguns dias atrás, eu descobri que o Finn mentiu pra mim sobre algo muito importante, e que o fazia já há alguns meses. Eu simplesmente não podia prosseguir com a farsa de ser namorada dele sob essas circunstâncias, mesmo com a proximidade das seletivas".

"Bom pra você", elogiou Leroy.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" questionou Hiram.

"Não, na verdade não, papai. Estou perfeitamente bem. É um alívio ter finalmente rompido. E você devia também ficar feliz. Foi você quem me censurou por querer esperar".

"Tem razão, querida. Sua novidade apenas me pegou de surpresa, é só isso. Na verdade estou muito orgulhoso de você", Hiram fixou seu olhar em Jesse. "Você estava com ela?"

"Não. Ambos pensamos que poderia piorar a situação se eu estivesse – que o Finn poderia reagir mal à minha presença".

"E como ele reagiu?"

"Ficou arrasado no começo, mas fomos muito honestos um com o outro, e ele veio a perceber que era melhor assim. Abençoadamente foi tudo muito civilizado".

"O que teria feito se não fosse?" Inquiriu Leroy.

"Eu estava estacionado na outra quadra. Estaria aqui num piscar de olhos se a Rachel ligasse", Jesse declarou.

Os dois pais dela sorriram à admissão dele.

"É bom saber que você protege a nossa filha, Jesse", Hiram declarou.

"Sempre", prometeu ele, encarando facilmente o olhar do homem mais velho.

Quando Hiram e Leroy levantaram-se e começaram a arrumar a mesa, Jesse e Rachel também se ergueram.

"Vou tomar uma ducha rápida", Rachel avisou Jesse, murmurando uma silenciosa desculpa por deixá-lo à mercê dos pais dela.

Quase como se tivesse ouvido-a, Hiram riu suavemente.

"Tudo bem, doçura. O Jesse está perfeitamente seguro conosco. Podemos latir um pouco, mas não mordemos".

Jesse riu, e a tensão na sala desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Assim que Rachel se foi, os pais dela se ocuparam com a louça, recusando a oferta de ajuda de Jesse.

"Por que não toca algo pra gente enquanto espera?"

Grato por receber a chance de evitar outro interrogatório em potencial, Jesse não hesitou. Dirigindo-se para a sala, sentou-se ao piano e, mexendo nas diversas partituras, fez uma seleção que tinha certeza que os pais de Rachel apreciariam. Na cozinha, Leroy e Hiram assentiram em aprovação quando os primeiros acordes de 'If I Were a Rich Man' ecoaram pela casa. Ao fim da primeira melodia, os dois homens começaram a cantar junto.

Emergindo do chuveiro, Rachel sorriu aos sons que subiram até seu quarto.

_Só o Jesse para saber exatamente como conquistar meus pais. Ele é tão incrivelmente perfeito._

Dirigindo-se ao armário, ela mais uma vez escolheu suas roupas com o namorado em mente. Apesar de estar ciente que o dia estaria cheio de reuniões familiares e poucas oportunidades de tempo a sós, não tinha motivo para não estar preparada, só por precaução. Começando com um delicado sutiã sem alças azul bebê e calcinha, ela então colocou um vestido estilo navy, floral, azul e branco, e completou o traje com um bolero e legging cor de creme. Feliz com o efeito geral, ela pegou a bolsa e desceu. Parando no último degrau, deixou que a felicidade a envolvesse quando ouviu os pais harmonizando com o acompanhamento afinado de Jesse. Era Ação de Graças, e ela era verdadeiramente abençoada.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>avia ainda algumas quadras até seu destino quando Jesse parou e estacionou o carro repentinamente numa quieta rua lateral. Não foram necessárias explicações quando ele e Rachel silenciosamente pularam para o banco de trás. Passando as pernas em torno da cintura dele, ela agarrou sua camiseta, puxando-o o mais perto possível, enquanto as mãos dele escorregavam para debaixo da barra de seu vestido para acariciar suas nádegas. Seus lábios se colaram, línguas se enroscando numa dança sedutora que se tornava crescentemente fervente. Ofegante, ela rompeu o beijo, recostando a cabeça enquanto ele começava a mordiscar e sugar seu pescoço agora exposto.

"Não consigo me encher de você", ele murmurou rouco.

"Fico querendo que você me toque", ela retrucou, ofegante.

O sorriso de resposta dele foi maliciosamente sugestivo.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem".

Os dedos dele começaram sua lenta e provocante subida em direção aos seus seios, e ela ofegou de prazer quando ele tocou dentro da taça de seu sutiã para apertar e provocar o mamilo já rijo. Aproveitando-se do vestido frouxo dela, ele escorregou a mão por baixo do tecido fluido. Ela deu um gemido quando a boca dele achou o outro mamilo e ele se agarrou a este, sugando-o com abandono. Calor acumulou-se em sua barriga e ela se torceu contra ele, desesperada pela explosão que só ele podia lhe dar. Reconhecendo o pedido silencioso, ele não a deixou esperando. A mão que estava sobre seu seio deslizou por seu abdome, dirigindo-se à sua calcinha já encharcada. Ela estava tão excitada que ele só precisou movimentar o dedo duas vezes para mandá-la sobre o abismo.

Ao desabar contra ele, sua mão pousou sobre o volume no moletom, e ela começou a massageá-lo gentilmente pelo tecido. Incapaz de resistir à doce tortura dela, ele abaixou a calça e a cueca.

"Por favor, Rach", ele ofegou.

Agarrando-o gentil, mas firmemente, ela acelerou o ritmo, até que a respiração dele saía em ofegares superficiais e o coração dele batia acelerado dentro do peito. Um rosnado escapou de sua boca quando ela alternadamente apertou e relaxou a mão enquanto continuava com as carícias. A intensidade da excitação dele deu lugar a um orgasmo igualmente poderoso, deixando-o exausto. Ele recostou-se no assento, com um braço ainda firme em torno de Rachel, e ela aninhou-se contra ele. Olhando-o por olhos semicerrados, ele sentiu o sangue fluir para sua virilha quando viu a luxúria crua nos olhos dela.

"Tem ideia do que me causa?"

"Provavelmente o mesmo que você me causa. Nunca me senti assim... quis fazer essas coisas... antes de ti, Jesse. E agora, é quase tudo que posso pensar".

"Quase tudo?" Ele sorriu, malicioso.

"Bom, ainda tenho meus sonhos com o estrelato da Broadway, e as seletivas...

A boca dele cobriu a dela, silenciando-a efetivamente. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, ela deu uma risada suave.

"Isso foi muito persuasivo. Eu diria que definitivamente é tudo em que eu posso pensar agora".

"Receio que você tenha que deixar isso de lado agora", ele declarou, com divertimento evidente na voz. "Temos um lugar pra ir".

Ela deu um tapa leve no peito dele.

"Você só sabe provocar".

"Mas você me ama mesmo assim".

"Amo mesmo. E você me ama".

"Eu com certeza amo. Agora bote esse seu lindo corpo no banco da frente pra que possamos chegar à casa do Drew e da Cat antes que certa tentação adolescente me faça decidir deixar o lanche inteiramente de lado".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>pesar da parada inesperada, Rachel e Jesse chegaram à residência dos St. James com apenas alguns minutos de atraso, com suas roupas no lugar e a maquiagem dela impecável. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, entraram numa casa que recendia a maravilhosos aromas. Dirigindo-se à cozinha, eles disseram um cumprimento em voz alta.

"Ei, tio Drew, tia Cat, estamos aqui!"

Cat virou-se ao som da voz de seu sobrinho preferido e apressou-se para abraçá-los a ambos. Drew, que estava no meio de dar os toques finais na calda confidencial de seu cheesecake de abóbora, acenou um olá e continuou a mexer. Cat apontou orgulhosa para a lasanha que borbulhava no fogão.

"Achamos todo tipo de receitas maravilhosas na internet, Rachel, então tudo é vegan".

Rachel ficou abalada pelo gesto de consideração, e um bolo se formou em sua garganta.

"Não precisava ter passado por esse trabalho, Cat. Uns dois pratos vegetarianos teriam sido suficientes".

"Mas é Ação de Graças. Queríamos celebrar que você está aqui conosco, e dividir o que é importante pra você".

Pressentindo a reação emotiva da namorada, Jesse envolveu-a em seus braços e apertou-a com firmeza, dando-lhe um momento para se recompor. Quando se sentiu pronta, Rachel virou-se ainda abraçada a Jesse e deu um sorriso genuíno a Cat.

"Qual o cardápio?"

"Lasanha vegan, salada, pão de alho com molho orgânico e o infame cheesecake do Drew, com todas as substituições adequadas".

"Parece – e cheira – delicioso", Rachel admitiu.

"E tá quase pronto. Jesse, tem tempo pra você tomar um banho bem rápido, e Rachel, se você puder arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar e nos servir drinques, seria de grande ajuda".

Os dois jovens saíram da cozinha de mãos dadas. Quando se aproximaram do corredor, Jesse murmurou no ouvido de Rachel.

"Queria que você pudesse vir comigo".

As palavras dela fizeram com que rubor assomasse ao seu rosto, enquanto uma onda de desejo a envolvia.

"Lugar errado e hora errada".

"Tem razão. Não é épico o suficiente. Não sinta muito a minha falta", ele disse por cima do ombro, correndo escada acima e fora de seu campo de visão.

Virando-se, ela dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, ansiosa por fazer a sua parte no sucesso da refeição.

* * *

><p><strong>"P<strong>osso oferecer outra fatia pra ti também?" Drew questionou, com a faca flutuando acima do cheesecake que rapidamente desaparecia.

"Estava completamente delicioso, mas eu honestamente não poderia comer outro pedaço", retrucou Rachel.

Ela olhou boquiaberta para Jesse que caia de boca em sua segunda fatia com gosto, aparentemente deixando de lado todas as preocupações com sua dieta pelo dia. Notando a expressão no rosto dela, ele lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Que foi? O cheesecake do tio Drew é de babar, então não posso resistir a comer bem. Graças a Deus ele só faz nos feriados, ou eu teria que correr quilômetros a mais diariamente para queimar as calorias".

"Eu te entendo", Cat assentiu, olhando a sobremesa ansiosamente.

"Fico feliz de dar a vocês duas uma fatia minúscula", provocou Drew.

As duas mulheres recusaram-se, lamentando.

"Mais pra gente então", observou Jesse, lambendo os lábios a cada garfada.

Rachel ignorou-o abertamente, erguendo-se de sua cadeira para ajudar Cat a começar a juntar as louças e guardar o que sobrara. Jesse e Drew seguiram rapidamente, e logo o quarteto acomodou-se diante do fogo que ardia, Rachel e Jesse enroscados juntos no sofá, enquanto Drew e Cat aninhavam-se igualmente juntos na poltrona combinando. Cat pigarreou, conseguindo a atenção de todos.

"Quero começar dizendo o quanto estamos radiantes que você esteja conosco hoje, Rachel. O Jesse está na lua desde que voltou semana passada, e tudo é graças a você".

"Nossa, tia Cat, não a assuste. Ela é pra casar".

"Acho que ela não vá se assustar assim fácil, Jesse – sorte sua", brincou Drew.

"Rapazes".

A única palavra de Cat foi o suficiente para calar tanto o marido quanto o sobrinho, apesar de ficar claro que suas naturezas brincalhonas estavam mal ficando sob controle.

"Vamos voltar ao assunto em questão, tá? Agora que você está conosco, Rachel, gostaríamos de lhe apresentar uma das nossas mais queridas tradições familiares de ação de graças".

Os olhos de Rachel brilhavam quando ela aguardava por mais detalhes.

"Apesar da atitude desses dois, levamos esse feriado muito a sério, e gostamos de usá-lo como uma oportunidade de refletir em todas as nossas bênçãos. Cada um revela três coisas do ano passado pela qual somos gratos. Jesse, gostaria de começar?"

"Eu sou grato por poder me chamar um tetracampeão nacional de corais", ele declarou, com uma piscadinha exagerada na direção da tia.

"E eu achando que podíamos ouvir algo novo de ti dessa vez", Cat repreendeu gentilmente.

"Talvez depois", Jesse respondeu, com um traço de malícia curvando seu sorriso.

"Sou grata pela minha saúde", ofereceu Cat.

O olhar significativo que ela trocou com Drew não foi despercebido pelos adolescentes, mas estes optaram por manter suas perguntas para si mesmos.

"Também sou grato pela sua saúde", Drew anunciou.

"Sou grata por ainda ter a minha voz", proclamou Rachel.

Drew e Cat a olharam com curiosidade.

"Ela teve laringite por um tempinho. Graças a Deus não durou muito", Jesse explicou antes de dizer a próxima coisa pela qual era grato.

"Vocês dois. Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse filho de vocês, e eu não podia querer tios melhores".

A declaração lhe rendeu um sorriso de Drew e uma fungadinha discreta de Cat.

"O fato de que as pessoas ainda estão investindo em arte, apesar de virada na economia, o que me dá a oportunidade de viver fazendo algo que amo".

"Meus fabulosos colegas de trabalho, que me desafiam a ser o melhor que posso ser todos os dias".

"A minha mãe, Shelby".

O queixo de Jesse caiu diante da totalmente inesperada escolha de Rachel. Ela acariciou seu rosto antes de explicar.

"Não estou feliz com as escolhas que ela fez assim que nos conhecemos, mas foi ela te levar às seletivas que fez com que você me notasse pra começar".

"E ele te notou mesmo", interferiu Drew. "Nunca o ouvi elogiar outro artista até a noite em que ele nos contou tudo sobre essa garota que tinha ouvido numa competição local de corais. Obviamente, era você".

"Por que não conta logo todos os meus segredos?" Protestou Jesse, em um tom de falso ultraje.

"É tão fácil te atingir", Drew respondeu, a expressão afetuosa em seu rosto negando as palavras ofensivas.

Com um tapa divertido, Cat trouxe o foco de Drew de volta a si.

"Tá. A última. Drew, por que não vai primeiro?"

"Sou grato por todo dia que passo contigo".

"Ah, que fofinho", murmurou Rachel.

"Eles são sempre assim. Eu antes ficava sem graça, mas hoje em dia me espelho neles".

Cat pousou a cabeça no ombro de Drew e sinalizou que Jesse falasse em seguida.

"Rachel", ele disse, simples.

Foi a vez de Cat suspirar, aprovando, enquanto Rachel imitava a atitude da mulher mais velha e apoiava-se em Jesse, o braço dele envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-a para perto. Quando todos a olharam, expectantes, ela respondeu do mesmo jeito.

"Jesse".

Ficaram sentados, em silêncio, considerando sua boa fortuna, quando Jesse percebeu que a tia ainda tinha que revelar a sua última benção. Como se lesse a mente dele, ela murmurou palavras baixas que o abalaram até os alicerces.

"Sou grata por ainda estar viva".

A cabeça dele se ergueu, e seus olhos, alarmados e questionadores, fixaram-se nos dela.

"É a segunda vez que você menciona a sua saúde. Tem algo errado?"

"Eu tive um susto, há uns meses".

Rachel sentiu Jesse ficar tenso, e ela procurou sua mão livre, que estava gelada.

"Que tipo de susto? Por que não me contaram?"

"Câncer. Acabou sendo alarme falso, mas ficamos bem abalados. Não queríamos te preocupar até termos certeza de uma coisa ou de outra. Você estava pra ir pra UCLA e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer".

"Eu podia estar do seu lado, como estiveram pra mim várias vezes. Deviam ter me dado opção".

"Você ficaria por aqui até os testes confirmarem que não era nada, e aí? Adiaria a UCLA por um semestre inteiro? Apareceria com um atraso de três semanas e rezaria pra se atualizar? Sinceramente, Jesse, se as coisas fossem ruins você seria um dos primeiros a saber. Seria egoísmo demais meu passar por uma situação dessas sem a minha família ao meu redor para me ajudar".

Sufocando um soluço estrangulado, Jesse correu para junto de Cat e a tomou em um forte abraço. Ela murmurava palavras de conforto enquanto ele mantinha seus braços em torno dela, até que, enfim, se sentiu calmo o suficiente para soltá-la. No momento em que ele sentou-se no sofá, Rachel começou a massagear suas costas, reconfortante. O toque dela o confortou imediatamente. Os dois jovens ergueram os olhos quando a voz de Cat rompeu o silêncio.

"Se me permitirem, eu tenho mais uma coisa à qual sou grata. Como o Jesse, sou imensamente grata por você, Rachel".

"Por mim? Eu não entendo".

"O que o Drew e eu vivemos no fim do verão... eu não desejo ao meu pior inimigo. Mas conseguimos achar o lado bom. Para começar, aprendemos a não considerar nada como de graça. Apreciar cada momento, sabendo que podemos não ter tantos assim sobrando quanto esperávamos. Também descobrimos o que é crucial pra gente – assim como quem. Agora me recuso categoricamente a manter por perto qualquer um que puxe o meu tapete. Por fim, aprendi que posso superar tudo com a pessoa certa ao meu lado. O Drew foi minha fortaleza e apoio. Ele me fazia rir quando mais nada conseguia. Me abraçava quando eu chorava. Me ouvia quando eu reclamava da injustiça do mundo. E, o tempo todo, me amava incondicionalmente. É esse o papel que eu vejo pra você na vida do Jesse, Rachel – e pra ele na sua. Então, sou excepcionalmente grata que vocês tenham conseguido superar a dor de seu rompimento, que você esteve disposta a perdoá-lo e permitiu que ele voltasse à sua vida".

"Não tinha como não permitir. Ele me completa".

"E ela a mim".

"Eu sei que vocês não pediram conselho, mas por favor escutem alguém que é mais velha e atualmente mais sábia. Lembrem-se desse momento e de como se sentem um pelo outro agora. E deixem que essa emoção os guie quando as coisas ficarem difíceis. Acima de tudo, continuem se amando. É como vão construir o futuro que ambos querem – juntos".


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota da Tradutora: **Bom dia, queridas! Perdão pelo longo tempo sem atualizações. Mas é que passei o mês de julho na casa da minha avó materna e não levei o note pra lá, portanto não tive como finalizar a tradução deste. Porém, não se preocupem, que eu nunca abandonarei esta história. Obrigada pelos reviews e continuem comentando!

**Somebody to Love You**

_Capítulo 29_

**J**esse e Rachel percorreram apenas uma breve distância quando ele virou na mesma rua tranqüila de antes, estacionou na calçada e desligou o motor do Range Rover. Ao contrário da vez anterior, contudo, não houve uma ida frenética ao banco traseiro. Em vez disso, Jesse pegou seu iPod e navegou pela biblioteca musical, buscando uma música em particular. Assim que achou o que queria, a voz profunda e macia de James Taylor encheu o carro. Tomando a mão de Jesse nas suas, Rachel entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, e ficaram sentados, em silêncio, nenhum deles sentindo vontade de falar.

_When you're down, and troubled_

_And you need some loving care_

_Ad nothing, oh nothing is going right_

"É a música preferida da Cat. O Drew cantou pra ela pouco antes de pedi-la em casamento", Jesse admitiu em voz baixa.

"Ele é mesmo muito romântico", Rachel suspirou.

"É. Eu não tava brincando quando disse que aprendi com o melhor. Continuando, eles tavam colocando essa música pra tocar direto pouco antes de eu ir pra UCLA , e achei que estavam celebrando algum tipo de aniversário particular que eu não fazia ideia. No fim das contas não era nada disso".

O olhar dele, quando encontrou o dela, estava cheio de angústia, e ela imediatamente sentou-se em seu colo, abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele aninhou-se no abraço dela, grato, e ela acariciou suas costas, com um toque gentil e reconfortante. O peito dele começou a vibrar, e lágrimas lentas correram de seus olhos, apesar de seus melhores esforços para contê-las. Docemente, ela as beijou uma a uma. Enfim, depois de vários minutos, ele afastou-se dela e lhe deu um sorriso vacilante.

"Sou mais próximo dela do que da minha própria mãe. Não poderia suportar se algo acontecesse a ela".

Ele deu um riso quase inaudível, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

"Devo mesmo confiar em ti".

"Fico feliz de ouvir isso, mas o que te faz dizer essas coisas?"

"Essa é a primeira vez que eu deixo que alguém me veja chorar desde os meus cinco anos", ele confessou. "As lágrimas não eram toleradas na casa dos St. James. De acordo com o meu pai, elas eram um sinal inadequado de fraqueza, e nenhum filho dele ia crescer pra ser um mariquinha".

"O que houve?"

"Foi um dos seus raros momentos paternais. Ele decidiu que era hora de tirar as rodinhas da minha bicicleta – mesmo que eu dissesse que eu não estava pronto – e assim que o fez, me deu um empurrão que me mandou rolando rua abaixo. Perdi o controle, a bicicleta virou e eu caí no asfalto e ralei o joelho, bem feio. Desnecessário dizer que caí no choro. Ele se aproximou, me colocou de pé, me deu um tapa forte e me avisou sem meio-termos que se ele e pegasse chorando outra vez ele realmente me daria um motivo pra chorar".

O horror que ela sentiu à lembrança de Jesse fez com que Rachel o abraçasse com mais força, como se o toque dela pudesse apagar a dor desse maltrato há muito passado.

"Não acredito que ele fez isso contigo. Você era só um garotinho".

"Um garoto que aprendeu bem cedo o quanto poderia ser perigoso demonstrar algumas emoções. Acho que você pode dizer que meu pai foi o primeiro a me ensinar a importância de uma boa show face".

Foi a vez de Rachel torcer a cara.

"Engraçado como essa lição sempre parece ser aprendida a duras penas. Comecei a aperfeiçoar minha show face quando as garotas da escola decidiram que eu era muito mandona e egoísta, e devia sair do meu pedestal".

"O que elas fizeram?'

"Se uniram contra mim. Me empurraram na caixa de areia e jogaram areia nas minhas costas... na minha calcinha... no meu cabelo... no meu rosto... basicamente em qualquer parte de mim que podiam acertar".

"Contou pros seus pais?"

"Claro que não. Não ia dar àquelas fedelhas enciumadas o gostinho. Tirei a areia o melhor que pude e superei o resto do dia com um sorriso. E acabou dando certo. Quando eu não reagi do jeito que elas esperaram, elas me deixaram em paz. Significou que eu não tinha com quem brincar, mas pelo menos elas não vieram mais atrás de mim".

"Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Seis".

Ele jogou uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha antes de deixar que seus dedos deslizassem pelo queixo. Tomando a mão dele, ela deu um beijo em sua palma antes de encostar seu rosto na pele quente.

"Não admira que sejamos mestres em disfarçar nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Tivemos anos de prática", ele observou, neutramente.

"Graças a Deus não precisamos mais fazer isso um com o outro".

Eles se calaram até que um novo pensamento ocorreu a ela.

"O Drew e o seu pai..."

"Não tem nada a ver apesar de serem do mesmo sangue. Meu pai era o primogênito típico. Sério. Obediente. Ambicioso. Drew era o palhaço da turma, sempre querendo atenção e não sendo terrivelmente exigente com o tipo que fosse. Entrava em um monte de problemas. Sempre foi espontâneo e divertido, e sempre topava uma festa. Andrew St. James logo se tornou Drew. Ninguém nunca chamou Martin St. James de outra coisa sem que viesse a se arrepender".

"Posso ver por que você se sentia mais à vontade na casa do Drew".

"É. Não posso negar que ansiava pelos verões e feriados, quando sabia que estaria com pessoas que me amavam por mim. Queria que meus pais se importassem, e a indiferença deles doía, mas graças à influência do Drew e da Cat..." Um sorriso torto torceu o canto de sua boca. "Se você acha que eu era um safado desalmado antes, imagine como seria sem eles".

"Absolutamente insuportável, sem dúvida", ela declarou.

Apesar de o tom dela ser sério, seus olhos brilhavam. Olhando neles, ele sentiu o coração disparar ao amor que viu refletido nos orbes castanho profundo. Tocando o rosto dela com as mãos, enroscou os dedos nas madeixas sedosas, puxando o rosto dela na direção do seu até seus lábios ficarem bem próximos.

"E agora?"

"Apenas levemente insuportável. Mas te torna meio gostoso".

A resposta provocante dela o fez rir alto, antes que se inclinasse para cobrir a boca dela com a sua. Ficaram daquele jeito – de lábios colados, e abraçados – até que a necessidade de ar provou-se maior. Relutantemente, se afastaram. Jesse ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rachel.

"**Meio** gostoso?"

"É".

"Então o que eu preciso fazer pra tornar muito gostoso?"

Ele deslizou a língua ao longo do lábio inferior, lentamente, fazendo com que calor se espalhasse pelo corpo de Rachel. As coisas que ele podia fazer com aquela língua... Ao desviar os olhos da tentação que era ele, ela de repente avistou o relógio do console e engasgou.

"Meus pais nos esperam em cinco minutos, e o papai sempre fica com o jantar de Ação de Graças cronometrado ao último segundo. Ele não vai se impressionar se nos atrasarmos".

Deslizando para o banco do passageiro, ela rapidamente afixou o cinto de segurança enquanto Jesse ligou o carro e, sem mais delongas, dirigiu-se à casa dos Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel ficou surpresa, ao entrar na casa, de descobrir que seus pais não estavam na cozinha, como esperara, mas na sala, cantando show tunes a plenos pulmões. Pigarreando pra anunciar sua presença, ela os encarou, curiosa.

"Oi, querida. Jesse. Estamos com vontade de cantar um pouco. Nos acompanham?" Hiram convidou.

"Mas e o jantar?"

"Vocês dois estão com fome?" Inquiriu Leroy.

"Na verdade não", Jesse admitiu. "Já comemos um monte de comida hoje".

"Foi o que achamos. Já que o peru de tofu está temperado, não vai demorar a cozinhar, então decidimos mudar as coisas e nos divertir um pouco antes. Então podemos todos nos reunir para preparar a comida depois. Vocês dois concordam?"

"Por mim tudo bem", Jesse assegurou a Leroy.

Rachel assentiu em concordância enquanto Jesse apontava para o banco do piano.

"Posso?"

"Achei que nunca ia pedir", Hiram riu. "O Leroy vai apreciar um pianista que não se atrapalha nas partes mais complicadas".

"Mas eu já o ouvi tocar, Sr. Berry. O senhor é muito bom", argumentou Jesse.

"Não tão bom quanto você", retrucou Hiram, prontamente cedendo o banco ao rapaz.

Depois de tentar algumas escalas para se aquecer, Jesse olhou expectante para Rachel e os pais.

"Aceito pedidos", brincou.

"Que tal esse?" Leroy sugeriu, passando a Jesse a partitura de _Eu, Dom Quixote_.

"De um de seus musicais preferidos. Eu lembro", Jesse remarcou, ao começar as notas iniciais.

Leroy assumiu os vocais principais, com Hiram entrando como Sancho. Rachel recostou-se e ouviu, os olhos brilhando, enquanto seus pais harmonizavam e o namorado os acompanhava impecavelmente.

_Ele se encaixa. Comigo. Com a minha família._

Quando a música acabou, Jesse folheou algumas páginas e seguiu com _O Sonho Impossível_. Os homens Berry vibraram. Em rápida sucessão, eles vagaram por números de _Oklahoma!_, _O Violinista no Telhado_, _A Noviça Rebelde_ e _Os Miseráveis_.

"Sua vez, Jesse", estimulou Hiram.

Rachel murmurou algo no ouvido de Jesse, e ele sorriu em resposta. Sem nem mesmo a partitura para guiá-lo, essa peça em particular lhe era tão familiar agora que ele podia facilmente tocar de cabeça.

**There's a danger I'll be thwarted and denied my honeymoon**

**For the pretty thing I've courted refuses to swoon**

Ele cantou todas as três partes, mudando a voz sutilmente para delinear cada papel. Quando terminou, Leroy e Hiram estavam de pé, lhe dando uma pequena, mas verdadeira salva de palmas.

"Isso foi maravilhoso, Jesse", Hiram declarou, obviamente impressionado.

"Ele vai interpretar o Monsieur D'Arque na produção da faculdade", Rachel informou orgulhosa aos pais.

"Parabéns, Jesse. Tem chance de conseguir ingressos pra todos nós?" Perguntou Leroy.

"Ah, claro. Sim. Mas não é um grande papel. Vocês querem mesmo voar do outro lado do país para a Califórnia para me ver no palco por alguns minutos?"

"Nós apoiamos a Rachel em tudo que ela faz. Você agora é parte da vida dela, então parece adequado que a gente também te apóie".

O olhar de Jesse encontrou o de Rachel em silenciosa exultação. Claramente, a aceitação dele era completa.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>reparar o jantar foi incrivelmente bem. Havia um ritmo fácil entre o quarteto que se traduziu em uma eficiente relação de trabalho, e todos tiveram um senso de vitória quando a refeição acabou sendo exatamente como o planejado. Jesse descobriu que gostava de fato de sua primeira amostra de peru de tofu, fazendo Rachel sorrir à sua apreciação sincera. Leroy, por sua vez, emburrou-se, de brincadeira.

"Achei que você ia equilibrar as coisas, Jesse, não se unir a eles para armar complô contra mim".

"Perdão, Sr. Berry. Eu gosto mesmo". Ele abaixou a voz, conspiratoriamente, antes de acrescentar, "mas fico feliz de me unir ao senhor para um hambúrguer na próxima vez que estiver aqui".

Rachel deu um empurrãozinho brincalhão enquanto Leroy ria histericamente. Hiram, enquanto isso, pegou a tigela de salada de grãos, movendo-a para longe de Jesse. Este reagiu com um falso horror.

"Não! A salada de grãos não! Vou me assegurar que o meu seja um hambúrguer vegetariano!", ele prometeu.

Foi a vez de Hiram rir. Logo, os outros ao redor da mesa também riam, e o resto da refeição passou-se com alegria, com tanto os adultos quanto os adolescentes deliciando-se com a companhia uns dos outros. Assim que terminaram de comer e arrumar, voltaram à sala, onde Hiram sugeriu que jogassem _Dê Meus Cumprimentos à Broadway_.

"Seu jogo caseiro! Eu adoro! E eu escolho a Rachel como minha parceira", Jesse decretou, ansioso para jogar com a namorada.

"Por mim tudo bem", declarou Leroy.

"Por mim também", opinou Hiram. "Tentamos jogar com o Finn uma vez. O Leroy e eu nos dividimos para dar a ele uma chance de vencer..."

"... e eu e a Rachel ainda acabamos com eles", gabou-se Leroy.

"Acho que vamos poder ser uma competição acirrada", previu Jesse.

"Vamos ver", desafiou Hiram.

Pegando sua primeira carta, Jesse deu um sorriso maroto e rapidamente começou a fazer mímicas do título da peça. Rachel só precisou de um minuto para gritar _Romance Em Tempos Difíceis_, recebendo um abraço e um beijo no rosto do namorado. Quando Jesse começou com a apropriadamente obscura _I Never Said I Didn't Love You_, Hiram e Leroy entreolharam-se preocupados.

"**Eles** vão acabar com a gente, não vão?" especulou Hiram.

"Eu diria que sim", concordou Leroy.

Ao contrário dos homens Berry, que desconheciam alguns dos shows em suas cartas, Rachel e Jesse não erravam um único nome e, entre eles dois, conseguiam cantar um número de quase todas as produções pouco conhecidas. Quando o jogo chegou ao se final, os jovens tinham conseguido uma vitória inquestionável.

"Acho que teremos que dividir vocês dois na próxima vez", Hiram opinou. "Vocês são bons demais nisso".

"Temos uma vantagem injusta, Sr. Berry. A Rachel e eu vivemos e respiramos musicais há anos. É o nosso sonho. Está em nosso sangue. Não há muito sobre o assunto que não saibamos".

"Com certeza provaram isso hoje à noite", declarou Leroy.

Depois que guardaram o jogo, Rachel olhou para o relógio, arrasada por perceber que seu horário estava próximo. Tomando a mão de Jesse, ela ergueu-se do sofá e pigarreou, fazendo os pais erguerem os olhos com curiosidade.

"Pai, papai, já que o Jesse vai ter que ir embora logo, tudo bem se a gente passasse um tempo a sós antes disso?"

Um olhar que ela não conseguiu decifrar passou entre os pais. Ao aceno quase imperceptível de Hiram, Leroy acenou que os jovens se sentassem. Eles obedeceram, em silêncio, nenhum deles muito certo do que esperar.

"Tem algo que eu e o seu pai queremos conversar com você, Rachel. E com você também, Jesse".

Jesse sentiu a tensão de Rachel ao seu lado. Inconscientemente, começou a tracejar padrões abstratos no dorso de sua mão em um esforço para acalmá-la. Imediatamente, ela relaxou e soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo, e então fixou os olhos no pai, esperando que ele falasse.

"Como sabem, estávamos bastante céticos de suas intenções quando reapareceu na nossa porta semana passada, Jesse. Apesar das afirmações da Rachel de que você tinha se desculpado por suas atitudes anteriores, e de que ela tinha te perdoado, ficamos preocupados com a felicidade da nossa filha e a possibilidade de que você a magoaria novamente. Por causa disso, nós o submetemos a alguns testes, e impusemos limites para ver se você aderiria a eles".

Rachel ficou novamente tensa. Jesse apertou sua mão num conforto silencioso. Hiram assumiu a fala de seu esposo, cuja expressão não traía nada.

"Ficamos felizes de dizer que você conseguiu acalmar todos os nossos receios, Jesse. Tem sido educado e respeitoso. Respondeu honestamente às nossas perguntas. Obedeceu as regras que determinamos. Ganhou a nossa confiança. E, mais importante, está escancaradamente óbvio que você é bom pra Rachel. Não a víamos assim tão feliz desde que vocês começaram a namorar pela primeira vez.

"Ela é o mesmo pra mim", Jesse admitiu em voz baixa.

"Isso também é óbvio", Leroy sorriu. "Então, eis o detalhe. Sabemos que em alguns dias você vai voltar à Califórnia, Jesse. Já que ambos se provaram responsáveis e confiáveis, decidimos suspender o horário da Rachel de hoje até o domingo".

Rachel arregalou os olhos, seu choque abertamente visível. Jesse, mantendo sua euforia sob controle, buscou mais esclarecimentos.

"Para me assegurar de que entendi bem, o senhor acabou de dizer que a Rachel não vai ter limite de horários nas minhas últimas três noites aqui? Em vez de um bem esticado?"

"Sim, Jesse. Foi o que dissemos".

"Então, se eu quisesse me mandar com ela agora mesmo, eu poderia não trazê-la de volta pra casa até pouco antes do horário do meu embarque, e vocês dois entenderiam isso?"

"Bem, gostaríamos uma ligação ocasional, para sabermos que você está bem, Rachel. Mas, na teoria, sim. Vocês podem sair agora e ficar fora até o domingo, e nós vamos permitir", Hiram confirmou.

"Só temos dois pequenos pedidos em troca", acrescentou Leroy.

"Quais são?"

"Gostaríamos de conhecer esses seus amigos, Jesse, para que possamos saber que tipo de pessoas você está apresentando à nossa filha".

"Isso não vai ser problema. O que acham de amanhã à noite?"

"Pode conseguir que eles concordem em vir aqui assim tão logo?" Leroy não conseguiu apagar a dúvida da voz.

"Eles são meus amigos, e todos adoram a Rachel. Se esse é um dos requisitos para suspender o horário, eles vão estar mais do que dispostos a ajudar".

"É justo".

"O senhor mencionou dois pedidos. Qual é o outro?"

"Que os dois prometam não fazer sexo nos próximos três dias".

"PAI!" Rachel objetou.

Jesse apertou a sua mão, silenciosamente incentivando-a a ficar calma. Ela mordeu o lábio numa tentativa de ficar quieta.

"É um pedido perfeitamente razoável, Sr. Berry. Eu lhe asseguro que a Rachel e eu não vamos fazer amor entre hoje e a hora que terei que partir para a UCLA. Dou-lhe a minha palavra".

Jesse estendeu a mão, e os dois homens mais velhos a apertaram. Hiram então voltou a atenção para a filha.

"Rachel? Também precisamos da sua promessa".

"Tá, papai. Eu prometo", ela resmungou, com bem menos entusiasmo que Jesse.

"Bom. Agora que combinamos tudo, imagino que os dois tenham um lugar que prefiram estar", resumiu Leroy.

Os olhos de Rachel iluminaram-se, como os de Jesse, os dois homens cientes de que eles estavam partilhando o mesmo pensamento.

"Na verdade, pai, temos sim".

Ela saiu da sala e dirigiu-se às escadas em um ritmo acelerado, enquanto Jesse sentou-se novamente, um perfeito modelo de paciência. Hiram observou o mais jovem intimamente.

"Você sabe o que ela está aprontando, não sabe? Mesmo que vocês não tenham trocado uma palavra".

"Sempre é assim entre a gente", admitiu Jesse. "Eu quase sempre sei o que ela vai fazer ou dizer antes de o fazer. Ela também prevê meus pensamentos e atitudes. Somos... assim ligados".

Hiram sorriu suavemente, enquanto seu esposo parecia estar envolvido em algum tipo de debate interno. Depois de alguns momentos, Leroy chegou a uma decisão.

"Não é que não confie em você, Jesse. Eu não permitiria que a Rachel saísse de casa com você a essa hora se não confiasse. É que..."

"Ela é a sua filhinha e o senhor gostaria de saber pra onde vou levá-la, certo?"

Tanto Hiram quanto Leroy riram.

"Parece que a Rachel não é a única Berry que é um livro aberto para ele", brincou Hiram.

"Isso foi um pouco estranho, Jesse. Tente não se habituar a ler meus pensamentos, tá?"

"Se eu ler, vou guardar segredo. Que tal isso?" Sugeriu Jesse, com uma sombra de sorriso na ponta dos lábios.

"Boa ideia. Então, os dois vão voltar a Akron?"

"Não, Sr. Berry. Vamos ficar aqui em Lima. Teremos nossos telefones conosco, e vamos estar bem perto da casa dos meus tios, então eles sabem como nos achar se, por algum motivo, vocês não conseguirem. Se quiser, posso salvar o número deles no seu celular".

"Os seus pais te mandaram pra escola de etiqueta?" Leroy ponderou em voz alta.

"Nunca. Temo que seja natural", Jesse retrucou com um sorriso.

Leroy passou seu celular, permitindo que Jesse digitasse o número adequado. Assim que o rapaz o devolveu, Rachel apareceu ao seu lado, com uma bolsa na mão.

"Estou pronta", anunciou.

Depois de abraçar os pais, Rachel enlaçou a mão na de Jesse. Hiram e Leroy os acompanharam até a porta. Quando os adolescentes pisaram na varanda, Leroy encarou Jesse, e um entendimento silencioso passou entre eles.

"Vai entrar em contato com os seus amigos, Jesse?" Hiram lembrou-o.

"Mandarei mensagens agora de noite. Entraremos em contato amanhã a respeito da hora".

"Muito obrigado".

"Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, papai", ela lhes deu um sorriso estonteante. "Obrigada. Isso significa muito pra mim".

"De nada, querida. Se divirta e se cuide".

Observando até que os faróis do carro não estivessem mais visíveis, Hiram e Leroy entraram novamente. Quando Leroy checou seu telefone pelo número que Jesse deixara, exalou um murmúrio de surpresa.

"Ora, ora".

"O que foi?"

"O Jesse não só deixou o número do tio aqui, como também acrescentou o próprio número".

"Ele é um grande rapaz".

"Isso é mesmo. Tenho confiança de que a nossa filha está em boas mãos".

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ma das boas mãos em questão estava no momento pousada na coxa de Rachel. Com a outra mão, Jesse guiava o carro pelas ruas quase desertas de Lima, em direção à casa de Drew e Cat. Rachel suspirou de contentamento ao relaxar no conforto do assento bem estofado.

"Não acredito que vamos passar as próximas três noites juntos. O que acha que se apossou dos seus pais?"

"Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Deu algum tipo de poção pra eles?"

"Só outra dose do infame charme dos St. James".

"Talvez seja uma boa engarrafar isso. Você ficaria milionário".

"Quem precisa de milhões quando eu tenho você?"

"Você diz mesmo as coisas mais doces".

"Eu falo sério, Rach. Eu tenho tudo que quero, bem aqui do meu lado".

"Eu também".

Pegando a mão dela, ele a levou aos lábios, dando um beijo suave em sua palma antes de soltá-la. Ela acariciou seu rosto, e então enlaçou os dedos nos dele.

"Sabe o que mais me surpreendeu hoje?"

"O quanto peru de tofu é saboroso?"

"Além disso. Foi os seus pais pedindo ingressos para _A Bela e a Fera_. Isso me comoveu. Nem mesmo a Cat e o Drew sabem se vão assistir".

"É como o meu pai disse. Eles sempre fizeram questão de assistir a todas as minhas performances, apesar do tamanho do papel que eu interpretasse. Parece que eles vão começar a te apoiar do mesmo jeito".

"Sabe o que quer dizer, não sabe?"

"Que você sempre vai ter um rosto amigo na plateia?"

"Bom, sim. Mas também quer dizer que vamos nos ver mais cedo que o esperado".

"Isso definitivamente é algo a se esperar".

Ele lhe deu um sorriso significativo, e ela riu.

"Os meus pais também vão estar lá, Jesse".

"Tenho certeza que eles nos darão uns minutos a sós".

"Uns minutos?"

"Vão ser os melhores minutos que você já viveu", ele brincou, sorrindo sugestivamente para ela.

"Sempre tão modesto", ela retrucou, com evidente divertimento.

"Se quer modéstia, escolheu o cara errado".

Tendo acabado de parar na casa de Drew, ele virou-se de leve em sua cadeira e seus olhos prenderam-se aos dela. Inclinando-se, ela tocou sua nuca e o puxou para mais perto.

"Não quero modéstia", ela murmurou determinada, antes de capturar os lábios dele num beijo exigente que não deixou dúvidas quanto a seus sentimentos reais.

"Adoro uma garota que saiba o que quer", ele declarou suavemente, quando se afastaram.

"E, no momento, é ficar a sós com você na sua fabulosa casa da árvore".

"Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos pegar minhas coisas".

Saindo do Range Rover, eles praticamente correram pela calçada até a casa. Haviam acabado de pisar no saguão quando Drew apareceu diante deles. Seu rosto demonstrava a surpresa que sentia quando avistou Rachel.

"Rachel? Você não devia estar em casa a essa hora? Achei que o Jesse disse que seu horário era até a meia-noite".

"Meus pais suspenderam meu horário".

"Suspenderam?"

"É. Eles decidiram que podiam confiar em nós para nos comportarmos com responsabilidade. E perceberam como Jesse e eu temos pouco tempo até que ele volte à escola, então...".

O sorriso de Drew era genuíno quando absorveu as notícias de Rachel. Como sempre, ele não pôde resistir a provocar o sobrinho.

"Os enganou que iria se comportar, hein?"

"Sempre me comporto, tio Drew", retrucou Jesse, com o rosto uma máscara de inocência.

"Certo. Então vocês dois vão passar a noite aqui?"

"Vamos dormir na casa da árvore. Só entramos pra que eu pudesse pegar algumas coisas que vou precisar".

"Certo. A Cat já está dormindo, então fiquem em silêncio". Drew ia voltar para o filme que assistia quando teve uma ideia. "Por que eu não faço uma cesta de lanche pro caso de vocês ficarem com fome mais tarde?"

"Parece bom. Vamos descer em uns minutos".

Jesse e Rachel subiram as escadas na ponta dos pés. Estavam quase no quarto de Jesse quando ouviram a voz de Cat.

"Jesse?"

"Sim, tia Cat, sou eu. Desculpa se te acordei".

A porta do quarto de Cat se abriu e ela saiu para o corredor, sufocando um bocejo quando o fez. Sorriu imensamente ao ver Rachel.

"Eu ia perguntar ao Jesse como foi o jantar, mas dá pra ver que foi obviamente um sucesso".

"Como sabe?" Especulou Rachel.

"Os seus pais deixaram que você estivesse aqui depois do horário, então o Jesse deve ter os impressionado".

"Ah, impressionou sim".

"Até que horas eles vão deixar você ficar?"

"Acredita que a noite toda?" Respondeu Jesse, com uma satisfação evidente em seu tom.

"Nossa!"

"Eu sei. Uma grande vitória. Então estou aqui só pra pegar umas coisinhas, e então vamos pra casa da árvore".

Cat os espiou com seu olhar mais maternal.

"Vão tomar cuidado, não vão?"

"Com certeza. Os pais da Rachel proibiram o sexo como uma das condições pra suspender o horário dela, então não precisa se preocupar, tia Cat".

"E se vocês decidirem burlar a proibição, vão tomar cuidado", ela repetiu, para ênfase.

"Sério, tia Cat, eu fiz uma promessa. Não vou faltar com a minha palavra".

"Tudo bem, Jesse. Confio em você", Cat bocejou profundamente. "E, depois disso, vou voltar pra cama. Vocês dois vão se unir a nós pro café?"

"Provavelmente não. Acho que vamos dormir até tarde".

"Foi o que achei".

Assim que o trio se despediu, Jesse e Rachel continuaram até o quarto dele. Ela sorriu ao entrar no aposento que não via há quase seis meses, notando que nada mudara. Era ainda organizado e limpo como seu próprio quarto, a cama arrumada, as paredes adornadas com pôsteres emoldurados dos musicais favoritos de Jesse, a foto deles em um lugar de honra na mesinha de cabeceira... Rachel sobressaltou-se, surpresa. Isso definitivamente não estivera lá antes, e ela cruzou o quarto para examiná-la, curiosidade guiando-a adiante. Ao pegar a foto, sentiu Jesse atrás de si, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

"Não sabia que você tinha isso".

"Lembra aquela noite que você veio pra cá depois do glee, e a gente devia estar estudando, mas acabamos nos agarrando..."

"... E a Cat chegou cedo em casa e nos pegou..."

"... Então tentamos voltar à nossa lição, mas passamos o que pareceram ser horas apenas nos olhando..."

"Ela tirou uma foto?"

"Várias, na verdade. Estávamos ambos realmente distraídos. Quando ela mostrou-as a mim depois, essa foi a minha favorita".

"Posso ver o porquê", ela admitiu em voz baixa.

Olhando para a foto, ela foi instantaneamente transportada para aquele momento no tempo. A profundidade de seus sentimentos estava prontamente aparente mesmo então, capturada pelo clique do botão na câmera de Cat.

"Tenho certeza que ela imprimiria uma pra você se você pedir. Eu tenho uma cópia no meu quarto na UCLA".

"Eu gostaria disso", ela virou-se para encará-lo. "Mas o que vou gostar ainda mais é de você pegando tudo que precisa para que possamos ir".

"Estou indo".

Quando Jesse dirigiu-se ao banheiro para embalar alguns artigos de higiene pessoal, Rachel dirigiu-se à sua cômoda, abriu uma das gavetas e tirou uma camiseta gasta, que rapidamente enfiou em sua bolsa. Um minuto depois, quando se dirigiram de novo ao andar inferior, encontraram Drew à sua espera. Ele lhes entregou algumas sacolas.

"Só frutas e outras coisinhas pra aplacar a sua fome até que apareçam pro café".

"Obrigado, tio Drew".

"Obrigada", repetiu Rachel.

"De nada. Agora vão. Preciso de meu sono de beleza".

Jesse e Rachel riram quando deram boa noite a Drew. Depois de pegarem a sacola de Rachel do Range Rover, cruzaram o curto caminho até os Peterson e dirigiram-se em silêncio do jardim à base do imenso carvalho. Depois de subirem a escada circular e entrarem na casa da árvore, prontamente armazenaram a comida e bebida que Drew fornecera no frigobar, e guardaram suas bolsas perto da cama. Em um tácito acordo, Rachel serviu a ambos um copo de água com gás, enquanto Jesse encaixava o iPod na caixa de som e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, ele navegou por suas playlists, selecionando uma que combinasse com seu humor. Quando a música começou a tocar, ele dirigiu-se determinado a Rachel e estendeu a mão.

"Me concede a honra desta dança?"

"Achei que nunca pediria".

Ele abriu os braços para ela e ela deslizou em seu abraço, seus corpos moldando-se perfeitamente um ao outro. Quando ele a apertou contra si, ela pousou a cabeça no pescoço dele, e eles balançaram-se juntos. Fechando os olhos, ela relaxou nos braços dele, contente de deixá-lo guiar enquanto giravam na pista.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

**Promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me a chance**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, until the end starts**

A voz sedutora de Adele encheu o aposento, e eles se entregaram completamente aos sentimentos que a música despertava em ambos. Quando os últimos acordes do refrão sumiram, nenhum deles se moveu para liberar o outro, então apenas esperaram que a faixa seguinte começasse, e começaram a dançar novamente. Cada música era lenta, as letras cheias de significado, e não demorou para que eles acompanhassem, comunicando-se de um jeito que era tão natural quanto respirar. Quando a música finalmente parou, eles ficaram parados, mas não fizeram nenhum movimento para se desvencilharem.

"Eu gosto dessa playlist. Você devia guardá-la", ela murmurou, com os lábios macios contra o pescoço dele.

Ela o sentiu sorrir contra seu cabelo.

"Eu gosto de você. Posso te manter também?"

"Uhummmm..."

Afastando-se dela de leve, ele a levou para uma das poltronas e, depois de acomodar-se nela, puxou-a para seu colo.

"Eu estava pensando", ele começou.

"Isso pode ser perigoso", ela brincou, ganhando um leve tapinha em resposta.

"Estou falando sério. Lembra de como conversamos sobre ver o sol nascer juntos?"

Os olhos dela brilharam às palavras dele.

"Ah, sim. Podemos fazer isso hoje?"

Ele estava para concordar quando um bocejo alto saiu dela.

"Parece que alguém está cansada demais", observou.

A expressão dela era manhosa.

"Estou exausta na verdade. Foi um longo dia".

"Que tal isso: dormimos um pouco, e eu programo o despertador para acordarmos a tempo?"

"Suas ideias são ótimas". O sorriso dela de repente virou um bico. "A não ser quando diz aos meus pais que não vamos transar. Três noites sozinhos, nesse cenário lindo, e você faz uma promessa dessas? O que te possuiu?"

Todos os traços de sonolência sumiram quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos exigindo uma explicação. O sorriso dele em resposta era desavergonhado.

"Fizemos tanto progresso com os seus pais... Parecia um preço pequeno a pagar para manter a confiança deles. Além do que, devia ter prestado mais atenção ao que eu disse", ele a repreendeu gentilmente. "Se tivesse, teria percebido que eu muito cuidadosamente prometi que não faríamos amor. Não disse que não ia te beijar ou te tocar ou fazer coisas que vão fazer você gritar meu nome em êxtase".

"Ah".

"É".

Essa única palavra fez com que arrepios de antecipação a percorressem.

"Mas esse lugar... eu tinha certeza que qualifica como romance épico".

"Poderia, mas eu tenho um plano bem maior pra você". Sentindo que ela ia bombardeá-lo com perguntas, ele colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. "Ainda está sendo delineado, e é uma surpresa, e é só isso que vou te contar, então nem pense em tentar arrancar de mim me seduzindo".

"Mas seria tão divertido tentar", ela retrucou, com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

"Bom, talvez eu deixe que você tente. Mas não agora. Precisamos dormir um pouco se vamos estar alertas o suficiente para ver o dia raiar".

Os dedos dela contornaram provocantemente o leve volume na calça dele, e ele inalou asperamente ao seu toque.

"Você torna quase impossível resistir. Terei que ser forte o suficiente por nós dois", ele prometeu, com uma nota de divertimento na voz. "Vem. Vamos nos preparar para dormir".

Empurrando-a gentilmente, ele levantou-se da cadeira e, pegando a bolsa, dirigiu-se ao pequeno lavabo. Enquanto ele estava fora, ela despiu o vestido e o sutiã, e vestiu a camiseta dele. Enterrando o nariz no tecido, não pode resistir a inspirar o cheiro dele. Ele sorriu quando retornou ao quarto e viu o que ela estava usando.

"Não me lembro de deixar isso aqui".

"Não deixou. Eu, ah, peguei emprestado quando paramos na casa do Drew e da Cat hoje".

"Fica mais gostosa em você do que em mim. Eu aprovo", ele murmurou, acompanhando as palavras com um assobio baixo.

"Que bom, porque é confortável e me lembra de você, então estava pensando em levá-la para casa".

"Vá em frente. Tenho muitas outras".

Depois de ela usar o lavabo, eles apagaram as luzes e deitaram na cama. O olhar de Rachel foi atraído pelo céu acima dela.

"É tão lindo".

"É sim. Mas a sua beleza ofusca".

"Você é parcial".

"Eu sou apaixonado".

Virando o rosto para ele, o beijo dela acertou o canto de seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo".

Puxando-a contra seu peito, ele jogou um braço ao redor dela. Ela suspirou de contentamento ao se aninhar nele, completamente confortáveis dormindo de conchinha. Sem outra palavra, eles caíram em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota da Tradutora: **Lembrando sempre que esta fic é imprópria para menores de 17 anos, nesse capítulo mais que em qualquer outro até agora. Vocês vão ver por que.

**somebody to love you**

_Capítulo 30_

**A**s estrelas ainda brilhavam acima deles quando Jesse acordou, com uma sensação de antecipação percorrendo-o. Olhando para a garota aninhada em seus braços, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao maravilhar-se com sua boa sorte. Quando mandara aquele primeiro torpedo a Rachel, tantos meses atrás, o máximo que ele ousara esperar era que ela eventualmente chegasse a perdoá-lo, e que ele pudesse, um dia, achar um jeito de reconstruir seu relacionamento rompido. Mas isso – deitar ao lado dela, dividir seu esconderijo secreto, permitir-se ser vulnerável diante dela, confiar nela incondicionalmente, amá-la, e saber que seu amor era correspondido – era um resultado além de seus sonhos mais loucos.

Ele especulou, rapidamente, se era estranho sentir tanto contentamento – e tanta certeza – na sua idade. A maior parte dos caras que conhecia estava ansiosa para cair na gandaia, aproveitar cada oportunidade que a vida universitária oferecia para ficar com o máximo possível de garotas, ficar adequadamente bêbado sempre que a ocasião surgia, e adiar a aceitação de responsabilidades enquanto pudesse. A mera ideia de compromisso era o suficiente para fazer boa parte de seus amigos correr aos gritos na direção oposta. E ainda assim, cá estava ele, aceitando sem questionamento. E tudo isso por causa da beldade morena que irrompera em seu mundo e, com pouquíssimo esforço, conseguira virá-lo de ponta cabeça.

Ele assumidamente nunca fora como a maior parte das pessoas. Nem o fora ela. Enquanto crescia, ele frequentemente especulava se um dia encontraria alguém que consideraria digna de dividir a sua vida. Então, quer fosse o destino ou pura coincidência que os unira, eles eram exatamente o tipo de pessoa que aproveitava todas as chances que lhes eram dadas – ou, nesse caso, segundas chances. Seus sonhos e metas eram tão parecidos, suas ambições tão similares, que eles se entendiam nos níveis mais profundos. E, mesmo se as pessoas o considerassem louco, ele sabia sem sombra de dúvidas, que Rachel era **a pessoa **– ela seria sua, e ele seria dela, para sempre.

Ele estivera tão envolvido nos próprios pensamentos que surpreendeu-o perceber que Rachel estava acordada, com olhos brilhando mais que as estrelas.

"Chegou a hora?" Ela murmurou, com a voz ainda grossa de sono.

"Quase".

"Então vamos nos preparar", ela sugeriu, o corpo zumbindo de ansiedade.

Erguendo-se da cama, ela vestiu jeans e calçou meias, e então colocou um suéter sobre a camiseta de Jesse. Ele se vestiu do mesmo jeito, combinando o jeans com a camiseta da UCLA e um moletom. Antes de dirigir-se à porta, ele pegou a manta.

"É pra te aquecer", ele explicou.

"Não é você que tem que fazer isso?" Provocou ela.

"Até mesmo alguém talentoso como eu pode usar uma ajudinha de vez em quando", ele retrucou.

Ela riu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele enquanto eles saíam para o deque. Dirigindo-se à ponta leste, ela inclinou-se na sacada, inspirando o ar fresco e limpo. Aproximando-se por trás dela, os braços de Jesse a envolveram, e ela suspirou feliz quando o calor do corpo dele, junto com a colcha que ele envolvera em torno de ambos, começou a desvanecer o leve frio que ela estava sentindo. Apesar do calor que ele gerava, ela não conseguiu impedir um arrepio quando ele deu um beijo molhado na base de seu pescoço.

"Com frio?" Ele murmurou na sua pele.

"Na verdade não".

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso malicioso, e estava para virá-la para encará-lo quando ouviu-a inspirar bruscamente. Ela apontou para o horizonte, onde uma faixa fina de rosa mal estava visível. Controlando seu desejo, ele a abraçou com mais força e prendeu seus olhos no amanhecer que raiava.

"Ah, Jesse, é incrível!"

"Não é o primeiro nascer do sol que você já viu, é?"

"Não, claro que não. Mas eu costumo perdê-lo na maior parte das manhãs porque, apesar de acordar cedo, estou malhando no elíptico. E, além do que, esse é diferente".

Ele não precisou de explicações para entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu sei".

"Tudo é melhor com você", ela acrescentou suavemente.

"Idem", ele respondeu, dando um beijo suave na cabeça dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, contentes apenas de observar as camadas de cor se ampliarem, o rosa mais claro se tornando um dourado brilhante, movendo-se inexoravelmente acima para iluminar o céu azul.

"Vai ser um dia lindo", previu ela.

"Enquanto você estiver nos meus braços, qualquer dia é lindo, mesmo que esteja chovendo canivete", ele declarou ferventemente.

Um risinho escapou dela às palavras dele.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Quem diria que Jesse St. James poderia ser tão meloso?"

"Você é uma das poucas que sabe que esse meu lado existe, então... não saia espalhando".

"Minha boca é um túmulo", ela assegurou a ele, enquanto se virava nos braços dele e o abraçava pela cintura. "Além do que, não quero dividir essa parte de você com mais ninguém. É reservada pra mim".

"Com certeza é sim", ele concordou.

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez. Dessa vez, quando ele perguntou em voz alta se ela estava com frio, ela meneou a cabeça, e ele imediatamente levou-a para dentro. Nenhum deles falou enquanto despia as camadas extra de roupa, ela ficando com a camiseta dele e ele de cueca. Ele estendeu a colcha na cama, e ambos se deitaram, gratos pelo calor dos lençóis de flanela quando perceberam o quanto tinham ficado frios. Assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, ela bocejou.

"Quer dormir mais um pouco?"

"Uhum", ela resmungou, já de olhos semicerrados.

Deitando-se de costas, o canto da boca de Jesse torceu-se quando Rachel instintivamente enroscou-se ao lado dele, o braço dela pousando casualmente sobre o peito dele. Permitindo que o cansaço que sentia o engolfasse, ele só precisou de um momento para unir-se a ela no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lgumas horas mais tarde, Rachel abriu os olhos. Ela imediatamente notou que, mais uma vez, Jesse acordara primeiro, e que no momento ele corria os dedos levemente acima e abaixo de seu braço. Virando-se de lado, ela apoiou-se em um cotovelo, e olhou no rosto do garoto que ela amava.

"Você não dorme nunca?"

Ele sorriu à pergunta dela.

"Claro que durmo. Estava nocauteado há um tempinho".

"Mas você sempre acorda de mim".

"Anos de prática com o Vocal Adrenaline. Estou acostumado a depender de poucas horas por noite".

Estendendo a mão, ela gentilmente tocou a pele sob os olhos dele.

"Um dia você vai ter que pagar por isso, sabe?"

"Provavelmente. Mas por agora me dá tempo suficiente por dia para fazer tudo que preciso".

"Por falar nisso, que horas são?" Ela questionou, exatamente quando seu estômago deu um ronco baixo.

"Parece que é hora do café", ele brincou em resposta.

"Mas eu não quero sair".

"Quem falou algo sobre sair? Nós temos a comida que o Drew embalou pra gente ontem à noite".

Antes que as palavras tivessem todas saído da boca dele, ela levantou-se e foi ao frigobar, apanhando as sacolas e examinando o conteúdo. Em segundos, tinha tirado maçãs e bananas, assim como uma vasilha de amêndoas torradas, pão e um pouco de manteiga de amendoim orgânica. De outra sacola, ela tirou uma garrafa de suco de laranja, além de copos, pratos, facas e guardanapos. Depois de ajudá-la a arrumar tudo na mesa, Jesse pegou uma das maçãs, cortou um pedaço e espalhou um pouco de manteiga de amendoim sobre, antes de enfiá-lo na boca. Rachel franziu o nariz, e ele a encarou incrédulo.

"Nunca comeu maçã com manteiga de amendoim?"

"Não".

"O Drew me apresentou. Era o lanche dele favorito quando criança, e rapidamente se tornou o meu também".

Ele passou um pouco de manteiga de amendoim sobre outro pedaço de maçã e o ofereceu a ela.

"Vamos lá, Rach. Tem que provar", ele estimulou.

Hesitantemente, ela aceitou a fruta oferecida e a trouxe para seus lábios. Mordiscando em um canto, ela mastigou cuidadosamente e engoliu completamente antes de erguer os olhos para os dele e sorrir de aprovação.

"É delicioso. Eu quero mais".

Ela tentou pegar o resto da maçã, mas ele o manteve provocantemente longe de seu alcance.

"Jesse", ela gemeu de protesto, ao fazer outra tentativa para tirar a fruta dele.

"Confie em mim", incentivou-a ele, "isso vai ser ainda melhor".

Cortando outra fatia, ele aplicou uma camada maior de manteiga de amendoim, e então tocou os lábios dela com a comida. Ela entendeu instantaneamente, e permitiu que ele a alimentasse. Os dedos dele flutuaram entre seus lábios um pouco mais que o necessário, e ela aproveitou a oportunidade, sugando o que ficara nos dedos dele de um jeito que fez com que desejo o envolvesse. Com um brilho maroto nos olhos, ele enfiou o polegar no vidro, e então passou no queixo dela.

"Você tem um pouquinho... aí..." ele murmurou, apontando para a mancha de manteiga de amendoim que fizera no rosto dela.

"Você devia provavelmente fazer algo com isso", ela sugeriu, em voz baixa.

Sem outra palavra, ele inclinou-se e lambeu o queixo dela para limpá-lo. Abaixando levemente a cabeça, ela pegou a língua dele com os lábios, e então a trouxe para sua boca. Todos os planos de comer foram esquecidos quando suas línguas se tocaram, mãos indo enroscar-se nos cabelos um do outro, os corpos pressionados muito juntos. Estava para tirar a camiseta do corpo dela quando ambos detectaram o som de passos na escada do lado de fora. Afastando-se dela, Jesse rapidamente vestiu calça e camiseta, enquanto Rachel vestiu seu jeans. Preparando-se para uma batida na porta, eles se surpreenderam quando os mesmos passos afastaram-se repentinamente para a base da árvore. Colocando a cabeça para fora, Jesse teve tempo o suficiente apenas para reconhecer a silhueta que se afastava de Cat. Olhando para baixo, ele avistou dois copos grandes de Starbucks no deque.

"Obrigado, tia Cat!" Ele disse.

A tia apenas acenou em reconhecimento enquanto continuava a volta para casa. Pegando as bebidas ainda quentes, Jesse retornou para a casa da árvore. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maroto quando percebeu que Rachel já tinha removido os jeans e estava enroscada em uma das poltronas, vestindo apenas a camiseta dele outra vez. Com esforço, ele concentrou a atenção para os copos que carregava, e olhou para a lateral do copo antes de dar um para Rachel. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de deleite.

"Latte de soja! Ela lembrou!"

"É um dos talentos dela. Diga uma vez que você gosta de algo, e ela nunca esquece".

"O Drew tem sorte".

"Ele sem dúvida concorda contigo".

Ao se sentarem, bebendo seus cafés e comendo o resto da fruta, o zumbido do celular de Jesse sinalizou um novo torpedo.

"Não estamos nos agarrando, então não pode ser o Nate", Rachel brincou.

Jesse riu ao pegar o celular.

"Tem razão. É do Vince".

"É sobre hoje à noite? Ele e a Julia vão vir?"

"Deixe-me ver", Jesse leu a mensagem toda antes de acenar. "É, eles vêm. Ele diz que a Julia está muito animada com a oportunidade de conhecer seus pais".

"Claro que está. Eu acho que ela está ansiosa pra ver o Nate. Meus pais são só uma desculpa conveniente".

"Acho que tem razão. O Vince acrescentou um emoticon piscando no fim".

"E os outros?"

Jesse checou novamente o telefone, descobrindo um torpedo perdido.

"O Stefan escreveu que vai sacrificar uma noite em sua sala escura pra nos ajudar, e vai pedir carona ao Vince e a Jules".

"Ele ainda usa uma sala escura? Achei que ninguém mais fazia isso".

"Ele faz um monte de coisas digitalmente, mas tem todos os tipos de equipamento e adora brincar com efeitos do jeito antigo".

"Será que ele poderia tirar umas fotos nossas algum dia?"

"Acho que ele ficaria feliz de tirar".

Ela sorriu a isso, antes de voltar ao assunto em questão.

"Então só sobram o Nate, a Amy e a Grace para confirmar".

"Não posso imaginar por que eles não viriam, mas deixe eu ligar pra ele".

Nate atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Ora, ora, se é não metade do casal mais insaciável de Lima. Já que é você que está me ligando, St. James, eu não posso estar interrompendo".

Jesse esforçou-se para manter o tom neutro ao responder.

"Não tenha tanta certeza, Steadman. Talvez eu esteja me desdobrando".

Um silêncio mortal caiu na linha enquanto Nate tentava determinar a veracidade das palavras de Jesse. Entendendo o plano do namorado, Rachel sorriu marotamente enquanto aproximava a boca do fone e gemia suavemente.

"Ai, nossa. Informações demais. Me liga de novo quando terminar".

Incapaz de manter-se séria por muito mais tempo, Rachel foi a primeira a cair na risada, seguida por Jesse. Nate, que estava para desligar, percebeu que tinha caído numa armação mais uma vez.

"Você a convenceu a aprontar também, St. James? Eu acho que devia contar aos pais dela que você é uma má influência para a preciosa filha deles. Ou, melhor ainda, não dar as caras hoje, e deixar que eles renovem aquele horário dela.

"Você não faria isso". O pânico transpareceu na voz de Jesse.

Nate deixou o amigo em suspense por vários minutos antes de responder.

"Não. Não faria. A Rachel é um doce, e não quero torná-la infeliz".

"E quanto a mim?" Questionou Jesse, adotando um tom de mágoa.

"Você não é doce, e tem caçoado demais com a minha cara ultimamente, então um pouco de infelicidade seria troco".

"Mas você me deve, lembra? Não apenas por todas as interrupções, mas agora, por ter te apresentado uma tal de Julia Mezzanotte".

"Como poderia esquecer? Por falar nela, ela vai hoje?"

Toda a zombaria sumiu da voz de Nate, fazendo Jesse responder do mesmo modo.

"Ela vai aparecer, Steadman. O Vince deixou implícito que, por mais que ela goste da Rachel, ela está indo principalmente pra te ver".

Nate respirou aliviado.

"Valeu, cara. Não precisava ter me contado isso".

"Só me desculpando por antes".

"É. Bom, tenho que ir. A Gracie, a Ames e eu vemos vocês depois".

"Tá. Eu incluí o endereço da Rach no torpedo, né?"

"Sim, e o Carl já me deu instruções, então estamos bem. Ah, espera um pouco, a Amy tem uma pergunta".

Jesse esperou pacientemente até Nate voltar.

"Ela quer saber se vamos passar a noite toda na Rachel, ou se podemos sair depois do jantar".

Jesse repassou a pergunta a Rachel, que fez um muxoxo.

"Não tenho certeza. Que tal conversarmos sobre isso depois de você desligar, e falamos a eles depois?" propôs ela.

Jesse assentiu, passou a informação a Nate, e então desligou o telefone e encarou Rachel.

"Honestamente não sei quanto tempo os meus pais vão querer todo mundo lá. Fico imaginando meu pai puxando cada um de lado e fazendo uma sabatina rigorosa sobre você e o seu passado".

Ela estremeceu ao pensamento. Jesse estendeu a mão e puxou-a para seu colo.

"Não se preocupe, Rach. Se ele não confiasse em mim, nunca teria suspendido o seu horário. Acho que ele só quer ter certeza de que eu não estou te forçando a conviver com o tipo de ralé que enchia o Vocal Adrenaline. E, vamos admitir, sou mais velho, então ele provavelmente precisa saber que as pessoas que te apresentei vão respeitar o fato de que até o mês que vem você ainda não tem dezesseis anos, e que não são do tipo a te pressionar a fazer coisas para as quais não está pronta".

"Parece razoável. Como é que você consegue entendê-los tão bem?"

"Tento me pôr no lugar deles. Quanto mais informação eles tiverem, mais fácil será pra eles relaxar e confiar que você não vai acabar numa confusão. E, quanto mais aberto eu sou com eles, mais eles vão confiar em mim".

Sorrindo, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo suavemente. Ele não se moveu para aprofundá-lo, contente no momento de apenas tê-la em seu abraço.

"Então, já que vai ser definitivamente tarde demais para irmos a Akron, o que sugere que façamos esta noite?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que podemos voltar ao Rinky Dink".

"Bom, considerando que a Amy e a Grace nunca mencionaram ao Nate, acho que é seguro apostar que elas não gostam de patinar como ele. Que outras opções temos?"

"O cinema, mas não quero passar a noite sendo incapaz de conversar com todos. Tem o Bar da Rosalita, mas já que somos todos menores de idade, isso também não vai funcionar. Podíamos ir jogar boliche", ela sugeriu hesitantemente.

"Eu topo. Por que a hesitação?"

"O Finn gosta de boliche".

"Ah. Bom, tem uma saída fácil pra esse problema. Liga pro Kurt. Descubra o que o Finn tem planejado".

"Tá, posso fazer isso".

Rachel ergueu-se e cruzou o quarto para pegar o celular na bolsa. Jesse a seguiu silenciosamente, abordando-a por trás tão discretamente que ela soltou um gritinho quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para a cama ao seu lado. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em silenciosa pergunta.

"Vá em frente, ligue. Vou me comportar".

O sorriso maroto nos lábios dele pareceu contradizer suas palavras, e ela o encarou com cautela. Ele piscou, antes de inocentemente colocar as mãos sobre a barriga. Tranquilizada, Rachel discou o número de Kurt e esperou impaciente que ele atendesse.

"Alô?"

Kurt claramente não checara seu identificador de chamadas antes de atender.

"Oi, Kurt, é a Rachel".

"Rachel, é a sexta-feira negra. Por que não está revirando lojas atrás de promoções?"

"Uh, estamos em Lima, Ohio, Kurt. Dificilmente podemos nos considerar no meio de butiques da moda".

"Tem razão. Mesmo assim, nunca se sabe o que pode encontrar".

Fitando Jesse, Rachel pôde apenas sorrir.

_Já tenho exatamente o que eu quero._

"Isso quer dizer que te impedi de examinar as vitrines?"

"Ainda não. Tenho uns minutos antes de ir encontrar a Mercedes. E aí, por que tá ligando?"

"É sobre o Finn".

No momento em que ela falou o nome do ex, Jesse mudou de posição. Deslizando para o fim da cama, ele pegou o pé dela e começou a massageá-lo gentilmente. Ela mordeu o lábio para sufocar o gemido que ameaçava escapar dela diante das sensações excitantes que o toque dele despertava. Fuzilou-o com os olhos. Ele a ignorou, preferindo em vez mover os dedos pelo tornozelo dela. A voz de Kurt em seu ouvido voltou a concentração dela para o garoto do outro lado da linha.

"O que tem ele?"

"Faz ideia do que ele vai fazer esta noite?"

"Onde você está com a cabeça hoje, Rachel? Como já mencionei antes, é a sexta-feira negra. Um dia famoso por duas coisas – promoções e futebol. O que acha que o Finn vai fazer hoje?"

"Assistir futebol. Em casa, né?"

"Claro que sim. Por que ele e o meu pai iriam pra outro lugar? Eles têm cerveja, refrigerante, torradas e patê o suficiente para alimentar um batalhão, e acho que a mãe do Finn está fazendo coxinhas de frango. Eles estão com todos os jogos programados. Acho até que estão fazendo apostas nos resultados", admitiu Kurt, com o desprezo por toda a situação evidente em seu tom.

Rachel estava para oferecer suas condolências a Kurt por ter que dividir a casa com dois fanáticos por futebol quando repentinamente engasgou-se audivelmente. As mãos escorregadias de Jesse haviam deslizado por suas coxas, os dedos dele agora provocantemente próximos da borda de sua calcinha.

"Rachel? Você tá bem?"

"Eu... sim... Hum... obrigada... pela informação... Tchau... Kurt..." ela ofegou antes de fechar o telefone e deixá-lo cair no chão.

Sem perder tempo, Jesse deslizou de volta na cama e puxou Rachel para cima de si. Passando os braços em torno da cintura dele, ele colou seu corpo na dela, permitindo que ela sentisse a força de seu desejo. Instintivamente, ela forçou os quadris nos dele, e ele gemeu. Aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele, ela mordiscou seu lóbulo antes de dar uma repreensão bem-humorada.

"Achei que fosse se comportar".

"Isso foi mais divertido".

"E decidiu que se divertiria tentando me fazer passar vergonha na frente do Kurt?"

"O que posso dizer? Sua performance improvisada pro Nate me inspirou".

"E foi?"

"Ah, sim. E me excitou, como pode ver".

"Hum... não tinha percebido".

"Não? Bom, acho melhor fazermos algo sobre isso".

Com essas palavras, ele a virou de costas e esmagou os lábios dela com os seus. Abrindo a boca para ele, ela recebeu sua língua quando esta tocou a dela, os movimentos leves causando arrepios na sua espinha. A intensidade inicial sumiu, substituída por um ritmo lento e deliberado que era mais excitante pela antecipação que construía.

Ansiosa para sentir a pele nua dele, ela deslizou os dedos à beira de sua camiseta. Ela gemeu em protesto quando ele cobriu as mãos dela com as suas.

"Temos tempo. Vamos aproveitar".

Ele focou sua atenção no rosto dela, dando beijos suaves em sua testa, pálpebras, faces e queixo antes de atacar sua boca mais uma vez. Ela flexionou-se contra ele prontamente, concentrando-se em sua boca e no jeito que se movia contra a dela – gentil, mas possessivamente, como se quisesse lembrar a ela exatamente a quem ela pertencia. Enquanto seus lábios estavam colados, as mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo dela em carícias lânguidas. O calor do toque dele a incendiou sob o fino tecido da camiseta e, mais uma vez, ela fez um gesto para despir pelo menos uma peça de roupa de um deles, mas Jesse a tinha efetivamente presa por baixo dele.

"Paciência, Rach".

O murmúrio dele era uma ordem que ela estava mais que disposta a obedecer e, cedendo o controle, ela relaxou e permitiu que ele assumisse a frente. Com uma deliberação que ameaçava levá-la à loucura, ele deixou os dedos vagarem ainda mais próximo aos seios dela. A respiração dela falhou quando a mão dele finalmente tocou um mamilo já enrijecido, beliscando-o provocantemente sobre a frágil barreira oferecida pela camiseta. Torcendo-se sob o toque dele, ela o sentiu sorrir maliciosamente contra seus lábios antes de mover seu peso, deslizando a boca para a pulsação em seu pescoço e lambendo a pele delicada de um jeito que enevoou os olhos dela de desejo.

Sentindo sua crescente frustração, Jesse reposicionou-se ainda uma vez, erguendo a camiseta dela e permitindo que seus lábios pousassem na faixa de pele agora exposta acima da calcinha dela. Ela contorceu-se debaixo dele enquanto ele montava uma trilha de beijos quentes e úmidos em seu ventre, de seu umbigo ao busto, e respirou aliviada quando ele tomou na boca um de seus mamilos e sugou o pico rijo. Ele deu a mesma atenção ao outro mamilo antes de sua boca refazer o caminho para baixo.

As mãos dele pousaram em seus quadris, e ela não ofereceu resistência quando ele enganchou os dedos em sua calcinha e a despiu. Inconscientemente, suas pernas se abriram, e ele a encarou com escancarada admiração.

"Deslumbrante", ele murmurou, e pôs a cabeça entre suas coxas.

A respiração quente dele fez cócegas em seu ponto mais íntimo, e ela ofegou quando a língua dele fez contato com o feixe sensível, passando por ele em carícias lentas que fizeram a mão dela fechar-se nos lençóis com força, enquanto uma tensão maior que outra que ela já conhecera começou a erguer-se dentro dela. Quando a língua dele escorregou para dentro de sua abertura mais íntima, os quadris dela se ergueram em uma silenciosa súplica, e ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Em momentos, Rachel gritava o nome de Jesse enquanto um orgasmo devastador a arrasava.

Movendo-se para deitar ao lado dela, Jesse puxou Rachel para perto. A respiração dela estava superficial, e seu coração batia acelerado, enquanto ela continuava a experimentar os efeitos colaterais de seu gozo.

"Que bom que esse lugar tem isolamento de som", ele brincou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Uhum", foi a única resposta que ela deu.

Ele a aninhou em seus braços, feliz de deitar-se com ela enquanto seu corpo refazia-se da intensidade de seu orgasmo. Quando os dedos dela deslizaram sob a camiseta dele para acarinhar o peito tonificado, ela percebeu repentinamente que, enquanto ela estava completamente nua, ele não estava nem perto disso.

"Por que é que você está com tanta roupa?"

"Estava me concentrando em você".

"Então acho que devia retribuir o favor".

Ela começou a puxar a camiseta dele, e ele prontamente sentou-se para facilitar que ela o despisse. Assim que ela jogou a peça no chão, suas mãos estavam na cintura dele, abrindo seu jeans e puxando-o pelas pernas, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Sua ereção estava claramente visível sob o algodão fino, e ela imediatamente passou os dedos pela rigidez, fazendo-o inspirar bruscamente.

"Me toca, Rach, por favor", ele implorou num sussurro rouco.

Estivera preparando para que ela o manejasse como fizera antes. Em vez disso, ela rapidamente removera sua roupa íntima e então baixou a cabeça. A respiração dela, tão próxima e quente, fez com que mais sangue fluísse para sua virilha. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o que ela tinha em mente.

"Rach, você não..."

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando os lábios dela ficaram a milímetros de sua ponta trêmula.

"Mas quero te dar prazer", ela insistiu.

"As garotas... podem... engasgar", ele conseguiu gaguejar, sua preocupação com ela momentaneamente sufocando seus próprios desejos egoístas.

"Ah. Eu nunca te contei?" Ela ronronou, com um rosto que era pura inocência ao erguer os olhos para ele. "Não tenho reflexo no esôfago".

A cabeça dele caiu no travesseiro com um barulho e um gemido estrangulado saiu dele quando a boca quente e úmida dela escorregou por sua carne dura. Seus lábios o envolveram firmemente e a língua dela deslizou preguiçosamente sob sua rigidez. O ritmo dela era tão provocantemente lento que ele não tinha certeza se estava experimentando o paraíso ou a mais doce tortura que já conhecera. Ele gemeu de novo, e ela ergueu a cabeça, com preocupação maculando suas lindas feições.

"Estou fazendo errado?"

A perda do contato o fez choramingar de protesto, e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi balançar a cabeça.

"Mais rápido".

Saiu como um rosnado quase inaudível, mas ela entendia a tensão que alimentou a resposta dele. Deslizando mais uma vez os lábios sobre seu membro, ela estabeleceu um ritmo mais rápido, lambendo e sugando-o com abandono. O nome dela saía dos lábios dele como um mantra, várias e várias vezes, mais e mais rápido, enquanto os quadris dele se erguiam e ele estocava na boca receptiva dela. Seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer quando seu gozo explodiu de dentro de si, deixando-o completamente esgotado.

Instintivamente, ele a puxou, trazendo-a para deitar ao lado dele. Acariciando a beira de seu queixo, os dedos dele moveram-se para contornar seus lábios, silenciosamente expressando seu deslumbramento pelo que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

"Eu... Eu..."

Ela achou a incapacidade dele de falar incrivelmente adorável.

"Eu... nunca..." ele tentou de novo.

"Nunca?"

"Não assim. Não como você".

"Então, mesmo sendo minha primeira vez, eu fui bem?"

Os ombros dele começaram a tremer em um riso silencioso.

"Bem? Isso foi tão além de bem que eu mal consigo achar palavras que façam justiça. Você foi... fenomenal".

Os olhos dela brilharam de orgulho com o elogio dele.

"Parece que música e coreografia não é a única coisa que eu aprendo rapidamente", gabou-se ela, sem um traço de arrogância.

"Eu que o diga. Estou começando a pensar que definitivamente não vou ser o único ensinando nesse relacionamento".

"Sou uma estrela. Você pode aprender comigo", sorriu ela, repetindo a declaração dele há tanto tempo para os colegas de time dela.

"Disso eu não tenho dúvida".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel e Jesse entraram na casa de Cat e Drew de braços dados, sorrisos no rosto e cabeças próximas, falando pouco acima de sussurros. Nenhum deles estava remotamente consciente do fato de que as duas pessoas que os observavam o faziam com indisfarçável deleite.

"Eles parecem tão felizes", observou Cat.

"Ele sempre precisou de alguém como ela na sua vida. Estou tão feliz que ele tenha a encontrado", pronunciou Drew.

"Acho que ela também precisava de alguém como ele. Eles são perfeitos juntos".

"E também estão envolvidos em seu próprio mundinho. É hora de trazê-los de volta à Terra com o resto de nós", decidiu Drew, com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

Ele ergueu a voz de modo que fosse ouvido.

"Ora, ora, olha só quem decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença. Espero eu que vocês não estejam esperando café a essa hora da manhã".

Jesse, reconhecendo o tom severo na voz do tio como a piada que era, respondeu com a brusquidão própria.

"Comida é superestimada. Vamos viver de amor".

Rachel caiu na gargalhada, e Cat logo uniu-se a ela. Drew apenas encarou o sobrinho, de soslaio.

"Essa frase saiu mesmo da sua boca? Rachel, o que você fez com ele?"

"Ouso dizer que ela o tornou civilizado", Cat falou em um murmúrio falso.

"Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu sempre fui muito civilizado", Jesse argumentou, um traço de falsa ofensa em sua voz.

"De fato. Mas você não foi sempre tão pau-mandado", riu Drew.

"Estranho. Você não é o primeiro a me chamar disso ultimamente", Jesse admitiu, sem um pingo de irritação. "E, como eu falei ao Nate, ela vale completamente a pena".

Rachel fitou Jesse com um olhar intrigado.

"O Nate te acha pau-mandado? É mesmo? Mas não é como se você fizesse tudo que eu quero que faça", ela murmurou, trocando um olhar significativo com o namorado.

Cat e Drew balançaram a cabeça em uníssono.

"Não precisamos saber", resmungou Cat.

"Concordo", Drew acrescentou. "Mas, sério. Por mais tentador que pareça, não dá pra se viver de amor".

"E não estamos. O senhor montou um grande pacote ontem à noite. Pude apresentar a Rachel às delícias de maçã com manteiga de amendoim".

"Que bom que pude ajudar. Concluo então que não estão com fome".

"Não. Estou meio nervosa, então meu estômago está um pouco embrulhado", confessou Rachel.

Cat a olhou com preocupação.

"O que houve?"

"Os meus pais querem conhecer os amigos do Jesse. Todos eles vão para a minha casa em questão de horas".

"Isso não parece tão ruim", opinou Drew.

"Tenho certeza que vai ocorrer tudo bem. É só que... tudo está indo muito bem, e acho que ainda tenho medo que seja bom demais pra ser verdade, e que tudo desmorone sobre mim".

Jesse jogou um braço sobre os ombros de Rachel e a abraçou.

"Está indo tudo bem porque nascemos um pro outro, Rach. E seus pais vão amar o pessoal, especialmente quando virem o quanto eles te apoiam".

Rachel relaxou visivelmente ao que ele disse.

"Sabe, tem razão. Tenho tão poucos amigos de verdade, e agora é como se eu ganhasse meia dúzia de uma vez. Meus pais vão ficar felizes por mim, assim como são por nós".

"Agora que você está vendo as coisas do meu jeito", ele sorriu marotamente, "é melhor eu correr pro chuveiro".

Ela deu um tapa, de brincadeira, no traseiro dele quando ele passou por ela, fazendo-o virar-se e lhe mostrar a língua. Lembrando-se do que ele fizera pouco antes com aquela língua, ela corou visivelmente e ficou cabisbaixa na esperança de que Drew e Cat não percebessem. Se perceberam, eles mantiveram um silêncio discreto. A voz de Cat interrompeu os pensamentos de Rachel, chamando a atenção dela pelo leve traço de hesitação que continha.

"Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"O Drew e eu... bom, adoraríamos conhecer os seus pais também. Não que queremos fazê-lo hoje", ela apressou-se a acrescentar. "Mas quem sabe depois do feriado de Natal?"

"Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar. Vou conversar com eles, e podemos marcar algo".

"Certo. Obrigada. Sei que não somos os pais do Jesse, mas..."

Rachel falou, interrompendo Cat no meio da frase.

"Ele os vê assim, e os ama como se fossem, então faz sentido que vocês assumam o lugar deles. E tenho certeza que todos vocês vão se dar maravilhosamente bem. Meus pais são ótimos, e vocês dois também são".

Foi a vez de Cat corar diante das palavras de Rachel, e a mulher mais velha puxou a namorada do sobrinho em um abraço carinhoso.

"O Jesse realmente deu sorte quando te conheceu. E a gente também", declarou Drew.

Rachel pegou-se perigosamente à beira das lágrimas, e fungou delicadamente tentando recompor-se. Pondo um braço em torno dos ombros da jovem, Cat guiou-a à cozinha.

"Acho que nós duas precisamos de uma xícara de chá agora. Coloquei a chaleira no fogo há um momento, então só vai demorar um minuto".

Rachel desabou na cadeira mais próxima, e assim que Cat serviu chá a ambas, as duas conversaram confortavelmente sobre escola, o glee, o trabalho de Cat e seus planos para o resto do fim de semana. No que pareceu um nada de tempo, Jesse estava ao lado de Rachel, recém-saído do banho e barbeado. Inclinando-se, ela inspirou a mistura embriagante de xampu, sabonete e colônia que era unicamente dele.

"Adoro o seu cheiro", ela murmurou, tão baixo que só ele pôde ouvir.

"Adoro o seu cheiro", repetiu ele, e o olhar que deu a ela deu ampla evidência de que ele não se referia ao seu perfume.

Pela terceira vez em pouco mais de uma hora, o rosto de Rachel assumiu um tom definitivamente escarlate, e ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jesse.

"Temos que ir", ela sugeriu, esperando ser poupada de mais embaraço.

Jesse concordou prontamente. Assim que se despediram de Cat e Drew, eles entraram no Range Rover e dirigiram-se à casa de Rachel. Pelo canto do olho, ela detectou um satisfeito sorriso malicioso.

"No que está pensando?"

"Que você é adorável quando está sem graça".

Ela lhe deu um olhar de aviso.

"Apesar do quanto você ache adorável, não quero passar a noite corando na frente dos meus pais. A Cat e o Drew podem não ter notado, ou podem apenas ser educados demais para dizer algo, mas os meus pais não vão ser tão controlados. E eu **não** quero ter que explicar a eles exatamente o que me deixou tão perturbada".

A expressão dele era presunçosa ao permitir que os olhos saíssem da estrada tempo o suficiente para fitar o corpo dela de um jeito que a fez sentir como se ele a despisse com apenas um olhar.

"Isso. Hoje à noite você não pode fazer isso", ela insistiu, com um olhar suplicante.

"Relaxa, Rach. Vou me comportar. Prometo", ele acrescentou, ao notar o ceticismo justificável no rosto dela.

"Obrigada".

"De nada. Agora, o que acha de cantarmos um pouco?" ele sugeriu, esperando distraí-la.

O sorriso dela era grato quando a voz se ergueu para unir-se à dele, suas harmonias misturando-se impecavelmente, e o nervosismo dela desapareceu enquanto ela se entregava à alegria que sempre experimentava ao cantar com Jesse. Eles cruzaram a breve distância entre suas duas casas em questão de minutos, e, depois de estacionar, ele a puxou para si e beijou suavemente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", assegurou a ela.

De mãos dadas, eles dirigiram-se em silêncio à porta da frente. Quando Rachel inseriu a chave na fechadura e virou a maçaneta, Jesse murmurou uma única palavra que a concentrou completamente.

"É hora do show".


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota da Tradutora: **A quem interessar possa (tem alguém lendo ainda?), eu estou estudando para o exame da OAB e por causa disso vai ficar mais difícil atualizar a fic. Não vou deixar de fazer, mas vai demorar só um pouco mais que o normal.

**somebody to love you**

_Capítulo 31_

"**H**iram? Você lembra onde guardamos aquela tigela de ponche que ganhamos do seu irmão?"

"Tá lá embaixo, pai, naquela caixa de utensílios de cozinha raramente usados que começamos quando decidimos esvaziar alguns armários ano passado", disse Rachel, enquanto ela e Jesse entravam na cozinha.

"Obrigado", agradeceu Leroy, antes de dirigir-se ao porão.

Hiram acenou para os adolescentes em cumprimento enquanto continuava a arrumar a refeição da noite.

"Você me disse que uma das meninas que vem é vegan, não foi, querida?"

"Sim, papai".

"Bom, então temos uma bandeja de vegetais cortados, pizza normal e vegan, tabule, salada de grãos especialmente pra você, Jesse, e o ponche de receita secreta do seu pai. Esquecemos de algo?"

"Não que eu possa pensar".

"Tudo parece delicioso, Sr. Berry", Jesse comentou.

"E já que parece que o senhor tem tudo sob controle, vou subir e tomar uma ducha rápida", Rachel anunciou.

Ela saiu da sala num piscar de olhos, deixando Hiram a olhar intrigado para Jesse.

"Você a levou a um lugar que não tinha chuveiro?"

"Levei".

"É só isso que você vai me dar, não é?" Concluiu Hiram, com a voz não demonstrando nem um pingo de irritação.

"Temo que sim".

"Então seja útil e traga aqueles pratos, talheres, guardanapos e copos pra sala de jantar. Arrumamos a mesa em estilo de bufê, então todos podem se servir e se sentar onde quer que se sintam confortáveis".

"Pode deixar".

Assim que Jesse terminou a tarefa que Hiram lhe delegara, ele jogou-se no banco do piano e permitiu que suas mãos flutuassem sobre as teclas, tentando reconstruir _One and Only_ sem o uso de partitura. Ele logo sorriu em triunfo, grato como sempre por sua capacidade de ouvir praticamente qualquer coisa e tocar de ouvido com apenas um pouco de esforço. Ele começou a cantarolar junto, sorrindo suavemente enquanto a memória de dançar com Rachel na casa da árvore surgiu à sua mente. O corpo dela colado ao seu, a cabeça dela pousada em seu eito, balançando-se ao ritmo da música... Era definitivamente uma experiência que ele queria repetir. Pensando bem, quando se tratava de Rachel, era uma das muitas coisas que ele queria fazer várias... e várias... vezes.

Percebendo que sua calça estava ficando desconfortavelmente justa, ele se esforçou para mudar seu foco. Seus dedos começaram a se mover ao longo do teclado, e ele se viu inconscientemente tocando os acordes de abertura para _Hello_. Apesar de haver muitas peças que ele e Rachel amavam, essa sempre seria a **sua** música – a que iniciara tudo. Ele começou a cantar baixinho a sua parte, calando-se nas partes que eram dela. Não o surpreendeu nem um pouco ouvir repentinamente a voz angelical dela enchendo as lacunas e unindo-se à dele em perfeita harmonia. Assim como fizera naquele primeiro dia, ele afastou-se para abrir espaço para ela ao seu lado, interrompendo sua vocalização o suficiente para dar um beijo rápido em seu rosto antes de continuar o seu dueto.

Pouco tempo depois, Hiram estava na porta, fascinado com a visão à sua frente. Rachel de algum jeito conseguira enfiar-se na frente de Jesse no banco do piano. As mãos deste pousavam suavemente sobre as dela, no que era claramente uma tentativa de ensinar-lhe a tocar uma peça em particular. Ela estava aninhada nos braços dele, com menos de um centímetro entre eles. Naquele momento, eles pareciam perfeitamente à vontade e inteiramente absorvidos um pelo outro.

O pai de Rachel teria que ser cego para perder a crescente intimidade entre o par – os toques, os olhares, as conversas particulares. Hiram não era inocente. Ele tinha percebido a promessa cuidadosamente estruturada de Jesse no dia anterior – algo que ele achara melhor, pelo bem de manter a paz, não ressaltar para Leroy – e ele concluía que sua filha era muito menos inocente agora do que o fora uma semana atrás. Na verdade, ele estava grato por ter sido a sua vez de lavar a roupa, pois inesperadamente descobrira uma cueca enroscada entre os lençóis de Rachel. Ele também mantivera em segredo essa revelação em particular, optando por recolocar a peça íntima de volta na cama sem fazer qualquer tipo de escândalo.

Apesar de todas as evidências em contrário, ele de algum jeito sentia que sua menininha ainda era virgem. Observando a doçura, o carinho, a completa adoração com que Jesse enchia Rachel em todos os momentos, Hiram confiava completamente no rapaz. Este **tinha** dado sua palavra aos homens Berry, e Hiram estava confiante que o jovem honraria a sua promessa.

Quanto à reunião da noite, bem, isto era para o mais desconfiado Leroy, que precisava de um último ponto de prova do bom caráter de Jesse para eliminar completamente suas dúvidas restantes. Com um último olhar na sala, Hiram entrou silenciosamente na cozinha. Seus convidados chegariam em qualquer momento, e ele precisava se assegurar que tudo estava pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> ressoar da campainha passou despercebido por Jesse e Rachel, que estavam completamente absorvidos em cantar sua própria versão de _Satisfaction_.

Dirigindo-se à entrada de seu lar, Leroy revirou os olhos à ironia inserida na sua escolha de música. Estava gritantemente óbvio que eles estavam conseguindo todo o tipo de satisfação um do outro. A partir do momento que Jesse recusara-se a negar que ia dormir com Rachel, Leroy soubera que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que limites fossem cruzados e ações de mudar a vida acontecessem. Fora por isso que ele impusera o banimento ao sexo como uma condição de suspender o horário de Rachel – fora a última agonizante tentativa de um pai preocupado de adiar o inevitável.

Observando-os agora, era impossível dizer se os dois tinham rompido sua promessa, mas ele sentia que era seguro que provavelmente tinham chegado bem perto disso. E mesmo assim, ele não tinha a coragem de comentar isso. Ele nunca vira sua filha tão feliz, e faria tudo para não tirar isso dela. Afastando os olhos do apaixonado par no piano, ele adiantou-se para receber os recém-chegados.

Se os amigos eram a verdadeira medida de um homem, ele logo teria uma noção ainda maior do valor de Jesse St. James.

Ao abrir a porta, Leroy foi cumprimentado pela visão de três jovens de rostos luminosos de pé na sua soleira, cada um deles exibindo um imenso sorriso. Convidando-os a entrar, ele apontou com o polegar na direção da sala, onde a harmonização de Jesse e Rachel continuava inabalável.

"Lamento que eles não vieram lhes receber. Estão um pouco envolvidos em sua performance.

Para a surpresa de Leroy, um moreno alto riu.

"Ela é igualzinha a ele", ele declarou. "É **sempre** sobre a performance. Não me admira que eles sejam tão bons juntos. A propósito, eu sou Vincenzo Mezzanotte", ele acrescentou, estendendo a mão, "mas meus amigos me chama de Vince".

Leroy apertou com firmeza a mão do rapaz.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vince. Eu sou Leroy Berry".

"Eu sou Julia, irmã do Vince", declarou a garota do grupo.

"E eu, Stefan Dalberg", revelou um loiro alto.

Assim que as apresentações foram feitas, Leroy guiou o trio pelo corredor.

"Rachel, Jesse, vocês têm visitas!" Chamou Leroy, antes de se dirigir à cozinha.

Erguendo os olhos, a dupla teve o bom senso de parecerem levemente constrangidos. Erguendo-se do banco do piano, eles se apressaram a receber seus amigos.

"Desculpa", Rachel murmurou ao abraçar Julia. "A gente devia..."

Julia a interrompeu, dispensando a desculpa dela com um muxoxo.

"Não esquenta com isso. Como sempre, vocês pareciam ótimos".

Ela olhou ao redor, expectante. Todos os outros notaram seu desapontamento quanto à ausência de um garoto em especial.

"Eles ainda não chegaram", Jesse informou Julia, com um fundo de divertimento evidente em seu tom.

"Mas... a gente teve que dirigir por duas horas. Ele – quero dizer, eles vivem na cidade. Como é possível que chegamos mais cedo?"

"A Grace aparentemente é bem lenta para se arrumar", admitiu Rachel.

"Ah".

"Relaxa, mana, ele vem. Você só tem que esperar mais um pouco".

"Você sabe que eu não sou muito paciente, Vince", retrucou ela, fazendo o irmão rir com vontade.

Vince estava para dar uma resposta espertinha quando a campainha tocou de novo. Dessa vez, foi Rachel quem se dirigiu ao hall. Ela sorriu amplamente quando Nate, Grace e Amy entraram no espaço agora apinhado. Adiantando-se para abraçar Nate, Rachel aproximou a boca do ouvido dele.

"Tem alguém aqui que está ansiosa pra te ver", ela murmurou.

Nate nem se preocupou em disfarçar seu deleite ao se apressar na direção que ela indicara. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Rachel uniu braços com Amy e Grace e as guiou para a sala. Os pais dela se materializaram repentinamente atrás de si, e um novo round de apresentações começou.

"Hiram Berry".

"Amy Howell".

"Leroy Berry".

"Nate Steadman".

"Grace Chan-Powell".

Hiram franziu a testa enquanto apertava a mão de Grace.

"Alguma coisa errada, Sr. Berry?"

"Tem algo em você que me parece muito familiar, mas estou tendo dificuldade de lembrar. Você nunca esteve aqui antes, esteve?"

"Não. A Rachel e eu nos conhecemos há apenas alguns dias".

"Estranho. Eu podia jurar que já vi seu rosto em algum lugar".

Hiram ponderou por um pouco mais, até que descobriu a resposta.

"O seu pai... Não é o Daniel Howell, é?"

Uma expressão de total choque cruzou o rosto de Grace.

"Hum, é sim. Como soube?"

"Um retrato seu que ele fez – foi a peça central de sua exposição mais recente", declarou Hiram, radiante por ter feito a conexão.

"O senhor viu a exposição do meu pai?" Grace não pôde manter a excitação da voz.

"Certamente vi. A dona da galeria é uma amiga minha, e ela fala muito bem do trabalho do seu pai. Ouso dizer que concordo com as palavras dela".

Há alguns centímetros, Jesse aproximou Rachel o suficiente para murmurar uma observação.

"O seu pai ganhou uma fã na Grace".

Os olhos dela brilharam com a novidade. Claramente, a noite começava muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> conversa fluía facilmente igualmente entre adultos e adolescentes. Grupos diferentes tinham se formado e reformado, dependendo do tópico discutido, e a sala ecoava com explosões de riso. Hiram, que estivera ausente na última meia hora, agora estava na porta, assobiando para chamar a atenção de todos.

"O jantar está servido", ele anunciou.

Nove pessoas famintas praticamente correram para a sala adjunta, e murmúrios de aprovação puderam ser ouvidos diante da comida exposta na mesa. Enquanto todos se enfileiravam, Amy aproximou-se de Leroy, com o rosto cheio de gratidão.

"Eu sei que a Rachel é vegan, então é normal que o senhor tenha itens sensíveis aos vegans em seu cardápio, mas eu gostaria de lhe dizer o quanto eu aprecio isso".

"Devia então agradecendo ao meu marido. Tudo isso é por causa dele. Se fosse do meu jeito, estaríamos assando hambúrgueres e bifes a essa hora", respondeu Leroy.

"Mas é exatamente isso", insistiu Amy. "Apesar do fato de o senhor não ser pessoalmente vegan, o senhor respeita o seu companheiro e sua filha o suficiente para respeitar as escolhas deles. A Rachel deixou bem claro o quanto o senhor apoia".

Leroy notou um tom de anseio na voz de Amy.

"Vejo que você não tem o mesmo nível de apoio em casa quanto à sua preferência de regime".

Amy bufou em desacordo.

"Com certeza não. Eu amo o meu pai, mas ele é fã de carne e purê de feijão até a alma. Ele não acredita que eu deva ser agradada".

"Como você lida?"

O tom de Leroy era de empatia, e Amy percebeu-se sufocando um bolo desconhecido na garganta.

"A minha mãe cozinha um punhado a mais de legumes, e bebo montes de shakes de proteína. Mas isso..." Os olhos dela brilharam ao fitar a diversidade de opções diante dela. "É como um pedacinho de paraíso".

"Então simplesmente vamos ter que te convidar para comer conosco com mais frequência", decidiu Leroy.

Diante dessas palavras, Amy inesperadamente jogou os braços em torno de um sobressaltado Leroy e o abraçou com força antes de recuar, com uma mancha rosada em suas faces claras.

"Isso seria maravilhoso!"

Rachel aproximou-se da garota mais alta e sorriu entusiasmada.

"Concordo. Então vamos verificar nossas respectivas agendas e escolher uma data que dê certo".

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ate e Julia, tendo encontrado um canto tranquilo, estavam dando cabo de seu segundo prato enquanto tentavam determinar como passar seu último dia completo antes de Nate retornar a Los Angeles. Mais cedo, tinham conseguido a aprovação dos pais de Nate e do tio dele, Carl, para que Julia se instalasse com Grace e Amy naquela noite, enquanto Nate concordou com levar Julia de volta a Akron na noite do sábado, deixando-os com várias horas a preencher. O rosto de Nate iluminou-se, então murchou igualmente rápido.

"O que estava pensando?" Perguntou Julia.

"Que podíamos assistir ao meu filme francês preferido. Mas então lembrei que não estou em casa, e a coleção de DVDs do tio Carl não é exatamente cheia de filmes em línguas estrangeiras".

"Talvez pudéssemos alugar?" Ela sugeriu, esperançosa.

"Em Lima? Duvido que a locadora tenha em estoque".

O par foi sobressaltado ao ouvir a voz de Hiram ao seu lado.

"Me desculpem, mas não pude deixar de ouvir. Tem algo que vocês acham que não há em nosso pequeno burgo?"

"Não estamos querendo criticar", Nate começou, mas Hiram o interrompeu.

"Eu entendo completamente. Essa não é a cidade grande em que voce está acostumado a viver agora, Nate. Nem mesmo chega aos pés de Akron. Mas ela tem seu charme".

"Ah, a gente sabe. Mas é que descobrimos logo depois de nos conhecermos que dividimos um amor por filmes estrangeiros, e o Nate queria me mostrar o favorito dele. Infelizmente, ele não o trouxe consigo, e estávamos especulando que seria praticamente impossível encontrá-lo em Lima", explicou Julia.

"Não necessariamente", Hiram sorria.

Ele se ergueu de sua cadeira e chamou Julia e Nate para o seguir. Segundos depois, os dois observavam, fascinados, a uma das mais sortidas coleções que já tinham visto.

"Isso tudo é seu, Sr. Berry?" Nate questionou, encantado.

"Cuidadosamente montado ao longo de muitos anos, sim. Como podem imaginar, eu tive que pedir a maioria deles online, ou os comprei em viagens a Cincinnati, Cleveland e Nova York. Você vê o seu favorito, Nate?"

Examinando os títulos, Nate logo descobriu exatamente o que estava procurando e, acenando ao pai de Rachel, o retirou da estante.

"_Les Parapluies de Cherbourg_, hein? Tem excelente gosto, meu jovem".

"Obrigado, senhor".

"Por que não leva emprestado?" Hiram ofertou.

O rosto de Nate iluminou-se de prazer.

"Eu posso? Mesmo?"

"Absolutamente. Faz bem ao meu coração saber que ele vai ser visto por uma plateia que poderá apreciá-lo".

Hiram Berry logo se tornou o feliz receptor do segundo abraço inesperado da noite.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois que todos tinham comido sua porção, Vince examinou as pessoas que o cercavam e fez o que considerou a proposta mais lógica.

"Por que não cantamos um pouco antes de sairmos?"

Sete cabeças acenaram em concordância. Tanto Nate quanto Vince dirigiu-se à porta, fazendo Jesse e Rachel franzirem a testa.

"Violão", esclareceu Vince em uma palavra.

"O tio Carl me deixou emprestar os bongôs dele", confessou Nate.

"É de se pensar que vocês sempre fizeram isso", riu Leroy.

"Se a gente morasse aqui, tenho quase certeza que faríamos", declarou Julia. "O Vince e eu nos apresentamos sempre que podemos, então ele basicamente sempre está com o violão. Mas os bongôs são uma surpresa".

Assim que Vince e Nate voltaram, com instrumentos nas mãos, Jesse acomodou-se no banco do piano. Enquanto Vince afinava o violão, Jesse examinou o grupo, considerando o que podiam cantar. Mas, antes que tivesse uma chance de dar uma sugestão, Vince deu uma ideia própria.

"Ei, Jesse, eu dei uma espiada online no seu ex-coral recentemente. A sua apresentação de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ foi realmente ótima. Tem chance de voce considerar cantá-la agora?"

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu quando Jesse enrijeceu-se visivelmente, com a cor sumindo de seu rosto. Os olhos de Vince foram de Jesse a Rachel, e ele de repente entendeu a gafe que cometera.

"Ai, merda. Quero dizer, bos... Desculpa, senhor e senhor Berry", Vince gaguejou, sufocado de constrangimento. "Eu... eu... eu sinto muito, Rachel. Não quis mencionar um assunto delicado".

Todos os olhos estavam na morena delicada, esperando para ver a reação dela. Dirigindo-se a Vince, ela colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre seu ombro.

"Tudo bem. Você tem razão. O Jesse foi fascinante. Foi por causa dele que o Vocal Adrenaline venceu aquela competição".

"Ela só sabia falar dele quando chegou em casa", revelou Hiram, para o grande choque de Jesse. "A primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca, apesar do que tinha acontecido entre eles, não tinha nada a ver com o time dela acabando em último lugar, ou que a colega dela de time entrou em trabalho de parto pouco depois de eles deixarem o palco. Era só sobre Jesse, e a apresentação dele".

"Alguém do seu time teve um bebê naquela noite?" Grace questionou, ignorando totalmente o resto das palavras de Hiram. "Que dramático!"

"É uma longa história. Vou te contar algum outro dia", Rachel murmurou.

Uma fina linha enrugou a testa de Jesse quando ele notou que a namorada estava claramente mais abalada pela menção do bebê de Quinn do que estivera revivendo a derrota do New Directions nas regionais.

_É claro. A adoção de Quinn por Beth ainda dói._

Ansioso por romper a tensão, Jesse estava para distrair todos com uma música, quando Rachel veio ficar ao seu lado. Pegando na sua a mão dele, ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno ao dirigir-lhe diretamente suas próximas palavras.

"Devia cantar".

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Você vai surpreendê-los, como foi comigo".

"Tá. Mas você precisa ser parte disso. Pode fazer isso?"

"Posso".

Ele apertou suavemente a mão dela antes de soltá-la. Ela deu um beijo leve no topo de sua cabeça antes de se virar para o resto dos jovens.

"Ele vai precisar de um coro. Quem quer cantar comigo?"

Nate, Vince e Julia estavam de pé em um instante, e posicionaram-se em torno do piano. A um aceno de Jesse, o quarteto iniciou as linhas de abertura familiares.

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

A voz de Jesse explodiu quando seu solo começou. Enquanto não tinha emoção crua com a qual ele a enchera nas regionais, ainda era apaixonada, marcante e deslumbrante, e os pais de Rachel, Grace e Stefan ouviam em completa atenção. Quando as últimas notas soaram, o aplauso foi longo e imediato. Mesmo aqueles que estavam cantando com ele deram uma salva de palmas a Jesse.

"Não admira que você tenha conseguido a bolsa integral", Nate resmungou, sem um traço de inveja.

"Ele é bem maravilhoso, não é?" Declarou Rachel, enquanto se sentava no banco e sorria orgulhosa para o namorado.

Foi essa imagem que estimulou Stefan a retirar sua câmera, ao ceder à sua vontade de capturar os rápidos momentos de amor e amizade que se desdobravam à sua frente. Sua lente errante capturou Rachel sussurrando para Vince e Nate, ambos parecendo entusiasmados sobre o que quer que fosse que ela estava falando. Os dois rapazes pegaram seus respectivos instrumentos, e um silêncio caiu sobre o resto do grupo enquanto Rachel se levantava e encarava Jesse, com os olhos presos aos dele.

"Essa é pra você", ela sorriu.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, I make me feel like I'm home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm whole again_

"A gente podia ir embora e eles nem iam notar", Grace murmurou em voz baixa para ninguém em especial.

A verdade de seu comentário estava abundantemente clara. Jesse olhava para Rachel com total adoração enquanto ela deixava que a letra expressasse a profundidade de seus sentimentos, enquanto o foco dela sobre ele nunca vacilou.

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"Eu sinto como se não devesse assistir isso", Amy admitiu para Stefan.

"Por que não?"

"Ela está fazendo amor com ele via música. É uma coisa incrivelmente íntima para se fazer tão publicamente. Não posso imaginar o que os pais dela estão pensando".

Stefan avistou os homens em questão, notando que eles estavam abraçados, e que ambos estavam à beira das lágrimas.

"Eu diria que eles estão respondendo à conexão emocional entre a Rachel e o Jesse, em vez da física que eu e você estamos vendo".

"Provavelmente isso é bom pro Jesse", Amy retrucou.

Não querendo desfazer o encanto que a voz de Rachel montava, Stefan engoliu o risinho que borbulhava dentro dele. Erguendo a câmera mais uma vez, ele utilizou o zoom e tirou várias fotos de close de Rachel no meio da música, e as reações correspondentes de Jesse.

"Eles vão amar essas fotos", Julia assegurou a Stefan.

Dessa vez, quando a música acabou, houve um silêncio absoluto. Alheio a todos os outros, Jesse puxou Rachel para seu colo e colou os lábios aos dela. Ela estava para abrir a boca e permitir que a língua dele a invadisse quando o som de um pigarro trouxe ambos de volta à realidade. Repentinamente ficaram cientes dos oito pares de olhos fixos sobre eles, incluindo aqueles dos pais dela. E, mesmo assim, afastaram-se relutantemente, o impulso que os aproximava exercendo uma atração irresistível que não seria negada.

Sentindo que Jesse e Rachel apreciariam não mais serem o centro das atenções, Grace exageradamente tirou seu telefone da bolsa e olhou a hora.

"Ah, gente? Se queremos jogar boliche esta noite provavelmente devemos ir logo".

"Só mais uma música, Grace?" Suplicou Vince, usando seu tom mais persuasivo.

"Se você insiste", ela sorriu.

Afixando a alça de seu violão no ombro, Vince murmurou uma música para Jesse, que acenou em concordância antes de virar-se para o piano. Os olhos de Hiram e Leroy se iluminaram no momento em que o namorado da filha tocou os muitíssimos conhecidos acordes introdutórios.

"A Rachel nos contou o quanto vocês dois gostam de cantar", disse Vince, "então por que os senhores não assumem essa?"

Os homens Berry não precisaram ser convidados duas vezes. Eles ansiosamente começaram o primeiro verso de _Let It Be_. Quando chegou a hora do refrão, todos os adolescentes cantaram junto, e então permitiram que Hiram e Leroy continuassem seu dueto. Quando a melodia terminou, elogios e palmas foram ouvidos de todos os lados.

O grupo estava quase na porta quando a profunda voz de barítono de Leroy chamou o nome de Jesse. Todos os oito viraram-se para descobrir o que o pai de Rachel queria.

"Estou intrigado com uma coisa", admitiu Leroy. "Se você tinha amigos como esses em sua vida, por que se permitiu ser convencido a comportar-se repreensivelmente pelos seus colegas de time? Eles claramente eram pessoas de baixa moral".

Jesse estava para responder quando Stefan adiantou-se.

"Jesse, eu posso?"

"Vá em frente", Jesse respondeu com um muxoxo.

"Como fotógrafo do anuário de Carmel, eu passei muito tempo com o Vocal Adrenaline. Eu conseguia vê-los no seu melhor, mas, porque eu podia assistir ensaios e acontecimentos de bastidores, também os via no seu pior. E tenho que dizer que a maioria daqueles garotos eram razoavelmente decentes quando entraram no time. Sim, alguns deles eram exageradamente ambiciosos e armadores desesperados desde o começo..."

Stefan parou um momento para se controlar, pois memórias de Giselle o inundaram. Vince apertou o ombro do amigo em encorajamento.

"Mas, como eu dizia, o resto deles tornou-se o mesmo gradualmente. A mentalidade de vencer a todo custo que foi enfiada neles... os ensaios implacáveis... a ambição pela perfeição... tudo isso se combinou para criar uma atmosfera onde só os mais fortes e competitivos sobreviviam. Carinho e consideração eram considerados sinais de fraqueza. Desenvolver sentimentos verdadeiros por alguém – isso nunca aconteceu. Era esperado deles que devotassem as suas vidas à causa. Sem exceções. Por causa de sua posição no comando, Jesse tinha que ser como o resto deles. Então, foi isso que ele fez. Não é quem ele **era**. Eu via lampejos do Jesse verdadeiro de vez em quando, tipo quando ele me avisou sobre os motivos dessa garota que estava me paquerando. Ou quando ele conseguia convencer Shelby que ela queria encerrar os ensaios mais cedo em noites que ele podia ver que seus colegas tinham sido levados à exaustão e além. Ele sempre teve um bom coração. Só tinha que mantê-lo escondido para sobreviver como membro do Vocal Adrenaline".

"Isso deve ter exigido um bocado dele. Você, como seu amigo, não tinha uma obrigação de ressaltar as desvantagens?"

"Se fosse alguma outra pessoa, eu teria. Mas, desde o momento que o conheci, eu sabia que o Jesse era diferente. Ele era determinado. Ele sabia exatamente o que queria e o que seria necessário para chegar lá. Ele sabia como jogar o jogo. E eu tinha confiança que ele era forte o suficiente para sair disso ileso. Eu não fazia ideia do quão profundamente ele fora afetado por conhecer a sua filha. Eu só testemunhei as consequências da transferência dele pra McKinley, e o jeito que todos os seus colegas o trataram depois que ele voltou. Eles consideraram-no culpado de cometer a pior das traições, e o forçaram a merecer sua posição de volta. A essa altura, ele estava envolvido demais. Sua bolsa de estudos – inferno, seu futuro inteiro – estava em risco. Então, fiquei na minha, e deixei que ele lidasse com isso. Quando soube dos ovos, eu vi o que isso fez **por **ele, mas também vi o que fez **a **ele. A show face aparecia mais forte do que nunca, mas, naqueles momentos reservados que ele achava que ninguém estava vendo... foi quando eu percebi o quanto ele estava destruído pelo que tinha acontecido. Eu apenas nunca tive a chance de fazer algo sobre isso. Depois das regionais, ele me evitou. Montou para si uma agenda de ensaios que teria acabado com um cara mais fraco, e basicamente não fez nada a não ser estudar e ensaiar dia e noite. Não tenho certeza nem se estava dormindo. Ele seguiu se preparando para as nacionais como um homem possuído e, quando o time venceu, ele literalmente sumiu do mapa. Eu eventualmente descobri que ele estava aqui em Lima, e nós fizemos as pazes antes de ele ir para LA. Então, acho que esse é meu longo jeito de dizer que, apesar de sermos amigos há muito tempo, eu não ia interferir com suas metas e sonhos. A boa notícia é que, tendo usado o coral de Carmel para ganhar a bolsa, ele não mais é preso a eles. E, dada a influência da Rachel sobre ele e o quanto ele a ama, não há chance de ele seguir outra vez por aquele caminho".

"Acho que nunca te ouvi falar tanto sobre algo que não é relacionado a fotografia", brincou Vince, quando Stefan se calou.

"É um belo insight que você nos deu, rapaz. Nós agradecemos", Leroy declarou.

"Valeu, Stef", Jesse sussurrou, puxando o garoto loiro para um abraço.

"De nada. Espero que ajude".

Quando Stefan voltou a se unir aos outros, Leroy moveu-se para assumir o lugar dele ao lado de Jesse. Em uma voz destinada apenas aos ouvidos de Jesse, ele murmurou duas palavras.

"Estou satisfeito".

Jesse tinha bastante certeza de que entendia o que o homem mais velho queria dizer, mas queria que fosse tudo às claras.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nada mais de testes. De qualquer tipo. Você passou com notas máximas".

"Acho que mencionei que eu sou um aluno nota dez", Jesse não conseguiu evitar lembrar a Leroy, que prontamente caiu na gargalhada.

"Você mencionou sim. Acho que eu devia saber que você também passaria nos meus. Agora saia daqui. Vão se divertir. Você merece – junto com a minha confiança".

Jesse dirigiu-se rapidamente aos amigos, tomando a mão de Rachel assim que ela estava ao seu alcance.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-los, a todos", disse Hiram em voz alta.

"Sintam-se à vontade para aparecerem quando quiser", acrescentou Leroy.

Um coro de agradecimentos e boas-noites ecoou pela varanda enquanto os jovens saíam, ansiando começarem o resto de sua noite. Passando um braço em torno do marido, Hiram sorriu amplamente ao observar os veículos dirigirem-se ao centro de Lima.

"Não dá pra acreditar, Leroy. Não só o Jesse faz a nossa filha incrivelmente feliz, mas também a apresentou a um grande grupo de jovens. Eles parecem realmente gostar dela por ela".

"Eu concordo. Pela primeiríssima vez, posso visualizar um futuro onde ela não é isolada ou humilhada por não ser exatamente como todos os outros".

"Vem", Hiram guiou Leroy para a cozinha. "Vamos fazer um brinde a Jesse St. James".

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo convencido as primas a irem no carro com Vince e Stefan, Nate e Julia estavam sozinhos no BMW de Carl. Ela estava estranhamente quieta desde que saíram da casa dos Berry, e Nate não podia mais suportar o silêncio.

"Tem alguma coisa te perturbando?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu quero o que eles têm", ela admitiu, desviando o olhar.

"O Jesse e a Rachel".

Foi uma declaração e não uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu em confirmação mesmo assim.

"Eles estão tão radiantemente apaixonados. É de tirar o fôlego. Mas também me entristece, porque não tenho certeza se alguém vai me olhar do jeito que ele olha pra ela".

Nate respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Jules, você sabe que eu gosto de ti, não sabe?"

"Sim".

"Mas ainda não cheguei a esse ponto".

"Eu sei. E não estou querendo te pressionar. Só preciso que você perceba que não estou interessada em uma ficada insignificante".

"Nem eu estou", ele não conseguiu impedir uma nota de surpresa na voz. "Antes eu só me importava com isso, mas ver o jeito que eles são um com o outro... e passar tempo com você... me fez começar a pensar que talvez um relacionamento e compromisso não são coisas a serem evitadas a todo custo".

"Então acho que existe esperança pra nós afinal".

* * *

><p><strong>"A<strong>lgum de vocês sabe por que a Rachel ficou tão abalada pela menção da colega dela que teve o bebê?" Grace perguntou em voz alta.

"Você não deixa nada escapar, deixa?" Stefan notou com admiração.

"Sou uma escritora. Passo muito tempo observando as pessoas".

"O Jesse não falou muito sobre isso comigo, mas acredito que a base do assunto é que a mãe biológica da Rachel adotou a criança", Vince explicou.

Dificilmente era uma resposta satisfatória, mas Grace guardou a informação mesmo assim, e mudou a conversa para assuntos mais seguros.

"Os pais da Rachel não são demais?" Elogiou ela.

"Eles são ótimos", Amy concordou com toda sinceridade.

Tecendo elogios aos homens Berry e relembrando as últimas horas, o quarteto riu e conversou durante os rápidos quarteirões até o Lima Bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>"O <strong>que o meu pai queria te contar?"

"Que nos divertíssemos hoje".

"Jesse..."

O tom de sua voz expressou seu desejo por toda a verdade. Uma expressão triunfante assomou em seu rosto quando ele respondeu.

"Ele também disse que os testes acabaram".

Ela deu um gritinho deliciado diante de sua novidade, e teve que fisicamente conter-se de jogar os braços em torno dele. Ela preferiu em vez disso inclinar-se para beijar seu rosto, pousando uma mão sobre sua coxa. Sorrindo, ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua e a apertou gentilmente.

"Vamos celebrar mais tarde", assegurou-lhe, com a voz cheia de promessas.

"Vou esperar ansiosa".

Foi a vez dele de questioná-la, pois a lembrança dos comentários anteriores de um dos pais dela ressurgiu em seus pensamentos.

"Você chegou mesmo em casa depois das regionais elogiando a minha apresentação? A gente nem estava se falando na época", ele relembrou-lhe.

"Não pude evitar", ela admitiu. "Eu ainda estava furiosa e magoada, mas era impossível negar que ninguém mais naquele palco naquele dia podia te ofuscar".

Ele ainda sorria pelas palavras dela quando entrou no estacionamento do Lima Bowl, com os carros dos amigos bem atrás do dele. Eles entrara barulhentamente na pista de boliche esparsamente ocupada, e rapidamente se dividiram em dois grupos de quatro em pistas vizinhas: meninos de um lado, meninas do outro.

"O time que perder compra as bebidas de hoje", desafiou Nate.

"Combinado", retrucou Julia.

"Vocês precisam mesmo transformar tudo em uma competição?" Vince queixou-se em falsa irritação.

"Sim!" Várias vozes responderam em coro.

"Tá, tá", ele resmungou, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

Rachel e Jesse foram os primeiros, seguidos por Nate e Julia, e então Amy e Stefan. Depois dos três primeiros jogadores de cada time terem feito a sua rodada, o placar estava inesperadamente próximo, com os meninos na frente por meros dez pontos. Quando Grace e Vince pegaram uma bola cada um, seus colegas começaram a animá-los. Os garotos gemeram quando a primeira bola de Vince curvou-se abruptamente e acabou na canaleta. Prendendo a respiração, as meninas aplaudiram loucamente quando Grace marcou o primeiro strike do jogo. Nate fitou a baixinha em suspeita.

"Isso foi sorte de principiante, Gracie?"

"Acho que você vai ter que esperar pra ver", Gracie reparou, com um meio-sorriso enigmático curvando os cantos de sua boca.

"Ela é sortuda. Elas vão acabar com a gente!" Queixou-se Stefan.

"Qual é, gente. Cadê o espírito de luta de vocês? Tem mais de um jeito de ganhar isso", insistiu Jesse, antes de reunir os rapazes e murmurar sugestões que os fazia momentaneamente estremecer de riso.

A partir desse momento, as meninas foram submetidas a toda e qualquer distração. Jesse se esgueirava para perto de Rachel e batia no ombro dela sempre que ela ia jogar uma bola. Nate fazia caretas para Julia. Stefan se esticada e tentava desamarrar os cadarços de Amy. Várias e várias vezes as meninas se viam derrubando não mais que um ou dois pinos, ou não acertando nenhum. Apenas Grace, possuída com o que pareciam ser poderes super-humanos de concentração e uma mira inabalável, continuava a acumular strikes e pinos com facilidade.

"Como que você ficou tão boa?" Nate perguntou em voz alta, fitando a prima como se nunca tivesse visto-a antes.

"Meu pai ama boliche. A gente joga junto todos os sábados desde que eu tinha cinco anos", Grace finalmente confessou.

"Você não notou todos aqueles troféus no quarto dela, Nate?" Questionou Amy, com uma sobrancelha erguida de incredulidade.

"Ah, eu os vi, mas achei que ela tinha ganho-os por causa dos roteiros", Nate admitiu constrangido.

"Isso vai te ensinar a prestar mais atenção na próxima vez", brincou Grace, mostrando a língua para o primo ao retornar para sua cadeira.

Rachel ergueu-se para retornar à sua posição inicial mais uma vez. Não tinha nem pegado sua primeira bola do suporte quando os braços de Jesse envolveram-na por trás. Ele a ergueu casualmente do chão e beijou sua nuca, fazendo-a rir suavemente.

Ao som de uma raivosa voz próxima, Jesse sentiu Rachel enrijecer em seus braços.

"De novo não", lamentou-se ela.

"Como é que pode ela ficar aparecendo onde a gente está?" Murmurou Jesse.

Há menos de um metro, um trio de garotas recém-chegadas estava reunido, a mais alta delas praticamente rosnando para as outras duas.

"Fiquem longe de mim! Me deixem em paz! Já é ruim que eu tive que trazer vocês aqui. Não esperem que eu participe mesmo desse jogo idiota. Entenderam?"

Claramente decepcionadas, as mais novas dirigiram-se à área de aluguel de sapatos, enquanto uma líder de torcida latina visivelmente irritada xingava baixinho em todas as línguas que sabia. Felizmente, ela tinha ainda que perceber sua plateia próxima. Virando-se de modo que estavam fitando o outro lado, Jesse abaixou Rachel para o chão antes de aproximar a cabeça o suficiente para murmurar no ouvido dela.

"Eu me escondo e espero que ela vá embora logo?"

"Não. Não quero fugir disso".

Um imenso sorriso iluminou o rosto dele diante da resposta dela.

"Tá, então o que você quer fazer?"

"Primeiro, preciso que você se mantenha afastado um pouquinho. Não deixe que ela te veja até que eu faça um sinal".

"Sem problema".

"Enquanto isso, vou deixar que ela saiba que estou aqui – porque estou mais que pronta para discutir com Santana Lopez".


	32. Chapter 32

**Nota da Tradutora:** Leitoras (e leitores, caso existam) do meu coração, aconteceu uma coisa bem desagradável comigo ultimamente – duas, na verdade. A primeira é que meu notebook jogou a toalha, com o capítulo praticamente todo traduzido, e tive que recomeçar do zero quando o novo notebook chegou.

A segunda é que me pediram autorização para postar essa fic no Orkut. Caros, acho que aqui cabem sempre dois avisos. **Um**: a fic não é minha. Não sou eu que a escrevo. A autora dela é a northstar61, e ela deu permissão apenas a mim para postar a tradução da fic em português. Não cabe a mim autorizar outra pessoa a postar um trabalho que, na verdade, é dela (na autoria) e meu (na tradução). **Dois:** A autorização da Ann inclui postagens minhas no Orkut, que foi onde a tradução começou a ser postada (na comunidade St. Berry Lovers). Deixei de postar lá porque o perfil que eu usava para este fim foi denunciado e, com medo de perder cento e tantos posts, resolvi trazer a tradução para cá – mais uma vez, com a autorização e a ciência da Ann.

**somebody to love you**

_Capítulo 32_

**D**ando um último abraço de boa sorte na namorada, Jesse saiu de vista atrás de seus amigos, enquanto Rachel encaminhava-se resoluta para o banco onde agora sentava-se Santana, resmungando palavras sombrias em voz baixa contra a injustiça de ter que passar sua sexta à noite com parentas burrinhas que realmente achavam que essa saída era o máximo do excitamento. Quando uma sombra caiu sobre si, ela ergueu os olhos, e sua boca torceu-se numa careta quando viu sua colega do New Directions.

"Ora, ora, se isso não torna minha viagem a Losercity completa. Não apenas estou presa nessa maldita pista de boliche, mas estou presa aqui contigo, anãzinha".

"Eu, ao contrário, não podia estar mais feliz", retrucou Rachel, com um olhar de absoluta sinceridade no rosto.

"Você é maluca. Não gosta mais de mim que eu de você".

"Verdade. Mas queria falar contigo, longe do resto do time, e você acabou de me dar a oportunidade perfeita".

"Foi inteiramente acidental. Vou me assegurar de nunca mais fazer isso de novo".

"Faça como quiser, mas você está aqui e eu também, e isso nos dá a chance de esclarecermos algumas coisas".

"Não me diga. Você finalmente percebeu que ninguém no glee liga pro que você pensa, e quer que eu te lembre disso pra que pare de pagar mico partilhando suas opiniões inconsequentes e incrivelmente chatas".

_Ela está te provocando. Ignore._

Rachel não sabia como ele conseguia, mas lá estava a voz de Jesse, bem quando ela precisava ouvi-la. Respirando fundo, ela sufocou a resposta malcriada que estava para lançar na direção de Santana, e focou-se em vez disso em manter-se civilizada, quando todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam gritando para que ela apagasse com um tapa o sorriso maldoso do rosto da outra garota.

"Minhas opiniões a qualquer coisa relativa à música vão ser sempre infinitamente superiores às suas".

"Tanto faz", Santana encolheu os ombros, ignorando-a, antes de espiar Rachel especulativamente. "Já sei. Precisa de minha ajuda pra atualizar o guarda-roupa e estava com vergonha demais pra pedir".

"Isso é hilário vindo de alguém com uniforme de cheerleader numa pista de boliche", devolveu Rachel, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Você não está em posição de julgar o que eu visto, Mão de Macho", Santana rosnou com raiva.

A latina estava tão absorvida por seu confronto com Rachel que estava completamente ignorante do fato de que nenhum dos adolescentes no imenso grupo de pé perto de onde elas estavam estava envolvido em uma partida de boliche. Em vez disso, estavam escutando a conversa atentamente, trocando comentários sussurrados ocasionais sobre a conversa que ouviam.

"Ela é sempre assim insultuosa?" Especulou Grace.

"Ela tá sendo educada, mas sim. Diz que é _franqueza_", respondeu Jesse com uma expressão sombria.

"Ela tá é sendo uma vaca", corrigiu Amy.

Eles se calaram mais uma vez quando Rachel voltou a falar.

"Por que não? Você acha certo me julgar o tempo todo".

"Porque sou melhor que você. Sou mais popular. Mais bonita. Mais sexy. Mais gostosa em todos os jeitos que contam na escola", vangloriou-se Santana.

"Minha habilidade vocal ofusca a sua a qualquer dia".

"Que importa? Você é a única que pensa que isso é importante. Até o teu namorado quer que você cale a boca sobre isso, nariguda".

Um sorrisinho lento apareceu no rosto de Rachel, fazendo Santana estreitar os olhos.

"O que é que você tem pra sorrir, baixinha? Acabei de te dizer basicamente que o teu namorado acha que você é um saco".

"É engraçado que você o mencione".

"O Finn?"

"Tem algum outro namorado meu com o qual você dormiu?"

"Você teve tão poucos...".

As palavras zombeteiras de Santana morreram quando ela absorveu completamente o que Rachel acabara de revelar.

"Você sabe".

Rachel manteve a voz neutra ao responder.

"Sei".

"Quem te contou?"

"Na verdade você".

Santana bufou.

"Tá chapada, Berry? Não que eu não tenha pensado em estourar sua bolha iludida de amor antes, mas sei com certeza que nunca te disse uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu entre o Finn e eu".

"Tecnicamente isso é verdade. Você estava conversando com a Brittany. Aconteceu de eu entreouvir".

Santana ergueu a voz com raiva, e seus olhos brilharam.

"Acredito que restaurantes sejam lugares públicos, Santana. Não é culpa minha que você tenha acabado sentada atrás de mim, e que a Brittany tenha escolhido aquele momento para questioná-la sobre seus sentimentos pelo Finn".

A líder de torcida arregalou os olhos quando as peças se encaixaram no lugar.

"Você tava lá?"

"Bem atrás de você, como eu disse".

"Por que não te vi?"

"Eu te ouvi entrar e não estava com vontade de ser insultada, então me escondi. Mas o ponto não é esse".

"Então qual é o ponto?"

"O Finn".

"É sempre ele contigo, né? E daí que eu dormi com ele. Grande coisa. Você tava com o St. Canalha na época mesmo, então não pode acusar o Finn de te trair. E não é como se você fosse abrir mão da virgindade. Os caras têm vontades".

Há alguns metros, Nate inclinou-se para Jesse, rindo ao fazê-lo.

"Acho que ela não gosta de ti".

"Posso te assegurar que o sentimento é mútuo".

Do outro lado do corredor, Rachel deu uma risada sem humor.

"Então você estava fazendo um favor ao Finn, é isso?"

"Certamente. Vocês dois teriam ficado perdidos juntos. O Finnocente e a Virgem Berry. Pelo menos perdendo a virgindade comigo, ele sabe como deve acontecer".

"Tenho certeza que ele vai apreciar isso mais adiante na vida", retrucou Rachel.

"Pode apostar que vai. Ao contrário de você, que é tão frígida e tal. Eu realmente tenho dó do loser que acabar sendo seu próximo namorado. Se ele se cansar de tomar banhos frios, fique à vontade de mandá-lo pra mim. Isso é, se você conseguir um dia arranjar outro cara".

Nate franziu a testa para Jesse.

"É sério que ela tá falando da Rachel, a garota com quem você se atraca em qualquer chance que tem?"

Jesse mordeu a língua para não cair na risada.

"É. Acho que trago à tona um lado diferente dela", ele sorriu marotamente antes de se calar para ouvir mais uma vez.

"Não preciso de um namorado novo. Já tenho um excepcional".

"Me dá um tempo, pintorinha de rodapé. O Finn não vai ficar contigo pra sempre. Ele vai um dia se cansar do seu jeito exigente de diva, e da sua má vontade de dar pra ele, e vai te dar um fora. E sinceramente, você tem mesmo que ampliar seu horizonte. O Finn é um cara decente, mas dificilmente excepcional".

"Quem disse que eu estava falando do Finn?"

Santana arregalou os olhos, e seu queixo caiu de choque.

"O que diabo você tá falando?"

"Eu terminei com o Finn há alguns dias. Agora estou vendo outra pessoa".

A novidade de Rachel deixou Santana momentaneamente sem palavras, mas ela recompôs-se rapidamente.

"Sei. Certo. Você é obcecada pelo Finn Hudson desde que ele entrou pro glee. Babou por ele durante meses. Sem chance de eu acreditar que você tenha decidido deixá-lo livre por vontade própria. O que só pode significar uma coisa. Ele finalmente criou juízo e chutou a tua bunda virginal porta afora, como eu sempre suspeitei que ele faria".

"Não, não foi assim. **Eu** terminei com **ele**".

"Ah, é claro. Assim que você soube que ele teve um gostinho da minha gostosura, percebeu que nunca seria capaz de chegar aos meus pés, e então deu uma desculpa esfarrapada pra se livrar dele".

"Na verdade, decidi que não queria namorar alguém com quem eu tinha tão pouco em comum".

"Ora, ora, aleluia! Por que demorou tanto?"

"Perdão?"

"Nunca foi segredo que o Finn e você são completamente diferentes um do outro, e ainda assim você sempre agiu como se os dois fossem almas gêmeas. O que te fez ver a luz?"

"Alguém me convenceu que eu merecia coisa melhor".

"Eu não iria tão longe".

Nate rosnou de leve às palavras de Santana.

"Ela tá começando a me deixar mesmo puto. Podemos ir lá e dizer uns insultos pessoais a ela?"

"Ainda não. A Rach sabe lidar com isso, e disse que me daria um sinal".

Nate não era o único reagindo negativamente à atitude de Santana. Vendo a raiva no rosto dos amigos, Jesse colocou um dedo sobre os lábios para mantê-los em silêncio.

"É claro que não iria. Você acha que sou egoísta e egocêntrica, e nunca achou que eu era boa o suficiente para o Finn, mas, no fim das contas, é o contrário. Ele é que não é bom o suficiente para mim".

"Quem disse?"

"Meu namorado, para começar".

Santana riu abertamente de Rachel.

"Tô achando que esse namorado é invenção tua. Não posso imaginar um único cara de McKinley que te consideraria superior ao Finn – ou que aceitaria te namorar, pra começo de conversa. Ah, a não ser o judeuzinho. Você finalmente cedeu às súplicas patéticas dele?"

"O inferno vai congelar no dia que eu der ao Jacob algo mais que minha opinião".

"Então desembucha. Que idiota tá tão desesperado que toparia você?"

O pequeno gesto que Rachel fez foi imperceptível para a garota à sua frente, mas Jesse reconheceu sua deixa. Dirigindo-se confiante para a namorada, ele casualmente enlaçou os dedos com os dela antes de responder a pergunta da latina.

"Esse sou eu".

Os olhos de Santana vagaram de Rachel para Jesse, incredulidade misturando-se com desprezo enquanto ela tentava processar essa revelação inesperada.

"Você voltou pra esse traíra?" Ela eventualmente disparou.

"Não gosto do tom que você tá usando com ela", protestou Jesse.

"Não te mete, St. Safado. Não tô falando contigo". Com um gesto de dispensa, ela devolveu a atenção a Rachel. "Os outros sabem que você nos traiu de novo?"

"Minha vida particular não é da conta de ninguém. Isso não os afeta".

"Isso é um não".

Enfiando a mão na bolsa, Santana pegou seu celular.

"Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar saber – começando pelo Finn".

"Você quer mesmo arruinar as seletivas?" Rachel questionou, mantendo o mesmo jeito calmo que exibira desde o começo daquele confronto.

"Você já não fez isso quando deixou que **ele** voltasse pra tua vida?"

Rachel pôde sentir a irritação de Jesse quando o sentiu ficar tenso ao seu lado. Reflexivamente, ela fez círculos relaxantes no dorso de sua mão, e ele expirou profundamente.

"O Jesse não é uma ameaça. Ele não é mais do Vocal Adrenaline, e não tem motivo para ajudá-los. Nosso relacionamento não tem nada a ver com nenhum tipo de competição".

"Continua repetindo isso. Talvez te conforte quando a concorrência tenha o nosso setlist de novo, ou ele e os desgraçados dos colegas dele encontrem outro jeito de nos desconcentrar".

"Isso não vai acontecer".

A voz de Rachel era suave, mas firme.

"Ela confia em mim. Por que você não pode?" Interrompeu Jesse.

"Me dá um tempo, St. Desgraçado. Depois do que você nos fez ano passado? Ela é uma péssima juíza de caráter, e obviamente cega quando se trata de ti".

"Como posso te convencer de que estou limpo?"

"Não pode, então não perca seu tempo".

Virando-se para Jesse, Rachel fez um muxoxo.

"Ela vai fazer o que quiser a despeito das potenciais consequências, e não quero dar nada a ela pra usar contra mim. E não quero mais esconder isso – a gente". Virando-se para Santana, Rachel lhe deu um sorriso enigmático. "Vá em frente. Faça o seu pior".

"Para de me fazer parecer a errada no caso", retrucou Santana. "Só vou estar contando a verdade".

"A verdade como você a distorcer", acusou uma voz gélida.

Sete cabeças viraram-se para ver Amy marchar pelo corredor, sua expressão mais fria do que já tinham visto. Ela veio parar diretamente na frente de Santana, que empalideceu visivelmente.

"O... o que você tá fazendo aqui?"

Encaixando-se entre Jesse e Rachel, Amy abraçou os dois pelos ombros.

"Estou me divertindo com os meus **amigos**", ela enfatizou deliberadamente a última palavra. "Ou estava, até que ouvi a tua voz de taquara rachada e me vi de repente respirando o mesmo ar que alguém que eu esperava nunca mais ver na vida".

Amy olhou para Santana sem piscar, desdém evidente na curva de sua boca.

"Como é que você dorme de noite?"

"Eu estava apenas obedecendo ordens!" Gaguejou Santana em defesa própria.

"E isso deixa tudo bem?"

"Não, mas quer dizer que a sua raiva é injusta. Foi tudo ideia da Técnica Sylvester. Nunca achei que ia tão longe!"

"Que conveniente pra ti, não? Tá querendo me dizer que esse rabo de cavalo apertado tem te impedido de pensar?"

"Não tenho problemas de pensar por mim mesma. Mas não queria ser expulsa das Cheerios!"

"Ah". Amy emitiu a única sílaba até que soasse suspeitamente como uma reprovação. "Posso entender isso até certo ponto. Mas o Jesse aqui... Acredito que ele conheça bem ter que ir até o limite para manter sua posição dentro de um time. Acho que vocês têm mais em comum do que pode ter pensado".

"Eu não traí alguém que eu dizia amar!" Sibilou Santana.

"Não. Você o fez a uma completa estranha, o que te absolve da culpa, certo?" Retrucou Amy, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Santana fumegou de raiva, mas não respondeu.

"Então eis o negócio: você vai guardar o que sabe sobre o namoro do Jesse e da Rachel pra si mesma pelo tempo que eles quiserem. Em troca, vou guardar seu segredinho sujo pra mim mesma".

"E se eu me recusar?"

"Olhe ao seu redor. Tem sete pessoas aqui doidas pra saber o que você fez. E tenho certeza que, assim que eles souberem, eles vão ficar loucos pra contar aos outros".

Santana exalou sua única resposta por dentes cerrados.

"Tá".

Amy sorriu imensamente em resposta.

"Bom. Fico feliz que pudemos chegar a uma solução amigável".

Em silêncio, Santana virou as costas para o grupo ao redor de Amy e voou para onde as duas meninas mais jovens com as quais chegara estavam jogando alegremente, ignorando a altercação verbal que acontecera há poucos metros.

"Vão devolver esses sapatos. Tô fora", ela ordenou, em tom inflexível e brusco.

"Mas Santana!" Reclamou a menor, "Acabamos de começar esse jogo!"

"Tô nem aí. Passei tempo demais nesse buraco. Venham comigo agora ou vão pra casa a pé", ameaçou a latina.

Em segundos, suas duas ruidosas protegidas estavam seguindo a morena furiosa que saía às pressas do prédio.

"Achei que ela não ia embora nunca", resmungou Grace.

A maioria do grupo não perdeu tempo em voltar para suas pistas, mas Nate ficou para trás, seus olhos cheios de silenciosas perguntas. Amy sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

"Esquece, Nate. Dei minha palavra a ela".

"Ela não me parece de muita confiança. Acho que ela vai soltar a língua na primeira chance".

"Se isso acontecer você e todo mundo vai saber de mim. Até lá, quero honrar o acordo".

"Ah, qual é, Ames! Não quer desabafar com seu primo preferido?"

"**Ela** é minha prima preferida", retrucou Amy apontando para Grace.

Nate fez um bico divertido, fazendo Amy dar-lhe uma leve cotovelada nas costelas.

"Desiste, Steadman. Ela é imune ao teu charme!" Disse Jesse.

Reconhecendo que mais insistência seria inútil, Nate reuniu-se a seu time. Respirando fundo, Amy fez o mesmo. Quando acomodou-se na cadeira de plástico duro, Rachel apareceu ao seu lado.

"Você tá bem?"

Amy passou a mão pelos cachos loiros, com uma expressão perturbada.

"Tô. Esse tipo de coisa só me deixa acabada".

"Não precisava ter feito aquilo, sabe? Apesar de o momento não ser ótimo, estou pronta pra que o Finn saiba sobre o Jesse e eu".

"Eu sei. Mas seria vantajoso pra ti que não acontecesse agora, e eu podia te ajudar. Além do que, o jeito que ela tava te insultando tava me deixando louca de raiva. Achei que um contra-ataque era o mínimo que ela merecia".

O sorriso de Rachel era genuíno quando ela colocou a mão no braço de Amy.

"Obrigada".

"Às ordens. Sério".

"Vamos torcer pra eu não precisar disso".

"Rachel, é sua vez", anunciou Julia.

Deste momento em diante, o jogo continuou imperturbado. O som das bolas e da queda de pinos era acompanhado por muitas zombarias, conversinhas infinitas e frequentes ataques de riso. Depois da primeira partida, que as meninas ganharam com facilidade, os times se reestruturaram baseados em habilidade. A partida seguinte tornou-se uma batalha instável, com a liderança mudando a cada bola. No final, o time de Grace foi novamente vitorioso, mas por uma margem bem menor.

Quando os adolescentes saíram do Lima Bowl, Julia interrompeu, lembrando-os a todos da aposta original.

"E aí, gente, cadê o lanche prometido".

"Onde quer que vocês quatro queiram ir", respondeu Stefan.

As garotas discutiram entre si mesmas por não mais que alguns segundos antes de declarar sua escolha. Entrando nos veículos respectivos, eles se dirigiram ao A Última Mordida, a cafeteria e doceria favorita de Amy e Grace. Rachel arregalou os olhos, deliciada diante da exibição de doces decadentes e indicados aos vegans espalhados nos expositores de vidro do café.

"Como foi que eu nunca soube que esse lugar existia?" Murmurou ela, umedecendo os lábios enquanto decidia escolher entre um brownie de aparência pecaminosa e a torta de abóbora mais adequada à estação.

"Está aberto há apenas alguns meses, e é do outro lado da cidade pra você", explicou Amy. "Você pode imaginar o quanto fiquei empolgada quando descobri esses doces maravilhosos que eu podia realmente comer".

"Ah sim", suspirou Rachel.

Assim que fizeram seus pedidos, eles se acomodaram em um canto do café, ficando à vontade nos vários sofás e poltronas que cercavam uma mesa baixa. Comeram, beberam e conversaram, aproveitando a oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor. Rápido demais, notaram que os funcionários começando a limpar ao redor deles, anunciando a proximidade do horário de fechamento. Relutantemente, eles se descobriram despedindo-se no estacionamento.

"Definitivamente precisamos nos reunir sempre que vocês voltarem ao Ohio", disse Stefan a Jesse e Nate, que assentiram concordando.

"Com certeza. Não me divirto assim há anos", intrometeu-se Amy.

"Vamos fazer acontecer", assegurou Rachel a seus novos amigos antes de ela e Jesse entrarem no Range Rover para voltarem à casa da árvore.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> escuridão envolveu o carro quando Jesse dirigiu-se a seu destino. Virando-se de leve em sua cadeira, Rachel enlaçou os dedos nos dele e apertou gentilmente a sua mão.

"Obrigada", murmurou ela.

"De nada. Pelo quê?"

"Me apresentar essas pessoas maravilhosas. Eles realmente gostam de mim – o meu eu verdadeiro, em vez do eu 'aceitável' que eu geralmente apresento ao mundo. É um sonho realizado".

"Eu te disse uma vez que queria realizar todos os seus sonhos. Considere isso apenas o começo do meu cumprimento a essa promessa".

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso luminoso.

"Espero que possa fazer o mesmo por ti".

"E já fez", declarou ele, com um sorriso de resposta igualmente luminoso.

**E**ntrando pela porta de seu refúgio sobre as árvores, eles ficaram surpresos de descobrir uma nota apoiada contra o dock do iPod. Desdobrando-a e lendo seu conteúdo, Jesse sorriu deliciado antes de a passar para Rachel.

"A Cat e o Drew nos deixaram comida? Quanta consideração!" Exclamou ela.

Jesse já se dirigia ao mini frigobar e examinava os vários itens nas prateleiras.

"Eles nos trouxeram mais maçãs", informou a ela, "e também geleia de morango, e um pouco dos biscoitos ingleses caseiros da Cat – que são maravilhosos, por sinal".

"Parece que não vamos precisar pisar na rua até, ah, talvez a hora do jantar", sugeriu ela com a voz baixa e rouca, sua intenção inegável.

"Gosto do que você tá pensando".

Ela se dirigiu a ele e ele se ergueu para tomá-la em seus braços, puxando seu corpo contra a carne já quente dele. Em um movimento fluido, ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou para a cama, colocando-a gentilmente sobre a manta colorida. Uma fração de segundo depois, ele deslizou ao lado dela. Nem uma palavra foi dita quando camisetas, jeans e roupas íntimas eram jogadas desorganizadamente no chão. Eles se uniram em uma massa de braços e pernas, suas bocas e dedos explorando-se mutuamente num frenesi que nenhum deles conseguia suprimir. Sua dança íntima logo os trouxe ao máximo do êxtase, enquanto se agradavam em jeitos com os quais eram tanto incrivelmente familiares quanto fascinantemente novos.

Quando se cansaram, ele se enroscou em torno dela e, depois de um último beijo, os dois caíram em um sono contente.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel acordou ao som de uma leve chuva no telhado. Apesar do adiantado da hora, a camada de nuvens negras envolvia a casa da árvore numa mortalha, combinando com seu humor. Em pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, Jesse estaria de volta a Los Angeles, e ela ficaria em Lima, sozinha e definitivamente solitária. Ela se acostumara a contar com a presença dele em sua vida cotidiana – começando as manhãs ao som da voz dele, o timbre familiar excitante e reconfortante... Tendo-o perto para cantar ou conversar... Apresentando-lhe novas comidas e recebendo o mesmo dele quando dividiam refeições... Relaxando no luxo de seu Range Rover, de mãos dadas enquanto se dirigiam a qualquer lugar divertido e interessante... Ficando nos braços dele, sentindo-se mais segura e amada do que já se sentira na vida... Aprendendo sobre os desejos e necessidades de seu corpo, e satisfazendo um número crescente deles...

Dando um suspiro, ela se virou de leve em seu abraço. Um sorrisinho curvou os cantos de sua boca quando ela percebeu que, pelo menos uma vez, acordara antes dele. Em silêncio, olhou para ele, absorvendo cada centímetro de seu rosto, dos ângulos de seus malares à maciez de seus lábios. Seus dedos pareceram mover-se por vontade própria, erguendo-se para contornar a linha do queixo dele. Inconscientemente, ele se inclinou para seu toque. Ela não resistiu a apoiar-se no cotovelo e cobrir os lábios dele com os seus. Quando finalmente se afastaram, Jesse ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

"Infinitamente melhor que qualquer despertador", murmurou ele, a voz ainda rouca de sono.

"Não queria te acordar", desculpou-se ela.

"Fico feliz que tenha acordado. É nosso último dia inteiro...".

Ela colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, interrompendo-o no meio da frase.

"Não posso falar disso. Ainda não".

"Certo. Vamos guardar essa discussão por agora".

Ele sorriu indulgente para ela.

"Então, como gostaria de passar as próximas horas?"

"Aqui. Sozinha. Contigo".

"É isso? Então acho que posso te satisfazer".

"Bom. Vamos começar com o café".

Deixando as pernas penderem na lateral da cama, ela pegou a camiseta dele e a vestiu, antes de calçar as meias. Estava a meio caminho do frigobar quando percebeu que ele não a seguia. Virando-se para encará-lo, ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"Achei que você podia me trazer café na cama", explicou ele, com um tom de súplica.

"O que eu ganho se trouxer?" Perguntou ela com um brilho sedutor nos olhos.

"Que tal tudo que seu coração desejar", prometeu ele.

"Bom, nesse caso..."

Ela cruzou o quarto e começou a montar uma refeição com as guloseimas que Cat e Drew deixaram. Com um pressentimento, ela abriu a porta e olhou no deque. Seus olhos caíram em algo que ela não vira na noite passada, e ela se abaixou para pegar. Assim que tudo ficou pronto, Rachel colocou em uma bandeja que encontrara em um dos armários e começou o caminho de volta para Jesse.

Ele posicionara a maior parte dos travesseiros atrás de si, e se apoiava neles, com o lençol em torno da cintura. Ela inspirou bruscamente ao vê-lo, e repentinamente teve que estabilizar a bandeja, pois tropeçou só um pouco, concentrada que estava no adorável desalinho de seus cachos e o hipnótico subir e descer de seu peito. Respirando fundo algumas vezes, ela conseguiu servir a comida sem incidentes. Ele puxou o lençol, e ela se acomodou debaixo da peça, acomodando-se confortavelmente ao lado dele. Quando a mão dela se moveu para o prato, ele a afastou com um tapa brincalhão, e passou a espalhar geleia em um dos biscoitos. Ele o ergueu até os lábios dela, permitindo que ela desse uma mordida delicada antes de ele mesmo morder. Não demorou para que o doce sumisse, deixando Jesse com uma camada de migalhas e um traço de geleia em seu lábio superior. Curvando os dedos na nuca dele, ela o puxou para frente, até que ele estivesse perto o bastante para ela lamber o pouco de morango.

"Hum... Delícia. Tinha razão. Os biscoitos da Cat são deliciosos".

"E você serve um delicioso café".

Ela riu à frase ambígua quando ele mordiscou e sugou seu lábio inferior, que estava, no momento, propalado à frente em um bico provocante. Eles logo se perderam no gosto um do outro, maravilhando-se com as sensações que podiam despertar com não mais que um beijo. Quando eles relutantemente se afastaram para respirar, estavam ambos um pouco sem fôlego.

"Eu já disse hoje que te amo?"

"Acho que me lembro de ouvir palavras nesse sentido em algum momento no meio da noite", ele brincou.

Ele riu do rubor leve que assomou às faces dela à lembrança de exatamente o que tinha feito-a expressar seu amor por ele naquele momento em particular. O desejo de voltar a essas atividades prévias a envolveu, mas ela controlou-o com sucesso. Havia tempo para isso depois. Por agora, ela tinha uma surpresa para ele.

"Fecha os olhos", instruiu ela.

Sorrindo, ele obedeceu ao que fora ordenado. Seu sorriso sumiu quando sentiu não um corpo quente no seu, mas uma caneca de cerâmica sendo colocada em suas mãos.

"Pode abrir agora".

Ele franziu a testa quando descobriu que estava segurando uma caneca de café fumegante.

"De onde veio isso? Se tem uma coisa que me desapontou ver que Cat e Drew não tinham nos estocado, foi café".

"Quando estava arrumando tudo, tive um pressentimento, e estava certa. Um deles deixou uma garrafa térmica de café no deque em alguma hora desta manhã".

"Eles realmente se saem muito bem cuidando de mim", admitiu ele, com a voz trêmula.

"E agora de mim", acrescentou ela suavemente.

Enquanto davam golinhos da bebida quente, ela se aninhou nele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro em confortável silêncio. Eventualmente, atraiu seu olhar. Ele se viu incapaz de decifrar os pensamentos dela.

"O que foi?"

"Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre".

"Eu também, mas não podemos".

"Eu sei. O mundo real está pra interferir, de um belo jeito, e não sei como lidar com a sua partida".

"Vai ser só por duas semanas", lembrou a ela.

Sua tentativa de minimizar a dor que ambos sentiriam fracassou miseravelmente.

"Vai parecer mais dois meses. Sim, vamos poder nos falar e trocar SMS e por Skype, mas não é o mesmo que poder fazer isso", lamentou-se ela, enlaçando a mão livre na dele.

"Tem razão. Me acostumei demais a ter você ao meu lado em todas as horas do dia... e da noite", ele sorriu com malícia, seu significado abundantemente claro.

Uma única lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela. Ele inclinou-se, beijando-a com ternura.

"Por favor, não chora, Rach. Nós **vamos** superar isso. Eu te amo demais pra não conseguirmos".

Ela fungou, mas conseguiu um sorriso trêmulho".

"E eu te amo do mesmo jeito. Vamos apenas ter que nos manter tão ocupados que não vamos ter tempo de pensar no que não temos".

Eles bufaram em uníssono, ambos muito cientes de que não seria assim tão fácil.

"Não vai ser tão ruim em dezembro. Estou mais preocupado com o que vai acontecer no ano novo. O próximo intervalo não é até fevereiro".

"Talvez meus pais deixem que eu viaje pra lá pra te ver", sugeriu ela, esperançosa.

"Sei não, Rach. Eles estão sendo de grande apoio, mas tem uma bela diferença entre limar seu horário e te dar permissão para cruzar o país pra quê? Ficar sozinha comigo no meu dormitório?"

"Acho que isso pode ser pedir um pouco demais, né?"

"É. Talvez eu devesse considerar..."

Ela o observou com curiosidade quando ele se calou, seu impulso de divulgar sua ideia sumindo repentinamente.

"O quê?"

"Eu podia requerer uma transferência".

O rosto dela refletiu uma curiosa mistura de choque e apreciação à sugestão dele. Depois de alguns segundos, sua natureza desprendida venceu.

"Mas é a UCLA. Sua bolsa integral. Nunca poderia pedir que você desistisse disso por mim".

"Você não tá pedindo. Eu tô oferecendo. Ou, mais acertadamente, estou explorando minhas opções".

"E quanto ao Nate?"

A pergunta dela deixou-o genuinamente intrigado.

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês dois se tornaram muito amigos. Eu meio que achei que poderiam alugar um apartamento juntos fora do campus ano que vem. Você vai abandoná-lo pura e simplesmente?"

"Rach, por mais que eu goste do Nate, se fosse necessário escolher entre vocês dois, você venceria todas as vezes. Pra não falar que o Nate é um menino grandinho. Ele entenderia".

"Mas a UCLA é teu sonho".

"Não era a única escola da minha preferência. Eu teria sido igualmente feliz na Juilliard ou na TISCH. A UCLA foi a instituição que jogou uma bolada de dinheiro em mim, contudo, e isso fez dela irresistível".

Um lampejo de esperança flamejou no rosto dela. Sumiu em um instante, substituído por uma expressão mais neutra, mas não escapara de sua atenção.

"Nova York? Juntos? Seria ótimo. Nada superaria isso".

"Seria. Mas não quero que você mude toda a sua vida por mim".

"Tarde demais. Eu já mudei. Te disse antes que eu não ia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Você é a prioridade".

Rachel mais uma vez viu-se sufocando as lágrimas, embora, dessa vez, fossem lágrimas de gratidão pela profundidade do amor de Jesse por ela. Puxando-a para perto, ele envolveu seus braços em torno dela e a acalentou gentilmente, acalmando-a com palavras murmuradas de conforto.

Eles ficaram assim – confortando-se mutuamente, seus corpos intimamente entrelaçados – até que Jesse curvou um dedo sob o queixo de Rachel, erguendo seu rosto.

"Por mais agradável que seja sentar aqui com você, **existem** outras coisas que eu queria fazer hoje".

"Tais como?"

Ela esperara que ele sorrisse sugestivamente para ela e começasse a remover os poucos itens de vestuário que estava usando. Em vez disso, ele se levantou da cama e estendeu a mão.

"Dança comigo".

Em silêncio, ela entrou em seu abraço, e eles começaram a se mover ao ritmo da música que só eles podiam ouvir. Apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, ela notou o bater lento e estável do coração dele. Tinha inteira certeza de que o seu estava em sincronia enquanto rodopiavam pelo assoalho.

As horas voaram quando passavam o resto da tarde criando lembranças – aquelas que, esperavam, iriam sustentá-los durante a difícil separação a acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora II<strong>: Acho que vale lembrar que ano escolar americano é bem diferente do nosso. Ele vai de setembro a junho do ano seguinte, com miniférias para o Dia de Ação de Graças (novembro), Natal e Ano Novo (o chamado _winter break_) e em fevereiro (o _spring break_). Por isso o comentário do Jesse sobre o próximo break não ser até fevereiro.


	33. Chapter 33

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 33_

**S**ua despedida estava provando-se muito mais difícil do que qualquer um deles tinha antecipado. À medida de que a hora da partida de Jesse se aproximava inexoravelmente, eles se encontraram quase paralisados, incapazes de fazer algo mais que se abraçarem com força, numa tentativa de partilharem força e tirarem conforto por estarem nos braços um do outro. Enquanto teriam preferido a intimidade de um adeus particular, também estavam gratos pela oferta de Cat e Drew de levá-los ao aeroporto, pois Jesse sabia que teria sido quase impossível para ele se concentrar na estrada.

Sentada no banco de trás, Rachel apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jesse, que gentilmente acariciava seus cabelos. Na frente, Cat e Drew falavam em voz baixa, sabendo bem que os dois adolescentes não estavam com ânimo para conversarem. Ao chegarem no terminal, Drew tirou a bagagem de Jesse do porta-malas, enquanto Cat envolvia o sobrinho em um abraço caloroso.

"Foi maravilhoso tê-lo em casa", sussurrou ela em seu ouvido. "E estou tão feliz que você tenha sido capaz de fazer as pazes com a Rachel. A gente vai cuidar dela enquanto você estiver viajando".

Ele a apertou com força em resposta.

"Foi ótimo ficar com vocês. Obrigado por tudo".

Dando um tapa nas costas de Jesse, Drew ecoou as palavras da esposa.

"Ter você aqui com a Rachel fez deste um dos nossos melhores Dias de Ação de Graças. Vamos esperar ansiosos pela sua vinda em duas semanas".

Enquanto Cat e Drew estacionavam o carro, Jesse e Rachel entraram no prédio. Não demorou para avistarem Nate e Julia, que estavam de mãos dadas e conversando discretamente fora da área de embarque. Respirando tranquilizadoramente, Rachel lutou para impedir que as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos de seus olhos rolassem.

"Oi", Nate os cumprimentou suavemente, sem o tom costumeiro de caçoada.

"Oi pra ti também, Steadman. Jules".

Julia inesperadamente jogou-se para Jesse, para grande surpresa de todos os outros.

"Muitíssimo obrigada", murmurou ela, fervorosa.

Ele não precisou de explicações para saber por que ela estava agradecida.

"De nada. Ele é um grande cara, e fico feliz que tenha dado uma mãozinha apresentando os dois".

Dando um tapinha no ombro de Jesse, o olhar de Nate era apologético ao indicar que precisavam passar pela segurança se não queriam perder o voo. Afastando-se de Jesse, Julia voltou ao lado de Nate, e eles se afastaram um pouco para trocarem a própria despedida. Quando Jesse puxou Rachel para perto, ela não conseguiu mais controlar suas emoções, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar livremente. Algumas gotas salgadas também corriam pelo rosto de Jesse, e ele riu sem vontade.

"Que grande casal, não?"

"O rei e a rainha do drama de Lima", ressaltou ela com um sorrisinho.

"São menos de duas semanas. Vou voltar antes que você possa até sentir minha falta".

"Então nem vai entrar naquele avião, porque vou sentir sua falta no segundo em que você passar daquele portão e sumir de vista".

Ele apoiou a testa na dela e suspirou profundamente.

"Tenho que ir".

"Eu sei".

"Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo".

A boca dele colou-se à dela e seus lábios se uniram quando canalizaram tudo o que queriam expressar em um único beijo final. Relutantemente, eles se afastaram, e Rachel ficou parada, paralisada, enquanto Jesse se dirigia intencionalmente a Nate. Apoiando-se em sua nova amiga, a mão de Rachel segurou a de Julia com força quando seus namorados se viraram para dar-lhes um último sorriso e aceno antes de entrarem na fila. Incapaz de desviar os olhos, Rachel continuou a olhar adiante, querendo nada mais que um último lampejo de Jesse. Como se sentisse o olhar dela sobre si, ele se virou e lhe soprou um beijo. Ela fingiu que o pegou e o guardou no coração. No momento seguinte, tinha partido.

Sentindo-se como se seus joelhos fossem ceder, Rachel ficou grata pelas mãos fortes que repentinamente seguraram-na pelos ombros, estabilizando-a.

"Calma, Rachel. Você vai ficar bem", assegurou-lhe Vince.

Virando-se para ele, ela enterrou o rosto em sua camiseta e exalou um soluço abafado. Ele massageou suas costas em um gesto reconfortante, abraçando-a até que ela se recompusesse.

"Obrigada".

"Nem fale. Achei que você e a Jules estariam sofrendo agora, então achei que podia entrar e ver se podia facilitar as coisas nem que fosse um pouquinho".

"E facilitou", assegurou-lhe Rachel.

"É. Fez bem, irmãozinho. Agradeço".

Abraçando cada garota com um braço, Vince as escoltou à saída. Quando se aproximaram das portas, Rachel ficou feliz de ver Cat esperando na calçada do lado de fora. Quando os adolescentes se aproximaram da tia de Jesse, Rachel fez as apresentações necessárias.

"Cat, esse é o Vince, um dos amigos do Jesse em Carmel, e a irmã dele, Julia. Gente, essa é a tia do Jesse, Cat".

"Prazer em conhecê-los", Cat declarou graciosamente. "Vince, você é o fotógrafo ou o músico?"

"O músico", admitiu Vince, um pouco surpreso que Jesse tivesse obviamente falado sobre ele com a tia.

Notando a reação de Vince, Cat sorriu suavemente.

"Quando Jesse estava passando por um tempo difícil no verão passado, ficávamos pressionando-o se havia alguém de nós com quem ele pudesse falar sobre as coisas. Ele mencionou você e Stefan, mas nos fez prometer não entrar em contato com nenhum dos dois. Ele precisava mesmo era de um tempo para chorar, e eventualmente o deixamos em paz. Mas foi gratificante saber que haviam pessoas por aí que realmente o apoiariam, ao contrário daqueles colegas de time dele".

"Não o provoque, Sra. St. James", alertou-a Julia.

"Você também não gosta do grupo?" Inquiriu Cat.

"Apesar do meu amor pela música, há mais de um motivo pelo qual não me uni a eles", admitiu Vince.

"Posso apreciar isso. Apesar de a liderança no Vocal Adrenaline ter levado Jesse à sua bolsa de estudos, sempre acho que a vida dele teria sido mais feliz em um coral diferente. Um com um pouco mais de humanidade".

Rachel riu.

"Até aqueles com mais humanidade têm seus problemas", afirmou ela.

"Você tem razão, claro. Só acho que muitas desilusões poderiam ter sido evitadas se o Jesse não tivesse a necessidade constante de proteger sua posição dentro daquele coral".

Rachel assentiu em concordância com a observação de Cat.

"Graças a Deus tudo isso está no passado agora", ressaltou Julia.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo som de uma buzina. Cat sorriu embaraçada.

"É o jeito do Drew de nos dizer que está nas vias de ir e vir do estacionamento um pouco demais".

Vince aproximou-se para um último abraço.

"Cabeça erguida, Rachel. Ele vai voltar antes que você note".

"É com isso que tô contando", murmurou ela, antes de abraçar Julia.

"Vou te ligar. Dependo de ti pra me ajudar a superar essa distância", admitiu Julia.

"Vamos nos ajudar mutuamente", insistiu Rachel, com olhos subitamente úmidos.

A buzina soou novamente. Rachel e Cat despediram-se, e então dirigiram-se apressadas ao carro à espera. No momento em que entraram, Drew engatou a marcha e arrancou.

"Desculpa. Não queria apressá-las, mas eu estava perigosamente próximo de ser multado", explicou.

"Tudo bem", declarou Rachel, sem traço de irritação na voz.

Cat olhou para a morena baixinha atrás de si. Os olhos de Rachel estavam inchados e vermelhos, e os traços fracos de lágrimas ainda estavam visíveis em seu rosto.

_Ela parece tão perdida agora._

"Quer conversar, ou não?"

"Não dormi muito nas últimas noites, e estou bem cansada", confessou Rachel, "então acho que gostaria só de descansar um pouco".

"Tudo bem, doçura. Relaxe. A gente te acorda quando chegarmos a Lima".

Acomodando-se melhor contra o banco, Rachel enfiou a mão no bolso do jeans. Seus dedos enroscaram-se em um pequeno objeto de metal, e um sorriso curvou os cantos de sua boca ao lembrar-se exatamente de como tomara posse.

_Não podiam mais adiar. Saindo para o deque, Jesse cuidadosamente fechou e trancou a porta da casa da árvore, e o desapontamento de Rachel por partir estava palpável. Segurando gentilmente na mão dela, ele colocou sua chave no centro de sua palma. Ela o encarou, com olhos arregalados._

"_Quero que você fique com isso enquanto eu não estiver aqui. Se quiser vir pra cá... se for te ajudar a se sentir menos solitária... então deve"._

"_Tem certeza?"_

"_Claro. Considero esse lugar como sendo _**nosso** _agora, e me faria feliz saber que você está aqui, mesmo quando eu não posso estar"._

_Ela jogou os braços em torno dele e o beijou ferozmente em resposta._

"_Ficar longe de ti vai ser tortura, mas você acabou de achar um jeito de tornar um pouco suportável. Obrigada"._

"_De nada", suspirou ele, antes de puxá-la para perto e beijá-la de novo._

Permitindo que lembranças dos últimos dias absorvessem seus sentidos, ela caiu em um sono leve e tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>o contrário dos momentos anteriores na sala de embarque, Jesse e Nate estavam no momento calados, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. O autofalante acima deles foi ligado, e ambos gemeram quando uma voz incorpórea informou o atraso de uma hora para seu voo.

"Merda. Podia ter passado mais tempo com ela", lamentaram-se simultaneamente.

Eles caíram na risada por terem feito a mesma queixa. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Jesse notou a fadiga no rosto do amigo.

"Café?"

"Parece ótimo".

Ao voltarem para seus lugares, os organismos gratos pela absorção de cafeína, Nate deu um suspiro. Jesse ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"Que foi?"

"Estou pensando que o primeiro dia de volta aos ensaios não vai ser muito agradável. Vou ter que dizer à Sarah que acabou".

"Graças a Deus", murmurou Jesse.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Sem ofensa, mas não tinha certeza se você veria assim. Achei que podia tentar manter as duas apostas. Ficar com a Sarah até que soubesse como as coisas se sairiam com a Julia".

A mágoa nos olhos de Nate era genuína.

"Tem uma opinião tão baixa assim de mim?"

"Tenho uma ótima opinião de ti, e você sabe. Mas também sei que essa... ligação que você estabeleceu com a Julia é território novo pra ti. Você não está acostumado a ter sentimentos tão fortes por uma garota. Não seria surpreendente se você retornasse ao que te é confortável".

"Tem razão. Tenho uma atitude geralmente brincalhona em relação a relacionamentos, e eu mesmo me envolvi em alguns bem superficiais. Mas dessa vez quero fazer tudo certo".

"Então tenho certeza que vai fazer. E tem meu apoio, então se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito, só peça".

"Valeu. Algum conselho sobre como devo abordar a Sarah?"

Jesse e Nate continuaram a desgastar a hora, imersos em intensa discussão. Quando o voo foi finalmente chamado, Jesse pegou o telefone e digitou um SMS rápido. Sorrindo, ele fez um agradecimento silencioso aos pais que, tão generosos com seu dinheiro, continuavam a mantê-lo com um plano com SMS ilimitado. Enquanto ele e Rachel tinham trocado várias mensagens frequentes nos meses anteriores, não seriam nada comparado com a frequência que ele esperava contatá-la agora. Assim que apertou enviar e guardou o celular de volta no bolso, ele olhou para Nate, apenas para ver o amigo envolto na mesma atividade.

"Julia?"

Nate assentiu.

"Rachel?"

"É claro". A expressão de Jesse era cretina. "Acho que você, Steadman, está a caminho de se tornar tão babão quanto eu", brincou.

"Provavelmente. Espero que possa lidar com isso tão bem quanto você".

"Quando é a garota certa, não há nada a lidar. Você simplesmente aceita, porque não consegue imaginar fazer outra coisa".

Rindo juntos de sua boa fortuna, eles pegaram sua bolsa de mão, subiram na rampa e embarcaram no avião que os levaria de volta a LA.

* * *

><p><strong>"R<strong>achel".

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e, ao abrir os olhos, viu-se encarando Cat, que gentilmente a sacudia para acordá-la.

"Chegamos na sua casa".

Livrando-se da sonolência, Rachel pisou no asfalto, o frio do ar noturno fazendo-a estremecer. Cat e Drew estavam à sua frente, e abraçaram-na calorosamente.

"Sinta-se à vontade pra ligar sempre", encorajou-a Drew.

"E se quiser nos visitar, vamos adorar te receber", acrescentou Cat.

"Eu vou. E obrigada – por tudo".

Correndo para sua varanda, Rachel virou-se de modo que pudesse encarar os tios de Jesse outra vez. Sorrindo suavemente, ofertou-lhes um aceno rápido antes de entrar em casa. Estava dentro há um momento quando a voz do pai a cumprimentou.

"Rachel, querida, estamos na sala!" Informou-lhe Leroy.

Por mais que amasse os pais e soubesse que eles apenas queriam ter certeza que ela estava bem, ela desejava nada mais que correr para o quarto, trancar a porta e chorar pela infelicidade que sentia à ausência de Jesse. Mas isso apenas os preocuparia, e eles não mereciam isso, especialmente considerando quanto apoio davam à sua renovada relação com Jesse. Aprumando os ombros, ela entrou em silêncio na sala. Hiram desligou a tevê com o controle, e os dois homens a examinaram atentamente.

"Como está indo, querida?" Questionou Hiram.

"Tão bem quanto possível, papai", retrucou ela com um muxoxo.

"O Jesse embarcou direitinho?"

"Sim, com tempo de sobra".

"Ele ainda vai vir pras seletivas?" Especulou Leroy.

"A não ser que algo inevitável surja".

"Bom. Queremos vê-lo de novo".

"Mas não tanto quanto você", brincou Hiram.

Rachel sorriu suavemente à tentativa do pai de lhe abrandar o humor. Ela e Leroy começaram a falar simultaneamente.

"Vocês se importariam...".

"Por que você não...".

Os três riram, antes que Leroy indicasse que Rachel falasse primeiro.

"Vocês se importariam se eu subisse? Realmente preciso só ficar sozinha por um tempo".

"Era isso que eu ia sugerir, querida. Vá em frente. Relaxe".

"Descanse", acrescentou Hiram. "Quando acordar amanhã, estará um dia mais próximo do retorno do Jesse".

Jogando os braços em torno dos pais, ela lhes deu boa noite e entrou em silêncio no quarto. Verificando a hora, calculou que Jesse ainda estaria em viagem por mais algumas horas. Pegando o telefone da bolsa, ela inspirou bruscamente quando viu a luz de mensagem que piscava. Religando o aparelho, seu coração falou quando notou a identidade do remetente.

**Atrasado. Saudades. Queria que estivesse aqui.**

As lágrimas que ela conseguira manter sob controle enquanto falava com os pais queimaram suas pálpebras, e ela piscou furiosamente num esforço de contê-las. Percebendo que seus esforços seriam em vão, ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro anexo. Rapidamente despindo-se, ela abriu a torneira, esperou alguns segundos para que a água aquecesse, e entrou debaixo do jato forte. Imediatamente, sua tristeza a sufocou, e soluços fortes e intensos sacudiram seu corpo. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela deu livre vazão às suas emoções, as lágrimas cascateando por seu rosto, até que finalmente pareceu que ela não tinha mais nenhuma a chorar.

Ao sair do chuveiro e começar a secar-se, ela abaixou a toalha e examinou-se no espelho. O traço de um sorriso flutuou por seu rosto quando observou que as marcas **dele**, embora fracas, ainda estavam visíveis em seus seios. Movendo-se para tirar o roupão do gancho, ela repensou e em vez disso dirigiu-se à bolsa que ainda não desfizera. Procurando lá dentro, tirou a camiseta de Jesse e a vestiu. O cheiro dele a envolveu, e ela suspirou, contente. Era exatamente o que ela precisava no momento, ter um pedacinho dele consigo quando estavam tão distantes.

Assim que escovou os dentes, ela pegou o telefone a caminho da cama. Depois de enrolar-se nos lençóis, ela respondeu ao SMS dele. Com um último olhar à sua foto, ela fechou a luz e aninhou-se sob as mantas, ansiosa para ter uma noite a menos até a volta de seu amado.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>eguir a vida na manhã seguinte fora um sofrimento para Rachel. Ao som de seu despertador, ela quisera apenas enterrar-se debaixo dos lençóis, calar o mundo e fantasiar com Jesse o dia todo. Se ela se concentrasse bastante bem, podia quase sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo... o hálito quente em seu rosto... seus lábios nos dela...

_Isso não está ajudando!_

Sacudindo a cabeça para livrar-se da visão tão tentadora, ela pisou no chão e dirigiu-se a seu armário. Examinando as roupas com um olhar crítico, um sorriso curvou sua boca quando lembrou-se das várias roupas que usara para Jesse durante a semana que estiveram juntos. Apesar do fato de ele nunca ter criticado nem uma vez os suéteres de bichinho e as meias no joelho, ela viu-se querendo vestir-se diferente – para ele. Adotara um visual mais sexy, desafiante e elegante, e deliciara-se explorando um lado de si mesma que só ele trazia à tona. Ela especulou, brevemente, como seus colegas de glee reagiriam à mudança.

_Eles provavelmente nem perceberiam._

Decidindo que seu novo visual seria desperdiçado com os outros integrantes do glee, e indisposta de lidar com as perguntas inevitáveis se não fosse, ela pegou uma roupa familiar. Colocando-a sobre a cama, ela checou o horário e, notando o adiantado da hora, apressou-se para se arrumar para a escola.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse estava tendo uma noite inquieta. Ele tinha, rápido demais, se acostumado a dividir a cama com Rachel, e sentira agudamente a ausência dela. Virando-se de lado, socou o travesseiro em um esforço de ficar confortável o suficiente para descolar mais uma hora ou duas de sono. Bem quando estava sentindo-se começar a relaxar, o som de seu celular o acordou novamente. Apalpando o criado-mudo, encontrou o aparelho e o trouxe ao ouvido, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Alô?" O cumprimento foi pouco mais que um rosnado rouco.

"Ai, Deus. Você parece exausto, St. James. Eu te acordei? Que hora é aí?"

Jesse balançou a cabeça num esforço para concentrar-se.

"Kurt?"

"Sim, sou eu. Desculpa. É muito, muito cedo pra ti, não é?"

"Não se preocupe. Por que tá ligando? Tá tudo bem?"

Jesse pôde ouvir a tensão na voz do rapaz mais jovem quando ele respondeu.

"Não. Não está nada bem. O Karofsky voltou".

"Espera. Achei que você tinha dito que ele fora suspenso".

"E foi. O pai dele recorreu, e o conselho escolar revogou a decisão porque não havia evidência. E nem testemunhas".

"Eu sinto muito, Kurt. Queria poder fazer algo".

"E pode. Estou tentando tomar uma decisão, e preciso da sua opinião".

"Claro. Sobre o quê?"

"Meu pai acha que eu devia me transferir pra Dalton".

"Sem querer ser rude, mas e quanto aos custos? Você disse que foi por isso que nunca saiu de McKinley antes".

"Meu pai e a Carole pouparam um dinheirinho pra lua de mel. Estão dispostos a usá-lo pras mensalidades se significa que vou ficar seguro".

"É muito generoso da parte deles".

"É. E me sinto um lixo por colocá-los nessa posição".

"Não é culpa sua, Kurt. Não fez nada errado".

"Mas se eu fosse mais forte..."

"Não. Aguentar o tempo que você aguentou é prova do quanto você é forte".

"É, bom, a força bruta é o tipo que seria útil no momento. É o único tipo que o Karofsky entende".

"Acha que existe a chance de ele te deixar em paz?"

"Nenhuma. As ameaças dele lhe conseguiram apenas uma advertência verbal, nada mais. Por que não continuar exatamente de onde deixou?"

"Parece-me que você já fez sua decisão".

"Não tenho certeza".

"O que tua intuição tá te dizendo?"

"Que eu tenho que me mandar pra Dalton e não olhar pra trás".

"Então vá. Seu pai lhe deu uma oportunidade. Aproveite-se dela".

Kurt deu um suspiro.

"É incrivelmente falar contigo depois que você deixou de se comportar como um babaca arrogante".

"O que te faz pensar que aquele não é meu eu real?"

"Desiste, St. James. Eu vi o que existe debaixo dessa sua showface infame".

"E o que é?"

"Um cara decente. Não me admira que a Rachel tenha te perdoado".

"Por falar na Rachel, posso contar a ela que conversamos, ou quer que eu guarde segredo?"

O silêncio esticou-se sobre eles enquanto Kurt ponderava sua resposta.

"Ela não pode saber sobre o Karofsky".

"Já lhe dei minha palavra quanto a isso. Não vou mudar de ideia".

"Certo. Se puder mantê-lo fora do assunto, então acho que ela pode saber que tivemos essa conversa. Ela vai saber sobre minha transferência em breve mesmo".

"Quando está planejando ir?"

"O mais rápido possível. Amanhã se puder".

_Merda. O New Directions não vai ter o suficiente pras seletivas._

"Acha que pode acontecer assim tão rápido?"

"Tenho certeza, assim que o Figgins souber o motivo. E, contanto que possamos pagar as mensalidades, acho que a Dalton vai me aceitar de braços abertos no momento que pisar lá".

"Provavelmente vai sofrer mais contando pros teus colegas de time".

"É. Me deseje sorte com isso, tá?"

"Boa sorte. E me diga como foi".

"Direi. Valeu, Jesse".

Assim que desligou o telefonema, Jesse repentinamente descobriu que tinha uma mensagem não lida de Rachel. Notando que fora enviada na noite anterior, ele estranhou enquanto tentava entender como não a vira antes. Precisou de um momento para lembrar que a bateria acabara durante a viagem, e ele ligara o telefone no carregador quando chegara em seu apartamento, sem se preocupar em checá-lo. Abriu a mensagem rapidamente, ansioso para ver o que ela tinha a dizer.

_Na cama. Saudades. Queria que estivesse aqui._

O sangue fluiu imediatamente para sua virilha, e ele gemeu. Palavras tão simples, e ainda assim a imagem que conjuravam era o bastante para fazê-lo considerar seriamente abandonar todas as suas responsabilidades e retornar ao Ohio no próximo voo disponível. Já que essa não era uma opção viável, ele teria que aceitar a próxima alternativa disponível. Um sorriso maroto espalhou-se por seu rosto enquanto montava sua resposta. Depois que fora enviada, acomodou-se entre os lençóis e, visualizando Rachel a seu lado, rapidamente deu a si mesmo o que estava desejando.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel passou pelas portas de McKinley High, cantarolando _Lovesong_ inconscientemente. Seus lábios curvaram-se quando lembrou-se da noite em que serenara Jesse. Naquela sala cheia de amigos e familiares, eles tiveram olhos apenas um para o outro e, se não fosse por sua plateia, teriam se agarrado ali mesmo. Seu sorriso ampliou-se.

"O que te deixou tão feliz, anãzinha?" Santana sorriu, maldosa, antes de baixar a voz para acrescentar. "Como se eu não soubesse".

"Já que sabe, por que está me atormentando?" Retrucou Rachel.

"Teu namorado não voltou pra Califórnia? Não devia estar arrasada e deprimida?"

"Você ia adorar isso, não ia? Afinal, delicia-se com a infelicidade alheia".

"Você fica louquinha se escondendo por aí e agarrando o inimigo. Eu, assistindo as pessoas sofrerem. Cada alma, uma palma".

"Acho que você quer que todos os outros sejam infelizes como você é".

"Você tá doida. Não sou infeliz".

"**Certo**. Porque tem tudo que podia querer".

"Claro que tenho. Sou uma Cheerio".

"Espero que isso te aqueça de noite".

Com isso, Rachel virou-lhe as costas e se afastou, deixando uma furiosa Santana atrás de si. Incapaz de deixar Rachel ter a última palavra, a latina não resistiu a uma provocação final.

"St. Canalha", sibilou ela.

Rachel girou nos próprios calcanhares e dirigiu-se à sua inimiga atual, parando a centímetros da outra garota.

"Tenho a Amy Howell na discagem rápida", alertou.

Um olhar de total frustração apareceu no rosto de Santana quando ela sufocou a resposta malcriada que ia dar. Rachel lhe deu um olhar significativo.

"Me deixe em paz e guarde pra si o que sabe. Não ligo em particular sobre o que é o teu segredo, mas vou descobri-lo e usar contra você se você me forçar".

"Piranha".

Santana dissera o insulto venenosamente. Rachel sorrira docemente em resposta.

"Vindo de você, vou considerar um elogio".

A campainha tocou, forçando um fim abrupto ao seu confronto. Dirigindo-se à sala, Rachel suspirou quando contemplou o início nada auspicioso de seu dia. Parecia que as coisas não tinham como não melhorar.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>árias horas depois, Rachel estava na sala de coral, examinando seus SMS enquanto esperava pacientemente que o Prof. Schue chegasse. Como Jesse e ela haviam previsto, tinham descoberto que a vontade de manter algum tipo de contato fora praticamente impossível de resistir. Relendo a primeira mensagem da manhã, o rubor aflorara a seu rosto diante do tom sugestivo.

**Também na cama. Fazendo a mim mesmo que preferia fazer contigo.**

Abaixando o rosto, ela permitiu que seu cabelo caísse, escondendo parcialmente sua face. Esse tipo de comportamento a colocaria em confusão se não tomasse cuidado, mas parte dela não se importava. E ninguém mais se importaria também.

_Exceto pelo fato de que envolve o Jesse._

Olhando discretamente para seus colegas por olhos semicerrados, ela começou a especular como eles reagiriam à notícia. Sem dúvida, todos iriam criticá-la por reconciliar-se com o garoto que consideravam um traidor. Bom, talvez exceto Sam. Já que ele nunca conhecera Jesse, havia uma minúscula chance de que ele seria receptivo a seu relacionamento retomado. Ela riu da própria súbita ingenuidade. Até parece. Quinn envenenaria a mente dele contra Jesse no momento em que o nome dele fosse mencionado em alguma conversa. Não, realmente não havia ninguém cujo apoio podia contar.

_Graças a Deus pelos amigos do Jesse._

Ao imaginar o grupo com o qual passara uma sucessão de noites divertidas, um sorriso genuíno iluminou seu rosto. **Eles** a aceitavam por completo, e também a ela e Jesse enquanto casal. Não importava quanto seus colegas a atormentassem, ela finalmente tinha pessoas em sua vida – além de seus pais – que a entendiam e encorajavam.

_Você não merece nada menos._

Ela sobressaltou-se um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Jesse em sua mente mais uma vez, e especulou se ele estava experimentando algo similar. Ele definitivamente pensava nela, como demonstrara sua infinidade de mensagens. Ela estava a ponto de clicar em mais uma para relê-la quando o Prof. Schuester entrou na sala, seguido de perto por um Kurt estranhamente ilegível. Observando-o atentamente, Rachel achou ter detectado uma penetrante tristeza, misturada com uma grande dose de alívio. Suas entranhas se torceram, enquanto todos os instintos que possuía gritavam-lhe que, o que quer que fosse acontecer, não era bom.

_Só porque achei que o dia não podia piorar._

Um silêncio caiu enquanto o Prof. Schue, tendo informado a todos que Kurt tinha algo importante a dizer, cedera-lhe o palco. Rapidamente, Kurt revelara que estava transferindo-se para Dalton, com início imediato, e que viera para despedir-se.

O aposento explodira em caos enquanto perguntas e protestos eram atirados nele de todos os lados. Sentada em silêncio, Rachel sentia como se tivesse levado um golpe forte. Sim, sentiria falta de Kurt, mas esse não era o problema principal. Nenhum de seus colegas parecera ter notado as consequências mais fundamentais da decisão dele. Não apenas New Directions estaria agora com um membro a menos, e portanto incapaz de completar um time, mas, mesmo se conseguissem recrutar alguém no último minuto... Erguendo a voz para assegurar-se de que seria ouvida, Rachel procurou confirmar o resultado que esperara no momento em que Kurt fizera seu anúncio.

"Ah, isso quer dizer que você vai competir **contra** a gente nas seletivas?"

O olhar que Kurt lhe dera em resposta disse-lhe tudo que ela precisava saber.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>reparando-se para sua conversa via Skype com Rachel, Jesse colocou o laptop sobre a cama, recostou-se na cabeceira e passou a mão pelos cachos desalinhados. Em minutos o lindo rosto dela encheu a tela de seu computador, e ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir como um completo idiota. De seu lado, o sorriso de resposta de Rachel era igualmente amplo.

"Oi", murmurou ele suavemente.

"Oi".

"Senti sua falta hoje".

Ela riu baixinho.

"Nos falamos praticamente a cada meia hora", lembrou-lhe ela.

"Eu sei. Mas não é o mesmo".

"Tem razão. Queria que estivesse aqui".

Ele notou algo além de mera saudade na voz dela.

"Tudo bem?"

"Além do fato óbvio que você está na costa oeste e eu não?"

"É. Além disso".

"O Kurt está se transferindo pra Dalton".

Ele esperou alguns momentos antes de responder.

"Eu sei".

Ela franziu a testa ao que ele disse.

"Sabe? Sei que não te mandei SMS sobre isso. Acabou de acontecer, e queria falar cara a cara contigo".

"Kurt me ligou hoje de manhã. Queria minha opinião no que estava pensando em fazer".

"Ligou? Desde quando o Kurt te faz confidências?"

"Desde que chegamos a um acordo na noite do Key 'o Kara".

"Ah". Ela fez uma pausa rápida. "O que você disse a ele?"

"Que devia seguir a intuição".

"Tenho certeza que ele gostou de se ver apoiado assim".

"Pareceu gostar. O que vão fazer em relação às seletivas?"

Ela o fitou com admiração.

"Não me admira que eu te ame. Você pensa como eu".

"E tem outro jeito?" Brincou ele, feliz de ver a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dela.

"Aparentemente tem. Mas o que eles sabem?"

"Não o suficiente sobre o que realmente importa. Mas, sério, Rach, qual o plano do Schue para substituir o Kurt?"

"Ele ainda não disse nada. Não tenho certeza se existe um".

Jesse suspirou de desprezo.

"Honestamente, aquele homem suja o nome de nós com cabelo bonito".

Ela caiu na risada, e ele a acompanhou, deixando de lado a gravidade de seu dilema por um momento.

"Tem alguém na escola que poderia estar disposto a entrar no New Directions, mesmo que temporariamente?"

"Provavelmente teríamos que suborná-los".

"Qual é o problema dos alunos de McKinley que não reconhecem a maravilha que é o coral?"

"Sem dúvida perderam muitos neurônios no campo de futebol americano. Ou, no caso das Cheerios, nunca tiveram muitos para começar".

"Nossa. Esse antagonismo é dirigido a uma Cheerio em especial?"

"Você me conhece bem demais. Bati de frente com a Santana hoje de novo".

"Ligou pra Amy?"

"Ameacei, e isso pareceu ser o bastante".

"Não está curiosa?"

"Demais. Tem uma parte de mim que quase quer que a Santana deslize, porque então posso legitimamente perguntar a Amy o que sabe sobre ela".

"Em vez de tentar manipulá-la para lhe contar, né?"

"Pare de ler minha mente!"

"Nunca. Você adora".

"Culpada".

"Tem outra coisa do que você é culpada".

A voz dele caíra uma oitava, fazendo-a estremecer.

"O que é?"

A voz dela assumira um tom inegavelmente sedutor.

"Ser uma grande provocação".

"Engraçado você mencionar isso", murmurou ela, um brilho maroto nos olhos.

Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e, ajustando o laptop de modo que ficasse à vista, estendeu a mão atrás de si para abrir a saia. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Hum, Rach? Seus pais estão em casa?"

"Fora com amigos, na verdade".

"Então parece ser meu dia de sorte".

"Parece".

Inconscientemente umedecendo os lábios em antecipação ao show de Rachel estava para lhe dar, Jesse a fitou com olhos cheios de desejo. Estava a ponto de deixar a saia deslizar dos quadris, quando o som de uma porta batendo em outra área da casa a fez gelar. Os adolescentes gemeram quando a voz de Hiram subiu ao andar superior.

"Rachel, chegamos! E temos algo pra ti!"

"Desculpa", murmurou ela a um Jesse visivelmente desapontado.

"Tudo bem. Vamos ter outras oportunidades. Vai ver o que eles te trouxeram", incentivou-a ele.

"Já te disse que você é o melhor namorado que uma garota podia desejar?"

"Já, mas nunca me canso de ouvir".

Eles riram baixinho, juntos.

"Mesmo horário amanhã?"

"Nem precisa perguntar. Vou estar aqui".

"Certo. Boa noite, Jesse. Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo. Boa noite, Rach".

Quando relutantemente encerraram a conexão, dividiram um pensamento idêntico.

_Um dia a menos, dez a ir._


	34. Chapter 34

**Nota da Tradutora: **Nos Estados Unidos, o aniversário de 16 anos de uma menina tem a mesma importância que os 15 anos aqui no Brasil; por isso o peso dado à primeira cena desse capítulo. E, caso exista alguém que não saiba, _Wicked_ é um musical que trata sobre a vida da Bruxa Malvada do Oeste, antes de _O Mágico de Oz_. Lea Michele e Chris Colfer já gravaram duas músicas desse musical em _Glee_: 'Defying Gravity' (em _Wheels_, na primeira temporada) e 'For Good' (em _New York_, o fiasco considerado o finale da segunda).

Coincidentemente, a montagem original de _Wicked_ foi estrelada por Idina Menzel, como Elphaba, e Kristen Chenoweth como Glinda. Elphaba é o nome da Bruxa Má do Oeste, e Glinda é a Fada de _O Mágico de Oz_. Elas participaram de _Glee_ como Shelby Corcoran e April Rhodes.

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 34_

**A**lisando a saia, Rachel deu um último olhar a si mesma no espelho. Quando teve certeza que sua aparência não traía o que estivera a ponto de fazer para Jesse, deixou o quarto e desceu a escada. Ouvindo as vozes dos pais, ela seguiu o som até a cozinha, onde os encontrou sentados à mesa, com um envelope fino e comprido entre eles. Apesar de desapontada por sua conversa via Skype ter sido interrompida, sua curiosidade a venceu e ela se adiantou para olhar melhor. Rapidamente notou que o envelope era endereçado a ela, e decorado com um lacinho vermelho. Parecia ser um presente, e sua mente pesava enquanto tentava determinar se tinha esquecido alguma ocasião especial.

"Sente-se, querida", Hiram praticamente vibrava.

Sem rodeios, Leroy pegou o envelope e o colocou diante dela.

"Sabemos que seu aniversário só é daqui há três semanas", começou ele, "mas queríamos que você ficasse com isso agora pra ter a chance de se preparar".

"Preparar?" Ecoou ela, com a testa franzida de intriga.

"Se dissermos mais algo, vai estragar a surpresa. Abra", Hiram encorajou a filha.

Ansiosa, Rachel colocou o dedo sob o selo e tirou de lá um cartão, sorrindo ao ver o tema familiar. Desde que era pequena, seus pais sempre lhe davam cartões e presentes que refletiam o amor partilhado por tudo que era musical, e esse ano não era diferente. Ao erguê-lo para ler a mensagem, dois pedaços de papel caíram. Pegando o primeiro, Rachel gritou deliciada quando o leu.

"É uma entrada para _Wicked_! Eu queria mesmo vê-lo de novo! Muitíssimo obrigada aos dois!"

Levantando-se da cadeira, ela abraçou os dois pais com força, e então examinou o segundo pedaço de papel. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que era uma passagem de avião de primeira classe.

"Pai? Papai? Normalmente a gente não voa de primeira classe".

"Tem razão, não voamos. Mas as coisas são diferentes essa vez", admitiu Leroy.

"A gente ganhou na loteria e vocês não me contaram?"

"Nada do tipo", continuou o pai. "É que..."

Ele se calou, e pela primeira vez Rachel notou uma ponta de tristeza no rosto dos pais.

"Qual o problema?"

"Não é exatamente um problema..."

"O que o seu pai quer dizer", interferiu Hiram, "é que a gente não vai com você".

Seu queixo caiu de choque, e ela ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Para seus pais, sempre fora muito importante celebrar o aniversário dela – e o deles – como uma família. E este não era um aniversário qualquer. Ela estava completando 16 anos. Leroy colocou uma mão em seu braço em uma tentativa de acalmá-la.

"Me desculpe, Rachel. É culpa minha. Você sabe como as coisas têm sido para mim no trabalho, com a entrada da nova chefe. Ainda tenho que me provar para ela, e ela agendou um seminário departamental para o mesmo dia. Eu tentei, mas não consegui me safar".

"No sábado antes do Natal?"

"Aparentemente ela não é fã do espírito festivo. A maioria dos meus colegas está furiosa, dado que eles celebram de fato a data, e é o último fim de semana para fazerem compras e se prepararem. Muitos deles tiveram que cancelar festas também".

"Isso é injusto!"

"É a vida, amor", Leroy encolheu os ombros.

Rachel deu um olhar curioso para Hiram.

"Eu entendo porque papai não pode vir comigo, mas por que o senhor não pode?"

"Por favor, não me entenda mal, querida, mas não me pareceu certo ir sem o Leroy. Então, quando o seu tio Eli me ligou e pediu que lhe fizesse companhia depois da cirurgia no joelho que ele tem agendada para o mesmo fim de semana, eu concordei".

Rachel ficou quieta por um momento, absorvendo o que ouvira. Os pais ficaram aliviados quando as linhas em sua testa sumiram, e ela lhes deu um sorriso.

"Eu entendo, pai. É o jeito que me sinto sobre fazer coisas sem o Jesse agora, mesmo sabendo que teremos muitas coisas a fazer separados até que eu me forme. Mas isso ainda não explica a passagem de primeira classe".

"Você vai a Nova York sozinha. Queríamos nos assegurar que você fosse bem cuidada no caminho".

"Ah. Tenho certeza que as comissárias da classe econômica teriam feito um trabalho igualmente bom, mas obrigada".

"De nada. E vamos fazer algo juntos quando você voltar", prometeu-lhe Leroy.

"Tudo bem. Não vai ser o mesmo sem vocês, mas eu amo Nova York, então sei que vou me divertir". Ela fez uma pausa, e seus olhos brilharam. "Mal posso esperar pra contar pro Jesse! Ele vai ficar tão animado por mim!"

"Pode deixar isso pra amanhã? Aqui tá tarde, e não há como prever até que horas vocês vão ficar conversando se você ligar pra ele agora", lembrou Hiram, com um traço de caçoada na voz.

Olhando para o relógio, Rachel suspirou. Por mais que quisesse contatar Jesse imediatamente, já era mais de meia-noite, e ela tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia para a escola.

_Vou guardar a novidade pra nossa próxima conversa pelo Skype. Talvez possa convencê-lo a vir comigo._

"Tudo bem, papai. Não vai ser fácil, mas vou esperar".

Com isso, ela abraçou os dois homens, disse boa noite e subiu para o quarto. Quando deitou-se na cama, sua mente encheu-se de imagens de si explorando Nova York com Jesse, e ela caiu num sono agradável e cheio de sonhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>__ão totalmente desperto, Jesse deu um sorriso quando o toque leve como uma pluma de Rachel o fez estremecer. Os dedos dela dançaram ao longo do cós de sua roupa íntima, e ele suspirou quando a mão dela desceu ainda mais, entrando em sua cueca. Sua frieza negava o calor que gerava na virilha dele, e ele gemeu quando os dedos dela desceram mais ainda..._

O som de batidas na porta perfurou sua consciência. Cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol, ele tentou ignorar quem quer que fosse que ousara interromper sua mais agradável fantasia. A batida tornou-se mais pronunciada.

"Ainda tô dormindo. Sai daqui", protestou ele.

"Deixa eu entrar, St. James. Preciso falar contigo", insistiu uma voz familiar.

Jesse notou a ponta de desespero na voz do amigo, e imediatamente chutou os lençóis e saiu da cama.

"Peraí, Steadman. Já vai", rosnou Jesse.

Ele vestiu moletom e uma camiseta comprida, esperando disfarçar os efeitos de seu sonho, que ainda tinham que ceder. Cruzando o quarto, ele abriu a porta, notando rapidamente o cansaço nos olhos de Nate, e sua aparência desgrenhada. Em silêncio, Jesse dirigiu-se à cafeteira, colocou o pó e a água e a ligou para passar um café. Enquanto isso, Nate desmoronava na cadeira mais próxima e escondia o rosto nas mãos. Mesmo se Jesse não soubesse dos planos de Nate para a noite anterior, não seria necessário um gênio para descobrir exatamente o que estava havendo.

"Sarah?"

"Isso. Ela me odeia".

"Você contou pra ela".

"Contei. Claro que você tinha razão, ela não gostava do nosso acordo sem compromisso".

"O que houve?"

"Esperei até que todo mundo tivesse saído depois do ensaio ontem. Foi o que ela esperava mesmo, já que viajei por uma semana. Ela achou que íamos continuar de onde a gente tinha parado, então, assim que ficamos a sós, ela praticamente me atacou".

Jesse se esforçou para manter o rosto sério. Normalmente, tais tipos de atenção seriam bem-vindos para Nate, mas Jesse entendeu que o amigo estava tentando fazer a coisa certa dessa vez.

"Não ri", censurou Nate. "Sei que no passado eu nunca recusava uma garota, mas estava a ponto de dar o fora nela, e ela estava toda grudada em mim".

"E você..." estimulou-o Jesse.

"Eu pulei fora. Coloquei o máximo de distância possível entre nós e então falei que a gente precisa conversar. Mano, você tinha que ver a cara dela. Foi quando eu soube que as coisas não iam ser fáceis como eu esperava. Mesmo assim, o que eu podia fazer? Comecei a falar sobre a Julia, do jeito que a gente tinha conversado. A Sarah ficou lá sentada, mal se mexendo, mas os olhos dela... Meu Deus, St. James. Se olhar matasse, eu tava morto agora".

Jesse examinou Nate com cuidado.

"Você tá um lixo, mas parece estar inteiro".

A expressão de Nate foi de pesar.

"Ela me deu um tapa, mas não é tão forte assim. Nem mesmo deixou marca. Mas isso não foi o pior".

"E o que foi?"

"Ela começou a chorar. Soluçava como se estivesse de coração partido. Foi horrível".

Jesse deu um tapa de simpatia no ombro de Nate, mas além disso não fez comentário.

"Eu não fazia ideia que ela se importava tanto, honestamente. Realmente achei que a gente tava só se divertindo. Como pude errar tanto?"

"Ela é uma **atriz**, sabe? Então, ou ela escondeu muito bem o que sentia, ou pegou pesado ontem na reação pra te deixar com um grande sentimento de culpa".

"Acha que ela não estava tão mal quanto parecia?"

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto, surgiu esperança no rosto de Nate.

"Acho que ela não gostou da tua decisão, mas acho que você não a destruiu irreparavelmente. Ela vai superar isso".

"Rápido o suficiente pra me recolocar na peça antes que chegue a dia da estreia?"

O queixo de Jesse caiu, e sua expressão ficou sombria.

"Ela te demitiu? Mas estamos há dois meses da estreia, e com um bocado de tempo de ensaio perdido devido às festas! E não é como se você tivesse um substituto. O que ela tá planejando, refazer todas as cenas em que você está?"

"É o que parece".

"Isso é loucura! Pra não mencionar, vingativo pra cacete".

"É, bom, ela tá puta comigo. E tem o poder de fazer algo sobre isso".

Os dois ficaram calados. Jesse levantou-se, dirigiu-se à mesa e serviu aos dois uma xícara de café preto e forte. Nate aceitou a sua, grato. Passando uma mão pelo cabelo, Jesse perambulava.

"Quer que eu fale com ela?"

"Pra ela te expulsar também? Sem chance. Eu gostei da sugestão, mas você não tem que lidar com as consequências da minha decisão ruim".

"Não seja exigente consigo mesmo. Conheceu alguém de quem gosta muito. Isso é sorte, não uma decisão ruim".

"Alguém já te disse que é ótimo conversar contigo?"

"Bem recentemente, na verdade", Jesse sorria.

"Bom, quem quer que seja, não falou nada mais que a verdade. Ainda estou chateado por ter sido cortado da peça, mas realmente me sinto melhor", admitiu Nate.

"Que bom que pude ajudar", brincou Jesse. "Agora, vamos falar de assuntos mais agradáveis. Tem falado com a Julia ultimamente?"

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>enos de meia hora depois que Nate saiu de seu quarto, Jesse estava no pequeno escritório que Sarah dividia com três outros professores-assistentes. Abençoadamente, ela era no momento a única ocupante do local. Ignorando todas as amenidades, Jesse foi direto ao ponto.

"Você é sempre tão antiprofissional, ou fez uma exceção pelo Nate?"

"Como ousa entrar aqui e me acusar-" explodiu ela.

Jesse cortou-a no meio da frase.

"Você se envolveu com um dos seus atores – o que, embora seja dificilmente raro no mundo teatral, ainda é visto com muita desconfiança. Então, quando a relação foi pelo ralo, usou seu poder sobre ele para expulsá-lo da peça, colocando tudo pelo que a gente tem trabalhado em risco".

"Ah, por favor! O Nate é um figurante! Facilmente substituível!"

"Estamos a dois meses da noite de abertura, e os ensaios vão se fechar por algumas semanas por causa das festas, e mesmo assim você não vê problemas em jogar um novato no último minuto".

"Nenhum. Tem vários caras talentosos no campus que podem assumir o papel dele".

"A despeito do que o resto do elenco pode pensar?"

Havia um tom de ameaça na voz de Jesse, e Sarah recuou um pouco.

"Por que eles se importariam? Um figurante é igual a qualquer outro".

"Se isso é o que você pensa, então eu não vejo muito futuro pra ti nessa área. Mas a questão não é essa".

"Então qual é a questão?"

"Entrei em contato com a Ashley, o Josh e o Peter", começou ele, fazendo uma pausa para deixar a importância dos nomes pesar no ar. Sarah empalideceu quando os três protagonistas foram mencionados.

"E lhes disse..."

"... que o Nate fora cortado. Tive a decência de não mencionar o motivo, mas nenhum deles é cego ou burro".

"A gente foi discreto!" Protestou Sarah.

"Vocês não estavam se agarrando como doidos na frente do elenco, mas qualquer pessoa um pouco observadora podia ver o que tava pegando. E deixe-me dizer que aqueles três notaram tudo".

"Não sei o que você quer com isso".

"Ah. Certo. Notou o quanto ficamos íntimos enquanto grupo?"

Quando Sarah ficou calada, Jesse decidiu responder a própria pergunta.

"É possível que você não tenha notado, mas realmente ficamos unidos. **Todos** nós. Então, quando o Josh e o Peter souberam do Nate, sugeriram que a gente fizesse uma pausa dos ensaios até que você caia em si".

Sarah empalideceu ainda mais.

"E a Ashley?"

Jesse não sufocou uma risada.

"As palavras dela foram reveladoras. Quem podia imaginar que uma menina tão angelical podia xingar daquele jeito? Ela deixou bem claro como se sentia por trabalhar com alguém que deixava seus sentimentos pessoais interferirem com o que era melhor para a produção".

Tendo dito o que queria, Jesse se calou, satisfeito de olhar impassivelmente para a diretora crescentemente desconfortável. Não demorou muito para que ela cedesse.

"O que vocês querem de mim?"

"Não é óbvio? Readmita o Nate".

"Só isso?"

"Hum, só".

"Então eu tenho que deixar que ele escape impune por me tratar como lixo?"

"Qual é, Sarah. Vocês dois ficaram. A não ser que o Nate esteja mentindo, o que não acredito que esteja, você concordou em uma relação de amizade colorida, sem compromisso. Ele não decidiu magoá-la deliberadamente. Só aconteceu que ele conheceu alguém enquanto a gente estava no leste. Não foi de caso pensado. Mas posso te dizer, já que testemunhei de perto, que eles tiveram uma ligação imediata".

Sarah abaixou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, antes de erguer as mãos em rendição.

"Tudo bem. Você ganhou. Ele pode voltar. Mas diga a ele pra não falar comigo se não for sobre a peça. E mesmo então, se puder manter comentários e perguntas ao mínimo, eu prefiro".

"Não vai ser problema. Devo contar a novidade a ele?"

Ela assentiu em concordância. Satisfeito pela discussão ter acabado, ele ergueu-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se à porta, mas parou quando ouviu seu nome.

"Sim?" Disse, sem se perturbar em virar-se.

"Não espere ser escalado em outra peça por aqui tão cedo", alertou-o ela, com uma gelidez estranha na voz. "Não trabalho bem com chantagistas".

"Bom saber. Mas prefiro, pessoalmente, o termo persuasão", disse ele, casualmente, antes de fechar a porta com firmeza atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>ntão ela ameaçou nunca mais me escalar de novo", confessou Jesse, dando uma risada.

"Por que não tá levando isso a sério? Eu te disse pra não se meter na minha bagunça", repetiu Nate, visivelmente nervoso.

"Não planejo estar aqui no próximo outono, então é um ponto vazio".

Nate não conseguiu disfarçar o choque diante da revelação de Jesse.

"Do que é que você tá falando?"

"Dei início ao meu processo de transferência. Quero ficar mais perto da Rachel", explicou Jesse.

"Tisch?"

"Ou a Juilliard. As duas me aceitaram ano passado, então tô torcendo pra pelo menos uma delas ainda estar interessada".

"Não me entenda mal. Vou ficar feliz por vocês se isso der certo. Mas estava esperando que a gente pudesse dividir um apartamento".

"A Rachel disse exatamente isso quando eu contei a ela o que eu tava planejando", admitiu Jesse. "E andei pensando que a gente ainda pode fazer isso".

"Hum, é meio difícil dividir uma casa com alguém que mora na costa oposta", retrucou Nate.

"Fato. Mas eu tava pensando em te convencer a vir comigo".

"Não que eu não fosse gostar, mas não posso bancar nenhuma dessas escolas".

"Elas não são as únicas na cidade. Podemos tentar a Circle in the Square, ou a Neighborhood Playhouse. Seria ótimo. A Rachel e a Julia poderiam nos visitor, e a gente podia ir a ótimos encontros juntos..."

"Os quais eu também não poderia bancar, porque estaria gastando todos os meus centavos que não fossem para as mensalidades no aluguel".

Jesse fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

"Deixa disso. Já tá tudo resolvido".

"Você tá tem uma casa em Nova York?"

"Não, mas vou ter assim que uma dessas escolas me aceitar".

"Algo não maior que um armário de vassouras, né?"

"Algo **muito** maior que um armário de vassouras. Lembre-se que meus pais ausentes são cheios da grana, e seu jeito de demonstrar amor é me enchendo de dinheiro. Um apartamento decente de dois quartos vai ser meu assim que eu pedir".

"Tá falando sério?"

"Muito".

"Você tá tornando tudo muito tentador".

"Claro que estou. Pense no caso, Steadman".

"Ah, vou pensar. Valeu pela conversa. Provavelmente não vou pensar em outra coisa".

Jesse ergueu uma sobrancelha, os lábios curvados em um sorriso cúmplice.

"Espero que tenha outra coisa – ou, devo dizer, pessoa – em mente".

"Bem que me lembrou. Não acredito que faz pelo menos uma hora que não falo com ela", observou Nate. Ele falava a sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

"Tem razão. Faz tempo demais", Jesse sorriu, concordando.

Em questão de segundos, eles pegaram seus celulares e seus dedos voavam, mandando SMS para as garotas que tinham roubado seus corações.

* * *

><p><strong>"N<strong>unca vai adivinhar onde estou", desafiou Rachel, em tom de brincadeira.

Ela lhe mandara um SMS antes para lhe dizer que, já que estava saindo, não seria capaz de entrar no Skype. Concluindo que ela estaria muito ocupada para até mesmo conversar, Jesse ficara agradavelmente surpreso de ver o nome dela surgir em seu identificador de chamadas.

"No Breadstix?" Sugeriu ele, seguindo seu bom humor.

"Não. Nem perto. Tente de novo".

"O Lima Bean".

"Vá além, Jesse".

"Prestes a dar uma boa grana pra ver _Jogos Mortais 3D_?"

Ele sabia que ela odiava filmes de terror, então não podia ir mais além que isso.

"Nem em sonho! Desiste?"

"Só me fala. Eu sei que você quer", ele ria suavemente.

"Vou te dar uma pista em vez disso", retrucou ela.

Houve silêncio na linha por um momento, e ele especulou brevemente se algo roubara-lhe a atenção dela. Súbito, duas vozes familiares o cumprimentavam.

"Oi, Jesse!" Disseram Amy e Grace.

"Ora, ora, olá. O que vocês estão armando?"

"Estamos comemorando", informou-lhe Grace.

"Alguma ocasião especial que eu não saiba?"

"É o aniversário dela", divulgou Amy. "Então, se encontrar aquele nosso primo, diga a ele pra ligar pra ela".

"Direi", respondeu Jesse, antes de começar uma apresentação improvisada de 'Parabéns a Você'. Ele terminou com um floreio, e Grace aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

"Obrigada, Jesse".

"Me ligue ano que vem, e vou fazer de novo", brincou ele.

"Estamos combinados", retrucou Grace, antes de devolver o telefone a Rachel.

"Vocês estão no A Última Mordida?"

"Não, na verdade a gente tá na casa da Grace. Tô conhecendo um bocado de parentes dela hoje".

"E como isso tá indo?"

"Ótimo. A mãe dela é maravilhosamente inteligente. Tem doutorado em literatura shakespeariana, e tem um quarto enorme que tem livros até o teto. E o pai dela? Me deu um tour do estúdio dele, que é no quintal, e me lembrou um pouco da casa da árvore. De algum modo, tem uma sensação bem caseira, e é cheio de luz natural. Eu amei. E sabe o que ele disse?"

Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir do entusiasmo evidente dela.

"Não, o quê?"

"Que gostaria de me pintar. Disse que eu tenho traços lindos e um rosto muito expressivo".

"E você tem. O homem tem um olho muito bom. Você vai aceitar?"

"Estou pensando. Seria um grande presente pros meus pais".

"Eles vão amar, tenho certeza. Quem mais está aí?"

"Ninguém da família no Nate, claro, mas a maioria da família da Amy. É meio engraçado", a voz dela baixou-se de modo que era pouco mais que um sussurro, "mas todos eles têm nomes que começam com a letra A".

"Tá brincando".

"Não. Pelo que parece, os avós da Amy eram meio que do mesmo jeito, mas usaram letras seguidas do alfabeto nos nomes dos filhos".

"Então, além do Carl, temos..."

"Adam, Bethany e Daniel. E aí o pai da Amy acabou casando com uma mulher chamada Amanda, e o irmão mais velho dela se chama Alec. A propósito, ele não está aqui. Está no Carnegie Mellon, estudando..."

Ele a interrompeu antes que pudesse completar.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Odontologia?"

"Surpreendentemente, não. Administração".

"Prático. Ele vai ser capaz de ajudar o pai e o tio a cuidar dos consultórios".

"Verdade. Então é isso..."

Ele notou que ela ofegara de repente.

"Rach? Alguma coisa errada?"

"Eu devia ter percebido que ela estaria aqui".

"Quem?" Ele não precisou de um segundo para que tudo fizesse sentido. "A srta. Pillsbury acabou de entrar, né?"

"Sim. Parece que mais uma pessoa vai saber sobre nós antes que a noite acabe".

"Se você pedir a ela que não diga nada, não vejo motivo para ela trair a sua confiança. Isso não é parte do trabalho dela, afinal?"

"Acho que sim. E não há motivo verdadeiro pra que ela fale sobre mim para qualquer pessoa. Então vou conversar com ela sobre a gente, e te digo como foi".

"Certo. Lembre-se que eu te apoio 100%. Como você quiser lidar com isso, tudo bem pra mim".

"Obrigada. Te ligo depois. Te amo".

"Te amo".

Ela tinha acabado de guardar o celular na bolsa quando se viu cara a cara com os olhos castanhos de sua orientadora vocacional.

"Rachel? Mas que surpresa. O que está fazendo aqui?"

Emma parecia levemente receosa, o que perversamente ajudou a acalmar o nervosismo de Rachel.

"A Grace me convidou. Ela, a Amy e eu somos amigas", disse Rachel.

"Ah". Um leve franzido apareceu na testa da professora. "Elas não são alunas de McKinley. Como vocês se conheceram?"

"O Nate, primo delas, é amigo do meu namorado".

Emma pareceu ainda mais intrigada.

"O Finn conhece o Nate? Mas o Nate estuda na UCLA. Eles jogaram futebol juntos em algum lugar?"

Rachel respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Não estava falando do Finn, srta. Pillsbury. Eu tô namorando o Jesse St. James de novo".

Os olhos surpreendentemente grandes de Emma ficaram ainda maiores.

"Jesse? Aquele que..."

Rachel interrompeu antes que Emma pudesse concluir.

"Isso. Aquele Jesse".

Rachel dirigiu-se a uma área mais tranquila da sala e acomodou-se em uma poltrona muito confortável. Emma, seguindo-a, sentou-se na poltrona diretamente oposta, e esperou em expectativa que Rachel explicasse.

"Acho que o Prof. Schue contou à senhorita o que aconteceu entre eu e o Jesse ano passado". Quando Emma assentiu, Rachel continuou. "É óbvio que fiquei furiosa e magoada, mas eis a questão. Nunca deixei de fato de amar o Jesse. Sei que algumas pessoas vão me julgar duramente por perdoá-lo, mas não tinha como **não** perdoá-lo. Ele me faz feliz. Me torna uma pessoa melhor. Ele me completa".

"Mas e quanto ao Finn? Você também o amava, não amava?"

"Amava. Ou achava que amava. Mas quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais eu percebia que estava apaixonada pela **ideia** de amá-lo. Eu o idealizei na minha mente como o namorado perfeito por tanto tempo, que quando outro alguém apareceu, claramente mais adequado a mim, não pude totalmente me desapegar da fantasia. Então, apesar de Jesse ter quebrado um ovo na minha testa e me abandonado, ele teve seus motivos. Na época, eu não estava completamente entregue ao nosso relacionamento. Eu o usei para tentar deixar o Finn com ciúme".

"Você está me dizendo que deixou a fantasia de lado?"

"Definitivamente. O Finn nunca foi, de verdade, bom pra mim, e agora eu entendo isso. O Jesse, por outro lado..." Sua voz suavizou-se, e um sorriso iluminado surgiu em seu rosto. "Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis, inserido em um pacote impossivelmente belo".

Emma parecia profundamente imersa em pensamentos.

"Não teve medo de desistir do Finn?"

"No começo, sim. Mas o Jesse não precisou de muito tempo pra me convencer do quanto somos certos um para o outro". Rachel observou, especulativa, a mulher mais velha. "Não quero me intrometer, mas a senhorita está em uma posição similar, não é?"

Emma engoliu a negativa automática que surgira em sua língua. Era inacreditavelmente inapropriado da parte dela estar discutindo sua vida pessoal com uma aluna – e uma de sua escola, para completar – mas a situação de Rachel tinha surpreendentes semelhanças com a sua própria em relação a Will e Carl, e Emma recebeu de bom grado a oportunidade de conversar sobre seu dilema com alguém que claramente compreendia.

"O que você sabe sobre a minha... situação?" Inquiriu Emma.

"Que a senhorita foi apaixonada pelo Prof. Schuester durante muitos anos, mas que, quando apareceu o Dr. Carl, ele trouxe à baila um lado seu que nem a senhorita mesmo sabia que existia".

Emma não conseguiu deixar de admirar a acuidade e concisão da declaração de Rachel.

"Então quer dizer que posso estar me protegendo com meus sentimentos por Will porque são tudo que conheço há tempos, e são confortáveis? E, por causa disso, não estou sendo justa com o Carl?"

"Basicamente. Posso ver o jeito com que o Dr. Carl olha para a senhorita. E a senhorita não parece tão..." Rachel hesitou, não querendo ofender a mulher que, afinal, tinha uma posição de autoridade em McKinley.

"Sim?" Emma estimulou-a gentilmente.

"Eu ia dizer tensa", Rachel admitiu em voz baixa, preparando-se para uma reação negativa.

"Você não está enganada", Emma concordou com um risinho, antes de ficar novamente séria. "Você acha que o Carl é o meu Jesse?"

"Não tenho certeza, srta. Pillsbury, mas pode ser. O único jeito de saber é se comprometendo completamente ao seu relacionamento".

"Você é uma garota muito sábia, Rachel. Fico feliz de termos conversado. Agora, vou passar um pouco do tempo com um belo dentista, e vou deixar que você volte às suas amigas".

Emma dirigiu-se a Carl. No momento em que Rachel ficou sozinha, Grace e Amy apareceram ao lado dela.

"O que foi tudo aquilo?" Amy não conseguia disfarçar a curiosidade.

"Ela queria conversar sobre eu e o Jesse..."

Rachel levantou-se de repente de sua cadeira e, sem uma explicação, cruzou a sala para o lado de Emma.

"Srta. Pillsbury? Lamento interromper, mas tem uma coisa que esqueci de mencionar".

Dando um olhar apologético a Carl, Emma se afastou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Rachel.

"O que eu lhe contei sobre minha reconciliação com o Jesse – ainda não é de conhecimento público na escola, e eu gostaria de manter assim por mais um tempinho".

"Claro, Rachel. Eu nunca trairia sua confiança".

"Obrigada".

Voltando para a companhia de Amy e Grace, Rachel afundou no conforto da poltrona, e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão da amiga.

"Me desculpe. Não queria ignorá-la em seu aniversário".

"Tudo bem. Estou louca para saber o que você disse à namorada do tio Carl".

"Ela, hum, notou umas semelhanças entre a minha situação anterior com o Jesse e o Finn, e a atual dela com o Prof. Schue e o seu tio. Queria conversar sobre isso".

"Não foi estranho?" Questionou Amy.

"Bem menos do que eu esperava", retrucou Rachel.

"E isso é tudo que eu realmente preciso saber sobre a vida amorosa do meu tio", insistiu Grace, enquanto, sem nenhuma sutileza, mudava de assunto.

Rachel sorriu luminosamente para a garota ao seu lado.

"É a sua festa afinal de contas, então sobre o que quer falar?"

"Algo que você mencionou na outra noite. Sobre uma colega de time sua ter entrado em trabalho de parto logo depois das regionais".

Grace estremeceu diante do lampejo de dor que escureceu os olhos de Rachel.

"Você não..." Ela começou a protestar, mas Rachel interrompeu-a rapidamente.

"Tudo bem. É provavelmente bom para mim me livrar desse peso de uma vez por todas, em vez de manter tudo sufocado". Ela deu uma respiração profunda e exalou lentamente antes de começar. "Minha colega de time, Quinn, tornou-se uma estatística no ano passado. Ela era a capitã das Cheerios – então você deve conhecê-la, Amy – além de membro do clube de celibato..."

Amy bufou alto.

"Sim, eu me lembro dela. Superior pra cacete. Ela e a Santana eram um belo par. Então a Fabray tornou-se a garota-modelo pra abstinência, hein? Aparentemente ela era o exato oposto de muito papo e pouca ação".

"Ela se embriagou com sangria uma noite e... vocês entendem. O detalhe é que na época ela namorava o Finn, mas ele não era o pai. Só que ela tentou fingir que o bebê era dele".

"Ele chegou a descobrir?"

"Sim, eu me assegurei disso".

"Ah, ela deve ter te amado por isso", murmurou Grace.

"Com certeza não a tornou minha fã. De qualquer modo, resumindo a história, a Quinn e o Noah resolveram dar o bebê para adoção. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto logo depois de nos apresentarmos nas regionais. Foi de um timing impecável".

"Estou confusa", admitiu Grace. "Achei que algo nessa história de gravidez te perturbava profundamente. Sempre achei que era porque você costumava ser a fim do Finn, e ele namorou-a e, por um tempo, você pensou que eles ficariam unidos a vida toda por esse bebê. Mas acho que não é isso. Você superou o Finn. Só que isso ainda te abala".

"Alguém já te disse que você é perceptiva demais?"

Grace reconheceu a verdade das palavras de Rachel com um leve aceno.

"Eu superei todo o problema da gravidez. O que ainda me machuca é o fato de que a minha mãe biológica foi quem adotou o bebê. A filhinha do Noah e da Quinn, Beth, é agora minha irmã".

Amy não disfarçou o desprezo.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. A sua mãe biológica, Shelby – a mulher que mandou o Jesse plantar uma fita na sua caixa de lembranças de infância pra que você descobrisse quem ela era, e então decidiu que você era velha demais pra ter uma mãe – foi quem adotou a pimpolha da Quinn?"

"Foi".

"Não admira que você esteja puta. E magoada. E provavelmente um número de outros sentimentos, dependendo do dia da semana, do que você comeu no café e se alguém escolheu banhá-la de líquido gelado", disparou Grace, com preocupação pela amiga expressa no rosto.

Rachel repentinamente viu-se à beira das lágrimas, e piscou furiosamente para mantê-las sob controle. Notando seu abalo, as duas primas se ajoelharam ao seu lado e abraçaram-na com força.

"É azar dela, sabe", Amy sussurrou firmemente.

"Concordo. Vale tanto a pena te conhecer. Honestamente acho que a melhor coisa de o Nate conhecer o Jesse na UCLA foi que te trouxe pras nossas vidas", Grace declarou sinceramente.

Enxugando os olhos, Rachel deu um sorriso trêmulo às amigas.

"Vocês são demais. Obrigada por todo o apoio".

"É fácil pra ti", Amy assegurou a ela.

As garotas abraçaram-se mais uma vez. Quando se afastaram, Grace ergueu Rachel e, de braço dado com ela, arrastou-a à cozinha, onde um banquete farto fora servido.

"Chega desse baixo-astral", anunciou Grace. "É o meu aniversário, e eu quero que a gente comemore, então vamos comer!"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> festa continuara por muito mais tempo do que Rachel antecipara, e portanto ela e Jesse falaram-se apenas rapidamente antes de se despedirem e, no caso de Rachel, dormirem em questão de minutos.

Seu cansaço fez com que o dia se arrastasse infinitamente, e ela ficou grata quando a campainha final tocou. Tudo que precisava fazer era atravessar o ensaio do glee, e então estaria a caminho de casa para seu encontro no Skype com Jesse. Enquanto esperava que o Prof. Schue chegasse, reviu as várias escolhas de música para as seletivas. Assim que ele atravessara a porta, ela se erguera, ansiosa para partilhar suas sugestões. Ele a calou imediatamente, fazendo-a sentar com um gesto, insistindo que tinha um anúncio importante a fazer. Concluindo que ele tinha finalmente escolhido as performances para a competição – apesar de não solicitar sua opinião no assunto, o que ela considerava um intenso deslize – ela estava ansiosa para saber qual desafio vocal seu diretor de coral tinha escolhido para ela. O coração de Rachel apertou-se quando o Prof. Schue delineou seu plano para exibir a dança de Mike e Brittany. Quando Rachel ressaltou que os membros dançantes poderiam obscurecê-la da vista da plateia durante seu solo, ela ficou momentaneamente chocada pela mais surpreendente pronúncia que já o vira fazer. Sufocando um soluço, ela rapidamente afixou uma showface quando ele revelou que os solos iriam para Quinn e Sam dessa vez. Quando tornou-se dolorosamente óbvio que seus protestos seriam em vão, e que nenhum outro membro do clube tinha intenções de defendê-la, ela reuniu suas coisas com o máximo de dignidade que podia exibir e saiu apressadamente da sala de coral.

No segundo em que estava fora de visão, ela fugiu para o conforto de seu carro. Ao ligá-lo, lágrimas de decepção e frustração correram por suas faces. Ela dirigiu no piloto automático, navegando pelas ruas de Lima sem qualquer pensamento consciente de seu destino final, mas não foi surpresa quando se descobriu, enfim, diante da casa dos Petersons. Dirigindo a breve distância até a casa de Drew e Cat, ela estacionou em sua calçada, e então correu para o lugar que ela sabia que ofereceria conforto a seu ego ferido e magoado.

Pisar na casa da árvore a fez relaxar imediatamente. Lembrando-se de como Jesse lhe contara que os Petersons tinham, de propósito, montado um plano de internet de modo que lhe proporcionassem acesso enquanto estava trepado no topo da árvore em seu quintal, ela pegou seu notebook. Acomodando-se confortavelmente na cama, ela rapidamente entrou no Skype. Seu coração disparou quando sua tela encheu-se com o belo rosto de seu namorado. Ele estava a ponto de começar uma descrição detalhada de seu confronto com Sarah quando notou os olhos vermelhos e as marcas ainda visíveis no rosto dela.

"Rachel, qual é o problema?"

"Você não precisa gastar nem tempo nem dinheiro voltando pra cá pras seletivas. O Prof. Schue acabou de me informar que eu não vou cantar nem um único solo!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Nota da Autora: **Acho que não preciso explicar o que é 'sete minutos no paraíso'... Mas, por precaução – sete minutos no paraíso é uma típica 'brincadeira' de festa de adolescente em que um casal é preso durante sete minutos (duh) num armário escuro, ficando à vontade para fazerem o que quiserem lá dentro.

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 35_

**O **primeiro pensamento de Jesse foi que o time de Rachel fora incapaz de recrutar um décimo segundo membro, e, portanto não competiriam nas seletivas. Mas, quando repetiu as palavras dela mentalmente, percebeu que o que ela queria dizer era inteiramente diferente. **Ela** não cantaria nenhum solo – o que queria dizer que outra pessoa iria.

Seria Will Schuester tão unido à sua desencaminhada noção de dar a todos uma chance de brilhar, que ele seria capaz de deliberadamente calar sua melhor chance à vitória?

"Ele está tentando perder de propósito?"

Rachel lhe deu um olhar de pura gratidão.

"Foi exatamente do que eu o acusei".

"E ele disse?"

"Algo sobre eu não concordar com o fato de que todos nós somos estrelas".

"Esse homem é doido. Você é a única estrela naquele grupo".

"Obviamente ele não concorda com isso. E o resto dos meus colegas também não concorda. A maioria parece pensar que podem se equiparar vocalmente a mim, ou não estariam disputando os solos comigo".

"Parece que eles cuidam mais dos próprios egos do que da vitória. E o Schue também não deve ligar muito, se ele está disposto a sacrificar suas chances no altar da igualdade".

"E isso importa? Como você disse antes, serei eu que vou escapar dessa cidadezinha. Estou destinada à grandeza. Eles estão destinados à mediocridade".

"Você sabe a resposta tão bem quanto eu. Claro que importa. Você tem sonhos e objetivos. Não está na natureza de nenhum de nós, dar a qualquer coisa menos do que o nosso tudo. E o Schue está te impedindo de fazer isso".

Os ombros dela murcharam, e ela suspirou profundamente.

"Por que ele me odeia?"

"Ele não te odeia, Rach. Mas é um professor, acima de tudo. Ele vê como sua missão ser o mais imparcial possível, e não exibir favoritismo. Ao contrário da Shelby, que considerava o Vocal Adrenaline bem mais importante que qualquer aula que ela supostamente devia dar".

"Nós nem estaríamos tendo essa conversa se eu fosse aluna de Carmel".

Ele lhe sorriu.

"Tem razão. Você seria minha cantora principal desde o momento em que entrara no Vocal Adrenaline; teríamos controlado a escola como o supercasal residente, e você já teria sido uma bicampeã nacional".

Ela suspirou de novo.

"Em vez disso, perdi uma vez nas regionais, e faço backing vocal nas seletivas".

"Sei que não é de grande ajuda, mas você vai ser a melhor backing vocal que aqueles juízes já ouviram".

Ele riu diante do risinho suave que conseguira arrancar dela.

"Ajuda sim. Você me lembrou de que é importante manter meus níveis, mesmo que alguém esteja me impedindo me ocupar meu lugar de direito sob a luz da ribalta. Vou ser tão boa que o Prof. Schue vai notar seu erro e, se conseguirmos passar às regionais, ele achará adequado me dar o solo que eu mereço".

"Essa é a ideia", ele a encorajou. "Agora, sem querer esfregar no seu nariz, quem o Schue escolheu?"

"Você vai apreciar a ironia", declarou ela, com a voz cheia de amargura. "A Quinn e o Sam são o casal escolhido desse ano".

Ela não precisou elaborar mais.

"Porque venceram a competição de duetos".

"É".

"Merda. Desculpa, Rach. Se eu não tivesse sugerido que você e o Finn perdessem de propósito..."

"Você recomendou que fizéssemos isso por uma razão perfeitamente válida, e eu não te culpo por essa consequência imprevista. Além do que, acho que não teria feito diferença mesmo se eu fosse parte do casal vencedor. O Prof. Schue está cegamente determinado a dividir os louros, custe o que custar, o que significa recusar a mim e a meu talento".

"Você devia se negar a cantar no próximo ensaio. Se ele insiste em reprimir a sua voz, dê a ele um gostinho do que realmente seria".

"Posso colocar um pedaço de fita isolante na boca, e ver se ele nota".

"É uma ideia. E tenho certeza que ele vai notar. Mas duvido que ele vá entender".

"Se eu fizer isso, te conto como ele reagiu".

Ele ficou pensativo, e ela notou a mudança imediatamente.

"No que está pensando?"

"Estava me perguntando se não ouvi você falar que encontraram o substituto do Kurt. Nenhum de vocês vai cantar nas seletivas sem um".

"Encontramos, sim – ou melhor, o Noah encontrou".

"O Puckerman? Isso quer dizer que seu time tem mais um atleta?"

"Nada disso. Mas o Noah ter convidado alguns de seus colegas esportistas foi o que deu início a tudo".

"Não entendi".

"Aparentemente, o Noah levou a sério sua missão de nos encontrar um novo membro. Ele abordou os caras que conhece melhor e tentou convencê-los de que o glee é mais legal do que eles acreditam, e que a música podia ser a porta de saída deles de uma vida medíocre".

Jesse não conseguiu reprimir uma risada.

"Para nós sim. Para qualquer um deles, altamente duvidoso".

"Você sabe disso e eu também, mas o Noah estava fazendo tudo que podia para persuadir pelo menos um deles a entrar".

"Ele conseguiu?"

"Dificilmente. Seus colegas o atacaram e o prenderam em um banheiro químico".

"Eca. Isso é nojento, mesmo para os padrões dos atletas".

"É. Fiquei com pena dele".

"Então, se não é um desses idiotas, quem é o novato?"

"Lauren Zizes".

Jesse revirou a memória de seu tempo em McKinley, tentando reconhecer o rosto que atendia por esse nome, mas sem sucesso.

"Não sei quem é".

"Uma grandona de óculos. É do time de luta livre".

"Ah. Certo. Agora me lembro dela. Como o Puckerman a convenceu?"

"Ele apenas pediu, e ela topou, contanto que ele lhe desse duas coisas; ovinhos de chocolate e creme da Cadbury, e 'sete minutos no paraíso'".

"Sério? E ele topou?"

"Sim. De acordo com o Noah, ela virou o mundo dele de ponta-cabeça".

"Mas ela sabe cantar?"

Rachel sorriu amplamente quando Jesse voltou a conversa ao assunto que ambos consideravam mais importante.

"Ainda não sei. Não é como se pudéssemos nos dar ao luxo de testá-la, ou rejeitá-la se ela não for boa o bastante. Estamos numa encruzilhada, e ela é a única pessoa que se ofereceu a nos ajudar. Mesmo achando que coral é idiotice".

"Ótimo. Com essa atitude, ela vai ser de grande ajuda". O sarcasmo dele era evidente.

"Enquanto ela não atrapalhar, não me importo se ela dublar todas as músicas. Tê-la como parte do time significa que nos qualificamos".

"Então, considerando que vocês podem concorrer de novo, o Schue já elaborou o set list?"

Ela notou o tom de indisfarçado divertimento na voz dele.

"E nos dar uma chance de nos prepararmos adequadamente? O que você acha?"

"Acho que isso é não".

"Meu Deus, Jesse, será que fica mais fácil? Quero que nos saiamos bem. Quero mais que isso, na verdade. Quero que a gente ganhe. Mas estou cercada de pessoas que parecem pensar nisso como nada mais que uma distraçãozinha divertida que os deixa viver suas fantasias minúsculas e insignificantes. Não é a vida deles. E o fato de que não é significa que somos descartados quando é importante".

"Não posso prometer que vai ficar mais fácil enquanto você ainda estiver no McKinley, mas você só tem mais um ano e meio a viver. Assim que se formar, estará em uma escola onde seu talento é valorizado, e sua ética de trabalho, admirada. E nós vamos estar na mesma cidade, o que vai melhorar tudo", assegurou-lhe ele, com a boca curvada num sorriso arrogante.

"Queria que estivéssemos na mesma cidade agora", murmurou ela.

"Eu também".

Ele se inclinou na direção da câmera, e ela não deixou de evitar o brilho em seus olhos.

"No que está pensando?"

"No quanto podíamos nos divertir se os seus pais não estivessem em casa".

Um traço rosado apareceu nas faces dela.

"Ah".

"Eles estão?"

"Não sei. Não estou em casa".

Os olhos dele abandonaram o rosto dela e rapidamente examinaram seus arredores. Um sorriso enorme apareceu quando ele percebeu exatamente onde ela estava sentada.

"Você está na casa da árvore".

"Não foi de caso pensado. Mas depois que o Prof. Schue deu a notícia, fiquei tão abalada... e foi quase como se algo me chamasse pra cá. Nem estava consciente de que rua eu estava, até que de repente eu me vi diante da casa dos Petersons".

"Fico tão feliz por ter deixado minha chave com você".

"Eu também. Esse lugar é mesmo um refúgio. Mas ainda assim é tão melhor quando você está aqui".

"A gente podia fingir".

"Podia, sim".

Levantando-se da cama, ela colocou o notebook sobre o travesseiro, dando uma piscadinha quando o fez. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e um arrepio a percorreu.

"Então você está sentado na cama, me olhando..." O olhar dele bebeu os movimentos dela, e ele ficou sem fôlego. "Mas se você estivesse mesmo aqui, sem chance de você estar com tanta roupa", ela murmurou sedutoramente.

"Posso corrigir isso", assegurou a ela.

Ela assistiu, quase sem respirar, enquanto ele pegava a beira de sua camiseta, tirando a peça pela cabeça com um puxão firme. Quando as mãos dele tocaram o fecho do cinto, Rachel suspirou.

"Eu adoraria estar te ajudando".

"Eu adoraria deixar você me ajudar. Mas isso é pra próxima".

Sem outra palavra, Jesse abriu o cinto, baixou o zíper do jeans e o empurrou perna abaixo até o chão. Vestido apenas com a cueca, ele acomodou-se na cama e esperou expectante que Rachel fizesse o movimento seguinte.

"Acho que você vai gostar disso".

"Não tenho dúvidas disso".

Recuando alguns passos, ela notou os olhos dele examinando cada parte de seu corpo ainda totalmente vestido.

"Gosta do que vê?"

"Aham..."

Seus dedos agarraram a beira de seu suéter. Devagar, provocantemente, ela o ergueu, expondo uma faixa sempre crescente de pele, centímetro por centímetro. O coração dele disparou quando um pedacinho do sutiã de renda preta dela tornou-se visível. Deixando as mãos nas laterais do corpo, ela puxou a blusa colorida de bicho até a cabeça e a jogou no chão. Ela ficou diante dele, orgulhosa e desinibida, convidando-o silenciosamente a absorvê-la com os olhos. Instintivamente, a mão dele escorregou dentro de sua cueca, e ele começou a acariciar-se, precisando amainar a dor pulsante que ela despertara nele.

Temporariamente distraída pelas ações de Jesse, Rachel balançou a cabeça num esforço de retomar a concentração para o que tinha começado. Escorregando as mãos atrás de si, ela apressou-se a puxar o zíper em sua saia. Com um rebolado de quadris, a saia caiu aos seus pés e ela chutou-a para longe, deixando-a em nada mais que a lingerie de renda e meias sete-oitavos.

A respiração dele acelerou-se quando ela abriu o fecho de seu sutiã, deixando que ele caísse de seu corpo. Ele olhou maravilhado para os seios perfeitos, percebendo a rigidez dos picos minúsculos.

"Rach... Eu preciso que você..." Engasgou-se ele.

"Eu o que...?" Gaguejou ela.

"Puxe os mamilos... com os dedos... como eu faria se eu estivesse aí..."

Não precisando de mais encorajamento, ela começou a massagear e tocar os seios, antes de descer a ponta dos dedos até a beira de sua calcinha estilo biquíni. Enganchando os dedos em torno do tecido rendado, demorou segundos para ele se ver cara a cara com seu âmago úmido.

"Meu Deus, Rach. Quero te sentir... te provar... Te toca por mim..."

Ela já estava um passo à frente dele, tendo enfiado dois dedos na entrada macia enquanto seu polegar esfregava círculos frenéticos no feixe de nervos rijo. Ela estava tão perto... Em momentos, ambos estavam trilhando a beira do abismo. O som dele chamando o nome dela provou ser o limite dela. Enquanto seu corpo tremia com a força de seu orgasmo, seus olhos parcialmente cerrados abriram-se, a tempo de ver Jesse estremecendo com o próprio gozo.

Deitados em suas respectivas camas a 3.200 quilômetros de distância, ofegantes e com o coração disparado, eles não conseguiram evitar um sorriso íntimo.

"Isso foi..." Ele se calou, inesperadamente sem saber o que dizer.

"... Exatamente o que eu precisava", murmurou ela. "Quando cheguei aqui hoje, estava arrasada. Agora me sinto..."

"Satisfeita?" Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso maroto enquanto ele completava a frase dela.

"Sim. E contente. Posso lidar qualquer coisa que o Prof. Schue jogue na minha direção, sabendo que tenho você me apoiando".

"Por falar em apoio, tem certeza que não quer que eu vá às seletivas?"

"Eu adoraria ter você aqui. Mais que qualquer coisa. Mas ambos estávamos esperando que eu fosse a protagonista, e isso não vai acontecer. Eu ia entender se você achasse que não valeria a pena vir".

"Eu viajaria cinco horas por cinco minutos com você", admitiu ele.

"Juro que essa é uma das coisas mais doces que qualquer pessoa já me disse".

"Eu falo sério. Não suporto ficar longe de você, e não ligo que você fique se balançando no fundo. Eu quero estar aí, por você".

"Então por que eu te impediria?" Ela fez uma pausa, e soprou-lhe um beijo antes de continuar. "Obrigada. Saber que você está na plateia vai tornar mais suportável", confessou ela.

"Essa é a minha meta. Além do que, se você ganhar, podemos celebrar. E se você perder... Bom, posso pensar em vários jeitos de salvar a noite".

A sedução na voz dele fez com que calor surgisse dentro dela, e ela corou furiosamente.

"O que acha de pularmos a performance e irmos direto para a salvação?" Ela sugeriu, apenas parcialmente brincando.

"Você não faria isso pro seu time. Mas gosto do que você tá pensando".

Ambos foram sobressaltados pelo toque súbito do telefone de Jesse. Olhando para o identificador de chamadas, ele riu.

"É o Nate. Se ele ligasse apenas um pouco antes..."

"Diz oi por mim".

"Vou deixar que você mesma diga".

Colocando o celular em viva-voz, Jesse atendeu.

"Oi, Steadman! O que houve?"

"Ensaios? Em meia hora? Você devia ter me encontrado há 10 minutos".

"Foi culpa minha", revelou Rachel, com os lábios se curvando em divertimento.

"Rachel? Não acredito! Vocês nem estão no mesmo estado e ainda estão juntos? **E** eu consegui te interromper? Meu timing continua sendo um lixo total. E vocês dois devem ser o casal modelo para a insaciabilidade".

Jesse e Rachel caíram na risada.

"Rachel recebeu uma notícia ruim hoje. Estávamos conversando sobre isso".

"Então eu não..."

"Não".

"Bom saber. Rachel, lamento sobre o que quer que tenha acontecido, espero que não seja sério demais, mas pode se despedir do Jesse? Preciso que ele venha comigo pra me ajudar a lidar com meu próprio drama".

Ela deu um sorriso cúmplice ao namorado.

"Você está sendo bastante exigido hoje".

"É o que acontece quando se namora alguém tão foda quanto eu sou", brincou ele, antes de voltar sua atenção a Nate. "Vou desligar agora, Steadman. Te vejo depois".

"Acho que você tem que ir".

"Tenho. Foi bom que ele tenha ligado. Eu tinha esquecido completamente do ensaio".

"O Nate está bem?"

"Consequências da situação com a Sarah. Eu te conto depois. Ainda vai estar na casa da árvore?"

"Não. Meus pais não sabem que estou aqui, então provavelmente estão se perguntando por que ainda não cheguei. Tenho que ir pra casa".

"Entendo. Falo contigo depois. Te amo".

"Te amo".

Assim que saiu de seu Skype, ela guardou o laptop, deu um último olhar ao redor e relutantemente saiu do conforto do maravilhoso santuário que Jesse estava lhe permitindo usar em sua ausência. Talvez – se tivesse sorte – seus pais não estariam em casa, e ela poderia evitar o sensível assunto das seletivas de uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse correu os últimos quarteirões até o Starbucks do campus, e imediatamente avistou um Nate visivelmente nervoso que perambulava do lado de fora do prédio, com um copo grande na mão.

"A cafeína tá ajudando?"

Nate deu um suspiro de alívio com a chegada do amigo.

"Provavelmente não. Estou agitado o suficiente do jeito que está. Mas quando cheguei aqui e você não estava, precisei de algo pra me controlar. Meus nervos estão em farrapos".

"Posso ver isso. Relaxa, cara. Ela fez o seu pior, e conseguimos te botar dentro de novo".

"Não me entenda mal, estou grato. Mas acho que o pior ainda está por vir".

"O que te deixou tão abalado?"

"O medo de que ela decida me tornar um exemplo ao elenco – repetidamente. Se eu fizer o menor dos erros, ela vai me dar uma esculhambação na frente de todo mundo, com o máximo de veneno que conseguir usar enquanto mantém uma fachada de profissionalismo.

"Você tem se saído bem em seu papel em todos os ensaios. Ela não vai ter motivos para te criticar".

"Isso foi antes. Pelo que vejo, se eu não errar tudo por pura ansiedade, ela vai inventar algo".

"Se ela sequer tentar dar uma de filha da puta, todos nós vamos cair matando. Josh, Ashley, Peter, eu... todos nós estamos do seu lado nisso. Então vamos logo de uma vez. Não pode ser tão ruim quanto você está imaginando".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel dirigiu devagar, tentando adiar o inevitável. Ela amava os pais, mas por algum motivo que não podia compreender, não estava ansiosa para conversar sobre o que ocorrera no glee naquele mesmo dia.

Jesse, por outro lado... Desabafar com ele tinha sido terapêutico. Ela não precisara dar detalhes para que ele compreendesse exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, e exatamente quanto o esnobismo do Prof. Schue tinha doído. Ele dividira o seu ultraje e não disse o tipo de amenidades com as quais ela estava bem familiarizada.

_Da próxima vez o solo será seu._

_Todos merecem uma chance de brilhar._

_Seu técnico está fazendo o que acha melhor._

Não que seus pais iriam necessariamente dizer esses tipos de coisas, mas não entenderiam do jeito que Jesse entendia – profunda e visceralmente. Mais uma vez, ela estava profundamente grata por ele ser parte da sua vida.

_Uma parte da qual nunca vou abrir mão. Ele bom demais para se perder._

Parando na frente de casa, ela estacionou o carro e dirigiu-se para dentro da residência. Um aroma delicioso atraiu sua atenção, e seu estômago roncou, lembrando-a de quanto tempo fazia desde que ela comera. Baixando a bolsa, ela dirigiu-se à cozinha, sorrindo ao ver os pais alegremente envolvidos nos preparativos do jantar. Sua relutância em dividir o que acontecera naquele dia sumiu.

"Oi, pai. Papai".

"Rachel, você finalmente chegou! Estávamos ficando preocupados!" Anunciou Hiram.

"Me desculpe, papai. Eu... precisava de um tempo sozinha depois da escola".

"Aconteceu algo que te perturbou?" Questionou Leroy.

"Na verdade sim. O Prof. Schue distribuiu os solos para as seletivas".

"E você não gostou da música escolhida pra ti?"

Rachel fez uma careta.

"Ainda não sabemos **o que** vamos cantar. Só sabemos **quem** vão ser os cantores principais".

"Ele te fez cantar com o Finn?"

"Eu poderia lidar com isso, se tivesse. Não, pai. Ele deu os solos a outras pessoas".

"Todos eles?" Hiram não disfarçou o choque na voz.

"Sim, papai. Todos eles".

"O que o Jesse falou sobre isso?"

Leroy sorriu quando Rachel arregalou os olhos de choque.

"Acha que não sabemos que ele seria a primeira pessoa a quem você contaria isso?"

"Sou assim tão óbvia?"

"Você está completamente apaixonada. É claro que vai querer a opinião dele sobre as coisas".

"Tem razão. Nós conversamos. Foi por isso que me atrasei".

"E?"

"Ele me lembrou que preciso manter meus padrões. Mostrar ao Sr. Schue como a escolha dele foi inadequada, e trabalhar para que ele me dê destaque nas regionais – assumindo que vamos chegar lá".

"Parece um bom conselho", opinou Hiram.

"Já que a gente claramente não tem mais nada a adicionar, por que nâo jantamos?" Sugeriu Leroy.

"É só isso?" Perguntou ela, estranhando que os pais não tecessem os próprios comentários.

"O Jesse parece que falou tudo", sorriu Leroy.

Num silêncio chocado, Rachel acomodou-se à mesa, ouvindo com meia atenção enquanto os pais discutiam os eventos de seu dia. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, ela precisou de um momento para notar que o pai estava chamando seu nome. Ela ergueu os olhos, sobressaltada.

"Ah. Sim?"

"O Jesse ainda vem semana que vem?"

"Eu disse a ele que não precisava".

"Mas aposto que ele insistiu".

"Sim. E fiquei tão feliz por isso. Sinto muito a falta dele", ela admitiu suavemente.

"Nós sabemos, querida. E é por isso que seu pai e eu concordamos em suspender seu limite de horário de novo enquanto ele estiver aqui".

Erguendo-se de um pulo, Rachel abraçou os dois pais com força, e os beijou no rosto.

"Muitíssimo obrigada. Mal posso esperar pra contar a boa nova a ele..."

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>avia um burburinho entre o elenco quando Jesse e Nate entraram na área de ensaios. Apesar de Jesse ter dado os detalhes do que acontecera entre o amigo e a diretora aos três protagonistas da peça, a fofoca se espalhara como fogo em rastilho de pólvora. Quando se aproximaram do grupo no palco, Josh foi o primeiro a abordá-los. Sem hesitar, ele deu um tapa nas costas de Nate, e fez o mesmo a Jesse.

"É bom ver você aqui hoje, Nate. E parabéns pra ti, Jesse. Parece que seu plano foi um sucesso".

Em segundos, Nate e Jesse estavam cercados por seus colegas de elenco que, um atrás do outro, expressavam sua felicidade com a presença de Nate. Este não conseguia eliminar o sorriso do rosto ao se inclinar para comentar algo adequado apenas aos ouvidos de Nate.

"Tenho certeza que a Sarah não sabia que eu era tão popular. Droga, nem **eu** suspeitava!"

"É apenas o reflexo da minha glória", retrucou Jesse, fazendo Nate dar-lhe um empurrão brincalhão.

"Vai sonhando. Acho que é porque coloquei um pouco de drama na vidinha pacata deles, e eles se sentem gratos".

"Não olhe agora, mas o fator dramático vai aumentar. A Sarah acabou de entrar".

"Okay. Como ela parece?"

"Puta".

"Anotado".

Ignorando as amenidades que geralmente utilizava, Sarah começou a disparar instruções no momento em que se sentou.

"Mudei os planos desta noite. Acho que _Gaston_ pode se beneficiar de algum ensaio, então quero todos que participam desse número no palco, e vamos começar do zero".

Movendo-se na posição inicial, Peter deu um olhar significativo para Nate, que fez um muxoxo em resposta antes de cruzar o palco para ficar na posição marcada. Os atores não necessários a essa cena haviam se espalhado pelo auditório, com Jesse tendo escolhido um assento na primeira fila. Se Sarah planejava causar problemas, ele tinha toda a intenção de manter os olhos bem atentos em Nate. Se seu amigo pisasse na bola, ele perceberia imediatamente. Mas, se não pisasse, Jesse também perceberia.

A primeira tentativa correu tranquilamente, assim como a segunda. Tendo se dado os parabéns, os artistas gemeram quando Sarah insistiu que eles tentassem de novo.

"Vocês todos viraram uns molengas durante os feriados? Podem fazer melhor – e vão fazer!" Exigiu ela.

Dez repetições depois, até mesmo o muitíssimo educado Peter estava xingando em voz baixa, e todos os atores estavam encharcados de suor. Nate pedia desculpas discretamente sempre que olhava para alguém, muitíssimo ciente de que **ele** era a causa do castigo que todos estavam vivendo. Percebendo que seus colegas de elenco logo começariam a tropeçar nos próprios pés – dando a Sarah a desculpa perfeita para repreender o único rapaz que ela esperava que errasse toda vez – Jesse acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado de sua diretora, com o rosto afixado numa showface perfeita. Sarah bufou de irritação.

"O que você quer?"

"Dar-lhe os parabéns?"

"Como é?"

"Você finalmente me fez sentir-me à vontade aqui".

"Pare de mistério. Se tem algo a me dizer, diga logo".

"Falo sério. Esse ensaio me lembra meus dias no Vocal Adrenaline, quando ensaiávamos um número até que estivesse perfeito, ou ninguém mais se aguentasse em pé. Era ótimo para fortalecer as pessoas".

Sarah encarou Jesse com cautela. Ele parecia sincero, mas ela alimentava a leve suspeita de que havia um motivo oculto para o inesperado elogio.

"Então você aprova?"

"Ah, sim! Pessoalmente, acho que você tem sido boazinha demais com todo mundo. Se for muito legal, eles vão tomar vantagem".

"Isso faz sentido".

"É claro que faz. Acho que você devia apertar as coisas, nos fazer trabalhar assim o tempo todo. Levar todos ao ponto da exaustão e acima. Eles vão lhe agradecer por isso no final. O que não mata engorda, certo?"

O rosto de Sarah iluminou-se com as palavras de Jesse. Ele praticamente podia ver as engrenagens se encaixando na cabeça dela enquanto ela contemplava ser capaz de vingar-se de Nate, tudo sob a desculpa de obter a melhor performance possível do grupo como um todo.

"Certo. Eles vão entender que é para um bem maior".

"Certamente que sim".

"E vão me ver como uma líder forte, fazendo o que preciso pra tornar a peça um sucesso. Ainda vão gostar de mim".

Ele inclinou a cabeça, com um sorriso desarmante. Ela repentinamente percebeu que aquele calor não atingia os olhos dele. O nojo que viu refletido ali a fez estremecer.

"Você acha que eles gostam de você **agora**".

"Eles não têm motivo pra não gostar".

"Depois do que você os fez passar hoje? Eles testemunharam pessoalmente o quanto você pode ser mesquinha e vingativa. Eles **costumavam** gostar de você. Agora, tenho quase certeza que filha da puta é o termo mais suave que estão usando pra falar de ti".

"É mentira!"

"E lá vem você com as palavras exageradas de novo. Eu estou... especulando".

Sarah bufou diante da expressão de inocência do rosto dele.

"Você é um manipulador desgraçado. Estou praticamente convencida de te cortar da peça".

"Sou leal ao meu amigo. Não pode me punir por isso. E eu queria ver até onde você iria pra se vingar".

"Está pisando em terreno minado, St. James".

"Preciso te lembrar da nossa reuniãozinha desta tarde? Eles gostam de mim tanto quanto do Nate – e **eu** não fiz nada pra ti. Eles vão me apoiar. Vou jogar sujo se tiver".

"Achei que você já estava jogando".

"Isso não era nada", Jesse sorriu, malicioso. "Sou capaz de coisas piores".

"Por que isso não me surpreende?" Resmungou Sarah. "Então o que você quer agora?"

"Deixe de bancar a passivo-agressiva. Deixe de se achar. Volte a dirigir do jeito que fazia antes – que dava grandes resultados, a propósito. Ninguém **quer** não gostar de você, mas, se continuar com isso, vai envenenar uma atmosfera realmente positiva. A escolha é sua".

Levantando-se para sair dali, um sorriso curvou o canto de sua boca quando Sarah falou em voz alta, ordenando um intervalo de dez minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ma hora e meia depois, quando Sarah finalmente dispensou os exaustos artistas, uma dúzia deles cercou Jesse, ansiosos para descobrir exatamente como ele conseguira alterar o comportamento de sua diretora em questão de minutos. Levando-os para fora, ele adotou uma expressão séria, fazendo com que alguns o olhassem com preocupação.

"Tem alguma má notícia a nos dar, Jesse?" Ashley perguntou.

"Ela ameaçou me demitir", admitiu ele.

Imediatamente, várias vozes se ergueram em protesto. Jesse ergueu as mãos pedindo silêncio.

"Eu a convenci a não fazer isso. A convenci de que vocês bateriam de frente por mim, e que ela tinha ainda menos motivos pra me chutar do que tinha pro Nate".

"Como você a fez mudar de ideia? Aquele ensaio de _Gaston_ foi brutal!" Reclamou Peter.

"Eu apelei ao desejo dela de ser apreciada".

"Só isso? Parece fácil demais".

"Bom, comecei sugerindo que ela os pressionasse ainda mais. Ela gostou muito da ideia".

"Porra, cara, achei que você estivesse do nosso lado!" Jeff, que fazia LeFou, reclamou.

"E estou. Nunca usou um pouco de psicologia reversa?" Jesse sorria maliciosamente.

"Isso funciona mesmo?"

"Quando usado por um mestre", Jesse respondeu, vitorioso. "Eu a fiz acreditar que vocês todos a odiariam se ela continuasse com a vingancinha dela".

"Eu estava cogitando fazer uma boneca vudu à imagem e semelhança dela depois da sexta vez que o Peter me empurrou pelo palco", resmungou Jeff.

"Apesar de como aconteceu, eu fico grato – a todos vocês", declarou Nate. "Sem o seu apoio, eu estaria fora. E eu cheguei longe demais pra morrer na praia".

Dispensando o agradecimento dele como desnecessário, os colegas de elenco deram boa noite a Nate e Jesse antes de se afastarem. Assim que os dois amigos ficaram a sós, Jesse ficou surpreso com a expressão estranha nos olhos de Nate.

"Tá tudo bem?"

"Tá. Estava apenas pensando que, com tudo que você fez por mim ultimamente, estou praticamente te devendo meu primogênito".

Jesse pendeu a cabeça e deu uma gargalhada enorme, e então sorriu ao jovem que se tornara um de seus amigos mais próximos.

"Não chega a tal ponto, Steadman. Só me acompanha a Nova York, e me faça alguns outros favorzinhos essa semana, e vou nos considerar quites".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>á passara da meia noite em Lima, mas Rachel ainda estava acordada, fitando esperançosa seu notebook em intervalos de segundos enquanto esperava que Jesse chamasse. Quando começava a suspeitar que ele decidira que era tarde demais para contatá-la, um convite para conversar apareceu em sua tela. Ela apressou-se a aceitar, e uma profunda sensação de paz a envolveu quando o lindo rosto dele apareceu.

"Oi. Desculpa a demora. O ensaio foi mais longo que o normal".

"A Sarah tá super-exigente com o pessoal depois do feriado?"

A boca dele torceu-se num sorriso sardônico.

"Pode-se dizer que sim".

"Obviamente tem algo que eu não sei".

"Não tive chance de te contar antes..."

"Porque eu estava concentrada nos problemas do meu glee", interrompeu-o ela. "Espera, isso tem a ver com o Nate, certo? O drama que ele mencionou... o motivo pelo qual ele queria te ver".

"É. Ele contou à Sarah sobre a Julia. Ela não aceitou bem".

"Defina não aceitar bem".

"Ela o cortou de _A Bela e A Fera_".

"Não! Isso é tão injusto!" Engasgou-se ela.

"Como pode imaginar, ela queria se vingar dele. Achou que esse seria o jeito mais fácil de fazer isso".

"E como ele reagiu? Apesar dos comentários anti-Broadway que ele faz pra me irritar, eu sei que ele estava curtindo ser parte da peça".

"Ele ainda é".

"Mas você acabou de dizer..." Ela calou-se abruptamente, a compreensão aparecendo nos olhos escuros. "Você ajudou a volta dele, não foi?"

"Ajudei", ele fez um muxoxo de modéstia.

"O que você fez?"

Ela parecia animada como uma criança numa loja de doces enquanto esperava que ele contasse o que fizera para readmitir Nate no elenco.

"Me assegurei de que os protagonistas estivessem de acordo, e fiz com que Sarah soubesse que estávamos preparados para sermos... não-cooperativos... se ela não mudasse de ideia".

"Você a chantageou".

Não havia traço de reprovação na voz de Rachel, permitindo que Jesse relaxasse totalmente.

"Basicamente sim. Felizmente, todos gostam do Nate, então foi fácil persuadir todos a apoiá-lo. Mas isso não foi o fim da história".

"É?"

"Baixou a Shelby Corcoran na nossa querida diretora em vingança".

"O quanto ela fez vocês trabalharem?"

"Eu escapei ileso da maioria, já que ela passou a maior parte da noite ensaiando uma das cenas mais exigentes do Nate, _Gaston_, e eu não estou nela".

"Alguém se machucou? Ou desmaiou no palco?"

"Eu a impedi antes que chegasse a esse ponto".

"Impediu? Acho que ela não está muito feliz com o seu Monsieur D'Arque ultimamente".

"Ela ameaçou me demitir. E me avisou que não vou mais ser escalado em produções estudantis".

Concluindo que tal evento seria devastador para ele, ela ficou surpresa de notar sua serenidade.

"Não fica preocupado que ela cumpra o que fala? Ser excluído de peças posteriores pode ser prejudicial à sua carreira".

"Vou te dizer o que disse ao Nate. Já que não planejo estar aqui no ano que vem, é uma ameaça vã".

"Você ainda está pensando em se transferir, então?"

"Não estou só pensando, Rach. Já dei início ao processo".

"Tem certeza? Eu te amo demais pra pedir que faça esse tipo de sacrifício por mim".

"Que sacrifício? A Tisch e a Juilliard não são uma escolha qualquer. As únicas coisas das quais estou abrindo mão é uma bolsa de estudos e um clima melhor que o normal. O que vou ganhar é mais importante".

Os olhos dela expressavam plena incerteza, e ele almejou acalmá-la.

"Estou até mesmo trabalhando pra levar o Nate comigo".

"Sério?"

"É. Eu concordo contigo que ele seria um grande colega de apartamento, e além do que, ficaria mais perto da Julia".

"Ele tá interessado?"

"Está cogitando. Só precisa saber onde ir, já que não tem chance em qualquer uma das minhas hipóteses".

"Os seus pais vão concordar com isso? Não quero que a primeira impressão que eles tenham de mim seja, _Essa é a garota pela qual nosso filho abriu mão da bolsa integral_".

"Não vou mencionar você. Vou apenas convencê-los de que prefiro ficar em Nova York, que vai me oferecer mais oportunidades no teatro".

"... Tudo bem. Mas preciso que me prometa uma coisa".

"Qualquer coisa".

"Se começar a se ressentir de mim por isso, vai ser sincero comigo e transferir de volta. Faríamos o namoro à distância dar certo".

"Isso não vai acontecer..." Começou ele, calando-se diante da firmeza do olhar dela. "... Mas se fizer te sentir melhor, eu prometo".

"Obrigada". Olhando para o relógio, ela franziu a testa. "Tenho que ir dormir. Mas, antes que eu me esqueça, meus pais me contaram hoje que estão dispostos a suspender meu limite de horário de novo quando você estiver aqui na semana que vem".

"Seus pais são demais", declarou ele.

"Concordo. E espere até saber o que eles fizeram. Lembra-se de ontem à noite, quando chegaram em casa com algo pra mim?"

Jesse gemeu ao lembrar-se do que os Berry tinham interrompido.

"Como posso esquecer?"

"Eu compensei esta noite, não foi?"

"Certamente que sim".

Ele olhou para ela com um desejo tão intenso que ela viu-se momentaneamente distraída, perdida em lembranças do que fizeram antes. Ele sorriu, malicioso, enquanto ela tentava se reconcentrar.

"Estava dizendo?"

"Ah. Sim. Meus pais me deram antecipadamente meu presente de aniversário".

"Isso é estranho pra vocês, não é?"

"Sim. Mas esse vai ser um aniversário estranho".

"Porque são seus dezesseis anos?"

"Não. Porque é o primeiro que não vou celebrar com os meus pais".

"É mesmo? Como assim?"

"A nova chefe do papai agendou um seminário integral, e ele não conseguiu escapar. E meu pai vai acompanhar o tio Eli no hospital para uma cirurgia no joelho no mesmo fim de semana".

"Nossa, que droga. Então que presentão que eles te deram pra compensar a perda desse dia?"

"Um ingresso para _Wicked_, e uma passagem de primeira classe de companhia".

"Que ótimo!"

"Fico feliz que você ache isso, pois esperava que você pudesse vir comigo".

Ela o olhou cheia de esperança, o sorriso sumindo quando notou a expressão triste no rosto dele.

"Eu sinto muito, Rach. Achei que você estaria ocupada com seus pais, e marquei alguns planos. Não chego a Akron até o domingo".

O desapontamento dela era palpável.

"Me desculpa", pediu ele novamente. "Se eu soubesse..."

"Tudo bem. Não é culpa sua".

"Eu vou te compensar por isso", prometeu ele.

Depois de uma despedida meio triste, Rachel deitou-se na cama com o coração pesado. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam por seu rosto enquanto ela absorvia a segunda grande decepção do dia. A única luz no meio de tanta tristeza? Em apenas uma semana, Jesse voltaria ao Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>xaminando o envelope que segurava, Jesse permitiu-se dar um minúsculo sorriso. Tecnicamente, não mentira para ela. Ele **iria** para Akron no domingo. Apenas esquecera de mencionar que viajaria a Nova York no dia anterior...


	36. Chapter 36

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 36_

**"E**le gritou comigo! Mandou eu tirar a fita gomada da boca e deixar de ser malcriada, e então mandou todo mundo deixar de ser egoísta, e insistiu que todos nós não devíamos ser **estraga-prazeres** nas seletivas!"

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Jesse, e seus belíssimos traços se endureceram numa carranca pronunciada.

"Ele fez **o quê**?"

"Gritou. Comigo. Perdeu completamente o controle. Só porque achei adequado protestar contra a decisão ridiculamente impensada dele".

"Ele não tinha o direito de submetê-la a isso. Você não fez nada de errado. E se alguém é culpado de malcriação, esse alguém é ele".

"Eu sei. Quero dizer, mesmo se ele estivesse estressado com a competição vindoura, não é justificar pra descontar na gente".

"Se ele está estressado, é culpa dele mesmo. Repertórios não se escolhem sozinhos e, até onde eu sei, existe uma justificativa praquele ditado, 'a prática leva à perfeição'. Do jeito que ele rege as coisas, vocês estão perdidos mesmo antes de tentarem. Os métodos da Shelby eram duros, e a maioria dos seus colegas cairia fora em vez de trabalhar na mesma intensidade, mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Contra sucesso não há argumentos".

"Gostaria de pensar que há um ponto intermediário de equilíbrio entre esses dois extremos. Mas sim, a tendência dele de deixar tudo para o último minuto definitivamente não nos favorece".

"E a necessidade patética dele de dar uma chance a todos? Como se as pessoas merecessem um solo só por aparecer!" O tom de Jesse estava carregado de sarcasmo. "Tenho a forte vontade de bater um papinho com o diretor do seu coral quando eu voltar ao Ohio. Ninguém mexe com a minha namorada e escapa inteiro".

Rachel sentiu uma onda de gratidão envolvê-la diante da prona defesa de seu namorado a seus atos. Era tão diferente do que ela experimentara com Finn, que raramente a apoiava em qualquer coisa... Seus lábios se curvaram levemente, e a expressão de Jesse suavizou-se imediatamente.

"O que foi?"

"Estava pensando que posso me acostumar com isso".

A sobrancelha levemente erguida dele serviu como tácita pergunta.

"Você, sempre me apoiando. Às vezes ainda me surpreendo".

"Eu estou ao seu lado. Sempre".

Pelos próximos vários minutos, eles apenas se olharam, ambos tendo sorrisos tolos no rosto. Jesse foi o primeiro a falar.

"Progesso no repertório?"

"Surpreendentemente, sim. A Quinn e o Sam vão cantar _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_".

"Qual é a do Schue com música dos anos 80? Ele era pouco mais que uma criança na época. Por que diabos ele é tão apegado a esse estilo?"

"Não tenho certeza. Talvez seja o que ele cantou quando estava no Glee, então reaviva lembranças. Ou talvez ele ache que a maior parte dos juízes de coral nasceram na época, e são músicas as quais eles vão se reconhecer".

"As duas justificativas fazem realmente sentido. E não me conte. Deixe-me adivinhar. A Quinn e o Sam vão entrar pelo fundo do auditório, cantando ao longo do corredor, encontrando-se enfim no palco pouco antes de o refrão começar".

Rachel bufou em resposta.

"Nossa, você deve ser vidente. Como adivinhou?"

"Ele é tão previsível que chega a não ter graça. Objetivamente, como acha que o número está indo?"

"Não é o melhor que podia ser. Não chega nem aos pés da minha versão de _Don't Rain On My Parade_..."

"Nada que o New Directions fez desde então chegou perto disso", comentou ele.

Ela não conseguiu sufocar uma risada.

"Acho que me lembro que você me disse que eu não tinha a profundidade emocional da Barbra".

"Bom, você tava falando com o Jesse St. James – o cara que não distribui elogios, mesmo que merecidos".

"Ah, mas você disse que eu era talentosa".

"Falei sem pensar pela primeira vez, e deixei escapar o que realmente pensava. Devia ter ficado lisonjeada".

"E fiquei. Não se lembra da expressão de fascínio no meu rosto? Não pude acreditar que **o** Jesse St. James tinha me ouvido cantar, e achara adequado comentar positivamente sobre minha performance".

"E veja onde estamos hoje", brincou ele. "Agora não consigo deixar de elogiá-la".

"Eu gosto disso. Me faz feliz".

**"Você** me faz feliz".

Ela riu suavemente.

"É muito bom que ninguém esteja ouvindo essa conversa. Estariam morrendo de rir de como somos melosos".

"Porque estariam enciumados", insistiu ele. "Todo mundo quer o que a gente tem. Por falar nisso, consequências sobre a sua conversa com a srta. Pillsbury?"

"Eu a vi no corredor hoje. Ela sorriu pra mim, mas foi só isso. Não me arrastou pra sala dela pra termos uma conversa profunda e significativa, e obviamente não mencionou nada ao Sr. Schue, ou sem dúvida teria sido mais algo pelo qual ele me criticaria".

A fúria lampejou no rosto de Jesse mais uma vez diante da menção dos maus-tratos à namorada, mas ele rapidamente controlou-se. Não era necessário que Rachel ficasse novamente abalada.

"Ah, já que estamos falando da coordenadora do seu colégio, isso me lembrou uma coisa. O Nate acha que o tio dele vai ficar noivo em breve".

"É sério?"

"É".

"Ele é a favor ou contra?"

"Com leves tendências ao primeiro, eu diria, mas tem suas reservas".

"Por causa do que você contou a ele sobre ela?"

"Em grande parte. Ele simpatizou com ela, mas o negócio do TOC o preocupa, e ele não bota muita fé que ela tenha superado Will Schuester. Ele receia que ela vá machucar o Carl".

"Depois do que conversei com ela no outro dia, ela pode estar mais disponível ao que o Carl tem a oferecer. Ela parecia ansiosa por passar um tempo com ele, de qualquer jeito. Acho que ela não saiu do lado dele pelo resto da noite".

"Acho que vou contar isso ao Nate. Talvez isso acalme as preocupações dele".

"Se posso opinar, acho que ele é bom pra ela".

"Mas e ela, é boa pra ele?"

"Bom, se o Nate acha que o Carl vai pedi-la em casamento, deve ter algo nela que ele goste".

"É verdade". Ele se calou por um momento, e então sorriu-lhe com malícia. "Chega de falar de pessoas que não são nós. Os seus pais estão em casa?"

"Por que pergunta?" Murmurou ela, com a voz assumindo repentinamente um tom rouco.

"Por que acha?" Respondeu ele, com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

"Deixe-me checar".

Rachel pulou da cama e correu para o corredor. Quando ela voltou, Jesse considerou a expressão dela estranhamente ilegível.

"Papai está trabalhando no escritório, e meu pai está lá embaixo vendo um filme", revelou ela.

O rosto dele murchou diante da notícia, até que ele notou a leve curva de riso nos lábios dela.

"Os dois estão imersos nos próprios mundinhos. Espera só eu trancar a porta..."

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse ainda se recuperava da força de seu orgasmo ao se despedir de Rachel e desligar o Skype. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso enquanto ele se maravilhava com a recém-descoberta ousadia dela. Que ela se dispusesse a despir-se para ele, dizer-lhe o que queria fazer com ele e procurar o próprio prazer enquanto ele a incentivava, enquanto sufocava seus gritos de êxtase de modo que os pais não desconfiassem de nada – ele certamente tinha feito algo de bom para ter sido recompensado com a garota de seus sonhos.

_E o Finn tá convencido de que ela tem pudores demais. Se ele soubesse..._

Não que ele tivesse quaisquer planos de divulgar aquele detalhezinho em particular ao ex-namorado dela. Mas, se acontecesse de eles estarem no mesmo aposento num futuro próximo, Jesse não se opunha à ideia de uma demonstração evidente de exagerado afeto físico em público.

_Apenas para ter certeza de que ele capte a mensagem de que agora ela é minha._

Pensar em Finn invariavelmente levava-o a pensar no New Directions, e no homem que os treinava. Jesse ferveu de raiva quando visualizou Will Schuester descontando as próprias frustrações em sua aluna mais talentosa. Claramente, o diretor do coral precisava ser informado, em termos irrefutáveis, que esse tipo de comportamente era inteiramente inaceitável. Pegando o telefone, Jesse digitou uma sequência de números que se tornara muito familiar.

"Oi, St. James. A que devo o prazer da sua chamada?"

"Lembra daqueles favores que mencionei, Steadman? Preciso do primeiro agora".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel sentou-se no canto mais distante da sala de coral, ignorando escrupulosamente as várias conversas que aconteciam e fluíam ao seu redor. Não tinha dito uma só palavra desde sua chegada, enquanto seus colegas foram nada além de barulhentos. Nenhum deles demonstrou nem um pouco de preocupação com sua ausência de opinião. Em vez disso, a maioria deles estava ao redor de Santana, parabenizando-a e elogiando-a por ter sido escolhida para o solo em _Valerie_, a mais recente escolha da set-list das seletivas.

Furiosa com a injustiça de tudo, Rachel mordeu o lábio em um esforço para conter o protesto veemente que torcia-se na ponta de sua língua. Ela estremeceu quando seus dentes furaram a pele, fazendo surgir sangue. Ao lamber a carne ferida, tentando aplacá-la, ela olhou impaciente para o relógio e suspirou. O glee costumava ser o ponto alto de seu dia, mas agora, seu fim não podia vir rápido o suficiente. Exatamente quando estava considerando a ideia de correr porta afora, ela ouviu o zumbido suave que indicava uma nova mensagem de texto. Pegando o telefone, seu corpo inteiro relaxou diante da identidade do remetente, e ela rapidamente abriu o torpedo.

**I wanna taste you again, like a secret or a sin**

Um rubor assomou a seu rosto. A frase tinha sido considerada particularmente correta por ambos enquanto dançavam na casa da árvore, e Jesse houvera, de brincadeira, ameaçado citá-la algum dia quando ela estivesse no meio dos ensaios. Mais uma vez, ela tinha que admirar seu timing. De algum jeito, ele parecera saber que ela precisava dele naquele mesmo momento. A única frase a acalmara instantaneamente. Apesar de ainda ansiar para que o ensaio chegasse ao seu final, ela seria capaz agora de suportar a hora restante. Acomodando-se em sua cadeira, ela digitou uma única palavra de resposta, enfiou o telefone na bolsa e voltou a atenção para Schue.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>sperando para ser chamado ao palco, Jesse sentiu uma vibração contra a coxa, e puxou o celular do bolso.

_Logo._

A resposta monossilábica dela fez com que o coração dele disparasse, e sua calça ficou perceptivelmente mais justa. 'Logo' não podia vir cedo o bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>iente de que Jesse estaria ocupado com ensaios por uma boa parte da noite, Rachel ficou exageradamente grata por ter feito planos de jantar com Grace. Ficou deliciada, ao chegar na casa dos Chan-Howell, de descobrir que Amy também fora convidada a participar da reunião.

"Oi, Rachel. Entra", Amy cumprimentou-a calorosamente. "A Grace está na cozinha, estudando como se prepara uma fritada. Eu disse a ela que iríamos ajudar assim que você chegasse aqui".

"Parece ótimo".

Enquanto as três garotas trabalhavam juntas para preparar o jantar, e Amy começava a descrever o tipo de vestido que esperava encontrar para o baile de inverno do Preparatório de Lima, Grace olhava para Rachel com curiosidade. Ela só precisou de um momento para deduzir que a amiga estava guardado algo em segredo. Sem esperar que Amy fizesse uma pausa, Grace interrompeu com uma pergunta direta.

"Por quanto tempo vai esconder para si mesma o que te deixou tão nervosa?"

"Tá assim tão óbvio?"

"Para quem está prestando atenção, está".

"Por onde começo?"

"Por onde quiser. O que te abateu tanto?"

"Nosso diretor de coral, Prof. Schuester, finalmente escolheu a set-list das seletivas".

"Tudo bem, acho que estou confusa, mas isso não é algo bom? Vocês vão se apresentar na semana que vem. Isso mal dá tempo o suficiente para trabalhar nos detalhes", ressaltou Amy, acostumada aos treinos pesados por ser ex-líder de torcida.

"É bom que ele tenha escolhido as músicas. A má notícia, pelo menos pra mim, é que eu não vou cantar nem uma delas".

"O quê? Com a voz que você tem? Isso é ridículo!" Exclamou Grace.

"O Prof. Schue acredita piamente na ideia de dar a todos a sua chance de brilhar".

"Bom, isso é burrice", Amy declarou secamente. "Tivemos uma técnica assim uma vez. Ela durou apenas três meses. Assim que seus métodos igualitários nos causaram uma competição que normalmente teríamos vencido de olhos fechados, ela foi demitida".

"Ele não entende que ter sob os holofotes alguém que é excepcionalmente talentosa faz todo o resto do grupo melhorar sua performance, levando a um grupo melhor como um todo?" Especulou Grace.

O riso de resposta de Rachel foi amargo.

"Acho que ele acredita que me dar os solos só vai encorajar minha tendência natural a ser uma diva, enquanto desencoraja o resto dos meus colegas".

"Esse homem é obviamente um idiota", insistiu Amy.

"A essa altura estou tentada a concordar. E essa não é a única coisa que está me perturbando", Rachel apressou-se a acrescentar. "Adivinha quem vai cantar um dos solos?"

Ela olhou significativamente para Amy, que não precisou de mais nada para perceber exatamente a quem Rachel se referia.

"Não. É sério?"

"É. Santana Lopez vai ser a cantora principal, enquanto eu ajo como uma figura de fundo".

"Ela não merece essa honra", Amy resmungou sombriamente, com o rosto corado de raiva.

Um olhar, carregado de significado, foi trocado pelas primas. Rachel considerou-o impossível de decifrar.

"Você devia contar a ela", opinou Grace.

"Não posso. Dei a minha palavra".

"Como você disse, a alguém que não merece".

"Ainda assim, é a minha palavra, Grace. Não vou quebrá-la".

"Eu não estou presa pelas suas promessas".

"Grace..." A nota de aviso de Amy estava clara.

Rachel finalmente compreendeu, e deu um olhar intrigado para a mais jovem das Howell.

"Você sabia o que a Santana fez o tempo todo?"

Grace balançou a cabeça em uma negativa silenciosa.

"Eu sempre soube o que aconteceu com a amiga da Amy. Mas não foi até aquele confronto inesperado na pista de boliche que eu descobri que tinha sido a responsável".

"Se ela te contar", Amy interrompeu, "e você acabar usando o que sabe, tem que prometer que vai dizer à Santana que a informação não veio de mim".

"Eu entendo, Amy. Se algo acontecer entre a Santana e eu, vou te manter fora disso". Rachel virou-se para Grace, cheia de expectativa. "E aí? Qual é a história?"

Grace inclinou-se para a frente, com uma inegável ansiedade nos olhos.

"A primeira coisa que você tem que entender é que Madison Northcott não era a líder de torcida comum. Sim, ela era alta e atlética, e linda como uma modelo, mas, ao contrário do estereótipo desse povo, ela era a pessoa mais doce que existia no mundo. Ela conseguiu sua posição dentro do esquadrão por causa de puro talento, e todos a amavam. Ela era o coração e alma do pessoal e, quando ela foi ferida, o resto do time ficou destroçado".

"Ela certamente parece mais legal que qualquer líder de torcida que já conheci. O que aconteceu com ela?"

"O campeonato estadual daquele ano aconteceria em Cleveland. Maddy estava tão entusiasmada, não apenas pela competição, mas também porque ela teria a oportunidade de visitar o Hall da Fama do Rock and Roll. Ela adorava música, e tinha o sonho de visitar o Hall. Infelizmente, ela nunca chegou a realizá-lo..."

"Ai, meu Deus! Ela morreu?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Perdão por te fazer pensar assim. Mas, por um tempo, ela queria ter morrido".

"E chegou perto de morrer", acrescentou Amy, repentinamente estimulada a dividir as próprias lembranças, apesar de sua recusa anterior.

"Como eu dizia", prosseguiu Grace, como se Amy não tivesse falado. "Maddy era o coração do time. E também era a melhor acrobata, a que podia fazer as manobras mais difíceis parecerem enganosamente fáceis. Ela levou as Panteras à vitória nos campeonatos estaduais por dois anos seguidos, eventualmente perdendo nas duas vezes para as Cheerios de McKinley. Obviamente, Sue a considerava uma grande ameaça. Talvez ela não sentiu tanta confiança no próprio time daquela fez, ou simplesmente queria manter a onda de invencibilidade a qualquer custo. Apesar do motivo, ela decidiu tornar Maddy seu alvo".

"Isso parece um comportamento típico de Sue Sylvester", opinou Rachel.

"Pelo que pudemos descobrir depois, o plano foi iniciado na sala de jantar em comum, poucas horas antes da competição começar. Alguém – que agora sabemos que foi Santana – abordou Maddy e começou a elogiá-la efusivamente e pedir conselhos para como melhorar uma rotina. Já que nunca desconfiou de ninguém, Maddy não achou isso estranho. Mostrou de boa-fé algumas acrobacias a Santana, e as duas se afastaram. Aparentemente, enquanto Maddy estava de costas, Santana colocou algo no seu shake proteico".

"Uma droga para desqualificá-la? Mas isso seria ilegal!" Protestou Rachel.

"Tenho sérias dúvidas de que Sue Sylvester considera-se submissa a algo tão pequeno quanto uma lei", Grace bufou de desprezo. "Mas não, pelo que se apurou, era uma substância razoavelmente benigna".

"Então não entendo".

"Nós também não", Amy interferiu mais uma vez. "A substância não fez efeito imediatamente, então Maddie se uniu a nós para o treino, como sempre. Mas, pouco depois que começamos, ela ficou atordoada, e pediu permissão para ir se deitar – o que era tão raro para ela. Ela sempre trabalhava apesar das dores, e nunca pedia dispensas. Certa de que não era fingimento dela, nossa técnica autorizou que ela voltasse ao seu quarto. Algumas de nossas substitutas a acompanhou, e ela estava sonolenta, mas bem, quando a deixaram lá".

"Foi com um sonífero que a Santana a drogou?"

"Esse foi o consenso. E provavelmente mais de uma, considerando o dano causado".

"Tenho até medo de perguntar", Rachel disse em voz baixa.

"Ela acabou na UTI do hospital. Mas isso veio depois. Primeiro, a Sue mandou dois dos machos idiotas das Cheeiros para o quarto da Maddie. Até mesmo deu uma chave a eles, sem dúvida adquirida por algum tipo de mentira ou chantagem".

Rachel ofegou, e seus olhos arregalaram-se de horror diante do que suspeitava ter acontecido, mas Amy balançou a cabeça.

"Em certos aspectos, Maddy foi incrivelmente abençoada. Nunca chegou a tal ponto. Mas eles tiraram a roupa dela, para que pudessem tirar fotos dela, nua. As fotos se espalharam pela internet em menos de um dia".

"Se eles não a atacaram, por que ela foi hospitalizada?" Rachel perguntou em voz alta.

"Aparentemente, Maddy era uma daquelas raras pessoas a terem alergia a soníferos", revelou Amy. "Felizmente, pelo menos um daqueles filhos da puta tinha consciência o bastante para chamar a emergência, mas nenhum deles ficou com ela até chegar a ajuda, por motivos óbvios. Foi algo meio delicado a princípio, mas ela eventualmente se recuperou por completo".

"E a técnica Sylvester conseguiu outra viagem para o campeonato nacional", disparou Rachel, com a voz cheia de amargura.

"Sim. Nós saímos da competição. Estávamos tão preocupadas com a Maddy que não tínhamos como possivelmente nos concentrar em nosso número. Ela nos deu uma bronca depois por isso, mas sei que, secretamente, ela ficou tocada por nosso gesto de apoio".

Quando Amy se calou, Rachel lembrou-se de algo que Grace tinha mencionado antes, e virou-se para a caçula dos Howell para confirmar sua suspeita.

"Você disse que a Maddie preferia ter morrido. Acho que foi por causa das fotos".

"Tem razão. Ela sempre levou uma vida muito protegida. Era filha única, seus pais a mimavam e faziam tudo o que podiam para mantê-la a salvo. Ela era virgem e, apesar de o médico ter assegurado de que ela ainda o era, ela sentiu-se violada. Exposta. Já que todo mundo na escola amava-a profundamente, ninguém mencionava nada, mas, quando ela ia ao shopping, ou até mesmo pisava na rua... Vamos dizer apenas que garotos adolescentes podem ser uns cafajestes, e algumas garotas não são melhores", bufou Grace.

"Ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois do incidente. O brilho sumiu de seus olhos, e sua natureza confiante praticamente desapareceu. Ela está começando agora a sair de sua casca, e já fazem dois anos". A expressão de Amy ficou sombria. "E tudo isso foi consequência de Santana colocar aquele comprimido na bebida da Maddy".

"Não me admiro que você a odeie", murmurou Rachel.

"Honestamente, durante muito tempo, eu teria estrangulado todas as quatro com as próprias mãos", Amy confessou. "A Maddy tinha que ficar me lembrando que tudo que eu conseguiria por isso era um mundo de confusão".

"Ela as perdoou?"

"Por incrível que pareça, sim. Essa parte dela não mudou. Por mais ferida que ela estivesse, ela ainda acredita piamente que todo mundo erra, e todos merecem uma segunda chance".

"Eu dei uma a Jesse, mas isso foi por nunca deixei de amá-lo, e o que ele fez não chega nem aos pés disso. Não sei se eu poderia ter sido tão magnânima quanto Maddy".

"Eu com certeza não seria. No minuto que vi Santana Lopez outra vez, a mesma raiva sufocante me envolveu, e precisei de cada grama de autocontrole que tenho para não me vingar do mesmo jeito ali mesmo. Por falar nisso, agora que você sabe a história toda, o que vai fazer?" Questionou Amy.

Rachel calou-se para ponderar a pergunta.

"Nada".

"Nada?" Repetiu Amy, com a voz cheia de incredulidade.

"Por agora. Ela tem guardado o meu segredo sobre o Jesse, e foi o que pedi a ela. Quando tornarmos tudo público, vou dizer a ela que sei o que ela fez. No mínimo, vai ser o suficiente para impedi-la de prejudicar as pessoas de quem eu gosto".

"Eu queria tanto que pudéssemos acusar a ela e todos os envolvidos, mas não temos evidências fortes".

"A técnica Sylvester transformou em arte o ato de se safar de crimes", declarou Rachel.

"Um dia ela vai pisar na bola. Se isso não acontecer, acredito que o carma um dia vai virar-se contra ela de um jeito grave", observou Grace.

As três garotas se calaram, perdidas nos próprios pensamentos. Depois de vários minutos, Rachel ergueu o olhar, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Essa conversa é muito deprimente, então vamos mudar pra um assunto mais positivo, tá? Grace, por que não mostra pra gente aquela cena nova que você tá escrevendo?"

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o dia seguinte, Rachel mais uma vez sofreu em silêncio por toda a duração do glee, falando educadamente se um dos colegas fazia uma pergunta que exigissse sua resposta, mas ao contrário disso não falando mais do que a letra das músicas que eles estavam preparando para as seletivas. Assim que o Prof. Schue os liberou, ela saiu da sala como um raio, louca para pôr o máximo de distância possível entre ela e todos aqueles cuja proximidade no momento ela não suportava. Nenhum dos outros membros do coral prestou o mínimo de atenção à sua partida.

Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender, ela repentinamente descobriu-se do lado de fora da porta do auditório. Entrando no espaço deserto, ela dirigiu-se sem parar ao palco, um lugar aonde sentia-se verdadeiramente em casa. Reflexivamente, começou a brincar com o piano, tirando conforto do som das notas que enchiam o ar ao seu redor. Perdendo-se na música, passou-lhe despercebido o fato de que ela não estava mais só.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>e seu ponto de vantagem no final do estacionamento de McKinley, Jesse observou vários membros do New Directions saírem do prédio e dirigirem-se a seus respectivos carros. Sentado no Volvo muito mais discreto de Cat, ele esperou pacientemente que Rachel aparecesse. Quando ficou claro que todos os colegas dela tinham ido embora e ela ainda não tinha aparecido, ele decidiu que entrar na escola para encontrá-la era um risco que valia a pena correr.

Ao esgueirar-se pelos corredores familiares, algo atraiu-o inexoravelmente para o auditório. Enfiando a cabeça por um vão da porta, sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso ao avistar a namorada no palco – exatamente aonde ela pertencia. Ele estava a ponto de dirigir-se até lá para surpreendê-la quando um leve movimento nas coxias o fez parar no lugar. Agradecido pelo esconderijo que a iluminação fraca provinha, ele deslizou silenciosamente na fileira mais distante e olhou à frente, respirando aliviado quando viu Kurt emergir detrás da cortina.

_Pelo menos ele não vai surtar quando me ver._

Curioso quanto ao que trouxera Kurt de volta a McKinley, Jesse relaxou a respiração de modo a ficar o mais quieto possível, para melhor ouvir a conversa acontecendo no palco.

"Oi, Rachel".

"Kurt! Você me assustou! Se está aqui espionando, não se dê ao trabalho. Não tenho solos pra você roubar".

Uma expressão de genuíno arrependimento surgiu no rosto de Kurt.

"Lamento ouvir isso. Quem vai cantar no seu lugar?"

"A Quinn. O Sam. A Santana".

"Tá de brincadeira, né?"

"Eu pareço estar de brincadeira?"

"Não. Na verdade você parece péssima".

"Eu me sinto péssima. Mas você tá ótimo nesse casaco de Dalton".

Kurt estremeceu.

"Pelo amor de Deus. Tem muitas coisas que são ótimas em Dalton, mas sinto muita falta de ser capaz de me expressar por meio das minhas roupas".

"Se você está seguro, esse é um pequeno preço a se pagar", protestou Rachel.

"Tem razão. Eu não devia reclamar".

"Então, se você não está aqui atrás da nossa set-list, a que devo essa visita?"

"Preciso da sua ajuda. Os Warblers vão deixar que eu concorra a um solo nas seletivas, e tenho que preparar algo".

Uma onda de ressentimento assomou em Rachel, mas ela a sufocou.

"Por que eu devia te ajudar?"

"Sejamos sinceros, ninguém mais sabe arrasar numa balada como você. Você é tão brilhante e talentosa quanto é irritante".

Ela sorriu levemente diante do elogio distorcido, escolhendo ignorar o insulto que ele encaixara no final da frase.

"Tem algo em mente?"

"Eu estava cogitando _My Heart Will Go On_".

"Certamente se encaixa no seu tom, mas acho que você devia escolher algo mais pessoal".

"Tal como?"

Navegando pelas playlists dele, Rachel assentiu quando achou o que estava procurando, e apertou o play. Quando os acordes de abertura explodiram, ela posicionou-se no centro do palco e fechou os olhos. Em seu lugar no fundo do auditório, Jesse olhou atentamente para a namorada, com escancarada admiração no rosto bonito.

_It won't be easy; you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

Quando as notas finais sumiram, Jesse resistiu à vontade de pular e aplaudir loucamente. Apesar de sempre ter acreditado que essa música em particular era perfeita para Rachel, ele tinha que admitir que a voz de Kurt era igualmente adequada à peça.

"O Jesse uma vez me disse que eu cantar _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ na frente de uma plateia lotada é inevitável", ela admitiu suavemente.

"Ele tem razão", concordou Kurt para surpresa de Rachel.

"Obrigada".

"Nem comente. Ele vai vir pras seletivas?"

"Eu disse a ele que não valia a pena".

"Mas aposto que ele vem mesmo assim".

"Vem, sim".

Ela se calou, deliberando por um momento antes de prosseguir com sua pergunta.

"Parece que você abandonou a hostilidade no que diz respeito ao Jesse. Por quê?"

"Descobri que ele não é um cara tão ruim assim afinal. Acho que pode-se dizer que vi um lado dele que era completamente inesperado".

"E que ele mantém fortemente guardado. Poucas pessoas sabem que existe".

"Fico feliz que acabei sendo uma delas, então".

"Eu também. Boa sorte com seu teste, Kurt. Tenho certeza que você vai arrasar".

"Valeu, Rachel. Eu te conto como que foi".

Descendo do palco, Kurt avistou o adolescente de cabelos cacheados levantando-se de uma cadeira na fileira do fundo. Olhando para Rachel, ele notou que ela ainda não percebera a presença do namorado. Sorrindo imensamente, o garoto mais jovem falou em voz alta.

"A gente já acabou aqui. Ela é toda sua".

"Ela com certeza é", veio a resposta orgulhosa.

Rachel virou-se na direção da voz familiar. Despedindo-se de Jesse com um aceno, Kurt saiu rapidamente enquanto Rachel corria em direção ao amado, que preparou-se para o momento em que ela se jogou em seus braços.

Suas bocas se uniram em um beijo exigente, cheio de desejo reprimido. Lábios se abriram segundo vontade própria, permitindo que suas línguas se envolvessem em um doce duelo. Os dedos dela mergulharam nos cachos dele. Uma das mãos dele tocou a nuca dela, enquanto a outra, que estivera apoiada na base de sua espinha, subiu levemente pela lateral do corpo dela antes de vir pousar gentilmente sobre seu seio. Ela ofegou diante do contato íntimo, mas não fez gesto para impedi-lo. Os dedos dele provocaram o mamilo sensível, e ele sorriu de deleite quando o sentiu endurecer mesmo sob as camadas de roupa dela.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Ele murmurou sedutoramente contra sua boca.

"Ai, sim", murmurou ela, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Ele afundou numa cadeira e ela sentou-se no colo dele, roçando-se contra sua rigidez. Ele respondeu movendo a mão para a beira de sua saia e subindo, até que os dedos tocaram a beira de sua calcinha. O que faziam era ousado, e estavam flertando com uma exposição em potencial, mas ambos estavam incrivelmente excitados.

_Provavelmente devíamos procurar um lugar mais privado._

Como se lesse a mente dela, ele parou de se mexer. Ela gemeu de protesto.

"Quer que eu pare?"

Pegando a mão dele com uma das suas, ela respondeu colocando os dedos dele firmemente entre suas curvas úmidas.

"Vou aceitar isso como um não", ele riu suavemente.

Pressentindo que eles podiam não ter muito tempo, ele enfiou os dedos dentro dela, mergulhando profundamente em sua umidade. Ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, lambendo e chupando no ponto pulsante de sua veia, enquanto ele a trazia à beira do êxtase. Quando o toque dele a fez explodir em doce relaxamento, ela desabou contra ele, respirando ofegante. Afastando-se de leve dele, a mão dela mergulhou dentro de sua cueca. Ele estava tão excitado pelo risco que estavam correndo que, depois de algumas carícias, ele gemeu o nome dela enquanto derramava-se no assento. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, sufocar uma risadinha, e logo seus corpos tremiam em riso silencioso.

"O próximo moleque a se sentar aqui não vai ter ideia do que aconteceu nessa cadeira hoje à noite", Jesse sorriu, malicioso.

"E isso é algo bom", insistiu Rachel.

Levantando-se juntos, eles ajeitaram as roupas e dirigiram-se o mais silenciosamente possível ao estacionamento. Assim que saíram em segurança, ele a levou ao Volvo de Cat. Quando se acomodaram dentro do carro aquecido, ela virou-se de modo a fitá-lo. Ele piscou para ela antes de se concentrar na estrada. Poucos momentos depois, ela deu voz à pergunta que a perturbava desde que ficara ciente da presença dele no auditório de McKinley.

"As seletivas são apenas daqui há alguns dias. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que está aqui tão cedo?"

"Quer dizer, além do fato de que senti uma saudade louca sua?"

"É, além disso".

"Você estava passando por um tempo difícil, e precisava de mim".

Rachel sentiu o coração explodir de amor pelo garoto ao seu lado. Estendendo a mão, ela acariciou seu queixo, e ele inclinou-se procurando seu toque.

"Você veio de tão longe só porque achou que eu precisava de ti?"

"Vim. E eu faria de novo num piscar de olhos. Quero ser a pessoa com quem você pode contar. Pra sempre".

Ela não resistiu, inclinou-se e o beijou de leve no rosto.

"Eu te amo", ela declarou, ferventemente.

"Eu te amo", repetiu ele, apertando gentilmente a mão dela. "Vamos surpreender os seus pais agora."


	37. Chapter 37

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 37_

**M**anobrando o Volvo diante da casa dos Berry, Jesse desligou o motor e guardou as chaves antes de desafivelar o cinto de segurança. Rachel imitou suas ações, então segurou a mão dele e a trouxe aos lábios, dando um beijo suave em sua palma. Ele respondeu passando os dedos gentilmente pela lateral do rosto dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Olhando para fora das janelas do veículo, ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

"Por que está rindo?"

"Estava pensando em como esse carro é aberto. Não tem tanta privacidade quanto o seu Rover".

"Acho que a sessão pesada de amassos que eu tinha planejado está descartada, hum?"

"Depende do tipo de show quer dar aos vizinhos", retrucou ela, com os olhos brilhando.

"Esse é um desafio que posso aceitar", ele avisou em voz baixa. "Afinal, duvido que eles já tenham visto seu eu verdadeiro".

Ela ria enquanto fitava a casa vizinha.

"A Sra. Mcpherson acredita piamente que eu vou crescer e me tornar freira".

"Hum, ela não sabe que você é judia?"

"Sim, mas já me disse diversas vezes como sou uma menina boazinha. Diz que eu seria um acréscimo inestimável à igreja, e que ficaria feliz em me ajudar a me converter".

"As freiras nunca fazem sexo".

"Eu sei".

"Mas posso comentar uma coisa. Você definitivamente é... boa..."

Ele falou a última palavra de um jeito que causou arrepios na pele dela. O significado era inegável. Inclinando-se para ela, seus lábios roçaram a orelha dela.

"Acha que ela está em casa?"

"É o começo da noite. Como criatura de hábito, imagino que ela esteja lavando as louças nesse momento. De pé naquela janela", ela indicou, solícita.

Jesse surpreendeu-a ao se afastar de repente. Antes que ela pudesse adivinhar seus planos, ele circulou o carro, vindo parar ao lado de sua porta. Abrindo-a, ele lhe estendeu a mão quando ela pisou na calçada. Entrelaçando os dedos com os dela, ele a puxou para mais perto, até que estavam diretamente no campo de visão da janela que ela lhe apontara.

"Me parece que ela leva uma vida muito superprotegida. Vamos acrescentar um pouco de animação a isso dando a ela uma prova de como essa boa menina em especial tem se comportado ultimamente", ele murmurou.

Ele já tinha passado um braço em torno dela, prendendo-a contra seu peito musculoso. A respiração quente dele lhe fazia cócegas na orelha, e seu cheiro a embriagava, deixando-a absolutamente incapaz de resistir a seu charme. Não que ela quisesse. Olhando nos olhos dele, ela imediatamente se perdeu na luxúria que viu refletida ali. As mãos mergulharam nos cachos dele, tocando sua nuca e aproximando o rosto do dele. Seus lábios ficaram a centímetros de distância, até que a língua dela apareceu e tocou o canto da boca dele, um pequeno gesto que fez com que o desejo os invadisse. Rapidamente fechando o pequeno espaço entre eles, eles se beijaram com abandono, ignorantes a tudo que não fosse o toque e o gosto um do outro. A mão dele tocou a lateral dela, vindo pousar em sua coxa, e ele estava a ponto de erguer-lhe a perna sobre seu quadril quando o som de uma buzina soando explodiu em sua consciência. Soltando-a levemente, ele pousou a testa na dela enquanto colocavam ar para dentro de seus pulmões vazios. Assim que seus batimentos cardíacos desaceleraram e sua respiração voltou ao normal, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e lhe sorriu, convencido.

"Acredito que colocamos a ideia de ser freira de lado".

"Ou isso, ou ela vai decidir que minha alma precisa ser salva e vai trabalhar duas vezes mais pesado", brincou Rachel.

Jesse deixou pender a cabeça e riu, e passou um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, guiando-a para a porta da frente. Assim que ela destrancou e abriu, os dois entraram em silêncio no saguão. Quando nenhum dos pais a cumprimentou, ela sorriu para o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Quer subir ao meu quarto?"

"Não me tente", ele rosnou.

"Nunca?" Brincou ela, piscando para ele.

"Ah, com a maior frequência possível. Só não agora", esclareceu ele. "Preciso ficar na lista branca dos teus pais".

Beijando-a suavemente na cabeça, ele permitiu que ela o levasse à cozinha. Ficaram surpresos por encontrá-la vazia.

"Pai? Papai? Cheguei!" Rachel falou em voz alta.

Hiram apareceu vindo do corredor, parecendo decididamente cansado, mas seus olhos brilharam diante do visitante inesperado.

"Jesse! É bom vê-lo de novo!" Hiram exclamando, estendendo os braços e puxando o sobressaltado adolescente em um abraço breve.

Quando o homem mais velho o soltou, Jesse precisou de um momento para apagar o choque do rosto. Apertando gentilmente a mão dele, Rachel dirigiu-se à geladeira, servindo-se de uma garrafa de água com gás e limão fresco, e então ocupando-se em servir uma bebida. Enquanto isso, Hiram virava-se para a filha com um suspiro.

"Me desculpe, amor. O trabalho foi uma loucura hoje, e o seu pai me mandou um torpedo avisando que ia demorar, então não tenho nada pronto para o jantar. Além do que, eu não sabia que você ia trazer uma visita".

"Eu também não. Ele apareceu no auditório esta tarde".

"E lá fui agraciado com uma deslumbrante versão de _Don't Cry For Me, Argentina_", revelou Jesse, seu orgulho pelo talento da namorada evidente em seu rosto expressivo.

Hiram franziu a testa, confuso.

"Achei que você disse que não teria solos nas seletivas".

"E não terei, papai. O Kurt veio pedir minha ajuda para escolher uma peça para seu teste, e foi isso que sugeri que ele cantasse. O alcance dele é parecido com o meu, então eu sabia que seria adequado".

"Que gentileza da sua parte. Sei que você é muito possessiva em relação a essa música em particular".

"Sou mesmo. Mas eu e o Kurt não estamos mais competindo diariamente. Isso mudou a minha perspectiva".

Hiram sorriu em aprovação para a filha, antes de voltar-se para Jesse, com indisfarçável curiosidade.

"Ainda não tenho certeza de como você se encaixa no cenário, Jesse. A Rachel nos contou que você viria para as seletivas, mas isso só acontece dentro de alguns dias".

Jesse ia começar a explicar-se quando o som da porta se abrindo interrompeu a conversa. A voz de Leroy soou vinda do saguão.

"Quem a gente conhece que dirige um Volvo?"

O pai mais alto de Rachel entrou no aposento, surpreendendo-se ao avistar Jesse.

"Não é o seu Rover estacionado lá fora", ele comentou, casualmente.

"Deixei-o em casa. Não queria chamar a atenção ao apanhar Rachel na escola. É o carro da minha tia", revelou Jesse.

Leroy extendeu a mão, e Jesse apertou-a calorosamente.

"Bem-vindo de volta. A Rachel sentiu sua falta".

"E eu a dela".

"Foi por isso que veio antes?" Inquiriu Hiram.

"Ela precisava de mim", Jesse respondeu com simplicidade.

O coração de Hiram inundou-se diante do olhar de absoluta devoção trocado pelos dois jovens. Leroy, por sua vez, pareceu cético.

"Tá querendo me dizer que cruzou o país no meio de uma semana de aulas porque achou que a Rachel precisava de você?"

Jesse assentiu, um sorriso cúmplice curvando os cantos de sua boca.

"O senhor me parece um romântico em segredo, Sr. Berry. Tenho certeza que teria feito o mesmo".

"Ele te desmascarou, Leroy", Hiram ria. "Você sempre foi fã de um grande gesto".

Leroy olhou enfezado para Jesse, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

"Chega de lisonjas, meu jovem. Já está nas minhas boas graças".

"Captei vossa mensagem. E, correndo o risco de exagerar, os dois parecem muito cansados. Se ajudar, a Rachel e eu podemos dar conta do jantar".

"Você é mesmo tão perfeito?" Hiram perguntou em voz alta, apenas brincando parcialmente.

"Só por ela", Jesse afirmou, com a voz leve.

Não precisando de mais encorajamento, os homens da família exprimiram sua gratidão e saíram às pressas, deixando Jesse e Rachel a sós. Enquanto examinavam a dispensa e a geladeira atrás do que fazer para o jantar, Rachel olhou com curiosidade para Jesse.

"Você nunca me disse como é capaz de não se perder nas aulas perdidas".

"Não consegue adivinhar?"

Depois de momentânea consideração, Rachel finalmente entendeu.

"Nate".

"Isso. Já que dividimos todas as aulas a não ser por uma, ele concordou em me mandar as anotações dele por e-mail e quaisquer trabalhos que eu perder, e ele ou vai assistir a aula faltante por mim ou achar alguém disposto a contribuir com suas anotações para a causa".

"Você tem muita sorte de ter encontrado um amigo tão bom".

"Isso eu tenho".

"Certo, isso cobre as suas aulas, mas e quanto à peça? Não tem ensaios marcados essa semana?"

"Tenho. Mas, considerando como as coisas estão entre a Sarah e eu, acho que ela ficou bem aliviada quando disse a ela que ficaria cinco dias fora. Ela planeja trabalhar nos números que não me envolvem – o que, sinceramente, é a maior parte deles".

"Só um lampejo do seu lado diabólico foi o suficiente para intimidá-la, né?" Ela não conseguiu perder a piada.

"Foi só o que precisou. Eu **sou** extremamente talentoso, sabe?" Retrucou ele, com a voz cheia de divertimento.

"Eu sei", murmurou ela, e ficou imediatamente claro para ambos que não estavam mais falando do que ele fizera a Sarah.

"Não comece", alertou-a ele, com os olhos sombrios de desejo.

"Achei que você gostasse de correr riscos", provocou-o ela.

"Com segurança. Acho que você quer que eu continue saudável, para que eu continue lhe dando o tipo de prazer que você apenas sonhava antes de me conhecer", murmurou ele, com a voz pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

O calor a inundou diante das palavras dele, e seu rosto ficou visivelmente vermelho, mas ela não resistiu a fazer um comentário engraçadinho.

"Medo de perder algumas partes vitais?"

"Existem algumas que eu tenho certeza que você sentiria falta", retrucou ele, com uma expressão de triunfo.

"De fato", respondeu ela, com simplicidade.

Fitando-se em torno do balcão da cozinha, seus sorrisos idênticos expressavam promessas implícitas para a noite adiante. Repentinamente cientes de que haviam abandonado totalmente os preparativos para o jantar, eles retornaram a concentração à tarefa adiante.

Meia hora depois, Jesse, Rachel e os pais dela estavam sentados em torno da mesa da cozinha, a conversa fluindo à vontade entre eles. Como se tornara costume, Leroy expunha mais uma vez os defeitos de sua chefe, queixando-se de suas exigências irrazoáveis e lamentando a partida do gerente anterior. Os lábios de Jesse torceram-se em um sorriso, que não escapou da atenção de Leroy.

"Meu sofrimento lhe parece engraçado?"

Enquanto sua profunda voz de tenor intimidava muitos homens, Jesse apenas sorriu.

"Apenas acho que você tem mais poder na situação do que parece pensar ter".

"Como pode?"

Enquanto Jesse delineava várias estratégias engenhosas de como lidar com a situação, Leroy tornava-se visivelmente mais animado. Rachel e Hiram observavam, fascinados, enquanto o homem mais jovem conquistava inteiramente a confiança do patriarca Berry. Acenando e sorrindo imensamente, Leroy parecia que tinha perdido um imenso peso sobre os ombros. De seu lado da mesa, Hiram finalmente vocalizou a pergunta mais importante em sua mente.

"Sem ofensa, Jesse, mas você é bem jovem. Onde aprendeu técnicas tão refinadas?"

"Quatro anos com o Vocal Adrenaline me deram uma educação irreparável", explicou ele, sem um traço de ironia. "Era o ambiente perfeito para observar o comportamento humano e elaborar soluções para lidar com... hum... problemas interpessoais".

"Bem, devo admitir que você parece ter salvo a vida do meu marido esta noite. Obrigado".

"Sim, obrigado, Jesse".

"Por nada".

"Agora, sem querer olhar os dentes de um cavalo dado, mas como é possível que você já esteja aqui? Não tem aulas a assistir?" Especulou Leroy.

"Tenho, mas o Nate vai me mandar todas as anotações e trabalhos que eu precise para continuar atualizado".

"É muito generoso da parte dele".

"É sim, e planejo achar um jeito adequado de retribuir-lhe. Mas ele sabe o quanto a Rachel é importante pra mim, e entendeu o que me fez vir pra cá assim que fosse possível".

"E como planeja passar seu tempo enquanto a Rachel está na escola? Certamente não espera que autorizemos que ela falte ao resto da semana".

"Eu não sonharia com isso", Jesse respondeu, o canto de sua boca erguendo-se num sorriso que ele lutava para sufocar.

Rachel interferiu antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito.

"E o senhor sabe que eu nunca faria isso, pai. Preciso manter minhas notas se quero uma bolsa de estudos para a Tisch ou a Juilliard".

Leroy respirou aliviado.

"Apenas achei que o Jesse podia ser uma distração grande demais pra ti".

Os dois jovens esforçaram-se muito para manter as expressões neutras diante do correto raciocínio de Leroy.

"Estarei fazendo meus próprios trabalhos durante o dia, Sr. Berry", Jesse assegurou ao homem mais velho. "De qualquer modo, sou _persona non grata_ em McKinley, então não poderei interromper aulas ou desafiar pessoas para um duelo de canto no estacionamento".

Rachel engasgou-se de modo que atraiu a atenção dos pais.

"Tudo bem contigo, amor? Quer que te pegue um pouco d'água?" Hiram perguntou, solícito.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e fuzilou Jesse com os olhos, sorrindo, o que não passou despercebido.

"O comentário dele obviamente tem um significado conhecido apenas deles", deduziu Hiram.

"Podem nos contar?" Questionouy Leroy.

"Quando me transferi ano passado, quis deixar claro ao Finn, em termos indiscutíveis, que a Rachel era minha namorada. Eu o desafiei para um duelo de canto".

Hiram e Leroy estavam ambos tentando manter o rosto sério, e falhando visivelmente.

"Acho que não foi uma competição justa", Leroy declarou secamente.

"Não **houve** competição, pai", Rachel corrigiu. "O Finn deu as boas vindas ao Jesse em vez de aceitar o desafio".

"Porque ele sabia que ia perder", Jesse lembrou-lhe.

"Não teria sido uma luta de iguais", ela concordou. "Mas podemos por favor parar de falarmos no Finn? Ele é uma parte do meu passado. O meu futuro é com o Jesse".

Os pais de Rachel trocaram um olhar significativo, mas mantiveram seus pensamentos para si mesmos. Hiram estava a ponto de se levantar e limpar a mesa quando Leroy estendeu a mão para contê-lo. Jesse e Rachel observaram-no com curiosidade quando ele pigarreou.

"Tenho certeza que a Rachel te contou que concordamos em suspender o limite de horário dela quando você voltasse a Lima", começou Leroy, parecendo surpreendentemente desconfortável.

"Sim", Jesse respondeu, com a voz descompromissada.

"Bom, eis o detalhe. Não é que eu queira recuar na palavra dada, mas esperávamos que você ficasse duas noites e agora você vai ficar... quantas, exatamente?"

"Cinco".

"Certo. E três dessas serão noites de semana".

"Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, mas acho que vocês preferem que a Rachel siga o horário, a não ser pelo fim de semana".

"Sim, é isso mesmo. Mas estamos dispostos a oferecer um acordo".

"Estou ouvindo".

"Você pode ficar aqui no nosso quarto de hóspedes".

"Enquanto agradeço a oferta, sr. Berry, temo que terei que recusá-la".

Rachel teve de sufocar o gemido de protesto que subiu à sua garganta diante da resposta de Jesse.

"E por que é isso?"

"Preciso ser honesto com vocês. Se eu dormir no seu quarto de hóspedes, duas coisas vão acontecer – ou a Rachel vai se enfiar no meu quarto, ou eu no dela".

"Você não podia tentar disfarçar?" Reclamou Leroy.

"Não tem porquê. Vocês dois confiam em mim. O jeito mais rápido de perder essa confiança seria mentir pra vocês. Não vou fazê-lo, mesmo se eu tiver que voltar pra casa dos meus tios em algumas horas".

Leroy fitou Hiram, que respondeu a pergunta silenciosa do marido com um muxoxo.

"Pode pelo menos prometer que não vão fazer nada que não queiramos saber?" Leroy perguntou eventualmente, depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

"Posso fazer isso", assegurou Jesse aos pais da namorada.

"Então vamos fazer um teste essa noite. Se não acabar sendo estranho ou constrangedor, vamos considerar permitir que esse arranjo prossiga".

Rachel levantou-se de um pulo e jogou os braços em torno do pai. Atrás dela, Jesse sorria amplamente, evidentemente deliciado.

"Importam-se se subirmos agora? Tem algumas coisinhas que eu gostaria de conversar com o Jesse, e tenho algumas tarefas a terminar".

"Vá em frente, querida. Você e o Jesse foram gentis o bastante para fazer o jantar, então nós damos conta da limpeza", ofereceu Hiram.

Os adolescentes subiram a escada correndo, rindo enquanto competiam entre si. Enquanto Hiram observava suas figuras distantes, ele virou-se para o companheiro e colocou gentilmente a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Você está realmente bem com isso? É uma coisa suspeitar do que eles estão fazendo quando não estão aqui, mas outra bem diferente permitir que aconteça debaixo do nosso teto, conosco no mesmo corredor".

"Mais do que eu esperava. Viu aqueles olhares? Juro que ele acha que ela é a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo. E ela olha pra ele como se ele fosse o dono da Lua. Como eu posso ficar no meio disso?"

"Então não se importa de perder nosso direito a proibi-la?"

"Tenho certeza que já o perdemos quando concordamos com o pedido dele de surpreendê-la em seu aniversário. Eles vão ficar sozinhos em um quarto de hotel em Nova York. Não pode pensar que eles serão capazes de resistir à tentação".

"Tem razão. Colocamos muita confiança nele com isso. E, enquanto eu odiei vê-la chateada por pensar que passaria o aniversário sozinha, não imagino que ela vá ficar desapontada quando no fim de contas descobrir o que ele preparou para ela".

"Tem que admitir que ela tem sorte de ter encontrado alguém que a ame tanto. E nós também temos sorte".

"A qual de nossas muitas bênçãos você está se referindo?" Hiram perguntou, franzindo a testa em questionamento.

"Ao fato de que realmente gostamos do garoto que provavelmente será nosso genro um dia".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse jogou-se na cama de Rachel, com um olhar de expectativa em seu lindo rosto.

"Tem algo que você queira falar comigo?"

Ela cruzou o quarto e posicionou-se entre as pernas dele. Instintivamente, ele envolveu os braços na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto.

"Foi apenas uma desculpa pra te trazer aqui pra cima. O que eu quero mesmo fazer é te dar um beijo", confessou ela.

"Você é uma menininha muito danada, e eu amo isso em você", ele murmurou em voz rouca. "Mas prometi aos seus pais..."

As palavras dele foram interrompidas pelo toque dos lábios dela nos dele. A língua dela deslizou por seu lábio inferior, e ele mordiscou-o de leve. Quando ela pendeu a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, ele a empurrou relutantemente para permitir-se encará-la. O rosto dela estava franzido num bico adorável, e foi quase o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Mas então o nó em seu estômago que fora seu companheiro constante desde que retornara à Califórnia reapareceu, e ele pegou as mãos dela. Quando ele enlaçou os dedos nos dela, ela rapidamente pressentiu o traço de urgência nele.

"O que foi?"

"Preciso que isso dê certo, Rach".

Ela franziu a testa, confusa.

"O que precisa dar certo? Nós?"

"Não tem nada de errado com a gente", ele apressou-se a acalmá-la. "O que eu quis dizer é que preciso que esse arranjo de sono dê certo. Não descanso direito desde a nossa última noite na casa da árvore".

Soltando a respiração que prendera, ela sorriu, compreensiva.

"É a mesma coisa pra mim. Só precisei daquelas três vezes pra me acostumar a te ter do meu lado na cama".

Ele assentiu, concordando.

"Sempre que eu acordava, eu te procuro, e quando você não está lá, eu passo por esse pânico momentâneo até que me lembro que a sua ausência não quer dizer que algo terrível te aconteceu. É que você está aqui em Lima, e eu não".

"Se era tão importante pra você que a gente durma no mesmo quarto hoje, por que deu aquela declaração tão honesta antes?"

"Eu admito que estava correndo um risco, mas eles sempre reagiram bem ao fato de que eu falo a verdade".

"E se eles percebessem o seu blefe? Você tinha um plano B?"

"Eu cogitava dormir **acidentalmente** na sua cama enquanto estudávamos".

"Hum... Podia dar certo. Mas fico feliz de não termos que recorrer a isso".

"Eu também".

Abraçando-a mais uma vez, ele beijou-a levemente no rosto, e então levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Antes que você pergunte, eu já volto. Só preciso ir no carro pegar meu notebook", declarou Jesse.

"Tá".

Enquanto Jesse não estava lá, Rachel tirou seus trabalhos da sacola e priorizou os que foram passados naquele dia. Mal tinha começado o exercício de espanhol quando seu celular rompeu o silêncio. Checando a tela, ela sorriu reconhecendo o número exibido.

"Oi, Grace", ela disse alegremente.

"Oi, Rachel. Tem um minutinho pra conversar?"

"Claro que sim. Algo errado?"

"Não, não, nada. É uma boa notícia, acho eu".

Rachel estranhou a anormal ambivalência da amiga.

"Bom, por que não me conta o que é, e eu te darei o veredito?"

"Vince ligou. E me chamou pra sair". As palavras deixaram Grace aos borbotões.

"Que ótimo! Você gosta dele, né?"

"Gosto. Ele parece ser ótimo".

"Então por que não está vibrando de alegria?"

"Bom, pra começar, ele mora em Akron".

Rachel riu alto.

"Sério, Grace? O Jesse estuda na costa oeste. Estamos há horas de distância, de avião! Eu morreria e iria pro céu se o Jesse morasse aqui em Akron".

"É, eu sei. Não disse que era uma reação racional. E não é só isso. Ele é mais velho".

"O Jesse também é".

"Eu mal o conheço".

"É pra isso que servem os primeiros encontros. Para conhecermos melhor um cara e ver se nos interessa um segundo encontro".

"Já contei que nunca saí muito? Não sou a garota mais popular da escola, lembra?"

"Azar deles. Aparentemente, sorte do Vince".

"Qual é a sorte do Vince?" Perguntou Jesse, sobressaltando Rachel, que não o ouvira voltar.

Segurando o telefone contra o peito, ela explicou-se rapidamente.

"É a Grace. O Vince a chamou pra sair".

"Diga a ela que isso é muito importante. Ele se concentra tanto em sua música nos últimos anos que praticamente virou um monge".

Rachel voltou ao telefone.

"O Jesse disse que o Vince não sai há um tempinho, então devia sentir-se honrado".

"Como o Jesse sabe disso? Está falando pelo Skype com ele enquanto nós duas conversamos? Vou ficar ofendida", brincou Grace, a leveza de seu tom apagando qualquer alfinetada.

"Não estamos falando por Skype", retrucou Rachel.

"Por e-mail? MSN? Com um telefone em cada mão, e indo e vindo entre as duas conversas? Não totalmente absorta em mim e meu drama do dia?" Grace continuou a brincar.

"Errada em todas as frentes, eu receio. Mas concordo que estou distraída".

"Desisto. Se não está fazendo tudo o que sugeri, como o Jesse sabe, a não ser..."

Grace compreendeu quando Jesse pegou o telefone.

"Oi, Grace. O Nate manda oi".

"Jesse? Você tá mesmo no Ohio? Porque o |Nate disse que você..."

"... ia demorar mais uns dias pra chegar. Eu sei. Mudei os planos".

"Hum, você sabe que tem jeitos de aliviar essa tensão que não precisam que vocês estejam no mesmo quarto, né?" Caçoou Grace, com a voz cheia de divertimento.

"Já fizemos isso", retrucou ele com uma risada.

"Informação demais", gemeu ela em resposta, antes de ficar séria. "Mas, de verdade, por que você veio antes?"

Ele repetiu a resposta que dera aos pais de Rachel.

"A Rachel precisava de mim".

"Não posso decidir se isso devia me deixar feliz ou enjoada", declarou Grace.

"Pessoalmente, eu escolheria a primeira opção".

"Claro que escolheria. Ainda estou tentando aceitar o fato de que você deixou tudo de lado porque sentiu que a Rachel precisava de você. Acho que é por causa das escolhas que o diretor de coral dela fez pras seletivas".

"É".

"Bom, posso dizer que ela tem sorte de ter você".

"Isso é recíproco".

Ele se calou, esperando que Grace continuasse falando. Quando ela continuou calada, ele optou por focar o assunto nela.

"Então, você e o Vince, hein?"

"Não vá se animando, Jesse. Vamos à Última Mordida tomar café e comer algo. Só isso".

"Por agora. Como eu disse à Rachel, faz tempo que o Vince só se concentra na música. Ele saía em grupo, principalmente se tinha a ver com música, mas não me lembro da última vez que ele saiu a sós com alguém".

"Estou meio nervosa".

"Não fique. O que você viu durante o boliche e o karaokê? É o verdadeiro Vince. Ele não finge. E, pelo que eu pude perceber, vocês são parecidos, então as coisas vão acabar muito bem. Agora só precisamos juntar o Stefan e a Amy, e nós todos estaremos em casal".

"Isso não é impossível", sugeriu Grace.

"Bom saber. Acho que você gostaria que eu devolvesse o telefone à Rachel".

"Só um pouco, se vocês puderem se desgrudar".

"Acho que vamos conseguir. Tchau, Grace".

"Tchau, Jesse. Agradeço pelo conselho", ela acrescentou.

Passando o telefone para Rachel, Jesse ligou seu notebook e começou a checar seu e-mail. Depois de muitos minutos, ele tomou ciência da presença da namorada atrás de si.

"Você provavelmente ajudou-a mais do que eu poderia", confirmou ela, olhando por cima do ombro dele para o longo anexo mandado por Nate que Jesse acabara de abrir. "Nossa! Parece ser muito trabalho".

"E é. UCLA não é bolinho, então é bom que eu sou um excelente aluno. E eu estava sendo totalmente honesto com seus pais quando eu disse que estaria estudando o dia todo enquanto você tivesse na escola. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar para trás".

Apoiando-se no ombro dele por um momento, ela beijou gentilmente o topo da cabeça dele antes de voltar silenciosamente para sua mesa. Pelas próximas horas, eles trabalharam em um silêncio confortável, apenas raramente interrompendo a concentração um do outro para dividirem uma informação interessante ou checar o progresso um do outro. Finalmente, quando o relógio bateu a meia-noite e seus bocejos ficaram muito frequentes, eles decidiram que era melhor parar por ali.

Quando Jesse saiu do banheiro, seus olhos semifechados se arregalaram quando ele viu Rachel deitar nua na cama. Ele sentiu-se enrijecer imediatamente.

"Hum, Rach?"

"Sim?" Ela murmurou com a voz parcialmente abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Preciso que você vista algo".

Virando-se debaixo dos lençóis, ela observou intrigada o namorado.

"A promessa aos seus pais. Nunca serei capaz de mantê-la se você continuar parecendo tão tentadora".

Percebendo que ele vestia uma camiseta e sua cueca, ela exalou um suspiro de desapontamento, mas não discutiu com ele. Em vez disso, estendeu o braço e fez um gesto com a mão.

"Jogue-me a camiseta e o short que estão pendurados no banheiro, por favor", ela pediu, e ele rapidamente fez segundo o instruído. Assim que ela se vestiu, ele deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, prontamente abraçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a contra si. Ela aninhou-se, saudosa, no abraço dele. Pela primeira vez desde que ele voltara à UCLA, ela sentiu-se relaxada e em paz, e, em meros segundos, o sono caiu sobre ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>s dois dias seguintes passaram-se em um borrão. Sem ser visto pelos colegas de time dela, Jesse deixou Rachel na escola os dois dias, e então voltou para a casa dela. Usando a chave extra que os pais dela surpreendentemente o presentearam, ele entrou na casa vazia e silenciosa onde, seguindo sua palavra, ele passou o tempo completando os trabalhos que Nate lhe mandara, e estudando as anotações do amigo para se assegurar de que ele estaria atualizado na semana seguinte.

Eles haviam saído para jantar com Drew e Cat na noite anterior, aproveitando a deliciosa refeição vegan que Cat preparara, assim como a companhia sempre agradável do casal. Já que eles não podiam ir assistir a apresentação de Rachel, Drew estimulou Jesse a tirar várias fotos, o que ele assegurou a ambos que faria.

Agora, no fim da tarde, Jesse estava a caminho para pegar Rachel na escola quando seu telefone emitiu um som distinto. Rangendo os dentes, Jesse deu um olhar insultuoso ao identificador de chamadas, tendo sua suspeita imediatamente confirmada.

_É a sexta vez hoje._

Exalando em impaciência, ele parou o carro no acostamente antes de apertar o botão que aceitaria a chamada. O calor estava completamente ausente de sua voz quando ele foi direto ao ponto.

"O que **você** quer?"

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>entindo a vibração familiar contra sua coxa, Rachel puxou o telefone de seu bolso. Não ficou nada surpresa de ver um SMS de Jesse.

**A Quinn pareceu um pouco rouca nas últimas notas, e o Sam está bom, mas ele pode trabalhar um pouco mais na intonação.**

Apesar de reconhecer que era impossível, seus olhos vagaram pela sala, como se pudesse encontrá-lo escondido em algum canto dali. Discretamente, ela digitou sua resposta.

_Cadê você?_

A resposta dele foi imediata.

**Onde você acha? Do lado de fora da porta ;)**

O coração dela disparou imediatamente – principalmente pelo risco que ele estava correndo, mas também apenas porque seu corpo não conseguia deixar de reagir sempre que ele estava por perto.

_Você é maluco._

**Sim, mas só por você. Diga ao Sam que agora foi melhor.**

"Ei, Sam, isso foi ótimo", ela disse entusiasmada, alto o suficiente para que suas palavras fossem perceptíveis aos ouvidos aguçados de Jesse.

**Eu disse melhor, e não ótimo.**

_Então entre e diga isso a ele._

**Você não quer mesmo que eu faça isso.**

_Não hoje. Mas logo todos vão saber, então não vamos mais precisar disfarçar._

**Espero ansiosamente para ver a reação de todos.**

_Deixe de dar esse sorrisinho maldoso!_

**Mas por quê? Esse meu sorriso é irresistível ;)**

_Leve sua arrogância com você de volta pro carro. Vou sair em alguns minutos._

**Tem certeza que não quer que eu espere no corredor? Estou disfarçado.**

_Aposto que boné e óculos escuros. Isso só funciona no cinema._

**Estraga-prazeres :P**

Deixando que ele tivesse a última palavra, Rachel voltou sua atenção ao Prof. Schue, a tempo de ouvir o começo de sua mais recente conversa estimulante das seletivas.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>comodado no banco de passageiro do carro de Rachel, Jesse espiou por baixo da aba de seu boné, observando atentamente à espera de um sinal de sua namorada. Um enorme sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando ela apareceu pela porta principal da escola. No momento em que ela pisou fora do prédio, ela saiu correndo, cruzando o estacionamento em tempo recorde. Esticando-se, Jesse abriu a porta dela, e ela rapidamene jogou a bolsa no banco de traz e sentou-se atrás do volante. Sam havia acabado de sair quando Rachel passou rapidamente por ele, acenando rapidamente. O jovem loiro fez um muxoxo e dirigiu-se ao próprio carro, inocente do adolescente sentado ao lado de Rachel.

Mantendo os olhos na rua, ela tentou ignorar a mão que no momento fazia desenhos desconexos em sua coxa.

"No que estava pensando, ficando fora da sala de canto daquele jeito? Eu devia ficar furiosa contigo!"

"Mas não está", ele observou, corretamente.

"Não posso ficar com raiva de ti quando você está fazendo... isso", ela riu suavemente, e sua respiração ficou superficial.

"Então vou me assegurar de fazer isso com mais frequência".

Sua risada partilhada ecoou pelo carro, antes que um silêncio confortável caísse sobre ambos. Quando Jesse finalmente começou a falar de novo, Rachel estava despreparada para a seriedade de sua voz.

"Tenho uma confissão a fazer".

"Parece sério".

"Não é tão ruim assim. Pelo menos eu não acho que seja. Mas você pode ter uma opinião diferente".

Ele a sentiu ficar tensa, e transformou suas carícias provocantes em carinhos mais longos e reconfortantes. Ela acalmou-se levemente e esperou que ele continuasse falando.

"Falei com a Shelby hoje".

"O quê? Por quê?"

"**Ela** ligou para **mim**. Ignorei-a nas primeiras cinco vezes, mas na sexta, percebi que ela não ia desistir, então achei que podia descobrir o que é que ela queria".

"E o que era?"

"Me dar um aviso. Ela me disse, em termos inquestionáveis, para ficar longe de você".

Rachel deu a Jesse um olhar de pura irritação.

"Como ela ousa? E o que importa a ela mesmo? E por que ela de repente está preocupada com isso agora?"

"Você se esquece do quanto ela me conhece. Mesmo se a gente não estivesse juntos, eu ainda teria vindo te assistir nas seletivas".

Ela não pôde evitar o arrepio que a percorreu às palavras dele.

"Ah".

"Sim. Então ela queria ter certeza de que eu não ia tentar tomar vantagem da oportunidade para tentar me reconciliar com você".

Ela detectou um leve traço de divertimento na voz dele.

"O que você fez?"

"Eu me portei como o filho da puta arrogante que a maioria das pessoas acha que sou. E fiquei perversamente feliz de contar a ela que agora eu sou seu namorado, e que voltei à sua vida há meses".

"Como ela reagiu?"

"Como a mãe que não confia no cara que a filha está namorando. Ela me lembrou que você ainda é menor de idade, e ameaçou me denunciar à polícia".

A voz de Rachel era reservada, carregada com mais do que uma dose de amargura.

"Só ela pra bancar a mãe quando eu não quero que ela o faça".

"Sem querer defendê-la, mas ela está realmente preocupada de que eu vou te magoar".

"Mas a armação dela pra que eu a procurasse foi o catalisador da mágoa que você me causou, pra começar. Enquanto ela ficar fora do baralho, não tem perigo de isso acontecer de novo".

"Mesmo se ela voltasse à cena em algum ponto, ainda não haveria perigo. Apesar de que nós com certeza vamos brigar de vez em quando, eu **nunca** vou magoá-la desse jeito de novo. Essa é uma promessa solene".

Ela apertou amorosamente a mão dele antes de lhe dar um sorrisinho instável.

"Como você respondeu?"

"Eu disse a ela que, já que nunca fizemos sexo, as acusações dela eram infundadas e ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Você devia ter ouvido o alívio na voz dela. Então, ela mudou quase que totalmente e praticamente me implorou que eu bancasse o advogado do diabo por ela. Ela até mesmo teve a cara de pau de pedir que eu intervisse por ela amanhã".

Rachel enrijeceu diante do significado do que Jesse acabara de dizer.

"Ela vai estar nas seletivas?"

"Não tenho certeza. Eu disse a ela que era uma má ideia, e que você não estava pronta".

Tendo chegado à residência dos Berry, Rachel estacionou o carro, mas não moveu-se para sair. Jesse puxou-a para seu colo e passou os dedos por seus cabelos quando ela apoiou o rosto no ombro dele.

"Não sei se vou estar pronta um dia", suspirou ela.

"Tudo bem. Use todo o tempo que precisar para considerar a ideia. Mesmo que ela esteja lá amanhã, você não precisa vê-la. Se escolher permitir que ela volte à sua vida um dia, eu estarei ao seu lado. Se não, ainda estarei. De qualquer jeito, é seu ganho".

Relaxando nos braços dele, Rachel beijou docemente o queixo de Jesse, e ele reagiu passando gentilmente o nariz no dela. Sentados em silêncio na escuridão crescente, eles ficaram seguros no conhecimento de que, o que quer que acontecesse no dia seguinte, eles o enfrentariam juntos.


	38. Chapter 38

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 38_

**S**helby mal tinha dormido. Além de passar a noite às voltas com uma Beth chorosa, ela ficara revivendo a conversa do dia interior com Jesse em sua mente. Não tinha planejado ameaçá-lo, ou até mesmo comentar em qualquer possível relacionamento que ele podia ter com Rachel. Em vez disso, ela queria sua ajuda – mais uma vez – para renovar seus laços com sua filha.

_Porque deu tão certo da outra vez._

Mas a aspereza do tom dele e suas palavras descartáveis haviam deixado-a enfurecida, e ela explodira em resposta. Para falar a verdade, ela estava aliviada por Jesse ter conseguido resolver seus problemas com Rachel.

_Se ela pode perdoá-lo, então existe esperança pra mim também._

Ela havia percebido – tarde demais, é claro – que ela cometera um erro sério ao decidir afastar Rachel. A garota sua filha. E não apenas era ela linda e talentosa, mas tinha sonhos e ambições que rivalizavam qualquer um que Shelby alimentara em sua própria juventude. Rachel podia ter crescida, e ela obviamente não precisava de ajuda aprendendo a andar e falar e amarrar seus sapatos, mas para se tornar uma artista completa...

_Tem tantas coisas que posso ensinar a ela. Por que não vi isso antes?_

Ela balançou a cabeça, arrependida, lamentando em silêncio suas escolhas. Notando que Beth tinha finalmente pegado no sono, Shelby a colocou gentilmente em seu berço e então voltou a se movimentar.

Se Jesse e Rachel eram verdadeiramente íntimos, então ela deveria ser capaz de usar isso para vantagem própria. Claramente, se ela fosse persistente o bastante, Jesse atenderia seus telefonemas – se, ao menos, para assegurar que ela não tentasse entrar em contato direto com Rachel. E, talvez, uma vez que ela lembrasse seu antigo protegido de tudo que ele lhe devia, ele estaria disposto a interceder em favor dela. Mas isso podia demorar semanas, até mesmo meses, e esperar nunca fora uma de suas melhores características.

Parando em frente à porta do pátio, ela observou o céu crescentemente mais claro. Em apenas algumas breves horas, Rachel e seus colegas subiriam ao palco esperando uma vitória consecutiva nas seletivas. Sim, Jesse lhe avisara para ficar longe, mas, sério, que mal faria se ela entrasse discretamente na última fila para assistir a própria filha seduzir mais uma plateia? Um sorriso lento apareceu no rosto de Shelby quando, tendo tomado a decisão, ela pegou o telefone para se preparar para o dia à frente.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ais uma vez, Jesse acordou primeiro, e ficou deitado, o mais quieto possível, não querendo perturbar a linda menina ainda em sono profundo ao seu lado. Ele observou, deslumbrado, enquanto o peito dela subia e descia e subia com sua respiração, o ritmo lento e estável deixando-o profundamente tranquilo. Um sorriso curvou os cantos de sua boca quando ela se moveu levemente nos braços dele, inconscientemente fechando o pequeno espaço entre amos. O corpo dele não pôde deixar de responder à proximidade dela, e um gemido baixo o deixou. Ela piscou, e ele viu-se cara a cara com seus lindos olhos castanhos.

"Bom dia".

Ele baixou a cabeça para beijá-la de leve.

"Adoro acordar contigo", ela murmurou.

"O sentimento é mútuo. Dormiu bem?"

"Maravilhosamente bem. Tão bem quanto nos últimos dias".

"Eu também".

"Obrigada".

"De nada. Por que está agradecendo?"

"Por estar aqui comigo ontem à noite. Eu teria uma péssima noite, me preocupando com as seletivas e virando na cama por horas. Mas, em vez disso, estou muito descansada e relativamente calma".

"Fico feliz por ter te ajudado", ele sorria.

Aninhada no abraço dele, ela suspirou, contente.

"Posso ficar assim pra sempre".

"Você tem que ir pra outro lugar hoje", ele lembrou.

"Eu sei. Mas isso é tão melhor".

"Hoje vai ser ainda melhor. É sexta. Podemos ficar na casa da árvore".

O rosto dela iluminou-se diante disso.

"Você sabe mesmo como alegrar o dia de uma garota".

"E a noite dela também", ele murmurou, sedutor, antes de ficar novamente sério. "Mas você precisa se levantar agora, ou não vai ter tempo de completar a sua rotina pré-show".

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Você lembrou!"

"Eu lembro tudo que te envolva".

"Estou começando a achar que sim".

Ela riu baixinho, lembrando-se de quando impulsivamente divulgara os passos inusitados que ela seguia para ajudar a lidar com seu nervosismo pré-apresentação. Ele não caçoara dela na época, e não caçoava dela agora. Olhando para seu relógio, ela percebeu que ele tinha razão. Saindo dos braços dele, ela beijou levemente o rosto dele antes de sair da cama e dirigir-se ao banheiro. Assim que a porta se fechou, Jesse afastou o lençol, vestiu seu jeans e dirigiu-se ao andar de baixo. Ele planejava assegurar-se de que toda parte da rotina dela seguisse perfeitamente.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel surpreendeu-se, ao sair do banheiro, por descobrir que Jesse não estava mais em seu quarto. Fechando o roupão com força, ela dirigiu-se ao corredor, sorrndo ao ouvir três distintas vozes masculinas subirem até ela. Ela aproximou-se da cozinha e parou perto da porta, ouvindo Jesse dar instruções a seus pais.

"Tenho certeza que vocês dois sabem disso, mas o chá tem que ser de camomila, com uma colher de chá de mel e o suco de duas fatias de limão".

"Você é definitivamente diferente de qualquer um que a Rachel já teve na vida dela antes", comentou Hiram. "Até mesmo eu não posso me lembrar de cada detalhe da rotina dela, e tenho presenciado-a há anos".

"Você anotou os passos e guardou em algum lugar como referência?" Especulou Leroy.

Jesse riu abertamente da pergunta.

"Claro que não. Sei tudo de cor. Há uma lógica absoluta em tudo que ela faz, por isso é fácil de lembrar".

"Você é realmente muito parecido com ela. É um pouco assustador", declarou Leroy.

"Considerando que eu a acho perfeita, vou contar como um elogio", retrucou Jesse.

Escolhendo esse momento para entrar, Rachel dirigiu-se diretamente para Jesse, que silenciosamente abriu os braços, envolvendo-os em torno da cintura esguia. Apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, ela olhou para a mesa, onde o café a esperava. Não pôde deixar de notar que Jesse tinha acertado tudo. Ele empurrou-a gentilmente na direção da cadeira.

"Coma. Você não tem muito tempo sobrando".

Enquanto ela mordiscava frutas – morangos e banana – e colheradas de cereal, Jesse sentou-se ao seu lado, massageando sua mão livre. Ela franziu a testa para ele.

"Isso não está na lista".

"Você fez a lista antes de me conhecer. Devia acrescentar isso".

"Se eu acrescentar, você vai ter que estar comigo antes de toda as apresentações".

"Planejo estar", jurou ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, permitindo que Rachel repassasse a setlist mentalmente. Assim que ela acabou de comer, ela apressou-se para o banheiro, vestiu-se, colocou a maquiagem e arrumou o cabelo. Ela concluiu seu ritual com alguns minutos respirando profundamente e meditando em silêncio, e então saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Ela sorriu amplamente ao ver Jesse esperando por ela ao pé da escada. Quando chegou no último degrau, ele puxou-a para um abraço apertado antes de pousar a testa na dela.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo".

Enlaçando os dedos nos dela, ele guiou-a até a varanda, onde ela respirou profundamente o fresco ar matinal. Repentinamente percebendo que o carro de Cat não estava mais na calçada, Rachel olhou intrigada na direção de Jesse.

"O seu pai está indo pra casa do Drew agora. Ele vai trocar o Volvo pelo Rover pra que possamos ter o nosso próprio transporte depois".

A perspectiva de ficar a sós com o namorado depois que a loucura da competição passasse a fez sorrir. Subindo no banco de trás do jipe de Leroy, ela esperou que Jesse a seguisse, e então enroscou-se junto a ele enquanto seu pai iniciava o carro e manobrava na rua.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo abraçado os pais e beijado Jesse rapidamente, Rachel no momento se dirigia aos bastidores, procurando o camarim que fora reservado para o New Directions. Quando chegou ao fim de um corredor comprido, avistou finalmente um rosto familiar.

"Noah!"

"Oi, Berry. Já era hora de você chegar aqui. A Lauren tá surtando por causa desse chocolate que ela teima que fez parte do acordo pra entrar no Glee. Jura que não vai cantar sem esse doce, e eu preciso que você vá lá comprar alguns enquanto eu tento acalmá-la".

"Cadê a porra do meu bombom, Puckerman?" Lauren gritou de algum lugar além do campo de visão de Rachel.

"Por que eu, Noah?"

"Porque eu sei que posso confiar em ti pra resolver isso o mais rápido possível. E porque você sempre quer calma antes de uma apresentação, e essa sala não tá nada calma nesse momento".

Ela fez uma rápida careta dianre disso, e moveu-se rapidamente em direção à lanchonete. Seus olhos vagaram pelas várias opções, ficando frustrada diante da aparente ausência do doce exigido por Lauren.

"Com licença! Eu preciso de chocolate aqui, agora!" Exigiu ela, erguendo a voz tanto em força quanto volume.

"Rachel? Por que está assim alterada devido a um chocolate?"

Virando-se, Rachel ficou com os olhos brilhando ao ver Kurt aproximando-se.

"É pra Lauren Zizes".

Diante da expressão confusa de Kurt, Rachel apressou-se a explicar.

"Ela foi quem o Noah convenceu a entrar pro Glee no seu lugar. Mas só concordou se pudesse ter um suprimento frequente de doces variados, e sete minutos no paraíso com ele".

Kurt riu diante da última informação.

"Quem sabia que o Puck podia ser tão desprendido?"

"Aparentemente foi uma bela experiência pra ele, então não foi tão nobre assim".

O som de alguém chamando-a fez Rachel virar-se, e ela respirou aliviada quando o balconista lhe deu o doce requisitado. Colocando o pagamento sobre o balcão, Rachel pegou a caixa desejada e fez uma pausa antes de voltar aos bastidores.

"Como foi seu teste? Conseguiu o solo?"

A expressão no rosto do ex-colega de time lhe disse tudo que ela precisava saber.

"Não. Parece que sempre foi meio difícil. Meus outros concorrentes já tinham tentado várias vezes no passado".

"Lamento. Acho que os Warblers são ótimos, se negam um solo a alguém do seu talento".

"Nossa, Rachel, acho que essa é uma das coisas mais doces que você já me disse. Como pode que você nunca foi tão simpática assim quando estávamos no mesmo time?"

"Você sabe a resposta pra isso, Kurt. Era meu único concorrente de verdade. Não podia deixar que pensasse que eu era uma molenga".

"Essa não é uma palavra que eu usaria para descrevê-la. Você é uma diva voluntariosa, e ninguém te força a fazer o que não quer".

"A não ser comprar doces para termos o número requisitado pra competir hoje", brincou Rachel, apenas levemente caçoando.

"Acho que é melhor você voltar, então, antes que a D. Lauren entre em colapso".

"Eu vou".

Enquanto se abraçavam, Kurt falou em seu ouvido.

"Dê oi pra todo mundo, e diga que sinto falta".

Ela recuou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Não está feliz em Dalton?"

"É um grande lugar, mas eles insistem que todos ajam igualmente. Ninguém lá aprecia as minhas peculiaridades".

"Mas ninguém lá te dá banho de raspadinha ou faz bullying, não é? A vida é cheia de trocas, e você fez a necessária para ficar seguro. Claro que existem coisas nossas das quais você sente falta. Mas fez a escolha certa. E tenho certeza que os Warblers e seus novos colegas eventualmente vão valorizar todos os atributos únicos que você traz a cada situação".

"Tem tomado aulas com seu namorado? Porque ele parece saber sempre a coisa certa a dizer, e você tá começando a parecer muito com isso também".

"Ora, obrigada, Kurt. Eu acredito que Jesse e eu trazemos à tona o melhor um do outro".

"Eu concordo. Dê oi a ele por mim", Kurt pediu com um sorriso enquanto estavam para retornarem a seus respectivos corais.

"Pode dizer a ele mesmo, depois. Ele está aqui".

"Se eu o vir, vou dizer. Boa sorte, Rachel. Se a gente não ganhar, espero que sejam vocês".

"Você também, Kurt".

Com o precioso chocolate na mão, Rachel acenou rapidamente para Kurt antes de apressar-se de volta para seu time.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>aquele exato momento, o New Directions em nada parecia um time. Quando Rachel se aproximou da sala do grupo, o som de vozes altas atraiu sua atenção. Entrando cuidadosamente, ela imediatamente deu o doce para Lauren. Puck olhou-a com gratidão e agradeceu, em silêncio, quando a integrante mais recente do grupo finalmente parou de reclamar. Virando-se, Rachel observou Artie e Brittany em meio a uma briga, enquanto Tina parecia igualmente irritada com Mike. Falando com ninguém em particular, Rachel tentou obter uma explicação para o comportamento dos dois pares.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Algum problema?"

"Sim, há um tempinho", retrucou Artie, friamente.

"Eu que o diga", apoiou Tina.

"Sou co-capitã. Por que ninguém me contou que tantos estavam tendo problemas?"

"Ninguém te conta nada porque apenas fingimos gostar de você", disparou Santana.

Rachel fuzilou Santana com os olhos, e Puck tornou sua opinião conhecida.

"Eu meio que gosto dela".

"Obrigada, Noah. Isso quer dizer que posso contar contigo pra me ajudar?"

Ele a observou com cautela, incerto do que significava ajudá-la.

"Com o quê?"

"Colocar essas pessoas no caminho certo. Logo teremos que nos apresentar e, antes disso, temos que ir lá apoiar o Kurt e os Warblers".

"Esqueceu que estamos competindo **contra ele** agora, anãzinha? Em que universo apoiá-lo faz sentido?" Inquiriu Santana.

"No universo em que ele é nosso amigo, e nos deixou pra ficar seguro, não nos prejudicar", retrucou Puck antes que Rachel pudesse abrir a boca.

Em seu canto, a briga de Artie e Brit ficava mais alta.

"Nada que você diga vai me convencer. Não vou cantar com ela!" Artie anunciou em voz alta, apontando para sua namorada claramente confusa.

"Eu também não vou", acrescentou Tina.

"Gente", Puck tentou de novo, enquanto Rachel começava a argumentar tanto com Artie quanto com Tina, num esforço de convencê-los a mudar de ideia.

Entrando no caos, Will Schuester perdeu a cabeça completamente pela segunda vez na história recente, gritando aos alunos para lembrarem como eles haviam se unido no passado e conseguido vencer apesar dos grandes reveses.

"Não dou a mínima se vocês se odeiam agora. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, vocês precisam deixar isso de lado e focarem no que importa – ir lá e arrasar com a nossa setlist. Se a vitória é realmente importante pra vocês, vocês vão se resolver".

Ainda ferida pelas grosserias da semana de seu diretor de coral, Rachel ficou calada. Quando Finn não assumiu a frente no lugar dela, Puck relutantemente assumiu a posição de líder.

"A Berry e o prof. Schue estão certos. O Kurt vai cantar, então temos que sentar naquelas cadeiras e torcer por ele mesmo se achamos que o time novo dele é uma porcaria. E não estamos aqui de férias da escola, embora essa seja uma das melhores coisas de hoje", ele riu, atraindo risadas de vários ao seu redor. "Estamos aqui pra ganhar. Então vamos fazer isso!"

Com fervor crescente, os membros do New Direction calaram a boca e se dirigiram ao audtório, chegando a tempo de ver os Hipsters terminar seu número de abertura.

Em outro lugar da plateia, sem ser visto por aqueles que brevemente foram seus colegas de time, Jesse demonstrava estranheza enquanto prestava total atenção ao grupo de idosos. Rachel esperaria que ele fosse capaz de dissecar a performance deles em sua discussão pós-competição, e ele tinha que ser capaz de dar uma análise perfeita das forças e fraquezas do grupo. Em sua opinião, os Hipsters eram decididamente normais, e não ofereciam risco sério aos objetivos de sua namorada. Quando eles terminaram, ele aplaudiu educadamente e, depois de olhar em seu programa, apoiou-se na cadeira para esperar o time de Dalton.

Protegida pela escuridão que a cercava no fundo do auditório, Shelby sofria para ficar acordada. A apresentação atual não eram de acordo com seus padrões rigorosos, e sua falta de sono na noite anterior começava a exercer pressão. Em sua pressa de escapar sem ser vista, ela não pegara um programa, deixando-se sem saber da ordem de apresentação dos times. Desesperada, ela fez uma súplica silenciosa.

_Por favor, que a Rachel venha depois._

Ela xingou em voz baixa quando a chamada do mestre de cerimônias chamou os Warblers ao palco. Ela estava preparada para uma má impressão quando os acordes iniciais de uma versão a capela de _Hey Soul Sister_ encheu o sistema de som do local. Sentando-se mais ereta, ela ignorou o cansaço. **Esse** coral podia ser a concorrência principal do New Directions.

Olhando para o mar de rostos, foi fácil para Kurt avistar seus ex-colegas de time, com o branco das meninas e o vinho dos rapazes claramente visível, apesar da distância. Focando-se em Rachel, suas forças foram renovadas pelo olhar de encorajamento que ela lhe dava. Vendo que tinha a atenção dele, ela sinalizou que ele sorrisse, sorrindo pessoalmente quando ele sorriu em resposta ao seu estímulo.

Ao contrário da reação insossa da plateia aos Hipsters, o aplauso e aclamação que celebrou os Warblers ao final de sua apresentação foram sinceros e entusiasmados. Jesse viu imediatamente que o nível fora aumentado, e mais uma vez amaldiçoou intimamente o método de treinamento apático e desanimado do prof. Schuester, e sua recusa de permitir que Rachel brilhasse. Respirando fundo, ele dispôs-se a ficar calmo. O resultado estava fora de suas mãos. Ele podia apenas esperar, pelo bem da namorada, que seus colegas de time fizessem tudo que pudessem para reagir à altura.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>nquanto esperava nas coxias pela sua entrada, Rachel espiou pela cortina e examinou a multidão. Seus olhos avistaram os pais imediatamente, sentados em seus lugares de sempre – no centro da sexta fileira. Ficou surpresa ao ver a presença de completos estranhos ao lado de ambos, contudo, tendo concluído antes que Jesse iria se sentar com eles. Seus esforços para localizá-lo foram em vão, e uma pequena ponta de pânico a envolveu.

**Relaxa. Você pode fazer isso até dormindo.**

O som da voz dele em sua cabeça foi instantaneamente tranquilizante, e sua ansiedade sumiu. Recuando para trás da pesada cortina, ela controlou-se, preparando-se para o momento em que Sam começaria _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_. Como se evocado por ela, a voz do garoto loiro pôde ser ouvida do fundo do teatro. Quando ele e Quinn subiram ao palco, Rachel emergiu com o resto de seus colegas e, exibindo a sua melhor showface, ela uniu-se facilmente ao refrão. Como Jesse sugerira, ela deu o seu melhor à performance, determinada a ser lembrada como a melhor cantora de backup que os juízes das seletivas já tinham ouvido.

Finalmente concentrada, Shelby avaliou o coral de sua filha com um ouvido experiente. O casal principal era, em sua opinião especializada, não muito além de medíocre. Suas vozes eram fracas, incapazes de se projetarem fortes o suficiente para alcançarem todo o espaço do auditório. E no que Will estava pensando, começando a coreografia com os dois ao fundo do auditório, como fizera no ano anterior? Sim, eles tinham vencido quando Rachel aparecera arrasando com _Don't Rain On My Parade_, mas a repetição da manobra nas regionais não lhe rendeu nada, e usar a mesma tática uma terceira vez simplesmente demonstrava uma ausência de imaginação da parte dele. Na verdade, agora, quase expressava uma distração, uma armadilha para desfocar a atenção da fraca coreografia do grupo. Para não mencionar que ele ainda tinha que permitir a Rachel que chegasse a seu potencial total nesse número em específico. Shelby esperava que a jovem morena demonstrasse sua potência vocal assim que mudassem para a música seguinte.

Bem como sua ex-mentora, Jesse contemplava as chances do New Directions, e estava chegando a uma conclusão desconfortável – a não ser que Santana fosse completamente devastadora em _Valerie_, os Warblers podiam acabar vitoriosos. Ciente de como Rachel ficaria destroçada se seu time fosse derrotado nas seletivas, a cabeça de Jesse começou a pesar enquanto ele formulava um plano que, esperava, mitigasse o desapontamento dela. Inclinando-se, com os cotovelos nos joelhos, ele esperou impaciente pela última chance de McKinley de conquistar os juízes.

Por sua vez, Rachel estava tentando avaliar a reação da plateia. Eles estavam batendo palmas, cantando e assobiando, mas ela não podia determinar com certeza se tinham respondido mais aos Warblers. Balançando a cabeça para limpá-la de suas dúvidas, ela respirou profunda e calmamente, então entrou em posição e esperou por sua deixa de começar.

O queixo de Shelby caiu quando ela viu Rachel mais uma vez posicionar-se ao fundo do palco. Teria sua filha feito algo que antagonizasse seu diretor de coral? Mesmo se ela tivesse, o melhor jeito de lidar com alunos que o irritavam era como ela sempre fizera – exigindo ainda mais do ofensor nos ensaios e caprichando na dose de críticas sobre a moça ou rapaz em questão. Contudo, em nenhuma circunstância ele devia permitir que seus sentimentos pessoais interferissem com a distribuição de solos. Estreitando os olhos, Shelby examinou Rachel atentamente e acenou silenciosamente, aprovando-a. A showface? Perfeita.

Várias filas à frente, Hiram observou a expressão da filha, e sorriu de orgulho. Ela podia estar desapontada e chateada por ter o holofote recusado, mas estava dando seu melhor, e sua face não expressava nada de seu tumulto interior. Como se lesse a mente do marido, Leroy inclinou-se para falar em seu ouvido.

"É de especular o quanto ela esconde de nós, né?"

"Mais do que queremos saber", foi a resposta baixa de Hiram.

Em seu próprio canto escuro, Jesse tinha que admitir que estava impressionado. Santana era uma cantora mais talentosa do que ele esperara. Não que sua voz pudesse ofuscar a de Rachel, mas ela claramente tinha talento para cantar rock, enquanto Mike e Brittany faziam uma exposição de movimentos tão acrobáticos que eles podiam ser capazes de replicar as coreografias mais fáceis do Vocal Adrenaline. Talvez o New Directions ainda tinha uma chance...

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>s doze adolescentes tinham se reunido mais uma vez em seu camarim. A não ser por Rachel, todos eles estavam radiantes, certos de que a vitória e o troféu que a acompanhava logo seriam seus. Artie e Tina estavam consideravelmente mais calorosos em relação a seus pares, e o quarteto estava trocando elogios e parabéns enquanto reviviam todos os momentos da dança de Mike e Brit. No sofá, Sam e Quinn estavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas, falando em voz baixa. Finn olhava para Santana como se nunca tivesse visto-a antes, enquanto Lauren divertia-se claramente com as histórias de Mercedes sobre seu breve romance com Puck. Este não estava em lugar algum.

Com a passagem do tempo, o estômago de Rachel contraiu-se, e seu nervosismo ameaçou engoli-la. Estava a ponto de puxar seu telefone e mandar um SMS rápido para Jesse quando sobressaltou-se com uma voz atrás de si.

"Que foi, Berry? Não parece tão feliz quanto o resto deles", observou Puck.

"Não estou tão confiante de que vamos ganhar essa, Noah".

"Os Warblers?"

"Eles foram bons. Muito bons. Não sei se nos equiparamos vocalmente".

"O que teria acontecido se o Schue tivesse te dado um solo".

A expressão dela ficou sombria, mas ele ergueu uma mão para acalmá-la.

"Não fique puta comigo, Berry. Não falei por ironia. Por mais que eu ame tanto a Quinn quanto a Santana, você é a melhor cantora que a gente tem".

"Por que então não me defendeu?"

"Às vezes eu sou só um canalha. Outras vezes, eu realmente tento não bater de frente com as pessoas".

Ele riu levemente da risada marota que ela lhe deu.

"E às vezes você apenas não quer escolher a opção infame de concordar comigo".

"Verdade. Mas eu te apoio com muita frequência".

"Mais que muitos, e eu agradeço, Noah".

"De nada. Agora, se me der licença, tem uma garota gostosa aqui que exige minha atenção".

Apertando levemente o ombro dela, ele dirigiu-se a Lauren, que o recebeu com um empurrãozinho brincalhão. Mexendo na bolsa, Rachel pegou o telefone e rapidamente mandou um SMS.

_O que acha?_

A resposta dele veio em segundos.

**Não faço ideia. Desculpa.**

_Não se desculpe. Preciso me preparar para o pior._

**Esperemos que não chegue a esse ponto.**

_Mas se chegar, sei que você vai me ajudar a lidar com isso_

**Pode apostar.**

Um sorriso substituiu a expressão fechada que ela exibia, e ela fechou os olhos, cantarolando baixinho pra si mesma. Estando mais próxima da porta, ela foi a primeira a notar quando Schue entrou.

"Os resultados chegaram, gente. Precisamos voltar pra lá".

Eles saíram, a maioria radiante de ansiedade. Não pela primeira vez naquele dia, Rachel fingiu uma felicidade que não sentia. De pé e um pouco à parte de seus colegas, ela tentou detectar Jesse na multidão, mas seu belo rosto e lindos cachos, de algum jeito, passaram imperceptíveis. Ela ficou levemente tensa quando o chefe dos juízes encarou a plateia, de envelope na mão.

Sem grande surpresa, os Hipsters ficaram em terceiro lugar. Os dois corais restantes esperaram ansiosamente, todos prendendo a respiração, enquanto o juiz lia o cartão que segurava.

"E o vencedor das seletivas do centro-oeste desse ano é..."

O homem fez uma pausa, e vários dos concorrentes sufocaram gemidos de impaciência. As palavras seguintes deixaram perplexos todos os membros dos dois times.

"Deu empate! Parabéns! Vocês todos vão às regionais!"

Enquanto o prof. Schue e Blaine dirigiram-se para pegar seus troféus, os membros do New Directions e dos Warblers misturaram-se no palco, tentando absorver essa repentina reviravolta. Aparecendo ao lado de Kurt, Rachel parabenizou-o com grande sinceridade.

"Pra você também, Rachel. Olha, todos nós vamos em gente. Isso é bom".

"É, eu sei. Mas eu não queria competir com vocês de novo. Queria que você ainda fosse do nosso lado".

"Eu também. Mas pelo menos agora ninguém tem que ficar em casa". Os olhos dele brilhavam de curiosidade. "E aí, o Jesse já opinou sobre o resultado?"

"Ainda não ouvi o telefone tocar, mas vou ver".

Naquele exato momento, uma voz muito familiar soou do canto mais distante do auditório...


	39. Chapter 39

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 39_

**"R**achel! Aqui!"

A morena baixinha virou-se ao som de seu nome, com uma mistura de surpresa e deleite aparecendo em seus traços expressivos. Tinha finalmente avistado um lampejo dos cachos característicos de Jesse – a meio caminho do corredor, virtualmente escondido atrás de Vince, Stefan, Amy, Grace, Julia e Nate, que fora a pessoa cuja voz ecoara pela vastidão do auditório. Ignorando os olhares incrédulos de seus colegas, Rachel desceu a escada correndo em direção aos amigos, que sorriam à sua aproximação. De sua posição no palco, olhares curiosos e perguntas resmungadas vinham rápidos e furiosos entre vários membros do New Directions e dos Warblers.

"Quem diabo é essa gente?" Disparou Finn.

"Quem é o gatão tão feliz de vê-la?" Inquiriu Mercedes, de olhos fixos em Nate.

"Aquela ali não é uma das cheerleaders do Lima Prep?" Brittany murmurou para Santana que, depois do choque inicial de descobrir Amy no meio do grupo, demonstrara no rosto uma indiferença displicente.

"O Jesse trouxe esse povo todo pra vir a Rachel se apresentar?" Blaine falou em voz baixa.

"Trouxe, sim. Não é um gesto muito romântico? Não me admira que ela esteja apaixonada por ele".

Por sua vez, Rachel encontrou-se sendo alegremente envolvida de abraço em abraço. Julia foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la, jogando os braços em torno da garota mais baixa com indisfarçável afeição. A ela seguiu-se Nate, e Rachel não pôde deixar de evitar um sorriso diante da forte emoção que viu refletida nos olhos dele.

"Na minha opinião, você foi pessoalmente trapaceada", ele declarou, alto o suficiente que suas palavras fossem ouvidas pelos observadores curiosos ainda reunidos no palco. "O povo que se considera seu time teve sorte de acabar com um empate. Eles precisam trabalhar na harmonia, e nem vou falar da coreografia".

Apertando-a rapidamente outra vez, ele baixou-se para murmurar no ouvido dela.

"Fui severo o suficiente? Esses idiotas precisam pensar duas vezes antes de deixar os outros roubarem os seus solos".

"Tenho certeza que eles todos te ouviram", ela murmurou em resposta, "e sem dúvidas estão te xingando e se perguntando quem você acha que é por criticá-los desse jeito".

"A verdade doi", ele sorriu, antes de soltá-la de seus braços.

Amy assumiu o lugar de Nate, emitindo sua própria devastadora opinião.

"Considerando que três das macacas treinadas da Sue Sylvester estavam no palco com vocês, me surpreende que a coreografia delas não tivesse... polimento... nenhum. A única que pareceu ser digna de ser uma Cheerio foi a loira que dançou durante _Valerie_".

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Brittany diante do elogio inesperado sumiu quando ela notou a expressão furiosa de Santana. Lauren esticou a mão e deu um tapinha no ombro de Brittany.

"Eu concordo com aquela garota. Você arrasa".

Santana rosnou para Lauren, que revirou os olhos e mostrou-lhe a língua. Observando a interação, Puck riu.

Do outro lado da sala, Stefan adiantou-se. Seu sorriso conspiratório fez com que uma risada borbulhasse dentro de Rachel, e ela escondeu o rosto na camiseta dele para sufocá-la.

"É com isso que você tem que trabalhar? O seu talento está sendo desperdiçado com eles. O Vocal Adrenaline teria te tornado a estrela deles".

Diante da menção de seus odiados rivais, um coro de resmungos furiosos explodiu entre os membros do New Directions. Tina e Mike trocaram um olhar significativo, enquanto Artie vocalizava a suspeita que todos eles alimentavam no momento.

"Aquele cara, de algum jeito, é ligado a Carmel. Isso quer dizer que o St. Jerk tem algo a ver com isso".

Como se a menção de seu nome tivesse conjurado sua presença, Jesse repentinamente apareceu ao lado de Rachel. Silenciosamente, ele abraçou-a, puxando-a para seu lado e beijando-a levemente na têmpora. Ela suspirou, contente, e relaxou nos braços dele, a tensão das últimas horas praticamente eliminada pelo conforto do toque dele. Sons chocados foram claramente audíveis enquanto, um a um, seus colegas reconheceram a pessoa que consideravam o principal responsável pela derrota nas regionais do ano anterior.

"Aquele é o famoso Jesse?"

Sam fitou a namorada em busca de confirmação. Quinn acenou rapidamente.

"O que ela tá fazendo com aquela peste traidora?" Enfureceu-se Mercedes.

"Sem dúvida tramando pra nos destruir. Ela com certeza ficou tão puta por não ter os solhos que correu pro ex pra achar um jeito de nos sabotar", retrucou Tina.

"Ai, por favor. Isso é ridículo. Ela não é minha pessoa preferida, mas isso seria demais até mesmo pra ela", protestou Quinn.

Santana manteve-se estranhamente calada, enquanto Finn parecia embasbacado. Ele estava momentaneamente paralisado, olhando para a namorada com absoluta incredulidade.

A garota em questão encarava o namorado com um olhar de total e profunda adoração.

"Não acredito que você fez isso! E que vocês todos conseguiram guardar segredo!"

Grace ria.

"Essa foi a pior parte. Quando eu te vi há uns dias, você estava tão mal que eu quis muito te contar".

"Eu vi que ela estava vacilando, então chutei-a por baixo da mesa algumas vezes", revelou Amy.

"E você!" Rachel virou-se para Nate. "Você veio só pra me ver?"

"O St. James me obrigou", Nate retrucou, em tom de brincadeira, antes de acrescentar com mais seriedade, "e me comprou a passagem de avião".

"Você é o responsável pelas minhas notas. É o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ti".

"Sem comentários", Nate voltou-se a Rachel. "Ele nos disse que você precisava do apoio. Nem precisei pensar".

"Obrigada. A todos vocês".

"Na verdade da parte do Steadman foi bem egoísta", Vince ria. "Ele só queria uma viagem de graça pra cá pra ver a minha irmã".

O rosto de Julia ficou escarlate, enquanto o canto da boca de Nate curvou-se num sorriso maroto.

"Culpado", admitiu ele.

"Bom, **eu** vim pra te dar apoio", Stefan insistiu. "E também pra te levar pra sair hoje".

Um olhar intrigado franziu a testa de Rachel. Amy apressou-se a explicar.

"Decidimos ir ao karaokê de novo hoje. Você pode cantar o quanto quiser".

"É, porque não planejamos exigir que você divida as luzes da ribalta", Vince acrescentou, evidentemente.

"Bom, a maioria de nós", corrigiu Nate, empurrando Jesse de brincadeira.

O gesto afrouxou o abraço de Jesse em Rachel. Ao envolver o braço em torno dela novamente, sua mão pousou de modo casual, mas deliberado, na cintura dela, vindo parar possessivamente sobre sua nádega. A intimidade do gesto não escapou aos jovens de McKinley. Eles continuavam perplexos diante do par, que claramente eram mais que amigos.

"Cara, aquele universitário gostosão deixou todo mundo abalado", Lauren observou secamente.

"Ele nos espionou ano passado. Fingiu entrar no grupo e então voltou ao seu time antigo", sibilou Mercedes.

"Eles não apenas nos derrotaram, mas nos humilharam", acrescentou Tina, amarga.

"E agora ela tá... o quê? Namorando-o novamente? Depois do que ele fez a ela? Eu não entendo", Artie admitiu.

"O que ele fez a ela?" Sam perguntou suavemente.

Tinha se dirigido a Quinn, mas Finn, tendo finalmente recuperado a voz, foi quem o respondeu.

"O St. Cachorro e os coleguinhas dele jogaram ovos nela. Ele, pessoalmente quebrou um bem na testa dela".

"Ele deve ter dado uma puta de uma justificativa", Sam murmurou, com um traço de divertimento na voz.

Finn virou-se contra o outro garoto, furioso.

"Não tem graça! Ele a usou! Partiu o coração dela! Não sei como ela pode suportar ficar perto dele, ou de qualquer desses outros traidores do Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Eles não são do ex-time do Jesse".

Nenhum dos membros do New Directions tinha notado a aproximação de Kurt. Finn virou-se contra o irmão de criação, com uma expressão acusadora.

"Como diabo você sabe deles?"

"Eu já a vi com eles".

"Você o quê?"

"Ela já saiu com eles antes. A gente esbarrou um no outro".

"Quando? Onde?" Finn quis saber.

"Há algumas semanas, no karaokê de Akron".

"Akron? Então como você diz que eles não são de Carmel?"

"Alguns deles **são** de Carmel", esclareceu Kurt, "mas não são do Vocal Adrenaline".

"Quem disse?"

"O Jesse", Kurt retrucou, simples.

"E você acredita nele? Ele também te fez lavagem cerebral?"

Endireitando a própria postura, Kurt preparou-se para encarar a ira do irmão.

"O Jesse **não** fez lavagem cerebral em mim – e, por falar nisso, nem na Rachel. Eu confio nele".

"Simples assim? Onde diabo tá a sua lealdade familiar?"

"Tá falando da mesma lealdade familiar que você demonstrou quando escondeu não me defendeu do Karofsky?"

Finn estremeceu visivelmente diante da sensação de traição que viu refletida nos olhos de Kurt, mas recuperou-se depressa.

"Não é a mesma coisa, e você sabe!"

"Não, não sei. Nessa situação, minha lealdade está com a minha amiga".

"Desde quando a Rachel é tua amiga? Vocês não eram íntimos antes".

"Muita coisa mudou pra mim ultimamente. A Rachel e eu descobrimos que temos mais coisas em comum do que pensávamos a princípio".

"Como o quê? O gosto por calhordas?"

"Não. O gosto por sermos tratados com respeito".

"Respeito? Da parte dele? Você só pode estar brincando!"

Kurt deu ao novo membro de sua família um sorriso triste.

"Ele me mostrou mais respeito em poucas semanas do que você no período de meses, e é a mesma coisa com ela. Você podia aprender com ele".

"Nunca!" Declarou Finn.

"Como quiser", resmungou Kurt, antes de voltar, calado, ao lado de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o saguão, Hiram e Leroy estavam pacientemente esperando que sua filha e o namorado dela aparecessem. Estavam antecipando ver a reação dela à surpresa que Jesse lhe orquestrara – e, se estivessem sendo honestos, estavam ansiosos por reencontrar o grupo de amigos que rapidamente tinha se tornado parte integral da vida de Rachel.

Eles observaram muitos grandes cantores, acompanhados de seus amigos e familiares, partiram, com uma ampla mistura de felicidade e desapontamento visível em seus jovens rostos. Logo, a multidão reduzira-se visivelmente. Quando Leroy examinou a área mais uma vez para se assegurar que não tinham deixado a saída de Rachel do auditório passar despercebida, seus olhos pousaram em uma das últimas adultas, que movia-se rapidamente pelo piso acarpetado, e ele enrijeceu-se. Virando-se para o marido, pôde apenas apontar, o choque tendo deixado-o temporariamente mudo. Os olhos de Hiram arregalaram-se diante da mulher morena que tinha uma semelhança impressionante com sua garotinha.

"Shelby!" Ele murmurou.

Os ouvidos sensíveis dela notaram o som de seu nome, e ela congelou imediatamente. Leroy, arrancado de seu momentâneo transe, rapidamente cruzou os poucos metros entre eles, vindo parar diante da mulher que ele considerava a principal responsável pela dor que sua filha tinha sofrido no ano anterior.

"Leroy. Hiram".

Ela os cumprimentou com frieza, sem um pingo de emoção em seu rosto cuidadosamente estruturado.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Shelby?" Leroy perguntou, com a voz seca.

"Eu estive envolvida com o coral competitivo por anos. É instintivo de mim que eu venha às seletivas".

"Tente algo em que vamos acreditar", disparou Hiram.

"Eu vim ver a Rachel se apresentar", ela admitiu suavemente.

"Achamos que ela deixou bem claro que não queria mais contato com você", Hiram lembrou a ela.

"E eu não tinha intenção de falar com ela. Ia apenas assisti-la de minha cadeira no fundo, e então ir embora. Mas quando eu vi que o idiota do diretor de coral dela não lhe deu nenhum solo, eu sabia como ela ia se sentir. Eu quis..."

Leroy a cortou bruscamente.

"Confortá-la? Encorajá-la? Esse é o **nosso** papel, Shelby, não o seu. Você abriu mão desse direito quando manipulou sua volta à vida dela, e então decidiu prontamente que ser mãe de uma adolescente não se encaixava em seus planos".

"Não foi isso..."

"Nos poupe, Shelby. Sua aparição aqui foi uma má ideia. Não insista no erro ficando por aqui".

"Foi exatamente isso que o Jesse disse", ela bufou, irritada.

"O que o Jesse tem a ver com isso?" Leroy perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu falei com ele ontem".

"Por quê?" Insistiu Leroy.

"A gente passou quatro anos juntos em Carmel. Eu o conheço quase tão bem quanto ele se conhece, e eu tinha certeza que ele estaria aqui pra assistir a Rachel, mesmo se eles ainda não estivessem se falando. Na verdade, eu estava pronta para alertá-lo a não tentar retomar qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela".

"E esse é o melhor argumento que eu posso pensar para que nós os apoiemos", Hiram falou em voz baixa.

"Mas, como ele mesmo me disse com grande alegria, eu estava atrasada. Aparentemente eles estão namorando há meses".

Examinando atentamente os homens Berry, Shelby percebeu de imediato que essa situação não lhes era novidade.

"Tecnicamente eles se falam há meses. Acho que teríamos que perguntar a eles quando eles consideram o namoro retomado", Leroy declarou, pausando como se considerasse seriamente o assunto.

"Quando ele veio pro Ohio no fim de novembro?" Sugeriu Hiram. "Ou talvez assim que ela rompeu com o Finn".

"Certo. Já entendi. Vocês sabiam, e eu não".

"E de quem é a culpa?" Leroy retrucou friamente.

"Minha, tá? Mas só porque eu cometi um erro não quer dizer que eu tenho que pagar por ele para sempre", protestou ela. "Afinal, o Jesse não pagou. E o que deu a ele o direito de insistir que eu fique longe?"

"Ele é o namorado dela. Estava cuidando dela. Você devia ter lhe dado ouvidos", Hiram repreendeu-a.

"Você não é bem-vinda. Vá embora, Shelby", Leroy incentivou-a.

Determinada, ela fuzilou os dois homens com o olhar.

"Enquanto eu entendo que vocês prefiram que eu vá embora, eu não posso simplesmente aceitar. Preciso falar com a minha filha. Se ela quiser que eu vá embora, ela vai ter que me dizer pessoalmente".

A não ser que expulsassem Shelby pessoalmente do teatro – contra o que ela sem dúvida protestaria veementemente, e em voz alta – os pais de Rachel estava cientes de que havia pouco que pudessem fazer. Rangendo os dentes de frustração, Leroy dirigiu-se a um banco do outro lado do saguão, com o marido seguindo-o de perto. Quando Shelby sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, os três adultos se prepararam para uma desconfortável espera.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> risada e as conversas acontecendo ao redor de Rachel, Jesse e os amigos deles serviram para sufocar todo o drama acontecendo no palco. Enquanto continuavam discutindo os méritos do resultado da competição assim como seus planos para aquela noite, Jesse moveu-se de leve, puxando Rachel com mais firmeza contra seu peito. Olhando para sua boca tão tentadora, ele não resistiu a roubar um beijo. Ciente de sua plateia, ela engoliu o gemido que borbulhara em sua garganta ao contato.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Jesse avistou Finn. O rapaz mais jovem o encarava com escancarada hostilidade. Abaixando a cabeça, Jesse roçou os lábios pela orelha de Rachel.

"O Finn está nos observando", sussurrou ele.

A única resposta dela foi puxá-lo para mais perto antes de enfiar a língua em sua boca. Ele não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso maroto quando imitou a atitude dela.

Isso acabou sendo a gota d'água para o quarterback já furioso. Dirigiu-se às escadas, e então correu pelo corredor, com Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Lauren e Puck seguindo atrás dele.

"Ai, ai..." Blaine disse para Kurt.

"Era apenas questão de tempo", o último declarou com um suspiro.

"Temos problemas", resmungou Nate.

Ele e o resto dos amigos de Jesse e Rachel alinharam-se atrás do par em uma demonstração silenciosa de apoio. Finn parou há trinta centímetros do objeto de sua fúria, com os colegas atrás dele.

Ciente da aproximação do rapaz mais alto, Jesse interrompeu o beijo, e ele e Rachel viraram-se para encarar o atleta visivelmente furioso. Bem deliberadamente, Jesse jogou um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, permitindo que a mão pendesse o suficiente para acariciar o topo do seio dela. Por sua vez, Rachel aninhou-se ao lado de Jesse, pousando a cabeça no peito dele.

"O que diabo você pensa que tá fazendo, St. Cachorro?" Finn rosnou.

Rachel intrometeu-se para responder a pergunta.

"O Jesse está tentando deixar algo em claro aqui, Finn".

"Ah, é? E o que é? Que quando você tá com ele, você não é mais que uma puta?"

As palavras tinham acabado de sair da boca dele quando Finn viu-se esparramado no chão, cortesia do punho de Jesse e seus reflexos felinos. O rapaz mais velho o fuzilava com os olhos, o rosto contraído em uma máscara gélida.

"Nunca, **nunca**, fale dela assim outra vez", ele rosnou em aviso.

Finn deu um olhar assassino a Jesse, mas não disse nada mais. Erguendo-se, ele encarou Puck, com desapontamento expresso no rosto.

"Por que foi que você não me defendeu? Você é supostamente meu melhor amigo!"

"Você extrapolou, cara. Só porque a Berry não queria dar pra ti não quer dizer que você tem o direito de xingá-la porque ela quer dar pra outra pessoa".

Uma sombra rosada tingiu as faces de Rachel diante da frase dele. Como se sentisse o constrangimento dela, Puck sorriu-lhe marotamente.

"Você tá uma gata, Berry", declarou com uma piscadinha.

"Puta merda, Puck, não a encoraje", Finn implorou.

"Ela tá fazendo o que a faz feliz. Tô orgulhoso dela", retrucou Puck.

"Eu não", Finn estreitou os olhos enquanto examinava Rachel. "Você já tava com ele quando terminou comigo?"

Jesse adiantou-se, querendo instintivamente poupar Rachel de qualquer desconforto, mas ela balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, suplicando com os olhos que ele a deixasse lidar pessoalmente com a situação. Ele respondeu apertando o abraço nela e dando um apertãozinho em seu ombro. Respirando fundo, a elegante morena encarou o namorado diretamente.

"Estava".

"E teve a cara de pau de me criticar por mentir pra ti?"

"Tive".

"É só isso que vai dizer?"

"Tem razão. Menti pra ti. Em minha defesa, não foi pelo mesmo tanto de tempo, e meus motivos eram completamente diversos".

"Como chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Eu queria que estivéssemos bem aqui nas seletivas. Achei que o prof. Schue ia nos fazer cantar em dueto, e achei que você não seria capaz de fazer isso convincentemente se nós não fôssemos mais um casal".

Um lampejo de irritação ao insulto dela apareceu no rosto de Rachel, mas foi rapidamente substituído por confusão mais uma vez.

"Se a competição era tão importante pra ti, por que não esperou? O que te fez mudar de ideia?"

"Eu já falei. Porque descobri sobre você e a Santana".

Finn balançou a cabeça, discordando.

"Acho que apenas parcialmente. Acho que você já estava tão envolvida com ele que a culpa tava te corroendo. A sua consciência te forçou a ser honesta comigo".

"Que pena que a sua nunca deu o ar da graça", ela retrucou, amargamente.

"A Santana e eu fomos apenas uma ficada! Não foi um caso duradouro como o seu! Quando foi que você voltou com ele?"

Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder.

"Ele entrou em contato comigo quando soube da Sunshine".

"Então você me traiu por meses!"

Rachel abaixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo. Odiando ver a namorada tão perturbada, Jesse adiantou-se mais uma vez.

"Você não foi um exemplo de virtude enquanto vocês dois estavam namorando", ele disse, com desprezo.

"Não se meta, seu desgraçado! Isso é entre a Rachel e eu!"

"Na verdade não é. Você me meteu no minuto em que a deixou mal".

"E você é o que, o cão de guarda dela?"

"Prefiro príncipe em cavalo pangaré, mas tanto faz. Estou aqui pra protegê-la".

"**Chega**!" A voz de Rachel explodiu no ambiente tenso. "Não quero que vocês dois briguem. Finn, você me perguntou antes qual era a declaração. Pro caso de você não ter percebido ainda, é que eu sou a garota do Jesse de novo. De vez".

"O que aconteceu com seu desejo de que ele fosse comido por leões?" Finn perguntou, lamentando-se.

Sinalizando para a namorada que queria responder essa, Jesse inclinou-se perto o bastante que ninguém mais ouvisse. Sua expressão era triunfante quando ele sussurrou.

"Ela prefere me comer pessoalmente hoje em dia".

Quando o ar de confusão de Finn foi substituído por compreensão, ele atacou Jesse, que desviou-se facilmente. O garoto mais alto esbarrou pesadamente em Vince, que estabilizou-o com uma mão antes de empurrá-lo gentilmente na direção de seus colegas. Com o rosto torcido de raiva, Finn balançou cegamente os punhos, tentando em vão tocar qualquer parte do corpo de Jesse enquanto Puck, Mike e Lauren se esforçavam para contê-lo.

"Vocês precisam controlá-lo", Vince aconselhou ao grupo que cercava Finn.

O traço subliminar de tranquila autoridade na voz do rapaz mais velho teve o efeito desejado. Finn ficou perceptivelmente mais calmo, permitindo que seus amigos o arrastassem para uma cadeira na frente, onde o resto do New Directions, além de Kurt e Blaine, ainda se encontrava. Tendo evitado a briga em potencial, Vince, Nate e os outros recuaram um pouco para dar um pouco de privacidade a seus amigos. De sua posição ao lado de Jesse, a testa franzida de Rachel emitiu a pergunta silenciosa.

"Nada que eu possa repetir na presente companhia. Digamos que eu fui meio rude em deixar claro qual é meu território, e tentar estressá-lo ao mesmo tempo".

"Me parece que você teve sucesso então. Pode me contar depois? Tenho que saber que tipo de consequências me esperam".

"Quando estivemos a sós", concordou Jesse.

Notando a óbvia relutância dele, Rachel passou suavemente os dedos pelo queixo dele antes de usá-los para contornar a curva de sua boca. Puxando-o para si, ela o beijou levemente.

"Eu te amo, não importa o que você tenha dito. Lembre disso".

O rosto dele iluminou-se, e ele exibiu o tipo de sorriso que reservava apenas para ela.

"E eu te amo. Não posso esperar até depois pra te mostrar o quanto".

Enlaçando os dedos com os dela, eles se dirigiram ao grupo de amigos, continuando a conversa anterior como se nunca tivessem sido interrompidos.

**O**s Warblers, com exceção de Kurt e Blaine, há muito tinham partido, e os membros do New Directions agora começavam a se dispersar. Logo, os únicos que sobravam no auditório foram Finn, Puck, Mike, Lauren, Tina, Quinn e Sam. Apesar do desejo de Lauren de ficar no meio da confusão, Tina e Quinn dirigiram-se com ela a um canto tranquilo enquanto os colegas de time de futebol de Finn davam o melhor para acalmá-lo, com sucesso limitado.

"Eu sei que não tava aqui ano passado pra saber tudo que aconteceu, mas esse tal Jesse não nos fez nada dessa vez", considerou Sam.

"Eu não estaria tão certo disso. A gente não ganhou. Só foi empate", argumentou Finn.

"Qual é! Eles estão namorando! Não existe amor entre vocês, mas é claro que ele não magoaria a **ela** desse jeito. Ele não tem nada a ganhar se nos sabotasse", Mike declarou, racional.

Finn, insistindo teimosamente em sua opinião, recusava-se a mudar de ideia.

"Vocês não veem que ele tá só usando ela? Ele não tem um pingo de honestidade no corpo!"

Dando um suspiro, Puck levantou-se e deu um olhar irritado a seu rival ocasional.

"Você tá delirando, Hudson. Olha, nós dois sabemos como a Berry ficou infeliz por não ter nenhum solo pra essa competição, mas basicamente dissemos a ela que engolisse o sapo. O guri não só veio da Califórnia pra apoiá-la, mas trouxe todas essas pessoas com ele. Não conheço nenhum deles, mas a Berry claramente os conhece, e todos parecem gostar dela. Desculpa, cara, mas isso é um ponto positivo pra ele no meu livro".

"Você tá mesmo ficando do lado dele?"

"Tô. Tô sim. Eu tiro muito com a cara dela, e nem sempre concordo com ela, mas a Berry é judia como eu e é uma garota decente, e merece ser feliz. E você não vai me convencer de que ela não tá feliz agora".

"Mas não vai durar. Ela vai acabar destruída, e a gente vai ter que juntar os cacos outra vez!"

"Você tá vendo só o que quer ver. Do meu ponto de vista, as coisas são diferentes".

Tendo falado o que queria, Puck começou a se dirigir ao outro lado do teatro.

"Onde diabo você tá indo?" Finn gritou, indignado.

"Tem algo que preciso fazer", Puck retrucou, calmamente.

Dirigindo-se aonde Jesse e Rachel estavam, abraçados seguramente um ao outro, Puck parou diante do rapaz mais jovem e estendeu a mão.

"Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo antes. Meu nome é Noah Puckerman. Pode me chamar de Puck".

Os olhos de Jesse brilhavam travessamente quando encararam os de Puck, sério.

"Eu sou Jesse St. Jerk..."

Puck não pôde deixar de sorrir com admiração quando Jesse adotou o desagradável apelido.

"... mas pode me chamar de Jesse".

Quando os dois jovens trocaram um aperto de mão firme, Puck inclinou-se para Jesse para dar um aviso baixo.

"Se você a ferir..."

"É, é. Eu sei. Você vai cuidar dela e vai me matar. Acredite em mim. Se eu magoá-la, vou merecer tudo que você escolher me causar".

"Que bom que entende. Enquanto ela for feliz, eu vou estar também".

"Então não vamos ter problema em nos dar bem", Jesse assegurou ao outro garoto.

Jogando os braços em torno de Puck, Rachel abraçou-o com força.

"Obrigada, Noah. Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim".

"Acho que sei sim, Berry. Como eu disse antes, você tá linda". Olhando para um Finn absolutamente arrasado, Puck deu outro suspiro. "Acho melhor levá-lo pra casa. Vou comprar um pacote de cerveja no caminho pra que ele possa afogar as mágoas".

Jesse franziu a testa para Puck.

"Por que não me surpreendo que você possa comprar álcool?" Ele perguntou.

"RGs falsos são úteis. Se precisar de um..."

"Não, obrigada, mas valeu pela oferta".

"Até segunda, Berry. Divirta-se e não faça nada que eu não..."

Diante da risada alta de Jesse, Puck calou-se, e riu.

"É, isso é meio hipócrita. Que tal isso? Não faça nada do que possa se arrepender".

"Bom conselho. Obrigada".

Com um aceno de despedida, Puck voltou aonde deixara Finn. Pouco depois, todos os alunos de McKinley tinham saído do auditório.

"Isso foi... inesperado", Jesse admitiu.

"O Noah é praticamente um detector de mentiras humano. Se ele tá te dando uma chance, quer dizer que ele acredita que você é sincero".

"Parece que tem um punho a menos na minha cara na próxima vez que eu for parar em McKinley", ele sorria.

"Provavelmente mais. A palavra do Noah tem peso com o time".

"Fico feliz por ouvir isso. E agora, quero ficar mais perto e te ouvir".

"Karaokê?"

"Pode apostar. Vamos logo atrás dos teus pais pra dizer a eles os nossos planos, e podemos tomar nosso rumo".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel ria de algo que Jesse tinha acabado de dizer quando eles saíram para o saguão agora praticamente deserto. Examinando a área atrás dos pais, os olhos de Rachel encontraram, em vez, os de Shelby, cheios de esperança. Pega de surpresa, ela congelou no lugar, fazendo Nate e Julia esbarrarem nela por trás. Observadora como sempre, Grace foi a primeira a notar a palidez súbita e mortal de Rachel. As duas Howells só precisaram de um segundo para localizar a fonte do desconforto da amiga, e, apesar de nunca terem conhecido-a, as duas garotas reconheceram imediatamente a mãe biológica de Rachel. Diante do ofego súbito de Amy, os três ex-alunos de Carmel também tomaram ciência da presença da ex-técnica de anos do Vocal Adrenaline.

"Merda", Jesse xingou, apertando seu aperto na mão da namorada, que tinha ficado fria como gelo.

Sem trocarem uma palavra, os jovens formaram um círculo protetor em torno de Jesse e Rachel, que permaneceram enraizados no lugar. Hesitante, Shelby abordou o grupo enquanto Hiram e Leroy, certos de que Jesse e seus amigos tinham as coisas sob controle, ficaram para trás, sem vontade de acrescentar mais lenha a uma fogueira bastante potente.

"Oi, Rachel".

O rosto de Shelby não expressava nada de seu nervosismo interno quando oito pares de olhos a encaravam com expressões que iam do antagônico ao ilegível. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, o cumprimento de Rachel à mulher diante de si não tinha nem um traço de calor.

"Shelby".

Crescentemente desconfortável com o escrutínio ao qual estava sendo submetida, a mulher mais velha tentou recuperar algum pouco de controle.

"Podemos nos falar a sós?"

"Não. Esses são os meus amigos. O que quer que você tenha a me dizer, pode me dizer na frente deles. Ou pode ir embora".

Rachel tendo lhe oferecido poucas opções, Shelby forçou-se a ignorar todos os outros e concentrar-se apenas na filha.

"Parabéns por chegar às regionais", ela começou, mantendo a voz leve.

"Obrigada. Se isso for tudo..." Rachel retrucou, em tom de dispensa.

"Não, não é. Vim pra te pedir que me dê uma segunda chance", Shelby soltou antes que perdesse a coragem.

"É uma brincadeira, né? Você tá aqui pra abalar meu juízo por algum motivo que não sei qual é".

"Não. É sério. Eu cometi um erro, e quero que tentemos de novo".

"Por que eu devo levar em consideração?"

"Você perdoou a **ele**", Shelby resmungou, apontando Jesse com a cabeça. "E o que ele te fez foi muito pior do que qualquer coisa que eu fiz".

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam de raiva.

"Você acredita mesmo nisso?"

Ao aceno de Shelby, Rachel riu amargamente.

"Deixa eu explicar a diferença pra ti então. Sim, o Jesse quebrou um ovo na minha cabeça. Mas ele era um adolescente sob uma enorme pressão e, por um rápido momento, ele cedeu a ela. Ele também se aproximou de mim por motivos escusos, mas apenas para agradar sua diretora de coral – uma mulher que ele adorava. Você, por sua vez, estava tão ansiosa por ter um relacionamento comigo que deu um jeito de escapar do acordo que tinha com meus pais. Você usou o Jesse pra se aproximar de mim, e o tirou de mim assim que ele serviu o seu propósito e então, depois de todo esse problema, **você** decidiu que **eu** não precisava de uma mãe. Eu não me encaixava no plano de reencontro fantasioso que você armou na sua cabeça. Quando eu te procurei, você me rejeitou. Eu sou sua **filha**, e ainda assim você foi capaz de me cortar da sua vida sem pensar duas vezes. Você, a adulta, fez uma fileira de escolhas conscientes que nos afastou completamente. No quesito _quem me magoou mais_, você é a única vencedora, Shelby".

"Como pôde perdoá-lo com tanta facilidade?"

"Ele começou de um ponto de vantagem. Eu me apaixonei por ele assim que nos conhecemos. E apesar de temos nos afastado por um tempo, esses sentimentos nunca sumiram de verdade. Já você eu mal conhecia, e você não me deu a chance de ir mais fundo".

"Então não temos esperança?" A mulher mais velha disse com tristeza.

"Aprendi a nunca dizer nunca", confessou Rachel. "Mas agora, não estou pronta pra permitir que volte à minha vida. Não gosto de quem você é como pessoa. Com certeza não confio em você. E não desejo abrir meu coração a uma pessoa que não demonstrou relutância em devastá-lo".

"Eu quero que você saiba que pelanejo tudo que posso para ganhar sua confiança – e, eventualmente, sua aceitação", prometeu Shelby.

"Estou tentada a dizer que é um pouco tarde demais, mas coisas mais estranhas já aconteceram. Mas lembre-se..."

"O quê?"

"Meu relacionamento com o Jesse não é da sua conta. Se você tentar se meter entre nós de algum jeito – e, não se engane, a gente não guarda segredo – eu vou te afastar definitivamente sem pensar duas vezes".

A ferocidade no tom de Rachel não deixou dúvida de suas intenções, e Shelby assentiu em concordância.

"Compreendo".

Sem uma palavra de despedida, Rachel dirigiu-se rapidamente em direção aos pais, com a mão de Jesse presa firmemente à sua. Quando o resto do grupo ultrapassou Shelby, Stefan parou ao passar pela mulher a qual passara horas observando enquanto ela arrasava com o Vocal Adrenaline.

"Não se ressinta deles por serem felizes", aconselhou a ela em voz baixa.

Shelby deu um gemido rouco quando Stefan reuniu-se aos amigos.

_Como é possível que um moleque que eu mal conheço possa me ler tão bem?_

Vendo os pais de Rachel abraçarem primeiro a filha, e então Jesse e todos os outros jovens, Shelby sentiu a agulhada estranha de lágrimas no fundo dos olhos. A afeição mútua estava dolorosamente óbvia, e ela claramente não era mais que uma intrometida indesejada. Desviando o olhar, ela dirigiu-se à saída. Apenas Jesse, ainda superprotetor, percebeu sua partida.

"Ela se foi", ele disse à namorada.

Ciente de todos os movimentos dela, ele notou o relaxamento quase imperceptível dos ombros dela quando a tensão deixou seu corpo.

"Acho que voces querem ir", Hiram resumiu acertadamente.

"Queremos", retrucou Jesse.

"Cuide dela hoje", Leroy pediu suavemente.

"Não precisam nem pedir".

Dando os últimos abraços, os oito jovens dirigiram-se aos seus veículos. A noite os esperava, cheia de possibilidades, e eles estavam ansiosos por relaxarem, divertirem-se e deixarem os estresses do dia para trás.


	40. Chapter 40

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 40_

**E**nquanto Jesse manobrava o Range Rover para entrar na estrada, Rachel ficou sentada ao lado dele, silenciosa e quieta. Agora que o ressentimento que alimentara sua reposta a Shelby se desvanecera, ela sentia-se exausta do encontro, querendo nada mais que ceder a um rápido descanso antes de embarcar nas atividades da noite.

Sentado atrás de seu ex-colega de sala, Stefan examinava a moreninha baixa; seu olhar de fotógrafo não perdeu nenum detalhe da exaustão que marcava o rosto dela. Batendo levemente no ombro de Jesse e capturando o olhar do amigo pelo retrovisor, ele pendeu a cabeça na direção de Rachel e, em voz baixa, fez uma sugestão bem-vinda.

"Deixe que eu dirijo".

Sem discutir, Jesse estacionou, e o quarteto trocou de lugar. Rachel imediatamente enroscou-se no abraço do namoro, e ele a puxou para perto gentilmente, acariciando os cabelos dela.

"Obrigada, Stefan", ela murmurou.

"De nada", ele retrucou.

Em questão de momentos, enroscada no calor do corpo de Jesse, Rachel fechou os olhos e sua respiração aprofundou-se. Da dianteira, Stefan falou em voz baixa, para não perturbá-la.

"Eu diria que tudo saiu-se tão bem quanto esperado. Você parece ter algum apoio entre os colegas dela".

"Isso foi uma surpresa, especialmente o Puckerman. Depois dos ovos, ele queria me encher de porrada, mas isso foi porque ele gosta dela. Ele é racional o bastante pra ver que ela está feliz, e isso significa que ele concorda que a Rachel e eu estejamos juntos".

"Ele te apoiou contra o ex dela. Eu diria que ele mais que concorda", opinou Amy.

"Por falar em ex, você com certeza deixou o Finn bem abalado. Mas que diabo você disse pra deixá-lo tão descontrolado?" Stefan perguntou.

"Temo que seja segredo de Estado", retrucou Jesse.

"Bom, se o seu propósito foi fazê-lo explodir na frente da Rachel, funcionou perfeitamente", Stefan ria.

"Foi mesmo, não foi?" A voz de Jesse era triunfante. "Eu com certeza me alegro pelo Schuester ter se mandado tão depressa depois do anúncio dos resultados. Eu não teria sido capaz de confrontar o Hudson se ele ainda estivesse lá".

"Eu meio que torcia que ele ficasse, pra que você pudesse esculhambá-lo por suas escolhas errôneas", admitiu Amy.

"Vou ter tempo pra isso depois, planejo fazer-lhe uma visita antes de voltar pra UCLA".

"Eu ia adorar ser uma mosquinha nesse dia", Amy e Stefan disseram, rindo suavemente por terem repetido as palavras um do outro.

"Tenho que tomar cuidado. Não quero que ele fique com raiva e desconte na Rachel, especialmente se eu não vou estar por perto pra amainar a situação".

"O quão pior pode ser? Ele já distribui solos como se fossem prêmios por boa participação. Não é como se ele ousasse expulsá-la", especulou Amy.

"Nem mesmo o Schuester é tão desligado. Ele sabe que eles não têm chance sem ela".

"Então eu digo que você deve dizer a sua opinião. Educada e adoravelmente, é claro, como só você pode".

"Vou levar em consideração", riu Jesse.

Com isso, todos eles se calaram. Eventualmente, embalado pela respiração lenta e ritmada de sua namorada, Jesse deixou sua cabeça pender para o peito e juntou-se a ela no cochilo.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o carro de Vince, a discussão era alta e animada enquanto os ocupantes relembravam os acontecimentos das últimas horas.

"Pode acreditar que eles empataram?" Questionou Julia.

"Não posso, na verdade. Eu estava apostando nos Warblers", confessou o irmão dela. "Achei que o New Directions não tinha finesse, e os cantores principais não chegavam aos pés dos de Dalton".

"A ausência de finesse não me surpreende, considerando o que a Rachel contou sobre o diretor do coral escolhendo a setlist de última hora. Eles mal tiveram tempo pra ensaiar, que dirá aperfeiçoar os passos", revelou Grace.

"É. Que pena pra eles", Nate resmungou ironicamente.

Julia deu um tapa brincalhão nele em resposta.

"Eu diria que pena para o Finn", retrucou ela, com uma ponta de simpatia na voz.

"Não me diga que você tá com pena daquele imbecil!" Retrucou Nate, disposto a defender seu melhor amigo.

"Não estou defendendo-o, mas pára pra analisar as coisas do ponto de vista dele. Não só o time dele mal passou pra próxima rodada, mas ele também descobriu que a ex está agora namorando alguém que ele odeia, e um cara que ele provavelmente considerava um bom amigo virou-se contra ele. Me parece um dia infernal", argumentou Julia.

"Não esqueça que ele levou um belo soco na frente dos colegas de alguém que é menor que ele", acrescentou Grace. "Isso deve ter sido incrivelmente humilhante".

"Eu não sabia que o Jesse era capaz disso", admitiu Julia.

"Ele não teria batido no Finn se o babaca não tivesse insultado a Rachel", Nate declarou, confiante. "Não importa o quanto ele quisesse, isso deixaria a Rachel mal, então ele teria se contido".

"Aposto que ele intimamente adorou que o Finn tenha dado uma bola fora", conjeturou Grace.

"Provavelmente, é", Vince ria.

"Ele provavelmente também ficou aliviado de o diretor do coral de McKinley ter ido embora, ou então ele teria que conter sua reação", declarou Nate.

"Queria saber pra onde o cara foi tão depressa depois do anúncio dos resultados", murmurou Grace.

"Sem dúvida ele caiu fora pra não ouvir de ninguém um belo de um _eu te disse_", disparou Nate.

"Por falar em se mandar, que pena que a Shelby não caiu fora tão rapidinho quanto o Schuester", opinou Vince.

"A presença dela lá foi certamente desconfortável, mas acho que a Rachel saiu-se lindamente", Grace afirmou.

"Lidou sim. Ela manteve a compostura, controlou-se e delineou algumas verdades que acho que a mãe dela realmente precisava ouvir. Talvez, se a Rachel tiver muita sorte, a Shelby vai voltar pro novo bebê dela e sumir discretamente de cena", torceu Nate.

Julia riu diante das palavras do namorado.

"Você obviamente não conhece a Shelby. Ela claramente decidiu que quer voltar à vida da filha, e vai fazer tudo que for preciso para conseguir isso. A técnica Corcoran não é nada menos que persistente".

"Talvez o Jesse possa descobrir algo para usar contra ela", Nate sugeriu, esperançoso.

"Que ele tenha sorte com isso. A Shelby deixa pouca coisa escapar. Nunca conheci alguém que escondesse tantas coisas sobre si mesma", retrucou Vince.

"Droga. Odeio pensar que aquela mulher faça a Rachel infeliz", declarou Nate.

"Se fizer, você sabe que o Jesse vai dar um jeito de fazê-la pagar por isso – e não vai ser só uma vez. Ele é extremamente protetor para com ela", observou Grace.

"Tem razão. E se ele precisar de ajuda, só precisa pedir. Ela é a irmã que eu nunca tive", reconheceu Nate.

Depois que todos os outros admitiram sua disposição em ajudar Jesse e Rachel de todos os jeitos possíveis, eles começaram a citar ideias. O debate continuou, ininterrupto, enquanto o carro dirigia-se tranquilamente pela estrada até Akron.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>vistando o carro de Jesse, Vince parou na vaga de estacionamento ao lado. Assim que desligou o motor, os quatro jovens saíram do carro, loucos para esticarem as pernas depois da longa viagem. Ao chegarem à entrada do Key o' Kara, eles se surpreenderam de encontrar apenas Stefan e Amy à espera.

"Cadê o Jesse e a Rachel?" Grace perguntou em voz alta.

Os lábios de Stefan curvaram-se num sorriso maroto, e Amy riu da pergunta aparentemente inócua da prima.

"Eu vi o quanto a Rachel estava exausta, então me ofereci pra dirigir", começou Stefan. "Ela e o Jesse caíram os dois no sono, embora os olhos dele se abriram no momento em que paramos de nos mover. Os dela não, então ele decidiu usar o método príncipe encantado para acordar a bela adormecida. Vocês todos podem adivinhar onde isso foi parar".

Tanto Grace quanto Julia coraram, enquanto Nate caiu na gargalhada.

"Vou dizer a eles que chegamos", sugeriu ele.

Quando ele se virou para dirigir-se ao estacionamento, os dedos de Julia seguraram-no pelo pulso.

"Não, Nate. Você vai constrangê-los".

Nate apenas riu mais ainda.

"Lembre-se que essa dificilmente vai ser a primeira vez que eu os interrompo no meio de um amasso. Na verdade, tornou-se um ponto de piada entre a gente", ele admitiu. "E, já que chegou ao ponto de eles fingirem que estão no meio de alguma coisa quando eu ligo, mesmo quando não estão, isso seria apenas o troco".

"Vai logo então", Vince estimulou seu novo amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>la estava tendo o melhor dos sonhos. Envolvida nos braços de Jesse, os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela, e a mão dele vagou por baixo de sua camiseta... Ela gemeu quando a ponta dos dedos dele roçou a parte de baixo do seu seio, e ela sentiu a língua dele escorregar para dentro de sua boca... As palmas dela abriram-se na pele quente das costas dele, e ela o puxou para mais perto... Enquanto acomodava-se entre as pernas dela, ele começou a sugar o ponto de pulsação embaixo da orelha dela... Quando ela começou a esfregar-se contra ele, uma batida insistente interrompeu seus pensamentos..._

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela ficou imediatamente ciente de duas coisas – não tinha sido um sonho, e havia um rosto espiando pela janela do Rover. Sem nem mesmo se virar para olhar, Jesse deu um rosnado abafado.

"Vá embora, Steadman!"

"Não, senhor". A voz alegre de Nate respondeu. "O palco chama, e nós esperamos sua presença, pessoas de talento".

"Vá puxar o saco dos outros. A gente te encontra depois".

"Não. Vocês vão nos encontrar agora. Vão ter muito tempo pra **isso** quando voltarem pra Lima".

Afastando o namorado o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, Rachel projetou o lábio inferior em um adorável bico. Ele mal resistiu ao impulso de capturá-lo com os próprios lábios e mordê-lo de leve.

"Eles estão fazendo isso por mim, pra me darem a chance de cantar e compensar por hoje. A gente tem mesmo que entrar".

Ele suspirou profundamente, sendo palpável seu arrependimento diante da oportunidade perdida, e então relutantemente sentou-se e ajeitou as próprias roupas. Depois que ela fez o mesmo, eles saíram do carro e Jesse deu um empurrão bem-humorado em Nate, que correspondeu.

"Isso não foi acidental".

Jesse falara como uma declaração, não uma pergunta. Os olhos de Nate brilharam quando ele respondeu mesmo assim.

"Tem razão. O Stefan me contou o que vocês tavam aprontando".

"Pode esperar. Logo, logo vai receber o que merece. Vou aparecer quando você e a Julia estiverem em um momento íntimo".

"Você só faz falar", Nate riu. "Além do que, eu tenho um auto-controle bem melhor que o seu, St. James. Você não vai me pegar num amasso com a minha namorada em um lugar público".

A única sobrancelha que Jesse ergueu falou um monte sem que ele dissesse uma palavra. Nate internamente amaldiçoou-se por dar um desafio ao seu amigo, que seria incapaz de ignorar. Não que ele e Julia já estivessem nesse ponto de seu relacionamento, mas, quando ele chegasse, ele teria que ficar de olhos abertos. Não tinha certeza se a namorada seria tão descontraída quanto Rachel era ao ser descoberta em posições comprometedoras.

"Planeta Terra chamando Nate", a garota em questão brincou, vendo o olhar distante no rosto dele.

Balançando a cabeça para clareá-la, Nate retornou seu foco ao casal a seu lado.

"Pronta pra cantar pra nós, Rachel?" Ele perguntou, mudando a conversa para um assunto mais seguro.

"Com certeza, e já tenho minhas primeiras duas músicas escolhidas", ela admitiu à vontade.

"Acho que você vai precisar de um parceiro para uma delas", Jesse respondeu, com confiança.

"Você me conhece bem demais".

"Comece com a outra então", ele aconselhou, "porque assim que começarmos a cantar juntos, não vou querer parar".

"Tudo bem", concordou ela, apertando gentilmente a mão que estava enlaçada na sua.

"Já era hora de chegarem aqui", disse Vince quando o trio se aproximou.

"Deixou que eles terminassem o que faziam antes de interromper?" Grace provocou o primo.

"Não, mas eu assisti uma parte", ele brincou em resposta, piscando para Rachel para fazer-lhe perceber que não falava sério.

Não vendo esse detalhe, Julia ficou boquiaberta de choque.

"Nate! No que estava pensando?" Disparou ela.

"Eles deram um bom show", descartou ele, antes de contar a piada à namorada.

Quando o grupo entrou no espaço agora familiar, imediatamente notaram um enorme pôster que não estivera lá em sua visita anterior. Rachel arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Jesse, com excitação no rosto.

"Um concurso. Aqui. Hoje. O quão perfeito é isso?"

"É claramente o destino. Então, quer continuar com suas escolhas?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas provavelmente não".

Afastando-se dos outros, eles imediatamente começaram a planejar sua estratégia.

"Quer entrar na categoria individual ou em duplas? Vou entender se quiser um troféu pra si mesma hoje", Jesse disse suavemente.

"Sem chance, St. James. Quero que a gente ganhe nossa primeira competição como um casal oficial que todo mundo sabe", sorriu ela, amplamente.

O sorriso dele de resposta era igualmente enorme quando ele a envolveu em um abraço jubiloso.

Acomodando-se em torno de uma das mesas maiores, Vince examinou Jesse e Rachel com curiosidade.

"Dupla, certo?"

"Claro", ela lhe sorriu.

"Então que o melhor par vença", desafiou Vince.

"Desde quando você é competitivo?" Inquiriu Grace.

"Desde que percebi que alguém precisa fazer os dois ralarem pelo título", o rapaz em questão retrucou.

Ele e Julia se aproximaram, imitando a postura de Jesse e Rachel. Amy virou-se em sua cadeira para fitar Stefan. Com uma expressão de arrependimento, ele balançou a cabeça.

"É um concurso. Você não me quer como dupla pra isso".

"Não vou entrar pra ganhar como eles", insistiu ela, apontando para os dois pares cuja intensidade praticamente exalava por todos os poros. "Só quero me dinvertir. Contigo".

"Então estamos combinados, dupla. Escolha algo que acha que eu vou saber cantar".

Próxima ao fim da mesa, Grace aninhou-se no assentou como se esperasse que ele a engolisse. Do outro lado da mesa, Nate a encarava, expectante.

"Então o que me diz, Gracie? Topa um dueto com o seu segundo primo preferido?"

"Não sou uma cantora, e você sabe".

"Por favor, Gracie? Não quero ser o único sem par aqui".

Ela foi incapaz de resistir à expressão de súplica nos calorosos olhos castanhos do primo e, acenando levemente, moveu-se para o lado dele. Inclinando-se para falar no ouvido dela, ele viu surgir um meio sorriso divertido nos lábios dela. Assentindo em aprovação, ela e ele não perderam tempo em começar a se preparar para sua performance.

* * *

><p><strong>"P<strong>odemos ir primeiro? Quero passar logo por isso", implorou Grace.

"Claro", concordou Nate. "E relaxe. A maior parte disso é minha. Você vai ficar bem".

"Fique repetindo isso e posso começar a acreditar nisso... quando tivermos acabado", Grace riu suavemente.

Chegando ao palco, Grace conseguiu sufocar seu receio ao encarar o primo em vez da plateia. Quando a música começou, Nate atraiu os olhos de Julia e começou a cantar diretamente para ela.

**What time is it where you are?**

**I miss you more than anything**

**Back at home, you feel so far**

**Waitin' for the phone to ring**

Quando o refrão começou, Grace estava insconscientemente dançando ao ritmo da música, e não hesitou em unir sua voz à de Nate.

_**It's driving me mad, I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

Os aplausos inundaram a sala, e as bochechas de Grace coraram de orgulho diante de sua conquista. Jogando os braços em torno de Nate, ela abraçou-o brevemente antes de praticamente correr para sua mesa.

"Você foi ótima, Grace!" Amy elogiou.

"Muito bem", acrescentou Vince, fazendo o rubor aprofundar-se no rosto de Grace.

"O seu primo tá com a ideia certa", disse Stefan a Amy. "Vamos fazer isso agora, pra que não cantemos depois de nenhum **deles**".

Jesse e Vince entreolharam-se significativamente enquanto simultaneamente percebiam a mão de Amy agarrar a de Stefan. Inesperadamente, o rapaz usou o microfone para breves palavras.

"Sei que estamos num concurso, mas geralmente prefiro os bastidores. Estou aqui, sob as luzes da ribalta, porque ela", ele apontou para Amy, "pediu que eu viesse, e eu simplesmente não posso dizer não a uma menina bonita. Espero que sejam gentis".

Os acordes iniciais de uma música muito conhecida dos Beatles ressoaram pelas caixas de som, atraindo algumas risadas da plateia.

**What would you do if I sang out of tune?**

**Would you stand up and walk out on me?**

**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song**

**And I'll try not to sing it out of key**

De seus lugares na mesa, todo o grupo não resistiu a acompanhar suavemente no refrão final, deliciados com o reflexo que a música era de seus sentimentos.

_**Yes, I get by – with a little help from my friends**_

_**With a little help from my friends**_

Uma salva entusiasmada de palmas respondeu ao par quando concluíram sua performance. Stefan piscou para Amy, puxando-a atrás de si enquanto faziam o caminho entre as mesas.

"Que escolha inspirada", elogiou Rachel, sorrindo.

"Que bom que aprova. Mal posso esperar pra saber o que vocês reservaram pra gente", retrucou Amy.

"Não conseguimos decidir quem vai depois", admitiu Vince.

"Vão no cara e coroa então", sugeriu Julia.

"Eu quero cara", Jesse gritou imediatamente.

Saindo vitoriosos da jogada, Jesse e Rachel conversaram brevemente antes de optarem por esperar. Contentes apesar de como seria a decisão, Vince e Julia dirigiram-se, confiantes, ao palco. Nas primeiras notas, Nate inclinou-se adiante, sua atenção capturada, enquanto a namorada e o irmão dela davam uma interpretação cheia de emoção de _Dust In The Wind_.

"Essa é uma das nossas favoritas. Adoro o jeito dela de interpretar os clássicos", Nate comentou, fervoroso.

Não sendo do tipo de perder uma chance de caçoar de seu amigo mais íntimo, Jesse não pôde evitar a resposta que lhe assomou aos lábios.

"Não tem nada a ver com a música, Steadman. Acho que você ama a **ela**".

Esperando uma resposta piadista – ou, no mínimo, engraçadinha – Jesse foi pego de surpresa quando Nate assentiu, distraído, murmurando em concordância.

"Acho que tem razão".

Jesse aproximou-se, decidido a fazer Nate elaborar essa nova revelação.

"Tá falando sério? Isso é muito, vindo de ti".

"Né? Ela mudou completamente a minha vida. Sinto-me miserável se passo mais que poucas horas sem saber dela. Escuto a tudo que ela fala. O que quer que ela queira, dou o meu melhor pra fazer acontecer".

"Você tá mesmo caidinho".

"Nem me fale. Há algumas semanas, ela me disse que queria o que você tem com a Rachel, e eu disse que gostava dela, mas que ainda não estava **lá**".

"E agora?"

"Se não estou lá de fato, estou bem perto".

"O que mudou a sua opinião?"

"Estarmos juntos. E então, estarmos separados. Não precisei de muito tempo para reconhecer que não posso viver com a segunda opção".

"Ela já sabe?"

"Ainda não admiti abertamente, mas não tenho sido sutil em demonstrar como senti saudade dela".

"Isso é tudo muito bom, mas escute uma pessoa que sabe o que está falando – sinceridade e honestidade são cruciais se você quer que a sua relação sobreviva, especialmente se é à distância. Diga a ela, em palavras, exatamente o quanto ela te é importante".

"E se mais pra frente as coisas não derem certo?"

"A vida é vivida entre tentativas e erros, Steadman. Sei que você é turista nessa história de amor, mas ele vale cada gota de incerteza. Não se deixe desanimar pelos 'e se' da vida".

Inspirando profundamente, Nate deu um olhar de gratidão a Jesse.

"Agradeço pelo conselho. Valeu".

"Sem problemas".

Quando os amigos voltaram a seus lugares no banco, Vince capturou o olho de Jesse.

"Vocês já enrolaram demais. Vão lá e mostrem do que são capazes".

O sorriso de Jesse era arrogante quando ele puxou Rachel de pé e a levou para o palco. No minuto em que eles pisaram na estrutura de madeira, eles se focaram um no outro, e ficaram instintivamente de mãos dadas. Assim que a melodia distinta começou, tanto Vince quanto Julia balançaram a cabeça, em silencioso reconhecimento de sua derrota próxima.

Para Jesse e Rachel, naquele momento, o resto do mundo dissolveu-se. Começando pelo primeiro verso, ficou óbvio para todos que a assistiam que a garota expressava seu coração e sua alma na letra da música.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Impecavelmente, Jesse percebeu sua deixa e respondeu com uma intensidade toda sua.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

**And there's no one there to dry your tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love**

Suas vozes uniram-se, explodindo enquanto harmonizavam no refrão, antes de acalmarem-se nas linhas finais da música com cada gota de sentimento que possuíam. Quando o silêncio caiu sobre o Key 'o Kara, uma tempestade de aplausos começou, seguida imediatamente por uma ovação de pé. Antes que Jesse e Rachel pudessem sair do palco, o gerente do bar cruzou o aposento, com algo pequeno e brilhante em sua mão. Subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ele enfiou o troféu na mão esticada de Rachel, então virou-se prontamente para a plateia.

"Mais palmas para os campeões do dueto do Karaokê Festivo de 2010..." Ele inclinou-se esperando que se identificassem, acenando quando o fizeram, "... Rachel e Jesse!"

Quando a renovada explosão de gritos, assobios e palmas acalmou-se, o gerente aproveitou a deixa para lembrar a todos que, apesar da parte de duplas do concurso ter acabado, o segmento solo começaria logo. Corados de triunfo, o par vitorioso voltou triunfante à mesa. Sempre bem-humorados, Vince e Julia foram os primeiros a parabenizá-los.

"Vocês dois me fizeram arrepiar", confessou Julia.

"Eu juro que vocês só melhoram", elogiou Vince.

Enquanto os outros davam-lhes os parabéns, Rachel deliciou-se com o calor da admiração dos amigos. Aninhada firmemente na curva do abraço de Jesse, ela sentiu o coração quase explodir com a felicidade que a inundava. Nate observou-a com escancarado afeto.

"E aí, senhorita estrela do karaokê, também vai arrasar com todo mundo na competição solo?"

Olhando para Jesse, Rachel sorria imensamente ao responder a pergunta. "Não preciso de outro troféu hoje. Outra pessoa merece a chance de experimentar a felicidade que vivi hoje".

"Muito gentil de sua parte".

Já que ninguém do grupo estava particularmente interessado em participar do novo round, ficaram confortavelmente sentados ao redor da mesa, rindo, conversando e ouvindo às diversas apresentações e geralmente curtindo a companhia uns dos outros. Quando chegou a meia-noite, bocejos tornaram-se crescentemente frequentes. Infelizes, optaram por dar um fim à noitada.

Enquanto espalhavam-se pelo estacionamento despedindo-se entre abraços, Rachel não pôde deixar de notar o tempo que Amy ficou nos braços de Stefan, e o beijo leve que Vince deu no rosto de Grace. Enquanto isso, Nate e Julia estavam distantes dos outros, a sós, absortos no que parecia ser uma intensa discussão. Enlaçando os dedos nos de Jesse, Rachel apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto esperavam que o resto dos passageiros se unissem a eles para a volta para casa.

"Percebeu como temos sorte?" Perguntou a ele.

"Com certeza. O que exatamente te pareceu uma sorte agora?"

"Vamos sair juntos daqui".

"E não precisamos ter que passar nem um minuto afastados pelos próximos dois dias – a não ser que queiramos".

"Não posso imaginar porque **eu** quereria".

"Eu muito menos".

"Podemos ir agora?" Pediu ela, sua ansiedade por ficar a sós a ele claramente evidente.

"Ah, sim".

O pedido que ele ia gritar para Nate morreu em sua garganta quando ele viu o amigo enxugando o que pareciam ser lágrimas recentes das faces de Julia.

"Vou deixar que ele vá na frente contigo agora", Rachel sugeriu imediatamente. "Acho que ele vai querer conversar".

"Sei que ele vai apreciar sua consideração".

Mantendo sua distância do par emotivo pelo momento, Jesse optou por dissolver qualquer tristeza possível com uma dose de humor.

"Último carro com destino a Lima, embarque imediato. Todos os passageiros, dirijam-se ao seu piloto designado".

Amy e Grace responderam imediatamente ao chamado. Nate precisou de mais alguns momentos com a namorada, beijando-a longamente antes de correr para subir no Rover. Congelando diante do banco traseiro já cheio, ele deu um olhar cheio de pura gratidão a Rachel.

"Você é demais", ele disse para a única garota no carro à qual não era aparentado.

Dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador, ela virou sua atenção para as amigas que a acompanhavam, em um esforço para puxar conversa com elas de modo que Jesse e Nate tivessem um pouco de privacidade. Ela ficou perplexa por perceber Grace enroscada num canto, já de olhos fechados e respirando profundamente.

"Isso não demorou nada", Rachel riu suavemente.

"Participar do concurso exigiu demais dela. Ela se sente mais à vontade nos bastidores, dando vozes a seus personagens em vez de ser ela mesma o centro das atenções", explicou Amy.

"Isso quer dizer que ela não se divertiu?"

"Longe disso. Ela adora sair contigo e com o Jesse".

"E com o Vince?" Sondou Rachel.

"Me parece que sim. O encontro deles no outro dia foi muito bom, mas não vou falar nada além disso. Ela estava planejando montar uma noite das garotas pra te contar tudo sobre o assunto".

"Eu vou adorar. Talvez quando isso acontecer, você me conte o que tá acontecendo entre o Stefan e você".

Amy piscou, com uma expressão de pura inocência no rosto. "Não sei do que tá falando".

"Tá ceeeerto. Eu vi os sinais hoje. Não negue".

"Sinais? Nada. Você deve estar enganada".

"Beleza. Faça como quiser. Mas sou uma ótima ouvinte, e a única pessoa para quem eu contaria é o Jesse".

"Que contaria pro Nate".

"Não se você não quiser. Mas, se me permite dizer, vocês não estão fazendo um bom trabalho se querem guardar segredo".

"Acho que não". Amy abaixou ainda mais a voz. "Eu gosto dele. E acho que ele gosta de mim".

"Isso é ótimo!" Rachel respondeu em voz baixa, mas entusiasmada.

"Você acha mesmo? Não é ridículo que nós todos tenhamos nos dividido em casais?"

"Só é ridículo se for falso. Acho que você tem sentimentos verdadeiros por ele?"

"Tenho". O rosto de Amy tornou-se sonhador. "Ele é praticamente o cara mais fofo que já conheci. E um dos poucos dispostos a olhar além do rótulo de cheerleader pra descobrir quem eu realmente sou. Ele aprecia de fato que eu use a cabeça, e não tenha medo de pensar".

"Posso ver a atração".

"Eu sabia que você ia entender. Ele me lembra muito do Jesse. Não o lado artista extrovertido, mas a força escondida. A lealdade intensa. A arte dentro dele".

"Todas essas qualidades o tornam um excelente namorado", Rachel disse à garota mais velha. "Se é isso que você quer, então vai em frente. Pelo que eu vi, você não vai encontrar outros melhores".

"E Akron não é tão longe assim. Podemos nos ver nos fins de semana". Um sorriso curvou o canto dos lábios dela. "Acho que vou viajar – e sair em casal – muito com a Grace".

"Que bom que vocês se dão bem".

"Ela – e você – são as irmãs que eu sempre quis. O Alec é ótimo, mas tem sua própria vida, e além do que ele não é tão fã assim dos papos de meninas. Sempre que eu dizia a ele sobre os caras de quem eu tava a fim, ele só fazia zombar da minha cara".

"O que eu posso fazer, mas com a melhor das intenções".

Tendo finalmente abordado o assunto, Amy aceitou-o completamente, e ela e Rachel discutiram relacionamentos, rapazes e a vida em geral em uma voz baixa, mas entusiasmada, enquanto o carro continuava a percorrer suavemente a estrada.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>os bancos da frente, Nate suspirou profundamente, movendo-se inquieto em sua cadeira.

"Quer conversar?"

"A Julia tá tendo dificuldades pra lidar com a distância", ele retrucou com simplicidade.

"Não é fácil".

"Mas você e a Rachel fazem parecer mamão com açúcar".

"É porque somos bons atores. Mas, isso de lado, nosso relacionamento é totalmente sólido. Isso faz diferença. Ela não fica em casa se preocupando se vou arranjar uma ficante, ou me agarrar com a primeira menina bonitinha que se joga em cima de mim. Do mesmo jeito, eu não passo as noites acordado me perguntando se ela caiu nos encantos questionáveis do Hudson outra vez, ou se correspondeu a alguma cantada do Puck. A distância é péssima, mas sabemos que não é eterna. E nos amamos o suficiente para nos esforçar o máximo possível".

"Vocês têm outra vantagem sobre a Julia e eu", admitiu Nate.

"E qual é?"

"O apoio dos seus pais – e parentes, no seu caso. A Julia perguntou se podia dormir em Lima de novo hoje, mas os pais dela não deixaram. Disseram que está ficando muito perto das provas e ela precisava estudar. Pelo amor de Deus, ela é uma das primeiras da sala. Um dia longe dos livros não vai prejudicá-la".

Jesse calou-se momentaneamente, como se ponderasse o que ia dizer. Assentindo para si, continuou a falar. "Vá visitá-los".

"O **quê**?"

"Vá a Akron amanhã. Apareça na casa dela e deixe que eles te conheçam. Venda o seu peixe. Os pais da Rachel nem sempre apoiaram nossa reconciliação, mas eu fui persistente e honesto, e continuava demonstrando exatamente quem eu era e por que eu era a melhor escolha pra filha deles. Demorou um pouco, e o pai dela me submeteu a um monte de testes, mas ela vale a pena, e eu faria tudo de novo sem pensar se eu precisasse".

"Um excelente conselho, de novo".

"Então aqui tem mais. Os pais da Julia são antiquados. Bem conservadores. Use algo bonito e cuide do que fala e como fala".

"Entendi. Posso te ligar se eu me meter em uma roubada?"

"Acho que isso não vai acontecer, e vou desligar o telefone. Mas se eu estiver errado, vou ficar feliz em ajudar".

"Planejando se desligar do mundo?"

"É. O horário foi suspenso por dois dias, então estamos planejando nos aproveitar disso".

"Não posso te culpar. Eu faria o mesmo se pudesse".

"Tenho certeza que logo vai acontecer. Só mostre a ele o lado que exibe a ela, e vai conquistá-los em pouquíssimo tempo".

"Valeu, cara".

O silêncio caiu no carro enquanto os quatro acordados se calaram. Meia hora depois, com todos deixados em suas casas com segurança, Jesse e Rachel suspiraram de contentamento no momento em que pisaram na casa da árvore. Estavam juntos... a sós... em seu lar.


	41. Chapter 41

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 41_

**E**les mal tinham pisado na casa quando Jesse encurralou Rachel contra a porta. Os braços dela envolveram-no pelo pescoço, os dedos brincando com os cachos na nuca dele, enquanto as mãos dele deslizaram por baixo da blusa dela, vindo pousar na base de sua espinha. A boca dele cobriu a dela, seus beijos exigentes e urgentes, as línguas duelando em um desespero de se reconectarem. Em meros segundos, estavam ambos ofegando profundamente. Movendo as mãos para os ombros dele, ela apoiou seu peso nele ao pular, envolvendo a cintura dele com suas pernas. Ele a apertou com mais força, e gemeu quando o calor dela, ainda totalmente coberto, entrou em contato com sua ereção pulsante. Sentindo-a sorrir maliciosamente contra sua boca, ele puxou-a para mais perto. Ela correspondeu ao roçar-se fortemente contra ele, encontrando um ritmo que servia a ambos. Desfazendo o beijo deles, os lábios dele encontraram o local sensível bem embaixo da orelha dela, e ele começou a mordê-lo e sugá-lo, decidido a marcá-la visivelmente. Em vez de objetar, ela moveu o pescoço para lhe dar um acesso mais fácil.

Enquanto eles continuavam a replicar os atos um do outro, seus gemidos tornaram-se mais algos e crescentemente frequentes. Indisposto a esperar um momento a mais, Jesse pousou Rachel no piso acarpetado, então rapidamente despiu a calça e a cueca antes de deitar-se ao lado dela. A saia dela, acumulada na cintura, não ofereceu barreira, e ela rapidamente despiu a calcinha. Eles simultaneamente procuraram um ao outro, a mão minúscula dela agarrando seu membro e acariciando-o com firmeza, enquanto os dedos dele mergulharam com abandono em sua umidade. Enquanto a pressão aumentava dentro de ambos, ele não resistiu a declarar sua posse.

"Você é minha", ele murmurou, rouco, a respiração quente na orelha dela.

"Sempre", ela murmurou em resposta.

Como se as palavras servissem como algum tipo de catalisador, eles imediatamente experimentaram a doce explosão que estavam esperando, seus nomes saindo da boca um do outro várias vezes enquanto seus corpos tremiam seguindo seus orgasmos mútuos. Ele deitou-se de costas, puxando-a contra seu peito, e ela enroscou-se em torno dele, sorrindo suavemente enquanto o fazia.

"Você parece feliz", disse ele.

"Abençoadamente. Queria fazer isso há dias".

Ele sorriu de bom humor diante da admissão dela.

"Olha só, senhorita insaciável".

"Eu sou o que você fez de mim", declarou ela, com um traco de provocação na voz.

"Está me acusando de ser má influência?"

O brilho nos olhos dele negou a seriedade em sua voz.

"Nem um pouco. Estou apenas dizendo que você é tão talentoso que despertou uma necessidade em mim que eu não sabia que existia. E agora não consigo ter você o bastante".

Virando-se de modo que a encarava, ele jogou uma perna sobre o quadril dela, sorrindo quando ela se ajustou à nova posição ao assegurar que não restava espaço entre eles.

"O sentimento é completamente mútuo, eu lhe asseguro. Você está sempre no meu pensamento. Sonho contigo todas as noites, e fantasio contigo todos os dias", confessou ele.

Um rubor leve manchou as faces dela, e os olhos dela brilharam.

"Quer dizer que não sou a única?" Perguntou ela.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Dificilmente. Por que acha que eu entro em contato com você com tanta frequência? Preciso ouvir a sua voz tanto quanto preciso respirar. E nossas conversas no Skype me impedem de ficar completamente maluco enquanto estamos distantes. Mesmo se te ver pelada na minha tela é, em partes iguais, tortura e êxtase".

"Nem me fale. Eu fico querendo esticar a mão e te tocar, mas não posso. Você tá tão distante".

"Agora estou aqui".

"Só até domingo", queixou-se ela.

"Ah, sobre isso. Mudei um pouco os planos", revelou ele.

O corpo todo dela ficou tenso diante das palavras dele.

"O quão antes você tem que voltar?" Perguntou ela, tentando preparar-se para más notícias e incapaz de esconder o tremor na voz.

"Vou embora na segunda à noite"

Preparando-se para começar um lamento sobre como a visita dele fora reduzida, ela precisou de um momento para processar o fato de que ele tinha dito o exato oposto. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso diante da novidade.

"Você vai ficar um dia a mais".

"Vou".

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por quê?"

"Nós demos início hoje a algumas coisas que podem ter consequências não planejadas. Vou ficar por aqui para me assegurar que o dia seguinte não seja pior do que o esperado".

Cheia de gratidão, ela encheu o rosto dele de beijos, antes de se acomodar nos braços dele mais uma vez.

"Me surpreendo com as coisas que você faz por mim", murmurou ela suavemente.

"Você vale a pena", afirmou ele, enquanto dava um beijo suave na ponta do nariz dela. "Além do mais, quem sabe que tipo de coisa ele pode aprontar contigo na segunda? Que tipo de namorado eu seria se eu te deixasse sozinha pra encarar isso".

Ela bufou suavemente.

"O tipo ao qual estou acostumada".

"Certo. E eu estou decidido a mudar isso. Eu vou ser o melhor que você já teve".

Ela inspirou diante da ambiguidade inesperada.

"Você já é. De todos os jeitos".

Os olhos dela escureceram-se, e não havia como errar o que ela queria dizer. Em um minuto, todos os traços de pensamento coerente sumiram quando, pela segunda vez desde que chegaram à casa da árvore, o desejo explodiu dentro de ambos. Sorrindo marotamente para ele, os dedos dela subiram pela maciez da camisa dele, e ela começou a lenta e deliberadamente abrir um botão por vez, beijando cada pedaço do peito bem-definido dele. Empurrando a peça pelos ombros dele, ela abaixou a cabeça até a curva de seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando a clavícula dele de um jeito que o fez tremer de ansiedade.

Precisando que ela ficasse tão nua quanto ele estava, ele agarrou a borda da camiseta dela. Temporariamente soltando-se dele, ela ergueu os braços, deixando que ele tirasse a peça fortemente colorida de seu corpo. A visão do corpo dela, apenas de sutiã e minissaia o deixou impossivelmente duro.

"Você parece a fantasia de todo homem em carne e osso", declarou ele, rouco.

Ficando de pé e recuando um passo, ela ficou parada, deixando que ele passasse os olhos por sua silhueta perfeita. Movendo as mãos atrás de si, ela abaixou o zíper em sua saia, fazendo o pequeno pedaço de tecido acumular-se aos seus pés. Um momento depois, seu sutiã uniu-se ao resto de suas roupas no chão, e Rachel estendeu sua mão para Jesse em um pedido silencioso. Calado, ele enlaçou os dedos dela com os seus, levando-a para o outro lado do quarto, para a cama que os aguardava. Empurrando a colcha e o lençol de cima, ela recostou-se no colchão, batendo no espaço vazio ao lado dela.

"Venha cá".

Ela não precisou chamá-lo duas vezes. Como fizeram várias vezes antes, ele apoiou-se em um cotovelo, olhando para ela em escancarada adoração enquanto seus dedos começaram a provocá-la e atiçá-la, passeando pelo plano liso de seu estômago e roçando o inferior de seus seios. Ela gemeu diante das cócegas de seus toques levíssimos, arqueando-se contra as mãos dele em uma súplica silenciosa que ele entendeu imediatamente. Movendo-se de leve, a boca dele colou-se a um mamilo eriçado, puxando-o de modo que a deixou louca de desejo. A mão dele massageou seu outro seio, provocando gemidos suaves de seus lábios carnudos, ainda inchados de seus beijos anteriores.

Enquanto Jesse fazia sua magia em sua namorada muito disposta, a mão dela deslizou entre os corpos de ambos, descendo ainda mais até que ela fez contato com seu membro rijo. Ele inspirou bruscamente quando as unhas dela roçaram em seu membro sensível, e um rosnado saiu do fundo da garganta dele. Ela respondeu puxando o rosto dele para o seu e expondo a língua para encontrar a dele. Sem pensar, ele jogou uma perna sobre a dela, fazendo-a roçar seus quadris instintivamente contra a perna dele. Sentir a umidade dela em sua pele provou ser um afrodisíaco forte demais, e seu autocontrole, normalmente impecável, destroçou-se. Em um minuto, ele estava em cima dela, o peso de seu corpo pressionando o dela, a ponta de seu membro tremendo à entrada da parte mais íntima. Ele estava a ponto de mergulhar nela quando a minúscula parte racional de seu cérebro interferiu.

_Pára!_

Usando cada gota de controle que possuía, ele recuou, fazendo-a gemer de protesto enquanto ela se dirigia a ele, retomando mais uma vez seu contato íntimo.

"Rach", ele gemeu em aviso.

"Por favor, Jesse. Eu quero. Eu te quero".

"E, como acabei de deixar abundantemente claro, eu quero você. Mas ainda não é o momento certo".

Ela passou os dedos distraidamente pelo braço dele, o traço de um sorriso puxando o canto de sua boca.

"Tem certeza que isso não qualifica como romance épico?"

O olhar que ele lhe deu estava cheio de arrependimento.

"Provavelmente seria, mas você ainda não tem idade o suficiente".

"Faltam umas duas semanas até meu aniversário. Além do mais, quem ia saber?"

"A Shelby me ameaçou ontem. Eu fui honestamente capaz de dizer que não tínhamos transado, porque ainda não cruzamos essa fronteira. Assim que acontecer..."

"Fico feliz por você ter dito **assim que** em vez de **se**".

Ele ergueu o queixo dela e a encarou.

"Como muitas coisas a respeito de nós dois, isso também é inevitável. Olha só pra nós. Vai acontecer. Só precisamos ter um pouquinho mais de paciência".

"Quinze dias". Ela praticamente cantou, incapaz de conter sua euforia.

A sobranchelha erguida dele chamou a atenção dela, e sua expressão murchou.

"Você **não** vai me dar um romance épico assim que eu completar 16 anos?" Ela perguntou insegura.

"É um aniversário importante, Rach. Acha que vou arruinar a surpresa divulgando meus planos?"

Os olhos dela brilharam de novo.

"Você tem planos?"

"Tenho".

"E não vai me dar nem uma pista?"

"Não".

"Certo".

"Certo? Você tá desistindo, sem mais nem menos?"

"Tô. Vou ser madura sobre isso e esperar. Mesmo que me mate", ela acrescentou secamente.

"Estou impressionado. E não vai te matar. Pense em como vai ser divertido curtir a antecipação..."

Ele riu intensamente quando um bocejo alto a deixou.

"Assim animada pela sua surpresa de aniversário, hein?"

"Eu tô animada! Mas é..." Ela ergueu-se em um cotovelo para olhar no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. "mais de quatro da manhã. Foi um dia bem comprido".

"E você tá exausta, pelo que parece. Vamos dormir um pouco", sugeriu ele.

Repentinamente cansada demais para fazer algo além de acenar, Rachel aninhou-se junto a ele. Os olhos fecharam-se assim que Jesse abraçou-a, e ele rapidamente seguiu-a no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> sol já estava alto no céu quando Jesse piscou, sonolentamente acordado, sorrindo ao sentir o corpo quente de Rachel ainda colado intensamente ao seu. Espreguiçando-se gentilmente e esperando a reação dela a seu movimento, ele estava preparado quando ela virou-se em seus braços. Encaixando um cacho de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, antes de abraçá-la pela cintura, ele a cumprimentou com um beijo casto.

"Boa tarde, gata".

O rosto dela corou diante do olhar que ele lhe deu ao falar o elogio.

"Só você pensaria que eu sou bonita de cabelo despenteado e sem um pingo de maquiagem".

"Cabelo despenteado fica incrivelmente sexy em ti, e você nunca vai ser menos do que linda pra mim sem um pingo de... nada. Por falar nisso, acho que depois de ontem precisamos ter mais cautela", ele suspirou, com evidente arrependimento.

Percebendo que ele ainda se censurava intimamente por seu quase deslize, ela optou por não argumentar com ele. Dirigindo-se à sacola que deixara perto da porta assim que entraram, ela rapidamente pegou uma camiseta para si mesma e uma cueca limpa para ele. Assim que eles tinham se vestido, ela voltou para o lado dele e pousou a cabeça sobre seu peito, deliciando-se com a batida porte e ritmada de seu coração.

"Nós somos igualmente culpados. Só nos deixamos envolver", ela tentou acalmá-lo.

"Nunca aconteceu antes. Por mais tentadora que você seja, eu sempre fui capaz de manter o controle. Estou intrigado do motivo de ter sido diferente ontem à noite".

"Foi a primeira vez que ficamos nus juntos desde que você voltou. Todo o desejo reprimido ia explodir em algum momento".

"Já te falei que a sua inteligência é muito excitante?"

"Deve ter dito. Mas não me importo de ouvir de novo".

"Eu adoro a sua esperteza".

"É um alívio enorme não ter que sufocar essa parte de mim", admitiu ela em voz baixa.

"Eu não sou **ele**", ele lembrou-lhe furiosamente. "Eu amo todas as partes de você".

"Eu também", ela retrucou levemente.

Eles se abraçaram em silêncio, completamente em paz, olhando para o céu azul sem nuvens.

"Você me deu boa tarde antes. Já é assim tão tarde?"

"Pouco mais de meio-dia".

"Não acredito que eu dormi tanto".

"Deve ser a sua companhia", brincou ele.

Ela assentiu concordando.

"Eu relaxo tanto quando estou com você. É como se eu pudesse abrir mão de todos os meus medos e preocupações, porque sei que você vai me ajudar a passar seja pelo que for".

"Fico feliz de ser a pessoa com quem você pode contar, assim como você é pra mim".

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável, até que um pensamento repentino lhe ocorreu.

"O que vamos fazer com o nosso troféu? Ele é de nós dois, afinal, então você quer levar contigo pra LA por um tempo, e depois me devolver?"

"Tive uma ideia diferente. O que acha de deixarmos aqui?"

O rosto dela resplandeceu, e ela abraçou-o com mais força.

"Isso é brilhante! Adorei!"

Ela pulou da cama, ansiosa por descobrir o lugar certo para o modesto prêmio. Juntando-se a ela enquanto ela vagava pelo aposento, examinando o espaço criticamente, ele não pode deixar de rir.

"Você percebe que tem que se acostumar com isso. É o primeiro de muitos prêmios em nossa vindoura vida adulta".

"Tonys, é claro. O que mais?"

"Um Emmy ou dois. Talvez até um Oscar".

"Algumas pessoas considerariam muita presunção de sua parte", comentou ela.

A leveza no tom dela significava que ela não era uma dessas pessoas. Ele deu de ombro.

Ela olhou com um pouco de saudade para o prêmio em sua mão. Como sempre, sua mudança de humor não escapou à atenção dela.

"O que foi?"

"Eu também vejo esses prêmios no nosso futuro. Mas nenhum deles vai ser como esse".

Ele franziu a testa em genuína confusão.

"Não é o nosso primeiro, já que você está ganhando concursos por quase tanto tempo quanto eu estou. Não é o maior nem o mais brilhante, e você nem mesmo teve que trabalhar muito por ele. Então não tenho muita certeza do que o torna tão distinto".

"Tonys, Emmys, Oscars – eles são todos prêmios individuais. Esse pode ser o único que ganhamos juntos".

Jesse repentinamente viu o troféu barato em uma luz inteiramente diferente.

"Isso então o torna muito especial. Merece um lugar de honra".

Olhando ao redor mais uma vez, eles chegaram à mesma conclusão simultaneamente. Dirigindo-se à mesa, eles colocaram o troféu há centímetros da caixa de som do iPod.

"Música com música. Parece adequado", opinou ela.

"Concordo".

Pegando o iPod, Jesse selecionou sua playlist preferida e puxou Rachel para seus braços. Eles dançaram juntos, ambos cantando em voz baixa cada música familiar enquanto giravam pela pista. Depois de vários minutos, ele ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou suavemente antes de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

"Já está com fome?"

"Estranhamente, ainda não".

"Bom, quando estiver, eu falei pra Cat que a gente ia aparecer lá pra comer. Ela e o Drew estavam esperando passar um tempinho com a gente".

"Eu vou gostar disso. Mas quero ficar aqui, só nós dois, um pouco mais. Temos coisas a conversar".

"Tais como?"

"A Shelby. O Finn".

"Ah. Não são meus assuntos preferidos".

"Nem os meus, então quanto antes falarmos disso, antes podemos voltar a falar de coisas que gostamos".

"Tá certo. Manda bala".

Pegando a mão dele, ela o levou para uma das poltronas. Depois de acomodá-lo gentilmente em uma, ela acomodou-se em seu colo. "Você ficou bem calado durante minha conversa com a Shelby ontem. Fiquei surpresa de você não ter dito nada".

"Sinceramente não achei que na hora eu devia falar algo. Além do que, você cuidou lindamente de tudo. Você estava com tudo sob controle. Não havia nada de substancial que eu poderia ter acrescentado".

"Acha que ela entendeu o recado?"

"Que você não quer papo com ela agora? Você deixou bem claro, e a Shelby é muito esperta. Ela entendeu".

"Ótimo. Porque, como eu falei pra ela, não tô pronta pra permitir que ela volte pra minha vida".

"E isso não tem nenhum problema. Ela te magoou profundamente. Você tem todos os direitos de precisar de tempo pra decidir se pode superar isso o suficiente para tentar forjar algum tipo de relacionamento com ela mais pra frente".

"Não pude acreditar que ela achava que a situação dela e a sua eram remotamente similares".

"Tudo que ela vê é que nós dois te tratamos mal, mas enquanto eu aparentemente consegui seu perdão completo, ainda espera-se que ela pague pelos seus pecados. Acho que ela provavelmente pensa que ser sua mãe biológica dá uma vantagem maior a ela sobre um namorado em potencial".

"Até parece! Por ela ser minha mãe ela tem mais o que compensar. E, como espero que a fiz entender, biologia não se torna amor automaticamente".

"Você foi muito direta quanto a isso. Mas tem que entender que ela é persistente quando se decide a perseguir algo ou alguém. Ainda não foi a última vez que você soube dela".

"Eu sei. Vou aceitar como vier. E, se eu tiver problemas sabendo como lidar com ela, vou ligar pro expert – você".

"Vou ajudar de qualquer jeito que eu puder".

"Valeu".

Ela apoiou a testa na dele por um momento, inspirando seu delicioso cheiro masculino, enquanto preparava-se mentalmente para a fase seguinte da conversa.

"Certo. Tendo acabado o assunto da minha mãe – pelo menos temporariamente – vamos seguir em frente. O que afinal de contas você disse pro Finn? Juro que ele estava praticamente fumegando pelos ouvidos".

"Como eu disse ontem, tava só marcando território. Meio rudemente, admito, mas ele me deu a chance e eu não pude resistir".

"Chega de me enrolar. As palavras exatas, por favor".

"Lembra que ele fez um comentário bizarro sobre como você esperava que eu fosse comido por leões?"

"Eu realmente fiz esse desejo, há muito tempo", confirmou ela com um sorriso maroto.

"Entendi. Se a gente brigar feio, vou ficar longe do zoológico local", retrucou ele, "no caso de você ter algum tipo de poder místico sobre animais selvagens que os convence a fazer o que você manda".

"Parece funcionar contigo", retrucou ela.

"Está insinuando que você me domou?"

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela tocou a nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo ardente.

"Estou", disse com simplicidade quando se separaram.

Ele não se perturbou em refutar a declaração dela, escolhendo em vez disso responder sua pergunta anterior.

"_Ela prefere me comer pessoalmente hoje em dia_"

Ainda atordoada pela intensidade do beijo deles, ela precisou de um momento para processar o que ele dizia.

"O quê?"

"Foi o que eu disse ao Finn".

Ela ficou fortemente ruborizada ao perceber o que o atleta agora sabia sobre ela. "Jesse! Como pôde? Tenho que encará-lo na escola e no glee!"

"Ele provavelmente nem acreditou em mim, já que é tão distante da experiência dele com você!" Argumentou Jesse.

"Ainda assim. Se ele me achou uma puta só pelo jeito que você me tocou... e se ele contar pra todo mundo?" Queixou-se ela.

"Então você conseguiu a sua ansiada má reputação. Pelo menos alguns dos seus colegas vão ficar impressionados".

Mesmo sem vontade, ela riu. "O Noah e a Lauren provavelmente vão me dar os parabéns. A Quinn vai especular como a virgenzinha acabou experimentando algo que eu duvido que ela já fez. A Santana não vai acreditar que sou capaz de coisas assim, e a Brittany vai precisar que expliquem a ela. Os caras vão olhar pra mim como se..."

"... Você repentimanete fosse a garota mais gostosa de McKinley", admitiu ele, de testa franzida. "Acho que eu devia ter levado em consideração essa consequência imprevista antes de sair falando".

"Está arrependido agora?"

"Vamos dizer que tenho motivos pra esperar que o Finn fique constrangido demais pra contar a alguém".

"Tanto eu quanto você. A última coisa que quero é que tudo se torne de conhecimento público na escola – ou, pior, no blog do Jacob".

A expressão dele tornou-se imediatamente contrita.

"Me desculpa, Rach. Eu sei que estamos juntos, e não tem mais nada entre vocês dois, mas o Finn desperta o pior em mim. Meu canalha interior assumiu tempo suficiente para assegurar que eu vencesse essa briguinha em particular".

"Você já ganhou. Não precisa se gabar".

"Eu não acho que o Hudson não tentaria te ganhar de volta só porque você está comigo".

"Eu não..."

Ele interrompeu antes que ela concluísse o que pensava.

"No minuto em que saí de cena – tanto quando fui pra San Diego quando voltei pra Carmel – ele deu em cima de você. Mil perdões se não confio no cara".

"Você confia em **mim**?"

"Claro que confio".

"Então acredite em mim quando eu te digo que não tenho vontade nenhuma de ficar com Finn Hudson de novo. Não importa o que ele diga ou faça, essa história acabou. Não tem volta. Eu amo você, e só você. Entendeu?"

"Entendi. Por favor perdoe meu lapso temporário de insegurança. Vou tentar não deixar que aconteça de novo".

"Tente com força". Ela o encarou pensativamente por um momento. "Por que é que não consigo ficar com raiva de você".

"É que sou incrivelmente charmoso, e você me ama".

"Verdade. Mas o que eu vou amar agora é que você me dê ideias pra como lidar com o Finn".

"Fácil. Diga a ele que menti".

"Mas não mentiu".

Ela corou diante da própria admissão.

"Ele não precisa saber disso. Acredite em mim. Considerando as ideias que coloquei na cabeça dele com aquele comentariozinho, ele quer mais do que qualquer coisa que seja mentira. Ele vai aproveitar qualquer chance que tiver pra descartar o que eu disse como nada além de uma mentira nascida para enfurecê-lo".

"Acha que vai ser assim fácil?"

"Acho. Eu nego pessoalmente, se for ajudar".

"Quanto menos contato vocês dois tiverem, melhor. Mas se eu precisar de você, te falo".

Lembrando-se das tentativas do rapaz de socá-lo no dia anterior, Jesse ficou com uma expressão abruptamente sombria.

"Eu te coloquei sob algum risco de dano físico?"

"Do Finn? Imagino que não. É você que ele quer matar de porrada, não eu. Além do que, se isso fosse uma possibilidade remota, o Noah me protegeria".

"Também acho. Francamente, fico aliviado pelo Puck estar por perto, já que não posso adiar indefinidamente meu retorno à UCLA".

"Eu queria que pudesse", suspirou ela.

Abraçando-a com mais força, ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, seu suspiro de resposta quente na pele dela. Apesar de ambos saberem que sua separação vindoura não seria tão longa quanto a que tinham acabado de superar, ainda desprezavam ter que passar tempo separados. Ainda assim, tendo falado do assunto sem parar, eles perceberam que nada sairia de ter que revivê-lo. Depois de vários minutos, Rachel recuou o suficiente para encarar Jesse.

"Estou com fome".

"Finalmente! Estava começando a achar que você tinha renegado comida!" Resmungou ele com uma expressão de sofrimento falso no rosto.

"A gente não devia estar vivendo de amor?" Retrucou ela.

"O meu estômago me diz que precisa algo mais substancial para ultrapassar o dia".

"Então o que estamos esperando?"

Enquanto se arrumavam apressadamente, Jesse puxou seu telefone do bolso do jeans, percebendo a luz piscante quando o fez.

"Tá esperando um telefonema?"

"Pode ser o Nate. Ele estava se queixando da rigidez dos pais da Julia, e eu sugeri que ele fosse a Akron hoje pra que eles o conhecessem. Acho que a ideia o deixou em pânico, e ele disse que podia me ligar caso ficasse nervoso demais. Eu avisei que provavelmente ia desligar o telefone".

"Dá uma olhada. Não queremos deixar ele à espera, especialmente que pra começar a ideia foi sua", ela o incentivou, com a voz com um pouco de censura.

Um olhar na tela confirmou que a mensagem era de Nate. Haviam, na verdade, várias delas, tanto de voz quanto de texto, a última tendo chegado há apenas dez minutos. Depois de ler e ouvir todas, Jesse rapidamente discou o número do amigo. Este atendeu imediatamente.

"St. James! Graças a Deus! Achei que você tinha morrido ou algo assim! Não recebeu minhas mensagens?"

"Eu tava ocupado. O telefone tava desligado".

"Você me deixou agonizando por conta própria por anos. Grande amigo que você é!"

"Eu sou um ótimo amigo, e vou provar agora. Primeiro, você precisa se acalmar".

"Como que vou me acalmar? Me esforcei muito pra evitar essa exata situação no passado. Eu **nunca** conheci a família de uma garota antes!"

"Sério? Nunca?"

"Nunca! Isso implica um nível enorme de comprometimento. Eu não tinha o hábito de ficar tempo suficiente para um relacionamento chegar nesse ponto".

"Nossa. Isso explica mesmo o pânico".

"Sim, explica. Como eu saio dessa sem perder a Julia?"

"Não sai. É hora de ser macho, Steadman. Se você gosta dela tanto quanto diz que gosta, então vai ter que dar esse passo mais cedo ou mais tarde".

"Prefiro mais tarde. Bem mais tarde. Talvez, ah, depois que se passe uns meses pra eu me acostumar com a ideia, e não sentir mais como se fosse vomitar o café e o almoço".

"Quer continuar vendo a Julia?"

"Que tipo de pergunta burra é essa? É claro que quero".

"Então bote sua bermuda mais bonita, pegue um buquê de flores pra mãe dela e se mande pra casa dela".

"Estou usando calça social, as flores estão no banco ao lado e estou estacionado na frente da casa dela há uma hora".

"Viu? Não precisa de mim. Você já resolveu tudo".

"Mas não sei o que dizer! Como garanto que eles vão gostar de mim o bastante para permitir que eu continue namorando a filha deles?"

"Como eu falei antes, seja você mesmo. Mantenha a conversa educada, mas não esconda quem é essencialmente. Não quer interpretar um papel sempre que estiver numa sala com a família dela".

Em seu lugar no colo de Jesse, Rachel pegou o telefone.

"Oi, Nate, é a Rachel".

"Ah, oi. Acho que você ouviu tudo?"

"Ouvi. E queria dizer que concordo com o Jesse. A pior coisa que você pode fazer é fingir ser alguém que não é. A Julia gosta de você. O Vince gosta de você. Você é esperto e engraçado e charmoso. Você tem um bom papo, e não tem uma posição horrenda".

Ela riu diante do som do riso de Nate na outra ponta da linha.

"Você é um grande cara, Nate Steadman. Agora vá mostrar aos pais da Julia o partidão que você é".

"Valeu, Rachel. E agradeça a esse seu namorado também. Diga a ele que ele está de volta na minha lista branca".

"De nada, e digo sim. Boa sorte!"

Desligando o telefone, ela se virou para Jesse com uma expressão de completo alívio no rosto.

"Eu fico **tão** feliz por a gente já ter passado disso", confessou ela.

"Eu também! Por mais autoconfiante que eu seja, os seus pais conseguiram me abalar em mais de uma ocasião".

"Tenho certeza que a ideia é essa. Eles queriam saber do que você era feito".

"Rãs, lesmas e rabinhos de cachorrinhos?" Brincou ele com uma piscadinha.

"Você às vezes tem um olhar de cachorrinho", retrucou ela.

"Se eu usar esse olhar agora, posso te persuadir a me alimentar?"

"Tenho certeza que funcionaria".

Um atrás do outro, eles se dirigiram ao terreno, e então correram até a residência dos St. James. No momento em que entraram na casa, o cheiro do café recém-coado passou por eles, levando-os como se fosse um fio invisível direto para a cozinha. Sentada na mesa banhada de sol do local, Cat ergueu os olhos de seu sudoku quando Jesse e Rachel entraram.

"Eu estava começando a achar que vocês não iam aparecer", admitiu ela, enquanto se levantavam para abraçar os dois adolescentes em boas vindas. "Sirvam-se de café enquanto eu preparo as panquecas".

"Ah, por favor, não se preocupe, Cat", protestou Rachel.

"Não é preocupação. A massa tá na geladeira, pronta pra fritar. Só preciso aquecer a grelha".

Vendo Rachel hesitar, Cat usou um último argumento. "São de amora. Suas favoritas".

"Então como posso resistir?"

"Não pode. Mas pode ajudar arrumando a mesa. Jesse, seja um docinho e pegue a manteiga e o xarope, por favor".

Atraído pelo delicioso cheiro de comida, Drew apareceu de repente na porta. Cumprimentando Jesse e Rachel calorosamente, ele dirigiu-se a Cat e serviu um prato com as panquecas que ela deixara aquecendo no forno. Assim que todos se acomodaram na mesa, Cat examinou Rachel com escancarada curiosidade.

"Como foram as seletivas?"

"Hum... Interessantes para dizer o mínimo".

"Isso não conta muito. Quero detalhes. O seu time ganhou?"

"Não, mas também não perdemos"

"Quer me explicar esse?" Perguntou Drew.

"A gente empatou com os Warblers, o time no qual meu amigo Kurt tá agora".

"Então vocês vão pras regionais?" Confirmou Cat.

"Sim, vamos todos".

"Isso parece um resultado bem positivo. Nenhum time é deixado para trás".

"Dito como a pessoa nada competitiva que é a senhora, tia Cat", Jesse observou, risonho.

"Posso evitar se amo um final feliz? Por falar nisso, você gostou da surpresa desse aí?" Ela indicou o sobrinho.

O rosto de Rachel iluminou-se todo quando reviveu a felicidade que sentira assim que percebeu que Jesse reunira todos os amigos dos dois para virem apoiá-la.

"Foi uma das coisas mais atenciosas que alguém já me fez. E então, ele melhorou as coisas ficando ao meu lado enquanto eu confrontava meu ex furioso".

"Que tinha acabado de descobrir que eu e ela tínhamos voltado", interferiu Jesse.

Diante do traço de triunfo que detectou na voz do sobrinho, Drew deu um olhar crítico para o rapaz diante dele.

"Alguém se machucou?"

"Dei um soco no Finn. Só uma vez", apressou-se a acrescentar. "Em minha defesa, foi merecido. Ele xingou a Rachel".

"Você tá bem?" Cat perguntou, solícita.

"Estou bem. Lidar com o Finn foi bolinho diante do choque que tive quando saímos no saguão ao fim do dia".

"O que houve?" Cat perguntou, curiosa.

"Minha mãe biológica tava lá".

"A Shelby? Ex-técnica do Jesse? Ela veio te ver ou à competição?"

"A competição foi a desculpa dela, mas ela foi pra me ver. Ela quer que eu lhe dê outra chance", Rachel declarou amargamente.

"Julgando por essa reação, acho que você não tá interessada", Drew resumiu.

"Tem razão. Ela me machucou profundamente demais. Não posso superar isso".

Esticando a mão para a jovem ao seu lado, Cat pousou-a gentilmente no braço de Rachel. "Acho que estou ultrapassando um limite, e você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas por favor me ouça. Como alguém que levou uma paulada seca há pouco tempo, acho que você devia reconsiderar".

"Está dizendo que eu devia esquecer o que ela fez? Varrer pra baixo do tapete como se não tivesse acontecido, e fingir que está tudo bem entre nós duas?" Rachel perguntou, incrédula.

"Não espero que você esqueça, ou que finja. Obviamente as coisas não estão boas, mas você não pode abrandar um pouco a sua postura? Tenho certeza que não foi fácil pra ela, mas ela deu o primeiro passo. Ela pediu desculpas?"

"Ela disse que fez um erro, que planejava se esforçar para ganhar minha confiança, mas as palavras **me desculpe** não saíram de sua boca".

Cat virou-se para fitar Jesse.

"Você ainda fala com ela".

"O mínimo possível".

"Bom, na próxima vez que falar, lembre a ela que um pedido de desculpas é um excelente primeiro passo para retormar um relacionamento".

Um sorriso maroto curvou a boca de Jesse diante da instrução da tia.

"Vou me assegurar de dizer isso a ela. Outras pérolas de sabedoria que eu poderia passar pra ela?"

"Nenhum que me apeteça".

Concentrando-se novamente em Rachel, Cat respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Você perdoou o Jesse – algo pelo que sou eternamente grata – então sei que você é generosa. O que torna o caso da sua mãe tão diferente?"

"Como eu disse ontem a ela, ele era um adolescente que cedeu à pressão do meio. Ela é uma adulta que escolheu expulsar de sua vida sua única filha biológica, e então decidiu encontrar para si um bebê que ela podia moldar de acordo com sua vontade".

"A bebê é sua irmã".

"De criação".

"Mesmo assim. Aquela garotinha não te fez nada. Ela não merece o seu amor?"

"Pra isso ela tem a Shelby".

"E quem você tem?"

Rachel demonstrou escancarado desprezo pela pergunta. "Meus pais. O Jesse. A Amy, a Grace e a Julia. Você e o Drew. Ultimamente a minha vida tá transbordando de amor".

"Então talvez você tenha um pouco para doar – para a irmã que não pediu para ser colocada na situação em que se encontrar, e para a mãe que se arrepende do que fez. A vida é curta, Rachel. Não desperdice minutos preciosos com ressentimentos. Você não quer estar cheia de arrependimentos quando for tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa para resolvê-los".

"Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista. Realmente entendo. Mas, como falei antes, não tô pronta para dar uma chance como essa à Shelby ainda".

"É justo. Só me prometa que vai tentar manter sua mente aberta e levar em consideração o que eu disse".

"Eu prometo".

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, surgiu um leve desconforto entre as duas mulheres. Altamente ciente da mudança, Cat colocou a pergunta que pousava pesadamente sobre ela.

"Nós estamos bem?"

Rachel correu a acalmá-la. "Sim, é claro. Só preciso de um tempo para contemplar o seu ponto de vista".

"Tem todo o tempo que precisar".

Pressentindo o desconforto da namorada, Jesse levantou-se de sua cadeira e a puxou para seus braços. Ela apoiou-se nele, feliz por poder contar com sua força. Poucos momentos depois, ela estava calma o suficiente para pensar na noite adiante. Enquanto ele a levava em direção à porta, ela olhou para ele com olhos que brilhavam com uma mistura de curiosidade e confiança.

"Pra onde vamos?"

"Já que não precisamos mais manter nosso relacionamento em segredo, achei que podíamos fazer algo que todo casal normal faz. Eu vou te levar ao cinema".


	42. Chapter 42

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 42_

**S**ozinho na varanda da modesta casa de dois andares dos Mezzanotte, Nate inspirou profundamente, em um esforço para acalmar seus nervos profundamente tensos. Prestes a apertar a campainha, ele precisou de um momento para repassar os conselhos dados por Jesse e Rachel, e então esticou um dedo trêmulo.

_Controle-se! Não é como se eles fossem te comer vivo!_

Quando o eco da campainha reverberou pela casa, ele ficou tenso diante dos passos que se aproximavam, e então agradeceu à sua sorte e sorriu de alívio quando viu Julia de pé na porta agora aberta. Assim que trocaram um beijo casto, ela gritou de alegria quando viu o enorme buquê de flores que ele segurava. Ela fez um bico quando ele deu um tapa gentil na mão dela diante de sua tentativa de tirá-las da mão dele.

"São pra sua mãe", ele explicou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, apreciativa.

"Que fofo! Isso vai ganhar pontos com ela. Entra", convidou ela, dando um passo para o lado e permitindo que ele entrasse. "Você está muito lindo a propósito", acrescentou.

"Obrigado. Esse vestido ficou lindo em você", ele devolveu o elogio, "mas parece muito leve pro clima de dezembro".

"Ah, é. Desculpa, esqueci de avisar. A _mamma _está sempre com frio, então mantemos o aquecedor bem alto aqui. Você vai ficar com calor".

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto dele diante da novidade era tão grande que surpreendeu a namorada.

"Você se esquece que sou da Flórida e no momento moro em Los Angeles. O calor está nos meus genes. Talvez eu finalmente pare de tremer como faço desde que cheguei no Ohio".

"Humm, isso vai impressionar a _mamma _também. Meu último namorado sério ficava tão desconfortável com a temperatura que ele costumava suar litros sempre que vinha pra cá – o que logo se tornou menos frequente. Acho que era porque ele achava que o _papa_ fazia de propósito".

Ela riu da lembrança, enquanto Nate empalidecia de leve.

"E ele tinha razão?"

"Provavelmente. O Marco não era o que os meus pais consideravam um namorado decente".

"E por que não?"

"Ele era... como eu digo? Um espírito livre".

"O que quer dizer?"

Qualquer que fosse a resposta de Julia, foi interrompida pela aparição repentina de Vince. Ele deu um tapa de boas-vindas nas costas de Nate.

"E aí, Nate! Bom te ver de novo, cara. Como a Julia conseguiu te convencer a encarar uma noite com os velhos?"

"Na verdade foi ideia do Jesse, mas ela concordou que era válida".

"E eu que achava que você e o St. James eram amigos", Vince disse, sério.

Nate engoliu em seco diante do que Vince disse, e Julia apressou-se a acalmá-lo. "Não dê ouvidos ao meu irmão. Ele está tentando te deixar nervoso".

"Eu não sou o inimigo aqui. Tô preparando ele pro que vai acontecer!" Protestou Vince.

Naquele momento, um homem mais velho dirigiu-se aos jovens reunidos. Alto e musculoso, com cabelos escuros e deslumbrantes olhos verdes, ficou imediatamente perceptível pela semelhança entre eles que o homem era pai de Julia. Com o instinto sufocando seu nervosismo, Nate estendeu a mão e apresentou-se.

"Olá, Sr. Mezzanotte. Sou Nate Steadman".

Giovanni Mezzanotte fechou os dedos em torno dos do namorado da filha. Seu aperto era intenso, e o sorriso de Nate vacilou um pouco. Quando Giovanni soltou a mão, Nate sufocou a vontade de restaurar o fluxo sanguíneo flexionando a mão dolorida. Em vez disso, ele exibiu a mão que segurava o buquê, chamando a atenção de Giovanni.

"Trouxe para a sua esposa, e seria bom colocá-las num vaso".

"É claro. Sofia!" Ele chamou em voz alta. "_Il ragazzo di Julia è qui_!"

Vince e Julia trocaram um olhar que Nate foi incapaz de decifrar. Não teve chance de ponderar o significado, pois na hora uma morena deslumbrante saiu do que ele suspeitava ser a cozinha. Em poucos passos, ela deu um abraço caloroso em Nate e o beijou nas duas faces.

"Bem-vindo à nossa casa, Nate".

Perplexo, ele precisou de alguns segundos para voltar a si.

"Obrigado, Sra. Mezzanotte", ele conseguiu dizer enfim, antes de oferecer as flores a ela. "São para a senhora".

"Que consideração! Vou colocá-las em um vaso".

Virando-se para o marido, ela dirigiu-se a ele em um italiano rápido, e desapareceu no corredor. Parecendo levemente repreendido, Giovanni levou os filhos e o convidado para o que obviamente era a sala de jantar formal, e convidou-os a todos para sentar. Esperando por um segundo que o patriarca dos Mezzanotte sinalizasse suas intenções, Nate dirigiu-se a uma cadeira na outra ponta da mesa, recebendo um sorriso maroto de Julia e um silencioso "covarde" de Vince.

"Preciso ajudar a _mamma_. Já volto", anunciou Julia.

Nate esforçou-se para impedir que seu pânico crescente transparecesse em seu rosto quando a namorada saiu da sala. Quando Vince pareceu pronto para segui-la, Nate lhe deu um olhar de súplica, que ele respondeu com uma piscadinha enquanto se acomodava na cadeira.

"Ei, _papa_, o senhor assistiu o jogo de hoje?" Perguntou Vince, chamando para si a atenção do pai.

"Ah, sim, uma grande partida, muito guerreira. Com o time certo ganhando, é claro", gabou-se Giovanni.

Nate deu um suspiro discreto de alívio diante do assunto escolhido por Vince. Estando ciente da paixão de Giovanni pelo esporte, e graças a toda a leitura que ele fizera pela manhã, Nate encontrava-se bem-informado sobre tudo relativo ao futebol italiano – ou _calcio_, como ele tinha certeza que o Sr. Mezzanotte chamaria – e pulou de cabeça na conversa, ansioso por exibir seus conhecimentos. O homem mais velho regalava os dois jovens com uma descrição lance a lance do gol da vitória quando Julia e a mãe reapareceram. Inspirando profundamente, Nate sentiu a boca encher d'água diante dos deliciosos aromas que permeavam a sala.

Depois de devorarem o aperitivo de bruschetta, eles passaram a servir-se de um delicioso ziti de salsicha assado, além de salada e pão caseiro. Observando a namorada, Nate mal podia acreditar que ela fosse capaz de comer tanta comida, especialmente considerando seu corpo esguio.

"Temos o metabolismo muito rápido", confidenciou Sofia, fazendo Nate corar de leve por ter sido pego no flagra.

"Tudo estava absolutamente delicioso", ele elogiou a anfitriã sinceramente.

"Obrigada", retrucou ela, com simplicidade.

Enquanto a refeição progredia e a conversa mantinha-se leve e extensa, Nate começou a relaxar, chegando à conclusão de que talvez exagerara em seus temores. A tensão reunida no fundo de seu estômago sumiu, e ele baixou a guarda. Como se pressentisse a mudança, Giovanni moveu-se em sua cadeira, seus penetrantes olhos azuis firmes no objeto de seu interesse.

"Então, Nate, fale-nos mais de você", convidou o patriarca dos Mezzanotte.

Iniciando o discurso que preparara, Nate falou entusiasmado sobre seu curso na UCLA, assim como a amizade crescente com Jesse e como isso fora o catalisador de seu primeiro encontro com Julia. A mãe dela sorriu cúmplice ouvindo-o recontar o primeiro encontro no karaokê.

"A Julia estava muito feliz quando chegou em casa dessa saída. Obviamente era porque te conheceu".

Um traço de rosa tingiu a face de Julia diante da lembrança da mãe. O rosto de Giovanni permaneceu impassível.

"De onde você é?" Inquiriu ele.

"Da Flórida, mas a maioria da minha família é aqui do Ohio. Os meus pais se conheceram na faculdade e já que a minha mãe era louca pra fugir dos invernos do norte, assim que eles se formaram eles se mudaram para o estado do sol, que meu pai e vários de seus parentes consideravam seu lar".

"O que é que eles fazem?" Perguntou Sofia.

"São enfermeiros", proclamou Nate com evidente orgulho. "Mas só meu pai está trabalhando agora. Minha mãe esteve em um acidente de carro bem feito há dois anos, e apesar de ela estar muito bem e ser imperceptível só de olhar para ela, ela não recuperou-se totalmente".

Giovanni abrandou o olhar diante da admissão de Nate.

"Lamento ouvir isso. Acho que tem sido difícil para todos vocês".

"É, sim. Mas meu pai tem sido ótimo, cuidando da minha mãe enquanto faz horas extras sempre que pode. E as minhas tias estão sempre na casa, assegurando-se de que tudo está correndo bem. Mas a minha mãe nunca teve vocação para dondoca, então ela está meio inquieta". Os olhos dele ficaram distantes. "Sabe, quando eu era pequeno, eles trabalhavam em turnos distintos pra que um deles estivesse sempre em casa comigo. À medida que eu crescia, eles coordenavam seus dias de folga para que pudéssemos ter o máximo de tempo juntos". Ele sorriu diante da lembrança. "Tive uma ótima infância".

"Parece maravilhoso", concordou Julia.

"Sinto muito a falta deles. Foi a pior consequência de ir à escola no outro lado do país".

"Então por que escolheu a UCLA?" Vince perguntou em voz alta.

"Bom, enquanto eu não recebi a bolsa integral do St. James, recebi uma bolsa generosa, e a escola tem um fabuloso programa de teatro".

"Por falar nisso", comentou Giovanni, "quais são seus objetivos a longo prazo? Espera viver sendo ator?"

"_Papa_, para! Ele não me pediu em casamento, a gente tá só namorando!" Protestou Julia.

"Primeiros encontros podem levar a muitos outros, que podem levar a algo mais sério. Se isso acontecer, eu quero saber que esse seu namorado não é só um... _sognatore disperato_".

Em seu fervor, ele caiu em sua língua nativa. Vince ria ao traduzir para o rapaz diante de si.

"Ele quer ter certeza de que você não é um sonhador sem futuro".

Nate riu.

"Meus pais são duas das pessoas mais práticas do mundo. Apesar de entenderem minha paixão pelo teatro e de terem me apoiado o tempo todos, eles insistiram que se eu queria seguir uma carreira tão insegura, eu precisava de um plano B. E eu tenho um".

"E qual é?" Insistiu Giovanni.

"Abrir um restaurante", confessou Nate.

"Você cozinha?" Todos os Mezzanotte disseram em coro.

"Sim, cozinho. Desde que eu era pequeno. É relaxante pra mim".

Diante da novidade, Sofia começou a bombardeá-lo de perguntas. Também ela uma chef amadora, estava ansiosa por ouvir tudo sobre seu potencial empreendimento, e ele ficou mais que feliz em respondê-la. Depois, quando serviu sua marca registrada, cheesecake de ricota com calda de café, ela cuidadosamente observou a expressão dele enquanto ele dava a primeira prova, silenciosamente esperando seu veredito.

"Posso ter que contratá-la para fazer um desses. É uma das sobremesas mais deliciosas que eu já provei".

Sofia sorriu imensamente diante do elogio. Discretamente, Julia pegou a mão de Nate, apertando-a jubilosa por ele ter claramente conquistado a simpatia de sua mãe. De sua ponta da mesa, Giovanni disse algo que nublou o bom humor reinante.

"Só pra esclarecer outra questão. Pode falar algo sobre sua religião, sua fé?"

Nate xingou silenciosamente, momentaneamente desorientado. Tolamente, não tinha se preparado para **isso**. Tinha fé em si mesmo, mas tinha certeza que não era isso que o pai de Julia tinha em mente. Incerto de como proceder, resolveu enrolar.

"Quer dizer, minhas crenças religiosas?"

"Sim. Somos católicos, como você bem sabe, e nossa fé é importante para nós. Acho que você não segue a mesma religião"

Visualizando todo o progresso feito com os Mezzanotte a ponto de ir por água abaixo, seu primeiro instinto foi de prometer converter-se assim que possível. Quando abriu a boca para falar isso, as palavras de Jesse e Rachel ressoaram em sua mente.

_Seja você mesmo._

Preparando-se para uma consequência possivelmente desfavorável, Nate explicou que seus pais eram de religiões diferentes, e que uma religião em particular não tivera diferença em sua vida. Apressou-se a dizer que admirava Julia – todos eles, na verdade – pela força de suas crenças.

"Aprecio sua honestidade", declarou Giovanni.

Fitando a esposa, o patriarca da família voltou a falar italiano.

"_Quello che un miglioramento rispetto al ragazzo scorso ha portato a casa_".

"_Dirò. Lui è più bello, e há modi molto meglio_".

"_Ma la cosa migliore di lui? Vive più di 2000 miglia di distanza per la maggior parte dell'anno. Sarà difficile per loro avere dei problemi molto_".

O casal Mezzanotte riu suavemente, enquanto o filho esforçava-se para evitar uma risada marota. A filha, por sua vez, fuzilava os pais com os olhos, furiosamente irritada diante dos comentários de ambos. Pondo-se de pé, ela puxou Nate consigo e começou a levá-lo da sala, mas ele a impediu.

"Quero te contar o que eles disseram", disse ela num sibilo baixo.

"Mas preciso agradecer-lhes antes de a gente sair", insistiu ele em uma voz também baixa.

"Tudo bem", concordou ela, cerrando os dentes.

Os olhos dele brilhavam, marotos, quando ele se virou para a família da namorada.

"_Grazie mille per il cibo delizioso e la piacevole compagnia. Ho avuto un tempo meraviglioso. Buonanotte_!"

Vince caiu na gargalhada enquanto os pais, boquiabertos, fitavam o rapaz diante de si. O sorriso de Julia ia de orelha a orelha enquanto ela fitava Nate, maravilhada.

"Você, Nate Steadman, é cheio de surpresas".

"Elas mantêm a vida interessante", brincou ele, e a seguiu para o saguão. "Acha que eles vão deixar que você venha dar uma volta comigo antes que eu volte a Lima?"

"Você acabou de lhes dar um tremendo choque. Acho que a essa altura, eles estão perplexos demais para reagir".

"Então o que a gente tá esperando? Vamos".

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>xaminando as opções disponíveis na única sala de cinema de Lima, Jesse e Rachel debateram os méritos das várias alternativas enquanto tentavam decidir que filme serviria melhor como seu primeiro encontro em público na história recente. Tendo reduzido a seleção a dois filmes, eles optaram por checar o tamanho das filas antes de fazerem sua escolha final. Pousando a mão na coxa dele, ela suspirou de felicidade enquanto se aproximavam do cinema.

"É bobagem minha estar tão animada com isso?"

O sorriso dele era indulgente quando surrupiu um olhar para ela antes de olhar para a estrada adiante.

"Nem um pouco. A gente não sai juntos e abertamente há meses. Essa sensação de liberdade é intoxicante".

"Você entende que não importa o que a gente vai ver? Só poder fazer isso sem ter que nos preocupar se alguém vai nos denunciar já é recompensa o bastante".

"Ainda assim, você provavelmente reclamaria se eu insistisse em te levar para ver algo cheio de sangue e explosões".

"Seria uma excelente desculpa para ignorar o filme e nos agarrarmos na fila dos fundos".

"Quem precisa de desculpa?" Brincou ele, trazendo os dedos dela para seus lábios e mordiscando-os gentilmente.

"Hummm... Acho que vou gostar dessa noite", murmurou ela.

Assim que estacionaram o range rover, Jesse passou um braço em torno da cintura de Rachel, e os dois se dirigiram ao pátio. Verificando seu relógio enquanto examinavam o horário de início das sessões, ele foi surpreendido por um súbito toque em seu ombro. Virando-se, ele e Rachel viram-se cara a cara com Kurt e Blaine.

"Oi, gente. Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim", Jesse brincou secamente.

"Oi Jesse. Rachel", Blaine os cumprimentou calorosamente.

"Estamos falando de vocês dois agorinha", disparou Kurt.

"Coisas boas, espero eu", retrucou Rachel.

"Na verdade a gente tava tentando descobrir o que você disse ao Finn", Kurt informou a Jesse. "Ele chegou em casa ontem completamente bêbado – graças a Deus nossos pais tinham saído – e esteve basicamente enfurnado no quarto por horas, assistindo futebol e te xingando".

"Parece-me um dia típico na Finn-lândia", riu Jesse.

"O futebol é a cara dele. Ele só te xinga em sextas alternadas – ou quando quer que aconteça de você estar nas cercanias", Kurt brincou, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha curiosa para Jesse.

"Lamento", respondeu o rapaz para a pergunta silenciosa do outro. "Prometi a Rachel que eu não repetiria".

"Tão ruim assim, então?" Blaine ria.

"Deixe-me apenas dizer que eu permiti que o lado arrogante e calhorda da minha personalidade saísse para brincar. O Finn não inspira exatamente meus melhores sentimentos".

"A gente notou", Kurt riu. "E apesar de ele agora ser meu irmão, eu provavelmente devia sentir pena dele, mas não sinto. Você merece coisa melhor, Rachel, e fico feliz por você ter achado alguém que te trata direito".

"Obrigada, Kurt".

Jesse estava a ponto de guiar Rachel para a fila para comprar os ingressos quando Kurt falou de novo.

"O que vocês vão ver?"

"Ainda não decidimos", admitiu Rachel.

Kurt olhou-a em fingido horror.

"Tá falando sério? Vocês dois fazem aula de balé, um dos filmes é sobre balé e não tá no topo da lista?"

"Acho então que vocês vieram ver **Cisne Negro**?" Retrucou Jesse.

"É claro! Com que frequência um assunto de tanta classe recebe um filme todo para si? Venham assistir com a gente", Kurt convidou.

Trocando um olhar rápido, Jesse fez um gesto descompromissado enquanto Rachel acenava em concordância.

"Por que não? Ou era isso ou **Burlesque**", divulgou Rachel.

"Graças a Deus que nos encontramos então", comentou Kurt. "As críticas não têm sido boas. Esperem até sair em DVD".

Assim que Jesse e Rachel concordaram com a sugestão de Kurt, os jovens compraram seus ingressos e dirigiram-se à lanchonete. Com suas guloseimas em mãos, eles examinaram a sala atrás de um grupo de quatro cadeiras, com Jesse logo levando-os a uma fileira perto do fundo. Seguindo de perto, Rachel viu-se sentada entre o namorado e Kurt. No momento em que se acomodou na cadeira confortável, ela instintivamente virou-se para Jesse. Ele passou um braço em torno dela e a puxou para mais perto. Tirando uma pipoca do balde, ela a manteve a centímetros de distância de seus lábios, provocando-o. Quando ele se inclinou para pegar o salgado, prendeu os dedos dela em sua boca, lambendo-os com deliberada sedução que provocou um calor no sangue dela. O som de um pigarro ao lado deles tirou-a de seu transe sexual.

"Pro caso de vocês não terem percebido, o filme já foi começar", Kurt resmungou evidentemente.

Relutante, Rachel virou-se para frente, lamentando intimamente o contato reduzido com o corpo morno de Jesse. Pressentindo o desapontamento dela, ele apertou-a em seus braços, puxando-a para junto de si enquanto sua mão mergulhava para baixo da blusa dela. Os dedos dele tocaram sua barriga agora trêmula, e ela sufocou um gemido. Dando um rápido olhar para o lado, ela ficou aliviada de perceber que Kurt parecia estar completamente ignorante de nada que não acontecia na tela – um fato pelo qual ela ficou enormemente grata pois os dados hábeis de seu namorado tocaram seus seios, apertando de leve um mamilo rígido. O mais discretamente possível, ela arqueou-se em seu toque. Abaixando a cabeça, ele tocou a curva da orelha dela com sua língua, fazendo-a tremer diante da sobrecarga de sensações que ele produzia.

Enquanto prendia o lóbulo da orelha dela entre os dentes e o puxava gentilmente, ele tirou um braço de torno dela. Ela sufocou um gemido queixoso quando ele o fez, até que sentiu o peso inegável da mão dele em sua coxa. Discretamente subindo-a, ele ficou grato por ela ter escolhido usar uma de suas saias pecaminosamente curtas naquela noite em particular. Ele sorriu levemente quando ela entreabriu as pernas, dando-lhe um acesso mais fácil ao lugar que implorava para ser tocado.

Distraído por uma sombra de movimento ao seu lado, Kurt desviou os olhos da tela. A ponto de protestar em irritação por ter sido distraído das cenas intensas rodando à sua frente, suas palavras de revolta morreram, e ele ficou de queixo caído, em choque quando percebeu exatamente onde estava a mão de Jesse estava – e o que essa mão aparentemente estava fazendo. Seu rosto pálido ficou em chamas, e ele virou-se rapidamente para frente, com os olhos fixos na tela, sem se arriscar a ver algo mais do que já vira.

Completamente ignorante do fato de que tinham sido literalmente pegos na hora H, Jesse continuou a explorar lenta e deliberadamente com seus dedos o local mais íntimo de Rachel. Consciente de que precisavam ser discretos, ele manteve seus movimentos intensamente controlados, roçando seu feixe de nervos em pequenos círculos e aumentando a pressão que a mandava cada vez mais perto do abismo. Sentindo a tensão do orgasmo iminente de Rachel, ele cobriu com sua boca a dela, silenciando efetivamente seu gemido de prazer. Quando se afastaram, os lábios dela roçaram sua orelha, e a única palavra que ela disse provocou uma onda de prazer a cair sobre ele.

"Depois".

Ele precisou de uma enorme dose de autocontrole para se impedir de levantar, agarrar a mão dela e arrastá-la diretamente para seu carro. Contentou-se em ficar abraçado o mais próximo possível a ela e, com um esforço determinado, eles conseguiram voltar a prestar atenção ao filme.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando o quarteto pisou no pátio, piscando para se adaptarem à luminosidade, Kurt estava incapaz de encarar tanto Jesse quanto Rachel de frente. O par trocou um olhar intrigado, incertos do que tinha causado o constrangimento dele. Pressentindo o desconforto do amigo, Blaine começou uma crítica atenta do desempenho de Natalie Portman, e Jesse e Rachel juntaram-se ao debate se ela tinha feito realmente todas as suas cenas de dança. Incapaz de evitar emitir a própria opinião, Kurt juntou-se à conversa, temporariamente deixando de lado a cena íntima que tinha testemunhado. Ansioso por ficar a sós com a namorada, Jesse estava a ponto de dar uma desculpa para sua saída quando foi impedido pelo som de seu nome.

"St. James! Berry! Esperem aí!"

Virando-se na direção da voz, Jesse reclamou intimamente ao avistar Puck e Lauren vindo na direção do grupo. Fixando um sorriso no rosto, ele recebeu os recém-chegados com uma demonstração externa de entusiasmo.

"Bom vê-lo de novo, Puck. E, apesar de sem dúvida termos nos visto nos corredores quando eu estava em McKinley no ano passado, acredito que não fomos formalmente apresentados. Eu sou Jesse St. James".

"Ah, eu sei quem você é", Lauren disse, divertindo-se. "É o cara que deu um soco na cara do Finn Hudson ontem. E eu sou a Lauren Zizes".

"Certo. Devo dizer que normalmente não ando por aí me expressando pelos punhos. Normalmente sou mais eloquente".

"Que pena". Lauren riu, marota. "Aquele soco, junto com o agarramento obviamente público pra emputecer o Hudson, foram as coisas mais interessantes a acontecer naquele campeonato de cantoria".

"Ah, é. A Rachel me falou mesmo que você não é exatamente fã de coral".

"Sem querer ofender, mas eu prefiro lutar. Não tem nada como nocautear um cara pra fazer fluir a adrenalina", defendeu Lauren.

"Se eu precisar nocautear um casa, já sei quem chamar", retrucou Jesse.

Puck examinou o quarteto com curiosidade.

"Vocês se encontraram agora, ou saíram em casal?"

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Kurt ficou com o rosto furiosamente vermelho e balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

"O Blaine e eu somos só amigos", insistiu ele, um pouco alto demais.

"A gente não sabia que eles iam estar aqui. Achamos que ia ser divertido vir ao cinema como gente normal", acrescentou Rachel.

"Não tem nada normal em vocês dois", riu Puck. "Vocês dois são duas divas".

"Eu prefiro ser chamado de miva".

"O que diabo é miva?" Perguntou Lauren.

"Versão masculina de diva", explicou Rachel, sorrindo amplamente enquanto olhava para o namorado com adoração.

"Serve", declarou Puck. "E aposto que viram **Cisne Negro**, né?"

"O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?" Interpelou Blaine.

Puck apontou para Jesse com a cabeça.

"Ele é o único cara que vai pra aula de balé pela aula em si e não pra dar em cima de mulher. Por falar nisso, não tem umas cenas de duas gostosas se agarrando no filme de vocês?"

"Tá perguntando pra pessoa errada. Ele tava ocupado demais agarrando ela", Kurt disse em voz baixa.

Ouvindo as palavras quase inaudíveis, Jesse percebeu repentinamente o que tinha causado o comportamento estranho anterior de Kurt. Fez uma nota mental de dizer a Rachel que sua tentativa de discrição não fora inteiramente bem-sucedida. Voltando a se focar em Puck, Jesse deu a ele uma resposta deliberadamente vaga.

"As cenas de dança estavam muito mais interessantes".

"Por que não me surpreende de você dizer isso, St. James?"

"Você podia assistir por si mesmo, Noah. Expanda seus horizontes", sugeriu Rachel.

Puck torceu o nariz, bem como Lauren.

"Não, valeu. Vamos ficar com o que é garantido".

"E hoje foi _Incontrolável_. Grande filme de ação, a propósito", declarou Puck.

Tendo chegado ao estacionamento, Jesse estava novamente preparando-se para dar boa-noite a seus inesperados companheiros quando Blaine interferiu.

"A gente tava pensando em ir tomar café, e talvez comer a sobremesa. Alguém mais quer ir com a gente n'A Última Mordida?"

Os olhos de Rachel iluminaram-se diante de seu café preferido, e Jesse soube de imediato que seu retorno à casa da árvore teria que ser adiado. Assentindo em concordância, ele viu surpreendido Puck e Lauren também concordarem.

"Já ouvi muitas coisas boas sobre o lugar, mas nunca estive lá", confessou Lauren.

"Nem eu", admitiu Puck. "Um de vocês pode me dar o endereço pra que eu possar programar o meu GPS?"

Depois que Jesse deu a Puck a informação que ele precisava, os três casais dirigiram-se a seus carros e começaram a dirigir-se ao outro lado da cidade.

* * *

><p><strong>"T<strong>em algum motivo especial pra passar mais tempo com essa gente?" Perguntou Lauren, com um leve traço de irritação na voz.

"Acontece que eu gosto deles. Bom, pelo menos da Berry e do St. James. E o Kurt não é uma má pessoa. Além do que, eu já ouvi dizerem que o cheesecake de lá é de babar".

"Bom, então porque não disse? Posso suportar mais uma hora ou duas com eles se for recompensada com um bom cheesecake. Vai em frente, Puckerman".

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urt estava estranhamente calado enquanto Blaine dirigia pelas ruas praticamente desertas de Lima.

"Eu errei por acaso em convidá-los para virem junto? Achei que você ia gostar de passar um tempo com alguns de seus ex-colegas, já que sei que sente a falta deles".

"Eu gosto. Não é isso".

"Então qual o problema?"

"Eu... vi algo que não queria ter visto hoje", gaguejou Kurt.

Blaine revirou a cabeça tentando em vão descobrir que parte do filme poderia ter sido tão desconfortável para o amigo.

"Eu não me lembro de nada. Pode explicar?"

"Não foi na tela."

"Ah". Blaine franziu a testa. "Isso tem algo a ver com o Jesse e a Rachel?"

"Nossa, como adivinhou?"

"Não precisa ser mal-educado. Tô só tentando ajudar".

"Desculpa. É que... é constrangedor falar disso"

Blaine arregalou os olhos em compreensão.

"Eles estavam se agarrando".

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Ele tava fazendo coisas a ela que... bom... não deviam ser feitas em público!" Kurt bufou. "E ela deixou!"

"Eles são obviamente muito íntimos", comentou Blaine, com a voz neutra.

"Íntimos? Eles estavam praticamente transando na cadeira ao meu lado! Eu posso estar permanentementemente traumatizado!" Ele queixou-se dramaticamente.

"Acho que eu teria reparado nisso", argumentou Blaine.

"Tá, eu admito que eles foram razoavelmente discretos". Uma nova ideia veio-lhe à mente, e ele franziu a testa. "É como se eles tivessem experiência".

"E daí que eles tenham? Por que você se importa tanto?"

Kurt ergueu as mãos em resposta.

"Não sei! Só me perturba. Não sei explicar!"

Acreditando que tinha a resposta, Blaine deu um tiro no escuro.

"Você ainda é virgem, Kurt?"

"Isso não é da sua conta", retrucou ele, rápido.

"Desculpa. Não quero me enxerir. Mas explicaria muito".

"Tipo o quê?"

"A sua reação à intimidade da Rachel com o Jesse, como se ela tivesse cometido um crime. Acho que ela avançou um ponto que você ainda não fez, e de algum modo você se sente traído".

A conclusão de Blaine estava próxima demais da verdade, mas Kurt não se sentia preparado para reconhecer o quanto estava certa. Em vez disso, preferiu negar.

"Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Agora, se você parou de bancar o psicólogo amador, pode acelerar um pouco? Preciso desesperadamente de um cappuccino de chocolate".

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>le nos viu".

"Quem?"

"O Kurt. Ele agora sabe que você não é tão inocente quanto ele imaginava que você era. É por isso que ele estava tão estranho depois do filme".

Ele esperava que ela gritasse com ele... xingasse... repreendesse por suas atitudes. Quando, depois de muitos minutos, nenhuma resposta dessas parecia sair dela, ele arriscou-se a olhar para ela. Ela parecia estar passando por uma batalha interna, e ele tinha uma leve certeza de que lado parecia estar ganhando.

"Nada de _Jesse, como você pôde_?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso torto.

"Então eu teria que perguntar o mesmo a mim mesma. Eu participei de boa vontade. Não posso ficar brava com você quando sei com certeza que, se estivesse na mesma situação, eu não o impediria".

"Eu sinto muito. Não pelo que eu fiz, porque nunca vou me lamentar por isso. Mas me arrependo que minha incapacidade de manter as mãos longe de você vá te causar constrangimento".

"Tenho certeza que o Kurt vai sofrer mais do que eu. Ele pode até ter um bom papo, mas na verdade ele é bem parecido com o Finn. Nenhum dos dois se sente muito confortável com sexo, e acho que o Kurt vai se dedicar para banir o que quer que ele tenha visto da mente".

"Então a gente tá bem?"

"Claro que sim. Mas temos um significativo problema para lidar".

A testa franzida dele estimulou-a a elaborar.

"Um dia, essa tendência nossa vai nos meter em problemas sérios".

"Nos agarrar em público?"

"É. Pode pensar em soluções viáveis?"

"Claro. É fácil. Só precisamos nos mudar para a casa da árvore e nunca sair de lá".

"Hum, eu disse viável. Isso não daria certo".

"Porque?"

"Você tem escola, e eu também. Para não mencionar que lá não tem banheiro, e nada para cozinhar. Posso te jurar que a gente não ia durar muito, não importa o quanto a gente se ame".

"Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar. E parece que temos que deixar essa conversa pra lá, já que a gente chegou".

Com uma lua crescente iluminando o céu noturno, eles saíram do carro e, de mãos dadas, entraram no café. Pela hora seguinte, curtiram uma deliciosa comida, companhia amigável e conversa animada. Quando chegou a hora de se separarem, e Puck inesperadamente sugeriu que fizessem isso numa próxima vez, cinco pessoas assentiram juntas. Depois de um round de despedidas, Jesse e Rachel entraram em seu carro e finalmente foram para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o que já tinha se tornado um de seus rituais preferidos na casa da árvore, eles dançaram juntos ouvindo sua trilha sonora própria, abençoadamente felizes nos braços um do outro.

"Já teve notícias do Nate? Sabe como foi o jantar dele com os pais da Julia?"

"Deixa eu ver meu telefone, ver se ele deixou mensagem".

Pegando o aparelho do bolso, Jesse viu uma mensagem não lida. Abrindo-a, ele caiu na risada diante do que dizia.

_**O conselho de última hora que vc me deu foi uma bênção, cara! Ouvi coisas interessante eu disse os surpreendeu. Valeu!**_

"Qual é a graça?"

"Eu disse ao Nate que ele não devia contar aos pais da Julia que fala italiano fluentemente".

"E ele fala? Como pode?"

"Ele tem facilidade para aprender línguas, e foi aprendendo várias ao longo dos anos. Ele fala cerca de meia dúzia diferentes, se não me engano. Acontece que italiano é uma delas".

"E?"

"Ele guardou segredo. Não falou nada quando a mãe e o pai da Julia falavam em sua língua materna. Assim, ele ouviu o que eles **realmente** pensavam dele", Jesse ria.

"Ele chegou a contar-lhes, ou ainda é segredo?"

"Contou sim. Foi parte do plano. A ideia era que ele ficaria calado até a hora de se despedir, e os surpreenderia com sua fluência enquanto agradecia-lhes".

"Mas a Julia já não sabia disso? Parece o jeito perfeito de impressioná-la".

"É de se pensar que sim. Eu certamente teria citado. Mas de algum jeito eles nunca tocaram no assunto e quanto mais ele guardava segredo, mais difícil era falar disso. Quando a gente falou disso, decidimos que o elemento de surpresa seria-lhe benéfico".

"Isso explica por que vocês se dão tão bem. Ele é tão matreito quanto você".

"Talvez mais ainda". Ele lhe sorriu. "Será que ligo e pego a fofoca toda?"

"Eu ia adorar ouvir tudo, mas é tarde".

"Ele teve que voltar de Akron. Não pode estar dormindo".

Selecionando o nome de Nate em sua agenda, Jesse esperou impaciente enquanto o telefone tocava várias vezes antes de ir para a caixa de mensagens. Imperturbável, ele rediscou. Dessa vez, a chamada foi atendida quase imediatamente.

"É melhor ser alguma emergência, St. James. Eu tava no meio..." Nate calou-se diante da risada estrondosa de Jesse vindo na linha. "Como diabo você soube?" Gaguejou ele.

"Sorte de principiante. Considere o primeiro de muitos pagamentos", brincou Jesse, antes de acrescentar, "acho que correu tudo bem, considerando que você ainda tá aí".

"Foi bem, e vou te contar tudo – amanhã. Boa noite, St. James".

"Até depois, Steadman".

Quando ele guardou o telefone, ela viu o brilho em seus olhos.

"Você interrompeu ele a Julia, né?"

"Foi. Tenho que admitir que foi um doce momento".

Os olhos dela também brilharam enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para murmurar em seu ouvido.

"Já que o Nate tá ocupado com outra coisa, acho que devemos nos aproveitar da oportunidade".

"Gosto do que você tá pensando. O que tem em mente?" Perguntou ele, com a voz assumindo um tom rouco que era incrivelmente excitante para ela.

"Acho que te fiz uma promessa que precisa ser cumprida".


	43. Chapter 43

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 43_

**A**ninhada no calor dos braços de Jesse, Rachel sorriu quando o mundo voltou a ficar em foco. Piscando sonolenta, ela deitou-se de costas, e foi imediatamente recompensada com o mais gentil dos beijos.

"Bom dia", murmurou ele.

"Bom dia pra ti também. Faz ideia do quanto eu fico feliz por você não ir embora hoje?"

"Imagino eu que tanto quanto eu estou por **não** estar indo".

Ela o encarou, em expectativa.

"Como gostaria da passar as próximas horas?"

O olhar de resposta dele era pesaroso.

"Como eu gostaria de passar e como preciso passá-las são duas coisas muito diferentes".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não vou perder aulas amanhã, o que é parte do motivo pelo qual decidir ficar um dia a mais foi tão fácil. O motivo pelo qual não estou perdendo aulas é porque as provas vão começar..."

Ela ofegou alto diante da notícia.

"Você tirou uma folga pra ficar comigo bem antes das provas? Por que não me falou isso antes?!"

"Porque você teria insistido que eu não viesse pras seletivas, e eu queria estar aqui pra ti". Diante da expressão preocupada dela, ele apressou-se a acalmá-la. "Lembre-se que o Nate me enviou todas as anotações dele das últimas aulas, e tenho me esforçado todos os dias enquanto você está na escola. Estou em dia, acredite em mim. Mas eu preciso estudar hoje".

Por um breve segundo, decepção apareceu no rosto dela. Sumiu em um instante, mas ele notou sua mudança de humor. Estava a ponto de desculpar-se, mas ela falou antes.

"Quando posso voltar?"

"O quê?!"

"Acho que vou ser uma distração grande demais se eu ficar aqui, então vou ter que ir embora. Só queria saber por quanto tempo".

Ele riu suavemente quando entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu esperava que você me ajudasse".

Foi a vez dela de parecer intrigada.

"A estudar?"

"É. Já revisei um bocado, e achei que você podia fazer perguntas. Ver se o assunto ficou na minha cabeça. Além do que, vai te dar um provinha de como vai ser o futuro na Tisch ou na Juilliard. O que acha?"

Ela o observou, pensativa, parecendo pensar seriamente no assunto.

"Se você se sair bem, posso dar a recompensa ocasional?"

"Seria uma recompensa envolvendo nós dois com muito menos roupa?" Ele sorriu, maroto.

"É possível", murmurou ela, alongando a palavra de um jeito que a fez soar incrivelmente erótica.

"Então eu topo. Com tal incentivo, tenho certeza que vou me sair bem".

"Bom, então o que estamos esperando? Quanto antes a gente começar, antes você vai ganhar o seu prêmio".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse não podia se lembrar da última vez que gostara tanto de uma manhã de estudos. Com sua mente ágil, Rachel provara-se adepta a elaborar perguntas sofisticadas que ofereciam um considerável desafio. Ao fim da tarde, tendo revisado todas as anotações e textos, ele sentiu-se confiante de que estava completamente preparado para qualquer coisa que seus professores pudessem aprontar.

"Você é boa nisso", ele disse contra os cabelos dela enquanto eles deitavam-se, abraçados, depois de um delicioso orgasmo.

"De que **nisso** você tá falando?" Ela riu, passando os dedos pelo peito dele.

"Eu falava do estudo", ele riu, puxando-a para si. "Você é mais que boa em satisfazer todos os meus desejos", acrescentou.

"Hum... se eu já satisfaço **todos** os seus desejos, o que resta pra gente fazer?" Provocou ela, o rosto bonito estruturado em um bico manhoso.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta, e o gesto fez disparar o coração dela.

"Eu vou te mostrar e logo", respondeu ele, com a voz em um rosnado baixo.

"Que tal uma prévia?"

Silenciosamente erguendo os lençóis, os lábios dele possuíram os dela e suas mãos tocaram as curvas de seu corpo antes de mergulhar em seu lugar mais úmido e quente, levando-a novamente ao máximo do prazer.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>nquanto Jesse trancava a casa da árvore pela última vez, Rachel ficou no deque, inspirando o frio ar de dezembro e olhando o terreno abaixo. Guardando as chaves, ele aproximou-se dela por trás, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando suavemente sua cabeça.

"No que tá pensando?"

"Só no quanto eu amo esse lugar. Se tornou um refúgio pra mim, porque me sinto mais próxima de ti sempre que estou aqui. É como se eu pudesse sentir a sua presença, mesmo que você esteja do outro lado do país. Me conforta".

"Fico feliz. E mais ainda por ter alguém com quem dividi-lo. Sempre foi especial, mas agora que você faz parte dele, é ainda mais especial".

Ela virou-se nos braços dele. Quando o encarou, seu olhar era solene.

"Lembre-se sempre que eu te amo".

Ele franziu levemente a testa, intrigado.

"Não duvido nem por um minuto".

Ele ficou atordoado por ver uma lágrima minúscula correr pelo rosto dela. Enxugou-a gentilmente com a base dos dedos.

"Rach? Qual o problema?"

"Me desculpa. Eu sei que a gente combinou que... não falaria no assunto... mas eu não aguento ficar... longe de ti. Não quero que você... vá". Ela admitiu, soluçando, enquanto controlava-se para conter sua emoção.

"Também não quero ir. Você sabe disso. Mas não posso largar a faculdade depois de todo o esforço que coloquei nas minhas aulas o semestre inteiro. Tenho que fazer essas provas".

Ela sufocou um soluço.

"Eu sei que tem. Só tó sensível e sendo boba. Ignore-me".

"Nunca", retrucou ele, puxando-a para si. "O que você pensa, o que você sente – é importante pra mim. Não vou nunca ignorar".

"Alguém já te disse que você é o namorado perfeito?"

Ele lhe sorriu. "Só você. Mas é porque você é a única de quem gostei o suficiente para me esforçar", confessou ele.

"E você também diz coisas dulcíssimas", suspirou ela, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Por vários minutos, eles se perderam um no outro enquanto o beijo assumia uma intensidade alimentada por seu mútuo arrependimento diante da separação vindoura. Quando eles finalmente se separaram para respirar, os olhos de Rachel não eram mais os únicos a assumirem uma umidade suspeita.

"Eu queria ter te conhecido antes".

"Não queria não", ele retrucou. "Eu era um canalha arrogante durante meus dias de Vocal Adrenaline. Eu com certeza teria te machucado. E se eu não tivesse escapado da influência deles e encarado algumas verdades pétreas, eu não estaria em posição de merecer seu perdão. Não sei se eu teria valorizado exatamente do que abri mão se a gente tivesse vivido todos os nossos problemas um ano ou dois antes. Por mais difícil que seja o próximo ano e meio, acredito que a gente se reencontrou exatamente quando era melhor".

"Você pode ter razão", concordou ela.

"Você esquece. Eu sempre..."

"... tem razão", completou ela, seu humor imediatamente melhor pela menção divertida da frase sempre dita.

Apoiando a cabeça dela no peito dele, eles deram um último e longo olhar ao seu redor antes de Jesse guiar cuidadosamente Rachel até o chão.

"A gente vai voltar logo", prometeu ele.

Sorrindo diante disso, ela segurou a mão dele e, entrelaçando seus dedos, caminhou contente ao lado dele até que chegaram à casa de Cat e Drew.

**E**les estavam há alguns minutos no Range Rover, dirigindo-se à casa de Rachel, quando o celular de Jesse emitiu um toque distinto. Um olhar para a tela fez um sorriso aparecer no rosto dele. Ele imediatamente parou o carro no acostamento e desligou o motor.

"É o Nate", murmurou ele para a namorada enquanto atendia o telefone. "Ei, Steadman. Cadê você?"

"_Matando o tempo no aeroporto, esperando meu voo. E você?_"

"Indo pra casa da Rachel. Importa-se se eu colocar a chamada em viva voz?"

"_Vá em frente. Acho que ela vai gostar de saber tudo por mim_".

"Vai sim".

"_Oi, Rachel_".

"Oi, Nate. Soube que o jantar correu bem".

"_Melhor do que eu esperava, na verdade. Embora eu estivesse nervoso à beça, algo de bom aconteceu do princípio_".

"Eles te deixaram passar pela porta?" Provocou Jesse.

"_Comporte-se, engraçadinho, ou vou insistir que a Rachel pegue o telefone pra que você morra de curiosidade_", retrucou Nate.

"Tá, tá. O que houve?"

"_Foi a Julia que me recebeu, o que me acalmou imediatamente, e eu percebi que ela estava usando aparentemente um vestido de verão..._"

O xingamento de Jesse interrompeu a história de Nate.

"Merda, Nate. Me desculpa. Esqueci de te avisar..." Ele calou-se quando percebeu imediatamente. "Peraí. Isso foi a cereja do bolo".

"O que foi a cereja do bolo? A Julia usando um vestido bonito?" Rachel não pôde deixar de perguntar, confusão expressa no rosto.

"Não, nada a ver com a roupa que ela vestia. O Nate é viciado em calor. É uma das coisas que ele odeia no Ohio".

"Ainda não entendi", admitiu Rachel.

Nate continuou sua história de onde a deixou.

"_Aparentemente a mãe da Julia é friorenta. Eles mantêm a casa aquecida_".

"Aquecida? É uma fornalha. Não é normal andar de short no inverno, e o Vince sempre fazia isso em casa", argumentou Jesse.

"_Bom, como você adivinhou corretamente, eu adorei. Me senti à vontade de imediato_".

"Tenho certeza que isso te ganhou muitos pontos. O último namorado da Jules – Marcus? Mario? – ele não suportava", Jesse riu da lembrança. "Teve uma vez, era um dia de gelar os ossos, e o cara passou por lá usando um suéter grosso e pesado, sem nada por baixo. Todos nós usávamos várias camadas quando visitávamos os Mezzanotte, mas ele claramente não fazia ideia. Continuando, lá estava a gente, todos frios como pepinos, e o pobre... Marco, é isso... estava suando como um porco. O Vince achou hilariante".

"_Por falar em Marco_", Nate aproveitou a chance dada por Jesse, "_os pais da Julia gostavam dele?_"

"Não em especial".

"_Sabe o motivo? Tudo que arranquei da Julia era que ele era um espírito livre, seja o que for isso_".

Jesse riu.

"É disso que ela o chama hoje em dia? O Vince tinha uma descrição menos lisonjeira dele".

"_E qual era?_"

"Filho da puta é um dos termos mais educados que ele usou".

"É sério? O que a Julia viu nele?" Perguntou Rachel.

"A Jules tava passando pela fase rebelde. Acho que ela namorou ele só pelo choque causado".

"_E ele era chocante por quê? Qual é, St. James, me ajuda_", implorou Nate.

"Marco se considerava um **artista**". O desprezo na voz de Jesse era inegável. "Ele dizia a todo mundo na escola que se dava ao tempo de prestar atenção que ele planejava tornar-se um fotógrafo famoso".

"Qual é o problema com isso? É a ambição do Stefan também", Rachel lembrou ao namorado.

"Verdade. Mas o Stefan não quer viver de bater fotos de mulheres nuas e vendê-las a quem pagar mais".

"Ah..." Fez Rachel, de olhos arregalados.

"_Me parece que o cara era um grandessíssimo idiota_", comentou Nate. "_Não se fala essas coisas quando o irmão da tua namorada é da mesma escola_".

"É, ele não era muito inteligente. E não preciso dizer que ele não era exatamente o que mama e papa Mezzanotte queriam para sua boa filhinha católica".

"_Há a chance de que eles me vejam como um progresso então_".

"Comparado a Marco você é um príncipe entre os homens, Steadman. Mas você sabe melhor do que eu, baseado naquele seu truque. O que eles falaram de ti?"

"_Bom, a primeira coisa que o pai da Julia fez foi me chamar de namorado dela, o que pareceu surpreender tanto ela quanto o Vince. Ela me explicou depois que o Marco só era chamado de _ele_, _dele_ e de _aquele moleque".

"Posso entender o motivo. Se o Vince fez o que acho que fez, a reputação do canalha já era famosa na família. Aposto que o pai da Jules odiou-o antes até de conhecê-lo".

"_Foi provavelmente o que o fez dizer que eu era melhor do que o último cara que ela trouxe pra casa, algo com que a mãe da Julia concordou. Ela também disse que eu era mais bonito e bem-educado_".

"Não deixe que isso suba à sua cabeça", riu Jesse.

"_Como poderia, se eu tenho você se esforçando pra que eu me mantenha no chão? Além do que, nem tudo que eles disseram foi uma carícia ao ego. As últimas palavras do pai dela foram uma grande dica. De acordo com ele, a melhor coisa do meu namoro com a Julia é que eu moro do outro lado do país na maior parte do ano, então ela não pode entrar em confusão_".

As risadas de Jesse explodiram em gargalhadas.

"O velho Mezzanotte não te conhece muito bem, conhece?" Brincou ele. "E essa conclusão não vai pelo ralo quando você vier comigo pra Nova York ano que vem, e a gente vai viver na ponte aérea pro Ohio?"

Rachel gritou de alegria diante da novidade de Jesse.

"Você vem mesmo pra Nova York, Nate?"

"_O St. James tá se precipitando. Estou pesando as possibilidades e explorando minhas opções_".

"Vamos acontecer. Com certeza", declarou Jesse. "Ele não vai ser capaz de resistir à possibilidade de ficar perto da Julia, e viver em qualquer apartamento fabuloso que o dinheiro dos meus pais nos compre".

"Espero que sim", declarou Rachel, fervorosa. "Sei com certeza que o Jesse vai gostar de te ter por perto – e eu também".

"_Ah, que fofo da sua parte_".

"Falo sério. E se o Jesse parasse de te provocar nem que por alguns minutos, tenho certeza que ele concordaria".

"Claro que concordaria. Vou arrastá-lo comigo à força se precisar".

"_Calma, St. James. Não vai ser necessário usar de força. Se alguma escola me aceitar e eu puder bancar os gastos, você sabe que vou adorar me mudar. A não ser pela droga do frio_", acrescentou ele, com ua ponta de queixa na voz. "_Por que Nova York não pode ser quente?_"

"Mas é – no verão", Rachel comentou com uma risada.

"E se você ficar com muito frio, convide a Jules para um fim de semana lá, ou venha se hospedar no forno que ela chama de casa. Melhor, compre um casaco decente. Esse troço que você usa pode ser onito, mas não é o suficiente para um inverno no Ohio – ou em Nova York".

"_Vou pensar nisso também. Ah, ei, espera aí_". Nate voltou um minuto depois. "_Meu voo vai embarcar. Preciso ir. Cuide-se, Rachel. Até terça, St. James_".

"Tchau, Nate".

"Até lá, Steadman. Meu quarto, dez horas. Traga suas anotações e café forte".

"_Pode deixar_".

Quando Jesse desligou o telefone e reiniciou o carro, Rachel fitou-a com curiosidade.

"Acha mesmo que os pais da Julia gostaram dele?"

"Com certeza. Não tava brincando sobre o Marco. Ele era um canalha de marca maior. Sempre o imaginamos tentando vender fotos escandalosas a tabloides. Havia algo de muito... inquietante... nele".

"Fico feliz pela Julia cair em si". Rachel calou-se quando pensou em algo nojento. "Por favor me diga que foi **ela** que rompeu com ele".

"Ah, foi. Quando ela não conseguiu a reação que almejava, ela meteu o pé na bunda dele tão rápido que ele ficou tonto".

"Reação?"

"Ela queria provocar o pai, mas ele é bem esperto. Além de agir como se o Marco não existisse sempre que ele aparecia na casa, e brincando com o termostato, ele manteve o resto de suas opiniões em segredo. O Vince seguiu o pai até o quintal em um dia que o Marco estava lá, e o ouviu armando o maior barraco. Seu Mezzanotte não suportava o cara, mas sabia que sua oposição estimularia Julia a querer manter o sujeito".

"Bom, seja como for, fico feliz pela Julia estar solteira e disponível quando saímos juntos pela primeira vez. Ela e o Nate parecem perfeitos um para o outro".

"Concordo. E por falar em pessoas perfeitas uma para a outra, acho que a gente devia cantar junto de novo".

Assim que Rachel selecionou uma de suas músicas preferidas, as vozes deles se uniram em perfeita harmonia enquanto chegavam à casa dos Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>iram e Leroy recepcionaram a filha e o genro com alegria assim que eles chegaram na casa. Enquanto entendiam a vontade de Rachel de ficar a sós com Jesse, e apesar de terem ficado em contato constante com ela por telefone, seria sua primeira oportunidade de sondar de fato o impacto que ver Shelby nas seletivas tivera sobre ela.

"O jantar tá quase pronto. Por que você e o Jesse não se servem?"

Enquanto Rachel ocupava-se servindo dois copos de água mineral, e adicionando uma fatia de limão fresco a cada um, Leroy a examinava cuidadosamente. Não percebia sinais externos de que ela estivesse abalada. Suspeitava que fosse principalmente pelo rapaz atualmente sentado à sua mesa da cozinha, que parecia exercer um efeito poderosamente tranquilizante sobre ela. Ciente de que ela ficaria inquieta diante da menção à mãe biológica, Leroy escolheu a segurança da conversa amena.

"O que vocês dois andaram aprontando desde que te vimos?"

"Fomos ao cinema", revelou Rachel, um sorriso curvando-lhe a boca enquanto lembrava-se exatamente do que ela e Jesse aprontaram lá.

"E encontramos o Kurt e o Blaine", acrescentou Jesse. "Acabou sendo meio que um encontro de casais".

"Embora o Kurt teime que ele e o Blaine são só amigos, mas eu acho que ele queria que fossem mais que isso", confessou Rachel.

Os homens Berry trocaram um olhar significativo enquanto o quarteto acomodava-se ao redor da mesa. Ao começarem a comer, Leroy voltou a conversa ao assunto anterior.

"O Blaine é gay?"

"É, sim", confirmou Jesse, confiante.

"Graças a Deus por isso", murmurou Hiram. "Não há nada pior para um jovem gay do que gostar de alguém que nunca vai corresponder".

"Isso é péssimo até pra jovens heteros", Rachel lembrou ao pai.

"Verdade, mas é especialmente difícil quando não se pode abertamente admitir como se sente. Levemos em consideração você e o Jesse", continuou Hiram. "Quando vocês se encontraram, imagino que houve uma atração imediata entre vocês".

A cor intensa no rosto de Rachel e o brilho nos olhos de Jesse confirmaram o que Hiram dissera.

"Então o Jesse te chamou pra sair, e você concordou. E apesar de ele ter ficado nervoso, especulando se você aceitaria seu convite – não que eu ache que você ficou", o homem mais velho riu, "ele não estava preocupado que você o insultaria ou tentaria espancá-lo só por convidar. Pro Kurt, é o risco que ele corre toda vez que aborda alguém cuja opção sexual ele desconhece. Não está apenas colocando o coração em risco. Está arriscando sua segurança física também".

"Não posso imaginar o Blaine prejudicando-o!" Protestou Rachel.

"Concordo. Se o Blaine é mesmo gay, o único risco que o Kurt corre é emocional". A expressão de Hiram tornou-se pensativa. "Ele tem alguém com quem conversar?"

"O pai dele. Seu Hummel dá grande apoio", Rachel assegurou aos pais.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, querida. Perguntei se o Kurt tem alguém na vida que entende **verdadeiramente** o que ele pensa e o que sente", esclareceu Hiram.

"Ah..." Rachel pensou, mas foi incapaz de pensar em alguém. "Não que eu saiba".

"Bom, quando você vê-lo de novo, diga-lhe que se ele precisar conversar, eu e seu pai estamos dispostos a ouvi-lo".

"E a gente dá bom conselhos também", acrescentou Leroy, "pro caso de ele precisar de algum".

"Vou dizer a ele", prometeu Rachel.

Um silêncio confortável recaiu sobre os dois casais enquanto estes se focavam em sua comida. Depois de alguns minutos, Leroy afastou os olhos do prato e olhou curioso para a filha.

"O que vocês acabaram fazendo na noite de sexta?"

Uma expressão de pura alegria apareceu no rosto de Rachel.

"A gente voltou ao karaokê em Akron. Nossos amigos queriam me dar a chance de cantar um solo ou dois. Mas, pensando bem, nem cheguei a fazer isso", ela sorriu.

"Você foi a um karaokê e não cantou?" Leroy não podia disfarçar a surpresa na voz.

"Claro que cantei. Só não sozinha". As palavras seguintes saíram aos borbotões. "Nunca vão adivinhar o que aconteceu. Quando chegamos lá, vimos um cartaz divulgando um concurso, naquela noite! Haviam competições solo e duplas, então Jesse e eu cantamos juntos. Todo mundo tentou também, mas não eram tão dedicados a isso quanto a gente", confessou ela.

Hiram e Leroy sorriram diante do entusiasmo óbvio.

"Acho que a Julia cantou com o Nate", sugeriu Leroy.

"Ele não cantou. Ela cantou com o irmão", começou Jesse.

"Pra não facilitar uma vitória pra gente", concluiu Rachel.

"Então o Nate cantou com uma das primas?" Tentou Leroy, de novo.

"Isso. Ele conseguiu convencer a Grace a juntar-se a ele no palco. Ela estava nervosa, mas acho que mesmo ela admite que foi divertido. O que deixou o Stefan com a Amy. Eles escolheram _With a Little Help from My Friends_. O Stefan pareceu achar que as letras de início combinavam com ele", explicou Jesse.

Sem mais detalhes sendo dados, Hiram olhou curioso para os dois jovens.

"E aí? Quem ganhou?"

"A sua filha e eu, claro!" Jesse respondeu, triunfante.

"Parabéns aos dois. Parece que se divertiram muito", comentou Leroy.

"Sempre acontece quando estamos juntos", declarou Rachel.

"E, já que eu suspeito que vocês vão perguntar, passamos o dia de hoje estudando", Jesse disse aos pais Berry. "Tenho provas ainda essa semana, e a Rachel foi um amor ao desistir do seu domingo para me ajudar a estudar. Ela foi demais, a propósito. Juro que ela podia pular o último ano, ir direto à universidade e ainda ser uma excelente aluna. Ela entendia perfeitamente o anterior, e bolou perguntas bem difíceis. Acho que a prova de verdade vai ser bolinho depois do que ela me fez passar", brincou ele.

Percebendo o brilho calculista nos olhos de Rachel, Leroy balançou a cabeça enquanto batia nas costas de Jesse.

"Bela tentativa, mas nenhum dos dois pense que é possível. Você é nova demais pra morar sozinha em Nova York, Rachel".

"E, antes que sugira, é nova demais pra morar com ele", acrescentou Hiram.

"Entendido", Jesse confirmou rapidamente, antes que a namorada argumentasse.

Decepcionada diante da dispensa óbvia do que ela considerava uma solução criativa para o problema de ficar separada do homem que amava, Rachel suspirou irritada enquanto se levantava para começar a tirar a mesa. Resmungando para si mesma enquanto enchia a lava-louças, ela não percebeu quando o pai saiu da sala, pedindo a Jesse que o seguisse.

Quando não podiam ser ouvidos, Jesse abriu a boca para jurar que não planejava arrastar Rachel para a Big Apple – além da noite com a qual os pais dela já haviam concordado, para celebrar o aniversário dela – quando Leroy ergueu a mão para calá-lo.

"Confio que você vá aderir à nossa vontade, Jesse. Não foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui".

O jovem esperou pacientemente para que Leroy o esclarecesse.

"Ela falou algo sobre a Shelby desde o encontro?"

Jesse hesitou antes de responder, relutante de trair a confiança de Rachel. Deduzira corretamente que sua ex-técnica seria um assunto espinhoso tanto para Leroy quanto para Hiram. Enfim, depois de pesar suas opções enquanto os segundos se passavam lentamente, ele escolheu responder sem se comprometer.

"O nome dela foi citado".

"Sei que estou colocando-o em uma sinuca de bico, e não quero deixá-lo desconfortável. Não estou pedindo que divulgue o que ela disse. O Hiram e eu só precisamos saber que ela tá bem".

Suspirando aliviado, Jesse deu a Leroy um sorriso reconfortante.

"Ela está bem. Ver a Shelby abalou-a, mas ela está lidando. Do seu jeito, e ao seu tempo", ele acrescentou, enfático.

"Obrigado, Jesse. Isso nos tranquiliza".

"De nada, Sr. Berry. E lembre-se que eu conheço bem Shelby Corcoran. Vou me assegurar de que ela nunca mais machuque Rachel de novo".

"Apreciamos isso, mais que podemos dizer. Se houver algo que precise de nós..."

"Eu lhe direi".

**R**achel havia acabado de limpar a mesa quando Jesse voltou à cozinha. Apesar de não tê-lo visto sair, sua volta chamou sua atenção, e ela olhou-o, intrigada.

"Te conto depois", ele murmurou respondendo à pergunta implícita.

Avistando Jesse, Hiram sorriu amplamente enquanto fazia o convite.

"O Leroy e eu vamos ver um filme. Topam?"

"Obrigado pelo convite, sr. Berry, mas já que eu vou amanhã, a Rachel e eu preferimos passar essa noite a sós".

"Eu sabia disso".

Hiram deu boa noite distraidamente enquanto se dirigiam à sala. Assim que ele saiu, Jesse pegou Rachel pela mão e a levou para cima. Apesar do horário cedo, eles não queriam nada mais que deitarem-se juntos na cama o máximo possível. Rapidamente colocando os pijamas de sempre, eles se enfiaram debaixo dos lençóis. Deitados de costas, ele abraçou-a enquanto ela se aninhava nele.

"O que meu pai queria?"

"Saber se falamos sobre a Shelby nos últimos dias".

Rachel ficou tensa diante da menção da mulher que reaparecera subitamente em sua vida.

"O que falou a ele?"

"Que falamos. Não dei detalhes, e ele não pediu. Mas eu disse a ele que você tava bem".

"E tô mesmo. E vou ficar ainda melhor se mudarmos de assunto. Do que devemos falar em sua última noite aqui?"

"Por que falar, em absoluto?" Retrucou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

Pensamentos do pai, Shelby, o ensaio de amanhã do glee e até mesmo a partida próxima de Jesse, sumiram quando os lábios dele tomaram os dela. O novo dia traria consigo desafios e tristezas, mas, nesse momento, protegidos na intimidade de seu abraço, tudo estava bem no mundo.


	44. Chapter 44

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 44_

**C**ruzando o estacionamento de McKinley com Rachel firmemente agarrada a ele, Jesse sorriu ainda mais diante do número de alunos fitando-os e cochichando enquanto ele e a namorada passavam. Apesar de ter sido aluno do estabelecimento por pouco tempo no ano anterior, ele rapidamente desenvolvera a reputação de ser alguém com quem não se devia brincar. Como veterano, ele era praticamente intocável mesmo assim, mas não precisara de muito para deixar claro que era perfeitamente capaz de defender-se, caso fosse necessário. Agora, apesar do rebuliço causado por sua presença, ninguém ainda tinha aproximado-se dele para questionar sua repentina aparição entre eles.

Seus olhos examinaram a multidão ao redor, buscando os rostos conhecidos dos membros do New Directions, mas no momento nenhum deles estava presente. Ao olhar para baixo, ele sorriu ao ver o capuz preto aparecendo por baixo da gola do sobretudo vermelho de Rachel. Durante uma rápida parada na casa de Cat e Drew depois que saíram da casa na árvore, ela começara a bisbilhotar seu armário, explicando que esperava encontrar um agasalho que pudesse emprestar, para que se sentisse mais próxima dele quando ele se fosse. Com um sorriso maroto, ele ousadamente lhe dera um dos moletons de Carmel, fazendo-a rir alto mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça e recusava-se a aceitá-lo. Em vez disso, ambos concordaram no agasalho da UCLA, que hoje ela usara sobre uma camiseta branca simples, combinada com uma minissaia xadrez de azul marinho e branco. Apesar de ele expressar a opinião de que a roupa dela poderia provocar uma reação negativa dos colegas, ela continuara decidida.

_"Já que você não pode assistir todas as minhas aulas, consideremos isso um porto seguro. Vai ser como tê-lo ao meu lado, me lembrando pra continuar forte, apesar dos insultos que eles podem me atirar"._

Percebendo o sorriso dele, ela lhe franziu uma sobrancelha.

"Tô pensando no que você tá usando", disse ele, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa. "Com certeza vai provocar um ou dois comentários".

"Provavelmente, mas eu não ligo. É quente e confortável, mas, melhor ainda, tem o seu cheiro".

"Que pena que eu não possa usar nada seu pra ter o mesmo efeito", ele provocou, fazendo-a rir ao imaginar Jesse usando, bem, qualquer coisa dela.

"Você pode usar uma das minhas saias, fingir que é um kilt", ela sugeriu, brincando.

"Essas coisinhas minúsculas mal cobririam partes de mim que eu quero manter escondidas – a não ser de você", ele disse, com a voz baixa e rouca.

O rosto dela inundou-se com um adorável tom de rosa, e ele não resistiu à vontade de beijá-la. Ciente de seu público relativamente grande, eles mantiveram-se sob controle. Afastando-se, ele ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver Azimio e Karofsky avançando determinados na direção dele. Parando onde estava e impondo-se com firmeza, o olhar de aço que ele dirigiu aos dois atletas não demonstrava nem um pingo de medo.

"Ei, bonitinho, você não tá na sua terra. Não é bem-vindo aqui", rosnou Azimio.

"Estou matando o tempo com a minha gata antes que ela tenha que ir às aulas. Tem um problema com isso?" Jesse perguntou, mantendo a voz leve.

"Claro que tenho. Com você aí protegendo-a, eu não tenho onde colocar essa bela bebida fria".

Jesse sentiu imediatamente a tensão que inundou o corpo de Rachel. Aproximando o rosto do dela, ele falou suavemente algo que fez surgir uma expressão de pânico no rosto dela. Encarando-a, ele comunicou-se silenciosamente com ela por um minuto, e ela assentiu quase imperceptivelmente em concordância. Focando sua atenção no furioso atleta, Jesse adotou sua voz mais serena.

"Pode pensar em bebê-lo. Mas me parece que você não precisa das calorias extras".

Atacando, Azimio tentou derrubar o rapaz que o insultara, ficando porém cara a cara com o vento. No segundo em que falara, ele soltara Rachel, assegurara-se de que ela estava segura atrás dele e então saíra do caminho com chocante rapidez. Pressentindo que o rapaz preparava-se para atacá-lo novamente, Jesse mudou de posição para não ser atingido, enquanto esticava a perna na direção oposta. Tropeçando no obstáculo, Azimio bufou ao bater no chão com um barulho oco. Balançando a cabeça para clareá-la, o atleta pôs-se de pé, mais determinado do que nunca a causar dano físico ao ex-aluno de Carmel diante dele, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto bonito. Enquanto Azimio cerrava os punhos, Jesse dirigiu-se a um Karofsky até então calado.

"Controle o seu capacho", alertou, friamente.

"Por que eu devia fazer isso, veado?" Retrucou o rapaz, visivelmente bravo.

"Porque seria melhor pra você", Jesse respondeu, misteriosamente.

"Errou. Melhor pra mim seria te ver virando panqueca".

"Tem certeza?"

"Ah, sim. Sem dúvida".

"Acho melhor repensar isso. Todo mundo tem um segredo ou dois no _armário_". Jesse deixou a última palavra pesar antes de continuar. "Algo que causaria um dano irreparável à sua reputação se um dia fosse revelado. Sei que você sabe do que eu estou falando, Karofsky".

Prestes a atacar novamente, Azimio foi pego de surpresa quando Karofsky colocou uma mão em seu ombro para contê-lo.

"Chega disso. Vambora".

"Mas que diabo?! Vai deixar que ele escape com o que me fez?"

"Ele não vale a pena", teimou Karofsky.

Relutante, Azimio seguiu o amigo, vociferando que Jesse merecia sofrer pela artimanha que fizera. Karofsky, tonto com o significado da ameaça velada de Jesse, apenas acelerou os passos tentando colocar o máximo de espaço entre ele e o outro rapaz. Rachel os viu sumir, claramente surpresa.

"O que acabou de acontecer?"

"Eu te salvei de um ataque de raspadinha. É o que qualquer bom namorado faria", disse ele, evitando o cerne da pergunta.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei, e você sabe. Você disse algo que o assustou. É como se ele tivesse um segredo e tem medo que você o revele. Mas era um blefe, não era?"

Ele ficou calado, e ela arregalou os olhos.

"Ai, meu Deus. Você sabe algo do Karofsky!"

"E você tem que lembrar isso a ele se ele ou um dos capachos idiotas dele se aproximar de você de novo".

"Mas não sei do que se trata".

"E nem precisa. Só finja. Ele vai acreditar que eu te contei e é isso que importa".

"Por que não me conta?"

"Fiz uma promessa".

"Ah. Tá. Entendo".

Enlaçando os dedos dela com os dele, eles voltaram a dirigir-se à entrada do prédio. Ao chegarem nas portas da frente, ela o puxou do caminho da massa de alunos subindo a escada atrás deles, decidida a despedir-se adequadamente. Virando-se para encará-lo, ela o abraçou com força pelo pescoço enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura. A boca dele moveu-se sobre a dela, deliciando-se na maciez dos lábios dela e a doçura do brilho labial. O som da campainha sobressaltou a ambos, e eles afastaram-se de má vontade, enquanto ele se preparava para entrar com ela.

"Você vai estar aqui depois das aulas?" Perguntou ela, ansiando pela confirmação de que o teria consigo durante o ensaio do glee.

"Esquece depois da aula. A gente vai almoçar junto", ele disse a ela.

Ela o recompensou com um sorriso luminoso diante da novidade.

"O que você vai fazer até lá?"

"O que você acha? Estudar, claro? Vou me esconder na biblioteca".

"Provavelmente não vão te deixar fazer isso. Você não é mais aluno daqui".

"Eu diria que tem uma boa chance de eu persuadir a bibliotecária a me ignorar. Não concorda?"

"Ela sempre pareceu mesmo ter carinho por ti", admitiu Rachel. "Tenho que ter ciúme?"

"Eu lucraria algo se você tivesse?"

"Que tal uma demonstração no almoço de exatamente a quem você pertence?" Sugeriu ela, a respiração acelerando diante da ideia.

Os olhos dele ficaram perceptivelmente mais escuros à promessa que ele lhe fizera.

"Então sinta-se à vontade de ter tanto ciúme quanto quiser", ele riu, abraçando-a com força.

Tendo chegado ao armário de Rachel, Jesse esperou pacientemente que ela pegasse os fichários e livros dos quais precisaria para suas aulas matinais. Levando-a ao laboratório de ciência, ele beijou rapidamente a testa dela e a abraçou brevemente.

"Entre aí de cabeça erguida e relaxe. Ninguém vai armar um barraco no meio da aula de biologia de hoje. E se armarem, me liga. Eu vou ficar por aqui o dia todo", ele assegurou.

"Eu te amo", murmurou ela quando soltou-se dele.

"Eu te amo", ele repetiu, antes de sumir nos corredores de McKinley High, seu andar confiante permitindo-lhe continuar invicto dirigindo-se ao centro de informática da escola. Acomodando-se no cubículo mais isolado que podia encontrar, ele discretamente puxou o telefone e digitou o número que rabiscara em um papel naquela manhã. Apenas dois toques depois, uma voz secamente eficiente atendeu ao telefone.

"Escola William McKinley High, como posso ajudar?"

Colocando suas aulas de teatro em uso, Jesse aprofundou a própria voz e deliberadamente reduziu o tom.

"Sou um amigo de Will Schuester. Estou em Lima por algumas horas, e queria saber se ele tem tempo disponível para me ver".

"Bem, senhor..."

"St. James", Jesse respondeu, honestamente, incerto se seu nome podia ter aparecido no identificador de chamadas da secretária.

"Bem, sr. St. James, o Prof. Schuester está em aula no momento, mas seu tempo vago é pouco antes do almoço, a partir das 10h15. Assegure-se de parar na administração para identificar-se se decidir parar aqui", ela acrescentou.

"Farei isso. Muito obrigado", ele respondeu, educado, desfazendo a ligação e se assegurando que o fone estava silencioso antes de colocá-lo à frente.

Tirando seu caderno da bolsa, ele sorriu à sua boa sorte. Teria uma chance de revisar o assunto da prova da quarta-feira, ceder a um confronto há muito devido com o incompetente diretor de coral de Rachel e ainda conseguir ter tempo para raptar a namorada em um romântico almoço. Ele realmente vivia uma vida abençoada.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>ptando por dar a Schuester alguns minutos de tolerância para chegar em seu escritório, Jesse saiu da biblioteca às 10h20. Esperando passar despercebido pelos funcionários, ele dirigiu-se à escada mais próxima e disparou para o segundo andar. Com sorte, sua imagem nas câmeras de segurança seria nada mais que o borrão de um aluno desconhecido, já atrasado e correndo para a aula seguinte. Assim que passou pela porta no corredor do andar superior, ele parou um momento para respirar e diminuir os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Depois de orientar-se, ele dirigiu-se rapidamente ao departamento de línguas. Estava a passos de seu destino quando uma severa voz de mulher o fez gelar.

"Por que não está na aula, rapazinho?"

Assumindo uma pose que sempre lhe caíra bem, ele adotou seu ar mais inocente e exibiu um sorriso luminoso. Virando-se lentamente, ele preparou-se para usar seu charme. Antes que dissesse uma palavra, a professora desconhecida falou de novo.

"Você não é um dos nossos alunos, é?"

Rapidamente examinando a mulher à sua frente e concluindo que não lucraria nada mentindo, ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ex-aluno, na verdade. Estou aqui para visitar o Prof. Schue", ele admitiu, a voz com um tom adequado, amigável e entusiasmado.

Enquanto ele continuava a examinar a professora desconhecida, ela o observava com igual interesse. Dadas as pistas visuais, ele logo sentiu-se seguro o bastante para arriscar um palpite.

"A senhora deve ser a técnica Beiste", declarou ele. "Ouvi muitas coisas boas sobre a senhora".

Um leve sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios da técnica.

"Você tem uma lábia muito boa. Deve ser uma habilidade boa para escapar de encrencas".

"Tem sido. Estou em uma agora?"

Shannon Beiste não evitou a risada que lhe escapou.

"Talvez deveria estar, mas vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Como soube de mim? Ainda tem amigos aqui?"

"A minha namorada está no segundo ano. Ela me mantém atualizado", ele confessou.

"Você é aluno de uma faculdade local? Porque até onde eu sei, ainda tá cedo para as férias de inverno".

"Eu vim assistir as seletivas de corais. A minha namorada é do glee. E quanto ao que estou fazendo agora, fui abençoado com uma bolsa integral para uma escolinha chamada University of California Los Angeles. Talvez a senhora já ouviu falar dela. Fica em Los Angeles", explicou Jesse, repetindo algo que dissera há muito tempo para Rachel.

"Westwood, para ser mais específica, espertinho", retrucou a técnica. "Me fala, aquele sem teto ainda canta e toca violão na praça principal?"

Jesse ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta da professora.

"A senhora foi aluna de lá?"

Shannon riu gostosamente.

"Quisera eu. Minha colega de faculdade ensina lá hoje em dia. Ainda nos encontramos a cada seis meses, geralmente no lado dela do país. Não há muita coisa boa no Ohio no inverno".

"Também não há muita coisa boa aqui no resto do ano. Foi por isso que eu fugi assim que pude. E sim, o sem teto ainda está lá. Juro que ele inventa a maioria das músicas, mas ele é felicíssimo vivendo assim".

"Não é? Eu sempre sorrio". Olhando para o relógio, a técnica Beiste franziu a testa. "Infelizmente tenho papeis a cuidar. Prazer em conhecê-lo..."

"... Jesse".

"Jesse. Tenho certeza que o Prof. Schue vai ficar feliz por você visitá-lo".

Depois de apertar a mão estendida do adolescente, Shannon virou-se e se dirigiu ao próprio escritório. Mais uma vez, Jesse aproximou-se da porta da sala do diretor do coral. Estava quase batendo quando o som de vozes exaltadas ecoou no corredor. Ele detectou duas delas, ambas que ele reconheceu imediatamente – Will Schuester estava no meio de uma furiosa briga com ninguém mais que Shelby Corcoran.

* * *

><p><strong>"T<strong>em a menor noção do que está fazendo?"

O tom de Shelby estava carregado de desprezo, e Will estreitou os olhos; sua irritação com a inesperada visitante claramente visível.

"O que te dá o direito de invadir aqui e me acusar de não saber administrar um coral?"

"**Eu** levei o Vocal Adrenaline a quatro vitórias nacionais consecutivas. Você perdeu duas vezes".

"A gente ganhou as seletivas ano passado, e empatamos esse ano. E vamos ganhar as regionais, com certeza".

"Não se você continuar sendo controlado por seu favoritismo", Shelby declarou, acusadora. "E um empate não conta como vitória".

"Eu não tenho nenhum favoritismo. Sou escrupulosamente justo – e acho que é por isso que você está aqui".

Shelby ignorou a provocação, escolhendo falar o que queria.

"Precisa aprender a diferente entre justiça e igualdade, Will. Aquele é geralmente uma coisa boa. Este não cabe na construção de um coral vitorioso".

"Só porque todo mundo no seu time puxava o tapete uns dos outros não significa que é uma estratégia digna de ser recriada", desafiou ele.

"Não se pode argumentar com o sucesso", retrucou ela.

"Na verdade posso, se é comprado a custa de auto-estima dos alunos. É simplesmente errado".

"Ter a chance de serem campeões nacionais faz maravilhas pela auto-estima deles. E nunca ouvi nenhum deles reclamar do que foi necessário para que eles chegassem lá, ou se valeu ou não a pena".

"Eles provavelmente tinham medo demais de emitir opinião ao seu redor. Acho que a punição era rígida contra os que ousassem questionar uma das suas instruções".

"Eu era a técnica deles, uma posição que mereci por meio de trabalho duro e pela virtude da grande experiência que trouxe ao cargo. Se eles alcançassem um nível similar de experiência, teriam sido mais que bem-vindos a expressar suas opiniões. Até lá, teriam que me ouvir. Fui paga para colocá-los em forma, não mimá-los".

A indireta nas palavras estava clara, e ele irritou-se.

"Eu dou a eles a liberdade de se expressarem. Não é a mesma coisa".

"Sabe, Will, você pode continuar se iludindo o quanto quiser, e não me importa de um jeito ou de outro. O que me importa é o que **você** está fazendo com a **minha filha**".

Uma expressão de triunfo apareceu no rosto dele.

"Eu sabia que era sobre a Rachel".

"Claro que é sobre ela. Não dou a mínima pro resto dos seus ermitões. Quem você pensa que é, tratando-a como se ela fosse um membro qualquer do clube?"

"Ela **é** um membro qualquer do clube. Sim, é talentosa, mas todos os outros também são. Não tem porque ela monopolizar os holofotes".

"Você tá se ouvindo? Já a **ouviu**? Ela arrasa com eles todos!"

"Não concordo. Todos eles têm seus talentos, e é quando eles se unem que eles brilham de verdade. A Rachel tem que aprender a ser menos egocêntrica".

Shelby ergueu a voz, em fúria.

"O que ela precisa é de um lugar onde vai ser valorizada e apreciada. Se ela não tivesse esse senso ridículo de lealdade a você e a esse grupo tosco que você chama de coral, eu moveria céus e terras para tê-la em Carmel. O Vocal Adrenaline faria dela a sua estrela. Você não merece ter alguém tão talentoso, quando tudo que faz é ignorar a óbvia superioridade dela".

Will suspirou, com a paciência perigosamente baixa.

"Você certamente tem direito à própria opinião, Shelby, mas eu não penso do mesmo jeito. E, já que a Rachel é aluna de McKinley, e provavelmente continuará sendo no futuro próximo, ela vai continuar a me obedecer".

"É o que veremos!"

Com esse tiro, Shelby virou-se e saiu porta afora do escritório de Will.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse mal teve tempo de afastar o ouvido da porta, correr para o canto e colar-se na parede tentando não ser pego ouvindo a conversa, antes que Shelby passasse por ele, xingando em voz baixa e completamente cega à sua presença. Assim que ela sumiu de cena, ele soltou o fôlego que prendera e entrou na sala de Will Schuester, plantando-se no mesmo lugar que sua ex-técnica disponibilizara. Erguendo os olhos diante de um pigarro, Will franziu a testa, perplexo com a mais recente interrupção.

"Jesse? O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar em Los Angeles?"

"E estou. Mas passei o fim de semana aqui, e queria conversar com você sobre a minha namorada".

A expressão confusa de Will aprofundou-se diante da resposta inesperada de Jesse.

"A sua namorada? Por que quer falar sobre ela comigo? Eu a conheço?"

"Ah, Prof. Schue, ou o Jacob perdeu o furo do ano, ou o senhor está totalmente por fora. É a Rachel".

Piscando rapidamente, a contínua perplexidade de Will ficou expressa no olhar que ele deu para Jesse.

"A Rachel?"

"É, a Rachel. Rachel Berry. Sabe, uma morena linda, com um sorriso enorme e uma voz poderosa?"

"Você? E a **Rachel**?"

"Eu já não falei isso? Está tendo problemas de audição?" Perguntou Jesse, em um tom solícito.

"Mas você quebrou um ovo na cabeça dela! Você rompeu com ela e voltou para o Vocal Adrenaline! Ela ficou arrasada!"

"Isso foi ano passado", Jesse retrucou. "Eu pedi perdão. Ela aceitou. Nós seguimos em frente".

"Juntos? Mas... ela é a namorada do Finn!"

"Eles romperam oficialmente há algumas semanas", Jesse revelou, gentilmente. "Mas a Rachel é profissional no que se trata do glee, por isso acho que você não percebeu que o relacionamento tinha acabado".

Pensando bem, Will teve que admitir que o jovem à sua frente tinha razão. Ele não percebera nenhuma mudança.

"Então você está aqui pra falar da Rachel". Will parou, percebendo a aparente coincidência. "Peraí. Vocês estão de complô? Vocês dois planejaram tudo e resolveram me atacar de todos os lados?"

Jesse sabiamente optou por se fazer de sonso.

"A Rachel não sabe que estou aqui".

"Não é dela que estou falando".

"Então não sei do que você está falando".

"A sua ex-técnica acabou de me esculhambar. Você vai fazer o mesmo?"

De olhos arregalados, Jesse era um perfeito inocente quando respondeu.

"A técnica Corcoran estava aqui? Considerando que ela e a Rachel mal se falam, eu definitivamente não estou armando nada com ele. Mas não estou aqui para bater papo com você, e sim pra tirar algumas coisas a limpo".

"Mas que surpresa", retrucou Will, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Não devia ser", retrucou Jesse, normalmente.

"Se eu pedisse com educação, você iria embora?"

"Temo que não. Vou ficar até que me escute".

"Tudo bem. Fale o que tiver que falar e logo".

"Acha que por ter participado de um glee club há mais de dez anos tem a experiência necessária pra dirigir um?" Começou Jesse. "Tem a menor ideia do que está fazendo?"

A risada de resposta de Will era amarga.

"Foi exatamente o que a Shelby me perguntou".

"Ela foi minha treinadora. Espera-se que eu veja as coisas sob a ótica dela", Jesse virou os olhos.

"Então concorda com a mentalidade de vencer a todo e qualquer custo?"

"Claro que sim! É a única coisa que funciona!"

"Se você não quer transmitir emoção, com certeza. Mas não garante sucesso".

"Até agora parece ter funcionado bem".

"Não é assim que **eu** administro tudo".

"Isso é óbvio. Mas o que, exatamente, você tá administrando? Um coral competitivo, ou uma terapia contínua de grupo para um grupo de adolescentes inadequados, com o único propósito de fazer os membros sentirem-se melhores por si mesmos?"

"Qual o problema com isso?"

"Seria uma meta nobre para a psicóloga da escola. Mas não se encaixa no coral. Se seriamente não vai mudar sua abordagem, devia pelo menos ser honesto com seus alunos",

"Sempre sou honesto com eles".

"Ah, é mesmo? Não está mais montando setlists e coreografias no último minuto, e ignorando continuamente sua melhor chance de vitória? E, apesar disso, não é você que teima que o New Directions pode vencer, se colocarem tudo que tem na performance?"

"Mas eles podem!" Will ergueu a voz, irritado.

"Não, não podem. Ano passado venceram as seletivas por causa da intensidade de uma performance improvisada da Rachel com um clássico da Barbra – uma música que ela trabalhou durante anos, em casa, diante do espelho do quarto. Esse tipo de perfeição não acontece simplesmente. Precisa-se de semanas e meses de trabalho duro. Algo que você nem exige dos seus alunos. Você cede a todas as vontades deles, e várias das suas próprias".

"Eles entraram no glee em busca de um lugar ao qual pertencer, e é o que eu dou a eles. Estou ajudando a melhorar sua auto-estima, o que vai ajudá-los no futuro".

"Está falando sério? Se algum deles aspira de verdade a uma carreira no palco, você está lhes fazendo um enorme desserviço para prepará-los para ela. Nenhum diretor de elenco vai dizer, '_As coisas estão difíceis pra você, então vamos lhe dar um desconto e te dar o papel apesar do seu teste péssimo_'. Na verdade, eles vão ser dispensados".

"Nenhum desses jovens é ruim, Jesse",

"Alguns chegam perto".

A curva desdenhosa da boca de Jesse deixou claro em quem ele pensava.

"O Finn não é tão ruim quanto você insinua. É o seu ciúme falando".

"Eu discordo. Meus sentimentos pessoais por Hudson não interferem nisso. Ele não sabe dançar, e mal pode cantar. Perdoe-me por pensar que ele prejudica a Rachel".

"Você está errado. Eles são maravilhosos juntos".

"Só porque ela se contém sempre que eles cantam juntos. Se ela se dedicasse completamente, ele seria engolido. E embaraçosamente".

"Eu discordo. Ela é boa, mas não tão além dos outros como você parece crer".

"Você nunca foi objetivo no que se trata dela", Jesse bufou.

"Irônico que você me fale de objetividade. Ela é a sua namorada. Sua opinião é parcial".

"Quando se trata de corais, sou imparcial, e levo muito a sério. Se ela não merecesse o solo, eu seria o primeiro a dizer-lhe". Ele ficou calado, examinando o homem à sua frente com quase indisfarçada hostilidade. "Sabe, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu especulei como era possível que alguém tão imensamente talentosa pudesse ser tão insegura. Quando vim pra cá, finalmente descobri o motivo. É por sua culpa e por causa de todos os supostos amigos dela, que a insultam e censuram todas as vezes, apenas porque ela é magnificamente dramática".

"Ela é mandona e controladora, e irritante. Sempre vai ter dificuldades em fazer amigos a não ser que se disponha a dividir os holofotes. Ninguém gosta de uma diva".

"Pois está errada. Ela e eu temos um grupo muito unido de amigos, e todos a adoram".

Will piscou, surpreso diante da novidade, antes de voltar a dizer o que queria.

"Pode não acreditar nisso, Jesse, mas gosto da Rachel. E é porque gosto dela que quero ajudá-la a adequar-se. Ser parte de um grupo, em vez de tentar sempre ser superior".

"Insistindo que todos tenham seu momento de brilhar", ele caçoou.

"Exato".

Jesse balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro exasperado.

"Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, Prof. Schue. Ela não é como eles. É especial. Talentosa. É linda, por dentro e por fora. E, a despeito de todo o inferno que você joga sobre ela com suas noções distorcidas de igualdade e justiça, decidi que uma das missões da minha vida é assegurar-me que ela nunca esqueça quem e o que ela é".

Os olhos de Will ficaram sombrios de raiva diante do aparente desafio de Jesse.

"Vou lhe dizer o que falei à Shelby. A Rachel precisa aprender a ser parte de um time".

A veia no pescoço de Jesse começou a pulsar enquanto ele se controlava para conter o ressentimento que borbulhava dentro dele diante da teimosia do diretor de coral.

"Tá brincando, né? Ela várias vezes priorizou esse time, mas você aparentemente esquece disso. Quem veio ao seu socorro quando aquela fracassada da April Rhodes caiu fora?"

"A April não teria sido necessária se a Rachel não tivesse saído do clube para estrelar _ Cabaret_", retrucou Will.

"E ela nunca teria saído se sentisse que estava sendo tratada com justiça", Jesse argumentou em defesa da namorada. "Mas tudo bem. Se não aceita isso como prova, o que acha da concordância dela em ceder o solo ano passado nas seletivas em favor da Mercedes?"

"Você sabe disso?"

"Foi a primeira vez que eu a vi. Acha que não falamos longamente sobre esse dia desde então? Ela queria desesperadamente aquele solo, mas desistiu dele, pelo bem do time".

"No fim das contas foi dela".

"Isso não importa. Ela o recuperou porque as outras escolas roubaram a sua setlist, e a Rachel era a **única** capaz de apresentar uma carta da manga no último segundo. O desejo dela de estar na Broadway um dia, e fazer tudo que for necessário para alcançar esse objetivo, foi o que tornou possível que ela literalmente salvasse a sua pele naquele momento".

"As ambições dela não deviam ofuscar o clube".

"E por que não? Ela tem objetivos claros, e é concentrada em alcançá-los. Não castigue alguém que corre atrás do que quer só porque você não teve a coragem de seguir os seus próprios".

Will enrijeceu diante da censura de Jesse.

"Isso **não** é o que estou fazendo".

"Do meu ponto de vista, é o que parece. Vamos ser sinceros, a Rachel um dia vai ser uma estrela, e você tem uma escolha. Pode encorajá-la e apoiá-la nessa jornada, ou pode ser um obstáculo em seu caminho. Se optar pelo último, espere que eu faça tudo que puder para anular sua influência negativa".

"Isso é uma ameaça, Jesse?"

"Não, Prof. Schue. É uma promessa. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você continua a colocar a auto-estima de todos os membros do New Directions antes da dela".

Qualquer outra palavra que ele podia ter sumiu de sua mente quando ele sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Tirando-o dos confins de seu bolso, ele sorriu de deleite ao ver a mensagem de Rachel.

_O almoço é em cinco minutos. Ainda está na biblioteca?_

Digitando uma resposta rápida, ele guardou o aparelho antes de se concentrar em Will Schuester de novo. Esticando a mão cortesmente por pura força de hábito, ele surpreendeu-se quando o outro homem apertou-a com firmeza.

"Posso não concordar com muito do que você escolheu me dizer hoje", admitiu Will, "mas admiro sua lealdade à Rachel. Com você por perto, ela sempre vai ter alguém cuidando dela".

"Fique avisado que vou agir se eu achar que os interesses dela estão sendo ameaçados", Jesse alertou.

"Entendo. Não sou o inimigo aqui, Jesse. Não garanto nada, mas vou considerar o que você falou".

"É um começo", retrucou Jesse, com o triunfo de sempre aparente.

Sem outra palavra, ele saiu da sala do professor, misturando-se perfeitamente à massa de alunos enchendo os corredores. Descendo de dois em dois degraus, ele dirigiu-se rapidamente ao lugar no qual ele sabia que Rachel o esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Saguão da frente. Estarei logo lá.<strong>

O pé que batia incessantemente no chão parou, e Rachel relaxou quando avistou Jesse quase correndo para encontrá-la. Assim que estava ao seu lado, ela envolveu um braço em seus ombros e ela o olhou, curiosa.

"Pronta para ir?" Perguntou ele.

"Só veteranos podem sair da escola no almoço sem uma nota dos pais", lembrou-lhe ela.

"Então não é ótimo que eu pedi ao seu pai que te fizesse uma?" Ele sorria. "Só precisa assinar a saída, e então será toda minha até que comecem as aulas da tarde".

Dando um gritinho de alegria, Rachel imediatamente fez o que ele fisse. Pouco depois, de mãos dadas, eles saíram para o forte sol do dia de dezembro, determinados a aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhes restava.


	45. Chapter 45

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 45_

**S**aindo do estacionamento de McKinley e entrando rapidamente no trânsito de meio-dia, Jesse ajustou o volume em seu iPod antes de esticar-se no console central para segurar a mão de Rachel com a sua. Depois que vários minutos se passaram, Rachel falou, interrompendo o confortável silêncio.

"Eu só tenho uma hora de almoço, sabe?" Ela lembrou a ele, o tom expressando a profundidade de seu desapontamento.

Fitando-o, ela estava despreparada para o sorriso maroto que ele lhe dirigiu.

"Você devia ter lido a nota do seu pai com mais cuidado", censurou ele, levemente. "Aparentemente você tem uma consulta à uma da tarde".

Ela franziu a testa.

"Tenho? Eu não lembro..."

Ela se calou quando o sorriso dele ampliou-se.

"Espera. Você disse antes que eu era sua até que começassem as minhas aulas da tarde".

"Verdade. Parece que omiti uma boa parte de informação. Mas queria surpreendê-la".

"E conseguiu. Então... quem supostamente com quem supostamente vou me consultar?"

"Acredito que é o seu médico. Tem se sentido mal ultimamente?" Ele perguntou, piscando para ela.

"Hum... Às vezes sinto uma dor aqui", murmurou ela enquanto pegava a mão de Jesse e a colocava sobre o seio.

Ele arregalou os olhos diante do gesto inesperado, e o carro saiu da pista quando a concentração dele saiu da rua à frente. Rapidamente retomando o controle do veículo, ele rosnou um aviso divertido.

"A não ser que queira que a gente pare no hospital, pode preferir evitar qualquer gesto súbito como esse".

Os lábios dela se uniram num bico manhoso, e a voz dela assumiu o tom rouco que ela reservava apenas para ele.

"Mas tem outra parte do meu corpo que doi. Como você vai ajudar a melhorar se não permite que eu te mostre onde é?"

Quase imediatamente, o jeans dele ficou perceptivelmente mais apertado.

"Eu ia te levar pra almoçar primeiro".

"O almoço pode esperar", ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

"O almoço **pode** esperar", ele ecoou, concordando.

Os olhos dele viraram-se em todas as direções, esperando encontrar um local menos público para fazer o que ele agora ardia de vontade de fazer. Na esquina seguinte, ele fez o retorno, então se dirigiu ao fim de um tranquilo beco sem saída. Pensando igualmente, Jesse e Rachel rapidamente foram para o banco traseiro.

"O médico vai te atender agora", sussurrou ele, beijando ardentemente o pescoço dela.

"Até que enfim. A espera era insuportável", resmungou ela, entrando de boa vontade no jogo que ele começara.

"Me diz onde doi", estimulou ele.

"Prefiro te mostrar", entoou ela.

As mãos dela moveram-se para os botões de seu casaco, e ela os abriu rapidamente. Despindo a peça, ela então ergueu o moletom emprestado cabeça acima e, sem se preocupar em desatar os laços, ergueu a blusa revelando a pele nua por baixo. Ele imediatamente atracou-se a um mamilo já rijo, sugando-o gentilmente enquanto seus dedos apertavam o outro bico rígido. Ela arqueou-se no toque dele e gemeu.

"Ah, isso. Já me sinto melhor".

Ela gemeu quando ele desfez o contato, e então suspirou em prazer quando ele beijou e lambeu até o ventre liso, fazendo o corpo inteiro dela tremer com o desejo que ele despertava nela. Como se respondesse às suas silenciosas súplicas, ele enfiou a cabeça por baixo da saia dela e, afastando a tira fina de renda que era a única barreira que os separava, mergulhou a língua na umidade que encontrou. Torcendo-se enquanto ele lhe levava mais e mais perto do clímax, ela gritou o nome dele quando ele a fez explodir.

"Você é um ótimo enfermeiro", riu ela, deitada no peito largo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Só pra você", assegurou ele.

"Bom, eu sou incrivelmente grata por tudo que você fez. Deixe-me achar um jeito de te recompensar", murmurou ela, suas mãos serpenteando-se para dentro da cueca dele.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no assento e gemeu quando ela envolveu as mãos em seu membro rijo. Sabendo por experiência própria quais toques tinham os efeitos mais potentes sobre ele, ela começou a massageá-lo, alternando toques leves e rápidos com outros, mais longos e firmes. Ela observou-o atentamente, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto quando os olhos dele ficaram nublados e ele ergueu os quadris. Curvando-se sobre ele, o toque de seu hálito na ponta do membro dele fez o órgão rijo pulsar em sua mão. Tomando-o na boca, ela imitou os gestos que fez com a mão, arrancando um rosnado profundo da garganta dele. Aumentando a pressão e a velocidade de seus movimentos, só foi preciso um momento para que o orgasmo dele o engolfasse.

"Ninguém já me fez sentir o que você faz, Rach", ele declarou enquanto a puxava para um profundo beijo.

"Igualmente", ela respondeu, fervorosa.

Quando um arrepio percorreu-a, ele docemente abaixou a blusa e o moletom sobre o corpo dela, que rapidamente esfriava. Fitando-a com absoluta devoção, ele não podia deixar de sorrir diante da expressão idêntica que viu refletida nos olhos dela. Relutando mover-se, mas sabendo que o tempo deles era limitado, ele fez ambos sentarem, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

"Que tal aquele almoço agora?" Sugeriu ele.

"Estou pronta. Vamos".

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>ill Schuester entrou na sala dos professores lentamente, as lembranças dos confrontos matutinos pesando em sua mente. Examinando a sala, seus olhos pararam na única pessoa em quem ele confiava para lhe dar conselhos úteis. Apesar de as coisas estarem estranhas entre eles desde que ela anunciara seu casamento recente, ainda assim ele valorizava sua perspectiva. Com leve hesitação, ele aproximou-se da mesa onde ela sentava, cortando uma maçã em pedaços minúsculos. Ela ergueu os olhos diante do pigarro dele, e, colocando a faca sobre um guardanapo próximo, cumprimentou-o cautelosamente.

"Oi, Will".

"Oi, Emma. Está esperando alguém?" Quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele juntou a coragem para continuar. "Tem algo que eu queria saber a sua opinião. Posso me sentar?"

"Claro. Mas antes de começar, preciso me desculpar com você".

"Desculpar-se? Pelo quê?"

"Fiz algo que não devia".

_Talvez ela percebeu que errou em casar-se às pressas com o Carl!_

"Do que se trata?" Perguntou ele, com olhos repentinamente esperançosos.

"Eu passei dos limites recentemente, quando você me procurou para conversar sobre a setlist das seletivas".

Rugas leves apareceram na testa dele quando ele tentou seguir a surpreendente linha de pensamento dela.

"Não sei do que está falando. Só fez me lembrar que tenho muitos jovens talentosos no clube. Levei a sério".

"Mas não devia. Não sou especialista. Só estava expressando meu ponto de vista".

"E era válido".

"Fez com que você colocasse a Rachel de lado, e ela era a sua melhor chance de vitória. Soube que você teve sorte de ter acabado em empate".

"Ah, meu Deus, você também não! Que dia é hoje, dia de defender a Rachel Berry?"

Foi a vez de Emma parecer intrigada.

"Do que está falando?"

"Você é a terceira pessoa, **hoje**, a me dar uma bronca por não deixar a Rachel ter um solo nas seletivas. Ela colocou uma droga na água?"

"Não posso começar a explicar por que outras pessoas te procuraram sobre sua escolha, mas eu estava falando com as minhas sobrinhas esse fim de semana... na verdade, são sobrinhas de Carl, mas são jovens adoráveis, e têm sido tão doces comigo... de qualquer jeito, elas estavam me explicando como é importante colocar à frente os cantores mais fortes para vencer uma competição, e elas têm razão em vários pontos".

Will agora tinha uma expressão completamente chocada.

"As sobrinhas do Carl estudam aqui? Como conhecem a Rachel?"

"Elas são amigas próximas. Elas se conheceram por meio do Nate, melhor amigo do Jesse e..."

Calando-se repentinamente, Emma ficou violentamente vermelha.

"Ela me pediu para guardar segredo. Esqueça o que eu disse", suplicou ela.

"Sobre o Jesse e a Rachel. Não se preocupe, não traiu a confiança de ninguém. Eu sei que eles estão juntos de novo".

"Sabe?" O alívio de Emma era palpável. "A Rachel finalmente te contou?"

"Não, não contou. Mas o Jesse me visitou hoje de manhã para me dar uma bronca pelo tratamento que dou à namorada dele".

"Ah, então é disso que você tá falando".

"É. É também o que eu queria falar com você. O Jesse me acusou de administrar o glee como um grupo de terapia, em vez de um coral de competição, e eu insisti que estava apenas dando um lugar no mundo a eles, ajudando-os a construir sua autoestima. O que você acha?"

"Acho que vocês dois têm pontos válidos. Você **dá** aos alunos um lugar no mundo, mas isso não significa que os prepara para uma competição séria. Não pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, Will".

"Por que não? As apresentações dele são de coração. É o que faz deles campeões".

"É também o que faz deles um alvo fácil. Enquanto eu aprecio o que você está tentando ensinar-lhes da vida, cada lição de vida dada os deixa com menos tempo para ensaiar".

Will a fitou, curioso.

"Isso não parece ser você, Emma".

"Eu te falei. Estava conversando com as minhas novas sobrinhas. A Amy é uma ex-cheerleader, então ela sabe como montar apresentações vitoriosas. E a Grace é uma dramaturga premiada. Ela não criou seu ensaio vencedor no último minuto. Você tem uma escolha a fazer, Will. Tem que decidir se quer que o glee seja um lugar bom e feliz que os alunos procuram para sentir-se bem diariamente, ou se fala sério sobre querer o campeonato nacional".

Will ignorou a última parte do discurso de Emma, optando por concentrar-se na aparente confirmação de uma das declarações anteriores de Jesse.

"Fala que essas meninas são amigas da Rachel?"

"Com certeza, e não são só elas. Fazem parte de um grupo, quatro moças e quatro rapazes, incluindo alguns amigos do Jesse da época de Carmel..."

O queixo de Will caiu de choque.

"Ela está de amizade com membros do Vocal Adrenaline? Como diabos ele pôde submetê-la a isso?!"

"Nenhum deles era do time antigo dele, e são um grupo ótimo de jovens. Eles são completamente loucos pela Rachel. E também são quase um grupo de casais. É fofo".

"E elas te convenceram que eu fiz uma escolha errada para as seletivas?"

"Elas acreditam fortemente que ela é a melhor cantora que você tem, e que você nunca devia forçar a melhor a ficar nos fundos, mesmo se quer ensinar-lhe uma lição sobre ser parte de um time.

"É isso que você acha que eu estou fazendo?"

"E não é? Apesar de eu continuar acreditando no que disse antes, sobre os vários talentos que você tem no clube, falando objetivamente a Rachel é a sua melhor cantora. Ela devia ter um papel de destaque em pelo menos uma de suas músicas, sempre, Will".

"Mas você pareceu deixar implícito antes que eu não devia continuar apostando no Finn com a Rachel".

"Tem razão. Na época, eu achei que você devia fazer algo diferente. Mas agora, tendo pensado melhor, estou revisando o que disse. Baseada no que ouvi da Amy e da Grace – que viram o New Directions se apresentar – o destaque da Rachel tem que ser sempre, mas eu teria que dizer que, apesar de ele se esforçar, o Finn não é o seu melhor cantor".

"As meninas são amigas do Jesse. Isso as torna parciais", argumentou Will.

"Acho que não. Elas são francas. E, na opinião delas, o Noah é o melhor para a Rachel, vocalmente falando".

"O Puck? Sério?"

"O que tem o Puckerman, Will? Ele está enrascado em algo?"

Nem Will nem Emma tinha percebido que Shannon Beiste aproximara-se de sua mesa. Sorrindo para a técnica de futebol, Emma apontou para uma cadeira e encorajou a outra mulher a sentar-se com eles.

"Nada disso, Shannon. A Emma sugeriu que o Puck merece mais destaque no Glee, e eu estava pensando no que ela disse.

"É, ele canta muito. Eu dou o maior apoio. A propósito, Will, aquele seu ex-aluno te visitou?"

"Que ex-aluno?"

"Ele disse que se chamava Jesse. Moleque arrogante, mas gostei dele".

Will gemeu e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

"Eu falei alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou Shannon, intrigada pela reação do colega.

"O Jesse deu uma bronca no Will hoje de manhã", explicou Emma.

"Pelo quê?"

"O tratamento dado à Rachel", retrucou Emma.

"Rachel?" Shannon rapidamente reconheceu o nome. "A melhor cantora do clube? Ela é a namorada que ele estava aqui para visitar?"

"Isso, ela mesma. Ele obviamente é protetor em relação a ela", ressaltou Emma, com admiração evidente na voz.

"Qual o problema dele com você, Will?"

"Ele questionou os meus métodos. Criticou os meus motivos. Disse que eu estava sendo parcial e subjetivo. Esse tipo de coisa".

"Ele tinha razão?" Shannon perguntou de seu jeito tipicamente direto.

"Emma parece achar que sim".

"Bom, ele me pareceu alguém que pode ser um babaca arrogante, mas notei que no fundo ele é honesto. Se ele disse, provavelmente tem algo de verdade", declarou Shannon.

"O que um cara tem que fazer pra ter o apoio de alguém por aqui?" resmungou Will.

"Aja corretamente", Shannon respondeu, sucinta, bem quando o sinal tocou para sinalizar o fim do almoço.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel sorriu quando o Última Mordida entrou em foco. Assim que Jesse estacionou o carro, eles entraram de mãos dadas na lanchonete agora familiar. Com o rush do almoço definitivamente acabado, haviam apenas poucos clientes espalhados nas mesas. Depois de fazerem seus pedidos, eles dirigiram-se à mesa mais discreta, onde ela imediatamente sentou-se ao lado dele. Erguendo o rosto, ela o fitou, com uma clara expressão de incredulidade.

"Ainda estou chocada que meu pai concordou em mentir por ti".

Jesse riu suavemente.

"Precisei me esforçar muito para convencê-lo de minhas boas intenções, mas depois que o convenci, ele me apoia integralmente".

"E o papai te apoia praticamente desde o começo. Você realmente os tem na palma da mão".

"O que nos facilita".

"Verdade. O que você disse que íamos fazer ao meu pai?"

"Disse que queria te levar para um almoço especial antes de ir embora, já que estaremos a caminho do aeroporto na hora do jantar. Ele sabe que você pode rapidamente atualizar-se se perder uma ou duas aulas, então não foi problema escrever o bilhete. Na verdade, acho que pelo sorriso dele ele pode ter furado uma aula ou duas, pessoalmente".

"Meu pai? Ele sempre me pareceu tão certinho".

"Ele provavelmente não se sentia à vontade para lhe mostrar o seu lado rebelde. Não quer ser uma má influência para a comportadíssima filha".

"A filha que agora se agarra ao namorado sempre que pode?" Retrucou ela, com um sorriso maroto curvando os cantos dos lábios dela.

Ele inclinou-se para beijar a pontinha de seu nariz.

"É, essa mesma. De qualquer jeito, seus dois pais sabem como vamos sentir saudades um do outro enquanto estivermos separados, então eles têm nos dado todas as chances para ficarmos a sós enquanto estive aqui. Te permitirem sair da escola por duas horas é apenas o exemplo mais recente disso".

"Sinto-me grata por esse inesperado momento contigo. É exatamente o que eu preciso para me acalmar antes do ensaio desta tarde".

"Alguém te atormentou hoje de manhã?"

"Surpreendentemente não. Se olhares matassem eu estaria morta, e acho que em um momento o Finn quis me abordar, mas o Noah estava lá e me acompanhou até a aula seguinte, então ficou tudo bem".

"Realmente tenho que achar um jeito de agradecer adequadamente ao Puck por cuidar de você quando não posso".

Rachel riu suavemente.

"Ele sabia que você acharia isso, e jurou que o único agradecimento que quer é você me tratando bem dessa vez".

"Facinho de fazer", Jesse sorriu.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada da comida deles. Depois de comerem em alguns minutos de silêncio, a expressão pensativa de Jesse chamou a atenção de Rachel.

"Tudo bem?"

"Fiz algo hoje de manhã que você pode não aprovar", começou ele.

"Conta", ela estimulou em voz baixa.

"Eu fiz uma visita ao Prof. Schue", ele confessou, aliviado por notar que o rosto dela continuou curioso e tranquilo, nada mais.

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Para falar do jeito que ele tem te tratado!"

Ele quase caiu na risada diante da expressão de puro horror que apareceu no rosto dela, antes de perceber que ela podia não gostar disso.

"Jesse! Diga-me que você não disse algo do que pode se arrepender?"

"Está realmente preocupada **comigo**?"

"Estou! Não quero que você se prejudique! Nunca se sabe como alguém como o Prof. Schue pode ser-lhe útil no seu futuro!" Insistiu ela.

Dessa vez ele riu abertamente.

"Se eu precisar de referências, duvido que ele me daria uma, considerando meu passado negro com o New Directions. Além disso, não gritei com ele. Só expressei minha opinião – muito claramente, admito – mas com respeito e razoável educação". A expressão de dúvida dela o fez calar-se. "Tá, eu dei a ele o máximo de respeito que achei que ele merecia. E tudo que eu falei foi verdade".

"Ou seja, a verdade segundo Jesse St. James".

"Tem outro tipo?" Ele respondeu, brincando.

"Certamente tem, e você sabe? A sua visão do mundo é meio torta. E antes que você reclame, não estou dizendo que está errado. Na verdade é algo que eu amo em você, porque é algo que temos em comum. Tendo dito isso, eu não quero que você se encrenque com o Prof. Schue, sério. Ou que eu me encrenque com ele, por falar nisso. Ainda tenho que conviver com ele por um ano e meio".

"Se você se sentir melhor, ele apertou a minha mão quando saí, e prometeu considerar o que eu disse".

"Sinto-me melhor. Obrigada por me contar".

"De nada. Mas tem mais".

Sentindo a hesitação na voz dele, ela ficou tensa.

"É ruim?"

"Não tenho certeza. É uma daquelas raras vezes nas quais não posso prever como você vai reagir".

"Então só fala".

"Não fui a única pessoa a falar com o Schue a seu respeito hoje".

"Isso deve ter deixado-o felicíssimo", ela retrucou, com uma ponta de mal-disfarçado sarcasmo nas palavras dela. "Espera aí. Como sabe disso? Tinha alguém esperando fora da sala dela quando você saiu?"

"Ao contrário. Ela já estava lá quando cheguei".

"**Ela**?" Pensando, Rachel só chegou a uma única e óbvia conclusão. "A Shelby?"

"Ela mesma. Em toda a sua glória".

Rachel levou a mão à boca em um inconsciente gesto de choque.

"Você conseguiu ouvi-los? O que ela disse?"

O sorriso dele era triunfante quando respondeu.

"Eu transformei a arte de ouvir atrás das portas em uma ciência. Com certeza eu os ouvi".

"E?"

"Ela falou várias coisas que eu também falei. O que não é exatamente uma surpresa, considerando que ela foi praticamente minha mentora por quatro anos. Em vários aspectos, nós pensamos parecido".

"Resuma".

"Ela o acusou de não saber o que estava fazendo, e o chamou de perdedor em dobro".

"Ai. Isso foi cortante. E não exatamente correto".

"Nos olhos dela, foi sim. O New Directions pode ter vencido a seletiva do ano passado, mas perdeu as regionais, e esse ano empatou nas seletivas. Não é exatamente um histórico de vitórias, sob qualquer ângulo. Certamente não quando frente a uma técnica que levou seu time a quatro vitórias nacionais consecutivas".

Ela suspirou, com uma expressão fechada.

"Acho que sim, por esse ângulo... algo mais?"

"Ela basicamente disse a ele que ele estava confundindo igualdade com justiça, e que ele mimava o time".

"Nossa... tudo que eu reclamei pra você. É quase assustador, ter as mesmas opiniões de alguém que é biologicamente minha família, mas que mal conheço".

"Existem semelhanças entre vocês que vão além do físico", ele admitiu, cauteloso.

Ela tocou o rosto dele e o beijou de leve. "Tá tudo bem. Não vou brigar com você por declarar o óbvio", acalmou-o.

"Bom saber".

"Então, é só isso?"

"Nem de perto. Depois que ela falou sobre o time como um todo, ela começou a falar sobre algo específico".

"Ela falou de mim?"

"Acertou de novo. Ela brigou com ele, furiosamente, por te tratar como se você não fosse melhor que os outros".

Rachel não acreditou no calor que a envolveu diante da confirmação que a mãe acreditava em seu talento, e seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorrisinho.

"O Schue discordou, é claro, e ela no fim ameaçou tentar convencê-la a sair do New Directions em favor de um time que te apreciaria adequadamente".

O sorriso sumiu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu diante dessa nova revelação.

"Ela não tinha o direito! Posso não estar sempre feliz com os resultados, mas não vou fugir do meu time! Ela não me entende mesmo, não é?"

"Ela te entende mais do que você pensa. Ela falou sobre o seu senso de lealdade, e isso dificultaria seu processo de convencimento".

"Eu nunca concordaria. Não vou sair de lá". Ela abaixou o rosto, repentinamente sem vontade de encará-lo. "Pelo menos não esse ano", acrescentou ela, com a voz baixíssima.

Curvando um dedo, ele ergueu o rosto dela mais uma vez, forçando-a a encarar um par de olhos que brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Você acabou de admitir o que eu acho que admitiu?"

"Foi". A voz dela estava muito baixa.

"Quer me dar detalhes?"

"Agora não, se não tiver problema".

Ele a apertou com mais força em seus braços, acariciando os fios escuros e ondulados em um esforço para relaxá-la.

"Não tem problema nenhum. Tudo que você precisar, quando você quiser. Mas eu devia te avisar que as últimas palavras da Shelby para o prof. Schue pareceram suspeitamente ameaçadoras. Ela pode estar planejando alguma coisa?"

"Bom, não é como se ela pudesse me forçar a mudar de escola contra a minha vontade. E os meus pais nunca concordariam com nada que eu não aprovasse, então a ameaça dela não tem base".

"Mas você pode usar isso em sua vantagem. Faça o Schue pensar que você está considerando seriamente a ideia. Aposto que ele vai se desdobrar para te dar mais destaque se ele acreditar de fato que você pode aceitar qualquer oferta que a Shelby te faça".

"Mas, Jesse, isso é tão..."

"Baixo? Interesseiro? Diabólico?"

"É".

"Concordo em gênero, número e grau. Mas também é muito eficiente. Olha, não estou dizendo que você tem que agir desse jeito. Mas é algo que você pode usar se estiver remotamente interessada na possibilidade".

"Então vou considerar a ideia".

"Certo".

Olhando rapidamente para o relógio, ele xingou em voz baixa quando percebeu que o tempo tinha passado rapidamente.

"Venha, minha imprevisível beldade. Se ficarmos aqui mais um segundo, você vai perder outra aula, e eu prometi ao seu pai que não ia tirar uma vantagem indevida da generosidade dele".

Ela permitiu que ele a levasse para o carro e, em uma questão de minutos, estava de volta à entrada de McKinley Hugh, relutantemente deixando-o por conta própria na biblioteca mais uma vez.

"Você vai estar na sala do coral às três e meia?" Ela verificou, os olhos fixos no rosto dele por um último momento de conforto.

"Nada vai me manter longe".

"Te vejo mais tarde então".

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois de cantar _Nothing's Gonna Harm You _pela quinta vez, Shelby finalmente conseguiu fazer Beth pegar no sono. Fechando gentilmente a porta do quarto da garotinha, Shelby dirigiu-se ao escritório e, pegando o telefone, digitou um número ainda familiar.

"Carmel Hugh, Nancy falando".

"Oi, Nancy. É a Shelby Corcoran. O Dustin está por aí?"

"Ele provavelmente está no auditório. Vou chamá-lo pra você".

Momentos depois, a voz suave do atual técnico do Vocal Adrenaline veio do aparelho.

"Dustin Goolsby".

"Dustin, é a Shelby. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer".


	46. Chapter 46

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 46_

**O** relógio na outra parede marcava três e quinze. Jesse relaxava casualmente na fileira de armários bem fora da sala do coral, esperando a chegada de Rachel. Já que o último sinal ainda não tinha tocado, o corredor estava deserto, e o adolescente de cabelos cacheados recolhido em suas lembranças da última vez que ele estivera de fato na sala a qual estava a ponto de entrar.

_Apesar de ser tradicional, ele não queria ter vindo com os outros. Voltar _**aqui** –_ ao lugar onde ele fora tão feliz, mesmo que brevemente... ao lugar que fazia-o lembrar-se tão intensamente _**dela**_. Mas, se queria reconquistar a confiança deles, não tinha outra escolha. Nenhuma justificativa seria o suficiente, e seu esquecimento _acidental_ teria provocado perguntas demais._

_ Ele esperava com todas as forças que a sala estivesse ocupada. Que alguém do New Directions estivesse ensaiando, ou talvez aproveitando-se da ausência do resto do time para curtir um bom amasso. Xingou silenciosamente quando viu o lugar completamente vazio. Com Andrea e Giselle sorrindo como bestas uma de cada lado, um rolo de papel higiênico fora enfiado em sua mão. Metodicamente, ele começou a trabalhar, permitindo que seu corpo agisse enquanto ele silenciava a mente e sufocava o coração machucado. Quando eles saíram, tendo completado a missão, ele resistiu à vontade de ficar. Mas Giselle o provocava, e ele exibiu sua showface com facilidade, saindo do local sem um olhar para trás que o entregasse._

E agora ele estava a ponto de voltar ao mesmo local, odiado e mal-recebido pela maioria das pessoas que logo o rodeariam. Graças a Deus por sua casca grossa e furiosa autoconfiança. Eles podiam não gostar dele, mas ele não estava ali para conquistar a aprovação dos outros, ou para implorar seu perdão. Estava ali por apenas um motivo – assegurar-se que ninguém maltratasse Rachel, ou a censurasse por permitir que ele voltasse à sua vida. Naturalmente, ela podia defender-se sozinha, mas não havia motivo para que ela os encarasse por conta própria. Especialmente o idiota sem talento que era ex-namorado dela, que, sem dúvida, estaria completamente furioso pela presença contínua do rival.

_Mas nós não somos mais rivais. Eu venci, e tenho que me assegurar de que o Hudson entenda que agora a Rachel é minha_.

Enquanto Jesse contemplava o melhor jeito de alcançar seu objetivo, foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por um tapa em seu ombro. Erguendo o rosto, viu-se cara a cara com o rosto amigável de Shannon Beiste.

"Você ainda tá aqui".

"Estou. O glee está pra começar, e não podia deixar passar a chance de ver a minha namorada cantar".

Shannon sorriu para o jovem diante de si.

"Quer dividir alguns truques e técnicas que aprendeu na UCLA?"

Jesse balançou a cabeça, fazendo Shannon fitá-lo com curiosidade.

"Só digo que eles não são exatamente favoráveis a receberem conselhos de mim", ele riu.

"Então não é só o Will que tem problemas com você", ela deduziu, astutamente.

Apesar de surpreendido pelo fato de que a técnica tinha da verdadeira natureza de sua reunião anterior com o diretor do coral, ele exibiu no rosto uma máscara neutra.

"**Eles** têm problemas **comigo**. Mas, em um caso específico, o desprezo é mútuo".

"Acho que você está falando do meu quarterback – já que dizem as fofocas que você está namorando a Rachel Berry".

"Estou impressionado. A senhora mantém-se realmente atualizada nas fofocas do corpo discente".

"Gosto de saber o que está havendo, para me preparar para conflitos em potencial que podem prejudicar meu time". Ela o fitou, curiosa. "Está planejando causar problemas hoje de tarde?"

"Não se eu puder evitar". Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O que quer dizer?"

"O Finn – junto com o resto do povo – descobriu na sexta passada que eu e a Rachel estamos juntos de novo..."

Shannon o interrompeu.

"**De novo**? Vocês namoraram antes?"

"Já. Ano passado. Eu, ah, basicamente fui um canalha com ela, e a gente rompeu".

"É óbvio que ela perdoou seja o que foi que você fez".

O sorriso de resposta de Jesse foi genuíno.

"E por isso eu serei eternamente grato", admitiu.

"Mas **eles** não te perdoaram".

"A senhora é esperta", Jesse elogiou, admirado. "Alguns deles já me aceitaram, mas, além deles, eu diria que as reações vão variar entre indiferença e escancarada hostilidade".

"E ainda assim aqui está você, preparando-se para entrar na toca do leão. Ela tem sorte de te ter", Shannon reconheceu com simplicidade.

"**Eu** que tenho sorte", insistiu ele. "É por isso que planejo fazer tudo que puder para me assegurar que ninguém a castigue pela escolha que ela fez".

"Eu entendo. Mas tente se lembrar de uma coisa", sugeriu ela.

"Que coisa".

"O Will tem boas intenções".

"Tenho certeza sim. Mas deixe-me lhe perguntar uma coisa. Soube que a senhora tem um histórico de vitórias como técnica. Administra seu time de futebol do jeito que ele toca o glee?"

Os cantos da boca de Shannon ergueram-se em um sorriso relutante.

"Sei o que quer dizer".

O último sinal ecoou pela escola, interrompendo temporariamente a conversa de Jesse com a técnica Beiste. Antes que o som sumisse por completo, Rachel apareceu correndo na esquina, parando abruptamente ao lado do namorado. Ele a segurou para estabilizá-la, e então a abraçou pela cintura, apertando-a contra si e beijando levemente sua testa. Shannon pigarreou, e os dois jovens viraram-se para ela.

"Boa sorte lá, Jesse".

"Valeu, técnica".

Enquanto Shannon se afastava, ela aproximou-se de Rachel e, abaixando a voz de modo que era pouco mais que um sussurro, fez um último comentário.

"Ele é pra casar".

O rosto todo de Rachel iluminou-se, e ela assentiu, concordando. Como esperado, a audição sensível de Jesse apurou as palavras de Shannon, e ele não conseguiu evitar que uma risada triunfante escapasse.

_Eu realmente devia achar um jeito de fazer o Hudson saber que a técnica dele tá do meu lado_.

"Você tá aprontando alguma", comentou Rachel, aninhada no abraço de Jesse.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" retrucou ele, com a voz leve.

"Porque eu te conheço. Você só ri assim quando tem algo diabólico preparado".

"Eu? Diabólico?"

A expressão de falsa mágoa dele era tão perfeita, que ela **quase** teve pena dele. Percebendo que ele estava deliberadamente evitando o assunto, ela deu um tapinha leve, o que meramente fez com que ele risse ainda mais enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

"Tá. Não me conta. Eu vou descobrir uma hora".

"Taí um desafio que eu topo. Vamos ver se você descobre o que é antes que eu embarque hoje de noite".

A menção da partida vindoura dele fez com que uma nuvem caísse sobre eles. Jesse parou de rir, e os olhos de Rachel encheram-se de lágrimas, ameaçando rolar. Ele ficou imediatamente contrito, usando a polpa dos polegares para enxugar gentilmente uma gota úmida antes que corresse pelo rosto dela.

"Desculpa mesmo, Rach. Eu não queria lembrar isso".

"Eu sei. Tudo bem".

Ela fungou. Enfiando a mão na bolsa, ele tirou um lenço e deu para ela em silêncio. Ela aceitou, grata, querendo apagar todas as evidências de seu sofrimento. Não seria bom que seus colegas de time pensassem que Jesse tinha feito-lhe chorar. A maioria deles não gostava dele o suficiente. Não fazia sentido acrescentar à munição já abundante deles. Assim que secou os olhos, ela aprumou os ombros e respirou fundo.

"Acho que não temos por que adiar o inevitável".

De mãos dadas a ele, ela tirou forças do calor de seu toque. Depois de um último breve beijo, as respectivas showfaces apareceram, e eles entraram, relaxados, na sala de coral.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>ill Schuester estava enrolando. Relaxado em sua cadeira, ele repousava os cotovelos na mesa e fechava os olhos enquanto tentava processar tudo que lhe fora atirado naquele dia.

Estava acostumado que Sue questionasse seus métodos. Ela não fazia segredo de como o considerava incompetente, demonstrando desprezo e ridículos constantes por ele e seu clube. Desde que eles se conheceram, Shelby claramente indicara que não considerava o New Directions uma ameaça real à jornada do Vocal Adrenaline rumo a um quarto campeonato nacional. Quanto a Jesse, o ocasional comentário ácido que ele deixara escapar durante os ensaios do Glee não deixava dúvidas de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Dessas pessoas, Will esperava críticas. Aceitava-as, na verdade, como um preço a pagar por tentar montar um time vencedor enquanto oferecia um oásis de segurança a qualquer um dos excluídos da escola que buscava satisfação pessoal por meio do canto.

Mas ouvir sentimentos similares vindos de Emma e Shannon? As duas mulheres eram suas amigas. Ou, pelo menos, assim ele as considerava. E mesmo assim ambas o repreenderam pelo mesmo motivo que Shelby e Jesse o criticaram – o jeito que tratava a diva residente do New Directions, Rachel Berry.

Estava mesmo sendo injusto com a jovem? Ela tinha tanta chance quanto os outros de cantar sozinha nos ensaios, mas era para tarefas semanais. Durante as competições principais, quando era mais importante, ele sabia que seu histórico quanto a ela era, geralmente, parcial. Soubera desde o começo que Rachel continuaria no clube, custasse o que custasse. Ela nascera para cantar, e nunca abriria mão voluntariamente de um palco, por menor ou mais obscuro que fosse. Com os outros, ele não tivera tanta segurança. Assim, ele se esforçara para construir a autoconfiança e auto-estima deles, elogiando todos os esforços que faziam e dando todas as chances aos holofotes a todos que podia. E, para seu alívio, o grupo tinha se unido, fortalecendo-se quando necessário. Até a transferência recente de Kurt para os Warblers – o que, em defesa do mesmo, não tinha nada a ver com seu status no glee – o New Directions melhorava às toneladas, e pareciam prontos para repetir a vitória do ano anterior nas seletivas. Na verdade, os alunos tinham feito tanto progresso que ele acreditava que chegariam às nacionais dessa vez, e com facilidade. Assim, sentira-se seguro em sua decisão de premiar aqueles que, no passado,foram ignorados, com solos e protagonistas. Afinal, Sam e Quinn **tinham** vencido o campeonato de duetos; assim, outra pessoa no grupo devia ter acreditado que valia a pena dar-lhes mais proeminência no grupo. E, na opinião pessoal dele, a voz de Santana era ideal para um rock, com aquele rosnado rouco que ela era capaz de arrancar da própria garganta.

E isso, deliberadamente, eliminara Rachel. E ainda assim eles conseguiram seguir rumo às regionais apesar – ou talvez por causa – dessa decisão. Escolheu ignorar a voz minúscula em sua mente que lhe dizia que eles haviam seguido em frente com um empate, o que não era uma vitória decisiva. Ainda assim, estavam indo em frente. E Rachel, depois de seu breve protesto, era novamente uma participante ativa nos ensaios. Era verdade que ela não dava tantas sugestões quanto costumava, e às vezes parecia bem infeliz, mas ainda era parte de grupo. Ele não precisava preocupar-se que ela cairia fora. Era leal demais para isso. E ele não se preocupava se poderia magoá-la com sua contínua recusa de que ela tivesse os holofotes. Ninguém era mais autoconfiante do que Rachel Berry.

_Eu especulei como era possível que alguém tão imensamente talentosa pudesse ser tão insegura... É por sua culpa, e por causa de todos os supostos amigos dela, que a insultam e censuram todas as vezes..._

As palavras de antes de Jesse ecoavam na cabeça de Will, interferindo em sua ladainha auto-elogiosa e lhe fazendo parar. Se levasse em consideração o que lhe dissera o namorado dela, Rachel não era tão confiante quando parecia.

_Isso não pode ser verdade. Ele estava apenas tentando me causar culpa para dar a Rachel o que ela quer. Não vou ceder._

Ignorando os sentimentos de Rachel no momento, Will voltou a pensar no outro argumento que lhe fora repetido naquele dia – a ideia de que ele tinha que escolher entre administrar um coral competitivo ou um clube de canto que recepcionava todos e dava a todos a chance de florescer. Seus críticos insistiam que as duas coisas não eram compatíveis e que, para vencer, ele teria que se tornar mais implacável e impiedoso do que já fora antes.

Suspirando, ele balançou a cabeça, amargurado. Se precisasse disso para moldar um time nacionalmente ou regionalmente campeão, então achava que deveria se acostumar a perder. Não tinha estômago para tratar seus pupilos do mesmo jeito que Shelby Corcoran tratara os dela, mesmo se os resultados dela fossem melhores. Ele agarrou-se teimosamente à sua crença de que compaixão e igualdade cabiam em um coral competitivo, não muito convencido de que seu jeito não era válido.

Olhando para o relógio na parede, ele xingou quando percebeu que deixara os membros do New Directions por conta própria por mais de meia hora. Pegando as anotações sobre a mesa e o café agora frio, ele saiu correndo até a sala do coral.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>rinta minutos antes, Jesse e Rachel entraram na mesma sala para a qual Will Schuester agora corria. Não inesperadamente, eles eram os primeiros a chegar. Sentindo a tensão que inundava o corpo delicado de Rachel, Jesse tentou aliviar o clima.

"Será que eu devia me esconder no armário até que todo mundo chegue aqui? Tornaria a minha entrada muito mais dramática", ele brincou.

Estava despreparado para a ferocidade da recusa dela.

"Não ouse! Não temos mais nada a esconder, e quero me sentar do seu lado e enfrentar seja o que for que quem quer que seja nos atire".

Abaixando-se de leve, ele lhe deu seu braço e levou à fieira de cadeiras atualmente vazia. Estavam pesando os prós e contras de sentar-se à frente ou atrás quando a porta se abriu, e Brittany e Artie entraram, com Mercedes logo atrás. Os dois últimos não se perturbaram em esconder sua revolta quando avistaram Jesse, enquanto Brittany sorriu alegremente.

"Veio ver o seu pai?" Perguntou ela.

"O prof. Schue não é meu pai", Jesse lembrou, gentilmente.

"Mas vocês dois são tão parecidos. Tem certeza? Talvez a cegonha te deixou na casa errada!"

Jesse mordeu o lábio para sufocar uma risada.

"Ah, sim, eu tenho".

"Ah, tudo bem".

Sem outra palavra, ela tentou empurrar Artie para o lugar de sempre, mas ele esticou uma mão para impedi-la. Tendo se recuperado do choque inicial, ele se virou para Rachel, com olhos furiosos.

"Como ousa trazer esse traidor pra cá?! A gente já não sofreu o bastante por causa dele?"

"Eu sei que você não aceita a presença do Jesse no ensaio de hoje, mas, em vez de repetir a mesma história várias vezes, vou esperar que todo mundo chegue pra que vocês possam me atacar todos de uma vez".

Jesse engoliu uma risada diante do fundo de zombaria na voz da namorada. Encarando os outros, ficou claro que o sarcasmo dela passara despercebido. Mercedes parecia estar preparando seu próprio ataque verbal quando a porta se abriu de novo, e ela riu quando Puck e Lauren entraram.

"A diversão vai começar! Mal posso esperar pra ver o Puck encher o St. Canalha de porrada!" Mercedes sussurrou para Artie, que assentiu, entusiasmado.

Os dois ficaram de queixo caído quando Puck aproximou-se de Jesse, não carrancudo como eles esperavam, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Ei, cara. Você ainda tá aqui?"

"Volto pra LA hoje de noite. Valeu por hoje de manhã, por sinal".

"Como eu falei pra Berry, cuida bem dela e não vamos ter problemas".

"Ainda assim, obrigado por cuidar dela quando eu não estou aqui. Por que eu não te dou meu telefone, assim você me liga caso aconteça algo que você ache que eu preciso saber".

"Claro". Puck deu seu telefone para o outro jovem. "Salva aí, e me dá o seu pra eu fazer o mesmo".

Sem saber do acordo firmado entre Puck e Jesse no dia das seletivas, Artie e Mercedes apenas continuavam assistindo, surpresos, à improvável cena que se desenrolava diante deles.

"Mas que diabo tá acontecendo?!" Sibilou Mercedes.

"Eu sei lá. Desde quando o Puck e o St. Jerk são amigos?"

"Esqueça o quando. A verdadeira pergunta é – por quê?"

Sam e Quinn foram os próximos a entrar. Apesar de não demonstrar o mesmo ar amigável de Puck, Sam inclinou a cabeça na direção de Jesse e o cumprimentou com educação, o que Jesse correspondeu igualmente. Quinn observou o par com interesse, mas ficou calada.

Enquanto os minutos se passavam, o volume na sala aumentava-se estavelmente enquanto as conversas terminavam e começavam entre os alunos. Risadas escandalosas precederam a chegada de Finn, Mike, Santana e Tina, que estavam contando piadas de um show de humor que eles tinham assistido na noite anterior. Todos ficaram morbidamente quietos, esperando a reação de Finn à presença de seu odiado rival. Deliberadamente, Jesse abraçou a cintura de Rachel com mais força, mas não demonstrou evidência visível de ter notado a proximidade do outro rapaz. Finn só precisou de segundos para focar-se em Jesse e Puck, que mantivera-se ao lado vago de Rachel. Marchando rumo ao grupo, Finn xingou o colega em voz alta.

"Mas que merda é essa? Você é o **meu** melhor amigo, cara, e tá me traindo ao ficar do lado do inimigo!"

"Cara, ser teu melhor amigo não quer dizer que eu tenho que ser um babaca toda vez que você é", retrucou Puck.

"Mas você podia agir como se gostasse do clube!" Contratacou Puck.

"O Jesse não tá fazendo nada pra prejudicar o clube!" Argumentou Rachel.

"Ai, Rachel, cresce! Ele nos espionou ano passado, e tá espionando de novo!" Mercedes declarou, acusadora.

"É, ele gosta de zoar com a nossa cabeça! Olha esse risinho!" Acrescentou Tina.

"Você pode não ver, mas eu tenho certeza que ele ri pelas suas costas da tua estupidez, Rachel, e de como é fácil pra ele te usar uma segunda vez", opinou Artie.

Jesse fechou a cara, comprimindo os lábios em uma linha fina e raivosa.

"Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, tá? Primeiro, além de mim, a Rachel é a pessoa mais inteligente dessa sala-"

Suas palavras foram recepcionadas com risadas debochadas, que ele firmemente ignorou.

"Segundo, ano passado eu não vim pra cá pra espionar voces. O Vocal Adrenaline já era, na época, um tricampeão nacional. Não é como se o New Directions pudesse nos ensinar algo, ou tivesse algo de valor pra gente roubar – a não ser pela cantora principal, mas não era por isso que eu estava aqui".

"Não acredito em ti", declarou Tina – sendo rapidamente repetida por Artie, Mercedes e Santana.

"Isso é mentira!" Finn insistiu em voz alta.

"Se não era pra saber o que a gente tava preparando pra poder nos prejudicar nas regionais, por que você estava aqui?" Puck perguntou, não apenas querendo acalmar as coisas pelo bem de Rachel, mas também por genuína curiosidade.

"Todos vocês sabem que a Shelby Corcoran, minha ex-técnica, é a mãe da Rachel, né?" Enquanto todos assentiam, Jesse prosseguiu. "Bom, quando ela concordou em ser barriga de aluguel, assinou um contrato. Estava legalmente impedida de contatar Rachel até que ela completasse 18 anos. Não preciso dizer que paciência nunca foi a característica mais forte da Prof. Corcoran. Quando ela descobriu que a Rachel e eu estávamos namorando, ela decidiu aproveitar-se disso".

"Como?" Perguntou Sam.

"Seguindo ordens dela, eu devia encorajar a Rachel a procurar a mãe biológica e, assim que ela começou a investigar o próprio passado, a Shelby me deu uma fita que eu devia fazer a Rachel ouvir".

"O que tinha na fita?" Lauren parecia genuinamente interessada.

"A Shelby. Cantando".

Lauren franziu a testa diante da declaração de Rachel.

"Mas em que universo isso era útil? A não ser que você tivesse gastado muito tempo ouvindo-a cantar antes, como ela podia esperar que você a reconhecesse apenas pela voz?"

"Eu não faço ideia. Mas quando fomos à Carmel espionar o Vocal Adrenaline, ela cantou pra demonstrar o que queria deles, e foi como eu cheguei à conclusão. Ela era igualzinha à mulher na fita".

Rachel estremeceu diante daquela lembrança, e Jesse começou a massagear as costas dela, confortando-a. Relaxando, ela aninhou-se nele, sem ver o olhar de fúria de Finn.

"Tá, então você não era um espião. Mas mesmo assim quebrou um ovo na cabeça dela e deu o fora nela antes das regionais", disse Mike. "Você tinha que saber que isso a prejudicaria".

"Claro que sabia", reconheceu Jesse.

"Filho da mãe", Finn rosnou.

"Eu e ela somos parecidos. Eu sabia que ela reagiria do mesmo jeito que eu".

"Você foi pra casa e morreu de chorar também?" Santana criticou, secamente.

Muitas risadinhas seguiram-se ao comentário da cheerleader – inclusive do próprio Jesse.

"Não. Mas eu me joguei de cabeça nos ensaios, determinado a melhorar meu desempenho. Ela fez o mesmo, não apenas para provar que era melhor que eu, mas para se vingar de mim de um jeito que era importante pra nós dois – vencendo. Pode-se dizer que eu lhes fiz um favor. A mágoa que causei a ela arrancou dela uma performance ainda melhor".

"Ah, pára com isso. Você tá só tentando justificar seu comportamento cafajeste!" Censurou Jesse.

"Pensem o que quiser. Mas eu juro que não queria sabotá-los na época, e certamente não quero sabotá-los agora. A Rachel e eu estamos namorando. O que eu teria a ganhar minando as chances dela, quando vocês ganharam por pouco nas seletivas? Na verdade, eu devia estar dando-lhes o benefício dos meus anos de experiência no Vocal Adrenaline".

"Não, obrigado", Artie recusou-se, enfático.

"Ah, mas não mesmo! Ainda não confio em ti. E também não confio nela". Mercedes apontou para Rachel. "Ao te trazer aqui, sabendo o que sentimos por ti, é um sinal claro que ela não merece mais ser co-capitã desse time".

Um olhar de mágoa apareceu no rosto de Rachel, mas ela rapidamente disfarçou. Não ia dar a Mercedes a satisfação de saber como suas palavras foram devastadoras. Mas Jesse não estava sob os mesmos limites.

"Tá falando sério? A Rachel é o corpo e a alma desse clube. Francamente, ela devia ser a única líder. Como vocês podem pensar em dar a posição pra outra pessoa?"

"Se alguém quer liderar, outros têm que querer seguir. E eu não quero. Não mais", explicou Tina.

"Enquanto ela estiver enredada com você, é indigna. Não podemos ir em frente nos perguntando se as ideias que ela nos oferece são na verdade suas, e nos preocupando com o nível da sua influência sobre ela!" Argumentou Finn.

Enquanto a briga esquentava, Quinn, que estava estranhamente quieta, ergueu a voz para ser ouvida acima da algazarra.

"Por quanto tempo?"

Rachel franziu a testa, tentando decifrar a pergunta de Quinn.

"Não sei o que você está perguntando", admitiu, enfim.

"Há quanto tempo você fez as pazes com ele?" Elaborou Quinn.

"Um tempinho", Rachel respondeu, evasiva.

"Não é bom o suficiente, Rachel. Queremos detalhes", Mercedes exigiu.

"Tá, tudo bem. Começamos a nos falar em setembro".

Murmúrios de fúria surgiram nos adolescentes reunidos.

"Então vocês já se falavam quando a Sunshine tentou entrar? Foi o Jesse que te **ajudou** sugerindo mandá-la pra boca de fumo, pra facilitar que o time dele a recrutasse?" Acusou Artie.

"Não. Essa ideia foi toda minha".

"Mas eu soube dos boatos. Foi o que me impulsionou a contatá-la", divulgou Jesse.

"E você disse a ela como isso foi burrice?" A voz de Mike deixava claro que ele achava que fora assim.

O sorriso maroto reapareceu no rosto de Jesse quando ele respondeu.

"Eu a elogiei".

"Só você mesmo", Puck disse em voz baixa.

"É o que qualquer líder de respeito faria. Espantaria a concorrência", explicou Jesse.

"Viu? Isso só prova o que eu sempre disse. Ele é uma péssima influência sobre ela", disparou Finn.

"Concordo. Nada de tirá-la da liderança. Devíamos votar pra expulsá-la do clube de uma vez", sugeriu Mercedes.

Jesse sentiu, em vez de ver, a tensão no corpo de Rachel. Instintivamente, ele puxou-a para mais perto, abaixando o rosto para falar no ouvido dela. "Minha presença tá só piorando as coisas. Quer que eu vá embora?"

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela abraçou-o com mais força, assegurando-se que ele ficaria do seu lado.

"Espera. Antes de votar, quero saber de outra coisa", disse Quinn.

"O que é?" Até mesmo Rachel achou sua voz frágil.

"Se você tá vendo o Jesse desde o começo do ano, por que não rompeu com o Finn há meses?"

"A gente está namorando há apenas algumas semanas", esclareceu Rachel, "mas o motivo pelo qual esperei devia estar óbvio. Eu não queria causar um tumulto no time antes das seletivas".

"É sério isso? Que ridículo!" Declarou Tina.

"Pra não dizer injusto com o Finn", disse Quinn.

"Você tava sendo egoísta, como sempre. Ele merecia saber. Todos nós merecíamos!" Explodiu Mercedes.

Pela primeira vez desde que a briga começou, Rachel ficou vermelha, e seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

"Quer dizer, do mesmo jeito que ele merecia saber que o bebê da Quinn era do Noah, e não dele? Todos vocês sabiam, e deliberadamente escolheram esconder dele esse segredo pra não perder as seletivas. Se eu fui egoísta, vocês também foram!"

"É o roto falando do esfarrapado", Jesse disse em voz baixa, discretamente censurando os membros do ND por sua atitude.

"A gente estava apenas tentando ajudar! O seu segredo podia ter nos prejudicado enormemente, e quanto mais você o escondeu, mais chances ele teve de causar danos sérios!" Racionalizou Artie.

"E por isso vamos votar", Mercedes estimulou o resto do grupo.

"Tá mesmo falando sério?!" Puck estava evidentemente incrédulo.

"Tô!" Mercedes insistiu em sua proposta, teimosa.

"Tá bom. Eu voto pra ela ficar", Puck declarou sem hesitar. "Quem tá comigo?"

Sam, Lauren, Mike e Brittany ergueram as mãos.

"Por mim ela sai!" Mercedes colocou-se claramente na oposição.

Artie, Tina, Finn e Quinn alinharam-se com a outra diva residente do time.

Todos os olhos voltaram-se, expectantes, para Santana, ansiosos para saber em favor de quem ela votaria.

"Vocês sabem que **não podem **competir sem ela, certo? Vão ficar com um membro a menos", Jesse lembrou.

"A gente achou uma substituta quando o Kurt saiu. Podemos achar de novo", Tina declarou, confiante.

"Mas não vão achar outra Rachel Berry!" Insistiu Jesse. "O talento dela é único!"

"Não importa o quanto ela é talentosa se ela tá nos traindo!" Finn retrucou, tenso. "Então, de que lado fica, Santana?"

Ela estava a ponto de responder quando a porta se abriu dando passagem para o diretor visivelmente sem fôlego.

"Perdão pelo atraso", desculpou-se Will, antes de notar a atmosfera tensa da sala. Seus olhos vagaram pelos vários membros do ND em uma tentativa de adivinhar a causa, quando seus olhos pararam em Jesse, confiantemente de pé no meio do grupo. "Jesse. Não esperava vê-lo de novo hoje".

"Eu não te disse que ia ficar pro ensaio de hoje? Erro meu".

Will optou por ignorar a resposta divertida de Jesse, escolhendo dirigir-se ao resto do grupo.

"Acho que interrompi algo quando entrei. Quem quer me contar o que é?"

"Nada demais. Estavam apenas votando pra expulsar a Rachel do clube", ofereceu Jesse.

Will tentou, e falhou em, disfarçar o choque no rosto.

"É brincadeira do Jesse, não é?"

"Não, senhor, não é", confessou Mercedes. "Ela tá com **ele** de novo, por isso não é digna de confiança!"

"Gente, isso não é exagero?"

"Foi o que eu achei", Puck resmungou.

"A gente não pode deixar que ele nos prejudique de novo!" Finn protestou, com um tom de desafio na voz.

"Considerando a conversa que tive com ele hoje de manhã, tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer. Já que a vida amorosa da Rachel não é da nossa conta, vamos mudar de assunto".

Dando um suspiro de alívio, Rachel levou Jesse a duas cadeiras no fundo da sala. Apesar de algumas queixas não generalizadas, o resto do time sossegou, e Will seguiu com o ensaio do dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando o ensaio acabou uma hora depois, Jesse levou Rachel para fora rapidamente. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, ele parou, como se esperasse algo – ou alguém.

"Por que não vamos embora?"

"Tenho que falar com o seu ex", ele disse, tranquilamente. "Qual é o carro dele?"

"Aquele ali", ela respondeu, automaticamente, apontando para o veículo em questão, antes de acrescentar, "mas é mesmo necessário?"

"É. Tenho que deixar algumas coisas claras pra ele".

"Mas..."

Qualquer protesto que Rachel pudesse ter foi sufocado quando Finn veio na direção de Jesse, de punhos cerrados, o rosto contorcido de fúria.

"SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!"

Jesse manteve-se onde estava, aparentemente despreocupado, mas Rachel notou a tensão quase imperceptível em seus ombros, que indicavam sua prontidão para reagir ao primeiro sinal de problema.

"Lamento, mas não posso. Preciso falar contigo".

"Não vale a pena ouvir nada que sai da tua boca!" Finn disparou, tentando contornar o outro rapaz.

Recusando-se a ceder um milímetro, Jesse encarou Finn atentamente, com olhos frios e duros. O rapaz mais alto resistiu à vontade irracional de recuar.

"Já que eu não quero gastar contigo mais segundos preciosos que já gastei, vou direito ao ponto. Fique **longe **da minha namorada quando eu não tiver aqui".

"E por que deveria, St. Jerk?" O desafio saiu da boca de Finn antes que ele pudesse sufocar.

"Bom, se o fato de ela ter te dado o fora e seguido em frente com alguém claramente superior não for suficiente, considere isso. Eu fiz amizade com a sua técnica hoje. Aparentemente eu e ela temos muito em comum. Ela gosta de mim, e eu dela. Então eu pensei em dar uma sugestão a ela na próxima vez que eu falar com ela".

"E qual seria?" Finn perguntou por entre dentes cerrados.

"Ah, nada demais. Só acho que, se ela quer acabar a temporada com vitória, ela pode querer explorar os talentos de começar com um quarterback que é mais inteligente – e que é melhor em segurar suas... bolas", Jesse sugeriu, com a boca curvada no habitual sorriso de malícia.

"**Jesse**!" A voz de Rachel tinha um toque de reprovação.

"O que foi?" Ele respondeu, com uma expressão de perfeita inocência. "De acordo com o que me contaram, ele deixa cair mais passes do que não deixa". Os lábios dele tremeram diante da expressão cética dela. "Ah. Você achou que eu estava falando **daquelas** bolas? Ai, Rachel, sério, por que eu ia dar bola pro que ele faz na privacidade do próprio quarto?"

Rachel esforçou-se para sufocar a risadinha que ameaçava escapar. Quando não conseguiu, Finn fitou-a, com uma expressão que era uma mistura estranha de nojo e mágoa.

"O que aconteceu contigo, Rachel? Você nunca foi assim... vulgar. É tudo culpa dele, não é? Ele te transformou numa puta barata".

Numa reprise do que acontecera dias antes, Finn viu-se no chão antes que o eco de suas palavras sumisse de vez.

"Eu avisei pra não xingar ela", Jesse rosnou, flexionando o pulso que pegara o rival de surpresa.

Finn estava se levantando devagar quando Puck aproximou-se correndo, atraído para a cena graças a seu infalível radar para problemas.

"Merda, St. James, mas que porra tá pegando?"

Jesse fez apenas um muxoxo, enquanto Finn recusava-se a encarar o amigo. Os olhos de Puck pararam em Rachel, que sinalizou um soco na direção de Finn.

"Cara, tu bateu no Finn **de novo**?!" Puck perguntou, olhando Jesse com mal-disfarçada admiração. "Você é quase tão fodão quanto eu!"

"Ele teima em xingar ela. Não posso deixar passar batido".

"Entendi. Acabou?"

Jesse fitou Finn com frieza.

"Cuidado com a boca perto dela. E não tente mais seduzi-la com músicas pop ridículas. É patético. Entendeu?" Diante do aceno relutante de Finn, Jesse virou-se para Puck. "Ele é todo seu".

Puck aproximou-se de Jesse por um momento.

"Vou continuar cuidando dela. Não se preocupe".

"Mesmo se ele é o motivo da minha preocupação?"

"Mesmo assim. Ninguém mete a boca na Berry e escapa impune".

"Valeu, Puckerman. Liga ou manda sms se acontecer algo que eu precisar saber".

"Tchau, Finn. Até amanhã, Noah".

Finn observou, arrasado, enquanto o rapaz que ele odiava e a garota que ele perdera afastaram-se de braços dados, completamente cegos para qualquer um que não fossem eles dois. Ignorando o convite de Puck para irem comer e jogar sinuca, Finn abriu a borta do carro e disparou na tarde que findava.

Na outra ponta do estacionamente, Jesse e Rachel subiam no Rover, ambos tristes. Cientes demais de que a hora da partidade de Jesse aproximava-se rapidamente, eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que também eles deixassem William McKinley High para trás.


	47. Chapter 47

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 47_

**O** carro disparou na estrada, o brilho de suas faróis iluminando a escuridão adiante. Pela primeira meia hora, ele a deixou em paz com seus pensamentos, muito ciente de sua incapacidade de serenar a dor no coração dela.

Sentada e calada no banco do passageiro, Rachel era praticamente uma bolinha, de braços cruzados em frente ao peito em um esforço tanto para confortar-se quanto para espantar o calafrio que tomara conta de seu corpo no momento em que ela fora forçada a soltar a mão de Jesse – seu último elo de ligação com ele – e ver, arrasada, ele correr pelos corredores do aeroporto a caminho da segurança e do avião que esperava. Bem como foi antes, ela fora incapaz de controlar as lágrimas enquanto trocavam suas últimas despedidas, beijos e declarações de amor.

Ela sempre achara que com o tempo ia ficar mais fácil. Que, tendo suportado com sucesso sua primeira separação significativa desde a reconciliação, cada separação seguinte seria, de alguma forma, crescentemente mais suportável. Ela **sabia** que o tempo de separação seria curto. Em menos de duas semanas, eles estariam juntos de novo, pelos quinze dias das férias de Natal.

Com cada dia que ela passava com ele, a ligação deles ficava mais forte. Ela odiava ter que voltar para sua cama vazia e fria, tendo que se adaptar a dormir sozinha depois de seis gloriosas noites nas quais adormecera enroscada no abraço caloroso dele. Odiava o fato de ele estar em um fuso horário diferente, incapaz de dividir imediatamente seus problemas e triunfos com a pessoa que a entendia tão completamente. E, talvez mais que tudo, sentia falta do contato físico. Não apenas as facetas sexuais as quais ele lhe apresentava, mas os momentos menores de intimidade também – a mão dele deslizando preguiçosamente pelas costas dela... os corpos dos dois lado a lado... os dedos dele passando por seu queixo, enlaçando-se nos dela, onde quer que estivessem...

Ela balançou a cabeça, sufocando as lágrimas que mais uma vez surgiam por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Era forte. Podia superar isso. Abençoadamente, não teria que passar por isso sozinha.

"Papai?"

Hiram olhou rapidamente para a filha, para sondar o humor dela antes de se concentrar de novo na estrada.

"Oi, filhinha".

"Quanto tempo eu preciso?"

"Quanto tempo você precisa pra quê?"

"Me acostumar com as partidas do Jesse. Não sentir como se uma parte de mim estivesse ausente sempre que ele volta pra LA".

O pai dela suspirou enquanto batia gentilmente no joelho dela, no que esperava ser um gesto de conforto.

"Lamento ter que dizer isso, mas pode nunca acontecer".

Os olhos dele, penalizados, encarou os dela, arrasados.

"Nunca?"

Ela falou a única palavra quase inaudivelmente, mas com mais de uma dose de pânico na voz.

"Isso mesmo. Esse ano que vem pode muito bem ser o ano mais desafiante que você vai experimentar. Você nunca se apaixonou de verdade..."

Um protesto automático assomou aos lábios dela, mas Hiram fez um gesto com a mão. "O Finn não conta. Foi apenas uma paixonite. Interesse de adolescente, nada mais".

O sorriso que apareceu nos cantos de sua boca foi constrangido quando ela assentiu, concordando.

"Então o que o senhor tá me dizendo é que, por eu amar o Jesse, vou ficar me sentindo mal sempre que tiver que me despedir dele?"

"Basicamente".

"Isso não é justo! Como você e o papai lidaram com isso?"

"Não precisamos. Vivíamos na mesma cidade. Quando chegou a hora de irmos à faculdade, nos asseguramos de escolher uma que tinha os cursos que queríamos. Desde que nos comprometemos um com o outro, não passamos mais de uma semana separados – e mesmo isso foi bastante raro. Nesse aspecto, pra nós foi muito mais fácil do que pra você e pro Jesse".

"Mas o senhor entende, não é?"

"Claro que sim".

"Então... o senhor e o papai vão me deixar ir a LA visitar o Jesse quando começar o próximo semestre?" Perguntou ela, prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava a resposta dele.

"Você sabe que não posso decidir isso sem conversar com o seu pai".

"Eu sei. Mas pode pelo menos me assegurar que não vão prontamente rejeitar a hipótese? E que vão pensar seriamente no caso?"

"Posso. Você e o Jesse têm seguido nossas regras e respeitado nossas vontades, o que certamente conta em seu favor".

"Isso é um sim?" Rachel perguntou, ansiosa.

"É um talvez. Se eu puder convencer o seu pai".

Ciente do fato que o pai estava dirigindo, ela resistiu à vontade de atracar-se a ele em gratidão. Depois de ficar quieta alguns segundos, Rachel ia colocar um CD quando Hiram a impediu.

"Tem outra coisa que eu tô pensando", começou ele.

Pressentindo a hesitação na voz dele, ela virou-se e concentrou-se totalmente nele.

"Pode falar, eu tô ouvindo", ela assegurou.

"É a Shelby".

Rachel olhou cautelosa para o pai.

"Eu já tô cansada o bastante".

"Eu sei, filhinha, mas a gente não te viu muito desde que ela resolveu reaparecer na sua vida – e na nossa – nas seletivas. A gente quer saber que você está bem, sem ter que ser pelo Jesse".

Ouvindo o nome do namorado, algo que ele lhe dissera ainda naquele dia ecoou em sua mente.

_Você devia falar com eles. Eles estão preocupados contigo._

A resposta áspera que ela ia dar morreu em seus lábios. Tomando um segundo para organizar as ideias, ela olhou para frente, sentindo a necessidade de não olhar para ele enquanto considerava o que divulgar em relação à mulher cuja aparição continuava um assunto delicado tanto para Rachel quanto para os pais dela. Enquanto mexia nervosamente com a beira da saia, ela mais uma vez lamentou a ausência de Jesse, desejando desesperadamente a presença tranquilizante dele.

_Ele não está aqui. Tenho que lidar com isso sozinha._

"Eu **estou** bem, papai. Sério. Ver a Shelby foi um choque, mas o Jesse tinha me alertado que ela podia aparecer, então eu não estava totalmente despreparada".

Hiram estreitou os olhos, rugas aparecendo na curva de sua boca.

"Ela nos disse que tinha falado com ele e que ele a mandara ficar longe".

"Mandou, sim. Mas, como ele disse várias vezes, a Shelby faz as regras. E raramente as obedece".

"Ele que o diga".

"Pois é. Mas acho que não é disso que o senhor queria falar".

"Tem razão. O seu pai e eu... bom, pode ser egoísmo nosso, mas a gente queria saber o que você prefere, no que diz respeito a permitir que a Shelby volte à sua vida".

"Sinceramente? Ainda não me decidi. Ainda estou tão brava e magoada com tudo que ela me fez – não só por decidir que ela não queria nada comigo depois de ter feito tudo que fez pra que eu percebesse quem ela era, mas também pelo papel dela no meu rompimento com o Jesse".

"Mas você não está escancaradamente recusando-se a dar uma segunda chance a ela?" A preocupação de Hiram estava clara em sua voz.

Ela suspirou silenciosamente.

"Quando foi que eu recusei uma segunda chance a alguém, papai? É por isso que eu sempre saio machucada. Acredito no melhor das pessoas, e dou a elas todas as oportunidades de me provarem errada".

"Isso é verdade, querida. É uma de suas melhores qualidades. Mas te deixa vulnerável a acabar magoada".

"Acha que a Shelby vai mudar de ideia de novo?"

"Não tenho certeza. Ela deixou claro que está decidida a ser parte da sua vida, e está falando tudo certo, mas não confio nela".

"Eu também não. Mas ela fez algo inesperado hoje, e não tinha como saber que eu ia acabar descobrindo..."

Rachel calou-se enquanto recordava tudo que Jesse contara sobre a briga de Shelby com o prof. Schue. Hiram olhou intrigado em sua direção, contente de esperar com paciência até que a filha estivesse pronta para encher as lacunas.

"Ela foi a McKinley e bateu boca com o prof. Schue – por minha causa".

"Foi?"

"Foi. Ela o repreendeu por não me dar uma participação maior nas seletivas, criticou a insistência dele de não me achar melhor que o resto do time e, quando ele não cedeu e concordou em me tratar melhor, ela ameaçou tentar me convencer a sair do New Directions".

"Isso é a cara da Shelby. Ela é incrivelmente teimosa, não é nenhuma mente fraca. Foi o Schue que te contou isso? Porque isso seria inadequado da parte dele", ressaltou Hiram.

"Prof. Schue não me disse nada. O Jesse os ouviu".

"Será que quero saber o que houve?"

"Parte do motivo pelo qual o Jesse ficou um dia a mais foi pra falar pessoalmente com o prof. Schue. A Shelby apenas se antecipou. Já estava na sala com ele quando o Jesse chegou lá".

"E como você se sente?"

"Com a disposição do Jesse em me defender? Me sinto maravilhosa, papai. Ninguém fez isso por mim antes".

"Eu falava da Shelby ter te defendido, filhinha, não do Jesse. Hoje em dia a gente não espera nada menos dele", Hiram acrescentou com um sorriso caloroso.

"Ah. Bom, eu não pude evitar de me sentir feliz pela Shelby ter falado em meu favor. Especialmente já que ela é a expert no que se trata de coral. A opinião dela tem peso. Me fez ver que, no mínimo, ela valoriza o meu talento".

"Tô vendo um _mas_ no fim dessa frase".

"Um segundo depois, eu estava furiosa com ela. Depois de eu especificamente ter dito que não estava pronta para deixar que ela entrasse em minha vida, ela apenas decidiu que eu estaria disposta a seguir qualquer plano que ela estruturasse pra me tirar de McKinley".

"Então você tá..."

"Confusa. Dividida. Em conflito. Ainda não sei como quero lidar com tudo isso".

"E tudo bem. Não tem que decidir nada agora".

"É um alívio saber que eu tenho o seu apoio, e o do papai e do Jesse", admitiu ela.

"Mas com certeza. Você está amadurecendo e, com o passar dos anos, vai fazer mais e mais escolhas sem levar em consideração a minha opinião e a do seu pai, mas a gente sempre vai estar disponível para ajudar ou oferecer conselhos se você quiser".

"Obrigada, papai. Eu agradeço".

"De nada". Hiram fitou a filha com curiosidade genuína. "Que tal falarmos de algo menos intensa. Aconteceu algo de interessante na escola hoje?"

Rachel riu abertamente da conclusão errônea do pai.

"Acha que a situação com a Shelby foi intensa? Espera até eu te contar o que aconteceu no ensaio de hoje".

* * *

><p><strong>"F<strong>az muito tempo que eu não escuto o papai xingar desse jeito".

Rachel estava deitada na cama, com o telefone encaixado entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto relatava a reação do pai à decisão do glee club de tentar expulsá-la. Apesar de ser o meio da noite em Lima, ela insistira que Jesse lhe ligasse assim que chegasse no dormitório. Tinha caído no sono com o telefone ao seu lado sobre o travesseiro, mas acordara assim que os primeiros acordes de _Lovesong _começaram a soar suavemente do aparelho.

"O que ele disse?"

"Quer que eu repita todos os palavrões que ele disse?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Isso seria hilário, mas não. O que ele disse depois que se acalmou", retrucou Jesse, com um divertimento óbvio na voz.

"Ele surpreendeu a mim – e a si mesmo – ao concordar com a Shelby. E sugeriu que talvez eu me saísse melhor em outra escola, e que eu talvez devesse levar minhas opções em consideração".

"Nossa! Eu não esperava isso. Você contou a ele?"

Ele não precisou explicar a que se referia.

"Quando eu não me sinto pronta nem pra falar com você? Não. Guardei segredo".

"Não estou botando pressão. Vamos falar disso quando você estiver pronta".

"Ok".

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar um bocejo, e ele riu, conhecedor.

"Você tá cansada. Eu devia te deixar voltar a dormir".

Repentinamente destroçada de cansaço, ela começou a fechar involuntariamente os olhos, e mal conseguiu dar uma resposta coerente.

"Hummm... tá".

"Boa noite, linda. Te amo".

"Amo. Noite".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse ficou com a impressão de que tinha acabado de dormir quando foi acordado por uma batida insistente. Piscando lentamente enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a claridade, ele se arrastou para fora da cama e abriu a porta. Nate estava no corredor, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto enfiava um copo grande do Starbucks na mão esticada de Jesse.

"Acho que isso vai te fazer bem, St. James. Dormiu tarde?"

"A conexão atrasou. Cheguei depois da uma, e então falei um pouco no telefone com a Rachel. E ainda acho que tô me acostumando ao fuso".

"Bebe, então. Não quero estudar com um zumbi. Temos muito assunto a revisar hoje".

Passando a mão pelos cachos desalinhados, Jesse tomou uns goles do café forte e quente antes de colocar o copo sobre a mesa. Apontando a cadeira mais próxima, ele despachou Nate naquela direção.

"Fique à vontade, Steadman. Vou tomar um banho rápido pra poder ser uma companhia coerente".

"Vai precisar de mais que isso", Nate disse, zombeteiro.

Escolhendo ignorar a provocação do amigo, Jesse entrou debaixo do chuveiro morno, mantendo-o mais frio do que gostaria em um esforço de dissipar a névoa no cérebro. Menos de dez minutos depois, saiu do banheiro, ficando cara a cara com a estranha visão de Nate muito atento a um livro.

"Olha só quem tá levando isso a sério", Jesse sorriu, malicioso.

"Se eu vou pra Nova York contigo, tenho que melhorar minha média. Se eu puder conseguir pelo menos uma bolsa parcial, vai facilitar as coisas".

"Eu sei. Então, vamos começar?"

"Num minuto. Primeiro quero saber tudo de ontem. Como foi?"

Nate era um dos poucos que sabiam do plano de Jesse, de confrontar o professor de coral de Rachel, e estava ansioso para saber o que acontecera.

"Saca só. Aparentemente outra pessoa teve a mesma ideia que eu".

"Aleluia! Tem outra pessoa por aí com colhões de dizer ao Schuester o idiota completo que ele é? Vocês deviam se aliar num complô contra ele".

"O Schuester me acusou disso".

"Ah. Então foi tudo bem". Nate resmungou, sarcástico, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha para Jesse. "Mas espera. O único motivo pelo qual ele pensaria que você estava aliado a essa pessoa é se fosse alguém que você conhece. O que definitivamente diminui a lista de possibilidades".

"Algum palpite, Steadman?"

"Não consigo visualizar um único colega dela fazendo isso, e além deles, não faço ideia".

"Acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi a Shelby?"

Nate ficou de queixo caído diante da bomba de Jesse.

"Sua ex-técnica? A mãe da Rachel? **Essa **Shelby?"

"Quantas outras você conhece?"

"Eu namorei uma Shelby na escola", confessou Nate.

"Claro que namorou", retrucou Jesse. "Mas sim, **aquela** Shelby. Ela teve um surto pra cima do Schue. Acusou-o de não saber o que está faznedo, de deliberadamente dar o destaque a outros alunos às custas da filha dela. Ela foi feroz".

"A Rachel sabe?"

"Eu contei a ela".

"O que ela achou do piti da Shelby em defesa dela?"

"Ela ainda não sabe o que achar. Por um lado, acho que ela ficou comovida pela Shelby defendê-la, considerando que o relacionamento delas no momento é tenso. Por outro, a Shelby ameaçou tentar convencer a Rachel a trocar de escola, o que a emputeceu".

"Ela quer ficar em McKinley?"

"Mesmo se não quisesse, é decisão dela. Não da mãe ausente".

"Entendi. Então voltemos a você. Como foi a sua reunião com o Schuester?"

"Bom, tenho que dizer que a melhor parte foi quando eu disse que eu e a Rachel estávamos juntos de novo. Ele estava tão por fora que era risível".

"Por fora não é estado dele de sempre?" Caçoou Nate. "Ele não me parece ser muito astuto".

"Infelizmente você tem razão. E provou isso ao teimar em discutir comigo".

"Imbecil. A gente é amigo há alguns meses, e eu já tenho mais consciência", brincou Nate. "Mas, sério, você enfiou alguma coisa naquela cabeça dura? Ele te ouviu?"

"Ele ouviu, mas duvido que tenha me levado a sério. Disse que ia pensar no que eu disse, mas tenho quase certeza de que nada vai mudar".

"Que mau pra Rachel".

"Não é só isso que é mau pra ela. Os colegas dela – e uso esse termo por falta de outro – quase votaram para expulsá-la do clube ontem".

"Acho que preciso de um otorrino. Posso jurar que você acabou de dizer que a Rachel quase foi expulsa do glee ontem. O que seria a decisão mais estúpida possível, já que ela é a melhor cantora".

"Não precisa, não. É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Se o Schue não tivesse entrado quando entrou, ela hoje podia não ser membro do New Directions".

"Ele finalmente a apoiou em alguma coisa?"

"Não exatamente. Disse que eles estavam exagerando e que a vida amorosa da Rachel não era da conta deles, mas não deu bronca em ninguém pelo que estavam fazendo. Com certeza não lembrou a eles que ela era a melhor aposta deles pra vencer as regionais – ou qualquer outra competição que eles consigam entrar".

Nate virou os olhos diante da revelação de Jesse.

"Como um homem tão idiota conseguiu ser responsável pelo coral?"

"Ninguém mais queria a responsabilidade. Lembre-se, McKinley só liga pras cheerleaders e futebol americano".

"Responsável por necessidade. Não me admira que ele seja tão ruim". Nate calou-se por um momento, com uma expressão pensativa. "Você nunca me contou como foi a votação? O Schue foi o voto de Minerva, ou a Rachel conseguiu uma vitória apertada?"

"Não sei".

"Ahn?"

"Quando o Schue interrompeu, tava empatado. A Santana era a única que ainda não tinha votado".

"Se posso acreditar na Ames, a garota é um nojo ambulante. Acho que a Rachel podia ter perdido".

"Não tenho tanta certeza. A Amy sabe algo dela, e isso podia ser o bastante para mantê-la do lado da Rachel".

"Talvez." Outro pensamento intrigante lhe ocorreu. "Mas por que agora? O que provocou isso?"

Jesse fechou a cara, e riu amargamente.

"O mesmo motivo da outra vez que tentaram expulsá-la. Eu".

"Claro. Como não pensei nisso? Vocês estão juntos de novo e eles não confiam em ti, e por tabela não confiam nela".

"Esqueceu da outra parte. Como ela me perdoou, eles acham que ela não tem bom-senso".

"Tá ceeeeeeeeeeerto. Porque nenhum deles nunca errou nas suas vidinhas miseráveis. Deve ser bom ser perfeito", Nate disse, zombeteiro.

"Minha bunda que é perfeita", retrucou Jesse.

"Não posso opinar, mas tenho a impressão que a sua namorada gosta dela", Nate replicou, fazendo os dois caírem na risada pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Valeu. Eu precisava disso".

"Só precisa me dar uma brecha". Nate riu para o melhor amigo. "Eu também precisava. Só de pensar o que aqueles idiotas de mente pequena estão fazendo a Rachel passar, estou com o sangue fervendo. Sinto vontade de fazer algo".

"Nem me fala. Dei um soco no Finn ontem e, apesar de satisfatório, não foi o suficiente".

"Ele xingou a tua gata de novo?" Diante do aceno de Jesse, Nate rosnou. "Espero que tenha acabado com ele".

"Acabei. Ele nem esperava".

"Rápido. Melhor jeito de vencer", Nate opinou, antes de assumir um tom sério outra vez. "Tem certeza que ela quer ficar lá? Parece-me um ambiente incrivelmente tóxico".

"Ela é furiosamente leal. Apesar do péssimo tratamento, não quer decepcioná-los. Mas tenho que admitir que ela pode ter mudado de ideia depois de ontem".

"Não consigo me imaginar na situação dela, tendo que ir pro ensaio e encarar todos eles, sabendo que quase metade deles preferiam-na longe dali. Francamente, eu provavelmente não apareceria".

"Eu apareceria e esfregaria meu talento superior no nariz deles. Mas eu sou assim. Provavelmente, ela vai comparecer por dever, ficar calada no ensaio e aceitar tudo que eles disserem". Ele xingou baixinho diante da ideia. "Merda, eu odeio estar tão longe dela em um momento assim. Ela tá tão vulnerável agora".

"Mas você disse que o tal do Puckerman vai cuidar dela, né?"

"É, ele disse que vai. E já que ele foi o primeiro a votar a favor dela ontem, não tenho motivo pra duvidar da sinceridade dele. Mas ainda me preocupo".

"Bom, já que não tem nada que você pode fazer sobre isso agora, vamos ver se podemos nos distrair disso um pouco. Por que não estudamos?"

Com um suspiro resignado, Jesse concordou com a sugestão do amigo. Depois de assegurar-se que seu telefone estava ligado para o caso de Rahel ligar, ele se concentrou nos livros e anotações à sua frente, determinado a assegurar que tanto ele quanto Nate tirassem dez nas provas vindouras.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> manhã fora tranquila. Quando o sinal tocou indicando a hora do almoço, Rachel rapidamente recolheu seus livros e começou a dirigir-se à lanchonete. Honestamente não sabia com quem iria se sentar. Frequentemente sentava-se com Tina e Mercedes, mas depois que elas votaram para expulsá-la do New Directions ontem, não fazia questão de falar com elas. Daqueles que a apoiaram, Puck, Sam e Mike geralmente sentavam com os outros atletas, e Lauren dividia uma mesa com os outros lutadores. Brittany estaria com Santana e as outras Cheerios – não que Rachel se achasse capaz de passar o almoço inteiro tentando decifrar o significado das reflexões vagas de Brittany, mesmo assim. Quando decidiu acomodar-se em uma mesa vazia no fundo do refeitório, ela sobressaltou-se ao ver que Finn aparecera ao seu lado. Quase simultaneamente, Puck levantou-se e apareceu do outro lado em questão de segundos.

"Tem algo que você queira, Finn?" Ela perguntou, tentando manter a voz neutra.

"Eu..." O adolescente hesitou, claramente desconfortável com a presença de Puck. "Preciso falar contigo", disse, enfim.

"Não quero saber de nada que você tenha a dizer", Rachel disse, suave, mas firme.

"Por favor, Rachel. É importante".

"Eu tenho o telefone do St. James", Puck avisou ao amigo. "Ele vai ficar puto por você ter ignorado o aviso dele".

"Diz ao St. Jerk que ele pode ir pra pu..." A resposta sarcástica de Finn morreu quando Puck puxou o telefone do bolso. "Porra, cara, é sério isso?"

"Mas com certeza. Eu disse a ele que ia cuidar dela enquanto ele tivesse em LA".

Finn ergueu as mãos, em rendição.

"Olha, eu não vou machucá-la. Só quero conversar".

"Ela já te disse que não quer saber".

"Cinco minutos. É só o que eu peço", teimou Finn, com tom de súplica.

Virando-se para Puck, Rachel colocou gentilmente a mão no braço dele. "Tudo bem, Noah. Posso dar cinco minutos a ele. Se ele me deixar desconfortável, eu te chamo".

"Tem certeza, Berry?"

"Tenho. Vou ficar bem".

"Tá. Grite se precisar de mim".

Puck recuou devagar, com olhos fixos em Finn. Este sentou-se na frente de Rachel, que o encarou impassível enquanto esperava que ele começasse a falar.

"Por que **ele**?"

"Eu o amo", ela respondeu, direta, como se fosse o motivo mais natural do mundo.

"Mas... como pode amá-lo? Depois de tudo que ele te fez?"

"Ele mentiu sobre os motivos dele e quebrou um ovo na minha cabeça – e se explicou **e** desculpou por isso".

"Foi só isso que precisou? Você é generosa demais, Rachel. Ele não merece".

"E **você** merece?"

"Bom, mereço".

"Ah. **Você **mentiu pra mim, e **você** jogou ovos em mim, então você e o Jesse estariam quites se esses fossem os únicos jeitos com que você me machucou".

"O que mais eu fiz?!" Finn perguntou em voz alta, com a testa franzida, intrigado.

"Por onde começar? Você escolheu o futebol em vez de mim. Riu das minhas roupas. Me chamou de uma prostituta risível e infeliz. Recusou-se a posar para o anuário comigo porque podia prejudicar sua reputação. Me deu o fora para explorar seu rockstar interior. Me iludiu enquanto namorava a Quinn, na esperança de que eu voltasse ao Glee pra que você conseguisse uma bolsa. E já me disse que eu falo demais. E chamou meu calendário de maluquice. Tem mais, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer".

"O seu calendário **era** maluquice. Mas acho que o **Senhor Perfeição** não reclama disso".

"Ele não o usa".

"Viu? Não sou o único que não gosta da ideia. Até ele acha maluquice!" Finn explodiu, com raiva.

"O Jesse não o usa porque não precisa. Ele lembra das datas e acontecimentos que são importantes pra mim. Você nunca lembrou".

"Você não era a minha única prioridade quando a gente namorava! Eu tinha outras coisas!"

"Ele também tem. Mas ele gosta das coisas que eu gosto". Ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio mais próximo. "E creio que seus cinco minutos acabaram".

"Mas tem... outra coisa que eu tenho que perguntar".

"Tá. Mas pode falar depressa? Eu gostaria de almoçar antes do intervalo acabar".

Finn ficou o rosto vermelho enquanto se esforçava para articular o que pensava.

"O que ele me disse... depois das seletivas... é verdade?"

Apesar de saber exatamente do que ele falava, ela decidiu se fazer de sonsa.

"O Jesse falou um monte de coisa. Do que você tá falando?"

"Por favor, Rachel. Tenho que repetir?"

"Ah. Tá falando do que ele disse só pra você que te deixou todo estressadinho?"

"É. Disso".

"Ele tava tentando te estressar".

Achando que a resposta dela equivalia a um não, Finn respirou aliviado.

"Graças a Deus. Eu estava sem dormir por isso", confessou ele.

"Não pense mais no assunto", ela encorajou.

Tirando uma maçã da bolsa, Rachel deu uma mordida minúscula e começou a comer, dispensando Finn efetivamente. Estando com a curiosidade satisfeita, ele voltou rapidamente à relativa segurança da mesa dos Titãs, onde imediatamente esqueceu-se da ex ao começar uma conversa com alguns dos colegas de time sobre o jogo mais recente dos Bengals. Assim que Finn sentou, Puck levantou-se e se dirigiu a Rachel.

"Tá bem, Berry?"

"Estou ótima, Noah. Sério. Não precisa contar ao Jesse, porque eu mesma vou contar quando falar com ele hoje de noite", acalmou-o ela.

"Bom saber. Quer companhia? Posso chamar a Lauren".

"Obrigada, mas vou começar meu trabalho de biologia".

"Você é tão certinha. Mas gosto de você apesar disso".

"Também gosto de você, Noah. Vejo você na aula de espanhol depois".

Assim que Puck saiu, Rachel pegou o telefone e mandou um torpedo rápido a Jesse. Sorrindo, ela concentrou-se no livro à sua frente e rapidamente começou a trabalhar.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>uck mal deixou a companhia de Rachel desde que a acompanhou ao ensaio do glee. Os alunos tinham, como previsto, escolhido assentos baseados no que acontecera na votação do dia seguinte, com Rachel, Puck e Lauren sentados todos juntos, enquanto Mercedes e Finn tinham se aboletado na outra ponta da sala. Mike e Sam escolheram o meio, para ficarem perto das namoradas. Santana escolheu a cadeira perto de Brittany, que ficara na frente perto de Artie. Apesar de Mercedes ter fuzilado Rachel com os olhos várias vezes, todos ficaram surpreendentemente calados até que o prof. Scuester apareceu. Notando agradecido a total ausência de qualquer conflito, o maestro começou diretamente com a aula. Quando dispensou a turma, uma hora depois, eles saíram às pressas.

Depois de vestir o casaco e recolher tudo de seu armário que precisaria naquela noite, Rachel dirigiu-se à porta da frente para esperar que Puck a acompanhasse para fora.

"Não saia sem mim, Berry", ele a avisara, apenas momentos antes. "O St. James vai me matar se algo te acontecer".

O canto da boca de Rachel curvou-se à ideia de que Noah Puckerman pudesse, na verdade, estar preocupado com a possível reação de Jesse. Apesar do que o motivara inicialmente, ela estava grata pela presença de Puck ao longo do dia. Porém, agora estava ansiosa para fugir da prisão que era McKinley High e ir para casa, querendo nada além de um bom jantar, um banho quente e uma longa sessão no Skype com o namorado.

Batendo o pé impacientemente, ela checou a hora no relógio de parede de novo, perguntando-se o que estaria prendendo Noah. Ele insistira que precisaria de apenas um minuto para pegar seu casaco, porém já tinham se passado quase dez. Abrindo a pesada porta da frente, ela enfiou a cabeça para fora, vendo se a área continha algo que lhe pudesse causar problemas. Apesar de alguns veículos espalhados no estacionamento bem-iluminado, o local estava deserto. Decidindo que já esperara tempo demais e que não havia perigo à espera, ela dirigiu-se para seu carro. Tinha andado apenas alguns metros quando a voz de Noah cortou o silêncio. Virando-se na direção daquele som, ela o viu no topo da escada.

"Cuidado, Berry!"

Assustada com o alerta dele, ela virou-se, com uma mão enfiada imediatamente na bolsa, agarrando cegamente seu apito. Quando tocou na superfície fria e metálica do objeto, ela detectou movimento pelo canto do olho e, antes que pudesse até mesmo reagir, viu-se banhada de slushie gelado.


	48. Chapter 48

**Nota da Tradutora:** Em novembro, meu laptop caiu durante a inicialização e o HD foi para o ralo. Tive que trocá-lo e na troca perdi todos os documentos – incluindo uma boa dose deste capítulo.

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 48_

**D**e sua posição logo for a da porta da frente de McKinley High, Puck observou inutilmente enquanto Rachel encarava ainda mais uma raspadinha no rosto, amaldiçoando as circunstâncias que o impediram de escoltá-la até o carro como tinha planejado.

_O St. James vai me matar!_

O rapaz mais velho confiara nele para cuidar de Rachel, e ele fracassara. Mas não tinha motivo para focar-se nesse fato. A prioridade agora era mantê-la segura de qualquer dano além. Correndo pelo estacionamento, com o telefone já colado na orelha, Puck respirou aliviado quando seu telefonema foi atendido depois de apenas um toque.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel ficou de olhos fixos em sua tormenta, sem vontade de lhe dar a satisfação de vê-la tremer enquanto se preparava para outro ataque. Apesar de Karofsky ser quem estava em pé diante dela agora, com um copo vazio de raspadinha jogado descuidadamente aos pés, ela sabia bem que Azimio sofrera humilhação ainda maior nas mãos de Jesse no dia anterior, e ela esperava que a retaliação dele fosse ainda mais rigorosa que a de seu colega. Enquanto esperava, com o corpo todo duro de tensão, ela deu um olhar maldoso ao atormentador cujas ações tinham forçado Kurt a ir para uma escola rival. Karofsky reagiu com um sorriso sádico, claramente não arrependido.

"O Jesse vai lhe fazer pagar por isso", lembrou a ele, sem demonstrar na voz um pingo de sua ansiedade interna. "Sei que você pode imaginar do que ele é capaz".

Um traço de medo apareceu no rosto do atleta, substituído imediatamente por um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Jesse não está aqui", ele retrucou, caçoando. "Não tem como te esconder atrás do teu cantorzinho dessa vez. E quando falar com ele depois, diga a ele que os Titãs não gostam quando alguém mexe com um de nós".

"Acho que **você **não vai gostar das consequências do seu ato", retrucou ela.

"Pela satisfação de te ver pingando gelo e colorante roxo, é um risco que estou disposto a correr".

Karofsky parecia a ponto de dizer algo mais quando ele e Rachel tomaram ciência do som de passos correndo pelo asfalto. O moreno imediatamente virou-se e, correndo, colocou o máximo de distância possível entre ele e o colega que se aproximava.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse estava no meio de interrogar Jesse sobre o assunto que acabavam de revisar quando foi distraído pelo toque do celular. Olhando para a tela, ele o agarrou assim que o nome foi registrado por sua mente.

"Puckerman? O que foi?"

"_Eu pisei na bola, St. James_".

"O que foi?" Repetiu Jesse, tentando controlar a impaciência.

"_Ela tinha que ter me esperado. Eu_ **falei**_ pra ela me esperar, mas ela não ouviu!_"

"O que **aconteceu**?" Jesse exigiu, a aspereza de sua voz interrompendo a tagarelice de auto recriminação de Puck.

"_O Karofsky jogou raspadinha na Rachel_".

"Você tá com ela agora?"

"_Tô_".

"Passe o telefone pra ela".

Puck não ia discutir, passando em silêncio o telefone para Rachel. Ela o pegou, com olhos curiosos.

"St. James", ele murmurou em voz baixa.

"Jesse..." Ela suspirou o nome dele com a voz trêmula, sua fachada de força começando a ruir.

"_Rach? Você tá bem?_"

"Com frio... e molhada... e acho que meu casaco... foi pro ralo", soluçou ela, começando a chorar. "Mas estou melhor agora... que estou falando com você".

"_O Karofsky ainda está aí?_"

"Não. Ele saiu correndo quando o Noah chegou aqui. E Jesse? Pegue leve com o Noah. Foi tudo culpa minha".

"_Não prometo nada, mas vou manter isso em mente. Agora quero que me escute, Rachel. Entre no seu carro e vá direto pra casa. Quando chegar lá, se limpe e me chame no Skype_". Um pensamento desconfortável lhe ocorreu. "_Seus pais estão em casa?_"

"Não devem estar. Tenho quase certeza que os dois vão trabalhar até tarde hoje".

"_Bom. Então você não vai ter que lhes explicar nada_".

Um sorrisinho curvou o canto dos lábios dela diante do que ele dizia, alívio misturado à alegria de como ele a entendia tão bem.

"Vou ficar bem, Jesse". Ela ia desligar o telefone quando lembrou que o telefone que usava não era o seu. "Quer falar com o Noah de novo?"

"_Quero, sim. Te amo, Rach_".

"Te amo", ela sussurrou em resposta, antes de devolver o aparelho a Noah.

Puck a observava, solene, enquanto ela limpava o máximo de gelo possível. Pegando as chaves dela, encaixou a certa na ignição e, quando o motor ligou, virou o aquecedor ao máximo. Beijando o rosto dele em gratidão, Rachel acomodou-se no banco do motorista, ajustou o cinto e manobrou o carro para fora da vaga, em direção à rua. Quando as luzes traseiras sumiram, Puck suspirou e, dirigindo-se rapidamente ao próprio carro, ergueu o telefone.

"Fala, St. James".

"_Ela já foi?_"

"Já. Saiu daqui faz uns segundos".

Ciente de que Rachel estava finalmente segura, Jesse deixou cair a máscara de tranquilidade.

"Que porra deu errado, Puckerman?!"

"_Como eu disse antes. Quando o glee acabou, fomos aos nossos armários pegar nossas coisas. Como o meu fica mais longe, eu disse pra ela me esperar perto da porta. Quando cheguei ao meu armário..._" Puck calou-se abruptamente. "_Merda. Por que não percebi antes?_"

"Percebeu o que antes?"

"_Eles armaram pra mim!_"

"Quem?"

"_O Azimio e o Hudson. Estavam me esperando. E começaram a fazer perguntas idiotas sobre o próximo treino de futebol. Eu estava tentando correr de volta pra Berry, mas eles não calavam a boca_".

"Aquele canalha os mandou distrair você", resmungou Jesse, encaixando as peças do quebra-cabeça, "e te atrasar o máximo possível pra que ela ficasse impaciente e saísse sozinha".

"_E tudo que ele precisou fazer foi se esconder atrás do carro dela e esperar. _**Filho da puta**_! Eu vou _**matá-lo**_!_"

"Calma, Puckerman. Não precisa recorrer à violência. Volte a cuidar da Rachel". Jesse abaixou a voz, enigmático. "E eu vou cuidar do Karofsky".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ssim que fechou o telefone, Jesse ergueu-se da cadeira e começou a mover-se no quarto inesperadamente sufocante. Nate encarava curioso o melhor amigo, com preocupação expressa no rosto.

"Ouvi o suficiente. O que aquele Neandertal fez a ela?"

"Jogou raspadinha nela. Atirou uma bebida gelada nela, quando ela estava exposta àquele maldito frio que você adora deixar pra trás".

"Merda. Ela tá bem?"

"Pude ouvir os tremores na voz dela, mas infelizmente esse tipo de coisa lhe acontece com bastante frequência. Ela virou mestre na arte de agir como se não fosse grande coisa".

"E onde o Puckerman tava? Ele não tinha que estar cuidando dela?"

"Tinha, e cuidou. Mas precisou ir ao próprio armário, e ela cansou de esperar. Insistiu que não foi culpa dele e, depois de ouvir o lado dele da história, tenho que concordar. Karofsky fez um par de cúmplices atrasar o Puckerman de propósito".

"Quem? Como?"

"Adivinha".

"Você me disse que ele tem um capanga que sempre está com ele. Azi-alguma coisa".

"Azimio. É, ele é um dos dois".

"E acho que o outro também era um atleta, mas os únicos que você me mencionou estão no glee – Mike, Sam e Finn – então não pode ser nenhum deles".

Diante do olhar de pura fúria que iluminou o rosto de Jesse, Nate franziu a testa de novo.

"Pensa de novo", Jesse disparou.

"Bom, você me disse que o Mike e o Sam estavam do lado da Rachel no voto, então só sobra..." Nate calou-se diante das implicações de sua conclusão. "Tá brincando! O Hudson tava no meio?!"

"De acordo com o Puckerman, o Hudson e Azimio o abordaram e começaram a tagarelar sobre treinos de futebol como um meio de atrasá-lo".

"Cara, eu sei que ele se estressou por você e a Rachel terem voltado, mas é duro de acreditar que ele recorreria a isso de jogar raspadinha nela".

"Ele não é o grande cara que todo mundo parece pensar que ele é. Ele e esses idiotas com quem ele joga já estiveram envolvidos em algumas piadinhas. Acho que ele está voltando a isso".

Nate observou um Jesse ainda inquieto.

"Você não vai deixar nenhum deles escapar impune, vai?"

"Sem chance. Se alguém machuca a minha namorada, vão ter que me pagar".

"O que tem planejado? Vai reunir um monte de trogloditas da sua antiga escola e confrontá-los quando estiver em Lima de novo?"

Jesse riu da sugestão de Nate.

"Violência física não presta como retaliação. Estou pensando em algo mais eficiente".

"Pode me contar?"

"Claro. Vai ver um mestre da manipulação em serviço. Aprenda".

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urt estava pessoalmente nas nuvens. No momento, dividia uma mesa com Blaine n'O Grão de Lima, e eles dois estavam conversando há horas. Apesar de a bela aparência do moreno tê-lo atraído inicialmente, ele logo percebera que eles tinham muito em comum, e seu interesse crescera exponencialmente. Estava a ponto de opinar nas últimas músicas dos Warblers quando o som de 'Defying Gravity' interrompeu seu pensamento. Pegando seu telefone, ele surpreendeu-se ao ver quem lhe ligava.

"Jesse?"

"_Oi, Kurt. Tem um minuto? Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa_".

"Ah, tá. Tem a ver com o Finn?"

"_Só indiretamente. Tem mais a ver com você_".

"Vá em frente. Sou todo ouvidos".

"_Estou telefonando mais como um aviso. Estou começando algo e você precisa se preparar para as consequências. Tenho quase certeza que orquestrei tudo de um jeito que você vai ficar seguro, mas se por acaso..._".

Kurt ficou tenso diante do que lhe disse o rapaz, e as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse impedir.

"Tenho algo a temer?"

"_Não. Estando em Dalton agora, você está fora de perigo. Mas eis o que pensei..._".

Kurt ficou calado, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Jesse delineava seu plano. O garoto empalideceu visivelmente, fazendo Blaine olhá-lo com crescente desconforto. Depois de alguns minutos, Kurt desligou o telefone e, tendo recolocado-o na bolsa novamente, olhou para os dedos trêmulos, sem vontade de encarar Blaine. Este colocou a mão gentilmente sobre a de Kurt.

"Algum problema?"

"O Karofsky jogou raspadinha na Rachel hoje. O Jesse vai se vingar".

"Não sei o que isso tem a ver com você", admitiu Blaine.

"Há um tempinho, eu contei ao Jesse que o Karofsky me beijou. Ele prometeu guardar segredo, mas acabei de permitir que ele quebrasse a promessa".

Blaine não precisou de mais explicações para entender.

"Ah. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Reze pra que o plano do Jesse dê certo".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ssim que acabou de falar com Kurt, Jesse dirigiu-se a seu computador. Digitando rapidamente, encontrou a informação que procurava e pegou o telefone novamente. Quando seu próximo telefonema foi atendido, ele esperou com impaciência que o sistema automático lhe pedisse o ramal da pessoa que estava tentando falar. Digitando o número que encontrara na internet, deu um sorriso satisfeito de malícia quando a voz familiar soou em seu ouvido.

"_Esta é a caixa de mensagens de Shannon Beiste. No momento não estou disponível para atendê-lo, mas se deixar um recado, retornarei assim que possível_".

Depois de deixar seus contatos, Jesse jogou o telefone na mesa e virou-se para Nate, que o observava em silêncio há vários minutos.

"Como estou me saindo?" Perguntou, com uma dose de arrogância na voz.

"Você é bom nisso. Tudo parece estar no jeito. E agora?"

"Preciso do seu telefone".

"Tá".

Nate passou o aparelho para Jesse sem perguntas. Verificando o número que ia digitar, Jesse incluiu os onze números, tamborilando os dedos na coxa enquanto esperava que a chamada fosse atendida.

"_Alô?_"

"Jacob Ben Israel?"

Nate arregalou os olhos diante da voz que saiu da boca de Jesse, que repentinamente era surpreendentemente parecida com a sua.

"_Quem fala?_"

O número no identificador de chamadas de Jacob era desconhecido para ele.

"Isso não importa agora. É você o Jacob Ben Israel que escreve um jornal de fofocas para a McKinley High?"

A voz de Jacob assumiu imediatamente um tom mais confiante.

"_Sou eu_".

"Está com papel e caneta à mão? Estou pra te dar o furo do ano".

* * *

><p><strong>"P<strong>reciso me preocupar que você vai repentinamente começar a se passar por mim por aí?"

O divertimento de Nate estava óbvio, apesar da expressão de falso alarme. Jesse deu de ombros, sem se comprometer.

"Só com a melhor das intenções", ele acalmou o amigo, fazendo os dois rirem.

"E o que acontece agora?"

"A gente espera. Tudo foi colocado em movimento, então só é uma questão de tempo antes que Karofsky, Azimio e Hudson tenham exatamente o que merecem".

"Lembre-me de nunca cair nas suas más graças", Nate comentou, apenas parcialmente brincando, antes de pedir mais detalhes a Jesse. "Como o tal de Ben Israel reagiu?"

"Como uma criança solta numa loja de doces. Estava tão animado que aposto que ele se mijou todo".

"Vamos ver se já está online?"

"Dê mais uns minutos a ele. Afinal, eu lhe dei uma grande história".

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>acob não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Com todo o tempo passado esgueirando-se pelos corredores, por trás de portas e nos vestiários masculinos, ele fora testemunha de vários dos grandes segredos de McKinley High. Mas este... Este cimentaria sua reputação. Tornaria seu blog leitura obrigatória para toda vadia esnobe e todo atleta burro que já o tivessem humilhado. Provaria que ele não era um fofoqueiro de araque. Essa revelação causaria reflexos de choque por toda a escola.

E tinha simplesmente caído em seu colo, como um presente dos deuses. Não sabia quem era Nate Steadman, mas sentia-se incrivelmente grato ao estranho que pensara nele quando decidira a quem divulgar seu explosivo segredo.

Esfregando as mãos de ansiedade, ele revisou o texto final uma última vez. Quando teve certeza de que todos os fatos estavam em ordem e o artigo estava sem nenhum erro, um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Com um clique do mouse, ele postou sua nova entrada, e se preparou ansiosamente para esperar as consequências.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse e Nate tinham lido metade da versão sensacionalista de Jacob para a verdade quando tocou o telefone de Jesse. Achando que seria Rachel, ele atendeu sem nem olhar para o visor.

"Oi, amor. Chegou bem em casa?"

"_Cheguei em casa em perfeitas condições. Que educado de sua parte perguntar_", respondeu uma voz divertida.

"Técnica Beiste. Não esperava um retorno seu tão logo", retrucou Jesse.

"_Percebi. Eu checo meus recados com frequência. Jogadores de futebol frequentemente se metem em confusão_", comentou ela, seca.

"Que irônico a senhora mencionar isso", começou Jesse, aproveitando-se da deixa que Shannon acidentalmente lhe dera. "Um de seus atletas é o motivo pelo qual telefonei".

"_Ele está com problemas?_"

"Se não está, devia".

"_Não precisa fazer rodeio, Jesse. Você não me parece ser do tipo hesitante_".

"Não sou", concordou ele. "Azimio foi um dos que aprontou para que Rachel fosse banhada em raspadinha hoje, depois da escola".

"_Ela está bem?_"

"Agora está. Mas não graças a esse Neandertal".

"_Você disse que ele foi um deles. Foi ele que jogou a raspadinha?_"

"Não. Ele ocupou o Puckerman para que outra pessoa a alcançasse".

"_Outra pessoa. Quem seria?_"

"Temo que não possa dizer".

"_Não pode? Ou não vai?_"

"Não vou".

"_Não acha que o responsável deve ser punido?_"

"Ele será. Já cuidei disso", Jesse assegurou à professora, a firmeza de sua voz não dando espaço para discussão.

"_Existe um risco ao fazer justiça com as próprias mãos_", retrucou Shannon. "_As coisas podem sair muito mal_".

"Não vão".

"_Você não é aluno de McKinley e por isso não tenho autoridade sobre você, Jesse. Mas espero que entenda que, se algo acontecer a Karofsky, você será a primeira pessoa que vou procurar_".

A admiração de Jesse pela mulher do outro lado da linha multiplicou-se por dez repentinamente.

"Você é mesmo astuta. Acho que devia ser a diretora da escola".

"_E ter que lidar com todos os pais doidos que acham que seus filhos foram de algum jeito maltratados ou insultados? Não, obrigada_".

"E fico mais impressionado a cada minuto".

"_Pegue leve nos elogios, guri. Ainda acredito que você errou seriamente esta noite, e espero que não me arrependa de não te pressionar mais_".

"Se eu estiver errado – e nunca estou", ele não resistiu a acrescentar, "fique à vontade para vir atrás de mim".

"_Vou levá-lo ao pé da letra. Mais alguma coisa?_"

"Não. É só isso. Tchau, técnica".

"_Tchau, Jesse_".

Assim que desligou o telefone, Jesse deu um olhar intrigado para Nate.

"E aí?"

"Ele colocou tudo que você lhe disse e mais umas coisas. Não sei se ele inventou alguma coisa, ou se haviam rumores antes e ele só precisava do que você disse pra confirmar o que ele já suspeitava".

"A notícia está correndo, então".

"Ah, está. Eu garanto que ao entardecer de amanhã, todos os alunos de McKinley vão saber tudo sobre a vida particular de Dave Karofsky. Vai terminar de ler o blog?"

"Depois. Agora, preciso falar com a Rachel".

"Tá. Eu prometi à Ju que ia ligar pra ela, então é o momento perfeito. Vou comprar o jantar e voltar em... o quê? Duas horas?"

"Parece bom. Até depois, Steadman".

"Até", repetiu Nate.

Pegando o notebook na mesa, Jesse acomodou-se com conforto contra a cabeceira de sua cama e entrou em sua conta do Skype. Em segundos, estava cara a cara com sua bela namorada. Ele a observou, atento, notando o cabelo úmido e o roupão grosso e felpudo no qual ela se enrolara. Os olhos dela brilharam quando ele apareceu na tela.

"Oi".

"Oi, mocinha. Tudo bem?"

"Lavei o gelo de tudo menos o casaco. Vou tentar lavá-lo de novo".

"Nunca devia ter acontecido".

Rachel pôde perceber, pela tensão nos ombros e na mandíbula dele, que Jesse estava se esforçando para manter sua raiva sob controle, sem dúvida por causa dela.

"Mas aconteceu e nós dois sabemos que não será a última vez".

"Não tenha certeza quanto a isso".

O brilho escuro nos olhos dele a deixou vagamente desconfortável, e uma agulhada de suspeita surgiu no fundo da mente.

"Jesse, o que você fez?"

"Nada demais. Só cumpri minha ameaça ao Karofsky".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> prova semanal de matemática aproximava-se rapidamente, mas Finn não conseguia juntar energia para se importar. Sua mente estava cheia de imagens de Rachel com **Jesse**... A língua **dele** na boca dela... A mão **dele** na bunda dela... Os dedos **dele** nos seios dela... E ela, sempre com o maior dos sorrisos no rosto, como se nenhum cara já a tivesse feito tão feliz.

Se ele pudesse admitir para si mesmo, isso talvez fosse verdade. Em todo o tempo que eles estiveram juntos, Rachel nunca lhe olhara como olhava para Jesse. Mas também, ele nunca olhara para Rachel como Jesse olhava. Sim, ele gostava dela – na maior parte do tempo, quando ela não estava sendo incrivelmente irritante – e dissera-lhe que a amava, mas o que via no rosto de Jesse ia além disso. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ela estava sem dúvidas bem melhor com Jesse. Ainda assim, doía. O canalha tinha usado-a. Mentido para ela. Destruído seu coração.

_Você também fez tudo isso._

Finn queria ignorar a vozinha em sua mente que lhe lembrava de seus próprios crimes contra Rachel. Ela certamente não os esquecera, se a lista que ela lhe dera naquele dia era um indicativo. E Jesse deixara abundantemente claro que ele não ia pisar na bola uma segunda vez. Não haveria oportunidade para ele socorrê-la e juntar os pedaços de seu coração partido.

_Eu a perdi definitivamente._

Essa era a realidade da situação – e ele precisava aceitar, para poder seguir em frente. E ele podia seguir em frente, tinha certeza disso. Existiam diversas meninas que ficariam radiantes por namorar o quarterback principal. Talvez ele fosse atrás de uma das Cheerios... Estava ponderando suas opções quando o zumbido de seu telefone o trouxe de volta a si.

**Filho da puta.**

Seu gênio pegou fogo com a mensagem direta de seu suposto amigo, e ele disparou uma resposta raivosa.

_Qual é a porra do teu problema, Puckerman?_

**VC é o meu problema. A Berry seguiu a vida. Deixe d ser 1 canalha sobre isso.**

_O q vc é agora, puxa-saco do St. Safado?_

**Eu avisei. Tô cuidando da garota dele enquanto ele não pode.**

_E eu avisei q não ia machucá-la. A gente apenas conversou. Ela t disse q fiz outra coisa?_

**Não to falando do papinho no almoço. E sim do q vc fez depois do ensaio.**

_O q eu fiz?_

**Não se faça d idiota comigo, Hudson!**

_Eu realmente não sei do q vc tá falando!_

**Vc. Azimio. Cuidando q eu não chegasse a tempo na Berry.**

_A tempo? Aconteceu alguma coisa c a Rachel?!_

**Pare de fingir q não sabe!**

_Não sei! O Azimio chegou em mim e disse q tinha umas perguntas sobre o próximo treino q só vc podia responder. Pareceu estranho, mas como _quarterback_, eu achei q devia saber o q tava pegando!_

**Então vc não tava no meio?**

_Meio d q? A Rachel tá bem?_

**Agora tá, não graças ao Karofsky.**

_O q ele fez?_

**Esperou por ela no carro dela. Jogou raspadinha.**

_E vc achou q eu tava no meio?! Dá um tempo! Eu tô puto por ela tar com o St. Safado agora, mas não faria ISSO c ela!_

**Vc realmente não sabia?**

_NÃO!_

Sem se despedir, Puck deixou de responder às mensagens de Finn e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, apertou o botão que o ligaria a Jesse St. James. Quando a chamada foi direto para a caixa de mensagens, Puck deixou uma mensagem breve, mas clara.

"O Hudson não estava no meio".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel arregalou os olhos, e linhas de preocupação enrugaram sua testa diante da novidade de Jesse.

"O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?"

"Revelei o maior segredo do Karofsky".

"Como?!"

"Contei ao Jacob. Ele postou no blog. Centenas de estudantes estão provavelmente lendo enquanto nos falamos".

"Tenho que ler também, ou você vai me contar?"

"Dave Karofsky, um dos responsáveis pelo bullying em McKinley, é gay", ele anunciou sem rodeios.

"Meu Deus do céu!" Diversas reações conflitantes apareceram no rosto dela. "Como você soube? É verdade mesmo? O Jacob citou o seu nome? O Karofsky não vai me fazer algo ainda pior por causa disso?"

"Pelo Kurt. É. Não. E é melhor que ele não faça", Jesse respondeu às perguntas sucessivas dela com respostas igualmente sucessivas.

"Como o Kurt...?" Uma expressão de absoluto horror apareceu no rosto expressivo dela. "Não...! Por favor me diz que o Karofsky não o atacou!"

"Ele o beijou, e então ameaçou matá-lo se ele contasse a alguém. É o motivo principal pro Kurt ter se mandado pra Dalton".

"O Kurt te contou tudo isso? Quando?!"

"Na noite que o encontramos em Akron. Ele precisava de alguém para desabafar e eu estava à mão. E eu jurei que guardaria segredo".

"Jesse! Você quebrou sua promessa! Como pôde?!"

"Pedi autorização do Kurt antes. Quando contei a ele o que o Karofsky fez hoje e como eu precisava agir em seu nome, ele me deu sua bênção".

"Fácil assim?" A voz dela estava cheia de uma saudável doce de ceticismo.

"Tá. Precisei convencê-lo. Mas ele concordou ao fim".

"Você não o colocou em perigo agora?"

"O Karofsky teria que ser inteligente o suficiente para fazer a ligação antes. E já que a fonte do Jacob é uma pessoa chamada Nate Steadman, eu não sei como poderia chegar ao Kurt".

"Você colocou o Nate no meio?"

"Ele teria me ajudado de boa vontade, mas não. Só peguei o telefone dele emprestado e me passei por ele".

"Nossa! Sua noite foi mesmo ocupada!"

"Você foi atacada por um filho da mãe burro que achou que aparentemente ia escapar impune só porque sempre escapou. E não é a primeira vítima dele. Um castigo estava há muito sendo devido".

"Ainda me preocupo com o Kurt. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Jesse".

"Eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem. Tenho tudo sob controle", ele a acalmou.

"Certo. Confio em ti. E quero mudar de assunto. Como está indo a revisão com o Nate?"

"Acho que logo eu o terei em pé de igualdade".

"Que tipo de incentivo você está oferecendo?"

O brilho nos olhos dela lembrou a ele exatamente como ela lhe recompensara durante sua última revisão. Diante da lembrança, sua calça começou a ficar apertada.

"Nada como **aquilo**, posso prometer", ele riu. "Por falar nisso, eu aceitaria uma recompensa especial pra mim agora. Mas tem que ser rápido. O Nate vai voltar em meia hora".

"Trinta minutos ou menos? É o suficiente", brincou ela, enquanto a mão movia-se para sua cintura, desfazendo rapidamente o nó em sua faixa.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>nquanto abria os pacotes de comida que trouxera consigo, Nate deu um sorriso maroto para Jesse.

"Sentiu saudade?"

"Nem uminha, Steadman. Fui completamente distraído por alguém bem mais bonita que você".

"É, eu me diverti falando com a Ju também. A propósito, ela quer que eu pergunte se vocês já têm planos pra noite de ano novo".

"Pelo que eu saiba não".

"Ótimo. Ela quer que viremos o ano todos juntos".

"Eu topo. Vou mandar um SMS pra Rachel sobre isso e a gente pode comer. Tô morrendo de fome".

Pegando o telefone de onde tinha jogado-o na cama antes, Jesse finalmente percebeu que ele piscava. Ouvindo a mensagem, ele xingou em voz baixa. A expressão insegura que apareceu em seu rosto era tão inusitada que Nate parou de se servir de uma porção de carne com brócolis.

"Más notícias?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Era o Puckerman".

"Aconteceu mais alguma coisa com a Rachel? Não, não pode ser. Ela está em casa, sã e salva, não é?"

"Está, e não é ela. Acabei de saber que o Hudson estava por fora do que aconteceu esta tarde".

"Ele não estava no meio?"

"Aparentemente não. Acho que o Azimio o colocou no meio sem falar os detalhes".

"Merda. Que confusão".

"Nem me fala. Comecei uma coisa que provavelmente vai deixar o Hudson em rota de colisão com o Karofsky. Por mais que eu odeie o cara, nunca planejei que ele fosse espancado por algo que não fez. Realmente achei que ele estava no meio". Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, distraído, e gemeu. "E o que diabo a Rachel vai pensar quando souber que fui responsável?"

"Ela... vai te perdoar porque te ama?"

"Quero pensar que sim, mas não tenho certeza. Mesmo que ela e o Hudson não estejam juntos, temo que ela vá ficar roxa de raiva comigo por colocá-lo deliberadamente em risco".

"Tinha mesmo que contar a ela? Por que não culpou o Jacob? Ela acreditaria nisso".

"Não me tente, Steadman. Ah, e um conselho já que estamos falando disso. Se quer que a coisa com a Jules dê certo, não pode mentir a ela sobre nada".

"Honestidade é a melhor política e tudo isso?"

"Basicamente".

"Então você vai confessar?"

"Vou. Assim que controlar os danos".

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ave Karofsky estava confuso. Quando chegara à escola, em vez de ser recebido com soquinhos, tapas nos ombros e batidas de mão de seus colegas, eles todos pareciam estar evitando-o. Se não fosse ilusão de ótica, ele juraria que aqueles que fora capaz de encontrar recuaram visivelmente quando ele os abordara. E para piorar, jovens que geralmente evitavam encará-lo de frente estavam olhando para ele sem nenhum sinal visível de pânico. Conversas sussurradas acabavam abruptamente quando ele passava. Algo tinha mudado, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que acontecera para causar a repentina mudança, por mais que tentasse.

Estava a ponto de ir atrás de Azimio – se alguém podia lhe esclarecer os fatos, era seu melhor amigo – quando Finn o abordou. O rapaz mais alto estava claramente desconfortável, fazendo Dave coçar a cabeça em confusão.

"Por que tá todo mundo tão estranho hoje?" Ele perguntou, finalmente.

"Você não viu o blog do Jacob?" Finn respondeu à pergunta dele com outra.

"O lixo do Ben Israel? Eu não leio, assim como ignoro o paspalho que o escreve".

"Você devia mesmo ler o mais recente", Finn insistiu em voz baixa.

"Por quê? É perda de tempo!"

"O de ontem é sobre você".

"O que foi agora? Ele tá reclamando de ter sido jogado no lixo de novo?"

"Nem de perto. Leia. Você vai ver".

Suspirando, Karofsky dirigiu-se à biblioteca, tentando ignorar os olhares crescentemente ousados e os sorrisos maliciosos que os acompanhavam sendo jogados em sua direção. Com algum desconforto, ele ligou o computador mais próximo e, depois de digitar o endereço, esperou que a página fosse carregada. Assim que a manchete apareceu, seu estômago embrulhou-se e ele precisou de todas as forças para ficar calmo o suficiente para terminar de ler a notícia que, em questão de poucos parágrafos, conseguira destruir totalmente sua reputação. Cego de raiva, ele saiu correndo da biblioteca e explodiu nos corredores, procurando a área lotada por uma cabeça cheia de cabelos específicos. Ben Israel tornara público o seu segredo, e ele faria de sua vida um inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>omo Karofsky esperara, arrancar a informação que queria de Jacob não fora nenhum desafio. Assim que o atleta o encontrara, escondido num canto do banheiro masculino, o resultado do confronto resultante ficou claro. Jacob cedera assim que Dave erguera o punho, revelando o nome de sua fonte sem protestar. A ponto de dar um golpe bem mirado na virilha de Jacob, Karofsky congelou quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pelo sistema de áudio da escola. Contentando-se em empurrar Jacob contra a parede, Dave dirigiu-se ao térreo, onde foi levado à sala do diretor Figgins. Para sua surpresa, Azimio e a técnica Beiste se encontravam lá, aparentemente à sua espera.

"Sente-se, Sr. Karofsky", instruiu Figgins.

Dave obedeceu à ordem, dando um olhar de curiosidade para Azimio, que respondeu com um muxoxo. O diretor passou a palavra à técnica Beiste que, com o jeito direto de sempre, dirigiu-se ao xis da questão.

"Vocês dois foram acusados de agredir uma aluna ontem".

Os rapazes se entreolharam, confusos. Apesar de não serem estranhos a uma briga, não se lembravam de terem feito nada de mau no dia anterior.

"Deve estar enganada, técnica", Dave começou, cauteloso. "A única vez que toquei em alguém ontem foi durante o treino, quando eu estava jogando. Isso não conta como agressão, conta?"

"Não, mas não é disso que estou falando".

Nenhum dos dois falou, concluindo que o silêncio era a melhor alternativa. A técnica optou por não manter o suspense.

"Eu soube que vocês dois jogaram raspadinha em alguém".

Karofsky xingou em silêncio. Há anos fazia isso. Por que agora estava sendo repreendido? Dificilmente era justo, considerando o que tivera que suportar esta manhã. Ele ficou surpreso quando o amigo falou pela primeira vez.

"Perdoe-me, técnica, mas sou inocente nisso. Não joguei raspadinha em ninguém".

Dave estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos diante da inesperada traição do amigo. Sim, Azimio não tinha tecnicamente jogado a raspadinha em Rachel, mas eles tinham armado tudo juntos. E antes sempre cuidavam um do outro.

_Mas agora que ele soube dos rumores, estou sozinho._

"Pode não ter segurado o copo, Azimio, mas isso não quer dizer que não teve nada a ver com o que houve", decretou a técnica. "Vocês dois estão fora do time, a partir de agora".

"O quê?!"

"Não! Não pode fazer isso!" Protestou Azimio.

"Posso, e acabei de fazer. Devolvam seus uniformes ao meu escritório assim que acabarmos aqui", instruiu ela.

Nesse momento, Figgins assumiu.

"Vocês dois estão oficialmente suspensos pelos próximos cinco dias", ele informou, solene. "Já comuniquei a seus pais que nenhum dos dois tem autorização a pisar na escola de novo até a próxima quarta-feira".

"Mas...!" Começou Azimio.

"Não adianta discutir. Estou muito desapontado com vocês, rapazes. Os jogadores de futebol devem ser líderes em McKinley. Seu comportamento foi inadequado e não será tolerado".

"Sim, senhor. Eu compreendo", resmungou Dave, ansioso por escapar da atmosfera subitamente claustrofóbica do escritório.

Assim que devolveram relutantemente seus uniformes, a técnica Beiste acompanhou Karofsky e Azimio ao estacionamento. Ela os observou entrarem em seus carros, assegurando-se de que tinham deixado a área da escola antes de voltar para dentro.

A dupla dirigiu-se rapidamente à arcada local, pensando a mesma coisa. Se não precisavam aparecer na escola, iam aproveitar a liberdade. Assim que compraram as fichas, Dave deu uma forte cotovelada nas costelas do amigo. Azimio fez uma careta.

"Ei! Pra que isso?"

"_Eu não joguei raspadinha em ninguém!_" Karofsky zombou.

"Ai, merda, cara. Eu só tava tentando garantir que um de nós fosse capaz de ficar e espancar quem quer que tenha nos entregado. Foi a tal de Berry?"

"Acho que não. Deve ter sido o Puckerman. Só ele pra manter o Hudson fora de problemas".

"A gente devia dar uma lição nele", rosnou Azimio.

"Não. O Puckerman esteve preso. Ele joga sujo e sabe se defender. Acho que devíamos mandar um recado. Vamos atrás do Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inn respirou aliviado quando parou em frente de casa. O dia fora cansativo, e ele estava louco por um prato generoso da macarronada de sua mãe e uma sessão de Xbox antes de encarar as tarefas do dia. Fechando a porta do carro, ia se dirigir para a casa quando viu-se atacado por trás. Pego de surpresa, Finn foi incapaz de defender-se enquanto golpes pesados o atingiam. Abençoadamente, em questão de minutos, as ondas de dor desapareceram quando ele afundou na inconsciência.


	49. Chapter 49

**Nota da Tradutora:** Esse capítulo acontece cerca de 36 horas depois do capítulo anterior.

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 49_

**O** relógio digital marcava 03h01. Mais uma vez, o sono parecia fugir de Jesse, e ele ponderava prós e contras de sair para correr pelo campus às escuras quando o toque suave de seu telefone explodiu na quietude de seu quarto. Pegando o aparelho, ele se surpreendeu com o nome que apareceu no visor.

"Kurt? Sabe que horas são aqui?"

"_Ai, meu Deus, Jesse, me desculpa. Esqueci o fuso horário. Ligo depois_".

"Não, não, tudo bem. Eu não estava dormindo mesmo. O que houve?"

"_A Rachel te contou o que aconteceu ao Finn?_"

"Eu soube", ele respondeu, seco.

Percebendo a tensão súbita na voz do outro rapaz, Kurt não pôde deixar de perguntar o motivo.

"_Está tudo bem?_"

"Não", Jesse admitiu em voz baixa, "mas sei que você não ligou a essa hora pra falar de mim".

"_Verdade_", concordou Kurt, "_mas você me ouviu falar dos meus problemas antes. No mínimo posso devolver a gentileza_".

Jesse hesitou menos de um segundo antes de decidir fazer de Kurt seu confidente.

"É o Finn".

A voz de Kurt demonstrou sua confusão.

"_O que o Finn tem a ver contigo?_"

"É o contrário. O que eu tenho a ver com o Finn".

O primeiro traço de compreensão surgiu dentro do rapaz mais jovem.

"_Você está de algum jeito envolvido no que aconteceu a ele?_"

A risada de resposta de Jesse foi amarga.

"Apesar dos meus esforços ao contrário, sim".

"_O que você fez?_"

"Quando pedi sua permissão para revelar o segredo de Karofsky, escondi um ou dois detalhes – como o fato de que ele não era o único a pagar pelo pato. Karofsky assegurou-se de que Puck não poderia alcançar Rachel usando duas pessoas para distraí-lo. Uma delas foi Azimio. A outra foi o seu irmão".

Kurt engasgou-se com a novidade.

"_O Finn ajudou aqueles macacos a jogarem raspadinha na Rachel? No que ele tava pensando?!_"

"Na verdade ele estava por fora da armaçãozinha do Karofsky. Mas eu só soube disso depois..."

"_Depois do quê?_"

"Que eu já tinha começado a minha vingança – contra os três".

"_Ah..._"

"É. Assim que eu soube que o Finn não sabia o que estava havendo, eu tentei impedir. E achei que tinha conseguido. Mas pelo jeito não levei em consideração a lógica torta do Karofsky ao pensar em como ele reagiria".

"_Eu não entendi_".

"Bom, tenho que admitir que não sei com certeza se Karofsky e Azimio são os responsáveis pela surra do Finn. Mas acho que são – a não ser que ele tenha outros inimigos que eu não conheça".

"_O Finn não viu quem foi. Eles o atacaram por trás e estava escuro_".

"Mas ele sabe que foi mais de uma pessoa?"

"_Sabe. Ele sentiu dois pares de braços agarrando-o_".

"Como ele está?"

"_Melhorando. O olho dele está inchado, o nariz também, e o médico enfaixou as costelas dele, mas dói quando ele respira. Eles realmente queriam dar-lhe uma lição_".

"Merda. Eu tinha certeza que o Finn estaria protegido quando o Jacob desse o nome do Steadman".

"_Steadman? O teu amigo Nate tava no meio?_"

"Não de verdade. Ele me emprestou o celular pra que o Ben Israel não soubesse que a dica veio de mim. Pra ser sincero, meu plano inicial era que o Jacob desse o Finn como a fonte".

"_Pra que o Karofsky fosse atrás dele?_"

"Claro. Matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só".

Kurt não disfarçou o choque na voz. "_Espero que não literalmente_".

"Não. Karofsky não é muito esperto, mas nem ele seria tão idiota. Só queria que o Finn levasse uns tabefes sem ter que fazer pessoalmente – pro caso de ele finalmente aprender a lutar".

Kurt riu levemente das palavras de Jesse.

"_Eu soube que você deu um soco nele antes de partir_".

"Ele xingou a Rachel depois que eu especificamente o alertei pra não fazer. Foi uma reação instintiva".

"_Eu entendo. Também entendo por que você colocou o Finn em perigo. Mas o Azimio também estava no meio. Por que não o atacou?_"

"Eu ataquei. Provoquei sua expulsão do time de futebol".

Kurt assobiou baixinho. "_Nossa! Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de poder. Como conseguiu?_"

"Conheci a nova técnica de futebol quando estive em McKinley pela última vez e ficamos amigos. Eu contei a ela sobre a parte de Azimio no banho de raspadinha da Rachel, e ela agiu a partir daí. Mas ela decidiu também cortar o Karofsky, e isso eu não estava esperando. Foi uma grande surpresa. Acho que foi isso que os deixou tão abalados".

"_Ainda não consigo entender o que isso tem a ver com o Finn. A não ser por ele estar no lugar errado na hora errada quanto a distrair o Puck, ele não tinha nada diretamente a ver_".

"Não tenho certeza, mas quando aqueles dois idiotas tentaram pensar em quem os entregara, seus cérebros de minhoca provavelmente pensaram no Finn já que ele foi a terceira pessoa envolvida".

"_Ou..._" Kurt calou-se rapidamente enquanto pensava, fazendo Jesse pigarrear de impaciência. "_E quanto ao Puck?_"

"Pode ser. O Karofsky sabia que o Puckerman estava de olho na Rachel, o que o fez usar o amigo e o Finn como distração. Acho que ou ele tem um respeito relutante pelo Puck, ou não queria mexer com ele, ou apenas achou que o Finn fosse o alvo mais fácil. De um jeito ou de outro, acabou mal para o seu irmão. Mas chega de falar de mim. Você ainda não me disse por que ligou", ele lembrou ao outro rapaz.

"_Tá. É, bom... eu queria que você pudesse me dar um conselho_", Kurt admitiu depois de um momento de hesitação.

"Claro. O que te perturba?"

"_Ironicamente tem a ver com o Finn_".

"Não era isso que eu estava esperando", reconheceu Jesse com uma risadinha antes de acrescentar, "mas estou intrigado. Você deve perceber que não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe dizer como lidar com ele, considerando que o corpo dele tornou-se amigo íntimo do meu punho ultimamente".

"_Não quero conselhos para como espancá-lo. Ele pode não ser bom de briga, mas não teria problemas em me nocautear_".

"Então o que é?"

"_Lembra o que falei sobre quem o atacou?_"

Jesse relembrou o começo da conversa.

"Que Finn não os viu. Estava escuro e eles o atacaram por..." Jesse arregalou os olhos quando entendeu o que Kurt queria dizer. "O Finn não pode identificá-los... Mas você pode".

"_Eu o ouvi parar em frente de casa. Ele só precisa normalmente de dez segundos para entrar em casa correndo, especialmente quando o jantar é macarronada. O tempo passou e fiquei curioso, então olhei pela janela – a tempo de ver o Karofsky dar um soco aparentemente bem sólido no nariz do Finn enquanto o Azimio o chutava repetidamente. Tenho quase certeza que foi o que quebrou as costelas dele_".

"Como você reagiu?"

A voz de Jesse era gentil, completamente vazia de qualquer censura. Kurt sentiu-se relaxar pela primeira vez em mais de 24 horas.

"_Liguei para a emergência. Abençoadamente, o Finn já tinha desmaiado a essa altura, então os animais já tinham se mandado_".

"Foi inteligente de sua parte não confrontá-los. Eles te arrebentariam. Pedir ajuda foi o certo a fazer", Jesse acalmou-o.

"_Acha mesmo isso? Tenho me sentido incrivelmente culpado desde então, pensando que o Finn não estaria tão machucado se eu tivesse feito algo diferente_".

"O seu pai estava em casa?"

"_Não. Ele chegou quando o Finn estava sendo colocado na ambulância. A Carole estava histérica_".

"Você não queria que ela fosse colocada em perigo também. Ela provavelmente tentaria se meter para proteger o filho, e é possível que aqueles canalhas perdessem a cabeça e também a atacassem".

"_Então eu não fui um completo covarde?_"

"Nem um pouco. Pare de pensar assim. Você é uma das vítimas do Karofsky. Se tem alguém que sabe do que ele é capaz, é você".

"_Valeu, Jesse_".

"De nada". Depois de parar rapidamente, o rapaz falou de novo. "Agora, não tenho nada contra te deixar desabafar à vontade, mas você falou algo sobre precisar de um conselho, e até agora não me pediu nenhum".

"_Eu devo contar?_" Kurt soltou sem mais rodeios.

"O que acha?"

"_O Blaine insiste que eles vão escapar impunes se eu não contar, já que sou a única testemunha. Mas seria a minha palavra contra a deles_".

"Não necessariamente. Sim, você foi o único que os viu encostar em Finn. Mas se alguém te apoiasse... explicasse como tudo começou... desmascarasse os motivos deles..." Jesse repentinamente pareceu estar mais pensando alto do que falando com Kurt, "acho que pode funcionar... não só nessa situação... e me ajudar no processo".

"_Ah, Jesse?_"

"Oi".

"_Você tá resmungando. O que pode funcionar? E por que precisa de ajuda?_"

Jesse balançou a cabeça para clareá-la, antes de responder à pergunta de Kurt com uma sua.

"O quão bem você conhece a técnica Beiste?"

"_O que isso tem a ver?_" Kurt perguntou, curioso.

"Você está procurando alguém que te dê apoie. Ela sabe que eu estava armando alguma coisa contra o Karofsky, e foi ela que expulsou tanto ele quanto o Azimio do time. Ela sabe o bastante sobre a situação para ser capaz de dar um testemunho legítimo sobre o estado mental deles quando deixaram McKinley naquele dia. E, como bônus, creio que vocês nunca foram íntimos; assim, ninguém será capaz de acusá-la de estar inventando isto apenas porque você é seu preferido ou qualquer baboseira assim".

"_Deixe eu ver se entendi. Você vai conseguir que a técnica Beiste corrobore minha acusação contra quem atacou o Finn, e todos vão acreditar porque eu e ela mal nos conhecemos_".

"Esse é o plano".

"_E como isso te ajuda?_"

"Estou torcendo pra que a Rachel veja como meu ato de contrição".

"_E você precisa de um porque..._"

"No momento ela não está falando comigo", Jesse admitiu em voz baixa.

"_Acho que estou ficando surdo. Podia ter jurado que te ouvi dizer que a Rachel não está falando contigo, o que não pode ser verdade_".

"Mas é. Desde que ela soube do Finn..." Ele se calou, com a voz cheia de sofrimento e arrependimento. "Tem um dia e meio que eu ligo, mando SMS, chamo no Skype... Ela não reage a nada disso. Tenho certeza que se eu puder falar com ela, posso fazê-la entender. Mas estou no meio das minhas provas, e não posso jogar tudo pro alto como fiz semana passada", suspirou Jesse, evidentemente frustrado.

"Você não avisou a ela sobre esse seu esqueminha?"

"Avisei. Do mesmo jeito que a você".

"Ah. Então ela não fazia ideia que você também ia se vingar do Finn".

"Não. Achei melhor guardar segredo disso. Mas ela é esperta o suficiente pra perceber que eu tive algo a ver com o que aconteceu a ele, e está furiosa comigo por isso".

"Ela vai esquecer".

"Um dia. Mas mesmo algumas horas sem ouvir a voz dela é tortura".

"Ai, por favor, Jesse. Vocês dois são tão dramáticos. Você deve ter pensado que iam brigar".

"Claro que pensei. Mas achei que a gente ia **brigar** de verdade. Gritar, xingar um ao outro, bater portas, sair às pressas de salas. Sendo tão ardentes na fúria quanto somos no amor. Mas em vez disso, ela deixou de falar comigo. Pra isso eu não tava preparado".

"Se você aparecesse em Lima, ela não seria capaz de continuar brava com você, não depois que você colocasse em uso o seu famoso charme".

"Exatamente. E, enquanto o ideal seria fazer isso pessoalmente, não é a minha única alternativa. Só tenho que convencê-la a me ouvir para poder persuadi-la que mereço ser perdoado".

"Acabei de ter uma ideia", Kurt declarou repentinamente.

"Qual é?"

"Enquanto você acerta os ponteiros com a técnica Beiste, eu vou fazer uma visitinha a certa diva morena. Falar a seu favor".

Jesse ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. "Quem teria adivinhado, na época que você não tinha nada de bom a falar de mim, que acabaríamos desse jeito?"

"Provavelmente ninguém. Se alguém tivesse dito, eu os chamaria de malucos. Mas não só você tem sido um bom amigo pra mim, também é claramente apaixonadíssimo pela Rachel, e eu sou fã de um amor verdadeiro. Não vou garantir que ela vá me ouvir mais do que te ouviria, mas vale tentar".

"Valeu, Kurt. Se você conseguir isso, vou te dever muito".

"Contanto que você possa manter o Karofsky e o Azimio longe de mim, vou nos considerar quites".

Assim que a conversa terminou, Jesse levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e dirigiu-se para sua mesa. Folheando diversos pedaços de papel, seus olhos bateram naquele que estava procurando. Pegando novamente o telefone, ele digitou os onze números necessários. Como fizera da vez anterior, sua chamada foi direto para a caixa de mensagens. Respirando fundo, ele disse três palavras que raramente cruzavam seus lábios.

"Eu estava errado".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel piscou quando virou a cabeça, tentando focar-se no relógio em seu criado-mudo. Quando os números fizeram sentido em seu cérebro insone, ela gemeu de infelicidade. Pela segunda noite seguida, ela virara de um lado para o outro na cama, incapaz de acalmar seus pensamentos tumultuados para conseguir um tempo significativo de descanso. Tudo que queria nesse momento era desligar o despertador, enroscar-se nos lençóis e ignorar o mundo. Infelizmente era sexta-feira e, a não ser que fingisse doença, não podia evitar os pais, a escola ou ter que encarar horas infinitas sem qualquer forma de contato com Jesse.

_Jesse._

Só de pensar no nome dele fez com que surgisse em sua mente imagens que fizeram seu coração se apertar no peito. Sentia tanto a falta dele. Sua briga – porque, na verdade, de que outro jeito podia chamar? – deixara-a com uma dor física tão devastadora que, apesar de todas as evidências ao contrário, ela podia jurar que era resultado de ter cortado fora uma parte de seu corpo. Sim, fora magoada com os ovos e o primeiro rompimento, mas esse parecia mil vezes pior. Na época, atirara-se em um relacionamento com Finn, conseguindo deixar de lado a dor da ausência de Jesse – pelo menos temporariamente. Agora, tendo se permitido apaixonar-se profunda e irrevogavelmente, não havia como evitar... como aliviar a angústia fluindo por ela ao abismo emocional que se abrira entre eles.

Refletindo no momento quando tudo dera horrivelmente errado, ela ouviu o eco da voz de Kurt em sua mente, contando-lhe que Finn fora levado ao pronto-socorro e que, apesar de eles não estarem mais namorando, ele achara que ela gostaria de saber. Depois de agradecer-lhe pela informação, ela sentara-se pesadamente na cama, uma onda de medo sufocando-a diante da forte suspeita de que Jesse de algum modo fora responsável pela agressão a seu ex-namorado.

Ela vira o lado sombrio e vingativo dele antes, claro, e ele não era um santo, como ele mesmo ressaltara. Desde que eles se reconciliaram, ele não era nada além de gentil, carinhoso e amoroso para com ela. Mas com Finn... Apesar da frequência com que insistia que não queria mais nada com ele, havia algo em seu ex que trazia à baila o pior em Jesse. Ainda assim, ela nunca sonharia que ele deliberadamente provocaria danos a Finn.

_Você não tem provas disso. Você tomou uma conclusão, julgou-o culpado e não lhe deu a chance de se defender._

Ela suspirou. A vozinha dentro de sua cabeça se recusava a lhe dar um momento de paz, pressionando-a e estimulando-a a relaxar sua postura intransigente e ouvir Jesse. Talvez seus instintos estivessem errados. Ele podia ser completamente inocente e, por meio da própria teimosia, ela tinha privado a ambos de mais de um dia de conversas, risos e aquela sensação de completude que só sentira com o rapaz que amava acima de qualquer outro.

Esticando a mão, seus dedos roçaram em seu telefone. Ao puxá-lo para perto e a ponto de apertar o botão de discagem rápida que correspondia ao número do namorado, ela viu o horário e imediatamente largou o telefone. Ainda era o meio da noite na Califórnia e, por mais ansiosa que estivesse para finalmente clarear o que ela fervorosamente torcia que não fosse mais do que um enorme mal-entendido, ela não queria acordar Jesse. Considerou rapidamente mandar-lhe um SMS, e imediatamente descartou a ideia. Esta era a briga mais séria que tinham em meses, e ela não podia arriscar-se a ter suas palavras distorcidas. Não, precisava falar com ele. Deixá-lo ouvir o tom de sua voz. Podia fazer toda a diferença do mundo no resultado de sua discussão.

Estava a ponto de dirigir-se ao transport em uma tentativa de aliviar um pouco da tensão que ameaçava engoli-la quando parou ao ouvir o som de seu telefone. Com o coração disparado na esperança de que podia ser Jesse, ela o pegou rapidamente, seu rosto murchando quando viu o nome no visor.

"Oi, Kurt".

"_Oi, Rachel. Sei que é cedo. Te acordei?_"

"Não".

"_Ah, ótimo. Estou ligando porque... bem... preciso falar contigo_".

"Ah, claro. Quer se encontrar depois da aula?"

"_Pode me dar alguns minutos hoje de manhã? É urgente_".

"Agora?"

"_Pode tomar banho antes, se já não tomou, e podemos nos encontrar n'O Grão de Lima em, vamos dizer, uma hora?_"

"Claro. Sem problema. Vejo-o em uma hora".

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>xatamente cinquenta e cinco minutos depois, Rachel e Kurt estavam acomodados em uma mesa, ambos estranhamente quietos. Ela bebericava seu latte de soja e brincava com o bolinho de limão e amora que ele pedira para ela pouco antes de sua chegada, enquanto ele comia seu próprio bolinho com apetite, engolindo-o com goles de cappuccino recém-preparado. Quando pareceu que eles iam terminar o café em silêncio, ele finalmente criou coragem e começou a falar.

"Você deve estar curiosa para saber por que eu queria te ver".

"Estou. Parecia tão importante, mas você não disse uma palavra desde que chegamos".

"Tem razão. Se quer saber, estava tentando pensar em um jeito de abordar o assunto".

"Que assunto?" Fitando o jovem à sua frente com curiosidade, Rachel teve uma inspiração súbita. "Isso tem a ver com nossa noite no cinema?"

Kurt ficou furiosamente corado, mas sacudiu a cabeça com ênfase.

"Não, nada a ver. É sobre o Finn, na verdade. E o Jesse", ele acrescentou, delicado.

"Jesse?!" Ela alarmou-se, ignorando completamente a menção ao irmão dele. "O que tem ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele tá bem?"

"Relaxe, rainha do drama, e pense bem. Se algo tivesse acontecido ao seu namorado, não acha que você seria uma das primeiras a saber? Tenho certeza que você é o contato para casos de emergência dele a essa altura".

"Não é como se fôssemos casados, ou até noivos. Apesar de que ele raramente os vê ou fala com eles, creio que são os pais dele que receberiam o telefonema, e acho que ele ainda não falou a eles sobre mim".

"E quanto ao amigo dele de faculdade? Eles parecem bem próximos; acho que ele entraria em contato com você".

"O Nate. É, ele telefonaria". Ela respirou aliviada diante desta conclusão antes de voltar a conversa ao tópico de início. "Então se não tem nada errado, o que é que você tem a falar do Jesse?"

"Falei com ele esta manhã-" Kurt começou, mas foi interrompido por Rachel.

"Hoje!" Ela olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos de choque. "Mas não são nem cinco da manhã em Los Angeles agora! No que você tava pensando?!"

"Não estava. Tinha esquecido o fuso. Mas o Jesse foi muito compreensivo. Disse que não estava dormindo".

"Não?"

Ela repentinamente sentiu como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas ao perceber que ele fora igualmente abalado pela ausência de comunicação.

"Claro que não. Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel, o cara está arrasado. Por que não lhe dá a chance de se defender?" Kurt bufou, decidindo que ser direto era o melhor caminho.

"Eu estava pensando seriamente nisso antes de você ligar. Também estou arrasada. As últimas 36 horas tem sido um inferno. Mas a ideia de que ele pode ser tão vingativo com o Finn me assustou. Sei que eles não se suportam, mas nunca imaginei que o Jesse deliberadamente armaria para prejudicá-lo".

"Ele faria isso se acreditasse que o Finn tinha aprontado algo pra te machucar", ressaltou Kurt.

Ela franziu a testa.

"Não entendo. O Finn veio falar comigo no almoço na véspera de ser atacado, mas não falou nada demais, e certamente não encostou um dedo em mim. O que possivelmente pode ter feito o Jesse pensar que o Finn tivesse me prejudicado de algum jeito?"

"Tem tudo a ver com o Karofsky e a raspadinha que ele jogou em você".

"Ainda tô perdida. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

"Você tem que falar com o Jesse sobre isso, sério. Mas, em resumo, ele achou que o Finn estivesse envolvido".

"Ah".

"Então, como eu disse, você devia ligar pra ele. Ligue, mande um SMS, alguma coisa".

Saindo de sua cadeira, Rachel dirigiu-se a Kurt e abraçou-o com gratidão.

"Obrigada por me dar um empurrãozinho na direção certa".

"De nada. Já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Agora preciso ir pra aula".

"Eu também", admitiu ela, com uma careta. "Queria ter tempo para resolver tudo antes da aula. Mas, mesmo se tivesse, ainda está cedo demais lá. Espero que ele tenha conseguido dormir depois que vocês conversaram".

"Deixe uma mensagem para ele. Pelo menos ele não vai passar as próximas horas pensando que você está com raiva dele", aconselhou Kurt.

"Vou fazer isso".

Ela estava a caminho da porta quando se virou e voltou correndo para a mesa.

"Se não tiver planos, por que não vai jantar na minha casa hoje? Meus pais fazem um chili vegan delicioso. O Jesse jura que é de babar".

"Ele tem que dizer isso se quer continuar tendo as bênçãos dos seus pais", Kurt ria, "mas estou livre, e adoro chili".

"Ótimo! Então te vejo às 17?"

"Estarei lá".

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**E**__u aposto que isso não é algo que você admite em voz alta, Jesse_".

"Eu raramente admito, ponto", declarou ele.

"_Pode me dizer como as coisas saíram tanto de seu controle?_"

"Boa parte do que vou falar é especulação minha, mas eis o que acho. Depois que a senhora expulsou aqueles dois imbecis do time e eles foram suspensos, eles decidiram vingar-se da pessoa que, segundo eles, os delatou".

"_Foi o que achei. O que não entendo foi por que escolheram o Hudson. Ele não teve nada a ver_".

"Na verdade, técnica, é aí que a senhora se engana".

"_O Hudson estava tão magoado assim com a ex dele? Ele nunca me pareceu ser vingativo. E você não me disse que ele estava envolvido_", acrescentou ela com um leve tom de reprovação na voz ainda amigável.

"Ah, sim. Sobre isso. Aparentemente eu estava mal informado. O Hudson estava completamente por fora do que estava acontecendo".

"_O que é bem comum_", Shannon disse a si mesma, fazendo Jesse rir. "_E você vai fingir que não ouviu isso_", ela repreendeu-o, firme.

"Sim, senhora", concordou ele, engolindo a resposta sarcástica que lhe assomara aos lábios.

"_Já que você escondeu de mim o envolvimento do Hudson, posso concluir que tinha planos próprios para ele, como tinha para o Karofsky, certo?_"

"Certo".

"_E quais eram?_"

"Não posso lhe contar isso".

"_Pode e vai. Gosto de você, Jesse, mas algo que você começou resultou em um rapaz sendo gravemente espancado. Isso não é aceitável. E não posso lhe ajudar a consertar as coisas sem saber de todos os detalhes_".

Suspirando de resignação, Jesse delineou os fatos, revelando tudo: de seu confronto inicial com Karofsky e Azimio no estacionamento de McKinley a sua apressada tentativa de proteger Finn assim que percebeu que o ex de Rachel era inocente na armação que os colegas o haviam incluído. Shannon ouviu com atenção, absorvendo os detalhes sem comentar. Tendo terminado de se confessar, Jesse calou-se, esperando a reação da técnica.

"_Você errou feio, guri_".

"Sei disso. E estou pagando o pato, acredite em mim".

"_O que quer dizer?_"

"A Rachel está uma fera. Não fala comigo desde a agressão ao Hudson".

"_Lamento ouvir isso_", Shannon disse com simpatia. "_Deve estar sendo um inferno_".

"Vamos dizer apenas que é bom que eu tenha aprendido no Vocal Adrenaline a me concentrar em uma coisa apenas ignorando todas as outras, ou teria tirado zero em todas as minhas provas".

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> almoço não chegou cedo o bastante para Rachel. Com o lento passar dos minutos, ela torcia para que os ponteiros se movessem mais depressa, sem sucesso. Tendo decidido logo cedo, depois de ver Kurt, que Jesse merecia a chance de explicar o que tinha feito, ela agora estava ansiosa para romper o silêncio que se esticava aparentemente por séculos entre eles. Furtivamente, ela verificou o horário que ele deixara com ela, e o menor sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando confirmou que sua próxima prova não seria até a segunda. Se **ele** atendesse a **seu **telefonema dessa vez, estaria livre para falar do assunto. Assim que o sinal tocou, ela juntou suas coisas, jogou-as sem jeito na bolsa e correu porta afora. Praticamente voou para o carro, o único lugar no qual podia pensar para ter a privacidade que a conversa requeria. Pegando seu telefone, tocou o teclado até que, ainda hesitando, permitiu-se digitar o número de Jesse. Prendeu a respiração quando chamou uma vez... duas vezes...

"_Rachel?_"

"Oi, Jesse". A voz ela era frágil, insegura.

"_Não sabia quando ia ter notícias suas de novo_".

Ele manteve a voz neutra, sem entregar nada da angústia que o consumira nos últimos dias, nem a profunda irritação diante do fato que ela concluíra o pior sobre ele apesar da profundidade de seu amor.

"Está com raiva de mim? Eu entenderia se estivesse".

Ela claramente o conhecia muito bem.

"_Você me bloqueou totalmente, Rachel! Ignorou meus SMS, meus telefonemas! Como devíamos resolver esse problema se você se recusava a me ouvir!_"

"Eu estava com raiva! Não podia acreditar que você se deixaria consumir por seu ódio ao Finn a tal ponto!"

"_Você nem sabe com certeza se eu deixei! E se a agressão a ele não tiver nada a ver comigo?_"

"Está dizendo que não tem?"

"_Em termos_".

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"_O plano original foi sim pra ele ser responsabilizado de ter passado a fofoca ao Jacob-_"

"Então eu tinha razão! Você estava se vingando do Finn, sem se importar do quanto ele podia ser prejudicado no caminho!"

"_EU ACHEI QUE ELE ERA CÚMPLICE DO KAROFSKY!_" Ele explodiu, furioso com a recusa dela de entender seu ponto de vista.

"O quê?!" A voz dela estava novamente baixa.

"_Você me ouviu! Eu achei que o Finn tinha participado na sua raspadinha. O Puck me contou que ele e o Azimio o impediram que te acompanhar ao seu carro, então pra mim ele tinha tanta culpa quanto os outros dois e merecia tudo que eu escolhesse para castigá-lo_".

"Eles quebraram as costelas dele, Jesse".

"_Eu sei. Foram bem mais longe do que eu esperava_".

"Você disse que **achou** que ele estivesse no meio. Mas ele estava, de fato?"

"_Não_".

"Então você fez com que ele apanhasse por algo que não fez? Como pôde?"

"_Pela última vez, eu não provoquei a agressão a ele! Liguei de novo ao Jacob. Assegurei-me que ele não ia entregar o Finn como sua fonte. Tudo teria ficado bem, se não fosse..._".

"Se não fosse?"

"_Eu falei com a técnica Beiste. Contei a ela que o Azimio participou de tudo, para que ele pagasse o pato também_".

"O que isso tem a ver com o Finn?"

"_A mulher é esperta como uma raposa. Ela percebeu sem que eu mencionasse que o Karofsky também estava no meio. Foi o que a levou a expulsar os dois do time e a assegurar-se que Figgins os suspendesse. Obviamente isso os enfureceu_".

"Ainda não entendo porque eles foram atrás do Finn se o Jacob entregou outra pessoa".

"_Também não sei, mas a técnica Beiste e eu concluímos que não tinha nada a ver com o blog. Provavelmente eles acharam que o Finn os entregou pela raspadinha e quiseram se vingar_".

Rachel calou-se momentaneamente enquanto digeria o que ele divulgara.

"Em resumo, Finn ainda pagou o pato por algo que você fez".

"_Prefiro pensar que ele finalmente pagou por tudo que te fez passar_", retrucou Jesse. "_Foi um castigo mais extremo do que o merecido? Foi. Mas não era totalmente inadequado. E por que você ficou tão nervosinha, afinal? Tem alguma parte de ti que se arrepende de romper com ele?_"

"Como foi capaz de sequer pensar nisso?! Eu amo **você**!"

"_Tive motivos para duvidar disso desde a quarta_".

"Pois não devia! Deixei perfeitamente claro o que eu sinto. Só porque não estava falando com você, isso não queria dizer que tudo mudou!"

"_Tá falando sério, Rach? Como eu devia saber disso? Como eu disse antes, você me julgou sem deixar que eu me explicasse! Com certeza pareceu que você decidiu não ser capaz de lidar meu lado sombrio!_"

"Eu normalmente posso. Mas quando algo assim acontece... você não o viu, Jesse. Ele está péssimo, e foi porque você favoreceu seu ciúme em vez de seu bom senso".

"_Não, é porque o Karofsky e o Azimio são dois trogloditas sem cérebro. Eles atacaram você. Eu quis te proteger. Você não faz ideia do quanto me senti inútil, ouvindo o que te aconteceu estando do outro lado do país. Então eu reagi, sim. Acho que qualquer um que te machuca deve sofrer, e não vou me desculpar por isso_".

"Não sei se eu devia ficar lisonjeada ou preocupada".

"_Eu me sentiria lisonjeado_", ele respondeu, leve, ganhando uma risada da namorada.

"Claro que sentiria". Ela respirou fundo. "Eu ouvi o seu lado. Pode me ouvir agora?"

"_Posso_".

"Não amo o Finn. Não quero fazer as pazes com ele. Não estou alimentando fantasias secretas onde vocês dois concorrem de novo para encher a minha bola. Não me importo com ele – a não ser como outro ser humano. Honestamente aceito qualquer punição que você dê às pessoas que ache que te prejudicaram, porque normalmente você usa o intelecto e a esperta para constrangê-los, ou baixar suas bolas, ou lembrar-lhes de suas habilidades claramente superiores em... bem... praticamente tudo. A inteligência, o convencimento, o charme, a arrogância, a presunção, a esperteza... Todas essas são as qualidades suas que eu amo. Uma vingança física... é mais difícil de aceitar. Quero dizer, mesmo depois de tudo que o Karofsky e o Azimio me fizeram, eu não gostaria de vê-los machucados, sangrando, por minha causa".

"_Sabe que esse não é o meu método de agir de sempre. Mas perdi a cabeça quando a mulher que amo foi humilhada, e as coisas saíram do meu controle. E admito que a ideia de dar uma lição ao Finn nublou meu julgamento normalmente impecável. O que quer dizer que, no que diz respeito a ele, não posso prometer que ele não fique entre a cruz e a espada no futuro. Mas vou fazer o máximo para limitar o dano às lambadas morais e comentários irônicos. Combinado?_"

"Posso viver com isso. Combinado".

"_Rach? Mais uma coisa_".

"Diga".

"_Na próxima vez que ficar brava comigo, fale comigo. Grite. Berre. Me xingue. Me amaldiçoe. Mas não me ignore_".

"Faz ideia de como isso foi difícil. Eu pegava o telefone a cada cinco minutos, juro. Quase te telefonei várias vezes".

"_Queria que tivesse ligado. Poderíamos ter evitado quase dois dias de completa infelicidade_".

"Senti muita saudade".

"_Também senti a sua. Na verdade, o Nate me avisou que se eu ficasse assim azedo sempre que a gente brigasse, ele ia pensar bem antes de dividir o apartamento comigo_".

"Por favor, diz que ele tava brincando".

"_Não tenho certeza. Tenho sido péssima companhia_".

Um pensamento repentino a invadiu e ela ofegou.

"Meu Deus, as suas provas! Nossos problemas afetaram seus estudos?"

"_Graças a Deus não. É uma das habilidades que aperfeiçoei ao passar tantos anos com o Vocal Adrenaline – tenho fabulosos poderes de concentração. Tenho quase certeza que gabaritei os dois que escrevi até agora_".

"E o Nate?"

"_Ele também está muito confiante. A gente implica muito, mas é de brincadeira, e estudar junto foi bom pros dois_".

"Fico feliz".

"_E você? Como estão as coisas na escola?_"

"O Noah está grudado a mim como chiclete. E com a suspensão do Azimio e do Karofsky, ninguém rela em mim. Tenho conseguido ir pra casa com as mesmas roupas que uso de manhã".

"_Que bom. Posso perguntar do glee?_"

"Não vou desde a quarta".

"_Como é? Eu ouvi mesmo que você furou o glee?_"

"Furei. Depois da votação, praticamente tive que me arrastar nos dias seguintes. Ontem, com o estresse da agressão ao Finn e não falando contigo, eu não pude me forçar a encará-los. Graças a Deus não temos ensaios na sexta. Mal posso esperar para ir para casa e tomar um banho quente. Estou congelando aqui".

"_Onde você tá?_"

"Meu carro. Eu não ia ter essa conversa no meio da lanchonete".

Ela olhou distraída para o relógio, e gemeu desanimada quando viu que a hora de almoço estava acabando.

"_Você tem que ir_", ele falou em voz baixa, tão decepcionado quanto ela.

"Tenho".

"_Skype depois da aula?_" Ele sugeriu, esperançoso.

"Bem que queria, mas convidei o Kurt pra jantar. Acho que eu e ele precisamos conversar sobre o que ele viu no cinema, e vai dar aos meus pais a chance de conhecê-lo um pouco, talvez dar um ou dois conselhos".

"_Isso vai ser bom pra ele. Nem tanto pra mim, contudo_", ele disse, com uma nota de lamento na voz.

"Que tal eu te recompensar depois que ele sair?" Ofertou ela, com a voz baixa e rouca.

"_Gostei disso. Faz tempo_".

"Tempo demais. Skype assim que ele sair", prometeu ela.

"_Vou esperar ansioso. Te amo_".

"Eu amo você".

Relutantemente terminando a ligação, Rachel jogou o telefone na bolsa e tirou uma barra de cereais de lá dentro. Assim que a abriu, ela mastigou feliz enquanto dirigia-se rapidamente à escola, com o humor infinitamente melhor. Agora que ela e Jesse tinham se acertado, podia espantar o tédio de suas aulas da tarde sonhando com seu encontro virtual. Sorrindo com malícia, ela começou a planejar como faria para mostrar-lhe exatamente o quanto sentira sua falta.


	50. Chapter 50

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 50_

**K**urt sorriu quando Rachel o recebeu em sua casa. A casa era calorosa e convidativa, e ele experimentou uma estranha sensação de conforto no momento que passou pela porta. Enquanto não podia exatamente tocar a fonte, ele apreciou a completa ausência de tensão no ar. Embora ficasse feliz pelo pai ter encontrado felicidade outra vez, ele ainda estava se adaptando à nova dinâmica familiar enquanto ele, Burt, Finn e Carole tentavam se acomodar em seus relacionamentos novos e desconhecidos. E agora, com o irmão machucado e os pais paparicando-o, era um alívio passar uma noite longe desse drama em particular.

Assim que Rachel tinha pendurado o casaco de Kurt, ela enfiou a cabeça na cozinha e avisou aos pais que seu convidado tinha chegado. Hiram e Leroy cumprimentaram o rapaz com entusiasmo, e então despacharam os adolescentes para conversar até que o jantar estivesse pronto.

Alguns momentos depois, confortavelmente instalados nas duas pontas do sofá da sala de estar dos Berry, Kurt tomava o refrigerante que Leroy lhe dera enquanto Rachel comia uma maçã à espera que seu chá esfriasse. Observando a jovem que ele agora considerava mais amiga que rival, ele precisou de não mais que um segundo para ver como a postura dela tinha mudado desde aquela manhã. A tensão em torno da boca sumira, os olhos brilhavam e ela estava completamente relaxada. Só havia uma causa possível para tal transformação.

"Você conversou com o Jesse", ele declarou, confiante.

"Conversei. Agradeço de novo por ter me ajudado a chegar nessa conclusão. Resolvemos tudo".

"E estão bem de novo, certo?"

"Certo".

Detectando o leve rubor que assomara às bochechas de Rachel, Kurt preferiu mudar de assunto.

"Quais os planos para seu aniversário?"

A pele dela ficou ainda mais corada, fazendo-o arrepender-se do assunto escolhido, mas a resposta que recebeu não foi a que esperava.

"Meus pais me deram ingressos para ver _Wicked_!"

A expressão dele mudou totalmente, indo de desconfortável a entusiasmado num piscar de olhos.

"Que inveja! É um presente fabuloso! O Jesse já viu antes? Está tão feliz quanto você?"

Ele estava despreparado para a tristeza dela diante da pergunta aparentemente inócua.

"Vou sozinha", admitiu ela.

"Mas... Mas... É seu aniversário de 16 anos! Uma daquelas grandes datas na vida de uma mulher! Como é possível que seu namorado não esteja presente?" Kurt gaguejava.

"Ironicamente é por causa do quanto ele me conhece. Meus aniversários sempre foram comemorados em família, meus pais e eu, então o Jesse achou que eu faria algo especial com eles. Fez planos próprios, e não vai vir pra cá até o domingo".

"Sinceramente, Rachel, você não devia deixar isso passar. Dê seu melhor piti de diva e o force a mudar de ideia".

"Não posso fazer isso, Kurt. É ele que está na ponte aérea, tendo que trabalhar dobrado para atualizar-se nas aulas que perdeu largando tudo para estar aqui apenas porque eu estava tendo um momento difícil. Sei que o dinheiro não é problema, mas não quero mesmo ser o tipo de mulher que espera que ele constantemente reorganize a vida dele ao meu bel-prazer. Ele pensou sinceramente que eu celebraria este aniversário como sempre celebrei os outros até agora. Sim, estou decepcionada, mas não é culpa dele.

"Você só completa 16 anos uma vez! Tenho certeza que se você pedisse-"

Rachel o interrompeu no meio da frase.

"Não, Kurt. Ele vai estar aqui um dia depois e comemoraremos juntos nesse dia".

"Mas..."

"Nada de mais. Não quero mais falar disso", ela decretou, firme, com os olhos brilhando.

Ele ergueu as mãos fingindo render-se, e ela suavizou imediatamente.

"Então sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Sobre a noite que o Jesse e eu encontramos você e o Blaine no cinema", admitiu ela.

A pele já clara de Kurt tornou-se ainda mais pálida quando ela percebeu exatamente a que Rachel se referia, e ele balançou a cabeça com veemência, uma expressão de pânico aparecendo no rosto.

"Por que tinha que mencionar isso? Eu tinha conseguido esquecer!"

"Porque o que eu fiz o constrangeu e eu lamento por isso".

"Lamenta o que fez, ou que eu tenha pego no flagra?" Ele disse, repreensivo.

"Eu me arrependo de pouquíssimas coisas que fiz com Jesse", admitiu ela, lutando sem sucesso para impedir-se de sorrir de um modo gentilmente cúmplice, "mas percebi depois que o deixei numa posição desconfortável. E isso eu lamento muito".

"Achei que você ainda fosse virgem!" Kurt sibilou, em voz baixa para que os pais dela não o ouvissem na cozinha.

"E sou".

"Mas ele... você... a mão dele..."

O rosto de Kurt estava intensamente corado enquanto ele sofria para expressar o que vira.

"Sim, eu o deixo me tocar. Não, a gente não fez sexo".

"Isso pra você não é sexo?"

"Estritamente falando não é. Nós nos mantemos felizes e damos prazer um ao outro. Temos uma intimidade, mas ainda não chegamos a esse ponto".

"Me parece que você já chegou a vários outros pontos".

"Acho que algumas pessoas podem ter essa visão, mas estou em um relacionamento sério com um homem que amo. Ele me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. Por que seria errado explorar isto?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Sei que as pessoas ao meu redor estão fazendo. Mas eu não me sinto confortável".

Ela o fitou com curiosidade, mas sem julgá-lo.

"Acha que é porque você não tem em quem se inspirar?"

"Meu pai é uma grande inspiração!" Ele protestou com ardor.

"Não estou dizendo que ele não seja. Mas ele não passou pelas mesmas coisas que você vai passar. É diferente, além das experiências dele. Já falou com ele sobre... esse assunto?"

"Não! Pelo amor de Deus, é a última coisa que quero fazer!"

"Você devia conversar com alguém, Kurt".

"Estou conversando com você agora".

"Então fale. Pergunte-me qualquer coisa. Vou dar meu melhor para responder".

Kurt engoliu em seco, debatendo visivelmente com suas emoções conflitantes. De um lado, não queria ter essa conversa em específico. De outro, seria provavelmente mais fácil fazer confidências a uma mulher. E a quem mais ele podia recorrer? Sim, ele e o pai tinham um relacionamento forte e positivo, mas uma conversa sobre sexo estava fora da zona de conforto de ambos, e considerando o que ele sentia por Blaine, essa opção em especial seria desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo. Suspirando, ele decidiu que o melhor curso seria aproveitar a oportunidade que Rachel acabara de lhe apresentar.

"O Jesse te viu... de topless?"

Rachel gemeu intimamente, perguntando-se em que, exatamente, tinha se metido. Sabendo o que estava custando ao amigo apenas estar nesse assunto para começar, ela respirou fundo e preparou-se para esclarecê-lo.

"Ele me viu por inteiro".

Os olhos de Kurt ficaram enormes quando ele absorveu o que ela queria dizer.

"Por **inteiro**? Não teve medo? Ou ficou constrangida?"

"Não", ela respondeu, simples. "Era o Jesse. Pareceu certo".

"Não entendi", Kurt admitiu.

"Honestamente tenho quase certeza que me apaixonei por ele no dia que nos conhecemos. Eu certamente estava fisicamente atraída por ele – mais do que já estivera por qualquer um antes. Só precisamos de alguns dias para que eu o permitisse alguns amassos mais ousados... mas ele queria ir mais longe, e eu não estava pronta. Então nos reencontramos em setembro e, depois de passar semanas conhecendo-o em um nível mais profundo, quando ele voltou mês passado eu não tinha dúvida do que eventualmente aconteceria entre nós".

"Mas o Finn sempre reclamava que você não cedia!" Kurt exclamou.

"O Finn falou com você sobre a vida sexual dele?" Ela não conseguiu deixar de expressar sua surpresa.

"Bom, não. Mas eu o ouvi... com outros membros do time. Ele te chamou de frígida".

"Posso entender porque ele pensava assim. Com ele, eu era. Acho que inconscientemente eu sempre soube que ele não era a pessoa a quem eu devia me entregar".

"E o Jesse é?"

"É. Confio nele completamente".

"Quando você ficou... nua... com ele... pela primeira vez... teve algum momento que você ficou com medo de que ele ia rir, ou zombar do seu corpo em qualquer jeito?" Kurt finalmente perguntou, admitindo uma de suas maiores preocupações.

Rachel sustentou o olhar de Kurt, e a simpatia que ele viu refletida nos olhos dela quase o engoliu.

"Isso eu esperaria do Finn. A atenção dele sempre saía de mim quando uma menina com uma blusa decotada ou uma saia curta passava. Nunca acreditei que eu era bonita o suficiente para ele. Mas, desde que começamos a namorar, o Jesse sempre olhou pra mim como se eu fosse a mulher mais bonita da sala. Ele sempre me elogiava e, apesar de eu demorar a me acostumar..."

"Mas por que você precisou se acostumar?" Interferiu Kurt. "Parece um sonho que se realiza!"

"E era. **É**. Mas lembre-se que eu fui vítima de zombarias e piadas sobre minha aparência durante anos. Tive problemas em aceitar que a admiração dele era genuína. Além do que, ele exagerava às vezes. Ele frequentemente me fazia corar. Agora, ele me ajuda a perceber, por meio de palavras e atitudes, que sou digna de ser amada, que não tenho que mudar qualquer parte de mim. Ele me deu a confiança de me mostrar totalmente a ele – de todos os jeitos".

"Você tem tanta sorte", sussurrou ele. "Não consigo me imaginar ficando tão à vontade com alguém".

"E o Blaine?"

"O Blaine só me vê como um amigo. Está completamente cego aos meus sentimentos por ele", Kurt lamentou, com uma expressão de dor. "E, mesmo se ele subitamente caísse em si e percebesse como podemos ser ótimos enquanto casal, não é como se eu fosse... Quero dizer, talvez um dia... Mas... Não sou como você. Não estou nada perto de estar pronto para... bem... nada do lado físico. Só me beijaram uma vez!" Ele exclamou, antes de tampar a boca, horrorizado diante do que acidentalmente revelara.

"Pela sua cara eu acho que não foi uma boa experiência", observou ela, com cuidado para disfarçar que sabia o que Karofsky fizera.

"Pode-se dizer que sim", resmungou Kurt, antes de se calar, perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos.

Rachel não fez nada que pressionasse o rapaz a seu lado, dando-lhe a oportunidade de mudar a conversa para qualquer assunto de sua escolha. Depois de alguns minutos, ele falou de novo, com uma voz tão baixa que ela se esforçou para ouvi-lo.

"Foi o Karofsky".

"Ele te machucou?"

Kurt a encarou, com perplexidade clara em seu rosto expressivo.

"Me diz de novo por que a gente não se dava bem quando eu era do New Directions?"

"Você queria todos os meus solos", ela lembrou. "E na época eu era mais insegura, o que me tornava bem egoísta. Mas estar em um namoro sério, amando, me deu confiança o bastante em mim mesma para me permitir ser mais generosa no que se trata dos outros. Você é uma boa pessoa, Kurt, e eu me preocupo com o que acontece contigo".

Sem dizer nada, Kurt inclinou-se e abriu os braços. Rachel aproximou-se e o abraçou afetuosamente. Quando ele recuou, os olhos dele estavam úmidos.

"Você não faz ideia do alívio que é ter outra pessoa para falar disso. O Blaine me dá apoio, e o Jesse tem sido demais, mas você conhece o Karofsky pessoalmente. Entende mais do que eles podem".

"É por isso que vou perguntar de novo. Ele te machucou?"

"Não. Ele me ameaçou, mas eu fui pra Dalton antes que ele cumprisse".

"E agora você está seguro lá. A tolerância lá é zero **mesmo**, né?"

"Sem problemas até agora".

A conversa dos dois foi suspensa quando Leroy os chamou para comer. Quando Kurt sentou-se na mesa, ele ergueu a vista a tempo de ver Hiram tocar a mão do companheiro quando ambos pegaram a cestinha de pão. Sorrindo, Leroy beijou rapidamente o rosto do parceiro antes de pegar duas vasilhas de chili fumegante e colocar uma delas em frente de cada adolescente. Depois que os homens se acomodaram em frente à filha e o amigo dela, os três Berrys começaram a comer com apetite. Depois de algumas colheradas inseguras e incertas, Kurt encheu a colher e começou a comer igual.

"Isso quer dizer que a comida está do seu gosto?" Perguntou Hiram.

"Ah, sim!"

"Então você não acha mais que o Jesse estava elogiando só pra continuar de bem com os meus pais?" Rachel não pôde evitar a provocação.

A expressão de Kurt ficou sem graça ao lembrar o comentário que fizera horas antes.

"Perdão, senhor. Eu nunca comi comida vegan antes, então achei que o seu chili não teria o mesmo sabor que o chili normal. Para ser honesto, eu estava esperando que fosse insosso, e que eu seria forçado a engolir uma pequena porção apenas por educação. Mas é realmente uma delícia! Eu me pergunto se a Carole consideraria prepará-lo em casa".

"Vou ficar feliz de lhe dar a receita para levar se quiser", sugeriu Hiram.

"Seria ótimo!"

"Então fechado".

"Agora que tiramos isso do caminho, por que não nos fala sobre sua nova escola, Kurt?" A voz profunda de Leroy estava relaxada e amigável quando ele tentava abordar o rapaz e falar de assuntos de natureza mais pessoal.

"É, ah, bem diferente de McKinley. Ainda estou me adaptando à mudança".

"Qual é a melhor parte de lá?" Perguntou Hiram.

"Não tem bullying", Kurt disse sem hesitar.

"E a pior?" Interrogou Leroy.

"O uniforme. A saudade dos meus amigos. O quanto está custando ao meu pai me manter lá. Não posso escolher só um".

"Então você lamenta a transferência?" Insistiu Leroy.

"Nem um pouco! O alívio que sinto ao ser capaz de andar pelos corredores sem medo vale completamente a pena!"

"Está planejando seguir carreira nas artes como a Rachel?"

Enquanto Kurt falava de seus sonhos e planos aos dois homens que escutavam atentamente suas palavras, o rapaz, por sua vez, observava o casal homossexual à sua frente. Notou com deslumbramento que eles raramente passavam mais que alguns minutos sem alguma forma de contato entre eles: fosse um braço em torno dos ombros, uma mão numa coxa, mãos frouxamente dadas. Era óbvio que eles estavam completamente à vontade um com o outro, e com demonstrar em público sua proximidade. Ele perguntou-se, intimamente, se eram igualmente livres em público. Aproveitando uma brecha na conversa, Kurt decidiu satisfazer sua curiosidade.

"Me perdoem, senhores Berry, mas posso perguntar uma coisa aos dois?"

"Claro, filho. Qualquer coisa", Leroy assegurou.

"Vocês dois sofriam bullying na escola?"

"Nunca", Leroy respondeu, sucinto.

"Nunca?" Kurt não escondeu a profunda inveja na voz. "É porque o senhor era alto e fortão mesmo naquela época?"

"Nada disso", respondeu Hiram. "É porque ele ficou o tempo todo enterrado no armário".

"Sério?"

"Com certeza", concordou Leroy. "Precisei de anos para aceitar que eu gostava de rapazes, e mais tempo ainda para assumir isso a alguém que não eu mesmo. O Hiram aqui era o corajoso. Ele se assumiu muito antes de ser seguro, ou na moda".

"E sim, para responder à sua pergunta anterior, eu fui vítima de um bullying frequente".

"O senhor levava raspadinhas?"

"Isso e muito mais. Havia um grupo de uma dúzia de caras – basicamente os atletas – que costumavam me esperar a caminho de casa. Eles se revezavam para me bater. Eu logo soube que dias seriam piores, baseados em quem quer que estivesse agendado para me usar como saco de pancadas. Eles também eram astutos. Nunca acertavam meu rosto – todas as evidências de seus ataques ficavam escondidas".

"O senhor contou a alguém?"

"Que bem isso ia fazer? Apesar de meus pais não serem tão contrários a homossexualidade como os de Leroy e eu **ser** assumido para eles, eles certamente não estavam felizes. Acho que meu pai, em especial, achava que era apenas uma fase minha, e parte dele era antiquada o suficiente para estar desejando em segredo que os outros alunos colocassem bom senso na minha cabeça – com os punhos".

"Papai, que terrível! O senhor nunca me disse que _zayde _Aaron foi tão cruel com o senhor quando era jovem!" Protestou Rachel.

"Ele aceitou e no fim das coisas aceitou a minha união com seu pai. Eu não queria que você pensasse menos dele por causa de atitudes passadas. Seus pensamentos refletiam apenas a criação recebida. Não pode culpá-lo por isso".

O rosto de Kurt tinha uma expressão pensativa.

"Nunca dei ao apoio do meu pai o valor merecido. Ouvindo suas histórias, tenho uma compreensão maior do quanto tenho sorte de tê-lo ao meu lado", ele murmurou em voz baixa.

"Esperamos que você saiba que também estamos ao seu lado. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para nos procurar com quaisquer perguntas que tiver, ou se precisar de ajuda de qualquer tipo. Infelizmente, apesar de as coisas terem melhorado desde a minha juventude e a de Leroy, o mundo ainda é cheio de intolerância. Se a gente puder fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo em sua jornada, vamos ficar felizes".

Sem aviso, lágrimas começaram a correr pelas faces de Kurt. Erguendo-se de sua cadeira, Hiram ajoelhou-se diante do choroso rapaz e o envolveu em um abraço reconfortante. Depois de um momento, o adolescente recuou, claramente constrangido.

"Lamento muitíssimo. Não sei o que se apossou de mim".

"Não precisa se desculpar, filho. Considere nossa casa o seu oásis. Se está sentindo-se emotivo, vá em frente e deixe escapar. Ninguém aqui vai julgá-lo".

"Obrigado, Sr. Berry. Realmente agradeço". Olhando rapidamente para baixo, ele notou repentinamente que seu prato estava vazio. Erguendo-o, ele olhou esperançoso para Hiram. "Alguma chance de eu comer de novo?"

* * *

><p><strong>"É<strong> isso aí, mano! Você parece que ganhou na mega-sena! Posso concluir que isso significa que seu tempo na geladeira acabou?"

"Pode, Steadman. A Rachel está falando comigo de novo", Jesse confirmou, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha ao abrir a porta e permitir que Nate entrasse no quarto que havia se tornado sua base de estudos pelos próximos dias.

"Finalmente! Achei que teria que suborná-la de algum jeito para convencê-la a abrandar a geladeira! Se tivesse ido mais longe, eu acho que você não seria boa companhia até para mim".

"Não o culpo. Eu mal era boa companhia para mim mesmo. Mas estou melhor agora".

"Posso ver que sim. Acho que o que aconteceu ao Finn foi o problema, certo?"

"É. Ela achou que eu o fiz ser espancado de propósito, por ciúme".

Nate deu uma risada de desprezo.

"Você? Com ciúme dele? Achei que ela fosse mais esperta. Ele não tem nada digno de ciúme".

"**Ela** costumava ser dele", Jesse lembrou ao amigo, "e a fixação dela por ele teve um papel – mesmo que pequeno – em nosso rompimento. Eu **sempre** vou ter um problema com ele por causa disso, mesmo que a Rachel seja toda minha agora. Sendo sincero, eu só não gosto do cara".

"Também não. Ele é um idiota. Então não vamos perder mais tempo falando dele".

"Eu concordo".

Abrindo livros e cadernos sobre a mesa, iam retomar os estudos quando o telefone de Nate apitou. O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto ao som sumiu assim que ele olhou para a tela.

"Não é a Jules?" Adivinhou Jesse.

"Não. É o Peter. O pessoal da peça vai se reunir para comer em algumas horas e estamos convidados".

"Eu passo. A Rachel vai me chamar no Skype assim que estiver livre".

"O que quer dizer que você não vai me querer por perto, então vou responder ao Peter que estarei lá".

Assim que Nate guardou o telefone de volta no bolso, ele fitou Jesse com curiosidade.

"Com o que a Rachel está ocupada hoje? Achei que, depois de dois dias, ambos estariam loucos para se falarem".

"E estamos. Mas o Kurt está na casa dela agora. Ela o chamou para jantar".

"Por quê? Não me entenda mal. Pelo que você me contou, ele parece ser um cara decente. Mas não percebi que eles eram tão próximos".

"Ironicamente, eles estão mais próximos agora com o Kurt em Dalton. Finalmente se veem como pessoas antes, em vez de rivais. Mas esta noite ela teve que conversar com ele sobre algo que ele viu na noite em que fomos juntos ao cinema".

"Acho que não é de dois estranhos se agarrando que você está falando", Nate deu um sorriso maroto de cumplicidade. "Não conseguiu deixar de pular em cima da sua namorada de novo, hein, St. James? O que foi dessa vez? Sua língua estava na garganta dela ou sua mão debaixo da saia?"

"Os dois", Jesse admitiu sem um pingo de vergonha. "Fomos discretos, mas o Kurt conseguiu ver uma boa dose sem querer".

"Eu devia falar com esse moleque. Vocês dois são mais interesses de se assistir que um filme pornô. Sei que ele é gay, mas ainda pode aprender uma ou duas coisas com você", Nate brincou, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Jesse jogou a cabeça para trás e rugiu de riso, e Nate logo uniu-se a ele. Assim que se controlaram um pouco, Jesse olhou falsamente emburrado para o amigo.

"Não sei se devia ficar lisonjeado ou assustado com esse comentário. Não achava que você era voyeur, Steadman".

"Geralmente não sou, mas você e a Rachel nem sempre esperam até ficarem totalmente sozinhos antes de se atracarem"

Jesse encolheu os ombros.

"O que posso dizer? Pra mim ela é irresistível".

"Me fale algo que eu não sei", Nate pendeu a cabeça com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto. "Mas não sei por que a Rachel sentiu a necessidade para falar disso. Qual é o problema?"

"O Kurt é virgem e não se sente à vontade com o sexo. Tenho quase certeza que o que ele viu o deixou em pânico. Já que ele e a Rach estão mais próximos, ela quer ter certeza que ele não ficou muito enojado com tudo".

"Saquei".

Eles tinham acabado de se concentrar de novo em seus estudos quando o telefone de Jesse começou a tocar.

"Desculpa, Steadman. Vou dispensar quem quer que seja". Olhando para o visor, ele deu uma risada incrédula. "É falar no diabo..." Resmungou ele ao atender o telefonema. "Oi, Kurt".

"_Como você pôde?_"

O jovem estava claramente agitado, mas Jesse não sabia o motivo de seu atual estresse.

"Pode ser mais específico?"

"_O aniversário mais importante da Rachel tá chegando e você vai deixá-la comemorar sozinha?!_"

"Ah. É isso que te deixou tão nervosinho?"

"_Pra ser sincero, sim! Achei que você fosse louco de apaixonado por ela! Que faria tudo por ela! Parece que isso quer dizer tudo a não ser mudar seus planos!_" Kurt desabafava.

"Acalme-se e me escute. Acha **mesmo** que eu faltaria ao 16º aniversário da Rachel?"

"_Ela me disse que ficaria sozinha. Que você não viria para cá até o domingo depois do aniversário dela_".

"O que eu disse especificamente é que eu não vou pra **Akron** até o domingo".

"_Isso. Porque você tem..._" O renovado protesto de Kurt morreu em sua garganta quando ele processou o que Jesse queria dizer. "_Você vai pra Nova York!_"

"Claro que vou. Mas é surpresa. Não pode deixar escapar nem um sopro disto pra Rachel".

"_Retiro que disse. Você é, sem dúvida, o melhor e mais romântico namorado que ela pode desejar!_" Ele elogiou.

"Que bom que aprova", Jesse disse, seco.

Detectando o traço de sarcasmo por baixo das palavras do outro rapaz, Kurt gaguejou um pedido rápido de desculpas, que Jesse dispensou como sendo desnecessário antes de assegurar que tudo estava pronto, e Rachel se divertiria como nunca. Assim que Jesse desligou, Nate deixou escapar a risada que sufocava.

"Se ele soubesse até onde vão os seus planos, duvido que ainda estaria te enchendo de elogios".

"Nem mesmo você sabe até onde vão meus planos, Steadman".

"Verdade. Mas eu apostaria um bom dinheiro no que eu acho que vai acontecer".

"Pode parar. Não vou confirmar nem negar", retrucou Jesse em sua melhor voz de agente secreto.

"Ótimo. Faça isso e estrague minha diversão", Nate devolveu, sua irritação falsa desmentida pelo brilho em seus olhos.

"Tenho certeza que a Ju vai te recompensar depois", contratacou Jesse.

"Agora eu concordo. Vamos revisar isso o mais depressa possível pra que possamos ir à parte da noite que nós dois realmente esperamos".

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>m sorriso meigo apareceu no rosto de Rachel quando avistou o rosto de Jesse na tela de seu notebook. Passara a última meia hora preparando-se para sua conversa e não podia esperar para ver a reação dele ao que aprontara. Por agora, sem vontade de abrir o jogo, ela se posicionara de tal forma que ele seria incapaz de ver além dela para o quarto atrás de si.

"Oi, Jesse".

"Oi, Rach. Você tá linda".

"Eu tô com cara de cansada, e você também".

"Ainda assim pra mim você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. E depois de não te ver por dois dias, você podia estar com a cara suja de maquiagem, usando óculos de garrafa e toda descabelada, e eu ainda não ia querer outra coisa que não te olhar por horas".

Ela ficou muito vermelha, o que só serviu para deixá-la mais adorável. Sem pensar, ele estendeu a mão para a tela, e quis mais que nada poder passar os dedos pelo rosto dela, prender a mecha rebelde de cabelos em sua orelha, em vez de tocar a tela plana e fria.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui, ou eu aí".

"Eu também. Mal posso esperar até a semana que vem. Terei meu aniversário em Nova York e no dia seguinte você estará em casa, e teremos duas semanas inteiras juntos".

Ele riu suavemente, e ela ergueu a sobrancelha numa pergunta silenciosa.

"A casa dos meus pais é em Akron, não Lima", ele lembrou. "Mas concordo completamente com o que você disse, porque no que me diz respeito, a minha casa agora é onde quer que você esteja".

"Eu te amo por dizer isso".

"É verdade. O único lugar onde me sinto completamente relaxado e em paz é com você. Você é o meu mundo, Rachel Berry".

Sem pensar, eles se inclinaram para um beijo, os dois gemendo quando a realidade de sua situação os acertou mais uma vez. Frustrado, Jesse recostou-se, tentando mudar o clima com um novo assunto.

"Como foi a conversa com Kurt ontem?"

"Muito boa. Conversamos sobre o que aconteceu no cinema e ele me confidenciou alguns de seus receios. Até admitiu que Karofsky o beijou. Não o deixei saber que eu já sabia".

"Então as coisas não estão estranhas entre vocês?"

"Não. Tudo está ótimo. E meus pais foram maravilhosos com ele. Acho que ele finalmente percebeu que existem outras pessoas que passaram por essa mesma experiência antes, e estão dispostas e capazes de ajudá-lo. Tudo que ele tem que fazer é pedir".

"Seus pais são dois dos adultos mais legais que eu conheço, e serão grandes inspirações para ele se ele escolher aproveitar-se do que eles estão oferecendo".

"Concordo. Fiquei feliz por ele ter concordado me visitar hoje. Mas também não podia esperar pra que ele partisse", confessou ela; a mudança súbita em seu tom deixou o significado das palavras abundantemente claro.

"Por falar nos seus pais, eles estão em casa agora?"

"Eles estão. Eu não estou", revelou ela, recuando enfim o suficiente para que ele reconhecesse onde ela estava.

"Você está na casa da árvore!" Ele sorriu. "Os seus pais sabem?"

"Que eu saí? Sabem. Onde estou especificamente? Não. Eu disse que queria passar a noite no nosso lugar especial, que era perfeitamente seguro mesmo sem você aqui e que eu estaria com meu celular para o caso de uma emergência. Eles concordaram".

"Então a gente pode conversar até amanhã e ninguém vai nos interromper?"

"Nem uma única pessoa na qual posso pensar".

"Isso quer dizer que a gente pode fazer outras coisas por horas também..."

"Podemos. Foi por isso que decidi usar algo especial para a ocasião".

"Ah, Rach, você está usando meu moletom".

"Entendi. Não é especial o bastante. Talvez o que eu tenha por baixo dele vai ser mais do seu gosto".

Ela se ergueu da poltrona que ocupara desde o começo da conversa e ele imediatamente endireitou a postura, acompanhando todos os seus movimentos. Foi só quando ela se pôs de pé que ele percebeu que ela parecia não estar usando uma calça – ou um short, ou uma saia. Ele se sentiu enrijecer, e ficou sem fôlego.

"Planeja manter o suspense por muito mais tempo?" Sussurrou ele, com uma rouquidão familiar em sua voz.

Em resposta, ela ergueu a beira do moletom e, com um movimento rápido, despiu-o. Ele ficou de queixo caído ao vê-la usando uma minúscula camisola de renda azul-royal, com uma calcinha combinando. Olhou-a em escancarada admiração, com os olhos sombrios de desejo, e assobiou em elogio.

"Gostou?" Ela precisava ter certeza que escolhera bem.

"Gostar é dizer o mínimo. Mas devo admitir que não me lembro de ter visto essas peças em especial em seu guarda-roupa. Se visse, não teria esquecido, acredite em mim".

"Eu fiz umas comprinhas ontem".

"Você comprou uma lingerie sensual quando não estava falando comigo?" Ele perguntou, com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

"Eu não estava pensando em ficar brava pra sempre. Achei que iríamos fazer as pazes e, quando isso acontecesse, eu queria que você lembrasse do quanto eu te excito".

"E conseguiu", declarou ele, despindo rapidamente seu jeans e a camiseta. Com as mãos levemente sobre o cós da cueca, ele esperou até ter certeza de que ela o observava antes de livrar seu corpo da última peça, sorrindo marotamente ao fazê-lo. "Agora deixe-me retribuir o favor".


	51. Chapter 51

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 51_

**O** fim de semana passou rápido demais e, ao nascer a manhã de segunda, Rachel encontrou-se tendo que encarar outro dia de escola, mais uma vez. Com seu iPod tocando baixinho ao lado, ela enroscou-se mais profundamente em seus lençóis, não querendo ainda sair do calor reconfortante. De olhos ainda fechados, ela deixou a mente vagar, reprisando vários momentos de diversas conversas as quais ela dividira com Jesse nas últimas 48 horas. Depois de não terem se falado no começo da semana, era como se eles simplesmente não conseguissem deixar de conversar. Ela até mesmo optara por participar das revisões dele com Jesse, em vez de romper a conexão retomada. Lembrando vários momentos em que as palavras e atitudes de Nate a fizeram rachar de rir, ela sorriu, radiante por saber que Jesse tinha conseguido encontrar um amigo tão bom na UCLA – e que ela, através da mesma pessoa, fora apresentada a duas das meninas mais simpáticas e genuínas que já tinha conhecido. Nate, aparentemente, era uma influência positiva tanto na vida dela quanto na de Jesse.

Ela foi puxada de seus pensamentos pelo soar de uma batida gentil. Relutantemente largando as cobertas, ela cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta. O pai estava do outro lado, mais do que levemente preocupado pelo olhar que lhe destinara.

"Você está bem, filhinha? Não é normal que você não esteja pronta e tomando café antes que o seu pai esteja pronto para ir trabalhar".

"Por que ele está indo tão cedo? Não são nem sete horas!"

"Tem certeza?"

Olhando para o relógio, ela percebeu que era muito mais tarde do que imaginara.

"Ai, nossa! Eu realmente não sabia! O tempo passou rápido!"

"Está mesmo bem?"

"Sim, papai, estou bem. E não vou me atrasar, prometo".

"Tudo bem. Eu mesmo tenho que ir, então te vejo de noite".

Eles se despediram, e Hiram abraçou-a rapidamente antes de dirigir-se ao andar inferior. Agudamente ciente de que os minutos estavam passando depressa, Rachel fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para o chuveiro.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>s corredores de McKinley High estavam fervendo. Karofsky e Azimio, que em teoria não deviam pôr os pés na escola até quarta-feira, estavam no momento tomando um chá de cadeira na sala de espera do escritório do diretor Figgins. Um arrepio percorreu Rachel quando ela avistou a dupla, e ela abraçou-se com mais força a seu fichário, como se pudesse se defender que um ataque em potencial. Furtivamente, ela espiou o rapaz que a atacara no estacionamento, tentando sondar seu humor. Ela a primeira vez que ele interagia com outros alunos desde a postagem no blog de Jacob, e ela perguntou-se distraidamente como ele estava lidando com o fato de que fora forçado a assumir-se. Apesar de ele parecer irritado, ela não tinha muita certeza se era por causa das atuais circunstâncias ou pela recente revelação de sua opção sexual.

Quando Jesse inicialmente lhe contara que Karofsky era gay, ela não pensara muito nos sentimentos daquele que a atormentara. Ele a magoara, repetidamente – tanto física quanto emocionalmente – e apesar do fato de que ela geralmente não era uma pessoa vingativa, uma parte dela firmemente acreditava que essa retribuição era mais do que devida. Por outro lado, ter que aceitar a própria sexualidade – se é que ele já tinha chegado a esse ponto – podia provar ser uma experiência traumatizante, e ter tal segredo revelado ao mundo antes que ele mesmo o aceitasse em sua plenitude podia provocar um trauma de proporções épicas.

Ela **devia** se preocupar. Sabia disso. O fato de que Jesse revelara o segredo de Karofsky de uma maneira tão descuidada devia ter um peso. Se ele fizesse o mesmo com o Kurt, enquanto este ainda estivesse no armário, ela teria ficado extremamente enfurecida. Ainda assim, de certa forma, ela tinha dificuldade em sentir qualquer compaixão por Dave Karofsky. Sim, isso podia explicar os atos dele e sua postura de bullying, mas ele repetidamente sentira prazer na dor e na humilhação alheia, e tinha ameaçado **matar** Kurt. Quer ele falasse sério ou não, não tinha importância nenhuma. Fora o suficiente para levar o aterrorizado jovem a Dalton em um esforço de escapar de possíveis repercussões de algo que ele nunca procurara nem iniciara.

Ela dissera as mesmas conclusões a Jesse quando o assunto surgira em uma das conversas do fim de semana. Ele estivera seriamente questionando se tinha ido longe de mim, e restara a ela assegurar-lhe de que, apesar de ele não ter agido com extremo bom senso, ela entendia que a atitude dele nascera de um misto de raiva e frustração, e ela não o culpava por reagir como reagira. Quando ele perguntara como os alunos de McKinley estavam tratando Karofsky, ela lembrara que, já que o atleta e seu comparsa estavam sob suspensão, não houvera nenhuma consequência real, de qualquer tipo. Com um pouco de sorte, quando a dupla voltasse às aulas, algum novo escândalo já teria surgido para desviar a atenção de todos.

E isso deixava apenas a reação dos pais dela para motivo de preocupação. Ela tinha bastante certeza que o método escolhido de vingança de Jesse não os impressionaria. Era a primeira coisa que ele fazia desde sua reconciliação que podia nublar a opinião que os pais dela tinham dele, e colocá-lo sob uma ótica negativa. Esperando evitar a qualquer custo esse resultado em especial, ela e Jesse juraram manter segredo dessa pequena informação.

Arriscando dar outro olhar para os dois atletas, ela percebeu que eles agora estavam envolvidos em uma conversa relativamente agitada. Sem querer que eles a avistassem, ela abaixou a cabeça, virou as costas e dirigiu-se ao armário de Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uando fora informado de que o diretor Figgins queria vê-lo na segunda-feira logo cedo, Dave pensou a princípio em ignorar a convocação. Fora suspenso. Não havia absolutamente motivo nenhum para que ele pisasse na escola por mais alguns dias. Além do que, estava curtindo o tempo livre, vendo filmes, navegando na internet, jogando videogame e treinando passes de futebol com Azimio.

Karofsky sentiu a raiva que sempre borbulhava bem abaixo da superfície surgir dentro dele ao contemplar como o resto de seus parceiros de time tinham tratado-o desde que Jacob postara no blog. Na primeira manhã, eles o evitavam como o diabo fugia da cruz, e as coisas não melhoraram muito desde então. Nem um deles havia telefonado ou mandado SMS. Na verdade, Azimio era o único que lhe dirigira uma palavra. Apesar de serem amigos há muito tempo, essa demonstração de lealdade fora surpreendente, para dizer o mínimo. Acomodando-se na cadeira, Dave inclinou-se de modo que suas palavras não fossem ouvidas.

"Por que não me ignorou como os outros?" Ele perguntou.

"Por que ignoraria? Não é como se eu acreditasse em qualquer coisa que aquela fuinha escreve. Achei que alguém estava aprontando pra ti, e eles inventaram a mentira mais ultrajante que puderam. Quero dizer... qual é. A gente anda junto desde o primeiro ano. Se você fosse viado, eu ia saber".

Dave deu um suspiro discreto de alívio. Por que não percebera isso antes? Isso era reparável. Só precisava dar um susto no tal Ben Israel para ele escrever uma retratação. Pela primeira vez em dia, ele começou a acreditar que sua reputação podia recuperar-se, que ele podia esconder a verdade mais uma vez. Agora, se apenas Figgins se apressasse e desse seguimento a essa maldita reunião, ele podia voltar ao videogame e avançar mais algumas fases.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, o diretor Figgins apareceu e convidou os dois rapazes a entrarem em seu escritório. O estômago de Dave embrulhou-se quando ele viu que a técnica Beiste estava em um canto da sala, com uma expressão pétrea. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam que, seja qual fosse o motivo para essa reunião forçada, ele não ia gostar do resultado. Não sendo pessoa de fazer rodeios, a técnica começou a falar assim que a porta se fechou.

"Vocês dois estão com sérios problemas...".

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>eroy havia acabado de voltar à sua mesa depois de outra reunião interminável quando sentiu o celular vibrar em sua coxa. Tirando-o do bolso, ele se surpreendeu com o nome que apareceu no visor.

"Jesse? Mas que surpresa!"

"Bom dia, Sr. Berry. Como tem sido o seu dia até agora?"

"Como sempre é. Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim. Na verdade estou ligando para pedir um favor".

"E qual é?"

"O Nate me disse que a Júlia, a Grace e a Amy gostariam de fazer algo para comemorar o aniversário da Rachel, então eu queria saber se o senhor consideraria dar uma pequena festa improvisada nessa sexta-feira".

O rosto de Leroy iluminou-se diante da sugestão de Jesse. Mesmo há quilômetros de distância, o adolescente reconheceu o entusiasmo na voz do homem mais velho.

"A gente disse a ela que faria algo quando ela voltasse de Nova York, então seria uma completa surpresa para ela, e eu sei que ela ia adorar. Que maravilhosa ideia!"

"Fico feliz que o senhor aprove. Agora, quanto à lista de convidados...".

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>om metade do almoço tendo se passado, Rachel estava escondida em um canto remoto da biblioteca, ocupando-se com seu mais recente trabalho de inglês, quando detectou um leve movimento por perto. Virando a cabeça, sobressaltou-se ao ver Santana repentinamente ocupando a cadeira diante de si.

"Por que está aqui?" Sussurrou ela, esperando não chamar a atenção da bibliotecária.

"A gente precisa conversar, anãzinha".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Amy Howell, e o que ela sabe sobre mim".

"Ah. Isso".

"É. Isso. Agora que você e o St. Safado se assumiram, não tem motivo pra ela usar aquilo contra mim, certo?"

"Certo".

Apesar de Rachel manter suas respostas curtas, algo em sua voz disparou alarmes de aviso na mente de Santana. Estreitando os olhos, a latina observou atentamente a morena baixinha, que não se preocupou em usar a showface de sempre.

"Você já sabe o que é", resmungou Santana.

"Sei".

"Aquela vaca quebrou a promessa! Ela jurou que só contaria se eu deixasse escapar que você estava de novo com o St. Jerk, e eu não deixei! Guardei esse bafão pra mim por semanas!"

"Não foi culpa da Amy. Foi a Grace que me contou".

"Quem diabo é Grace, e o que ela tem a ver?" Disparou Santana.

"É minha amiga. E é prima da Amy. Tudo veio à tona no dia que o Prof. Schue te deu o solo nas seletivas. Eu estava reclamando sobre isso com a Grace, ela opinou que você não merecia a honra, e partiu daí".

"Você contou pra mais alguém?"

"Não".

"Nem pro traíra do teu namorado?"

"Ainda não. Você não me deu motivo. Mas se tivesse votado contra mim no outro dia..." Rachel deixou a ameaça no ar, implícita, mas clara.

"Eu não ia votar contra você", Santana confessou em voz baixa.

"Porque eu sei um segredo seu?"

"Porque seria burrice e suicídio te expulsar. Não gosto de ti, mas admito o teu talento. Somos um time mais forte contigo do que seríamos sem você".

"Nossa, obrigada, Santana. Acho que é a coisa mais simpática que você já me disse".

"E vou negar até a morte se você pensar em contar a alguém".

"Os seus segredos", Rachel enfatizou o plural, "estão seguros comigo. A não ser que você queira me prejudicar, ou alguém de quem gosto. Se isso acontecer, vou usar tudo que tenho contra você".

"Entendi".

"Ótimo. Agora suma, por favor, pra que eu possa voltar ao meu trabalho", Rachel pediu com educação.

Sem mais uma palavra, Santana ergueu-se e dirigiu-se casualmente à saída. Antes mesmo que a latina sumisse de suas vistas, a completa concentração de Rachel voltou a seus livros e anotações espalhadas na mesa. Ela tinha planos para as férias, e estava decidida que nada – nem mesmo tarefas de última hora – os prejudicasse.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse e Nate saíram da enorme sala na qual passaram as últimas três horas escrevendo sem parar, vomitando todo o conhecimento de história de teatro que tinham adquirido ao longo do semestre. Cada um deles exibia um sorriso enorme. Soltando um grito de alegria, os amigos se parabenizaram, ambos completamente confiantes que suas revisões tinham lhe permitido tirar dez nessa prova em especial.

"Três a menos, só falta uma", vibrou Nate. "Quero celebrar".

"Eu também. Vamos comer".

Ao percorrerem o campus em direção à sua pizzaria preferida, Nate parou por um momento, curtindo o calor do sol e sentindo o cheiro da grama recém- cortada.

"Vou sentir falta disso", lamentou-se, tocando o casaco leve enquanto olhava para o céu azul e sem nuvens.

"Eu falo que só, mas não estou te forçando a ir", retrucou Jesse. "Se não pode suportar o frio, então se sinta à vontade para ficar".

"Como se eu fosse te deixar ir sozinho pra cidade grande e curtir aquilo tudo. Estou apenas tirando um momento para aproveitar a melhor coisa de estar em dezembro na Califórnia. Não pode me negar isso".

"Não nego, Steadman. Se não fosse pela Rachel, eu também não estaria cogitando uma transferência. Gosto daqui. Mas prefiro estar no mesmo fuso horário da mulher que eu amo".

"Eu que o diga! A Ju me ligou ontem de manhã, toda feliz com a festa do Carl e da Emma, e eu tive que lembrar a ela que não eram nem sete da manhã aqui ainda".

"Ela achou algum jeito de se desculpar?"

"Com certeza! Foi a melhor trepa-"

Nate calou-se subitamente e corou quando percebeu exatamente o que ia revelar. A boca de Jesse curvou-se em um sorriso maroto diante da escorregada do amigo.

"Tem que ter cuidado com essas meninas católicas. Elas não são tão inocentes quanto parecem", ele brincou.

"E por isso eu vou ser eternamente grato", Nate brincou de volta.

"Mas vamos voltar ao motivo do telefonema da Ju. Vai ter uma festa?"

"Você soube que meu tio e namorada casaram em segredo há algumas semanas, certo?"

"Soube, a Rachel me contou".

"Bom, aparentemente o Carl decidiu que queria dar um festão durante o Natal para celebrar a ocasião. Naturalmente eu vou levar a Ju como minha acompanhante. A Grace vai levar o Vince, e o Stefan vai acompanhar a Amy..." Nate franziu a testa. "Droga, cara, você e a Rachel são os únicos no nosso grupinho que não vão estar lá. Acho que o Carl não vá se importar se mais duas pessoas aparecessem. Deixe-me ver se posso te descolar um convite. Isso é, se você tiver interessado".

"Parece divertido. Quando é?"

"Domingo que vem".

"Dia 19? Que horas?"

"Lá pelas seis".

"É provavelmente possível. A Rach e eu devemos chegar de Nova York umas 4 horas. Não sei se vamos chegar a Lima na hora do jantar, mas podemos passar na festa depois".

"Talvez eu possa convencer o Carl a montar um karaokê".

"A gente sempre topa uma cantoria".

Pegando o telefone, Nate revirou a lista de contatos até que localizou o número do tio. Digitando-o, ele esperou ansioso que a voz familiar atendesse.

"_Alô?_"

"Oi, tio Carl".

"_Oi, Nate. Não estava esperando que você ligasse hoje. Não está ligando pra dizer que não vai vir pra minha festinha, está?_"

"Pelo contrário. Esperava que você considerasse acrescentar mais umas pessoas à lista...".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel bateu levemente na divisão de vidro que separava a sala da Sra. Pillsbury-Howell do corredor. A mulher em questão ergueu o rosto diante do som e convidou a jovem a entrar.

"Queria me ver?"

"Queria, Rachel. Sente-se, por favor".

"Estou em algum tipo de problema?"

"Ah, não. Não é nada disso. Perdão se meu chamado lhe passou uma ideia errada. É por um motivo particular".

Abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa, Emma pegou um pequeno envelope e o passou a Rachel, que percebeu imediatamente que estava endereçado a _Rachel Berry e Jesse St. James_.

"Parece um convite".

"E é. Para minha recepção de casamento", admitiu Emma.

"Você quer o Jesse e eu presentes? Por quê?"

"Porque se não fosse por você, não teria acontecido um casamento. A conversa que tivemos há algum tempo esclareceu muitas coisas. Percebi que eu tinha algo especial, que valia à pena, bem diante de mim, e que devia parar de perder meu tempo com uma fantasia. O Carl é um ótimo homem e tem muito a oferecer, mas precisei que outra pessoa me apontasse isso para que eu o apreciasse totalmente. Então eu queria lhe agradecer, e esse foi o melhor jeito em que pensei".

Rachel abriu o envelope e examinou o cartão que continha, sorrindo levemente quando viu o local escolhido. O evento aconteceria no clube. O mesmo lugar onde ela e Jesse se reencontraram na noite do casamento de Burt e Carole.

"Terei que ver com o Jesse se a gente vai poder ir. Ele vai chegar de LA nesse dia, e eu vou voltar de Nova York, mas se pudermos, vamos ficar felizes em ir".

"Você vai a Nova York? Seus pais vai lhe levar para ver uma peça?"

"É uma história meio longa, mas não. Eles me deram de aniversário um ingresso para _Wicked_, mas não podem ir".

"Você vai sozinha? Tem certeza que é seguro?"

"Bom, já que planejo me mudar para lá em cerca de um ano e meio, vai ser uma boa oportunidade para eu me adaptar ao lugar. Quero dizer, já estive lá com meus pais antes, mas é diferente explorar tudo sozinha. Estou animada".

"Acho que você é bem corajosa, Rachel".

"Tenho sonhos, e eles me dão força e coragem. Assim como meu estupendo namorado".

"Eu nunca tive muito contato com o Jesse quando ele esteve por aqui ano passado. Se vocês forem no domingo, espero ansiosa que eu possa conhecê-lo um pouco".

"Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. A senhora vai gostar dele".

"Tenho certeza que sim." Emma olhou para o relógio. "Já lhe prendi aqui tempo demais. Sua última aula começou há 20 minutos".

Pegando uma nota de explicação para o atraso dada pela coordenadora, Rachel guardou o convite em sua bolsa e, assim que estava fora da sala, digitou um rápido SMS a Jesse, pedindo que lhe telefonasse assim que pudesse. Embora estivesse tocada pelo gesto da Sra. Pillsbury-Howell, domingo era o dia em que ela e Jesse deviam celebrar seu aniversário, e ela não tinha muita certeza se queria passar mesmo que uma parte do tempo deles em uma sala cheia de outras pessoas. A comemoração que tinha em mente eram de natureza bem mais privada. Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos eróticos quando seu telefone tocou segundos depois.

"Oi, Jesse. Achei que você ainda estaria em prova".

"_Essa prova foi logo cedo. Já acabamos_".

Ela pôde ouvir a exultação na voz dele, junto com um grito abafado, o que significava que Nate estava por perto.

"Vocês dois parecem felizes. Como acham que foi?"

"_A gente tem quase certeza que tirou 10_", ele respondeu, com voz de triunfo. "_Na verdade, estamos comendo pizza agora para nos recompensar por um trabalho bem feito_".

"Eu queria estar aí".

"_Eu também. A pizza está ótima, mas você é muito mais gostosa_", ele sussurrou, sugestivo.

Uma onda de desejo a inundou, e o rosto dela esquentou ao rir baixinho diante do que ele dissera.

"Menos de uma semana", murmurou ela, arrepiando-se de ansiedade.

"_Mal posso esperar. Tenho planos pra você_", ele lembrou a ela.

"Ah, é. Quanto a isso..." Ela começou, repentinamente hesitante. Ele percebeu a mudança imediatamente.

"_Alguma coisa errada?_"

"Não exatamente errada. Mas a Sra. Pillsbury-Howell me deu um convite para a festa de casamento dela e o Dr. Carl, e é no domingo".

"_Uau! Isso foi rápido!_"

"Do que está falando?"

"_O Nate acabou de ligar pro tio pra pedir que a gente fosse acrescentado á lista de convidados, já que o resto dos nossos amigos estará lá_".

"Então você não vê problema em ir?"

"_Não. Por que teria?_"

"É o dia depois do meu aniversário. Nosso primeiro dia juntos depois de ficarmos longe quase duas semanas. Achei que você ia querer fazer algo a sós. Só nós dois".

"_Eu com certeza quero. Mas pode esperar até depois da festa, não acha? Além do que, acho que a gente pode escapar alguns minutos, como fizemos na última vez que estivemos no clube_".

A voz dele estava carregada de promessas, e ela corou mais ainda.

"Vai cantar pra mim de novo?"

"_É possível. O Nate vai tentar convencer o tio a montar um karaokê_".

"Estou me animando mais e mais a cada minuto", admitiu ela. "Mas tenho que ir. Já perdi mais da metade da aula de espanhol".

"_Não prefere continuar falando comigo? Você pode tirar 10 na aula do Schuester mesmo se nunca mais abrir o livro_".

"É uma oferta tentadora".

"_Tentação é meu nome do meio_", ele rosnou em voz baixa.

"Hum, o Nate está te ouvindo?"

Jesse riu alto diante da pergunta inocente.

"_Não. Está completamente absorto falando com a Julia enquanto eu falo com você_".

"Ah. Já que é assim, posso gastar mais alguns minutos".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dotando sua expressão mais contrita, Rachel quase esgueirou-se para a sala, dando seu melhor para não perturbar a aula em progresso. Diante do olhar curioso do Prof. Schuester, ela explicou com uma expressão completamente séria que fora chamada à sala da Sra. Pillsbury-Howell, e que a conversa de ambas fora mais longa que o planejado. Dando de ombros, o professor voltou a prestar atenção em outros alunos, dando mais detalhes para as lições de casa passadas.

O eco da campainha final mal acabara quando Mercedes apareceu ao lado de Rachel, com a boca franzida em uma linha fina e raivosa. Aprumando os ombros, a morena baixinha preparou-se para a ladainha que a colega ia começar. Não teve que esperar muito.

"Ele foi meu amigo primeiro. Se tiver que fazer uma escolha, ele vai escolher a mim".

"Não faço ideia de quem você está falando".

"Não se faça de idiota. É o Kurt. Ele me disse que foi jantar na sua casa semana passada".

"E daí?"

"Ele não vai aprovar a sua reconciliação com o St. Sacana só porque não é mais parte do New Directions. Ele entende as repercussões em potencial. Por mais que você tente manipular a verdade, ele vai se opor tanto quanto eu".

Rachel esforçou-se para manter a expressão neutra. Antagonizar Mercedes não ia beneficiar Kurt. Melhor dar uma versão da verdade que faria bem a todos os envolvidos.

"Eu o convidei porque meus pais queriam falar com ele".

"O quê?"

"Meus pais. Sabe, os dois homens **gays** que me criaram? Eu mencionei algumas coisas que o Kurt viveu para eles, e eles se ofereceram para ajudá-lo. Para serem mentores, se ele quiser. Eu não estava tentando roubar o seu amigo. Só queria ajudar".

"Ah. Que legal da sua parte, isso", Mercedes admitiu com relutância.

"Achei que fosse. O Kurt também pareceu gostar do gesto. Mas tenho certeza que você tem razão quanto a ele não confiar no Jesse. Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso".

"Quem falou que eu estava preocupada? Só estava dando um aviso amigável".

"Sei. Agora, se não se importa, vou pra casa?"

"Como é? Vai furar o glee de novo?"

"O Prof. Schue já escolheu as músicas das regionais?"

"Não, claro que não".

"Então não estou interessada em participar de um trabalho que supostamente é para me fazer bem ou me dar uma lição. Quando ele quiser levar os ensaios para a próxima competição a sério, ficarei feliz de dedicar tanto tempo ao ensaio quanto o resto do pessoal. Mas agora tenho coisas melhores a fazer".

Sem dar uma chance de resposta à jovem perplexa ao seu lado, Rachel saiu atrás de Noah. Quanto mais cedo ele a levasse ao seu carro, mais cedo ela estaria em casa, aproveitando um encontro via skype com Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urt estava curtindo um café de fim de tarde com Blaine quando o toque de seu celular interrompeu sua conversa. Vendo o nome de Rachel em seu visor, ele atendeu de imediato. Depois da noite passada na casa dela, sentia-se mais próximo dela do que antes.

"Oi, Rachel. Estou n'O Grão de Lima com o Blaine".

"Oi, Kurt. Lamento interromper, não vou demorar. Só queria te avisar sobre uma conversa que tive com a Mercedes".

"Foi sobre mim?"

"Foi. Como soube?"

"Ela ficou bem bravinha quando soube que eu fui à sua casa. Era como se ela tivesse direito de exclusividade à minha amizade. Eu disse a ela que você e os seus pais estavam me ajudando com uma coisa, e parei aí".

"Então pensamos parecido. Eu disse qualquer coisa assim. Mas ela continuou falando sobre como eu não devia tentar te puxar pro meu lado no referente ao Jesse, que você nunca aprovaria".

"Então está querendo me dizer que ela sabe que eu e ele agora somos amigos também, e que ela vai me dar um carão pela minha deslealdade?"

"Na verdade não. Concordei com ela que você não confiava nele".

"Você mentiu?!" Kurt quase gritou de choque.

"Menti. Não era realmente da conta dela, e agora você pode lidar com isso como assim desejar".

"Valeu, Rachel".

"De nada. Falo com você depois. Diz oi ao Blaine".

Assim que desligou, Kurt olhou em choque para o jovem à sua frente.

"Realmente não sei por que demorei tanto para apreciar a boa pessoa que ela é".

"Vocês estavam ocupados demais competindo".

"Foi o que ela disse. Fico tão feliz que isso tenha ficado para trás".

"E, porque vocês agora são tão íntimos, a gente vai à festa que os pais dela vão dar pelo aniversário dela".

"Eu sei. Foi tão inesperado receber o telefonema dele, mas estou tão animado. Não é ótimo que ele esteja planejando uma surpresa dessas?"

"Pelo que você disse, os dois pais dela são ótimos. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-los".

"Você vai adorá-los." Os olhos de Kurt brilharam quando ele olhou para o rapaz que ele esperava que logo fosse mais que um amigo. "Agora vamos falar de coisas importantes. Que tipo de presente a gente compra pra ela?"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>my estava enroscada em uma cadeira no quarto da prima, falando exatamente da mesma coisa que Kurt e Blaine. Ela e Grace ficaram radiantes ao receber o convite para a festa improvisada de Rachel, e estavam ansiosas para ajudar a tornar a noite o mais especial possível para a garota que já tinha se tornado quase uma irmã para ambas.

"Não quero presenteá-la com algo simples como um cartão-presente do iTunes", insistia Grace.

"Concordo. Mesmo que ela o use, não é especial o bastante. Principalmente pelos 16 anos dela", declarou Amy.

Enquanto continuavam a debater ideias, o telefone de Amy tocou com o hino do Lima Prep que ela usava como toque.

"É o Jesse", ela disse a Grace enquanto atendia ao telefone. "E aí, estranho. Como está?"

"_Eu vou bem, Ames. E você?_"

"Não podia estar melhor. Está ligando por causa do aniversário da sua namorada?"

"_Estou. Tenho um favor a lhe pedir_".

"Vá em frente".

"_A Rachel não sabe, mas estou planejando encontrá-la em Nova York no sábado e..._"

As palavras de Jesse foram sufocadas pelo grito deliciado de Amy diante da novidade.

"Essa é coisa mais romântica que já ouvi! Você vai ganhar pontos com isso!"

Grace deu um olhar inquisitivo para a prima, claramente curiosa.

"Jesse, estou com a Grace e ela está louca para saber do que estamos falando. Posso colocar em viva-voz?"

"_Claro. Oi, Grace_".

"Oi, Jesse. Parece que você está planejando algo impressionante".

"_Como falei pra Amy, estou indo pra Nova York no fim de semana_".

"Uau! Você precisa mesmo dar um curso. **Como ser o namorado perfeito, em cinco lições fáceis**", Grace brincou. "O Vince, o Stefan e o Nate podem ser os primeiros clientes".

Jesse caiu na risada diante da sugestão da garota.

"_Não sei se eles iam querer os meus conselhos, mas fico lisonjeado que você me considere perfeito_".

"Não fique se achando", alertou Amy.

"_Não ficarei. O Nate ajuda a minha humildade. Agora, já que sei que a Rachel vai me ligar logo, gostaria de falar sobre o motivo do meu telefonema_".

"O favor que você mencionou?"

"_Isso. Acho que vocês duas vão à festa dela na sexta?_"

"Não vamos perder por nada no mundo", assegurou Grace.

"_Ótimo. Então é isso que eu preciso que uma de vocês faça..._".

Enquanto ele dava detalhes de seu pedido, Amy e Grace não podiam deixar de sorrir enormemente ao perceberem o que esperava sua amiga em uma questão de dias. O décimo sexto aniversário de Rachel Berry aparentemente seria um que ela não ia esquecer nunca.


	52. Chapter 52

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 52_

**D**ave Karofsky não estava apenas assustado. Estava aterrorizado. Seus dedos puxaram a gola de sua camisa, tentando em vão afrouxar o tecido desconfortavelmente apertado sem abrir o primeiro botão – um gesto que tinha sido expressamente proibido pelo pai. No carro, a caminho do tribunal, Paul tinha repetidamente expressado seu arrependimento com o comportamento do filho, enquanto dava conselhos rigorosos que, Dave sabia, ele teria que seguir se queria ter esperanças de salvar algo de uma situação que saíra tão terrivelmente de seu controle.

A partir do momento, quatro dias antes, em que a técnica Beiste anunciara que ele e Azimio estavam encrencados, as coisas foram de mal a pior. Ele rapidamente chegara à conclusão que qualquer esforço dedicado a salvar sua reputação destruída teria que esperar. Tinha preocupações maiores agora.

Ele ouvira, horrorizado, a ex-técnica explicar que uma testemunha anônima aparecera, colocando a ele e a seu melhor amigo no local do espancamento de Finn Hudson. Apesar de o incidente não ter acontecido nos terrenos da escola, ela sentira-se compelida, tanto por sua posição de autoridade quanto por seu dever como cidadã consciente, a relatar à polícia o que ouvira. Com o problema deixado nas mãos competentes deles, ela então comunicara o homem cujo escritório eles agora ocupavam. Tomando as rédeas da reunião e olhando diretamente para os dois jovens, o diretor Figgins informara, lamentando-se, mas firme, que, segundo a política escolar, havia consequências claras em situações como as deles. Apesar do que sentia pessoalmente, suas mãos estavam atadas. Os dois rapazes estavam expulsos, a partir daquele momento.

Dave lembrava-se, detalhadamente, da recepção que recebera quando chegara em casa pouco depois. Qualquer crença que alimentara de poder varrer para baixo do tapete foi competentemente eliminada ao avistar os carros de seus pais na garagem. Se eles tinham saído do trabalho para falar com ele, então estavam levando o problema muito a sério.

Sua mãe o atacou assim que ele passou pela porta, repreendendo-o em voz alta por comportar-se de um jeito que era um embaraço ao bom nome da família, questionando sua completa falta de bom-senso. Sua ladainha parecera ser eterna, até que ela finalmente disparara todos os insultos que podia pensar e decidira sair correndo da sala. Deixado a sós com o pai, Dave sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir. Sempre considerara fácil ignorar a mãe. Ela era esquentada e geralmente lhe dava uma bronca, mas suas palavras raramente conseguiam perfurar a casca dura que ele construíra ao longo dos anos lidando com os colegas de time de futebol e hóquei. O pai, por outro lado... A opinião dele lhe era importante, e não havia como desviar-se do fato que ele havia pisado feio na bola dessa vez. A decepção do pai era palpável, e o estômago de Dave contraiu-se em resposta.

Homem prático, depois de expressar seu desgosto com as atitudes de Dave e aceitar a desculpa dele, Paul tocou em assuntos mais importantes – descobrindo pelo que o filho seria indiciado e montando uma estratégia para lidar com as consequências.

Tais preparativos estavam provando ser inestimáveis agora. Em questão de minutos, Dave estaria de pé diante de um juiz, encarando acusações de agressão. Abençoadamente, ele o fazia com um advogado muito bem pago ao seu lado, o pai tendo usado um favor que tinha com um de seus próprios companheiros de hóquei. Como o homem informara-lhe asperamente, muito dependeria de qual juiz seria responsável por seu caso, mas o mínimo que ele podia esperar era condicional, combinado com serviço comunitário. O máximo? Bem, isso não era digno de se pensar.

Entrando no enorme e assustador aposento, Dave imediatamente avistou Azimio sentado com o pai na fila da frente, e ele se dirigiu ao amigo. Os dois homens mais velhos, que se conheciam brevemente por estarem ambos envolvidos com eventos relacionados a esportes, conversavam em voz baixa entre si enquanto os filhos faziam o mesmo.

"Oi, cara. Como está?" Azimio disse para cumprimentá-lo.

"Como você acha? Minha mãe confiscou todos os meus eletrônicos e está me forçando a fazer um monte de coisa na casa, _no caso do juiz deixar de te dar uma lição!_"

"Cara, que dureza. A minha mãe tá só morrendo de chorar, sem parar de falar como eu arruinei a minha vida. Graças a Deus o meu pai entende. Ele mesmo se meteu em um monte de problema na minha idade, e agora é bem-sucedido, então ele sabe que posso acabar me saindo bem".

"É, tem sido mais fácil de lidar com o meu velho também, a não ser pelas broncas constantes de como o desapontei".

"Também tenho ouvido essas. Provavelmente posso falar as coisas de cabeça".

A conversa dos garotos foi interrompida por seus respectivos advogados, que então os guiaram à mesa dos réus. Quando a juíza responsável acomodou-se, Dave ouviu o homem ao seu lado xingar em voz baixa. Claramente, ele precisava preparar-se para aquele máximo que estava evitando.

No que pareceu ser pouquíssimo tempo, a juíza revisara a evidência – o testemunho da Sra. Pillsbury-Howell fora particularmente prejudicial, mas a técnica Beiste também não poupara seus ex-alunos – e, juntando algumas pistas anônimas e o testemunho de um vizinho de Finn colocando a ambos no local do crime, havia uma forte evidência de sua culpa. Citando a importância da tolerância zero, a juíza estava a ponto de dar sua decisão no caso quando os dois advogados pediram permissão para aproximar-se de sua mesa. Tendo recebido autorização, Dave e Azimio se olharam com curiosidade, nenhum deles tendo ideia do que ia acontecer. Eles só precisaram de um minuto para descobrir. Quando se ergueram para saber seu futuro, eles adotaram uma expressão séria, disfarçando o nervosismo que ambos sentiam.

"Sr. Karofsky e Sr. Adams, ambos foram considerados culpados de agressão. Apesar de meu objetivo original era condenar ambos a dois meses de prisão domiciliar, seus advogados me deram uma sugestão, cortesia de seus pais, que tanto eu quanto o promotor consideramos adequada. Sr. Karofsky, a partir de hoje, você será colocado sob a custódia de seus avós paternos, que, pelo que sei, são responsáveis por uma fazenda de laticínios nos arredores de Dunkirk. Pelo resto do ano letivo, você será responsável por tudo que seus avós considerem adequado. Vai frequentar a escola local, a não ser que arranje problemas lá também, e nesse caso os seus novos responsáveis concordaram em dar-lhes aulas em casa. Está recebendo uma segunda chance, meu rapaz. Se eu souber que você violou esses termos, não terá tanta sorte na próxima vez. Está claro, Sr. Karofsky?"

"Sim, senhora", Dave respondeu, secamente.

"Quando a você, Sr. Adams, será transferido à Academia Militar Mound Street em Dayton, a partir de agora. Seu tio, que, pelo que sei, reside naquela cidade, concordou em assumir sua guarda".

Azimio não sufocou um grito. Virou-se para o pai e começou a fazer-lhe súplicas, desesperado para evitar o que considerava uma punição exageradamente rigorosa. Balançando a cabeça, o Adams mais velho levou rapidamente o filho para fora da sala de julgamento, ignorando todos os argumentos. Por sua vez, Dave respirou aliviado. Comparada à sentença dada a seu amigo, a dele parecia tolerável – até mesmo razoável. Não apenas lhe permitiria sair de McKinley no que prometia ser uma situação particularmente difícil, mas também lhe permitia recomeçar em um lugar onde ninguém lhe conhecia de verdade. Talvez nessa nova escola, ele podia finalmente ser ele mesmo, sem as expectativas de outras pessoas sufocando-o e forçando-o a usar a camisa de força de atleta que o prendia nos últimos anos. Além do mais, apesar de seus avós serem rigorosos, também eram justos. Os resultados desse dilema poderiam ter sido pior.

Dave foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão do pai em seu ombro. Olhando para o homem de pé atrás de si, Dave deu um sorriso trêmulo.

"Obrigado por me defender, pai".

"De nada. Mas devia agradecer Scott. Foi ele que sugeriu que a juíza podia aceitar ter seus avós como guardiões temporários. E também agradeça a eles quando chegar na fazenda. Eles não precisavam concordar em te acolher, mas concordaram. Aproveite essa oportunidade para refazer-se e lidar com seus problemas, sejam eles quais forem".

"Vou fazer isso. Prometo".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>inda faltava meia hora para o fim oficial do dia letivo, mas absolutamente ninguém em McKinley High estava fazendo alguma coisa. Com as duas semanas de folga há apenas minutos de distância, todos estavam conversando alegremente sobre seus planos para o tempo livre vindouro.

Distraída em seu cantinho próprio da sala, Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir ao imaginar todos os maravilhosos eventos que aconteceriam ao longo do fim de semana. Assim que saísse da escola, ela encontraria Grace e Amy, que se ofereceram para pagar-lhe um doce pré-aniversário n'A Última Mordida. No sábado, ela viajaria para Nova York para ver _Wicked_, graças à generosidade dos pais. E no domingo, ela reencontraria Jesse, no que, ela tinha certeza, seria a melhor celebração de aniversário que ela já experimentara em sua vida. Ao reunir livros e fichários, esperando sair o mais rápido possível, ela surpreendeu-se com o repentino zumbido mudo de seu celular. Puxando-o de seu bolso, ela olhou rapidamente para a tela. Tendo achado que o novo SMS seria de seu namorado, ela arregalou os olhos diante do nome totalmente inesperado que aparecera. Acabara de receber um SMS de **Dustin Goolsby**.

O que o atual técnico do Vocal Adrenaline queria com ela? Mais importante, como ele conseguira seu telefone? A resposta à última pergunta atingiu-a como um raio. **Shelby**. Naquele breve espaço de tempo quando acreditara que ela e sua recém-encontrada mãe biológica podiam formar algum tipo de ligação, ela programara seu telefone no celular de Shelby. Se o técnico Goolsby quisesse contatá-la por qualquer inexplicável motivo, ele apenas precisava perguntar à mulher que o precedera.

Intensamente curiosa apesar de seus conflitos internos, ela abriu o SMS e rapidamente leu o que continha. Era conciso e direto.

_Ligue-me às 15h45, hoje._

Ele finalizava o SMS com seu telefone. Nada de 'por favor'. Nem uma tentativa real de persuadi-la. Apenas uma exigência direta que ele claramente presumia que ela consideraria intrigante demais para ignorar. E tinha razão. Embora pudesse não confiar nele, tinha que admitir que estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que causara sua atitude.

Assim que a campainha tocou, ela saiu da sala como uma bala. Após parar rapidamente em seu armário para pegar seu casaco e sua bolsa, ela correu pelo estacionamento e acomodou-se no banco de seu carro precisamente às 15h44. Um sopro de hesitação repentinamente subiu por sua espinha, mas ela o sufocou, determinada a resolver o assunto. Digitando os números corretos, ela ouviu a ligação sendo feita, e recostou-se em seu assento para esperar que ele atendesse. Depois de apenas um toque, uma voz suave ecoou em seu ouvido.

"Dustin Goolsby falando?"

"Prof. Goolsby, é Rachel Berry".

"Olá, Rachel. Sua voz tem realmente um tom adorável. Sua voz é assim bonita quando canta?" Ele perguntou em voz alta, temporariamente surpreendendo-a. Ela recuperou-se rapidamente.

"Mais bonita", ela respondeu, decidida.

"Azar do Vocal Adrenaline então".

"É, sim. Mas tenho certeza que o senhor não me ligou para falar da minha voz".

"Na verdade, liguei sim. É diretamente relacionado a isso".

"Lamento, mas não entendo".

"Deixe-me explicar então. Sua mãe-".

Ela o interrompeu abruptamente.

"Eu preferia que você a chamasse pelo nome. Ela me deu à luz. Isso não faz dela a minha mãe".

"É justo. A **Shelby** me pediu um favor há duas semanas".

"Por que está me contando?"

"Porque é relativo a você".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela queria que você me convidasse a deixar McKinley e transferir-me para Carmel, e você devia me oferecer um lugar garantido no Vocal Adrenaline – provavelmente o de cantora principal – como isca".

"Isso foi mencionado, mas no fim das contas ela decidiu que você não concordaria. Então não, não foi isso".

"Não foi?" Rachel não conseguiu esconder a surpresa genuína diante das palavras de Goolsby.

"Não. É algo muito mais interessante. Tenho certeza que você vai concordar".

"Estou ouvindo".

"Já ouviu falar em La Guardia Arts?"

"Se ouvi falar? Eu a adoro. Se eu vivesse em Manhattan, eu teria implorado aos meus pais que me deixassem fazer um teste lá".

"Posso fazer isso acontecer".

"Perdão?" Rachel encontrou-se pedindo desculpas por não conseguir seguir a linha de pensamento de Dustin. "Do que está falando?"

"A diretora da escola é uma amiga minha, íntima, e Shelby sabe disso. Ela queria que eu mexesse uns pauzinhos e lhe conseguisse um teste. E eu consegui".

"Mas... eu li tudo sobre a escola. Eles não aceitam novatos no último ano".

"Eu já falei que a diretora é uma amiga pessoal e **íntima**?"

"Falou. Não posso nem mesmo imaginar a intimidade que você precisaria ter com ela para ela considerar burlar as regras por mim".

"Digamos apenas que ela me deve um favor, e acaba por aí".

"Então está falando sério? Não é só conversinha? Você realmente me conseguiu um teste na escola de **Fame**?"

"Consegui. E é amanhã".

"Amanhã?" Esganiçou-se ela, repentinamente tendo dificuldade para respirar.

"É. Sei que é de última hora, mas essa é a melhor parte. Consegui que você fizesse o teste por Skype. Quero dizer, assim que a Shelby me lembrou que você não pode voar repentinamente para Nova York..."

"Na verdade, por uma coincidência de sorte, eu estarei em Nova York amanhã".

"Sério? Deve então ser o destino. Pode chegar lá às duas da tarde?"

"Meu voo chega ao meio dia, então duas da tarde é possível".

"Ótimo. Bem, já cumpri o meu papel. Quebre a perna, menina".

"Obrigada". Um novo pensamento a atingiu, e ela o chamou para impedi-lo de desligar. "E quanto à autorização? A inscrição não requer um formulário assinado? E uma espécie de taxa para teste?"

"Não se preocupe. Sua-" Ele impediu-se antes que Rachel pudesse objetar. "Shelby cuidou de tudo isso. Você só tem que aparecer e impressioná-los".

"Eu, ah... não sei o que dizer".

"Voce já me agradeceu, então não tem mais o que dizer. A não ser... não pise na bola, certo? Coloquei minha reputação em risco por você, baseado na opinião que Shelby tem de seu talento. Sinceramente espero que ela não tenha exagerado suas habilidades baseada em alguma patética vontade que você goste dela".

Sem avisar, Rachel começou uma apresentação improvisada de _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_. Quando ela terminou, o assobio baixo de Dustin não deixou dúvidas de sua opinião da performance dela.

"Tem certeza que não posso persuadi-la a entrar no Vocal Adrenaline? Não há ninguém no time que chegue perto de seu talento", ele admitiu, lastimoso.

Rachel não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho satisfeito que apareceu em seu rosto diante do elogio do técnico. Agradou-a infinitamente que ele obviamente a considerasse superior a Sunshine Corazon. Talvez mandar a intercambista à boca de fumo não tivesse sido necessário, afinal. Mas pensando bem, o time de Carmel recompensava o talento. Prof. Schue e New Directions tinham uma postura diferente. Ainda assim, com a perspectiva de uma escola nova-iorquina diante dela, Carmel não estava nem mesmo em seu radar.

"Agradeço a oferta, Prof. Goolsby, mas minha resposta é não. Mas obrigada pelo elogio".

"Devo lhe dizer que raramente faço elogios de qualquer tipo. Você é uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiram me impressionar, o que é quase impossível de se fazer. Aposto que você vai longe, Rachel Berry".

Depois que agradeceu mais uma vez, ela desfez a ligação e ficou sentada, em um silêncio aturdido, tentando processar essa mais recente revelação. Fora-lhe oferecida a chance de um teste para uma das escolas artísticas mais prestigiosas do país – uma oportunidade que lhe fora dada graças à mulher que repentinamente decidira que errara ao rejeitá-la antes e agora queria ser parte de sua vida. Tinha que admitir que Shelby definitivamente estava fazendo valer sua promessa de fazer o que precisasse para cair nas boas graças da filha. E, enquanto Rachel não tinha certeza do que sentia quanto a isso, ela tinha que admitir que esse gesto em especial rendera à mãe biológica vários pontos positivos.

La Guardia Arts. Rachel mal podia conter seu entusiasmo. Caso se saísse bem, podia logo frequentar uma escola na qual, em vez de torná-la uma excluída, sua ambição e determinação seriam aceitas. Para não mencionar o fato de que ela estaria em Nova York, com o rapaz que ela amava profundamente.

_Espere um minuto!_ Uma vozinha ergueu-se em protesto. _Seus pais deixaram perfeitamente claro que viver em Nova York com o Jesse, ou mesmo sozinha, não era uma opção que eles estariam dispostos a considerar!_

Balançando a cabeça, ela ignorou seus pensamentos negativos. O mais importante primeiro. Antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, ela teria que arrasar em seu teste. Se tivesse sucesso, então poderia descobrir um jeito de persuadir os pais a deixá-la ir quando chegasse o momento. Ela era o orgulho e a alegria deles, afinal. Certamente eles cederiam à sua vontade.

Enquanto começava a formular um plano de ação para o dia seguinte, ela manobrou o carro fora do estacionamento de McKinley e dirigiu-se à Última Mordida, o sorriso nunca saindo de seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>my e Grace entraram no café e examinaram os arredores. Quando teve certeza que Rachel ainda não tinha chegado, Amy sacou o celular e discou o número que a ligaria à casa dos Berry.

"Alô?"

"Sr. Berry? É Amy Howell".

"Oi, Amy. A Rachel já tá aí?"

"Não, mas vai chegar a qualquer minuto. Quanto tempo precisa que a mantenhamos aqui?"

"Bem, vamos ver", Leroy pensou em voz alta. "Todos a não ser pelo Noah e a namorada dele já estão aqui, então acho que vocês não vão ter que se prolongar. Bebam algo quando ela chegar, então inventem algo para partir. Enquanto tomarem aquela via alternativa que conversamos, vão chegar aqui antes dela".

"Parece bom. Ou a Grace ou eu vamos ligar quando estivermos a caminho".

"Ótimo! Até logo!"

Quando Amy jogou o celular na bolsa, Grace cutucou a prima, que olhou para a entrada a tempo de avistar Rachel entrando. As duas Howells se puseram de pé e se alternaram abraçando a amiga calorosamente.

"Que bom que você chegou!" Comemorou Amy. "Faz tanto tempo!"

"Concordo. Fiquei radiante quando vocês sugeriram uma reunião para comemorar antecipadamente o meu aniversário. É muito importante pra mim que vocês tenham se lembrado".

"E por que não nos lembraríamos?" Perguntou Grace, genuinamente intrigada.

"Vamos apenas dizer que minha experiência passada não é boa", Rachel admitiu em voz baixa.

"Então você obviamente precisava de amigos melhores", declarou Amy. "Para sua sorte nós aparecemos".

"Concordo completamente", declarou Rachel, abraçando cada jovem antes de acomodar-se na cadeira mais próxima e deixar escapar um suspiro contente.

"Tenho certeza que sei o que – ou melhor, quem – está na sua cabeça agora", provocou Grace.

Um leve rubor assomou ao rosto de Rachel diante das palavras da amiga, mas ela não rebateu a conclusão.

"As próximas duas semanas vão ser tão estupendas", festejou ela. "Começarei meu fim de semana de aniversário com vocês, vejo _Wicked _amanhã e então celebrarei com o Jesse no domingo. E ainda tem a festa do seu tio no domingo, e o réveillon... para não mencionar um belo e longo feriado sem o Sr. Schue e o glee. Talvez ele finalmente decida montar um setlist durante as festas", acrescentou ela com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

"Não me surpreende que você não queira estar lá por esses dias", retrucou Amy. "Mas fico surpresa que tenha demorado tanto para chegar a essa conclusão".

"Não sou de desistir", começou Rachel, "e me sinto responsável pelo clube desde que provoquei a missão do Sr. Ryerson. Estava disposta a aceitar os maus tratos dos colegas, porque achei que era o único jeito de mantê-los no grupo, e queria que tudo desse certo. Mas finalmente comecei a acreditar que mereço coisa melhor. A maior parte deles me trata pessimamente, e a votação para me expulsar foi a última gota. Não os abandonarei completamente, mas até que eles levem a sério os ensaios para as regionais, provavelmente vou fugir de mais ensaios".

"Já era hora que você se defendesse contra aquele povo", Grace assentia, aprovando.

Enquanto bebericavam seus cafés, a conversa fluía facilmente entre as três. No que parecia pouquíssimo tempo, Grace e Amy declararam, lastimosas, que precisavam ajudar nos preparativos da grande festa de domingo. Assim que se despediram, Amy deliberadamente dirigiu-se à casa de Carl até que ela e Grace estivessem certas que não podiam ser vistas por Rachel. Executando uma curva perfeita, a Howell mais velha acelerou rapidamente, habilmente encontrando o desvio combinado à residência dos Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel não estava particularmente com pressa. As ramificações da oportunidade que Dustin Goolsby lhe apresentara antes naquele dia ribombavam por sua mente e, já que ela planejava não divulgar ainda essa incrível novidade aos pais, precisava controlar seus sentimentos antes de chegar em casa.

Normalmente, teria ligado imediatamente para Jesse para pedir sua opinião nessa nova oportunidade, mas por algum motivo que não podia entender, hesitara antes, e agora, tinha certeza que queria esperar para lhe contar. Sabia que ele a encorajaria, que sem dúvidas ele teria uma boa visão de como ela deveria apresentar-se e que música usar para seu teste, mas havia uma parte dela que queria – não, precisava – fazer isso por conta própria. Não admitiria isso a ninguém, mas as zombarias constantes dos colegas, combinadas com a constante dispensa do Sr. Schue às suas ideias e a desvalorização de seu talento, haviam prejudicado sua confiança. Sim, o amor e o apoio incondicionais de Jesse haviam ajudado muito a restaurar sua autoconfiança, mas era vital que ela provasse a si mesma que era capaz de ser bem-sucedida por mérito próprio. Se pudesse, abriria um mundo de possibilidades, dando-lhe a chance de escapar do Ohio... de começar a viver seu sonho nova-iorquino.. e de passar o máximo de tempo possível com a pessoa que ela sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, ser o maior amor de sua vida.

Consumida por pensamentos do que a esperava no dia seguinte, ela parou diante de casa, inocente ao fato de que vários carros que ela normalmente reconheceria estavam estacionados diante das casas vizinhas, e ao longo da quadra. Pegando sua bolsa e jogando-a no ombro, ela dirigiu-se lentamente pela calçada, debatendo silenciosamente opções de músicas – e passando-lhe completamente despercebido o leve movimento da cortina da frente, que, tendo sido puxada de lado, voltava silenciosamente a seu lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>la chegou!" Hiram falou num falso sussurro, vendo a filha aproximar-se da varanda. "Escondam-se, todos!"

Os convidados presentes todos obedeceram à sua instrução, escondendo-se atrás de portas, abaixando-se por trás de móveis. Um silêncio de expectativa caiu sobre eles, que coletivamente prenderam sua respiração, esperando que Rachel entrasse. Quando ela abriu a porta, o pai moveu-se para recebê-la.

"Oi, querida. Como foi seu dia? Divertiu-se com a Grace e a Amy?"

"Oi, papai. Foi ótimo vê-las de novo. Falamos sobre todas as nossas novidades, e nunca vai adivinhar o que elas planejaram para a recepção de casamento do tio".

"Provavelmente não vou. Por que não ficamos na sala para que você possa me contar?"

"Ah, claro", respondeu ela, franzindo levemente a testa diante da repentina formalidade do pai.

Mal dera um passo para entrar na sala quando esta explodiu com gritos de 'surpresa!', pois dez pessoas pularam de seus variados esconderijos e correram a rodear a perplexa aniversariante, cujos olhos repentinamente brilharam, marejados de lágrimas. Piscando rapidamente, ela olhou ao redor, vendo os rostos sorridentes que a cercavam, sorrindo para cada um. Quando seus olhos pararam em Amy e Grace, ela fingiu estar ultrajada.

"Vocês me enganaram!"

A expressão de Grace era de completa inocência, enquanto Amy respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

"E nos saímos muitíssimo bem, se posso dizer".

"Saíram mesmo", admitiu Rachel. "Não suspeitei de nada".

Virando-se para os pais, ela os examinou cuidadosamente, tentando determinar qual deles era responsável por este evento inteiramente inesperado, mas profundamente feliz. Conscientes da pergunta implícita, eles responderam sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não foi minha ideia", Leroy disse.

"Muito menos minha", confirmou Hiam.

"Então quem? Qual dos meus amigos organizou tudo?"

"Alguém que não pôde estar aqui", seu pai lhe informou.

Ela instantaneamente entendeu, e foi por pura força de vontade que conseguiu controlar as lágrimas dessa vez. Justamente quando achava que não era possível amá-lo mais do que já o amava, Jesse a encantava com um gesto grandioso que inundava seu coração.

"Jesse..." Ela disse em voz alta.

"Isso. Ele me ligou, delineou o plano e deu a lista de convidados", explicou Leroy.

"Ele queria que esse aniversário fosse extra especial pra você, e achou que começar o fim de semana com todos os seus amigos seria o começo ideal", acrescentou Hiram. "Então vá curtir a sua festa".

Rachel não precisou de mais estímulos. Estava tentando escolher com quem falar primeiro, quando Noah apareceu ao seu lado, efetivamente decidindo por ela. Depois de abraçá-la rapidamente, ele foi direto ao ponto.

"Ei, Berry, quem é aquela gostosinha?"

Seguindo o olhar de Puck, ela deu um gemido interno quando percebeu que a única garota cujo namorado não estava presente na festa fora quem chamara a atenção do mais notório playboy de McKinley.

"Ela tem dono, Noah".

"Não to vendo uma aliança no dedo dela".

"Ela namora o Nate, melhor amigo do Jesse. E você não está com a Lauren? Cadê ela, por falar nisso?"

"Ela não pôde vir. Acho que disse algo sobre um evento beneficente do time de luta livre para o banco de sangue", Puck disse, distraído, sem tirar os olhos de Julia. "E eu to só olhando. Olhar não tira pedaço".

"Não, Noah", Rachel murmurou em advertência.

Ele enfaticamente ignorou-a, cruzando a sala com um gingado planejado que raramente passava despercebido às garotas. Rachel estava a ponto de tentar distraí-lo, mas viu-se impedida por Kurt e Blaine, que estavam à espera de uma oportunidade de lhe falar desde que ela chegara.

"Felicíssimo aniversário!" Kurt disse, claramente de bom humor.

"Parabéns, Rachel", completou Blaine, vindo abraçá-la.

"Fico feliz pela presença dos dois, e adoraria conversar, mas agora preciso impedir o Noah de fazer uma burrice", soltou ela.

O par virou-se na direção de Puck, curiosos para verem a que Rachel se referia. Imediatamente entenderam a situação, que fez ambos resmungaram de reprovação.

"Ele está traindo a Lauren!" Kurt queixou-se, indignado.

"O Noah provavelmente diria que eles não estão num relacionamento sério", retrucou Rachel.

"Mas ele está querendo roubar a namorada de outro cara!" Revoltou-se Blaine. "Não era ela que estava com o amigo do Jesse naquele dia que eles foram te ver nas seletivas?"

"Era. Ela e o Nate estão tentando um relacionamento à distância, mas, de acordo com a reação dela ao Noah, parece que para ela está sendo mais difícil".

"Longe dos olhos, longe do coração", opinou Blaine.

"Mas não se aplica a eles. Eles usam SMS, telefone ou Skype para se falarem diariamente, exatamente como eu e o Jesse fazemos. Mas acho que a Jules está sofrendo para lidar com a distância física". Tirando o telefone do bolso, ela apressou-se a apertar a discagem rápida do número do namorado. "Vou ligar para o Jesse e ver se ele pode falar com o Nate. Talvez um sinal de vida do cara que ela diz estar muito interessada possa cortar pela raiz o que o Noah está tentando começar".

"Ótima ideia", declarou Kurt. "Enquanto isso, creio que eu e o Sr. Puckerman temos que bater um papinho".

Arrastando Blaine atrás de si, um Kurt muito determinado dirigiu-se cheio de propósito a Puck, que agora estava escancaradamente flertando com uma Julia obviamente encantada. Rachel manteve uma cautelosa vigília no quarteto enquanto esperava que Jesse atendesse. Quando temia que fosse cair na caixa de mensagens, ouviu sua voz reconfortante.

"Oi, minha gata. Não estava esperando um telefonema seu agora. Não está ocupada?"

"Se está falando da festa surpresa que meu maravilhoso namorado organizou para mim, então sim, estou nela nesse exato momento, e vou expressar adequadamente minha gratidão depois. Agora, preciso da tua ajuda".

"Fique à vontade. Com o quê?"

"A Jules e o Noah".

"Perdão? Dá pra repetir?"

"O Noah veio solteiro, e está nesse exato momento dando em cima da 'gostosinha', que foi como ele a chamou".

"E ela está...".

"Aparentemente adorando o charme Puckerman".

"Merda".

"Pode falar com o Nate? Achei que se ele telefonasse ou mandasse SMS, poderia esfriar o encanto do Noah tempo suficiente para evitar um desastre".

"Ele está aqui. Vou contar a ele".

"Tá. Valeu. Entro no Skype quando a festa acabar".

"Estarei como no dia que nasci em sua honra", prometeu ele, fazendo com que o desejo borbulhasse dentro dela.

"Outro comentário como esse e vou mandar todo mundo embora cedo", ela ameaçou, rindo.

"Paciência, Rach. Curta a antecipação", encorajou ele em voz baixa.

"Já estou curtindo", admitiu ela, "então é melhor eu desligar antes que esqueça que estou rodeada de amigos e família".

"Faça isso. Tenho mesmo que conversar com o Nate. Falo com você depois. Te amo".

"Também te amo".

Quando guardou o celular no bolso, ela mordeu o lábio, preocupada quando a risada de Julia explodiu no ar. A interferência de Nate não podia vir em melhor momento – embora Rachel não tivesse certeza que o dano ainda não tivesse acontecido. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, sobressaltou-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Erguendo os olhos, viu Vince ao seu lado, os olhos castanhos do rapaz refletindo a preocupação claramente visível nos olhos dela.

"Achei que ela tivesse superado a fase de querer um bad boy", ele resmungou, amargo. "O Nate é um grande cara, mas a Jules não é muito paciente".

"Não pode fazer nada?" Rachel perguntou, em tom de súplica.

"Posso desafiar seu amigo grandalhão para uma briga, mas isso arruinaria a sua festa, o que seria péssimo. Além do mais, se a Jules não tem maturidade para perceber a sorte que tem, então talvez seja melhor que o Nate descubra isso o quanto antes".

"Mas eles dois pareciam tão felizes! E os seus pais também gostam dele!"

"Ele é, honestamente, a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a ela. Infelizmente, ela adora ser elogiada, e sinto que aquele carinha ali está enchendo a bola dela. Como é mesmo que ele se chama?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman".

"Bom, o **Noah** parece saber dar em cima de uma mulher", Vince comentou secamente.

"Você não sabe da missa a metade", Rachel murmurou em voz baixa.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse mal largara o telefone quando Nate começara a enchê-lo de perguntas.

"Sobre o que você precisa conversar comigo? Não era pra Rachel estar na festa dela? Por que ela ligou?"

"Calma, Steadman. Prepare-se".

"Ai, meu Deus. São más notícias".

"São, sim, e não vou fazer rodeios. O Puckerman está solteiro hoje, e está dando descaradamente em cima da Jules, e aparentemente ela está correspondendo".

"Aquele filho da puta! Eu sei que ele está te ajudando a proteger a Rachel, mas nesse exato momento eu o encheria de porrada e na maior alegria! Os ferimentos do Hudson seriam fichinha perto dos dele!"

"Não o culpo por isso, mas essa reação não é das mais práticas. A Rachel sugeriu que você ligasse pra Jules. Corte o que ele está armando".

Quando Nate não se mexeu para pegar o próprio telefone, Jesse olhou intrigado para o amigo. Este suspirou, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, antes de finalmente encarar Jesse de novo.

"E se eu pisar na bola?"

"Bom, eu diria que é ela que está pisando na bola, Steadman, não você".

"Mas é disso que estou falando. Não estou puto só com ele. Estou louco de raiva dela também, e tenho pavor que eu vá gritar algo para ela na hora de raiva, algo que eu não possa retirar depois. Sempre fui fã dos relacionamentos casuais. Caio fora diante do primeiro sinal de problemas. Não estou acostumado a ficar e ter DRs".

"E quer isso?" Jesse perguntou em voz baixa.

"Quero".

"Então não ligue. Mande um SMS em vez disso. Vai ser mais fácil controlar-se, e terá tempo entre as respostas para pensar no que dizer".

"Você é bom nisso".

"Tenho mais prática. E meu relacionamento com a Rachel não é recente, então tive que bolar soluções viáveis".

"Obrigado. Importa-se se eu fizer isso daqui? Posso precisar dos seus conselhos no meio do caminho".

"Ficarei feliz em ajudar. Vá em frente. Lembre a ela suas qualidades superiores – e que vocês vão se ver em alguns dias. Isso pode ajudar".

Pegando o celular, Nate começou a digitar urgentemente. Depois de várias idas e vindas, decidiu-se por uma mensagem curta de duas palavras, que lhe rendeu uma expressão surpreendida da parte de Jesse.

"Isso é sério, cara. Tem certeza?"

"Já faz um tempinho que eu quero dizer. Acho que apenas precisava do incentivo certo para dizer em voz alta".

"Tem certeza que não é o desespero falando? É sério mesmo?"

"Tenho".

"Então mande bala".

Satisfeito que seu breve SMS tinha o selo de aprovação St. James, Nate apertou _enviar_, sentou-se e esperou.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urt e Blaine tinham se instalado estrategicamente entre Julia e Puck. Apesar dos olhares de irritação que o atleta lhe mandava, Kurt manteve sua posição e começou a tagarelar sobre a enorme mesa de comida que os pais de Rachel estavam arrumando a um lado da sala. Concluindo que o ex-colega de escola não ia ceder, Puck estava a ponto de sugerir à fascinante garota à sua frente que saíssem para respirar ar puro quando a atenção dela foi desviada pelo toque de seu celular. Assim que ela viu o nome na tela, apressou-se para um canto tranquilo sem nem olhar para Puck, que ficou decididamente frustrado diante da inesperada interrupção.

Há poucos metros de distância, Rachel suspirou aliviada quando viu a postura de Julia mudar por inteiro; seu repentino sorriso era tão radiante que Rachel não pôde deixar de perguntar-se o que exatamente Nate dissera para causar uma reação tão intensa. Estava a ponto de ir satisfazer sua curiosidade quando Grace e Vince aproximaram-se, de mãos dadas. Uma pergunta que a corroia veio à tona, e ela deu sua atenção à mais jovem das primas Howell.

"Como foi que chegaram aqui antes de mim? Nós saímos d'A Última Mordida ao mesmo tempo, e você e a Amy iam na direção oposta".

"Seu pai nos deu alguns atalhos e nos mandou pisar fundo", Grace ria. "Até tínhamos um plano B. Se você chegasse primeiro, eles lhe mandariam comprar sorvete. Eles são bem espertos".

"São mesmo", concordou Rachel, com um sorriso afetuoso curvando-lhe os lábios. "Também são, sem dúvida, os melhores pais do mundo".

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>my esgueirou-se pelo corredor do andar de cima, agradecida que o barulho da festa pudesse sufocar qualquer som que ela fizesse. Depois de assegurar-se que Rachel estava total e devidamente distraída por Grace, ela decidira realizar o pedido que Jesse fizera-lhe no começo daquela semana. Abrindo a porta do quarto da amiga, ela sorriu, cúmplice, ao ver a mala de Rachel, aberta e parcialmente arrumada, exatamente como Jesse dissera que estaria. Agora, só precisava achar a peça de roupa que ele lhe descrevera com riqueza de detalhes e escondê-la na mala, de modo que Rachel não a notasse até que chegasse ao hotel. Quando a segunda gaveta que abrira revelara exatamente o que estava procurando, ela deu um gritinho de triunfo. Sua felicidade foi breve, contudo, pois uma voz baixa quebrou o silêncio e a fez gelar até os ossos.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"


	53. Chapter 53

**somebody to love you**

_capítulo 53_

**P**uck suspirou aliviado. Tendo se livrado da indesejada atenção de Kurt, estava livre para se concentrar mais uma vez na sexy desconhecida. A curvilínea morena, que no momento estava imersa em uma troca de SMS com quem quer que estivesse no outro lado de seu telefone, parecia completamente ignorante do intenso olhar que ele lhe dirigia. Não acostumado a ser ignorado, Puck começou a cruzar o grupo reunido em direção a ela, quando parou diante do toque do próprio celular. Olhando para a tela minúscula, franziu a testa diante do nome que viu ali. Jesse tinha que saber que estava na festa de Rachel, e que ela não estava correndo perigo algum. Então por que raios ele estava telefonando?

"Fala, St. James".

"Só quero saber como está indo a festa", retrucou Jesse, com a voz leve.

"Boa, cara. A Rachel está se divertindo".

"Fico feliz em saber. E você?"

"Estou em uma sala cheia de estranhos – sem contar o Kurt, o Blaine e a Berry, é claro. Mas estou correndo atrás da minha diversão", disse ao mais velho, a insinuação em sua voz deixando poucas dúvidas sobre o que queria dizer.

"A Lauren também está se divertindo?" Jesse perguntou, com inocência.

"Ela não pôde vir. Tá ocupada com alguma merda do time de luta".

"Que pena".

"É. Bom, na verdade não é. Tem uma gatinha aqui, e se a Zizes estivesse presente, ela estaria me atrapalhando".

"Então você e a Lauren..." Jesse deixou o resto da pergunta implícito, curioso para saber como Puck a interpretaria.

"A gente anda junto. Gosto dela, mas não somos grudados como você e a Berry", ele riu.

"O que eu e Rachel temos **é** especial", concordou Jesse, antes de mudar abruptamente de assunto. "Sem contar a garota que você tá dando em cima..."

"Quem falou algo sobre dar em cima dela?" Surpreendeu-se Puck.

"Ah, você falou. Não diretamente, mas sei qual é o M.O, Puckerman".

"Tá, então eu posso ter flertado com ela. É natural. Não consigo evitar".

"Tenho certeza que não", Jesse riu discretamente. "Mas já falou com os meus outros amigos? Eu sei de fonte segura que alguns deles estavam curiosos para conhecê-lo. Vince – o altão de cabelo castanho – estava muito interessado", ele acrescentou.

Puck examinou o aposento, procurando o garoto em questão. Este estava de lado, conversando com uma baixinha que, Puck concluiu, devia ser sua acompanhante desta noite.

"Ei, ele não é um daqueles que foi às seletivas?"

"É ele, sim. E ele falou algo sobre estar impressionado com a sua lealdade à Rachel naquele dia. Por que não se aproxima e se apresenta?" Sugeriu Jesse.

"Bom, por que não? Julie – ou é Julia? Seja qual for o nome dela, ela está grudada ao telefone neste momento, e eu vou adorar uma distração. Até depois, St. James".

"Tchau, Puckerman".

Jesse assegurou-se que havia terminado a ligação antes de permitir que a risada marota que estava prendendo lhe escapasse. Vince não machucaria Puck deliberadamente, mas era mais do que provável que ele desse um alerta que, se o outro decidisse ignorar, seria por sua conta e risco. Seu amigo era extremamente protetor em relação à irmã.

Percebendo que Nate ainda estava absorto em sua conversa via SMS com Julia, Jesse puxou sua mala do armário e rapidamente começou a organizá-la. Um sorriso cheio de segredos curvou seus lábios quando ele começou a pensar no que planejara para o dia seguinte. Em menos de 24 horas, estaria junto da garota de seus sonhos – e ansiosamente queria realizar vários dos sonhos **dela**.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o momento que o celular de Julia tocara, alertando-a de um novo SMS, ela corara de culpa. Sem nem mesmo checar, deduzira de alguma forma que era de Nate – o doce, engraçado e carinhoso Nate, que a fazia mais feliz que qualquer outro rapaz que já namorara. Então por que, céus, estava flertando com um cara qualquer, só porque ele era sexy e sarado? Nate também era as duas coisas, e não estava atrás apenas da próxima trepada. Sim, era horrível que a maior parte de seu relacionamento fosse à longa distância, mas isso não justificava o imaturo comportamento que demonstrara a Puck, até o momento em que foram interrompidos.

Quando um olhar à tela minúscula confirmou suas suspeitas, um calor estranho a invadiu. O timing dele fora tão perfeito – agindo para salvá-la de si mesma – que ela brevemente perguntou-se se o namorado tinha vidência. Afinal, se ele demorasse mais alguns segundos, ela teria dado um golpe mortal à fé que seu namorado tinha nela, algo a que seu recente romance não sobreviveria, ela tinha quase certeza.

Sem sequer uma palavra de explicação, Julia afastou-se de Puck, rapidamente achando um canto discreto onde ler a mensagem que recebera. Quando as palavras apareceram, ela arregalou os olhos e soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Sem nem parar para pensar, ela apertou o número que a ligaria a Nate, suspirando audivelmente quando ele não atendeu. Ia tentar de novo quando o telefone tocou outra vez.

_**Estou com raiva demais para conversar agora. Vamos ficar por aqui.**_

_Depois do que você escreveu? Não pode jogar um _ti amo_ em mim e me ignorar._

_**Estou sendo sincero. Mas posso dizer outras coisas que não quero só porque estou pau da vida contigo, e isso não seria bom pra nenhum de nós.**_

Ela suspirou de novo. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva. Ela apenas não esperara que ele agisse com tanta maturidade – ou que ele tentasse manter-se em controle para não dizer algo do que podia se arrepender. Todos os seus namorados anteriores estavam perfeitamente dispostos a criticá-la e esculhambá-la no calor de uma briga. Para ser justa, ela também agia de modo similar com eles. Podia lidar com agressões verbais. Mas isto? Não sabia como lidar com isso. Completamente perdida, optou por mudar de assunto.

_Como ficou sabendo?_

_**A Rachel ligou pro Jesse.**_

_Fico feliz._

_**Fica?**_

_É. Eu estava prestes a cometer um grande erro. Seu SMS chegou na hora certa._

_**Eu quase não mandei. Estava preocupado que iria explodir de raiva.**_

_O que lhe fez mudar de ideia?_

_**O Jesse. Ele entende as dificuldades que temos, e dá bons conselhos.**_

_Graças a Deus ao Jesse então._

_**Devia dizer isso a ele quando vê-lo pela próxima vez.**_

_Vou dizer._

Nate demorou vários segundos para responder, e Julia começou a perguntar-se se ele teria decidido acabar a conversa sem lhe avisar. Muito para seu alívio, um novo SMS apareceu. Seu rosto murchou quando ela o leu.

_**Se gosta de mim tanto quanto diz que gosta, então por que raios deu bola àquele canalha?**_

_Eu não sei!_

_**Isso não é uma resposta. Acho que você gostou da imagem de bad boy.**_

_Não teve nada a ver com isso!_

_**Ah, não? Então, por favor, me explique.**_

_Se quer saber, é porque estou aqui sozinha. Todo mundo está de casalzinho!_

_**A Rachel não está!**_

_Ela é diferente!_

_**Diferente como?!**_

_Ela e o Jesse são praticamente casados. Nenhum deles olha para outra pessoa, e eles lidam bem com a distância._

_**Está dizendo que você não?**_

_Estou! Não! Isso é frustrante! Por que não usa a droga do celular pra falar comigo? Não quero ter essa conversa via SMS!_

**Você pode estar preparada para arruinar a festa da Rachel com a sua discussão, mas eu não vou deixar. E, só pra sua informação, a gente não lida bem com a distância.**

Julia piscou ao reler a mensagem. Claramente não estava mais falando só com Nate.

_Jesse? Como soube dessa conversa?_

**O Nate está comigo. Espiei as SMS dele a tempo de descobrir que você estava prestes a destruir os planos que cuidadosamente fiz para esta noite.**

_Eu não faria isso._

**Bom saber. Você pisou na bola hoje, Jules, e você e o Nate vão ter que se acertar, mas me faça um favor e espere até depois da festa. E lembre-se de pedir desculpas. Ajuda muito.**

_Ele foi mesmo sincero?_

Jesse não precisou de explicação para saber exatamente a que Julia se referia.

**Ele disse que foi, e acredito nele. E por isso é ainda mais importante que você decida o que quer fazer no que diz respeito a ele. Se não sabe lidar com a distância e não está levando o relacionamento tão a sério quanto ele, precisa devolver-lhe a liberdade antes que ele se envolva ainda mais.**

_Entendo._

Depois de se despedir de Jesse, Julia se despediu também de Nate, e prometeu entrar em contato depois. Assim que guardou o telefone, ela ergueu o olhar e olhou ao redor, tentando localizar Puck. Decidida a evitá-lo o máximo possível pelo resto da noite, ficou tanto surpresa quanto aliviada ao perceber que não podia vê-lo em lugar nenhum. Sem pensar mais em sua ausência e vendo que Grace estava sozinha, Julia dirigiu-se à outra garota.

"Cadê todo mundo?" Perguntou ela, percebendo subitamente que Vince, Amy e Stefan também haviam sumido misteriosamente.

"O Vince tá lá fora com o Noah. Não sei da Amy nem do Stefan. Faz um tempinho que eu os vi".

Julia parara de ouvir assim que Grace revelara o paradeiro do namorado.

"Ai, o Vince tá com o Puck? Há quanto tempo?"

"Talvez quinze minutos? Ou meia hora? Não tenho certeza. Por quê?"

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas o Puck estava dando em cima de mim antes e eu... meio que... deixei", Julia admitiu, sem graça. "Estou com medo que Vince tenha decidido ter com ele aquela conversinha de 'deixe a minha irmã em paz ou vai se ver comigo'".

"Ah, então foi por isso", Grace comentou, parecendo ter recebido a peça final de um enigma particularmente complicado.

"Isso o quê?"

"A cara que o Vince fez antes de ir falar com a Rachel? Eu podia jurar que ele estava num velório, estava com uma cara tão séria".

"Ai, meu Deus, ele vai matar o Puck!" Julia exclamou, nervosa.

"Não, não vai. O seu irmão é o cara mais calmo que eu conheço. Ele pode insinuar alguma coisa, pra fazer o Noah **pensar** que vai fazer algo, mas não cumpriria isso a não ser que seu novo amigo seja estúpido o bastante para continuar te paquerando".

"O que não vai acontecer, porque eu não vou deixar. Gostaria de ficar com você e o Vince pelo resto da noite, se não se importar".

Grace, percebendo o traço de desespero na voz de Julia, passou um braço pelos ombros dela e apertou confortadoramente.

"Claro que não nos importamos. Agora, já que parecemos ter tempo livre, por que não nos apresentamos aos outros amigos da Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>my respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os batimentos aceleradíssimos de seu coração ao ver-se cara a cara com os profundos olhos azuis de Stefan – olhos que agora brilhavam de curiosidade. Recuperando-se de seu momentâneo pavor, ela lhe deu um olhar intrigado em resposta.

"Posso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa?"

"Você saiu da festa. Pressenti que você estava aprontando algo e queria saber o que era, então te segui aqui em cima".

Amy ficou triste.

"Parece que não fui tão sutil quanto queria ser".

"Ah, não se preocupe. Não havia nada de muito suspeito na sua postura. Tenho certeza que a Rachel nem sabe que você está no quarto dela agora. Mas você esquece que eu tendo a observar as pessoas de perto – principalmente aquelas por quem estou interessado", acrescentou ele, envolvendo-a pela cintura e beijando levemente seu nariz.

Ela lhe sorriu quando a adrenalina sumiu e a tensão se esvaiu de seu corpo.

"Se nós dois sumimos, alguém pode vir nos procurar".

"Ou apenas vão pensar que queríamos um tempo a sós e deixar pra lá".

"Você é um gênio", declarou ela.

"Tenho meus momentos", reagiu ele. "Por falar nisso, por quanto tempo mais vai me manter na curiosidade?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Estou fazendo um favor a Jesse. Lembra-se que contei que ele está planejando surpreender a Rachel em Nova York amanhã?" Diante do aceno de Stefan, ela prosseguiu, "Ele me pediu para colocar algo na mala dela".

Pela primeira vez, o loiro abaixou os olhos, finalmente vendo o que a namorada tinha nas mãos.

"Isso é o que eu acho que é?"

Ela ergueu a peça diante de si, e ele assobiou em aprovação.

"Gostou?"

"E tem como não gostar? O Jesse comprou isso pra ela? Se sim, terei que parabenizá-lo por seu excelente gosto em lingerie".

"Não. Ela mesma comprou".

"Quando eles não estavam se falando?"

Amy arregalou os olhos diante do acerto da sugestão do namorado.

"Isso mesmo. Como diabos soube disso?"

"Simples. Ela tomou uma conclusão precipitada em relação a ele. Sentiu-se mal, e um gesto desses ajuda muito a fazê-lo sentir-se melhor sobre a situação. Quer dizer, 'eu estava errada, ainda te amo, por favor, me perdoe', de um jeito que um homem pode entender".

"Vou me lembrar disso quando tivermos nossa primeira grande briga".

"Cuidado. Com esse tipo de estímulo, vou arrumar uma briga só para chegar nas desculpas", ele sorriu, maroto.

"Continue pensando assim", disse ela, roçando os lábios pelo queixo dele. "Nesse exato momento, tenho que guardar isso, e a gente tem que voltar antes que a Rachel venha nos procurar".

Stefan observou atentamente enquanto Amy escondia a peça rendada sob as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas que já estavam na mala. Quando ela terminou, ele estendeu a mão e alisou uma ruguinha, reposicionando um pijama que estava sobre o resto das roupas.

"Pro caso de ela ser tão observadora quanto eu sou", explicou ele. "Assim, não tem nada fora do lugar".

Enquanto dirigiam-se à escada, Stefan impulsivamente puxou Amy contra si e colou a boca na dela, beijando-a profundamente. Quando ele a soltou, ela o olhou, com uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que causou isso?"

"Pro nosso álibi ser crível, você tem que estar um pouquinho mais desarrumada" ele brincou, passando os dedos pelos cachos curtos dela.

"O que eu faria sem você?"

"Falharia vergonhosamente em sua missão de ser uma agente secreta", brincou ele, recebendo uma gostosa gargalhada da jovem ao seu lado.

De mãos dadas, eles correram para os outros.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> burburinho da festa diminuiu quando Vince saiu para a varanda e fechou a porta atrás de si. Puck estremeceu involuntariamente. O vento ficara mais forte desde que chegara à casa de Rachel, horas antes, e ele fervorosamente desejou ter pensado em pegar seu casaco quando saía. Mas quando o outro rapaz sugerira-lhe que conversassem a sós, Puck não esperava que eles saíssem da casa para isso. Sem querer parecer um mané, ele cruzou os braços diante do peito numa tentativa de aquecer-se.

Olhando para o companheiro, Puck considerou a expressão do rapaz estranhamente ilegível. Apesar de seus instintos recomendarem-lhe cautela, ele lembrou a si que fora Jesse quem sugerira que ele abordasse Vince, então não havia motivo para não ser amigável.

"Como você conheceu o Jesse mesmo?" Ele perguntou, louco para romper o silêncio que se tornara desconfortável.

"Estudamos juntos em Carmel. E somos vizinhos. Creio que você o conheceu quando ele transferiu-se para McKinley no ano passado".

"Foi. Mas a gente não teve muito contato. Ele passou a maior parte do tempo dele com a Berry".

"Você parece bem em forma", comentou Vince.

Se Puck surpreendeu-se com a repentina mudança de assunto, não demonstrou. Inconscientemente aprumou os ombros e endireitou a postura, orgulhoso que o rapaz ao seu lado, alguém discreto e forte, reconhecera o esforço que ele fazia para manter-se em forma.

"Eu malho".

"Tenho certeza que atrai muitas gatas".

Puck sentiu-se novamente lisonjeado, e respondeu com a arrogância de sempre.

"Mas com certeza. Elas vivem correndo atrás de mim".

"Tenho certeza que deve encher a sua bola, roubar a namorada de outro cara".

Apesar de o tom de Vince continuar leve e conversacional, havia repentinamente um traço de ameaça em suas palavras. O arrepio que desceu a espinha de Puck não teve nada a ver com a temperatura dessa vez, e a resposta descuidada que ia dar morreu em seus lábios.

"Qual o problema, Puckerman? Está vestindo a carapuça? Ou tem medo que eu te encha de porrada por cantar a minha irmã?"

"Você não me assusta. Eu posso me defender e muito bem", retrucou Puck, bravata evidente em todas as palavras.

"Minha faixa preta discorda", Vince respondeu, sem se importar. "Quer uma demonstração?"

Puck não conseguiu evitar um passo atrás. Vince esperou pacientemente que ele respondesse; nada em sua calma externa nem mesmo sugeria a potencial ameaça que fizera ao outro rapaz.

"Não. Tá tudo bem. Já entendi. Nada de cantar a sua irmã".

"Não só a minha irmã. Todas as meninas daqui têm dono, então não perca seu tempo tentando cantá-las. Sei que está cuidando da Rachel no lugar do Jesse e por isso vou lhe dar um desconto, mas se tentar outra merda dessas, eu não vou hesitar em cair em cima de ti".

"Calma, cara. Não to querendo brigar".

"Ótimo. Fico feliz que tenhamos nos entendido. Aproveite a festa". Vince virou-lhe as costas e voltou à casa dos Berry, deixando para trás um Puck chocado, olhando atordoado para suas costas.

Puck estava a ponto de segui-lo para dentro quando foi atingido por uma ideia súbita. Querendo confirmar suas suspeitas, pegou o celular e digitou o número que lhe asseguraria as respostas que estava procurando.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ate reclinou a cadeira na qual estava sentado nas duas pernas traseiras, um claro sinal de que estava começando a se acalmar. Jesse, tendo terminado de fazer as malas, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e observou o amigo com curiosidade. Quando Nate não respondeu à pergunta implícita, Jesse optou por uma abordagem mais direta.

"E aí? Ela disse também?"

"Não. Eu não esperava que dissesse, St. James. Ainda não falamos tudo que tínhamos pra falar sobre o que houve essa noite, e não quero que ela me faça uma declaração dessas se não está sendo sincera".

"Então eu pergunto de novo. **Você** foi sincero? Ou foi uma tática de choque para arrancá-la das garras do Puckerman?"

Nate riu, admirado.

"Merda, um cara não pode ter segredos? Como é que você me entende tão bem?"

"Eu sou um gênio", Jesse retrucou com naturalidade.

"As evidências concordam contigo", Nate admitiu com uma risada, antes de ficar novamente sério. "Na verdade foi um pouco dos dois. Como eu disse, faz tempo que estou querendo dizer, mas provavelmente não teria dito esta noite se não fosse pelo fato de ter me sentido ameaçado pelo Puckerman e de querer lembrar a Jules que o que a gente tem é mais do que algo casual – pelo menos é para mim".

"Tenho certeza que também é pra ela, Steadman. Mas nem todo mundo lida bem com longas separações".

"Também não estou feliz com isso, mas eu não saio por aqui cantando qualquer garota que encontro na balada!" Queixou-se Nate.

"Primeiro, faz tempo que você não vai à balada", Jesse lembrou ao amigo. "Segundo, ele não é qualquer um. O Puckerman é um galinha. Tentar levar uma garota para a cama parece algo que ele tem no próprio DNA".

"Ahn, tenho quase certeza que está no meu DNA, e no seu também. É uma das desvantagens de ter o cromossomo masculino".

"Verdade. Mas, ao contrário do Puckerman, eu e você parecemos capazes de nos controlar. Ele canta qualquer coisa que use saia. Mas acho que a Jules não vai mais ter que lidar com as cantadas dele".

"Hoje?"

"Nunca mais".

"Por que acha isso?"

"Sugeri que ele batesse um papinho com o Vince".

"Não...!"

Vendo o sorriso marotamente satisfeito no rosto do amigo, Nate caiu na gargalhada, e não demorou para Jesse juntar-se a ele. Mal haviam controlado suas risadas quando o telefone de Jesse tocou audivelmente. Vendo o nome em sua tela, ele teve que sufocar uma risada que ameaçava roubar-se a capacidade de fala. Com grande esforço cumprimentou quem lhe telefonara.

"Puckerman! Não esperava seu telefonema tão cedo!"

"Você armou pra mim!" Puck rosnou, com raiva.

Jesse não se importou em negar a acusação.

"Você foi atrás da namorada do meu melhor amigo. Caso eu não tenha mencionado antes, sou fã da lealdade. Se você machucar alguém que eu gosto, vou reagir, e não vai ser bom".

"E eu cuidar da Rachel não tem peso nenhum?!" Protestou Puck.

"Claro que tem. Quer dizer que peguei leve", Jesse declarou.

"Você mandou um faixa preta atrás de mim! Acha que isso é leve?!"

"Claro que é! Ele não te tocou, certo? Você ainda está inteiro, não está? Não está sangrando e nem arrebentado".

"Porra, você é um canalha sem coração".

"Já me chamaram de coisa pior. Quando se trata de proteger os meus mais íntimos, não há um limite que eu não cruze. Lembre-se disso".

"Como se pudesse esquecer". Puck calou-se um momento antes de continuar. "Sabe, eu estava errado quando eu disse que você era tão fodão quanto eu. Você é mais".

Havia um fundo de relutante admiração na voz de Puck que Jesse não esperava, considerando o tom de raiva no qual a conversa começara. Estava claro que sua postura implacável impressionara o outro.

"Vindo de você, vou considerar um elogio".

"É um elogio. O que você fez hoje me emputeceu, mas respeito o fato de você defender os teus amigos. Eu errei. Desculpe-me".

"Há outra pessoa que precisa ouvir isso mais do que eu", Jesse lhe lembrou.

"Tá. Passa pra ele", Puck pediu, com a voz resignada.

Jesse estendeu o telefone para Nate, que o olhou intrigado.

"Ele tem algo a lhe dizer", Jesse respondeu em voz baixa.

"Puckerman". Nate disse em cumprimento, mantendo a voz neutra.

"Desculpa por dar em cima da sua gata", Puck disse rapidamente, claramente desconfortável e não querendo nada além de colocar para trás este ato de contrição.

"Está pensando em fazer de novo?" Nate perguntou.

"Claro que não! Pelo menos não com ela", ele falou em voz baixa.

Nate ouviu as palavras que não devia e não conseguiu sufocar o riso.

"Olha, pelo menos você é sincero. É mais do que eu posso dizer de mim mesmo antes de conhecer a Jules", admitiu.

"Com o St. James por perto, se eu não for, vou acabar pagando o pato. A propósito, ele ainda está aí?"

"Está. Peraí". Nate disse, passando o telefone para Jesse.

"Tudo certo, St. James?" Puck perguntou sem rodeios.

"Enquanto não fizer mais burradas como hoje, está".

"Como falei pro seu outro amigo, vou ficar longe de todas as minas dessa festa. Mesmo que algumas delas sejam umas delícias".

"Sabe, Puck, se não está dando certo com a Lauren, eu acho que tem várias meninas em McKinley que ficariam mais que felizes em substituí-la".

"Já fiquei com quase todas", confessou Puck, sem um pingo de modéstia.

"E nenhuma delas merece uma segunda chance?" Jesse perguntou, com a voz cheia de divertimento.

"Algumas sim. Mas a Zizes me entende. Não vai contar a ela o que eu fiz, vai?"

"Não, a não ser que você me dê um motivo".

"Não vou dar". Puck estava a ponto de desligar quando algo lhe ocorreu. "Ei, já que é época de festas de fim de ano, eu não tenho que cuidar da Berry por um tempo, não é? A gente vai sair da cidade semana que vem, vamos visitar parentes, e eu queria ter certeza".

"Não se preocupe, Puckerman. Já está tudo acertado".

Assim que desligou o telefone, Jesse voltou a prestar atenção em Nate.

"Não. Já fui como ele. Seria um hipócrita se eu fosse rigoroso demais com ele por um comportamento que eu também tinha há até pouco tempo. E ele assumiu como um homem. Eu fiquei impressionado, sério".

"Tudo bem então. Vamos então falar de assuntos melhores, tá? Me ajude a repassar a lista de novo, para ter certeza que eu cuidei de tudo que preciso para amanhã".

"Relaxa, St. James. Você planejou o aniversário perfeito, e a Rachel vai absolutamente amar".

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urt e Blaine estavam no meio de uma alegre conversa com Grace e Julia, comparando as atividades extracurriculares oferecidas nas respectivas escolas, quando Hiram aproximou-se do grupinho, com um sorriso de desculpas em seu rosto.

"Odeio interromper, mas posso ter um minuto do seu tempo, Kurt?"

"É claro, Sr. Berry", o adolescente retrucou educadamente.

Hiram levou-se a seu escritório, fez um sinal a seu acompanhante que se sentasse e fechou a porta, antes de acomodar-se em sua cadeira, já bem gasta. Kurt ficou calado, observando o pai de Rachel com interesse. Este foi direto ao ponto.

"Então esse é o famoso Blaine".

Kurt assentiu em resposta.

"Posso ver porque você está atraído por ele. Ele é bonito, sabe conversar, é amigável, inteligente e se veste bem".

"E apesar do que eu sinto por ele, ele só me vê como mais um amigo", Kurt suspirou.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza quanto a isso", devolveu Hiram. "Tenho observado a ambos atentamente desde que chegaram, e por mais que ele não tenha admitido a você – ou mesmo a si mesmo – há definitivamente uma atração aí".

"Sim, mas é completamente unilateral".

"Você não me entendeu, filho. Quis dizer que **ele** está atraído por **você**".

Kurt sentiu um lampejo de esperança surgindo dentro de si, mas seu lado mais racional dispensou a ideia como ridícula.

"Está me dizendo só aquilo que quero ouvir?" Perguntou ao homem à sua frente.

"Nem um pouco. Seria cruel encher suas esperanças baseadas em pensamentos ilusórios. Como eu disse, fiquei de olho em você e no Blaine, e as reações dele quando você presta atenção a outra coisa é muito reveladora. O rosto dele ilumina-se quando vocês estão conversando. E você deve ter percebido com que frequência ele toca o braço no seu".

"Isso pode ser puramente acidental", retrucou Kurt, embora sua pulsação acelerasse diante da mera menção aos toques frequentes que ele certamente percebera.

"**Pode**, mas não creio que seja. Posso lhe dar um conselho?"

"Sim, por favor", Kurt aceitou, ansioso.

"Arrisque-se. Deixe-o saber como você se sente. Eu tenho forte crença de que ficará feliz com o resultado".

"E se estiver errado?" Kurt perguntou, direto.

"Então me desculparei profusamente e acharei um jeito de compensá-lo", Hiram prometeu.

O som de um leve zumbido do relógio do outro homem sinalizou o fim de sua conversa.

"Isso significa que a pizza está pronto", declarou Hiram, levando Kurt para fora da sala e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>eroy estava a ponto de abordar Blaine para uma conversa similar quando entreouviu pedaços de conversa entre o moreno e Grace. Parando, ele sorriu ao perceber que a jovem havia roubado seu lugar, e afastou-se em silêncio para não interromper.

"Devia chamá-lo para sair", Grace sugeriu em voz baixa.

"Não posso. Ele não me vê desse jeito", protestou Blaine.

"Então você precisa abrir os olhos e ver o que está diante do seu nariz. Ele é maluco por você. Aceitaria um encontro num piscar de olhos".

"O que te dá tanta certeza?"

"Já estive no lugar dele. Louca de paixão por alguém que nem sabia que eu existia. Reconheci os sinais".

"Mas eu** sei** que ele existe! Somos bons amigos!"

"Que podem formar um fabuloso casal. Arrisque-se", estimulou ela, ecoando, sem saber, as palavras de Hiram para Kurt.

"Vou pensar nisso", Blaine murmurou, hesitante.

"Espero que siga o coração e não a cabeça nesse caso", Grace declarou, enfática.

Olhando-se de lados diferentes da sala, Kurt e Blaine avistaram-se, e ambos sorriram. Naquele exato momento, o aluno de Dalton não podia imaginar-se fazendo outra coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois que os convidados reunidos devoraram a montanha de comida que Hiram e Leroy haviam preparado, e Rachel havia soprado as velas fincadas sobre o pecaminosamente delicioso bolo de chocolate – seu desejo sendo apenas uma mera formalidade a essa altura, pois ela já tinha tudo que podia possivelmente querer – Grace, Amy, Julia e Kurt rodearam a amiga, implorando-lhe que abrisse seus presentes. Enquanto Stefan arrastava-a para a sala e a levava gentilmente para a poltrona preferida do pai, Blaine, Vince e Puck recolhiam os presentes no saguão e os empilhavam na mesinha de centro.

Depois que os pais e todos os seus amigos se acomodaram ao seu redor, Rachel pegou a bolsa alegremente colorida mais próxima de si. Quando ninguém mais apresentou-se como seu dono, ela leu o cartãozinho, reconhecendo-o imediatamente como seu pela completa ausência de sentimentalismos e o uso do apelido que ele lhe dera. Enfiando a mão, ela tirou algo fino e levemente duro – uma cópia da primeira página do New York Times, plastificada, com uma manchete que dizia: **Rachel Berry ganha seu primeiro Tony!** Ficando de pé, ela lhe beijou o rosto em agradecimento.

"Sei o lugar perfeito para isso, Noah".

"Quando se tornar verdade, vou lhe mandar uma cópia do verdadeiro", ele prometeu.

"É apenas uma questão de tempo", Kurt assegurou-lhe. "Por falar nisso, é hora de você abrir este aqui", insistiu ele, colocando uma caixa perfeitamente embrulhada em seu colo. "É meu e do Blaine".

"Posso sacudir?" Perguntou ela.

"Gentilmente, sim", respondeu Blaine.

Depois de alguns segundos usados com o presente grudado em seu ouvido e balançando-o gentilmente, ela encolheu os ombros, resignada, sem saber o que era. Depois que removeu cuidadosamente o belo papel, ela sorriu ao ver Kurt praticamente pulando de ansiedade. Uma notinha cuidadosamente escrita estava presa ao topo de uma cesta de vime, identificando seu conteúdo como objetos obrigatórios para uma noite de filmes. O sorriso de Rachel ampliou-se ao descobrir uma garrafinha de cidra não alcoólica, dois pacotes grandes de pipoca e três DVDs. Examinando-os com interesse, ela viu-se admirando as escolhas dos jovens.

"Esse aqui foi ideia de quem?" Ela especulou em voz alta, erguendo **Com o Pé na Estrada**.

"Minha", assumiu Blaine. "Achei que você se identificaria com a trama".

"Eu escolhi os outros dois", comentou Kurt quando Rachel colocou **A Morte e Vida de Charlie** e **Standing Ovation**. "Nunca se erra quando se escolhe Zac Efron, e o que pode ser melhor para gente como a gente do que um filme sobre jovens realizando seus sonhos de serem artistas?"

"Estou louca para assistir todos!"Declarou ela. "Vocês dois vão ter que passar uma noite aqui no feriado, e teremos uma maratona".

"Pra mim tudo bem", respondeu Blaine.

"Pra mim também", concordou Kurt.

Vince ofereceu-se em seguida, dando-lhe um pacote quadrado. Assim que Rachel o teve em mãos, sorriu.

"É um livro!" Exclamou, triunfante.

"Correto", confirmou Vince. "Mas sabe o título?"

"Ah... não?"

Abrindo o pacote, ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou para Vince, encantada.

"Eu quase comprei um exemplar desse outro dia. Como soube?"

"Acreditaria se eu dissesse que leio mentes?" Brincou ele. Diante da negativa dela, ele deu de ombros, bem-humorado. "Parece que você o mencionou ao seu namorado. Quando mandei um SMS pedindo ideias, foi uma das coisas que ele recomendou".

"Estou ansiosa para testar algumas dessas receitas!" Vibrou ela, folheando o livro de receitas.

"Posso ver?"

Apesar de ter sido para Julia que Rachel passara **Vegan Brunch**, no instante que Amy e Hiram o avistaram, correram para espiar por cima do ombro de Julia.

"Importa-se de me emprestar?!" Pediram em uníssono, provocando risadas em todos na sala.

"Ah, antes de começarem a babar no meu livro novo, que tal deixarem que eu o use antes?" Rachel reclamou com fingida irritação.

"É claro, querida", Hiram apressou-se a acalmar a filha. "Talvez possamos preparar algo juntos em breve?" Acrescentou, esperançoso.

"Eu vou adorar".

Voltando a atenção aos presentes restantes, ela optou pelo menor. Era um envelope branco simples, e não particularmente pesado. Colocando um dedo sob o selo, ela abriu um adorável cartão, com algo aparecendo por trás. Puxando um canto, ela deu um gritinho de alegria vendo o que agora tinha em mãos.

"Não acredito que fizeram isso!" Exclamou ela, erguendo-se novamente para abraçar Julia, Grace e Amy.

"Se quer saber, vai ter que falar conosco antes de agendar uma data. O plano é que a gente vá contigo, para termos um dia das meninas", Amy lhe disse.

"Isso vai ser tão legal! O que lhes fez escolher esse SPA em particular?"

"Ele foi generosamente elogiado pela sua coordenadora".

"A Srta. Pillsbury foi lá?"

"Acho que nosso tio presenteou-a com um vale-presente como esse que a gente te deu", Amy confessou.

"Terei que agradecer a ela quando a vê-la de novo", disse Rachel.

Quando as quatro garotas começaram a animadamente planejar seu dia de meditação, massagens e manicures, Kurt pigarreou algo para retomar a atenção delas.

"Embora tudo isso pareça profundamente fascinante, você ainda tem um presente esperando", ele lembrou à aniversariante.

"Ai, meu Deus. Mil desculpas, Stefan".

"Não se preocupe. Ele não vai estragar", ele respondeu.

Muito como o pacote de Kurt e Blaine, o de Stefan também estava impecavelmente embrulhado, e Rachel quase odiou rasgar o que obviamente fora cuidadosamente montado por ele. Quando cuidadosamente começou a abrir o presente, ela percebeu que Amy a observava com atenção.

"Sabe o que é, não sabe?"

"Sei, mas ele não me deixou ver. Acho que estou tão ansiosa para vê-lo desembrulhado quanto você".

Quando o último pedaço de papel foi afastado, um nó formou-se na garganta de Rachel e seus olhos marejaram-se ao avistar o que provavelmente era a foto mais linda que ela já vira. Ele a fotografara cantando para Jesse, e embora ambos não estivessem prestando a mínima atenção para a câmera, seu amor um pelo outro estava expresso em seu rosto. Junto com a artística foto em preto e branco, havia um pequeno álbum, cheios de fotos do grupo inteiro. Emocionadíssima, ela abraçou Stefan com força, cheia de gratidão.

"O seu trabalho é fenomenal. Não sabia que você estava batendo todas essas fotos, e ter essas lembranças para recordar... mal posso achar as palavras para descrever o quanto isso é importante para mim. E sei exatamente onde vou colocar a maior. Ai, mal posso esperar para mostrá-las ao Jesse!"

"Não vai demorar muito", Leroy lhe lembrou.

O sorriso dela ficou ainda maior quando ela contemplou o quanto era abençoada. Tinha um grupo de amigos fabulosos que lhe deram uma festa surpresa e a encheram de presentes significativos e bem pensados. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se aceita. No dia seguinte, estaria em sua cidade preferida no mundo, e horas depois disso, estaria junto ao melhor namorado que uma garota podia querer. Seus 16 anos certamente prometiam ser doces.


	54. Chapter 54

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 54_

**N**ão pela primeira vez, Rachel viu-se sentindo-se extremamente grata pela presença, em sua vida, de alguém chamado Jesse St. James. Na noite anterior, depois que a festa tinha acabado e ela ajudara os pais a fazer a limpeza, ela dirigira-se ao quarto para terminar de fazer as malas. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, ela começou a se movimentar, mordiscando nervosamente o lábio inferior enquanto questionava a escolha que fizera para o teste do dia seguinte. Era original. Ousado. Era... tão atípico dela. Enquanto livremente admitia que era franca e cheia de opiniões, ela geralmente fazia o que era esperado. Mas isso? Era provavelmente o mais distante do esperado que podia chegar, e não tinha muita certeza se isso lhe daria a vantagem que precisava, ou se teria efeitos espetacularmente negativos.

Nada surpreendentemente, considerava o sucesso o único resultado aceitável. Shelby e Dustin Goolsby haviam se arriscado por ela, e seu orgulho exigia que ela provasse a ambos que a fé deles em seu talento não era um engano. Uma carta de aceitação a LaGuardia Artes seria seu tíquete de saída da pequena cidade de Lima, permitindo-lhe escapar de McKinley e dos contínuos maus tratos nas mãos de seus colegas do New Directions. O mais importante, porém, era que seria o fim da distância de Jesse, e os colocaria no caminho de realizar todos os seus sonhos.

Demonstrando mais uma vez a conexão quase telepática que existia entre eles, no momento em que ela pensou no namorado, seu laptop sinalizou que ele entrara no Skype e estava pronto para conversar. Quando o rosto dele apareceu na tela de seu computador, ela relaxou instantaneamente. Antes de uma palavra de explicação da parte dela, ou conselho da parte dele, ele conseguira acalmá-la, como sempre fazia.

Mantendo seu plano original, ela guardara para si a notícia de seu encontro de sábado. Havia tempo suficiente depois que este acabasse para partilhar com ele todos os detalhes, fossem eles bons ou ruins. Apesar de seu silêncio no assunto, ele, sem saber, aumentara sua confiança, e ela fora para a cama sentindo-se segura que, a não ser que acontecesse alguma imprevista calamidade além de seu controle, ela iria arrasar neste teste em especial.

Agora, enquanto guardava sua maquiagem na mala e assegurava-se de que tinha a passagem de avião e o ingresso para **Wicked**, ela cantava baixinho. Dirigindo-se à janela, ela puxou a cortina, exibindo os radiantes tons do amanhecer. Um leve sorriso puxou o canto de sua boca diante daquela vista. No dia que prometia ser um dos mais importantes da sua vida, parecia que até a mãe natureza estava ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ilhares de quilômetros de distância, no LAX, dois jovens de olhos sonolentos estavam bebendo café extraforte enquanto tentavam clarear a mente e alcançar um nível de atenção no que era, para eles, um horário insuportavelmente cedo. Já que o voo com destino a Nova York estava previsto para decolar primeiro, a dupla estava no momento sentada próximo ao portão de Jesse, bocejando enquanto beliscavam torradas e frutas. Nate passou a mão pelos cabelos, absorto, um gesto que Jesse reconhecia, e bem, como sinal da ansiedade do amigo.

"O que te deixou tão nervoso, Steadman?"

"A festa do tio Carl", Nate respondeu sem hesitar.

"Achei que você estava louco para ir".

"E estava – até que a Jules me emputeceu flertando com o Puckerman".

"Vocês não acertaram os ponteiros sobre isso ontem à noite?"

"Em partes, mas eu ainda não estou 100% com o que ela fez".

"Então vão falar disso quando você chegar a Lima. Não vejo qual é o problema".

"Os meus pais vão estar lá no domingo".

"Ah..."

Com essa única palavra, Jesse conseguiu expressar sua completa compressão ao dilema de Nate.

"É. Na verdade eu estava mais feliz do que nervoso por apresentá-los a ela, mas isso foi quando eu achei que era um namoro sério. Agora... não sei sequer se quero apresentá-la a eles".

"Temo que seja tarde demais para isso. A não ser que você esteja a ponto de desconvidá-la, – o que vai ofendê-la tão profundamente que ela provavelmente vai te dar o fora na hora – eles vão estar no mesmo lugar em menos de dois dias. Tem que resolver tudo antes disso".

"Alguma sugestão?"

"Você e a Jules precisam conversar. E não estou falando de conversinha amena. Precisam colocar todas as cartas na mesa. O que você sente por ela. O que ela sente por você. Se vocês podem lidar com as dificuldades de um relacionamento à distância, ou se é difícil demais para aguentar. Caso vocês estejam tendo a mesma visão sobre tudo isso, podem fazer as pazes, e relaxar sobre o domingo".

"Nossa, St. James, você faz tudo soar tão fácil".

"E é, se você quer o bastante".

"Eu entendi. Mas chega de falar de mim e da minha vida amorosa repentinamente complicada. Vamos fala da sua, que é muito mais estável, e da surpresa que provavelmente vai lhe render o prêmio de melhor namorado do ano".

Jesse riu diante da verdade da opinião do amigo.

"Tudo está pronto para hoje à noite".

"Ela ainda não faz ideia?"

"Não. Todos foram ótimos, guardaram segredo".

"Eu adoraria ser uma mosquinha na parede para ver...".

A deliberada pausa de Nate rendeu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas de Jesse.

"Tome tento, Steadman".

"A reação dela! Eu ia falar a reação dela!" Nate riu, maliciosamente divertido.

"Claro que ia", Jesse riu baixinho, e fez um pequeno muxoxo. "Mas não importa. Nada que você faça vai estragar meu bom humor. Os preparativos estão a caminho, os detalhes acertados, e tudo vai ser perfeito. Se posso dizer, Rachel vai ter o melhor aniversário da vida dela".

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ouco depois que Leroy partiu – relutante – para seu retiro de 24h, Rachel e Hiram dirigiram-se ao aeroporto de Akron. Consumida por pensamentos do que a esperava à chegada em Nova York, ela estava estranhamente quieta, e sobressaltou-se quando a voz do pai interrompeu o silêncio.

"Lamento que eu e o seu pai não possamos estar com você hoje, amor".

"Tá tudo bem, papai. Eu entendo".

"Então não é isso que está te perturbando?"

"O que lhe faz pensar que tem algo me perturbando?" Reagiu ela.

"Você está a caminho da sua cidade preferida, e vai ver um musical o qual espera estrelar um dia. Normalmente, estaria falando pelos cotovelos em uma hora dessas, mas em vez disso, parece bem calma. Achei que era porque está desapontada por ter que ir sozinha".

"Estou bem, sério". Pressentindo que ele não estava inteiramente convencido, ela tentou distraí-lo mudando de assunto. "Além do que, vocês dois me deram a mais maravilhosa festa surpresa ontem à noite. Como seria possível que estivesse triste depois dela?"

Os olhos de Hiram brilharam e ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Eu acho que todos se divertiram", ele disse, modesto.

"Eu diria que todos se divertiram **muito**. Exceto, talvez, o Noah".

"Aquele guri nunca soube quando parar", resmungou Hiram, com uma ponta de reprovação na voz.

A filha sorriu suavemente.

"Ele é um desavergonhado mulherengo. Não faz por mal, papai".

"Você parecia bem preocupada ontem à noite, e duvido que seu amigo Nate concordaria com isso".

"Tem razão. O Nate não ficou feliz. Mas acho que o Vince convenceu o Noah antes que um dano real fosse feito".

"Ah, o Vince. Agora dele eu gosto".

As risadinhas de Rachel tornaram-se uma gargalhada.

"O senhor só está dizendo isso porque ele conseguiu deixar o Noah nervoso".

"É isso mesmo".

"O senhor arrastou o Kurt da festa ontem. Por que fez isso?"

"Ah, você percebeu. O seu pai e eu queríamos dar a ele e àquele ótimo Blaine um empurrãozinho na direção certa, então achamos melhor dividir para conquistar. No fim das contas, a Grace antecipou-se ao Leroy".

"Foi?"

"Sim. Ela é muito madura para a idade dela, e não deixa escapar nada".

"A Grace gosta de ficar num cantinho observando tudo ao seu redor. Ela me disse uma vez que serve como alimento para sua musa. Na verdade, espero que um dia todos nós apareçamos em uma de suas peças".

"Vamos torcer então que não tenhamos dado um material constrangedor para ela trabalhar".

Rachel deixou pender a cabeça, permitindo que seu cabelo solto escondesse o rubor que assomara ao seu rosto. O pai definitivamente não precisava saber que ela já dera a Grace diversas ideias sensuais, sem dúvida.

"Eu, ah... vou manter isso em mente".

O resto da conversa foi adiado pelo toque do celular de Rachel. Lendo o SMS, ela deu um sorriso de desculpas ao pai.

"É a Julia. Ela quer conselhos antes que o Nate chegue. Importa-se se eu responder a ela?"

"Vá em frente. Assegure-se de lembrar a ela de pedir desculpas".

"Vou lembrar, papai".

_Tenho alguns minutos. Pergunte._

**Posso fingir que ontem à noite nunca aconteceu?**

Rachel ficou carrancuda ao digitar a resposta.

_Não! Você cometeu um erro. Tem que convencê-lo de que não vai fazer isso de novo._

**Como posso ter certeza de que não vou?**

Apesar do fato de que Julia não podia vê-la nem ouvia, Rachel suspirou com impaciência e revirou os olhos, frustrada.

_Por que o faria? Achei que gostasse dele de verdade!_

**E gosto! Mas quando um gatinho flerta comigo, eu correspondo!**

_Não corresponda. Você e Nate só terão uma chance de algo duradouro se forem honestos um com o outro e puderem resistir às tentações enquanto estiverem longe._

**Do jeito que você fala parece tão fácil!**

_E é se for importante o bastante pra você._

**Acho que tem razão. Como sugere que eu aborde o assunto?**

_Comece pedindo desculpas._

**Já fiz isso ontem à noite.**

_Repetir não vai lhe fazer mal. Então tenham uma DR, por mais que seja desconfortável pra vocês._

**Não posso só pedir desculpas e me agarrar com ele?**

Dessa vez, Rachel bufou alto, reprovando, o que fez com que o pai a olhasse com curiosidade.

"Explico depois", assegurou a ele, enquanto continuava a digitar sua resposta para Julia.

_Tenho certeza que o Nate vai gostar disso, mas varrer seus problemas para baixo do tapete não vai fazê-los desaparecer._

**Não estou acostumada a me esforçar tanto para manter um namoro.**

_Provavelmente você nunca namorou alguém que valesse o esforço antes._

**Não tinha pensado desse jeito, mas tem razão. O Nate definitivamente é um partidão.**

_E uma garota de sorte vai pegá-lo para si sem pensar duas vezes se você deixá-lo escapar. Lembre-se disso._

**OK, você tem razão. Vou falar com ele.**

_Ótimo. Depois que acertar tudo, sinta-se à vontade para agarrar o quanto quiser! ;)_

**Obrigada por dar o ok, mãe! ;)**

Depois que se despediram e Rachel jogou o celular na bolsa, Hiram vocalizou sua curiosidade.

"A Julia não estava disposta a seguir o seu conselho?"

"Nossa, papai, como adivinhou?"

"Os suspiros. O bufo. E, apesar de não ter visto, posso apostar que você fez algumas caretas".

"Vamos dizer que ela está acostumada a usar a saída mais fácil. Tive que lhe lembrar que o Nate é um partidão, e que seria burrice dela se ela não se esforçasse para ficar com ele".

"Bom, se puder me perdoar por bancar o advogado do diabo, ela é jovem, e o Noah pode ser bem charmoso. Se um cara bonito der em cima de você numa festa, a sua reação pode não ser tão diferente".

Rachel bufou, indignada.

"Eu já tenho um namorado muito gato, papai. Por que eu olharia duas vezes para outra pessoa?"

"Está na natureza humana, filha".

"Mas não está na **minha** natureza. Desde que eu e o Jesse voltamos, nunca senti o menor sopro de interesse em outra pessoa".

"Admito que vocês dois parecem muito absortos um no outro sempre que estão juntos".

"Estou absorta no Jesse mesmo quando ele está há quilômetros de distância na Califórnia", esclareceu ela. "Ele é o homem que eu amo".

"Você é jovem. As coisas mudam".

A expressão de Rachel ficou séria, e ela franziu a testa.

"Por que está me falando essas coisas, papai, e justo hoje? É o meu aniversário. Quero que seja uma ocasião feliz, não deprimente. Além do mais, achei que o senhor gostasse do Jesse. De onde está vindo essa postura tão desanimadora?"

"Para começar, eu **gosto** do Jesse. O seu pai também. A gente torce sinceramente que vocês dois fiquem juntos por muito tempo. Mas queremos que você também seja realista. Pode nem sempre sentir o que sente agora, e é nosso papel de pais prepará-la para essa possibilidade".

"Com todo o respeito, papai, não consigo imaginar isso acontecendo".

Hiram abriu a boca para protestar, mas Rachel ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo.

"Por favor. Me ouça. É só o que peço".

Diante do assentimento do pai, ela continuou a falar.

"Sei que somos jovens, e sei muito bem que a maioria das pessoas na minha idade troca de namorado diante do primeiro sinal de problema – ou no momento que aparece alguém mais bonito, ou mais charmoso, ou mais popular. Mas eu e o Jesse não somos normais. Somos ambiciosos, os dois, e temos objetivos a alcançar desde que éramos crianças. Sempre soubemos o que queríamos, e vamos atrás disso. Jesse é quem eu quero, papai. Não tenho a menor intenção de desistir dele".

"Você dizia a mesma coisa do Finn", Hiram lembrou-lhe com gentileza.

"Eu sei. Mas há uma grande diferença. Eu e o Finn nunca servimos um para o outro, e os meus sentimentos por ele eram baseados em uma fantasia. Quando a gente rompeu, fiquei triste, mas quando eu e o Jesse estávamos separados, a dor foi muito mais profunda. Era como se faltasse um pedaço de mim, e fiquei novamente inteira quando fizemos as pazes. Por favor, entenda, eu o amo com todas as fibras do meu ser".

Hiram deu um tapinha no ombro da filha e lhe deu um sorriso pensativo.

"Foi um discurso muito convincente, querida. Agora, se me permitir dar um último argumento, prometo que vamos deixar o assunto de lado".

"Combinado".

Hiram hesitou brevemente enquanto organizava os pensamentos. Finalmente, com os olhos firmemente presos na rua à frente, ele respirou fundo e começou.

"Sinto que você vai passar por uma experiência transformadora esse fim de semana...".

Rachel sufocou um grito. Tinha certeza que não deixara escapar nem um sopro sobre o teste da tarde, então como era possível que ele soubesse? Ao prestar mais atenção em suas palavras, ficou simultaneamente aliviada e mortificada ao perceber que ele definitivamente não falava de sua consulta em La Guardia Arts.

"... é um passo que você se sente pronta para tomar com o Jesse. Ainda acho que você é jovem demais para vivê-lo, mas seu pai e eu temos visto como vocês dois agem perto um do outro, e seríamos idiotas se ignorássemos o que está diante de nosso nariz. Então, se você decidir de fato que quer transar, estou te pedindo que considere todas as possíveis consequências, e que lembre que perder a sua virgindade é algo que nunca poderá desfazer".

Sem querer confirmar ou negar a suposição do pai, Rachel decidiu ficar calada. Por sua vez, tendo dito o que queria, Hiram satisfez-se em aumentar o som do carro e cantar junto com o CD de Chris Botti que comprara antes. Em pouquíssimo tempo, estava parando o carro diante do aeroporto de Akron. Depois de pegar a mala da filha no carro, ele a abraçou com força.

"Divirta-se hoje".

"Pode deixar, papai. Dê um beijo no tio Eli e diga-lhe para relaxar. Sei que ele é impaciente".

"Meu irmão é assim mesmo. Vou tentar mantê-lo calmo", Hiram prometeu em voz baixa, antes de recuar e olhá-la nos olhos. "Não estou prevendo problemas, mas por favor, faça a vontade do seu velho pai e me ligue quando chega lá".

"Mando um SMS", prometeu ela, pegando a mala e, acenando, dirigiu-se ao terminal.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo feito o check-in sem um problema, Rachel viu-se em um estado de grande agitação na sala de espera, aguardando que seu voo fosse chamado. Com a proximidade do teste, sua autoconfiança estava sumindo, e o embrulho em seu estômago estava ameaçando transformar-se em náusea. Instintivamente, pegou o telefone para ligar para Jesse. Estava para apertar o botão quando reconsiderou. Ele podia ficar irritado ou magoado por ela não ter lhe contado antes, e isso a deixaria mais nervosa do que estava. Ainda assim, se não falasse com alguém, seu nervosismo a sufocaria. Revendo sua lista de contatos, parou na confidente perfeita, e rapidamente digitou o número. Soltou a respiração que prendera inconscientemente quando uma alegre voz feminina atendeu.

"Oi, Rachel! Já chegou em Nova York? Como foi o voo? Já tá se divertindo? Por que afinal tá ligando?" Grace perguntou, as perguntas deixando-a em uma onda de entusiasmo.

"Ainda estou em Akron. O voo só sai daqui há uma hora e estou enlouquecendo com a espera", ela respondeu, igualmente depressa.

Grace percebeu a quase imperceptível tensão na voz da amiga.

"Tá tudo bem? Você parece nervosa".

"Tem algo esta tarde que tá me deixando ansiosa", admitiu Rachel. "Preciso falar sobre o assunto, mas precisa me prometer que não vai contar ao Jesse".

Grace arregalou os olhos, arrasada. Apesar de todas as precauções tomadas por Jesse, Rachel teria descoberto os planos dele para ela? Se assim fosse, claramente caberia a Grace fazer algum tipo de controle dos danos.

"Claro. Tem a minha palavra. O que houve?"

"Vou fazer um teste para La Guardia Arts em algumas horas".

Engolindo o suspiro de alívio diante do fato que a surpresa de Jesse não fora efetivamente arruinada, Grace tentou digerir a novidade de Rachel.

"Eu podia jurar que você disse que vai fazer um teste para uma famosa escola especializada em artes, em Nova York, e não contou isso ao seu namorado", repetiu Grace, querendo assegurar-se que ouvira corretamente.

"É isso mesmo. Acha que ele vai ficar bravo comigo?"

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que depende do seu motivo para esconder dele".

"Queria provar para mim mesma que posso fazer isso sozinha".

"Não consigo ver o Jesse tendo um problema com isso. Ele acredita em você. E vai entender".

"Obrigada, Grace. Acabou de diminuir e muito o meu estresse".

"De nada. Mas vamos voltar à obtenção desse teste. Como conseguiu tão notável proeza?"

"Tenho que ser honesta. Na verdade, foi cortesia do Dustin Goolsby".

"Dustin Goolsby? Espera. Ele não é o novo técnico do Vocal Adrenaline? Como se envolveu?"

"A Shelby lhe pediu um favor e ele concordou".

"A sua mãe biológica está tentando lhe ajudar a entrar na La Guardia? Por quê? O que ela ganha?"

"Tenho certeza que ela espera que eu fique eternamente grata, e considere deixá-la voltar à minha vida. Ela prometeu me afastar de McKinley. Sempre achei que ela me pressionaria a transferir-me pra Carmel, mas parece que ela está mesmo tentando me impressionar".

"Concordo. Sabendo o que eu sei, essa escola não aceita formandos. Ela deve ter muito poder".

"Ah, o Goolsby tem. Parece que ele e a diretora são **muito **íntimos".

"Hum... isso é muito mais do que eu precisava saber", resmungou Grace, processando todos os dados que tinha à sua disposição. Um pequeno detalhe que passara batido repentinamente entrou em foco, e ela riu. "Ela não faz ideia dos planos de transferência do Jesse, faz?"

"Claro que não. Nunca teria começado isso se soubesse".

"Ela vai surtar quando souber".

"Vai. Infelizmente, meus pais também vão. Quando o Jesse sugeriu, há algum tempo, que eu era inteligente o suficiente para pular o terceiro ano e ir direto para a faculdade, eles cortaram rapidinho a ideia de eu me mudar para Nova York".

"Eles não querem que você vá morar com ele".

"Não é só isso. Eles também não querem que eu more lá sozinha".

"Provavelmente acham que, se você não tiver algum adulto supervisionando, vai passar todo o seu tempo na casa do Jesse".

"Admito que é uma suposição acertada", Rachel riu.

"Vai precisar de um plano caso seja aceita por La Guardia".

"Com certeza. Alguma ideia?"

"Não assim de cabeça, mas me deixe pensar. Algo pode me ocorrer. Mas você sabe que o Jesse e o Nate são os mais criativos em nosso grupinho, não sabe? Assim que contar a eles, tenho certeza que eles vão inventar uma estratégia brilhante".

Rachel riu.

"Posso totalmente vê-los planejando. E vou ligar para o Jesse assim que acabar o teste, então não vai ser segredo por muito mais tempo".

"Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso, pois significa que todos nós podemos pensar em ideias amanhã na festa. Entre nós oito, vamos achar um jeito de você se mudar para a Big Apple com a bênção dos seus pais."

"Isso se eu for aprovada", Rachel declarou, a voz cheia de cautela.

"Que pessoa com juízo te reprovaria?" Grace perguntou em voz alta.

"Ah, os meus colegas já o fizeram mais de uma vez".

"Eles são uns idiotas", Grace dispensou. "Quis dizer: que pessoa inteligente, cujo papel é reconhecer e cultivar talento, te reprovaria?"

Rachel sorriu diante das palavras da amiga.

"Você não pode ver, mas eu estou com um sorriso enorme. Obrigada por encher a minha confiança quando eu realmente precisava".

"Não precisa agradecer. Quebre a perna. Acabe com eles. Deixe-os sem fôlego. Sei que pode".

"Eu vou". Rachel calou-se, ouvindo atentamente ao anúncio do sistema de som. "Grace, é o embarque do meu voo. Tenho que ir".

"Você vai se sair muito bem, e espero um relatório completo amanhã Pa noite. Até lá".

"Tchau".

Rapidamente desligando seu telefone, Rachel guardou-o na bolsa antes de pegar seu cartão de embarque no bolso interno da bolsa e entregá-lo à comissária que esperava. Tendo confirmado seu assento, ela andou cheia de confiante pela ponte, ansiosa para começar sua aventura nova-iorquina.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> nervosismo de Rachel estava fazendo com que seu estômago se contraísse desconfortavelmente, e ela se viu incapaz de aproveitar o almoço gratuito que vinha com sua passagem de primeira classe. Em vez disso, bebericou seu refrigerante com limão e, depois de pegar seu iPod e ajustar os fones de ouvido, iniciou a playlist que Jesse criara para ela pouco depois do estresse causado pela repentina aparição de Shelby nas seletivas. Quando a música começou a fazer sua relaxante magia, ela se concentrou em respirar fundo, esforçando-se para livrar-se do resto de sua tensão. Logo, pegou num sono leve e sem sonhos.

Pareceu que poucos minutos tinham se passado quando sentiu uma mão gentil em seu ombro, sacudindo-a para acordá-la. Piscando rapidamente para voltar a si, ela ajeitou-se automaticamente em seu assento e viu a comissária ao seu lado.

"Com licença, senhorita, mas vamos pousar em breve, e todos os objetos eletrônicos precisam ser desligados".

Rachel imediatamente tirou os fones de seus ouvidos e guardou-os na bolsa junto com o iPod. Olhando pela janela, ela conseguiu avistar a incrível aglomeração de prédios que se esparramavam pelos cinco distritos de Nova York. Viu, fascinada, a crescente proximidade das águas do rio East, maravilhando-se com a habilidade dos pilotos em conseguirem um pouso bem-sucedido na pista.

Assim que os passageiros foram autorizados a abrirem seus cintos de segurança, Rachel o fez, e então ergueu-se e pegou sua mala do espaço acima. Abençoadamente não houvera atraso, mas ela ainda precisava andar depressa se queria chegar a tempo a seu teste. Como uma das primeiras a desembarcar, ela apareceu no agitado terminal de passageiros do aeroporto, sentindo o forte cheiro das diversas comidas sendo vendidas. Seu estômago roncou em resposta, e ela percebeu como estava com fome depois de ter pulado a refeição no voo.

Depois de comprar uma tigela de sopa fervente, ela se acomodou em um banco e rapidamente comeu, observando o fluxo estável de pessoas passando. Nunca deixava de se fascinar que um aeroporto tão pequeno e apertado pudesse ser o portão de entrada para uma das maiores e mais vibrantes cidades do mundo, dando a um visitante de primeira viagem uma apresentação decididamente discreta à grandiosidade da Big Apple, na opinião dela.

Depois de um desvio ao banheiro feminino para assegurar-se de que estava apresentável – escovando os dentes e os cabelos, retocando a maquiagem – ela dirigiu-se à área de transporte terrestre. Mantendo em mente o conselho dos pais, ela usou um momento para acostumar-se com seus arredores, e então marchou determinada para o táxi mais próximo. Já acomodada em seu confortável banco traseiro, ela abandonou qualquer tentativa de relaxamento, optando, em vez disso, por repassar sua música-teste mentalmente, pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquele dia. Às precisamente 13h45, o táxi parou diante do enorme e surpreendentemente discreto prédio cinza em que consistia La Guardia Arts.

Pisando na calçada, Rachel fechou os olhos e inspirou a diversidade de cheiros que, em sua experiência, tornavam Nova York única. Seu coração disparou quando a magnitude do que estava para acontecer atingiu-a em cheio. O que acontecesse na próxima meia hora iria influenciar não apenas seu futuro acadêmico, mas também o futuro de sua vida amorosa. Aprumando os ombros e erguendo a cabeça, ela dirigiu-se à pequena escadaria e entrou pela porta dupla, decidida a dar a melhor performance de sua vida.


	55. Chapter 55

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 55_

**O**s joelhos de Rachel estavam tremendo tão intensamente que ela tinha certeza que a mulher negra, alta e bonita que estava, no momento, guiando-a pelos corredores da escola desconhecida se viraria a qualquer momento para descobrir de onde vinha o som de ossos. Seus arredores mal registravam em sua mente, pois estava mais ocupada em respirar fundo, tentando manter o nervosismo sob controle. Por mais que tentasse convencer-se a relaxar, o embrulho em seu estômago recusava-se a passar. Honestamente não podia se lembrar de uma ocasião que experimentara um nervosismo tão forte.

"Espere aqui, por favor", disse a mulher mais velha.

Despreparada para a inesperada parada de sua guia, Rachel mal conseguiu impedir-se de tropeçar ao ser levada para uma antessala relativamente cheia. Cadeiras estavam alinhadas nas quatro paredes, embora apenas uma não estivesse vazia.

"Vamos chamá-la em alguns minutos".

Rachel franziu a testa, insegura se o comentário fora dirigido a ela ou não.

"A Srta. Flynn está agendada para as 14h30. Você irá primeiro, Srta. Berry".

Assentindo para confirmar que ouvira, Rachel virou-se para a única outra ocupante da sala, uma garotinha magrinha que parecia perigosamente próxima do pânico. Esquecendo a própria ansiedade, Rachel decidiu sentar-se ao lado dela, olhando-a e lhe dando um sorriso encorajador enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Eu sou Rachel Berry".

"C... Colleen F... Flynn", a garota gaguejou, apresentando-se.

"Seu cabelo é lindo", Rachel disse, esperando que o elogio ajudasse a acalmar a óbvia tensão de Colleen.

Os enormes olhos verdes da menina brilharam de gratidão.

"Acha mesmo?"

"Com certeza. É o tom de ruivo mais bonito que eu já vi", Rachel assegurou-lhe, sincera.

O rubor inundou as faces de Colleen, escondendo as várias sardas que tinham, até então, oferecido forte contraste à sua pele exageradamente pálida.

"Sou a única ruiva na minha escola", confessou ela. "Os outros alunos sempre zombaram de mim por causa dele".

"Tenho certeza que é porque sentem inveja", Rachel piscou, fazendo com que a menina caísse na risada.

"Nossa. Como conseguiu?"

"Consegui o quê?" Rachel perguntou, genuinamente intrigada.

"Me distrair o suficiente para me impedir de ter um colapso. Tendo estado prestes a ter uma crise de pânico desde que minha mãe me deixou aqui, mas agora estou bem".

"Você só precisava de uma distração. Eu lhe dei uma".

"Não entendo por que está sendo tão simpática comigo. É tão difícil de entrar aqui que achei que qualquer pessoa sob teste tentaria sabotar a concorrência, não ajudar".

"Meu ex-namorado me disse uma vez que eu nunca fazia nada a não ser que me beneficiasse", Rachel admitiu baixinho, "e, embora eu não concorde com ele, não estou sendo totalmente desprendida agora".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Deixe-me apenas dizer que você não é a única que precisa distrair-se".

"Ainda assim, podia ter minado minha confiança, mas não o fez. Fez exatamente o contrário".

"De acordo com o meu namorado, posso me dar ao luxo de ser generosa".

Indisfarçável inveja apareceu no rosto de Colleen antes que ela pudesse esconder. Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha numa pergunta silenciosa.

"Você tem uma sorte incrível por ter alguém em sua vida que acredita tanto assim em você".

"Não posso discutir com você", Rachel concordou.

As duas moças continuaram a conversar em voz baixa, ambas gratas pela companhia uma da outra. Rachel estava no meio de dar algumas dicas quando a porta interna se abriu e a mesma mulher que a recebera na entrada da escola apareceu.

"Estamos prontas para você, Srta. Berry".

Antes de se erguer de sua cadeira, Rachel inclinou-se e abraçou Colleen rapidamente.

"Lembre-se que pode fazer isso", sussurrou.

"Obrigada. Você também. Espero que nos encontremos aqui ano que vem", a ruiva respondeu, fervorosa.

"Eu também. Boa sorte".

Com um último aceno, Rachel marchou corajosamente para a outra sala, fechando a porta com firmeza atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>O <strong>voo para Nova York fora tranquilo – pontual, sem turbulência e com um colega de fileira que mergulhou no entretenimento a bordo assim que o avião saiu de seu portão, para alívio de Jesse. Apesar de não se importar em ser sociável e bater papo com um colega de viagem, estava tão concentrado em repassar os detalhes de seus planos para Rachel que não queria conversar. Assim que pousou no JFX e desembarcou, ele correu pelo terminal, com pressa de chegar à cidade e dar início a tudo.

Chegando ao elegantíssimo hotel no qual reservara uma suíte para a noite, ele cruzou o saguão em direção à recepção e esperou com impaciência que o único recepcionista percebesse sua chegada. Assim que o homem ergueu os olhos de seu computador, seus olhos brilharam, reconhecendo-o.

"Sr. St. James! Que prazer recebê-lo outra vez!"

"Obrigado, Geoff. É bom estar de volta".

"Como estão seus pais? Tem um tempo que não os vemos aqui".

"Eles compraram aquela casa que alugavam em Bali, e passam quase metade do ano lá agora", explicou Jesse.

"Por favor passe meus cumprimentos a eles na próxima vez que lhes falar".

"É claro", ele assentiu, omitindo o fato que raramente tinha contato com os pais e vice-versa.

Enquanto o homem pegava o arquivo relacionado à estadia de Jesse, este tamborilou os dedos no balcão de mármore, precisando botar para fora a energia inquieta que o percorria. Apesar de normalmente ficar calmo graças à discreta decoração do saguão, em cinza e bege, estava, no momento, agitado demais em relação à noite adiante para permitir-se relaxar. Foi com alívio que a voz de Geoff intrometeu-se em seus pensamentos.

"Tudo está de acordo com seu pedido, senhor. Sua suíte está pronta". Ele franziu a testa quando, depois de apertar algumas tecladas, viu a informação oferecida.

"Algum problema?" Jesse perguntou.

"Não tenho certeza", respondeu o funcionário do hotel. "A senhorita que o senhor espera ainda não fez seu check-in".

Jesse sobressaltou-se, certo de que ouvira mal a declaração de Geoff.

"A Rachel ainda não chegou?"

"Aparentemente não. E..." Ele precisou de um momento para reler a informação oferecida. "Ela não nos contatou para pedir um check-in tardio. Não que isso vá constituir um problema", ele esclareceu.

"Não. Não. É claro que não. Tenho certeza que ela decidiu primeiro explorar a cidade um pouco".

"Certamente. Bem, aqui estão os cartões-chave de seu quarto. É no 15º andar", Geoff recomendou. "Entrarei em contato assim que sua convidada aparecer".

"Obrigado".

Pegando os cartões, Jesse correu para os elevadores, evitando por pouco a colisão com uma idosa em sua pressa de chegar ao seu quarto.

"Perdão", disse, correndo para a cabine abençoadamente vazia.

Assim que fechou a porta da suíte atrás de si, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Apesar de sua relativa calma no andar térreo, estava preocupado. Era atípico de Rachel não querer acomodar-se antes de sair para passear. Odiava ficar atrelada à sua bagagem mais tempo do que tinha que ficar. Olhando para o relógio, ele desabou pesadamente na poltrona e puxou o telefone, agradecido pela conexão de wi-fi oferecida gratuitamente pelo hotel. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele checou os dados da chegada do voo, que confirmaram o que ele já sabia – o voo de Rachel pousara conforme planejado, há mais de duas horas. Passando inconscientemente as mãos pelos cabelos, ele voltou a se mover, revirando a cabeça por uma pista do paradeiro da namorada. Finalmente, tentando controlar seu crescente pânico, ele pegou o telefone de novo, respirando aliviado quando a chamada não foi para caixa de mensagem.

"St. James? Você é basicamente a última pessoa que eu esperava me ligar hoje".

"Ela não tá aqui, Steadman".

"Do que tá falando? Da Rachel?"

"É. O voo dela não atrasou, então ela já devia ter aparecido no hotel, mas ela ainda não deu as caras. Eu não faço ideia de onde ela esteja, e estou completamente louco".

"Não quero sugerir o óbvio, mas tentou ligar pra ela?"

"Pra falar o quê? 'Cadê você'? Até onde ela sabe, eu estou em Los Angeles com você, não fazendo um buraco num tapete muito caro em Nova York".

"E ligar pros pais dela?"

"Tá maluco? Seria ainda pior! Eles confiaram a filha deles a mim por esta noite, longe de casa. Não posso ligar para eles e lhes dizer que ela desapareceu!"

"Calma, cara. **Desapareceu** é um exagero. Ela está só atrasada".

"Mas essa é a questão. A Rachel não se atrasaria para algo assim. Ela ia querer jogar as malas no hotel e sair para passar por todos os teatros na vizinhança, sonhando com o dia que o seu nome vai estar em uma daquelas marquises".

"Realmente, ela faria algo assim – e você também", Nate riu suavemente antes de voltar a prestar atenção no assunto em questão. "Talvez ela disse à Gracie ou à Ames quais eram seus planos. Quer que eu ligue pra elas?"

"Vale a pena tentar. Me ligue de volta mesmo que não dê certo, tá?"

"Ligo sim. Enquanto isso, por que não se distrai montando tudo para hoje à noite?"

Depois de concordar relutantemente com a sugestão do amigo, Jesse desligou e, forçando-se a concentrar-se em tudo que precisava fazer para que a surpresa desta noite corresse perfeitamente, ele começou a organizar tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> conversa de Nate com Amy fora uma falha dupla. Não apenas não rendera nenhuma informação de grande valor, mas fizera a prima aderir ao grupo de pessoas que estavam preocupadas com Rachel. Nate cruzou os dedos esperando que seu telefonema a Grace tivesse um resultado diverso.

"Oi, Nate. Já voltou ao Estado do sol?" Grace cumprimentou-o alegremente.

"Ah, eu to no Ohio, Gracie. Isso **não** é a Flórida", ele lembrou a ela, com um forte sarcasmo na voz.

"Sei disso, mas achei que estar com a Jules de novo faria com que você sentisse que está em um lugar alegre e quente", brincou ela.

"Talvez depois que a gente tenha uma DR", ele admitiu com a voz repentinamente mais séria. "Até lá, considero esta terra gelada e nevada".

"Ah, deixa de reclamar. Não está tão frio assim para essa época de dezembro!" Retrucou ela.

"Exatamente o que eu disse. A temperatura está cerca de dez graus e ainda não nevou, e você acha que isso é digno de celebrar".

"É porque é. Você precisa aprender a gostar do inverno se quer se mudar para o leste ano que vem. Mas duvido que você tenha ligado para falar do tempo", ela adivinhou corretamente.

"Tem razão. Preciso saber se você faz ideia de onde a Rachel está agora".

"Faço", Grace respondeu, direta. "Por que pergunta?"

"Faz? Graças a Deus! O St. James tá pirando!"

"Espera. Ele tá contigo? Achei que ele estivesse em Nova York, arrumando tudo para hoje à noite".

"E está, mas até onde ele sabe, a Rachel não. Ela ainda não apareceu no hotel, e ele a esperava lá há umas horas".

"É fácil de explicar. Mas é segredo, então você vai ter que guardar pra você".

"Ela também tem um segredo? Esse parece que vai ser um grande fim de semana", ele declarou. "Muito bem, fale".

"A Rachel tá fazendo um teste para La Guardia Arts nesse exato momento".

"Nossa! Que massa! Se ela passar, isso quer dizer..." Ele parou quando entendeu o significado da notícia de Grace. "É melhor eu comprar um bom par de protetor de ouvido", ele brincou.

Grace caiu na gargalhada, e Nate rapidamente fez o mesmo. Mas depois de minutos, ele começou a encher a prima de perguntas.

"Mas eles não aceitam só alunos do primeiro ano? Como isso aconteceu? E se alguém estiver fazendo uma piada de péssimo gosto com ela? Por que ela escondeu do St. James?"

Grace pacientemente narrou os fatos da situação como Rachel havia contado a ela, fazendo Nate assobiar em voz baixa diante da bomba que a oportunidade viera por cortesia de Shelby Corcoran, e perguntar em voz alta a força da amizade de Dustin Goolsby com a diretora da escola, se ele podia conseguir um favor de tal magnitude.

"Não quis pensar nisso. Acho que você também não deve", Grace declarou, secamente.

"Provavelmente não. Bom, ao menos ela está bem. Isso vai tirar o peso da mente do St. James".

"Lembre-se que ela quer contar isso pessoalmente a ele. Ela vai me matar se ele descobrir antes que ela possa".

"Não se preocupe. Nada disso vai sair de mim".

"Vou mandar meu namorado, o faixa preta, atrás de você se você falar", Grace ameaçou, brincando. "Agora desligue e ligue para o Jesse, para que ele deixe de surtar e se concentre em tornar tudo perfeito para a Rachel".

"Vou ligar. Valeu, Gracie. Até amanhã"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel estava acostumada com testes, mas um aspecto que sempre deixava-a desconfortável era a ausência de emoção no rosto dos juízes. Entendia que as pessoas que a viam e ouviam estavam ali para avaliar sua performance, e que precisavam manter um ar de imparcialidade para não demonstrar preferência cedo demais, e para evitar a impressão de favoritismo. Ainda assim, ter três adultas olhando para ela de jeito tão inexpressivo não estava ajudando a acalmar seus nervos. Como se pressentisse o desconforto de Rachel, a mulher que estava claramente em controle repentinamente lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

"Srta. Berry, meu nome é Veronica Feralone, diretora do departamento de música de La Guardia, e estas são minhas colegas Katey DiComare e Sharon Jasen. Eis como vamos agir. Vamos começar com sua música de teste, passaremos ao seu histórico e objetivos, repassaremos então os requerimentos do programa detalhadamente e então você terá a oportunidade de fazer quaisquer perguntas que tenha". Veronica baixou os olhos para a folha de papel sobre a mesa. "Devo admitir que desconheço a sua seleção. Trouxe consigo o acompanhamento e a partitura para que possamos acompanhar?"

"Sim, Sra. Feralone".

Enfiando a mão na bolsa, Rachel puxou as cópias que imprimira, e um CD, e entregou ambos. Sharon colocou o CD na máquina ao seu lado e, seguindo a deixa de Rachel, deu play. Uma melodia suave e triste saiu das caixas de som e, depois de dois acordes, a jovem diante delas respirou fundo e começou a cantar.

**What have I done? Wish I could run**

**Away from this ship going under**

A música era um lamento – uma admissão de erros cometidos, uma expressão de arrependimento, uma súplica por compreensão. Era pungente e agridoce, nascida claramente de uma dolorosa experiência pessoal, e Rachel estava arrancando toda a emoção que podia, sua voz alternando-se entre baixa e suave, e então intensa e poderosa. As professoras, que normalmente teriam dado um fim à apresentação depois do primeiro refrão, olhavam fascinadas, suas canetas jogadas, inúteis, sobre seus blocos de notas. Katey discretamente enxugou os olhos. Quando a última nota sumiu, Veronica esforçou-se para esconder a vontade que tinha, de aplaudir de pé a morena baixinha. Vestindo a máscara de indiferença mais uma vez, a mulher rompeu o silêncio que caíra sobre elas.

"Obrigada, Srta. Berry. Pode se sentar".

Satisfeita por ter dado seu melhor, Rachel acomodou-se na cadeira, ansiosamente esperando comentários e perguntas.

"Percebi que o compositor não está escrito em sua partitura. É uma linda música. Onde a encontrou?"

"Eu a escrevi", admitiu Rachel, com orgulho claro na voz.

Ficou mais que aparente, pelos rostos das professoras de La Guardia, que elas não esperavam essa resposta em particular. Katey estreitou os olhos, examinando ainda mais atentamente a jovem diante dela.

"Está infeliz em sua escola atual?" Perguntou a mulher.

Rachel estremeceu, desconfortável, incerta se essa pergunta em especial continha uma pegadinha que precisava ser evitada. Incapaz de pensar em um jeito de responder que poderia prejudicar sua chance, ela optou por falar a verdade.

"Na maior parte do tempo, sim".

"E escreveu isto como resposta a esse sentimento?" Insistiu Katey.

"Sim. Eu fiz algo que magoou algumas pessoas, e esse foi o meu jeito de lidar com a situação".

Ela manteve a resposta deliberadamente vaga, torcendo que elas não lhe pediriam para elaborar.

"Considera-se capaz de trabalhar em grupo, Srta. Berry?" A pergunta saiu de Sharon, que falava pela primeira vez.

"Sim, embora muitos de meus colegas discordem. Eles não apreciam o quanto me esforço para manter o clube ativo".

"Deve perceber que, vindo para nossa escola no último ano, você seria a novata em um grupo que está junto há três anos. Podem não aceitá-la prontamente", Veronica alertou.

"Não pode ser muito pior do que eu passo no momento", murmurou Rachel. "Participo do New Directions há um ano e meio, e isso não os impediu de votarem se queriam me expulsar do clube ou não", confessou ela.

"Porque você fez algo com que eles discordavam? O talento é tão farto entre eles que eles podem seguir sem você?"

"Na verdade, estamos sempre correndo o risco de sermos desqualificados por insuficiência de membros, mas eu recentemente fiz as pazes com meu ex-namorado, e essa foi a última gota para a maioria".

Sharon ficou escancaradamente chocada, sem se perturbar em esconder a incredulidade.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele é de um time rival".

"Era. Ele agora está na faculdade".

"E eles ainda não esqueceram? Aposto que vocês competiram e o time dele venceu".

"Sim", assentiu Rachel. "Houve outros acontecimentos, também, mas o argumento-base é que a maioria o vê como o inimigo".

"Isso a deixa desconfortável de conviver com eles, motivo pelo qual está disposta a transferir-se a essa altura de sua história escolar", deduziu Sharon, impressionando Rachel novamente com sua conclusão acertada.

"Exatamente".

As três mulheres usaram um momento para tecerem algumas anotações no papel diante delas. Quando acabaram, Veronica ergueu o olhar para olhar para Rachel, honesta e esperançosa.

"Gostaríamos de ter uma indicação mais completa da extensão de seu alcance vocal. Tem mais alguma coisa preparada?"

"Tenho. É uma das músicas de sua lista de sugestões", Rachel acrescentou com um sorriso cúmplice, antes de começar uma versão a capela de **I Could Have Danced All Night**.

Dessa vez, as juízas pararam-na no meio do caminho, precisando apenas de uma breve mostra para confirmar o julgamento anterior. Katey então fez a pergunta final da entrevista.

"Pode resumir para nós por que está interessada em frequentar esta escola?"

"Sempre fui mais ambiciosa que as outras pessoas da minha idade. Soube desde que era criança que queria atuar, e é meu sonho entrar ou na Tisch ou na Juilliard desde praticamente a mesma época. Transferir-me para La Guardia me permitiria preparar-me para a universidade de um jeito que não será possível se eu ficar no Ohio. Esta escola seria o primeiro passo do caminho que quero seguir a minha vida inteira. Este é o meu sonho. Por favor, permitam-me começar a vivê-lo".

Minutos depois, Rachel viu-se de volta à antessala, junto a uma Colleen visivelmente mais calma.

"E aí? Como foi?"

"Acho que bem. Elas disseram que vão entrar em contato logo. Gostaria que eu ficasse até que você entre?"

"Eu adoraria. Obrigada".

Absorta em dar Colleen alguns conselhos finais, Rachel não percebeu em absoluto o olhar de aprovação que apareceu no rosto de Veronica quando ela viu a interação das jovens, antes de voltar à outra sala e silenciosamente fechar a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse havia acabado de desfazer sua mala quando o telefone tocou. Pegando-o sobre a mesa, ele viu o identificador de chamada, apoiou o aparelho no ouvido e, sem dar a Nate a chance de dizer alô, começou a encher o amigo de perguntas.

"Conseguiu falar com as suas primas? Descobriu alguma coisa? Elas sabem onde ela está? Ela tá bem?"

"Calma, St. James. Vou revelar tudo".

"Mas que merda, cara. Eu tô pirando aqui. Não me torture".

"Tá, tá. A Amy não sabia, mas a Grace me deu tudinho".

"E...?"

"A Rachel tá bem. Tá em Nova York, e você vai vê-la depois".

"É só isso?" Jesse gritou, incrédulo.

"É. Ela também tem uma surpresa pra ti, e eu jurei à Gracie que eu ficaria de boca fechada. Então não se preocupe".

"Uma surpresa? Não pode nem...".

Nate interrompeu Jesse.

"Vou desligar. Divirta-se esta noite!"

Gemendo de frustração diante da curiosidade insatisfeita, Jesse jogou o celular de volta na mesa. Pelo menos fora-lhe confirmado que Rachel estava sã e salva, significando que podia finalmente dar toda sua atenção em arrumar o quarto deles para uma noite que ela jamais esqueceria.

* * *

><p><strong>"V<strong>ocê tinha que ver. Ela nem mesmo é uma aluna daqui, e já estava agindo como mentora daquela menininha que estava esperando pelo teste".

Veronica estava praticamente efusiva diante do que testemunhara na antessala, mas suas colegas já estavam convencidas. Apesar de terem concordado a contragosto com este teste especial, tinham percebido rapidamente que Rachel era um talento raro, e agora eram unânimes em seu desejo de lhe oferecer uma vaga no programa de música.

"Apesar de ter sido ideia da Patricia, creio que teremos que repassar nossa decisão a ela", Katey lembrou às colegas.

"Ela gostaria de ter a decisão final. Certo, vou cuidar desta última parte do processo enquanto vocês começam com a pobre Srta. Flynn, que está esperando há mais de uma hora".

Enquanto se dirigia à sala da chefe, Veronica não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Rachel Berry podia não estar entrando em La Guardia do jeito convencional, mas a professora não duvidava que a jovem morena com o radioso sorriso e a voz estupenda acabaria sendo uma das líderes da turma de formandos, e que desafiaria os outros a subirem ao seu nível. Teria que ganhar seu espaço entre o grupo já unido, mas os alunos valorizavam talento, e a novata o tinha aos quilos. Veronica tinha certeza que ela se encaixaria perfeitamente.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ustin Goolsby estava a caminho da academia quando os acordes de sua música da Broadway preferida anunciou uma nova chamada. Ele sorriu enormemente quando viu o nome que aparecia em sua tela.

"Patty, querida! Acho que está ligando para agradecer".

"Pois está errado. Qual é a sua jogada, Dusty? Minha diretora de departamento acabou de me passar o relatório do teste que agendei como um favor a você, e ela e suas colegas parecem achar que a sua garota é uma das cantoras mais talentosas que já ouviram em anos, então por que está deixando-a escapar? Parece-me que tê-la em seu time garantiria ao Vocal Adrenaline outro campeonato nacional".

"Ah, eu não mencionei esse detalhe? Não sou **eu** que vou perdê-la. Acredite, se eu soubesse o quanto ela é boa, eu nunca teria entregado-a de bandeja a você. Foi um favor a terceiros. Foi para ajudar uma amiga, e eu coloquei você no jogo para me ajudar. Parece-me que quem vai ser premiada em tudo é você".

"Nós vamos dar uma vaga aqui a ela, então nem pense em tentar surrupiá-la".

"Mesmo se eu quisesse, ela não está interessada. Ela superou o Ohio há anos. Assim que ela recebeu a chance de escapar, ela aproveitou".

"Azar seu e ganho nosso".

"Não precisa se gabar".

"Tem razão. Foi desnecessariamente cruel da minha parte. E agora eu agradeço."

"De nada. Ainda nos vemos na semana que vem?"

"Mas com certeza, lindo".

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>aindo do metrô, Rachel rapidamente orientou-se e andou confiantemente pela rua lotada na direção de seu hotel. Quando os pais lhe deram o nome e o endereço, ela o procurara na internet e se chocara com o luxo aparente. Nunca tinha ficado em um local tão requintado antes, e perguntou-se novamente se tinham herdado uma fortuna inesperada, ou se tinham ganhado na loto embora os pais nunca jogassem. Ou isso, ou eles estavam contraindo dívidas sérias para compensá-la por não poderem viajar com ela. Ambos tinham achado graça de sua preocupação, insistindo que era seu aniversário de 16 anos e ela valia cada centavo gasto. Levando a sério o que diziam, ela optara por não questionar sua boa sorte, e apenas aproveitá-la.

A discreta elegância do saguão a fez parar. Quase se sentiu malvestida, até que viu dois hóspedes na recepção, usando jeans e tênis. Apesar de a roupa ser de marca, era ainda assim casual, e ela se permitiu relaxar e ser envolvida pela definitiva sofisticação de seus arredores.

Seu quarto, no décimo andar, era decorado em azul, preto e branco. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que Kurt adoraria o elegantemente decorado quarto, e ela fez uma nota mental de bater algumas fotos depois. A enorme cama king-size a atraiu, e antes que pudesse resistir ao impulso, ela se viu de pé no colchão, pulando de tanta felicidade. Havia acabado de se jogar quando ouviu o som fraco de seu celular vindo dos fundos de sua bolsa. Pulando da cama para pegá-lo, ela surpreendeu-se levemente diante de quem lhe telefonava.

"Prof. Goolsby. Achei que receberia seu telefonema".

Dustin, nunca um homem de grande paciência, não perdeu tempo batendo papo.

"Por favor, diga-me que ela estava brincando e que você não fez seu teste para La Guardia usando uma música original".

"Sim, eu cantei uma música que escrevi". Surgiu uma ponta de preocupação em sua voz. "Foi um erro? Achei que me ajudaria, provaria que sou multitalentosa".

"Ah, e provou. Saiba que estou me recriminando intensamente por ter concordado em ajudar a Shelby com seu pequeno projeto".

"Perdão, mas não entendo. Por que se arrepende de ter me dado esta oportunidade".

"Eu devia ter feito mais pressão para convencê-la a vir para Carmel. Com você em meu time, seríamos invencíveis".

O coração de Rachel aqueceu-se diante do inesperado elogio do técnico rival.

"Já lhe disse, Prof. Goolsby. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em ir pra Carmel".

"Ainda posso compensá-la por isso. Dê o preço que quiser", tentou ele.

"Carmel não tem nada que eu queira", ela recusou, educadamente.

"Ora, bolas. Não pode me culpar por uma última tentativa. No fim das contas, meu azar é a sorte de La Guardia".

Rachel ofegou audivelmente diante do que ele disse, e repentinamente viu-se incapaz de formular uma frase completa.

"Quer dizer...? A sua amiga já lhe disse...? Eu...?"

"Opa. Acho que falei mais do que devia. Boa sorte, Rachel Berry. Espero que me mencione em seu discurso de agradecimento quando ganhar seu primeiro grande prêmio", ele disse, levemente, antes de terminar o telefonema.

Ela olhou, perplexa, para o pequeno aparelho em sua mão, como se este ainda pudesse lhe dar as respostas que queria. Teria Dustin Goolsby acidentalmente confirmado sua entrada em La Guardia Arts? Ousaria ela crer que o grupo de professoras já tinha decidido-se tão rapidamente? Quando lhe informariam oficialmente? Quando o fizessem, como daria a notícia a seus pais? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem querer permitir que esse obstáculo em especial interferisse em sua crescente euforia.

Andando para a janela, ela olhou para a cidade na qual se encaixara perfeitamente desde que pisara em suas calçadas atulhadas pela primeira vez, há muitos anos. Era aqui que era seu destino. Podia sentir isso até a medula em seus ossos. E, a não ser que tivesse se enganado quanto àquele deslize, o atual técnico do Vocal Adrenaline praticamente lhe confirmara que ela logo poderia contar-se entre aqueles abençoados o suficiente para chamar Nova York de lar.

O ronco insistente de seu estômago a trouxe de volta ao presente, lembrando-lhe que faziam literalmente horas desde que comera. Sem adiar mais, desfez a mala, trocou de roupa e saiu para provar uma das excelentes alternativas culinárias da cidade.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel estava entre as primeiras a pisar no Teatro Gershwin, no momento em que abriram-se as portas. Depois de guardar seu casaco, ela passou as lojas de suvenires e dirigiu-se ao andar superir, preferindo passar o tempo antes do começo do show examinando os nomes das dúzias de adições ao Hall da Fama do Teatro Americano. Contemplando os mais recentes nomeados, ela brevemente perdeu-se na fantasia de algum dia ver seu nome – e o de Jesse – ali, lado a lado com atores que ela admirara durante toda a vida.

_Isso também é inevitável._

Ela sorriu quando a voz do namorado ecoou em sua mente. Embora ainda quisesse que ele tivesse sido capaz de acompanhá-lo, estava decidida a absorver todos os detalhes da performance, para que pudessem analisá-la juntos no dia seguinte. Quando as luzes no saguão diminuíram e ela correu para sua cadeira, estreitou os olhos ao ver a pessoa que ficaria ao seu lado a noite toda. Apesar de o show estar a ponto de começar, ele ainda tinha que tirar o boné que estava firme em sua cabeça. Reclamando da completa deselegância do estranho enquanto se esgueirava diante das cadeiras já ocupadas, ela se preparava para dar uma bronca claramente merecida sobre boas maneiras no teatro quando o dono do boné ergueu a mão para removê-lo, revelando cachos muito familiares.

"Jesse...?"


	56. Chapter 56

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 56_

**J**esse viu, fascinado, uma miríade de emoções aparecer no rosto expressivo de Rachel enquanto ela tentava digerir sua presença completamente inesperada, não apenas em Nova York, mas no Teatro Gershwin, na cadeira ao lado da dela. Pelo mais breve momento, houve irritação diante da mentira óbvia, mas foi rapidamente substituída pela esmagadora euforia de não ter que passar o aniversário sozinha. Sentando-se, ela suspirou, feliz, quando ele instintivamente passou um braço por sua cintura e a puxou perto o bastante para falar em seu ouvido.

"Feliz aniversário, Rach".

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela virou-se de leve, angulando o corpo em direção a ele e permitindo que seus lábios roçassem o queixo dele. Cientes de que estavam em um lugar público onde se esperava certo nível de decoro – ao contrário da fileira do fundo do cinema de Lima – ele resistiu ao impulso de cobrir a boca dela com a sua e beijá-la intensamente, preferindo em vez disso beijar levemente sua têmpora. Quando as luzes da sala apagaram-se, Rachel relutantemente endireitou-se, sem querer bloquear a visão de quem estava atrás de si. Soltando-a de seus braços, Jesse pegou sua mão, enlaçando seus dedos enquanto concentrava-se no palco.

O casal assistiu, atento, fascinado pela música, pela coreografia, pelos figurinos, pelos efeitos especiais – em resumo, por todos os aspectos da produção. Riram e surpreenderam-se e aplaudiram junto com o resto da plateia, perdendo-se na magia do teatro ao vivo. Rachel cantarolou junto com **Popular** e viu-se à beira das lágrimas com **I'm Not That Girl**. Jesse, que não podia deixar de espiar a namorada de vez em quando, tão fascinado pelas reações dela quanto pelo que acontecia no palco, percebeu imediatamente sua mudança de humor. Apertou a mão dela, em silenciosa compreensão, antes de soltá-la para massagear sua palma, reconfortante. Ela lhe deu um sorriso grato, e então cedeu ao impulso de apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ela endireitou-se quando a orquestra começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de **Defying Gravity**. Jesse sorriu quando a viu cantar baixinho, vendo que ela dera um jeito de incorporar o papel de Elphaba enquanto continuava firme em seu lugar. Lembrando-se de quando ela lhe contara como competira contra Kurt pelo direito de cantar aquela mesma música nas seletivas, no ano anterior, ele facilmente reconheceu a ferocidade na expressão dela pelo que era – um lembrete a si mesma, e a qualquer um que pudesse estar vendo, que essa música em específico tinha o nome dela atrelado. Apesar de Schue ter feito uma seleção diferente, tanto Jesse como Rachel tinham certeza que ela teria sido excelente na performance, se tivesse lhe sido permitido dá-la. Ele mentalmente acrescentou Elphaba à lista de papeis icônicos que, ele tinha certeza, seriam dela um dia – com ele como Fiyero, é claro.

Quando o eco do entusiasmado aplauso da plateia sumiu, e as luzes da sala se acenderam, Rachel ficou de pé e puxou Jesse para o saguão, com todas as perguntas que reprimira subindo à tona.

"Há quanto tempo estava planejando isso? Os meus pais sabiam? Como pôde me deixar pensar que eu passaria meu aniversário sozinha? Quem mais sabia?"

Ele lhe sorriu, indulgente, passando-lhe uma das duas garrafas de água que comprara e levando-a a um canto mais sossegado antes de responder.

"Achou **de verdade** que eu ignoraria essa data especial? Só se completa 16 anos uma vez".

"Eu estava totalmente certa que você tinha planos com o Nate. Foi como eu disse ao Kurt – fora uma consideração da sua parte, permitindo-me passar meu aniversário com meus pais, como sempre fiz".

Jesse gemeu com fingida impaciência à menção do nome do rapaz, fazendo Rachel olhá-lo intrigada.

"Kurt me telefonou. Me deu um esporro por lhe deixar sozinha em uma ocasião tão importante. Claro que mudou de ideia quando soube que você não ia ficar tão sozinha quando ele achou".

"Não acredito que ele não falou nada!"

"Ninguém falou. Não foi lindo?"

"Por ninguém, quer dizer meus pais?"

"Entre outros".

"Por favor, Jesse, não me mantenha em suspense. Quem mais sabia?" Perguntou ela, com uma voz de súplica.

"O Nate, a Amy, a Grace, para começar. Isso quer dizer que a Jules, o Stefan e o Vince também sabiam, e eu aposto que o Kurt fofocou pro Blaine".

Rachel ficou de queixo caído ao perceber que todos os seus amigos haviam participado na manutenção do segredo de Jesse.

"Meu Deus! Todo mundo sabia?" Ela ficou pensativa por um momento, quando outra coisa lhe ocorreu. "Isso quer dizer que meu pai não tinha aquele retiro de um dia? Foi tudo uma desculpa?"

"O seu pai **está** naquele retiro. Foi isso o que deu início a tudo isso. Liguei para saber se eles se importariam que eu viesse de penetra e lhe surrupiasse por parte do seu aniversário, e aparentemente o meu timing foi impecável".

"Como sempre", ela não pôde deixar de dizer.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso arrogante antes de continuar a contar o que acontecera.

"Os seus pais são espertos. Já que souberam que esse show ainda é tão popular que está quase sempre lotado, eles compraram os ingressos há meses. Naquele dia, o seu pai soube que teria que perder a chance de celebrar com você. Ficou completamente irritado por isso, e estava xingando até o papa, amaldiçoado a insensibilidade da nova chefia. Ele estava até mesmo ameaçando se demitir".

"Sério?! Meu Deus! Eu sabia que ele estava tendo dificuldade desde que o chefe antigo saiu, mas eu não sabia...".

"Felizmente fui capaz de convencê-lo a não se precipitar".

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, agradecida, acariciando seu rosto.

Com a conversa temporariamente esquecida, ele inclinou-se no toque dela, percebendo naquele momento o quanto sentira a falta dela desde que se separaram. Se não fosse por seu amor compartilhado pelo musical em particular, teria ficado violentamente tentado a agarrá-la pela mão e levá-la de volta ao hotel o mais humanamente rápido possível. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela passou os dedos pelos lábios dele, respirando profundamente quando ele tomou um dos dedos na boca e mordiscou-o de leve. Se as luzes não tivessem piscado naquele momento, sinalizando o fim do intervalo, era provável que ela não resistisse quando ele sugerissem que partissem naquele momento.

Controlando seu desejo pelo momento, ambos retornaram a suas cadeiras e foram imediatamente puxados de volta à terra encantada de Oz. A simpatia de Rachel por Elphaba ficou evidente quando ela inclinou-se, vibrando silenciosamente quando a autointitulada Bruxa Má mantinha-se verdadeira aos próprios princípios, recusando-se a ser abalada pelas promessas falsas do Mágico. Quando a orquestra começou os acordes iniciais de **As Long As You're Mine**, Rachel e Jesse trocaram um olhar que não exigiu explicação, ambos imaginando-se como os personagens declarando seu amor por música.

"Teríamos sido tão bons quanto eles", ela murmurou em voz baixa ao fim da música, seu comentário confiante inaudível a não ser ao rapaz ao seu lado.

"Teríamos sido melhores", ele sorriu, maroto, a resposta apenas para os ouvidos dela.

Ela sufocou uma risada diante do que ele disse, divertindo-se contra a vontade com a proximidade do ponto de vista dele e dela. Só ele para ter a coragem de falar isso diretamente, em vez de falar como ela. Eram tão parecidos, completamente sintonizados com os pensamentos e sentimentos um do outro. Ele a entendia, como ninguém antes o fizera, e sempre que ele fazia algo para demonstrar o quanto estavam em sintonia, ela se apaixonava um pouco mais.

Quando Glinda e Elphaba começaram seu dueto final, Rachel foi inundada de emoção, e as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, silenciosamente. Olhando para Jesse, viu que ele estava tão emocionado quanto ela, e esticou a mão para enxugar gentilmente a umidade que encharcava o rosto dele. Vendo-a, ele começou a cantar baixinho, diretamente para ela.

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you, I have been changed for good**

Ela não conseguiu resistir a responder do mesmo jeito, aproveitando a deixa naturalmente como fazia quando se tratava dele.

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

Inconscientemente, eles se aproximaram. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância quando o aplauso trovejante da plateia os arrancou de seu temporário transe. Voltando sua atenção aos atores diante deles, eles cantarolaram junto com o finale, e então ficaram de pé em apreciação aos atores que se apresentaram para as reverências finais. Quando as luzes da sala acenderam-se pela última vez, Rachel suspirou, feliz.

"Isso nunca vai ficar chato".

"Eu sei. Certamente derrota o que se passa por teatro em Lima e Akron".

"Não que não tenham artistas talentosos nessas cidades", ela retrucou, com uma piscadela, "e a rara produção que é surpreendentemente decente. Mas não há nada desse calibre".

Ele assentiu, concordando.

"Nunca vou esquecer da primeira peça da Broadway que vi. Eu sabia desde muito antes que queria ser ator, mas a partir daquele momento, Nova York era onde eu queria realizar meus sonhos", admitiu ele.

"Eu também. Foi uma grande revelação. Quando meus pais me trouxeram para cá, senti uma atração além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse explicar".

Enquanto conversavam, eles se dirigiram à fria noite de dezembro. Uma multidão se reunira há pouca distância, e Rachel olhou para Jesse, esperançosa. Ele a beijou levemente antes de responder à pergunta implícita.

"Você decide o que vamos fazer depois. A aniversariante é que manda".

Ele não se surpreendeu quando ela pegou sua mão e o levou para o grupo de pessoas reunidas fora da porta dos bastidores. Vendo-a estremecer, ele passou os braços ao redor dela por trás e a puxou contra si, assegurando-se de que ela ficaria aquecida enquanto esperavam que os atores aparecessem. Relembrando a conversa anterior, interrompida, ela virou-se em seus braços, de modo que o encarava, ansiosa para que ele preenchesse os vazios no enigma.

"Você nunca terminou de contar sua história. Como foi de ligar para perguntar aos meus pais se pudesse passar tempo comigo no meu aniversário a aparecer aqui?"

"Você me conhece. Vi uma oportunidade e a aproveitei. Sugeri ao seu pai que eu podia ficar com o ingresso dele, assegurar-me que não fosse desperdiçá-lo. Ele concordou que eu podia usá-lo, já que ele não poderia".

"Mas... espera. O papai também não tinha um ingresso?"

"Tinha, mas ele admitiu que teria se sentido uma vela se nos acompanhasse, então decidiu abrir mão do dele".

"Como? Para quem?"

"Acho que ele o vendeu online, provavelmente à pessoa sentada ao seu lado esta noite".

"Ah". Ela se calou, precisando de um minuto para digerir o que ouvira, antes de fazer a próxima pergunta em sua cabeça. "Já que essa não era a sua ideia, o que você tinha planejado para mim?"

"Algo muito mais modesto", confessou ele. "Eu, você, a casa da árvore... basicamente era isso".

Os olhos dela brilharam diante da admissão.

"Parece maravilhoso. Não que eu não esteja gostando disso", ela apressou-se a acrescentar.

"Teria sido o melhor aniversário que você já teve. Agora, esse vai ser", ele lhe assegurou, natural.

"Não duvido nem por um segundo", ela declarou com absoluta sinceridade.

O som de uma comoção às suas costas fez Rachel virar-se de frente novamente. A maior parte dos atores tinha saído do teatro juntos e estavam agora interagindo com seus fãs, posando para fotos e dando autógrafos. Ela e Jesse alinharam-se, com seus programas na mão, parabenizando aqueles cujo trabalho tinha impressionado-os e colhendo várias assinaturas. Um misto de orgulho e embaraço fez Rachel corar quando Jesse contou os planos de ambos para o futuro à jovem atriz que interpretara Elphaba, elogiando efusivamente a namorada e dizendo que um dia ela também usaria a maquiagem verde. A atriz deu um sorriso encorajador e, depois de fazer perguntas sobre suas experiências, confessou que se mudara para Nova York vindo de Califórnia para seguir seu sonho, que trabalhara como atendente da cabine de casacos enquanto ia a testes públicos, e reafirmou sua crença de que tudo era possível se a pessoa queria o suficiente.

"Não tenho como concordar mais com você", declarou Rachel.

"Boa sorte a vocês dois. Talvez nos encontremos um dia num palco", ela disse antes de começar a falar com a próxima pessoa da fila.

O rosto de Rachel ainda estava corado quando ela e Jesse ficaram de pé diante do teatro, mas dessa vez de felicidade. Olhando nos calorosos olhos castanhos dela, ele não pôde deixar de reagir ao entusiasmo que praticamente exalava de todos os poros dela.

"Parece que você está se divertindo".

"Estou mesmo. Já te disse o quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui? E por estarmos juntos em Nova York?"

"Não com todas as letras, não", ele brincou.

"Então deixe-me corrigir esse terrível erro. Você me fazendo essa surpresa – é a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém já me fez. Não consigo acreditar que você passou por tudo isso pra tornar o meu aniversário tão especial".

"Não foi nenhum esforço, Rach. Eu queria demonstrar o quanto eu te amo, e tornar o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos uma coisa importante pareceu um jeito bom de fazer isso".

"Jesse St. James, expert em gestos grandiosos".

"Sou eu. Não há nada a se ganhar fazendo as coisas pela metade".

"Verdade. Por que é que tão poucas pessoas entendem isso?"

"Elas não são dramáticas como nós, e estão destinadas a levar vidinhas aborrecidas e entediantes por causa disso".

"E o que nós estamos destinados a fazer?"

"No futuro? Tomar posse da Broadway. Tornar-se o casal vinte do teatro musical. Agora? Eu ia te levar de volta ao hotel, mas se tiver algo que você prefira fazer..."

"A gente pode perambular pela Times Square? Eu adoro andar lá à noite, com as luzes e os pedestres... É tão vibrante e cheia de vida".

O entusiasmo dela era contagiante, e ele riu alto diante do bico exagerado com o qual ela estava tentando persuadi-lo.

"Não posso te negar nada quando você me olha assim".

"Você não pode me dizer não, não importa como eu te olhe", ela retrucou com uma risadinha.

"Tem razão. O meu autocontrole vai pelo ralo quando se trata de você. E eu não mudaria nem uma vírgula", ele sussurrou, conspiratoriamente.

Enlaçando o braço no dele, eles dirigiram-se ao leste, na direção da azáfama de uma das ruas mais famosas do mundo. A calçada ficou mais e mais atravancada à medida que se aproximavam do cruzamento da Rua W47 com a Broadway. Apesar do adiantado da hora, as lojas ainda estavam abertas, seus produtos visíveis em vitrines enormes e bem iluminadas, silenciosa, mas eficientemente atraindo consumidores por meio apenas da atração visual. Avistando a escadaria enorme e colorida situada no meio da área reservada aos pedestres, Rachel agarrou a mão de Jesse e o puxou naquela direção, levando-o ao degrau de cima. Sentando-se na superfície lisa e dura, eles se aconchegaram, sem se importar com o frio, com a atenção presa nos avisos brilhantes. Apontaram para os anúncios de diversos musicais, escolhendo os que queriam ver primeiro, concordando ou discordando dos elencos, debatendo os méritos de cada show. Divertiram-se tentando adivinhar se estavam cercados apenas de turistas, ou se um raro nova-iorquino nativo também estava admirando a incrível cacofonia de sons e vistas da rua. Por um momento, ficaram sentados em silêncio, absorvendo a agitação ao seu redor.

Quando não puderam mais ignorar o frio que percorria seus corpos, eles contornaram a massa de gente sentada na escadaria e se uniram aos que andavam na rua. Foram de loja a loja, admirando as vitrines elaboradas, e dividindo lembranças de natais e Hanukkah passados.

"Hanukkah preferido?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não demorou a se lembrar.

"Foi no ano que completei cinco anos. Eu tinha começado no jardim de infância naquele ano, e era a primeira vez que passei a época de festas perto de outras crianças. Elas passaram semanas falando de natais e de presentes, e eu estava me sentindo muito excluída. Os meus pais decidiram convidar um punhado de parentes nossos para me dar a experiência de um verdadeiro Hanukkah em família. Era a primeira vez que eu conhecia um monte deles, e me diverti tanto brincando com meus primos, comendo um monte de comidas deliciosas. Mas a melhor parte foi a música. Sempre tinha alguém tocando piano, ou violão, e a casa ficou cheia de gente cantando. Eu tinha uma plateia pronta por dias, na minha casa! Foi o presente perfeito".

"Consigo sinceramente visualizá-la dando um show para todo mundo. Os seus pais nunca mais fizeram isso?"

"Não. A minha avó faleceu no ano seguinte, então por mais que a gente tentasse não seria a mesma coisa." O sorriso dela sumiu rapidamente, antes de encantá-lo novamente com seu brilho. "E você? Qual o Natal preferido?"

"Talvez pareça meloso, mas acho que vai ser o desse ano".

"É mesmo? Eu acho que o desse ano vai inaugurar uma nova fase, mas você não tem nenhuma fabulosa história da família St. James para me contar?"

"Com certeza nenhuma que envolva os meus pais. Mas o primeiro Natal com a Cat e o Drew foi muito especial".

"Me conta!" Ela pediu.

"Eles esperaram até que eu chegasse para fazer a decoração. Disseram que queriam me envolver em tudo – e eu não estava acostumado a isso. O meu pai era ocupado demais para perder tempo com algo que considerava indigno dele, e a minha mãe não queria quebrar a unha, acho eu. Seja qual for o motivo, ela contratava decoradores todos os anos. A nossa casa parecia saída de uma revista, mas eu não podia tocar em nada".

Como sempre acontecia quando ele dividia histórias de sua infância com ela, Rachel sentiu uma onda de profunda tristeza diante da solidão e da ausência de afeto genuíno que marcaram o começo da vida de Jesse. Usando o braço que passara na cintura dele, ela o puxou para si em um silencioso ato de empatia.

"Imagino que com a Cat e o Drew foi o contrário".

"Tem razão. Eles insistiram em ter uma árvore de verdade – a gente só tinha as falsas. Eles me levaram à fazenda de um amigo deles, deixaram eu escolher a árvore que gostasse mais e então colocaram um serrote na minha mão e deixaram que eu começasse a cortar. Eu não conseguia acreditar. A minha mãe tinha ataques se eu chegasse perto de uma espátula de manteiga, e os meus tios confiavam que eu podia ser responsável. Foi uma sensação embriagante."

"Você cortou a árvore toda sozinho?"

"Não, eu era pequeno demais pra isso. Mas quando ficou difícil, o Drew me encorajou em vez de tomar as rédeas, e acabamos fazendo juntos. A Cat nos animava o tempo todo, e quando acabamos, os amigos deles tinham chocolate quente fresquinho à nossa espera. Quando voltamos para a casa deles, eles deixaram que eu usasse os pisca-piscas, enfeites e guirlandas à vontade. Não mudaram nada do que eu fiz. Para completar, me deram o único presente que eu realmente queria".

"E o que era?"

"Um cachorro. Uma linda labrador cor de mel. O nome dela era Sheila".

"Você tem um cachorro? Nunca vi um na casa do Drew e da Cat. Ela tá em Akron na casa dos seus pais?"

Jesse riu, amargo.

"Sem chance. Meu pai é alérgico e, mesmo que não fosse, minha mãe nunca teria aceitado pelo de cachorro nos móveis. Drew e Cat ficaram com ela até que..."

Ele se calou, com a voz inesperadamente rouca de pesar. Ela entendeu, sem ele ter que falar mais, que seu amado pet não estava mais ao seu lado.

"Quando?" Perguntou apenas.

"Há quatro anos. Ela era velha, chegou a hora dela". Diante do olhar intrigado de Rachel, ele explicou, "Ela não era um filhote quando foi dada a mim. A Cat defende a adoção de animais abandonados, e já fazia um tempo que a Sheila estava no canil. Ninguém se interessou por uma cadela mais velha, que fora maltratada e precisava de cuidados especiais. Mas a Cat... Acho que ela canalizava todo o amor que teria dado a um filho para a Sheila. Tecnicamente, era a minha cadela, mas ela venerava a Cat. Seguia-a para todos os cantos. Deixá-la partir foi difícil para todos nós".

"Ah, Jesse, eu sinto muito. Eu queria poder tê-la conhecido".

"Você teria adorado-a, e ela teria adorado você".

"Não quero ser insensível, mas nunca pensou em ter outro cachorro?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Na época em que nós a perdemos, todo o meu tempo livre era ocupado pelo Vocal Adrenaline. Eu não teria sido um bom dono naqueles tempos".

"Talvez um dia, quando a gente tiver a nossa casa..."

Ela deixou a sugestão pender no ar, agudamente ciente de que, por mais íntimos que fossem, era uma enorme presunção fazer planos de dividirem a posse de um cachorro antes mesmo de morarem juntos. Ele riu da preocupação que se materializou inesperadamente no rosto expressivo dela.

"Eu vou adorar", falou em voz baixa.

Ela relaxou imediatamente diante da resposta dele. Parando, ela virou-se nos braços dele, pousando o rosto em seu peito e o abraçando com força. Quando ele beijou seu cabelo, logo perceberam que tinham parado diretamente na frente de um enorme aviso eletrônico que parecia estar transmitindo um concerto de Natal. Virando-se para encarar a enorme tela, eles viram um grupo que a legenda identificou como Straight No Chaser começou uma versão a capela de _Twelve Days of Christmas_. Jesse tinha começado a cantar junto quando, abruptamente, a letra mudou daquela que ele estava acostumado. Ele e Rachel assistiram, escancaradamente admirados, quando o coral masculino dava um twist próprio ao famoso clássico.

"Eles são ótimos", Jesse admitiu.

Rachel assentiu, concordando, e riu de euforia quando um dos cantores começou a cantar _I Had a Little Dreidel_.

Quando os homens saíram do palco, um grupo diferente entrou, e o programa seguiu para outra música de Natal.

"Importa-se de ficar e ouvir por um tempinho?"

Havia uma hesitação na voz dele que ela percebeu de imediato, e apressou-se a acalmá-lo.

"Só porque eu sou judia não quer dizer que não gosto de músicas de Natal. Algumas delas grudam no ouvido, outras são bem melódicas, outras têm letras lindas. O mais importante, porém, é que você celebra as festas, então agora isso também vai ser parte da minha vida".

"Você é perfeita", ele sussurrou.

"Você também é", ela respondeu.

Em questão de minutos, o rosto de um novo cantor encheu a tela, e quando as primeiras notas soaram, Jesse não conseguiu conter sua alegria.

"Essa é nova, mas já é uma das minhas favoritas".

Ele começou em voz baixa, cantando apenas para ela. Mas quando chegou no refrão, voltou ao normal, seus anos de treinamento no Vocal Adrenaline vindo à tona quando ele começou a fazer uma serena pública para a namorada, cheio de confiança.

**So please just fall in love with me this Christmas**

**There's nothing else I will need this Christmas**

**Won't be wrapped under a tree**

**I want something that lasts forever**

**So kiss me in this cold December night**

Quer tivesse sido um pedido sincero ou não, ela fez como ele pediu, colando a boca à dele quando Michael Bublé continuou a cantar ao fundo. Jesse estava a ponto de enfiar a língua na boca quente de Rachel quando uma salva espontânea de palmas quebrou o encanto sob o qual se encontravam, fazendo ambos piscarem furiosamente enquanto tentavam voltar a si. Uma mulher mais velha, parte da plateia que se formara ao seu redor, chamou a atenção de Rachel e piscou para ela.

"Eu teria feito a mesma coisa, moça", ela sussurrou num murmúrio alto, sorrindo em aprovação.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rachel sentiu-se corando de embaraço, e enterrou o rosto no casaco de Jesse. Ele riu, carinhoso, da repentina onda de timidez dela, acariciando seu longo cabelo escuro. Determinado a diminuir a sensação de desconforto dela, ele jogou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a levou em silêncio para uma área da Times Square que ainda tinham que explorar. Vendo um pequeno café divulgando sobremesas vegan, ele a levou naquela direção, vibrando internamente diante do gritinho de euforia dela quando seus olhos pousaram na diversidade de doces claramente visíveis pela janela.

"Está com fome?"

Ela nem parou para pensar antes de responder.

"Morrendo".

Abrindo a porta, ele a levou para dentro. Inspiraram profundamente o cheiro de café recém-coado misturado com o aroma dos doces recém-saídos do forno. Depois de vários minutos de deliberação, Rachel escolheu uma fatia grossa de bolo mousse de chocolate e um latte de soja, enquanto Jesse optou por uma fatia generosa de bolo de cenoura e uma xícara do café da casa.

Escolhendo uma mesa discreta, os dois comeram suas sobremesas espontaneamente, sem dizer uma só palavra enquanto saboreavam as colheradas e dividiam uma mordida ocasional. Quando satisfizeram sua fome, recostaram-se e sorveram suas bebidas, abençoadamente contentes de estarem novamente juntos.

"Não é maravilhoso? É quase meia-noite e aqui estou eu, cedendo à minha formiguinha interna em um adorável café vegan, em Times Square. Eu amo essa cidade! Mal posso esperar para chamá-la de meu lar!"

"Bom, em pouco tempo eu estarei aqui e você pode vir me visitar tanto quanto os seus pais permitirem. E, em um ano e meio, pode dar adeus a Lima e olá à Nova York".

Ele franziu a testa quando a expressão dela tornou-se uma curiosa mistura de antecipação e nervosismo. Esticando-se sobre a mesa, ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e a apertou, encorajadoramente.

"Está preocupada que não vai entrar na Tisch ou na Juilliard? Porque eu estou confiante de que vai, sim", ele declarou, decidido.

"Na verdade, acho que tenho boas chances com ambos, especialmente depois do que aconteceu agora", confessou ela.

Ele ficou genuinamente intrigado com sua resposta.

"O que aconteceu hoje?"

Respirando fundo, ela deixou escapar o que, até então, fora um segredo bem guardado.

"Eu fiz um teste para LaGuardia Arts, esta tarde".


	57. Chapter 57

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 57_

**"E**les não aceitam alunos do terceiro ano."

A resposta de Jesse foi pesarosa, mas automática. Considerando seu conhecimento quase enciclopédico de tudo relativo às artes cênicas, não havia como estar enganado em seus fatos. Apesar de ele pessoalmente nunca ter cogitado tentar uma vaga em La Guardia – o fato de ter que abrir mão de seu lugar no topo da cadeia alimentar de Carmel tornou a ideia impensável – tinha testemunhado muitas lágrimas e escândalos ao longo dos anos, cortesia de vários membros do Vocal Adrenaline que, cada um deles certo de que provariam ser a exceção à regra, tentavam e falhavam em conseguir uma vaga na famosa escola.

Estava evidente que sua namorada devia ter sido vítima de um vigarista inescrupuloso, que certamente lucrara um bom dinheiro aproveitando-se das esperanças e aspirações de uma jovem de outra cidade que lhe parecera ser um alvo fácil. Ainda assim, apesar de sua relativa inocência, ela era esperta e com grande jogo de cintura, fazendo Jesse perguntar-se como exatamente ela se permitira ser enganada por um estranho.

"Onde foi que o cara te abordou? Foi no aeroporto? Era o taxista? Quanto você pagou pra ele?"

Completamente pasma com as perguntas do namorado, Rachel franziu a testa enquanto tentava seguir aquela linha de pensamento aparentemente inesperada.

"Que cara? Eu não sei do que você tá falando."

"Quem quer que seja o fulano que te fez acreditar que estava fazendo um teste para La Guardia. Ele deve ter uma boa lábia se alguém com a sua inteligência caiu na história. Graças a Deus não era nenhum estuprador, ou a história podia ter consequências desastrosas."

O alívio dele era palpável, e ela se viu emocionada com a óbvia preocupação, embora também se sentisse ofendida pela aparente recusa dele de aceitar o que ela dissera como fato.

"Não tô brincando, Jesse, e não fui enganada por ninguém. Eu **estive** em La Guardia Arts esta tarde, e fiz um teste para uma vaga no curso de música, diante de três mulheres muitos e completamente profissionais."

Surpreso com a intensidade da declaração dela, Jesse observou a bela morena sentada à sua frente com uma mistura de choque e preocupação, como se ela tivesse inexplicavelmente perdido o juízo. Ela parecia tão confiante... Mas era impossível que o que ela tinha acabado de dizer fosse verdade. Decidindo ceder a ela na esperança de conseguir mais informação, ele sustentou seu olhar e forçou-se a sorrir de modo tranquilizador.

"Me conta como tudo aconteceu."

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela se inclinou, feliz por finalmente dividir todos os detalhes de sua incrível experiência.

"Tudo começou com uma mensagem do Dustin Goolsby."

"O técnico do Vocal Adrenaline te ligou." Seu tom deu à frase um tom de declaração em vez de resposta, mas havia um fundo de ceticismo em suas palavras que ele foi incapaz de sufocar.

"Mandou um SMS, na verdade."

"Como diabo ele conseguiu o seu telefone?" Jesse resmungou, irritado.

E percebeu a resposta quando Rachel abriu a boca para responder; o nome saiu dos dois simultaneamente.

"Shelby."

Ele olhou para ela outra vez, ainda curioso.

"Isso ainda não faz sentido nenhum. A Shelby deu ao Goolsby o seu telefone... Exatamente por quê?"

"Para que ele pudesse me jogar a bomba de que conseguiu um teste pra mim em La Guardia a pedido dela."

Jesse sacudiu a cabeça, ainda incapaz de montar o quebra-cabeça em sua mente.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi. A sua mãe biológica – minha ex-técnica – pediu ao substituto dela que te conseguisse um teste para uma vaga que não existe porque a escola só aceita alunos do primeiro ano. Ela está tentando te machucar deliberadamente?" A voz dele alteou-se, indignada diante do pensamento.

"Não foi nada disso. Na verdade ela está tentando ganhar pontos comigo. O Goolsby tem intimidade com a diretora. A Shelby sabia disso e pediu que ele mexesse os pauzinhos, o que ele fez."

"Então tá falando sério? Não é alguma pegadinha cruel?"

"É completamente verdadeiro. Eu juro."

O rosto dele iluminou-se com um enorme sorriso ao entender o que a novidade dela significava, e ele enumerou lentamente, como se saboreasse cada uma.

"Você vai poder sair do Ohio. Abandonar McKinley. Dizer ao Schuester que engula aquele papo de você não merecer todos os solos. Mostrar aos idiotas do New Directions o quão melhor que eles você realmente é. Estar em um lugar onde eles valorizam seu talento..." Ele parou ao perceber que estava se adiantando. "Quando vai ter a resposta?"

"Bom, oficialmente eu ainda não soube de nada...".

Ela tentou manter a expressão neutra, mas o sorriso que curvava o canto de sua boca a entregou.

"Extraoficialmente?"

"O Goolsby me ligou depois. Por um minuto ele me deixou preocupado, mas então deixou escapar que eu tinha entrado. Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu."

"O que ele disse exatamente?"

"Que o azar dele era a sorte de La Guardia."

"Então eu diria que você entrou."

Erguendo-se levemente de sua cadeira e inclinando-se sobre a mesa, ele agarrou o tecido da blusa dela e gentilmente a puxou para si, seus lábios encontrando-se a meio caminho para um casto beijo de parabéns. Ficaram juntos por um momento, com as testas coladas, quando um fragmento da conversa anterior lhe veio à mente, fazendo-o recuar para poder sondar a reação dela enquanto pedia esclarecimentos.

"O que quis dizer sobre preocupação?"

"O Goolsby comentou a música que escolhi para o meu teste e eu o entendi mal. Nada demais."

"Por falar nisso, o que você cantou? Uma das suas de sempre?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça, descartando a ideia antes que ela tivesse a chance de confirmar ou negar. "Não, isso era importante demais. Você queria se destacar... Encantá-las completamente... Convencê-las de que seria um erro se elas **não** burlassem as regras por você."

Ela ficou sentada, calada, vendo com paciência enquanto ele trabalhava para responder a própria pergunta; seu cérebro ágil examinava e descartava incontáveis possibilidades em questão de segundos. Vendo o sopro de um brilho nos olhos dele, acompanhado por um aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça, ela soube que ele alcançara o que considerava uma conclusão satisfatória.

"Sua música original, _Get It Right_ – foi essa, não foi?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos, encantada como sempre pela habilidade infalível de Jesse de adivinhar algo tão fundamental sobre ela. Ainda podia se lembrar com riqueza de detalhes da noite pouco depois que retomaram contato, quando ela escolhera dividir com ele sua criação. Ele ouvira atentamente e a elogiara efusivamente, antes de sugerir algumas mudanças mínimas que, sem grandes surpresas, transformara sua obra de boa em ótima. E também recomendara que ela guardasse a música como um trunfo a ser usado em uma situação futura na qual precisasse de uma carta na manga para usar.

"Sim. Aceitei seu conselho e a usei quando seria mais útil."

"Sou capaz de apostar que foi isso que confirmou a sua vaga. O que o Goolsby disse que te deixou em dúvida quanto à sua escolha?"

"_Por favor, diga-me que ela estava brincando e que você não fez seu teste para La Guardia usando uma música original_".

Jesse riu diante da fracassada tentativa de Rachel de imitar a voz rouca do atual técnico do Vocal Adrenaline.

"Isso foi ambíguo. Posso entender por que você considerou uma crítica."

"No fim das contas ele ficou enormemente impressionado pelo que fiz e lamentando-se por não conseguir me convencer a me transferir para Carmel."

"Agora que eu não estou lá eles não têm nenhum incentivo de valor a oferecer," ele brincou, com o mais arrogante dos sorrisos no rosto.

Ela deu um tapinha de brincadeira no braço dele, mas o brilho em seus olhos deixava claro que ela não podia negar a validade do que ele dissera. O antigo time de Jesse podia ainda ser um poderio, mas para ela não tinha nenhum atrativo sem ele como seu líder.

"E a chance de ser uma campeã do circuito nacional de corais? Não acha que isso seria motivação suficiente?"

"Primeiro que não há garantias de que a corrente de vitórias deles vá continuar agora que tanto eu quanto a Shelby saímos de lá," ele comentou, sincero. "Mas, mais importante, você não ia querer alcançar tamanho sucesso com um grupo praticamente estranho. Você ainda gosta dos seus colegas de time, mesmo que fosse capaz de estrangulá-los de boa vontade em vários momentos. Se vai deixá-los de lado, não vai ser para humilhá-los unindo-se aos rivais odiados."

"Não, vai ser para humilhá-los com o fato de que vou frequentar uma escola muito mais prestigiosa. Qual é a diferença?"

"Não há nenhum histórico de rixa entre McKinley e La Guardia. Eles não vão levar para o lado pessoal."

Ela cedeu ao ponto dele com um aceno silencioso de cabeça enquanto bebericava seu latte que esfriava rapidamente, observando-o com admiração enquanto o fazia.

"Não tá bravo comigo?"

"Por que eu estaria?" Ele retrucou, genuinamente intrigado.

"Porque fiz segredo do meu teste. Era algo importante e eu não te contei," explicou ela, com a voz cheia de incerteza.

A testa dele ficou novamente lisa, seu rosto mais suave diante do que ela dizia.

"Tenho certeza que você teve um motivo perfeitamente válido para isso, e imagino que você não esconderia isso de mim por muito tempo. Além do mais, seria hipocrisia da minha parte ficar com raiva de você por guardar segredo de algo quando tenho culpa de ter feito a mesma coisa, deixando que você pensasse que estaria comemorando seu aniversário sozinha."

"Ah. Eu tinha esquecido isso. Acho então que podemos nos considerar quites," ela respondeu, levemente, com a tensão visivelmente sumindo. "Eu precisava provar para mim mesma que eu podia passar por isso completamente sozinha," acrescentou, continuando o assunto puxado por ele antes.

"Eu já te fiz sentir que não poderia?"

"Não, nunca. Você sempre me deu apoio, expressando a maior confiança em mim e nos meus talentos. Mas eu sabia que se a gente começasse a discutir o assunto eu me apoiaria em você para sugestões e indicações para o caminho que você achasse que me daria mais chances de sucesso. Tenho certeza que você teria razão, mas eu queria ver o que podia alcançar sem seus palpites."

"Grandes coisas, sem dúvida," ele afirmou com um sorriso, antes de continuar satisfazendo sua curiosidade. "Contou a mais alguém sobre a sua..." Ele se calou abruptamente ao lembrar a conversa anterior com Nate. "Você contou à Grace."

"Contei. Mas como você sabe disso?"

"Quando cheguei ao hotel, esperava encontrá-la já instalada, mas você não estava – por isso, entrei em pânico. Não podia ligar pros seus pais e apavorá-los. Foi ao Nate que recorri e, depois de alguns telefonemas, ele me deu informações suficientes para me acalmar – que a Grace confirmou que você estava em Nova York, e que eu não devia me preocupar porque ia vê-la esta noite."

"Ela foi um anjo da guarda. Eu estava esperando meu embarque e estava sendo dominada pelo nervosismo, mas ela me acalmou."

"Fico feliz."

"Eu não queria te assustar."

"Não é culpa sua. Você não sabia que eu estaria aqui." Ele ergueu a mão dela e beijou levemente sua palma antes de prosseguir, "O que os seus pais acham disso?"

"Eles ainda não sabem," ela admitiu em voz baixa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas num choque silencioso diante da confissão dela.

"Você não contou **nada** a eles?"

"Nadica de nada."

"Então quem assinou a sua papelada? Espera. Deixa eu adivinhar. A Shelby."

"De acordo com o Goolsby, ela cuidou de tudo," ela viu a breve expressão de fúria que apareceu no rosto dele. "Isso te incomoda."

"Como pode ter certeza de que essa não é uma armação elaborada da parte dela? Ela não te deu muitos motivos para confiar nela."

"Eu pensei nisso, e me pareceu plausível que o Goolsby seguisse a liderança dela se ela lhe oferecesse... bem, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, mas não consigo imaginar três professoras respeitadas de La Guardia colocando suas reputações em risco para armar uma pegadinha pra mim. Por que se dariam ao trabalho? Se não fosse tudo de verdade, elas ou teriam inventado uma desculpa para não me receber, ou teriam me interrompido depois de dois versos e me mandado embora. É tudo de verdade, Jesse. Eu tenho certeza."

"Perdão. Eu não queria chover no seu desfile." Ambos sorriram diante da inesperada referência à primeira vez que ele a vira. "Eu só quero ter certeza que você não vai levar uma facada pelas costas. Você merece que isso dê certo." Ele estreitou os olhos diante de um novo pensamento. "E eu odiaria que a Shelby usasse isso para prejudicar seu relacionamento com seus pais."

Rachel demonstrou desprezo óbvio.

"Como se isso fosse possível! Eles vão entender e me apoiar como sempre fizeram."

"Tem certeza? Eu lembro que eles insistiram que você é nova demais para se mudar para Nova York, e eles não querem que você venha morar comigo."

"É verdade. Mas quando eu mostrar que minha aceitação em La Guardia é algo concretizado eles vão mudar de ideia. E, se não for assim, você vai me ajudar a bolar um argumento brilhante para ajudar a persuadi-los."

"Vou?"

"Não só você. O Nate também vai."

"Vai?"

Jesse não pôde disfarçar o divertimento da voz ao questionar a declaração ousada de Rachel.

"Com certeza. A Grace me lembrou que você e o primo dela são dois dos melhores argumentadores que ela conhece. Mas se vocês não toparem, tenho certeza que o resto do grupo pode se reunir na recepção amanhã para chegar a alguma conclusão."

"Esse é um desafio que eu e o Steadman estamos mais do que dispostos a aceitar," ele declarou, confiante. "Afinal, tenho muita motivação."

O sorriso sugestivo deixou bem claro o que ele queria dizer, e ela repentinamente não queria outra coisa que não fosse ficar a sós em seu quarto de hotel com o rapaz cujo olhar ousado estava causando ondas de desejo em seu corpo. Levando a caneca aos lábios e secando-a em um só gole, Rachel ergueu-se rapidamente da mesa e vestiu o casaco. Depois de mandar um misterioso SMS, cuidando para escondê-lo dos olhos atentos da namorada, Jesse vestiu a jaqueta e, enlaçando o braço no dela, levou-a de volta à noite de inverno.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>pesar do adiantado da hora, a atividade em Times Square continuava intensa, mas os dois adolescentes estavam agora cegos para qualquer coisa que não fosse um ao outro. Andaram decididos pelas ruas lotadas, cruzando os poucos quarteirões até o hotel em questão de minutos. Ao se dirigirem, no saguão do hotel, para o balcão da recepção, o recepcionista da noite ergueu os olhos ao vê-los, e um sorriso de reconhecimento iluminou o rosto antes solene.

"Senhor St. James, bem vindo de volta! Recebemos sua mensagem, senhor, e posso assegurar-lhe de que tudo foi arrumado conforme suas instruções."

"Obrigado, Neil. Sei que sua atenção aos detalhes é insuperável."

O homem inclinou a cabeça, agradecido pelos elogios de Jesse.

"Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir, por favor. Aproveitem sua estada."

"Tenho certeza que sim. Obrigado de novo."

Rachel, que ficara estranhamente calada durante a conversa inteira, recuperou a voz quando se dirigiram ao elevador.

"Os funcionários já te reconhecem?"

"Esse é o hotel preferido dos meus pais," revelou ele. "Já fiquei aqui muitas vezes."

"Foi por isso que os meus pais não me hospedaram no **nosso** hotel de sempre," ela murmurou, entendendo.

"Foi. Para o meu plano funcionar, eu precisava estar em um lugar onde os funcionários estariam dispostos a me fazerem alguns favores. Assim, cuidei das reservas."

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, eles entraram na cabine vazia e ela estendeu a mão para pressionar o botão do décimo andar, mas ele a impediu.

"Você vai pro meu quarto," anunciou, sem rodeios.

"Mas... As minhas coisas..." Protestou ela, fracamente.

"Foram mudadas," ele lhe informou.

Sem lhe dar mais chances de falar, ele a puxou contra si e abaixou a cabeça, capturando seus lábios com os dele num beijo exigente que arrancou do fundo dela um gemido de puro contentamento. Como se tivessem vontade própria, os braços dela ergueram-se para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, apertando-o com força; a saudade represada que borbulhava sob a superfície desde que ela o avistara no Teatro Gershwin explodiu entre eles. Seus lábios abriram-se avidamente quando a língua dele procurou prová-la, explorando os recessos úmidos de sua boca com um fervor que sugeria uma ausência de meses, em vez das menos de duas semanas que se passaram desde que tinham dividido qualquer tipo de intimidade. Cedo demais, a campainha do elevador soou, sinalizando que eles tinham chegado a seu destino. Afastando-se com relutância, ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a levou até o fim do corredor.

Deslizando o cartão-chave na abertura, Jesse abriu a porta e levou Rachel para dentro. Ela ficou boquiaberta, surpresa com o ambiente. Embora tivesse considerado seu quarto anterior luxuoso, o aposento empalidecia comparado ao quarto que se apresentava a ela. Apesar do esquema de cores continuar o mesmo, o quarto atual tinha facilmente o dobro do tamanho, com uma cama king-size, mesinhas de cabeceira e uma escrivaninha ampla e sólida em um canto, e uma mesa e duas cadeiras aconchegantes encaixadas em uma alcova no canto oposto. Mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi o belo pinheiro envasado cujo reflexo ela avistou pela janela. Ao aproximar-se para olhar melhor, um grito de alegria escapou dela ao perceber que a árvore, coberta de pisca-piscas, estava em um pequeno terraço, reinando no que parecia ser um jardim de inverno. Virando-se para expressão sua euforia, Rachel esbarrou em Jesse, que silenciosamente se aproximara dela. Seu sorriso era radiante ao se mover para os braços fortes do rapaz.

"Meu Deus, esse é o hotel mais chique que já fiquei. O quarto, o terraço... É lindo!"

"É seu aniversário de 16 anos. Não merece nada menos que isso," ele insistiu.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o rosto dele, antes de deixar que sua curiosidade se apossasse dela. Perambulando pelo quarto, abrindo portas e gavetas, ela logo percebeu que todas as suas roupas tinham sido tiradas da mala e cuidadosamente guardadas, e que sua maleta estava no chão do armário ao lado da mochila vazia de Jesse. Mais uma vez, ela virou-se para ele, com o rosto cheio de perplexidade.

"Quando? Como?"

"Como eu te disse antes, escolhi esse hotel porque conheço o gerente. Providenciei que a recepção ficasse de olho e, assim que você saiu do seu quarto, uma das arrumadeiras me deixou entrar. Peguei todas as suas coisas e a trouxe pra cá."

"Alguém já te disse que você é perfeito?" Ela suspirou, feliz.

"Várias vezes, mas é mais significativo quando é você que fala," ele brincou, e o tom de provocação de sua voz diminuiu a arrogância da resposta.

"Você é incrivelmente presunçoso, mas eu te amo mesmo assim," riu ela, roçando os lábios nos dele antes de pousar a cabeça contra o peito dele por um momento, embalada pelas batidas lentas e estáveis de seu coração.

"Acho que você devia dar uma olhada no banheiro," ele a incentivou, empurrando-a gentilmente naquela direção. "Deixei uma surpresa pra você lá."

Não precisando de mais encorajamento, ela correu para o aposento em questão. Olhando ao redor, ela precisou de apenas um instante para descobrir exatamente a que ele se referia. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam quando ela fechou a porta com firmeza atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse não fazia ideia de quanto tempo Rachel ia demorar no banheiro; assim, rapidamente foi de vela a vela, acendendo cada uma em rápida sucessão até que o quarto inteiro estava banhado em um brilho suave e quente. Dirigindo-se até a escrivaninha pelo carpete grosso e macio, ele colocou seu iPod na caixinha de som que o hotel se desdobrara para arranjar, e selecionou a playlist que criara especialmente para aquela noite. Com tudo pronto, ele despiu a calça e a camisa sociais e vestiu a calça de pijama antes de se acomodar em uma das cadeiras para esperar o retorno da namorada.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>lhando criticamente o reflexo no espelho, Rachel tinha que admitir que raras vezes estivera mais bonita. Seu cabelo caía em ondas sedosas por suas costas. Seu rosto, completamente livre de maquiagem, ainda brilhava. Seus profundos olhos castanhos reluziam. O baby doll de renda azul royal exibia as curvas do corpo esguio e firme com perfeição.

Pegando a garrafa de perfume que encontrara no balcão, ela passou o líquido nos pontos de pulsação de seu pescoço e pulso, com a mão firme. Talvez devesse estar nervosa. Afinal, ia ter sua primeira vez. Estava prestes a perder a virgindade – algo que nunca mais poderia ser desfeito, como o pai lhe lembrara há apenas algumas horas. E, ainda assim, embora fosse jovem e apesar do profundo significado do passo que ia dar, sentia-se calma. Amava o rapaz que a esperava no quarto, com todas as fibras de seu ser. Era um grande passo, mas era incapaz de se imaginar dando-o com outra pessoa. Ele era seu, e ela era dele, e unir seus corpos iria marcá-los de tal forma que nada mais poderia. Ela estava pronta.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>aindo porta afora, Rachel parou pouco depois, dando aos olhos tempo de acostumar com a mudança na iluminação. Ao perceber que Jesse não estava na cama, onde esperava que estivesse, ela olhou ao redor, sorrindo suavemente ao ver o namorado, sentado em silêncio nas sombras do quarto.

Levantando-se de sua cadeira, ele aproximou-se devagar, com a mão estendida em um gesto que havia se tornado tão familiar em seu relacionamento. Calada, ela entrou em seus braços, acomodando a cabeça na curva do ombro dele enquanto ele a apertava mais. Eles dançaram enquanto a música os envolvia, facilmente em sintonia como sempre.

Enquanto cada música evoluía para a seguinte, ela não pôde deixar de aplaudir suas escolhas. Cada faixa selecionada era significativa para ambos, transportando-os para outros tempos, outros lugares, outras primeiras vezes. Era apenas um dos muitos jeitos nos quais ele a complementava perfeitamente – sabendo com exatidão o que ela ia querer e precisar em uma ocasião tão especial, e fazendo o que fosse necessário para assegurar sua felicidade.

Hipnotizada pela sensação de paz que vinha de estar seguramente aninhada nos braços dele, ela não teve certeza de quando pararam de dançar – mas de repente percebeu que os dedos dele moviam-se levemente suas costas, e um arrepio a percorreu. A ansiedade que estivera se acumulando entre eles a noite toda atingiu seu ápice, e ele estava finalmente tomando uma atitude.

Com grande gentileza, começando em seu queixo, ele depositou beijos leves pela linha de seu queixo. Quando chegou à sua orelha, ele mordiscou o lóbulo antes de mover levemente a boca para cima, sussurrando palavras que ela se acostumara a ouvir dele, mas que nunca deixavam de deixar seu rosto corado.

"Você está absolutamente bela."

Ele afastou-se levemente, segurando sua mão e girando-a, admirando-a de todos os ângulos. A lingerie parecera estupenda via Skype, mas vê-la pessoalmente causara uma reação ainda mais forte do que até ele esperara. Havia deliberadamente se concentrado no rosto dela quando ela saíra do banheiro, procurando controlar seu desejo de modo a dar-lhe o romantismo que ela merecia por meio da dança. Agora que permitira que seus olhos vagassem pelo corpo seminu da namorada, os resultados foram imediatos e previsíveis. Quando a puxou para seu peito, ela sorriu ao sentir a firmeza de sua ereção pressionada na maciez de seu ventre. Instintivamente, esfregou-se nele, arrancando um gemido baixo.

"Cuidado, Rach. Se continuar com isso, sua primeira vez vai acabar antes de começar."

Levando a sério o alerta dele, ela recuou apenas o suficiente para senti-lo relaxar de leve antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo profundo e lânguido. Suas línguas se encontraram, provocando e se enroscando, e seu fôlego tornou-se cada vez mais superficial. O gosto de café e chocolate predominava, uma doçura familiar que tinham dividido antes, mas que agora seria eternamente associada à conexão que forjariam naquela noite.

Enquanto se perdiam no ardor de seu beijo, as mãos de Rachel, que estavam esparramadas pela pele quente das costas de Jesse, moveram-se para baixo, deslizando por dentro do cós da calça do pijama que ele usava, vindo pousar na curva de sua bunda. Ela o sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios, e sua atitude deu-lhe permissão tácita para começar a própria exploração. Os dedos do rapaz traçaram a ponta de cima da renda que ela usava, parando provocantemente sobre as fitas de seda que mantinham a peça no lugar, antes de roçarem em seus seios. O sorriso dele ficou maior quando os mamilos dela enrijeceram sob seu toque, e ele os estimulou pelo tecido até que ela se arqueou contra ele, silenciosamente pedindo mais.

Incapaz de perder uma deixa, ele tirou a boca da dela e a pousou na pele lisa do pescoço da garota. Enquanto chupava sua pele, empurrou as alças do baby doll nos ombros dela e, com um puxão firme, desfez o laço sobre o vale entre os seios. A peça se abriu, expondo-a para seu olhar escancarado, e ele se aproveitou disso. Ela gemeu quando os lábios dele ficavam cada vez mais próximos dos mamilos rijos, suspirando aliviada quando ele tomou um na boca; as lambidas e as mordidinhas alternadas acalmando brevemente a dor pulsante que só ele podia satisfazer.

Mas o repouso foi temporário, pois as mãos dele a envolveram pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e eliminando o pouco espaço que ainda havia entre eles, fazendo o calor espalhar-se por ela como fogo. Com intenção clara, ele a levou à cama, parando apenas quando os joelhos dela tocaram a beira do colchão.

"Você tá sexy pra porra, mas não vai mais precisar disso," rosnou ele, arrancando a renda que cobria seus braços e deixando-a cair embolada no chão. Ela reagiu arrancando o pijama de seus quadris e vendo deliciada a peça cair aos pés dele. Ambos estavam agora apenas de roupa íntima, e subiram na cama. Com ela deitada sobre os macios lençóis brancos, ele tomou um minuto para absorver sua beleza, antes de ajoelhar-se ao lado dela. Quando ele abaixou a cabeça, ela respirou fundo, ansiosa pelo incrível prazer que ele ia produzir com a língua talentosa.

Quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele delicada de seu tornozelo, ela estremeceu. Ele parecia querer beijar cada pedaço de pele nua que podia encontrar, a respiração quente roçando pelas pernas e coxas dela até chegar ao ápice. Roçando o nariz na beira da calcinha dela, ele ergueu o rosto e a encarou. Assegurando-se de que ela o via, ele encaixou um dedo sob a tira fina de material colada a um lado do quadril dela enquanto mordia a outra tira e, com grande cuidado, despiu do corpo dela a última peça de roupa que a cobria.

"Deixa eu te ver, Rach," murmurou ele, e as palavras eram mais um pedido que uma ordem. Ela obedeceu prontamente, deixando que as pernas se abrissem e revelassem o âmago encharcado.

Ele inspirou o cheiro dela, a essência potente que, simplesmente, era a fragrância mais excitante que ele já sentira, e lambeu a umidade, provando-a com lambidas longas e preguiçosas que a fizeram se debater diante da deliciosa tortura. Estendeu as mãos para enroscá-las nos cabelos dele, procurando intensificar a pressão no feixe tenso de nervos. Ele reagiu enfiando a língua entre suas dobras com crescente velocidade. E ela gritou o nome dele, ofegando pesadamente quando as atitudes dele a levaram à beira do prazer antes de fazê-la explodir.

Ela ficou inerte, anda aérea pelo orgasmo, e ele mudou de posição, deitando-se ao lado dela de modo que seus rostos estavam no mesmo nível outra vez. Vê-lo lambendo o mel dela dos lábios fez com que o desejo se renovasse para ela, e ela passou os dedos pelo tronco firme até chegar na cintura da roupa íntima dele. Permitindo que a mão deslizasse para dentro, ela tocou com firmeza o membro rijo e começou a alternar as massagens e carícias que ela sabia que causavam mais prazer para ele. Ele estremeceu sob o toque dela, soltando gemidos baixos e guturais ao se entregar totalmente às sensações que ela lhe causava. Seguindo o caminho traçado antes pelos dedos, ela contornou uma fieira de beijos leves do pescoço até a barriga dele.

"Vamos te livrar disso," sussurrou ela, olhando significativamente para a cueca dele.

Ele não protestou quando ela eliminou a última barreira entre eles, totalmente ciente do prazer que o esperava adiante. Gemeu involuntariamente quando ela o tomou na boca quente e molhada, os lábios e a língua continuando do ponto onde ela parara com a mão. Exatamente como ele fizera a ela apenas momentos antes, ela o levou ao limite, arrancando dele o orgasmo com uma experiência que nunca deixava de maravilhá-lo.

Aninhando-se junto a ele, ela apoiou a orelha no peito dele, ouvindo o coração dele acalmar-se gradualmente. Erguendo a cabeça e confirmando que tinha a total atenção dele, ela ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso maroto.

"Isso foi maravilhoso, mas é o meu aniversário. Eu estava esperando algo mais," Rachel murmurou, marota.

"Estava?" Jesse respondeu com um tom de provocação na voz.

"Estava sim. Acha que pode fazer acontecer?"

"Precisa mesmo perguntar?"

Com essas palavras, ele a deitou de costas e pressionou a perna entre as coxas dela, abrindo-as de leve. Acariciou a parte mais íntima dela, traçando círculos preguiçosos até que sentiu a umidade a se acumular. Mergulhando primeiro um dedo, depois mais outro na fenda dela, ele os moveu para frente e para trás até que ela começou a gemer e rebolar. Deitando-se sobre ela, ele se posicionou entre suas pernas e ficou parado, precisando confirmar se era aquilo mesmo que ela queria.

"Tem certeza absoluta?"

"Tenho. Quero fazer amor contigo. Por favor, Jesse."

"Tudo que você quiser, Rach. Tudo."

Então, ele mergulhou para dentro dela, lenta e cuidadosamente, parando para deixar que ela se adaptasse à nova sensação. Totalmente em sintonia com as reações dela, detectou a leve careta de dor antes que ela pudesse disfarçar.

"A gente pode parar," assegurou.

Para ele, seria um inferno se tivesse que recuar agora, mas não ia forçá-la a fazer algo para que ela não estava pronta. Suspirou involuntariamente de alívio quando ela sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Eu sei que vai doer. Mas soube que melhora."

"Comigo isso é garantido."

Ele podia senti-la relaxar sob ele enquanto ria de seu comentário, e aproveitou a chance para penetrá-la um pouco mais. Quando ela não reagiu com tensão, ele começou a se mover, estocando gentilmente, sondando até que ponto podia ir. Sorriu quando ela começou a se mover com ele, a princípio hesitante, mas depois com mais confiança. Logo, ela rebolava com ele, os corpos em sintonia naquele momento novo e embriagante.

Pressentindo que não ia resistir muito mais, ele enfiou a mão entre eles; seus dedos ágeis encontraram o ponto sensível e o massagearam com habilidade. Ela agarrou a bunda dele e o puxou para mais perto em resposta, desesperada por um aumento na deliciosa fricção que ele estava criando. Quando sentiu os músculos dela pressionarem-no, ele estocou uma última vez, permitindo que o orgasmo dela causasse o dele enquanto ficava enterrado dentro dela.

Por vários minutos ficaram naquela posição, abraçados, membros entrelaçados, enquanto seus corações se acalmavam e a respiração voltava ao normal. Deitando-se de costas para tirar de cima dela seu peso, ele a puxou para junto de si e jogou os lençóis sobre ambos.

"Você está muito quieta," ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Tá tudo mais do que bem," respondeu ela.

Ela moveu-se de leve para apoiar o queixo no peito dele, precisando olhar nos olhos dele depois do ato de maior intimidade que já experimentara.

"Sério?"

"Sério. Tá, eu tô um pouco dolorida. Mas, principalmente, eu estou mais apaixonada por você agora do que antes. Eu sinceramente não fazia ideia de que podia me sentir tão íntima de outra pessoa. É..."

"Notável. Surpreendente. Milagroso."

"É. Tudo isso e mais. Eu te amo, Jesse St. James. Total e completamente."

"E eu te amo do mesmo jeito, Rachel Berry."

Levantando-se da cama, ele apagou todas as velas, acendendo o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira ao se deitar novamente ao lado dela. Relaxando nos braços dele, ela olhou para o relógio e não se surpreendeu que já havia passado das duas da manhã.

"Esse foi realmente o meu melhor aniversário. Obrigada."

"O que quer dizer com **foi**? Ainda não acabou."

Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

"Não? O que mais falta?"

"O seu presente, é claro."

"Presente? Ter você aqui comigo foi presente suficiente."

"Talvez, mas eu te comprei algo mesmo assim. Quer agora ou posso guardar pro ano que vem?" Ele brincou.

"Agora, por favor."

Virando-se para a mesinha de cabeceira, ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou um pequeno pacote que ela tinha certeza que não estava lá quando fizera sua exploração do quarto, antes. Apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, ele a puxou para si e colocou o presente perfeitamente embalado na mão que ela estendia. Depois de remover cuidadosamente a fita e o papel, ela se viu frente a frente com uma caixa quadrada relativamente normal. Erguendo a tampa, ela engasgou-se ao descobrir um deslumbrante anel de ouro ali dentro. Puxando-o para examinar mais de perto, ela sorriu ao reconhecer o símbolo do coração, seguro por duas mãos sob uma coroa, que adornava a peça.

"Ai, Jesse! É lindo!"

"É um anel Claddagh. Eu sei que nenhum de nós dois é irlandês – embora eu ache que posso encontrar algum parente irlandês entre os meus ancestrais se eu procurar o bastante – mas não consegui resistir ao simbolismo."

"Significa amor, lealdade e amizade, não é?"

"É, mas pode ser muito mais do que isso. Dependendo de como se usa, pode sinalizar ao mundo que você está em um relacionamento sério."

"E eu definitivamente estou."

"Por isso que eu comprei o anel. Ainda não estou lhe pedindo em casamento – você ainda é muito novinha, e os seus pais provavelmente iam me matar – mas quero te dar o anel como uma promessa do meu comprometimento contigo. Você é o meu mundo, Rachel, e eu queria que você tivesse algo palpável como prova disso."

Os olhos dela estavam marejados ao atirar os braços em torno dele e abraçá-lo com força.

"Isso é tão importante pra mim. Obrigada."

"De nada. Mas você não perguntou da inscrição."

"Eu ia perguntar agora."

"**Mo anam cara**. Significa 'minha alma gêmea'," ele explicou.

"**Mo anam cara**," ela repetiu, encantada, e uma única lágrima deslizou por seu rosto.

Ele a enxugou com doçura com o polegar, antes de tirar o anel das mãos dela e erguê-lo em um ângulo diferente para que ela pudesse ver o resto da inscrição. **Seu, sempre. J.**

Repentinamente percebendo que não sabia o que dizer, ela apenas esticou a mão direita. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo, com o coração apontando para ela.

"Agora todo mundo vai saber que você é minha," murmurou ele.

"Agora e sempre," prometeu ela antes de se aninhar no calor dos braços dele para dormir merecidamente.


	58. Chapter 58

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 58_

**J**esse olhou maravilhado para a morena baixinha agarrada firmemente a seus braços, com um sorriso curvando o canto de sua boca enquanto Rachel suspirava, contente, movendo-se de leve antes de se aninhar ainda mais na curva de seu braço.

Apesar de ter dormido ridiculamente tarde, seus olhos se abriram pouco depois do amanhecer, atingido pelo brilho de um raio de sol errante que entrou no quarto por uma brecha da cortina. A partir daquele momento, ele satisfez-se em ficar deitado, quieto, deliciando-se com a oportunidade de deixar o pensamento vagar enquanto refletia sobre os eventos das últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela. Ela era, simplesmente, a mulher mais linda que ele já vira, e era **dele**. Um arrepio o percorreu, envolvendo todo seu amplo espectro de sentimentos – gratidão por ela ter deixado que ele voltasse à sua vida; orgulho por sua disposição a apoiá-lo, mesmo que outros condenassem suas escolhas; triunfo por tê-la roubado de seu indigno rival, por ter sido o primeiro homem dela; humildade pela confiança que ela repetidamente demonstrara nele; felicidade pelo jeito com que ela o completava.

Apesar de não ter percebido a significância da ocasião no momento, toda a sua trajetória de vida começara a mudar no dia em que a ouvira cantar o clássico de Barbra em um auditório que ele, agora, consideraria eternamente a origem de sua boa sorte atual. Sempre achara que sua ascensão ao topo seria uma jornada solitária. Não que não haveria mulheres atirando-se sobre ele – ele era Jesse St. James; esse aspecto em particular estava garantido. Mas ele acreditara, depois de anos em que passara ofuscando toda e qualquer concorrência, que nunca encontraria uma pessoa que consideraria igual. Era excelente em todas as oportunidades artísticas que tomava, fosse atuando, dançando ou cantando. Seu talento era tanto que deixava todos para trás, e ninguém chegava perto de conseguir seu respeito, relutante ou não. Mas isso fora antes de Rachel Berry.

Ele soubera imediatamente que ela seria um desafio. Sim, ela sucumbiria a seus encantos – ela era uma mulher, e nenhuma mulher lhe era imune – mas, em questão de performance, ele encontrara sua igual. E, nesse aspecto, tinha razão. Ela o pressionara, forçando-o a melhorar seu jogo de modo a manter o campo de guerra entre eles justo. O time dela nunca alcançaria o padrão do Vocal Adrenaline, mas essa não era questão. **Ela** poderia superá-lo. Francamente, a própria ideia fora inacreditavelmente excitante. Mas, pensando bem, tudo sobre ela o era.

A atração surgira sem aviso, tão imediata quanto intensa. Ele sentira a calça ficar apertada quando a voz dela explodira, enchendo o auditório com seu poder. Quando ela rebolara em seu campo de visão – o corpo escultural, os olhos brilhantes, o enorme sorriso – ele ficara quase impossivelmente excitado. Ele a desejara, pura e simplesmente, e decidira seduzi-la sem o menor remorso.

**Isso** provara ser um teste maior às suas habilidades que ele esperara. Sim, ela correspondera quando ele a beijara, e participara com disposição de amassos com ele quando namoravam, mas, quando ele tentara levar as coisas a outro nível, ela puxara o freio, gentil, mas firme. A rejeição dela **devia** tê-lo estimulado a desistir da ideia de ficar com ela, mas apenas servia para fazê-lo querê-la mais.

Mas ele não havia esperado que a atração física se tornasse algo muito mais profundo tão rapidamente. Não demorou para que seu desejo se tornasse total. Só o corpo dela não mais o satisfaria, e ele decidiu conquistar seu coração também. Agora, havia conseguido as duas coisas, e era a sensação mais incrível do mundo.

Ele não era virgem nem em sonhos. Um olhar e um discreto aceno de cabeça fora suficiente para levar as meninas do Vocal Adrenaline a praticamente trocarem tapas e puxões de cabelo, na esperança de serem as escolhidas para satisfazê-lo. Mas tais relações tinham sido insignificantes, ao contrário da que partilhara com Rachel na noite anterior. Com ela, experimentara uma intimidade diferente de qualquer coisa que conhecera a vida toda, e nada – nem mesmo ser tetracampeão consecutivo do circuito nacional de corais – podia se comparar ao prazer incrível que sentira. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, ele tinha certeza que sua resposta seria que, no momento, ele era o cara de mais sorte no planeta.

Incapaz de resistir ao impulso, ele estendeu a mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, envolvendo os dedos docemente nas mechas sedosas. Os lábios dela curvaram-se num sorriso quando ela abriu os olhos, e ele se viu repentinamente frente a frente com brilhantes olhos castanhos.

"A Bela Adormecida finalmente acordou," ele brincou, quando ela bocejou e se espreguiçou antes de encaixar a perna entre as dele e apoiar a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o bater ritmado de seu coração.

"Já é tarde?" Ela perguntou, distraída, confortável demais para se preocupar em se mexer para olhar o relógio de cabeceira.

"Pouco depois das oito."

"Há quanto tempo você está me observando dormir?"

"Um tempinho," confessou ele.

"Tem algum problema?" Perguntou ela, com uma leve ruga marcando o rosto perfeito.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, querendo ver a expressão dele quando lhe respondesse. O olhar dele era calmo, firme, acalmando a ansiedade nervosa que havia se materializado sem aviso na boca de seu estômago.

"Eu tenho a garota mais linda do mundo deitada e nua ao meu lado. Ontem à noite, fizemos amor pela primeira vez, e ela aceitou meu anel de compromisso. O que poderia estar errado?"

Repentinamente hesitante, ela abaixou o rosto, mas ele não ia aceitar isso. Apoiando um dedo sob o queixo dela e erguendo seu rosto, ele lhe sorriu, encorajador, estimulando-a em silêncio a revelar o que a perturbava.

"Eu... Eu..."

Ela vacilou, e ele beijou suavemente sua testa.

"O que quer que seja, você pode me contar."

Ela respirou profundamente, como se o fôlego extra fosse lhe dar a coragem de vocalizar o que pensava, e engoliu em seco. Ele esperou, paciente; seus dedos massageavam lentamente a nuca dela em um esforço consciente de acalmar a inexplicável ansiedade dela.

"Eu achei que... talvez... à luz do dia... depois que você tivesse tempo pra refletir... você teria mudado de ideia."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu. Nós," ela respondeu, com simplicidade.

Seu primeiro instinto foi o de rir, alto, diante do absurdo do que ela dissera, mas um lampejo do verdadeiríssimo receio que ela nem mesmo tentava disfarçar o fez sufocar a resposta zombeteira que estava na ponta de sua língua.

"O que foi que te deu essa ideia?"

"Você acordou cedo. Se você estivesse realmente bem com... tudo... você teria sido capaz de relaxar totalmente, como sempre acontece quando estamos juntos. Achei que o fato de que você não consegue dormir significa que você estava tendo dúvidas. Que você se arrependeu de me dar o anel. Que finalmente percebeu que cometeu um erro, que pode achar alguém melhor."

Dessa vez ele não aguentou e riu, abraçando-a com mais força contra si em um esforço de acalmá-la, de apagar a mágoa em potencial causada por sua resposta involuntária.

"Sua tolinha. Ninguém é melhor que você. Nós somos almas gêmeas, lembra?" Ele pegou a mão dela, brincando distraidamente com o anel de ouro que enfeitava o dedo dela. "Eu acordei porque queria ter certeza que ontem à noite não foi um sonho. Que você ainda estava aqui, nos meus braços, usando o anel que eu te dei. Que não foi tudo apenas um fragmento da minha imaginação hiperativa."

A dúvida que assombreava os olhos dela diminuiu, mas não sumiu por completo, fazendo-o sentar-se com determinação. Apoiando-se na cabeceira, ele a puxou para o seu lado e ajeitou os lençóis em torno deles, para protegê-los do leve frio do quarto.

"De onde tá vindo essa insegurança, Rach? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado ontem? Algo que te fez questionar o meu amor?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

"Não... Não é isso. Foi perfeito. **Você** foi perfeita."

"Então preciso que você me explique a sua reação. É... confuso... e não é nada do que eu esperava. E eu raramente me confundo," ele acrescentou, secamente.

"Vou tentar," ela prometeu, hesitante, virando-se para encará-lo enquanto se esforçava para articular o que sentia. "Ontem à noite foi... a noite mais mágica da minha vida. Quero dizer... por anos, as únicas pessoas que me aceitavam e amavam incondicionalmente foram os meus pais. Com os slushies e os insultos e as críticas – até dos meus namorados, que deviam gostar de mim – eu comecei a acreditar que ninguém mais me amaria. Então, apareceu você, e tudo mudou. Você me apoiava, me encorajava, valorizava meu talento, me entendia de um jeito que ninguém nunca entendeu. Inconscientemente eu sabia que tinha encontrado a minha outra metade. E destruí tudo com a minha fixação no Finn e aquela tentativa idiota de melhorar a minha reputação."

Ela ergueu um dedo para calá-lo quando ele abriu a boca para protestar.

"Eu te fiz achar que não era o suficiente para mim, e te machuquei profundamente. Sei que já falamos disso, que você já me perdoou..."

"Há muito tempo, Rach. É passado. Por que está falando disso agora?"

"Porque eu repentinamente tenho tudo que eu sempre quis – bom, a não ser por um papel de protagonista na Broadway e um Tony," corrigiu ela, depressa, "e parece bom demais para ser verdade. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo, e tenho medo que não seja real. Que vou fechar os olhos e, quando abri-los de novo, tudo vai ter desaparecido."

"É real. **Eu** sou real, e não vou sumir."

Ele abaixou o rosto na direção do dela, apossando-se de sua boca em um beijo que era quente e doce e cheio de promessas, uma jura tácita que devia assegurar-lhe que o amor dele era permanente. Quando ele recuou, sustentou seu olhar; os olhos claros cravados nos dela, castanhos.

"Sempre que tiver dúvidas, leia a inscrição do seu anel. Eu vou ser sempre seu, e esse é apenas o começo. Eu e você vamos conquistar o mundo."

Ela não conseguiu deixar de rir da confiança dele.

"Você parece tão autoconfiante."

"Eu confio na gente e no que podemos alcançar juntos."

Ela se aninhou nos braços dele, buscando a familiaridade e o conforto dos braços fortes e firmes. Fazendo desenhos desconexos ao longo das costelas dela, ela respirou profundamente, expulsando a tensão de seu corpo com cada expiração.

"Obrigada por me acalmar."

Ele beijou levemente o topo da cabeça dela, e ela o sentiu sorrir contra seus cabelos.

"A sua gratidão é bem-vinda, mas desnecessária. Afinal, que tipo de namorado eu seria se não pudesse lidar com as tendências dramáticas da minha mulher? Eu tenho certeza que essa é uma daquelas regras invioláveis dos relacionamentos," ele brincou.

"Se não é, devia ser," retrucou ela; a seriedade seu tom foi abrandada pelo brilho de seus olhos.

"Você sabe que eu te amo por você ser tão diva e não apesar disso, né?"

As palavras de Jesse fizeram com que Rachel se lembrasse de algo que Will Schuester lhe dissera há muito tempo.

"Ele tinha razão," maravilhou-se ela, com a voz pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

"Quem tinha razão?"

"O Prof. Schue. Ele me disse uma vez que ia aparecer um homem que ia me amar por tudo que eu sou, inclusive pelas partes de mim que até eu não gostava. Que essas seriam as coisas que ele mais ia amar."

"Interessante. Ele ainda é péssimo como maestro do coral, mas parece que não é totalmente inútil afinal."

"Não completamente," concordou ela.

Eles caíram num silêncio confortável por muito tempo, sem sentir a menor vontade de deixar o conforto dos braços um do outro. Percebendo o horário, Jesse decidiu pedir o café da manhã.

"Está com fome?" Perguntou ele, debruçando-se sobre ela para pegar o telefone e pedir serviço de quarto.

"Não por comida."

O olhar que ela lhe dirigiu estava cheio de inegável significado, e o desejo inundou-o imediatamente. Acomodando-se sob os lençóis, ele a puxou consigo, colando seu corpo no dela. Tocando a nuca dele para puxá-lo para mais perto, ela roçou os lábios no queixo dele antes de encontrar seus lábios, e sua língua escapou para provocá-lo com lambidinhas leves. Ele estava igualmente provocante, com a língua tocando levemente a dela num duelo sensual que serviu apenas para aumentar o desejo mútuo.

Os mamilos dela enrijeceram sob o toque dele quando ele roçou as mãos por seus seios, exercendo uma pressão delicada que era tão deliciosa quanto torturante. Ela gemeu quando a boca dele dirigiu-se a seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele macia do local antes de mover-se para capturar seu seio entre os dentes. Ele mordiscou gentilmente e ela se arqueou contra ele, implorando silenciosamente por mais, e ele concordou, sugando vigorosamente o pico rijo, antes de mover-se para dar a mesma atenção ao outro.

Ele achava que nunca se cansaria dos seios dela, e do jeito que se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Encorajado pelos sons que ela fazia, ele usou os polegares e os indicadores para beliscar e provocar cada mamilo enquanto deslizava contra o corpo dela, ansiando pelo gosto de sua boca.

As mãos dela, que estavam coladas aos ombros dele em uma tentativa de puxá-lo ainda mais perto, escorregaram por suas costas e acomodaram-se em sua bunda; as unhas curtas enterraram-se em sua carne quando a tensão familiar começou a acumular-se dentro dela. Instintivamente, ela rebolou a pelve na ereção dele, arrancando um gemido de prazer dele.

Abrindo as pernas em antecipação ao momento em que ele mergulharia em seu calor úmido, uma dor pulsante que nada tinha a ver com seu atual estado de excitação a perpassou, e Rachel estremeceu involuntariamente. Tentou disfarçar sua reação, mas não foi rápida o bastante e Jesse recuou imediatamente, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto bonito.

"Tá tudo bem?"

O tom dele era solícito e ele a examinou atentamente, com olhos penetrantes. Ela assentiu, sem confiar em si mesma para falar, ciente de que ele facilmente perceberia uma mentira apenas por seu tom de voz. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, com uma expressão de arrependimento, mas simultaneamente cheia de divertimento.

"Só porque eu te levei pra cama não quer dizer que vou me tornar um maníaco sexual," ele riu, recuando em um esforço de colocar certa distância entre eles.

"Mas e se eu me tornar?" Retrucou ela, fechando novamente a lacuna.

"Então vou me esforçar para acomodar as suas... necessidades," ele sorriu, maroto. "Porque agora que experimentei a sensação de estar enterrado dentro de você, de senti-la me pressionando no orgasmo, eu nunca vou abrir mão disso. Mas não nesse exato minuto. Você tem que dar ao seu corpo a chance de se recuperar do que o fizemos passar ontem à noite."

"Eu **tô** me sentindo um pouco dolorida," admitiu ela com relutância, com a boca firmada em um bico desapontado que ele achou completamente adorável.

Ele sorriu, indulgente, e saiu da cama, sufocando o gemido de protesto dela com um beijo leve.

"Espere até que eu venha te pegar. Sei o que pode te ajudar com isso."

Ela se aninhou ainda mais sob os lençóis enquanto ele cruzava o carpete macio e sumiu de suas vistas. Fechando os olhos, ela ouviu o som facilmente reconhecível de água caindo. Pouco depois, ele voltou, oferecendo a mão para ela num convite tácito, que ela aceitou ansiosamente. Enlaçando os dedos nos dela, ele a levou ao banheiro, e ela ofegou, deliciada com o que viu. A enorme banheira estava cheia quase que totalmente com água, e uma camada generosa de bolhas cobria a superfície. Um toque de lavanda podia ser sentido no ar. O aposento estava iluminado pelo brilho suave das velas que ele arrumara sobre todas as superfícies disponíveis, e ela ouviu os acordes familiares da playlist da noite anterior vindo do iPod dele, preso à caixa de som que ele conseguira transportar sem que ela sequer percebesse.

Incapaz de resistir, ela entrou na banheira, afundando na água e suspirando, feliz, quando o calor reconfortante a envolveu.

"Ah, Jesse, isso é o paraíso. Entra!"

"Achei que nunca ia pedir."

Em um segundo ele tinha se acomodado junto a ela, com as pernas frouxamente em torno do corpo dela, as mãos em seus ombros, eliminando com eficiência os nós de tensão que ela nem mesmo percebera que haviam se formado ali. Ao sentir os músculos relaxarem sob o toque dele, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, e deu um murmúrio de aprovação ao sentir os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura. O nariz dele tocou sua pele e ela estremeceu apesar do calor da água. E soltou outro suspiro.

"Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo."

"Não tem nada nos impedindo a isso."

"A gente tem que pegar um avião em algumas horas."

"E podemos remarcar."

As palavras dele eram suaves contra a pele dela, sedutoras e hipnóticas. Sabia que havia um motivo pelo qual teriam que deixar aquele local perfeito, mas, quando ele se inclinou e começou a mordiscar levemente a suave concha de sua orelha, foi incrivelmente difícil para ela até mesmo formar um pensamento coerente.

"A festa... hoje..." conseguiu gaguejar, trazendo-os rapidamente de volta à realidade.

Ele deu um suspiro alto, evidentemente decepcionado.

"Eu posso ligar pro Nate e dizer que algo aconteceu e que não vamos poder voltar hoje," sugeriu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, pesarosa. "Não podemos fazer isso. Nossos amigos ficariam muito decepcionados. Estão esperando por essa reunião. E o Nate prometeu karaokê."

"Acho que ele disse que ia **tentar** convencer o tio a alugar uma máquina."

"Ele é quase tão persuasivo quanto você. Tenho certeza que conseguiu." Ela ergueu o rosto e o observou com curiosidade. "Não quer mais ir?"

"Apesar do fato de que eu prefiro ficar escondido contigo por mais alguns dias, quero sim. Acho que vai ser divertido. Mas também quero te fazer feliz, então se você prefere ficar aqui, posso providenciar isso."

"Eu vou gostar de rever todo mundo. Além do mais, a gente vai voltar."

"Tem razão. Nós dois vamos nos mudar pra cá ao fim do verão, e tenho certeza que pra isso acontecer vamos ter que fazer algumas viagens para ver apartamentos antes disso," ele sorriu.

"Só se os meus pais aprovarem," lembrou ela, com a voz repentinamente muito mais abatida.

"O Nate e eu vamos pensar num plano pra isso ainda hoje, lembra? Tenho certeza que vamos chegar a algo tão brilhante que eles vão ser incapazes de dizer não."

"Conto com isso. Vou ficar arrasada se eles se recusarem a autorizar a minha transferência."

"Quantas vezes eles já te negaram algo que você realmente queria? Eles podem relutar a princípio, mas vão acabar cedendo."

"Espero que tenha razão." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e ela riu, adivinhando o que ele diria em seguida antes que ele emitisse um som. "Eu sei, eu sei. Você sempre tem razão."

"Claro que tenho."

Jesse beijou o rosto dela e abraçou rapidamente antes de sair da banheira e enrolar uma toalha grossa e felpuda em torno da cintura. Pegando outra de uma estante adjacente, ele estendeu os braços e enrolou-a em torno de Rachel, secando-a gentilmente antes de lhe dar um dos roupões de banho do hotel para protegê-la do frio da suíte, enquanto colocava o outro. Virando-se para a bancada, ele pegou a própria nécessaire, tirou um frasquinho de lá e separou dois tabletes na palma da mão.

"Aqui. Isso vai diminuir qualquer dor que você ainda tiver."

Ela aceitou os comprimidos sem questionar, engolindo-os com o copo d'água que ele lhe dera para ajudar. Depois que os engoliu, ele a levou para o quarto.

"Senta. O nosso café vai chegar logo."

"Quando você teve a oportunidade de ligar pro serviço de quarto?"

"Quando estava arrumando tudo pro seu banho. Não me ouviu?"

"Não. Tô começando a achar que devo ter cochilado."

"Talvez. Ou talvez o som da água tenha abafado a minha voz. Seja como for, consegui surpreendê-la de novo, o que nunca fica chato."

Uma batida na porta deu uma pausa temporária à conversa. Pouco depois, um funcionário do hotel colocou duas bandejas cheias de comida sobre a mesa. Depois de dar uma gorjeta ao rapaz, Jesse sentiu-se diante de Rachel, sorrindo ao ver a namorada já se servindo de um pedaço de torrada que ela generosamente cobrira de manteiga de amendoim e geleia de morango. Tomando um gole do suco de laranja fresquinho, ela sacudiu a cabeça, maravilhada.

"Isso é demais. Todas as minhas comidas preferidas estão aqui, até mesmo o chá especial de ervas que eu tomo diariamente. O que foi que você fez? Subornou os cozinheiros para que até o nosso café da manhã fosse impecável?"

"Algo do tipo," ele sorriu, maroto, distraidamente mordendo um bolinho de banana.

"Jesse!"

"O que foi? Eu deu uma lista ao chef e insinuei que meu pai ficaria extremamente grato se eles pudessem ceder às vontades de seu filho."

"Você não fez isso!"

"Fiz sim."

"Mas... Mas... Agora o chef vai esperar algo do seu pai. Vai contar a ele que nos hospedamos aqui?" O rosto dela ficou vermelho diante da ideia.

"Não. Vou deixar um envelope para o chef na recepção. O Geoff vai se encarregar de fazer com que ele o receba."

"Ah. Certo."

Eles comeram em silêncio por muito tempo, saboreando a diversidade de frutas e doces colocados à sua frente. Enquanto olhava pelo quarto, tentando gravar todos os detalhes na lembrança antes que tivessem que partir, ela avistou o baby doll rendado, ainda jogado no chão. Indicando a peça descartada com a cabeça, ela olhou com curiosidade para o namorado.

"Como isso veio parar aqui? Eu sei que **eu** não o coloquei na mala."

"Pedi ajuda."

Ela arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente outra vez.

"Por favor, me diz que você **não** pediu a um dos meus pais que fizesse."

A boca dele estremeceu quando ele tentou controlar a risada.

"Tenho quase certeza que os seus pais suspeitam do que ia acontecer este fim de semana, mas eles gostam de mim, Rach. Eu não vou colocar isso em risco sendo tão óbvio sobre a nossa vida sexual."

Ela suspirou aliviada antes de concentrar-se naquele mistério, outra vez.

"Se não foi um deles, então quem foi? Deve ter acontecido ainda ontem, porque eu arrumei a maior parte da minha mala na quinta à noite. Você não contou a ninguém sobre a chave extra que os meus pais têm escondida... Espera. Emprestou a sua a alguém?"

Ele mostrou a ela seu chaveiro, apontando a chave familiar ainda seguramente presa ao elo.

"Não. E, antes que pergunte, não dei uma cópia dela a alguém. Tente de novo."

"Hum... Ontem foi a minha festa." A expressão dela mudou de imediato, com um sorriso cúmplice aparecendo em seu rosto. "Foi um dos convidados. Acho que ou a Grace ou a Amy!" Ela anunciou, triunfante.

A expressão admirada de Jesse foi a confirmação necessária para Rachel saber que deduzira corretamente, embora sua curiosidade não estivesse plenamente satisfeita.

"Então? Qual delas foi?"

"Sinceramente não sei," ele confessou. "Falei com as duas ao mesmo tempo e basicamente deixei que elas acertassem os detalhes. Alguma delas sumiu por um tempo?"

"Agora que você mencionou..." Rachel começou a rir, bem-humorada. "A Amy e o Stefan sumiram. Achei que eles tinham escapulido pra namorar."

"Achei que ela e a Grace seriam as pessoas certas a se pedir, e tinha razão. Mas o fato de que elas se deram ao trabalho de bolar um álibi crível? Tenho que dizer a elas o quanto isso foi impressionante."

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>eguramente acomodados em seus assentos da primeira classe quase vazia do avião, Rachel apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jesse enquanto esperavam pacientemente pela decolagem. As duas horas anteriores passaram-se rapidamente, ocupados que estavam em arrumar as malas, dirigir ao aeroporto no carro reservado por Jesse e fazer o check-in a tempo de chamarem seu voo. Pouco antes de embarcarem, Jesse mandou um rápido SMS a Nate para alertá-lo que, a não ser que houvesse algum atraso inesperado, iam chegar à recepção de Carl e Emma pouco depois do jantar como planejado.

Com o avião já no ar, eles se aninharam juntos, dividindo os fones de ouvido do iPod de Jesse; conversaram em voz baixa, rindo e trocando beijos enquanto relembravam os pontos altos do fim de semana de aniversário de Rachel; fizeram planos para os dias seguintes, esperando ansiosamente pela noite à frente.


	59. Chapter 59

**Nota da Tradutora:** Nos casamentos americanos, não existem casais de padrinhos como é aqui no Brasil. A noiva escolhe a madrinha (a 'maid of honor') e o noivo, o padrinho (o 'best man'). Outros amigos que o casal queira incluir no cortejo nupcial não têm o mesmo peso que esses dois (são as 'bridesmaids' e os 'groomsmen' – numa tradução livre, damas de honra e pajens). A daminha de honra, nos Estados Unidos, chama-se 'flower girl'.

**Someone to love you**

_Capítulo 59_

**"**_**V**__ão demorar muito?_"

O tom de Nate era impaciente, mas Jesse notou um fundo de desespero pouco abaixo da superfície da voz do amigo. Ao olhar para Rachel, a preocupação que viu no rosto dela evidenciou que ela também percebera.

"Pousamos há cerca de 40 minutos, e o trânsito está pouco, então estamos indo bem depressa. Vamos chegar em cerca de uma hora."

"_Droga. Não pode vir mais depressa?_"

"Não, não pode," Rachel declarou, decidida, inserindo-se na conversa antes que Jesse pudesse responder.

"Você ouviu a patroa," Jesse riu, recebendo um olhar furioso da namorada. "Ela exige que eu respeite os limites de velocidade esta tarde."

"_Então esse fim de semana te deixou mais babão do que antes?_" Nate retrucou, momentaneamente distraído dos próprios problemas.

"É."

"_E eu que achava que isso não era possível._"

"Comporte-se, Steadman, ou podemos acabar inevitavelmente atrasados, te deixando sozinho para lidar com o que quer que esteja te preocupando."

"_Você não ousaria!_"

"Não mesmo," Rachel acalmou-o. "Estávamos ansiosos por rever todos, então vamos à festa. Mas você precisa ter paciência."

"Você está numa festa, cara. Relaxe, divirta-se."

"_É fácil pra ti falar. Não são os seus pais que estão em outra sala tagarelando animadamente com a sua namorada,_" Nate resmungou, azedo.

"Por que isso é tão ruim?" Perguntou Rachel. "A mim, parece que a Julia os impressionou e bem."

"E você deve concordar, ou não teria a deixado sozinha com eles enquanto me telefonava," acrescentou Jesse. "A não ser que você ainda esteja puto com ela, e secretamente esperava que ela fosse submetida a um interrogatório quando não estivesse lá para interferir."

"Jesse! Tenho certeza que o Nate não faria isso. Faria, Nate?"

"_É possível, mas não fiz dessa vez,_" Nate admitiu, sincero. "_Persuadi a Grace e o Vince a fazer companhia aos três até que eu voltasse._"

"Então qual é o problema?" Rachel estava genuinamente curiosa, incapaz de entender a relutância de Nate.

A ficha de Jesse repentinamente caiu.

"Espera aí. Vocês dois tiveram uma DR ontem, não tiveram?"

"_Tivemos sim. Em termos._"

"O que isso quer dizer, Steadman? Ou tiveram, ou não."

"_Bom, a gente conversou. Por horas. Francamente, foi exaustivo. Colocamos todas as cartas na mesa como você sugeriu, St. James. Como ela se sentia. Como eu me sentia. O que queríamos fazer sobre isso._"

Ele se calou como se relutasse e Rachel e Jesse trocaram um olhar significativo.

"Eu posso trocar de lugar com o Jesse se você preferir que essa conversa não aconteça em viva-voz, Nate," Rachel sugeriu discretamente.

"_Não, não é isso,_" reagiu Nate. "_Ele ia acabar te contando tudo mesmo e, além do mais, não me importo de ter a sua opinião sobre a questão._"

"Tudo bem. Vá em frente."

"_Como você sabe, eu fiquei muito bravo com a Jules por dar mole ao tal Puckerman na sua festa, Rachel. Mas também disse algo muito importante a ela naquela noite. O Jesse te contou isso?_"

Insegura sobre o que Nate se referia, Rachel olhou para Jesse, que sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, não contou."

"_Eu disse que a amava. Por SMS, na verdade._"

"Nossa, Nate, isso é importante!"

"_É. Claro que, como o seu assustadoramente perceptivo namorado percebeu, fiz em parte para arrancar uma reação dela._"

"Você falou, mas não era a sério?" A voz de Rachel expressou seu choque e uma ponta de raiva diante dessa possibilidade.

"_Sim e não._"

"É melhor se explicar, Steadman, ou a Rachel vai te dar um carão assim que te ver hoje."

"_E eu mereceria,_" Nate suspirou profundamente, como se tentasse organizar seus pensamentos. "_Eu _falei _a sério. Ou achei que sim, na hora._"

"Você mudou de ideia?"

"_Não, não mudei de ideia, Rachel. Já tem um tempo que tenho pensado em dizer que a amo. Desde que a conheci, a Jules me afetou de um jeito que não aconteceu com ninguém antes. É como se tivéssemos uma conexão instantânea, sabe? Ela é linda, inteligente, engraçada, ri das minhas piadas. Ela adora patinar, pelo amor de Deus! Ela é, praticamente, a mulher dos meus sonhos. E eu comecei a pensar que ela podia ser a mulher ideal – o que, acredite em mim, é uma ideia que nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes._"

"Isso é bom, não é?"

"_É, sim. Ou devia ser._"

"Ainda não entendi, Nate. Elabore."

"_Quando nós conversamos ontem, foi mais intenso do que qualquer conversa que já tivemos. Nós falamos de muita coisa. Sonhos, esperanças, o que queríamos estar fazendo em cinco anos... No fim das contas, embora não queiramos exatamente as mesmas coisas, tem muitas semelhanças entre o que ela quer pro futuro dela e eu pro meu. O que quer dizer que há uma boa possibilidade de darmos certo._"

"Então qual é o problema?"

"_É... coisa demais, em tempo de menos. Sinceramente, mal tem um mês que nos conhecemos, e já nos amamos?_"

Rachel deu um gritinho de surpresa.

"Ela correspondeu?"

"_Ah... Sim. Aconteceu ao fim da conversa. Eu não contei isso?_"

"Não, Steadman, você deixou essa parte vital da conversa de fora."

"Pelo menos agora você sabe que é correspondido!" Rachel interferiu.

"E esse é o verdadeiro problema, não é?" Deduziu Jesse depois de um momento de reflexão.

"_Droga, St. James, você precisa ficar fora da minha cabeça. Isso é maluco._"

"Eu não entendi," admitiu Rachel.

"Eis como eu vejo a situação. Enquanto a declaração de amor era unilateral, ele podia convencer a Jules que fora um erro – um deslize dito no calor do momento para impedir que ela cedesse ao Puck. Podia ser retirada. Agora que a Jules correspondeu, ele não pode recuar. Está preso. Sinta-se à vontade para me interromper e dizer que estou enganado, Steadman."

"_Bem que eu queria,_" o rapaz lamentou-se em voz baixa, "_mas você me conhece bem demais. Eu estou repentinamente me sentindo claustrofóbico, como se houvesse um peso no meu peito, me prendendo ao chão, incapaz de fazer algo sobre isso._"

"Dizer a alguém que você o ama não tem que te amarrar, cara. Pra mim foi libertador."

"_E esse é o cara que está respeitando o limite de velocidade porque a namorada mandou_", retrucou Nate.

Jesse riu abertamente das palavras do amigo.

"Acha que é por **isso** que eu concordei?"

O murmúrio de concordância do Nate fez com que Jesse risse mais.

"Já pensou que, ao fazer o que ela me pede, não apenas fico com mais tempo para ficar a sós com ela, mas aumenta as minhas chances de que ela faça algo que seja importante pra mim mais na frente? Ela vai me ouvir, porque eu a ouvi. Não é uma prisão, Steadman. É dando que se recebe."

"_Mas e se você discordar dela?_"

"Se Deus quiser, na maior parte do tempo vamos conversar a respeito. Vou tentar mudar o ponto de vista dela, e ela vai tentar mudar o meu."

"_E se isso não funcionar?_"

"Nós vamos discutir aos berros, como as pessoas dramáticas que somos," interferiu Rachel, "e um de nós vai sair da sala correndo."

"Então, quando não aguentarmos mais brigar, vamos fazer as pazes com sexo ardente e concordar em discordar".

Atipicamente, Nate ignorou completamente a parte sexual do comentário de Jesse.

"_Então não precisam mudar quem são?_"

"Claro que não! Essa é a beleza de encontrar a pessoa certa. Ela vai acabar sendo a pessoa com quem você pode ser verdadeiramente você."

"Que vai te aceitar com todos os defeitos e qualidades."

"Isso é, se temos algum," Jesse retrucou, secamente.

"_Ai, por favor. Em vez de se absorverem na admiração mútua, podemos nos manter focados em mim e na minha crise?_"

"Perdão, Nate. A gente, ah, a gente tende a se distrair mutuamente."

"_Como se isso fosse novidade a alguém que passe mais de cinco minutos com vocês dois._"

Jesse e Rachel riram ao admitir a verdade da declaração de Nate, e então ficaram novamente sérios.

"Se está se sentindo sufocado, Steadman, precisa dizer à Jules."

"_O que, agora? A gente tá no meio da recepção de casamento do meu tio!_" Protestou Nate.

"Não, agora não. Mas logo. Não vai ser agradável, mas você deve isso a ela. Não enrole."

"_Olha, eu não quero romper com ela. Só preciso poder relaxar um pouco. Ser menos intenso._"

"Então diga isso a ela exatamente como nos disse. Ela vai entender."

"_Espero que tenham razão._"

"Se quiser, podemos conversar mais sobre o assunto quando chegarmos aí."

"_Acho que vou aceitar. Não sei como você consegue, mas seus conselhos são ótimos. Obrigado, St. James_".

"De nada, Steadman." Jesse olhou para a lateral da estrada, vendo o número na placa que podia avistar. "Faltam apenas 12 quilômetros, então nos vemos em breve."

"_Ótimo_."

Depois de desligar, Jesse estendeu o braço até onde Rachel estava, buscando instintivamente o conforto do toque dela. Segurando a mão dela, ele suspirou; o arrependimento estava claro no rosto bonito.

"Ele tem estado muito preocupado com esta noite, desde que teve a briga com a Jules na noite da sua festa."

"Porque é difícil estar em uma festa de casamento com a namorada quando se está em terreno incerto enquanto casal?"

"Por isso também. Mas é que ele tem estado nervoso por apresentá-la aos pais. Ele estava feliz por isso quando tudo estava bem – embora estivesse nervoso mesmo então – mas agora ele queria que não estivesse acontecendo."

"Sinceramente não entendo qual é o problema. Ele jantou com os pais dela, então é justo que ela conheça a família dele."

"O problema é que o Steadman nunca apresentou ninguém à família antes."

"Ele não tem sido celibatário todos esses anos, então como isso foi possível?"

"Do mesmo jeito que ele nunca conheceu os pais de ninguém antes de jantar com os Mezzanotte. Ele mantinha relacionamentos casuais, e a maior parte deles era por pouco tempo. Pelo que ele me disse, ele só levava meninas para casa quando ninguém estava lá."

"Ah..." Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela. "Se esse é o caso, os pais dele podem estar planejando o casamento dele por agora, e ele só pode culpar a si mesmo."

"Por que acha isso?"

"Se eles estivessem acostumados a conhecer as namoradas dele, isso seria história antiga pra eles. Iam sorrir, seriam educados, conversariam amenamente e, pelas costas dele, apostariam quanto tempo esse namoro ia durar. Mas, por ter evitado tal situação por tanto tempo, ele deu a esse momento tanto significado que é impossível não dar aos pais dele a ideia errada."

"Você tem razão. Por outro lado, a situação dele não é tão diferente da minha. Na primeira vez que apresentei alguém aos meus pais, foi um desastre tão grande que eu nunca mais repeti a dose. Quero dizer, eu acabei de te dar um anel e quero pedi-la em casamento um dia, mas apesar desse nível de comprometimento, ainda tenho que submetê-la a uma noite com Hannah e Martin St. James."

"Porque eles não vão me aprovar?"

Apesar de ela ter tentado valentemente disfarçar, ele percebeu o leve tremor em sua voz ao fazer a pergunta, e apertou sua mão ao lhe dar um olhar reconfortante.

"É irrelevante que eles te aprovem ou não. Pra mim você é perfeita e eu te amo."

Ela imediatamente percebeu o que ele não disse.

"O que é? O que eles não vão gostar em mim?"

"Os meus pais são os maiores esnobes do planeta, Rach. Eles olham com desprezo para praticamente todo mundo que não vive em seu círculo social. Não é nada pessoal, e não vejo motivo para fazê-la passar por isso até que seja absolutamente necessário."

"E quando acha que isso vai acontecer?"

"De preferência, algum dia **depois** da lua de mel," disse ele; sua voz era completamente séria.

"Jesse! Não planeja convidar seus pais para o seu casamento?"

"Espera que seja uma ocasião agradável?"

"É claro!"

"Então sugiro que os deixe de fora da lista de convidados."

"Você tá falando sério."

"Tô. Olha, você ia se sair melhor do que a pobre Brianna. Ela tinha a má sorte de ser filha de uma secretária e um caminhoneiro. No minuto que minha mãe conseguiu arrancar esse detalhe dela, passou a ignorá-la abertamente pela hora que foi necessária para passarmos pelo mais desconfortável jantar imaginável, enquanto o meu pai fazia comentários depreciativos a praticamente qualquer secretária que já trabalhou com ele. Pelo menos os seus pais são ambos bem-sucedidos."

"Mas não somos ricos. Eles podem pensar que eu sou uma interesseira que está de olho no seu dinheiro."

"Eu vou contar a eles que você só quer o meu corpo. Isso vai calar a boca deles," brincou ele, sorrindo ao avistar a sombra rosada que surgiu no rosto dela.

"Depois de ontem, você pode ter razão," murmurou ela, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de malícia.

"Cuidado, Rach," alertou ele. "Você jurou ao Nate que vamos chegar para a recepção, mas se continuar me olhando desse jeito, não posso garantir nada."

Ela se inclinou beijando gentilmente sua têmpora, antes de se acomodar em seu assento e continuar a conversa anterior, novamente séria.

"Tenho que admitir que sempre me perguntei por que você nunca me levou à casa dos seus pais quando a gente estava namorando. Achei que talvez você estivesse com vergonha de mim."

"Vergonha de **você**? Nunca! Eu estava era com vergonha deles. Além do mais, no começo eles estavam em Bali, e quando voltaram faltavam apenas duas semanas pra eu voltar a Carmel. Não havia razão para atirá-la aos leões quando eu estava prestes a me despedir. E eu a apresentei à Cat e ao Drew, lembra? No que me diz respeito, é a opinião deles que importa, e eles te amaram de cara. E ainda amam."

"Eu também os amam. São pessoas maravilhosas, e mal posso esperar para vê-los de novo."

"O que acha de amanhã? Sei que os seus pais nos esperam para o brunch, então achei que podíamos jantar na casa do Drew e da Cat."

"Maravilha. E podemos marcar com todos eles o tal jantar familiar que mencionamos quando você esteve aqui no dia de ação de graças."

"Eles vão adorar. Desde então eles já tocaram no assunto várias vezes, então sei que falavam sério sobre querer juntar as duas famílias."

"Acha que eles vão perceber a nossa ausência se a gente escapar pro meu quarto enquanto eles conversam?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e a fitou com falsa reprovação.

"O Nate tinha razão. Você é mesmo uma tentação adolescente."

"Até parece que você acha isso ruim."

A voz dela estava baixa e sexy, e fez com que uma onda de desejo o inundasse.

"Ah, eu acho uma coisa muito, muito boa," ele sorriu, "mas temos uma festa a ir, então você precisa se comportar."

"A gente não pode parar rapidinho?" Pediu ela, com os lábios franzidos num biquinho que ele achou adorável.

"Normalmente eu estaria mais que disposto a fazer sua vontade, mas eu contei ao Steadman quantos quilômetros faltavam, então ele tem uma noção de quando devemos chegar."

"Ele nos conhece, vai entender." Ela não estava pronta ainda para desistir de sua ideia.

"Provavelmente sim. Mas a gente chegou," ele disse a ela, reduzindo a velocidade do carro para conseguir virar no estacionamento do clube de campo.

"Droga," xingou ela em voz baixa, arrancando uma risada do namorado.

Desligando o motor, ele virou-se na direção dela, usando a mão livre para tocar sua nuca e puxá-la para si. Sua fome um pelo outro ficou evidente quando suas bocas se uniram de um jeito que era tão confortavelmente familiar quanto gloriosamente novo. Afastaram-se com relutância, totalmente felizes de ficarem em seu mundinho particular, mas cientes de que sua presença era necessária em outro lugar. Pousando a testa na dela, ele fechou rapidamente os olhos, tomando um momento para aproveitar a euforia causada por um simples beijo.

"Essa é uma prévia do que te espera mais tarde," murmurou.

"Hummm... Mais tarde podia vir mais depressa," respondeu ela.

"Concordo. Mas, por agora, é melhor entrarmos antes que o Steadman venha nos procurar."

"Ele é bem capaz, e já demos a ele munição mais do que suficiente para nos constranger totalmente quando fizer seu discurso de padrinho no nosso..." Ela se calou abruptamente, atordoada com a facilidade com que tocara naquele assunto. "Sinto muito. Foi muita presunção minha."

"Ao falar do nosso casamento, ou achar que o Nate seria o meu padrinho?"

"As duas coisas."

Ela sentiu-se corar diante do que considerava uma enorme gafe, e ficou tensa esperando a reação dele.

"Pra mim, o pedido é apenas uma formalidade a essa altura," ele lhe disse. "Já nos considero extraoficialmente noivos, e esse anel no seu dedo é prova do meu compromisso com você e com o nosso futuro, então sinta-se à vontade para falar do nosso futuro casamento o quanto quiser. E sim, a não ser que a gente tenha uma briga enorme antes dessa ocasião, é o Steadman que eu vou escolher para padrinho, mesmo que ele torne o discurso uma longa piada sobre mim."

Ela ficou arrepiada diante da admissão dele. Embora não duvidasse de seu amor – suas palavras e atitudes eram provas diárias do que ele sentia, afinal – ela às vezes sentia como se estivesse vivendo num conto de fadas, e havia algo de muito real em falar sobre noivado e casamento, que parecia validar todos os seus sonhos e esperanças mais loucos. Repentinamente emocionadíssima, ela o envolveu nos braços e o apertou com força.

"Eu também te amo," afirmou ele, abraçando-a com igual fervor.

Quando ele indicou que ia sair do carro, ela gentilmente o impediu.

"Espera..."

"O que é?"

"Podemos não tocar nesse assunto hoje?" Pediu ela, indicando a joia em seu dedo. "É a grande noite do Dr. Carl e da Sra. Pillsbury-Howell, e eu não quero ofuscá-los."

Ele a olhou com curiosidade por um momento antes de levar sua mão à boca e beijar sua palma gentilmente, pouco abaixo do anel.

"Você também não quer exibir nossa felicidade diante do Nate e da Julia, que estão passando por um momento difícil," adivinhou ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, perplexa com a percepção dele.

"Acho que um dia vou me acostumar com você lendo meus pensamentos, mas, por agora, como diz o Nate, ainda é meio assustador. De um jeito bom," ela acrescentou às pressas. "Nem os meus pais me conhecem bem como você."

"É porque incluí 'saber tudo sobre você' nas minhas metas de vida."

Mais uma vez, uma inesperada onda de emoção engoliu Rachel, e ela se viu quase aos prantos. Estava acostumada a ser ignorada, a ser julgada com dureza por seus supostos defeitos. Grande parte de seus colegas a consideravam mandona e controladora, e achavam que não valia a pena descobrir quem era ela na verdade – isso é, se achassem que havia mais nela que o comportamento de diva que ela exibia com frequência. O fato de que Jesse ansiava estudar e entender todas as facetas de sua personalidade assumidamente complexa fazia seu coração disparar.

"Você é perfeito. Como tive tanta sorte?"

"Sou perfeito pra você," ele reagiu. "E não teve nada de sorte. Foi o destino. O nosso encontro estava escrito nas estrelas."

Ela estava a ponto de beijá-lo de novo quando o telefone dele tocou, interrompendo seu momento romântico. Tirando o aparelho do bolso, Jesse riu ao ver o nome do melhor amigo na tela.

"Steadman! Por que demorou tanto? Estava começando a achar que você tinha perdido o jeito."

"Por que **eu** demorei tanto? Eu que devia te perguntar isso! Tem algum engarrafamento enorme nos arredores de Lima, ou vocês dois decidiram passar um tempinho se agarrando no banco de trás do carro, como sempre?"

"Isso é ofensivo," protestou Jesse, fingindo estar magoado. "Não é só isso que eu e a Rach fazemos quando estamos juntos."

"Tem razão. Vocês cantam sempre, e de vez em quando decidem passar o tempo com o resto de nós mortais," retrucou Nate, com a voz bem-humorada.

"É o que vamos fazer agora. Nós já chegamos," confirmou Jesse.

Ele deu a mão a Rachel para ajudá-la a sair do carro, e envolveu seu braço no dela para passarem pelo estacionamento. Os dois riram ao avistarem Nate próximo das portas de vidro, examinando a escuridão numa tentativa de localizá-los.

"É como ter um dos meus pais nos vigiando pra ter certeza de que não vou furar o horário."

"Olha, se o Steadman continuar assim talvez possamos convencê-los de que ele seria um bom cavalheiro de companhia pra você no ano que vem," brincou Jesse.

"Bela tentativa, mas eles não vão topar."

"É... Eles são espertos o bastante para saber que ele nos daria total liberdade. Temos que bolar um plano melhor."

Estavam a alguns metros da entrada quando Nate abriu a porta e fez um gesto impaciente, estimulando-os a se apressarem.

"Podem andar logo? Estou morto de fome!"

Jesse e Rachel se entreolharam, intrigados.

"O que quer dizer, está morto de fome? O seu tio não devia adiar o jantar por nossa causa!" Jesse lembrou ao amigo enquanto cruzavam a porta e eram envolvidos pelo calor bem-vindo do saguão do clube de campo.

"Na verdade foi culpa minha. Eu sumi por tanto tempo conversando com vocês que quando finalmente reapareci a Emma já tinha pedido ao chef que adiasse o serviço. Quando eu disse a ela que vocês chegariam a qualquer minuto, ela achou que vocês iam gostar de comer com a gente, então decidiu esperar um pouco mais."

"Ai, Nate, eu sinto muito! Se eu soubesse..." Soltou Rachel, obviamente constrangida.

"Ia acontecer a mesma coisa. Vocês não conseguem evitar."

"Em nossa defesa, Steadman, a gente só tava **conversando**."

"Até parece..." Zombou ele.

"É verdade. Precisávamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes de nos juntarmos a vocês."

A expressão de Nate mudou imediatamente, e ele olhou apreensivo para o casal.

"Tá tudo bem? A minha confusão com a Jules não tá prejudicando vocês, tá?"

"Nada do tipo. Estamos ótimos."

"Isso é um alívio. Acho que nenhum de nós vai aceitar que o nosso casal vinte não esteja cem por cento firme. Vocês sabem que todos nós temos o relacionamento de vocês como ideal de perfeição, né? Vocês não podem romper. Nunca."

Nate falava sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam, e Jesse reagiu com bom humor.

"Nenhuma pressão, né, Steadman?"

"Ah, pressão demais. Mas tenho certeza que vocês podem aguentar."

"Eu também," concordou Jesse, abraçando Rachel pela cintura e puxando-a para si.

Percebendo que ela parecia bem desanimada para alguém prestes a curtir uma noite de festa, Jesse olhou intrigado na direção da namorada. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando acalmar a preocupação dele, mas ele parou de imediato, indisposto a prosseguir sem ouvi-la.

"O que está te perturbando?"

"É bobagem."

"Eu quero saber mesmo assim."

"Eu também," opinou Nate, "a não ser que seja particular."

"Não, não, não é nada do tipo e eu não quero parecer ingrata ou rude, mas eu queria saber o que eu vou poder comer aqui."

"Você pode dividir o prato da Amy," Nate sugeriu prontamente.

Diante da expressão de horror que apareceu no rosto dela, ele caiu na risada. Ela reagiu mostrando-lhe a língua e dando-lhe um empurrão. Fingindo tropeçar, ele endireitou-se e ergueu as mãos em rendição, recebendo uma risada de Jesse e Rachel.

"Calma, calma. Eu tava só brincando. Na verdade tem muito mais do que você imagina. Aparentemente a Amy tem rasgado elogios à sua dieta vegan para Emma, e, apesar de ainda não ter desistido da carne, minha nova tia insistiu que tivessem vários pratos vegans disponíveis hoje."

"Acho que vou ter que agradecer à Amy e à Sra. Pillsbury-Howell quando vê-las esta noite," Rachel retrucou, feliz, completamente despreocupada.

Quando Nate os levou ao salão de festa, gritos explodiram vindos do grupo sentado ao avistarem o trio. Cinco jovens se colocaram de pé em uníssono e não perderam tempo em recepcionar os recém-chegados, abraçando-os e cumprimentando-os, expressando sua felicidade pelo reencontro.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois que os pratos de sobremesa foram recolhidos e os convidados desfrutavam os drinques pós-jantar, começaram os discursos. Jesse e Rachel logo descobriram que o senso de humor de Nate era de família, ao ouvirem o pai dele regalar todos com histórias das várias aventuras de Carl quando mais jovem, embora tivessem certeza que o pai de Nate estava exagerando a maioria, sem a menor vergonha. Os outros membros do cortejo nupcial corajosamente seguiram a bem-humorada deixa com suas próprias histórias engraçadas ou tocantes. Os pais de Emma discretamente admitiram que defendiam a supremacia ruiva há anos, mas que Carl os conquistara completamente com sua óbvia adoração à adorada filha dos dois. Os pais de Carl devolveram o elogio, assegurando a todos os presentes que sua nova nora era uma mulher linda e atenciosa que fazia o filho deles extremamente feliz. Os noivos responderam com gratidão a tantas demonstrações de afeto antes de pedirem a seus convidados que deixassem rapidamente o salão de modo que os funcionários pudessem montar o palco e a pista de dança.

Assim que voltaram ao saguão, Stefan discretamente afastou Jesse da multidão, explicando que precisava tratar de um assunto importante com ele, mas que não iam demorar. Quando estavam seguramente longe de ouvidos alheios, o moreno virou-se para o amigo, franzindo a testa numa pergunta muda.

"Só queria saber por que a Rachel estava dando o seu melhor para esconder aquela bela joia durante o jantar, e por que vocês dois não entraram correndo e pularam na mesa mais próxima pra contar a novidade, já que obviamente foi você que deu, e ela evidentemente aceitou," Stefan perguntou sem rodeios.

Jesse disfarçou sua surpresa, conseguindo manter o rosto adequadamente neutro enquanto rapidamente considerava o quanto queria revelar.

"Do que você tá falando?"

"É sério que você tá tentando me enrolar? Lembre-se de quem você está tratando," Stefan riu, maroto. "Eu tenho fotos."

Percebendo que ele e Rachel tinham sido pegos no flagra, Jesse soltou um suspiro resignado.

"Como?"

"Do mesmo jeito de sempre, cara. Vocês dois estavam tão distraídos um com o outro que nem perceberam que eu bati diversas fotos bem na sua frente."

"Tem razão, não percebi. Duvido que a Rachel tenha percebido também. Posso ver?"

Stefan ergueu a câmera, apertando o botão que permitiria a Jesse ver as fotos mais recentes. Este assobiou em admiração a um close do anel, tão claro que as palavras da inscrição no anel estavam legíveis.

"É sério, Dalberg, você está na profissão errada. Devia se inscrever numa escola de espiões," brincou Jesse.

"É perigoso demais. Prefiro que meus alvos sejam amigáveis," retrucou Stefan. "A propósito, é um belo anel."

"Não é? Mal posso esperar para que ela se sinta pronta para exibi-lo a torto e a direito."

"Qual é o impedimento?"

"Ela não achou que era o lugar e o momento certos. Disse que o foco devia estar nos noivos e não na gente."

"Que gentil e incrivelmente maduro da parte dela. Se eu desse um anel à Amy, ela nunca seria capaz de fazer segredo dessa novidade."

"Que novidade?"

Com a câmera ainda em mãos, Jesse virou-se ao ouvir a voz do melhor amigo. Nate abaixou os olhos e focou-os na foto que refletia no visualizador – uma belíssima foto da mão de Rachel no rosto de Jesse, com o anel brilhando orgulhosamente no dedo dela. Nate ficou boquiaberto de choque e, sem se preocupar em abaixar a voz, soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

"Mas que porra, cara, você se casou no fim de semana?!"

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>m uma área diferente do local, Grace encurralou Rachel, decidida a receber um relatório completo do fim de semana dela em Nova York. Como Stefan, Grace foi direto ao ponto.

"Eu quero ver."

Demonstrando o quanto eram parecidos em quase todos os aspectos de sua vida, Rachel escolheu enrolar, como seu namorado fez.

"Ver o quê?"

"O seu anel novo," Grace retrucou com calma.

Percebendo que seu segredo fora descoberto, Rachel iluminou-se diante da ideia de finalmente poder expressar às claras sua euforia. Ela ergueu a mão, balançando-a de modo que a luz refletiu na joia que adornava seu dedo. Grace inclinou-se, examinando o anel de perto.

"Eu adoro os anéis de Claddagh. O simbolismo deles é tão significativo."

"Né? E as palavras gravadas nesse só o torna mais especial."

"Eu acho que é gaélico, mas não faço ideia do que significa."

"Não lembro qual é a pronúncia – só ouvi o Jesse dizer uma vez – mas significa _minha alma gêmea_", Rachel sussurrou, feliz.

"Bom, essa é a minha última prova. Caso encerrado. Ele é mesmo o namorado perfeito."

Rachel apenas sorriu em concordância, deixando Grace livre para fazer a próxima pergunta.

"Ele te deu antes ou depois de você contar sobre LaGuardia?"

"Depois. Foi tão romântico, Grace! Quero contar tudo pra você, pra Amy e pra Julia."

"Eu tô louca por isso, mas vamos priorizar as coisas. Estou morrendo de curiosidade desde ontem, querendo saber como foi o seu teste."

"Eu arrasei! Embora ainda não tenha recebido o convite formal, eu soube extraoficialmente, de uma fonte muito confiável, que consegui entrar. Ai, Grace, dá pra imaginar? Ao fim do verão, vou deixar o Ohio, me mudar pra Nova York e me matricular numa escola que vai me colocar no caminho de realizar todos os meus sonhos!"

O som de um grito chocado às suas costas fez Rachel congelar. Virando-se lentamente, ela se viu frente a frente com os atordoados olhos castanhos da coordenadora.

"Rachel, eu te ouvi direito? Você vai sair de McKinley?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Nota da Tradutora: **Nos Estados Unidos, ao contrário do que é do Brasil, o anel de noivado (geralmente de diamante) é usado na mão esquerda, bem como a aliança de casamento. Depois do casamento, a recém-casada usa sua aliança de casamento junto com o anel de noivado (a aliança de casamento primeiro, e o anel de noivado depois.)

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 60_

**R**achel ficou parada, imóvel, inconscientemente prendendo o fôlego enquanto se repreendia por seu descuido. Se não tivesse tão absorta na euforia de suas novidades, e se não quisesse tanto dividi-las com a amiga que a ajudara imensamente a acalmar seus nervos na véspera, teria percebido que ela e Grace não estavam mais sozinhas, e teria se controlado de acordo. Agora, não apenas a Sra. Pillsbury-Howell sabia que Rachel planejava deixar McKinley – algo de que até seus pais estavam abençoadamente ignorantes – mas a mulher podia divulgar tal segredo ao Prof. Schuester e aos membros do New Directions antes que Rachel tivesse a menor chance de formular o próprio plano para lidar com eles e suas reações potencialmente explosivas. Sua mente disparava considerando suas alternativas. Se tivesse a menor chance de que a professora tivesse ouvido apenas uma pequena parte da conversa, ainda era possível salvar a situação. Estava ponderando os méritos de tentar blefar quando a voz de Grace interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"É claro que ela vai deixar McKinley, Emma. Ano que vem ela termina a escola."

Rachel discretamente agradeceu a todos os santos que conhecia pelo tempo que passara aperfeiçoando sua showface – a mesma que colocara imediatamente em uso para disfarçar sua surpresa diante do que disse Grace. Olhando para a Sra. Pillsbury-Howell, Rachel percebeu imediatamente a expressão de reprovação no rosto desta, e sua esperança morreu. A evasiva de Grace não enganara sua nova tia nem por um segundo.

"Não foi isso que a Rachel quis dizer, Grace, e você sabe disso. Eu a ouvi dizer claramente que vai se mudar para Nova York no verão."

Grace parecia pronta para defender seu ponto de vista quando Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente à amiga que desistisse do esforço obviamente fútil de desviar Emma de seu interrogatório. Inspirando profundamente, Rachel encarou a outra mulher, com o olhar firme e direto.

"Tem razão, Sra. Pillsbury-Howell."

Antes que pudesse continuar, Emma ergueu a mão para silenciá-la.

"Esta noite você é uma convidada na minha festa de casamento e não minha aluna, Rachel. Então, me chame de Emma, por favor."

"Posso sentar, Sra... Emma," declarou Rachel, vacilando brevemente diante do nome estranho antes de continuar com sua resposta. "Como sabe, sempre foi parte do meu plano deixar Lima assim que me formasse, mas eis que não terei que esperar tanto tempo. Me deram uma oportunidade incrível esse fim de semana, e apesar dos detalhes ainda não estarem resolvidos, o resultado final será a minha mudança para Nova York, antes do planejado."

"Vai se matricular em uma escola de lá? Ou conseguiu convencer uma faculdade a aceitá-la com um ano de antecedência?"

Rachel riu abertamente diante da hipótese.

"Nada disso. Apesar do Jesse acreditar que eu **posso** pular meu terceiro ano e ainda tirar dez nas minhas aulas, não vai ser esse o caminho que vou tomar. Eu **vou** frequentar uma escola – uma escola de imenso prestígio – e mal posso esperar para me transferir."

"O que eles podem te oferecer que McKinley não oferece?" Emma perguntou, sinceramente intrigada.

"Como pode perguntar isso a ela?!" Grace explodiu, com a voz demonstrando um raro momento de irritação. "LaGuardia tem um excelente curso de canto. Qualquer pessoa interessada em seguir uma carreira no teatro musical se beneficiaria desse tipo de treinamento especializado. Sem querer ofender, o que ela tem recebido em McKinley não chega nem perto. Ora, até mesmo Lima Prep tem um departamento de artes melhor!"

Emma franziu a testa diante da declaração da sobrinha. Apesar de sua posição e do fato que tinha gavetas e mais gavetas cheias de catálogos universitários à sua disposição, ela não conhecia muitos além dos que geralmente recomendava à maior parte de seus alunos – todos de reputação modesta, localizados no Ohio. Sem pesquisá-los primeiro, não tinha a menor noção das opções disponíveis a quem queria se arriscar mais, ou cuja ambição era maior que o aluno normal. E, embora soubesse vagamente que alguém chamado LaGuardia fora um dia prefeito de Nova York e que um aeroporto recebera tal nome em sua homenagem, ela nunca soubera da escola que aparentemente também recebera seu nome.

"Eu sei que você ficou decepcionada por não ter um solo nas seletivas," declarou Emma, "mas não percebi que sua mágoa foi tão grande que você decidiu deixar o New Directions."

"Eu provavelmente não cogitaria a ideia se meus colegas de time não tivessem praticamente me expulsado do clube."

Chocada pela revelação de Rachel, Emma não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa com tal notícia.

"O Will nunca falou nada disso comigo. Quando isso aconteceu? Por que fariam tal coisa?"

"Foi poucos dias depois das seletivas. Eles tinham acabado de saber que eu tinha voltado com o Jesse."

"Ah..." Emma ficou pensativa. "Eles não gostam dele a esse ponto?"

"Não todos. Mas, depois do que ele fez ano passado, a maioria não confia nele – o que quer dizer que também não confiam em mim por eu ter deixado que ele voltasse à minha vida."

"Não acredito que eles estariam dispostos a arriscar suas chances de vencer as regionais deste ano só porque não gostam do seu namorado. Isso é mesquinho, egoísta e completamente irracional!" Revoltou-se Emma.

"Bem-vinda ao meu mundo," Rachel declarou, direta. "Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais adorada, e essa foi a oportunidade perfeita para eles se vingarem de mim pelo que consideram um comportamento egoísta da minha parte. E, se posso dizer, eles já me disseram várias vezes que não sou insubstituível."

A risada nada feminina de Emma foi tão inesperada quanto bem-vinda, e Rachel sentiu uma pontada de genuína gratidão pela ruiva que claramente discordava com a opinião do New Directions.

"Eles estão enganados!" Ela declarou, decidida. "A maioria deles é boa, mas você é melhor. Você é a líder, a pedra que sustenta o grupo. Tenho certeza que foi um blefe deles. Afinal, eles não podem prosseguir sem você!"

A risada de resposta de Rachel foi amarga.

"Eles estavam **mais** do que dispostos a me expulsarem. Ironicamente, quando eu lhes disser que estou partindo, em vez de ficarem felizes por terem conseguido o que querem, eles vão, sem sombra de dúvida, me acusar de deliberadamente estar tentando sabotá-los, ou pior!"

"Não dá pra assobiar e chupar cana," Grace opinou, racional.

"Talvez não, mas isso nunca os impediu antes. Quero dizer, esse é o mesmo grupo que espera vencer competições com setlists montadas no último minuto e pouquíssimos ensaios. Eles não querem que eu brilhe e acham que eu não mereço os poucos solos que consigo arrancar do Prof. Schue, mas acham que eu vou estar sempre pronta pra tirar uma música da cartola e salvá-los no último minuto se for necessário."

"Hipócritas," Grace resmungou, com a voz carregada de desprezo.

"São mesmo," Rachel concordou com frieza. "Ano passado, quando levei a ovada do Jesse, o Kurt chegou a dizer que só ele e o resto do New Directions tinham permissão de me humilhar. Como se nós sermos todos do mesmo time tornasse isso algo bom."

Emma pareceu horrorizada diante disso.

"Os seus colegas acham que é bom humilhá-la? Isso é péssimo! Estou começando a entender por que você não está sofrendo diante da ideia de deixá-los."

"Não me entenda mal. Apesar do tratamento que recebi deles, tive muitos bons momentos, e vou genuinamente sentir falta de alguns deles, mas essa oportunidade em LaGuardia é simplesmente boa demais para se deixar escapar. Se eu ficasse em McKinley por alguma sensação errônea de lealdade a um grupo que raramente me tratou do mesmo modo, sempre me arrependeria de abrir mão da minha chance de ter algo maior, de deixar que a opinião daqueles que não querem o meu bem modele o meu futuro."

"E acredita que vale a pena afastar-se de tudo que você sempre conheceu? Que essa escola é o lugar pra você, e que as pessoas lá vão tratá-la melhor?"

"Definitivamente vale. Quanto ao tratamento que vou receber, não posso dizer com certeza. Afinal de contas, eu vou ser a novata no último ano. Mas os professores e os alunos lá reconhecem e respeitam o talento. Não vai ser como em McKinley, onde o amor às artes em vez de aos esportes causa zombaria e bullying. No mínimo, os meus sonhos vão ser encorajados e minhas habilidades, respeitadas. Minha ambição não vai ser causa de ressentimento."

"Parece-me que você fez a sua escolha."

"Fiz."

Emma franziu a testa ao imaginar a reação de Will Schuester. Apesar de ter escolhido Carl, ela ainda tinha uma simpatia pelo homem que, além de ser um amigo e colega, sempre teria um espaço especial em seu coração.

"O Will vai ficar desapontadíssimo. Sem você, o New Directions vai provavelmente perder as regionais e ser desfeito. Não há nada que ele possa fazer para mudar sua opinião?"

"Sinto muito, Sra... Emma, mas não. Apesar de ele ignorar meu talento, raramente ouvir minhas ideias realmente superiores e dar meus solos a outros, não tomei minha decisão baseada em raiva ou para prejudicar o time, e sim porque é o próximo passo lógico no caminho que tenho percorrido a minha vida inteira. Sempre quis mais do que Lima ou até o Ohio podiam me dar, e ser aceita em uma escola que se foca nas artes cênicas é literalmente um sonho que se realiza. Tenho que segui-lo."

"Vou ficar triste com sua partida, Rachel. Não apenas você é imensamente talentosa, mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito madura para sua idade. O conselho que você me deu na festa da Grace teve papel crucial para estarmos todas aqui hoje, celebrando meu casamento com o homem maravilhoso que me pediu para ser sua mulher."

"Ah, aqui está você! Eu te procurei por toda parte!"

Carl apareceu de repente no corredor atrás de Emma, e ela virou-se ao ouvir sua voz, com um enorme sorriso iluminando seu rosto quando ele a abraçou pela cintura e a apertou com força.

"Desculpa, eu não queria demorar tanto."

"Eu interrompi alguma conversa secreta de meninas, amor?"

"Não, não. Eu só... Ah..."

"A gente estava apenas conversando sobre como temos sorte de termos homens tão maravilhosos na nossa vida," declarou Rachel, interrompendo rapidamente antes que Emma pudesse divulgar do que realmente estavam falando.

"Isso. E eu estava agradecendo à Rachel por me ajudar a perceber o partidão que você é," acrescentou a ruiva, dando um olhar significativo à adolescente.

"Bom, se você teve algo a ver com a aceitação dessa beldade ao meu pedido de casamento, então fico feliz que meu sobrinho tenha me persuadido a acrescentar você e seu namorado à lista de convidados. Cadê ele, por falar nisso?"

"O Jesse?" Perguntou Rachel, insegura sobre o que Carl podia querer com seu namorado.

"Ele também, embora eu estivesse me referindo ao Nate. É hora de começar a festa, e ele prometeu oferecer entretenimento."

"Isso quer dizer que a máquina de karaokê já está configurada, tio Carl?"

"Pronta pra ser usada, Gracie. Espero que o Nate não nos decepcione."

"Ele não vai. Mas se quer algo bom, devia convencer o Jesse e a Rachel a cantar," insistiu Grace.

"O que vai ser necessário?"

"Só dê um microfone e aponte o palco pra eles," brincou Grace. "Eles não resistem aos holofotes."

"Então vamos. Eu quero fazer bom uso daquelas aulas de dança de salão que eu e a Emma estamos fazendo há semanas."

"Perdoe-me, Dr. Carl, mas eu gostaria de mais um minutinho do tempo da sua esposa. Prometo que não vou demorar."

"Vou cobrar isso. Se eu não ver o rostinho lindo dela no salão em dois minutos, vou voltar e arrastá-la de volta à festa."

"Ela vai estar lá. Obrigada."

Depois de beijar rapidamente o rosto de sua noiva, Carl virou-se e se afastou, deixando Emma novamente a sós com Rachel e Grace. A expressão daquela, com o olhar fixo no da coordenadora, estava pesaroso.

"Eu odeio colocá-la novamente nessa posição, mas..."

"... Gostaria que eu guardasse segredo," Emma concluiu para ela.

"Isso."

"Claro que sim, Rachel. Não é minha novidade a contar."

"Obrigada, Emma." Pela primeira vez, Rachel sentiu facilidade em dizer tal nome. "Agora é melhor se apressar. Seu marido a espera."

"Vocês duas não vêm?"

"Vamos estar logo atrás."

* * *

><p><strong>"N<strong>ossa, Steadman, pode repetir isso? Acho que os professores da Rachel no salão te ouviram."

"Não precisa ser tão sarcástico, St. James. É uma conclusão natural, baseada na foto à minha frente. Ficou linda, por sinal," declarou Nate, dirigindo o comentário a Stefan.

"Valeu, cara. Mas você devia prestar mais atenção aos detalhes."

"Tais como?"

"O anel dela tá na mão direita. O que quer dizer que eles não se casaram."

Nate franziu a testa para o loiro ao seu lado.

"Não é como se eu tivesse parado para absorver os detalhes. Mesmo agora, olhando mais de perto, não posso honestamente dizer qual mão está de frente pra câmera. Se fosse uma foto do cenário inteiro e se eu pudesse me ver ao lado do St. James..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu provavelmente ainda teria chegado à mesma conclusão."

"Você acha que eu sou um suicida, Steadman?"

"Os pais dela não iam te matar. Eles te adoram!" Teimou Nate.

"Mas eles podiam me jogar na cadeia. É ilegal casar com alguém da idade da Rachel sem autorização dos pais, tanto em Nova York quanto no Ohio, e eu quero ficar com ela, mas não sou idiota."

"Olha, até onde eu sei, eles podem ter te despachado pra cidade grande com a bênção deles."

"Agora quem tá sendo um idiota? Ela é a única filha deles, e eles a adoram. Eles nunca vão abrir mão da chance de dar a ela o casamento dos seus sonhos."

"A não ser que ela queira algo pequeno e íntimo."

"Ahn, Nate, é da Rachel Berry que estamos falando," riu Stefan. "A menina vive de drama e adora os holofotes. Ela vai querer a presença de todo mundo que conhece no dia que se casar com o Jesse."

Nate assentiu, concordando.

"Tem razão, Stefan. Que bom que você nada em dinheiro, St. James. Acho que não tem em Lima um local grande o suficiente para acomodar todas as pessoas que vocês vão acabar convidando."

"Cuidado, Steadman. Eu já fui a alguns casamentos italianos. Se um dia você e a Jules decidirem se amarrar, a minha lista de convidados vai parecer minúscula em comparação com a sua." Uma expressão quase aterrorizada apareceu no rosto de Nate, e Jesse caiu na risada. "Calma, cara. Respire fundo, relaxe. Você ainda não tá nem perto disso."

"E se chegar a esse ponto, não precisa seguir a tradição. Os Mezzanotte são um casal sensato. Se você e a Julia quererem algo pequeno, eu tenho certeza que eles vão respeitar isso."

"Querem me causar um ataque cardíaco? Porque vocês tão se saindo muito bem em me matar de susto."

"Não, estamos apenas tentando te provocar, cara," riu Stefan.

"Bom, para com isso!" Um tom de verdadeiro pânico era perceptível na voz de Nate, e Jesse e Stefan ficaram imediatamente sérios. "Chega de falar de mim e dos meus abençoadamente inexistentes planos de casamento. Quero saber tudo do anel. É lindo, St. James. Quem podia adivinhar que você tem tanto bom gosto?"

"Qualquer um que passou um minuto comigo," retrucou Jesse, dando um soco de brincadeira nas costelas de Nate.

"Até parece. E quem tá falando é um cara que só conhece uma cor de roupa – preto."

"Ei, às vezes eu uso azul escuro pra variar!"

"Tá bom, gente. Por mais divertido que seja ouvir as implicâncias de vocês dois, vamos deixar isso pra lá agora, tá? Prefiro saber como o Jesse acabou dando um anel à Rachel e o que isso quer dizer."

"É, eu também. Admito que exagerei em adivinhar casamento, mas e noivado, é possível?"

"É a mão errada, lembra?" Stefan disse à Nate.

"Pode ser uma farsa para nos enganar... Ou enganar os pais da Rachel!" Nate exclamou, triunfante. "Eis o que eu acho. O St. James secretamente pediu a Rachel em casamento e ela aceitou, mas eles decidiram que os pais dela não iam gostar. Por isso, estão fingindo que o anel não tem a importância que tem. E aí?"

"Odeio interromper o seu momento quando você está tão obviamente orgulhoso dessa teoria," Jesse sorriu, maroto, "mas o que você vê é a verdade. É um anel de compromisso. Uma promessa para o futuro e nada mais."

"Então você se considera quase noivo?" Insistiu Nate.

"Pode-se dizer que sim," admitiu Jesse.

"Algumas pessoas usam anéis de Claddagh como anéis de noivado e até alianças de casamento, não é?" Perguntou Stefan.

"Isso, mas nesse caso não foi a minha intenção."

"Mas é uma ideia brilhante!" Festejou Nate. "Agora você não vai precisar gastar milhares de dólares em um diamante por mais alguns anos?"

"O que raios a Jules vê em você? Estou começando a achar que a Grace tinha razão quando sugeriu que eu te desse aulas de como ser o namorado perfeito," brincou Jesse.

"Estou apenas sendo prático. Não precisa esfregar a sua habilidade em romances na minha cara."

O humor na voz de Nate eliminou a rudeza de suas palavras.

"Fale por si mesmo. Eu aceito algumas das dicas do Jesse. Onde me inscrevo?" Retrucou Stefan; a curva de seus lábios evidenciava seu divertimento.

"Eu vou montar uma listinha e te mandar por e-mail em alguns dias," Jesse retrucou com falsa sinceridade.

Sofrendo para manter a seriedade, ele rapidamente percebeu que seus esforços seriam fúteis. Logo, todos os três jovens estavam praticamente morrendo de rir, rindo tanto que estavam com dor de barriga.

"Essa é uma piada particular ou eu posso saber também?"

Endireitando-se, Jesse sorriu ao avistar o quarto membro do unido grupinho.

"Meia Noite! A gente tava apenas falando da aula que vou dar para esses dois no feriado. Você é bem-vindo para participar."

Vince deu uma risada.

"A Grace finalmente te convenceu?" Vince fez um muxoxo diante da expressão surpresa de Jesse. "É, ela mencionou a ideia pra mim mais de uma vez. Sabe que, se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, estaria me sentindo bem mal a essa altura?"

"E por que não está? Eu com certeza tô," resmungou Nate.

"Ele tem defeitos como todo mundo."

"Sério? E quais são?"

A ansiedade na voz de Nate fez Jesse rir enquanto resmungava algo quase inaudível sobre amigos leais, mas seu sorriso arrogante ainda estava firme.

"Pra começar ele é péssimo no violão," listou Vince, erguendo os dedos à medida que fazia sua lista. "E é mais baixo que eu. E não é faixa preta. O que acha disso pra começar?"

"Não serve," Nate retrucou, secamente, antes de se virar para Jesse. "Você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive, mas é difícil seguir nos seus passos."

"Acha que eu não sei disso? Se fosse o contrário, eu estaria te xingando diariamente e correndo atrás de um jeito de destruir a sua imagem perfeita. Graças a Deus você não é o filho da puta vingativo que eu posso ser."

"É, sorte sua," Nate retrucou com os olhos brilhando. "Mas a gente mudou e muito de assunto. Quanto tempo demorou pra organizar esse seu não-noivado?"

"Do que você tá falando?" O olhar de Vince vagou entre Jesse e Nate, enquanto esperava a resposta para sua pergunta.

Stefan deu a câmera a Vince, tendo procurado a foto do anel de Rachel a fim de exibi-la na tela. O recém-chegado deu um assobio de aprovação.

"Legal!" Ele elogiou. "Quando que vai ser o casório?"

"É um anel de **compromisso**," repetiu Jesse. "Eu ainda não a pedi em casamento. E eu o organizei praticamente desde que ela deu o pé na bunda do Hudson."

"Fico feliz por você, cara," declarou Vince, dando um tapa no ombro do amigo em um gesto de parabéns, "e odeio interromper essa reuniãozinha feliz, mas na verdade me mandaram atrás de vocês. Chegou a hora da valsa da Emma e do Carl, e eles querem que todo mundo volte para o salão. Eles aparentemente receberam aulas e querem exibir os resultados."

"E o que estamos esperando?" Jesse perguntou em voz alta. "Vamos."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>o retornarem para o salão, Rachel e Jesse se acomodaram para aproveitar o resto da noite, e tanto os drinques quanto a conversa começaram a fluir. Sentados lado a lado, e rodeados de amigos, o casal sentia-se no topo do mundo.

Recostando-se nos braços do namorado, Rachel sorriu ao ver Emma e Carl deslizar facilmente pela pista de dança. A coordenadora de McKinley estava absolutamente radiante, sua felicidade evidente para todos.

"Ela parece tão feliz. Que bom que ela decidiu desistir da fantasia que era o Prof. Schue e se arriscar em algo verdadeiro."

Ele deu um beijo leve na têmpora dela antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Isso lembra alguém que eu conheço."

"Bom, quando uma mulher acha o homem perfeito, é tolice deixá-lo escapar."

"E você não é nenhuma tola. Eu também não sou, motivo pelo qual eu decidi aceitar o conselho da Beyoncé," acrescentou ele, cantarolando o refrão de **Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)** para se explicar.

Rachel riu baixinho quando Jesse pegou sua mão, tocando o anel em seu dedo enquanto continuava a cantar baixinho. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que mais de uma pessoa estava prestando atenção neles; até pessoas que eles não conheciam estavam olhando para eles com inveja. Eles irradiavam amor, e todos que os viam queriam trocar de lugar com o abençoado casal.

A música mudou de algo alegre para algo mais lento e romântico, e Jesse estava prestes a arrastar Rachel para a pista de dança quando o dono da festa abordou sua mesa. Nate foi o primeiro a perceber sua aproximação, e levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo.

"Ei, tio Carl, grande festa. A propósito, acho que você ainda não conheceu..."

O homem interrompeu antes que o sobrinho pudesse completar a apresentação.

"Você que é o Jesse?"

"Sou. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Dr. Howell."

"O prazer é meu. E, considerando o que vou lhe pedir, você pode me chamar de Carl."

Amy, percebendo um traço de pânico na voz do tio, fitou-o com preocupação.

"Tá tudo bem, tio Carl?" Ela perguntou, solícita.

"Na verdade não," admitiu ele, sem desviar os olhos de Jesse. "Estou com um problema e, embora saiba que é muita presunção minha lhe pedir isso, considerando que nós mal nos conhecemos, espero que você possa me fazer um enorme favor."

"Posso fazer. O que é?"

"Tenho uma surpresa planejada pra Emma, e um amigo ia me ajudar, mas há alguns minutos ele me mandou uma SMS avisando que está preso em um engarrafamento nos arredores de Lima-" Carl calou-se abruptamente, franzindo a testa intrigado enquanto Nate, Jesse e Rachel tentavam sufocar as risadas que suas palavras causaram sem querer. "Qual é a graça?"

"Quando eles demoraram mais do que o esperado para chegar, eu, de brincadeira, os acusei de estarem presos em um engarrafamento," confessou Nate.

"E não estávamos, porque na hora não tinha nada," continuou Jesse.

"Então é irônico que o seu amigo esteja mesmo preso em um," concluiu Rachel.

Carl riu apesar de sua borbulhante ansiedade.

"Essa é uma coincidência estranha," concordou, antes de se concentrar no problema em questão. "Como eu dizia, o meu amigo não vai poder chegar, então preciso que alguém ocupe o lugar dele. Pelo que me disseram, você é o candidato ideal para o papel, Jesse."

"E por quê?"

"O Nate mencionou que você é um pianista excepcional. Eu preparei uma música para cantar à minha nova esposa, e acabei de perder meu pianista. Você sabe ler partituras?"

"Claro. Qual é a música?"

Carl colocou a partitura diante de Jesse, cujos olhos brilharam ao reconhecer e examinar a melodia muito familiar.

"Excelente escolha," ele assentiu, aprovando.

"Precisa de ensaio? O piano está na sala ao lado. Os funcionários estão apenas esperando um sinal para trazê-lo."

"Não. Se você quiser começar, eu estou pronto."

Soltando um suspiro de alívio, Carl relaxou visivelmente diante da resposta confiante do rapaz.

"Então ótimo. Vamos subir as cortinas."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> multidão se calou à medida que os funcionários posicionaram o piano diante deles. Acomodando-se discretamente no banco do piano, Jesse esperou pacientemente enquanto Carl dirigia-se ao centro do palco improvisado. De pé junto ao microfone, o dentista pigarreou e, tendo chamado a atenção de todos, convidou Emma a juntar-se a ele com um gesto. Quando ela concordou, ele tomou sua mão e, respirando fundo, começou a fazer o discurso que memorizara há dias, preparando-se para aquele exato momento.

"Como muitos de vocês saber, eu podia ser considerado um solteirão. Chegou ao ponto que até os meus **irmãos** estavam me apresentando às amigas dos seus amigos, e sempre deixavam essa tarefa inglória para a minha irmã." Ele se calou brevemente enquanto um coro de risos e gargalhadas vinha da plateia. "Desnecessário dizer que nada deu certo, e eu passei a acreditar que eu nunca ia achar alguém com quem ficar mais de duas ou três vezes. E então a Emma entrou no meu consultório. Eu geralmente me mantenho bem à parte dos meus pacientes, mas depois da primeira consulta, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Então, eu me arrisquei e a convidei para sair. E o resto, como se diz, é história."

Virando as costas para a plateia, ele dirigiu a próxima parte de seu discurso para sua bela – e, no momento, ruborizada – esposa.

"Você é linda, adorável e uma das pessoas mais doces que eu já conheci, mas o motivo que me atraiu para você a princípio não tinha nada a ver com essas qualidades. O que te fez se destacar de todas as mulheres foi o seu senso de humor. Você me fez rir, e parecia que, independente do que estávamos fazendo, eu estava me divertindo sempre. Foi por isso que eu te pedi em casamento – para que possamos continuar nos divertindo juntos pelo resto das nossas vidas."

Inclinando-se para dar um beijo suave no rosto da esposa, Carl endireitou-se enquanto Jesse, tendo reconhecido sua deixa, começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de **What Are You Doing The Rest of Your Life**. Corada, mas profundamente emocionada, Emma piscou furiosamente num esforço de manter a compostura, mas, quando Carl cantou seu pedido que ela ficasse a vida toda com ele, as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Sem perder a linha, ele lhe deu seu lenço, e ela secou a umidade no rosto enquanto ele levava a música à sua tocante conclusão. Deliciando-se com os aplausos de parentes e amigos, Carl indicou Jesse com a cabeça, e o rapaz fez uma reverência antes de correr de volta para Rachel.

"Você esteve impecável, Jesse. Não posso imaginar que o amigo do tio Carl seja melhor que você, então acho que ele não ter aparecido foi uma bênção inesperada," opinou Amy.

"Acho que estamos prestes a descobrir se o Carl concorda", completou Stefan, quando o homem em questão aproximou-se da mesa deles.

Esticando a mão, o agradecimento de Carl foi sincero e verdadeiro.

"Sabe, Jesse, quando o Nate sugeriu que eu pedisse a sua ajuda, eu não tinha certeza se ele estava exagerando o seu talento por vocês serem amigos, ou se você era realmente tão bom quanto ele alegava."

A boca de Jesse curvou-se no sorriso arrogante enquanto ele esperava, em silêncio, pela avaliação de Carl.

"Você é melhor do que ele dizia. Quero dizer, a gente nem sequer ensaiou, e você fez parecer como se estivéssemos nos apresentando juntos há anos. Fiquei perplexo e surpreso, e me sinto muito grato por você ter aceitado salvar o que ia ser um desastre. Obrigado."

"Você podia ter ido cantar à capela e ia ficar bom," respondeu Jesse, "mas ter o acompanhamento deu o toque final. De nada."

Lembrando aos jovens reunidos que esperava que eles fizessem bom uso da máquina de karaokê mais tarde, Carl agradeceu novamente a Jesse antes de se afastar para voltar a dar atenção a seus convidados.

"Parece que você ganhou um fã, St. James," brincou Nate.

"Se ele tá impressionado agora, ele vai implorar seu autógrafo quando ouvir você cantar," Julia acrescentou, bem-humorada.

"Talvez sim, mas vai ter que esperar. Agora, eu quero dançar com a minha namorada," insistiu Jesse.

Sem mais uma palavra, ele fez Rachel ficar de pé e a levou facilmente à pista de dança. Abraçando-se, eles dançaram ao sabor da música, olhos nos olhos enquanto adivinhavam os pensamentos um do outro.

"Quase saí correndo do palco. Teve uma hora..."

"Eu sei. Eu pude ver o esforço que você fez pra continuar tocando."

"Aquela devia ser uma das nossas músicas. É perfeita pra gente."

"Você pode cantar pra mim mais tarde, na casa da árvore."

"Cante um dueto comigo e eu topo."

Com os corpos praticamente colados, eles eliminaram o pouco espaço entre eles e selaram o acordo com um beijo.


	61. Chapter 61

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 61_

**A** máquina de karaokê provou agradar tanto aos convidados que o DJ, contratado para entreter os convivas, ficou muito tempo sem ter nada o que fazer à medida que a noite progredia. Rachel e Jesse, tendo cantado mais do que sua cota de música, estavam agora sentados à sua mesa, tendo um longo e merecido descanso. Aninhados, comentavam aprovadores sobre o quarteto atualmente no palco – Carl cantava **Hot Patootie**, com os irmãos servindo como backing vocals.

"Ele teria sido um bom Eddie," cedeu Jesse ao fim da música, quando os Howells saíram do palco para dar lugar ao próximo cantor.

"A gente podia tentar convencer a Emma a subir no palco com ele. Eles são lindos juntos."

"Não tão lindos quanto a gente."

"Isso é óbvio," declarou ela, sem um pingo de modéstia, antes de dirigir a conversa de volta à análise da apresentação. "Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei impressionada com a mãe do Nate. Ele já tinha falado pra ti que ela cantava?"

"Já sim. Não profissionalmente, é claro, mas aparentemente era algo que eles faziam muito em casa. A mãe dele cantava, o pai tocava o violão, e o Nate ocupava a bateria, e eles faziam pequenos shows improvisados para os gatos."

"Para os gatos?"

"Segundo o Steadman, os gatos são uma plateia inquieta, mas dedicada. Melhor do que eu tinha em casa," acrescentou.

O discretíssimo tom na voz dele seria imperceptível para outra pessoa, mas ela estava em sintonia com todos os seus momentos. Seu olhar era carinhoso ao erguer a mão para tocar o rosto dele, esperando que sua presença eliminasse a mistura de ressentimento e tristeza que ela sabia que ele ainda sentia quando se lembrava do costumeiro desinteresse dos pais quanto às coisas que lhe eram mais importantes na infância.

"É azar deles," lembrou-lhe ela, com a voz firme.

"Eu sei. E já aceitei as escolhas deles, em sua maioria. Mas tenho momentos..."

"Nos quais você queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. É normal," ela lhe assegurou.

Em silêncio, ele a puxou para si; o braço que estava sobre seus ombros caiu para a cintura dela e ele abaixou o rosto na direção do dela. Enterrando o nariz em seus cabelos, ele respirou profundamente, reconfortado pelo perfume familiar. Ela não se mexeu para se afastar, agudamente ciente de cada respiração trêmula que tocava sua pele. E assim ficaram por muito tempo: ele procurando um remédio para seus pensamentos turbulentos, ela sabendo exatamente do que ele precisava e ajudando-o de boa vontade. Quando ele finalmente endireitou-se e soltou-a ainda que de leve, ela ficou aliviada ao ver que seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

"Normal é superestimado," brincou ele, tentando eliminar o clima pesado que surgira repentinamente, ameaçando a ocasião festiva.

Ela riu discretamente quando ele beijou sua orelha, momentaneamente esquecida de tudo que não fossem as sensações causadas pelo rapaz ao seu lado. O som de uma tosse discreta e educada nos arredores arrancou-a de seu transe, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ela abriu os olhos e ficou vermelha ao notar o olhar divertido de Vince.

"Vocês dois são mesmo incorrigíveis," brincou ele. "O Nate tem razão quando fica mandando vocês dois acharem um quarto," acrescentou, sem um pingo de repreensão na voz.

"Você só tá com inveja, cara," retrucou Jesse, com um sorriso arrogante ao apertar a namorada.

"Dificilmente," devolveu Vince. "Sem querer ofender, Rachel, porque eu te amo como uma irmã, mas você é exigente demais pra mim."

"Do que você tá falando? Ela é perfeita!" Jesse declarou, enfático.

Não havia como negar a sinceridade de sua voz, e o coração de Rachel inundou-se ao se lembrar – não pela primeira vez – da sorte que tivera ao encontrar alguém que a aceitava completamente, apesar de sua merecidíssima (sem dúvidas) reputação de diva. Podia ser exigente, como Vince alegara, mas Jesse nunca a repreendera por isso. Na verdade, muito para seu constante encanto, ele parecia saber exatamente como lidar com sua dramática personalidade, e deliciava-se ao fazê-lo.

"Pra você ela é. A Grace faz muito mais o meu estilo."

"É bom ouvir isso, já que essa aqui," Jesse deu um olhar possessivo a Rachel, "é minha e eu não planejo abrir mão dela."

"Ninguém tá te pedindo isso. Mas eu **estou** pedindo que vocês dois venham cantar comigo e com a Julia."

A pergunta silenciosa de Jesse foi respondida por um aceno de concordância de Rachel.

"Nós ficaríamos felizes por isso, contanto que você espere um minutinho. Estou me sentindo meio drenado e ia pegar uma bebida. Posso pegar algo pra ti também, Rach?"

A aceitação dela, combinada com a concordância de Vince, deixou Jesse livre para se dirigir ao bar enquanto Vince se acomodava na cadeira ao lado de Grace, rapidamente retomando a conversa anterior dos dois. Aproveitando-se da ausência temporária do namorado, Rachel ergueu-se, pediu licença e dirigiu-se ao toalete feminino.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo pedido duas bebidas, Jesse esperava com relativa impaciência que fossem entregues – afinal de contas, ele tinha uma bela morena à sua espera – quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Virando-se, ele se viu cara a cara com um sorridente Carl Howell.

"Jesse! Era exatamente com você que eu queria falar. Pode me dar alguns minutos?"

"Ah, sim, claro. Qual o problema?"

"Bom, primeiro eu queria agradecer de novo por me ajudar quando meu amigo acabou me dando um bolo. Você não sabe o quanto fico grato por isso."

"Considerando que essa é a terceira vez que você me agradece, eu diria que já recebi sua mensagem," riu Jesse. "Se agradecer mais, meu ego já inflado pode ir a proporções gigantescas."

"E merecidamente," teimou Carl. "Mas não foi por isso que eu lhe segui aqui," acrescentou, levando o jovem a uma mesa vazia nas proximidades.

"Você me seguiu?" Jesse franziu a testa, confuso.

"É. E, de novo, acho que estou abusando, mas esperava que pudéssemos conversar."

"Sobre?"

"Will Schuester."

"Ah..." Jesse manteve o rosto cuidadosamente neutro à menção do diretor de coral de Rachel. "O que tem ele?"

"Eu sei que você foi aluno de McKinley por um período do ano passado," começou Carl, "e eu queria saber qual é a sua opinião sobre o homem."

"Como técnico, ele é incompetente: se preocupa mais que gostem dele do que guiar seus alunos ao sucesso, é inadequadamente amigável com alguns deles, exerce favoritismo, ignora os verdadeiramente talentosos, tem inveja dos que tem a coragem de perseguir seus sonhos, finge que não vê o bullying que acontece debaixo de seu nariz, desperdiça o tempo de todos com exercícios de autoestima. E é ainda pior ensinando espanhol."

Carl sorriu, embora tentasse em vão esconder seu divertimento diante do discurso de Jesse.

"Então ele é patético e incapaz. Mas é possível que ele jogue sujo para conseguir o que quer?"

"Está me perguntando porque ainda o considera uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento?" Jesse perguntou, franco.

"Nossa. Direto e sem rodeios. Eu gosto de você."

"Idem. Qual é a sua resposta?"

"Eu e a Emma agora estamos casados. Eu venci. Isso devia significar que o Schuester não é nada além de uma lembrança distante. Infelizmente, eles ainda trabalham juntos e, considerando o comportamento dele no passado, eu não confio no cara."

"E **nela**, você confia?"

"Sim."

"Então tem que acreditar que, independente do que o Schuester arme, não vai acontecer nada. Ela te ama. Te jurou fidelidade. E, pelo que vi dela e pelo que ouvi da Rachel, tenho certeza que ela leva essas promessas a sério."

"Mas o Schuester... O que posso fazer para neutralizá-lo?"

"Faça o que eu faço. Continue mostrando a ela todos os motivos pelos quais você é melhor que ele. É um ouvinte melhor, um cantor melhor, um amante melhor. Faça o que for preciso. Nunca deixe que ela esqueça que **você** é o cara perfeito para ela – que é real, de carne e osso, além de qualquer fantasia."

"Um dia, a Emma fez um comentário misterioso sobre a Rachel e um ex dela, e fantasia versus realidade. Eu não entendi muito o que ela queria dizer e não fui atrás de saber, porque ela tinha acabado de dizer que me amava pela primeira vez. Parece que você sabe o que ela dizia."

"Ah, sei." Jesse sorriu. "A Rachel estava explicando as semelhanças entre a própria situação e a da Emma."

"E quais são?"

"Ambas colocaram em pedestais dois caras que escancaradamente não mereciam tal coisa – acredite em mim quando digo que o Finn Hudson, quando comparado, faz o Will Schuester parecer um prêmio – e elas precisaram de um tempinho para reconhecer o que estava bem diante delas. Mas conseguiram. Elas abriram os olhos, tiraram a venda e deram um pé na bunda dos idiotas."

"Fazendo de nós os dois filhos da puta de sorte que, no final, conseguiram as garotas."

"Isso. E eu nunca vou deixar a minha escapar."

"Eu também não, mas me preocupo que posso não ser capaz de conter meu ciúme se ficar perto do Schuester. É um sentimento horrível, que pode afastá-la."

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. O Hudson é uma mula, e eu **não** devia me sentir ameaçado por ele, mas ainda fico muito pau da vida quando ele canta com a Rachel ou coloca as patas nela, mesmo que eu saiba muito bem que eles têm que se apresentar juntos, já que ele é capitão do glee com ela. Droga, eu fico puto só por ele respirar o mesmo ar que ela todos os dias enquanto eu estou do outro lado do país, tendo que me satisfazer com SMS, telefonemas e conversas no Skype."

"Isso é dureza. Pelo menos todas as noites a Emma vem pra nossa casa."

"O que quer dizer que você pode conter qualquer avanço que o Schuester faça com gestos próprios. E lembre-se que um pouco de ciúme pode ser bom. Vai te manter focado. Não pode ser complacente quando tem alguém na fila esperando para te tirar do caminho se você pisar na bola."

"É, é verdade! O Schuester deixou muito claro que ainda não a esqueceu."

"Então use isso pra sua vantagem. Mostre a ela o seu ciúme de modo que, por mais que ela negue, ela fique impressionada com o quanto você a ama. Mas não faça nenhuma burrice por causa disso."

Carl estreitou os olhos diante da nota de evidente arrependimento na voz de Jesse.

"Parece-me que você fala por experiência própria."

"E estou. Eu cometi um... um erro tático recentemente, que se virou contra mim. Agi movido pela vingança e não pelo ciúme, mas o resultado final foi o mesmo – ela ficou uma semana sem falar comigo, o que me deixou apavorado pensando que tinha errado tanto que ia perder de novo a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."

"De novo?"

A expressão de total confusão no rosto de Carl fez Jesse perceber, feliz, que Emma era uma pessoa de absoluta confiança em relação a segredos.

"A Rachel e eu nos conhecemos ano passado e namoramos por algum tempo. Ela roubou o meu coração, embora eu na época tivesse escondido isso dela. Mas fiz algo que muitas pessoas ainda consideram imperdoável, e a gente rompeu."

"Ela obviamente não concorda com esse pessoal, seja quem for. Vocês estão novamente juntos e, do meu ponto vista, parece-me que são firmes. O Nate chama vocês dois de a melhor propaganda que ele conhece de um relacionamento sério."

"Eu não discordaria."

"Então, mesmo quando tudo parece sem futuro, existe esperança. Apesar do que você fez, ela deu o fora no tal Finn e te deu uma segunda chance."

Jesse riu com desprezo.

"Droga, existiria esperança mesmo se ela tivesse se casado com o palhaço. Quando encontramos a nossa alma gêmea, nada – nem mesmo sua própria burrice, e certamente não um varapau sem talento – pode mantê-lo afastado. Eu teria sido capaz de reconquistá-la, e com você é a mesma coisa. A Emma sabe que o que vocês têm é verdadeiro. Ela é inteligente o suficiente para não escolher uma fantasia idiota que vai ceder no primeiro teste em vez de você."

"Bom, Jesse, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. A princípio, eu estava cético, achando que a sua fama era exagerada, mas você conseguiu me convencer que meu casamento é forte o bastante para resistir às interferências de Will Schuester. O Nate estava coberto de razão quando me disse que você dá bons conselhos."

"Fico feliz por ter ajudado."

"Obrigado. De novo."

"De nada. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso voltar para a minha bela namorada. Já a fiz esperar tempo demais."

"Não deixe que eu o impeça, por favor. Vá aproveitar o resto da sua noite."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel estava ainda no banheiro feminino, cedendo à vontade que sentira de ficar sentada, e em silêncio, por alguns minutos antes de voltar ao ruído e à movimentação da recepção. Permitindo que sua mente divagasse, ela sorriu suavemente ao lembrar as últimas horas.

A partir do minuto que chegaram, ela se sentira completamente fascinada pela atividade ao seu redor. Sempre gostara de festas, mas, tendo recentemente recebido do namorado um anel de compromisso, estava fascinada por cada detalhe dessa festa em especial. Embora, como sempre lembrava a si mesma, Jesse ainda não tivesse feito o pedido, o futuro deles inevitavelmente incluía um casamento, e ela estava absorvendo a experiência.

Há muito tempo já tinha escolhido o estilo de vestido que queria, durante dias gastos folheando revistas de casamento antes de até mesmo ter um candidato a noivo, e suas opiniões no assunto não tinham mudado agora que tinha um homem de carne e osso substituindo o príncipe de suas fantasias de infância. Seu vestido seria elegante e atemporal, claro, em branco clássico, com um corpete justo ao corpo e saia rodada. Embora admirasse a escolha de Emma, estava certa e determinada que seu próprio vestido seria tão único quanto ela.

A comida, por outro lado, fora suntuosa, e as opções veganas foram tão fartas quanto deliciosas, levando-a a fazer uma anotação mental de pedir à recém-casada o nome do bufê. Ela e Jesse tinham concordado, enquanto dançavam, que uma banda ao vivo era melhor que um DJ, por mais competente que a pessoa fosse.

Enquanto tocava distraidamente a brilhante joia em seu dedo, ela maravilhou-se novamente com sua inacreditável boa sorte. Não apenas estava prestes a matricular-se numa fabulosa escola na cidade mais vibrante do mundo, mas estava praticamente noiva do homem mais bonito e talentoso que já conhecera, e ele estava disposto a falar em detalhes sobre um casamento ainda distante. Tudo isso, bem como a ansiedade de escapar, mais tarde, para a casa da árvore e fazer amor sob as estrelas... Ela suspirou, feliz, certa de que sua vida não podia melhorar.

"Olá, mocinha. Estou interrompendo?"

Pega de surpresa, Rachel piscou enquanto tentava limpar a mente e se concentrar na mulher que repentinamente aparecera diante dela.

"Técnica Beiste! Eu não a ouvi entrar."

"Não me surpreende. Você estava com a cabeça na lua. E feliz, pela sua cara," acrescentou a professora.

"Eu estava apenas revivendo um pouco da diversão que tive hoje," admitiu Rachel.

"A Emma e o marido dela sabem dar uma festa de primeira, com certeza. Aposto que você está inspiradíssima."

Rachel sofreu para conter o rubor que subia em seu rosto e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, optou por fazer-se de boba.

"Do que está falando?"

"Você sabe perfeitamente bem do que. Você e o tal Jesse. E o anel novinho no seu dedo. Eu fiz as contas."

"Não sei do que a senhora está falando," teimou Rachel.

"Você quer manter segredo, e eu entendo isso. A gente mal se conhece. Mas eu raramente deixo que isso me impeça de dar minhas opiniões. Deixe-me falar e então mudamos de assunto."

"Vá em frente," cedeu Rachel.

"Eu gosto do Jesse. Ele é direto, e eu respeito isso. E você sempre me pareceu mais madura do que a sua idade. Mas, quer vocês se vejam como tal ou não, vocês são ainda crianças. O casamento é um grande passo, e acho que nenhum dos dois está pronto pra isso."

A morena baixinha riu abertamente diante da conclusão da técnica.

"Ainda não chegamos a tal ponto, juro."

"Ele te deu um anel. É um sinal de compromisso, e sério," devolveu Shannon.

"É uma aliança de compromisso," Rachel explicou, calma. "Sejamos honestas. Eu ainda tenho um ano de escola, e mais quatro anos em Tisch ou na Juilliard. Sim, eu espero ser aceita por ambas," ela declarou, confiante, reagindo às sobrancelhas erguidas de Shannon à menção das prestigiosas escolas.

"Com seu talento e determinação, não duvido disso," concordou a mulher.

Rachel sentiu uma onda de calor diante da fé da técnica em seu talento.

"Obrigada. Como eu dizia, ainda falta muito para a formatura, e, depois disso, eu e o Jesse queremos nos estabilizar como atores e conseguir trabalho fixo que prove nosso talento antes de dar tamanho passo."

"Parece-me que está tudo planejado."

"Está sim. Então não se preocupe, técnica. O Jesse é o amor da minha vida, mas eu nunca seria tola o suficiente de concordar em me casar ainda adolescente. Ou de ser colocada numa posição que me **force** a isso," concluiu ela, veemente.

"Acredito em ti. Você parece que tem muito juízo, e acho que o Jesse também tem. Um dia desses, espero ler a notícia de que vocês foram premiados, e quero ter a chance de me gabar aos meus amigos que eu te conheci antes disso."

"Se quiser ingressos de graça para um dos nossos shows, só precisa pedir," Rachel sorria.

"Um dia eu vou pedir," declarou Shannon. "Mas, agora, já tomei tempo demais de você. Está perdendo a festa, e acho que há um jovem lá fora sentindo a sua falta."

Ao ver Rachel praticamente flutuar porta afora, Shannon concentrou-se em seu quarterback principal. Quer ele aceitasse ou não, estava escancaradamente óbvio que Finn Hudson não tinha mais o coração de Rachel Berry. Dirigindo-se ao salão, a técnica de esportes de McKinley preparou-se para lidar com as consequências.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel e Jesse surpreenderam-se ao esbarrar um no outro próximo de sua mesa.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Eles perguntaram em uníssono.

"O Carl me encurralou no bar," revelou Jesse, e Rachel contou sua conversa no banheiro feminino com a técnica Beiste. "Ah... Parece que hoje é a noite de dar e receber conselhos," ele ponderou em voz alta. "Talvez seja a hora de revelarmos nosso dilema aos nossos amigos e vermos se eles têm alguma ideia brilhante para convencer seus pais. Tá pronta?" Ele perguntou, baixo o suficiente que apenas ela o ouvisse.

Quando ela respondeu apertando-lhe levemente a mão, eles dirigiram-se rapidamente à mesa. Como se sentissem que algo importante ia acontecer, os jovens reunidos se calaram, focando sua atenção no casal à frente. Pigarreando, Jesse falou primeiro.

"Eu e a Rachel temos um anúncio a fazer."


	62. Chapter 62

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 62_

**D**iante das palavras de Jesse, seis jovens repentinamente prenderam-se a ele e Rachel, e todos os membros do grupo esperaram ansiosamente que ele continuasse. Procurando o olhar dela para aprovação, ele piscou quando ela, assentindo, silenciosamente pediu-lhe que continuasse.

"Como alguns de vocês já sabem..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo grito feliz de Nate.

"Eu sabia! Vocês **estão** mesmo noivos!"

Stefan reagiu antes que Jesse pudesse responder ao amigo.

"O Jesse não ia mentir sobre algo tão importante," insistiu o loiro. "E o anel tá na mão errada, lembra?"

"Ainda acho que é uma armação," devolveu Nate, "mas tem razão na primeira parte. O St. James não tem motivo pra mentir pra gente."

"Tem razão, não tenho. Espero que seja a última vez que eu tenha que dizer isso: eu não a pedi em casamento. É uma aliança de compromisso," Jesse declarou, firme.

"Então qual é o grande comunicado?" Perguntou Amy.

"Eu não fui o único com segredos esse fim de semana."

Nate riu diante da revelação de Jesse.

"Ah. É **disso** que você tá falando."

Sendo a única pessoa cuja atenção não mudou imediatamente de Jesse para Nate, Grace ficou sentada e quieta enquanto os outros faziam diversas perguntas aos rapazes. Erguendo as mãos pedindo silêncio, Jesse reassumiu o controle da conversa.

"Eu não sabia na hora, mas a Rachel não viajou a Nova York apenas para ver **Wicked** ontem. Ela também foi porque conseguiu um teste para uma escola de grande prestígio. Então, enquanto eu estava ocupado organizando sua festa de aniversário, ela encantou uma bancada de professoras com sua voz espetacular."

O pronunciamento de Jesse foi recebido com uma mistura de curiosidade, choque e incredulidade, e as perguntas foram então dirigidas a Rachel.

"Não é meio cedo pra estar procurando faculdades?"

"Por que eles te exigiram um teste mais de um ano antes da sua matrícula?"

"Qual delas já está interessada em você? A Tisch ou a Juilliard?"

"Ficou nervosa?"

"Você não contou mesmo ao Jesse? Por que não?"

"Você vai pular um ano?"

"Faz tempo que planejou tudo?"

Paciente, Rachel dirigiu-se aos amigos, explicando que não planejava pular um ano, que **não** ia diretamente para a faculdade, que estivera nervosa – embora Grace e uma mocinha em pânico haviam ajudado a acalmá-la – e que quisera provar a si mesma e a Jesse que podia alcançar essa meta em particular por conta própria. Enquanto absorviam o que ela lhes dissera, não passou despercebido a ninguém que ela não divulgara o nome da misteriosa escola, levando a outro round de perguntas rápidas enquanto Julia, Vince, Stefan e Amy buscavam a informação que faltava.

"Ai, qual é, fala logo!" Implorou Amy, claramente impaciente com o ritmo da conversa.

"Eu espero que ela me ajude a alcançar a **fama **que eu sempre desejei", Rachel respondeu, misteriosa, exibindo um sorriso enigmático.

Vince foi quem primeiro percebeu a referência velada, e arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

"Não pode estar falando **daquela** escola!"

"Que escola? Ela ainda não nos disse qual é!" Reclamou Julia, com um traço de frustração na voz.

"Ah, é aí que você se engana, **sorellina**. Se prestar atenção, ela deu uma grande pista."

Amy e Stefan chegaram à mesma conclusão no mesmo momento.

"Ai, meu Deus! Isso é incrível!" Gritou Amy.

"Mas não é possível! Eles só aceitam calouros!" Argumentou o namorado dela

"Alguém pode, **por favor**, me dizer qual é? Eu odeio ser a única que ainda não sabe!" Implorou Julia.

"Rachel agora é aluna de LaGuardia Arts," Nate revelou enfim para a namorada.

"Isso não é verdade," Rachel apressou-se a explicar. "Sim, eu fiz um teste pra LaGuardia, mas eles ainda não disseram oficialmente se entrei."

"Mas o Jesse disse que você os impressionou. Como ele poderia saber disso, se você ainda não teve resposta? Ou ele bancou novamente o namorado perfeito?" Perguntou Vince, com a voz evidenciando seu divertimento.

"O Dustin Goolsby ligou e deixou escapar."

"Goolsby? O técnico do Vocal Adrenaline? Esse Goolsby?"

Diante do aceno de confirmação de Jesse, Stefan franziu a testa tentando estabelecer qual seria a ligação do técnico com a aparente boa sorte de Rachel. Depois de vários segundos, ele encolheu os ombros, admitindo fracasso com um suspiro resignado.

"Eu desisto, cara. Como o Goolsby tá envolvido nisso? Eu sinceramente esperava que ele tentasse arrastá-la para o VA, não entregá-la de bandeja para um coral ainda melhor."

"Ele fez um favor."

"Eu não sabia que ele era capaz disso. Quem provocou tanta generosidade?"

"A Shelby."

Stefan ficou de queixo caído diante da mais recente revelação de Jesse.

"A cada minuto isso fica mais complicado."

"Pra mim parece bem simples," retrucou Vince. "A Shelby quer cair nas graças da Rachel. Que jeito melhor do que lhe conseguir um teste numa escola impossível de entrar?"

"Tá, isso faz sentido, mas por que envolver o Goolsby?"

"Ele é o elo com LaGuardia," confessou Jesse.

"E que elo é esse? Ele é um ex-aluno muito generoso?" Amy palpitou.

"Não que eu saiba. Tente algo mais pessoal," sugeriu Rachel.

"Mais pessoal? Do tipo..." Julia calou-se quando entendeu, e fez uma careta de nojo. "Eu nunca nem vi o cara, e isso é informação demais."

"Bom, segundo o Goolsby, a diretora é uma amiga **íntima**, que lhe devia um favor, e ele cobrou."

"Tá, Rachel, deixa eu ver se entendi," começou Stefan. "A Shelby queria te impressionar, e pediu a seu substituto em Carmel que ajudasse. Ele cobrou um favor que levou ao seu teste para a escola do **Fama**. E então te ligou para... ver como foi? Não," Stefan rapidamente dispensou a própria teoria, "se ele deixou algo escapar, é porque ele já sabia como tudo aconteceu. Então... ele repentinamente desenvolveu um coração e decidiu te dar o furo pra que você pudesse relaxar e aproveitar o resto do fim de semana? Pra mim parece altruísta demais."

"Não sei o que o motivou," respondeu Rachel, "mas em partes, ele ligou apenas para satisfazer a própria curiosidade em relação à música que escolhi."

"E isso diz respeito a ele?" Stefan ainda tentava esclarecer a própria confusão.

"Usei uma música que compus para o teste. Ele ficou perplexo com isso."

"Você escreveu uma música e a considerou boa o bastante pra usar num teste? Nossa. Tiro o chapéu pra ti!" Vince disse, aprovador.

"É estupenda," Jesse disse ao amigo. "Peça pra ela te cantar um dia."

"Não deixe pra amanhã o que pode fazer hoje," sugeriu o rapaz.

"Ela não é muito adequada para uma festa," retrucou Rachel. "Pra ser sincera, é bem depressiva."

"No Réveillon então. Antes da meia-noite, quando todos estiverem se sentindo meio nostálgicos," propôs Vince.

"Ótimo. Claro."

"Agora que acertamos isso, podemos voltar ao verdadeiro assunto? Ou seja, vocês dois vão se mudar pra Nova York, juntos?" Cutucou Amy.

"Ai, ai, Nate, parece que você perdeu a sua vaga no apartamento maravilhoso que esperava dividir com o Jesse," provocou Grace. "Acho que ele vai dar o seu quarto pra Rachel?"

"Sinceramente, Gracie? Dar um quarto pra ela seria um completo desperdício. Quero dizer, você viu eles dois juntos. Não pode imaginar que ela vá ocupar um."

"A gente pode querer variar," brincou Jesse. "Agora que a Grace mencionou..."

Calando-se e mantendo uma expressão contemplativa, Jesse viu, interessado, Nate empalidecer ao adivinhar o significado do comentário do melhor amigo.

"Você não vai pular fora do nosso acordo, vai?" Havia uma nota de pânico na voz de Nate quando ele soltou suas preocupações. "Eu já dei início à transferência e não posso bancar mudar de estado se não dividirmos o aluguel como combinamos." Quando Jesse não falou nada para acalmá-lo, Nate adotou seu tom mais persuasivo. "Ai, qual é, cara! Eu vou ser um grande colega de apartamento. A gente se dá bem, eu gosto da sua namorada, sou bem organizado, cozinho bem e prometo comprar protetores de ouvido de qualidade industrial, então não vou nem reclamar quando vocês dois... cantarem... o dia e a noite toda."

O grupo riu escandalosamente diante do discurso otimista de Nate.

"Calma, Steadman. Eu tava apenas brincando. Eu divido a casa contigo enquanto você quiser," prometeu Jesse.

"Cuidado, Jesse. Ele pode aceitar e nunca ir embora," Vince alertou, de bom humor.

"Não se preocupe. Se um dia a gente enjoar da companhia dele, vamos roubar o protetor de ouvido e **cantar** muito alto."

Rachel deu um tapinha divertido no braço do namorado, tentando contê-lo. Ele apenas sorriu, maroto, para ela, fazendo-a ficar muito vermelha quando se inclinou para falar no ouvido dele.

"Acho que você tá constrangendo o Nate."

"Que nada, ele é mais durão que isso. Já você parece um pouco corada. É por minha causa?"

O sorriso que ele lhe deu era tão sedutor que ela precisou de considerável esforço para afastar seus olhos, a fim de dar uma resposta relativamente coerente.

"Sempre é. Mas se você não parar de me olhar desse jeito, eu posso não querer ficar aqui muito mais tempo."

"E por que isso seria um problema?"

"Porque eu preciso pegar conselhos com você e com o Nate e com qualquer um que tenha ideias de como convencer os meus pais a me deixarem ir pra Nova York," ela lhe lembrou.

"Certo. Então vamos em frente."

Voltando-se para os amigos, Jesse pigarreou para lhes chamar a atenção, e passou a delinear o dilema de Rachel. Embora fosse quase garantido que ela seria convidada a se transferir para LaGuardia, ainda tinha um significativo obstáculo a superar – persuadir seus pais a aceitarem a ideia.

"Por que eles não aceitariam? Se mandar do Ohio é o objetivo que você persegue há anos!" Argumentou Amy.

"É verdade, mas eles não achavam que fosse acontecer agora," explicou Rachel. "Na verdade, eles recentemente me disseram que achavam que eu sou nova demais pra morar sozinha."

"É fácil resolver esse problema. Só diz pra eles que você vai morar com o Jesse e eu. Isso vai diminuir seus gastos, e conosco você vai estar protegida," Nate lhe assegurou.

"Eles também disseram que eu sou nova demais pra morar com o Jesse."

"Ai, que saco. Então acho que é o plano B."

"E qual é?" Perguntou Rachel, olhando esperançosa para Nate.

"A escola tem um dormitório disponível para alunos de outras cidades?"

"Não. O público-alvo são jovens dos arredores ou aqueles que podem se transportar com facilidade. Eles não aceitam alunos residentes."

Stefan franziu a testa de novo.

"E como você burlou esse requisito? Colocou um endereço falso na sua requisição?"

"Não fui eu que a preenchi," Rachel admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. "Shelby cuidou da papelada."

"Se ela te colocou nessa situação, então devia te ajudar a sair dela. Por que não a encoraja a comprar uma casa em Nova York, pra que possa ser sua acompanhante oficial?" Amy sugeriu.

"Sem chance!"

Rachel e Jesse reagiram simultânea e veementemente, fazendo Amy se apressar a acalmá-los.

"Desculpa, gente. Eu não falei a sério. Achei que ela podia te alugar um apartamento e visitar de vez em quando pra ficar de olho. Não era pra você morar de verdade com ela."

"Isso não ia dar certo. Não estou interessada em dar a ela tanto acesso à minha vida. Pra não mencionar o fato de que não vou mentir a tal ponto pros meus pais."

"Além do mais, se a Shelby souber que eu vou pra Nova York, ela provavelmente vai tentar revogar a aceitação da Rachel," acrescentou Jesse.

"Isso é ridículo. Ela te adora! Você sempre foi o preferido dela!" Reagiu Stefan.

"Eu **era**. Pretérito imperfeito do verbo ser. Hoje em dia, ela deixou claro que reprova o meu relacionamento com a filha dela, embora seja esperta o bastante pra não me confrontar abertamente. Mas ela vai surtar total quando souber que acidentalmente deu a mim e à Rachel a chance de ficarmos ainda mais próximos um do outro."

O sorriso satisfeito de Jesse era prova cabal de que ele já se considerava o vencedor dessa escaramuça em particular com sua ex-técnica. Considerando a intensidade de sua ligação com Rachel, nenhum dos sentados à mesa duvidava de que ele também ganharia qualquer guerra futura.

"Tá, então convencer a Shelby a te ajudar está descartado. Talvez uma das professoras que você impressionou pode te hospedar," sugeriu Julia.

"Ou os seus pais podem contratar alguém, como uma governanta, pra ficar de olho em você," opinou Amy.

Rachel demonstrou tristeza, sacudindo a cabeça com pesar.

"São boas ideias, mas não me sinto à vontade dividindo a casa com uma completa estranha."

"E quanto a um intercâmbio interestadual? Talvez exista alguém disposto a se transferir para uma escola em Lima que esteja com o mesmo problema que você," refletiu Nate.

A sugestão causou mais risos ao grupo.

"Bela tentativa, Nate, mas, se fosse uma transferência pro Lima Prep, pode-se viver nos dormitórios, e, sinceramente, ninguém teria interesse de se transferir para McKinley vindo de qualquer outra escola – pelo menos, não por escolha própria," Grace declarou, direta.

"Existe a possibilidade dos seus pais considerarem a ideia de se mudarem?"

Pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa, Rachel animou-se.

"É possível. Meu pai tem estado muito infeliz em seu emprego ultimamente, então uma mudança pode ser benéfica pra ele. Mas..." Ela se interrompeu abruptamente, relutante em revelar seus pensamentos recentes.

"Mas o quê?" Pressionou Nate.

"Eu amo os meus pais, amo mesmo, mas Nova York não vai ser tão divertida se eu tiver que morar com eles."

"Eles já não deixam o Jesse dormir na sua casa?"

"Deixam, Grace, mas fizeram-no prometer que ia se comportar quando eles estiverem em casa, e ele manteve sua promessa."

"Tenho certeza que eles vão deixar que você durma na casa dele de vez em quando," retrucou Grace.

"Isso não é o mesmo de estar com ele o tempo todo."

"O que, pelo que eu acho que já está claro, eles provavelmente não vão aceitar, então você tem que bolar algum outro acordo."

"Então continuamos na estaca zero?" A tristeza de Rachel era evidente ao desmoronar contra Jesse, suspirando alto.

"Não necessariamente," protestou Grace, "mas eu acho que você está vendo a situação pelo ângulo errado."

"O que recomenda?"

"Em vez de se preocupar com o local onde vai morar, concentre-se em vender o peixe de tal modo que eles concluam que você **precisa** se transferir. Venda-lhes Nova York. Encante-os com LaGuardia. Seja brutalmente honesta com eles sobre o que você passa em McKinley, de modo que eles não aceitem mais que você fique lá um dia a mais que o necessário."

"Isso é tão direto e sincero que pode até funcionar. Eles sempre reagiram bem ao Jesse quando ele agiu de tal forma com eles..." Rachel calou-se por um momento enquanto ponderava o melhor jeito de implementar os planos da amiga. "Acho que você não pensou em alguns desses argumentos, pensou?"

"Na verdade pensei sim. Comece uma lista de prós e contras," sugeriu Grace.

Mexendo em sua bolsa, Rachel pegou uma caneta e um bloquinho; abrindo em uma folha limpa, ela desenhou uma linha no meio da folha e olhou esperançosa para Grace.

"Bom... Você é muito madura e responsável para a sua idade. De qualquer forma, é apenas questão de tempo até que você se mude para Nova York, então por que não aproveitar essa oportunidade de ouro que caiu no seu colo? É a melhor escolha para a sua carreira. Os seus pais confiam em você e adoram o Jesse. Você não vai estar sozinha lá, e vai ter sempre um sistema de apoio, porque ele e o Nate vão estar lá com você."

Rachel escrevia cada palavra, entusiasmada. Não demorou que os outros dessem as próprias ideias.

"Fale sobre os ótimos cursos oferecidos por LaGuardia, e como eles vão te preparar para o palco," opinou Amy.

"Veja se pode achar as estatísticas de quais faculdades são o destino da maioria dos alunos de LaGuardia, ou de seu sucesso no campo artístico," recomendou Vince. "Eu sei que tais dados teriam muito peso com os meus pais."

"Fale incessantemente sobre a nova temporada da Broadway. Afinal, quem não quer uma justificativa genuína pra visitar Manhattan e um lugar garantido pra ficar lá?" Nate perguntou retoricamente.

"Ensine-os a usar o Facetime. É muito fácil e eles podem falar com você via vídeo sempre que quiserem, de modo que podem ter provas concretas do seu bem-estar. A minha mãe, que não é muito fã de tecnologia, ama," admitiu Julia.

"São excelentes ideias," Jesse aprovou, "mas acho que seu principal foco devia ser nas coisas que a Grace mencionou no começo; ou seja, no ambiente tóxico de McKinley. Eu sei que você não tem sido muito honesta com os seus pais sobre tudo que teve que suportar lá, porque não quis preocupá-los, mas é hora de lhes contar tudo. Assim que eles souberem, aposto que eles vão te implorar pra sair de lá."

Com os olhos sombrios de preocupação, ela segurou a mão dele, inconscientemente procurando o conforto que só ele podia prover.

"Mas eu tô com um pé fora de lá. Parece injusto destruir a impressão que meus pais tem de lá quando só vou ficar lá por mais alguns meses."

"Nossa. Se aqueles perdedores que são seus colegas de time pudessem te ouvir agora..." Nate resmungou em voz baixa. "Depois de toda a merda que eles te fizeram passar, o seu primeiro instinto ainda é protegê-los."

"Ao contrário de nós dois, Steadman, ela não é uma criatura vingativa. **Eu** estaria providenciando que eles fossem devidamente castigados," Jesse admitiu.

"Eu estou caindo fora às portas do último ano, e o clube vai ter que se desfazer se não conseguirem recrutar um novo membro. Não acha que isso já é castigo bastante?" Protestou ela.

"No que me diz respeito, não é nem de perto. Eles têm muita sorte de você ser tão generosa."

Notando a sutil mudança em sua postura que sinalizava crescente irritação, ela colocou a mão livre no rosto dele. Seu toque o acalmou imediatamente.

"Perdão. É que eu fico tão bravo quando me lembro da dor que eles te causaram. Você não merece isso, nunca mereceu!"

"Não estou dizendo que mereço. Mas eu sou a evidente vencedora. Estou prestes a escapar desse buraco, e tenho você. O que mais eu poderia querer?"

"Vingança," Nate declarou, sucinto.

"Não vale a pena," insistiu Rachel, "então vamos esquecer isso e focar na resolução do meu atual problema, tá?"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem," Jesse declarou, levando a mão da namorada aos lábios para beijá-la dramaticamente, antes de olhar para o grupo à mesa. "Alguém tem mais ideias?"

"Acho que você teria mencionado se fosse o caso, mas existe a possibilidade de ter um parente distante morando em – ou perto de – Nova York? A ex-mulher de um tio, uma prima de segundo grau, esse tipo de coisa?" Perguntou Grace.

"Não que eu saiba."

Na pausa que se seguiu, Jesse repentinamente percebeu que, a não ser pelo comentário sobre a posição de Jesse como favorito de Shelby, no começo da conversa, Stefan ficara ainda mais calado que o normal.

"Onde se escondeu a famosa criatividade dos Dalberg essa noite?" Cutucou Jesse.

"Não foi necessária. Achei que podia relaxar e ver o que vocês iam bolar antes de salvar o dia," Stefan respondeu, descontraído.

"Tá querendo dizer que você tinha a solução pro problema o tempo inteiro e manteve em segredo?" Perguntou Rachel, com a voz incrédula.

Diante do aceno dele, Amy deu uma forte cotovelada no namorado.

"Isso não é legal, Stefan. Sinceramente, se tem algo a dizer, diga. Tire a Rachel desse desespero."

"Tá. Aqui vai. A minha tia – Dra. Cristianne Dalberg, embora eu a chame de tia Cris – é professora de jornalismo em Columbia, e é dona de um sobrado no Upper West Side. Há uns dois anos, depois que meus primos saíram de casa, ela decidiu fazer uma reforma na casa, e transformou o terceiro andar em um apartamento que aluga para alunos desde então. Eu sei que você disse que não queria morar com uma completa estranha, mas não é esse o caso. O apartamento é completamente independente, mas tem um adulto responsável no andar de baixo. Os seus pais podem conhecê-la, e ela pode responder todas as perguntas que eles tiverem, de modo que vão ficar mais calmos." Ele se calou por um momento, deixando que absorvessem a ideia. "E aí? O que acham?"

A resposta de Rachel foi se levantar de um pulo, correr para o lado de Stefan e abraçá-lo.

"Meu Deus, Stefan, é perfeito! Obrigada!"

"Nova York, aí vamos nós!" Nate gritou, dando um soco triunfante no ar.

Sua euforia acabou abruptamente ao ouvir uma voz severa atrás dele.

"Nathaniel Steadman, eu acredito que você nos deve uma explicação!"


	63. Chapter 63

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 63_

**N**ate empalideceu ao ouvir o nome completo ser dito por uma voz suave, mas autoritária. O grupo ficou em silêncio quando ele se virou lentamente para cumprimentar os recém-chegados, adotando sua expressão mais inocente.

"Pai, mãe! Que simpático da sua parte virem conhecer os meus amigos!" Disse ele, com falso entusiasmo.

Uma olhada nas sobrancelhas erguidas sobre um par de olhos idênticos aos dele fez com que o estômago de Nate revirasse ao perceber que seria forçado a ter em público uma conversa sobre um assunto que preferia discutir em particular – e só podia culpar a si mesmo por seu atual problema.

"Parece-me que você está celebrando algo, meu filho. A sua mãe está cansada e a gente ia dar a noite por encerrada, mas não vamos sair antes de ouvir o que te deixou tão feliz. Pode dizer aos seus pais qual é a boa nova?"

"Isso não pode esperar até amanhã?"

A hesitação e o óbvio desconforto de Nate não passaram despercebidos à sua mãe. Em circunstâncias normais, ela teria deixado o assunto de lado, mas algo na abrupta mudança de postura do filho a fez parar. Quando ela e o marido se aproximaram, pouco antes, sua voz estava radiante, a linguagem corporal demonstrava euforia. Agora, ele parecia desanimado, como se ela e Joel tivessem repentinamente conspirado para lhe negar algum privilégio especial. Seja do que for que ele estivesse falando, ele não contava que eles descobrissem seu segredo tão cedo – o que a deixou ainda mais curiosa.

"O seu pai e eu vamos viajar amanhã cedo," Bethany lhe lembrou, "então é agora ou nunca."

"Eu aposto que o Nate preferia o nunca," Jesse falou em voz baixa, apenas para Rachel ouvir.

Rachel encolheu os ombros, sem saber os motivos por trás da relutância de Nate. Ele tinha idade o bastante para tomar as próprias decisões sobre onde viver, e mudar-se para Nova York e dividir o apartamento com um amigo não lhe pareciam ser escolhas particularmente questionáveis. Mas ela não conhecia os pais dele. Embora nunca tivesse sabido de queixas dele sobre os dois, talvez fossem pessoas superprotetoras, que consideravam Nova York perigosa, ou eram do tipo que honravam compromissos e considerariam a transferência um sinal de fracasso. Ouvindo o suspiro resignado de Nate, Rachel relaxou, esperando pacientemente a explicação que, presumia, viria em seguida.

"Eu ia contar pra vocês. Juro," começou ele, olhando fixamente para a mãe. "Só queria que estivesse tudo concretizado, primeiro. No momento, ainda tá tudo muito... incerto."

"Tudo o quê?" Bethany perguntou, mantendo a voz mais neutra possível.

"A gente ouviu você falar de Nova York," acrescentou Joel. "Você e a Julia estão planejando viajar de férias? Porque é uma cidade cara, meu filho. A gente sabe o quanto você ama Nova York, mas não devia estar guardando dinheiro para as mensalidades do ano que vem em vez de gastá-lo numa viagem romântica?"

"Pai!" Exclamou Nate, com o rosto vermelho de embaraço.

"Você quer impressionar a sua namorada. É compreensível. Mas esperamos que você não tenha passado a ela uma noção errada. A nossa família não é rica," declarou Joel, abertamente direcionando suas palavras à jovem ao lado do filho.

"Eu sei disso, Sr. Steadman. Não estou tentando fazer o Nate gastar um dinheiro que não tem," retrucou Julia.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com ela, pai," continuou Nate. "Pelo menos não diretamente," corrigiu-se diante do olhar cético do pai.

"Você tá sendo evasivo, Nathaniel. Isso não é típico de você," observou Bethany. "A não ser que você queira que a gente ache que você vai fazer algo a que nós sejamos violentamente contra, sugiro que coloque as cartas na mesa – agora."

"Tá bom, tá bom. Se querem mesmo saber, eu vou sair da UCLA ao fim do ano letivo," confessou ele.

"Vai desistir da faculdade? Depois de tudo que te ensinamos sobre a importância de ter uma boa educação? Posso ver por que quis esconder isso de nós."

Bethany esforçou-se para manter a voz normal, mas sua decepção era palpável.

"Não, mãe. Você não entendeu," Nate retrucou. "Não vou desistir, e sim transferir."

"Pra onde?" Joel perguntou. A simples pergunta estava cheia de desconfiança.

"Ainda não sei," admitiu o filho. "Pedi vagas em várias escolas. Vou pra primeira que me aceitar."

"Qual é o problema com a UCLA?"

"Não tem nenhum problema, pai. Só não é onde quero estar ano que vem."

"Por que não? Você se esforçou para ser aceito no curso de teatro, e ganhou uma bola de estudos parcial."

"Eu sei disso. Acredite, não foi uma decisão que tomei sem pensar."

"E ainda assim, você a tomou, sem nos consultar," protestou Bethany.

"Eu não sabia que tinha que lhes comunicar todas as minhas decisões," Nate retrucou, finalmente explodindo diante do interrogatório dos pais.

"E não tem. Mas isso é importante, Nathaniel. Nós teríamos gostado de termos a alternativa de opinar."

"Eu repito, é por causa dela?" Joel perguntou, olhando significativamente na direção de Julia.

"Na verdade é culpa minha, Sr. Steadman," Jesse interrompeu rapidamente, antes que o amigo pudesse responder.

Joel focou sua atenção no rapaz de cabelos cacheados sentado quase à sua frente, olhando-o com curiosidade.

"E você quem é?"

"Jesse St. James, senhor," anunciou o jovem, levantando-se da cadeira e estendendo a mão.

Os pais de Nate sorriram genuinamente ao ouvir o nome de Jesse. Joel apertou vigorosamente sua mão, enquanto Bethany aproximou-se e o abraçou calorosamente.

"O Nathaniel nos contou tudo que você fez," admitiu Bethany. "Obrigada por se arriscar a tal ponto."

Jesse precisou de um momento para entender exatamente a que se referiam os pais de seu melhor amigo.

"Ah. Estão falando de lhe devolver seu papel na peça? Não foi nada."

"Não de acordo com o Nate. Se não fosse a sua intervenção, ele estaria assistindo da plateia enquanto você e os outros se preparam para a temporada".

"Ele não merecia ser dispensado, Sr. Steadman, e eu podia fazer algo sobre isso, então fiz," Jesse respondeu.

"Bom, independente das circunstâncias, ficamos gratos," Bethany disse, fervorosa.

"Tendo dito isso, esperamos que possa esclarecer como a transferência do Nate é culpa sua."

"Certamente. Como ele provavelmente lhes contou, o Nate e eu nos conhecemos no nosso primeiro dia de aula na UCLA. Nem eu nem ele conhecíamos outras pessoas, então acabamos sentados lado a lado. Ele fez alguma piadinha para quebrar o gelo, eu caí na risada e nasceu a nossa amizade. Logo descobrimos que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, e começamos a andar juntos depois das aulas. Então, ambos fomos escalados para o musical, e logo parecia que passávamos todas as nossas horas juntos."

Quando Jesse parou para dar aos adultos tempo de absorver o que tinha dito, Nate lhe deu um sorriso grato, ciente que o amigo tinha interferido para salvá-lo outra vez.

"Essa viagenzinha pelo passado foi ótima, mas o que isso tem a ver com a decisão do Nathaniel de sair da UCLA? E para onde, exatamente, ele vai? Você convenientemente não falou nisso," Bethany dirigiu-se ao filho.

"Certo." Ciente de que Nate ainda estava irritado e querendo dar a ele a chance de se controlar, Jesse continuou a falar. "Indo direto ao ponto. Mais um menos um mês depois que cheguei a Los Angeles, eu voltei a falar com a minha ex-namorada." Ele sorriu diante do olhar preocupado que Bethany deu a Rachel. "Não se preocupe, Sra. Steadman, não estou traindo essa linda jovem. É dela que estou falando. Enfim. Não demorou muito para nos reconciliarmos e voltarmos a namorar, e desde então temos sido inseparáveis – isto é, emocionalmente falando. Obviamente, com ela no Ohio e eu na Califórnia, não podemos nos ver tanto quanto gostaríamos."

"Então você vai se transferir para a Ohio State? Comparada com a UCLA, é um passo atrás. Ela vale a pena?" Joel perguntou em voz alta.

Por um breve segundo, o rosto de Jesse ficou sombrio de raiva, mas ele retomou a expressão educada logo em seguida.

"Não é esse o meu destino. Mas, se fosse, ela vale **muito** a pena."

Rachel não conseguiu deixar de corar ao calor que sentiu diante da declaração de Jesse. Impulsiva, ela pegou a mão dele, levando-a aos lábios e beijando gentilmente seus dedos antes de tentar soltar-se. A reação dele foi manter a mão dela na sua, enlaçando-lhe os dedos, querendo o efeito tranquilizante de seu toque.

"Peço-lhe perdão. Não queria ofender."

"E não ofendeu, Sr. Steadman," Rachel respondeu, inconscientemente acariciando a mão de Jesse.

"Como eu dizia," prosseguiu Jesse, "morar há milhares de quilômetros um do outro tem sido pesado para nós. Já que eu acredito firmemente na importância de controlar o meu próprio destino, eu decidi fazer tudo que precisasse para virar a situação ao meu favor. O que, nesse caso, significou iniciar o processo de transferência a fim de ficar mais perto da Rachel."

"Ainda não sei o que isso tem a ver com o Nathaniel."

"Estou chegando a isso. O Nate virou meu melhor amigo. Também não quero viver na costa oposta à dele, então pedi que ele me acompanhasse e ele concordou. A gente vai dividir um apartamento no outono."

"Diz onde," Joel rosnou, já sem paciência.

"Na maior cidade para teatros do mundo, naturalmente. Nova York," Jesse revelou, enfim.

Bethany ofegou, e Joel praticamente engasgou-se com o gole de café que estava tentando engolir. Ambos olhavam para Nate e Jesse com completa incredulidade.

"Sem querer ser estraga-prazeres, Nathaniel, mas a gente conversou sobre isso quando você começou a procurar vagas nas faculdades. Não podemos custear Nova York."

"Mas eu posso," Jesse declarou, direto.

"O nosso filho não é objeto de caridade!" Joel decretou, indignado. "Não aceitamos doações!"

"Não seria uma doação, senhor. Eu sou filho de pais ricos e ausentes, que diminuem a culpa que sentem por me abandonar me entupindo de dinheiro, de modo que eles vão bancar o apartamento que eu escolher pra viver. Se eu lhes disser que preciso de um apartamento de dois quartos, eles não vão questionar. Só vão colocar o dinheiro na minha conta todo mês, como sempre."

Os Steadman olharam para Jesse, boquiabertos, perplexos com a sinceridade dele. Joel foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

"É muita generosidade sua, meu jovem. Mas a resposta é não."

A firme determinação na voz do pai esmigalhou todas as esperanças de Nate, e ele desabou em sua cadeira, pronto a cantar derrota. Jesse, por outro lado, respirou fundo e se preparou para usar todos os seus talentos de persuasão a fim de convencer as duas pessoas que pareciam determinadas a evadirem seus planos cuidadosamente feitos.

"Entendo a sua relutância, senhor. Sinceramente entendo. Mas nunca tive um melhor amigo antes, e talvez seja egoísmo de minha parte e eu esteja agindo como uma criança mimada que não quer abrir mão do brinquedo preferido, mas eu quero o Nate comigo."

"Então fique na UCLA. Problema resolvido," retrucou Joel.

"Quisera eu que fosse assim tão fácil. Mas, como eu tentei explicar antes, ficar lá vai machucar a mulher que eu amo, o que é simplesmente inaceitável."

"Parece-me então que chegamos a um impasse."

"O senhor pode achar isso, mas não é assim que vejo. No meu ponto de vista, ainda temos muito que podemos negociar. Só me dê alguns minutos para tentar mudar o seu ponto de vista. O que o senhor tem a perder?" Perguntou Jesse.

"Ouvi-lo não vai fazer mal," Bethany opinou em voz baixa, silenciosamente implorando com os olhos ao marido que concordasse.

"Tudo bem. Você tem dez minutos, a partir de agora."

Percebendo a brecha, Jesse começou.

"Como eu mencionei, o Nate se tornou meu melhor amigo. O senhor pode considerar isso insignificante, mas eu lhe asseguro que não é. Eu conheço eles dois," ele apontou para Vince e Stefan, "há anos, mas era ocupado demais com o meu coral para dar muito tempo a eles. O seu filho foi a primeira pessoa além da Rachel que eu me permiti criar intimidade. Ele não é só bom de se ter por perto, mas fazemos bem um para o outro. Ele me força a dar o meu melhor, e eu a ele. Diga-me, como ele estudava na época da escola, Sr. Steadman?" Perguntou o rapaz, olhando firme à espera da resposta de Joel.

"Ele fazia tudo no último minuto. Estudava que nem um maluco nas últimas horas, e provavelmente passava mais por sorte do que por merecimento – e acho que você já viu isso pessoalmente, então não sei por que pergunta."

"Apenas para firmar o ponto de vista, senhor. O Nate e eu passamos as duas últimas semanas estudando por horas, **todos os dias**. Revisamos anotações, perguntávamos um ao outro, fazíamos simulados. Tudo. Quando chegou a hora da prova, ambos estávamos tão preparados que provavelmente podíamos ter respondido as perguntas de olhos fechados. Então, mesmo ainda não tendo recebido nossas notas oficiais, eu tenho certeza que tiramos dez em tudo. Não vale a pena preservar as condições que levaram a resultados tão excelentes?"

"Talvez," Joel retrucou, sem se comprometer. "Continue."

"Certo. Acabei de argumentar que somos boas influências um para o outro – e, pessoalmente, o achei muito convincente," Jesse comentou, seco. "Caso isso não o convenceu, vou seguir em frente. Pode não ter o mesmo potencial, mas é igualmente importante."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Nos meses em que nos conhecemos, o Nate tem me ajudado em vários momentos, e eu retribuí ajudando-o a escapar de algumas situações potencialmente catastróficas. Vai ser difícil continuar ajudando-o a sair de problemas estando do outro lado do país," Jesse declarou, direto.

"O Nate é um bom rapaz!" Protestou Joel.

"Certamente, ele é uma ótima pessoa," concordou Jesse. "Vocês dois podem se orgulhar extremamente dele. Mas ninguém é perfeito. Mesmo boas pessoas precisam de ajuda às vezes."

"De fato."

Jesse calou-se antes de prosseguir, tomando um momento para calmamente examinar sua plateia. Apesar do relativo silêncio, estava claro para Jesse que, desde o começo, Bethany era mais aberta à sua proposta. Seus instintos maternais a faziam valorizar a felicidade de Nate acima da própria, e a deixavam disposta a aceitar qualquer medida necessária para assegurar tal coisa. Joel, por outro lado, estava provando ser mais difícil. Era um homem evidentemente orgulhoso, e a ideia de aceitar assistência financeira de outrem lhe era visivelmente dolorosa. Ainda assim, Jesse pôde sentir uma mudança sutil em sua postura – uma redução na oposição inicial. Era leve, mas era tudo que Jesse precisava.

"Tenho outra pergunta para o senhor, Sr. Steadman."

"Faça."

"Se alguém oferecesse uma bolsa de estudos ao Nate, o senhor insistiria que ele a recusasse?"

A expressão de Joel deixou claro que ele achava que Jesse tinha repentinamente perdido o juízo.

"Claro que não! Isso seria loucura!"

Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Jesse e ele preparou seu argumento final.

"Concordo. E, como o senhor me parece ser muito racional, tenho certeza que o senhor nunca faria algo tão tolo apenas para manter seu orgulho teimoso."

Um burburinho surgiu em torno da mesa em reação à declaração ousada de Jesse, mas ele ignorou a todos, com os olhos fixos nos de Joel, em um desafio silencioso.

"Não é a mesma coisa, meu jovem, e você sabe disso."

"Mas pode ser. Só precisa mudar a perspectiva."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não veja como caridade. Veja o Nate como o primeiro beneficiário da Bolsa de Estudos Avançados em Teatro Martin e Hannah St. James."

Quando Joel não teceu comentário, Jesse optou por aproveitar sua vantagem.

"O senhor mesmo disse – a primeira escolha do Nate foi Nova York, mas vocês não podiam custeá-la. Agora, tal sonho está ao alcance dele, e o senhor tem o poder de ajudar a realizá-lo. Não negue a ele a oportunidade de fazer o que ama, na cidade que contém o maior leque de possibilidades."

Quando Jesse se calou, Nate e seus amigos prenderam a respiração, esperando com impaciência pela resposta do pai dele. Este, cabisbaixo e com uma expressão neutra, parecia estar profundamente pensativo. Depois de longos minutos de crescente tensão, Joel ergueu os olhos e encarou Jesse outra vez. Um breve olhar para o rosto do homem disse a Jesse tudo que ele precisava saber, e o rapaz sufocou um sorriso triunfante.

"Você devia trabalhar com marketing," Joel respondeu, calmamente. "Não me lembro da última vez que fui manipulado tão experientemente," acrescentou sem um pingo de ressentimento.

Nate olhou do pai para Jesse para o pai de novo, buscando a confirmação de que tinham chegado a um acordo e que tinha entendido corretamente.

"Pai... O senhor quer dizer que... eu posso?"

"Pode, filho. Pode ir a Nova York. É uma excelente oportunidade, e o Jesse me persuadiu que não é vergonha permitir que você a agarre com as duas mãos."

"Isso!"

Incapaz de conter sua alegria, Nate ficou de pé num pulo e abraçou Jesse com força.

"Valeu, cara!" Ele sussurrou, agradecido. "Eu te devo a vida."

"Eu vou cobrar," Jesse brincou, antes de adotar um tom mais sério. "Eu fiz isso tanto em meu benefício quanto no seu. Ter a Rachel comigo em Nova York vai ser ótimo, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa se eu não tiver o meu parceiro comigo também."

"Nós três vamos invadir a Broadway com tudo!" Exultou Nate.

"Um dia," concordou Jesse. "A gente vai ter que ralar muito antes, mas vamos nos divertir no caminho."

"Nathaniel?"

A voz baixa de Bethany interrompeu a conversa festiva. Dando as costas a Jesse, Nate puxou a mãe para um abraço radiante.

"O que foi, mãe?"

"Você nunca disse exatamente pra onde vai se transferir. Tem medo de que aconteça algo se nos contar, ou pode satisfazer a curiosidade da sua velha mãe?"

"Pra começar, você não é velha," ele devolveu, "e não tenho problema em lhe contar. Pedi vagas em Circle in the Square, na Neighborhood Playhouse. Ah, e na Tisch e em Juilliard."

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Bethany esforçou para não demonstrar seu choque, enquanto a expressão atordoada de Joel teria sido cômica se ele não estivesse tão claramente atordoado.

"Certamente sua proposta não inclui que seus pais banquem também as mensalidades do Nate?" Gaguejou Joel.

"Nada disso, Sr. Steadman. Creio que ele vá pagar as próprias mensalidades."

"Mas... Mas... as duas últimas escolas são extremamente caras!" Declarou Bethany.

"Por que acha que temos estudado tanto? Fiz algumas investigações, e existem várias bolsas e auxílios para os quais eu tenho certeza que o Nate se qualifica, então pedi a ele que preenchesse a papelada. Tenha um pouco de fé, Sra. Steadman."

"Você faz parecer que tudo é excitante e completamente viável, e quero acreditar que vai acontecer do jeito que você diz que vai."

"Então acredite. Tudo vai dar certo."

"Isso porque o grande Jesse St. James decidiu assim?" Perguntou Joel, com a voz gentilmente zombeteira.

"Isso," Jesse respondeu com frieza, "e eu sempre consigo o que quero no fim das contas."

Ele olhou para Rachel, e ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice diante da precisão da declaração dele. Um ano e meio antes, quando a ouvira cantar Barbra como uma profissional, ele jurara que a tornaria sua mulher. E, apesar de vários obstáculos no caminho, ao fim das contas ele conseguira. Se queria morar com seu melhor amigo em Nova York, ele daria um jeito de assegurar que isso também acontecesse.

"Eu não o conheço bem, Jesse," admitiu Joel, "embora ache que isso vai mudar em breve. Mas, baseado no que você me disse hoje, acredito que você tenha em mente o que for melhor para o Nate, e que esse novo caminho é o que ele está destinado a seguir. Boa sorte a ambos."

"Obrigado, Sr. Steadman. Não vai se arrepender sua decisão."

"Cuide disso."

Depois de abraços e apertos de mão, Bethany e Joel se foram. Assim que os adultos saíram de cena, os jovens rodearam Nate e Jesse, comemorando e abertamente declarando sua admiração pela capacidade de persuasão do segundo.

"Nossa! Você foi incrível! O pobre tio Joel não tinha uma chance!" Grace observou, irônica.

"Eu que o diga," comentou Vince. "Ele estava comendo na sua mão quando você acabou de falar!"

"Se eu precisar mudar a opinião dos meus pais no futuro, me dê uns conselhos antes, por favor," implorou Julia.

"Deixa disso. Manda ele falar no seu lugar," brincou Stefan.

Passando um braço em torno da cintura de Rachel e erguendo a mão em um pedido de silêncio, Jesse agradeceu os elogios dos amigos, brincou que acrescentaria uma aula de persuasão ao currículo do curso de 'namorado perfeito' que as meninas tinham pedido e ofereceu-se para presentear Nate com os protetores de ouvido a nível industrial que ele precisaria quando fossem morar em seu apartamento nova-iorquino. Quando as risadas resultantes sumiram, ele olhou abertamente para o relógio, e Rachel tentou conter um bocejo. Notando o adiantado da hora, rapidamente o grupo teceu planos de se reverem ainda naquela semana, despediram-se e, após agradecerem aos noivos pela excelente festa, seguiram seus diversos caminhos.

* * *

><p><strong>"A<strong>cha que pode recriar o que fez hoje?"

Aninhados no conforto e no calor do Range Rover, Jesse sorriu preguiçosamente em resposta à pergunta de Rachel.

"Claro que posso," ele retrucou sem hesitar.

"Você faz ideia do que eu estou falando?" Ela repreendeu, gentil.

"Não importa. Seu desejo é uma ordem, seja o que for que você precise ou queira que eu faça."

"Hum... Eu gosto disso. Quando chegarmos à casa da árvore, eu vou cobrar."

"Só faz falar," ele sussurrou, rouco.

Quando os dedos ágeis dela acariciaram os cachos em sua nuca, ele fechou instintivamente os olhos, perdendo momentaneamente a concentração. O veículo deu uma leve guinada, fazendo-o voltar a si instantaneamente.

"Ah, Rach, se você continuar com isso, eu vou acabar batendo o carro," ele alertou.

Relutante, ela puxou a mão de volta, obedientemente colocando-a no colo enquanto ele retomava o controle do carro. Preferindo falar em vez de tocar, ela voltou o assunto à pergunta anterior.

"Acha que pode convencer meus pais a mudarem de ideia do mesmo jeito que fez com os do Nate?"

"Tenho que convencer. O fracasso não é uma alternativa."

"Se necessário fosse, poderíamos sobreviver mais um ano de distância."

"É verdade, mas você não devia ter que sofrer mais um ano em McKinley, não quando lhe ofereceram uma alternativa mais palatável."

"Que os meus pais podem vetar ainda hoje. Por falar nisso, eu devia ver se um deles tentou entrar em contato comigo sobre o nosso brunch."

Tirando o telefone da bolsinha ao lado, ela encontrou uma SMS nova. Ao abri-la, ela riu.

"Qual é a graça?"

"É o meu pai. Ele me lembrou da vez que ele e o papai me levaram a um restaurante muito chique. Eu tinha 11 anos, e a gente foi comemorar sua promoção. Eu tinha acabado de ler um livro fascinante sobre o veganismo, que me levou a reavaliar meus hábitos alimentares – e era a minha primeira oportunidade de avaliar o nível de dificuldade de aderir a tal tipo de dieta. Então, quando o garçom veio anotar nossos pedidos, eu o enchi de perguntas, querendo saber a origem de todos os ingredientes nos pratos que queria pedir. Acho que o mandei à cozinha umas dez vezes quando ele não conseguia me responder satisfatoriamente."

"É típico de você. Minuciosa em suas pesquisas e determinada a agir corretamente."

Ela ficou tensa ao começo da frase dele, preparando-se para o mesmo tipo de crítica descuidada que costumava receber de Finn. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela suspirou, e relaxou.

"Eu não te julgo," ele lhe lembrou.

"Eu sei. Foi um reflexo. Depois dos meses passados ao lado do Finn, virou involuntário."

"Filho da puta. Ele não tinha o direito de te tratar assim," Jesse resmungou, irritado.

"E não trata mais, então não vamos desperdiçar outro segundo falando dele."

"Por mim ótimo. Qual o motivo do seu pai ter se lembrado dessa história?"

"Ah, sim. O papai decidiu pedir uma sobremesa especial pra amanhã, e insistiu em dar ao pobre padeiro com uma lista detalhada e muito específica dos ingredientes aceitáveis. Meu pai disse que as minhas neuroses são de família."

"E são incrivelmente adoráveis, então não mude nunca," Jesse disse, com total sinceridade.

"Você é mesmo perfeito," ela declarou. "Eu te amo."

"Também te amo."

Ele se inclinava para beijar o rosto dela quando ambos foram sobressaltados pelo toque do telefone dela rompendo o silêncio.

"É mais de uma da manhã. Quem raios ligaria a uma hora dessas?"

Olhando para o identificador de chamadas, ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

"É o Kurt," revelou, cumprimentando o rapaz.

"_Rachel, graças a Deus você atendeu. Estou desde cedo surtando, esperando até que a recepção acabasse. Você não tá na festa ainda, tá?_"

"Não, estamos indo pra casa. Qual é o problema, Kurt? Tá tudo bem? Você parece nervoso."

"_E estou. O Blaine ligou e me convidou para sair e eu aceitei e vamos jantar amanhã, ou melhor, na noite de hoje e ele não disse aonde vamos e eu não sei se ele fez isso porque eu tenho dado pistas sobre querer tal coisa ou se ele também tá a fim de mim e não tenho nada pra usar e estou em pânico aqui, então preciso que você me dê alguns conselhos!_"

"Tá, pra começar, respire fundo e tente se acalmar," Rachel disse ao amigo. "A propósito, o Jesse tá morrendo de curiosidade, então posso te colocar no viva-voz?"

"_Sim, claro._"

"Ele e o Blaine vão ter um encontro," Rachel disse em voz baixa a Jesse enquanto pressionava o botão que permitiria ao namorado ouvir a conversa por inteiro.

"Oi, Kurt."

"_Oi, Jesse. O Blaine me chamou pra sair. O que devo fazer?_"

"Vá," Jesse respondeu, sucinto.

"_Eu já aceitei,_" Kurt retrucou. "_O que eu quis dizer foi, o que devo fazer quando estivermos no jantar?_"

"Coma, fale, divirta-se."

"_Poupe-me do sarcasmo, não tá ajudando!_" Disparou o jovem.

"Não estou sendo sarcástico. Já faz um tempo que você tem desejado isso. Obviamente o Blaine também quer. Essa é a sua chance de ver se vocês podem ter algo além de amizade. Então vá ao jantar, seja encantador como sempre e aproveite a companhia."

"_E se ele tentar segurar a minha mão? Ou... ou me beijar?_"

"Está esperando que ele tente?" Jesse perguntou, gentil.

"_Tô... Acho que sim..._" Kurt falou, em voz muito baixa.

"Lembre-se do que falamos antes," interrompeu Rachel. "É tudo uma questão de confiança."

"É verdade," concordou Jesse. "Você não quer só uma ficada, e eu duvido que o Blaine também queira. Vocês têm tempo. Vá devagar. Se está atraído por ele, e confia nele, então tente relaxar e deixe tudo acontecer naturalmente. Se parecer certo, você vai saber. Se não, eu tenho certeza que o Blaine vai respeitar os seus desejos."

"_Então não tem pressão pra eu...?_" Embora ele não completasse a pergunta, o que Kurt quis dizer estava abundantemente claro.

"Nenhuma em absoluto. Você não precisa transar no primeiro encontro. Nem no quinto ou no décimo."

"A não ser que queira," corrigiu Rachel.

"_Vocês dois são ótimos,_" Kurt declarou, visivelmente mais calmo. "_Conseguiram diminuir meu estresse em mil por cento. Obrigado!_"

Depois de assegurar ao amigo que estavam mais do que dispostos a ajudar a qualquer momento, Rachel encerrou a chamada, desligou o telefone e o devolveu à bolsa. Jesse olhou-a com curiosidade, e ela sorriu em resposta.

"Tenho planos para o resto da noite," ela murmurou, sedutora, "e não vou deixar que **ninguém** os interrompa."


	64. Chapter 64

**Nota da Tradutora: **Traduzir este capítulo foi extremamente doloroso. Fiz a maior parte nas horas vagas do trabalho e tive que me controlar para não chorar no meio do escritório.

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 64_

**A** lua brilhava intensamente no céu quando Jesse estacionou o Range Rover na calçada de Drew. Desligando o motor e guardando a chave, ele saiu do carro e dirigiu-se à porta de Rachel. Depois de calçar os sapatos enquanto ele esperava, ela aceitou a ajuda que ele lhe deu e segurou sua mão com firmeza, acompanhando-o enquanto se dirigiam em silêncio à casa da árvore. Em questão de segundos, consumidos pela impaciência, começaram a correr. Percorrendo os últimos metros, Jesse atingiu o tronco da árvore primeiro e se apoiou nele, virando-se a tempo de pegar Rachel quando ela desabou, ofegante, em seus braços estendidos.

"Ganhei," declarou ele, com a voz cheia da arrogância costumeira.

"Você tinha uma vantagem injusta", protestou ela.

"A não ser que você esteja falando do meu atletismo naturalmente superior, eu não sei do que você tá falando," teimou ele, fingindo inocência.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo correr em um salto de nove centímetros de altura", devolveu ela.

Em vez de responder verbalmente ao discreto desafio na declaração dela, ele a abraçou com mais força, sorrindo-lhe ao beijar seu nariz.

"Eu não ficaria tão bonito neles quanto você."

Não havia como discordar dele nesse ponto, de modo que Rachel cedeu com um muxoxo antes de se aninhar em seu abraço numa tentativa de espantar o frio que lentamente a envolvia. Notando seu tremor, ele tomou-lhe a mão e a guiou rapidamente a subir a escada circular, chegando ao deque da casa da árvore. Quando ele inseriu a chave na fechadura, ela olhou para o céu limpo acima, inspirando o ar fresco e revigorante da noite. Sorriu ao senti-lo mover-se atrás de si, abraçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para si.

"Tá pronta pra entrar?"

"Ainda não. Eu sei que tá frio, mas a vista é tão bonita."

Apoiando o queixo no ombro dela, ele satisfez-se em acompanhá-la, deliciado por ver o mundo pelos olhos dela e concordando de vez em quando enquanto ela apontava o que mais gostava. Com ela, encantou-se pela paz dos arredores; a vizinhança estava quase que completamente silenciosa, a não ser pelos pios ocasionais de uma coruja, pelos latidos dos cães. Suspirando, ela se virou para encará-lo com uma expressão de pura alegria.

"Eu me diverti muito com o pessoal na festa, mas ficar sozinha contigo..."

"É tudo que eu queria também," concluiu ele, em sintonia com ela como sempre.

"Obrigada."

"De nada. Pelo quê?"

"Ter paciência e ceder a mim agora. Eu sei que não é isso que você queria fazer."

Ele riu baixinho diante do significado ambíguo na simples declaração dela, antes de se recostar a fim de assegurar que ele tinha sua total atenção.

"Como eu te disse antes, eu não vou virar um tarado sexual, Rach. Estranhamente, agora que a gente passou desse ponto em especial, é quase como se eu tivesse ainda mais autocontrole."

Um misto de preocupação e desapontamento apareceu no rosto dela, e ele apressou-se a acalmá-la.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não ouse pensar nem por um segundo que eu não te quero com todas as células do meu corpo." Ele acariciou os fios escuros, e ela relaxou contra ele, evidentemente aliviada. "Mas, por eu saber que você é minha e que eu **posso** tê-la quando quiser, é quase como se eu fosse capaz de conter o meu desejo e deixar crescer a antecipação, já que eu sei como vai ser bom quando acontecer de novo. Lembre-se, vale a pena esperar por você."

"Você é doce demais."

"Só falei a verdade," insistiu ele.

"Eis outra verdade: já esperamos tempo demais esta noite. Eu te quero."

"E o que vai fazer quanto a isso?" Desafiou ele.

Em vez de responder, Rachel agarrou a mão de Jesse e o puxou para a casa da árvore. Mal tinha fechado a porta quando ele a prendeu contra esta, com movimentos deliberados ao deslizar os braços sob a bunda dela, erguendo-a de modo que ela envolveu sua cintura com as pernas. Ele sorriu lentamente à medida que o vestido dela subiu-lhe pelas coxas, dando-lhe um lampejo do pequeno tufo de pelos escuros por baixo da fina meia-calça que lhe cobria as pernas.

"Eu podia jurar que você estava com uma tanguinha sexy de renda quando saímos do hotel," ele sussurrou.

A respiração dele era quente em sua orelha; e ela riu.

"E estava. Mas parecia roupa demais. Eu tirei na metade da festa."

Ele ficou sem fôlego quando ela esfregou seu âmago quase nu em seu membro rijo, e estocou contra ela em resposta. Agarrando seus ombros, ela colou a boca na dele, ansiosa para apossar-se dele. Sua língua escapou, tocando os lábios dela como se quisesse abri-los, e ela cedeu com disposição. Ao aprofundarem o beijo, ela passou uma mão pela cintura da calça dele, sofrendo para abrir o botão.

"Deixa eu ajudar," ele pediu.

Gentilmente colocou-a de pé antes de apressadamente desabotoar e abrir o zíper da calça. Despindo-a junto com a cueca, ele deixou que caíssem a seus pés e, sem perder um segundo, puxou-a para si, de modo que ela abraçou-o com as pernas outra vez. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando a boca dele colou-se na coluna lisa de seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele suave; os gemidos de prazer que ela soltava eram todo o encorajamento que ele precisava para continuar. Instintivamente, ele continuou a estocar contra ela e ela se arqueou contra ele, impaciente para aumentar o contato.

"É você que está muito vestida agora," ele disse, rouco.

Concordando plenamente, Rachel soltou-se de Jesse e ficou de pé, tremendo de leve quando ele estendeu a mão e puxou a meia-calça dela. Em sua pressa para despi-la, ele puxou com força demais e o som alto de um rasgão sobressaltou a ambos. Vendo o rasgo enorme no tecido fino, ele ficou imediatamente lastimoso.

"Sinto muito, Rach. Acho que te devo uma nova."

E foi surpreendido pela descontração da resposta dela.

"Ela não era tão confortável assim. Mas eu sei o que você pode fazer pra me compensar."

"E o que é?"

"Faça amor comigo," instruiu ela.

"Eu disse que seu desejo é uma ordem, não disse?" Ele sorriu, maroto.

Rapidamente despindo o paletó, a camisa e a gravata, ele a pegou no colo, acomodando-a facilmente em seus braços fortes, e a carregou pelo quarto, colocando-a gentilmente no tapete ao lado da cama. Em silêncio, ele desfez o nó que prendia o vestido dela e deixou que a peça escorregasse por seu corpo. Um misto de excitação e o frio do ar fizeram os mamilos dela enrijecerem, e ele olhou para seu corpo nu com total adoração.

"Perfeita. Completamente perfeita."

O sussurro dele contra sua pele fez com que ela estremecesse, e seus joelhos cederam. Com uma mão em sua cintura para estabilizá-la, ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, e seus lábios tocaram a barriga dela. Ele a beijou com amor, a urgência anterior substituída pelo desejo de venerar cada centímetro dela. Deu beijos úmidos e intensos em sua barriga, na parte de baixo de seus seios, e ela gemeu quando a língua dele roçou provocantemente um mamilo sensível, suspirando aliviada quando ele o tomou na boca e começou a chupá-lo. Quando a mão livre dele tocou seu seio e deu igual atenção, ela começou a massagear a bunda dele, puxando-o contra si e voltando a rebolar. A fricção intensa arrancou um gemido de prazer de Jesse, e Rachel sorriu, satisfeita. Tinha certeza que nunca ia se cansar de como ele reagia ao seu toque, e da sensação intensa de poder que a envolvia por saber que podia excitá-lo tão facilmente.

Determinada a lhe dar tanto prazer quanto ele dava a ela, ela recuou um passo e acomodou-se na beira da cama. Ele ofegou audivelmente quando ela o tomou na boca, com os lábios deslizando pela pele lisa enquanto traçava com a língua a veia pulsante na parte de baixo de seu membro. Numa reação reflexo, ele começou a estocar, erguendo os quadris enquanto ela contraía os músculos do maxilar, pressionando a boca em torno dele. Ela podia sentir a tensão crescente, e estava prestes a acelerar o que fazia quando ele, de repente, com gentil firmeza, a afastou. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, claramente confusa.

"Falta tão pouco, Rach, e eu quero estar dentro de ti quando eu gozar," ele explicou, imediatamente acalmando os receios dela e recebendo em troca um sorriso radiante.

Subindo no colchão, eles se acomodaram sob as cobertas. Ela ficou por baixo dele – as mechas sedosas espalharam-se pelos travesseiros; seu corpo brilhava com uma leve camada de suor, os mamilos estavam rijos, as pernas entreabertas – e ele interiormente agradeceu a todos os deuses que existiam pela presença em sua vida da mulher mais intoxicante que já conhecera.

"Eu quero fazer isso desde que te trouxe aqui pela primeira vez," confessou ele, com a voz rouca e baixa.

"A gente quase fez," ela lembrou.

Ele sorriu levemente à lembrança, sacudindo simultaneamente a cabeça.

"Não falo do sexo. Eu queria colocar essa claraboia em bom uso, e fazer amor com você sob as estrelas."

"Eu estou pronta," ela assegurou.

Reagindo ao claro convite, ele moveu-se de leve, posicionando-se na fenda dela. Lembrando-se da dor que ela sentira pela manhã, moveu-se levemente a princípio, observando o rosto dela atentamente para examinar sua reação.

"Eu estou bem, Jesse. Não está mais doendo, eu juro. Eu te quero e preciso de você. Por favor," implorou ela.

"Já que você está pedindo..."

Ele enfiou-se nela, enterrando-se na receptiva umidade. Como fizera antes, parou, permitindo-lhe ajustar-se à sensação ainda muito nova. Ele a preenchia completamente, e ela não conseguia imaginar sensação melhor. Não demorou para que a dor agradável dentro dela crescesse a ponto de não poder mais ser ignorada, e ela arqueou-se contra ele, encorajando-o a mover-se e movendo-se junto com ele. Correu as unhas curtas pelas costas dele, e sua união tornou-se mais frenética; todos os vestígios de autocontrole desapareceram quando ambos se renderam à explosiva paixão. Ela gritava para que ele fosse com mais força, mais profundo, mais rápido, e ele estava mais do que disposto a ceder, posicionando-se de modo que cada estocada roçasse no feixe sensível de nervos. A tensão presa dentro dela explodiu e seus músculos se contraíram em torno dele, puxando-o para o abismo com ela.

Mais tarde, aninhada no peito firme e enroscada nos braços dele, ela suspirou de euforia.

"Foi mesmo melhor," ela murmurou, encantada.

"Eu te falei," ele brincou.

"Você tem todo o direito de ser arrogante," ela o surpreendeu ao admitir. "Mas não vá dizer aos seus amigos que falei isso."

"Nem em sonho. Tem muitas coisas que não me importo que eles saibam, mas essa parte do nosso relacionamento é privativo."

Sentindo-o sorrir contra seus cabelos enquanto se aninhava nele, ela virou a cabeça para um último beijo. O coração dela encheu-se de amor quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela. Tinha absoluta certeza de que nunca fora mais feliz em toda a sua vida.

"Boa noite, Jesse. Te amo."

"Também te amo. Boa noite, Rach. Bons sonhos."

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ara compensar as últimas noites nas quais haviam dormido tarde, Rachel e Jesse aproveitaram a calma da casa da árvore para dormir até mais tarde. O sol já estava alto no céu quando ambos retornaram à consciência, e seu despertar foi causado pelo alarme que Rachel configurara a fim de assegurar que chegariam a tempo para o brunch com os pais dela.

Ao entrarem na residência dos Berry, o delicioso aroma das panquecas de mirtilo vinha da cozinha, fazendo os jovens considerar abandonarem seus planos de tomarem banho um de cada vez antes de se acomodarem na mesa.

"A gente pode comer mais cedo se tomarmos banho juntos," Jesse sugeriu, levemente sério.

"Os meus pais nunca vão aceitar isso," Rachel retrucou em voz baixa.

Quase como se tivesse os ouvido, Leroy disse da cozinha, "Fique à vontade para usar o banheiro de hóspedes para apressar as coisas, Jesse. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome," resmungou.

"Obrigado, Sr. Berry," disse Jesse, enquanto Rachel assegurava aos pais que voltariam em alguns minutos.

"Só acredito vendo," Leroy disse com ceticismo, tendo testemunhado a rotina de cuidados da filha por anos, e suspeitando que a de Jesse era igualmente complexa.

Para surpresa de Leroy e divertimento de Hiram, Rachel manteve sua palavra. Reapareceu na cozinha depois de uma breve ausência, vestida casualmente em jeans e camiseta, com os cabelos ainda molhados e o rosto sem maquiagem. Jesse apareceu pouco depois, com o rosto coberto por uma leve barba e usando a roupa escura de sempre.

"Estou impressionado," admitiu Leroy. "Achei que vocês dois não podiam se arrumar tão depressa."

"As panquecas de mirtilo do seu marido são extremamente motivadoras," declarou Jesse. "Faz horas que não comemos nada e eu estou faminto."

"Então sente-se e sirva-se," estimulou Hiram.

Depois de acomodarem-se à mesa e encherem os pratos, os quatro aproveitaram a comida em silêncio. Hiram, em sintonia como sempre com os humores da filha, notou a leve ruga na testa dela, o traço de tensão em seus ombros. Prestando atenção no genro, seu olho experiente percebeu o olhar significativo trocado pelos jovens, e a mudança sutil, mas imediata na postura de Rachel. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Jesse dera um jeito de acalmar a apreensão que ela sentia. Com a curiosidade provocada, Hiram internamente debateu os prós e os contras de uma abordagem direta, antes de enfim optar por conter suas perguntas específicas momentaneamente, preferindo esperar para ver o que o casal revelaria por conta própria – ou quais informações o menos perceptivo Leroy podia conseguir arrancar deles com seus comentários aparentemente inócuos. Como se percebesse a deixa, este começou a falar.

"E aí, como foi Nova York? Os seus SMS não revelaram muito, então queremos um relatório completo."

Rachel abaixou a cabeça, procurando disfarçar o rubor que assomara a seu rosto diante da pergunta do pai. Por mais próximo que fosse seu relacionamento, não estava pronta para dividir **aqueles** detalhes com eles. Pressentindo o desconforto da namorada, Jesse respondeu primeiro.

"Foi fabuloso, Sr. Berry. **Wicked** foi fenomenal como sempre. Sinto muito que vocês tenham perdido, mas fico feliz por poder substituí-lo e ficar com Rachel numa data tão especial. A propósito, como foi o seu retiro?"

"Uma completa perda de tempo," declarou Leroy, "que nem vale a pena discutir. Não duvido que o seu fim de semana tenha sido mais interessante e quero saber todos os detalhes."

Tendo recuperado a compostura, Rachel contou como Jesse a surpreendera no teatro, e passou então a criticar detalhadamente o musical. O casal emitiu suas opiniões sobre os diversos atores, comparando-os aos outros atores que já tinham visto nos mesmos papéis quando assistiram ao musical em vezes passadas. Apesar de geralmente partilharem da mesma opinião, o ocasional desacordo os levava a defender vigorosamente suas posições, mas sem raiva. Rachel prosseguiu descrevendo as interações com os membros do elenco na porta dos fundos, retirando-se rapidamente para pegar o programa autografado a fim de que os pais o examinassem.

Retomando a história, ela elogiou a apresentação com Jesse em Times Square, pintando um cenário vívido da atmosfera vibrante do local e das idas e vindas que os rodeavam. Hiram e Leroy assentiram, cúmplices, quando Jesse admitiu que fizera uma serenata pública para a filha deles, e Hiram começou a babar quando Rachel elogiou calorosamente as deliciosas sobremesas veganas disponibilizadas no pequeno café.

"E vocês deviam ver o hotel! Era tão luxuoso, o nosso quarto-"

Rachel calou-se abruptamente quando repentinamente percebeu que estava prestes a entrar em um assunto desconfortável – não apenas para si, mas também para os pais. Um silêncio constrangido caiu sobre eles, fazendo Hiram concluir que aquele era o momento ideal para limpar a mesa. Ao recolher os pratos, ele avistou outro lampejo de comunicação tácita entre a filha e o genro. Decidido a ignorá-lo e continuar com sua limpeza, ele se surpreendeu quando Rachel colocou gentilmente a mão em seu braço para contê-lo. Pigarreando nervosamente, ela pediu a ele que se sentasse, e uma onda de alarme o inundou diante do claro desconforto dela.

"Você não pode adiar isso, Rach," Jesse disse em voz baixa.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, querida?"

"Sabe que pode nos contar tudo," Leroy lembrou.

Rachel engoliu em seco e Jesse a envolveu com um braço, puxando-a para mais perto. Apoiando os lábios na orelha dela, ele sussurrou palavras de encorajamento que serviram para fortalecer sua decisão. Respirando fundo, ela encarou os pais com uma expressão um pouco mais calma.

"Pai, papai, eu decidi não lhes contar uma parte muito importante deste fim de semana..." Começou ela.

"A gente não precisa saber disso," interrompeu Hiram, e Leroy desviou os olhos.

Jesse sufocou uma risada, muito ciente de que eles não iam apreciar a reação instintiva a seu embaraço.

"Não é o que vocês estão pensando! Precisam saber sim!" Rachel retrucou, decidida. "Fiz um teste para uma escola de artes enquanto estava em Nova York."

Leroy, visivelmente chocado, olhou boquiaberto para a única filha, com a mesma expressão perplexa do marido. Hiram foi o primeiro a recuperar-se do choque.

"Qual escola?"

"LaGuardia Arts."

"A escola do **Fama**?" A perplexidade de Hiram aumentou. "Mas isso não é uma faculdade."

"Não, não é. Eu faria o meu terceiro ano lá."

"O que é uma grande honra, senhores Berry," Jesse interferiu com orgulho. "Eles só aceitam calouros."

"Eles vão abrir uma exceção pra você?" Perguntou Leroy, com uma ponta de admiração na voz.

"Acho que sim. Ainda não fui oficialmente aceita."

"Extraoficialmente?"

"Eu entrei!" Rachel confirmou com um gritinho de alegria.

"Apesar de nós termos deixado claro que não concordamos que você saia de casa na sua idade? Como pôde?" Perguntou Hiram.

Rachel piscou diante da mistura de raiva e traição que detectara na voz do pai mais acessível. Claramente, as coisas não correriam tão facilmente quanto esperava.

"Ofereceram-me uma oportunidade que aproveitei. Eu sonho com Nova York. É lá que está o meu destino," ela retrucou, calma.

"Isso é obra sua?"

Ao olhar para Jesse, a postura de Hiram era acusatória. O rapaz engoliu a reação furiosa que assomara-lhe aos lábios, assumindo facilmente sua showface e respondendo com infalível polidez. Os dois pais de Rachel precisavam concordar com a mudança dela. Agora não era o momento para antagonizar qualquer um deles.

"Foi uma completa surpresa pra mim também, senhor. Eu não soube de nada até tudo já ter acontecido."

"Você não pode esperar que a gente acredite nisso. Vai se mudar para Nova York no outono, e quer levar a Rachel contigo. Você ou os seus pais mexeram todos os pauzinhos para tornar isso possível."

"Os meus pais não fazem mais ideia do que vocês faziam há até dois minutos," insistiu Jesse. "E, embora seja ótimo ao meu ego achar que sim, a verdade é que não tenho nenhuma influência sobre uma instituição com o prestígio de LaGuardia."

Hiram olhou desconfiado para o casal.

"Se não foi você, quem foi? Não imagino que tenha sido você que deu início a esse processo, Rachel."

"E não fui," concordou ela. "A responsável foi a Shelby."

"A Shelby!" Explodiu Hiram, perplexo pela mais recente revelação. E fixou-se em Jesse novamente. "Ainda insiste que não tem nada a ver com isso?"

"Eu não tenho **nada** a ver com isso, eu juro. Chegamos à conclusão que a Shelby elaborou esse esquema numa tentativa de recair nas boas graças da Rachel."

"E funcionou?" Hiram perguntou diretamente à filha.

"Um pouco," Rachel admitiu, sincera, "mas ainda não disse isso a ela. Estou esperando para ver se tem alguma condição."

"Muito esperto," Leroy resmungou em voz baixa.

"Isso quer dizer que ela assinou os formulários de autorização necessários? Porque podemos facilmente revogar qualquer oferta feita sob a alegação de que ela não tem direitos legais de fazê-lo. A não ser que você esteja prestes a confessar que nos tapeou para aprovar tal coisa."

Rachel estremeceu diante da expressão de profundo desapontamento claramente visível no rosto do pai.

"Eu não fiz nada disso!" Ela reagiu, veemente.

"Você escondeu isso de nós. Agiu por nossas costas. Temos todos os motivos para desconfiar!"

"Eu também escondi do Jesse!" Ela alteou a voz em sua luta para sufocar o pânico crescente, apavorada com a perspectiva de perder uma chance tão perfeita. "Sim, eu sabia que vocês não iam aprovar, mas não tinha nada garantido e eu não queria começar uma briga por algo que podia nem acontecer. Além do que, eu queria – não, eu **precisava** – passar por isso sozinha. Pra provar pra mim mesma que não me enganei em relação ao meu próprio talento. Que eu sou boa o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga na melhor escola que existe!"

"Por que duvida disso?" Leroy não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Notando a hesitação de Rachel, Jesse preparou-se para revelar as muitas maneiras usadas para minar sua confiança em McKinley, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante que ele entendeu de imediato. Apesar dos conselhos dele e de Nate, ela não queria revelar a extensão dos maus tratos sofridos pelas mãos dos colegas de time e dos valentões da escola a não ser que não tivesse outra escolha. Relutante, ele mordeu a língua enquanto dava um olhar enfático à namorada. A silenciosa comunicação não passou despercebida pelos homens Berry.

"Porque o Sr. Schue constantemente dá os solos mais importantes aos outros. Ele deve ter seus motivos pra isso."

"Nenhum outro a não ser por completa idiotice," Jesse disparou, secamente.

"Já falamos disso antes, Rachel. Ele está apenas tentando ser justo," Leroy lembrou. "Não devia levar as coisas para o lado pessoal nem deixar que afete a imagem que tem de si mesma."

Antes que Jesse pudesse reagir, Hiram interviu para redirecionar a conversa ao ponto que considerava o xis da questão – a decisão da filha de ignorar as claras instruções paternas contra mudar-se para Nova York tão nova.

"Você nunca me respondeu. A Shelby providenciou toda a papelada necessária? Se sim, você fez o teste sob falsidade ideológica."

"Sim, a Shelby assinou a papelada embora eu não faça ideia do que esteve envolvido. Só me disseram quando e onde ir, e eu fui. E eu os surpreendi, papai," ela decidiu acrescentar. "Foi uma experiência extremamente positiva. As professoras me ouviram. Me deram uma chance de mostrar do que sou capaz. Mas o mais importante foi que elas me **entenderam**, de um jeito que ninguém em McKinley consegue."

Sentindo que o marido ainda estava enfurecido, e curioso sobre o que Rachel queria dizer, Leroy interferiu rapidamente com a pergunta seguinte.

"Pode dar mais detalhes?"

"Bom, para começar, elas entenderam por que o meu relacionamento com o Jesse era tão transtornador para os meus colegas sem eu ter que explicar. Elas entenderam por que eu queria me transferir para uma escola na qual os meus colegas dividem a minha ambição."

"Que pena então que você vai ter que se recusar," declarou Hiram.

"Mas, papai!"

Hiram interrompeu-a prontamente. "Não, Rachel. Isso não é negociável. Você não vai se mudar no último ano para Nova York e isso é definitivo. Não há nada que você possa dizer que me faça mudar de ideia."

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, eu discordo."

A resposta de Jesse foi recepcionada com silêncio, pois ele conseguiu deixar todos os Berry sem palavras. Rachel parecia pronta para discutir com ele, mas ele recusou-se a permitir.

"Tem que lhes contar, Rach. Não tem outra escolha."

Ela murchou e suspirou resignada.

"Eu preciso de um minuto. Pode começar?" Pediu.

"Com prazer." Ele desviou os olhos da jovem arrasada ao seu lado, concentrando-se em seus pais, que o observavam, à espera. "Há vários motivos pelos quais a Rachel está tão ansiosa para transferir-se para LaGuardia. Sim, eu estarei em Nova York no próximo ano letivo, e nem eu nem ela negamos que queremos estar juntos, mas essa não é a razão principal."

"Jura?" Hiram encheu a única palavra com todo o sarcasmo do qual era capaz.

"Jura," Jesse retrucou, calmo. O futuro de Rachel dependia de sua capacidade de manter-se calmo a despeito de qualquer provocação que os pais dela lhe dirigissem, e ele estava determinado a vencer por ela tanto quanto estivera por Nate. "A sua filha **precisa** deixar McKinley. No que diz respeito a ela, lá é extremamente tóxico."

"Do que raios está falando? Não é uma grande escola, mas não é tão ruim quanto está insinuando que é."

"É pior."

Hiram gelou diante da resposta baixa de Rachel. Ela estava evidentemente desconfortável com a conversa, mas se forçou a prosseguir.

"Eu não tenho muitos amigos lá. A maioria dos outros acham que sou uma diva ambiciosa, egocêntrica e exageradamente dramática e me evitam por causa disso. Até os meus colegas de time..."

"Continue," encorajou Leroy quando ela se calou.

"Vocês sabem que eles quase me expulsaram do New Directions porque estou com o Jesse de novo. E não é a primeira vez que eles ameaçaram me botar pra fora do grupo. Eles são as pessoas com quem tenho mais proximidade, e é assim que me tratam."

Ela tentou, sem sucesso, impedir que a voz tremesse. Buscando conforto, enroscou-se nos braços de Jesse. Ele acariciou gentilmente seus cabelos enquanto mentalmente preparava sua próxima bomba verbal.

"Concordo que esta seja uma situação desagradável, mas não é motivo o bastante para se mudar de mala e cuia. Só lhe falta mais um ano, e você é forte. Pode superar isso," insistiu Hiram.

"Mas por que ela deve passar por isso? Principalmente quando tem disponível uma opção viável e claramente superior?" Argumentou Jesse.

"Porque ela é jovem demais para sair de uma cidadezinha como Lima rumo a Nova York! É uma cidade perigosa!" Explodiu Hiram.

"McKinley também é," devolveu Jesse com a voz dura. "Diga-me, Sr. Berry, nunca lhe pareceu estranho que a Rachel normalmente volte para casa usando roupas diferentes das que usava quando foi para a escola?"

"Claro que sim, e perguntei a ela sobre isso. Ela disse que ela e algumas das outras meninas gostavam de trocar de roupas entre si para que pudessem provar novos estilos."

"E o senhor engoliu essa?" Jesse surpreendeu-se.

"Por que não deveria? Até onde sei, Rachel não é de mentir pra mim," disparou Hiram.

"Ela é uma das pessoas mais honestas que conheço," cedeu Jesse, "mas ela sabe o quanto a verdade os magoaria, motivo pelo qual ela a escondeu todo esse tempo."

"E qual **é** a verdade, filha?"

A voz de Leroy era baixa, mas imperiosa, e sua pergunta inescapável. Rachel ergueu a cabeça de onde estava apoiada no peito de Jesse e respirou fundo, preparando-se para as consequências que sua confissão provocaria.

"Ninguém trocaria de roupa comigo de boa vontade, pai. Eles riem de mim, zombam do que eu uso. E..." Sufocada de vergonha, ela vacilou.

"Anda, Rach. Eles têm que ouvir."

Ela fungou, lacrimejante, mas não se recusou.

"Tá, lá vai. Eu levo banhos de raspadinha quase que diariamente," disparou.

Os pais dela a encararam, obviamente perturbados. Hiram permaneceu mudo, mas não demorou para que o pavio curto de Leroy explodisse.

"Como eles ousam te submeter a isso? Diga quem foi. Esses sacaninhas precisam de uma lição!" Ele declarou.

"O senhor sempre disse que a violência não resolve nada," Rachel lembrou.

"Isso não se aplica a esse caso. Ninguém mexe com a minha filha e escapa impune. Por agora, olho por olho me parece muito atraente."

"Isso apenas nos causaria mais problemas e eu odiaria isso. Mas a transferência para LaGuardia me pouparia de tudo. É a solução perfeita." Ela se focou no outro pai, que ainda não tinha emitido palavra. "Além do que, papai, foi você que concordou que eu devia considerar sair de McKinley quando soube da quase expulsão do glee. Concordo que talvez estivesse pensando em uma escola local como Lima Prep, mas essa é uma tremenda oportunidade. É raríssimo que uma aluna do terceiro ano seja admitida, mas eles estão dispostos a abrir uma exceção por mim. Como o Jesse disse, é uma honra. Então me dê essa chance. Por favor."

Quando Hiram não negou automaticamente, Rachel sentiu o peito encher-se de esperança. Sob a mesa, Jesse segurou sua mão, e ambos esperaram a resposta do pai dela.

"**Se** eu e o seu pai concordarmos com isso, vai ter que achar um local adequado para viver. Dividir o apartamento do Jesse está fora de questão."

"É claro, papai. Quer dizer que posso ir?"

Os homens trocaram seu próprio olhar significativo. Reconhecendo a concordância tácita do marido, Hiram sinalizou sua própria aprovação com um aceno. Diante do gesto dele, Rachel deu um gritinho de alegria e correu para abraçar o pai em agradecimento. Quando ela envolveu Hiram em seus braços, Leroy avistou um lampejo dourado, e arregalou os olhos em chocada incredulidade. Quando finalmente se recompôs, imediatamente exigiu explicações. "Rachel Barbara Berry, o que foi que você fez?!"


	65. Chapter 65

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 65_

**D**iante da exclamação de Leroy, Hiram afastou-se da filha e examinou-a cuidadosamente, tentando determiner o que havia chocado tanto o marido a ponto de deixá-lo como estava: em pé, boquiaberto e olhando para Rachel como se ela tivesse acabado de confessar que estava abrindo mão de seus sonhos da Broadway em favor de trabalhar num buraco qualquer em Lima pelo resto de sua vida. Falhando em detectar algo de diferente, Hiram voltou-se para o esposo e, com uma sobrancelha erguida, esperou que ele explicasse sua reação. Aparentemente incapaz de falar, Leroy abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes que pudesse dar uma resposta coerente.

"Deixe-me ver."

"Ver o que, pai?"

Jesse moveu-se para junto de Rachel, e o casal ficou calado, com o braço dela na cintura dele. Leroy avançou em sua direção, com o rosto firme numa ordem silenciosa. Quando a filha não obedeceu imediatamente a seu pedido, ele pegou a mão livre dela, e franziu a testa ao ver cinco dedos visivelmente nus.

"Eu podia ter jurado..." Resmungou ele, claramente intrigado.

Observando a filha e o genro, Hiram percebeu rapidamente que, apesar de suas expressões cuidadosamente neutras, o casal estava definitivamente escondendo algo.

"O que deixou seu pai tão abalado, Rachel? Nem pense em me dizer que não sabe, nem tente fugir da pergunta," ele acrescentou. A firmeza de seu tom não dava brecha para argumentos.

Respirando fundo e aprumando os ombros, Rachel soltou-se dos braços de Jesse e lentamente colocou a mão direita no campo de visão dos pais. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela da cozinha reluziram no anel de ouro, e Hiram engasgou-se.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Começou ele, imitando o marido e usando o nome completo da filha. "Perdeu completamente o juízo? E você, meu jovem," acrescentou ele, olhando desaprovador para Jesse, "esperávamos coisa melhor."

"Mas, papai!"

"Nada de 'mas' nem meio 'mas'. Você acabou de completar 16 anos. É jovem demais para se casar!" Um pensamento amargo lhe ocorreu, e o rosto de Hiram ficou sombrio quando ele lançou um olhar gelado para o rapaz à frente. "A não ser que você tenha ido contra nossos alertas e foi tão descuidado que a engravidou."

"**Papai**!" Rachel gritou dessa vez, expressando indignação diante da conclusão precipitada do pai.

"Eu não fiz nada disso," Jesse retrucou com frieza. "Nós nunca seríamos tão tolos. Por mais que eu ame a sua filha e ela a mim, nenhum de nós quer ter um bebê na idade que estamos. Talvez no futuro, daqui há alguns anos... Mas não a curto prazo."

"Fico aliviado, porque realmente gosto de você, Jesse. Eu ia odiar ter que expulsá-lo daqui a base de bala."

"Papai, o senhor não tem uma arma. Sempre disse que elas o deixam nervoso."

"É verdade. Mas tenho certeza que posso conseguir uma e aprender como usá-la se for necessário," retrucou Hiram, sem uma sombra do bom humor costumeiro.

"Não vai ser preciso, Sr. Berry," Jesse assegurou ao outro homem.

"Se me deixarem explicar-" Tentou Rachel, sendo interrompida por Leroy.

"Explicar, ou nos contar outra historinha como a que bolou para esconder o tratamento que recebia na escola? Perdoe-me se estou tendo dificuldade em acreditar se você vai nos contar a verdade, ou uma mentira que acha que nos vai ser mais palatável."

A mágoa genuína que viu refletida nos olhos castanhos da filha em resposta à sua acusação fez Leroy parar, bem como a sombra de raiva que assombreou o rosto antes calmo de Jesse.

"O único motivo pelo qual ela manteve o bullying que sofria em segredo era porque queria evitar que o senhor reagisse com impetuosidade," Jesse disse entredentes. "E foi o mesmo com isso. O senhor olhou uma vez para o anel dela e tirou conclusões precipitadas sem nos dar a chance de esclarecer o seu significado."

"Não tente nos fazer de idiotas, Jesse. A nossa filha chega de um fim de semana em Nova York usando um anel que mais parece uma aliança de casamento na mão esquerda. E o escondeu durante uma conversa na qual ela queria nos convencer a permitir sua transferência para uma escola que, por coincidência, é na mesma cidade para a qual você está indo, e então furtivamente mudou o anel na mão direito depois que o vimos. O que tem para ser esclarecido?"

"Por exemplo, a parte em que o anel está na mão errada," Rachel respondeu, decidida. "Eu não mudei **porque** vocês o viram. Fiz isso antes mesmo de chegarmos aqui, para que não fosse o foco da conversa assim que nos sentássemos."

Leroy parecia pronto para continuar em seu ataque quando sentiu o toque suave e firme de Hiram e um leve aceno dele.

"Vamos escutá-los," pediu o mais calmo dos dois.

"Dê-me um bom motivo para isso," exigiu Leroy.

"Na verdade, Sr. Berry, eu posso lhe dar vários," Jesse reagiu calmamente, "começando com o fato que o senhor confia em mim pra cuidar da sua filha."

"Eu **confiava** em você pra cuidar da minha filha – até que você decidiu que não teria problema em levá-la para Nova York e lá casar-se com ela sem a nossa autorização!"

Jesse escolheu ignorar a acusação infundada de Leroy, preferindo continuar a defender-se.

"Vocês sabem que eu a amo total e completamente, e que eu nunca faria nada que não fosse com o bem estar dela em mente. E antes que o senhor tente rebater, eu deixei isso claro desde que voltei à vida dela em setembro. Eu a protegi, defendi, assegurei-me de que ela estava feliz, rodeada de pessoas que a aceitam pelo que ela é. E a convenci – **finalmente** – que ela não precisa tolerar a corrente constante de críticas à qual ela tem se submetido há anos."

Quando Jesse calou-se rapidamente, Hiram deu-lhe um olhar encorajador, silenciosamente estimulando o rapaz a prosseguir.

"Casar-me com ela agora **não** seria o melhor para ela – ou para mim. Nós dois estamos destinados à grandeza, como casal e como pessoas. Mas isso vai exigir muito trabalho duro, concentração e dedicação. Não que não possamos começar nossas carreiras se fôssemos casados," ele acrescentou às pressas, "mas isso não é necessário. Não preciso de um pedaço de papel para validar o que já sei no fundo da alma que é verdadeiro."

"Então por que decidiu dar um anel à Rachel?" Hiram perguntou.

"É um anel de **compromisso**, que deve servir como prova física da profundidade do meu comprometimento com ela. Já que ainda tenho quatro meses de Califórnia à frente enquanto ela está aqui no Ohio, não queria que ela duvidasse do que sinto e do que desejo."

"Por que devemos acreditar em você?" Insistiu Leroy, teimosamente recusando-se a dar o braço a torcer.

"Porque tenho sido honesto e claro com vocês desde a noite que vocês pegaram a Rachel fugindo pra me ver. Eu obedeci às suas regras, passei em todos os seus testes e me esforcei para merecer o seu respeito."

"Ele tem razão, Leroy," Hiram comentou em voz baixa. "O rapaz fez tudo que pedimos dele e mais um pouco. Ele provou que é digno, e merece o nosso apoio, não a nossa recriminação."

Ouvindo o marido defender o rapaz diante deles, a postura dura de Leroy relaxou, e ele abrandou a expressão. Trêmula de ansiedade, Rachel apertou a mão de Jesse enquanto esperava o que seu pai mais rigoroso diria. Depois de muitos minutos, este rompeu seu silêncio.

"Posso ter exagerado em minha reação," admitiu Leroy. "Mas tem que entender, Jesse, que você causou diversas mudanças em nossa filha, e algumas delas são difíceis para aceitar, pro Hiram e pra mim. A Rachel sempre foi mais madura que os outros da mesma idade, mas pra nós ela ainda é a nossa filhinha. Nós nos esforçamos para prepará-la para o que a espera no futuro e sabemos que precisamos deixá-la testar as próprias asas, mas eu, pessoalmente, achava que teríamos mais tempo antes que ela tivesse que encarar o mundo sozinha."

"Eu sei que é um grande passo, que é difícil de aceitar, pai. Mas eu estou pronta," Rachel assegurou.

"Eu não estou," o pai admitiu com um muxoxo.

"Há algo que podemos fazer para tornar o processo mais fácil para vocês?" Perguntou Jesse.

"Prometa-me que vai cuidar bem dela, que não vai deixar que nada de mal aconteça a ela, que ela um dia não vai se arrepender da escolha que está fazendo. Que ela vai ser feliz."

"Ela é o amor da minha vida, Sr. Berry, e prometo que vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para garantir tudo isso."

"Não vou me arrepender, pai. É isso que quero, mais que tudo," Rachel declarou, confiante.

Pegando a mão do marido, Leroy pareceu procurar conforto no toque do outro homem. Com um suspiro resignado, ele reafirmou sua autorização anterior à transferência de Rachel, e Hiram confirmou sua própria permissão, antes de tocar no principal problema em sua mente.

"Ainda temos que acertar a questão nada insignificante sobre onde você vai morar. Acho que LaGuardia não tem dormitórios, ou tem?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Não, não tem. Mas não tem problema, porque já temos a solução ideal," reagiu Rachel.

"E qual é?"

"O Stefan tem uma tia que é professora em Columbia. Ela mora num sobrado no Upper West Side, e transformou o terceiro andar num apartamento que aluga para estudantes. Assim, há uma adulta responsável no andar inferior para cuidar de mim. Eu moraria numa vizinhança segura, a uma curta distância de metrô da minha escola. Não é perfeito?"

"Espere só um minuto," bufou Leroy. "Parece conveniente demais. É agora que você diz que a tia do Stefan provavelmente vai alugar o apartamento pro Jesse, que é amigo do sobrinho dela, de modo que vocês vão ter que morar juntos?"

"Absolutamente não, senhor. Já tenho planos de dividir o apartamento com o Nate e não planejo abandoná-lo à própria sorte."

"Ah..." Leroy respirou fundo. "Muito bem então. O que podem nos contar sobre essa senhoria em potencial?"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>omo resultado da sugestão de Jesse de tomarem um latte de celebração, ele e Rachel viram-se n'O Grão de Lima, cercados por uma fervilhante multidão de compradores de Natal e alunos aproveitando o merecido descanso de suas férias de Natal. Tendo conseguido apossar-se de uma das últimas mesas, o casal havia acabado de se acomodar em suas cadeiras quando o telefone de Rachel tocou. Olhando para o identificador de chamadas, ela estremeceu diante do número que apareceu em sua tela, e seu coração disparou. Notando a palidez repentina da namorada, Jesse olhou para ela com preocupação.

"Rach? Tá tudo bem?"

"É de LaGuardia," sussurrou ela, apoiando o telefone em sua orelha. Com a boca seca, ela tomou um gole de seu latte na esperança de se acalmar. "Alô?"

"_Alô, Rachel. Aqui é Veronica Feralone. Espero que me perdoe por interromper as suas férias_."

"Sim, é claro. Não tem problema. Tem mais perguntas para mim?"

Rachel não conseguiu sufocar o nervosismo da voz, e a professora percebeu de imediato.

"_Nada do tipo. Fique calma. Na verdade estou ligando para lhe dizer que seu teste foi um sucesso. Há uma vaga à sua espera em LaGuardia no outono, se você ainda a quiser_."

"Se eu ainda quero? Meu Deus, sim! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! É um sonho que se realiza! Não faz ideia do quanto isso é importante para mim!" Comemorou Rachel.

"_Acho que faço, sim_," Respondeu Veronica, com uma ponta de indisfarçável divertimento evidente em sua voz. "_Estou certamente deliciada de ouvir o quanto você aprecia a oportunidade._"

"Sim! Sei que a senhora está abrindo uma exceção para mim, e serei eternamente grata à senhora, à Srta. Jasen e à Srta. DiComare por me darem essa chance!"

"_Você mereceu, Rachel. Espero que alcance grandes feitos conosco_," Veronica ia desligar quando lembrou-se de um detalhe crucial que deixara de mencionar. "_Coloquei a sua carta de aceitação no correio esta manhã, então deve recebê-la em alguns dias. Caso ela não chegue até a segunda quinzena de janeiro, por favor entre em contato com a central de matrículas. Agora, se me der licença, tenho algumas coisas a providenciar antes de aproveitar meu próprio feriado. Foi um prazer falar com você_."

"Digo o mesmo, Srta. Feralone. E obrigada novamente."

Assim que ela desligou o telefone, Jesse fez Rachel ficar de pé e a puxou para seus braços, envolvendo-os na cintura dela e abraçando-a com força antes de soltá-la levemente para que ela pudesse literalmente pular de alegria. Ele ria enormemente enquanto ela dava gritos de felicidade, sem impedir sua euforia e deixando que ela demonstrasse tudo que sentia.

"Não acredito! Eu vou pra Nova York, Jesse!"

"Parabéns, Rach!"

Incapaz de se conter, ele a tomou no colo e a girou no ar, completamente cego aos olhares curiosos lançados na direção deles pelos diversos clientes do café. Depois de beijá-la ardentemente, ele a abaixou gentilmente até que ela ficasse de pé, e o casal sentou-se outra vez.

"É bom demais pra ser verdade! Vou sair de McKinley e de Lima, me mudar pra melhor cidade do mundo, e tudo isso com você do meu lado! Como consegui tanta sorte?"

"Não tem nada a ver com sorte. O seu talento tá sendo reconhecido, e anos de trabalho duro estão sendo recompensados. Você merece tudo que tá acontecendo."

Uma sombra rosada coloriu o rosto dela diante do elogio dele e ela deu um selinho agradecido nele, antes de continuar a encantar-se com as boas novas.

"E tudo tá correndo perfeitamente. Tenho um apartamento pronto, os meus pais toparam..." Ela se calou de repente e arregalou os olhos. "Os meus pais! Tenho que contar pra eles!"

Enquanto Rachel se ocupava em fazer exatamente isso, Jesse assustou-se com o toque do próprio celular. Tirando o aparelho do bolso, ele não se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma voz desesperada do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, Kurt. O que posso fazer por você?"

"_Sinto muito por te perturbar, Jesse..._" Kurt calou-se diante de um súbito e constrangedor pensamento. "_Você não está... no meio de algo... está?_"

Receando destruir a frágil confiança que existia entre eles, Jesse sufocou a risada que ameaçava sua tentativa de responder seriamente à pergunta do outro rapaz.

"Kurt, se eu estivesse no meio de **algo**, como você tão delicadamente disse, acha que estaria falando com você agora?"

"_Tem razão_," Kurt deu um risinho constrangido. "_Na verdade eu queria falar com a Rachel, mas o telefone dela está dando ocupado. Ela tá contigo?_"

"Está. Ela está apenas falando com os pais. Quer que eu peça a ela pra lhe ligar quando acabar?"

"_Eu preferia falar pessoalmente._"

"Certo. Estamos n'O Grão de Lima. Quer vir pra cá? Ou prefere que eu tire meu time de campo?"

"_Não, eu quero a sua opinião também._"

"Então venha pra cá. Vamos ficar felizes em ajudar do jeito que pudermos."

"_Ah... Isso não é algo que quero discutir em público. Vocês dois não podem vir pra cá?_"

"Cá? Quer dizer, na sua casa?"

"_É._"

"Você sabe que o seu irmão de criação me odeia, não sabe? Ele provavelmente vai tentar me matar se eu aparecer na sua casa."

"_O Finn não vai dar problema. Ele planejou uma maratona de _**Call of Duty**_ de vinte e quatro horas. Quando ele joga, fica tão absorto que eu tenho quase certeza que uma bomba de verdade pode explodir no colo dele e ele não vai nem piscar._"

Em reação à declaração de Kurt, dois impulsos diametricamente opostos começaram a lutar por controle na mente de Jesse. Parte dele queria fazer a coisa certa – manter distância da casa da família Hudson Hummel, a fim de assegurar que ele não acabasse falando ou fazendo algo que pudesse se arrepender ou que pudesse transtornar Rachel. Outra parte – a que não parava para nada a fim de alcançar seus próprios objetivos – deliciava-se com a chance de esfregar o namoro com Rachel e a amizade com Kurt no nariz de Finn. Finalmente, alimentado pelo profundo desprezo ao ex de sua amada e pelo desejo de deixar claro definitivamente quem havia vencido, a atração de seu lado mau provou ser irresistível, e Jesse deu um sorriso maroto ao ceder a seus instintos mais primitivos.

"A gente vai chegar em vinte minutos."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>umprindo a promessa de Jesse, ele e Rachel estacionaram diante da residência dos Hudson Hummel em menos de meia hora. Kurt, que estivera à espera da chegada deles, abriu a porta antes mesmo de terem a chance de tocar a campainha, levando-os rapidamente para a privacidade de seu quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou, ele se virou para seus convidados, com uma expressão suplicante.

"Por que estou tão nervoso? Tenho esperado e desejado que o Blaine me chame para sair desde que nos conhecemos."

"Eis o problema, Kurt," retrucou Jesse. "Já faz um tempo que você é orgulhosamente assumido, mas não é como se cem por cento do universo tenha te aceitado por isso. Você teve que engolir mais que a sua dose de sapos e de bullying nas mãos de idiotas intolerantes, e isso apenas por ser abertamente você mesmo. Não é como se você estivesse desfilando pelos corredores de McKinley de mãos dadas com um gostosão, exibindo sua sexualidade."

"É verdade. Mas também não é isso que estou fazendo hoje, então ainda não faz sentido porque estou tão ansioso."

"Esse é o seu primeiro encontro?"

Tanto Kurt quanto Rachel olharam curiosos para Jesse, ambos intrigados pela aparente amnésia dele.

"Você sabe que sim. O Blaine e eu saímos para um café e um filme como amigos, mas nunca como um casal," Kurt lembrou ao outro rapaz.

"Não foi isso que perguntei. O que eu quis dizer foi, esse é o primeiro encontro da sua vida?"

Kurt não podia detectar julgamento na voz de Jesse, apenas uma curiosidade genuína misturada com um desejo de ajudar o confuso adolescente a entender melhor sua surpreendente reação.

"É. Tá assim tão óbvio?"

"Não se preocupe. Você não está com um sinal em neon piscando em cima da sua cabeça divulgando esse fato. Mas Lima é uma cidade pequena e, embora eu tenha certeza que existam muitos homens gays morando aqui, acho que a maioria ainda está enterrada no fundo do armário. Mesmo que você tenha conhecido homens interessantes, provavelmente eles não teriam a coragem de aceitar um convite de alguém que não se esforça para esconder exatamente quem e o que é."

"E eu não teria coragem de convidar," Kurt completou em voz baixa.

"Você poderia se surpreender," Jesse argumentou, "mas essa não é a questão. E sim que você está acostumado a olhar cheio de desejo para homens à distância, nunca agindo conforme o que sentia – até que apareceu o Blaine. Desde o começo ficou claro que ele também não tem vergonha de quem ele é, e isso abriu um leque de possibilidades."

"Então estou com medo porque é uma experiência nova?"

"E também porque é importante pra você," Rachel disse, emitindo sua opinião pela primeira vez. "Você gosta **de verdade** do Blaine, e quer muito que tudo corra bem hoje, de modo que o seu futuro reserve mais momentos como esse com ele."

"Lembre-se que ele também gosta de você. Eu aposto que você não é o único que está nervoso agora," opinou Jesse.

Kurt riu baixinho e sorriu para o par cujos conselhos tinham, novamente, servido para deixá-lo visivelmente mais calmo.

"Se esse é o caso, então espero que ele tenha amigos como os meus para ajudá-lo nessa hora."

"A gente está à sua disposição sempre que você precisar," jurou Rachel.

"Obrigado, gente." Ele parecia querer falar mais, mas abaixou os olhos, repentinamente hesitante.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira falar?" Jesse perguntou, gentil.

"Bom... tem," admitiu Kurt. "Duvido que isso se aplique a você, Jesse, por ser mais velho e não morar mais com os seus pais, mas eu queria saber como vocês dois lidam com a questão do limite de horário – especialmente se o da pessoa com quem você vai sair é diferente do seu."

"Faz anos que eu não tenho um limite desses," confirmou Jesse. "Os meus pais estavam quase sempre viajando, então raramente estavam presentes para se preocupar com as minhas idas e vindas. E entrei no Vocal Adrenaline aos 14 anos, então, se eu chegasse tarde eles achavam que a Shelby estava nos forçando a gastar mais horas nos ensaios."

"Aposto que você usou isso em seu benefício muitas vezes," reagiu Rachel, fingindo reprová-lo.

"Usei mesmo," ele riu, sem um pingo de remorso.

"Rachel?" Cutucou Kurt, ansioso por retomar o assunto da conversa.

"Eu ainda tenho o meu limite e os meus pais são bem rígidos quanto a ele. Ou pelo menos eram," ela corrigiu.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quando entrei no ensino médio, eles estabeleceram diretrizes firmes. Além da regra de sempre de não beber, não usar drogas e nem andar de carro com uma pessoa bêbada ou chapada, eles determinaram que eu devia estar em casa às dez da noite em dias de semana e meia-noite em fins de semana e férias. Mas recentemente eles mudaram de opinião."

"Como assim?"

"Meu limite é só nos dias que tenho escola."

"Nossa! Estou impressionado! Qual foi o segredo?"

"Eu," Jesse retrucou com uma gargalhada.

Rachel riu, e seu rosto ficou rosado diante da resposta arrogante do namorado. Enquanto isso, Kurt, fascinado e levemente enciumado, implorou que lhe contassem todos os detalhes. Jesse estava mais que disposto a fazer-lhe a vontade e começou a contar detalhadamente como conseguira convencer os pais Berry a permitir tamanha liberdade à filha.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>caminho da cozinha para preparar um lanchinho para si, Finn estava passando pela porta de Kurt quando congelou ao ouvir algo que nunca esperara escutar em sua própria casa – a risada de Jesse St. James ecoando nos corredores. A fúria inundou-o e ele cerrou os punhos diante da detestada presença de seu odioso rival. Dando um passo a frente, o rapaz estava prestes a abrir a porta e desfazer a traiçoeira reuniãozinha do irmão de criação quando as palavras ditas perfuraram a nuvem de raiva no cérebro de Finn, deixando-o congelado no lugar enquanto sofria para engolir uma nada palatável revelação.

"Então deixem eu ver se entendi. Não apenas os pais da Rachel confiam em você a ponto de suspender o limite de horário dela quando você está aqui, mas eles também deixam você dormir lá?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Mas no quarto de hóspedes, né?"

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e o queixo de Kurt quase bateu no chão quando Jesse sucintamente corrigiu sua conclusão precipitada.

"Não. No dela."


	66. Chapter 66

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 66_

_**I**__sso não pode ser verdade. Não é possível que o St. Canalha esteja na minha casa, gabando-se sobre dormir no quarto da Rachel. Eu devo ter pisado na bola e tomado analgésicos demais hoje de manhã._

O primeiro impulso de Finn foi de cobrir os ouvidos numa tentativa de sufocar as vozes e sair correndo de volta para o próprio quarto, como se o outro tivesse enterrado uma faca em sua barriga e torcido sem misericórdia, e mesmo se tais palavras não fossem nada além de uma ilusão, Finn sentiu uma vontade sufocante de se esconder em um lugar seguro para lamber suas feridas. Estava prestes a fazer exatamente isso quando o irmão de criação falou de novo.

"Tá, eu sou tão romântico quanto qualquer cara, mas abrir mão de uma cama perfeitamente boa para dormir no chão do quarto da namorada é exagero," opinou Kurt.

"Quem falou que é no chão?"

"Espera um minuto. Não pode esperar que eu acredite que os pais da Rachel deram permissão a vocês dois para dormir juntos debaixo do nariz deles!" Kurt quase desmaiou diante da ideia.

"Pode acreditar no que quiser, mas é a verdade," Jesse assegurou ao rapaz.

Do outro lado da porta fechada, Finn estava inerte, congelado pela curiosidade mórbida que parecia ter se apossado dele. Estava sem forças para fazer algo que não fosse se preparar para o golpe causado pela próxima bomba que Jesse certamente lançasse.

"É sério? Vocês... **transam**... com os pais dela em casa?" Kurt engasgou-se, ruborizando. "Eu não sei como vocês têm coragem! Quer dizer, eu ficaria mortificado!"

_Não, não, não! É impossível! O Kurt entendeu mal! A Rachel me disse que só estaria pronta pra isso aos 25 anos!_

Jesse riu, mas não de maldade.

"Não, não. Não que eu me abale com isso, mas eu não causaria tal constrangimento à Rachel. Além do que, os pais dela nos fizeram prometer que a gente não faria nada na casa deles que eles não iam querer saber, e a gente concordou."

_Graças a Deus os pais da Rachel colocaram esse filho da puta em rédea curta. Vai saber o que ele teria tentado convencê-la a fazer se fosse o contrário?_

"Então vocês ainda não fizeram... **aquilo**?"

"Não na casa dela."

"Ah..."

Kurt imediatamente entendeu o significado da resposta de Jesse, e olhou, de olhos arregalados, para a morena esguia que estava enroscada nos braços do namorado. Ela parecia muito relaxada e mais feliz que ele já a vira antes. A não ser que ela estivesse fingindo muito bem, perder a virgindade não fora para ela a experiência traumática que Kurt temia que seria para si próprio.

Finn precisou de mais alguns momentos para montar o quebra-cabeça, mas, quando entendeu, uma fúria sufocante e cega o invadiu. A intensidade de sua raiva o impulsionou para frente e, sem pensar nas consequências possíveis, ele abriu a porta e invadiu o quarto. Sua entrada deixou os três ocupantes do local num silêncio atordoado.

Diante da expressão enlouquecida do outro rapaz, Jesse levantou-se da cama de Kurt e, posicionando-se de modo a proteger Rachel do grosso de qualquer golpe, preparou-se para o ataque de Finn. Este, de punhos cerrados, avançou rapidamente, mas Jesse manteve-se impávido. Repentinamente ciente de seu frágil estado de saúde, Finn parou de modo a manter-se longe de alcance. Sem saber se seu corpo poderia suportar o peso de uma luta corporal, ele decidiu começar um ataque verbal.

"Seu filho da puta egoísta! Como ousa estuprar a Rachel?!"

"Eu não fiz nada do tipo."

A reação calma de Jesse só serviu para alimentar a fúria de Finn.

"Fez sim! Ela nunca concordaria em transar contigo!"

"Tem certeza disso?" Retrucou Jesse, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto esperava a resposta do outro.

"Sim! Ela me disse várias vezes que não ia transar até os 25 anos!"

"Acho então que ela mudou de ideia."

"Até parece. Você a forçou!"

"Cara, é da Rachel que estamos falando. Quando ela acredita de verdade em algo, ela é deliciosamente teimosa."

A óbvia admiração de Jesse por uma das características que Finn considerava um dos principais defeitos de Rachel fez o atleta franzir a testa, intrigado.

"Do jeito que você fala, parece uma coisa boa."

"É uma das coisas que mais gosto nela. Ela não é influenciável. Ela sustenta o que quer e, em uma discussão, é capaz de argumentar tão bem quanto ser rebatida."

"Não admira que ela tenha terminado comigo. Em vez de incentivá-la a ser alguém melhor, você a deixa pensar que ser egoísta é bom. Você alimenta o ego exagerado dela, e pode ser o que ela quer, mas não é o que ela precisa!"

Kurt engoliu em seco ao notar tanto o tom de condenação na voz de Finn quanto a súbita gelidez nos olhos de Jesse. Isso não ia acabar bem. Ele talvez **devesse** tentar intervir antes que a situação saísse do controle. Era o que o pai esperaria dele em nome da lealdade à família. Mas lealdade era uma via de duas mãos, e Finn não era exatamente campeão em respeitar isso, enquanto Jesse ultimamente demonstrava ser infalivelmente leal, tornando-se tanto um mentor quanto um amigo. Dando de ombros, Kurt esperou, preparado apenas para assistir a briga chegar à sua inevitável conclusão.

"O que ela **precisa**," zombou Jesse, "é não ter que lidar com a merda que você a submeteu – as críticas constantes, a falta de apoio, a zombaria, as mentiras, a insistência de que ela não é suficientemente boa, a reprovação a tudo que ela representa, das roupas aos objetivos... O que ela **precisa** é de alguém que a aceite incondicionalmente e que incentive sua autoconfiança em vez de miná-la."

"Tá louco, cara. A Rachel nunca não confiou em si mesma!" Protestou Finn. "Ela sempre fala o quanto é talentosa, o quanto é melhor que o resto da gente!"

"E ela **é**, e tem todo o direito de expressar isso. Infelizmente, quando ela o faz, você acha que ela é arrogante e aproveita toda oportunidade para destrui-la."

"E daí? O que eu faço ou falo não a afeta. Eu tentei ajudá-la a mudar, mas ela é tão insuportável e mandona agora quanto era quando nos conhecemos!"

Um rosnado baixo saiu de Jesse. Finn, preferindo ignorar o alerta, estava despreparado para a fluidez com que o outro se moveu. Em questão de segundos, Jesse fechou o espaço entre si mesmo e o ex de Rachel. Sabendo que o outro ainda estava relativamente fragilizado pela surra que levara algumas semanas antes, Jesse controlou sua sufocante vontade de encher Finn de porrada, optando por dar um empurrão no tronco do outro. O gesto, embora contido, teve o efeito desejado. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Finn repentinamente viu-se numa posição bem familiar – caído no chão, claro perdedor de outro confronto com um enraivecido Jesse St. James.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir antes que entre nessa sua cabeça oca, Hudson? Para de xingar a Rachel, ou vai ter que me encarar!"

"Você não tem o direito de-" indignou-se Finn.

"Eu tenho **todo** o direito! Há um ano e meio você tem se esforçado para destruir a alma dela, convencê-la que ninguém vai amá-la do jeito que ela é! E o assustador é que você teria conseguido se eu não tivesse voltado à vida dela! Graças a Deus eu fui capaz de reverter os danos que você causou e lembrar a ela que ela tinha opções melhores que não jogar a vida fora com alguém como **você**!"

"**Alguém como eu**? O que diabo isso quer dizer?!"

Kurt não se surpreendeu ao ver os lábios de Jesse curvarem-se num riso cruel. Finn dera a seu inimigo a abertura perfeita, e Kurt sabia por experiência que Jesse não ia perder a chance de humilhar o ex de Rachel.

"Bom, já que você perguntou tão educadamente, vou te explicar. E vou falar devagar pra que você entenda o que eu quero dizer."

A grande dose de sarcasmo na resposta de Jesse fez Kurt baixar o rosto para disfarçar o sorriso que apareceu. Podia ser errado da parte dele, mas estava se divertindo com aquilo bem mais do que devia. Enquanto isso, de onde estava no chão, Finn deu um olhar assassino a Jesse, mas ficou calado.

"Você só se preocupa com a própria popularidade, com as aparências, o que te tornou um frouxo covarde que não defende as pessoas que alega gostar. E não tem ambições próprias, de modo que critica aqueles que têm sonhos, que estão dispostos a fazer tudo para realizá-los. Se eles se concentram em seus objetivos e se dedicam para alcançá-los, a seus olhos eles são egoístas. Você mal consegue conversar direito, a não ser que seja sobre futebol, carros ou videogames. Você é um atleta burro que acha que qualquer menina – mas especialmente uma que não seja popular – deve dar graças a Deus por ter chamado a atenção do quarterback. Você acha que uma mulher que já é perfeita precisa mudar para ser aceita pelos seus amigos e parentes. Sinceramente, você é completamente errado para a Rachel. Você não chega nem aos pés dela, e ficar contigo iria apenas destrui-la."

"É nisso que você se engana, St. Safado. Ela só saiu do fim da cadeia alimentar quando estávamos namorando!" Retrucou Finn. "Ela é muito teimosa, quer que todos façam tudo do jeito dela, se veste mal. Ela não é nada perfeita, e ninguém gosta dela. Pelo menos eu dei a ela a chance de ser aceita em vez de isolada."

"Você tá ouvindo o que tá dizendo? Você age como se ser o namorado dela era um grande sacrifício, e que ela devia beijar os seus pés em gratidão por você ter feito tamanho favor a ela!"

"E fiz! Quero dizer, eu gosto dela, quando ela não tá me irritando ou entediando com aquele papo de teatro – mas a Quinn e a Santana são bem mais gostosas e fazem mais o meu tipo!"

"Então por que está todo abaladinho por ela estar comigo agora?"

"Porque você é um canalha! Você mentiu pra ela, a usou! Quebrou um ovo na testa dela! Independente da desculpa que conseguiu convencê-la a aceitar, você queria sabotar o nosso time ano passado. Não acredito nem por um segundo que dessa vez os seus motivos sejam mais puros."

"É o sujo falando do mal lavado então."

Os dois rapazes se assustaram quando Rachel interrompeu a discussão, com a voz clara e firme. Ela se levantou e posicionou-se ao lado de Jesse, não querendo mais esconder-se enquanto era objeto da briga furiosa.

"Eu sempre fui claro no que eu queria de você!" Defendeu-se Finn. "E tudo que eu falei é verdade! Ele é culpado de tudo isso!"

"Você também é. Mas eu te perdoei, mesmo que você nunca tenha se desculpado e tenha acabado de admitir que tenha se **rebaixado** para ficar comigo em vez de fazê-lo por vontade própria."

"E no que ele é diferente?"

"Ele demonstrou que lamenta sinceramente – várias vezes. E fez o possível e impossível para compensar por seus erros. E o mais importante é que ele realmente quer **ficar** comigo. Eu não sou um estepe."

"Eu não acredito. É só conversa, Rachel! Mentiras! Você sabe que ele é bom nisso. Mas eu lhe garanto que ele vai cair fora e te magoar de novo, no momento que for mais prejudicial a você – talvez na semana antes das nacionais!"

"Se é que vocês vão chegar lá," Jesse não pôde evitar de resmungar.

"Está errado, Finn. O Jesse me ama!"

"Ai, Rachel, como pode ser tão idiota! Mesmo que ele tenha dito isso, caras como ele só dizem isso pra convencer uma garota a dar!"

"Você pode agir assim, Hudson, mas eu não. **Eu** não falo em amor a não ser que seja de verdade. E, se quer saber, nunca tive que mentir pra transar com uma mulher!"

Finn arregalou os olhos diante da confissão de Jesse.

"Viu só? Você não foi a única com quem ele transou!" Anunciou ele, com um tom de triunfo na voz.

"Eu nunca disse que era virgem quando não era," devolveu Jesse.

"Eu sei que o Jesse teve outras mulheres. Ele não escondeu isso de mim," Rachel disse ao ex, friamente. "E, sinceramente, isso não importa. É passado. O que importa é o que ele faz agora e a partir de agora."

"Ele vai te machucar!"

"Eu não acho."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel, o cara é um filho da puta arrogante! Como diabo ele te converteu pro lado dele? Eu achei que você era mais inteligente do que isso!"

Jesse estava prestes a defender sua amada quando avistou o brevíssimo sorriso que apareceu no rosto dela. Reconhecendo-o como um sinal de que ela tinha tudo sob controle, ele manteve um educado silêncio e viu, interessado, quando ela se abaixou ao lado de Finn. Aproximando a boca do ouvido dele, ela disse algo que fez o rosto do rapaz pegar fogo e recuar de repente, visivelmente chocado. Boquiaberto, ele olhou suplicante para ela, silenciosamente implorando-lhe que se retratasse. Ignorando sua súplica, ela ficou de pé e deliberadamente pegou a mão de Jesse. Quase simultaneamente, Finn e Kurt tomaram ciência do belíssimo anel que Rachel usava. O gritinho deliciado de Kurt foi engolido pelo grito de angústia de Finn.

"**Não**! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?!"

"Olha só, Finn – isso não tem **nada** a ver com você! Sou feliz sendo a mulher do Jesse, tenho orgulho disso. O fato de que tenho um anel dado por ele simboliza a todos o quanto somos dedicados um ao outro. Isso não é passageiro. Nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que penso dele!"

"Você tá cometendo um erro terrível!"

"O meu erro foi te colocar num patamar e correr atrás da ilusão que éramos. Eu finalmente estou fazendo o que é certo pra mim!"

Finn sacudiu a cabeça, claramente indisposto a aceitar o que ela dizia.

"Quem é você? Eu não te conheço mais!"

"Você nunca me conheceu de verdade, Finn. Só viu o que queria ver."

Machucado pelo tom indiferente dela, Finn fitou Rachel, moroso, quando ela se concentrou no rapaz ao seu lado, sorrindo amorosamente para Jesse, que envolveu sua cintura com um braço e a apertou. Virando-se para Kurt, Rachel engasgou-se ao ver a hora.

"Quando você disse que o Blaine vinha te pegar?"

"Meu Deus! Ele já vai chegar e eu não tô pronto!"

"Calma, respira fundo," Jesse aconselhou ao rapaz, que estava quase em pânico.

Obedecendo à diretriz, Kurt ficou visivelmente mais calmo. Ao perceber repentinamente que o irmão de criação ainda estava presente, ele se virou para encará-lo.

"Tenho coisas a fazer e a sua presença não está ajudando, então, por favor, vá embora."

"Tá, claro," resmungou Finn.

Quando se dirigia à porta, o rapaz parou ao ouvir Rachel chamá-lo. "Esqueceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele, incapaz de disfarçar a amargura na voz.

"Esqueci. Tem uma coisa que preciso esclarecer."

"E o que é?"

"Lembra quando conversamos na cafeteria, logo depois das seletivas?"

Finn assentiu. Diante dos olhos fascinados de Kurt, Jesse interferiu antes que Rachel pudesse continuar.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Eu menti pra ele numa tentativa errônea de poupá-lo, mas não sei por que. Ele nunca teve a mesma gentileza comigo. Não vejo por que continuar a esconder a verdade."

Finn ficou mortalmente pálido e engoliu em seco, suspeitando do que Rachel ia confessar antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Você disse que ele tava tentando me provocar e que não era pra eu pensar mais nisso."

"E você **achou** que isso significava que não era verdade. Mas eu nunca disse nada."

"Cara, acho que vou vomitar," gemeu Finn.

No instante seguinte, ele sumiu, correndo pelo corredor o mais rápido que podia ir. Enquanto Kurt dirigia-se ao banheiro para colocar a roupa que escolhera, Jesse observava a namorada com clara curiosidade.

"Não que eu me importe pelo idiota saber da verdade, mas por que agora?"

"Eu estava cansada de vê-lo agindo como se fosse um troféu que eu devia me arrepender de ter deixado escapar. As queixas dele sobre os seus supostos defeitos me irritarem e eu decidi que estava cansada de ser boazinha com ele."

"Adoro quando você me surpreende. Sua faceta vingativa é muito sexy," murmurou ele, em aprovação, puxando-a para mais perto e aproximando a boca da dela.

Um leve pigarro atrás dele interrompeu o momento, impedindo que Jesse aprofundasse o beijo. Relutantes, ele e Rachel se afastaram e focaram-se novamente em Kurt.

"Vocês dois sabem que me devem uma explicação," disse o rapaz. "Não podem me deixar nessa curiosidade."

"Não faço ideia do que você tá falando," disse Rachel, bem-humorada e parecendo perfeitamente inocente.

"Você pode não querer saber," acrescentou Jesse com uma piscadinha.

"Eu sei que tem a ver com sexo," Kurt bufou, dramático. "É a única coisa que consegue deixar o Finn tão abalado. Além disso, só os preciosos Bengals perdendo as finais."

"Realmente não tem nada a ver com futebol," brincou Jesse. "Mas posso pensar em algumas metáforas de beisebol que podem servir."

"Como segunda base? Terceira base? Home run?"

"Algo do tipo," respondeu Rachel, mantendo-se deliberadamente vaga a fim de poupar Kurt e a si mesma de mais embaraço.

"Tá, não quero saber detalhes. Mas me digam, o Finn vai ficar traumatizado eternamente?"

"Tenho certeza que ele vai superar, um dia," Jesse opinou, com a voz livre de qualquer preocupação ou remorso.

"É bom o suficiente pra mim. Então vamos falar de algo mais interessante – a bela nova joia que vi na mão da Rachel. Estenda-a pra que eu possa ver melhor."

Enquanto Rachel satisfazia a vontade de Kurt, a campainha tocou e ecoou pela casa, sinalizando a chegada de Blaine.

"É melhor eu atender antes que o Finn se antecipe. Uma olhada no meu irmão e o Blaine pode se mandar," Kurt declarou, parcialmente brincando.

"Duvido que o Anderson se assuste assim tão fácil," retrucou Jesse, "mas concordo que o Finn não é boa companhia a ninguém, então poupar seu acompanhante disso é uma questão de educação."

Enquanto levava os amigos ao saguão, Kurt deu um olhar significativo a Rachel.

"Não ache que isso quer dizer que você está escapando ilesa. Quero um relatório completo sobre essa novidade amanhã cedo."

"Pode esperar até o meio da manhã?" Pediu Jesse. "Temos grandes planos para esta noite, e eu quero dormir até mais tarde."

"Eu duvido que vocês dois vão dormir," brincou Kurt, girando a maçaneta.

A porta se abriu e revelou Blaine, sorridente e pacientemente esperando na varanda da casa da família Hudson Hummel. Quando registrou as duas inesperadas presenças ao lado de Kurt, o moreno demonstrou confusão. "Oi, gente. Eu cheguei cedo?"

"Bem na hora, na verdade. Eles já estão indo."

De saída, Jesse apertou levemente o ombro de Kurt e Rachel o abraçou calorosamente.

"Relaxe e divirta-se," ela sussurrou para o amigo.

O casal estava quase no carro quando Jesse virou-se para Kurt com uma expressão mais séria do que a aparente momentos antes.

"Os seus pais vão chegar logo?"

"Em uma hora, eu acho. Por que pergunta?"

"Talvez seja melhor que o seu irmão não fique só por muito tempo."

"Ah, certo. Bom, a Carole tem mimado ele desde que ele se machucou, então se eu lembrar a ela que vou sair, ela vai convencer meu pai a andar depressa."

"Perfeito. Espero que ele fique enfurnado no quarto e distraia-se com o videogame de antes, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar."

"Cuidado, St. James. Está colocando em risco a sua fama de androide sem alma," Kurt comentou com uma risada seca. "Se o Finn te ouvir agora, pode enlouquecer tentando conciliar a imagem que ele tem de você com o que você é na verdade."

"Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de perder os poucos neurônios que tem, então vamos guardar segredo dessa assustadora evidência," devolveu Jesse, causando uma gargalhada no outro rapaz.

"E, com isso, a gente vai nessa," declarou Rachel, agarrando seu braço e levando-o até o carro estacionado. "Tchau, Kurt, tchau, Blaine! Divirtam-se!"

"Obrigado!" Disse Blaine, confiante.

Depois de colocar o casaco, trancar a porta e guardar a chave, Kurt não se surpreendeu ao perceber a curiosidade de Blaine.

"Qual o problema do Finn? E por que o Jesse tá preocupado?"

"É uma grande história. Leve-me para jantar e eu te conto tudo."


	67. Chapter 67

**Nota da Tradutora: **RIP, Cory Monteith.

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 67_

**E**ra uma causa perdida.

Desde que voltara a seu quarto, Finn tentara dissipar a nuvem negra que o engolira, mas nada funcionava. Mover-se não dera certo. Xingar até ficar rouco, muito menos. Chamar Jesse St. James de todos os insultos que podia imaginar fizera-o sentir-se minimamente melhor. E distrair-se com **Mortal Kombat** apenas servira para aumentar sua frustração, pois sua incapacidade de concentrar-se resultara em uma inédita sucessão de derrotas. Cogitara pedir a Puck que lhe comprasse cerveja, mas rapidamente descartou a ideia. Burt e a mãe estariam logo de volta, e o médico fora muito claro e específico ao lhe dizer para não misturar seus remédios com álcool.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele desligou o computador e desabou na cama. Talvez depois de um cochilo ele veria que as últimas horas tinham sido apenas um pesadelo.

_Até parece._

Não, infelizmente não era um pesadelo. Seu encontro com Rachel e o filho da puta que ela agora chamava de namorado fora profunda e dolorosamente real – a dor em sua barriga onde St. James o empurrara era prova disso. Graças a Deus apenas Kurt testemunhara sua mais recente derrota nas mãos do outro rapaz.

_E essa não foi a única humilhação que sofri hoje._

Ele fez uma careta ao lembrar do que Rachel lhe sussurrara. Quando pedira-lhe que explicasse por que Jesse a atraía tanto, havia esperado um longo discurso falando do talento do idiota, de como ele era igual a ela ou algo igualmente arrogante, mas aceitável. Em vez disso, ela fizera uma declaração que o abalara a tal ponto que ele fora quase incapaz de se conter. E então, antes que ele pudesse se refazer, ela escolhera o mesmo momento para desencavar a verdade da provocação que Jesse lhe atirara nas seletivas.

_Isso é que chutar cavalo morto._

E isso ultimamente resumia o que era sua vida. Estava dolorosamente óbvio que Rachel havia mudado muito desde que aquele filho da puta arrogante havia voltado à vida dela. Estava sendo precipitada, faltava ao glee, era mais ousada com as roupas que vestia. E parara de buscar desesperadamente a aprovação dos membros do time. Passava todo seu tempo livre com **ele** – quando ele estava na cidade – e sendo afetada pelas ideias **dele**. Não se comportava mais como a doce jovenzinha que costumava ser.

_É porque ela não é mais inocente._

Apesar de um dia ter pensado que teriam sua primeira vez juntos, ambos não eram mais virgens. Mas, ao contrário de seu insignificante caso de uma noite com Santana – algo de que se arrependera assim que acabara – a experiência de Rachel parecera ter forjado um elo intenso entre ela e Jesse. E, considerando toda a evidência disponível, ela estava curtindo os novos aspectos físicos de seu relacionamento. Na opinião dele, um pouco demais.

_Ninguém te perguntou._

Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de Rachel em sua cabeça, descartando secamente suas preocupações, insistindo que o que ela fazia não era de sua conta, enquanto imaginava Jesse sorrindo, maldoso e triunfante, com um braço enroscado possessivamente nos ombros dela. Ao fechar os olhos num esforço de sufocar a irritante imagem, ele ficou repentinamente frente a frente com uma muito pior – a mesma que o atormentara nos dias depois das seletivas: Rachel, seminua, estava ajoelhada diante de Jesse, que sorria, e estendia a mão na direção do jeans dele.

Finn sentou-se e abriu os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça numa tentativa de clareá-la. Imaginar sua pudica ex-namorada como uma provocante sedutora que adorava sexo era desconfortável, e ele ainda tinha dificuldade em aceitar tal mudança. Era mais fácil quando ele achava que Jesse mentira.

_Mas não foi mentira. Ela deixou isso _**bem**_ claro._

O que ela disse ecoava em sua mente, num estribilho infinito que nenhuma determinação podia sufocar. Seu estômago embrulhou-se diante da realidade da situação. Por mais difícil que lhe fosse acreditar, Rachel estava transando com Jesse St. James e ele não podia mudar isso. Não podendo mais negar, Finn ficou de pé e dirigiu-se determinado às escadas. Depois de esperar um segundo para ter certeza de que ainda estava só, ele foi à cozinha, direto à geladeira. Olhando cheio de vontade para o estoque de cerveja de Burt, ele hesitou por um segundo ao lembrar-se do aviso do médico, mas sua ânsia debateu com seu bom-senso. Xingando em voz baixa, ele ignorou a vozinha em sua mente, pegou a garrafa mais próxima e, depois de abri-la, engoliu o conteúdo, aliviado. Se tivesse sorte, logo estaria a caminho do único estado que tornaria suas circunstâncias suportáveis – o mais total e completo porre.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> volta de Burt e Carole ao lar foi carregada de tensão. Desde que recebera o SMS de Kurt – com poucos detalhes, mas cheio de urgência – a mae de Finn fora consumida pela culpa, censurando-se por deixar seu único filho à própria sorte quando ele aparentemente ainda não estava completamente saudável. Em vez de tentar racionalizar com sua transtornada esposa, Burt concentrou-se em levá-la de volta ao lar o mais rápido possível. Mal parara totalmente o carro quando ela saiu e correu porta adentro, abrindo-a.

"Finn, meu amor, a gente..."

Carole calou-se ao avistar o filho com uma cerveja na boca. Temporariamente congelada, ela precisou de apenas segundos para sair de sua chocada paralisia. Movendo-se depressa, ela cruzou o aposento e arrancou a garrafa da mão dele.

"Perdeu o juízo? Misturar álcool com os seus remédios pode te deixar no hospital de novo! É isso que você quer?!"

"Eu só quero que a dor pare!" Ele gritou, desesperado.

A raiva de Carole sumiu prontamente. Com o rosto brando, ela olhou preocupada para Finn. "Se tá doendo tanto assim, podemos ligar pro médico e pedir que ele aumente a dosagem," sugeriu ela.

"Não é dessa dor que eu tô falando! Você não entendeu!" Gritou Finn, saindo correndo da cozinha.

Sem querer acabar o assunto, Carole ia segui-lo quando sentiu o peso da mão de Burt em seu braço.

"Deixa que eu vou. Ele pode reagir melhor a alguém que não esteja tão abalado."

Ela engoliu a recusa automática que lhe veio aos lábios. O marido estava mais calmo do que ela. Já que havia algo claramente perturbando Finn e a última coisa que ela queria era irritá-lo mais ainda, ela relutantemente cedeu ao pedido de Burt.

"Prometa que vai descobrir o que é. Ele está mal."

"Vou me esforçar."

Com essa jura, Burt virou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Finn. Subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus, ele logo se viu frente à frente com a porta fechada do enteado. Sem ouvir sons discerníveis do outro lado, ele bateu duas vezes e esperou em silêncio pela resposta.

"Vai embora, mãe! Me deixa em paz!" Gritou Finn.

"A sua mãe tá lá embaixo, filho. Acho que a gente pode falar de futebol, você tá muito nervoso," sugeriu Burt.

Sua proposta foi recebida com silêncio, e ele considerava a hipótese de bater de novo quando detectou o som perceptível de passos no chão acarpetado. A porta abriu-se um pouco e Finn o convidou a entrar. Acomodando-se na única mesa do quarto, Burt rapidamente começou uma análise das chances dos vários concorrentes do Super Bowl, mantendo deliberadamente a voz leve num assunto seguro. Não demorou para que Finn relaxasse e ele opinasse o que achava de cada time. Depois de uma fervorosa conversa, Burt sentiu que o enteado estava calmo bastante para tocar no assunto que tanto o afetara.

"Pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui hoje?"

"O que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bom, quando a gente chegou você estava enchendo a cara embora esteja tomando remédios. E o Kurt mandou uma mensagem estranha sobre a gente ter que voltar pra casa."

"Até parece que ele liga," Finn resmungou, amargo.

"Como é? O Kurt me procurou **porque** ele liga. Ele agiu por estar preocupado contigo."

"Ele agiu por estar se sentindo **culpado**. É por culpa dele que eu tô na merda agora!" Teimou Finn.

"Por que acha isso?" Perguntou Burt, ignorando a linguagem enquanto se esforçava para manter a calma diante das acusações de Finn contra o filho.

"Foi **ele** que os chamou aqui e trouxe o inimigo pra minha zona!"

"De quem você tá falando? O Kurt não deu detalhes."

"Da Rachel e do St. Cachorro!" Rosnou Finn, revelando a identidade dos incômodos visitantes.

"Perdão? A Rachel e quem?"

"Jesse St. James, o filho da puta arrogante que a roubou de mim!"

"Acho então que você não é fã dele."

"Eu o odeio! Ele é o maior filho da puta e usou o suposto charme dele pra iludir a Rachel. Ela acha que ele mudou, mas é tudo mentira!"

"O que ele tava fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Burt, recusando-se a validar as alegações do enteado.

"Além de esfregar o namoro dele no meu nariz e me emputecer? Eu sei lá! Mas estavam todos no quarto do seu filho, rindo como se fossem todos os melhores amiguinhos, o que não faz sentido, porque o Kurt não suporta a Rachel e também nunca foi fã do St. Jerk."

"Acho que esse não é mais o caso," Burt comentou, discreto.

"Você acha? A Rachel não foi a única que ele conseguiu tapear. Ainda não sei o que ela vê nele. Ele não é um atleta como eu, que pode torná-la popular. E daí que ele sabe cantar e dançar? Quem liga pra isso?!"

"A Rachel liga. Ela quer ser atriz. Cantar e dançar são as coisas mais importantes do mundo pra ela. Achar tais sonhos em outra pessoa criaria uma ligação imediata entre eles."

"Até parece! Eles só vão brigar o tempo todo! São dois teimosos e egoístas, que querem tudo do jeito deles! Ele vai machucar ela!"

"Se isso acontecer não vai ser problema seu. Ela fez a escolha dela, e essa escolha não é você."

"Eu a recuperei uma vez. Ano passado ela preferiu a mim em vez dele, e vai preferir de novo!"

"Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo. Pelo que me lembro que o Kurt me contou, foi esse Jesse que a deixou, e a Rachel ficou arrasada. Você foi só o estepe."

Finn sacudiu a cabeça, veemente. "Não, não! Não foi assim! Ela sempre quis a mim! Só aceitou namorar aquele desgraçado porque fui burro de dar o fora nela quando achei que queria espaço pra achar o meu roqueiro interior," revelou ele, muito sério. "Ela usou ele pra me deixar com ciúme. É de mim que ela gosta, não dele!"

Burt riu, claramente incrédulo. "Isso pode ter sido verdade antes, mas duvido que ainda seja. Acho que você tá com ciúme. Ela tá feliz, você não tá, e você não aceita isso."

"Ele vai magoá-la!" Finn repetiu, infantilmente.

"É isso que você quer que aconteça?"

"O quê? Claro que não! Não sou **eu** que tá tentando magoá-la de propósito!"

"Ele também não tá."

"Por que diabo você tá do lado dele! Você nem o conhece!" Protestou Finn.

"Não pessoalmente, mas o Kurt ultimamente tem falado várias coisas positivas sobre ele. Ele me parece uma boa pessoa."

"É, ele é um príncipe – daqueles bem ruins, que mete a faca nas suas costas na primeira chance que tem."

"Eu discordo. Ele tem dado bons conselhos ao Kurt sem esperar nada em troca," argumentou Burt.

"Como pode ser tão cego? A Rachel tá toda amiguinha do Kurt ultimamente, então ser legal com ele vai contar mais pontos a favor do Jesse. Mas ele não tem uma gota de desprendimento no corpo," bufou Finn, com uma ponta de amargura na voz. "Afinal, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de dar em cima dela quando ela ainda era a **minha** namorada, e tá fazendo tudo que pode pra impedi-la de voltar pra mim."

Burt percebeu uma ponta de resignação na voz do enteado que substituiu a bravata anterior, e quis determinar sua fonte.

"O que exatamente isso quer dizer?"

Finn ficou calado por tanto tempo que Burt não sabia se ia ter uma resposta à sua pergunta. Eventualmente, depois de várias tentativas, Finn finalmente assumiu o fato que continuava a atormentá-lo. "Ela dormiu com ele. Não sei como competir com isso," admitiu em voz baixa.

"E não pode," declarou Burt. "Perdoe-me pela franqueza, mas é a verdade."

"Isso não é justo! A gente devia perder a virgindade juntos!"

"Ela seria a sua primeira mulher?" Burt perguntou, gentilmente, não lá muito confortável com a direção que a conversa tomara, mas determinado a segui-la.

Finn ficou cabisbaixo e Burt esforçou-se para ouvir a resposta quase inaudível do enteado.

"Não," ele disse, sem graça;

"Ah. Então parece que você tá sendo hipócrita, filho."

"Mas... Mas... Eu me arrependi depois! A Rachel e eu estávamos separados e só... aconteceu!"

"Isso não importa, Finn. Não importa se você se arrependeu ou não. Importa que aconteceu. Então não devia estar surpreso pela Rachel não ter se guardado pra você."

"Mas eu fiz só uma vez. Ela não!"

"Acho que é porque ela gosta do Jesse."

"Ela é jovem e crédula, dá a todo mundo o benefício da dúvida. E ele tá se aproveitando disso! Tá fazendo aquele showzinho de sempre, manipulando-a para acreditar que ele é perfeito. Ela não ficaria com ele se soubesse quem ele é, e quais são os motivos dele!"

"Tenho que discordar de novo. Pelo que ouvi do Kurt, o namorado da Rachel é igual a ela. Até eu via que vocês não tinham nada a ver. Por que ela não ia escolher quem gosta das mesmas coisas que ela gosta, que tem os mesmos sonhos?"

"Ele vai destruí-los. Ele vai destruir **ela** – talvez antes da próxima competição!"

"Muito improvável. Ele não tá mais no mesmo time, não tem nada a ganhar."

"Só a provar que ainda tem poder sobre ela. É o que deixa ele doidão! Ele é um filho da puta doente e sacana que gosta de causar dor aos outros. Ele merece uma lição!"

"Pode parar, rapazinho. Respira fundo. Pensar assim vai te causar problemas." Finn olhou enfurecido para o padrasto, mas não reagiu, o que permitiu a Burt que continuasse. "Você não consegue ver o que está acontecendo porque quer que seja uma mentira. Não estou tentando lhe encher, e espero que veja que eu não tenho nada a ganhar aqui, Finn. Eu estou lhe dizendo o que vejo. Você tem que encarar a verdade que a Rachel não é mais parte da sua vida. Ela escolheu outra pessoa. Você pode não gostar, mas tem que aceitar."

"Não tenho, não," Finn resmungou, arrogante.

"Tem razão. Não tem. Pode continuar do jeito que está, idealizando seu antigo namoro, querendo alguém que você nem gostava tanto assim quando estava namorando, e infelicitando a si mesmo. Ou pode engolir o sapo, lidar com a sua mágoa e seguir em frente. Olha, você agora é da minha família. Eu gosto de você. Então, por favor, aceite esse conselho. Desista da Rachel. Deixe-a pra lá."

"Não sei se posso."

"Você pode tudo que achar que pode, Finn. E a sua mãe, o Kurt e eu estaremos aqui pra ajudar."

Sabendo que sua inútil discutir e querendo desesperadamente ficar só, Finn engoliu a resposta sarcástica que estava na ponta da língua e apenas assentiu. Satisfeito por ter sido entendido, Burt levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando parou e olhou para o enteado.

"Se precisar conversar, sabe onde me achar."

"Sei. Obrigado."

Assim que Burt saiu, o rapaz respirou aliviado e caiu na cama de novo. Olhando para o teto, ele imediatamente pensou em Rachel e sorriu satisfeito. O idiota que ela namorava ainda tinha um ano e meio de faculdade em outra cidade, deixando-a vulnerável, abandonada. Se Finn agisse certo, era tempo mais que suficiente para dar um jeito de reconquistá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>m outra parte da cidade, completamente ignorante do que acontecia na residência dos Hudson Hummel, Jesse e Rachel entraram no Lucky Star, cenário do encontro abortado semanas antes. Ao olhar ao redor, Jesse sorriu e abaixou-se para falar no ouvido da namorada.

"Não vejo uma cheerleader," brincou.

"Não me importa se tiver. Tenho orgulho de estar aqui contigo. Não temos mais nada a esconder."

Eles se beijaram rapidamente antes de seguirem o maitre à mesa cabine que tinham ocupado na vez anterior, fazendo Rachel franzir a testa.

"Juro que é só coincidência," insistiu Jesse. "Nem eu sabia que viríamos aqui até pouco tempo atrás, quando a Cat ligou para cancelar nossos planos porque o Drew foi chamado inesperadamente para trabalhar. Já que nunca chegamos a provar a comida, pareceu adequado tentarmos de novo."

"Mal posso esperar," admitiu ela. "Só o cheiro tá me deixando com a boca cheia d'água."

Eles demoraram muitos minutos examinando o menu, considerando as diversas opções antes de finalmente decidirem um punhado de pratos para dividirem. Assim que fizeram seus pedidos, Jesse inclinou-se, com os olhos claros brilhando de curiosidade.

"Tá bom, Rach, eu acho que já tive muita paciência. É hora de confessar. O que raios você disse ao Hudson para provocar uma reação tão extrema? Você quase o matou de choque, juro!"

Diante do namorado, a morena encolheu os ombros, distraída.

"Nada demais, eu juro. Só disse que você me dá orgasmos devastadores."


	68. Chapter 68

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 68_

"**N**ão acredito!"

"Falei sim. E posso ter dito que você tem muito fôlego e uma boca muito talentosa."

Diante da confissão de Rachel, Jesse jogou o corpo para trás e riu escandalosamente, fazendo diversos comensais ao redor olhá-lo em reprovação. Ignorando os olhares de censura, ele continuou a rir enquanto um sensual rubor subiu ao rosto dela.

"Bom, isso explica por que o Hudson tava olhando pra você como se você tivesse chutado as bolas dele. Admito que por um minuto achei que ele ia vomitar bem na nossa frente. Quando você disse que não ia ser mais boazinha com ele, não tava brincando."

"A postura dele me fez perder a cabeça. Ele parecia acreditar que só precisava me dar um daqueles sorrisos idiotas dele enquanto te xingava constantemente pra me fazer cair nos braços dele outra vez. Eu precisei deixar absolutamente claro, em termos que até ele entenderia, que isso não ia mais acontecer. Nunca."

"Podia ter esfregado o seu presente de aniversário no nariz dele. Praticamente todo mundo que o viu o confundiu com um anel de noivado, então talvez isso bastasse."

"Talvez. Mas o Finn pode ser bem cego às vezes. Eu achei que ele podia comprar o próprio anel e usá-lo para tentar me puxar pro lado dele."

Jesse bufou diante da sugestão.

"Não querendo me gabar, mas ele não tem as condições financeiras para fazer algo do tipo. Nada que ele pudesse bancar chegaria perto de se igualar a esse," ele declarou, tocando gentilmente a joia no dedo dela. "E, mais importante, ele não entenderia as palavras e nunca nem viu a gravação, então não faz ideia do verdadeiro significado."

"Isso que você tá dizendo faz perfeito sentido, mas achei que não podia contar com ele sendo racional naquela situação, então o acertei com a única coisa contra a qual ele se sentiria incapaz de competir."

"Minhas habilidades sexuais superiores."

Era mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta, dita em voz baixa, com a arrogância de sempre, e ela corou mais uma vez, mas não discordou. Apesar de nunca ter deixado Finn ir além de uma ou outra apalpada, mesmo tal breve experiência confirmara o quanto ele era inapto na cama. Comparado com os incríveis talentos de Jesse, era uma competição que o quarterback de McKinley jamais poderia esperar ganhar.

"É, isso. E a realidade da nossa intensa ligação física."

"**Isso** nunca esteve em dúvida. Até alguém pateta como o Hudson devia ter visto os sinais."

"Ele **devia**. Mas isso o deixaria extremamente desconfortável, então provavelmente ele ia se esforçar para ignorar, por mais óbvios que fôssemos em nossas demonstrações físicas da outra vez ou desde que voltamos."

"Contato que **você** não fique desconfortável."

Ela puxou uma das mãos, que estava frouxamente dada às dele, e começou a passar os dedos levemente por seu antebraço. Era um toque muito inocente, mas que deixou todas as suas terminações nervosas em fogo.

"**Nada** que eu faço contigo me deixa desconfortável," ela o acalmou.

Os olhos dele ficaram perceptivelmente mais escuros, revelando o desejo evidente.

"Nesse caso, por que não pulamos o jantar, vamos à casa da árvore e tomamos a sobremesa?"

Ela deu um tapinha nele em fingida censura.

"Jesse St. James, está tentando não me levar para jantar de novo? Eu quero provar a comida daqui!"

"Bom, se você prefere ficar... Quem sou eu pra lhe negar algo que você queira?"

Ele ficou momentaneamente calado, com os olhos fixos nos dela, e ela sentiu sua determinação vacilar. Ligado a todas as emoções dela, ele sorriu, cúmplice.

"Tem certeza que não posso te convencer do contrário?"

Sua voz assumiu o tom rouco e sedutor que nunca deixava de transformar as estranhas dela em lava. Apesar de sua fome, estava seriamente considerando fazer o que ele sugerira e pular a refeição por completo. Mas antes que pudesse ceder ao impulso, o garçom materializou-se ao lado da mesa e colocou três travessas fumegantes entre eles. Depois de servir uma porção nos pratos de ambos e preencheu seus copos d'água, ele recuou discretamente, deixando o casal novamente a sós. Jesse fez beicinho, causando risos na namorada.

"Acho que perdi a chance, né?" Ele comentou, bem-humorado; a leveza de sua voz desmentindo a decepção em seu rosto.

Ela aproximou o rosto do prato e inspirou profundamente.

"Temo que sim. Estou morta de fome e o cheiro tá muito bom. Não vou deixar que essa delícia seja desperdiçada."

Com isso, Rachel pegou seus hashis e espetou um rolinho primavera vegetariano, mordendo delicadamente e suspirando de satisfação diante do delicioso sabor. Deixando de lado o falso arrependimento, Jesse imitou-a, pegando os próprios hashis e atacando com disposição a pilha de yakissoba à sua frente. Depois de alguns momentos desfrutando os sabores, ele inclinou-se e comentou, "Eu sei que a Cat elogiou esse lugar, mas acho que foi pouco. A comida é fenomenal!"

"Concordo. Depois de provar uma parte do cardápio, não sei por que todo mundo é tão fã do Breadstix."

"Lá tem um ambiente mais relaxado, e oferecem pão de graça," ele sugeriu como justificativa.

"E daí? Que o resto de McKinley fique lá. **Esse** é o meu novo restaurante preferido!"

"Os donos d'A Última Mordida vão ficar tristes de saber disso," comentou Jesse.

"Eu ainda o adoro, mas é muito informal. Para ocasiões especiais, este é perfeito."

"Então estamos comemorando algo?" Ele comentou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Você está aqui e eu também. Me parece um motivo de comemoração," ela respondeu com simplicidade.

"Você sabe que não vou reclamar quanto a isso."

"Achei que não," ela sorriu.

Depois que voltaram a comer, a conversa fluiu fácil entre eles. O tempo voava à medida que se alimentavam, partilhavam segredos, sussurravam e riam, e cantavam um para o outro murmurando pedaços de suas músicas preferidas. Quando o garçom abordou-os para informar que já iam fechar o restaurante, eles se assustaram com o adiantado da hora. Dirigindo-se de braços dados ao Range Rover de Jesse, ambos concordaram que a noite fora exatamente tudo que precisavam.

"Você sabe como entreter uma garota," Rachel declarou, sorridente.

"O que posso dizer? Você merece tudo que há melhor e eu quero lhe dar isso."

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e capturou sua boca num beijo lânguido, profundo e cheio de promessas. Quando se afastaram para recuperar o fôlego, ela buscou o calor de seus braços e respirou profundamente, fazendo surgir uma pequena ruga em sua testa e uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Ele ergueu seu queixo, tentando descobrir o que a fizera mudar de humor tão depressa.

"Do nada você parece preocupada. No que está pensando?"

"No Kurt. Hoje é uma grande noite pra ele. Queria saber se o encontro dele com o Blaine correspondeu às expectativas ou se ele voltou pra casa decepcionado."

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar mais do que feliz em te contar todos os detalhes amanhã, mas, na minha opinião, o Blaine parece ser bem romântico. Estou disposto a apostar que o Kurt não vai ter do que reclamar."

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>e Kurt estivera encantado com Blaine antes, sua admiração multiplicou-se ao longo da noite. Assim que Blaine deixou para trás todos os supostos points de Lima, a empolgação de Kurt subiu a níveis estratosféricos, e ele não pôde deixar de encantar-se diante da maravilha que era seu companheiro. Era alguém de bom gosto, disposto a desafiar convenções aceitas, confortável com quem era e com o que queria. Alguém que podia fazer outra pessoa se apaixonar por ele.

_De onde foi que veio _**isso**_?_

Embora soubesse que estava se precipitando, simplesmente não podia evitar. Quanto mais conhecia seu companheiro nos Warblers, mais Kurt descobria que Blaine era diferente, do melhor jeito possível. Era definitivamente mais bonito que qualquer rapaz que despertara o interesse de Kurt – não que a aparência fosse o único atributo que valorizava – e tinha uma noção de estilo que era toda sua. Mas o que realmente o destacava eram outras qualidades – sua boa vontade em ouvir Kurt tagarelar sobre tudo, desde seus estilistas preferidos às supostas injustiças sofridas nas mãos dos outros; sua propensão a rir; seu incrível talento para a dança; sua capacidade de acalmar Kurt quando este estava nervoso ou estressado...

_Ele é perfeito pra mim. Quero que tudo dê certo._

Kurt olhou furtivamente para Blaine, que parecia muito relaxado enquanto manobrava o carro para os arredores de Lima, cantarolando junto com a playlist que batizara como sendo **deles** ao selecioná-la antes. Voltando sua atenção para onde estava, Kurt ficou surpreso ao perceber que estavam seguindo pela estradinha que levava ao jardim botânico de Lima.

"Ah, Blaine... Estamos em dezembro. Tenho certeza que o jardim tá fechado por causa do feriado."

"É de se pensar que esteja, mas na verdade algumas partes ficam abertas o ano todo. Achei que seria legal irmos a um lugar quente hoje, pra fugirmos do frio do inverno e vermos lindas flores enquanto isso." Ele olhou para Kurt, tentando adivinhar como ele reagiria. "Espero que goste. Não queria que o nosso primeiro encontro fosse... normal."

"Eu adorei. Na verdade..." Kurt respirou fundo, hesitando rapidamente antes de decidir seguir com o que queria falar, "... Fiquei muito impressionado por você não ter reduzido a velocidade ao passarmos no Breadstix."

"É sério que você achou que eu ia te levar **lá**?" Blaine estremeceu. "A comida é no máximo medíocre, os funcionários são sempre mal-humorados e vive repleto de famílias com crianças pequenas a essa hora. O ambiente é muito importante para o sucesso de um primeiro encontro," ele declarou com total convicção.

"Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra eu gostar de você," Kurt brincou, falando antes que pudesse se conter. Seu rosto inundou-se de rubor, e Blaine riu.

"Eu também gosto de você," admitiu ele, parando o carro em uma vaga e desligando o motor. "Tá pronto para entrar?"

"E... Estou," gaguejou Kurt, ainda abalado pelo impacto da declaração descuidada de Blaine.

Saindo do carro, Kurt franziu a testa ao perceber que eram os únicos no enorme estacionamento.

"Tem certeza que tá aberto?"

"Absoluta. Quando liguei pra confirmar o horário de funcionamento, eles garantiram que eu teria tempo de sobra pro que planejei."

"Você planejou tudo?"

"É claro. Tudo tinha que dar certo. Eu não ia deixar nas mãos do destino."

"Tá, é oficial. Tem mais de um motivo pra eu gostar de você," corrigiu Kurt.

Blaine sorriu diante do que ele disse. "Com sorte, a lista vai aumentar antes do fim da noite."

Assentindo para demonstrar sua concordância, Kurt acompanhou Blaine que o guiou ao primeiro dos cinco prédios. Depois de pagar as entradas e pegar um mapa, a dupla percorreu diversos caminhos, e logo encontraram-se no fim do setor das rosas. Parando para inspirar o perfume intoxicante, Kurt fechou os olhos rapidamente diante dos aromas e vistas que sobrepujaram seus sentidos. Momentos depois, saiu de seu semitranse ao ouvir o som de louças por perto, e apressadamente abriu os olhos a fim de satisfazer sua curiosidade. E ficou encantado com o que viu. Em uma mesinha montada num cantinho, Blaine servira um senhor banquete, composto de uma variedade de pequenos sanduíches, uma bandeja de legumes crus com patê, uma vasilha de morangos e suco de frutas.

"Que incrível! Quando? Como?"

"Pedi tudo n'A Última Mordida – peguei um dos cardápios para entrega deles quando fomos lá com a Rachel e o Jesse depois do filme. Fiz o pedido assim que você concordou em sair comigo e deixei a cesta lá esta tarde. Eu falei aos funcionários daqui que hora íamos chegar, e eles montaram tudo pra gente."

"Eu... Eu..." Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Kurt teve dificuldade em formular uma frase coerente. "Não acredito! Ninguém me tratou com tanta consideração antes! Nunca!"

"Fico feliz por ser o primeiro então."

Quando os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras e se serviram, Blaine olhou esperançoso para Kurt.

"Tá, acho que fui extremamente paciente. Pode finalmente me dizer o que tava acontecendo quando cheguei na sua casa? Por que o Jesse e a Rachel tavam lá? E por que o Jesse tava tão preocupado com o Finn? Tem alguma coisa errada com ele?"

"Além de ele ser um canalha insensível?" Kurt brincou.

"É, além disso. Eu sei que não existe amizade entre o seu irmão e o Jesse, mas a preocupação dele pareceu genuína."

"E era – embora provavelmente seja porque o Finn estava se sentindo péssimo **por causa** do Jesse."

"Ele bateu no Finn de novo?" Blaine não resistiu e perguntou.

"Empurrou, na verdade. Não com força, mas foi o suficiente para jogar o Finn no chão. Mas não foi isso que o abalou tanto."

"Parece que vai ser uma história interessante. Por que não começa do começo?"

"Tá. Acho que na verdade é culpa minha. Eu convidei o Jesse e a Rachel porque..."

Kurt vacilou, muito ciente de que estava, de novo, prestes a assumir algo que não queria divulgar inicialmente – pelo menos não para o rapaz diante dele.

"Porque...?" Blaine incentivou.

"Eu estava nervoso com o nosso encontro. Queria o conselho deles pra não agir como um idiota," revelou Kurt.

"Eles puderam te ajudar?"

Kurt acalmou-se ao perceber que não havia um pingo de julgamento na pergunta de Blaine.

"Ajudaram, sim. Eles dois foram ótimos. Impediram que eu tivesse uma crise de pânico, e tivemos uma conversa ótima. Foi então que o meu **querido** irmão invadiu o meu quarto," explicou Kurt, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Deve ter sido desconfortável."

"Ah, foi. Ele ouviu algo que o Jesse falou e que o deixou muito bravo, então tentou provocar uma briga. Não foi a melhor ideia considerando as circunstâncias, o que provavelmente foi o motivo pelo qual ele decidiu discutir verbalmente com o Jesse."

"Sem querer ser óbvio, mas foi uma competição que não deve ter sido justa. Eles dois são tão desiguais que o Finn ia precisar de alguém ajudando-o pra até tentar se nivelar ao Jesse."

"É verdade. O Jesse foi implacável, e tenho que admitir que... eu gostei."

"É compreensível, o Finn nunca te deu muita força. O que foi que o deixou tão estressadinho pra começar?"

"O Jesse admitiu que os pais da Rachel deixam eles dormirem juntos."

"É sério? Eles transam com os pais dele na mesma casa? Que corajoso."

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas não. O que ele quis dizer é que eles **dormem** juntos literalmente quando estão na casa da Rachel."

"Acho que o Finn ficou com ciúme."

"É claro. Ele e a Rachel não estão mais juntos, mas ele odeia o Jesse e só vê o pior dele. Além do mais, ele sempre quer o que não pode ter."

"Então o Jesse acabou com ele?"

"Acabou. Ele fez uma lista de pontos muito válidos por que o Finn é completamente errado pra Rachel."

"Como o Finn reagiu?"

"Ele fez péssimas acusações ao Jesse e pra completar xingou a Rachel. Nunca o vi falando com tanta sinceridade sobre o que pensa dela, e ficou dolorosamente óbvio que ele não a aceita do jeito que ela é. Ele falou um montão sobre como tentou ajudá-la a ser uma pessoa melhor."

"Ele disse **o quê**? Na frente do **Jesse**? Estou surpreso que o seu irmão não esteja de volta ao hospital."

"Eu também. O Jesse foi bem controlado – pelo menos fisicamente. Mas não hesitou em elencar uma longa lista dos defeitos do Finn. E, no que me diz respeito, ele acertou em cheio."

"E como acabou tudo? O Jesse acabou perdendo a paciência uma hora e fez uma declaração bombástica que o Finn não teve como replicar?"

"Surpreendentemente não. Foi a Rachel que deu o golpe de misericórdia."

"O que ela disse?"

"Não faço ideia," Kurt fez uma careta, evidente frustrado. "Ela cochichou algo pra ele que eu não pude ouvir. Mas o que quer que seja, fez o Finn congelar. Foi como se ele fosse um balão no qual ela enfiou um alfinete pra secar todo o ar. Então, como se quisesse acabar com ele, ela acrescentou que o que o Jesse falou pra ele nas seletivas era verdade."

"E **isso**, você sabe o que foi?"

"Não em detalhes. Mas eles admitiram pra mim depois que tem a ver com sexo," Kurt resmungou, tentando bravamente se impedir de corar.

"Tinha que ser. Se a foto deles não está do lado da palavra sexo no dicionário, devia estar."

"Também acho. Enfim, pra encurtar a história, o Finn estava bem na fossa ao fim das contas. Acho que o Jesse se preocupou que ele fosse fazer alguma burrice."

"O que justifica que ele perguntasse quando os seus pais iam chegar."

"É. E já que não tive notícias do meu pai ou da Carole, acho que não houve problemas e que tá tudo bem."

"E isso quer dizer que podemos aproveitar o resto do nosso encontro sem preocupações." Blaine pegou a vasilha intocada de frutas e a estendeu na direção de Kurt. "Quer morango?"

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>altando pouco mais de uma hora para o meio-dia, Rachel e Jesse dormiam a sono solto, abraçados. Tinham ficado acordados até tarde, cedendo à costumeira vontade de dançarem assim que voltaram à casa da árvore antes de caírem na cama para fazerem amor, apaixonados e ardentes, causando píncaros de prazer mútuo antes de cederem ao magnetismo inexorável do sono.

A tranquilidade de seu refúgio foi rompida pelo toque insistente e repentino do telefone de Rachel. De olhos ainda fechados, ela procurou o telefone às apalpadelas, suspirando aliviada quando tocou a carcaça metálica e foi capaz de silenciar o detestável clamor.

"Alô?" Perguntou ela, com a voz ainda grave por se esforçar a voltar à consciência.

"_Onde é que você está?_" Perguntou Kurt, sem se preocupar em cumprimentá-la.

"Com o Jesse," respondeu ela, sem querer revelar o paradeiro exato.

"_Duh! Isso não é novidade! Mas você não tá em casa!_" Ele bufou. "_Eu tô aqui com o seu pai e nem ele sabe onde você tá!_"

Rachel sentou-se, imediatamente alerta. De onde estava deitado ao lado dela, Jesse soltou um xingamento abafado, protestando contra a súbita ausência do corpo macio e flexível ao seu lado.

"A gente marcou de se ver? Porque achei que você ia me **ligar** hoje de manhã, só que tarde."

"_Eu tô ligando, e já _**é**_ tarde!_"

"Mas você tá na minha casa."

"_É claro que estou! Não é possível que você ache que o lampejo que tive do lindo anel que vi no seu dedo seria o suficiente! Decidi que devo admirá-lo pessoalmente enquanto você me conta como ele foi parar aí. A história toda, com riqueza de detalhes._"

"Ah..."

A cabeça de Rachel trabalhava tentando elaborar uma desculpa que lhe permitisse ficar na cama com Jesse sem ofender o amigo. Quase como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Jesse a puxou para si, encaixando a perna entre as dela e dando beijos molhados e ardentes em seu pescoço. Quando ele finalmente chegou até seus seios, ela soltou um gemido involuntário. O pigarro claramente audível de reprovação que ela ouviu na linha a arrancou de seu temporário transe de luxúria.

"_Você vai ter muito tempo pra _**isso**_ depois,_" Kurt repreendeu. "_Eu preciso muito falar contigo. É importante!_"

A nota súplice na voz dele a atraiu, e ela suspirou resignada.

"Então o meu anel foi só uma justificativa conveniente?"

"_Eu _**quero**_ vê-lo. Mas gostaria de alguns conselhos – de novo. você e o Jesse têm mais experiência do que eu._"

"Tá bom. A gente chega logo."

"_Obrigado._"

"Você tá me devendo, Hummel!" Jesse anunciou, rindo, em voz alta o suficiente para poder ser ouvido por Kurt.

"_Eu tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito de cobrar,_" Kurt devolveu, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso do outro rapaz.

Depois que desligou o telefone, tendo feito Rachel e Jesse jurar que chegariam logo, Kurt voltou à cozinha dos Berry, atraído pelo cheiro de café e bolo. Ao ver o rapaz, Hiram iluminou-se de alegria. Convidando a visita a sentar-se, o pai de Rachel colocou duas canecas fumegantes e um prato cheio de bolinhos sobre a mesa, e sentou-se em seguida. À medida que o adolescente tomava o líquido quente e forte, Hiram decidiu aproveitar a inesperada oportunidade.

"Me perdoe se estou exagerando, mas soube que você e o Blaine saíram juntos ontem. Eu vou entender se você não quiser, mas sou um bom ouvinte, então... Pode me contar?"


	69. Chapter 69

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 69_

**K**urt hesitou. Não estava acostumado a falar sobre sua vida amorosa. Mas, pensando bem, não era como se já tivesse uma vida amorosa da qual falar antes. E era o pai de Rachel perguntando – um homem gay, orgulhosamente assumido, seguro de si, vivendo abertamente com seu marido em uma conservadora cidadezinha do Ohio. Se ele estava disposto a ouvir o amigo da filha e dar conselhos que foram conseguidos à custa de experiência própria... Kurt achou melhor aproveitar a oportunidade.

"Tem certeza que não vou impedi-lo de fazer algo mais importante?"

Hiram fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. "Nem um pouco. Meu trabalho está numa fase que chamo de 'calmaria de fim de ano', e não vai mudar até depois do ano novo, então estou com muito tempo livre em mãos. E só posso cozinhar até certo ponto antes que o Leroy e a Rachel comecem a reclamar."

"Reclamar? Eles perderam o juízo?" Kurt perguntou, parecendo incrédulo enquanto comia as últimas migalhas do muffin de banana ainda quente antes de ansiosamente pegar outro.

"É que eles acham as minhas guloseimas irresistíveis. O Leroy já me acusou muitas vezes de tentar engordá-lo de modo que ninguém mais o queira, como um modo de mantê-lo para mim mesmo."

Diante da expressão chocada de Kurt, Hiram riu bem-humorado.

"É uma das nossas piadinhas particulares. O Leroy nunca foi fã de se exercitar, então pra ele é fácil ganhar peso. Normalmente eu dou uma mãozinha assegurando que a gente tenha uma alimentação saudável, mas eu tendo a ceder à minha paixão por doces quando quero fazer um bolo – o que acontece com mais frequência nas férias."

"Se a sua família não quer o bolo, eu vou adorar levá-los para casa. Estão deliciosos!" Declarou Kurt, gemendo apreciativo enquanto comia o segundo bolinho.

"Posso fazer uma marmita pra você antes de você ir," Hiram concordou, confortável. "Já que estamos falando de comida, onde você e o Blaine jantaram? No Breadstix?"

Kurt nem mesmo tentou disfarçar seu arrepio involuntário.

"Graças a Deus não. Achei que ele ia me levar lá e estava detestando ter que fingir felicidade por isso, mas ele fez algo maravilhosamente original. Fizemos um piquenique no jardim botânico!"

Hiram sorriu diante do óbvio entusiasmo de Kurt.

"Que boa ideia! Aposto que você ficou bem impressionado."

"Fiquei. Não é todo dia que alguém está disposto a abandonar a tradição para testar algo novo."

"Para não mencionar o fato de que você claramente não é fã do mais prestigiado restaurante de nosso pequeno burgo," acrescentou Hiram, inegavelmente sarcástico.

"Não seria a minha primeira escolha. Nem a segunda ou a terceira," confirmou Kurt.

"Embora eu admita que acho a comida medíocre, a sua reação parece ter motivos mais profundos. Estou certo?"

Em vez de responder diretamente a Hiram, Kurt reagiu com uma pergunta própria.

"Como o senhor suporta?"

"Suporta o quê?"

"Os olhares. Os sussurros. As provocações, os insultos. Os intolerantes que só quem machucá-lo. A não ser..." Kurt calou-se abruptamente, e uma ruga apareceu em sua testa ao examinar o homem à sua frente.

"A não ser o quê?" Hiram perguntou, gentil.

"Isso não lhe aconteça porque o senhor já é adulto."

A risada que Hiram deu em resposta foi amarga.

"Acontece o tempo todo. Infelizmente é uma das desvantagens de morar em uma comunidade antiquada e atrasada. O Leroy e eu aprendemos a ignorar – ou pelo menos a fingir. Não queremos dar a **essas** pessoas o gostinho de saberem que podem nos atingir."

"Mas o que o senhor faz quando... se trata da sua própria família?" A voz de Kurt era pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Achei que tanto você quanto a Rachel tinham dito que o seu pai tem lhe dado apoio."

"Ele tem. E a minha madrasta também."

Hiram não demorou a preencher as lacunas, entendendo sem mais detalhes exatamente a quem Kurt se referia.

"Acho que o mesmo não se aplica ao Finn?"

Kurt assentiu. "Foi muito desconfortável no começo, quando o meu pai e a Carole anunciaram que iam se casar. Eu fiquei radiante. O Finn nem tanto."

"Ele se opôs ao casamento por princípio, ou não queria que a mãe dele se casasse com o seu pai?"

"Na verdade ele e o meu pai se dão muito bem. Eles têm muitos gostos parecidos."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Hiram esperou pacientemente que Kurt continuasse a falar. Depois de alguns minutos passados olhando cegamente para o nada, o rapaz continuou com a conversa.

"Eu que era a raiz do problema. Ele não se sentia à vontade vivendo com..."

"Alguém homossexual?"

"Alguém que um dia esteve interessado nele," Kurt admitiu em voz baixa.

"Ah. Entendi qual é o problema."

"Certo. Não sinto mais nada, é claro, mas por um tempo eu não me saí muito bem disfarçando a atração por ele, e isso meio que o deixou em pânico."

"A ponto de ele fazer algo sobre isso?" Perguntou Hiram, com uma ponta de dureza na voz.

"Não do jeito que o senhor está pensando. Faz um tempão que ele não fica de lado vendo enquanto me jogavam na lata de lixo."

"Ele não os impedia?"

"Ele é o quarterback. Fazer isso o prejudicaria junto aos colegas do time."

"Vocês também são colegas de time. Estão no glee juntos."

"Isso nunca teve o mesmo peso, mas ele começou a me tratar com mais respeito depois que entrou no clube."

"E você perdoava muita coisa porque gostava dele," Hiram resumiu.

"Acho que sim. Mas ainda fiquei chateado por ele não me aceitar totalmente."

"E tem razão. Principalmente depois que seus pais começaram a namorar, afinal era possível que vocês dois se tornassem da mesma família um dia. Mas tenho que admitir que ser parente de alguém não significa automaticamente que eles estarão do seu lado."

"Está falando por experiência própria?"

"Em termos. Mas foi o Leroy cuja família o deserdou quando ele se assumiu."

"Isso é péssimo! Eles mudaram de ideia?"

Hiram sacudiu a cabeça, triste. "Os pais dele teimosamente recusaram-se a admitir que ele existia e o condenaram até o final. Quando ele tentou restabelecer contato com a irmã depois da morte deles, ela o chamou de pecador amoral, insistiu que a alma dele ia ao inferno e disse-lhe claramente que não queria nunca mais vê-lo. Não preciso dizer que eles não se falaram mais desde então."

"Nossa! Acho que devia ficar grato. O que experimentei com o Finn não foi nada comparado com isso."

Verdade. Mas mesmo que você considere a reação do seu irmão branda quando comparada a outras mais extremas, ainda assim tem direito a sentir o que quiser sobre ela. Não é errado ficar com raiva dele. Ou ressentir-se por ele se recusar a defendê-lo. Ou querer que tudo fosse diferente."

"Querer não é poder," Kurt resmungou, amargo. "O Finn sabe fingir bem quando precisa, mas, basicamente, ele se sente desconfortável com quem eu sou. Do mesmo jeito que eu me sinto desconfortável em Lima. Acho que eu nunca vou ficar totalmente à vontade até sair correndo desse lugar."

"Essa ideia passou pela nossa cabeça," confessou Hiram.

"Mudar-se?"

"Com certeza. A comunidade gay não é exatamente fervente aqui. Seria incrivelmente libertador viver entre pessoas que pensam parecido, sem ter que ser constantemente julgado por... bem, basicamente por todos."

"Então por que não foram?"

"Pela nossa filha. Ficamos pela Rachel. Não queríamos destruir a rotina organizada dela por motivos que ela poderia considerar egoístas. Mais importante, não queríamos afastá-la dos amigos. Ironicamente, ficamos sabendo recentemente que provavelmente ela não teria dado a mínima, considerando que não tem muitos desses." Hiram suspirou profundamente. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nos maus tratos que ela sofreu, e que ela foi capaz de esconder de nós por tanto tempo."

Kurt arregalou os olhos ao entender o que o homem queria dizer.

"Ela finalmente lhes contou?! Estou chocado! Ela sempre foi tão firme ao dizer que não queria que vocês soubessem a que nível tudo realmente ia."

"Você sabia?" Havia reprovação na voz de Hiram, e uma acusação implícita.

"Eu estava absorvido pelo meu inferno pessoal, Sr. Berry. Mas era impossível ficar perto dela e não saber. Raspadinhas, insultos, comentários cruéis no MySpace dela..."

"Que comentários? Quero ver," Hiram comentou por dentes cerrados.

Kurt engoliu em seco ao perceber que, sem querer, revelara algo que Rachel obviamente escolhera manter em segredo. Olhando para o homem furioso à sua frente, o rapaz nem mesmo tentou formular uma retratação. Em vez disso, levantando-se, ele se dirigiu ao corredor que levava ao escritório de Hiram, com este em sua cola. Digitando rapidamente, Kurt entrou no site em questão e afastou-se para permitir ao pai de Rachel que visse o conteúdo. O homem empalideceu ao ver provas incontroversas do bullying que a filha sofrera. Kurt estremeceu diante da expressão de desespero que apareceu no rosto de Hiram.

"Eu sou o pai dela. Era meu dever protegê-la dessas coisas," lamentou-se ele, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

Movendo-se discretamente, Kurt posicionou-se ao lado de Hiram e apertou suavemente seu ombro.

"O senhor só pode protegê-la se ela permitir. E ela estava decidida a não preocupá-lo."

"Bom, agora eu estou muito preocupado. Se dependesse de mim, ela nunca mais pisaria naquela escola."

Recostando-se na cadeira e tentando digerir tudo que descobrira, Hiram teve uma nova ideia. Procurando respostas, focou seu olhar penetrante na única pessoa que podia dá-las.

"Os professores e o diretor... Eles sabiam que ela era maltratada?"

"Não posso dizer com certeza quanto ao Figgins, senhor. Ele é incompetente e não gosta de se expor. Acho que ele sabe que muitos alunos de McKinley sofrem bullying, mas provavelmente não sabe exatamente quais."

"Isso me parece certo. Ele é um dos administradores mais ineficazes que conheço." Quando Kurt não disse mais nada, Hiram lhe deu um olhar sério. "Mas você só me deu meia resposta. Ainda quero o resto."

Relutante a ceder, mas sabendo que o pai de Rachel não aceitaria nada que não a mais completa verdade, Kurt pigarreou e precisou de um minuto para organizar as ideias."

"Certo. Ah... Bom, o Prof. Schue com certeza sabe."

"O Will Schuester permitiu que a minha filha, sua cantora principal, fosse xingada e maltratada diante dele?"

Tendo chegado a essa altura, Kurt decidiu não esconder mais nada.

"Não só permitiu, como participou."

"Como é? Você tá me dizendo que o diretor de coral da Rachel ajudou a humilhá-la?"

"Sim."

"Não apenas negando os solos a ela, você quer dizer?"

"Não. Ele nunca escondeu que a acha uma diva e muito arrogante. Mas, de acordo com a Mercedes, ele recentemente gritou com ela, diante do clube inteiro. Mandou-a parar de agir como criança e deixar de ser egoísta."

"A Mercedes mencionou o que causou essa explosão nada profissional?" Disparou Hiram, com indisfarçável fúria borbulhando em seu rosto.

"Ah, aparentemente teve algo a ver com a Rachel cobrindo a boca com fita gomada."

"Fita gomada?"

"É. Era em protesto por ter sido forçada a calar sua voz."

O divertimento momentaneamente suplantou a fúria de Hiram, e ele mordeu os lábios para sufocar um sorriso.

"Esse gesto tem a cara do Jesse."

"Não sei o que é, mas já que o senhor aprova, eu aceito os créditos."

Virando-se diante da voz inesperada, Hiram e Kurt sorriram ao avistar Jesse distraidamente de pé à porta, com Rachel seguramente aninhada sob seu braço. Kurt ficou imediatamente ciente de como Jesse parecia totalmente à vontade na casa da namorada. Lembrando-se das várias vezes que Finn havia se queixado por sentir-se um intruso na casa dos Berry, o rapaz teve que admitir que isso evidenciava ainda mais – como se fosse necessário – que Jesse combinava muito mais com Rachel do que seu irmão podia esperar combinar.

"Filha, eu não os ouvi entrar," declarou Hiram, abrindo os braços para abraçá-la.

"Provavelmente porque estava distraído na conversa com o Kurt, papai. De que gesto vocês estavam falando?"

"Da vez que você colou a boca com fita gomada durante o glee."

Rachel deu um olhar incrédulo a Kurt.

"Você nem estava lá. Como..." Ela se calou rapidamente antes de responder a própria pergunta. "Mas é claro. A Mercedes te contou."

O aceno de Kurt sinalizou que ela adivinhara corretamente.

"E eu queria que você tivesse feito o mesmo, Rachel. Sabe que o seu pai e eu teríamos nos prontificado a defendê-la contra o Prof. Schuester," Hiram declarou.

"Sinceramente, papai, só ia piorar as coisas," retrucou Rachel.

"Como assim?"

"Só deixaria mais claro aos olhos dele que eu sou uma rainhazinha do drama mimada que insiste que tudo seja feito do meu jeito e que eu estou perfeitamente disposta a usar os outros para brigar por mim. Além do mais, o Jesse e a Shelby falaram com ele em meu nome. E não fez nenhuma diferença."

"Filho da mãe," Jesse resmungou em voz baixa.

"Eu devia censurá-lo por sua linguagem, Jesse, mas isso faria de mim um hipócrita, já que estive xingando-o mentalmente desde que descobri como ele reagiu ao criativo ato de rebelião da Rachel. Que, como eu disse ao Kurt, parece algo saído de sua mente fértil."

"Nós falamos do assunto, mas a ideia foi toda dela."

"Essa é a minha garota!"

O orgulho evidente na voz de Hiram fez Rachel olhá-lo confusa.

"Eu desrespeitei um professor. Não está bravo?"

"Não, querida. Você estava tentando deixar clara a sua opinião sem perder a cabeça. Isso é de se admirar, não criticar. Mas **estou** insatisfeito por esconder tantas coisas importantes e não pedir ajuda ao seu pai e a mim."

"Como eu disse, papai, não achei que seria benéfico. E agora você sabe."

"Considerando o que descobri agora, acho que não sei da missa a metade."

"Não quero dividir todos os detalhes amargos."

"E não vou forçá-la. Mas em parte é porque eu confio que podemos contar com o Jesse para impedir que tudo saia do controle, e também porque o assédio moral completamente inaceitável por parte dos seus colegas," Rachel engasgou-se quando o pai apontou para o notebook e digeriu o desconcertante fato de que seu MySpace estava na tela, "parece ter acabado."

Ela estava prestes a repreender acidamente Kurt por trair sua confiança quando Jesse, tendo pressentido sua crescente irritação, interferiu facilmente na conversa.

"Os idiotas de McKinley podem ser burros, mas não a ponto de mexerem com a minha namorada. Nem em sonho eles seriam descuidados o suficiente de postarem comentários cruéis sobre Rachel agora que estamos juntos de novo, porque, ao contrário da sua filha – que é raramente vingativa e quase nunca contra-ataca – eu os caçaria e os faria pagar."

"Mais uma vez, eu **devia** censurá-lo por isso, mas na verdade sinto-me grato por você ser tão protetor em relação a ela e firmemente leal. O que eu descobri hoje simplesmente reforçou o quanto isso foi raro para ela." Hiram voltou-se para Kurt, que ficara calado desde que Rachel e Jesse chegaram. "Quanto a você, meu jovem, eu quero lhe agradecer por sua sinceridade. Minha filha pode não ter gostado de tanta honestidade, mas eu certamente a aprecio."

"De nada, Sr. Berry."

"Vamos em frente então. Você não veio aqui pra falar comigo, Kurt, então por que vocês três não se servem de café e de bolinhos e descem?"

Os adolescentes estavam quase porta afora quando Hiram falou de novo, "Você ganhou uma pausa temporária, Rachel, mas essa questão ainda não está encerrada. O seu pai e eu vamos discuti-la com você depois," ele avisou.

Rachel suspirou, entendendo pelo tom de voz do pai que ele estava decidido e que de nada adiantaria discutir. Em vez disso, depois de uma parada rápida na cozinha, ela os levou até a sala de recreação. Assim que se acomodou confortavelmente ao lado de Jesse no sofá, ela abriu a boca para repreender Kurt por revelar seu segredo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, o rapaz ergueu as mãos, num gesto de desculpas.

"Sinto muito, Rachel. Não fiz de propósito. É que... A gente estava falando do meu encontro com o Blaine, sobre como é ser um casal gay em público, e de algum jeito o assunto mudou para como você tem sido tratada na escola. Eu fui pego de surpresa pelo tanto que ele já sabia e achei que ele já soubesse de tudo. Depois que deixei escapar sobre a crueldade dos comentários no seu MySpace, ele exigiu ver. Como eu podia negar?"

Suspirando de novo, ela relaxou nos braços de Jesse, tranquilizada pelo calor de seu toque, pois ele tracejava formas desconexas em seu braço. Sua raiva sumiu ao perceber a expressão genuinamente arrependida que estava no rosto de Kurt.

"Não podia. E acho que um dia ele ia descobrir. Mas eu queria estar presente para suavizar o golpe."

"Foi uma bênção disfarçada, Rach. Se ele ainda tinha dúvidas quanto à decisão que tomou, isso vai eliminar todas elas."

Intrigado pelo misterioso comentário do outro rapaz, Kurt esperou impacientemente por uma explicação. Quando ficou claro que ninguém a daria, ele se viu incapaz de conter sua curiosidade.

"Que decisão? Tem algo a ver com esse belo anel novo que você tá usando? Que, pra completar, eu ainda não vi direito!"

Aliviada pelo fato de que a conclusão errônea do amigo a poupara de revelar a verdade sobre sua futura transferência, ela orgulhosamente estendeu a mão, permitindo a Kurt que examinasse a joia de todos os ângulos. Avistando as palavras gravadas, ele tentou lê-las antes de perceber que a língua lhe era completamente desconhecida.

"O que é?"

"Significa 'Minha Alma Gêmea'," admitiu Rachel.

"Nossa! E pensar que eu te dei uma bronca por perder o aniversário dela," resmungou Kurt, perplexo com a consideração e a dedicação de Jesse à morena baixinha ao lado dele.

"Essa não era nem uma possibilidade remota. Estava tudo planejado há semanas," gabou-se Jesse.

Quando Rachel e Jesse dividiram uma versão altamente editada de seu fim de semana em Nova York, os olhos de Kurt brilharam e ele absorveu todos os detalhes.

"Que romântico!" Exclamou ele, antes de acrescentar, "Como foi o meu encontro com o Blaine!"

Kurt passou então a relatar aos amigos todos os detalhes da noite anterior, sem esconder nada. Quando finalmente parou para respirar, ficou feliz ao perceber que o casal à sua frente sorria em aprovação.

"Parece que correu tudo muito bem," comentou Rachel.

"Ah, sim! Foi além de todas as minhas expectativas!"

"Então não entendo o que te deixou tão abalado a ponto de **ter** que nos ver hoje de manhã," admitiu Jesse. "A não ser... Ele tentou te agarrar?"

Kurt virou vermelho como um tomate e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

"Não foi nada disso. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas me pediu para sair com ele de novo."

"E não era isso que você queria?" Kurt assentiu à pergunta de Jesse. "Ainda não sei o porquê do pânico."

"Ele comprou ingressos para **O Quebra-Nozes**, amanhã à noite," revelou Kurt.

Rachel exclamou, "Que fofo!", e Jesse, simultaneamente, fez, "Ah...", o que a fez olhar com curiosidade para ele.

"O balé não está sendo apresentado aqui em Lima," Jesse declarou, sucinto, deixando que Rachel entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

"E está sendo apresentado... Onde exatamente?"

"Em Akron."

"Então você está... nervoso pelo jeito que ele dirige? Com medo de que existam silêncios desconfortáveis quando ficarem a sós no carro? Preocupado que ele sugira que você durma lá em vez de em casa?"

"Não para os primeiros dois. Ele é um excelente motorista e os assuntos entre nós não acabaram nem uma vez. No mínimo, o nosso tempo juntos sempre parece acabar bem depressa. E honestamente acho que ele não faria o último comigo. Como eu disse, até agora ele tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro."

"Então qual é o problema?"

"Faz anos que quero ver esse balé, mas o meu pai nunca se dispôs a viajar tão longe apenas por um balé. Conseguir assisti-lo em companhia do Blaine seria mais que maravilhoso. Mas duvido que meu pai vai concordar que eu vá."

"É só isso?" Ela perguntou com um muxoxo.

"Pode parecer só isso," ele retrucou, irritado, "mas é importante! O meu pai vai teimar e insistir que não conhece o Blaine bem o bastante pra deixar que nós dois passemos cinco horas juntos num carro, e vai ser fim de papo!"

"Ah, mas é aí que você se engana," comentou Jesse. "Existe uma solução simples para o seu dilema."

Apesar de estar cético, Kurt mordeu a isca que Jesse lhe oferecia.

"E qual é?"

"Me deixa falar com o seu pai," ofereceu o rapaz.

"Ele não é influenciável e não tem paciência para quem lhe parece só papo e pouca ação," alertou Kurt.

"Que ofensa!" Jesse anunciou, dramático, levando a mão ao peito e olhando falsamente magoado para Kurt. Apenas segundos se passaram antes que sua expressão triste se tornasse muito confiante. "Você também me subestima se acha que eu não posso persuadir o seu pai a fazer isso. Ele vai concordar, e com prazer."

"Eu duvido disso."

"Então me ponha à prova. O que tem a perder?"

"Acho que nada..."

"Então estamos combinados. Mas antes de irmos tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer."

"O que é?" Kurt perguntou, cauteloso.

"Vamos jogar mais alto, tá? Se eu conseguir fazer o seu pai aprovar a sua escapadinha pra Akron, prometa-me que vai chamar o Blaine pro próximo encontro."

Depois de considerar suas opções, Kurt assentiu concordando. "Eu topo. E o que eu ganho se você fracassar?"

"Eu não vou fracassar," Jesse respondeu, triunfante. "Mas, na raríssima possibilidade de que o inferno congele e o inimaginável aconteça, a Rachel e eu vamos passar uma noite em sua companhia sem fazer uma única coisa que lhe embarace," prometeu ele.

"Esse é um desafio que vou aceitar com prazer. Eu topo!"


	70. Chapter 70

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 70_

**A **ida à casa dos Hudson Hummel foi calma e, em pouco tempo, Jesse estava estacionando seu Range Rover na calçada, atrás do carro de Kurt. Quando os três adolescentes entraram na casa, Kurt chamou o pai, enquanto Rachel olhava cautelosa para todos os aposentos pelos quais passavam, preparando-se para uma aparição de Finn. Quando o trio chegou à cozinha sem sinais perceptíveis de seu ex, seus ombros relaxaram e ela suspirou baixinho, aliviada. Burt, que estava desfrutando uma refeição composta de sopa e sanduíche, virou sua atenção aos recém-chegados, e um sorriso genuíno apareceu em seu rosto ao ver a morena baixinha.

"Rachel! É bom vê-la de novo," declarou, levantando-se e abraçando-a. Recuando e observando o jovem ao lado dela, ele esticou a mão. "Você deve ser o Jesse."

"Sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Hummel," disse Jesse, apertando com firmeza e confiança a mão do homem.

"Sentem-se," Burt convidou. "Estão com fome? A Carole fez uma sopa de tomate e manjericão que é uma delícia e tem o bastante para todos."

Prestes a recusar educadamente, Jesse foi interrompido pelo ronco alto do estômago de Rachel.

"Eu e a Rachel não comemos hoje," ele explicou, "então vamos adorar provar a sopa da sua esposa. Obrigado."

Depois que Burt serviu três tigelas de sopa fumegante e as colocou na mesa, ele encheu uma cestinha com torradas e o trio começou a comer. Kurt foi quem falou primeiro.

"Cadê a Carole?"

"Ela foi lá em cima dar uma olhada no Finn. Ele teve uma noite difícil."

"O que aconteceu? Eu não soube nada enquanto estava fora, por isso achei que estava tudo bem, e tava todo mundo dormindo quando eu cheguei, então..."

Kurt se calou, obviamente preocupado, com uma ruga na testa. Abaixando a colher, ele esperou a resposta do pai.

"Não precisa se preocupar. Chegamos em casa a tempo de evitar um desastre e graças a você."

"Você devia agradecer a ele," retrucou Kurt, apontando para Jesse. "Foi ele que me disse pra mandar o SMS, de modo que o Finn não ficasse sozinho por muito tempo."

"Se esse é o caso, então eu e a Carole temos um débito de gratidão contigo, Jesse."

"Não foi nada."

"Tenho que admitir, tô impressionado. Pelo que sei, você não é fã do meu enteado e ele não é seu."

"Tem razão."

"Então por que decidiu preocupar-se com o bem-estar dele ontem?"

"Quer saber a verdade ou posso inventar uma historinha que me deixe bem aos seus olhos?"

Burt ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do que ouviu de Jesse. Apesar do choque evidente pela franqueza do rapaz, seus lábios se curvaram no início de um sorriso divertido.

"Você é direto, hein? Eu respeito isso. Vamos com a verdade."

"A Rachel me escolheu. Eu venci. Não preciso ser um filho da... Um canalha sobre isso." Jesse encolheu os ombros. "E foi a minha presença aqui que o desequilibrou, então achei que era meu dever cuidar que ele não se prejudicasse muito."

"Entendo. Muito maduro da sua parte."

"Eu sou jovem, mas amadureci muito nos últimos seis meses. Cometer um erro gigantesco tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas," Jesse acrescentou, sem ironia ou constrangimento.

"Entendo. O Kurt mencionou algo há um tempo sobre você e ovos."

Diante da frase do pai, Kurt empalideceu e olhou ansioso na direção de Jesse.

"Não é um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Relaxe," Jesse disse, reconfortante.

"Ele pediu desculpas e eu o perdoei," Rachel disse, firme. "Não sei o que mais o senhor soube, mas o Jesse não é o monstro que o Finn pinta."

"Obrigado por me dar a sua opinião, Rachel. Tem razão, o Finn não tem muitas coisas boas a dizer de você, Jesse, mas ultimamente o Kurt **tem**, e eu me orgulho de formar minhas próprias opiniões a respeito das pessoas. A meu ver você é um rapaz leal, disposto a se responsabilizar pelo que faz, duas coisas que eu levo muito em consideração. Portanto, mesmo que isso transtorne o Finn, no que me diz respeito você é sempre bem-vindo aqui."

"É bom saber disso. Obrigado."

"Tudo bem. Agora, se me permitem, vou voltar à oficina."

Afastando sua cadeira da mesa, Burt levantou-se, pegou seus pratos e, sem pensar, colocou-os na lava-louças. Já estava a caminho do corredor quando Kurt chamou-o de volta.

"Pai, espera!"

Burt virou-se e enfiou a cabeça na porta da cozinha.

"O que foi, Kurt?"

"Eu... Ah... Eu queria pedir uma coisa."

"Eu sabia! Você não veio pra casa acompanhar seu velho durante o almoço!" Burt brincou, com o rosto demonstrando uma decepção falsa.

"Não. Quer dizer, fiquei feliz de almoçar com o senhor e que ótimo que o senhor e o Jesse se deram bem e tudo mais, mas o Blaine me chamou para sair de novo e é uma tremenda oportunidade e eu quero sua permissão para ir," confessou Kurt, falando às pressas.

"Vai devagar, Kurt. Por que precisa que eu autorize essa saída? Vocês dois saíram juntos ontem. Eu confiei em você, e continuo confiando. Só chegue no seu limite de horário e vai ficar tudo bem."

"Esse é o problema, pai. Eu não vou conseguir chegar."

"Por quê?"

"O Blaine conseguiu ingressos para **O Quebra-Nozes**."

O entusiasmo de Kurt era palpável, e Burt ficou pensativo ao tentar entender o que significava o pedido do filho.

"Esse é o balé que você tem me pedido pra te levar pra ver desde que tinha uns cinco anos, né?"

"É."

Depois de passar mais um momento pensando cuidadosamente, o problema em questão ficou claro. "É em Akron," Burt declarou. "É bem longe daqui, Kurt. Não sei se posso concordar."

"Mas pai, você acabou de dizer que confia em mim," protestou Kurt.

"E confio. Mas você e o Blaine são dois jovens e é uma longa viagem pra se fazer à noite."

A expressão desanimada no rosto de Kurt deixou muito evidente que ele estava prestes a jogar a toalha, aceitando a decisão do pai sem mais protestos. Como se repentinamente recordasse por que convidara Jesse, Kurt deu um olhar súplice ao rapaz, quer reagiu imediatamente.

"Sr. Hummel, acho que tenho uma solução viável. Importa-se de me ouvir?"

"Claro que não, Jesse. Pode falar."

"Era pra ser uma surpresa," disse ele, dando um olhar significativo na direção de Rachel, "mas já que é por uma boa causa estou disposto a revelá-la."

Os olhos da namorada se acenderam, e ela mal pôde conter a curiosidade. "Do que está falando, Jesse?"

Pegando seu casaco, que colocara sobre as costas de sua cadeira, ele enfiou a mão em um bolso interno, puxou um envelope branco simples e o entregou silenciosamente a Rachel. Abrindo-o, ela deu um gritinho feliz diante do conteúdo antes de agarrar-se ao namorado e abraçá-lo com força.

"E aí?" Kurt perguntou com impaciência. "Qual é o grande segredo?"

"Eu tenho aqui dois ingressos para **O Quebra-Nozes** – para amanhã à noite!" Ela revelou, feliz.

"É sério? Pra mesma apresentação que o Blaine me convidou? A gente pode ter um encontro de casais?!"

"Se o seu pai concordar," Jesse virou-se de leve, concentrando-se novamente em Burt. "O meu histórico como motorista é impecável, senhor. Embora eu não possa trazê-lo de volta a Lima antes do horário, posso definitivamente trazê-lo são e salvo. O que diz, Sr. Hummel? Temos sua permissão?"

Kurt prendeu a respiração enquanto Burt considerava suas opções. Quando, depois de um momento, o patriarca dos Hummel assentiu, concordando, Kurt correu para abraçá-lo, e depois Rachel e Jesse.

"Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! O senhor fez o meu dia! Não, fez a minha semana!" Kurt exclamou, incapaz de disfarçar sua euforia diante do inesperado resultado positivo.

Kurt havia acabado de dar outro abraço no pai quando o eco de passos que se aproximavam interrompeu a celebração improvisada. Virando-se na direção do som, Rachel congelou ao avistar a mãe de Finn de pé na porta.

"Interrompi algo?" Carole perguntou baixinho.

"O Kurt expressando sua gratidão. Eu deixei que ele vá a Akron com o Blaine, a Rachel e o Jesse pra assistir um balé."

"Não é **um balé**, pai. É **O Quebra-Nozes**!"

"Ah, esse. Ele tem falado do assunto há semanas," Carole lembrou ao marido.

"É verdade, e eu tô só brincando. Sei a importância que isso tem pra ele, e foi por isso que concordei em deixá-lo ir. Isso e o fato de que o Jesse aqui prometeu cuidar bem do meu filho."

Carole virou-se, focando seu olhar penetrante na ex-nora e do rapaz ao lado desta.

"**Você** é o Jesse St. James?"

"Sim, senhora," confirmou Jesse.

Dando seu sorriso mais charmoso, Jesse ofereceu a mão pela segunda vez naquela tarde. De olhos estreitados, Carole enfaticamente desprezou o gesto amigável.

"O meu filho te detesta."

"Essa provavelmente não é a palavra certa," concordou Jesse, fechando involuntariamente o punho ao recolher a mão. "Eu diria que ele me odeia."

"Acho que tem razão. E ele certamente não confia em você, então por que eu deveria?"

"Porque o Jesse foi o causador da nossa chegada aqui a tempo ontem," esclareceu Burt. "Ele convenceu o Kurt a nos mandar um SMS. Se ele não intervisse, podia ter sido muito pior."

Ao absorver a declaração do marido, a postura de Carole mudou por inteiro. "Você não precisava fazer isso. Sinceramente, considerando a animosidade entre vocês, estou chocada que tenha feito. Mas também estou extremamente grata."

"Honestamente, espero nunca mais ter que fazer de novo, mas de nada."

Enquanto Burt tinha uma conversa à parte com Kurt e Jesse sobre a logística da noite seguinte, Carole aproveitou a oportunidade para atualizar-se quanto às novidades sobre sua ex-nora.

"Oi, Rachel. Mas que surpresa! Não esperava mais vê-la muito por aqui agora que você e o Finn não namoram mais."

"Também achei isso, mas eu e o Kurt nos tornamos mais próximos desde que ele saiu de McKinley. Somos amigos. Então, quando ele pediu a nossa ajuda, não hesitamos."

"Nossa ajuda? Quer dizer, a sua e do Jesse?"

"É. Não sei se ele lhe disse, mas o Jesse e ele também são bons amigos."

"Ele não me disse. Mas também a maioria das nossas conversas acontece na hora das refeições, com o Finn por perto, e o Kurt tem mais bom senso que citar o seu novo namorado em tais circunstâncias."

"É claro. E eu admito que nossa amizade com o Kurt torna a situação desconfortável agora. Mas espero que a senhora perceba que eu lamento que não tenha dado certo com o Finn. Eu nunca quis magoá-lo."

"eu compreendo. Vocês dois não eram bons um para o outro. Pra mim tá claro, mesmo com o pouco que vi hoje, que o meu filho nunca lhe tratou como o rapaz ali lhe trata."

"Ele conseguiu me convencer que sou a pessoa mais importante da vida dele."

"Então está feliz?"

"Mais do que eu me imaginava capaz de ser. Não sei se é isso que sente pelo pai do Kurt, mas o Jesse é a minha alma gêmea, Sra. Hudson-Hummel."

Um sorrisinho triste apareceu nos lábios de Carole ao assentir à declaração de Rachel, enquanto internamente entendia seu verdadeiro significado. Por mais que o filho quisesse que a situação fosse diferente, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma chance de reconquistar a jovem à sua frente. Sua chance – se é que tinham tido uma – tinha passado. Rachel estava claramente comprometida com outra pessoa agora e, pelo que parecia, o rapaz era igualmente dedicado a ela.

"Eu sei que você não me deve favores, Rachel, mas vou pedir que me faça um. Se for possível, por favor, não esfregue a sua felicidade no nariz do meu filho. Ele pode não ter sido o melhor namorado, mas está sofrendo. Eu gostaria de poupá-lo o máximo possível da dor."

"Como eu disse, eu nunca quis magoá-lo. Vou me esforçar para ficar longe, e vou passar a ver o Kurt em outros lugares que não aqui."

"Obrigada."

Uma risada explosiva do outro lado da cozinha chamou a atenção das duas mulheres, que suspenderam a conversa a fim de reunirem-se ao trio que estava obviamente se divertindo. Aninhando-se no braço estendido de Jesse, Rachel relaxou em seus braços, contente em apenas observar enquanto o namorado e os Hummel completavam os detalhes da viagem a Akron.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse St. James estava rindo dele. De novo.

Finn debateu-se inquieto sob as cobertas, incapaz de acomodar-se confortavelmente em uma posição. Naquele exato momento, não sabia se estava acordado ou se estava preso em um pesadelo particularmente vívido. De um jeito ou de outro, estava furioso. Pegando seu travesseiro, ele o enfiou sobre a cabeça a fim de sufocar a evidência vocal da presença indesejada de seu inimigo.

Refletindo mentalmente sobre os fatos, ele chegou à conclusão que tinha que ser um fragmento de sua imaginação. Porém, ao ouvir pedaços da conversa, foi impossível ver que aquele tom de voz cretino e arrogante era de outra pessoa que não do canalha que se intrometera em sua vida e roubara sua namorada. Determinado a sinalizar seu desprazer com essa virada em particular do destino, Finn aprumou os ombros e cerrou os punhos ao se dirigir determinado à cozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>"A<strong> sopa estava absolutamente deliciosa e agradecemos pela hospitalidade, mas temos mesmo que ir," explicou Rachel, educadamente descartando a sugestão de Burt que ficassem para passar a tarde com Kurt.

"Vocês têm planos?"

"Temos, sim. Precisamos ajudar os meus pais a fazerem o jantar."

"Os meus tios vão jantar na casa dela," acrescentou Jesse. "É a primeira vez que reunimos toda a família."

Uma expressão de simpatia genuína apareceu no rosto de Carole. "Seus tios? Os seus pais estão...?" A madrasta de Kurt hesitou, não querendo trazer à tona lembranças potencialmente dolorosas.

"Em Bali, creio eu," Jesse encolheu os ombros, distraído; sua firme showface disfarçou qualquer reação emotiva a esse fato.

"Ah. Eu sinto muito, Jesse," Carole disse em voz baixa.

"Não precisa. A Cat e o Drew se saíram melhor me criando do que os meus pais poderiam fazer."

"Ainda assim não deve ter sido fácil..."

"Não gaste a sua pena com esse canalha," rosnou Finn, interrompendo a mãe. "Ele é um filho da puta arrogante e egoísta que não merece!"

Carole virou-se contra o próprio filho, com os olhos brilhando de censura. "Eu entendo que esteja magoado, meu filho, mas tal comportamento rude é desnecessário. Peça desculpas ao Jesse, por favor."

"Nem se o diabo pedisse."

"Finn Hudson, não ouse falar com a sua mãe desse jeito," Burt repreendeu. "Faça o que ela manda, agora."

"Eu **nunca** vou me desculpar com esse cachorro. É por causa dele que a minha vida tá tão bagunçada."

"É por causa dele que você ainda está **vivo**," Carole corrigiu, firme. "Ele cuidou que chegássemos em casa antes que você causasse danos irreparáveis a si mesmo com aquela decisão idiota que tomou!"

"Então isso também foi culpa sua?" Finn disse, irritado, para Jesse, com o corpo pingando de raiva.

"Aparentemente sim. Eu não sei o que você fez, mas parece que eu te salvei da própria burrice. Não precisa me agradecer," Jesse declarou, irônico.

"Até parece que eu vou fazer isso," Finn resmungou em voz baixa.

O rapaz deu um passo ameaçador na direção do inimigo, e Jesse, que mantivera uma expressão calma desde que Finn aparecera na cozinha, ficou imperceptivelmente tenso, preparando-se para um ataque que não provocara e que não queria, mas do qual não ia fugir. Pressentindo a vontade de Rachel de se por entre eles, ele se posicionou de forma que era quase impossível para ela que o fizesse. No momento que foi necessário para que ele cuidasse da segurança da namorada, Kurt pôs-se determinadamente diante do rapaz que via como um mentor e um amigo.

"Kurt..." Jesse alertou em voz baixa.

"Tá tudo bem, Jesse. Ele não vai me fazer nada. Não na frente do meu pai e da mãe dele."

Finn pareceu confirmar a precisão das palavras de Kurt ao mover-se para se afastar dele e do claramente furioso irmão.

"Eu sei que você não o suporta," começou Kurt, apontando para Jesse, que ficou imóvel, "mas ele e a Rachel são meus amigos. Depois de ontem achei que você entendia isso."

"Eu não sabia que eles iam estar todos os dias na minha casa," resmungou Finn.

"Não vão estar, mas essa também é a minha casa e eu tenho todo direito de convidar quem eu queira pra vir aqui me visitar. Eu tenho que engolir as visitas constantes dos idiotas do seu time de futebol, e os insultos que eles jogam na minha cara se eu piso na sala quando eles estão aqui!"

Carole olhou horrorizada para o filho. "Finn, isso é verdade?"

"Do jeito que ele fala parece pior que é, mãe. É, eles brincam com ele, mas sempre que eles exageram eu mando eles pararem."

"Isso é só se você ouve," devolveu Kurt. "A maioria te passa batido."

A expressão de Burt estava sombria, e Carole parecia visivelmente desconfortável diante do desprezo do filho às acusações do enteado.

"Eu vou ligar pra oficina e avisar que não vou voltar lá mais hoje. Parece que temos alguns problemas a discutir como uma família. Rachel, Jesse, não quero ser grosso, mas acho que é melhor que vocês dois saiam."

"Eu vou levá-los à porta," Kurt disse ao pai antes de acompanhar seus convidados rapidamente até a varanda.

"Eu sinto muito, cara," Jesse declarou, solene. "Talvez seja melhor a gente ficar longe daqui por uns tempos. Ou pelo menos **eu** devia."

"Nada disso. Eu falei sério lá dentro. Vocês dois são meus amigos e se eu quiser convidar vocês, os pitis do Finn não vão me impedir."

"Se ficar muito pesado o clima, nos fale. Os meus pais vão adorar te ver com mais frequência," Rachel declarou.

"Vou lembrar disso."

"Tá. Então eu e o Jesse vamos passar pra te pegar às quatro da tarde de amanhã. Pode dizer o que planejamos ao Blaine?"

"Claro!"

"E você vai usar esse tempo pra decidir o que vocês vão fazer no próximo encontro, né?" Jesse sorriu, maroto. "Tenho certeza que você não esqueceu a nossa aposta."

"Não, não esqueci, mas eu tava esperando que você tivesse esquecido."

"Nada disso. Uma aposta é uma aposta."

"Vamos, Kurt, vai ser divertido. Pensa, agora você pode escolher algo interessante e criativo que vai impressioná-lo!" Estimulou Rachel.

A expressão de Kurt tornou-se mais entusiasmada, e parte de sua ansiedade sumiu quando ele começou a pesar várias opções. Rachel e Jesse estavam a meio caminho do carro quando o rapaz parou de repente e virou-se para encarar o outro.

"Você não contou a ele."

"Contei o que a quem?" Kurt perguntou, inseguro quanto a que Jesse se referia.

"Algo me pareceu estranho, e finalmente percebi o que é. O seu pai não sabe que você já foi a Akron com o Blaine antes, sabe?"

Kurt ficou muito vermelho e se aproximou de Jesse, abaixando a voz numa tentativa de não ser ouvido.

"Não diz a ele, por favor."

"Não planejo te entregar. Mas se você deu um jeito de burlar o seu horário antes, por que não faz a mesma coisa agora?"

"Eu... Bom, eu menti pra ele. Eu disse que ia ver filme na casa da Mercedes e a convenci a me acobertar. Mas eu e ela não estamos nos dando bem hoje em dia, então nem vou tentar usar a mesma desculpa. Além do mais, é um encontro de verdade e não quero dar ao meu pai motivos pra não gostar do Blaine."

"Entendi. O seu segredo tá protegido conosco," Jesse sussurrou, em tom conspiratório, e o calor de sua voz indicou que Kurt nada tinha a temer.

"Obrigado de novo."

"Os amigos cuidam uns dos outros, Hummel. Acostume-se com isso."

Vendo Jesse manobrar o Range Rover na rua tranquila, Kurt não conseguiu evitar um sorriso enquanto acenava para o casal que partia.

_Acho que posso, sim._

* * *

><p><strong>À<strong> medida que dirigia no caminho familiar à casa dos Berry, Jesse pegou a mão de Rachel e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela. Algo de indefinível no toque dele a fez parar e, quando ela olhou para ele, surpreendeu-se ao ver a ruga de preocupação no rosto dele.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum, na verdade. Eu só me perguntava se você está realmente feliz com a minha surpresa ou se está fingindo pelo bem do Kurt."

"Por que pensou isso?"

"É um balé natalino, Rach, uma data que você não comemora."

"Mas **você** comemora e, como eu disse antes, isso quer dizer que o Natal agora vai ser parte da minha vida também. Além do mais, eu amo balé e raramente consigo ver até mesmo apresentações semiprofissionais, então estou eufórica com a novidade. Para não mencionar como vou me divertir tendo uma visão de camarote do segundo encontro oficial do Blaine e do Kurt," ela riu.

"Eu estou **muito** empolgado com isso. Se tivermos sorte, vamos conseguir bastante material para rir dele por dias."

Rachel usou a mão livre para dar um tapinha no peito dele.

"Jesse St. James, eles estão só começando! Seja bonzinho!"

"Eu prefiro ser danado contigo."

A intensidade na voz dele fez com que as entranhas dela estremecessem e ela sufocou um gemido ao sentir os dedos dele, livres de seu aperto, moverem-se sutilmente por sua coxa.

"Assim que o jantar acabar eu vou te cobrar isso," disse ela, com o coração já disparado diante da ideia.

Completamente confortáveis um com o outro, eles caíram num silêncio feliz, ansiosos pela noite que os esperava – ambos abençoadamente ignorantes da força destruidora que estava prestes a ser solta em suas vidas atualmente tranquilas.


	71. Chapter 71

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 71_

**U**m sopro de ar frio e o eco de risadas felizes ecoavam pela casa dos Berry, vindos da cozinha, recebendo Jesse e Rachel ao chegarem. Parando no meio dos preparativos do jantar, Hiram deu um olhar conspiratório a Leroy.

"Guarde isso," ele pediu em voz baixa indicando uma assadeira grande e retangular que estava na ponta da bancada. "É pra ser uma surpresa."

Sem dizer nada, Leroy tirou de vista o item em questão, fechando a porta da geladeira a tempo da entrada da filha e do genro na cozinha. Virando-se lentamente, ele tentou manter a expressão neutra em um esforço de não entregar nada, mas só precisou de um olhar ao jovem casal à sua frente para saber que nada tinha a temer. Rachel estava corada e de olhos brilhantes, e Leroy viu flocos brancos nos cachos de Jesse.

"Tá nevando!" Exclamou Rachel, evidentemente deliciada.

"Se continuar assim estamos pensando que podemos ir brincar na neve amanhã," acrescentou Jesse, tão empolgado quanto a namorada.

"Ah, a juventude," Leroy disse invejosamente. "A primeira coisa me lembro ao pensar em neve é na dor nas costas que vou ter depois de limpar a calçada."

"Eu posso fazer isso pro senhor, Sr. Berry," Jesse ofereceu-se.

"Puxando o saco de novo, Jesse?" Brincou Hiram, com a voz divertida.

"Ei, não o faça mudar de ideia! Foi a melhor proposta que tive o dia todo!"

Rachel riu e ficou radiante por perceber a afeição evidente entre os pais e o namorado. Eles **nunca** tinham tratado Finn daquele jeito, como se ele fosse filho deles, como se ele já fosse parte da família. E era assim que claramente viam Jesse. Agora, para cimentar ainda mais tal ligação, iam conhecer pela primeira vez os pais de um namorado dela. Certo, tecnicamente Cat e Drew não eram os **pais** de Jesse, mas ele era mais íntimo deles do que do casal que constava em sua certidão de nascimento e era isso que importava. Ela tinha certeza que os quatro adultos se dariam às mil maravilhas.

Distraída imaginando todos os seis rindo e se divertindo, Rachel voltou a si ao ouvir um pigarro de Hiram, que visivelmente tentava chamar sua atenção.

"Tá viva aí, querida? Parece preocupada."

"Não é nada, papai. Me distraí pensando no jantar de hoje."

"Também estamos animados," ele lhe disse. "Mas, aproveitando que estamos só nós quatro aqui, temos algo que queremos comunicar a vocês dois. Bom, na verdade tem mais a ver com você, Jesse," corrigiu-se Hiram.

Inseguro sobre o que o sogro tinha em mente, Jesse ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rachel, em uma pergunta silenciosa. O muxoxo quase imperceptível indicou que ela não sabia mais do que ele e, instintivamente, eles se aproximaram, preparando-se para más notícias.

"Calma, vocês dois. Tá tudo bem. É que... Descobrimos recentemente que a Rachel chama os seus tios pelo primeiro nome, Jesse, e queríamos que você soubesse que não vamos nos queixar se você fizer o mesmo conosco."

Surpreendido pela sugestão inesperada de Hiram, Jesse ficou temporariamente sem saber o que dizer. Confundindo sua hesitação com relutância, Leroy apressou-se a tranquilizá-lo.

"Mas não se sinta na obrigação. Se achar constrangedor, podemos continuar como estamos. Só achamos que você gostaria de ter a alternativa de ser mais informal."

"Ah, eu gostei. É que..." Jesse vacilou, sentindo um bolo repentino na garganta. Respirando fundo, ele rapidamente se recompôs. "Sinto-me honrado, Senhor... Leroy. É muito importante pra mim."

"Você é muito importante pra nossa filha e, embora tenha deixado claro que o anel que deu a ela é apenas de compromisso, está claro que você vai ser parte da vida dela – e da nossa – por mais muitos anos, então achamos que fazia sentido reconhecer isso. Você mereceu seu lugar na nossa família, filho, e achamos que esse seria um bom jeito de demonstrar o quanto gostamos de você."

Os enormes sorrisos nos rostos dos dois pais eram idênticos ao que existia no rosto do namorado. Rachel sorriu para os três e ficou de olhos marejados quando primeiro Hiram e depois Leroy abraçaram Jesse, que estava visivelmente emocionado. Pouco depois, Leroy abriu os braços e o quarteto partilhou um comovido abraço em grupo. Quando se afastaram, Rachel percebeu em silêncio quando Jesse enxugou do rosto uma lágrima errante. Pressentindo que ele gostaria de poder se recompor, ela se aproximou do fogão e, abrindo as tampas das panelas, começou a encher os pais de perguntas sobre os pratos escolhidos para o jantar. Incapaz de resistir os aromas deliciosos, estava prestes a roubar uma provinha da panela maior quando Jesse reapareceu ao seu lado, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando seu rosto castamente. Apoiando-se nele, ela ficou imediatamente aliviada por não notar um pingo de tensão no corpo dele. Quando a mão livre dele moveu-se para roubar dela a colher que segurava, a fim de provar por si mesmo, ela riu baixinho. Com os pais rindo ao fundo e Jesse segurando o talher longe de seu alcance, ela não pôde deixar de acreditar que a noite tinha começado auspiciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> mesa estava arrumada. A comida, pronta. O vinho, gelando. E, aparentemente pela décima vez em vários minutos, Jesse mexia no celular atrás de algum recado.

"Isso não é normal," declarou ele, pesaroso. "Quero dizer, o Drew às vezes perde a noção do tempo, mas a Cat é escrupulosamente pontual. Não faço ideia do que pode tê-los retido ou por que eles não entraram em contato comigo."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Não fizemos nada que vá estragar se tiver que esperar mais," Hiram acalmou-o.

"Acho que vou ligar pra Cat mesmo assim só pra ter certeza que tá tudo bem."

Mexendo em seus contatos, ele estava prestes a ligar para a tia quando a campainha tocou.

"Acho que eles chegaram!"

O entusiasmo de Hiram era contagiante, e o humor do grupo era ótimo ao se dirigirem à porta da frente. Rachel e Jesse seguiram logo atrás, fazendo apostas em voz baixa se os adultos iam apertar as mãos ou abraçar-se. Quando a porta se abriu, Rachel mal pôde conter a empolgação, e seu corpo quase tremia de ansiedade. Esperando ouvir as palavras receptivas e calorosas dos pais, e também de Cat e Drew, ela se viu cercada, em vez disso, de um silêncio absoluto. Alguns passos adiante, Leroy parou abruptamente, fazendo Rachel tropeçar de leve. Pegando em Jesse para se equilibrar, ela imediatamente percebeu duas coisas – uma, o rapaz ao seu lado tinha ficado perigosamente inerte, e duas, a frieza na entrada nada tinha a ver com o tempo. Repentinamente, como se um feitiço tivesse sido rompido, várias vozes falaram de uma vez.

"Eu sinto tanto, Jesse!"

"Como puderam jogá-los sobre mim sem me avisar?!"

"Não está feliz por nos ver?"

"Eles quiseram surpreendê-lo!"

"Saia daqui!"

Rachel arregalou os olhos, chocada ao perceber que a ordem gélida viera de Hiram, cujo rosto estava transido em uma máscara de profunda fúria. Seu pai, normalmente tão calmo, estava prestes a matar alguém, e ela espiou de trás da silhueta alta de Hiram tentando determinar quem era o alvo da fúria de seu pai. Só precisou de um brevíssimo olhar para saber quem era o casal de desconhecidos pouco depois da porta.

Não havia como não reconhecer o homem à sua frente. A não ser pelos cabelos cacheados e pelos olhos azuis, Jesse era uma xerox de Martin St. James que – junto com uma ruiva alta e estonteante que Rachel supôs ser Hannah, a mãe de Jesse – estava inexplicavelmente provocando a fúria de todos os homens presentes a não ser Drew.

"Papai?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, hesitante.

Seus dois pais a ignoraram, preferindo dar olhares de desprezo aos recém-chegados.

"É melhor você ir embora, agora!" Hiram quase rosnou a ordem.

"Não sem antes falar com o nosso filho," reagiu Martin.

"Não estou interessado em **nada** que você tenha a dizer. Você apareceu aqui, sem aviso e sem convite, e conseguiu cair em desgraça com o Hiram antes mesmo de dizer uma palavra. É um recorde, pai, até pra você."

"Não é do seu pai que eu não gosto, Jesse," esclareceu Hiram. "Provavelmente ele é uma boa pessoa – a não ser pelo erro tático de ter se casado com **ela**."

Uma ruga surgiu na testa de Jesse enquanto este tentava digerir a mais recente novidade. Embora soubesse os níveis de maldade que ela era capaz de atingir, sua mãe era normalmente capaz de encantar as pessoas à primeira vista. Raramente eles percebiam sua verdadeira natureza até conviverem com ela por mais tempo, quando ela permitia que sua fachada de educação sumisse. Estranhamente, em vez de ser seduzido pela falsa civilidade de Hannah, Hiram parecia tê-la odiado de cara. Era uma mudança intrigante, mas não mal recebida. A voz seca da mãe o interrompeu.

"Podemos falar do assunto em particular?"

Jesse não se preocupou em esconder o sorriso malicioso diante do óbvio desconforto da mãe. Não havia nada que ela odiasse mais que lavar a suposta roupa suja da família em público.

"Relaxa, mãe," ele sorriu, maroto, ao perceber o arrepio da mãe diante da informalidade de sua frase. "Você é uma estranha nessa cidade e, com um pouquinho de sorte, ninguém mais aqui vai ter que colocar os olhos em você. A sua adorada reputação não corre risco."

"Mas, Jesse!"

O renovado apelo de Hannah foi interrompido pela voz perigosamente ameaçadora de Leroy, que falou pela primeira vez. "Você ouviu o rapaz, Hannah. Ele não te quer aqui e nós também não. Então saia da minha frente antes que eu fale ou faça algo de que **devia** me arrepender – mas provavelmente não vou."

A cabeça de Jesse girava tentando rememorar a conversa dos adultos em, em segundo, ele chegou a uma conclusão inescapável. Ninguém havia chamado sua mãe pelo nome, o que só podia significar uma coisa – havia algo de misterioso ligando Hiram e Leroy Berry a Hannah St. James e, quanto mais cedo ele pudesse persuadi-la a partir, mais cedo ele podia arrancar o que prometia ser uma história fascinante dos pais de Rachel. Optou por dirigir seu apelo àqueles que podia atingir com mais facilidade.

"Cat, Drew, podem levar os meus pais de volta pra casa de vocês? Eu vou pra lá depois," ele disse à mãe, erguendo a mão para impedir um novo pedido dela.

"Por que não pode vir conosco agora?" Argumentou Hannah, com a boca tensionada numa linha teimosa.

"Quero esclarecer algumas coisas aqui," ele respondeu, calmo.

"Pode fazer isso depois. Eu mereço a chance de lhe contar o meu lado da história antes que **ele** te envenene contra mim!" Hannah reagiu, com uma nota de pânico na voz.

"Você não merece nada disso!" Explodiu Leroy. Seu rosto estava suave ao dirigir-se ao genro. "Mas vou entender se preferir ouvi-la primeiro, filho."

"Eu prefiro ouvir o seu lado e o do Hiram primeiro, Leroy. Sei que de vocês eu vou ouvir a verdade."

Hannah estremeceu ao perceber a censura implícita na voz do filho, claramente ofendida pelo que considerava um ataque injusto a seu caráter. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi impedida de fazê-lo pelo marido e pelo cunhado, que uniram forças para arrastá-la da varanda rumo ao carro. Cat, que ficara para trás, deu um sorriso pesaroso a Hiram e Leroy.

"Eu sinto muitíssimo. Eles apareceram na nossa porta quando estávamos prestes a sair e, apesar de nossas reclamações, insistiram em vir junto assim que souberam que vínhamos jantar com a namorada e os sogros do Jesse. Eles se recusaram a aceitar não como resposta, mesmo quando nos oferecemos para ligar e ver se vocês estavam dispostos a remarcar para que o Jesse pudesse ficar com eles hoje. Eu sinto muito mesmo."

"Não é culpa sua, tia Cat," Jesse apressou-se a acalmá-la. "Nenhum deles desiste quando quer alguma coisa."

"Concordo com o Jesse," opinou Hiram. "Não se culpe, por favor. Hannah Palmer sempre foi a obstinação em forma de pu-"

Hiram interrompeu-se antes que terminasse de falar, sabendo que o filho da mulher em questão estava logo ao lado dele. Embora Jesse e a mãe claramente não se dessem bem, ainda assim ele podia não gostar de ouvir alguém se referindo a ela por tal termo. O rapaz não perdeu tempo em esclarecer seu engano.

"Fique à vontade para chamá-la do que quiser, Hiram. Não se reprima por mim."

"Vou manter isso em mente, filho." Virando-se para Cat, Hiram fez suas próprias desculpas. "Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo hoje. Eu e o Leroy estávamos muito ansiosos."

"Esperamos que aceitem remarcar," acrescentou Leroy.

"Mas é claro. Vou falar com o Drew e veremos quais dias teremos livres."

"Excelente. Agora, por mais desagradável que vá ser o retorno à sua casa, acho que não pode mais adiá-la," opinou Hiram, com uma expressão genuinamente lastimosa em seu rosto.

"Se ela começar a lhe encher o saco peça ao tio Drew que ligue o rádio na emissora de rock clássico. Você sabe que ela odeia isso," Jesse sugeriu, sem se abalar.

"Obrigada pela dica."

Depois de despedir-se dos Berry e abraçar Jesse e Rachel, Cat voltou obedientemente ao Volvo que a esperava. Assim que os faróis traseiros saíram de vista, Hiram fechou a porta com firmeza. Sem trocarem uma palavra, os quatro voltaram à cozinha, serviram-se da comida ainda quente e acomodaram-se confortavelmente na mesa antes que alguém tentasse esclarecer o mistério reinante.

"Os seus pais deram algum sinal de que viriam passar o feriado aqui?" Perguntou Hiram.

"Não. Faz meses que eu não falo com nenhum dos dois." Jesse encolheu os ombros.

"Eles pareceram desapontados por você não ter ficado mais feliz ao vê-los," comentou Rachel.

Jesse respondeu com uma risada amarga. "Se ver os meus pais nômades devia me deixar cheio de alegria, eu diria que o plano deles foi de um fracasso colossal. Mas vamos esquecer isso e nos focar no que bom." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperançoso, olhando para os sogros. "Hiram, Leroy... Como é que vocês conheceram a minha mãe?"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> atmosfera no carro estava carregada de tensão enquanto Drew guiava pela rua principal de Lima. Estava perversamente grato pelo trânsito pesado; a presença de tantas pessoas fazendo compras de Natal de última hora requeria que ele dedicasse total atenção à estrada. Sua cunhada estava evidentemente num péssimo humor, e ele não tinha nem um pingo de inveja pela atual situação do irmão. Como esperado, não demorou para que Hannah começasse a desabafar sua fúria.

"Como aquele... aquele... aquele homem presunçoso tem coragem de chamar o Jesse de filho?!" Protestou ela, antes de virar-se contra o marido. "E por que não me defendeu quando o Jesse insinou que sou uma mentirosa?!"

"É fato conhecido que você manipula a verdade de modo a ser mais lisonjeira para você," Martin respondeu com frieza, "e o Jesse sabe disso."

Hannah escolheu ignorar a clara alfinetada do marido, passando à queixa seguinte.

"Catherine, não disse que vocês iam conhecer os pais da moça hoje? Onde está a mãe dela?"

"O Hiram e o Leroy são os pais dela. São casados. Um com outro," Cat respondeu neutramente, conseguindo disfarçar seu desdém.

"Ela foi adotada? Não entendo por que permitem que gente como eles tenha filho hoje em dia." Hannah empinou o nariz.

"Se quer saber eles adotaram uma barriga de aluguel."

"Que tipo de mulher concordaria voluntariamente em ter um bebê para dois bichas?"

"Alguém que obviamente achou que eles seriam ótimos pais," declarou Drew, decidindo interferir antes que Cat revelasse o papel de Shelby na existência de Rachel. Ele não via necessidade de dar a Hannah mais informação que o necessário.

"Então se enganou. Mas não é isso que importa. Martin, obviamente você concorda comigo que essa sujeitinha..."

"Ela se chama Rachel, Hannah. Nós já te falamos isso antes."

"Pode ser Rachel, Rebecca, Ruth, tanto faz. Eu não ligo, Catherine. Ela é positivamente inadequada para o meu filho independente do nome."

A irritação de Cat crescia aos montes com cada palavra que saía da boca de Hannah, e ela não resistiu a provocar ainda mais a concunhada para ver a que ponto ela iria em sua reprovação a alguém que mal vira.

"E por quê?"

"Realmente preciso lhe explicar? Ela foi criada em uma família birracial por dois veados. Não tem pedigree e nem classe. E aqueles homens foram muito mal-educados comigo!"

"Só por isso?" Cat descartou os motivos de Hannah com um muxoxo.

"É mais do que suficiente! Os pais dela são insuportáveis! Por que eu cogitaria permitir que a minha família se unisse à deles de alguma forma?"

De onde estava ao lado dela, Martin deu um olhar de canto de olho à esposa.

"Acho que a pergunta mais adequada é por que aqueles homens lhe odeiam, Hannah."

"Eles não me odeiam!" Objetou ela.

"Você se engana. Eles lhe jogariam aos leões com prazer, sem a menor pena," retrucou o marido. "Então eu pergunto de novo. Por que isso?"

"Nós... Bem, nós temos um histórico."

"Pude adivinhar isso. Quero detalhes."

"Eu... Eu os conheci na faculdade."

"E?"

"E nada. Eu era popular, bem-sucedida. Eles se ressentiam disso."

Martin franziu a testa. "Como **exatamente** você os conheceu? Eles não me parecem do tipo que estuda História da Arte."

"Foi em uma festa de fraternidade. Minha irmã de fraternidade me atormentou até que concordei em ir."

"Faça-me o favor, Hannah! Não pode esperar que eu acredite que um deles se envolveu em uma fraternidade!"

"Vai discordar de tudo que eu falo?" Ela esganiçou-se, indignada.

"Provavelmente!"

No banco do motorista, Drew sufocou uma risada. Se Martin tinha que ter tal conversa, Drew sabia que ele preferia que não fosse em público, mas o irmão evidentemente decidira que Hannah extrapolara e era hora de contê-la. Mas Drew intuía que a cunhada não cooperaria neste aspecto. Ele disfarçou um risinho quando ela provou que tinha acertado.

"Então não temos mais nada a falar!"

Com isso, Hannah cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para a janela. Suspirando de frustração, Martin se calou, sem querer causar uma briga pública com a esposa. Que ela saboreasse sua vitória temporária. Eventualmente, ele arrancaria a verdade dela de um jeito ou de outro. Sempre arrancava.

* * *

><p><strong>"É<strong> uma longa história, Jesse."

"Não tem problema, Hiram. Não tenho pressa para encontrar eles. Por favor, tome o tempo que precisar."

"O que vamos lhe contar... Não é nada lisonjeiro à sua mãe. Nada mesmo," alertou Leroy.

"Considerando sua reação ao vê-la hoje, isso não me surpreende. Como eu disse antes ao Hiram, não se preocupem em tentar me poupar. Pode ser brutalmente honesto. Espero que vocês me deem munição para confrontá-la depois."

"Muito bem. Se tem certeza..." Hiram ainda hesitava.

"Tenho."

Apesar da firmeza da voz de Jesse, Rachel notou uma ponta de apreensão bem no fundo. Mesmo que ele demonstrasse a indiferença externa de sempre a tudo relativo aos pais, Rachel já o ouvira desabafar muitas vezes sobre seus sentimentos complexos por Martin e Hannah. Por mais que ele tentasse sufocar, havia uma parte minúscula dele que ainda se preocupava – tanto com eles quanto com a opinião que tinham dele mesmo. Aproximando sua cadeira, ela colocou a mão em sua coxa num gesto silencioso de apoio.

"Eu conheci Hannah Palmer na faculdade, no penúltimo ano," começou Leroy. "Era o fim do primeiro semestre. Eu estava estudando como um louco para assegurar que minhas notas continuariam altas e que minha bolsa fosse renovada. Só faltava uma prova, que aconteceria em alguns dias. Assim, quando um colega me convidou para uma das festas da sua fraternidade, decidi tirar uma folga e relaxar por algumas horas. Hoje em dia, eu queria ter ficado em casa."

"Por que, pai? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava sozinho naquela noite. O Hiram tinha uma prova no dia seguinte, por isso não pôde ir comigo. Lembro que alguns colegas fizeram piada por isso, na verdade."

"Eles fizeram piada por você ter ido só? Que estranho," observou Jesse.

"Até onde eles sabiam, apenas dividíamos um apartamento e éramos bons amigos," explicou Hiram. "Nosso apartamento era um dois quartos fora do campus e, embora nós dois raramente saíssemos sem o outro, éramos discretos. Nunca demonstramos a verdadeira natureza de nosso relacionamento quando estávamos de público. Ainda assim, as pessoas se acostumaram a nos ver juntos, e era motivo de brincadeira sempre que isso acontecia."

"Nossos amigos começaram a chamar o Hiram de meu guarda-costas. Eles me acusavam – com bom humor, é claro – de usá-lo para dissipar a atenção indesejada das mulheres."

"Atenção das mulheres?" Gaguejou Rachel.

"O que foi? Acha que o seu pai não chamava a atenção das moças?"

"Você é muito bonito, pai, mas a essa altura já tinha se aceitado gay. Quero dizer, as mulheres não pressentiam que você não estava interessado?"

"Eu passei anos no armário, Rachel. Era especialista em não dar pinta."

"Ah, certo. Então a mãe do Jesse deu em cima de você na festa?"

Jesse quase se engasgou com a colherada de chili que enfiara na boca.

"Não existe possibilidade da minha racista mãe ter sequer **abordado** o seu pai, Rach. Sem ofensa, Leroy."

"Não ofendeu. E tem razão. A Hannah parecia estar sempre no extremo oposto de todos os aposentos que pisei naquela festa, geralmente rodeada pelos alunos de medicina e direito do lugar."

"O que quer dizer que se vocês interagiram foi por puro acidente," resumiu Jesse.

"Não exatamente. Um desses alunos de Direito era um bom amigo meu e insistiu em nos apresentar. Estava encantado com ela. Falou sem parar sobre como ela era especial – bonita, inteligente, bem-relacionada. Acho que ele secretamente esperava que, mesmo que não quisesse namorá-lo, ela o mencionasse ao pai."

"E por que isso?"

Rachel olhou do pai ao namorado, esperando uma resposta.

"O meu avô era o sócio presidente de um escritório de direito de grande renome, e tem muita influência política. A família Palmer pode abrir portas."

Ela assentiu em compreensão, aceitando a informação sem mais perguntas.

"Então voltemos à festa, pai. O seu amigo lhe apresentou a mãe do Jesse. E depois?"

"Ela era desenvolta, cheia de opiniões. Acabamos tendo um longo debate sobre os méritos de ações afirmativas. E acabamos nos exaltando."

"Posso apostar que sim," murmurou Jesse.

"É. Chegou a tal ponto que preferi me afastar em vez de perder a cabeça e explodir com ela. Achei que, enquanto evitasse outras festas de fraternidade, eu nunca mais a veria e acabaria aí."

"Não foi o que aconteceu?"

"Não. Sua mãe e eu estávamos disputando um prêmio acadêmico de muito prestígio. Quando eu acabei vitorioso, ela fez uma reclamação afirmando que a escolha era uma ação afirmativa e que não fora feita com base em mérito. Ela teve o apoio de uma boa parte dos alunos, e o pai dela exigiu uma investigação. Ele era um dos maiores doadores da associação de ex-alunos e conseguiu o que queria. A maldita investigação durou semanas. Minha reputação e minha integridade acadêmica foram enxovalhadas. Meu cargo de monitor foi suspenso até que eu pudesse limpar meu nome. Chegou ao ponto de eu quase querer desistir do maldito prêmio pra que a minha vida pudesse voltar ao normal."

"Diga-me por favor que não fez isso."

"Não, não fiz. Eu segui em frente de cabeça erguida. Acabei ganhando a batalha, mas perdi a guerra."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Sua mãe ficou furiosa e quis vingança. E conseguiu."

"Tenho até medo de perguntar."

"O seu avô deu um ultimato à reitoria – manter a decisão e abrir mão do dinheiro dele, ou me expulsar e ver as doações dele multiplicar-se por dez. Tenho certeza que vocês sabem qual foi a decisão tomada."

"Eles mandaram que ele engolisse o dinheiro?" Rachel sugeriu, esperançosa.

Ao olhar para a filha, a expressão de Leroy era cheia de dor. "Temo que não, querida. Eles nem perderam tempo deliberando. Em menos de 24 horas eu estava fora."


	72. Chapter 72

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 72_

**"E**les te expulsaram?! Mas isso foi injusto, papai!"

Rachel quase gritou, indignada com a injustiça passada cometida contra o pai. Enquanto isso, Jesse ficou atipicamente calado, de cabeça baixa, a boca torcida num ricto amargo. Leroy, notando a expressão do rapaz, estendeu a mão e deu um aperto no ombro do genro, em um gesto silencioso de apoio, que lhe rendeu um sorrisinho agradecido.

"Filha, você melhor que ninguém sabe que a vida não é justa," Hiram disse à herdeira.

"Mas... Mas... O papai não fez nada! Tá óbvio que a mãe do Jesse é uma perua esnobe e racista que usou seu dinheiro e o poder e a influência da família dela para causar problemas a um homem honesto e esforçado apenas por ele ser negro. Ela que devia ter sido expulsa e não o papai!"

"O dinheiro pesa, filha. A decisão da reitoria não foi correta, mas mesmo então eu entendi por que eles a tomaram," comentou Leroy.

"O senhor não devia ter sido forçado a sair!" Ela insistiu, teimosa, antes de se virar contra Jesse. "E você! Eu não acredito que você tenha deixado que ela escapasse impune com uma postura tão desprezível! Ela é um monstro! Como tolera ser aparentado a uma mulher como essa? Devia cortar seus laços com ela. Convença o seu pai a se divorciar dela. Ela merece ficar sozinha e infeliz, e perder tudo!"

Embora tentado a concordar, Jesse ainda assim estremeceu diante do tom crítico de Rachel.

"Rachel, minha filha," Leroy interrompeu a ladainha com voz baixa, mas firme, "nada do que aconteceu é culpa do Jesse. Ele nem era nascido quando isso ocorreu. E o que você está pedindo dele é irracional e cruel. Por mais que ela tenha se comportado mal no passado, ele ainda é filho dela."

Rachel tingiu-se de um rubor constrangido e ela percebeu que tinha acabado de irracionalmente dar um bronca em Jesse por algo de que ele era completamente inocente. Imediatamente arrependida, ela rapidamente agiu para pedir perdão.

"Eu sei, pai." Virando-se de leve, ela tocou o rosto do namorado. "Me perdoa, Jesse. Eu não devia ter descontado a minha raiva em você."

Ele ergueu a mão e cobriu a dela, deixando claro que a perdoava pelo calor de seu toque.

"Meu Deus, Rach, eu não tenho do que te perdoar. Sou eu que tinha que pedir desculpas – à sua família. O que a minha mãe fez... foi desprezível. Eu não tinha ideia."

"Ela nunca mencionou o homem cuja vida ela arruinou na faculdade? Eu achei que ela seria do tipo de se gabar dessas coisas," disparou Rachel, claramente ainda ressentida.

Jesse sacudiu a cabeça. "Pra mim não. Ela adora se gabar de quem conhece, das pessoas importantes com quem convive, do prestígio do nosso círculo social. Ela nunca me deixou esquecer a influência que ela tem, como herdeira dos Palmer e casada com um St. James, e sempre me lembrava que eu tinha que fazer meu nome, a fim de não macular a preciosa reputação da família. Ela me contou muitas histórias sobre o meu avô, sobre todos os sucessos dele. Mas não me lembro de ouvi-la falar do tempo da faculdade – a não ser para dizer que se formou com todas as honras, e que esperava o mesmo de mim."

"Não me surpreende que ela tenha escondido essa fase da vida dela," Leroy ponderou em voz alta, "considerando que lá sofreu a derrota que, aos olhos dela, é uma das piores."

"Fala da perda do prêmio?"

"Não apenas disso. Eu ameacei processar a universidade," confessou Leroy, "embora não tenha passado disso, de ameaças. Eles me pagaram uma indenização e um reconhecimento particular de que haviam errado, e eu aceitei. Naturalmente, tudo correu em segredo, então imagino que o seu avô tenha ordenado Hannah que ficasse de boca calada mesmo que ela não tivesse sido especificamente mencionada."

"Acredito que foi isso. Mesmo quando eu entreouvia as conversas dela com o meu pai, quando era pequeno, nunca a ouvi falar nada disso."

"Você costumava espiar os seus pais?" Rachel parecia dividida entre a incredulidade e a reprovação.

"Claro que sim." Jesse riu, como se espionar as pessoas com quem vivia fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "De que outro jeito eu devia descobrir o que eles estavam aprontando ou planejando pra mim?"

"Nunca pensou em perguntar?" Rachel perguntou, racional.

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer na minha família, Rach. Quando insinuei antes que os meus pais são capazes de mentir pra mim, não foi apenas para provocar a minha mãe. Falei com base em experiência própria. Ela e o meu pai são especialistas em fingir serem honestos e sinceros, mas se desviam da verdade com um bocado de floreio."

"Mas isso... É terrível, Jesse! Se não pode confiar nos seus pais, em quem pode?"

"Ninguém. Pelo menos era o que eu sentia, crescendo com **eles**."

A resposta foi dada com neutralidade, sem enrolação, o que tocou o coração de todos os membros da família Berry. Apesar de terem passado por discordâncias ao longo dos anos, eles se amavam mutuamente sem reservas e tinham absoluta fé uns nos outros.

"Não consigo imaginar como é isso," Rachel admitiu em voz baixa.

"Considere-se uma pessoa de sorte."

Buscando a mão dele, tocando seu queixo em um gesto de encorajamento, ela notou um lampejo de profunda tristeza em seus olhos. Desapareceu em um minuto, substituído por uma expressão de pura gratidão.

"A Cat e o Drew me fizeram acreditar que eu podia confiar em alguém além de mim mesmo. Convivendo com eles... Eu comecei a dar os primeiros passos no caminho de confiar de novo. E então surgiram vocês."

Jesse se calou e engoliu em seco, envolvido por uma onda de emoção. Rachel aproximou-se, ignorando o som áspero de sua cadeira arrastando no chão, e puxou o namorado para o conforto de seus braços. Observando a cena diante deles, Hiram atraiu o olhar do marido e, diante do aceno de concordância deste, pigarreou. Os jovens focaram-se no homem sentado à sua frente, mas não se mexeram para se afastarem um do outro.

"Leroy e eu achamos que vocês precisam de um tempo a sós, então fiquem à vontade para irem aonde quiserem enquanto nós nos ocupamos de limpar aqui. Podemos comer a sobremesa depois."

Hiram mal tinha acabado de falar quando Rachel e Jesse levantaram-se de suas cadeiras. Depois de agradecerem, eles correram até a sala de estar íntimo. Rachel ligou a lareira a gás e, depois disso, ela e Jesse se aninharam no canto do sofá que mais gostavam. Aninhada nos braços dele, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e passou os braços em sua cintura, satisfeita apenas em abraçá-lo enquanto ouvia o bater firme de seu coração e esperava que ele falasse. Muitos minutos depois, ele ergueu o rosto de onde o colocara sobre a cabeça dela e recuou o suficiente para ser capaz de olhar nos carinhosos olhos castanhos dela.

"Você sempre parece saber exatamente do que eu preciso." Ele beijou levemente sua testa, grato. "Obrigado por não me forçar a falar agora."

"Não deve ter sido fácil ouvir tudo aquilo sobre a sua mãe. Me desculpa de novo por explodir contigo antes. Por mais brava que eu estivesse com ela, você não merecia aquilo."

"E o seu pai não merecia a nojeira que ela fez com ele." O rosto expressivo dele ficou pensativo. "Desde pequeno eu sabia que a minha mãe não era boa pessoa. Ela zombava dos outros, humilhava-os, falava mal de qualquer pessoa que considerasse inferior, e essa lista era bem longa. Mas eu nunca soube totalmente o quanto ela podia ser nociva até esta noite."

"Tenho certeza que ela não queria que você soubesse. Ela é a sua mãe. Faria tudo que pudesse para ter certeza que você tem uma boa opinião dela."

"Até parece!" A reação de Jesse foi dura e amarga. "Isso já morreu há muito tempo. O meu primeiro verão com a Cat abriu meus olhos para os atributos maternais que a minha mãe não tem. A Cat é um excelente exemplo de tudo que uma mãe **devia** ser – e que a minha não era. A relação entre nós já não era muito boa antes disso, mas depois que notei o quanto ela era péssima na maternidade... Vamos dizer que eu usei todas as justificativas possíveis para evitá-la."

"É isso que você tá fazendo agora?" Rachel não pôde deixar perguntar.

"Mais ou menos," ele respondeu, sincero. "Também estou planejando o que vou fazer depois, e tirando forças de você para me ajudar a superar o que quer que me aconteça hoje."

"Mas por que você precisa...?" Rachel calou-se, arregalando os olhos em compreensão ao entender o que ele queria dizer. "Você não vai me levar contigo? Vai encará-los sozinho?"

"Eu preciso, Rach. É a minha batalha e não sua."

"Eu discordo. O meu pai foi injustiçado, o que torna a história pessoal pra mim. Também é minha batalha."

"Tá, tá, talvez. Mas ainda assim eu não te quero lá."

"Porque mais do que nunca está óbvio que os seus pais não vão me aprovar agora que a gente sabe dos conflitos passados entre a sua mãe e o meu pai?"

Apesar de seus esforços, sua voz estremeceu ligeiramente ao fazer a pergunta. Ele abraçou-a com um pouco mais de força ao tentar banir seus receios.

"Como se eu ligasse pro que eles pensam! Estou mais preocupado que eles te atinjam com o lixo que vão cuspir pra tentar tornar a minha mãe a santa injustiçada – sem trocadilho – e o seu pai o vilão da história."

"Eu já fui atingida. O quão pior pode ser?"

"Lembra-se do que eu te contei antes, sobre não convidar os nossos pais pro nosso casamento se quer que seja uma ocasião agradável?" Diante do assentimento dela, ele continuou, "Eles **podem** se comportar em público num evento como esse, pra manter as aparências. Na casa do Drew e da Cat, longe de desconhecidos, isso não é provável."

"Eu não sou frágil como você pensa, Jesse. Posso suportar isso. Juro."

"Mas **eu** não. Tenho que me manter focado. Se eu estiver preocupado com você, minha mãe vai detectar essa fraqueza e vai atacá-la."

"Então quer dizer que ela me usaria contra você?"

"Sem pensar duas vezes."

"Ah." A decepção que ela conseguiu exprimir em uma única palavra era inegável. "Acho que isso quer dizer que não vou poder brigar com ela por machucar o meu pai."

"Pelo menos não hoje." Uma ponta de divertimento surgiu na voz dele ao imaginar a espoleta que era sua namorada confrontando a rainha de gelo que era Hannah St. James. "Mas esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu não te quero lá."

"Porque você não quer que eu brigue com a sua mãe?" Ela perguntou, genuinamente intrigada.

"Porque eu não quero que você **me** veja brigando com ela," ele confessou em voz baixa. "Não vai ser bonito."

"Como eu disse antes, eu posso lidar com isso."

Ela estava despreparada para o olhar súplice que ele repentinamente lhe deu.

"Por favor, Rachel. Provavelmente vou dizer coisas imperdoáveis à minha própria mãe. Vou usar e abusar de todas as vantagens possíveis que tenho. Se ela me ameaçar – ou a você ou aos seus pais – de qualquer jeito, não vou hesitar em fazer o mesmo a ela. O meu lado sombrio vai estar à mostra em toda a sua glória."

"Você vai estar fazendo o que precisa para proteger a todos nós. Não poderia julgá-lo por isso."

Incapaz de encontrar palavras para expressar a total extensão de sua gratidão pelo apoio imutável dela, ele abaixou a cabeça, colando a boca à dela em um beijo suave. Quando se afastaram, os olhos dela brilhavam de lágrimas contidas.

"Continuo não gostando, mas entendo." Ela deu a ele um sorriso trêmulo, passando a mão pelos cachos desalinhados. "Vai me encontrar na casa da árvore quando acabar?"

"Na verdade prefiro voltar pra cá."

"Mas por quê? Se tudo não correr bem com os seus pais, vai ser muito mais fácil te... confortar lá."

"Normalmente eu não recusaria uma oferta de **conforto** da sua parte," ele sorriu antes de falar mais sério. "Hoje eu... Eu preciso saber que tenho um lugar seguro ao qual voltar."

Ela ficou sem fôlego, muito ciente da significância do que ele dizia. A casa da árvore não era mais o único santuário dele. A casa de sua família também tinha agora a mesma posição.

"Tudo bem," ela concordou sem mais discussão. "Vou pedir aos meus pais que esperem comigo."

"Vou adorar."

De mãos dadas, eles saíram da sala e se dirigiram decididos à porta da frente. O piso térreo estava estranhamente silencioso ao andarem pelo corredor, sem um som de atividade para romper o silêncio. Em um impulso, Rachel enfiou a cabeça na sala e foi recompensada ao ver os pais, cada um com um livro, confortavelmente acomodados em suas poltronas preferidas. Hiram foi o primeiro a perceber a presença da filha.

"Oi, querida. Você e o Jesse querem a sobremesa agora?"

"Não, papai, obrigada. O Jesse tá voltando pra casa dos tios – sozinho," acrescentou ela com ênfase na última parte.

Leroy ergueu o rosto diante disso. "Tem certeza que é a decisão certa, filho? Talvez seja melhor ir com reforços," declarou, com uma ponta de preocupação na voz.

"Acho que isso seria colocar lenha na fogueira," opinou Jesse. "Acho melhor ir sozinho."

"Tudo bem, se tem certeza..."

"Tenho. Mas obrigado."

"De nada."

Leroy e Hiram puseram-se de pé e, determinados, cruzaram a sala. Diante de Jesse, ambos abraçaram-no com força, murmurando palavras de encorajamento enquanto isso.

"Volto assim que puder," jurou ele aos dois. "Podem distraí-la enquanto eu não estiver aqui?"

"Vamos nos esforçar, filho," jurou Hiram.

Novamente acomodados em suas poltronas, os Berry esperaram pacientemente pelo retorno de Rachel, conversando em voz baixa, com os livros esquecidos ao lado deles. A jovem em questão, depois de tomar Jesse em seus braços e apertá-lo, despedindo-se, ficou de pé na porta aberta e viu-o dirigir até sumir. Seu rosto era uma máscara de ansiedade; ela voltou aonde estava e, assim que entrou na sala, desabou na cadeira mais próxima. Seus pais a observaram com preocupação.

"Sem querer ofender, querida, você está péssima," comentou Hiram.

"Estou com medo por ele, papai. Ele acabou de descobrir algo péssimo sobre a mãe, e eu queria que ele não tivesse escolhido confrontá-la sozinho."

"Ele tem os tios para apoiá-lo," Leroy lembrou. "Por tudo que você nos disse, eles o amam demais para deixá-lo desamparado."

"Mas e se ele afastá-los também? Ele basicamente me disse que um dos motivos pelos quais não queria que eu o acompanhasse é porque eu veria um lado dele que não é lá muito bonito. Ele pode não querer que a Cat e o Drew também o vejam."

"Ah, mas eles já estarão lá. Ele não pode expulsá-los da própria casa," Hiram argumentou, sensato. "Ele vai ficar bem."

"Queria ter o mesmo otimismo. Tenho um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso."

"Então por que não fazemos o que o Jesse pediu e tentamos nos distrair?" Sugeriu Hiram.

"A nossa filha não é um bebê que podemos distrair com um brinquedo!" Protestou Leroy.

Ele ia dizer mais quando Rachel virou-se para ele com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"Eu sei de um jeito garantido de me distrair, pai. Conte-me tudo que puder sobre Hannah St. James."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ssim que chegaram em casa, os diversos membros do clã St. James espalharam-se. Cat, procurando fazer algo que a impedisse de bombardear Hannah de perguntas – algo que, sem dúvidas, seria uma tentativa inútil de satisfazer sua borbulhante curiosidade – imediatamente ocupou-se na cozinha. Embora não tivesse certeza se alguém estava com fome, a chegada repentina dos parentes do marido havia feito com que todos perdessem o jantar. Cozinhar a acalmaria, no mínimo. Por outro lado, Hannah correu para o quarto de hóspedes, ignorando os chamados de Martin e fechando a porta com um firme estrondo atrás de si mesma.

Deixados à própria sorte, os irmãos St. James fizeram um muxoxo em uníssono. Em um tácito acordo, eles se dirigiram à sala de estar. Antes que Drew pudesse dizer uma palavra, Martin ergueu as mãos em um gesto que sinalizava que não aceitaria acusações.

"Não viemos para causar problemas. Eu não sabia, Drew, juro."

"Você não sabia que a sua mulher era uma vaca intolerante, ou não sabia dessa parte em especial do passado dela?" Sibilou Drew.

"Eu sempre soube que ela era intolerante," Martin reconheceu, natural. "Mas só a conheci depois que ela se formou. Como pode imaginar, o que veio à tona hoje é algo que ela nunca me contou."

"Ah..." Drew passou pensativamente a mão pelo queixo. "Acha que ela ficou mais abalada pelo Leroy ser negro, ser gay ou ser mulçumano?"

Martin franziu a testa, olhando para o irmão sem entender. "Ele é mulçumano? Com um sobrenome como Berry?"

"É sim. Estou apenas adivinhando, porque a Rachel nunca tocou no assunto, mas acho que ele tomou o sobrenome do marido quando se casaram."

"É claro. Faz sentido."

Drew fitou o irmão com renovado respeito.

"Você está sendo mais compreensivo com as circunstâncias do que eu esperava."

"Que circunstâncias?"

"Pra começar, o fato de os pais de Rachel serem homens e casados."

"Por que isso me perturbaria?"

"Porque você sempre se preocupou com o status, com ter certeza de que fazia parte da turma **certa**," comentou Drew.

"Já faz algum tempo que não conversamos," retrucou Martin, "então você provavelmente não sabe que o presidente da firma que é a principal fonte de capital da minha empresa é gay e caso. Nós somos bons amigos. Já fui à casa dele algumas vezes, e eu e o marido dele somos famosos por nos darmos muito bem."

Foi a vez de Drew de parecer perplexo. "Desde quando você se sente confortável convivendo com..."

"Homossexuais?" Martin completou, preenchendo o vácuo criado pela súbita hesitação de Drew.

"Eu ia dizer pessoas que são diferentes de você. Que não seriam considerados seus iguais na estratosfera social."

"Esse sempre foi um problema da **Hannah** e não meu. Eu concordava com ela pra viver em paz. Não podia deixar que desconhecidos notassem buracos na fachada de casal feliz que nos esforçamos tanto para apresentar ao mundo."

Drew sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou pesaroso. "Por que você se casou com uma mulher tão insensível? O que raios você viu nela, Marty?"

O automático olhar de censura que Martin deu ao irmão não era verdadeiro; Drew sempre fora o último a escapar impune ao chamar o irmão pelo apelido.

"Ela era alguém que podia me ajudar a alcançar todos os meus objetivos, que podia me dar o que eu queria da vida."

"Obviamente não era amor."

"Tem razão, mano. Na época eu não tinha tempo a perder com algo tão trivial. Tudo que importava era chegar ao topo. Tornar-me alguém bem sucedido a fim de ser rico e poderoso o suficiente para fazer tudo que eu quisesse."

"E valeu a pena?"

"Sim," Martin respondeu com simplicidade.

"Uau. O fato de você conseguir dizer isso e falar a sério me surpreende. Como a gente pode ser da mesma família?"

"Eu sempre fui mais ambicioso que você, Drew, e estava preparado para fazer **tudo** que fosse necessário para realizar meus sonhos. Se isso incluía passar anos num casamento sem amor, que seja. Foi um preço que eu estava mais do que disposto a pagar."

"Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem a Cat."

"É claro que não. Os seus relacionamentos são mais importantes pra você. É o principal motivo porque me esforcei tanto para convencer a Hannah que o Jesse devia passar férias e feriados aqui em vez de em Akron com os funcionários."

Drew sacudiu a cabeça tentando eliminar o choque repentino que paralisara seu cérebro. "Perdão? O que foi que disse?"

"Você me ouviu. Eu nunca planejei **jogar** o Jesse pra você, apesar do que ele acha. A Hannah odiava o Ohio – era praticamente obcecada com a ideia de fugir pra Bali assim que a temperatura atingisse os 20º, e rodar o mundo atrás dos destinos mais glamorosos a cada verão. Ela não tinha o menor interesse de levar um garotinho a tiracolo, fazendo todos lembrarem sua idade, interferindo em sua vida. Eu sabia que você e a Cat cuidariam dele, o tratariam como se fosse seu filho. Mandá-lo para você era a solução óbvia."

"Achei que você não o amasse."

"Eu sei."

"Por que não me falou a verdade?"

"Do que adiantaria? Você teria tentado mudar a minha decisão e isso não ia acontecer. A mim era mais vantajoso manter a felicidade da Hannah. Ou, pelo menos, manter o máximo de felicidade de alguém tão inerentemente infeliz."

"Teria feito um mundo de diferença no nosso relacionamento. Eu não teria passado metade da vida acreditando que o meu irmão era um desalmado."

"Acredite, foi melhor assim pra todos."

"Pro teu filho não foi."

"Eu discordo. Ele conseguia ficar longe **dela**, por semanas."

"Se você sabia a péssima mãe que ela ia ser, por que raios decidiu ter um filho com ela?"

"Foi parte do nosso acordo. Eu queria deixar um legado, que levasse o nome da nossa família e os nossos genes ao futuro. Esse tipo de coisa."

O choque sentido estava claro no rosto de Drew. "Ela nunca quis filhos? O que foi que você fez? Forçou-a a concordar com a ideia? Deu um jeito de chantageá-la?"

"Algo do tipo. Não vou entediá-lo com os detalhes."

Drew riu amargamente, absorvendo o impacto das revelações do irmão. "A Cat teria dato **tudo** para engravidar, e teria sido uma excelente mãe, mas nós nunca fomos abençoados com um filho. Você e a Hannah, pelo contrário..." Drew parou por um momento e respirou fundo, tremendo. "Nesse exato momento eu te odeio."

"É uma reação compreensível, mas exagerada."

"Exagerada?!" Drew explodiu, claramente discordando da opinião do irmão. "Por que raios acha isso?"

"Vamos examinar as circunstâncias. Pra começar, a sua esposa é uma mulher linda, generosa e amorosa, que não passa maior parte dos dias tentando transformar a sua vida no próprio inferno."

"Você não disse antes que valeu a pena?"

"Disse. Mas não quer dizer que foi agradável ou que eu gostei."

"Ninguém o forçou a isso. Você sabia no que estava se metendo."

"É verdade. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto. Seu casamento é uma união feliz, e eu basicamente lhe dei um filho adotivo. Não se dê ao trabalho de negar," aconselhou Martin, notando o olhar incrédulo de Drew. "Eu sei muito bem que ele vê você e a Cat como os pais de fato dele e que vocês dois não tentaram fazê-lo mudar de opinião."

"Tem razão. Mas se espera que eu lhe agradeça, pode esperar sentado. O Jesse nunca devia ter passado pela experiência de pensar que os pais não o queriam ou se orgulhavam dele."

"Eu me orgulho dele. Me orgulho demais. Mas não podia demonstrar-lhe isso e manter a Hannah feliz ao mesmo tempo."

"Ele é um excelente garoto, Marty. Precisa deixar de lado esse papo de status para conhecê-lo, mesmo que a sua esposa não queira. E precisa dar uma chance justa aos pais da Rachel. Não se permita ser envenenado pelas mentiras que a Hannah vai falar sobre eles. Eles são homens generosos, decentes, gentis, que amam o seu filho como eu."

"Ele tem sorte de ser amado por tantas pessoas, considerando como eu e a Hannah pisou na bola quanto a isso." Um leve sorriso maroto curvou os lábios de Martin. "Sinceramente, com tanta mulher no mundo, qual era a porcentagem da chance de o Jesse se interessar pela filha daquele homem?"

Drew irritou-se com o termo usado pelo irmão. "Não é só um interesse passageiro, Marty. Ele a **ama** – algo que vai ficar escancaradamente óbvio se você passar mais de dois minutos com eles. Você pode ter escolhido a sua mulher pelos motivos errados, mas o seu filho é o extremo oposto. Ele encontrou a alma gêmea dele, e eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Eu não vou deixar que você arruíne isso pra ele."

"Relaxa, Drew. Não tenho a menor intenção de interferir."

"Estranhamente, eu acredito em você. Mas e quanto à sua mulher? Ela já deixou bem claro que se opõe ao relacionamento deles. Pode mantê-la sob controle?"

"Pode apostar," assegurou Martin ao irmão caçula.

Ele mal tinha acabado de falar quando a porta da frente se abriu num estrondo e Jesse entrou na casa, corado de tanta raiva e com os olhos brilhando.

"Cadê ela?" Ele rosnou.

Drew apontou para o primeiro andar. Imediatamente, Jesse passou pelos dois homens – que, obviamente, pouco fizeram para impedi-lo. Chegando ao pé da escada, ele subiu o primeiro degrau, colocou a mão no corredor e deu um olhar maligno para cima. Respirando fundo, quando falou foi com uma voz controlada e gelidamente calma que se dirigiu à mulher que deliberadamente se escondera desde que se trancara no quarto uma hora antes.

"Eu ouvi a versão do Leroy para os fatos, mãe. Agora é a sua vez de sair daí e me contar a sua."


	73. Chapter 73

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 73_

**H**annah respirou fundo quando ouviu o eco do chamado de Jesse. Sua breve trégua havia acabado. O filho estava no andar térreo e, apesar do enganador tom de calma de sua voz, havia uma ponta de dureza por baixo que não deixava dúvidas quanto ao que ele planejava. Ele esperava – não, exigia – que ela o encarasse e, embora ela preferisse tudo a ter que fazer isso, trancar-se no quarto de hóspedes ou tentar fugir pela porta lateral não eram exatamente opções viáveis. Jesse **viria** atrás dela. Era notoriamente teimoso – uma falha de caráter que ela sempre atribuíra a Martin – e, por mais que ela protestasse, ele a arrastaria diante dos membros da família St. James e a pressionaria a revelar o seu lado da história.

Seu lado? Ela riu, sem vontade, diante desta ideia. Como se houvesse outra versão que importasse. Sim, aquele horroroso Leroy Bashara já devia ter enchido a cabeça de Jesse com uma teia de mentiras e meias verdades, mas ela podia facilmente apagá-las. **Ela** era Hannah Palmer St. James, bem-versada na arte de desfazer toda e qualquer impressão negativa sobre ela e transformá-la em lisonjas e elogios. Ninguém nunca fora capaz de colocá-la sob uma luz negativa – e aquela bicha desprezível que subitamente reaparecera em sua vida não seria a exceção. Com a mente já trabalhando para montar uma explicação plausível a atitudes passadas, ela aprumou os ombros e saiu decidida para o corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse voltara ao relativo conforto da sala de estar íntimo enquanto esperava que a mãe fizesse sua grande entrada. Teria se sentido mais à vontade se o pai não estivesse presente, mas, já que isso não era possível, simplesmente teria que aceitar isso – e depressa. Chamando a atenção do tio, Jesse ficou mais calmo quando Drew deu um sorriso encorajador.

Prestes a se dirigir ao tio, Jesse focou sua atenção ao ouvir o som de passos, pois os degraus pareciam ranger em um volume exageradamente alto.

"Não se pode pegar ninguém de surpresa nesta casa," Drew brincou; sua natureza bem-humorada não lhe deixaria permitir que isso passasse batido.

Jesse deu uma risada baixa em resposta, enquanto Martin tentava – e fracassava – disfarçar um sorriso. O momento de leveza acabou abruptamente quando Hannah apareceu na porta. Todos os olhos se focaram nela enquanto ela examinava a sala, avaliando a situação. Nem um dos rostos que a encarava demonstrava o menor traço de simpatia – nem mesmo o de Martin. Mas isso não era nem mais uma surpresa. Ele apenas se casara com ela pelo que ela pudera lhe dar: acesso à fortuna e ao poder de sua família.

_Ele nunca me amou. Mal me tolera nos bons dias, e esse definitivamente não é um deles._

Tirando o foco de sua atenção do marido, o olhar inabalável de Hannah fixou-se no resto indiferente do filho. Jesse a encarou, sem piscar, e sentiu um triunfo interior quando o olhar dela vacilou de leve, destruindo a ligação invisível que se formara entre eles. Pressentindo que ela não falaria sem ser provocada, ele decidiu desfazer o silêncio desconfortável.

"Bom, mãe, esta é a sua chance. Estou pronto para ouvir o seu lado da história. O que a senhora tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

Havia um fundo quase imperceptível de desdém na voz dele quando falou. Embora tivesse sido, pelo menos aos olhos dos que não o conheciam, infalivelmente educado, a mãe tinha certeza que podia detectar uma ponta de desrespeito em sua voz. Fazia anos que o filho não a tratava com a deferência que ela sentia que merecia, e hoje não era diferente. Hannah irritou-se e esforçou-se para manter a calma.

"Eu não sei o que aquele homem te contou-"

"Isso não importa. Eu vim para ouvir o **seu** lado da história," reafirmou o rapaz.

"Não podemos conversar em outro lugar. Eu gostaria de ter privacidade."

"Por que, mãe? Tem algo a esconder?"

"Claro que não!" Exclamou ela, alteando a voz em sua irritação.

"Então pode ser aqui mesmo," retrucou Jesse, sem a mínima vontade de dar à mãe qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ver como uma vantagem, e de abrir mão do conforto que sentia com a proximidade do tio.

"Muito bem, então. Se assim insiste."

"Insisto. Agora conte-me o que aconteceu entre a senhora e o Leroy?"

"Desde quando dirige-se aos mais velhos pelos nomes de batismo? É algo incrivelmente vulgar, e não foi assim que o criamos," queixou-se Hannah; seu desagrado estava evidente.

"Você não me criou," Jesse retrucou, neutro, "e está fugindo da pergunta, então vou fazê-la de novo. Qual é o lance?"

"O lance, como você falou com tanta deselegância, é simples. Nós nos conhecemos na universidade. Eu era popular e bem-sucedida, e ele se ressentia disso. Fim da história," delineou ela, repetindo exatamente o que dissera ao marido, naquela mesma noite.

Por um milésimo de segundo, uma expressão de completa incredulidade apareceu no rosto de Jesse antes que a máscara impassível voltasse a seu lugar. Estivera preparado para que ela mentisse, para que relatasse alguma história fantasiosa que pouco se parecesse com a verdade, para que justificasse todas as suas atitudes passadas de um jeito que a absolvesse de tudo que fizera Leroy passar. Planejara deixá-la falar até cair em contradição, dando mais corda para que se enforcasse com cada palavra que saísse de sua boca. Mas não esperara que ela fosse tão casual com essa parte de seu passado, ignorando-o com um muxoxo e uma explicação tão superficial que era praticamente absurda.

"É isso? É **isso** que você não queria admitir na frente do papai e do tio Drew?"

"Ela nos disse a mesma coisa no carro quando vínhamos para casa," Drew disse ao sobrinho.

"É, eu não tô acreditando. Tenta outra vez."

Hannah arregalou de leve os olhos, e um tremor quase imperceptível de pânico a percorreu diante da firmeza da voz de Jesse. Ele claramente falava a sério e não ia aceitar qualquer coisa que ela dissesse como sendo verdade. Queria respostas, e ela estava em desvantagem. Mas ele era seu filho, e tal ligação devia ter algum peso. Ela o faria acreditar nela, custasse o que custasse.

"Nós nos conhecemos em uma festa," começou Hannah, estudadamente evitando o olhar de curiosidade do marido e focando toda a sua atenção em Jesse. "Minhas irmãs de fraternidade – que eram minhas amigas mais próximas – estavam todas muito empolgadas para irem porque era uma festa dada pela maior fraternidade masculina do campus. Estavam esperando conhecer rapazes bonitos. Quem sabe até mesmo aqueles que viriam a ser seus maridos."

Ela ignorou Martin, que riu, e Drew, que resmungou, "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Apesar da minha relutância inicial, eu estava me divertindo. Estava rodeada de rapazes – mais do que qualquer outra moça presente – e era um carinho no meu ego."

"Como se fosse necessário," sussurrou Martin, alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes ouvissem.

Ela prosseguiu como se o marido não tivesse dito nada. "No meio da noite, um rapaz chamado Robert me abordou. Nós já nos conhecíamos, pois ele era um dos mais brilhantes alunos do curso de Direito, e fora estagiário no escritório do meu pai no verão anterior. Com ele, estava um rapaz... ah... de pele escura..." Hannah parou, como se buscasse um nome que considerasse adequado, "desconhecido... com ele, e estava determinado a nos apresentar."

"Creio que esteja falando de Leroy," Jesse declarou, inexpressivo, sem dar uma pista do que pensava.

"Sim. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda não consigo entender por que Robert imaginou que eu estaria interessada em conhecer um **deles**." O ricto de seus lábios deixou evidente o seu desgosto. "A não ser que fosse para zombarmos dele depois."

Jesse sufocou uma resposta irritada. Era essencial manter a mãe falando. Embora, pessoalmente, **ele** já a tivesse julgado e condenado, ainda queria vê-la enforcar-se publicamente, e precisava dar a ela só um pouco mais de corda para fazê-lo.

"Talvez fossem amigos," ele sugeriu, educado.

Hannah riu abertamente da ideia. "Impossível! Robert tinha um gosto melhor do que esse!"

"É mesmo? Ele era seu amigo, não era?"

O comentário irônico de Martin pegou de surpresa tanto o irmão quanto o filho, e eles se olharam, intrigados. O patriarca da família nunca fora tão hostil com a esposa na presença de outros, e eles estavam inseguros quanto ao que o levara a uma reação tão surpreendente. A despeito da causa, Jesse vibrou internamente, radiante por perceber que aparentemente não teria que discutir com o pai e a mãe.

"Se vai persistir em me insultar, Martin, eu exijo que saia da sala!" Hannah ordenou, cerrando os dentes.

"Eu estou muito confortável aqui, obrigado," foi a resposta zombeteira do marido.

"E eu acho que o papai devia ficar," acrescentou Jesse.

"Vocês dois são irritantes! Eu recuso a aceitar esse tratamento desprezível por mais um segundo que seja!" Explodiu Hannah, virando-se para sair da sala.

Mas antes que desse um passo, Jesse estava diante dela, bloqueando seu caminho. "Não tão depressa, mãe. Ainda tem muito a nos contar."

"Não pode me forçar!" Declarou ela, parecendo uma criança petulante aos ouvidos de todos.

Estivera tão focada no filho que falhara em perceber a abordagem de Martin e Drew. Cercada por três St. James carrancudos, ela soltou um suspiro resignado enquanto matutava uma nova tática. Ainda podia safar-se disso. **Tinha** que se safar.

"Certo. Tudo bem. Posso me sentar?"

Diante do aceno curto de Jesse, ela andou rapidamente para a poltrona mais próxima e acomodou-se no assento confortável, tensa, com a coluna rígida. Depois de respirar profundamente, ela continuou seu relato de onde tinha parado.

"Como eu dizia, Robert trouxe esse estranho consigo e nos apresentou. Como todos os homens, Leroy ficou imediatamente interessado."

Mais uma vez, Jesse foi forçado a sufocar sua reação inicial, e engoliu a risada incrédula que subira automaticamente a seus lábios. Sem saber disso, Hannah continuou.

"Nas próximas horas seguintes, ele simplesmente não me deixava em paz. Perseguiu-me, enchendo-me de elogios-"

"-que você provavelmente aceitou, a despeito de quem era a fonte," comentou Martin.

"Vá pro diabo, Martin!" Gritou Hannah, obviamente sem paciência.

"Meu Deus, Hannah, que falta de educação da sua parte." O sorriso de Martin era zombeteiro.

Hannah virou-se para Jesse com uma expressão suplicante, pedindo-lhe em silêncio que a defendesse. Acomodando-se melhor no sofá, ele assumiu uma posição mais confortável, e um leve aceno de cabeça indicou que não faria tal coisa.

"Andrew, pode pedir a seu irmão que não faça comentários?" Ela pediu, desesperada.

"Temo que não. Este é um pais livre," devolveu Drew, nem um pingo pesaroso.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre o grupo. À medida que os segundos se passavam, Hannah continuou teimosamente calada, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, desafiadora, claramente ressentida. Inesperadamente, Jesse falou primeiro, mas dessa vez dirigindo-se ao pai.

"Papai, preciso que pare com as críticas." Diante das perguntas implícitas na sobrancelha erguida de Martin, ele sacudiu a cabeça de novo. "Não é por ela. **Eu** preciso ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. É o único jeito que tenho para saber se ela é capaz de me contar a verdade."

"Tudo bem, Jesse. Vou tentar não fazer comentários, por agora."

"Obrigado. Está feliz, mãe?"

"Não, mas vou ter que me satisfazer com isso. Onde eu estava?" Perguntou ela, como se tivesse esquecido onde parara.

"O Leroy estava dando em cima de você," Jesse lembrou com uma careta.

"Eu nunca usei um termo tão grosseiro!" Protestou ela.

"É um sinônimo. E pode continuar?" Ele exigiu, impaciente.

"Como quiser. Devo admitir, Leroy foi persistente. Falava sem parar – claro que principalmente sobre si mesmo, como se fosse a pessoa mais fascinante do planeta. Eu respondia com palavras breves, e não correspondi de jeito nenhum, mas ele se recusava a perceber o meu desinteresse. Finalmente, quando perguntou se eu sairia com ele, eu disse que não. Eu o recusei abertamente. Ele se afastou, e esperei que nunca mais o visse na vida, mas ele tinha outros planos."

Hannah parou de novo, como se esperasse que um dos três lhe perguntasse o que queria dizer, e bufou exasperada quando nenhum deles o fez, continuando com sua história.

"Cerca de um mês depois do início das aulas, eu me inscrevi para um prêmio muito prestigioso. Meu pai me incentivou a fazê-lo, insistindo que minhas notas excepcionais faziam da minha vitória uma barbada. O vencedor seria anunciado algumas semanas depois do meu infeliz encontro com aquele... aquele... **insuportável** Leroy na fraternidade. Desnecessário dizer que me aprontei cuidadosamente para a cerimônia. Comprei um vestido novo, fiz as unhas e os cabelos, escrevi um discurso de agradecimento bem-humorado e gentil. Sentada naquele auditório, ladeada pelos meus pais, eu estava quase fora da minha cadeira antes mesmo de o chanceler ter terminado o próprio discurso, esperando ouvir o meu nome ecoar pelos alto-falantes. Imagine a minha surpresa quando o nome de Leroy Bashara foi lido em vez do meu, e eu tive que aceitar o fato de aquele **neguinho** insignificante e indigno saíra vencedor. Em vez de **mim**! Era inquestionável que ele trapaceara, aproveitara-se do **programa de ações afirmativas** da universidade!" Seu tom cortante deixou claro o que achava daquela política acadêmica em particular. "E então, quando aqueles idiotas covardes **finalmente **agiram corretamente e chutaram seu rabo preto para fora da universidade, os molengões frouxos cederam e o indenizaram quando ele ameaçou processá-los, mesmo não tendo nada para alegar. Até onde sei, ele provavelmente aproveitou a oportunidade para convenientemente sair do armário, para que pudesse alegar preconceito contra sua orientação sexual!"

O rosto de Hannah estava muito vermelho, lembrando-se daquele dia há tantos anos. Quando calou-se abruptamente, examinou todos os membros de sua plateia cuidadosamente, tentando adivinhar o que pensavam. Todos os três ficaram calados, mas suas expressões eram esclarecedoras. Ela descartou imediatamente os dois primeiros – o marido tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto; o cunhado exibia uma expressão de reprovação. Mas sufocou um grito ao notar os ombros tensos, os dentes cerrados de Jesse, e seu olhar duro e impiedoso. Foi incapaz de desviar os olhos dos dele, embora desejasse desesperadamente fazê-lo

"A senhora é uma mentirosa."

Ele acusou-a com calma, como se já tivesse aceitado o fato. Hannah estremeceu visivelmente diante do desprezo que tingia a declaração do filho. Indisposta a ceder, ela contra-atacou às pressas; seu instinto de preservação veio à tona. "E você é um fedelho grosseiro, arrogante e ingrato que faz tudo que pode para desonrar a reputação de nossa família e macular o bom nome do meu pai!"

"O bom nome do seu **pai**? Por que acha isso? Eu não o uso como nome artístico, e nunca fiz questão de dizer a ninguém que somos da mesma família," zombou Jesse.

"Não é nenhum segredo que você é o neto dele. Os que realmente importam não precisam ser informados, pois já sabem. Do mesmo jeito que sabem que você vai desperdiçar todas as oportunidades recebidas ao recusar-se a ter um emprego de verdade, gastando a vida a sugar o dinheiro do seu pai e de mim, fingindo ser alguém que não é!"

"Sugar o seu dinheiro? Foi ideia sua jogar dinheiro pra mim pra sufocar sua culpa como mãe!"

"Está completamente errado! Eu não tenho **nada** do que me sentir culpada! E foi o seu pai que decidiu que íamos continuar a bancar a sua vida boêmia! Depois que você rejeitou todos os planos que elaboramos tão cuidadosamente, eu estaria perfeitamente satisfeita em deixá-lo ganhar o próprio sustento nesse buraco, permitindo que Andrew e Catherine assumissem a responsabilidade pelo seu cuidado – como eles obviamente têm desejado há anos!"

O lampejo de dor que apareceu nos olhos de Jesse sumiu rapidamente, substituído pela showface sempre presente. Drew parecia pronto para erguer-se em defesa do sobrinho, mas Jesse o impediu.

"Queria que tivesse feito isso. Assim pelo menos eu teria sido criado por duas pessoas que queriam um filho de verdade, de carne e osso, e não um fantoche para manipular segundo a própria vontade."

"Jesse..."

Como fizera com o tio um segundo antes, Jesse sacudiu a cabeça, impedindo a tentativa do pai de interceder. "Nós vamos conversar depois, papai. Isso é entre a minha mãe e eu." Ele dirigiu as palavras seguintes diretamente a Hannah. "E estamos mudando de assunto. Estávamos falando sobre como você conheceu o Leroy e por que vocês não se engolem. A sua história realmente é muito criativa. Infelizmente, nada dela é verdade."

"Não gostei de estar insinuando que estou mentindo!"

"Não estou **insinuando** nada. Estou dizendo que a senhora está mentindo."

"Ah. Entendi. Você nunca quis saber a minha versão dos fatos. Ouviu o lado **dele** primeiro, e está aceitando as palavras daquele preto vagabundo em vez das minhas," sibilou ela, visivelmente despreocupada quanto à manutenção do ar de civilidade agora que a opinião de Jesse fora exposta.

"O Leroy nunca esteve remotamente interessado em sair com você. Ele **nunca** a convidou para nada. Na época, ele já morava com o Hiram, mas uma perua arrogante e preconceituosa como a senhora não o atrairia nem mesmo se ele fosse hetero. O único motivo pelo qual ele lhe dirigiu a palavra naquela noite foi porque o amigo dele estava ansioso por apresentar vocês dois."

"Está errado! Ele estava atrás de mim! Todos os homens estavam!"

"Tá falando sério? Quero dizer, posso entender que a sua aparência tenha enganado alguns caras, mas não ia demorar que eles percebessem que, por baixo dessa casca bonita mora uma..."

"Jesse!" Dessa vez, o aviso sibilante veio de Drew. "Não diga nada do que pode se arrepender."

"O que o faz pensar que vou me arrepender?"

O sorriso calculista que Jesse deu a Drew não tinha calor e não atingiu seus olhos, e o tio estremeceu. Só haveria um vencedor nessa batalha de mãe e filho, e estava óbvio que Jesse não planejava perder – ou poupar munição. Os ressentimentos de uma vida inteira, o abandono sofrido por parte dos pais e a fúria que borbulhava perto da superfície, tudo estava sendo canalizado para aquela discussão. Se tivesse que apostar em alguém, Drew colocaria todo o seu dinheiro no sobrinho.

"Você cresceu pensando que era melhor que todos os outros. Mas olha só, mãe. Você não era melhor na época e também não é agora. O dinheiro lhe dá condições financeiras, mas não o direito de tratar os outros como lixo. As pessoas pobres e de classe média têm tanto valor quanto os ricos. Mais até, se os ricos são como você!"

"Até parece! Eu valho dez vezes mais que aquela corja com quem você estava esta noite!" Gritou Hannah.

"Típico. É claro que vai se valorizar humilhando o Leroy. Mas a autoestima dele é forte o suficiente a ponto de ele se defender contra você, o seu pai e a comunidade acadêmica. Ele sabia que tinha razão, e não ia deixar que a senhora conseguisse humilhá-lo."

"Ele usou a própria raça e a orientação sexual para roubar de mim algo que ele nunca mereceu para começo de conversa!"

"Você que nunca mereceu. O prêmio era baseado em mérito, e Leroy o mereceu, com honestidade e lisura. Mas você não pôde aceitar isso e foi chorar no ombro do meu avô, implorando que ele estalasse os dedos e mudasse os resultados a seu favor, como sempre fez. Você era uma patricinha mimada e arrogante que não pensou duas vezes antes de usar o seu pai para fazer o trabalho sujo em seu nome. Ele fazia bullying com as pessoas em seu nome, e você deixava. Droga, você até mesmo encorajava! Você não é nada mais que uma **puta** vingativa e sem coração!"

Hannah pareceu temporariamente aturdida, boquiaberta enquanto tentava formular uma resposta. Percebendo que cruzara um limite que sempre tivera cuidado de não cruzar antes, Jesse preparou-se para a inevitável censura paterna. Mas, depois de vários segundos sem ouvi-la, ele se permitiu olhar rapidamente para Martin. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele viu que o homem continuava sentado, calado, com uma expressão de divertimento e – seria sua imaginação? – aprovação no rosto normalmente severo. Mas ele não teve tempo de refletir sobre isso, pois a mãe pareceu ter recuperado o poder de fala.

"Acha sinceramente que mereceu **tudo** que conseguiu na vida?" Provocou Hannah. "Você não fez questão de desprezar os privilégios conseguidos com o nome e a influência da nossa família!"

"Admito que aproveitei o fato de ter uma boa vida. Mas, para quem importa, os meus triunfos são todos meus."

"E quem pagou as suas aulas de teatro, dança, piano, canto?"

"O meu pai e você," Jesse aceitou, prontamente. "Mas foi o meu talento que me deu a vaga no Vocal Adrenaline, e foi o meu talento, o meu trabalho duro e a minha dedicação que me tornaram seu líder. O meu teste e as minhas notas me deram a vaga na UCLA. O seu dinheiro não teve nada a ver com isso."

"Mesmo se eu aceitasse isso – o que eu não aceito – o seu dinheiro tem tudo a ver com aquela putinha feia que eu vi com você hoje. Está claro que ela vai ajudar o pai a se vingar de mim roubando a nossa fortuna. E, como ela fez um feitiço em você – acho que ela deve ser boa de cama, porque afinal de contas ela não tem beleza alguma – você vai deixar!"

Se a expressão anterior de Jesse causara pavor em Hannah, não era nada comparada à fúria sufocante que agora enchia seu rosto em uma sombra. Instintivamente, Hannah recuou. O filho pareceu não perceber.

"Diga o que quiser de mim," rosnou Jesse, "mas a deixe fora disso."

"Nunca! Eu conheço uma sanguessuga interesseira quando vejo uma, e ela é exatamente isso! Ela quer grudar-se ao dinheiro e à influência dos St. James, e vai **acidentalmente** engravidar assim que puder para que você se sinta forçado a pedi-la em casamento! Ela quer arranjar um marido e para isso vai manipulá-lo a fim de permitir que os filhos dela tenham um lar mais respeitável que aquele no qual ela cresceu. Mas eu não vou permitir!"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito!" Argumentou Jesse.

"Diz sim. E eu vou deserdá-lo e deixá-lo sem um centavo!" Ameaçou Hannah.

"Não pode fazer isso. Eu tenho direitos!"

"Eu te dei a vida. Não vou te dar **nada** além disso!"

Novamente, Jesse engoliu o nó de mágoa que podia ser revelado em seus expressivos olhos azuis, querendo manter a compostura mesmo dando uma resposta ácida.

"Eu não quero nada de você. Você não é nada mais que uma mãe de fachada e eu a desprezo. Queria que não fôssemos da mesma família!"

"E eu queria que você nunca tivesse nascido!" Gritou Hannah, destruindo assim o que ainda restava de sua fachada de educação.

Com o eco das palavras odiosas de Hannah ainda no ar, os três homens da família St. James olhavam emudecidos para ela, com rostos que exibiam graus variáveis de choque. Uma voz clara e autoritária rompeu o silêncio.

"Saia da minha casa."

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, a ordem de expulsão fora dirigida a Hannah. Erguendo-se de sua cadeira, a encurralada perua ficou cara a cara com sua furiosa concunhada, que claramente ouvira a última parte da conversa.

"Você **nunca** mais vai falar com o Jesse assim de novo!" Cat alertou, agarrando Hannah pelo cotovelo e arrastando-a para a porta da frente. "Não vou tolerar tamanha crueldade na minha casa. Saia daqui!"

Quando se aproximou do marido – que não se movia para sair de onde estava – Hannah parou diante dele. "Venha, Martin. Não somos mais bem-vindos aqui."

"Você não me entendeu, Hannah," Cat declarou, doce. "**Ele** pode ficar. Você que tem que sair. Fora!"

Hannah olhou furiosa e imperiosa para Martin, silenciosamente exigindo que ele a acompanhasse. O muxoxo desinteressado que ele deu como resposta a deixou enfurecida.

"Vai deixar que ela me trate assim?!"

"É a casa dela. Ela que manda," ele fez novo muxoxo.

"Você vai se arrepender disso! Pode ter certeza!" Ameaçou ela, mesmo quando Cat, jogando a bolsa e o casaco de Hannah nas mãos dela, praticamente a empurrou porta afora.

"Tenho certeza que você vai **tentar**," Martin falou em voz baixa, aparentemente despreocupado.

Perto do pai como estava, Jesse olhava, boquiaberto, para o patriarca da família. Era a primeira vez, pelo que podia se lembrar, que o homem esnobara abertamente a esposa, escolhendo defender outra pessoa que não ela. Era uma mudança chocante considerando o comportamento normal, e Jesse estava tendo dificuldade em ponderar as ramificações. Com razoável hesitação, ele abordou o pai.

"Papai? O que acabou de acontecer?"

"A sua tia botou a sua mãe pra fora – quase literalmente," respondeu Martin com um sorriso mal-disfarçado.

"Eu sei disso. Mas **você** ainda está aqui. Estou tentando entender por que você não foi com ela."

"Eu fui convidado a ficar."

"Tecnicamente a Cat decidiu não te expulsar. Tem uma diferença," esclareceu Drew. Embora sua voz fosse solene, seus olhos brilhavam.

"É justo. Mas vamos nos focar no que importa. A Hannah se foi e podemos todos relaxar."

Cat, que ficou na porta tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que, de fato, Hannah se fora, entrou na sala e postou-se ao lado de Drew, de mãos dadas com ele. E deu um olhar penetrante ao cunhado. "Espero que saiba que eu falei sério, Martin. A partir de hoje a sua esposa é **persona non grata** aqui. Nunca mais permitirei que ela pise na minha casa outra vez."

"Então é ótimo que as malas ainda estejam no carro. Enquanto ela tiver as roupas da Dior e os sapatos Manolo, ela vai ficar mais do que feliz de não sujar a sua porta," brincou Martin.

Drew, Cat e Jesse se entreolharam, intrigados. Havia uma curiosa leveza em Martin, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, e cada um deles especulava se tamanha mudança fora causada apenas por estar afastado da tóxica influência da esposa.

"Bom, Marty, parece que você vai ter que dormir com um dos meus pijamas de atacado."

"Fico tocado com sua generosidade, Drew. Obrigado," respondeu ele, mais sério.

Como se repentinamente lembrassem o que tinha acabado de acontecer, os adultos se focaram em Jesse. Cat notou de imediato que o sobrinho parecia exausto – estava pálido, de punhos cerrados, e tremia enquanto impacientemente batia o pé no tapete. Acomodando-se no sofá ao lado dele, ela estendeu a mão e colocou-a gentilmente em seu joelho.

"Não precisa ficar."

Ele deu um olhar tão agradecido a ela que Cat não resistiu e o puxou para seus braços em um abraço sincero. Quando Martin pigarreou, aparentemente prestes a protestar, Drew o calou com um gesto de cabeça e pressionando o dedo sobre os lábios.

"Vai. E lembre-se de que estamos aqui se precisar," Cat disse a Jesse.

"Valeu." Estava quase na porta quando parou, virando-se na direção do pai. "Pai, agora eu não posso... Mas a gente tem que conversar... E logo."

"Você sabe onde me encontrar, Jesse."

Com um aceno, o rapaz se foi. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás do filho, Martin começou suas perguntas.

"O que foi tudo isso? O que vocês dois não me contaram ainda? Pra onde ele foi?"

"Ele teve uma noite difícil, Marty. Precisa de conforto, e não é o nosso que ele vai aceitar."

"Ah... A namorada." Não havia preconceito na voz de Martin.

"Isso mesmo. O nome dela é Rachel. E ela não é qualquer uma, Martin. O relacionamento deles é sério. Ela é a mulher da vida dele. E sua alma gêmea," revelou Cat.

"Então parece que preciso saber mais sobre ela. Se importam de me contar?"

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>as horas que se passaram desde a partida de Jesse, Rachel e os pais rapidamente exauriram os limitados conhecimentos de Leroy sobre Hannah St. James. Ele delineou o passado dela e do pai – Harold Palmer tinha entre seus vários clientes as maiores companhias do estado, era amigo pessoal de diversos governadores e fora convidado para mais de um evento black-tie na Casa Branca – e explicou o que o motivou a peitar uma dupla tão poderosa. Hiram contribuiu com suas lembranças da época, e, como antes, Rachel protestou contra a injustiça do que o pai fora forçado a passar. Uma ruga surgiu em seu rosto delicado ao se lembrar de algo que a perturbava antes.

"Não sei se o Jesse falou de mim aos pais dele, mas se ele falou, por que a mãe dele não percebeu antes?"

"Percebeu o quê, querida?"

"Que eu sou sua filha."

"É fácil. Eu fiquei com o sobrenome do seu pai quando a gente se casou. Ela não teria motivos para ligar Leroy Bashara, sua concorrência na universidade, a Leroy Berry, sogro do filho dela."

"Ah, certo. Faz sentido." Rachel mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior antes de continuar. "Agora que ela sabe, o que acham que ela vai fazer sobre isso? Acham que ela vai mandar o Jesse romper comigo?"

"Eu quero ver ela tentar," Hiram riu.

"Mas... Mas... Ela é mãe dele! E vocês acabaram de me contar o quanto ela é poderosa. Ela pode ameaçar acabar com as chances dele de trabalhar no teatro, ou revogar a oferta feita pela Juilliard. Eu não sei!" Ela engasgou diante de uma possibilidade muito real que lhe ocorreu. "Ela pode deserdá-lo e deixá-lo sem dinheiro! Assim ele e o Nate não poderiam se mudar para Nova York, teriam que ficar na UCLA e eu e ele ficaríamos separados por mais um ano!"

"O que seria difícil, mas vocês dois sobreviveriam. Ele te ama, querida, com uma intensidade que constantemente me surpreende. Não importa o que a Hannah tente aprontar, ela não vai vencer. Nós não vamos deixar que ela vença. E, o mais importante, o **Jesse **não vai deixar."

"Vocês dois são um dos casais mais estáveis que já vi, querida," acrescentou Hiram, "e estão rodeados por pessoas que fariam tudo para protegê-los e apoiá-los. Tente relaxar."

"Vou tentar."

Rachel interrompeu-se no meio da frase, pois sua audição sensível registrou o som de uma chave encaixando-se na fechadura. Levantando-se às pressas da cadeira, ela correu para a porta e chegou lá assim que Jesse a abriu. Sem parar um segundo, ela se atirou em seus braços, envolvendo-o pela cintura e o puxando para si. Com um suspiro, ele desmoronou contra ela, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela e inspirando o perfume familiar numa tentativa de eliminar a infelicidade das últimas horas. Sentindo-o tremer, ela apertou seu abraço, eventualmente soltando uma mão a fim de acariciar suavemente suas costas. Quando sentiu-o começar a relaxar, desvencilhou-se o suficiente para prender seus lábios em um beijo suave antes de fazer a pergunta que a corroía desde que ele voltara.

"E aí, como foi?"

"Foi péssimo. Puro inferno," sussurrou ele, com a voz rouca. "Eu não sentia tanta dor assim desde... bom, desde o ano passado. Mas ficar aqui com você, enroscado em seus braços... faz a dor toda sumir."

"Fico feliz."

Muitos minutos depois, ele finalmente se permitiu soltá-la, e ela enlaçou seus dedos nos dele, puxando-o gentilmente para a sala. "Os meus pais estavam preocupados. Vamos acalmá-los."


	74. Chapter 74

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 74_

**H**annah St. James **não** era uma mulher feliz. Cruzara as ruas de Lima aparentemente por horas, numa tentativa que provou ser fútil de encontrar um hotel que estivesse de acordo com seus padrões exigentes. Tendo eventualmente chegado à conclusão de que aquele fim de mundo não tinha nenhuma acomodação que fosse mais que três estrelas, ela relutantemente decidiu-se pelo que lhe pareceu melhor e no momento encontrava-se presa nos confins da suíte que o recepcionista descrevera como sendo a melhor da cidade.

_O homem é cego. Isso é quase medíocre._

Mas seu desprazer com o quarto não era o mais importante. Ainda estava fumegando de raiva, enfurecida pelo comportamento anterior do marido e do filho. Era desrespeitoso, insolente – ora, praticamente rude que eles tivessem ousado se dirigir a ela de tal forma! Estava acostumada a receber de Martin tal tratamento – insultos e críticas eram sua especialidade em todas as brigas do casal, afinal de contas – mas fora desconcertante que ele a atacasse tão publicamente. Ele geralmente era mais circunspecto na presença de outros, tão preocupado quanto ela em manter as aparências. Ainda assim, por algum motivo que ela não podia entender, ele estivera disposto a humilhá-lo diante de Andrew e de Catherine, duas pessoas que não eram exatamente fãs dela.

Não era inocente. Era muito provável que a família do marido soubesse que seu casamento era de fachada, que não fora por amor. Ainda assim, antes das últimas horas, fora fácil fingir o contrário. A verdade nunca fora provada. Mas agora... Tudo mudara. Os problemas do casal estavam claros para todos, e não tinha como fugir das consequências!

_Eu queria tanto uma bebida agora!_

Mais uma vez ela enfureceu-se com suas circunstâncias. Se Martin estivesse com ela, ela o teria mandado à procura de um vinho cabernet decente – embora isso provavelmente fosse impossível, considerando a aparente ausência de lojas sofisticadas em Lima. Em seu desespero, ela se dirigiu ao pequeno frigobar do quarto, abriu-o e prontamente fechou a cara diante da risivelmente inadequada seleção de bebidas. Com um suspiro resignado, ela pegou a única minigarrafa de uísque, serviu o conteúdo no copo plástico mais próximo e o levou aos lábios, agradecida por normalmente bebê-lo puro.

_Duvido que este seja o tipo de hotel que me traga um balde de gelo no quarto!_

Deixando o líquido dourado descer por sua garganta, ela sentiu a tensão abrandar-se à medida que o calor da bebida a enchia. Tirando os sapatos, ela subiu na cama e apoiou-se na cabeceira, deixando seus pensamentos fluírem novamente para a briga que tivera com o filho há pouco tempo.

_Ele não tinha o direito de dizer que me disse!_

Sua expressão endureceu ao lembrar como Jesse rejeitara sua versão dos eventos, como a insultara e xingara, como defendera seu antigo inimigo e como fora insuportavelmente firme na defesa daquela putinha oportunista que enfiara as garras nele. Fora a teimosa recusa dele em ceder a seu ponto de vista que destroçara sua compostura e levara à sua descontrolada confissão. Era algo imperdoável a se admitir, e ela **devia** se arrepender de ter falado – mas não se arrependia. Há muito se passara o tempo de ele saber a verdade. Ele era um adulto agora e, se não pudesse suportar... Bom, isso não era mais problema dela.

Não era nada pessoal. Ela apenas nunca quisera filhos. Bebês eram barulhentos e bagunceiros, e a gravidez arruinava o corpo de uma mulher. À medida que cresciam, filhos exigiam mais e mais de tudo – mais tempo, mais atenção e, principalmente, mais dinheiro. Se tivesse seguido a própria vontade, não existiria um adolescente a complicar sua vida. Mas Martin insistira e, embora ela pudesse ignorar a **ele**, o pai também pressionara, usando sua dedicação para persuadi-la a lhe dar a única coisa que ele dizia valorizar acima de tudo – um neto. Uma criança para continuar o nome da família. De preferência um menino que pudesse vir a entrar na firma com a intenção de herdá-la um dia.

Nesse aspecto, que decepção Jesse acabara sendo! Ele nunca demonstrou o menor interesse no Direito, preferindo, em vez disso, perambular por aí de collant, começando a cantar nos momentos mais inoportunos e brincando com fantasias diante de qualquer plateia disponível. Por um tempo, ela sinceramente desesperara-se imaginando que seu filho era gay, até que ele trouxera aquela **plebeia** para jantar com a família há alguns anos. Ela era passiva, facilmente assustável, mas agora havia outra mulher em jogo. E, embora não tivesse a chance de examiná-la mais profundamente, Hannah sabia que essa era diferente. **Essa** era uma ameaça. E ameaças tinham que ser neutralizadas.

Voltando a pisar no chão, Hannah dirigiu-se ao sofá onde deixara sua bolsa e rapidamente pegou seu telefone. Erguendo uma unha perfeitamente esmaltada, apertou o botão que a ligaria à única pessoa na qual confiava para lidar competentemente com seu mais recente problema. Ao ouvir a profunda voz de barítono, a perua abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Papai? Sou eu. Preciso de ajuda."

**T**anto Leroy quanto Hiram ergueram-se para recepcionar Jesse assim que Rachel o levou para a sala, envolvendo-o seguidamente em abraços receptivos. Assim que o jovem casal acomodou-se no sofá, Hiram dirigiu-se à cozinha e voltou trazendo uma bandeja que continha um bule fumegante de chá, mel, fatias de limão, quatro xícaras e colheres, guardanapos e um prato de biscoitos de chocolate. Rachel encheu duas xícaras e deu uma a Jesse, que aceitou, agradecido.

Os homens da família Berry examinaram o rapaz diante de si. Embora não tão inexperientes quanto a herdeira na arte de verem por baixo da showface de Jesse, ambos notaram lampejos que indicavam que provavelmente nada correra bem com os pais do rapaz – Hiram notou uma expressão de desespero no olhar de Jesse, enquanto Leroy percebeu a tensão na boca. Enquanto debatiam-se silenciosamente sobre como tocar no assunto, seu dilema foi resolvido pelo próprio rapaz, que começou a falar.

"Hiram, Leroy, quero agradecer por me esperarem acordados. Fico sinceramente grato."

"Não foi nada, filho," declarou Leroy.

"Não queremos xeretar, mas estamos muito curiosos. Importa-se de nos dizer o que aconteceu? A não ser que te deixe desconfortável. Vamos entender," Hiram disse, depressa.

Soltando a xícara, Jesse instintivamente procurou a mão da amada. Tendo-a firmemente presa na sua, ele começou a relatar a versão editada do que acontecera na casa de Cat e Drew, desde a versão altamente fantasiosa contada pela mãe até a inesperada reação do pai. Mas não revelou tudo. Não havia motivos para ferir Leroy ainda mais revelando as palavras horrorosas usadas por Hannah para descrevê-lo. E, apesar da confiança que agora existia entre ele e os sogros, haviam coisas que ele considerava dolorosas demais para contar a outra pessoa que não fosse Rachel. Mas os dois homens pareceram perceber que uma parte da história fora omitida, concentrados como estavam nas mentiras e na recusa de Hannah em aceitar ser culpada pelo que fizera há tantos anos.

"Não me surpreende que ela tenha inventado tamanha mentirada. Nem no inferno eu daria em cima de uma mulher que é tão escancaradamente arrogante!" Disparou Leroy, com a fúria sufocando o controle que normalmente mantinha. "Mesmo se eu gostasse de mulher!"

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse a ela," declarou Jesse, "mas ela continuou dizendo que todo homem que ela conhecia a queria, apesar da preferência sexual."

"É típico da Hannah. Completamente egocêntrica e certa de que era o centro do universo. Mas foi como ela foi criada. O seu avô a tratava como uma princesa, e eu duvido que ele tenha dito não a ela em algum momento da vida."

"Tem razão. Lembro que um dia fugi da cama para espioná-los durante uma visita dele – eu devia ter uns sete ou oito anos – e ouvi a minha mãe implorando a ele que lhe comprasse um BMW top de linha sem o qual ela não podia viver. No dia seguinte o carro estava na nossa casa."

"Nossa! Vocês dois me adoram, mas nunca me permitiram ser insensata!" Exclamou Rachel, sorrindo para os pais.

"É uma prova de quanto eles te amam, Rach. Meu avô pode ter achado que estava fazendo o melhor, mas não ajudou a minha mãe ao lhe dar tudo que pedia. Isso a transformou numa mulher mimada, com uma arrogância gigantesca e com uma horrível sensação de superioridade. Ela espera que **todos** fiquem aos pés da poderosa Hannah St. James," revelou Jesse, com profundo sarcasmo.

"Considerando que ela não recebeu tratamento de rainha esta noite, acho que ela está armando o maior barraco na casa dos seus tios," opinou Hiram.

"Posso dizer categoricamente que não."

O sorriso satisfeito que apareceu no rosto do rapaz surpreendeu os outros, que o olharam com curiosidade.

"Ela não está lá. A Cat a botou pra fora," ele explicou.

"Grande Cat!" Leroy deu um soco no ar de felicidade.

"Isso quer dizer que ela e o seu pai voltaram a Akron?" Perguntou Rachel, discretamente prendendo a respiração e torcendo que Jesse respondesse afirmativamente, pois não tinha a menor vontade de ver os pais dele outra vez.

"O meu pai ainda tá na casa do Drew, então duvido que minha mãe tenha ido pra casa. Ela prefere que ele ou o chofer dirijam, e acho que o chofer não veio junto. Provavelmente está enfurnada num dos hotéis locais, tentando sufocar a 'dor' que está sentindo com álcool puro e xingando o meu pai e eu por ousarmos falar mal dela."

"O seu pai ficou?!" Rachel não conseguiu disfarçar o choque com a notícia inesperada.

"Você não me parece estar com pena dela," Hiram percebeu, sufocando a vontade de exibir um sorriso maroto.

"É porque não estou. A mulher pode arder no inferno no que me diz respeito. E, se ela teve que se instalar em Lima, tenho certeza de que acha que já está lá," acrescentou ele, com a voz refletindo uma satisfação amarga diante do provável desconforto da mãe. "E para responder a sua pergunta, Rach, ele ficou sim. A Cat disse que ele podia ficar e quando a minha mãe tentou forçá-lo a acompanhá-la, ele basicamente a ignorou."

"Por quê?" Insistiu Rachel, não totalmente satisfeita com a resposta do namorado.

"Não tenho certeza. Ele queria falar comigo depois que a minha mãe se mandou, mas eu tinha que te ver."

Não era uma declaração inusitada, mas tanto Leroy quanto Hiram ouviu a ponta de desespero no fundo da voz do genro. Trocando um olhar, os sogros do rapaz chegaram a um acordo tácito e se levantaram juntos. Depois de colocar o que restava do chá nas xícaras dos jovens e esperar que eles adoçassem a seu gosto, Hiram reuniu as louças e deixou apenas o pratinho com os biscoitos. Leroy bocejou exageradamente e olhou ostensivamente para seu relógio.

"É tarde e estamos cansados. Vamos dormir."

"Não se preocupe em limpar, filha. Vou cuidar de tudo de manhã."

Os pais de Rachel abraçaram calorosamente os jovens – ambos inconscientemente ficaram um segundo a mais com Jesse, numa tentativa silenciosa de demonstrar seu afeto e compreensão. Levando o chá e os biscoitos, o jovem casal acompanhou Leroy e Hiram escada acima, despedindo-se quando tomaram rumos diferentes no corredor. Assim que Rachel fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si, ela e Jesse rapidamente cruzaram o quarto, soltaram o lanche e subiram na cama. Ela abriu os braços e ele mergulhou no abraço dela, aninhando-se agradecido em seu corpo. Permitindo que os dedos da mão livre passassem pela curva do queixo dele, ela gentilmente ergueu seu rosto. Quando ficou frente a frente com o olhar compreensivo dela, os olhos dele estavam claramente perturbados, e ela se viu incapaz de conter sua preocupação.

"Estamos a sós agora, então eu quero saber o que **realmente** aconteceu hoje – inclusive o que você não contou aos meus pais."

"**E**le quebrou um ovo na testa dela?! E vocês dizem que eles são almas gêmeas? Isso é muito cruel, mesmo vindo de alguém que tem nas veias o meu sangue – e o da Hannah!" Opinou Martin.

"Foi um erro. Ele pediu desculpas, e ela o perdoou."

"Me desculpe, Cat. Talvez eu esteja excepcionalmente lerdo hoje, mas não entendo. Como uma pessoa pode **erroneamente** jogar ovos em alguém que diz amar? Não faz sentido!"

"Ele foi pressionado a isso pelos colegas, Martin. Foi praticamente um bullying, e Jesse foi forçado a ceder a fim de recuperar a confiança deles após ter ido para McKinley."

"Algo que ele fez para ficar com ela. Não foi?"

"Foi e não foi."

"Por favor, Cat. Pode me dar uma resposta direta aqui? Eu sei que perdi a maior parte da vida do meu único filho e que só posso culpar a mim mesmo por isso, mas estou tentando me atualizar para poder recomeçar do zero."

"E exatamente por que é isso?" Retrucou Cat, escapando da pergunta do cunhado com uma sua. Mas Martin, mais do que acostumado com as táticas de distração da própria esposa, recusou-se a ser distraído.

"Vou explicar tudo, depois. Mas agora estou tentando entender o relacionamento do meu filho com essa jovem, e até agora não consegui. Me ajude. Por favor."

"Tudo bem. Mas só se prometer fazer o mesmo quando eu perguntar de novo," Cat respondeu com um suspiro resignado.

"Combinado."

"Certo. Lembra que contamos que o Jesse viu a Rachel cantar, ficou completamente encantado e eles começaram a namorar logo em seguida?" Diante da afirmativa de Martin, Cat continuou, "Só não falamos é que na época ele também estava escondendo um enorme segredo dela."

"E daí? As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo," Martin disse, sem entender.

"Não se querem construir um relacionamento sincero com alguém."

"Nem todos podem ser exemplos de virtude como você e o meu irmão."

"Dificilmente somos exemplos de virtude, mas **somos** sinceros um com o outro. E a Rachel e o Jesse também são."

"Agora."

"Sim, agora. Mas na época ele sabia quem era a mãe biológica dela e não lhe contou."

"Mas como diabos ele..." Martin parou e logo entendeu. "Era alguém que ele conhecia?"

"Isso. A técnica dele, Shelby Corcoran."

"Tá falando sério? Bom, isso explica tudo – isso é, se ela herdou o talento da mãe."

"Herdou sim. É uma artista fenomenal."

"Mas não deve ser fria e indiferente como a Shelby, ou o Jesse não teria se apaixonado por ela. Embora eu tenha achado que no passado ele era apaixonado pela técnica."

"O Jesse **não** está usando a Rachel como substituta da Shelby se é isso que está insinuando!" Cat protestou, claramente insatisfeita com a opinião de Martin.

"Foi apenas uma impressão. Esqueça isso."

"Nunca mais fale isso, ou vamos ter problemas!" Alertou-o Cat.

"Desculpe. Continue, por favor."

"A Rachel acabou descobrindo, o Jesse voltou a Carmel e aconteceu o negócio dos ovos. Tudo isso junto acabou por separá-los. Mas, ao contrário dos rompimentos anteriores, esse deixou o Jesse completamente arrasado. Ele passou a maior parte do verão deprimido e nós tivemos que forçá-lo a se preparar para UCLA. Ele havia perdido todo o interesse de ir."

"Não foi a impressão que tive dele quando conversamos sobre isso," comentou Martin.

"Você não conhece o próprio filho, Marty? Ele é expert em esconder o que sente," Drew disse ao irmão.

"Admito que sempre considerei como verdadeiro o que ele me dizia. Quer dizer, sei que os filhos nem sempre contam a verdade aos pais, mas ele se esforçou para ter aquela bolsa. Achei..."

"Você não quis saber da verdade!" Cat declarou, acusadora.

Martin parecia prestes a defender-se, mas mudou de ideia de repente e preferiu acusar. "Ele estava morando com vocês. Se tivessem me avisado, eu teria-"

"Teria o quê? Reorganizado as suas prioridades? Largado tudo para ter certeza de que o seu filho estava bem? A gente tentou isso uma vez, lembra? Na primeira vez que você e a Hannah se mandaram daqui. Ele estava sofrendo, se sentindo solitário, e o Drew telefonou pra você. Você disse a ele que confiava na gente pra tomar a decisão certa e prontamente voltou a ficar na piscina ou o que quer que considerava mais importante do que os sentimentos do seu filho!"

Cat ficara a cada minuto mais agitada à medida que argumentava com o cunhado, com a voz mais alta. Martin teve o bom senso de parecer devidamente lastimoso.

"Tem razão, Cat. Novamente, peço-lhe desculpas. Não tem motivos para acreditar que teria reagido de outro jeito que não como reagi no passado. Eu fui um péssimo pai e Jesse merecia coisa melhor."

"Merecia sim. Ainda merece. E, considerando o que você fez hoje, eu acho que você pode ter uma nova chance com ele. Não a desperdice."

"Não vou desperdiçar."

Cat observou Martin com seriedade, com olhos intensos, sem piscar. Ele sustentou seu olhar sem estremecer nem vacilar. Depois de alguns minutos, o rosto sério da tia relaxou e um levíssimo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

"Então provavelmente não vou me arrepender de deixá-lo ficar. Enquanto você se comportar como um ser humano decente – ao contrário daquela sua mulher horrorosa – vamos ficar bem."

"Por falar na minha **querida** cunhada," disse Drew, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo, "eu queria saber onde ela vai dormir."

"Sinceramente, eu não estou nem aí!" Declarou Martin.

"Deu pra ver antes, e agora quero aquela explicação," Cat respondeu.

"Na verdade é bem simples. Estou farto."

"Nada nunca é simples com você, Martin. Tem mais do que isso. Tenho certeza."

"Antes da chegada do Jesse, quando a gente tava conversando, você admitiu que não tinha se casado por amor," Drew lembrou ao irmão.

Cat ergueu as sobrancelhas e pediu uma silenciosa confirmação ao marido, que assentiu rapidamente.

"É verdade. O que quer dizer?"

"Até agora, você escondeu isso. E se esforçou muito para manter a ilusão de que você e a Hannah eram um casal ideal. Por que virou-se repentinamente contra ela?"

"Estou cansado das farsas, do mau humor dela, do jeito horrível com que ela trata as pessoas de quem gosto, de seu egoísmo, de dizer sim quando quer dizer não. Não gosto dela e nem da pessoa que sou quando estou com ela. Não é mais essa a vida que quero viver."

"Faz sentido. Mas a pergunta do 'por que agora?' ainda vale. Está passando por alguma crise da meia idade?"

"Acho que poderia dizer que sim," Martin riu, "mas, como você vai acabar descobrindo, tenho motivos obscuros."

Drew e Cat estreitaram os olhos, mas não disseram nada. O silêncio que caiu sobre a família foi inesperadamente rompido pelo toque audível do telefone de Martin sinalizando um novo SMS. Desculpando-se discretamente, ele olhou rapidamente o conteúdo, digitou uma resposta rápida e deliberadamente desligou o aparelho. Depois que o guardou no bolso, acomodou-se na confortável poltrona, com o corpo inteiro visivelmente mais relaxado do que estivera momentos antes.

"Boa notícia?" Perguntou Drew.

"Excelente notícia. Tudo está indo de acordo com o plano."

"Esse seu plano é confidencial ou pode nos contar?"

"Ah... Bom, vocês vão saber de qualquer jeito e eu confio nos dois, então não vejo problema em lhes dizer. Tomei providências para que a Hannah não possa mexer na conta que o pai dela abriu para o Jesse – em quaisquer circunstâncias. O SMS só confirmou o que eu esperava."

Cat aplaudiu, deliciada. "Que maravilha, Martin!"

Drew, embora não menos satisfeito que a esposa, parecia ainda tentar descobrir como o irmão alcançara tal objetivo. "Não pode ter conseguido isso em questão de horas, Marty, o que quer dizer que isso estava em andamento **antes** do bate-boca do Jesse com a Hannah."

"Você sempre foi mais esperto do que demonstrou, irmão. Sempre o subestimei e geralmente me arrependi."

"Deixe de tantas lisonjas e jogue limpo comigo, Marty."

"Dei início a isso há semanas."

"E por quê?"

"Já faz algum tempo que a Hannah tem reclamado sobre como o Jesse não merece a herança do avô, pois ignorou os desejos dela e decidiu dedicar-se às artes em vez de estudar Direito ou Administração. Suspeitei que era questão de tempo antes que ela falasse com o pai para cancelar a conta, então decidi me antecipar a ela."

"Você falou com o velho Palmer?"

"Falei. E dei a ele um motivo muito convincente para negar o pedido dela quando ela o fizesse. Ele rapidamente concordou comigo."

A expressão triunfante de Martin disse a Drew tudo que ele precisava saber.

"Meu Deus! Você sabe um podre do Harold Palmer!"

"Não, dele não."

Drew quase teve que limpar o queixo, pois parecia prestes a babar ao entender o que Martin queria dizer.

"Você sabe um podre da Hannah!" Ele sussurrou, perplexo. "Ah. Agora faz sentido por que você se dispôs a irritá-la hoje. Você já conseguiu o queria dela e agora tem como cair fora."

"Certo como sempre. Senti falta de conviver com alguém que me entendia como você," Martin admitiu, satisfeito.

"Vai divorciar-se dela?" Drew perguntou, direto.

"Em breve. Ninguém além do meu advogado e do Harold sabe, então, por favor, peço-lhes que não comentem nada," pediu Martin.

"É claro." Drew franziu a testa. "Espera aí. Quando você apareceu aqui hoje... É porque ia agir – literalmente. Ia provocá-la o máximo possível e fazer com que ela se mandasse. Mas não precisou. O Jesse fez isso por você."

"Basicamente sim."

"E que papel a Cat e eu íamos interpretar nesse teatrinho."

"Simples testemunhas. Mas seria um bônus se decidissem atacá-la também."

"Quando vai contar ao Jesse?" A preocupação de Cat com o bem estar do sobrinho estava evidente.

"Assim que possível depois que eu falar com o meu advogado," assegurou ele à cunhada. "Era outra das vantagens de que tudo acontecesse aqui. Sabia que o Jesse teria vocês dois para apoiá-lo e confortá-lo caso fosse necessário. Mas sempre achei que ele não ia ligar se eu e a Hannah nos divorciássemos."

"Ele pode não ser íntimo de vocês, mas ainda vai afetá-lo," argumentou Cat. "Nunca é fácil pra um filho quando acaba o casamento dos pais."

"Mas não vai ser devastador. Ele vai superar, não vai?" Martin abaixou a voz. "Eu esperava que fosse algo bom. Algo que começaria a compensar pelo dano que fiz quando..."

O mais velho dos irmãos St. James se calou. A Cat não passou despercebido o olhar significativo trocado pelos homens, e ela optou por mencioná-lo a Martin.

"Sinto que não sei de tudo. Quando se trata do seu filho, você tem muito que compensar, mas parece estar falando de algo maior. O que é?"

Na expressão de Cat estava claro que ela não planejava deixá-lo ignorá-la. Juntando coragem, Martin engoliu em seco antes de olhar para os olhos pétreos da cunhada. "A Hannah nunca quis filhos, e eu queria. Eu manipulei a situação de modo que ela cedesse. Praticamente forcei-a a engravidar."

Cat arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. Martin sacudiu veementemente a cabeça, ciente da imagem que, sem dúvidas, estava aparecendo na mente da cunhada. "Eu não a estuprei se é isso que você está pensando."

"O que diabo então você fez? Trocou o anticoncepcional dela por pílulas de farinha? Transou com ela enquanto ela estava bêbada? Subornou-a com caixinhas da Tiffany?"

"Nada disso. Só bati um papinho com meu sogro. Eu não era o único que queria um herdeiro e eu sabia que ela faria tudo por ele, mesmo que não fizesse por mim. Então eu o convenci a convencê-la. E ela caiu como um patinho."

"Você parou para **pensar** na vida que o seu filho ia levar? Com a exceção de agressão física, não tem nada pior que sentir-se desamado e indesejado, e foi a isso que você destinou o Jesse! Você sabia o tipo de mulher que a Hannah era e mesmo assim continuou com o seu plano egoísta! Você colocou um bebê inocente numa situação inóspita!"

"Meu Deus, Cat, faz ideia do quanto questionei minha decisão, o quanto me recriminei por ela?!"

"Não o suficiente para fazer algo quanto a isso!" Explodiu ela.

"Como eu disse ao Drew antes, eu me dispus a me casar com uma mulher que não amava para alcançar o que queria. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e estava preparado para as consequências. Mas o Jesse não. Crescer como ele cresceu... Ele foi afetado. Esse é o meu maior arrependimento. Eu sei que estou começando tarde demais, mas espero que possa compensá-lo por isso, e que ele um dia ache em si a capacidade de me perdoar."

"Vai sonhando," Drew resmungou.

Embora pessoalmente estivesse predisposta a concordar com o marido – Jesse era famoso por ser teimoso, conhecido por guardar rancores – a natureza generosa de Cat debatia-se, no momento, com o profundo desgosto causado pela tática escolhida pelo cunhado e pelo jeito que ignorara a felicidade do filho. Respirando fundo, ela olhou friamente para Martin.

"Boa parte de mim acha que eu devia xingá-lo, dizer que você não merece uma nova chance com um rapaz tão estupendo e botá-lo para fora. Mas outra parte – a parte que sempre age com o bem-estar do seu filho em mente – acredita que até alguém que errou como você **pode** mudar e que o Jesse merece a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Mas só se **ele** quiser, e no tempo dele, não no seu."

"Entendi. Obrigado, Cat."

"Antes de me agradecer, devo deixar algo perfeitamente claro. Se, a partir de hoje, você magoá-lo de qualquer jeito, eu vou atrás de você. E a minha vingança vai fazer qualquer armação da Hannah parecer brincadeira de criança."

"**C**omo assim, o senhor não pode fazer nada?" Gritou Hannah. "Foi o senhor que abriu aquela conta! Tenho certeza que aqueles macacos superestimados que trabalham pro senhor colocaram uma cláusula de escape nele! Uma brecha! Um jeito de rescindi-lo! E se não colocaram, são uns idiotas e devem ser demitidos imediatamente!"

"Faça-me o favor de não chamar meus funcionários de termos tão insultuosos," Harold censurou a filha. "São advogados excelentes. Cada um deles."

"Me perdoe, meu pai." Ela fingiu um arrependimento que não sentia. "Mas isso é importante pra mim."

"E é importante pra **mim** cuidar do sustento do meu neto," ele declarou, decidido. "Isso não é negociável, Hannah. Boa noite."

O som do telefone sendo desligado reverberou em seu ouvido, e ela, em choque, fitou o aparelho que segurava. O pai havia ignorado completamente seu pedido, e desligara sem maior conversa. Na cara **dela**. Ele nunca tinha a tratado com tanta frieza antes, e um arrepio a percorreu. Algo estava muito errado, e ela não ia descansar até que descobrisse o que motivara um comportamento tão inusitado. O pai sempre fora seu mais fiel aliado. Se esse não era mais o caso, era essencial que ela descobrisse o motivo – e que criasse um plano de contenção de danos sem demora.

**R**achel ficou relativamente quieta – oferecendo-lhe conforto e encorajamento, mas sem falar muito – enquanto Jesse relatava todos os detalhes da discussão com a mãe. Irritou-se quando ouviu os vários insultos usados por Hannah para descrever seu amado pai. Rangeu os dentes quando Jesse reviveu o desprezo cortante de Hannah pelos sonhos dele. Engoliu uma furiosa negativa quando ele divulgou as acusações jogadas sobre ela por Hannah. Mas foi absolutamente incapaz de disfarçar seu desespero quando ele repetiu – palavra por palavra – o que ela dissera por último.

Ela entendia bem demais o pedágio cobrado pela rejeição de uma mãe. Embora a rejeição de Shelby não tivesse sido tão cruel, ainda assim causara cicatrizes emocionais em Rachel que ela era incapaz de eliminar. Mesmo que retomasse a convivência com a mãe biológica, nunca seria capaz de reprimir completamente a crença de que não era boa o suficiente. Hannah, com uma única frase de ódio, fora mais danosa à autoestima de Jesse que um ano de fracassos em testes seriam.

Sentindo os tremores de Jesse, Rachel instintivamente o puxou para si, oferecendo o conforto que podia. Ele se aninhou em seus braços, buscando o consolo de sua presença e o alento de seu toque. E começou a tremer quando deixou que as lágrimas que engolira por horas corressem livremente, pela primeira vez. O rosto da própria Rachel também estava encharcado, mas ela nem percebera, concentrada como estava em tentar acalmar a angústia do namorado. Seu coração despedaçou-se quando, perdendo completamente o controle, ele chorou em seus braços.

Depois que ele conseguiu se acalmar, ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e rapidamente se despiu, indicando que ele devia fazer o mesmo. Mas, quando ele ia pegar a camiseta com a qual normalmente dormia, ela o impediu, e ele ergueu o rosto, percebendo com um sobressalto que ela estava completamente nua; o lingerie que usava estava junto ao resto da roupa no chão. Ver o corpo nu dela causou a reação previsível, e ele excitou-se imediatamente. Entrando debaixo dos lençóis e esticando-se ao lado dele, ela puxou a cueca nos quadris dele; depois ergueu a mão e a pousou na base do membro rijo. Ao sentir a carícia suave, ele soltou um gemido baixo, antes de tentar relutantemente impedi-la.

"Rach, não pode. Eu prometi aos seus pais..."

Ela apoiou um dedo nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo. "Para. Você tá sofrendo e eu quero te ajudar a ficar melhor. Me deixa fazer isso por você. Por favor, Jesse."

A parte racional de seu cérebro debatia-se com seus instintos, mas era uma batalha perdida. Todas as suas terminações nervosas ardiam, seu corpo ansiava pelo toque dela. Naquela noite, sofrera um devastador golpe emocional, e precisava dessa ligação. Precisava **dela**.

Com um gemido abafado ele capturou os lábios dela com os seus. O beijo foi suave, profundo, e ambos tiraram forças disso. Abraçados, com movimentos involuntários como a respiração, seus dedos exploraram cada pedaço de carne exposta. Silenciosamente, eles causaram-se mutuamente o ápice do prazer. Ao penetrar o calor receptivo de Rachel, estocando nela enquanto ela rebolava junto dele, a gelidez que se entranhara em um pedaço de seu coração no começo daquela noite começou a se desfazer. Quando chegaram ao orgasmo, murmurando seus nomes um contra os lábios do outro, um sorriso genuíno iluminou o rosto bonito do rapaz. Finalmente, o desespero causado pela declaração da mãe havia abrandado; a agonia intensa e irredutível se tornara nada mais que uma dor seca.

Abraçados depois de fazerem amor, Jesse sentiu uma onda de total paz envolvê-lo. O que o futuro lhe reservava não importava. Ele poderia resolver. Com Rachel ao seu lado, estava seguro. Estava em **casa**.


	75. Chapter 75

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 75_

_**E**__le não podia se mexer. Queria desesperadamente levantar-se e sair dali, mas viu-se congelado no lugar, preso na semiescuridão de um quarto desconhecido. Os cabelos da nuca se eriçaram, seus músculos ficaram tensos, debatendo-se contra as forças ocultas que o prendiam. Algo terrível ia acontecer. Ele podia sentir. Tinha que ter um jeito de ele escapar. Ele não podia ficar ali._

"_Eu nunca te amei."_

_A voz ecoou na escuridão, o tom frio muito reconhecível. Assim que sua mãe emergiu das sombras, com o rosto firme numa máscara insensível, sua showface firmou-se no lugar. O que ela disse doeu, mas sua reação seria conhecida apenas por ele. Não daria a ela o gostinho de saber que conseguira provocar-lhe algo._

_À medida que ela se aproximou, sua aparência mudou – as madeixas ruivas tornaram-se uma longa cabeleira castanha; olhos verdes mudaram para castanho; o nariz aquilino tornou-se maior, mais redondo..._

"_Eu nunca te amei."_

_E novamente as palavras. Mas dessa vez saíram da boca da única pessoa contra quem ele era incapaz de se defender. Daquela para quem ele se abrira completamente. Aquela com quem se comprometera, de corpo e alma. Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. Era uma dor tão intensa que ele tinha certeza que devia ter sofrido um golpe fatal._

Jesse arregalou os olhos. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele respirava fundo; um forte calafrio o percorreu. Ao seu lado, Rachel piscava, sonolenta; os movimentos inquietos dele haviam desperto-a. Não totalmente acordada, ela se moveu nos braços desse e, instintivamente, os braços dele a apertaram com mais força, puxando-a para mais perto. O gesto acordou-a totalmente e ela percebeu a expressão assombrada no rosto dele. Como acontecera na noite anterior, a vontade de confortá-lo apossou-se dela, e ela o beijou docemente, antes de afastar-se o bastante para permitir-se estudá-lo cuidadosamente.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Um pesadelo, só isso."

"Sobre o quê?"

"É besteira."

"Não importa. Quero saber mesmo assim. Vai ajudar."

Ele suspirou, sabendo que quando a namorada lhe olhava **daquele** jeito era inútil resistir. Ela não ia desistir até que ele lhe desse todos os detalhes.

"Certo. Eu estava em um quarto que não reconheci. Estava escuro e embora eu não sentisse nenhuma amarra, eu estava preso lá de algum jeito. Então a minha mãe apareceu com a mesma ladainha de sempre, dizendo que nunca me amou, blá, blá, blá. Foi basicamente isso."

Ele se calou e ela o olhou nos olhos antes que ele pudesse evitar, examinando seus olhos em busca de um sinal que lhe dissesse que ele tinha lhe contado tudo. Depois de um momento, ela sacudiu a cabeça. Obviamente, não fora convencida.

"Teve mais do que isso. Eu sei que a tua mãe te magoou, e vai demorar para essa mágoa passar, mas você estava tremendo nos meus braços há um minuto, com o coração disparado. Algo nesse pesadelo te deixou apavorado. O que foi?"

"Como você consegue ver tudo isso com tanta facilidade?" Maravilhou-se ele.

"É simples. Eu te amo."

"Não foi o que você disse no meu sonho."

Ele confessou em voz tão baixa que ela teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo; mas, depois que ouviu, tudo fez sentido. De algum jeito, ainda adormecido, ele imaginara que fora **ela** quem lhe negara seu amor, trazendo à tona o receio do abandono combinado com a dúvida latente que poucas pessoas sabiam que existia dentro dele. Não era de se admirar que ele reagira tão intensamente. Colocando gentilmente as mãos no rosto dele, ela assegurou-se de que tinha sua total atenção.

"Não posso mudar o que a sua mãe lhe disse. Por mais que eu quisesse poder, também não posso apagá-lo de seus pensamentos. O que eu **posso** fazer é lembrar-lhe o quanto eu te amo, e como a minha vida seria vazia sem você nela. O seu nascimento foi a **melhor** coisa que já me aconteceu."

O coração dele inundou-se dentro do peito e ele a puxou para mais perto, abaixando o rosto e colando a boca na dela, absorvendo o calor de seus lábios, a doçura de seu gosto. Não pela primeira vez, Jesse deliciou-se internamente pelo extraordinário desvio do destino que o levara a encontrar alguém que o entendia tão completamente nas fronteiras do Ohio. E era infinitamente grato por ela também ser alguém que provara ser digna de sua confiança. Ela fora a primeira pessoa a ver além de sua showface. Reconhecera suas inseguranças – por serem tão parecidas com as dela – e não zombara dele por elas ou as usara contra ele. E agora, quando ele estava indiscutivelmente no seu momento mais vulnerável, ela lhe dera o que ele mais precisava – conforto, segurança, amor incondicional.

A admissão da mãe o ferira profundamente. Ela sempre fora fria e distante, mas agia assim com praticamente todos, e, embora seus gestos para com ele nunca tivessem sido particularmente amorosos, ele apenas achara que isso era por seu aparente desgosto por crianças em general combinado com a independência, o interesse pelas artes e a recusa dele em seguir a carreira que ela escolhera para ele. Nunca antes lhe passara pela cabeça que ela odiasse sua existência desde o começo. Que ela nunca tivesse o desejado. Saber disso era devastador, e, sem Rachel em sua vida, ele tinha quase certeza que teria caído em uma espiral autodestrutiva numa tentativa de sufocar sua dor e eliminar de sua memória as palavras odiosas. Em vez disso, ele voltou à casa dela e contou **tudo** à ela, encontrando no firme apoio dela ao ser humano intrinsecamente defeituoso que ele sabia ser o consolo que tão desesperadamente precisava.

A reflexão pessoal de Jesse foi interrompida por uma leve batida na porta de Rachel.

"Querida, estão acordados?"

O eco do sussurro de Hiram fez os namorados gelarem. Relutantemente, eles se afastaram, puxando os lençóis para terem certeza de que estavam totalmente cobertos antes que Rachel desse sua resposta. "Estamos, papai."

Ela ficou aliviada quando a porta continuou firmemente fechada; claramente, o pai optara por não invadir a privacidade do jovem casal. "Eu pensei em ligar a máquina de waffles. Você e o Jesse estão com fome?"

"Estamos sim!"

Hiram riu da resposta entusiasmada de Jesse. "Então vamos ter waffles. Vejo vocês depois lá embaixo."

Ouvindo os passos de Hiram a afastar-se, Jesse e Rachel pularam da cama. Vestindo apressadamente a cueca e a camiseta, Jesse dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes. Rachel estava prestes a ela mesma entrar no chuveiro quando teve uma ideia, ao ver seu telefone na mesinha de cabeceira. Navegando por sua lista de contatos, ela encontrou o nome que queria e, depois de apenas um toque, uma voz conhecida a cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Rachel."

"Oi, Kurt. Eu sei que é inesperado, mas vai estar livre daqui há umas duas horas?"

"Eu estava pensando em passar um tempo pensando no que vou usar pra ir ao balé hoje. Você tem algo de empolgante em mente?"

"O Jesse precisa de uma distração, então pensei que podíamos ir ao shopping e ajudá-lo com as compras de Natal."

"Terapia de compras? Eu topo!"

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois de aproveitarem um delicioso café da manhã – Jesse, deixando de lado a restrição habitual, cedeu ao seu fraco por doces comendo diversos dos discos dourados e crocantes, cobertos de morango e xarope de bordo – Rachel ofereceu-se para ajudar na limpeza enquanto o namorado, cumprindo sua promessa, pegou uma pá da garagem e começou a limpar a calçada e a porta da garagem dos Berry. Ao jogar fora a última pá de neve, Rachel correu ao seu encontro, com o rosto iluminado de alegria.

"O que te deixou tão empolgada?"

"Eu conto quando estivermos no carro."

Ela esperou pacientemente que ele guardasse a pá antes de tomar a mão enluvada dele na dela e puxá-lo na direção do Range Rover.

"A gente vai a algum lugar?"

"Na verdade sim. Combinei com o Kurt de nos encontrar no shopping?"

"No shopping? Assim perto do Natal? Vai ser um hospício!"

"É, mas essa é parte da diversão. Ver as outras pessoas correrem como loucas tentando achar os presentes perfeitos no último minuto. Por falar nisso, se não me engano você tem algumas compras a fazer," lembrou ela.

"Tem razão. Então vamos ao shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ão demorou para que Jesse e Rachel avistassem Kurt. Ele estava sentado em um banco próximo à entrada do prédio, com um cachecol colorido alegremente enrolado em seu pescoço e um copo grande do Starbucks na mão. Avistando o casal, ele alegremente acenou, levantando-se assim que eles estavam perto o bastante para receberem seus receptivos abraços. Jesse só percebeu que ele não estava só quando o rapaz se mexeu.

"Oi, Blaine."

"Oi, Jesse, oi, Rachel. O Kurt me disse que ia encontrar vocês aqui quando liguei antes, então perguntei se eu podia vir junto. Espero que não seja problema."

"É claro que não," Rachel respondeu. "Quanto mais melhor."

Depois de discutirem rapidamente o que todos estavam esperando adquirir, eles decidiram se dividir já que alguns itens de suas listas eram surpresas. Concordando em se reencontrarem na praça da alimentação em uma hora, Kurt arrastou Rachel firmemente para a escada mais próxima, enquanto Blaine e Jesse iam na direção oposta.

* * *

><p><strong>"É<strong> sério que você ainda não tem o presente do Jesse? Achei que ele estava comprado e embrulhado na sua casa há meses!" Exclamou Kurt.

"Eu tenho um presente sim," admitiu Rachel, "mas foi antes de ele me dar isso," ela ergueu a mão, incapaz de resistir a exibir o anel em seu dedo, "e... eu acho que não é mais bom o suficiente, entendeu?"

"Entendi. É realmente uma joia **belíssima**. Tem algo em mente?"

"Tenho algumas ideias. E você? Já sabe o que vai dar ao Blaine?"

"Sei. E a nossa primeira parada e bem ali," Kurt respondeu apontando para a única livraria do shopping.

Rachel franziu a testa ao ver o amigo navegar nos corredores, levando-a por estantes cheias de livros relacionados a todas as áreas de arte. Quando ele finalmente parou, ela percebeu, confusa, que estavam na farta seção de esportes da loja.

"Vai comprar o presente do Finn?"

"Surpreendentemente não. Por motivos que nem posso começar a entender, o Blaine é um fã dedicado de futebol americano. Na verdade, esse é o time favorito dele," explicou Kurt, pegando um volume relativamente grosso sobre os Buckeyes da Universidade Estadual do Ohio de uma pilha na ponta e folheando-o casualmente.

"Então isso quer dizer que o Finn o usa para conversar sobre esportes quando ele vai na sua casa?" Perguntou Rachel, com uma ponta de simpatia misturada à preocupação na sua voz.

"Eu os mantive longe um do outro o máximo possível," assumiu Kurt. "Já é ruim o bastante que o Finn e o meu pai passem horas comparando estatísticas de jogadores e falando de possibilidades. Não quero que o meu namorado também participe disso."

"Você nunca o chamou disso antes," Rachel disse com um sorriso.

Kurt corou intensamente. "Eu, ah... A gente... Bom..." Ele gaguejou e precisou de um momento para se refazer do inesperado deslize. "É tudo meio recente. Falamos no assunto hoje de manhã e concordamos que somos mais que amigos."

"Que maravilha! Fico tão feliz!"

Ela o envolveu em um abraço festivo e ele correspondeu, com os olhos repentinamente cheios de lágrimas. Gostar de um rapaz que correspondia a esse sentimento e ter amigos maravilhosos que o apoiavam... Em seus piores dias, ele nunca acreditara de verdade que tal realidade fosse possível.

"Você sabe que é tudo culpa sua, não sabe?" Provocou ele. "Se não fosse pelos seus pais, pelo Jesse e por você me dando coragem e enchendo a minha bola, eu provavelmente ainda estaria babando pelo Blaine à distância, com medo demais para me arriscar com ele."

"Tenho certeza que você teria conseguido chegar a isso sozinho, mais cedo ou mais tarde," ela retrucou, bem-humorada. "Apenas lhe demos um empurrãozinho para acelerar o processo.

"Bom, fico feliz que tenham feito isso. Eu juro que esse vai ser o meu melhor Natal!"

"O meu também e eu nem comemoro!"

De braços dados, os dois amigos riam enquanto se dirigiam ao caixa. Depois que Kurt pagou sua compra, olhou esperançoso para Rachel.

"Pra onde vamos agora?"

"Venha comigo."

* * *

><p><strong>"S<strong>ente falta?"

Jesse olhou curioso para Blaine, não muito certo a que o rapaz se referia.

"Sinto falta de quê?"

"De Carmel. Do Vocal Adrenaline. De ser o melhor dos melhores."

"Um pouco," Jesse admitiu, sincero. "O meu status com o grupo e o sucesso que alcancei foram ótimos para o meu ego. Mas foi libertador fugir da pressão, das amizades falsas. Em geral, sou mais feliz na UCLA. A não ser pela distância da Rachel."

"Deve ser péssimo."

"É sim. Graças a Deus não teremos que suportá-la por muito mais tempo."

A palpável curiosidade de Blaine foi um lembrete súbito de que ele e Kurt ainda não sabiam dos planos de Jesse de deixar a Califórnia. "Vou me transferir no meio do ano para a Tisch ou a Juilliard. Ficar com a Rachel vai ser mais fácil assim."

"Que ótimo, cara. Quando vai saber se te aceitaram?"

"Mês que vem. Eles vão querer ver o meu histórico do primeiro semestre, mas tenho quase certeza de que vou conseguir vagas em ambas. Mas estamos tentando manter por baixo dos panos até que esteja tudo certo. A Rach não quer se arriscar, então, se não se importa..."

"É claro. Minha boca é um túmulo."

"Valeu. A propósito, por que a pergunta?"

"Acho que o Kurt não tá totalmente feliz em Dalton. Embora ele não tenha admitido, acho que ele está pensando em voltar a McKinley apesar do bullying."

"O que diabo aquela escola tem de bom? Os professores são péssimos, o ambiente é tóxico e os colegas de time deles são amigos falsos pra dizer o mínimo. Ainda assim, ele e a Rachel são estranhamente apegados àquele buraco! Eu não entendo!"

"Eu também não. Mas se o Kurt sair, estou pensando em ir com ele," Blaine admitiu em voz baixa.

"Nossa. Já tá sério assim entre vocês?"

"Eu gosto dele. Muito. E não quero vê-lo ser machucado."

"Quer tentar protegê-lo."

"Isso. Não que eu necessariamente vá ser bom nisso. Na última vez que me assumi em uma escola homofóbica, eu levei uma surra daquelas."

"O Kurt falou que desde então você treina boxe."

"Treino sim. Mas duvido que seja de muita ajuda contra aqueles que o perseguem. Eles são maiores que eu e não ando sempre com as minhas luvas."

"Talvez deva tentar convencê-lo a ficar em Dalton então. Veja se pode mudar o jeito que ele vê a escola."

"Não vai ser fácil."

"Estar em uma escola sem um bom sistema de apoio vai ser ainda pior."

"Mas acho que esse vai ser parte da justificativa dele. Agora que ele e a Rachel estão mais próximos do que antes, ele vai alegar que ela o protegeria."

"Mas a Rachel não vai..." Percebendo o que estava prestes a dizer, Jesse calou-se abruptamente, xingando baixinho quando percebeu o quão perto chegara de divulgar o segredo de Rachel.

"A Rachel não vai o quê?"

"Ela não vai poder protegê-lo fisicamente," Jesse respondeu, refazendo-se rapidamente do deslize. "Ela é corajosa, mas nunca foi capaz de proteger a si mesma do bullying. Mesmo se ela e o Kurt irem pra todo canto juntos, tenho quase certeza que aqueles macacos vão ver como um golpe de sorte. Pague um e leve dois."

"Droga. Tem razão. Tá, vou me esforçar para persuadir o Kurt a ficar em Dalton."

"Acho que é a melhor escolha."

Os dois rapazes continuaram andando em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Jesse foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao perceber que Blaine parara de se mexer. Erguendo os olhos, ele imediatamente percebeu o motivo e não resistiu a brincar com o rapaz ao lado.

"Eu devia saber que a gente ia acabar aqui. Você e o Kurt têm algo contra o preto básico?"

"Bom, é óbvio que você considera um tipo de declaração estética," Blaine brincou. "Mas eu e o Kurt preferimos expressar nossas personalidades de um jeito mais vibrante."

"Bom, pelo menos eu não tenho que me preocupar se tudo que eu uso combina," replicou Jesse.

"**Preocupar**? Escolher uma roupa pra usar todo dia é metade da diversão de se arrumar!"

"E qual é a outra metade?"

"Imaginar que a pessoa certa te ajuda a se despir – uma peça colorida por vez."

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> almoço foi um momento festivo. Enquanto comia sua pizza, Jesse entreteve os outros com uma cortante imitação de Will Schuester, enquanto Kurt fez uma imitação surpreendentemente exata de Sue Sylvester. Quando o assunto mudou para críticas de diversos filmes e seriados, o quarteto frequentemente acabava concordando. Quando os diversos pontos de vista não eram os mesmos, cada um deles se defendia com firmeza, em debates ardentes, mas respeitosos. Tinham acabado de dilacerar uma apresentação que todos haviam considerado especialmente ruim quando sua conversa foi interrompida por uma voz acusadora. Pertencia a alguém conhecido, que nenhum deles percebera aproximar-se da mesa.

"Então foi por isso que você me deixou? Acho que você achou que a oferta deles foi melhor, né, Kurt?"

Mercedes estava diante do ex-melhor amigo, com a boca transida num rito amargo, e Kurt empalideceu diante da hostilidade que viu nos olhos dela. Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra em defesa própria, Jesse deu um olhar cortante à arrogante diva.

"Considerando a alternativa, qualquer pessoa de respeito ia preferir a gente a você," ele sorriu, maldoso.

"Ninguém pediu a tua opinião, St. Canalha. Isso é entre eu e o Kurt."

"Eu discordo. A gente estava se divertindo até que você resolveu se meter."

"Não me interessa o que você tem a dizer!" Reiterou Mercedes, virando as costas a Jesse numa tentativa de ignorá-lo.

"Pode não querer ouvir o Jesse, mas espero que dê a **mim** uma chance de explicar."

Mercedes olhou para Rachel como se ela fosse um inseto asqueroso no qual ela gostaria de pisar. "E por que diabo eu devo, Srta. Mandona? Também tô puta contigo. Foi você que disse que não tava tentando roubar o meu amigo, mas aqui está, fazendo exatamente isso!"

"O Kurt tem auto arbítrio. Ele não pertence a você!" Comentou Blaine.

"Cala a boca, Blaine!" Mercedes mandou, grossa, antes de olhar para Kurt outra vez, com desprezo. "Parece que agora você traiu totalmente o New Directions, seu traíra!"

"Por que acha isso?!" Tendo finalmente recuperado a voz, Kurt reagiu.

"Ai, por favor! Agora você é todo amiguinho do cara cujo único objetivo ano passado era nos riscar do mapa, a namorada idiota dele que obviamente se dispôs a ajudá-lo a tentar de novo e o líder de outro coral rival! Isso já é prova suficiente!"

"O Jesse e a Rachel **não** estão querendo destruir o New Directions. Ela ainda é do grupo, então o que isso traria de bom pra ela? E agora eu **sou** um Warbler!" Ele protestou. "É natural que eu passe tempo com os meus colegas de time!"

"Ai, me poupa! Sempre que eu te ligo ultimamente você tá **ocupado**! Se tá sempre com **eles**, então eu tenho que concluir que tão armando contra a gente!"

"Talvez ele esteja evitando **você**. Talvez ele tenha se cansado da sua arrogância e dessa sua paranoia insuportável!" Opinou Jesse, sem tentar disfarçar seu desdém.

Mercedes fechou a cara e deu um passo a frente, pronta para atacar. Jesse pôs-se imediatamente de pé, com os olhos estreitados ao se posicionar, silenciosamente desafiando-a a fazer exatamente isso.

"Não, Mercedes!" Implorou Kurt. Não queria ver a menina que um dia fora sua melhor amiga fazer algo do qual se arrependeria ao fim do dia.

"Me dá um bom motivo pra não fazer! Tô doida pra acabar com ele desde que ele pisou na nossa escola pra nos espionar!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Mercedes, ele não é um espião! Ele não quer nada contigo nem com ninguém no New Directions! Ele é o namorado da Rachel e eles se amam. E eles dois têm sido ótimos amigos meus nos últimos tempos. Eu gosto dele. Na verdade eu gosto dos dois. Então, se você não pode aceitar isso, a nossa amizade acabou."

"Espera aí. Tá dizendo que se forçado a isso você vai escolher eles em vez de mim?!" A incredulidade na voz dela deixou claro que, para ela, tal coisa era impensável.

"Sim!" Foi uma resposta baixa, mas firme.

"Então vai pro inferno, Kurt!" Sibilou Mercedes. Ignorando a expressão arrasada do rapaz, ela se virou, planejando sair de cena como uma verdadeira diva. Mas deu apenas um passo quando se viu impedida de sair por um Jesse St. James visivelmente furioso.

"Sai da minha frente, seu filho da mãe!"

"Ainda não." Ele quase a chamou de vaca, mas engoliu o insulto antes que lhe saísse da boca. Estava decidido a fazê-la sair como a vilã da história, e não ele. "Tenho que dizer que com amigos como você o Kurt não precisa de inimigos."

"Eu sou a melhor amiga que ele já teve!" Declarou ela, sem um pingo de sarcasmo.

"É mesmo? Mas você acabou de acusá-lo de traição por ser parte dos Warblers – um time no qual entrou apenas porque teve que recorrer à transferência para escapar do bullying constante que o perseguia em McKinley. Aos seus olhos, ele priorizar a segurança é um ato de traição. Eu acho que isso te torna uma grande amiga mesmo."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" Gaguejou ela.

"Mas foi o que pareceu," Kurt sussurrou, com a voz rouca.

Instintivamente, Blaine abraçou seu devastado namorado, aproximando-se para oferecer qualquer conforto que lhe era possível. Mercedes olhou boquiaberta para os dois. Havia uma inegável intimidade entre eles, e o pedido de perdão que estava prestes a dar morreu em seus lábios, esmagado pelo ressentimento de ter descoberto acidentalmente a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento de Kurt e Blaine.

"Tem razão. A nossa amizade acabou," disparou.

Dessa vez, quando ela se afastou, ninguém a impediu. Kurt suspirou e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu sinto muito," sussurrou ele.

"Do que raios tá falando?" Perguntou Jesse, genuinamente intrigado.

"A gente tava se divertindo e por minha causa isso acabou."

"Acabou porque a Mercedes nos viu nos divertindo, ficou com ciúme e decidiu agir como uma vaca invejosa," argumentou Rachel, colocando a mão no braço de Kurt e apertando gentilmente até que ele olhasse para ela. "Foi culpa **dela**, não sua."

"A Rachel tem razão," apoiou Jesse. "Não se culpe. E a Mercedes não pode arruinar nada a não ser que a gente permita que ela arruíne." Ele parou, ansioso para mudar a conversa para um assunto mais alegre. "A propósito, a gente já contou o que aconteceu na noite que voltamos ao Key 'o Kara?"

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> resto do dia voou. Depois de sair do shopping e seguirem o próprio rumo a fim de se arrumarem para seu encontro de casais, os quatro se reuniram no Range Rover de Jesse para a ida a Akron. Cada vez mais confortáveis uns com os outros, os dois casais conversaram muito na jornada, brincando, rindo e cantando. Felizmente, a segunda refeição fora bem menos dramática que a anterior e, depois que o balé acabou, todos estavam tristes por acabarem a noite. Quando Jesse sugeriu irem tomar café em um dos locais de sempre, os outros concordaram rapidamente, com alegria. Depois da inevitável crítica detalhada à apresentação, Kurt vocalizou uma pergunta que estava em sua cabeça desde a noite anterior.

"Como foi o jantar em família?" Perguntou, inocente. Ele e Blaine estavam completamente despreparados para a reação de Jesse e Rachel – os rostos de ambos murcharam de imediato, e ficaram cada vez mais solenes. Imediatamente Kurt tentou recuar. "Desculpa. Esqueçam que eu falei qualquer coisa. Não precisam falar disso se não quiserem."

Um minuto de comunicação silenciosa entre o casal fez com que Jesse concordasse tacitamente, e Rachel respirou fundo ao se preparar para revelar alguns dos desagradáveis momentos que aconteceram tanto na casa dos Berry quanto na casa dos St. James.

"O jantar nunca aconteceu. Quando chegaram em minha casa, o Drew e a Cat estavam com os pais do Jesse."

"Eles voltaram de Bali só pra isso?" Kurt não conseguiu esconder seu choque.

"Até parece. Foi só uma coincidência infeliz," Jesse riu amargo.

"Tá, eu sei que você não é próximo dos seus pais, mas por que o surgimento deles adiou seus planos? Não devia ter facilitado fazer todas as apresentações de uma vez?" Blaine perguntou.

"Ha! Talvez, se fôssemos uma família normal, mas não somos. A Cat e o Drew adoram a Rachel. A gente sabia que eles se dariam excelentemente com os pais dela. Não era pra ser uma daquelas noites desconfortáveis onde todo mundo sofre pra saber o que falar. Mas com a minha mãe e o meu pai no meio... Desconfortável é o mínimo que se pode dizer."

"Ainda não entendi."

"Os meus pais são esnobes completos. Especialmente a minha mãe. A Rachel é da classe média. E judia. Filha de dois homens. Só uma dessas coisas seria o bastante pra irritar a minha mãe. Junte tudo e... Tenho certeza que agora você entende, Blaine."

O rapaz assentiu.

"Se fosse só isso, provavelmente teríamos dado um jeito. Mas numa daquelas coincidências inacreditáveis, 'mas-que-mundo-pequeno' e tudo o mais, o meu pai e a mãe do Jesse têm um passado – e de brigas."

Kurt inconscientemente inclinou-se para frente, possuído por seu inato amor por fofoca. Havia uma história ali, e daquelas bombásticas. Ele não queria perder uma palavra que fosse. À medida que Jesse e Rachel se revezavam contando os detalhes dos maus-tratos passados por Leroy na mão de Hannah, Kurt e Blaine foram ficando mais e mais abalados – sua posição como excluídos lhes permitia relatar bem demais com a discriminação sofrida pelo homem mais velho.

"Sem querer ofender, Jesse, mas eu acho que a sua mãe é uma vaca detestável," declarou Kurt.

"Não ofende. Eu basicamente a chamei disso na cara dela ontem."

"**Chamou**?"

"Chamei. Depois que ela parou de inventar as mentiradas dela sobre o Leroy, ela começou a falar mal da Rachel. Fiquei puto e eu... Bom, eu meio que perdi a cabeça."

Os quatro jovens estavam tão absortos em sua conversa que nenhum deles ouviu o xingamento abafado soltado pela única ocupante da mesa diretamente atrás da deles. Os olhos da morena brilhavam com uma fúria gelada que a envolveu. Hannah St. James ia lamentar o dia em que falara mal da nora. Shelby Corcoran ia cuidar disso – pessoalmente.


	76. Chapter 76

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 76_

**S**ob a luz pálida do amanhecer, com a lua ainda alta no céu, Shelby estava sozinha em seu carro. Sua respiração ficava visível no ar gelado, e ela estremeceu, puxando o casaco com mais firmeza ao seu redor com uma mão, enquanto batia impacientemente com a outra no volante. Sua presença na rua tranquila de Akron não havia despertado suspeitas entre aqueles que passavam, todos concentrados demais em seguirem seus caminhos para prestar atenção no carro estacionado ou em sua ocupante.

A morena sufocou um bocejo. Mal tinha dormido na noite anterior, consumida pela raiva provocada por sua inocente decisão de ouvir a conversa alheia enquanto tomava um latte – o pecado semanal ao qual se permitia como recompensa pelas horas que atualmente dedicava ajudando o coral gospel local a se preparar para a cantata de Natal, tendo decidido substituir o diretor adoentado deles como um favor a um amigo. A última coisa que esperara fora reconhecer duas das vozes que podia ouvir por trás de uma divisória, quando uma turminha de adolescentes se sentara à mesa atrás da dela. Rapidamente pensou em identificar-se, mas no fim das contas decidiu não fazê-lo. Ouvir a análise do quarteto a **O Quebra-Nozes** provou ser fascinante demais, pois se viu silenciosamente concordando com várias das críticas feitas enquanto assentia admirada das opiniões exatas sobre os vários bailarinos. Estava tão deliciada pela brecha acidental para a vida da filha que, quando o assunto mudara para algo de natureza mais pessoal, ela continuou a ouvir sem o menor peso na consciência.

Uma onda de inveja a invadiu ao perceber que os tios de Jesse tinham sido convidados para um jantar em família, enquanto **ela** tinha sido abertamente eliminada da lista de convidados. Não que isso fosse uma surpresa tão grande. Não era a pessoa preferida dos Berry, e, obviamente, seus esforços de conseguir recair nas boas graças de Rachel ainda não tinham rendido frutos. Além do mais, lembrou a si mesma que já conhecia todos os adultos envolvidos. Considerando o passado de todos, sua presença teria no mínimo tornado tudo desconfortável. Ainda assim, não pudera ignorar a fagulha de esperança que isso pudesse mudar um dia.

Mas seu ressentimento logo virou indignação quando Jesse relatou os detalhes dos maus-tratos infligidos por Hannah a Leroy Berry, e transformou-se em uma fúria gelada quando o rapaz revelou os insultos que Hannah dirigiu à nora. Apesar do adiantado da hora, Shelby precisara de todo o seu famoso autocontrole para impedir-se de correr para a casa dos St. James a fim de discutir com a mulher que ousara humilhar sua filha. Em vez de ceder ao impulso, ela enlaçara os dedos, fechara os olhos e respirara fundo para acalmar-se. E então, depois de mandar uma mensagem à babá para avisá-la de que ia se atrasar, esperara em silêncio – mas com não muita paciência – que o grupo atrás dela fosse embora. Assim que a barra estava limpa, ela fora para casa, o tempo todo formulando um plano de ataque.

Fora o plano de ação que escolhera que a levara a deixar sua casa antes do amanhecer e dirigir-se decidida aos bairros chiques da cidade. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao dobrar numa rua muito familiar, e sua mente evocou as várias vezes em que deixara Jesse ali depois de outro longo ensaio do Vocal Adrenaline, antes que ele tivesse carteira de motorista e o Range Rover. Seu sorriso aumentou ao lembrar como era o rapaz na época – jovem, entusiasmado, cheio de talento, ansioso por absorver todos os conselhos que ela tinha a dar. Naqueles primeiros anos, ele pendurara-se em todas as suas palavras, e ela ficara muito feliz em usar sua experiência para torná-lo o melhor artista já visto por Carmel. Suspirou profundamente, evidentemente arrependida. Embora tivesse escolhido abrir mão de sua posição no Vocal Adrenaline a fim de dedicar-se à maternidade, não podia negar que sentia falta, da intensidade dos ensaios ao nervosismo da competição. Mas, principalmente, sentia falta de Jesse. Sua relação com ele passara de professora e aluno a mãe e filho, e ela acabara por estimar sua proximidade. O distanciamento de ambos, combinado com a partida dele para a Califórnia, deixara um vácuo em sua vida que Beth não podia começar a preencher.

_Eu me pergunto como ele reagiria ao que vou fazer._

Uma lembrança distante voltou à superfície da memória de Shelby e ela se permitiu relaxar. Se podia basear-se na discussão que ouvira na única vez em que Hannah aparecera nos bastidores, não era incomum que Jesse criticasse a mãe, com quem não tinha um bom relacionamento. Assim, embora se opusesse à interferência dela na vida de Rachel, Shelby duvidava que o ex-pupilo ia se opor a uma humilhação infligida à mãe. Por falar nela... A morena olhou para o relógio no console antes de voltar os olhos para a maior e mais imponente casa do quarteirão. Não havia sinais de atividade – as cortinas continuavam firmemente fechadas, a porta trancada, as luzes apagadas – e ela começou a especular se, apesar de sua vigilância, Martin dera um jeito de sair sem ela ter notado.

Achara que apenas uma crise de proporções épicas teria impulsionado os pais de Jesse a reduzir seu tempo em Bali e voltar à frigidez do inverno no Ohio; por isso, esperara ver Martin sair para o escritório ao raiar do sol.

_A não ser que seja tão ruim que ele dormiu lá mesmo ontem._

Mas isso não lhe dizia respeito. Com um muxoxo, Shelby voltou a se focar em sua missão. Viera para falar com Hannah St. James e esperara tempo suficiente. Embora preferisse confrontar a mulher em particular, se não tivesse escapatória também lidaria com Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>annah xingou quando o toque da campainha interrompeu seus movimentos. Apenas um idiota completo a perturbaria tão cedo e, se Carmen não pudesse dispensar quem quer que fosse, tanto a infeliz criada quanto o indesejado visitante sentiriam os efeitos de sua fúria. Uma batida hesitante e um chamado baixo interromperam seus pensamentos.

"Madame?"

"O que você quer, Carmen?" Hannah não tentou esconder sua irritação.

"Lamento incomodá-la, mas a senhora tem uma visita."

"Não quero ver ninguém. Diga a quem quer que for que estou indisposta."

"Eu já disse, madame. Ela recusou-se a aceitar não como resposta."

"Ela? Essa pessoa rude identificou-se?"

"Não foi necessário, madame. É a senhorita Shelby."

"Shelby Corcoran? O que diabos ela quer?"

"Não sei, madame. Mas ela insiste em falar com a senhora."

"Tudo bem." Hannah cerrou os dentes. "Leve-a à sala, mas não ofereça nada. Não é uma visita social. Diga a ela que vou descer logo."

"Sim, madame."

Com um bufo irritado, Hannah andou decidida para seu closet. Examinando as araras de roupa de marca, pegou seu terninho mais caro. Anos antes, aprendera com o pai que, quando escolhida cuidadosamente, a roupa certa exprimia autoridade e podia colocar o oponente de alguém em uma desvantagem imediata. Embora a motivação da repentina visita de Shelby pudesse ser totalmente inocente, Hannah não daria brecha para nada. Se a vontade da mulher era causar problemas, logo descobriria que Hannah St. James podia ser uma formidável oponente.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>eia hora depois, Shelby ainda esperava na sala, acomodada em uma das cadeiras exageradamente formais e desconfortavelmente duras. Estava mais do que claro que Hannah deliberadamente lhe dera um chá de cadeira, sem dúvida esperando que ela ficasse frustrada e fosse embora por conta própria.

_Ela não me conhece bem se imagina que pode se livrar de mim com tanta facilidade._

Shelby estava prestes a pegar seu celular e verificar suas mensagens quando ouviu o som de saltos no silêncio opressivo da casa. Pondo-se de pé, a morena exibiu um sorriso falso e virou-se para a porta francesa parcialmente aberta. Assim que Hannah entrou, a atmosfera já gélida da sala ficou muito mais fria.

"Shelby, mas que surpresa."

A voz de Hannah deixou claro que aos olhos dela era uma surpresa desagradável, e Shelby engoliu a vontade de ignorar a educação e ir direto ao ponto. Mas a oportunidade de manter Hannah na ignorância disfarçando suas verdadeiras intenções era boa demais para descartar.

"Bom dia, Hannah. Como vai?"

"Tão bem quanto se pode esperar considerando que estou no Ohio em vez de em Bali, e que você achou adequado bater na minha porta nessa hora infeliz. Por que está aqui, Shelby?" Hannah estreitou os olhos ao imaginar uma resposta para a própria pergunta. "Não é possível que ache que eu vou contribuir para o seu clube idiota agora que o Jesse não é mais de Carmel!"

_Ela não faz ideia que não trabalho mais lá. Tenho certeza que vou poder usar isso em meu benefício._

"E eu que achava que você era uma admiradora da arte."

"Eu **sou** uma admiradora de arte. Faço doações generosas à sinfonia, ao balé, à ópera e à companhia de teatro – todos os grupos **profissionais** que **merecem** o dinheiro."

"Está querendo dizer que o Vocal Adrenaline não merece? Somos tetracampeões nacionais. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes no mundo dos corais competitivos."

"Tal sucesso foi alcançado graças ao meu filho e não a você!" Hannah declarou às pressas.

"De fato, o Jesse teve um grande papel em nossas vitórias," reconheceu Shelby, "e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele gostaria que você continuasse a dar apoio à escola que deu tanto a ele e que foi responsável pela oferta de uma bolsa integral na UCLA."

"Até parece! O Jesse ganhou aquela bolsa **apesar** de ser aluno da sua escola de araque, não **por causa** dela!"

"Perdão, mas está dizendo que Carmel é **de araque**? Permita-me lembrar-lhe que, além das vitórias recordistas de Vocal Adrenaline, nós somos os primeiros colocados em todas as listas acadêmicas do Ohio, e entre as dez melhores nacionalmente."

"Entre as escolas **públicas**," Hannah zombou, com evidente desdém. "Carmel nem se compara às melhores escolas particulares do país!"

"Se achava Carmel tão indigna de recebê-lo, por que não matriculou Jesse em outra escola de mais prestígio?"

"Teríamos feito isso se ele tivesse demonstrado a mais leve inclinação ao Direito ou à Administração. Mas já que ele teima em ser um **ator**," ela disse a palavra com desprezo, "não havia porque torrarmos dinheiro pagando mensalidades caras."

"É sério? Você decidiu que ele não merecia uma educação de qualidade só porque decidiu não seguir as profissões que você queria?"

"Atuar não é uma profissão. É uma distração insignificante para pessoas que se recusam a crescer e a cuidar de si mesmos. Se o Jesse quer desperdiçar a vida dele, não sou eu que vou ajudá-lo a fazer isso!"

"Se você sempre achou isso, surpreende-me que tenhamos conseguido arrancar um centavo que seja de você."

"Foi uma escolha do Martin. Ele achava que ficaria mal para nós se não contribuíssemos, considerando que nosso filho era o cantor principal."

"Ah. Suponho que vou agradecer a ele quando vê-lo na próxima vez," ponderou Shelby.

"Faça isso. Agora, se acabamos aqui, tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar."

Hannah falara bruscamente, e Shelby irritou-se com a clara dispensa.

"Como não vim falar de dinheiro, ainda não acabamos não."

"É? Então acho que preciso perguntar de novo. Por que está aqui?"

"Soube de uma fofoca bombástica ontem à noite."

"E quis me contar. Que gentil!" Hannah zombou, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Bom, como não somos amigas e eu não gosto de fofocas, temo que você tenha desperdiçado o seu tempo e o meu."

"Era sobre você."

Com essa curta frase, Shelby repentinamente tinha a total atenção de Hannah.

"Sobre mim? Com quem estava falando? E que mentiras espalharam sobre mim?!"

"Meu Deus, que histeria. É como se a inabalável Hannah St. James tivesse algo a esconder."

"Dificilmente. Mas não está sendo justa. Não pode jogar isso sobre mim e recusar-se a dar detalhes."

"Mas é só uma fofoca. Conversinhas bobas. Indignas do seu tempo, lembra?"

"Não se atreva a zombar de mim! Tenho o direito de defender-me se as pessoas estão difamando o meu bom nome, e não posso fazer isso se não sei o que está sendo dito!"

"Bom, se quer saber, tem algo a ver com uma confusão provocada por você na faculdade."

Hannah franziu a testa – o que evitava – a fim de tentar entender a declaração de Shelby. Só precisou de segundos para chegar à conclusão mais óbvia: seu filho lhe traíra a confiança ao revelar segredos de família à ex-técnica.

"O Jesse te contou **isso**? Não acredito que ele revelaria algo tão pessoal a uma estranha! O incidente ao qual se refere... é um assunto pessoal. Não é da sua conta e eu agradeceria se guardasse o que ouviu em segredo."

_Não é necessário que ela saiba que o Jesse não me contou nada._

"Mas eu não era a única presente, então acho que pode concluir que o seu segredo é de conhecimento geral agora, mesmo que eu concorde com seu pedido." Shelby sorriu para a ruiva visivelmente abalada. "Mas não vejo qual é o problema. Afinal, a intolerância é quase um pré-requisito no seu círculo de amizades, não é?"

"Não, **não** é, e sua insinuação de que sou preconceituosa me ofende!"

"Ah, por favor, Hannah. Você tentou destruir a reputação de um homem só porque não gostava da cor da pele dele!"

"Não é verdade! Ele trapaceou! Eu apenas tentei corrigir um erro óbvio da reitoria!"

"Certo. Pode repetir isso o quanto quiser. Tenho certeza que um dia vai se convencer."

"Não preciso me convencer de nada!"

"Você é mais iludida do que pensei."

"E você está sendo intrometida! Não tem o direito de falar comigo assim!" Hannah sacudiu a cabeça, claramente confusa. "Ainda não entendo por que o Jesse lhe fez confidências sobre um assunto tão pessoal!"

"Ele sabe que tenho um interesse especial por isso."

"Um interesse especial? Mas isso não lhe diz respeito! Por mais imprópria que seja a sua relação com o Jesse e apesar dos limites que vocês dois ignoraram, ele não é **seu**!"

Shelby sufocou a vontade de defender-se contra a mal disfarçada indireta de Hannah.

"Mas **ela** é."

"Não entendi. De quem está falando agora?"

"Da sua nora. Rachel."

Hannah estreitou os olhos enquanto digeria a resposta de Shelby. "Pelo amor de Deus. Ela é parte daquele seu estúpido grupinho de cantoria? Quer dizer que é culpa sua que ela tenha se colado ao meu filho!"

"Sim, eu orquestrei a aproximação de ambos. Mas a Rachel nunca foi do Vocal Adrenaline."

A mais recente revelação confundiu Hannah. Se a moleca insignificante não era parte do coral de Carmel, por que Shelby dissera que ela era sua? A não ser...

_Não. Não pode ser isso que ela quis dizer!_

Shelby não deu mais detalhes, preferindo dar a Hannah tempo de montar o quebra-cabeça por conta própria. A mãe de Jesse examinou a ex-técnica do rapaz dos pés à cabeça, metodicamente catalogando todas as evidências disponíveis. Depois de vários minutos passados em silêncio, ela assentiu. Era inquestionável. A semelhança era assustadora se alguém prestasse atenção.

"Você é a mãe dela."

"Biologicamente sim. Fui a barriga de aluguel do Hiram e do Leroy."

"Então foi você que possibilitou àquela aberração procriar," resmungou Hannah.

"Fui," Shelby respondeu com orgulho, "e o Leroy não é uma aberração. Ele e o Hiram são pais excelentes."

"Acha que é aceitável que uma menina seja criada por dois homens?"

"Eles são homossexuais, Hannah. Isso não os torna estupradores de criancinhas."

"Mas os torna pervertidos. Gente como eles não merece ter filhos!"

"Engana-se. É gente como **você** que não merece."

"Como é? Quem é você para me criticar?!"

"Convivi com o Jesse por quatro anos. Vi em primeira mão como você é um fracasso como mãe. Apesar de ser rica e poderosa, você não é digna da maternidade."

"Aceitar dinheiro para gerar o filho de outra pessoa não torna **você** digna de julgar os acertos de **ninguém** como pai ou mãe!"

"Talvez não, mas a minha experiência como professora torna. Observando meus alunos, fica fácil perceber quem tem o apoio da família e quem não tem."

"Nós gastamos milhares de dólares com todos os tipos de aula! O Jesse teve tudo que quis! Damos muito apoio a ele!"

"Sim, apoio financeiro. Mas apoio emocional – o único tipo que importa – esse você e o seu marido nunca dera. E o que eu soube ontem prova que você não mudou."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"O seu filho ama a minha filha e, em vez de ficar feliz por ele, você prefere insultá-la enquanto ameaça deserdá-lo."

A resposta de Shelby fez Hannah reconsiderar sua conclusão anterior. Agora que tinha mais informação, era inteiramente plausível que Rachel tivesse contado a Shelby, e não Jesse.

"Eu sabia! O que ela fez? Foi chorar no seu colo por perder a chance de dar o golpe do baú?!" Quando Shelby ficou calada, Hannah achou que isso era uma confirmação. "Eu sabia que a sua filha era uma golpista interesseira, soube de cara! Ela não tinha escolha, já que a mãe foi paga para pari-la!"

Esforçando-se para conter sua fúria, Shelby fitou a ruiva com profundo ódio. "Pelo menos eu não estou dando para o piscineiro."

Hannah empalideceu e sua expressão confiante deslizou por um momento. Segundos depois, já era novamente um exemplo de compostura, mas o dano já fora feito. A expressão de Shelby era triunfante e ela internamente celebrava o fato de que seu comentário descontraído acertara em cheio.

"Nossa. Atirei no que vi e acertei o que não vi. Sei que é tão clichê que deve ser comum no seu meio, mas não achei que você estivesse **trepando** com um empregado."

Hannah estremeceu diante do termo usado por Shelby. A palavra rebaixava, vulgarizava a situação. Não era assim. Mas não era momento de discutir a semântica.

"O que quer?"

"Para não falar do seu casinho sórdido? Não muito. Só se desculpe com a Rachel. E, daqui pra frente, seja educada e respeitosa com ela."

"Posso fazer isso," Hannah respondeu, neutra, embora a expressão amarga de seu rosto revelasse o quanto lhe seria custoso fazer tamanha concessão.

"Ótimo. Agora sim nós acabamos."

Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, Shelby virou-lhe as costas e saiu da sala, deixando atrás de si uma Hannah abaladíssima. Assim que ouviu o eco da porta da frente a se fechar, a perturbada perua praticamente correu escada acima, voltando ao refúgio de seu quarto. Pegando seu telefone, ela respirou fundo, esforçando-se para controlar seu nervosismo antes de examinar sua agenda de telefone e, com um dedo trêmulo, selecionar aquele que precisava.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>reso entre o sono e a consciência, Jesse deu um murmúrio de aprovação quando Rachel se mexeu de leve e aninhou-se ainda mais em seus braços. Sem planos especiais para aquele dia, estavam na cama, aproveitando a chance de relaxar e ficarem juntos sob o calor confortável dos edredons macios. Suspirando de felicidade, ele estava prestes a dormir de novo quando o toque de seu telefone interrompeu o silêncio matinal. Xingando em silêncio, ele instintivamente pegou o aparelho, mais pela vontade de silenciá-lo do que para atender quem quer que fosse. Foi pego completamente de surpresa pela voz que respondeu ao seu abafado alô.

"Jesse? É a sua mãe. Por favor, não desligue!"

Ele abruptamente se sentou, com a mente imediatamente alerta. De onde estava ao lado dele, Rachel o observou com uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação.

"Me dá um excelente motivo pelo qual eu não devia," exigiu ele.

Se antes se sentira surpreso, não havia palavras para definir o que sentira diante da resposta da mãe.

"Preciso falar com a Rachel imediatamente. É importante!"


	77. Chapter 77

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 77_

**"E**u honestamente duvido que você tenha algo a dizer que ela queria ouvir. Adeus, **mãe**."

Jesse já estava afastando o telefone de si, com o dedo pronto para encerrar a chamada, quando a voz da mãe pôde ser ouvida. "Espere! Só lhe peço que dê a ela a chance! Deixe que ela decida! **Por favor**, Jesse! Se ela não quiser, então... Pelo menos eu fiz o que pude."

O desespero que detectou na voz da mãe fez Jesse parar e provocou sua curiosidade. Hannah normalmente mantinha suas emoções sob controle total, e raramente expunha qualquer fraqueza. Ainda assim, naquele momento, havia uma estranha vulnerabilidade nela que foi o suficiente para contê-lo.

"Veremos," ele disse, tenso.

Cobrindo o bocal com a mão a fim de impedir a mãe de ouvir a conversa, ele virou a atenção para a namorada e não se surpreendeu ao descobri-la sentada, com os braços cruzados e a boca torcida numa linha amarga.

"Tem razão. Não quero falar com ela," sussurrou Rachel. "Diga a ela que por mim ela pode ir pro inferno."

"Também pensei nisso," Jesse admitiu em voz baixa, "mas tem algo estranho aqui. Você pode não ter percebido porque não a conhece muito bem, mas ela parece quase... em pânico. Se eu não a conhecesse bem, eu podia jurar que aconteceu algo que a apavorou. Pode ser vantajoso pra gente descobrir o que é."

Rachel murchou e suspirou resignada.

"Faz sentido. Mas continuo não gostando. Saiba que faço contra a vontade."

"Eu sei."

Em silêncio, ele passou um braço pela cintura dela e a puxou para perto. Uma vez seguramente aninhada nos braços dele, ela pegou o telefone. Para sua surpresa, em vez de entregá-lo a ela, ele configurou o viva-voz, colocou um dedo sobre os lábios e assentiu a ela para que falasse.

"Sra. St. James?"

A morena conseguiu manter a voz normal, sem demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

"Rachel, muito obrigada por concordar em falar comigo. Sou-lhe grata."

"Faço pelo Jesse e não por você."

"Sou grata independente do motivo."

Jesse ergueu a sobrancelha quando a mãe respirou fundo, juntando coragem para falar. Rachel manteve um silêncio impassível, sem querer diminuir o desconforto que a outra mulher podia sentir. Depois de muitos minutos de constrangimento, Hannah pareceu ter criado forças.

"Creio que o seu pai lhe contou o que aconteceu entre nós," Hannah vacilou outra vez.

"Contou, sim."

"Bem, eu... Eu queria... me desculpar... pelo que aconteceu na época."

"Devia se desculpar com ele."

"Ah... sim... claro. Vou... vou fazer isso... e logo."

"Bom. Mais alguma coisa?"

A voz de Rachel continha uma ponta de expectativa e a muito custo Hannah conteve a irritação. Engolira o próprio orgulho e se humilhara ao se desculpar por algo de que não se arrependia nem um pouco. Se aquela golpistazinha egoísta achava que podia submeter alguém com o poder de Hannah St. James a mais humilhação, estava redondamente enganada.

"Não, é só isso. Até logo, Rachel."

"Antes que desligue, Sra. St. James?"

"Sim?"

"Já que lhe fiz a gentileza de ouvi-la, espero que possa me estender a mesma cortesia."

Hannah sufocou a resposta malcriada que lhe subiu aos lábios. Por mais satisfatório que isso lhe fosse, não lhe era interessante antagonizar a filha de Shelby no momento.

"É claro. Sou toda ouvidos," anunciou ela com todo o falso entusiasmo que podia.

"Até parece," Jesse sussurrou, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos de Rachel a fim de sufocar a risada incrédula causada pelas palavras da mãe. "Tome cuidado," alertou em voz baixa. "Ela é mais perigosa quando está simulando educação."

"Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo," Rachel assegurou em voz baixa antes de erguê-la para dirigir-se a Hannah. "O que lhe dá o direito de me chamar de putinha feia?"

"Perdão?"

"Você me ouviu."

"Eu nunca diria algo tão rude sobre a namorada do meu filho. Não sei quem lhe disse isso, mas obviamente foi um engano."

"Sra. St. James, entre eu e o Jesse não existem segredos," Rachel declarou com frieza. "Portanto, a não ser que esteja chamando-o de mentiroso..."

"Não! É claro que não! Eu... ah... posso ter dito tal coisa no calor do momento... Mas ele estava me atacando! Eu me defendi! Foi instintivo!"

"Você pressionou o Jesse a ponto de ele perder a cabeça e ofendê-la, e sua defesa é insultar a **mim**? Não me parece muito maduro. A verdade foi difícil demais para engolir?"

"Acha que **eu** não posso engolir a verdade? Olha aqui, sua fedelha, é o Jesse que está cego no que se trata de você! Ele se recusa a ver o que está diante do nariz dele!"

"E o que é isso?"

"Se vocês dois têm a intimidade que você diz que tem, então já sabe a resposta a essa pergunta!"

"Mesmo que eu saiba, quero ouvi-la da sua boca. Para ter certeza de que não existem **enganos** entre nós."

"Certo. Na minha opinião, você não é diferente das outras meninas que cercaram o Jesse a vida toda. Não tem dinheiro, não tem status, não tem classe e quer conseguir tudo isso atracando-se ao meu filho e sugando dele e da nossa família tudo que puder. Tenho ignorado há anos as escapadas dele com a sua laia, porque ele era jovem e precisava aproveitar a vida, por assim dizer," disse ela, com voz de desprezo, "mas agora ele já é um adulto e não posso mais ignorar que ele permite que certa parte de sua anatomia decida por ele. Já passou do momento de ele aprender quando está sendo feito de idiota."

Jesse rangeu os dentes numa tentativa de sufocar sua crescente raiva. Sabendo como ele se sentia, Rachel virou-se em seus braços e, ao encará-lo, sacudiu a cabeça em silêncio. Com relutância, ele cedeu a sua silenciosa súplica para que sufocasse sua raiva, que ameaçava sair de controle.

"Posso lidar com ela," sussurrou ela. "Confie em mim."

"Eu confio," ele respondeu em voz baixa, "mas tô odiando isso. Não devia se submeter às humilhações dela só porque é a minha namorada."

"Não somos apenas namorados, Jesse. Eu te amo e não vou te deixar escapar. Se eu tiver que brigar com a sua mãe pra ela entender isso, então que seja."

Sem saber da conversa que acontecia entre o jovem casal, Hannah sorriu, maldosa, diante da aparente ausência de reação de Rachel.

"O gato comeu sua língua, queridinha? Ou está tentando descobrir como me dizer que tenho razão sem deixar que o Jesse veja a oportunistazinha gananciosa que você é?"

"Nem uma coisa nem outra," respondeu Rachel com a voz dura. "Apenas precisei de um momento para não cair na gargalhada."

"Não tem nada de engraçado nesse assunto!" Indignou-se Hannah.

"Ah, tem sim. Você parece estar sob a errônea impressão de que eu ligo pro que você acha de mim – e eu não ligo. A única opinião que me import Jesse e ele já deixou mais do que claro de que lado ele está. Se forçá-lo a escolher, ele vai escolher a **mim**. Eu ganhei e você perdeu."

Como acontecera na briga com o filho, o autocontrole de Hannah desfez-se diante da provocação de Rachel.

"Sua cadela mal-educada! Está claro que você e o lixo que é seu pai estão querendo se vingar de mim e armaram esse esquema para entrarem na minha família a fim de ficarem com a fortuna dos St. James! Mas não vai funcionar! Vou deserdar o Jesse! Ele não vai ficar com um centavo! Quero ver quanto tempo mais você vai ficar com ele quando essa desagradável realidade acontecer!"

Ignorando os insultos de Hannah, Rachel respondeu às acusações dela com uma voz firme e clara.

"Vá em frente. Não ligo para o saldo bancário dele. Amo o seu filho pela pessoa que ele é e não pelo que ele tem."

"É uma declaração admirável, mas não creio que ache que vou acreditar que fala a sério."

"Não dou a mínima pro que você acha. E sugiro que se acostume com a minha presença, porque não vou sair de cena. Vai ter que me engolir."

Sem dar à mulher a chance de reagir, Rachel abruptamente desligou o telefone. Depois de desligar o aparelho e colocá-lo na mesinha de cabeceira, ela voltou a se deitar, puxando Jesse consigo. Apoiando-se em um cotovelo, ela o examinou atentamente, ansiosamente esperando que ele emitisse sua opinião sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"E aí?"

"Não é que eu não esteja impressionado pelo que você acabou de fazer, mas tem certeza que agiu corretamente? Tenho quase certeza que você acabou de conseguir uma inimiga eterna," comentou Jesse, com uma ruga na testa que era prova de sua preocupação.

"Ela já me odeia. Mesmo se eu concordasse com tudo que ela dissesse, ela não mudaria de ideia, então achei que era melhor ser sincera e deixar claro qual a minha posição. Dizer a ela, com total clareza, que não vou me fingir de cega-surda-muda. Se ela quer brigar, estou mais do que preparada para encará-la. Você é o amor da minha vida, Jesse, e eu não vou deixar que ninguém nos separe."

"Essa é a minha mulher!" Exclamou ele, sorrindo com aprovação para ela. "Ela pode não ter percebido, mas acho que a minha mãe encontrou uma concorrente à altura."

"E você?"

Ela estava evidentemente bem-humorada, e ele sorriu ainda mais.

"O que tem eu?"

"Você encontrou alguém à sua altura?" A voz dela era tão zombeteira quanto sedutora, e a respiração ardente que lambeu o peito dele quando ela suspirou ali o fez tremer.

"Com certeza," ele disse contra os cabelos dela.

"Então me mostra," pediu ela.

A ordem sucinta foi o único encorajamento que ele precisou. Em segundos, ela estava deitada de costas, com o corpo macio e flexível por baixo do dele, musculoso e firme. Ao abaixar o rosto para beijá-la, seu toque amoroso eliminou da mente dela as lembranças de Hannah St. James.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inalmente libertada das restrições da boa educação, Hannah deu um olhar assassino ao próprio telefone e, com um rosnado furioso, jogou o aparelho na parede mais próxima. O aparelho caiu no chão com um ressoar firme.

"Como ela se atreve a desligar na minha cara?!" Explodiu Hannah, extremamente espicaçada pela dispensa de Rachel.

Não era **esse** o resultado que visualizara quando fizera a ligação – mesmo que contra sua vontade – para a namorada do filho. Esperara ter uma chance de falar sem ser interrompida. De ser ouvida. Provavelmente, de receber agradecimentos por tomar tal iniciativa. Até mesmo elogiada por sua educação, por sua maturidade. Em vez disso, sua tentativa de contrição fora firmemente ignorada, e ela fora motivo de zombaria. Claramente subestimara a filha de Leroy Berry.

_Assim como o subestimei e veja onde fui parar._

Naquela briga em especial, acabara perdedora. Determinada a não permitir que isso se repetisse, sua cabeça girava tentando formular um plano bem-sucedido de ataque. Esmagaria aquela putinha insignificante, a expulsaria da vida de Jesse e usaria a oportunidade para mostrar aos pais dela exatamente com quem elas estavam mexendo. Hannah St. James não era alguém a se provocar, independente da influência que Leroy e Hiram **achavam** que tinham, ou do que Shelby **achava** que sabia...

Hannah arregalou os olhos e empalideceu quando foi atingida pelo impacto completo da precariedade de sua atual situação. _Merda. A Shelby _**sabe**_! E eu acabei de deixar meu gênio sufocar meu bom senso! Perdi a cabeça e xinguei a filha dela!_

Sufocada por uma ansiedade repentina que a impossibilitou de ficar parada, ela tirou os sapatos e começou a se mexer como um tigre engaiolado, os pés delicados deixando uma marca discernível no macio tapete persa. Sua existência cuidadosamente organizada estava em perigo de ir pelo ralo, e isso era algo que ela não podia – não, não **ia** – deixar que acontecesse.

Tinha total confiança na discrição de seu amante. Ele não apenas estava totalmente apaixonado, mas acabara se acostumando ao estilo de vida luxuoso que passara a viver graças ao relacionamento dos dois. Ele nunca a trairia; assim, se Shelby tornasse suas suspeitas públicas, seria apenas um caso da palavra dela contra a de um pilar da comunidade. Por outro lado... considerando o alcance das redes sociais, até mesmo um sopro de escândalo – quer fosse corroborado por algo ou não – podia causar um dano irreparável à reputação que Hannah passara a vida toda cultivando.

Soltando uma ladainha de xingamentos, ela rangeu os dentes em frustração ao chegar numa conclusão inescapável – apesar da profunda aversão que sentia, a única opção que lhe era viável para escapar ilesa de tanta confusão era dedicar-se a um intenso controle de danos.

Com passos determinados, cruzou o quarto para pegar o telefone, examinando-o com cuidado e respirando aliviada ao perceber que sua impulsividade resultara em apenas alguns arranhões. Tomando um momento para recompor-se, ela respirou fundo e aprumou os ombros antes de, sem hesitar, apertar o botão que começaria o contato indesejado – mas absolutamente crucial.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse deu um murmúrio de protesto quando Rachel mexeu-se ao seu lado, gentilmente escapando do braço que ele jogara sobre ela e fugindo da tentativa instintiva dele de puxá-la de volta contra si. Abaixando-se, ela beijou seu rosto antes de sair dos lençóis e dirigindo-se ao banheiro anexo. Sentando-se, Jesse sorriu ao ouvir o barulho da água caindo no chão. Bocejando-se e espreguiçando-se, estava prestes a juntar-se a ela no chuveiro quando a lampejo de uma luz vermelha em seu telefone chamou sua atenção. Abrindo a caixa de mensagens, xingou em voz alta diante do número conhecido que apareceu na tela. Rapidamente considerou apagar a mensagem sem ouvi-la, mas foi tomado pela curiosidade. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, a voz conhecida da mãe o cumprimentou, e a expressão exasperada de seu rosto virou uma incredulidade boquiaberta ao digerir a atípica mensagem. Em um segundo, estava dando uma toalha à namorada enquanto reproduzia a mensagem.

_Jesse, é sua mãe. Eu... sinto muito pelo que falei à Rachel antes. Eu... exagerei e... peço perdão. Por favor, passe minhas desculpas a ela. E, quando falarem com a Shelby, diga a ela que cumpri a minha parte do trato._

Rachel olhou com curiosidade para Jesse enquanto voltavam ao quarto. "Faz ideia do que a minha mãe tem a ver com o assunto?"

"Não. Nenhuma."

"Ela e a sua mãe são amigas?"

"Dificilmente," Jesse riu com desprezo. "Pra minha mãe a Shelby sempre foi uma inimiga – alguém que permitia e encorajava que eu sonhasse em ser ator. Elas nunca se gostaram, embora minha mãe sempre tivesse a cautela de sorrir com educação e demonstrar apoio sempre que se viam em público."

"Então não entendo. Que acordo é esse? E por que é tão importante pra ela que eu diga à Shelby?"

"Eu queria saber. Como eu disse antes, hoje percebi certo desespero na minha mãe, que normalmente é inabalável. Talvez exista uma ligação entre as duas coisas."

O casal ficou num silêncio confortável enquanto Rachel internamente debatia o que fazer agora. Depois de pensar por alguns minutos, ela chegou a uma decisão. "Tenho que vê-la."

Jesse ergueu as sobrancelhas, aturdido. "Ver a minha mãe?"

"Não. A minha."

"Você quer ver a Shelby? O que espera ganhar disso? Não acha que vai dar a ela falsas esperanças?"

"Não tive problemas antes de deixar claro a ela quais eram os meus limites e o que eu sinto por ela, então não tenho por que achar que hoje vai ser diferente. Quanto ao que espero alcançar, ela quer voltar à minha vida. Isso me dá uma vantagem."

"Você acha que pode persuadi-la a lhe dar respostas," adivinhou ele, sorrindo em compreensão.

"Não deve ser difícil. A não ser que ela tenha algo a esconder."

"Acho que dessa vez é a minha mãe que tem segredos a guardar." Ele observou a namorada com um olhar experiente. "Quer que eu vá junto?"

"Eu ia adorar a sua companhia, mas acho que a Shelby não seja tão receptiva se você estiver presente. Talvez seja melhor que sejamos só nós duas."

"Tem razão. Então te levo a Akron e mato o tempo com o Vince ou o Stefan enquanto você fala com a Shelby."

"Perfeito." Dando um olhar agradecido ao namorado, Rachel pegou o telefone de onde estava ao lado do dele e deu início ao seu plano.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>m observador casual não teria percebido o leve tremor nas mãos de Rachel, sobre a maçaneta do Range Rover. Mas o gesto minúsculo não escapou do olhar atento de Jesse. Estendendo a mão, ele cobriu a dela com a sua, tentando diminuir a perceptível tensão.

"Não precisa fazer isso," lembrou a ela. "Pode mandar um SMS dizendo que aconteceu algo e que não vai poder vir."

"Eu vou apenas estar adiando o inevitável. Não posso evitá-la para sempre."

"Claro que pode. Eu ajudo. Basta me dizer que a gente cai fora."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso frágil em resposta, mas ficou novamente séria. "Na verdade estou louca pra saber qual é esse acordo misterioso entre a minha mãe e a sua. Então, embora esteja de estômago embrulhado no momento, eu quero fazer isso."

"Tá. Lembra que pode me ligar se precisar. A casa do Vince fica há dez minutos."

"Vou ficar bem," ela acalmou-o. "Só estou nervosa."

"Eu lembro quando costumava ficar nervoso," ele brincou.

O comentário leve imediatamente trouxe à mente lembranças daquele fatídico primeiro encontro na loja de música. Quase como se ele tivesse a hipnotizado, sua ansiedade sumiu e ela riu.

"Ah... A Shelby não é uma desabrigada, mas talvez eu me sentisse mais calma se visse tudo como uma apresentação improvisada," ela ponderou em voz alta, apenas parcialmente brincando.

"Se for te ajudar, faça."

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Os lábios dele tocaram docemente os dela, e ele deu um último apertãozinho em sua mão. "Agora vai. Se eu conheço a Shelby, já faz meia hora que ela tá te esperando."

Em silêncio, ele a viu sair para a calçada e não se surpreendeu ao ver a showface dela aparecer facilmente quando ela dirigiu para a entrada do café. Só depois que ela entrou ele ligou o carro para dirigir-se à casa da família Mezzanotte, dando graças a Deus por sua tarde ser, certamente, melhor do que a de Rachel.


	78. Chapter 78

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 78_

**J**esse novamente provou ser assustadoramente correto. De fato, Shelby chegara ao café exatamente trinta minutos antes da hora marcada para o encontro com Rachel. Estava bebendo um chá de ervas extremamente insatisfatório – optando por não tomar o café de sempre na esperança de se manter o mais calma possível – enquanto cuidadosamente vigiava as mesas mais discretas do café, pronta para apossar-se de uma delas assim que seus ocupantes decidissem sair. Estava começando a ponderar os méritos de tentar sabotar ou subornar alguém quando um casal idoso ergueu-se de suas cadeiras e dirigiram-se preguiçosamente para a saída. Sem nem esperar que um dos funcionários tirasse os pratos e xícaras usados, Shelby firmemente colocou sua caneca no meio da mesa, num gesto que significava posse, e, pegando um punhado de guardanapos, começou a limpar a lisa superfície de madeira diante de si.

De seu lugar perto da porta, Rachel examinou a cafeteria lotada, procurando os lustrosos cabelos escuros que eram tão parecidos com os dela. Quando finalmente avistou a mulher que viera encontrar, sentiu uma surpreendente dor no coração ao avistar Shelby absorta em um gesto tão rotineiramente doméstico.

_Queria saber se foi dela que eu herdei a necessidade de organização... E se ela está ensinando a Beth a ser do mesmo jeito também._

Ignorando a melancolia provocada por seus pensamentos, Rachel lembrou a si mesma de sorrir ao se dirigir para a mesa. Aproximou-se tão silenciosamente que Shelby, ainda distraída com o processo de livrar a mesa das migalhas restantes, não percebeu a presença da filha até que esta falou.

"Sabia que eles têm gente aqui pra fazer isso?" Rachel declarou em cumprimento.

Um leve sopro rosado tingiu o rosto de Shelby e ela parou, vendo-se reagir inexplicavelmente como se tivesse sido flagrada fazendo algo de errado. Amassando o guardanapo que segurava e jogando-o em uma das xícaras vazias, ela apressadamente se sentou e convidou Rachel a fazer o mesmo com um gesto. Pegando seu chá morno, ela deu um olhar apologético à filha.

"Eu teria comprado algo pra você, mas, bem... Eu não sei muito bem do que você gosta... E cheguei cedo, então mesmo que eu tivesse pedido algo a essa altura estaria frio."

"Tá tudo bem. Eu prefiro mesmo escolher sozinha. Já volto."

Em questão de minutos, mãe e filha estavam sentadas frente a frente, aparentemente dedicadas a tomar suas respectivas bebidas enquanto debatiam o melhor jeito de superar o mútuo desconforto e começar a conversa.

"Você me ligou," soltou Shelby por fim.

"Liguei. Acho que isso quer dizer que eu devo começar." Diante do aceno de Shelby, Rachel prosseguiu. "Que tipo de acordo você fez com a mãe do Jesse?"

Shelby ficou boquiaberta diante da pergunta completamente imprevista da filha. Rapidamente recompôs-se, forçando-se a pensar bem na resposta antes de dizê-la. "Por que pergunta?" Retrucou, esperando conseguir tempo suficiente para se refazer.

"Ela e eu nos falamos hoje de manhã. Ela foi sincera e me disse," Rachel revelou, direta, claramente sem vontade de fazer rodeios. "E tenho que admitir que isso pareceu bem estranho, já que o Jesse acha que a mãe dele não gosta de você. Isso me fez pensar – agora que você não é mais a técnica do Vocal Adrenaline e que o Jesse está na UCLA, o que possivelmente aproximou você de Hannah St. James?"

Cheia de indecisão, Shelby calou-se. Uma batalha interna acontecia entre seu desejo de manter em segredo os detalhes de sua conversa com Hannah, e a vontade igualmente intensa de revelar tudo para a filha, na esperança de que esta visse suas atitudes pelo que realmente eram – uma mãe lutando em defesa de sua cria – e que isso servisse para aproximá-las. Por sua vez, Rachel esperou, paciente, bebendo seu latte de soja enquanto Shelby pesava os prós e contras de falar a verdade. Enfim, depois de cada momento considerando cada alternativa, a verdade venceu.

"Foi iniciativa minha. Eu a contatei por causa de algo que ouvi ontem. Aqui mesmo, por sinal."

Rachel estreitou os olhos, digerindo o significado da confissão de Shelby.

"Aqui. Ontem."

"Isso. Você e o Jesse e dois amigos estavam ali," continuou Shelby apontando para a mesa em questão.

Embora tivesse quase certeza de que já sabia qual seria a resposta, Rachel decidiu pedir esclarecimentos à mãe. "E você estava onde?"

"Na mesa atrás. Foi uma coincidência, juro."

O rosto da jovem ficou carrancudo. "Então você ouviu a nossa conversa."

"Ouvi."

"Estava aqui antes da gente?"

"Estava."

"Quer dizer então que você ouviu..."

"Tudo," confirmou Shelby.

"Você me espionou!" Rachel declarou, acusadora. "Faz ideia do quanto isso é invasivo? Para não mencionar assustador!"

Embora desconfortável, Shelby sustentou o olhar da filha sem vacilar. "Eu pensei em dizer algo que te deixasse saber que eu estava aqui, mas achei que isso te faria partir – ou, no mínimo, se calar. A mim pareceu que a oportunidade perfeita para saber como você estava e o que estava acontecendo na sua vida tinha caído no meu colo, e não resisti à vontade de aproveitá-la. Então... Pode-se dizer que me omiti. Acho que devia me desculpar por isso, mas eu realmente não lamento. Pra ser sincera, fico feliz por ter feito isso."

"Porque conseguiu saber o que eu pensava e sentia sem eu saber?"

"Porque me deu a chance de te defender de novo. De lutar em seu nome. De lhe provar que eu me preocupo."

"Eu não te pedi pra fazer nada disso!" Protestou Rachel.

"Eu sei. Mas fiz porque quis. A Beth precisa de mim em muitas coisas, mas graças a Deus protegê-la dos valentões ainda não é uma delas. E... Vamos dizer que eu tenho certa facilidade para colocar as pessoas no lugar delas. É algo viciante, e gosto disso. Na verdade, provavelmente gosto até um pouco demais."

"Então deve sentir falta de administrar o Vocal Adrenaline."

Para grande surpresa de Shelby, não havia censura na voz da filha, e ela examinou o rosto da jovem à procura de sinais de reprovação. Não encontrando nenhum, Shelby suspirou, livrando-se de um bocado da tensão que a atormentara desde a chegada de Rachel.

"Sinto. Não só porque os meus alunos sentiam-se tão intimidados por mim que faziam tudo que eu pedia sem questionar – embora isso enchesse a minha bola diariamente – mas também porque eu os via mudar diariamente bem diante de meus olhos, e isso era mérito **meu**. Eu os modelava. Influenciava seu desenvolvimento como artistas. Moldava-os, tornava-os campeões."

Shelby parou e Rachel notou de repente que os olhos da mãe estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Esse sempre foi o meu sonho pra gente," admitiu ela em voz baixa. "Naquelas primeiras semanas e meses depois que você nasceu... Bom, você estava com os seus pais e eu não tinha te visto desde o parto, mas via você cantando. Imaginava que você tinha herdado o meu talento e tinha fantasias malucas de que você me procurava um dia para lhe dar aulas de canto. Você não ia saber quem eu era, claro, mas isso não importava. A única coisa que importava era que eu ia te ajudar a alcançar todo o seu potencial. Um dia, você ia ganhar prêmios e me incluir nos seus discursos de agradecimento."

"Se era assim que se sentia, por que me rejeitou quando eu te procurei?" Questionou Rachel quando ficou claro que Shelby tinha chegado ao fim de suas lembranças. "Se realmente queria alimentar meu talento, não era tarde demais. Não seria o relacionamento de mãe e filha que eu queria, mas seria melhor do que nada! Quero dizer, até te pedi para vir a McKinley! Era a oportunidade perfeita, mas você descartou!"

"O que posso dizer, Rachel? Eu estava enganada. Cometi um grande erro e realmente me arrependo. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar, faria isso, mas não posso. Só posso pedir-lhe desculpas e compensar-lhe por isso do melhor jeito que posso. E tenho me esforçado para fazer isso," acrescentou, esforçando-se para não deixar transparecer na voz a vontade de se defender que sentia.

A expressão de Rachel ficou dura, e a mágoa que vivia bem abaixo da superfície aflorou. "Agora você tem a **Beth**, e ela é totalmente pura. Uma nova página. Ela não é o suficiente pra você? Ou repentinamente notou que nem tudo é bom e perfeito com bebês, e que talvez uma adolescente teria acrescentado significado à sua vida?"

Shelby ficou vermelha e estremeceu. Por um brevíssimo segundo, considerou a hipótese de fugir correndo, resistente, como era, a suportar a condenação escancarada da filha. Mas rapidamente sufocou a vontade, sabendo muito bem que um passo em falso destruiria qualquer progresso feito rumo a reparar o dano causado anteriormente. Sustentando o olhar de Rachel, Shelby assentiu em concordância.

"Eu mereço isso. E tem razão. Eu amo a Beth. Amo de verdade. E espero ansiosa pela chance de fazer com ela as coisas que nunca pude fazer com você, estando presente para testemunhar todos os momentos importantes. Mas, ao ficar com ela, ao criá-la... Percebi o quanto eu tinha errado com você e... Não sei... Acho que finalmente percebi que ainda tinha muito a lhe oferecer e vice-versa. Que não precisava ser oito ou oitenta. Que na minha vida, no meu coração, tinha espaço para vocês duas."

Esperando que sua confissão, numa demonstração tão incomum de vulnerabilidade, resultasse em um abrandamento da postura de Rachel para com ela, Shelby ficou abalada ao perceber que o rosto da filha continuava uma máscara inflexível. Estava claro que tinham um longo caminho a percorrer se queriam desenvolver um nível significativo de confiança. Apesar de reconhecer isso, Shelby ficou extremamente surpresa com a pergunta seguinte de Rachel.

"Sou eu mesma que você quer? Ou é o Jesse?"

"O quê?! Não! O Jesse não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso?"

"Jura? Porque vocês dois eram próximos. Não é **dele** que você sente saudade? Sabendo que eu e ele agora estamos juntos, não achou que, se eu viesse para o seu lado, ele automaticamente seguiria?"

"Certo. Esse seria um excelente bônus, admito, mas não é o motivo de eu estar tentando tanto te provar que te amo. **Você** é a minha **filha**. Meu sangue, minha carne. Ao abrir mão de você, mesmo tendo concordado, fiquei com um vazio dentro de mim. Naquele dia que você se apresentou para mim no auditório de Carmel, esperei sentir-me plena outra vez e, quando isso não aconteceu... Bem, fiquei intrigada. Conhecer você devia ter sido uma cura para todos os problemas da minha vida."

"Não admira que eu não tenha conseguido alcançar a meta," Rachel resmungou, amarga.

"Obviamente foi uma responsabilidade muito grande para colocar sobre você," admitiu Shelby. "**Ninguém** teria conseguido isso. Ainda assim, eu tinha colocado todas as minhas esperanças em você e precisava de alguma explicação sobre por que não tinha dado certo. A melhor que pude chegar foi que você tinha idade demais para precisar de uma mãe. Para precisar de **mim**. E se você não precisava de mim, quais eram os motivos para me aproximar de você?"

"Você é a minha **mãe**. Isso devia ser motivo o bastante!"

"Agora eu sei disso."

"E se quer saber, as meninas sempre precisam da mãe, independente da idade."

"Você tem se saído bastante bem sem mim," opinou Shelby. "O Hiram e o Leroy têm sido excelentes pais."

"Eu não podia desejar pais melhores," concordou Rachel, "mas isso não quer dizer que não tinha um espaço pra você na minha vida."

"Como pode dizer isso? Você é linda, inteligente, talentosa. Uma vencedora. Os seus pais se saíram bem. Você nunca quis nada."

"Nada a não ser ter alguém por perto com quem eu podia conversar sem constrangimentos quando menstruei pela primeira vez. Alguém cujo corpo eu podia comparar com o meu quando pensava se as mudanças pelas quais passava eram normais. Alguém que podia responder todas as minhas perguntas sobre garotos e namoros. Alguém que não ia apenas apoiar minha vontade de cantar e entender minhas ambições, mas que dividia o mesmo sonho, que podia me aconselhar quanto ao que **não** fazer, porque tinha tentado e não conseguiu." Rachel ignorou o ruído chocado soltado por Shelby em resposta à sua honestidade. "Estou sendo sincera. Os meus pais sempre me encorajaram, me disseram que eu podia fazer tudo que me determinasse a fazer. Você podia ter mantido o meu pé na realidade – e certamente podia ter me ajudado a assegurar que eu estava mais preparada do que você estava."

"Ainda posso," Shelby respondeu em voz baixa, mas confiante. "A não ser que você ache que o Jesse está cuidando disso agora."

Rachel abriu um sorriso gentil diante da menção ao namorado. "Ele cuida, na verdade. O Jesse acredita totalmente em mim, mas, ao contrário dos meus pais, ele não tem medo de apontar meus erros ou as áreas nas quais posso melhorar. E eu faço o mesmo por ele. Nós melhoramos um ao outro."

"Ele deve te respeitar muito então." Diante do olhar curioso de Rachel, Shelby continuou prontamente, "Ele aceitava as minhas críticas e as minhas sugestões, e usava-as para melhorar sua técnica, mas ignorava os comentários dos outros membros do time. No que lhe dizia respeito, seu talento já era muito superior ao deles, e por isso eles nada tinham de valor a ensiná-lo. Se ele lhe dá ouvidos, obviamente acredita que você é igual a ele." Shelby sacudiu a cabeça, com evidente perplexidade. "Achei que nunca veria o dia que o Jesse pensasse assim por alguém."

"Eu e ele temos algo especial," declarou Rachel. Havia uma ponta de provocação em sua voz, quase como se desafiasse Shelby a discordar.

"Eu sei que sim."

A adulta hesitou rapidamente, tirando um momento para ponderar se era sábio o que queria falar. Era um risco que ia correr, obviamente, mas não eram os conselhos da mãe exatamente o que Rachel tinha dito que sentira falta enquanto crescia? Certamente a mocinha não poderia culpá-la por aproveitar a oportunidade de dar alguns agora. Antes tarde do que nunca.

"Você parece gostar muito dele. E tenho certeza que o Jesse também gosta de você, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar. O que eu quero dizer é que eu via como ele agia quando estava no Vocal Adrenaline. Ele podia seduzir qualquer menina e o fazia. Várias vezes. Na época, não estava interessado em se amarrar, e imagino que ele não tenha mudado tanto assim em seis meses. Independente das promessas que ele pode ter feito, você tem que tomar cuidado. Eu odiaria vê-la de coração partido."

Shelby mal tinha acabado de falar quando Rachel ergueu-se de repente e rapidamente saiu dali. De onde estava, ao lado da mesa, ela encarou a mãe, com olhos furiosos. "Achei que tinha deixado claro que eu não vou tolerar interferências suas no meu relacionamento com o Jesse!"

"Eu não interferi. Estava apenas fazendo um comentário. Eu o conheço há mais tempo que você."

"É possível, mas eu o conheço melhor. Ele escondeu muita coisa de você. O seu cantor principal que você alega conhecer tão bem? Esse é o Jesse St. James."

"É claro que é. Só existe um dele!" Shelby disparou, com impaciência.

"Está enganada. **Jesse St. James** é o personagem que ele exibe para o resto do mundo. Por outro lado, **Jesse** é a outra faceta. A faceta particular, privada, que pouquíssimas pessoas tiveram o privilégio de ver. Você provavelmente viu alguns lampejos, mas eu o conheço totalmente."

"O que te deixa tão certa que ele está sendo honesto e sincero com você? Talvez o que você acha que é o verdadeiro Jesse é uma fachada. Afinal, ele **é** um excelente ator."

"Como eu disse antes, entre nós não existem segredos. Nós nos amamos e somos completamente comprometidos um ao outro. Então, a não ser que possa aceitar isso, pode me defender o quanto quiser, que todos os seus gestos serão insignificantes. Eu me recuso a conviver a alguém que seja contra nós, e se você quer um espaço na minha vida, essa é a única condição que não está aberta para negociação." Shelby parecia prestes a responder e Rachel ergueu a mão para impedi-la. "Não concorde só porque é o que eu quero ouvir. Não há nada a se ganhar em me iludir agora."

"Eu não ia iludi-la," Shelby comentou, seca. "Quero construir uma relação com você, mas isso não quer dizer que vou esconder o que penso ou pisar em ovos perto de você, tentando não irritá-la. Sou sua mãe, não sua melhor amiga. Existem coisas nas quais vamos discordar, e nós duas precisamos ter maturidade para respeitar essas diferentes."

Por vários momentos, Rachel ficou imóvel, olhando atentamente para Shelby e mantendo um silêncio desconcertante. Com a tensão aumentando entre elas, uma vibração repentinamente audível sobressaltou-as. Pegando o celular na bolsa, Rachel focou-se no aparelhinho, vendo um SMS não lido.

**Relaxe. Concentre-se. Respire.**

Ao ler as palavras na tela, a postura de Rachel mudou de imediato. A tensão em seus ombros diminuiu, a ruga na testa desapareceu, e ela relaxou o queixo. Os olhos, que examinavam friamente segundos antes, abrandaram-se visivelmente e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca. Como sempre, de algum jeito Jesse instintivamente soubera o que ela precisava ouvir, no momento exato em que precisava ouvir. Depois de responder com uma só palavra, ela guardou o telefone na bolsa e, para surpresa de Shelby, voltou a se sentar.

"Achei que você ia se mandar."

"E ia," Rachel admitiu com um risinho, "mas mudei de ideia. Lembrei que vim aqui atrás de respostas e ainda não obtive todas. Pra começar, você nunca me contou qual é o seu acordo com a mãe do Jesse."

"Certo. Como eu disse antes, eu a contatei. Apareci na porta dela numa hora que ela considerava infernal, para censurá-la pelo jeito que ela tratou o seu pai no passado e por te xingar."

"Tenho certeza que ela adorou," Rachel comentou, irônica, sentindo-se impressionada mesmo contra vontade por Shelby ter se prontificado a defender tanto seu pai quanto ela mesma.

"Acho que ela teria me esganado e com alegria se eu desse a chance," sorriu Shelby, sem parecer nada apreensiva com a ideia, "mas ela preferiu soltar mais veneno em vez disso."

"Contra o meu pai?"

"Contra os seus pais, contra você, contra mim, contra o Jesse... Ela estava lívida de raiva e não foi muito seletiva com os alvos de sua fúria." Shelby calou-se de repente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Sempre soube que ela era esnobe, mas não fazia ideia do quanto ela era realmente intolerante. É como se ela repentinamente tivesse baixado a guarda e eu vi a verdadeira Hannah. Não foi bonito."

"Fico **tão** feliz que ele não teve que ouvir isso!"

O sussurro ardoroso de Rachel estava cheio de inquietude, e Shelby instintivamente esticou a mãe para oferecer o pouco conforto que podia. Sua mão tinha quase tocado na de Rachel quando ela congelou, insegura se o gesto seria bem-recebido ou rejeitado. Com medo de ultrapassar seus limites, ela recuou, deixando a mão cair sobre a mesa.

"O Leroy é forte, Rachel. Ele nunca vai dar bola pro que aquela mulher fala."

"Não é dele que eu tô falando."

Shelby arregalou os olhos ao perceber que a preocupação principal da filha não fora com o pai, mas com Jesse. Visualizando o rapaz em sua mente – de mãos firmemente dadas a Rachel, com uma expressão ferozmente protetora – Shelby percebeu uma verdade inegável. Podia não ter achado que fosse possível, mas Jesse** tinha** mudado. Não era mais o rapaz egoísta que ficara quatro anos vivendo na galinhagem. Ele gostava de Rachel o suficiente para querer protegê-la do mal, mas, mais importante do que isso, ele **confiava** nela o bastante para mostrar-se vulnerável diante dela. Não era de admirar que Hannah a odiasse tanto. Rachel não era a mulher que ela teria escolhido para o filho, e ameaçar deserdar Jesse era seu jeito de tentar livrar-se da suposta ameaça à reputação e à fortuna da família. Infelizmente para Hannah, Jesse era tão teimoso quanto ela. Era uma briga que a matriarca dos St. James ia perder.

_E eu vou perder também se não aceitar o relacionamento deles. Não deve ser tão difícil. Eu gosto do Jesse. E podendo aparecer de mãe apoiadora às custas da Hannah..._

"O Jesse tem sorte de ter você do lado dele," declarou Shelby. "Não admira que a Hannah esteja tão admirada."

"Tenho certeza que você soube que ela planeja deserdá-lo. Como se isso fosse me separar dele."

"O dinheiro é o mais importante no mundo dela. Ela acha que é o mesmo para todo mundo."

"Pra mim não é. Eu amaria o Jesse mesmo se ele não tivesse um centavo."

Shelby permitiu-se dar um sorrisinho diante do ardor na voz de Rachel. "É por isso que você é uma ameaça tão grande para ela. Os seus motivos são totalmente puros, e você não se intimida fácil. É claro que você não é influenciável. Mas isso não dá o direito a ela de lhe faltar com o respeito," Shelby acrescentou, veemente.

As palavras da mãe deram um insight repentino e Rachel rapidamente quis confirmar suas suspeitas. "Você disse a ela para se desculpar comigo?"

"Disse."

"Era parte do acordo que ela mencionou?"

"Era. Ela se desculpou?"

"Em termos."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ela ligou e disse que sentia muito pelo que tinha feito ao meu pai. Eu sugeri que ela falasse com ele sobre isso, e então fiz alguns desabafos. Ela perdeu a cabeça. A partir daí a cabeça foi pelo ralo."

"Aquela vaca! Eu avisei a ela o que ia acontecer se ela fosse grossa com você de novo!" Shelby resmungou, com a voz dura.

"O que ia..." Rachel ficou pensativa enquanto tentava entender o que a mãe dissera. "Espera aí. Você está chantageando ela?"

"Eu sei algo sobre ela que ela prefere manter em segredo," admitiu Shelby.

"Vai atingir o Jesse?"

Mais uma vez, Shelby ficou abalada pelo fato de que a reação instintiva de Rachel foi preocupação pelo namorado em vez de curiosidade sobre o segredo de Hannah.

_O que eu não daria para ter alguém que me amasse tanto assim?_

"Não sei. É possível. Acho que depende do quanto ele se importa com a vida particular da mãe e das consequências que vão acontecer quando eu revelar as escapadas dela."

"As **escapadas** dela? Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que quer?"

"Se acha que quer dizer que ela trai o marido, então tem razão. Hannah St. James tem um amante e vou jogar a preciosa reputação dela na lama ao contar para todo mundo."


	79. Chapter 79

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 79_

**D**e onde estava, sentado ao volante do Range Rover atualmente estacionado, Jesse olhou com preocupação na direção da namorada. Rachel estava estranhamente calada desde que ele a apanhara de seu encontro com Shelby e, embora estivesse morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que elas tinham conversado, não ia pressionar a morena, que estava obviamente perturbada, a lhe fazer confidências sem que estivesse pronta para isso. Notou com crescente preocupação quando ela tocou o fecho da corrente que usava; o leve tremor de seus dedos era prova mais do que suficiente de seu abalo. Aliviado por ainda não ter ligado o carro, ele esticou a mão para ajudá-la, rapidamente abrindo o fecho e colocando o delicado cordão de ouro na mão dela. Ela lhe sorriu, grata, ao tirar cuidadosamente a aliança da gargantilha e recolocá-la no dedo, onde devia ficar. Virando reflexivamente a joia no dedo, ela fitou a peça com atenção, como se quisesse que ela lhe desse a coragem que no momento lhe faltava. Depois de muitos minutos passados em silêncio, ela respirou fundo e posicionou-se na direção dele, pronta para falar enfim.

"Me desculpe," começou ela, mas sua expressão de pesar sumiu quando Jesse tocou seu rosto e roçou gentilmente o polegar nos lábios dela.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Rach. Ver a Shelby não deve ter sido fácil pra você. É compreensível que você precise de tempo para se refazer." Ele olhou para a aliança dela. "Ela não viu, viu?"

"Não. Ela teria surtado se tivesse visto, já que ela te considera totalmente anticompromisso, para dizer o mínimo."

"Pra ser justo, eu nunca dei a ela provas do contrário."

"Ela deixou isso bem claro. Considerando o comportamento que ela viu no Vocal Adrenaline, ela sentiu o impulso de me avisar sobre a sua fama e o impressionante **talento** que a acompanhava."

"Duvido que ela estivesse se referindo ao meu inimitável talento no canto," disse Jesse, com a voz leve.

"Realmente não. Na verdade, se eu tivesse** qualquer** dúvida sobre você, o que ela disse seria o suficiente para me espantar correndo. Felizmente eu te conheço melhor do que ela conhece e eu sei o quanto você me ama."

"Mais do que eu já pensei que podia amar alguém – e mais do que ela poderia entender," ele sussurrou, fervoroso.

Eles se olharam e, por instinto, ele a puxou para mais perto, canalizando a intensidade de seus sentimentos em um beijo doce e lento. Quando acabaram por se afastar, examinou o rosto dela e ficou desalentado ao ver a tensão que ainda persistia ali.

"Devo estar perdendo o jeito."

O comentário devia suavizar a tensão, e ele sorriu satisfeito quando ela sorriu – a bem-humorada provocação atingira o efeito desejado.

"Nunca! Você faz o meu coração disparar... E tem efeitos mais ardentes em outras partes do meu corpo," ela confessou em voz baixa.

"É isso que eu gosto de ouvir," declarou ele, segurando a mão dela na sua e massageando sua palma em círculos, de modo reconfortante, "e vou ficar mais do que feliz em demonstrar como o meu toque pode ser ardente, mais tarde. Mas agora tem algo te perturbando e eu gostaria que você me dissesse o que é."

"Eu... Eu..."

Gaguejando, ela abaixou os olhos, incapaz de formar uma frase coerente e vacilando entre o desejo de livrar-se do peso do segredo de Hannah e o medo de destruir o pouco respeito que Jesse ainda podia ter pela mãe. Colocando um dedo sob o queixo dela, ele ergueu seu rosto de modo que se olhassem nos olhos novamente.

"Você pode me contar tudo, lembra?"

"Eu sei. É que... É sobre a sua mãe. E o seu relacionamento com ela já é tão frágil... Não quero piorá-lo."

"Duvido que isso seja possível."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza."

"Por que não me deixa julgar isso."

"Promete que não vai me odiar?" Implorou ela.

"Eu nunca vou odiar você." A reação veemente foi instantânea. "Mas devo admitir que você me deixou muito curioso. O que te abalou tanto."

"A sua mãe tá traindo o seu pai," Rachel finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Jesse franziu a testa, e sua expressão intrigada transformou-se em total incredulidade.

"Onde soube disso?"

"Pela Shelby."

"A Shelby disse que a minha mãe tem um amante?"

"Disse."

"E você acreditou nela?"

"Acreditei sim. Que motivos ela teria para mentir sobre isso?"

"A motivação dela pra mim é um mistério, mas só pode ser mentira. É impossível que seja verdade."

Ela o olhou com curiosidade, intrigada pela intensidade de sua reação. Não era típico que ele defendesse a mãe em nada. Pressentindo a confusão da namorada, ele imediatamente procurou esclarecer-se. "Deus, não é como se eu repentinamente a considere um exemplo de virtudes," ele riu. "Longe disso. Mas a minha mãe é uma rainha de gelo. Ela é fria e insensível. Sempre achei que ela transou com o meu pai por dever do que por qualquer interesse que fosse no ato em si, e depois que eu nasci ela basicamente o enxotou da cama. Não consigo imaginar que exista alguém que a faça jogar a cautela ao vento e arriscar danificar sua preciosa reputação por sexo selvagem."

"**Alguém** deve ter conseguido. A Shelby não deu nomes, mas o que ela disse foi muito convincente."

"E o que foi?"

"A sua mãe tem um amante; a minha mãe sabia disso e ameaçou tornar o caso de conhecimento público se a sua mãe não se desculpasse por ter sido grossa comigo. E isso encaixa perfeitamente na ligação da sua mãe, a tentativa meia-boca dela de ser simpática comigo hoje e o outro recado, mais desesperado, sobre dizer à Shelby que ela cumprira a parte dela no trato das duas."

Depois de ponderar por alguns minutos, Jesse sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Ainda não acredito. Significa que a minha mãe achou um fulano que seja mais útil pra ela que o meu pai, e isso é altamente improvável. Ela já está no topo da cadeia social alimentar – bem, a não ser que ela tenha arranjado um príncipe e queira se tornar da realeza casando-se com ele." Ele riu diante da ideia, mas depois ficou sério. "O que combinaria, acho eu, pois com a atitude de superioridade que ela exibe, ela seria o encaixe ideal. Mas não consigo imaginar um homem com um pingo de bom-senso – seja ou não da realeza – perdendo seu tempo com uma vaca como ela."

"Talvez ela se apaixonou."

Ele respondeu à sugestão dela com uma risada amarga e dura. "Só se o inferno congelou, Rach. Ela é egoísta demais. A única pessoa com quem ela se preocupa – além de si mesma, é claro – é o meu avô. E isso só porque ele dá a ela tudo que quer."

Rachel fez um muxoxo, silenciosamente reconhecendo a derrota.

"Então não sei explicar. Mas é óbvio que a Shelby sabe **alguma coisa** sobre a sua mãe, e independente do que seja foi o suficiente para apavorá-la. Você mesmo disse que ela parecia em pânico, o que quer dizer que deve ter alguma coisa de verdade no que a Shelby disse."

A expressão de Jesse ficou pensativa, considerando o que dizia a namorada. "Ainda não consigo acreditar, mas acho que pode ter razão. Mas, a não ser que falemos com a minha mãe ou a Shelby – e agora não quero fazer nenhuma das duas coisas – não sei como vamos separar a verdade da ficção."

"E o seu pai?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Acha que ele sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Eu... Sinceramente não sei. Se sabe, surpreende-me que ele ainda esteja aqui. Ele não é do tipo que aceita ser feito de idiota, então me parece que ele seria capaz de pedir o divórcio à minha mãe assim que tivesse provas do que ela fez. Mas, pensando bem, ontem ele estava bem estranho, como se não ligasse mais pro que ela pensa. Tinha uma leveza nele, como se estivesse sufocando há anos e de repente pudesse respirar de novo."

"Ele disse que quer falar com você, então devia aceitar a oferta. Ele pode te dar algumas respostas."

Ele lhe sorriu e beijou sua cabeça. "Você é tão inteligente. Já mencionei o quanto admiro isso em você?"

"Uma ou duas vezes, mas não me importo de ouvir de novo," ela respondeu rindo.

Ele não resistiu à vontade de beijá-la de novo, roçando gentilmente seus lábios nos dela antes de se concentrar no trânsito. Com um gesto do pulso e virando a chave, ele deu vida ao motor do Rover e, manobrando habilmente, ele entrou no fluxo do trânsito, navegando facilmente pelas ruas familiares, tomando a via que lhe levaria de volta a Lima. Assim que chegaram à autoestrada, ele vocalizou a pergunta que lhe enchia a mente.

"E afinal quais são os planos da Shelby? Ela disse quando e como planeja usar a informação que tem?"

"Por enquanto ela não vai fazer nada."

Jesse arregalou os olhos, aturdido. "O quê? A Shelby tem a chance perfeita de destruir uma mulher que ela não suporta! Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que ela vai deixar passar algo tão suculento?"

"Vai. Por mim."

"Nossa! Que sacrifício da parte dela... Estou chocado que ela tenha desistido desse tipo de vantagem."

"Considerando que eu quase fui embora depois que ela decidiu falar do nosso namoro, ela tinha mais do que motivo em me fazer um favor quando eu pedi."

"Se a minha mãe soubesse... Ela ia beijar seus pés de agradecimento."

"Eu prefiro que ela me trate com educação e respeito."

"Ah... Considerando o quanto ela é teimosa, pode esperar sentada."

"Então prefiro que ela me deixe em paz."

"Assim que ela perceber quantas pessoas te apoiam, ela vai fazer isso por conta própria. E se não fizer vai ter que lidar comigo. Não vou deixar que ela te machuque. Nunca," jurou ele.

Rachel não tinha certeza se Jesse poderia manter uma promessa tão grandiosa – afinal, a mãe dele era uma mulher muito influente – mas amou-o ainda mais por sua vontade de tentar. Pegando a mão dele, apertou-a em um gesto silencioso de gratidão antes de pegar o iPod dele do console.

"**Wicked **ou **Fantasma**?" Perguntou, tocando a tela.

"Faz um tempinho que você não canta **Think of Me**," ele respondeu.

Tendo escolhido a música, o casal deixou de lado os pensamentos sobre as respectivas mães e se perderam, como frequentemente acontecia, na absorvente alegria de cantar.

* * *

><p><strong>"N<strong>ão vai me deixar em casa?"

Ao chegarem em Lima, Rachel esperara que Jesse tomasse o caminho que levava para sua casa em vez do da casa de Cat e Drew. Já que ele havia se recusado a levá-la consigo quando fora falar com a mãe, ela achava que o mesmo aconteceria agora a fim de poupá-la de possíveis desagrados.

"Quero que você fique comigo hoje, se puder," ele murmurou.

"Claro que posso."

"Acho que vou falar com o meu pai a sós, mas saber que você está lá vai ajudar."

"Faça o que quiser ou precisar. Eu apoio," ela acalmou-o.

"Obrigado."

Depois de estacionar o Rover no lugar de sempre na garagem, Jesse guardou a chave, mas não saiu do carro. Entendendo sua relutância, Rachel enlaçou os dedos dele com os seus e esperou pacientemente ao seu lado, dando-lhe a chance de preparar-se mental e emocionalmente para a conversa que o esperava. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Não precisa fazer isso agora," lembrou-lhe ela. "Podemos fugir para a casa da árvore e esperarmos até amanhã."

"É uma sugestão muito tentadora, mas vai ser pior ter isso na minha cabeça a noite toda. Vamos entrar e acabar logo com isso."

Assim que entraram na casa, a voz alegre de Cat os recebeu. "Oi, Jesse! Estamos sentados perto da lareira tomando chocolate quente. Vem sentar aqui!"

Seguindo pelo corredor de mãos dadas a ele, Rachel pôde sentir a rigidez no corpo de Jesse, a tensão saindo por todos os poros. Parando abruptamente, ela virou-se de leve de modo que pôde encará-lo e puxou-o para um caloroso abraço.

"Eu tô aqui. O Drew e a Cat também. Vai ficar tudo bem," sussurrou, encorajadora.

Tranquilizado pelo toque e pelas palavras dela, ele roubou um beijo rápido antes de relutantemente desvencilhar-se de seus braços. Aprumando os ombros, ele entrou decidido na sala, sorrindo sem querer quando Drew e Cat iluminaram-se ao ver Rachel ao seu lado. Levantando-se, eles receberam a morena com abraços calorosos. O terceiro adulto presente continuou sentado, olhando fixamente para o membro mais jovem do clã dos St. James.

"Jesse."

"Papai."

"Eu... Achei que você tinha decidido evitar a casa... Enquanto eu estiver aqui."

"Eu disse que a gente precisa conversar."

"Eu não sabia se tinha sido sincero."

"Tinha sim," Jesse declarou, solene, sem dar mais detalhes.

"Então vamos lhes dar privacidade," Drew anunciou. "Marty, tente não ser um calhorda. Jesse, grite se precisar de nós," acrescentou, puxando Cat e Rachel na direção da cozinha.

Seguindo os passos dos tios de Jesse, Rachel olhou discretamente para trás, precisando desse último gesto para ter certeza do bem-estar do namorado. O rosto dele exibia a showface cuidadosamente neutra, mas ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que o rosto do sogro estava claro e sereno. Talvez, pensou ela com um sorrisinho, tudo realmente fosse ficar bem.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ara grande consternação pessoal, Rachel logo percebeu que, com Jesse longe de seus olhos, ela teve dificuldade em controlar o nervosismo. Sentada à mesa, com os braços cruzados, sua imaginação surtava; uma infinidade de consequências calamitosas aparecia em sua mente. O peso de uma mão grande e firme parou em seus ombros e a fez estremecer.

"Calma, Rachel," aconselhou Drew. "Se eu achasse que um deles ia agir mal, não os teria deixado a sós."

"O Martin está genuinamente interessado em fazer as pazes com o Jesse. Foi praticamente a única coisa que ele falou nos últimos dias," Cat comentou.

"Sério?"

"Ah, claro. Ele viu que errou."

Detectando uma ponta de sarcasmo no tom de Drew, Rachel franziu a testa, curiosa, para ele. E ele respondeu apenas apontando para a esposa, fazendo a jovem olhar para Cat com mais curiosidade.

"Tá, talvez eu dei um empurrãozinho nessa direção," admitiu a mulher.

"Empurrãozinho?" Drew ria. "Não precisa ser tão modesta, amor. Seria mais certo dizer que você o coagiu. Praticamente ameaçou jogá-lo na rua se ele se recusasse a... Como foi que você disse? 'Tentar sinceramente com o seu filho', acho que foi isso."

"Ele não é nenhum pobretão," argumentou Cat. "Não estava forçado a ficar aqui. Se não houvesse algo nele que quisesse se retratar pelo que fez, ele podia ter se mandado de volta pra Bali ou pra um daqueles hotéis de luxo que ele tanto gosta."

A menção aos hotéis preferidos dos St. James fez com que Rachel fosse inundada de lembranças maravilhosas, e sua ansiedade sumiu. Jesse era forte. Independente do que o pai jogasse sobre ele, ele suportaria bem. E, se por algum motivo fosse pesado demais para ele, ela o ajudaria. Eles podiam superar tudo – juntos.

"Foi alguma coisa que a gente disse?" Drew perguntou em voz alta, tendo detectado a mudança de humor de Rachel.

"Ainda não ouvi gritos," a menina respondeu, discreta, dando uma explicação que, esperava, fosse satisfatória.

"O Marty nunca foi disso. Ele geralmente se mantém sob um controle firme," retrucou Drew. "Mas é especialista em humilhações verbais."

"Esperemos que ele evite isso o máximo possível. Não seria produtivo, já que foi o Jesse que deu o primeiro passo," opinou Cat. Uma leve ruga apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ela parecia estar ponderando algo. "A propósito, o que fez vocês dois virem pra cá hoje?"

"Foi... Bom... Foi graças à Shelby, na verdade," divulgou Shelby. "Eu me encontrei com ela e ela me disse algo sobre a mãe do Jesse que... bom... vamos dizer que o deixou curioso, e ele achou que o pai dele teria as respostas."

Achando que Rachel aceitara seu conselho e optara por dar outra chance a Shelby, Cat nem se esforçou em disfarçar sua alegria.

"Você finalmente decidiu deixar que ela volte à sua vida? Que maravilha, Rachel!"

A mulher parecia tão feliz que Rachel relutava em estragar seu prazer. Por outro lado, não seria nada benéfico – na verdade seria prejudicial – não ser honesta com alguém de quem gostava e a quem respeitava.

"Odeio magoá-la, Cat, mas não foi isso. A mãe do Jesse me ligou hoje de manhã e fez comentários estranhos sobre um acordo que tinha feito com a Shelby. Eu queria detalhes. Fazia sentido perguntar à Shelby, já que ela podia ser mais aberta às minhas perguntas."

"Entendo," murmurou Cat. Sua euforia anterior fora prontamente substituída por decepção.

"Não é como se não tivéssemos feito nenhum progresso," Rachel acrescentou às pressas. "Ela foi sincera comigo e eu apreciei isso. Discutimos algumas coisas. Ela finalmente me pediu desculpas, de verdade. E estabelecemos limites firmes quanto ao comportamento que vou aceitar vindo dela. Deixei claro que meu relacionamento com o Jesse não estava em questão. Então, pode-se dizer que as coisas melhoraram, em termos, entre nós. Mas não vamos passear no shopping ou ter uma sessão de cinema em casa juntas tão cedo."

"Isso seria esperar demais," declarou Cat, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. "A ideia de que vocês se tornem melhores amigas de imediato é ingênua, e me orgulho de ser uma realista. Mas fico feliz de que você tenha dado uma brecha, mesmo que seja minúscula."

"Estamos indo passo a passado. Ainda não confio totalmente que ela não vá me machucar."

"Faz sentido. A sua mágoa é profunda, e confiança se ganha por merecimento. Mas me parece que a Shelby está tentando fazer isso."

"Tá mesmo."

"Você também está e isso é tudo que posso pedir. Tenho certeza que vai ser bom para as duas."

"Sem arrependimentos, né?"

"É a minha filosofia de vida ultimamente."

"A minha também," comentou Drew, "e, falando nisso, recomendo que coma um desses deliciosos brownies, Rachel. A Cat assa tabuleiros deles para dar de presente de Natal, e sempre me arrependo se não como alguns antes que acabem."

Drew colocou um pratinho cheio do delicioso bolo de chocolate, bem na frente de Rachel. No segundo seguinte, a barriga dela roncou.

"Parece que alguém está com fome," comentou Cat. "Sirva-se, por favor. Eu já guardei os que vão ser presentes, então esses são as sobras."

Quando Rachel deu a primeira mordida, Drew colocou um bule de chá de hortelã bem quentinho e três xícaras na mesa, junto com uma antiga caixa marrom que Rachel reconheceu imediatamente como sendo a de um dos jogos de tabuleiro preferidos de Cat.

"Eles provavelmente vão demorar," resumiu Drew, rapidamente organizando as peças enquanto Cat e Rachel pegavam uma pilha cada uma, "então achei que podíamos nos distrair enquanto esperamos."

A súbita explosão de uma voz erguida em fúria fez os três congelarem. Recuperando-se rapidamente e pondo-se de pé, Rachel estava prestes a pisar no corredor quando Cat a impediu.

"Eles têm que se resolver por conta própria," aconselhou a tia de Jesse.

"Mas ele está chateado."

"Ele tem todos os motivos para estar pau da vida com o pai e está apenas deixando isso claro. A não ser que fique muito sério, é melhor deixarmos eles em paz," insistiu Drew.

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, querida. Ele vai nos chamar se precisar da gente."

Engolindo sua resistência, Rachel sentou-se novamente. Sufocada de ansiedade, tentou se concentrar no jogo – com pouco sucesso – mas, à medida que os minutos se passavam sem mais explosões, o nó em seu estômago gradualmente diminuiu. Respirando fundo, ela se forçou a recuperar parte da calma. Mais tarde ele precisaria dela, e ela estaria ao lado dele, deixando que ele contasse com sua força, seu apoio e seu amor.


	80. Chapter 80

**someone to love you**

_Capítulo 80_

**H**avia uma estranheza na situação na qual Jesse se encontrava, naquele momento: estava sentado diante do pai, sem outras pessoas por perto. Sinceramente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ficaram juntos, a sós – que dirá se preparando para ter uma conversa séria de homem para homem. A maior parte de seu contato recente tinha acontecido por telefone e e-mail, onde Jesse não precisava se preocupar se a própria linguagem corporal ou expressões faciais iriam denunciá-lo. Agora, era imperativo que ficasse reservado, pelo menos até poder detectar quais eram as intenções do pai. Estava ponderando o melhor jeito de começar a conversa quando a voz de Martin rompeu o desconfortável silêncio entre eles.

"É bom vê-lo, meu filho. Faz tempo demais que passamos tempo um com o outro."

"E quem é o culpado disso?" Devolveu Jesse, irritado.

"Minha."

A tranquila aceitação do pai à responsabilidade atordoou Jesse, que esperava sinceramente uma automática negativa. Estreitou os olhos, inegavelmente desconfiado.

"Que armação o senhor está tentando fazer pra mim?"

"Nenhuma armação. Eu juro."

"Não é assim que o senhor normalmente age."

"Tem razão, não é. Mas a sua tia tem me enchido os ouvidos nos últimos dias, e vamos dizer que ela me venceu pelo cansaço. É uma mulher muito persuasiva."

"Então o senhor está se comportando por ordem da tia Cat?"

"Sim e não." Quando Jesse parecia prestes a interferir, Martin ergueu a mão em um silencioso pedido. "Olha só. A Cat disse muita coisa, tanto de mim quanto a mim. A maior parte não é lá muito lisonjeira, mas não é errado. Eu **sou** culpado de tudo que ela me acusou. E, embora não seja a primeira vez que ela tenha me dado uma bronca pelo meu comportamento, **é** a primeira vez que eu estou disposto a ouvi-la de fato."

"E o que mudou?"

"Eu caí em mim."

"Fácil assim? Me desculpa se eu não acredito em você."

"Você não tem motivos para acreditar," concordou Martin, "mas é a verdade e espero que possa me ouvir."

Jesse sentou-se, de braços cruzados e olhando para o pai em silêncio. Vendo a quietude do filho como um sinal positivo, Martin prosseguiu.

"Você já é quase um homem adulto, Jesse, então tenho certeza que você sabe que, às vezes, as pessoas fazem escolhas por motivos nada honrosos. Eu mesmo fiz isso e várias vezes. E, embora não me orgulhe disso, duvido que eu mudaria algo se tivesse a chance."

"**Nisso** eu acredito," resmungou Jesse.

"Eu nunca disse que era perfeito, filho. Na verdade estou longe disso. Desde que posso me lembrar sempre fui ambicioso e determinado, e isso modelou a minha trajetória de vida. Todos os passos que dei foram deliberados. Eu queria ser rico e poderoso, e não deixei que **nada** me impedisse disso."

"Nem mesmo o seu único filho."

"Nem mesmo você, e esse é um dos meus poucos arrependimentos. Você não merecia crescer com um pai ausente, e agora eu sei disso."

"E demorou tanto assim? E eu que achava que o senhor era mais esperto do que eu." A resposta de Jesse era amarga e zombeteira, uma barreira emocional erguida a fim de impedir que a dor transparecesse.

"Parece que não sou," confirmou Martin, com voz arrependida. "Olha, Jesse, é provável que você tenha percebido há muito tempo que o meu relacionamento com a sua mãe era... difícil, para dizer o mínimo. Que não nos casamos por amor."

"É, eu sabia disso. O senhor casou pelo dinheiro e as conexões dela."

"Basicamente. Quer dizer, ela era bem atraente fisicamente falando, mas eu sabia desde o começo que ela era esnobe, preconceituosa e obcecada com classes e aparências."

"E o senhor não era?" Zombou Jesse.

"É uma pergunta justa. Eu me preocupava com as aparências, óbvio, senão não teria passado tantos anos assegurando que parecêssemos aos olhos dos outros a família perfeita. Mas eu nunca fui tão preconceituoso quanto a sua mãe."

"Olha, eu caí direitinho nessa."

"Parece que sim," Martin respondeu tranquilamente. "Tenho sido egocêntrico demais para perceber, mas tanto a Cat quanto o Drew me disseram que você é especialista em esconder o que sente. Você herdou isso de mim."

"Acho que herdei da minha mãe também."

"Eu discordo. A sua mãe é um livro aberto, e os únicos sentimentos que nutre são negativos – raiva, orgulho, inveja, ódio, arrogância. Ela nunca se preocupou em escondê-los."

"Que crítica dura."

"Mas acertada. Mesmo quando a conheci, ela não era uma mulher feliz. Apesar de todas as vantagens com as quais crescera, ela era infeliz. Insatisfeita. Os únicos momentos que podiam fazê-la sorrir eram quando era elogiada ou mimada – especialmente pelos homens – e quando colocava as pessoas que considerava inferiores a ela em seus lugares."

"E ainda assim o senhor casou com ela."

"Como eu disse, não foi um casamento por amor. Ela tinha dinheiro e uma família proeminente. O pai dela podia me abrir portas que, se não fosse por ele, ficariam fechadas para mim. Por mais improvável que possa lhe parecer, muitos eram os candidatos a seu marido. E o Harold escolheu a mim."

"Peraí. Como é? Do jeito que o senhor fala parece um conto de fadas no qual o rei entrega sua filha ao candidato mais desejável."

"Foi bem assim mesmo."

"Ah, por favor! Ela não era da realeza!"

"Não literalmente, mas ela era o mais perto que se podia chegar da realeza aqui no Ohio."

"E o que fez do **senhor** tão especial?"

"Perdão?" A tranquilidade de Martin vacilou de leve diante do tom insolente de Jesse.

"O vovô Palmer escolheu você acima de todos os outros. Por quê?"

"Ele queria alguém racional, que não fosse guiado por sentimentos. Eu me encaixava nos requisitos. Ela não me enfeitiçava, e não conseguia me manipular, e eu não a amava."

"Isso é loucura! Ele sempre deu a ela tudo que ela sempre quis! Como pode achar que vou acreditar que ele voluntariamente a acorrentaria a um casamento sem amor?!"

"O seu avô é um homem prático. Ele sabia que o principal chamariz da Hannah era a fortuna da família Palmer, mas que a maioria dos homens fingiria estar apaixonado por ela a fim de convencê-lo do contrário. Eu abordei a corte de modo diverso. Fui sincero com ele desde o começo, de modo que ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Ele apreciou a minha sinceridade, e tenho quase certeza que ele admirou minha ousadia."

"Eu podia jurar que casamentos arranjados faziam parte do passado desse país," Jesse zombou.

"Entre os muito ricos não é tão inusitado assim," respondeu Martin. "E funcionou – pelo menos no que dizia respeito aos meus objetivos."

"E qual era a vantagem para ela?"

"A respeitabilidade do casamento. Um marido apresentável. E, o mais importante, a aprovação do pai."

"Ela sempre odiou o senhor?"

"Ódio é uma palavra muito forte, Jesse. No começo ela gostava de mim, embora minha resistência a seus famosos encantos a irritavam demais, mesmo na época."

"Quando tudo piorou?"

Pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa, Martin hesitou. Sua breve pausa deu a Jesse todas as informações que ele precisava para responder a própria pergunta.

"Fui eu, não foi? Foi o meu nascimento. Foi isso que a jogou contra o senhor."

Suas palavras saíram num sussurro trêmulo e baixo, e a dor que continham perfurou o coração de Martin.

"Tente entender. Ela não tinha interesse em ser mãe. Eu que queria um herdeiro. Foi a maior parte da minha motivação ao casar com ela. E não era apenas eu. O Harold estava ainda mais determinado a isso do que eu. No fim das contas foi ele que a persuadiu a seguir com isso. Mas eu pressionei, e muito. E ela se ressentiu de mim por isso."

"E ela se ressentia de **mim** por **existir**."

"Eu sei. Sinto muitíssimo, Jesse."

"Como pôde forçá-la a se tornar mãe quando ela estava tão decidida ao contrário? Não parou para pensar que a criança que trariam ao mundo seria desprezada pela própria mãe? Chegou a pensar em mim, ou só se tratava de você, da sua linhagem, do seu legado, da sua maldita reputação?!" Explodiu Jesse, aos gritos.

Martin continuou tranquilo diante da raiva crescente do filho.

"Eu achei que todas as mães amavam seus filhos. Por que a Hannah seria diferente? Concluí que a maior parte de suas queixas eram falsetas, e que assim que ela o tivesse em seus braços sua oposição desapareceria e ela prontamente iria adorá-lo."

"Achou que ela seria inundada de instinto materno?"

"Sim."

"Bom, isso **nunca** aconteceu. Talvez não tenha importância pra você, mas era horrível pra mim com certeza."

"E eu repito: sinto muito. Quando finalmente percebi que ela não aceitava a maternidade, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer a respeito."

"Claro. Não é como se eu tivesse sido adotado e vocês pudessem me devolver. Estavam presos a mim, e eu acorrentado a dois pais que nunca deram a mínima."

"Eu nunca me considerei **acorrentado**."

"Então por que me jogava pro tio Drew e a tia Cat sempre que podia? Independente do que o senhor diga, isso só fazia deixava claro que vocês me odiavam. Que eu era uma criança horrível e que vocês não queriam nada comigo."

"Não foi nada assim. É que... As pessoas geralmente seguem os exemplos dos pais. É seu manual de instrução para a vida. Eu fui criado de um jeito, que me deixou com determinada mentalidade. Pode lhe parecer terrivelmente antiquado, mas eu fui ensinado que o lugar de uma mulher era em casa, administrando os empregados e cuidando dos filhos. Para mim isso era lei, e fiquei atordoado ao descobrir que a visão da sua mãe era diversa da minha."

"E mesmo sabendo disso você a forçou a engravidar."

"Como eu disse, eu não sabia até ser tarde demais. Nunca falamos desses assuntos com antecedência. Fiquei sabendo pela primeira vez disso pouco depois que você nasceu. Eu tinha uma importantíssima viagem de negócios agendada uma semana antes da data prevista para o parto."

"Que grande timing, papai," caçoou Jesse.

"Você demorou alguns dias para nascer, e eu pude estar presente na hora do parto."

"Você estava na sala?" Jesse interrompeu, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa.

"Meu Deus, não. A sua mãe jurou descontar a frustração dela em mim se eu estivesse. Jurou que ia me agarrar pelos ovos e apertar sempre que sentisse uma contração. Eu não me aproximei dela. Mas eu fiquei esperando no corredor da maternidade e o segurei em meus braços pouco depois que as enfermeiras o limparam."

"Confirmou que eu tinha dez dedos nos pés, dez nas mãos e se mandou, né?"

Martin suportou o sarcasmo do filho com leveza. "Não tão depressa, mas foi. Achei que tinha sido esperta deixando vocês dois a sós para criarem uma ligação."

"Não foi uma das suas melhores ideias."

"É verdade. Fiquei fora por apenas dois dias, mas assim que voltei a Hannah armou o maior barraco, gritando que você chorava o tempo todo e se recusava a seguir um horário fixo de sono."

"Eu era um bebê!" Protestou Jesse. "Isso é normal!"

"Pra ela não fazia diferença. Normalmente não é fácil de lidar com ela, mas ela vira uma puta amarga quando as coisas não vão do jeito que ela quer, e ela sentia que eu tinha uma vantagem injusta. Em questão de uma hora, ela fez as malas, jurando que tinha vivido um inferno na minha ausência e precisava de uma semana em um spa para se recuperar. Imediatamente entrei em contato com uma agência de empregos, e Emily começou no dia seguinte. Você gostava dela, não gostava?"

"Por que não gostaria? Ela era uma fofa comigo. Conversava comigo, lia pra mim. Cantava quando fiquei mais velho e tinha medo do escuro. Rezava comigo. Mas não era a minha mãe ou o meu pai. E quanto mais isso durava mais eu ficava confuso. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia descobrir o que tinha feito de errado. E por que meus dois pais me evitavam," Jesse admitiu em voz baixa, parecendo não ter mais forças para lutar.

"Você nunca fez nada de errado. Você só teve a... infelicidade... de nascer em uma família incrivelmente disfuncional."

"Infelicidade. Pra dizer o mínimo." Jesse fixou o olhar arrasado em Martin, que estremeceu internamente diante da expressão assombrada no rosto do filho. "Parecia mais uma maldição, e eu me sentia miserável por causa disso."

"Você disfarçava bem."

"Eu não tinha outra escolha. As lágrimas eram um sinal de fraqueza, lembra? Eu não podia deixar que vocês vissem o quanto eu estava sofrendo... O quanto a sua indiferença e a hostilidade da minha mãe doíam. Se eu ia merecer a sua aprovação, eu tinha que parecer forte e controlado, quer me sentisse assim, quer não. Então o fiz. No começo foi difícil, mas logo se tornou uma segunda natureza pra mim."

"Nunca foi minha intenção..."

"O senhor sabe o que dizem sobre a estrada ao inferno, pai," interrompeu Jesse.

"Mas eu sempre lutei por você," insistiu Martin.

"Como?" Piscou Jesse, perplexo pela declaração do pai.

"Bem, como a sua mãe mencionou ontem, fui eu que apoiei as suas vontades artísticas. Ela já teria te deserdado há anos se eu não tivesse interferido."

"Por que se deu ao trabalho? Podia ter poupado uma boa grana se tivesse concordado."

"Porque isso o deixava feliz, e isso era raro em sua vida," Martin deu de ombros. "E antes que me interrompa e comece a listar os muitos pecados que cometi contra você, sei bem que sou culpado de boa parte de sua infelicidade. Pagar pelas suas aulas e fazer generosas doações à fundação que mantinha seu coral eram jeitos bem indolores de abrandar a culpa na minha consciência." Jesse agradeceu em voz baixa, a que Martin respondeu com um aceno. "E eu também sempre cuidei que você passasse o maior tempo possível com pessoas que o amavam."

"Do que está falando?"

"Ao contrário do que você pensa, não usei meu irmão e a minha cunhada como uma escapatória conveniente. Eu o mandava para cá, deliberadamente, sempre que podia."

"Você me mandou pra cá. Deliberadamente," repetiu Jesse, como se ao repetir as palavras do pai pudesse compreendê-las.

"Isso mesmo. Foi o único jeito que pude pensar para conter os efeitos do comportamento da sua mãe e limitar sua exposição ao veneno dela."

"Então os seus invernos em Bali e os verões em outros lugares que não aqui são culpa minha?"

"Ah, por favor, Jesse. Não foi isso que eu disse e não foi esse o significado. A viagem teria acontecido de qualquer jeito. A sua mãe se sente sufocada no Ohio."

"Nossa. E eu que achava que eu e ela não tínhamos nada em comum."

"Acredite em mim. isso, você herdou dela. Ela ficava tentando me convencer a sair daqui."

"E por que não saiu? Não é como se você estivesse preso a esse lugar. Seria bem fácil transferir a empresa."

"Eu queria ficar o mais perto possível do Drew, pelo seu bem."

"Ótimo. Mais um motivo para a minha mãe me odiar," resmungou Jesse.

"Ela não faz ideia," respondeu Martin. "Eu joguei a culpa da minha recusa em sair de Akron em meus funcionários, insistindo que não poderia transferir tantas famílias apenas para satisfazer aos caprichos dela. Ela odiava a **mim** por isso."

"Aposto que sim."

"Mas venci essa batalha, o que lhe deu a chance de experimentar a vida como parte de uma família normal e amorosa em doses regulares."

"Acho que o senhor espera que eu lhe agradeça por isso."

"Não é um pré-requisito," Martin respondeu com um leve divertimento na voz. "As circunstâncias de seu nascimento não eram ideais, e eu e a sua mãe erramos monumentalmente no que diz respeito a você, então você tem todo o direito de considerar tudo que fiz para compensar meu fracasso como algo tarde demais. Mas assegurar que você recebesse os cuidados de um casal carinhoso, empático e sensato como o Drew e a Cat foi uma das melhores decisões que já tomei."

"Não me entenda mal, papai. O tio Drew e a tia Cat são maravilhosos, e cheguei a um ponto no qual eu não só ansiava por estar com eles. Eu literalmente não queria ir embora. Me sentia tão em casa aqui que, à medida que se aproximava o dia que o senhor vinha para me pegar, eu começava a desejar com todas as forças que você se atrasasse de algum modo. Mas ao mesmo tempo o fato de o senhor e a minha mãe parecerem tão decididos a não conviverem comigo doía. E muito."

Jesse observou o pai com uma expressão inescrutável. Apesar de ter admitido que as atitudes dos pais o magoaram, para Martin foi impossível saber a verdadeira natureza dos atuais sentimentos do filho, uma vez que o rapaz estava com sua showface firme no lugar. Em seu crédito, o mais velho submeteu-se ao olhar do filho sem estremecer enquanto tentava responder.

"Eu teria ficado mais tempo com você, e com prazer, mas..."

"Mas o quê? Um bebê ia atrapalhá-lo no campo de golfe? Uma criança pequena ia sujar seu terno? Um garoto ia começar a cantar e constrangê-lo diante dos seus colegas?" O olhar de Jesse continuou tranquilo, mas havia uma dureza em sua voz.

"Eu tinha que manter a sua mãe feliz."

"Mas é claro. Pra não perder a sua preciosa galinha dos ovos de ouro."

"Tem razão," concordou Martin, incapaz de refutar a corretíssima conclusão de Jesse.

O patriarca da família calou-se por um momento, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Quando voltou a se concentrar no filho, havia um olhar de quase admiração em seu rosto que foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão mais solene.

"Mas ao contrário de mim você parece ter conseguido um bom equilíbrio entre suas ambições profissionais e a sua vida pessoal, de modo que eu duvido, Jesse, que você possa entender ser tão guiado pela ambição a ponto de ser cegado por ela."

As palavras do pai acertaram-no como um soco no estômago, e Jesse respirou fundo. Martin observou cuidadosamente o filho, tentando discernir o que provocara uma reação tão imprevista. Não estava nem perto da resposta quando Jesse finalmente respondeu.

"Eu entendo sim, e bem. Mais do que pode imaginar."

"Mas você tem a sua bolsa de estudos e a sua namorada, e pelo que os seus tios disseram, vocês dois são loucos um pelo outro. Está realizando seus sonhos tendo ao lado uma pessoa que verdadeiramente ama. Não é nem remotamente parecido comigo."

"Isso porque eu aprendi a lição e mudei de jeito. E porque eu tive a incrível sorte de me apaixonar por uma mulher que estava disposta a me dar uma segunda chance, apesar de eu tê-la magoado – profundamente – ao pôr minha ambição e minha necessidade de vencer a qualquer custo acima do que eu sinto por ela. De tudo que eu herdei de você, isso praticamente me destruiu."

"Sinto muito," repetiu Martin.

Não sabia muito se suas desculpas estavam fazendo qualquer diferença. Independente disso, ele as considerava há muito necessárias e, quer o filho as aceitasse ou não, Martin planejava a continuar dando-as. No momento, Jesse estava absorto demais em seus próprios pensamentos para sequer ter percebido a mais recente declaração de arrependimento do pai.

"Você me ensinou que o sucesso era o principal objetivo. Que nada mais importava a não ser chegar no topo, independente do sacrifício que tinha que fazer para chegar lá. Eu troquei o amor por um tetracampeonato nacional consecutivo, papai. Foi o maior erro da minha vida."

"Mas você o corrigiu. Percebeu quais erros cometeu e os corrigiu. O que mostra que você é realmente bem mais esperto que o seu velho."

"Graças a Deus por isso!" Jesse exclamou com fervor. "O que eu tenho com a Rachel é verdadeiro, e eu nunca vou fazer nada que coloque o nosso relacionamento em risco de novo."

Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos olhos azuis mais escuros do pai, com uma intensidade que causou um arrepio de reconhecimento na espinha de Martin. Estava aparente que ele e o filho dividiam uma inata predisposição à determinação. Felizmente, estava claro que Jesse estava dirigindo seu foco a seu relacionamento, o que simplesmente serviria para o bem. Também estava escancaradamente óbvio que a moreninha satisfazia uma carência em Jesse que nenhum de seus pais fora capaz – ou se dispusera – a satisfazer.

"Ela preencheu o seu vazio, não foi? Aquela solidão que inundou-o devido ao tratamento que você recebeu da sua mãe e de mim."

"Sim," respondeu Jesse com simplicidade.

"Fico radiante que a sua vida não vai acabar sendo como a minha. Tem uma chance real de ser feliz, meu filho. Agarre-a e não a deixe escapar."

Martin sorriu encorajador para Jesse, que respondeu com um sorriso cauteloso. A raiva anterior do rapaz fora quase que totalmente dissipada, deixando uma profunda sensação de pesar em seu lugar. Enquanto a conversa dos dois não havia resolvido todos os problemas entre eles e ele ainda nutria boa parte dos ressentimentos pelos erros passados do pai, não havia como negar que Martin estava arrependido e parecia estar esforçando-se sinceramente para ouvir e entender o único filho. Seu pai não era um mau homem, e não merecia a traição da mãe. E essa era exatamente a brecha que Jesse estava esperando.

"O senhor também pode ser feliz, papai."

"Tenho quase certeza que para mim é tarde demais. Fiz a minha cama e agora tenho que deitar nela, como diz o ditado."

"Mas a questão é toda essa. O senhor não fez. Pode fazer uma escolha diferente."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Já que o senhor não ama a minha mãe, pode divorciar-se dela," Jesse aconselhou, sem rodeios.

"É uma ideia bem radical. Por que acha que eu me disporia a abrir mão da minha galinha dos ovos de ouro agora, quando nunca demonstrei a menor inclinação para isso antes?"

Ele falava com seriedade, mas havia um fundo de leveza sob a superfície. Jesse pendeu a cabeça, examinando o pai com olhos críticos. Ele parecia estranhamente relaxado para um homem que tratava da possibilidade de dar fim a seu casamento – quase como se tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão e já estava considerando como agir. Intrigado, Jesse forçou a memória, lembrando o atípico comportamento do pai dois dias antes. Uma explicação em potencial atingiu-o como um raio.

_Talvez ele saiba._

"Porque ela tenha feito algo imperdoável."

"Se for necessário, tudo pode ser perdoado," Martin respondeu em voz baixa.

"Então acho que não é mais necessário."

"O que o faz pensar assim?"

"Porque alguma coisa mudou. O senhor costumava ser muito... cuidadoso... perto da minha mãe. Tomava cuidado com o que dizia. Tomava cuidado em não provocá-la demais. Basicamente deixava que ela fizesse o que quisesse e raramente ia contra ela. Mas, na última vez que os vi juntos – aqui mesmo nessa sala – você foi respondão. Não a apoiou. E abertamente recusou-se a partir com ela, mesmo quando ela praticamente lhe ordenou isso. Você agiu como se a opinião dela não tivesse importância nenhuma."

"Eu tinha esquecido como você pode ser perceptivo."

"O senhor não estava exatamente disfarçando o que sentia."

"É verdade."

"Porque agora não tem mais motivo para isso," persistiu Jesse.

Olhando para o rosto expressivo do filho, Martin ficou tocado pela inteligência e pela compreensão que viu ali. Inseguro sobre as possíveis consequências, brevemente considerou negar a relativamente enigmática alegação de Jesse, mas rapidamente descartou a ideia. O rapaz parecia disposto a lhe dar uma segunda chance, e por isso merecia ser tratado com um nível de respeito adequado à sua evidente maturidade.

"Tem razão. Meu casamento acabou – embora eu ainda não tenha dito à sua mãe."

"Acabou porque ela o traiu?"

"Como ficou sabendo disso?" Perguntou Martin, desviando-se discretamente da pergunta de Jesse.

"A Shelby contou à Rachel."

"A Shelby? E qual o papel dela em tudo isso?"

"Mamãe ligou hoje de manhã querendo falar com a Rachel, o que nos causou estranheza. Mas, quando mencionou um acordo feito com a Shelby... Bom, é desnecessário dizer que ficamos curiosos, de modo que a Rachel decidiu conseguir respostas direto da fonte. A Shelby não nos deu detalhes nem contou como descobriu, mas admitiu que acusou mamãe de ter um amante, e que ameaçou ir a público com uma fofoca tão suculenta."

"Ah." Martin estreitou os olhos e começou a tamborilar os dedos na coxa enquanto digeria a revelação de Jesse. "Interessante. Posso usar isso em meu benefício," disse ele para si mesmo antes de se concentrar de novo no filho. "A Shelby cumpriu a ameaça feita?"

"Não. E nem vai cumprir."

"O quê? E por que não?"

"Ela prometeu à Rachel que não o faria."

"A sua mãe tá sabendo disso?"

"Não. A Shelby e a Rachel trataram do assunto há apenas algumas horas, e a Shelby perderia a vantagem que tem com mamãe se deixasse isso escapar."

"Acredita que a Shelby vai manter a promessa?"

"Com certeza. Ela está tentando fazer as pazes com a Rachel, de modo que ela nunca violaria a palavra dada. Mas pra que tanta pergunta? O que está aprontando, papai?"

"Como eu disse antes, meu casamento está acabado. Já falei com meu advogado sobre dar início ao processo."

"Falou?" Jesse não se deu ao trabalho de esconder seu choque.

"Eu comecei a tratar do assunto há alguns meses. Assim que tive provas da infidelidade dela."

"Então é verdade?"

Martin franziu a testa diante da repentina dúvida de Jesse.

"Foi você que puxou o assunto alegando que a sua mãe estava dormindo com outro homem. Se não acreditava no que a Shelby dizia, por que escolheu reproduzi-la?"

"Eu não tinha certeza. Queria confirmação."

"Bom, agora a tem."

"Eu... não sei o que dizer... Sinto muito?"

"Poupe sua pena, meu filho. Na verdade ela me fez um favor. Já faz algum tempo que eu queria uma justificativa para terminar meu casamento. Desse jeito ela não vai poder me botar de vilão da história."

"Isso não quer dizer que ela não vai tentar."

"Ela não tem nada a alegar contra mim que é verdade. E, se ela quiser o litígio, vou contar o precioso segredinho dela às pessoas cuja opinião ela valoriza, destruindo assim sua reputação. Ao contrário da Shelby, eu não prometi guardar segredo."

O silêncio caiu sobre os homens enquanto Jesse ponderava as consequências das atitudes do pai. Quando várias hipóteses desagradáveis surgiram na mente de Jesse, ele franziu a testa. "Quanto tempo vai demorar até que ela convença o vovô a alterar as condições da conta que ele abriu para mim de modo que eu não possa mais utilizá-la? Ou, pior, que ela o persuada a me deserdar de uma vez."

"Isso não vai acontecer."

Jesse sacudiu a cabeça, claramente discordando da opinião otimista do pai. "Ele nunca disse não a nada do que ela quis. E ela vai querer isso. E muito."

"Então acho que ela vai cair do cavalo quando o Harold disser não a esse pedido." Martin riu, claramente deliciado diante da derrota da esposa.

"O que o deixa tão certo disso?"

"A primeira pessoa a quem contei sobre o caso dela – além do meu advogado, é claro – foi o seu avô."

"É sério?" Jesse engoliu em seco. "Não ficou com medo que ele tentasse prejudicá-lo?"

"Não esqueça que eu tinha provas. E elas não deixaram nenhuma dúvida. Por muitos anos Harold desculpou e justificou o comportamento da filha, mas foi-lhe impossível negar o que estava diante de seus olhos."

"Eu não preciso saber dos detalhes, papai," Jesse fez uma careta.

"Perdão. Mas fique tranquilo, a sua conta e a sua herança estão protegidas. O Harold valoriza a família e você é o seu único neto. Ele nunca o deserdaria."

"Nem mesmo para agradar a única filha?"

"Não. Nem mesmo por isso. Ele sempre planejou assegurar que você ficasse financeiramente seguro e bem-cuidado, e não vai ceder independente dos argumentos que a sua mãe pode inventar."

"Bom saber disso. Planejo ganhar meu próprio direito, mas o teatro é um negócio incerto, de modo que ter um plano B não vai me prejudicar." Embora a tensão de Jesse tivesse abrandado, ele ainda não estava tranquilo, e olhou preocupado para o pai. "O que vai acontecer ao senhor?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"O vovô vai agir contra o senhor, ou contra a empresa? Tentando puni-lo por deixar a mamãe?"

"Ele me jurou que não, e acredito nele. Ele sempre foi um homem de palavra. Financeiramente, ficaremos bem."

Pai e filho ficaram novamente calados. Martin observou Jesse com cuidado, procurando sinais de tristeza externa em reação à notícia do próximo divórcio dos pais. Além de uma leve tensão nos ombros e no queixo, o patriarca dos St. James não detectou nada de extraordinário no rosto do rapaz.

_O que não me surpreende. Ele pode estar morrendo por dentro, mas nunca vou saber a não ser que ele me permita ver isso._

Num impulso, Martin estendeu a mão e tocou gentilmente o braço de Jesse. "Você está bem, meu filho? Já que meu casamento nunca foi por amor, sempre achei que você não ia sofrer muito se eu e sua mãe nos separássemos. Na verdade, achei que você ficaria aliviado, embora a Cat pareça ter a opinião que você ficaria abalado, independente de tudo."

"Eu estou... bem. Acho eu."

"Bom, se precisar conversar, estou à disposição."

"Não que eu não aprecie a oferta, papai, mas a Rachel cuida bem disso."

"Certo." Martin recostou-se, soltando Jesse. "Por falar na minha nora, acho que ela deve estar bem preocupada com você a essa altura. Estamos aqui há muito tempo. Vamos ver o que o Drew e as duas estão aprontando?"

Sem precisar de mais incentivo, Jesse saiu de sua cadeira e da sala num piscar de olhos. Assim que ele entrou na cozinha, Rachel levantou-se para recebê-lo. Em silêncio, ele mergulhou em seus braços abertos, tirando do calor de seu abraço forças e conforto. Martin, atrás do filho, parou diante do distraído casal e, baixinho, pigarreou. Quando os jovens viraram-se em sua direção, ele prontamente estendeu a mão.

"Não pude me apresentar adequadamente no outro dia. Eu sou Martin St. James."

"Rachel Berry."

"Bom, Rachel Berry, considerando a importância que você tem para o meu filho, me parece que devemos nos conhecer. Vamos conversar."


	81. Chapter 81

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 81_

**"E**u gostaria de, de cara, deixar algumas coisas claras," começou Martin, depois que ele e Jesse puxaram cadeiras para si e uniram-se aos outros em torno da mesa da cozinha.

"E o que é, Sr. St. James?"

"Para começar, não precisa ser tão formal. Pode me chamar de Martin."

Drew ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não teceu comentário. Rachel voltou-se para Jesse, silenciosamente buscando seu conselho. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, tão surpreso quanto ela pela inesperada sugestão do pai.

"Muito bem... Martin."

"Seguro, quero assegurar-lhe que sou uma pessoa mais simpática que a minha esposa."

"Acho melhor deixá-la decidir por conta própria quanto a isso, Marty," Drew ria, "e suspeito que ela vai julgá-lo no que você faz e não no que fala. Afinal os gestos têm mais peso que as palavras e tal."

Martin ignorou o irmão caçula, mantendo-se firmemente concentrado na namorada do filho.

"Sei que tenho muito a provar, e que você não tem absolutamente nenhum motivo para me dar um desconto, especialmente depois do nosso desastroso primeiro encontro."

"Não foram circunstâncias ideais," concordou Rachel.

"Para dizer o mínimo," riu Martin, mas ficou novamente sério. "Em minha defesa, eu não sabia que havia uma inimizade entre o seu pai e a mãe de Jesse. Se eu soubesse, eu não teria apoiado a Hannah quando ela insistiu em virmos ao jantar de apresentação aos pais."

"Na verdade fico feliz por terem vindo."

"Fica?" Jesse e Martin disseram em coro, ambos claramente atônitos.

"Sim. Apesar de todas as coisas nada elogiosas que você falou sobre eles, eu tinha muita curiosidade sobre seus pais," Rachel admitiu ao namorado, "e acho que é bom que tudo esteja às claras agora. Não que vá mudar algo entre **nós**, mas foi útil descobrir o que íamos enfrentar."

"Determinando as forças e fraquezas de seu oponente, pode-se delinear uma estratégia vencedora," murmurou Jesse, assentindo.

Rachel olhou com admiração para o namorado enquanto se acomodava confortavelmente a seu lado, fazendo um sorriso curvar os lábios de Martin. Precisara de apenas alguns segundos para concluir que Drew e Cat não tinham exagerado quando chamaram Jesse e Rachel de almas gêmeas. Os dois jovens eram tão parecidos que era assustador. Ele mesmo nunca tinha visto nada nem remotamente parecido.

"Espero que ambos entendam que eu não sou seu inimigo," Martin disse, sincero.

"Depois da nossa conversa, estou tentado a acreditar, papai, mas vai ser necessário convencer a Rachel."

"O Jesse tem razão. A sua esposa me chamou de piranha, me acusou de ser uma interesseira e ameaçou prejudicar o Jesse financeiramente, erroneamente acreditando que vou romper com ele caso ele perca sua herança. Qual a sua posição?"

"Para começar, admiro a sua franqueza," admitiu Martin. "Depois de anos me censurando a fim de manter a paz, é um alívio poder falar às claras."

"O senhor ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Estou chegando lá. Não vou deserdar o Jesse. Como contei a ele hoje, providenciei que a conta dele continue protegida daqui em diante. A mãe dele não pode tocá-la, de modo que pode ameaçar e gritar o quanto quiser. Para ela é inalcançável. Não que eu ache que o valor financeiro dele seja importante para você," acrescentou. "Na verdade, posso visualizá-los a ambos em um bairro de artistas, passando fome e frio, mas radiantemente felizes por estarem juntos."

"Radiante pode ser um exagero," protestou Jesse, rindo quando Rachel, bem-humorada, deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"É verdade. Você fica insuportavelmente mal-humorado quando está com fome," brincou Rachel, antes de virar-se para o homem à sua frente. "Obrigada, Martin. Para mim – para **nós**," corrigiu-se ela, "é muito importante que o senhor não esteja se opondo ao nosso relacionamento."

"Eu não me oponho em nada," esclareceu Martin. "Vocês têm todo o meu apoio. Se quer saber, não acho que você seja uma piranha interesseira."

"Obrigada por dizer isso."

"Vocês dois estão sendo extremamente educados. Eu estava esperando um barraco," brincou Drew, fazendo um bico.

"Ainda pode acontecer."

Quatro pessoas viraram-se na direção de Rachel quando cada uma tentava descobrir o significado do que dissera. Era imediatamente aparente pela solenidade em sua expressão que ela falava muito sério. Sabendo muito bem que até então tinha tido muita sorte e que ele era o alvo provável de qualquer ultraje que a nora sentia, Martin estimulou-a a falar.

"Se tem algo que precisa desabafar, vá em frente."

"Eu ouvi o Jesse gritar antes. O que você disse que o abalou tanto?"

Ondas de superprotetora ferocidade emanavam na moreninha, e Martin viu-se sufocando uma onda de inveja.

"Nós falamos de muitas coisas. Em vários momentos a conversa ficou acalorada. Antes de me acusar de fugir da pergunta de novo, não é de propósito. Sinceramente não sei a que você se refere."

"Eu sei," intrometeu-se Jesse. "Só teve um momento que eu realmente explodi e, se não se importar, Rach, prefiro não falar disso agora."

O casal trocou um olhar carregado de significado, e a expressão de Rachel abrandou-se de leve. Segurando a mão de Jesse e apertando-a em uma demonstração de implícito apoio, ela concentrou-se novamente em Martin.

"Desculpou-se com ele, pelo menos?"

"Várias vezes. No que diz respeito ao Jesse, cometi muitos erros graves. Estou me desculpando por eles e já prometi fazer tudo que puder para compensar por todos eles."

Rachel observou Martin com cautela, procurando qualquer sinal de que ele estivesse sendo insincero. Ele abertamente encarou seu escrutínio, sem nenhuma impaciência visível, ansioso por deixar a melhor impressão possível na jovem cuja opinião tinha considerável peso junto a seu filho. Depois de alguns momentos, o rosto dela relaxou de leve e ela prestou atenção novamente em Jesse, abaixando a voz de modo que apenas ele ouvisse.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou sim," respondeu ele em voz igualmente baixa, assentindo em ênfase.

"É melhor eu me acostumar com a proximidade dele?"

"Provavelmente."

"Tudo bem."

Seus lábios roçaram levemente o rosto dele, e ele sorriu, momentaneamente ignorante de tudo a não ser a jovem a seu lado. Dessa vez foi Drew quem os arrancou de sua bolha.

"E aí, Jesse? Podemos concluir que você e o seu pai acertaram os ponteiros?"

"Começamos a acertar."

"Então tudo bem pra você se ele ficar aqui por algum tempo? Ele se mostrou interessado em passar o fim do ano conosco."

"A casa é sua. Por que estão pedindo a mim?"

"A gente vê a nossa casa como sendo sua quando você não tá na escola e o nosso objetivo sempre foi deixá-lo à vontade aqui. A repentina aparição do meu irmão não muda isso. As suas vontades têm mais peso que as dele," Drew respondeu, sincero.

"Nossa, valeu, Drew," resmungou Martin, em tom chateado. "Grande amor fraternal esse."

"Você sempre vai ter o meu amor, Marty, mas precisa admitir que se saiu pessimamente como pai. O Jesse tem prioridade, tanto com a Cat quanto comigo. Aceite isso."

"Acho que eu mereci isso."

"Na verdade trata-se do que o seu filho merece," interferiu Cat, "o que inclui o tipo de Natal que ele se acostumou a esperar daqui – feliz e sem estresse."

Os olhos de Martin brilharam.

"Parece perfeito," exclamou ele. "Não posso me lembrar da última vez que tive um Natal como esse."

"Você sabia, Marty, que existem literalmente milhares de pessoas que matariam pela oportunidade de passar o fim de ano em Bali?" Comentou Drew.

"Me parece muito relaxante," acrescentou Rachel.

"Isso depende inteiramente da companhia que você tem," retrucou Martin; o alvo de sua indireta estava evidente, sem que ele tivesse que identificá-la nominalmente. "Mas nós estamos saindo do assunto. Você ainda não me disse se aceita que eu fique, Jesse."

"Acho que sim. Contanto que o senhor não insista que eu mude todos os meus planos para acomodá-lo."

"Eu nem sonharia com isso, meu filho."

"Então estamos combinados."

"Ótimo!" Martin olhou intrigado na direção de Rachel. "O Drew disse que você é judia. Vai se unir a nós em algum momento do dia 25?"

"Jesse e eu planejamos partilhar as tradições um do outro, então sim, eu estarei aqui."

"Que ótimo!" Reiterou o patriarca dos St. James. "E, bem..." Ele fez uma pausa, estranhamente hesitante.

"O que é, Sr. St. James?"

"Eu lhe pedi para me chamar de Martin, lembra?" Quando ela murmurou seu nome, ele prosseguiu, "Eu queria saber se eu poderia conhecer seus pais. Eu gostaria de ter a chance de conhecê-los e... bem... Eu também gostaria de ter a chance de provar que eu não sou o monstro que a Hannah é."

"Obviamente não posso falar por eles. Eu **acho** que eles vão aceitar, mas terei que perguntar-lhes antes e então lhe darei uma resposta."

"É justo."

"E se remarcarmos o nosso jantar e incluirmos o Martin?" Sugeriu Cat. "Assim podemos servir de mediadores entre ele e os seus pais."

"Eu posso ir comprar um uniforme de juiz," brincou Drew.

"Tenho quase certeza que podemos todos agir com educação," respondeu Cat. "Só achei que pode ser mais fácil para todos se existisse alguém que pudesse desviar a conversa para assuntos mais neutros se for necessário."

"É uma excelente ideia," opinou Jesse. "Sei que é de última hora, mas se o Leroy e o Hiram se disporem, vocês concordariam que isso acontecesse amanhã?"

"Amanhã? Mas... É véspera de Natal, Jesse," objetou Martin. "Não quero que os pais da Rachel achem que eu sou insensível a ponto de forçá-los a comemorar o mesmo feriado que eu – ou, pior, a aceitar as minhas crenças religiosas."

"Que crenças religiosas? O senhor não é exatamente carola, papai."

"É verdade. Mas você sabe que, até em Bali, eu e a sua mãe sempre vamos à igreja na véspera de Natal. Como o Padre Joseph nunca deixa de me dizer, é o único dia do ano que ele pode contar com certeza com uma considerável doação na hora do ofertório. É uma das nossas tradições invioláveis."

"Talvez pra vocês, Marty, mas por aqui as coisas são mais discretas e flexíveis."

"O que exatamente isso quer dizer?"

"Às vezes nós vamos à missa, mas geralmente não. Mas nos reunimos em torno do piano e cantamos. Tomamos chocolate quente com biscoitos de gengibre. E geralmente começamos nossa maratona de filmes de Natal na mesma noite. A Cat montou uma bela coleção e cada um de nós escolhe um favorito – **A Felicidade Não se Compra**, **Milagre na Rua 34**, **O Expresso Polar**, **Uma História de Natal**, **Um Duende em Nova York**... Tudo que quisermos. Nada que não pode ser alterado ou adiado se os Berry concordarem em vir amanhã."

"E se **eu** quiser ir à missa?"

"Ninguém vai impedi-lo, papai. Se bem me lembro, a Igreja da Trindade tem uma missa que não começa até bem tarde. Então podemos marcar o jantar logo cedo e o senhor teria tempo de sobra para conversar com o Hiram e o Leroy antes de ter que sair. O senhor topa se eles concordarem?"

"É claro que sim. Por que não?"

Assim que Martin expressou sua concordância, Rachel enfiou a mão na bolsa, decidida a pegar o telefone a fim de estender o convite da família St. James aos pais. Mas parou ao ouvir o que Cat disse.

"Importa-se de permitir que eu faça o telefonema, Rachel?" Pediu a mulher mais velha. "Assim você se poupa de agir como garota de recados enquanto resolvemos os detalhes," explicou.

Concordando prontamente, Rachel jogou o celular de volta na bolsa, e pegou na mão do namorado. Segurando-a na sua, sorriu ao calor que imediatamente a envolveu. A tensão que antes o assomava sumira em boa parte, embora ainda pudesse sentir uma ponta de desconforto no fundo. Seus instintos protetores subiram à tona novamente e ela se inclinou em sua direção, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.

"Depois que a Cat confirmar que está tudo combinado, vamos embora," sussurrou.

O sorriso que ele lhe deu provou amplamente o deleite dele com sua sugestão.

"Ótima ideia. Vamos esperar que ela não demore."

Como se só quisesse essa deixa, Cat voltou à mesa com uma expressão de satisfação.

"Eles vão estar aqui às seis. Hiram ofereceu-se para trazer um pouco de sua salada de grãos e disse que eles também vão dar a sobremesa."

"Ótimo!" Comemorou Jesse, enquanto se levantava com Rachel. "Se nos dá licença, tia Cat, nós vamos nos mandar."

Martin falou antes que Cat pudesse responder.

"E o jantar? Não vão comer conosco?"

"Foi um longo dia, papai, e pra completar foi um daqueles. Preciso de uns momentos a sós com a Rachel," declarou Jesse sem rodeios, em um tom que não permitia argumentos.

Preparando-se para objetar, Martin respirou fundo. Mas, ao ver o olhar decidido do filho, rapidamente mudou de ideia, sabiamente decidindo manter para si mais comentários.

"Deixem-me fazer uma marmita pra vocês pro caso de sentirem fome mais tarde," ofereceu-se Cat.

"Obrigada, Cat," disse Rachel, grata.

"Como estão seus suprimentos? Precisam de mais alguma coisa além de comida?" Perguntou Drew.

"Não. Tá tudo bem, tio Drew."

Uma ponta de ciúme acendeu-se em Martin. Era evidente que Cat e Drew sabiam para onde Jesse e Rachel estavam indo, e ninguém parecia disposto a lhe dar tal informação. Ele sufocou um xingamento, perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para que os membros de sua família deixassem de tratá-lo como um estranho.

"Até mais tarde, papai. A propósito, se a tia Cat o desafiar para uma partida de scrabble, prepare-se para perder," brincou Jesse, arrancando o pai de seus pensamentos sombrios.

Detectando uma nota de sincera afeição na voz do filho, o bom humor de Martin foi restaurado. Precisaria de esforço e paciência, mas tinha quase certeza que, se fosse sincero em seus esforços, seria capaz de merecer a confiança de Jesse e criar um elo duradouro com todas as pessoas que eram importantes para sua vida.

"Faz algum tempo que não jogamos. Eu posso surpreender a Cat," brincou Martin, com um brilho competitivo nos olhos.

"Eu topo! Vamos ver do que você é capaz!" Mandou Cat, ansiosamente aceitando o desafio do cunhado.

"Divirtam-se! E vocês dois, peguem leve com o tio Drew," Jesse ria.

Vendo o jovem casal sair da sala, abraçados e de rostos próximos – os adultos atrás dele já tinham sido esquecidos – Martin sentiu uma inesperada onda de orgulho. O rapaz certamente tinha suas prioridades no lugar. Então, se prestasse atenção e se mantivesse liberal, Martin tinha certeza que podia se tornar um homem melhor – graças a seu filho.


	82. Chapter 82

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 82_

**E**m sua pressa de chegar à casa da árvore, Jesse andou depressa, puxando Rachel consigo enquanto corria os poucos metros até seu destino. Depois de correr escada acima, ele enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta, procurando a chave e suspirando aliviado quando seus dedos finalmente tocaram a fria superfície de metal. Inserindo-a rapidamente na fechadura, ele a virou, sorrindo quando o fecho abriu com um satisfatório clique. Assim que eles passaram pela porta, Jesse fechou-a com um chute e agarrou a namorada, abraçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a contra si.

"Não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com o seu pai?" Murmurou ela, com a voz abafada por sua camiseta.

"Depois."

O tom baixo e rouco daquela única palavra deixou claro o que ele queria. Sua resposta causou arrepios nela, e seu coração disparou. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela roçou o nariz pelo queixo dele, bem-humorada. Abaixando o rosto, Jesse capturou sua boca com a dele e a beijou com uma profundidade de sentimentos que deixou claro que ele não queria os toques leves e provocantes que frequentemente trocavam. Nas últimas horas, ele tinha experimentado uma montanha-russa de emoções e agora queria nada mais que deixar tudo para trás – pelo menos por algum tempo – e perder-se na euforia que só Rachel podia lhe prover.

O casal moveu-se depressa pelo aposento, soltando-se tempo suficiente para despir-se. Deixando atrás de si um rastro de roupas, eles subiram na cama, mergulhando debaixo dos lençóis e nos braços um do outro. Suas bocas e mãos moviam-se em sincronia – beijando, acariciando, lambendo, apertando, chupando e massageando, levando ambos a um frenesi de desejo. Quando seus corpos se uniram, foi uma união intensa com um clímax explosivo, deixando-os suados, ofegantes e completamente satisfeitos.

"Você é perfeita. Eu te amo. Não mude nunca."

Um calor que não estava nem de perto relacionado ao exercício que haviam acabado de fazer a inundou diante disso. Nunca se cansaria de ser tão totalmente amada.

"Eu também te amo," sussurrou. "Pra sempre."

Enroscando-se satisfeita nos braços dele, ela novamente agradeceu à sua boa estrela por ter achado o homem ideal, sua verdadeira alma gêmea. Ele era seu e ela nunca o deixaria escapar.

**A**ninhada ao lado de Jesse, com a perna casualmente jogada sobre seu quadril, Rachel desenhava distraidamente em seu peito enquanto o examinava com olhos atentos. Embora ele parecesse feliz e em paz, ela reconhecia os discretos sinais que indicavam que ele ainda estava abalado, depois da conversa que tivera com o pai. Esperando acalmar sua tensão, ela decidiu que não havia momento melhor que o presente para abordar o assunto.

"Foi muito ruim?"

"Fazer amor com você nunca é ruim."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso," respondeu ela, dando um tapinha bem-humorado nele numa falsa tentativa de repreendê-lo.

Segurando a mão dela, ele a levou aos lábios e beijou levemente seus dedos antes de espalmá-la em seu peito, bem em cima de seu coração. A batida forte e firme soava sob seus dedos, e sua respiração acalmou-se, inconscientemente sincronizando com a dele.

"É claro que sei. Mas não pude resistir à piadinha," admitiu ele. Deu um sorriso e uma piscadela, antes de ficar mais sério. "Para responder à sua pergunta, foi... suportável. Não tão ruim quanto eu esperava. E não foi tão horrível quanto a discussão que tive com a minha mãe."

"Se tivesse sido você não ia querer passar o Natal com ele."

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza se quero, mas pra ele parece importante e, bom, ele tá tentando. Tenho que lhe dar crédito por isso e por se dispor a se desculpar. Não elimina tudo que ele me fez passar, e não apaga a dor, mas é um começo."

"Mas você **pode** mudar de ideia. O Drew e a Cat vão aceitar tudo que você decidir, sem fazer perguntas."

"Eu poderia, mas seria um péssimo momento."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Tive outro motivo para não insistir que o tio Drew expulsasse o meu pai. Ele está passando por um momento difícil e, em resultado, logo vai ficar sozinho. Ele vai se divorciar da minha mãe."

"Ele vai?"

"Vai. Me contou hoje de tarde."

"Nossa. Isso é pesado." Ela o observou cuidadosamente, procurando em seu rosto sinais de abalo. "Você está bem?"

"Estou. Sério," acrescentou, percebendo a preocupação dela.

"Você não está triste?"

"Não. Por que estaria?"

"Porque isso quer dizer que agora você é de um lar destruído."

"A minha família estava destruída muito antes de hoje," respondeu ele. "Por fora podia parecer perfeita, mas era tudo mentira. Uma elaborada farsa. O divórcio dos meus pais apenas destrói essa ilusão. O que todos vão ver será apenas o reflexo da realidade."

"Mas..." Ela fez uma pausa, esforçando-se para vocalizar o que pensava. "Eu sei que a sua vida familiar não foi nem de perto... ideal... mas é da sua família que estamos falando, e ela está se desfazendo. Isso não o deixa com uma sensação de... perda? Abandono? Até mesmo de traição?"

"Em circunstâncias diferentes, sim. Mas tenho a Cat e o Drew. O casamento deles é estável, e eles são mais meus pais do que os meus verdadeiros pais. Sinceramente não vou derramar uma lágrima por uma separação que devia ter acontecido há muito tempo."

"Racionalmente eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas não consigo me imaginar recebendo com tanta calma o repentino anúncio de divórcio dos meus pais."

"E por que receberia? Os seus pais se amam muito. Seria um completo choque se eles chegassem a se separar. Droga, até eu teria dificuldade em aceitar isso."

"E você está mesmo bem com isso? Não fica... preocupado que a gente também não vai dar certo como eles?"

"Sem chance!" Ele respondeu com veemência. "Você não é nem um pouco parecida com a minha mãe, e eu não sou nem um pouco..." Ele se calou antes de terminar o que ia dizer, paralisado por lembrar a desconfortável verdade que fora forçado a admitir naquela mesma tarde. "Ou melhor. Em muitas coisas eu não sou como o meu pai. Mas eu aprendi, tanto com os erros dele quanto com os meus. Pra começar, eu nunca me casaria por dinheiro."

"Nem mesmo se esse dinheiro pudesse lhe dar um protagonista na Broadway?"

Havia uma leveza em sua voz que ia contra a seriedade de sua expressão, e a tensão que comprimira a boca de seu estômago sumiu. A separação dos sogros podia tê-la abalado, mas ela não duvidava **de verdade** do amor entre eles.

"Nem mesmo por isso. Claro que eu sonho em me apossar dos palcos de Nova York como uma onda desde que posso me lembrar, mas eu quero **merecer** isso. Eu quero ter sucesso porque me esforcei para ser o melhor no que faço – não porque uma riquinha me bancou. Se o único jeito para eu entrar na Broadway fosse pagando por isso, eu me consideraria um completo fracasso."

"Seria melhor fazer as malas e voltar pra casa."

"Exatamente. Eu já disse o quanto eu amo que você me entenda tão bem?"

"Já," ela respondeu com um sorriso suave. "É uma das coisas que eu também amo em você. Você me entende, me aceita com toda a minha loucura."

"Isso é uma incrível sorte nossa. Ninguém na nossa idade tem o que a gente tem. E eu arriscaria deduzir que poucos adultos também têm."

"Os meus pais e os seus tios. Mas essa é a exceção."

"É verdade. E se seguirmos o exemplo de como eles se tratam, não vamos nos dar mal."

"Concordo." Movendo-se de leve, ela se apoiou em um cotovelo e o observou com curiosidade. "Acha que o seu pai já protocolou a petição contra ela?"

"Tá brincando? A gente teria ouvido o barraco dela lá em Akron se isso tivesse acontecido."

Ela franziu levemente o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Discordo. Claro que eu não conheço a sua mãe muito bem..."

"Dê graças a Deus por isso," ele resmungou, sombrio.

"Ah, eu dou," assegurou-lhe ela, antes de continuar como se ele não tivesse interrompido. "Ela me parece ser daquele tipo de mulher silenciosa e mortal. Na superfície, ela agiria como se estivesse tudo bem, mas no fundo estaria planejando sua vingança."

Ele assentiu, silenciosamente concordando com sua conclusão.

"Você a definiu bem. A minha mãe nunca foi daquelas de deixar que outros a derrotassem. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que ela se comportaria diferente por ser meu pai. Na verdade, é provável que ela seja mais vingativa que o normal justamente **porque** é ele."

"Nossa! Então eu não queria ser ele."

"Eu também não. Mas papai é esperto e tem anos de experiência lidando com ela. Ele não teria iniciado isso se já não tivesse um plano para lidar com as consequências."

"Fico feliz de ouvir isso."

"Fica? E por quê?"

"Eu também não **o** conheço bem, mas por algum motivo que não sei explicar, simpatizei com ele."

"Provavelmente porque você conhece muito bem."

"É verdade, mas não sei qual é a relevância."

"Apesar dos meus protestos iniciais, você viu por baixo disso. E percebeu que eu gosto do meu pai. Apesar de não termos um bom relacionamento há anos e isso ter começado a melhorar recentemente, eu não quero o mal dele. E odiaria vê-lo destruído pela minha mãe – e ela vai tentar, acredite. Na verdade, se eu puder ajudá-lo a enfrentá-la, eu ajudarei."

"Já disse isso a ele?"

"Não em tantas palavras."

"Então devia dizer. Acho que ele vai ficar eufórico com seu apoio."

"E com o seu também."

Ele sorriu antes de ficar calado, considerando a sugestão. Paciente, ela esperou, preparada para apoiá-lo independente da escolha que ele fizesse. Foram necessários apenas alguns momentos para ele chegar a uma decisão.

"O que você disse faz muito sentido e, embora pareça precipitado declarar a quem vai a minha lealdade, nem no inferno eu tomaria as dores da minha mãe. Seria inútil ficar calado, fingindo estar neutro. Vou falar com ele amanhã."

"Ótimo."

Satisfeitos com o resultado de sua conversa e repentinamente consumidos pelo cansaço, Jesse e Rachel bocejaram simultaneamente, o que os fez rir.

"Se o Steadman estivesse aqui, estaria rindo da nossa cara por estarmos tão incrivelmente em sintonia."

"E a gente contra-atacaria nos agarrando na frente dele."

"Gostei da ideia. Devíamos praticar, por precaução," murmurou ele.

As risadas causadas por sua sugestão logo viraram gemidos ofegantes quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, e sentir os lábios exigentes nos seus efetivamente baniu todo e qualquer cansaço.

**D**epois de uma noite passada dormindo e fazendo amor, Jesse e Rachel enfim entraram no lar dos St. James pouco antes do meio-dia. Surpreenderam-se ao ver que, aparentemente, apenas Cat estava em casa. Depois de cumprimentar a tia com um abraço e um beijo no rosto, Jesse rapidamente perguntou sobre o paradeiro do pai e do tio.

"O Drew foi fazer umas compras e escolher um vinho pra hoje. O Martin tinha uma misteriosa visita a fazer que, segundo ele, não podia esperar."

"Ah. E a senhora sabe a quem?"

"Não faço a menor ideia. Mas o Drew lembrou a ele – com muita seriedade, devo dizer – que seria uma tremenda grosseria se ele se atrasasse para o jantar. O seu pai jurou que isso não ia acontecer."

"Vamos torcer para ele ser um homem de palavra."

"Não vejo por que ele não seria. Ele passou a maior parte de ontem à noite te elogiando, Rachel, e insistindo que estava ansioso por conhecer os seus pais. Já que vocês dois não estavam aqui, não havia muito motivo para ele estar de teatrinho pro Drew e pra mim."

"Ele estava elogiando a **mim**?" Perguntou Rachel, com incredulidade na voz.

"Isso parece mesmo estranho," comentou Jesse. "Ele mal te conhece. Tem certeza que ele não tava tentando cair nas suas boas graças, tia Cat?"

"Como eu disse, qual seria o motivo? Eu não tenho influência junto aos pais da Rachel."

"Talvez ele ache que vocês vão defendê-lo caso ele pise na bola," opinou Jesse.

"Talvez, mas acho que esse não é o motivo. Ele me parece estar sendo sincero, e você sabe muito bem que nunca me poupei de chamar-lhe a atenção se sentia que ele não estava sendo sincero comigo."

"Isso é verdade," riu Jesse. "Por falar do meu pai, como foi o jogo de scrabble? A senhora ganhou?"

"Mas é claro," Cat sorria, evidentemente orgulhosa. "Vamos tomar chá e eu lhes conto todos os detalhes."

Estimulada pelo sobrinho e sua namorada, Cat passou a regalá-los com um relato detalhado de sua vitória. Estava no meio de descrever como marcara muitos pontos com uma palavra que Martin se atrevera a questionar quando Drew entrou, carregado de sacolas. Em minutos, o quarteto começou a trabalhar juntos a fim de se preparar para a noite que os aguardava, o ambiente cheio de uma alegre mistura de conversas, risos e músicas.

**A** ida a Akron não foi nada silenciosa. Sozinho em seu confortável carro, Martin programou o som para tocar sua emissora preferida de clássicos do rock, aumentou o volume e cantou junto, alto e entusiasmado, todas as suas músicas preferidas. A batida do baixo o revigorou e, embora parecesse irônico para os outros, ajudou a clarear sua mente – o que era absolutamente necessário considerando o que ia fazer.

A ausência de carros na frente de sua casa, com a exceção do Mercedes de Hannah, pareceu confirmar que ela estava sozinha, embora isso não fosse uma garantia inviolável. Tendo conseguido manter seu affair em segredo por meses, ela provou ser obviamente capaz de certo nível de discrição.

"Mas não foi o suficiente," resmungou.

Guardando a chave, ele andou decidido em direção à casa. Parando abruptamente no último degrau da escada da varanda, olhou pensativo para a imponente porta de madeira que marcava a entrada da mansão que sempre fora um dos símbolos mais visíveis de seu sucesso. A não ser que Hannah tivesse trocado as fechaduras às pressas – que teria sido um improvável exagero da parte dela – ele ainda podia entrar. Ela não o esperava e ele tiraria grande satisfação em chegar sem ser anunciado, interrompendo o que quer... Uma imagem da esposa torcendo-se por baixo do piscineiro surgiu em sua mente, e ele sacudiu a cabeça para eliminá-la. As fotos tinham sido o bastante. A ideia de pegar a esposa no flagra o deixava enjoado. Se o amante dela estivesse em sua casa, era melhor dar-lhe a chance de despachá-lo pela porta de trás do que permitir a um imprevisível terceiro que se envolvesse no confronto daquela tarde. Precisara de consideráveis esforço e tempo para conseguir todos os seus trunfos, e não ia permitir que nada – ou ninguém – arruinasse seus planos cuidadosamente montados.

Estendendo uma mão firme, ele tocou a campainha, ouvindo o eco dos sinos reverberando pela casa. Em questão de segundos ouviu o som de saltos nos azulejos, e sua esposa abriu a porta em resposta ao toque da campainha. Ela estreitou os olhos ao ver o marido diante de si.

"Martin? A que devo esse duvidoso prazer?"

Colocando no rosto uma expressão neutra, ele curvou os lábios num sorriso lento e deliberado.

"É véspera de Natal, Hannah. E tenho uma surpresa para você. Importa-se de me deixar entrar?"


	83. Chapter 83

**someone to love you**

_capítulo 83_

**E**m silêncio, Hannah observou Martin, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto se esforçava para colocar suas emoções desesperadamente instáveis sob alguma espécie de controle. Por um lado, ainda tinha que perdoá-lo por seu recente comportamento – as alfinetadas que ele lhe dirigira na presença dos cunhados haviam doído um bocado, e sua teimosa recusa em sequer tentar protestar quando Cat a expulsara ofendera-a ainda mais. O fato de que ele se atrevera a aparecer sem aviso na casa deles depois de dias sem uma palavra, aparentemente ignorando seus erros, foi a gota d'água. Ela ameaçara fazê-lo arrepender-se disso, e parte dela ainda desejava isso e muito.

Ainda assim... Era véspera de Natal. Se ia ficar presa naquele buraco que era Akron, Ohio, no fim de ano, o pior destino que podia ter era passá-lo sozinha. Não que seu marido fosse uma excelente companhia, mas ele era sua melhor opção. Afinal, não podia chamar o amante para celebrar com ela. Planejara estar em Bali, e ele fizera outros planos. Claro, ele estaria mais do que disposto a mudá-los por ela, mas seria imprudente despertar suspeitas sobre si mesma de tal modo. Certamente não podia ligar para as amigas. Todos em seu círculo social adoravam fofocar, e ela recusava-se categoricamente a dar motivo para isso ao expor o atual estado infeliz de seu casamento. Podia não amar Martin, mas ele dava a ela a capa de respeitabilidade que tanto lhe importava. Se ele estava preparado para desculpar-se, ela o aceitaria de volta de braços abertos – apenas para sustentar a imagem cuidadosamente montada de par perfeito, de casal feliz que tinha tudo.

À medida que os segundos se passavam, Martin recostou-se despreocupado na sólida moldura de carvalho, pacientemente esperando que a esposa se decidisse. Depois de tantos anos de casamento, ele sabia exatamente como a mente dela funcionava – o que era, ele tinha que admitir, um conceito assustador – e sabia muito bem que sua repentina aparição na porta dela devia tê-la confundido e conflitado. Satisfez-se em esperar em silêncio, enquanto a necessidade dela de manter as aparências batalhava internamente com seu orgulho ferido. Observando-a de perto, mentalmente entrou em alerta ao ver as sutis mudanças em sua postura que indicavam silenciosamente que ela ia falar.

"A não ser que tenha vido se desculpar, duvido que tenha algo que eu queira," Hannah declarou, carrancuda, tendo decidido, no fim das contas, arriscar que o marido não seria desmotivado por uma postura combativa.

"Não está nem um pouco curiosa?" Cutucou Martin, inabalado pela hostilidade da esposa. "E, se está pedindo um **mea culpa** de minha parte, sinceramente acredita que eu o daria em público?"

"Você não viu problemas em me insultar em público," resmungou ela.

Apesar de sua aparente relutância, ela abriu a porta e se afastou, permitindo que ele passasse. Sem hesitar, ele dirigiu-se ao corredor principal em passos rápidos, forçando-a a correr, desconfortável, a fim de acompanhá-lo. Quando chegou ao local que lhe servia de escritório, Martin entrou, dirigiu-se à escrivaninha e acomodou-se na cadeira macia, unindo as mãos diante de si. Quando Hannah acomodou-se diante do outra cadeira disponível, que era muito menos confortável, ele tentou sufocar um sorriso – aparentemente sem sucesso. A esposa imediatamente o percebeu.

"Qual é a graça?"

"Nenhuma, na verdade. Estava pensando em como sempre gostei dessa sala."

"Por causa das paredes cobertas com essas pinturas horrorosas que você considera arte?"

"Em parte. Mas principalmente porque você o odiava tanto que raramente vinha aqui. Era o meu santuário. O único lugar na casa onde eu podia ficar longe de você sem ter que sair."

"Se esse é o seu pedido de desculpas-" Hannah começou, com frieza, mas foi abruptamente interrompida pelo esposo.

"Eu disse que ia pedir?"

"Disse sim. Lá fora. Há alguns segundos."

"Você me entendeu mal. Perguntei se você acreditava que eu ia fazê-lo em público, e você precipitou-se achando que eu ia pedir. Odeio desapontá-la, mas nunca lhe prometi nada."

"Então veio apenas para me irritar sendo a mesma pessoa arrogante e mal-educada de sempre? Isso não é novidade!" Retrucou ela. "Deixe-me repetir – não estou interessada no que é essa tal surpresa. Pode ir embora."

"Ah, por favor." Zombou Martin. "Como pode dizer isso? Sempre lhe dei ótimos presentes, e não é exagero quando lhe digo que esse vai ser o melhor de todos."

"Espera que eu acredite que me comprou um fabuloso presente? Depois do jeito com que me tratou ultimamente? Acha que sou idiota?"

"Você não quer que eu responda isso."

"Não. Não quero. Quero que saia da minha casa."

"**Sua** casa? Esqueceu que a escritura está no **meu** nome?"

"Foi modo de dizer. E como posso esquecer? Você sempre fez questão de frisar isso em várias ocasiões."

"Eu não podia deixar que você pensasse que era dona daqui. Bastava que você agisse como se fosse."

"Foi um erro da parte do papai. Ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de corrigir."

"Seu pai não erra, Hannah. Não quando se trata de assuntos financeiros ou legais. **Ele** me deu a casa. Deliberadamente."

"Sim, eu sei," disse ela por entre dentes cerrados. "É um assunto doloroso e prefiro não falar disso. Podemos seguir em frente?"

"É claro," ele respondeu, amigável. "Posso lhe dar a sua surpresa?"

"Pode. Quanto antes acabarmos com isso, antes você vai me deixar em paz," resmungou ela. A firme recusa de Martin em desculpar-se eliminou de seus planos a vontade de perdoá-lo.

Ela o observou, cautelosa, quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó, e sentiu rapidamente sufocada pelo irracional pavor de que o marido – normalmente um firme defensor contra a posse de armas – estivesse prestes a puxar um revólver e lhe dar um tiro à queima-roupa. Pouco depois, estava palpavelmente aliviada ao perceber que o item que ele segurava com firmeza era um envelope grande de papelão, em vez de um objeto metálico. Mas, quando ele o empurrou em sua direção, algo a fez hesitar, e ela manteve a mão imóvel ao longo do corpo.

"O que é isso?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, parecendo pesaroso.

"Não posso lhe dizer, minha cara. Terá que abrir para saber."

Com seus receios sufocados pela curiosidade, ela pegou o envelope, levantou a aba e rapidamente puxou a papelada que ele continha. Ao ler a primeira página, um grito sufocado abandonou-a.

"Isso é por acaso uma piada? Se for, é cruel e de profundo mau gosto!" Gritou ela.

"Não é nenhuma piada, Hannah. Falo sério. Eu quero o divórcio."

"Você o quê?!"

"Eu. Quero. O. Divórcio," repetiu ele, articulando cada palavra lenta e precisamente.

"Não pode fazer isso!"

"Claro que posso. É um país livre, lembra-se?"

"Pra você não é não!" Gritou ela. "Fizemos um acordo! Eu me tornei a sua chocadeira e, em troca, você jurou devotar sua vida a me fazer feliz!"

"Você me deu um filho. Eu nunca a mantive presa aqui, grávida," ele respondeu. "E é impossível fazê-la feliz. Eu tentei."

"Devia ter tentado mais!"

"É mesmo? Convenci o seu pai a nos dar uma vultosa quantia de dinheiro a fim de fazermos uma irrecusável oferta que nos garantiu vencer o leilão pela casa que você queria. Não reclamei quando você substituía todo o seu guarda-roupa, seis vezes por ano. Participei de festa atrás de festa, forçando-me a conversar com pessoas extremamente superficiais às quais você estava decidida a impressionar. Suportei as suas tagarelices racistas e atos preconceituosos com... basicamente todos que não chegavam aos pés dos seus padrões superiores. Suportei as incessantes comparações com seu precioso pai, as quais eu nunca venci. Fingi concordar com suas insuportáveis opiniões. Excluí da minha vida a maior parte dos **meus** amigos porque **você** não gostava dele. Fui um marido devotado do começo ao fim. Nada nunca bastou. O que mais eu podia fazer?"

"Eu te amava. Você podia ter me amado também!"

Martin olhou para a esposa sem se abalar.

"Tá falando sério, Hannah? Não tente reescrever o passado. Você amava o Phillip, o cara perfeito. Capitão do time de polo, presidente do clube da ONU, orador da turma. Era com ele que você queria se casar – pelo menos até você descobrir que ele estava dormindo com a sua amiga mais íntima. Na verdade, você estava tão apaixonada por ele que teria o perdoado e aceitado de volta sem pensar, mas seu pai não concordou."

"Eu gostei de você depois que o esqueci," teimou ela.

"Talvez no começo, mas logo você sempre só via os meus defeitos."

"Eu tinha todo o direito! Você me usou!"

"Nós nos usamos mutuamente, Hannah. Você não era uma vítima inocente."

"Você roubou os melhores anos da minha vida!"

"Perdão?"

"Aquele fedelho imundo que você queria me prendeu. Eu tinha os meus sonhos, e ficar acorrentada a ele significou que eu não pude realizá-los!"

"Você queria ser rica e popular e ter homens que te paparicassem o tempo todo – e só o segundo deles foi que eu e Jesse conseguimos, de algum jeito, impedir."

"É culpa sua que eu esteja infeliz há tantos anos!"

"Não, é tudo culpa sua. Mas isso é irrelevante. Não estou aqui para culpar ninguém."

"É claro que não. Está aqui para bagunçar a minha vida, de novo! Para ter certeza que vai ter o que quer sem nem considerar como eu vou ser afetada pelo seu egoísmo!"

"Fazer eu me sentir culpado não vai funcionar dessa vez, **doçura**," Martin declarou, sem rodeios; o termo carinhoso estava cheio de sarcasmo. "Eu pedi o divórcio e não tem nada que você possa fazer para me impedir."

"Se acredita mesmo nisso, é mais burro do que imaginei."

"É **fait accompli**. Está feito. Aceite."

"Vá pro diabo," rosnou ela. "Esqueceu com quem está falando? Os advogados do meu pai vão cuidar disso antes que você pisque!"

Com a ameaça no ar entre eles, ela pegou o telefone na mesa, mas sua confiança vacilou ao ver o familiar sorriso de arrogância do marido. Só por pura força de vontade ela conseguiu disfarçar a repentina dúvida.

"Vá em frente. Ligue pra ele," atiçou-a ele. "Garanto que dessa vez ele não vai ajudá-la."

Seu dedo roçou no botão que a ligaria ao pai, enquanto ela internamente se debatia. Martin era especialista em blefe – o dinheiro ganho em vários jogos de pôquer para a caridade era prova disso – mas tratava-se de seu **pai**. Era impossível que ele ficasse contra ela em um assunto de tamanha importância... não era? Sua mente evocou a mais recente dispensa do pai a seu pedido sobre a conta e a herança de Jesse. Ele não a apoiara naquilo, e podia não apoiá-la agora. O que parecia uma remota possibilidade tornou-se bem mais provável. Relutante, e com crescente desconforto, ela recolocou o telefone na base. Se ia ter que recorrer às súplicas, definitivamente não queria que Martin testemunhasse sua humilhação.

"Falarei com papai depois," murmurou ela, mais para si do que para o homem à sua frente.

"Muito esperta," assegurou-lhe ele. "Não quer falar com ele sem saber de todos os detalhes."

"Que detalhes?"

Em vez de responder diretamente à pergunta dela, Martin puxou um outro envelope do casaco, jogando-o quase descuidadamente na lisa superfície entre eles. Hannah olhou-o, mas não se moveu para pegá-lo.

"Sinta-se à vontade para ignorar esse, claro. Mas me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer que seu conteúdo é o motivo pelo qual seu velho e querido pai não irá apoiá-la. Até ele tem seu limite."

Novamente dominada pela curiosidade, ela pegou o envelope e o abriu. Meia dúzia de páginas brilhantes caiu em seu colo e, quando digeriu exatamente o que era, ela ficou mortalmente pálida.

"O meu pai viu isso?"

"Viu."

Essa única palavra a descontrolou. Pondo-se de pé, Hannah atirou-se sobre Martin, socando-o e arranhando-o com força. Segurando seus pulsos com firmeza para impedir o ataque, ele a manteve à distância. Apesar de ela se debater intensamente, sua força não era comparável à dele.

"Me solta, seu desgraçado! Como se atreve a me humilhar desse jeito?"

"**Você** me traiu. Eu precisava de provas irrefutáveis, algo que seria inquestionável na justiça. Algo que você não podia justificar como um momento inocente entre **amigos**, ou uma recompensa por uma limpeza impecável da piscina."

"Você tem fotos de mim nua! Em momentos íntimos! É uma invasão à minha privacidade! Vou processá-lo!"

"Não, não vai. A não ser que queira que as fotos se tornem de domínio público."

"Você já as mostrou ao meu pai! Nada pode ser pior que isso!"

"Tem certeza? Existe uma excelente invenção chamada internet, querida. É maravilhoso como as coisas que você prefere manter em segredo podem se tornar rapidamente virais."

"Você não ousaria!" Gritou ela, com os olhos arregalados de horror.

"Eu ousaria, e ousarei – a não ser que concorde com as minhas condições."

"Isso é chantagem!"

"É sim," concordou ele, sem rodeios. "Tendo a munição certa, descobri que esse é um meio muito eficiente de se atingir um fim."

"Seu filho da puta! Eu poderia matá-lo por isso!"

"Eu a aconselharia a não fazê-lo. Você seria a principal suspeita e, se acha que essas fotos podem arruinar sua reputação, elas não seriam nada comparadas a uma acusação de homicídio."

"Não se atreva a zombar de mim!"

"Estou falando a verdade."

Ela parecia prestes a protestar, mas imediatamente decidiu-se ao contrário. Aceitando o silêncio dela como um sinal de que ela começava a acalmar-se, ainda que pouco, ele a soltou e recuou. Ela voltou à sua cadeira, caindo sobre ela com um suspiro resignado.

"Você parece estar bem preparado. Há quanto tempo estava me armando essa cilada?"

"Desde que descobri que você estava sendo infiel."

"Qual é a importância disso, afinal? Você não me ama. Faz anos que não dividimos a cama. Por que se importou por eu estar dormindo com outra pessoa?"

"Não importava. Pra ser sincero, ainda não importa. Mas eu estou cansado de você me tratar como um brinquedinho qualquer. Não nos casamos por amor, e estou farto. Queria sair fora. As suas... escapadas... me deram a justificativa perfeita."

"Então o divórcio aconteceria de qualquer jeito?"

"Isso."

"E você teria dado um jeito de me forçar a aceitar suas condições mesmo se eu não tivesse feito nada de errado?"

"Provavelmente."

"Entendo." Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que viria em seguida. "E quais são essas malditas condições?"

"Primeiro, você não vai levar o divórcio para o litígio. Se eu souber pelo meu advogado que você está planejando contestar ou colocando empecilhos, prepare-se para a guerra. Segundo, a herança do Jesse não está em discussão. Você não vai tocar num centavo que pertença a ele, por direito. Terceiro, você e o seu gigolô vão ser discretos." A expressão intrigada dela foi respondida com um pequeno muxoxo. "Não é só o seu bom nome que merece proteção," explicou ele antes de prosseguir. "Finalmente, você vai aceitar qualquer suporte financeiro que eu julgar justo."

Diante da última condição, ela ficou com a expressão sombria e apertou a boca numa linha teimosa. Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Eu sou o marido traído. Planejo dar-lhe a casa e quase tudo dentro dela, o que, considerando as circunstâncias, é muito generoso da minha parte. Mas eu **não** vou permitir-lhe ficar com tudo que tenho."

"E se eu não concordar?"

"Vou atacá-la com tudo que tenho. Vou jogar o que tenho, e vou jogar sujo. E, não se engane quanto a isso, vou ganhar. Entendeu?"

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles. Hannah ficou calada por tanto tempo que Martin começou a especular se ela estava pensando em desafiá-lo. Teria se enganado tanto quanto ao valor que ela dava à sua reputação? Estava considerando o que fazer em seguida quando foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Hannah.

"Não vou assinar nada até que o meu advogado os examine."

"Não espero que assine. É melhor para mim que tudo seja legalizado e correto, afinal. Mas saiba que, independente das recomendações dele, os termos não são negociáveis. E não vou aceitar birras."

"Você já deixou bem claro," respondeu ela, tensa. "Agora caia fora."

"Com prazer."

Sem mais uma palavra, ele saiu. Assim que teve certeza que a esposa não o seguia, ele se acalmou e deu um último olhar para a casa que durante tantos anos fora seu lar. Seus olhos pararam no piano de luxo que ocupava o lugar de honra na ponta da sala, e um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Martin. Fora um presente dele para o filho, um extravagante presente de Natal para um menino de dez anos a fim de amainar a culpa que sentia, como pai, no primeiro ano que permitira a Jesse passar o verão com Drew. Ao lembrar-se da empolgação do filho – a criança prontamente correra as mãos, reverente, pelas teclas, e então pendurara-se no banco e começara a tocar o mix de showtunes que, insistira, tinha sido acrescentado pela professora de piano à lista de peças aprovadas para recital – Martin jurou silenciosamente que de jeito nenhum deixaria o instrumento para trás. Era mais provável que Hannah desse um ataque pelo vácuo causado pela remoção do piano em sua sala meticulosamente arrumada, mas ele sinceramente não estava nem aí. Ela não era dona do piano e não sabia tocar. Permitir que ele ficasse ali, sem ser utilizado e apreciado, era um horror que ele se recusava a permitir que continuasse acontecesse. Precisaria achar para si uma casa grande o bastante para acomodá-lo até que Jesse se mudasse para a própria casa.

Tendo passado seu temporário ataque de sentimentalismo, Martin não viu motivos para adiar mais sua partida. Rápido e decidido, passou pelo corredor, cruzou o saguão e, ao pisar na varanda, fechou a porta com firmeza atrás de si, silenciosamente despedindo-se da casa pela última vez. Certamente ela não lhe faria falta. Nem ele nem seu filho tinham experimentado muita felicidade dentro de suas paredes. Na verdade, arriscar-se-ia a apostar que Jesse tinha pouquíssimas lembranças felizes de sua infância, ponto final, e, apesar de não poder mudar o passado, Martin estava decidido e determinado a impedir que ele se repetisse. Assobiando esperançosamente, ele entrou no carro, ansioso por voltar a Lima. Com o filho aparentemente disposto a lhe dar uma segunda chance, ele planejava aproveitar todas as oportunidades de passar tempo com ele e começar a forjar os laços do profundo e duradouro relacionamento que, até então, não tinham.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois de recusarem as ofertas de ajuda de Jesse e Rachel, e tendo assegurado que ela e Drew tinham a refeição sob controle, Cat despachou o casal para relaxarem à espera da noite que viria. Os jovens estavam, naquele momento, admirando a bela e frondosa árvore que se impunha, majestosa, diante da sala, com o galho do topo praticamente roçando no teto. Com tudo que acontecera na última semana, o quarteto só tivera chance de decorar a árvore naquela mesma tarde. Enquanto ela e Rachel examinavam os frutos de seus esforços, Rachel pegou um enfeite em formato de estrela e ajustou levemente sua posição, acenando satisfeita quando a luz de um pisca-pisca próximo refletiu na superfície polida.

"Fale-me desse aqui," pediu ela ao namorado.

"A Cat e o Drew me deram no meu primeiro Natal com eles," confessou ele, com os olhos brilhando quase tanto quanto o enfeite em questão ao se lembrar de sua origem. "Disseram que tinham certeza que eu ia conseguir me tornar um ator famoso um dia, e que a estrela representava a confiança deles em mim."

A risada suave de Jesse rendeu-lhe um olhar de curiosidade da namorada.

"Estava pensando na ironia," disse ele à guisa de explicação. "Faz ideia do que ganhei dos meus pais naquele ano?"

"Algo extravagante?" Arriscou ela. Quando ele assentiu, ela procurou ideias antes de arriscar um palpite. "Um carro? Não, espera. Você não tinha idade para dirigir. Ah... Um relógio chique de ouro?"

"Não. Nem de perto. Foi um piano de luxo."

"Nossa! Você deve ter ficado radiante."

"É de pensar que sim. Afinal, **foi** o melhor presente que eles já me dera única coisa que sinto falta daquela casa desde que saí de lá. Mas essa estrelinha..." Ele fez uma pausa e aproveitou para passar o dedo pelas pontas afiadas. "Eu a valorizei bem mais. Por ser um sinal do apoio da Cat e do Drew aos meus sonhos, não tinha preço."

Virando-se para encará-lo, ela o puxou para seus braços pela cintura e o apertou contra si, pousando o rosto contra a solidez extensa de seu peito e abraçando-o com força.

"Fico tão feliz por você tê-los em sua vida," murmurou ela.

"Eu também."

Jesse estava no meio de contar a história de um enfeite obviamente artesanal quando o eco da campainha interrompeu seu conto.

"A gente atende," disse ele aos tios, enquanto apressava-se com Rachel para receber os esperados convidados.

Tendo abandonado o frio exterior em favor do calor da casa, Hiram estava tirando a neve dos cabelos e Leroy dava seu casaco a Jesse para pendurar quando a porta se abriu e Martin apareceu, carregando uma garrafa grande de champanhe.

"Estou prestes a ser um homem livre!" Exultou ele. "Vamos celebrar!"


	84. Chapter 84

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 84_

**T**endo corrido pela casa em sua pressa de cumprimentar os recém-chegados, Cat e Drew entraram no saguão a tempo de ver Martin fazendo sua entrada triunfal. Drew examinou o irmão com cuidado, sondando o humor dele. Enquanto o mais jovem dos irmãos St. James esperava evitar um escândalo, estava preparado para intervir caso o comportamento de Martin ameaçasse estragar o evento principal da noite.

"Parece que você começou a festa sem a gente."

"Não! Só estou cheio de vida agora. Afinal, não pode culpar um homem por querer comemorar sua libertação da forca que o sufoca há anos!" Vendo o olhar cético do irmão para a caríssima garrafa de champanhe, Martin sentiu-se compelido a defender sua inocência. "Ainda não bebi um gole, Drew! Palavra de escoteiro!"

"Acho que você nunca foi um escoteiro, papai," comentou Jesse, sem se esforçar para disfarçar sua incredulidade.

"Não foi mesmo," confirmou Drew enquanto se virava e seguia pelo corredor, convidando os outros a segui-lo com um gesto. "E considerando o que eu acho que ele acabou de fazer, ele ainda não é."

Diante do enigmático comentário do esposo, Cat fez a pergunta que todos pensavam.

"O que você acha que ele fez?"

"Contou à Hannah que pediu o divórcio," Drew respondeu, sem rodeios.

O grupo parou abruptamente bem fora da cozinha, e vários engasgaram quando cinco pessoas repentinamente concentraram-se em Martin. Ele os encarou sem piscar, e seu sorriso triunfante não vacilou. Embora a expressão do pai parecia validar a declaração de Drew, Jesse sentiu-se compelido a pedir uma confirmação direta.

"É verdade?"

"É."

"Você fez **hoje**?"

"Eu mesmo entreguei a intimação a ela."

Rindo gostosamente, Leroy deu um tapa no ombro de Martin.

"Você presenteou a sua detestável esposa com um pedido de divórcio? Adorei! Já gosto de você. A propósito, acho que não fomos apresentados no outro dia," continuou o pai de Rachel, esticando a mão. "Eu sou Leroy Berry."

"Ah! O famoso Leroy Bashara. Gostaria de dizer que já ouvi falar muito de você e só coisas boas, mas..." Martin encolheu os ombros. "Se não fosse pelo namoro do meu filho com a sua filha, acho que Hannah levaria consigo o segredo de seu passado para o túmulo. Não é um dos melhores momentos dela."

A declaração de Martin causou um riso de desprezo em Leroy.

"Pra dizer o mínimo. Ainda assim, fiquei surpreso por saber que ela nunca lhe contou isso."

"Nosso relacionamento não se baseava em dividirmos todos os nossos segredos," disse Martin com ironia. "Ela não confiava em mim o suficiente para me contar algo tão humilhante. Ficaria com medo de eu dar um jeito de usá-lo contra ela."

"Não era um caso de amor então? Eu realmente me perguntei como um homem com um pingo de inteligência podia mesmo se apaixonar por tamanha vagabunda. É bom saber que você é esperto."

"Papai!" Exclamou Rachel, escandalizada, corando diante do que dissera o pai.

Embora entendesse que não havia amor entre os pais de Jesse, isso não queria dizer que Martin fosse aceitar que um homem praticamente estranho insultasse sua esposa de tal jeito – ou questionasse seus julgamentos. Agarrando com força a mão do namorado, Rachel prendeu o fôlego enquanto esperava que o sogro reagisse. Ficou visivelmente aliviada quando, em vez de repreender Leroy por sua grosseria, Martin jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Que coragem a sua! Estou impressionado. É sempre direto assim?"

Sem esperar uma resposta, Martin entrou na cozinha, dirigiu-se à mesa e ocupou a cadeira mais perto da janela. Leroy, Hiram, Jesse e Rachel seguiram seu exemplo, acomodando-se em cadeiras dos dois lados dele, enquanto Cat e Drew dirigiram-se ao forno para olhar o jantar.

"Hoje em dia sim," respondeu Leroy, continuando a conversa. "É mais fácil evitar desentendimentos e diz às pessoas exatamente o que penso." Ele olhou para Martin, com curiosidade. "Mas não é como você age, certo?"

"Tem razão. Aprendi que subterfúgios e marotices são mais capazes de me conseguirem o que quero. O que, nesse exato momento, é celebrar a minha próxima libertação. Traga as taças de cristal, Drew. Vamos fazer um brinde."

"Não é cedo demais para isso?"

Pela primeira vez na noite, as pessoas prestaram atenção no mais discreto dos pais de Rachel. Contrastando com o óbvio deleite do esposo com a atitude de Martin, Hiram parecia abalado. Estava com a boca pressionada em uma linha fina, a testa enrugada de preocupação.

"Corrija-me se estou enganado, mas o divórcio não partiu de sua esposa, não foi?" Diante da aquiescência de Martin, Hiram continuou, "Bom, considerando o que sei de Hannah Palmer, ela vai lutar com unhas e dentes e vai jogar sujo. Vai arrastar você e todos que lhe são próximos para a lama. A não ser que ela já tenha assinado os papéis, eu diria que está sendo precipitado."

"Aprecio a sua preocupação, mas já está tudo resolvido."

"Sinto muito se estou me intrometendo, mas como pode ter certeza? A Hannah é uma péssima pessoa, e se ela retaliar..." O olhar de Hiram moveu-se para Jesse e Rachel. "Esses dois significam o mundo para mim, e eu odiaria vê-los no meio."

A inveja incendiou Martin diante da óbvia proximidade do filho com Hiram, mas ele não deu evidência externa do que sentia. Em vez, concentrou-se em acalmar o cético pai de Rachel quanto ao fato de que sua futura ex-mulher não seria ameaça.

"Isso não corre perigo de acontecer. Acredite em mim. Tudo está sob controle."

"Acreditar em você? Eu mal o conheço!"

"Mas **eu** o conheço," interferiu Drew. "Ele nunca faz nada sem planejar até o último detalhe. Não teria agido contra a Hannah se não tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que sairia vencedor."

"Com o devido respeito, Drew, eu também não o conheço muito bem. Mas o Jesse sempre falou muito bem de você, e se você acredita que seu irmão pode manter os meninos ilesos, acho que posso lhe dar o benefício da dúvida."

"Obrigado por isso, Hiram. Você ficaria mais seguro se eu lhe dissesse que Hannah tem todos os motivos para cumprir os meus desejos?"

"É possível, se puder explicar o que está por trás dessa motivação."

"Ela sabe que terá... consequências desagradáveis caso se recuse."

Hiram arregalou os olhos ao absorver o significado completo do que disse Martin. Um breve olhar ao redor revelou que ninguém mais parecia remotamente chocado pela declaração do homem.

" ...Muito bem então. Então é assim que você a manteve sob controle todo esse tempo? Com chantagem?"

"Basicamente. Chantagem e o constante lembrete de que o acordo que fizemos era em benefício mútuo."

"Acredito que isso mudou," comentou Leroy, secamente.

"Ah sim. Para ser bem sincero, eu estava querendo uma escapatória há anos. Assim que descobri algo que podia usar em minha vantagem, foi fim de jogo. O que é um grande alívio e motivo de comemoração," declarou Martin, balançando a garrafa de champanhe para chamar a atenção de Drew. "E aí, meu irmão, cadê as taças?"

* * *

><p><strong>O <strong>jantar foi servido pouco depois. Enquanto cada um pegava um prato e se servia das deliciosas opções servidas por Cat e Drew ao estilo de bufê, na bancada central da cozinha, nenhum deles deixou de notar o jeito homogêneo com que as ofertas de Hiram e Leroy uniram-se ao cardápio de seus anfitriões, apesar de os dois casais terem pouco tempo para planejar com antecedência. Igualmente, a conversa entre os integrantes das duas famílias foram animadas e variadas, mudando tranquilamente de um assunto para o outro. Cat e Hiram falaram sem parar de seu mútuo amor pela arte. Leroy e Martin contaram casos de seus ambientes de trabalho. E Drew regalou a todos com relatos das aventuras de juventude do irmão mais velho – versões resumidas, adequadas à diversificada plateia – que conseguiram arrancar risos até do próprio protagonista. Tendo optado por adiar a sobremesa para depois, o grupo transferiu-se para a sala e voltaram a conversar sobre os negócios de Martin quando Hiram experimentou um súbito insight enquanto o dono da companhia estava no meio de descrever um dos projetos mais recentes da firma.

"Espera aí. Martin St. James... MSJ Enterprises... Essa é a sua companhia, não é?"

"É sim. Espero que não tenhamos construído nada por aqui que não tenha alcançado o seu exigente padrão estético. É claro que se isso tivesse acontecido a Cat já teria me dado uma bronca," respondeu Martin, com um leve tom de caçoada na voz.

"Não, não, não é nada disso." Hiram assegurou ao homem à sua frente. "Na verdade eu só ouvi elogios à sua firma. Para ser sincero, muitos dos meus colegas expressaram interesse em trabalhar para você."

"É mesmo?" Martin não conseguiu evitar o prazer na voz.

"Com certeza. Vários deles até enviaram cópias de seus portfólios na esperança de serem percebidos. E foram explícitos em sua decepção quanto à pouca quantidade de vagas disponíveis."

"Eu costumo contratar com base em recomendações. Boca a boca. Esse tipo de coisa. Depois que as pessoas começam conosco, raramente saem." Sua expressão satisfeita rapidamente transformou-se em curiosidade. "Se não se importa em me dizer, o que torna a minha empresa tão atraente para seus colegas arquitetos?"

"Você é famoso pelos projetos inovadores. Pelo uso de tecnologia de ponta. Sua disposição a se arriscar nos designs. Sua recusa em aceitar pressão. E existem rumores de que você oferece compensações excepcionalmente generosas. Uma das coisas por si só seria o suficiente para causar frenesi às pessoas interessadas em trabalhar na MSJ. Misture todas elas e pode ver por que é o emprego dos sonhos de todo mundo."

De onde estava abraçada a Jesse, Rachel viu o namorado processar cada nova e inesperada revelação. Estava claro que a óbvia admiração de seu pai por Martin St. James fora uma surpresa para o filho deste, e ouvir Martin ser elogiado era uma experiência completamente nova. As emoções que transpareciam no rosto de Jesse mudavam loucamente, de incredulidade a respeito a choque e a encanto, e tudo de novo. Percebendo de repente o olhar da namorada, ele abaixou o rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu sempre o vi como um homem frio e indiferente, de difícil convivência. Afinal era como ele parecia ser em casa. Não fazia ideia de que ele era tão bem visto na comunidade empresarial, ou que seus funcionários e colegas aparentemente valorizam o que ele faz."

"Ele obviamente causou boa impressão em meus dois pais," observou Rachel, em voz baixa, roçando os lábios no rosto de Jesse antes de se aninhar em seus braços e se concentrar novamente na conversa, a tempo de ouvir a última parte da pergunta de Martin a Hiram.

"... mas não é o seu, não é? E por que é isso?"

"Sou feliz onde estou," Hiram respondeu com simplicidade. "Minha cartela de clientes é extensa. Desenvolvi uma reputação por preferir a excelência, portanto, quando não tenho projetos, é por escolha própria. Construí uma vida confortável aqui, e não tenho vontade de me mudar para ser um peixe pequeno num lago grande."

"Mesmo se isso lhe der renome mundial e prestígio?" Martin pressionou.

"Não sou guiado por ambição nem anseio pelo tipo de validação que vem da capacidade de ter o nome de uma firma proeminente em meus cartões profissionais. Deixo isso para aqueles que são mais jovens e ansiosos do que eu."

"Isso o torna um homem bem melhor que eu e de longe," pronunciou Martin, com evidente estima pelo pai de Rachel.

"Todos nós temos nossos defeitos e fraquezas," retrucou Hiram, "que são geralmente equilibrados por nossas virtudes, qualidades positivas e forças. Só precisa se esforçar um pouco mais para ver as de algumas pessoas," acrescentou, e o leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios acalmou a intensidade de sua leve alfinetada.

"Tuchê."

A descontraída reação de Martin abrandou o clima e, a partir disso, a conversa entre os sete membros das famílias Berry e St. James tornou-se bem menos séria. Confiante que não teria de agir como mediadora em qualquer momento, Cat dirigiu-se à cozinha, planejando fazer chá e café descafeinado frescos. Levantando-se de sua cadeira, Leroy acompanhou-a.

"Achei que podia ajudar com a sobremesa," disse ele explicando-se.

"Seria ótimo. Obrigada."

O olhar curioso de Cat seguiu Leroy quando este se dirigiu à geladeira e a abriu para pegar a sobremesa que estava ocupando espaço em seu próprio congelador desde a reunião descartada na semana anterior. A bandeja retangular estava envolvida em papel alumínio, sem dar uma pista do que continha.

"Não faço ideia do que você tem aí, mas mal posso esperar para provar," confessou Cat. "Tudo que você e o Hiram fizeram até agora foi delicioso, então acho que isso também vai ser."

"Temo que não posso ficar com o crédito. Antigamente eu fazia um ótimo churrasco, mas já que agora satisfaço essas vontades fora de casa, o Hiram e a Rachel são quem cozinham lá em casa. Mas ela não sabe que fiz isso," admitiu ele, com um sorriso maroto. "O Hiram tinha planejado surpreender a todos com isso, e algo que deve ser visto por inteiro antes de eu começar a cortá-lo. Então... vai se importar se eu servi-lo lá?" Perguntou ele, indicando a sala com um aceno.

"Não, não. Pode ir," estimulou-o Cat. "Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?"

Seguindo as instruções de Leroy, Cat armou-se de pratos, garfos e uma faca de bolo em uma bandeja, e os dois uniram-se aos outros. Colocando a bandeja na mesa de café, Leroy removeu o papel alumínio com um floreio e recuou, permitindo aos outros uma visão desobstruída da criação do marido. Uma série de sons apreciativos pode ser ouvida quando viram uma bela torta, artisticamente decorada com feixes de calda de chocolate. Mas foi a mensagem na superfície do doce, em letras brancas elegantemente escritas, que chamou a atenção de todos.

"Bem-vindos à família," Rachel leu em voz alta, com voz trêmula.

Cat, cujos olhos estavam estranhamente úmidos, dirigiu-se onde Hiram estava e atirou os braços ao seu redor, agradecida. Depois de um olhar significativo à namorada, Jesse virou-se para Leroy e estendeu a mão.

"Obrigado por aceitar a minha família e eu na sua."

Ignorando a formalidade do rapaz, Leroy imitou a atitude de Cat e puxou Jesse para um abraço sincero.

"De nada, meu filho."

Quando Drew e Rachel uniram-se à espontânea festa dos abraços, Martin ficou silenciosamente de lado, profundamente ciente de sua condição de observador. Embora o filho, o irmão e a cunhada houvessem sido claramente aceitos pelos Berry, duvidava que o mesmo pudesse aplicar-se a ele. Haviam apenas acabado de se conhecer e, embora estivesse, felizmente, fazendo progresso com a própria família, seria irreal esperar que Hiram e Leroy desenvolvessem uma simpatia por ele tão depressa. O patriarca dos St. James foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando chamaram seu nome e, caindo em si, Martin viu-se frente a frente com Leroy.

"É cedo demais para abraçá-lo," brincou o mais alto dos pais de Rachel, "mas você também está incluído. Você é o pai do Jesse, o que também o torna da nossa família."

Os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão, e Hiram adiantou-se para fazer o mesmo. Um inusitado calor invadiu Martin, que ficou com um nó na garganta. Só foi capaz de murmurar seus agradecimentos em resposta ao gesto. Pressentindo que uma distração seria útil ao irmão, Drew recorreu à usual resposta de zombar do mais velho.

"É melhor se comportar, Marty. Eles ainda podem mudar de ideia."

"Ele tem razão," comentou Hiram. Houve uma tensão coletiva diante da total seriedade em sua voz, e eles esperaram para ver se o pai de Rachel estava pensando em retratar-se. "Podemos decidir que um abraço é necessário quer esteja pronto para isso ou não," declarou com uma piscadinha.

Martin começou a rir, e seu bom humor provou ser contagiante. Em questão de segundos, todos riam e a tensão desaparecera. Quando o barulho sumiu, Leroy cortou o bolo enquanto Cat servia chá e café. Depois de uma mordida, Drew exigiu a receita e Hiram ficou satisfeitíssimo em concordar.

"Talvez devesse abrir um restaurante," sugeriu Martin. "Considerando o que vi hoje, posso garantir que seria um sucesso completo."

"Sou feliz onde estou, lembra? Um restaurante exigiria trabalho intenso, sem mencionar os horários malucos. Não serve pra mim."

"Pra mim também não. Pode ser egoísmo, mas prefiro que ele cozinhe em casa onde só eu recolho os benefícios," confessou Leroy antes de se virar em sua cadeira para encarar seus anfitriões. "Por falar em casa, nós invadimos a sua privacidade por tempo demais. Acho que é hora de irmos."

"Não podem ir agora!" Protestou Rachel. "Se forem vão perder a melhor parte da noite!"

"E qual é?" Especulou Hiram.

"A parte do entretenimento, é claro. Eu e o Jesse preparamos algumas músicas."

"É mesmo?" Hiram olhou para o marido, sorrindo ao ver seu aceno de concordância. "Parece-me que vamos ficar mais tempo," disse ele, e explicou a Martin com total sinceridade, "Nunca deixamos passar uma oportunidade de ouvi-los cantar. São nossos cantores preferidos."

"Vocês já viram o Jesse no palco?" Havia um profundo tom de anseio na pergunta de Martin, apesar de ele tentar mascará-lo.

"Só o palco que temos no porão," riu Hiram, "mas estamos pensando em corrigir isso em breve."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Pedimos a ele que nos reservasse ingressos para **A Bela e a Fera**. Vamos a Los Angeles e ficaremos alguns dias. Será como mini-férias."

Um misto de curiosidade, orgulho e decepção apareceu no rosto de Martin ao olhar para o filho.

"Você foi escalado para um musical? Quando ia me contar?"

"É o musical da faculdade, papai. Não é como se eu fosse o protagonista. Não é importante."

"Então por que os pais da Rachel vão assisti-lo?"

"É uma bela justificativa para fugir da aridez do inverno do Ohio, para começar," explicou Leroy. "Mas, sinceramente, é uma coisa nossa. Assistimos a tudo que a Rachel participa. Agora que ela e o Jesse estão juntos, planejamos também estar na plateia de todas as apresentações dele."

"Não acredito que vocês fariam tanto pelo namorado da sua filha."

"Ele é mais que isso," corrigiu Hiram, com gentileza. "Para nós ele já é como um filho, o que significa que ele tem nosso total apoio."

"Nossa! Ele é um cara de sorte então," observou Martin antes de concentrar-se no irmão e na cunhada. "Vocês dois também vão?"

"Adoraríamos ir, mas não podemos bancar agora," Drew admitiu com evidente pesar.

"Pode conseguir mais três ingressos, Jesse?"

"Ah, claro. Com certeza. Como eu disse, é uma produção universitária. Normalmente não se esgotam."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz por não ter me atrasado." O mais velho dos St. James voltou-se novamente para o irmão. "Peça uns dias de folga, Drew. Você e sua adorável esposa vão para a Califórnia comigo."

"Não podemos aceitar um presente tão generoso!" Protestou Cat.

"Que besteira! É claro que podem. Considerem meu presente de Natal aos dois."

"Não precisa fazer isso, Marty."

"Eu quero fazer. Posso ter sido bem-sucedido nos negócios, mas sou um fracasso nos assuntos familiares, Drew. Deixe-me começar a compensá-lo. À Cat. Ao Jesse. Além do mais," acrescentou ele com os lábios curvando-se em um sorriso, "eu soube que meu filho é incrivelmente talentoso, e acredito que já é mais que hora de eu me interessar mais pelo que é importante para ele e testemunhar tamanho talento em primeira mão."

"Eu diria que essa é a nossa deixa," Rachel disse baixinho para Jesse.

Erguendo-se de sua cadeira, ela segurou sua mão e ajudou-o a se levantar, sussurrando-lhe uma música e acenando em encorajamento.

"Ele vai adorar. Todos eles vão," assegurou-lhe.

De mãos ainda dadas, Jesse respirou fundo e começou o primeiro verso de **December Makes Me Feel This Way**. Quando sua voz forte e clara soou, os adultos se calaram, todos cativados pela perfeição de seu desempenho. Quando Rachel uniu-se a ele no refrão, a completa perfeição da união de suas vozes hipnotizou sua plateia. Pressentindo o efeito que causavam, o casal aumentou a intensidade, empolgados como sempre pela oportunidade de se levarem ao limite máximo enquanto demonstravam o verdadeiro brilhantismo de sua parceria.

Martin ficou imóvel, completamente encantado pelos vocais do casal unidos em uma harmonização explosiva. Obviamente já tinha ouvido o filho cantar antes – infrequentemente, nas raras ocasiões em que ambos se encontravam sob o mesmo teto. Desde cedo o talento do rapaz fora inegável. Mas agora havia uma maturidade em seu desempenho, junto a uma profundeza emocional antes ausente, que o levava de impressionante a sublime. E estava escancaradamente claro que, em Rachel, Jesse encontrara a parceira ideal, no palco e na vida. À medida que o casal seguia de uma música a outra, o mais velho dos St. James viu-se a observá-los por uma leve camada de lágrimas. Quando Jesse anunciou que sua última música da noite seria **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas** – sempre uma das favoritas de Martin – e convidou a todos que a conhecessem para cantar junto, Martin comemorou silenciosamente, firme em sua crença de que essas acabariam sendo as melhores festas de fim de ano de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>endo se despedido de seus convidados, Cat e Drew fecharam e trancaram a porta, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Ansiosa para ficar a sós com o marido a fim de discutir os acontecimentos da noite, Cat recusou as ofertas de ajuda, expulsando Martin, Jesse e Rachel do aposento.

"Estou surpresa como tudo correu bem," confessou ela, guardando a porção de bolo que Hiram insistira em não levar para casa. "Com o seu irmão no meio estava preocupada que tudo ia por água abaixo e bem depressa."

"Eu sabia que o Marty **podia** se comportar. Só não tinha certeza se ele ia se comportar. Mas ele foi engraçado, agradável e encantador... Eu meio que me lembrei de quando éramos crianças, antes que ele fosse absorto pela perseguição ao dinheiro e ao poder. Na época ele era um homem diferente. Decente. Um bom irmão."

"A mim parece que ele pode ser tudo isso de novo. Dê um tempo, Drew. Tenho um pressentimento que não vai demorar pra você ter o seu irmão de volta."

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>eroy mal sentara atrás do volante quando Hiram deu a si mesmo o equivalente verbal de um tapa na testa.

"Não acredito que nunca liguei uma coisa à outra!"

"Não é como se o Jesse tivesse nos falado muito sobre o trabalho do pai, e St. James é um sobrenome bem comum. Como poderia saber que o presidente da companhia que você admira há anos e o sogro da Rachel eram a mesma pessoa?"

"Ele e o Jesse são muito parecidos!"

"É claro que são quando estão sentados lado a lado. Mas, tirando hoje, quantas vezes você já tinha visto o homem? Quero dizer, de perto."

Hiram pensou rapidamente e então sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nunca. Eu o vi rapidamente na televisão, mas foi muito rápido. Geralmente ele permite que seus funcionários lidem com a imprensa. E eu nunca fui fã de festas de negócios."

"Então é compreensível que não tenha percebido."

"Tem razão. Eu não fazia ideia. Mas quando fiz..."

"Você deixou transparecer sua admiração. Fiquei surpreso ao ouvi-lo falar dele em termos tão elogiosos."

"Ele realmente tem uma reputação ótima. Só ouvi coisas boas."

Leroy ficou pensativo.

"Cheguei aqui preparado para odiá-lo. Achei que alguém disposto a se casar com Hannah Palmer tinha que ser um filho da mãe – ou quase isso – e achei que eu teria que tolerá-lo por causa da Rachel. Mas foi completamente o contrário. Ele é um cara decidido, e gostei dele. É alguém com quem posso me ver tendo amizade, mesmo se nossos filhos não estivessem namorando."

"Por falar nisso, há algo de surreal com todas essas ligações entre a família do Jesse e a nossa."

"É quase de se pensar que o universo está tentando nos dizer algo."

"É desnecessário. O destino do Jesse e da Rachel foi selado no dia que se conheceram. Nós somos apenas parte dessa caminhada."

"É verdade," riu Leroy. "Então agradeço a Deus por estar dividindo-a com pessoas tão maravilhosas."

"Amém!"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>at e Drew estavam absorvidos em um amigável debate sobre quais de suas escolhas seriam os primeiros na maratona cinematográfica de Natal. Rachel preparava um pratinho de biscoitos de gengibre e Jesse aquecia o chocolate quente quando Martin entrou na cozinha. Um olhar disse a Jesse que o pai não seria parte de seu ritual noturno.

"Decidiu ir à missa?"

"Decidi. É estranho não ir," admitiu Martin com um muxoxo.

"Vamos guardar alguns filmes pro senhor assistir com a gente amanhã," prometeu Jesse.

Com as palavras do jovem em mente, Martin sorriu ao dirigir o carro de Drew pelas ruas. Estava fazendo progressos com o filho. Reestabelecendo seus elos com o irmão. Ganhando o respeito da cunhada. Conhecendo a nora e seus pais. Não apenas suas festas de fim de ano estavam ótimas, mas o ano novo também só parecia melhorar.

* * *

><p><strong>"E<strong>stá empolgado com amanhã?" Rachel perguntou em voz baixa quando ela e Jesse estavam deitados e abraçados, quase dormindo.

"Estou. E você?"

"Também. É o primeiro Natal que vamos dividir. Mal posso esperar para ver quais presentes você vai ganhar," admitiu ela, rindo.

"Eu já tenho o melhor presente que podia pedir, bem aqui, nos meus braços."

"Awn, você diz coisas muito fofas."

"Só pra você. Sempre pra você. Eu te amo, Rach."

"Eu te amo, Jesse. Feliz Natal."

"Ah, vai ser," assegurou ele, beijando-a levemente nos lábios antes de abraçá-la com força e, com ela, pegar no sono.


	85. Chapter 85

**someone to love you.**

_Capítulo 85_

**N**o começo da manhã de 25 de dezembro, a cidade de Lima parecia brilhar debaixo de um céu sem nuvens, pois os raios de sol refletiam-se na camada de neve fresca que havia caído durante a noite. Tendo já desfrutado de um deliciado café da manhã consistindo de panquecas, waffles e fruta fresca, os ocupantes da residência da família St. James encontravam-se ao redor da árvore de Natal, cada um esperando com variáveis níveis de paciência que Cat distribuísse os presentes – o que ela fazia um a um, como era seu costume, apesar da insistência de Drew que ele não conseguia esperar mais um minuto para ver a quem pertencia o maior pacote.

"Acalme-se, irmãozinho," aconselhou Martin, obviamente divertindo-se apesar do tom sério de sua voz.

"Olha quem fala," reagiu Drew. "Você me parece pronto pra rasgar qualquer coisa que tenha o seu nome."

"É verdade. Nos últimos anos, Hannah dizia que as férias em Bali eram o presente que eu precisava, e o Jesse e eu… Bom, eu depositava dinheiro na conta dele e ele me mandava um cartão."

"A gente não estava se falando," lembrou Jesse ao pai.

"Sei disso e não estou reclamando. É que faz anos que eu não encontro um presente de verdade para mim debaixo de uma árvore, embrulhado em papel colorido e enfeitado com laços bonitos. É claro que quero rasgar um."

Condoendo-se do cunhado, Cat pegou uma latinha redonda e a colocou na mesinha de centro na frente dele. Sorrindo, ele exagerou ao pegá-la para examinar, lentamente, virando-a nas mãos antes de levá-la ao ouvido e sacudi-la de leve para completar.

"Vai se arriscar a adivinhar?" Perguntou Drew.

"Hummm… É bem pesado. Talvez seja o pedaço de carvão que sua esposa acha que eu mereço," brincou Martin, obviamente despreocupado se tinha adivinhado corretamente ou não.

Com o estímulo da família, o patriarca dos St. James finalmente abriu a tampa da lata, iluminando-se ao ver seu conteúdo.

"Isso é…"

"Meu bolo especial de Natal? É sim," confirmou Cat.

"O Drew sempre elogiou esse bolo. Eu tinha tanta inveja de ele ter uma esposa que sabia não só fazer comidas deliciosas, mas também se dava ao trabalho de fazê-las," revelou Martin, tirando um pedaço da guloseima em chocolate amargo e enfiando-o na boca. "Meu Deus, você **não** elogiou o suficiente," disse ele ao irmão segundos depois, ao servir-se impulsivamente de outro pedaço. "Isso é realmente uma delícia! Eu adorei! Muito obrigado, Cat."

"De nada, Martin." Cat virou-se para o sobrinho, sorrindo. "Agora, Jesse, tem uma coisinha aqui pra você…"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> troca de presentes continuou em ritmo preguiçoso. Como o pai, Jesse fora incapaz de limitar-se a apenas um pedaço de seu próprio bolo, servindo-se de sua porção com gosto. Rachel, por sua vez, deixou a sua de lado depois de se permitir apenas uma leve prova, preferindo guardar o resto para dividir com os pais depois. Ela e o namorado ficaram radiantes por receber cachecóis de estampas parecidas – mais presentes artesanais de Cat – tricotados com lã nas cores preferidas de ambos. Cat ficara eufórica quando Drew a ajudou com o fecho do colar customizado de prata que comprara para ela, e ele ficara igualmente radiante com a escolha dela de presenteá-lo com um relógio com detalhes de prata que ele namorava há vários meses. O entusiasmo de Jesse pelo mais recente modelo de iPhone – presente de seu pai – e pela biografia completa de Sondheim que recebera de Rachel foi genuíno.

Por fim apenas dois presentes restaram sob a árvore – o enorme pacote que provocara a curiosidade de Drew desde o começo e que, por coincidência, estava endereçado a ele, e um pacote pequeno, fino e quadrado, endereço a Martin. Os dois irmãos, ressuscitando uma tradição antiga da infância, determinaram qual deles abriria seu presente primeiro por meio de uma rápida partida de pedra, papel e tesoura, e o mais velho dos dois não pareceu desapontado com sua derrota. Observou ansiosamente enquanto Cat colocava o inflexível pacote no colo do marido, que ficou surpreso com o peso. Lendo o cartãozinho, deu um leve olhar de censura a Martin.

"Já nos deu a viagem a Los Angeles, Marty. Não precisava dar isso também."

"Como pode dizer isso? Ainda nem sabe o que é," respondeu Martin. "Além do mais, já faz tempo que guardo isso. Não vou aceitar de volta."

Sabendo que o irmão raramente cedia, Drew engoliu suas objeções assumidamente frágeis e rasgou um pedaço de papel da ponta. Assim que viu o que continha, começou a rir.

"Eu especulei onde eles tinham ido parar. Num dia eles estavam na garagem, no outro tinham sumido."

"Eu… Eu os peguei emprestado."

"Sem pedir?"

"Vantagens de ser o irmão mais velho."

"Então você está com eles desde a faculdade?"

"É."

"Mas na época você não jogava," disse Drew, evidentemente confuso enquanto rasgava o resto do papel de presente e revelava um jogo de tacos de golfe já bem gastos. "Que possível uso você deu a eles?"

"O magnata corporativo que eu tentava impressionar me convidou para um jogo com ele. Horas antes. Os seus tacos estavam disponíveis."

"Tá, isso eu posso aceitar. Mas por que os guardou?"

"Isso vai parecer estranho, mas eles foram como um talismã pra mim. **Você** foi quem floresceu com as aulas que papai insistiu em nos matricular. Na minha cabeça, golfe era um jogo de velho que não valia o meu tempo, então não dei bola. Quando esse cara me perguntou se eu podia jogar, eu… Bom… Eu exagerei só um pouquinho," confessou Martin, arrancando um coro de risos cúmplices daqueles que o rodeavam. "Achei que ele ia me dar uma surra, mas de algum jeito eu consegui manter uma boa briga. Já que eu não tinha a habilidade natural, eu decidi que havia algo de especial nesses tacos."

"Superstição? Que atípico de você," brincou Drew.

"É mesmo, não é? Eu sempre fui tão lógico. O maior dos realistas. Mas eu não conseguia ignorar que esses tacos me tornavam um jogador melhor e, com o golf sendo praticamente uma religião entre os homens do meu círculo social, eu não podia devolvê-los."

"Então o que mudou?"

"**Eu** mudei. Sinceramente não tolero o jogo, e cheguei a um ponto de confiar que minha reputação sobreviverá mesmo que eu pare de mirar bolinhas minúsculas na direção de buracos distantes."

"Inacreditável! Meu extremamente ambicioso irmão, virando as costas para os ricos e poderosos! Achei que esse dia nunca ia chegar!"

"Mas chegou. Planejo viver a minha vida como **eu** quero vivê-la a partir de agora, e isso inclui não fazer coisas apenas para impressionar os outros."

"Isso mesmo!" Comemorou Cat, aprovadora.

Levantando-se, Drew pegou a bolsa de folge e apoiou-a na parede mais próxima; depois, tirou o taco principal e testou-o.

"Papai não poupou dinheiro neles," murmurou, inspecionando o resto dos tacos com um olho experiente. "Eles já são usados há décadas e ainda parecem mais novos que os meus. Existe a possibilidade de ainda haver sorte neles, ou você deu cabo dela?" Perguntou ao irmão, sorrindo.

"Acho que você vai ter que usá-los para descobrir," Martin respondeu, rindo. "Mas eu definitivamente não vou apostar contra você."

"Eu também não," declarou Jesse. "Com ou sem tacos especiais, eu já o vi jogando."

Enquanto Jesse deliciava o pai com histórias dos triunfos de Drew no campo de golfe, Cat pegou debaixo da árvore o último presente, colocando-o sobre a mesinha de centro na direção do cunhado. Martin imediatamente focou-se no pacote, sorrindo ao notar a caligrafia garranchosa do filho no cartãozinho. Sem tentar adivinhar o conteúdo, ele rasgou com impaciência o papel para ver o que o esperava. Uma expressão de deslumbramento apareceu em seu rosto ao ver a capa transparente de plástico que segurava.

"É você," disse em voz baixa, com olhos úmidos enquanto examinava a foto de Jesse que enfeitava a capa de um DVD caseiro.

"Quando a gente tava falando outro dia, o senhor demonstrou interesse nas minhas apresentações passadas, então gravei uma coisinha," explicou Jesse.

"De onde veio tudo isso? Eu posso não ter ido a muitas apresentações suas, mas já fui ao teatro o suficiente para saber que gravações de qualquer espécie são expressamente proibidas."

Jesse deu um olhar de desculpas na direção de Rachel antes de responder.

"Consegui as filmagens com a Shelby. Não sei como ela as conseguia, mas ela sempre tinha gravações de tudo que o VA fazia. Mandei uma SMS para ela e ela me mandou uma cópia de tudo que, segundo ela, era 'o melhor de Jesse St. James'. Acho que ela estava brincando com o nome, porque juro que ela incluiu todos os vídeos que tinha de mim, inclusive o meu primeiro teste."

"Eu ia adorar ver isso," soltou Rachel; sua momentânea tensão à menção do nome de Shelby evaporou com a perspectiva de testemunhar o início certamente espetacular do namorado.

"Todos nós adoraríamos," completou Cat, com a voz cheia de evidente orgulho pelo sobrinho.

"Podemos assistir agora," sugeriu Drew, tirando o DVD das mãos do irmão e colocando-o rapidamente no player.

Quando as primeiras imagens de um Jesse mais jovem apareceram na tela, Martin inclinou-se, imediatamente hipnotizado. E, com a família reunida ao seu redor, ele dedicou as próximas várias horas a relembrar o fenomenal talento de seu filho.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>epois do jantar e de sua subsequente limpeza, Jesse e Rachel retiraram-se para a privacidade da casa da árvore, onde não perderam tempo: despiram-se, caíram na cama e fizeram amor, com paixão e sem pressa. Com o desejo mútuo temporariamente saciado, ficaram deitados, Ranchel enroscada na curva do braço de Jesse e com a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada no peito largo do rapaz. Sentindo um inesperado tremor de riso sair dele, ela o encarou com uma pergunta silenciosa nos olhos.

"Eu falei."

"Falou o quê?"

"O Natal. Foi mesmo o melhor da minha vida, inquestionavelmente. Passei com a Cat e Drew. Você estava aqui. E o meu pai… Ele é bem-humorado! Quem podia imaginar? Eu não me lembro de tê-lo ouvido rir antes!"

"Você gostou de ter a presença dele."

Jesse assentiu, concordando. "Gostei. Foi uma puta surpresa, mas hoje nós parecíamos uma família. Todos nós, juntos. Tenho quase certeza que posso me acostumar a isso."

"Não há motivo para não se acostumar."

"Na verdade tem sim," respondeu ele, com a voz repentinamente séria. "Tem uma parte de mim que ainda duvida dele. Que não confia que essa faceta recém-descoberta de boa pessoa seja permanente. Que especular se isso não é alguma espécie de jogo doentio e distorcido com o objetivo de me magoar de novo."

"Não é não," respondeu ela, com extrema confiança. "Se fosse a sua mãe, eu te daria total apoio em questionar os motivos dela. Mas o seu pai… Não sinto que ele esteja tentando te enganar. Considerando o comportamento dele, ele me parece totalmente sincero. Ele quer voltar à sua vida, Jesse."

"E você acha que eu devo dar uma chance a ele."

"Acho. Gosto dele. Confio nele. Vendo como ele tem te tratado nos últimos dias, e o quanto ele tem se esforçado em fazer reparos... Bom, vamos dizer que ele me conquistou."

"Vindo de você isso é um grande elogio."

"É mesmo, e falo sério. Você é a minha principal prioridade, e se eu desconfiasse ainda que por um segundo que ele ia te magoar, eu estaria implorando pra você ficar longe."

"Então não acha que ele tem segundas intenções?"

"Provavelmente tem, sim. Só não acho que sejam intenções danosas." Ela o encarou, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. "Pelo menos não no que diz respeito a você."

Ele entendeu imediatamente a que ela se referia. "É, eu diria que é melhor a minha mãe se cuidar."

"Por falar nisso, você nunca me disse como o seu pai reagiu à sua oferta de ajuda. Ele deve ter ficado radiante."

"Na verdade nem tanto. Quer dizer, ele ficou feliz por saber que eu estou do lado dele, mas recusou categoricamente a minha ajuda. Insistiu que não me quer envolvido numa briga feia, disse que eu já tinha engolido veneno demais da minha mãe na infância e que não permitiria que eu passasse por isso de novo."

"Então ele espera o pior?"

"E com motivo. Mesmo que ele tenha vantagem, ela não vai aceitar o que ele quer sem briga. O fato de ele ter pedido o divórcio destroi a imagem de perfeição que ela passou tantos anos construindo. Ela não o ama, mas a reputação dela depende da dele, e por isso ela vai tentar impedi-lo, de qualquer forma que puder."

"Ainda assim, sabendo como ela é, ele quer passar por isso sozinho?"

"É o que parece."

A voz de Jesse estava leve, mas Rachel viu o brilho da determinação nos olhos dele.

"Está pensando em ajudá-lo mesmo assim, não está?"

"Estou. Não sei como, mas vou ajudá-lo. Quando encurralada ela é implacável. Vai tentar destruí-lo, e não permitirei que ela vença."

"Se eu puder ajudar…"

"Espero manter você longe da briga," admitiu ele, sem graça, chocado pela súbita percepção de como seu desejo de proteger a namorada era parecidíssimo com a recusa prévia do pai.

"Você é mais forte do que ele pensa. E eu também sou," lembrou ela, em voz baixa. "O que você precisar, basta pedir, eu farei."

Ele a puxou para mais perto, beijando-a de leve na cabeça antes de esconder o rosto nos cabelos dela e achar consolo no cheiro familiar do perfume preferido dela. Seus dedos contornaram o caminho da coluna dela, expressando pelo toque sua não imensurável gratidão pelo apoio infalível da namorada. Por algum tempo, ficaram em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Rachel foi quem falou primeiro.

"Já que estamos falando de pais com intenções não tão honrados…" Começou ela, levemente hesitante. "Eu queria perguntar da…"

"Shelby," completou ele, relativamente surpreso por ter demorado tanto para que sua ex-técnica fosse mencionada. "Eu sei que a coisa ainda está instável entre vocês duas, e normalmente eu não pediria um favor a ela, mas a ideia para o presente do meu pai foi de última hora e ela era a única que podia tornar tudo possível."

"Não estou com raiva," disse ela, depressa. "Só me preocupo que ela possa esperar algo de você – ou de mim – em retorno."

"Ela **vai** esperar ter subido muito no meu conceito, mas deixei claro que, se fosse condicional, eu daria outra coisa ao meu pai. Ela jurou que ficava feliz de poder dar um bom destino a todas aquelas coisas."

Rachel respirou fundo, palpavelmente aliviada. A preocupação evidente em seu rosto desapareceu, e todo seu corpo relaxou. Apoiando-se em um cotovelo, Rachel capturou o olhar de Jesse e o sustentou, dando-lhe um sorriso luminoso.

"Sabe quando você disse que esse é o melhor Natal da sua vida?"

"Sei…"

"Bom, vai ficar ainda melhor." Ouvindo isso, ele a observou com um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho sapeca. "Tenho mais alguns presentes pra você."

"Não precisava, de verdade. O livro já foi mais que suficiente," protestou ele.

"Talvez você ache isso, mas depois de tudo que você fez pelo meu aniversário, eu quis fazer algo mais especial."

"Podia ter esperado pelo **meu** aniversário."

"Que só vai ser em meses," respondeu ela. "Mas se você não quer…"

"Ah, eu estou muito interessado. Mas tenho que admitir que estou também curioso. Por que não colocou o que quer que seja debaixo da árvore?"

"Algumas coisas são melhores quando abertas em particular."

Ela levantou-se da cama, fazendo-o sentar imediatamente. Pegando o travesseiro, ele o colocou atrás das costas e se apoiou, com uma expressão ansiosa enquanto acompanhava os movimentos dela no quarto. Em segundos, ela estava de volta ao seu lado, com dois pequenos pacotes, que depositou prontamente nas mãos estendidas dele. Ele examinou cada um, sentindo a relativa textura e o peso, antes de escolher o mais quadrado e sólido dos dois. Abrindo o papel de presente, ele se viu olhando para uma caixa muito reconhecível.

"Queria saber se combina com o seu," perguntou ele em voz alta, tendo adivinhado corretamente a natureza do primeiro presente da namorada.

"Não, não combina. Mas eu mantive o tema irlandês," revelou ela, quando ele retirou um anel de nó celta em prata fosca do interior aveludado da caixa.

"É lindo, Rach."

"Não foi mesmo," confirmou Drew enquanto se virava e seguia pelo corredor, convidando os outros a segui-lo com um gesto. "E considerando o que eu acho que ele acabou de fazer, ele ainda não é."

"O meu anel é tão bonito, tão importante pra mim… Sempre que olho para ele, lembro a força do nosso elo. Eu queria que você também tivesse um símbolo tangível do meu comprometimento. Bem como um lembrete de que sempre estarei aqui, esperando."

"Como se eu pudesse esquecer. Você está no meu coração. Está sempre comigo onde quer que eu vou. Mas isso vai me ajudar a manter o meu foco no resultado final – nós dois, juntos em Nova York, em menos de um ano."

"Parece tão longe," lamentou-se ela. "Mas vamos conseguir superar. Tenho fé em nós."

"Eu também," concordou ele, erguendo o queixo dela para que pudesse cobrir sua boca com a dele, beijando-a profundamente.

Quando se afastaram, ele estendeu a mão e ela colocou o anel no dedo correto. Foi um encaixe perfeito, como ambos sabiam que seria. Depois de tirar um momento para admirar e dar outro beijo de agradecimento em Rachel, Jesse pegou o pacote retangular e mais leve que estava sobre os lençóis a seu lado. Erguendo-o, estudou-o rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça ao fazê-lo.

"Vai me acostumar mal."

"Você merece," insistiu ela, com um sorriso radiante que era prova cabal de sua sinceridade.

Sem mais comentários, ele rasgou o papel que escondia seu último presente. A leve curiosidade que enchia seu rosto logo mudou para um largo sorriso quando ele entendeu exatamente o que ganhara: um carnê de cupons feitos a mão que podiam ser trocados por uma infinidade de favores, alguns inocentes e outros decididamente não. Folheando as páginas, ele avistou um que o deixou chocado.

"Tem certeza quanto a isso?" Não pôde deixar de perguntar.

"Tenho," respondeu ela, com firmeza, que contrastava com o rubor que rapidamente se alastrava e tingia seu rosto com um tom de vermelho forte. "Quer usá-lo primeiro?"

Ele hesitou antes de responder, parecendo considerar seriamente a hipótese. Ela prendeu a respiração, relaxando visivelmente só depois que ele virou a folha, arrancou-a do talão e apresentou a ela.

"Na verdade não. Eu quero esse aqui."

Aceitando-o dele, ela arregalou os olhos em choque ao ler o que continha.

**Achei uma música perfeita. Quero cantá-la para você.**

Não era, em absoluto, a escolha inicial que ela achava que ele ia fazer, mas ela certamente não ia se opor. Depois de beber alguns goles d'água, Rachel vocalizou a letra que a acertara como ideal desde o primeiro momento em que a ouvira.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heard will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start to a lifelong letter_

_Tell the world we finally got it right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

Quando ela terminou, Jesse estava com os olhos marejados. De fato, era a música perfeita para eles. Haviam aprendido com seus erros. Haviam superado a mágoa que haviam causado um ao outro, e por terem sobrevivido a isso eram mais fortes. Realmente tinham acertado. Ele abriu os braços para ela, e ela voltou à cama, afundando-se em seu receptivo abraço.

"Eu nunca vou me cansar de te ouvir cantar. Mas acho que essa música é perfeita para um dueto no karaokê."

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam. "Você tem as melhores ideias!"

"Eu tenho, não tenho?" Declarou ele, provocante, antes de falar novamente com seriedade. "Você ter me escolhido me torna o cara mais abençoado do mundo. Eu te amo, Rach."

"Eu também te amo, Jesse. Agora e para sempre."

Depois de roçar os lábios nos dela, ele se concentrou em seu presente artesanal. "Esses cupons… Eles vêm com alguma restrição? Posso usar mais de um por dia?"

"Claro que sim."

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Jesse lhe deu outro pedaço de papel. "Bom, se é assim, eu quero esse aqui…"


End file.
